The Chosen Ones And The Path To Truth Part II: The Shatter Point
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After hearing the truth from SG-1 to the visions of the future the benevolent guides of Kegan gave to himself and Adi Gallia. Qui-Gon Jinn decides to make sure that the Sith can't destroy his youngest student and surrogate son by training him early. As the council and the Rebellion dig through Anakin's memories. A truth gets uncovered that changes the history of his life as a Jedi.
1. Planning And Training Examples

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

 **Story-line: Arriving in the Starwars galaxy the team has revealed the truth to the Jinn/Kenobi team Anakin Skywalker and Queen Amidala and her entourage. Hearing the truth to what's to come Qui-Gon and his friend Adi Gallia decide with the rest of the Jedi council to make changes to the Jedi code for the preservation of the entire Jedi order and with it to protect Anakin from evil.**

 **Hearing that the Sith have returned and the Sithmaster is really the future chancellor of the republic the Jedi orders. And the Rebellion prepare for what's to come now, as they work their plans around the Sith. As the council work to protect their youngest and most powerful student they decide to change the code, but will this be enough or will the Sith realize what they're planning.**

 **Time Range for Story: Mid season 7, after Sam Carter's disappearance on the Prometheus and the podrace on the Phantom Menace as Anakin is racing to get the parts needed to fix the ship to get the Naboo off the planet now.**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning:** **In the star wars galaxy 'Phantom Menace is at the halfway point and hasn't finished completely yet, but on SG-1 it has. So almost everything will stay the same for the rest of the series till Anakin's fatal decision in the Revenge of the Sith, including the book series focused on Obi-wan and Anakin. But in that book series in our reality it was focused on Vader, in this now.**

 **It's focused on Anakin and his bonds with Darra Thel Thanis, as the story creates an unexpected truth to why Shmi's loss hit him so hard and with it. As the added truth between his hatred of Obi-wan, and as Vader, gets unleashed. As himself, with the boy, who was his rival and his friend, in his teenage life, as the truth comes out between them as theory becomes fact between them.**

 **Though with this chapter, it's the vocal introduction to the Jedi rival Anakin had as he meets Daniel and learns the truth. As his first experience doesn't go too well as he shown as not the flawless young apprentice he was made out to be Jedi Quest now at first. As they discuss their added back up plans and prepare for the long run now in mission and he meets the rest of the council now.**

 **So this chapter starting from here, it's going to cover one touch before, the mission on Coruscant starts as they prepare to fight now. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 12th birthday as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot and his next encounter with Krayne. But only Rogue Planet, the first four novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth. Are in the next story leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to the purge are in Book three before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a 14 piece storyline leading into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 1: Talks At Breakfast And Training Begins**

"Mom may be free after we get rid of that transmitter, but there are some traders who kidnap children even younger than me. But if my son was and he ended being found by my sister in law, that's enough to help now at the moment. How long are we staying on Naboo after we end the barricade, because this maybe our one chance. Just to work out the plan, but my clone, my twin, is the movie verse version of me now."

"This me has the knowledge the Jedi turned Sith trap, he's growing up with everything in these books and movies. This me, you see me as a cross between you guys now, you and Master, Ben, this is the you know now?" Anakin Skywalker asked and Obi-wan Kenobi exchanged looks with Queen Padme Amidala at that news. "I know, and I know you, better then you know yourself, give it ten years and you're my equal."

"In both powers and strength, and answer your question regarding that, I'm not entirely sure, with my being a senior padawan and my master gone at the time. Though if I just reached the time for my trials it's I'm ready as I gained the final lesson needed now. Being mindful of the living force I set aside my teenage self in attitude and I changed, but at the moment, I'm not quiet finished in my training, so it's up to the council ."

"It's up to Mace or Master Yoda, but I'm sure he'd give us up to three weeks, before we bring you to the temple permanently." he said and Anakin nodded. "With the council already knowing the truth, regarding our relationship and the fact that our soulmate bond is in place now. To them, or our parents and families, it's not going to matter what we choose, at the time, as they're going to agree, with us being newly weds."

"That they're leaving our choices regarding our family up to us before and after you reactivate. As to that once the twins are 8 to 9 years old we separate, ten years to the day we get reunited with each other. But Luke's with you, Leia is with Bail and Annie, little Annie, is with me and I'm safely on Delaya, until whoever of our clones comes to get me and we meet back on Yavin IV after that Annie for the restart of our family life."

"The twins lost 9 to 10 years together seeing each other grow into their adult lives, but if Han was meant to be our son in law. Than it's enough he's going to do anything he can to protect me and Leia, because the four of us are not Jedi. Though you and Luke are, and we have to keep the truth about Dex secret till he tells Luke himself here. That you briefly turned to the darkside, before we, and the council, got you back at the time."

"Though Dex sees me with Leia, Han, Chewie and Threepio, and he's going to realize that Palpatine is lying to him later. She never uses her powers and I told her never to, but the brief force push by Luke to her is enough to tell her where he is, how do we work around that honey?" she asked and he sighed as he nodded. "To Owen, it's enough that he hates the force for what it did to me at the time, but splitting my life between a farmer."

"And a Jedi and I can do what Aunt Leia and Uncle Dave did and continue to train with my lightsaber, keeping me strong in the force. And protect the farmers from raids by the Tusken Raiders while fixing their equipment. In slowly building enough credit, just to get mom, dad, Owen and Beru off the planet. On Tatooine, ten years slowly building credit results in a total of 500,000 credits, with slavery abolished on the planet at the time."

"To get the quartet off the planet, I'd have to send them to Mos Eisley, so they can go with one of the pilots and head for Yavin. But four passengers and these pilots tend to charge high the total comes to 100,000 credits at the moment. So that takes care of the quartet, I'm doubling the offer regarding Han, and he pays him up front and that takes care of that, so all in advance, we sell his speeder and we finish the deal."

"But what I tell Luke when we get your and Leia's message to reactivate, and with it the blue prints, is what Ben already told Luke in the movies. Just in more detail, Dex was me regarding your pregnancy and I started having nightmares about you in child birth. Palpatine sensed my wish to keep you alive at all costs, after mom was nearly killed, gave me that tale on Plaeguis and used it to lure me to the darkside at the time."

"I committed several atrocities I could never take back, he, Ben, tried to persuade me away from the darkside, we got into a fight. And he had the high ground, I got too cocky, jumped and he, in one swing, took off the rest of my limbs and I landed too close to the pit. After he laid into me, I caught fire and that was it, the fight was over, and he managed to keep me alive, took me to Tantive V and I was put in the tank for healing."

"As you grew back my legs and arms, and healed my body, the next piece was like Daniel described, facing my alter ego in a mental stand off, I win the fight and I'm back as you remember me. But with it is this, I know you're alive and with you is the council, Ben, my parents, brother and sister, and my friends and through all of this together. I return even more powerful than I did when I collapsed and I'm truly the chosen one."

"My last act is turning the lightsaber, my original one, into a relic, of what it does to me, I've slaughtered countless lives with it. I create a new one and it's to protect lives and preserve them after that, I'm a Jedi, a keeper of the peace, not a soldier. Though I look forward to the next mission it's training Luke in the ways of the force gently, slow his training down and we take him through the history of the Jedi when I take him to Yoda."

"But that is the catch, if Dex arrested the quartet, because Leia is his sister, Han his best friend, Chewie another friend, his mother, our family is endanger. To him, he has to save it, but these visions are forever changing, he ends his training now when he's gained six years in just a few weeks. And he's exposing himself to the darkside, that's the whole point, that was my mistake, had I not left sooner mom's double would still be alive."

"But that's the entire point, nothing is written in stone, the future is forever changing we can not be certain what the future holds. Because just one decision can affect the future and fate of everyone else." he said and Obi-wan smiled at him. "That's the first lesson I have to teach you Annie, and you're very correct, the future is unclear. And even Yoda and I can not see their fate, he has so much to learn, if he ends his training now."

"If he takes the quick and easy path as Dex did, he'll become an agent of evil, patience, he must have patience. Though we can prevent your mother's capture it's the clone we have to worry about now, because after ten years to thirteen we forget things when in planning and to you, me and Padme. The fact we even forgot that your mother was cloned was a big thing now." he said and they both nodded in agreement to that.

Opening up a book from their series he read it carefully, and then checked two more and slammed his hand on the table then. "I'm going on possible theory guys, but look at this, what does this have to connect to, with your series, book 7 and book 16. Before connecting it back to just before we get reunited with Padme." he said and Qui-Gon looked from the image of the furious look on his face to his back to back with Obi-wan.

And seeing Anakin's near 20 year old self collapsed on the floor with Obi-wan holding his lightsaber and he looked between them and his heart tightened. "I think..., back to book 1, give me book one." he said and she passed it to him. As they saw a hint of smile in Anakin's features with Darra standing behind him and then he looked at the look of heartbreak on his face as he lay collapsed on the floor with a look of hate on his face.

And at the caped man and look between them, as Obi-wan carried his lightsaber with a furious look on his face. "Master when was the last time you saw this exactly, because from his body language I'd say that this character just destroyed him. Padme said something caused him to change, when they saw each other in ten years. But what it was the fact he killed someone who was more then a friend, a best friend now."

"But someone who was everything to him?" Dr. Daniel Jackson asked and the adult Jedi looked at the image. "That can't be, it couldn't be, that girl is..." Obi-wan started to say and Qui-Gon nodded. "The story gave her name as Darra, but if that's why he has that look of hate in his eyes at Omega. If you saw that look on his face after Shmi died in his arms on the movie." Padme said and Colonel Jack O'neill nodded to her at that remark.

"It's Darra, if they were that close, and Anakin grew up in the outside world, he's experiencing everything that come with it, first loves, rivalries and so on. It's the only conceivable reason to why he would be determined not to lose anyone else at the time now here..." Jack said sharply to him. "If we could dig through your memories that would help, we unlock that memory and we can stop it." Padme said and the trio nodded to her.

"Morgan if you can hear me, could you find some way to help Anakin, Obi-wan, the council and I to remember what really caused this in their timeline. A way to unlock the memories, or at the very least unlock a way that their future selves could remember the truth." Qui-Gon said softly and the lightsaber jumped off the table at that. "I think that means yes, but there has to be a reason." Daniel said and they nodded to him firmly.

"Their bond is strong, but if there was more then friendship between them, that could be it, Padme said he changed so much. But what if that change had to do with the loss of a girl he loved with all his heart. Anakin's adult self, though said could be Vader's tirade to her, but he said he. By that I mean Ben, was overly critical, he never listens, he just does not understand." Major Sam Carter added and Obi-wan crossed his arms to that remark.

"Said reason is because I'm scared that the denial could shift into stage two, and result in another trauma that could not be taken back now. But I've been watching him ever since she was killed by Omega at the time, I'm genuinely concerned for my padawan. He is not ready to be on a mission on his own yet, he's been having frequent nightmares. He's changed from the boy I know into this, I want to help him, but I wish I knew how."

"Ferus was expelled for breaking the code this severely, and Tru was held back, Anakin got off easy, by telling us immediately that the blasted thing was broken. But he grew up in the outside world, if we were normal and we never crashlanded on Tatooine. Darra would be it for him, he married her and he lived his life without frequent pain at losing everyone he loves." he said and Anakin nodded as he looked at her image quietly.

Tracing his finger across her cheek, he looked into her green eyes and felt something change in him then. "Darra, you hear me?" he said softly and he felt a gentle response to his voice and and smiled. "Yeah, you'll get to meet me, I'm on my way to Coruscant, see you in a few days." he said softly and felt a gentle pulse to her presence in his heart. "Darra says she's looking forward to meeting me." he said and the duo nodded to him.

"Who's my rival exactly, you mentioned someone named Ferus, so what's his last name?" he asked and Obi-wan checked book ten and his tone went stern at that. "His name is Feus Olin, he's two years older then you, but at your age, like my adult self said. When we first met, I was amazed at how strong the force is in you now, I took it upon myself. To train you as a Jedi, but the shift starts now, but to protect you from our Sithmaster."

"I knew, as he did, if you were to have children, they would be a very large threat to him, that is why the twins will stay safely anonymous. But in one day, things change, as a result now, we been spending the last 18 hours now. In just getting to know each other, and the connection between us, it just snapped into place, you're matched to me. You're my student, my baby brother, I'm not losing you." he said and Anakin nodded to him.

"Ben something doesn't make sense here, why do these stories have us as the focus here, when creating teams is there any specific way here?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded. "Yes each team consists of a Jedi parent, a senior student, acting as an older brother or sister to the latest addition. These books, focused on the youngest grouping, your grouping, focuses on memories of my friends and I when we were your age now."

"As we acted like big brothers and sisters to you, as our Jedi parents supervised us, but you're matched to me and Qui-Gon. Siri, she is matched to Adi..., oh force. Qui-Gon, Siri chose Ferus at the moment, but this says the duo had this ongoing rivalry. Well activation mission, you started before he did, but we have some studying to do. Just in the psyche exam, just tell them the truth and be honest." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently.

"Well my Jedi father is Master Qui-Gon, and you're next in command now, so that helps, storyline focuses on us and from here on out, as the memories come back slowly. We can act like our adult selves, but so long as I stay me and not change at the moment. Well then we can do this, as we clone everyone we lose, that helps now. And while Father is in the force, till the aftermath to Return of the Jedi." he said and Qui-Gon hid a smile then.

"That's fine if you want to call me that, Annie." he said and Anakin smiled and Obi-wan smiled at the response. "Our non force sensitive counterparts are the younglings and Shmi, aren't they?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Mom's counterpart could be your team partner, Amee's mother, I'm not entirely sure yet. But you're just like Uncle Will, Father." he said and Qui-Gon nodded smiling to that as he answered him gently at the news.

"Your Jedi clan is ten students, including you, but like you, we got a girl no older then Amee's sister actually we found her, by that I mean this was 12 years ago. A few months into when I was just adjusting to get our bond back into place, your brother and me." he said and Anakin nodded gently. "Well it was too late for him to argue this, I don't want just anyone training me, you're my family." Anakin said and they smiled at the remark.

"Get the best team, the attention of the head of the council and this heads in that same direction, if Darra is his high school to college age girlfriend in our wording. Who is your counterpart in the Unifying force?" Daniel asked and he smiled. "If you mean male counterpart, Damon Calrissian." he said and they nodded in shock. "Lando's grandfather is a Jedi master?!" Sam said in shock and he nodded to her gently and they nodded.

As Daniel showed them a picture of Lando and Qui-Gon nodded. "He looks just like Damon, so the twins were 22, Han is 32 and Calrissian, from this image looks to be 33. Lando was a friend of the family, well that makes perfect sense, if Annie developed a bond with Damon it makes perfect sense that the surviving members. And of the Jedi would seek out their fellow Jedi born members." he said and the team nodded gently.

"Well that explains it then, Lando's paternal family is a family friend, Han brought the twins right to him in the second movie. With you gone, his adoptive father figure is Lando's grandfather now, he was seeing Damon and remembering his training him. If Luke's scream woke him up, out of the coma he went into after Vader tried to kill him." Lou said, decoding and the duo nodded as they got it then as he answered him then.

"I got to talk to Damon later, but Tiana Merrin is my counterpart in the living force, but I got paired up with Adi, while Tiana went to Damon." Qui-Gon said and they nodded. "Let me take a guess, but Ry' is Master Merrin's student and Soara is Master Calrissian's?" Anakin asked and they nodded to him. "Master Gallia is your best friend with your soulmate gone, father?" he asked and Qui-Gon nodded to him gently at the question.

"One week enroute there and one week in flying to Naboo, but we can squeeze 8 months into two weeks of training right now, in your case, Annie. And while I complete your brother's training." he said and the duo nodded. "Well so far you taught me so much already, but my developing a bond with Ben, it's helping even more. But we get our memories back, and instead of being around strangers, I get my family back again."

"And finally now, but that's what hurts, one choice causes a chain reaction, how can whoever it is understands that pain, they grew up in the temple. But they don't understand the meaning of the word love or the grieving process. They never lost their entire family, in 33 years, real or adopted, it doesn't matter." Anakin said to him and Obi-wan gave him a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder and Panaka nodded sternly.

"You're not losing me a second time, I promise Annie, I don't care what reason whoever did it caused me to lose you. They should have told us immediately, I am not losing you again, you're my padawan, I'm not losing you again." he said to him then and Anakin nodded. "Whoever caused it, is the reason I wanted to rush training, but not this time, I want my entire 16 years with you." he said and Obi-wan nodded gently to that remark.

"I'm choosing you in 18 months, as your birthday is next month, but if he starts arguing with us, because I chose you long before the choosing ceremonies. And his words spoken in anger blow his case at the moment, we had two weeks together. You know everything about me, because these books are my thoughts, everything about my life. Before you met me now, you're reading my life story." he said and Qui-Gon smiled at the remark.

"And a fresh start padawan, just remember that though not here physically, I'll always be with you, Obi-wan, you remember, my gift to you. But the week after New Apsolon and before we left on the third mission with the girls, I got another one. For whoever our third was going to be, but ahead of time, we both made the same decision." he said and Obi-wan smiled and nodded as Anakin smiled in delight and hugged them both then.

"I assume that Ferus wanted you and Obi-wan as his team?" Jack asked and they nodded sternly. "Yes he did, but his behavior is considered beyond arrogant, Anakin spent a week getting to us now, Anakin knows his place is at our side." he said and Anakin nodded. "Yes, but the deepest commitment, the most serious mind, I'm 100% committed to my team and I'm serious about that commitment, to put this bluntly now in this case."

"You can't just swear and then take it back after two missions it doesn't work like that right now, once you make that pledge to your future mentor, you stick to it now. It's not about the Jedi order, it's about your commitment to your team." he said and Obi-wan smiled at that. "That's the meaning to Master's remark, I finally get what Mace meant when he said that at the moment." he said and Qui-Gon said smiling at his commitment.

"Anakin is right, that's what my age group meant when Mace and Ki told you that Obi-wan, deepest commitment, you need to commit 100% to our partnership. You must be serious about that commitment, but examining our lives together. He can learn a lot from these books instead of lectures, but it's clear he learns better in the field. Then in the temple, but I think we both came to the same decision at the moment now, though."

"Though that's true and Anakin is a living force like I am, so instead of you and me in the next generation. This time you're a male version to the girls at the moment as to that, you're a male version to Adi and he's Siri when you two were cubs." he said and Obi-wan nodded smiling at the remark. "And my commitment is beyond question to you Ben, Father, I won't ever leave you, I swear to it now." Anakin said and they nodded smiling.

"That's going to get their attention at the moment, but going by this, it says they never had any such commitment to their own teams, aside from Darra to Soara." Daniel told him amd they nodded as he said it sternly. "And just why am I a traitor, because I chose my team over them, my commitment to Ben and the girls came first. As we were partnered up with the girls on that mission, and with those words in minds now."

"Too late for Ferus, you already picked me long before he laid eyes on me now, but even if I don't get chosen, I got five other careers to choose from as a Jedi. All are from my home planet, but my stepfather is farmer, I am a mechanic too. You're teaching me healing as a Jedi and I'm a pilot, you give up many things too. Especially when you become a padawan, don't you want it all back now." he asked and the duo smiled then.

"Indeed, we chose you long before we arrived at the temple and he saw you finally, kind humble, courageous and wise, you're completely selfless. But what do I mean by focus on the here and now?" Qui-Gon asked and he smiled. "You need to focus on the present of what's right in front of you, instead of looking towards the past and future. Focus on what's directly in front of you and leave everything else on the 'wait and see' approach."

"So yes, you must be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of what's right in front of you at the moment." he said and Qui-Gon nodded smiling. "One week and you learned a lot so far, I can see that easily, but I want to test something in lightsaber training." he said and Anakin nodded as he passed him the training lightsaber, and Anakin took the helmet and put it on for some target practice as they watched him blocking the shots.

"Whoa, he's a natural at this right now." Jack said and he smiled. "The increased count just tripled his awareness to the force, so he's going to be able to sense these things. And faster then his peers will, but as a result we understand his hate for his title, and his sensitivity to the force, so to us, the only one who can understand. Is us of my age group and Obi-wan's if Darra is treating him normal." he said and just as the next shot went.

And the team got ready to dodge, before he swung and knocked it in the other direction then and Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes alright Annie, that's good stay your hand." he said and Anakin started to relax and then quickly blocked six shots, dodged a seventh. And jumped over the last and Panaka chuckled at the response. "Alright wise guy that's enough of that already, so switch off." he said sternly and it collapsed in answer to that.

"Oh gods, if that happens two more times in a practical demo, the council is going to see this as funny that the remotes are responding to you like this honey." Padme said as she started laughing at that and he nodded. "We go through this all the time actually in training as most of us, after training, don't realize the blasted thing is still on. And we get shot in the back." Obi-wan said and she and the team nodded with a bemused smile.

"As Jedi, you let the force flow through you, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct, or to paraphrase that another way, feel don't think, just use your instincts." Anakin said and the duo smiled at the way he sounded like them in training then. "There you see right now, just one demonstration and already you're getting stronger." Obi-wan said and he nodded as he looked at his adoptive big brother then gently smiling.

"Yes and even if I never got chosen by you, four careers to chose from and even then still a Jedi, I can be a Jedi in other way, being a healer, pilot, mechanic or a farmer. But still a Jedi anyway, and even then we can get recalled if you need us. But my life of solitude turned into a life of engagement, but life surpruses you, so accept the gift." he said and Qui-Gon chuckled as he answered him smiling at the remark then as he said it then.

"There that's exactly what I want to hear from you, but you see how much you learned from us in a short time. As you just said our thoughts on the subject as a adult Jedi, but your peers all want to be padawans. Patient, wise and understanding this is the you that replaced your adult double in the twins time frame. You keep it up in ignoring the barbs he throws at you and the council is going to allow you in immediately, as of right now."

"You're my cub padawan, Anakin, one week makes a difference, but look at what one alteration does for you boys." he said and Anakin smiled as he leaned against Obi-wan and Obi-wan wrapped his arm across his shoulder protectively. "I hoped you kept your back up pouch, as one of the tests in theoretical at the moment. That is focused on Cerasi and Nield, Obi-wan." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he pulled it out then.

"Yeah I did, in fact with him possibly suffering the same thing I am, then I'm not taking chances, but if you never got hit during this mission. And Adi winds being the one to get it next, we and Siri are going in after her, but family, planet and cause. He has it all, everything, already." he said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's just my point, everything you think you found there, you have already right now, son."

"But the girls are just like you, here take a look." he said as he passed a crystal to him and it changed to amethyst. "Whoa, it went purple, then that means...?" Anakin started to say and Qui-Gon smiled. "The Master guardians are the youngest of the branches in the Jedi, I am consular, which explains my green blade. Your brother is a guardian, blue blade, the sentinals are acid yellow and yours is though you carry that darkness."

"Evil in your heart, you are a guardian, at the current moment at your stage right now, you're very young and nothing has touched you yet. As you grow up that amethyst changes to a dark violet purple, which is the tinge my best friend carries. His name is Mace Windu, he's the second in command of the council, there is nothing wrong with this. But the youngest of four, the girls and Mace are just like you in that way now too."

"Here take a look." he said and set the 13th book on the table and he saw the duo with hot pink, near violet and orange. "So that's Siri when you guys were 18 months in, Ben?" he asked and they nodded. "That's my partner in double missions, her name is Adi Gallia, we're close, but our team has you added to it now. But it was because of a single thing, Krayne now." he said and Anakin nodded as he sighed and told them the truth then.

"Krayne attacked my spaceport two years ago, and I was with Amee at an oasis I found, but the people lost were her mother, three slave children and two other adults. But they were all people I knew, looks like, if we get our memories back now. My adult double never realized he found the key already by heading it off here then. But whatever reason that the character that attacked you is scared of you for, after seeing you in action."

"Then his mentor is afraid of the fact you found the power that he was trying to use to bait me for here." he said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "If he is, then we can use that again, but I was studying in the shaliman of the Whills. Learning to maintain consciousness in the force, but that power he's offering you has strings attached, so don't fall for it." he said and Anakin nodded as Daniel smiled at the way they were together.

"Before we start your training pal, we better see to that laceration, cub." Panaka said looking at his arm and Anakin looked down and saw his shirt sleeve slightly red. "I thought we took care of that yesterday." Padme said applying a towel to his arm and Obi-wan sighed. "Evidently not, the wrap only lasts a few hours and last night's emergency shoved it out of our heads he needed a fresh wrapping." he said, grabbing his kit then.

"What the heck caused that?" he asked and she sighed as she said it to him. "One of the podracers exploded and barely missed him, I think this was from one of the engines. But this one is the size of a credit and not the coins, because when working on the engines. He sliced his arm, before Qui-Gon ran the blood test." she said and he nodded as he carefully cleaned it, poured a small bit of bacta on it and then wrapped his arm then.

"With my being your mentor and big brother, it's taking care of the injuries when on a mission, Annie. But with you being my padawan, I can see the next few years, and the latest injuries are going to run me into a coronary if you keep this up, just be careful." he said and Anakin nodded to the request. "Well until we free mom that's not the first injury taken when racing, but I had to get you guys out." he said and they nodded to him.

"We better double check that guys, because the clone, it might be best we create him this early, so we know who's who. And the way of our cover story goes from cover story and right to fact right now, that I tried to talk some sense into him. And right after you tried, he lashes out, we get into first a vocal and then a physical fight. As Ben gets the high ground he gets too cocky and he lays him out, before he lays into him now."

"Luke is going to go into shock when he hears that news, regarding Dex, because he got it from someone other then you, me, his mother or Master Yoda. Shaking up everything he ever believed in until I tell him the entire truth. And that truth was from a certain point of view, but Dex was my alter ego, brought to life by cloning now. This me, was the chosen one, but the remark chosen to rise, destined to fall was a half truth now."

"I had six years to recover from the damage, and while I'm undercover recovering regarding the P.T.S.D., he's on the loose wiping out the rest of the Jedi clones. And being Sidious's right hand man in the fleet, while I'm learning every side of the force there is. I'm protecting my family, all three sides of it, until it comes time for us to separate, but until he's 21, they're 21, the truth stays hidden from them now here at the moment."

"That the emperor just barely got to me, and you pulled me back within a week of my turning, but the very fact that your bonds with me. That my mother was alive, that you'd never let me go and you, you and Padme, and Master Yoda never gave up on me. And neither did Nejaa, or Daniel's that's my only chance now at recovering physically, mentally and emotionally from that damage, but as I'm a level four by this point."

"It works, because Luke is everything you saw in me when growing up, and you're a family friend. So frequently dropping by to see us and with it, it's seven years of preparations leading into the time when we reactivate completely. But 1) we take back our war titles, 2) we begin his training enroute to Alderaan. And 3) it's teaching him to control his anger and hate in this case, though we got a problem here and there."

"Though Jabba is ending up dead in 35 years if he did what I'm thinking to our baby girl and to answer the unasked question here regarding that. Its any beautiful young woman, regardless of the species, if they're free get turned into a strip dancer. Which is humiliation enough, but getting turned into one when you're arrested. And for rescuing who he captured is even worse, with Han knowing how the Hutts think at the moment."

"Which is why I had to get you off the planet last night, because if I lost the race, you'd be turned into a slave. And I wasn't having it honey." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and he gave her a hug. And Obi-wan and her crew hid a smile at that as he went further as he looked at her smiling then. "With the fact he knows who I am, as I was a local boy turned Jedi master, and to him this is serious business."

"He knows, once he sees me and Luke in action, and hears the commanding tone in my voice that I mean business. Now, in regarding getting the kids, Chewie and Lando, as well as the droids, out of there. That we're going to kill Jabba for doing that to his future wife at the time, but to get back to it. And they leave a group of clones put in their place, when Dex attacks our farm, so the family, in all three sections are alive and the twins."

"They learn, once we're all on Yavin that their added guardians are fine and we had several contingency plans put into place. Placed 32 years in advance, from the time I was nine years old and you freed me from slavery. We had this planned out till the last detail and the emperor was never going to win, because we had the force and luck on our side." he said to her and she nodded as he went further then firmly.

"Though what I can say is that if Lando wants to make it up to us, he's going to have to help us get Han back. Han is a member of our family and we protect our family, the falcon, when we get started on movie two, is now the family ship. And with Han detained, I'm the one flying her with Chewie at my side now till we get him back at the moment." he added and she nodded in agreement to that as she answered him.

"I'll say, we just tell the Twins the truth on the first day that once their adults and we get reunited with each other. That they're twins and this ends any and all rivalries now regarding the boys. Han needs the truth, regarding her and Luke, but until she learns to control her emotions and her powers, she's on a hold in training. Though Luke restarts his when she contacts you on Tatooine, you and Luke are the Jedi in our family."

"Our youngest is getting trained by Daniel and she's getting trained by Ben, while Luke under you and that takes care of that. Our family is intact we just deal with your situation first, then we deal with the twins fight against the empire. And then we come to the Milky Way taking the new few pieces of the storyline, regarding the aftermath. Leading into her and Isolder out of the picture, you're a Jedi and a general at the time."

"I'm a queen turned senator and Leia's choices in her choosing who she wants to be with regarding suitors is getting pulled into context. Though Mon Mothma tries to tell her it's her duty as a princess. It's mine to tell her follow her heart now regarding this, especially if we encounter someone as dangerous as a Sith later on in the picture now." she told him and he nodded in agreement to that as Obi-wan looked at her bemused at that.

"I know honey, but with Dex, you were listening to your head, with me its your heart, as I'm your imprint, you belong to me, and he's getting jealous. Right now and it's because of the fact that I have everything he wants and it turns into the inferiority complex. This love is difficult, but it's real, so we either have to clone you, or you risk getting hurt. But I prefer the first option, I have to do my duty, even though I don't want to leave you."

"I have to do my duty and finish what I started, I'm a fast learner in training, and Dex started several years too late. As he lets his heart over rule his head and his emotions get in the way of what needs to be done. But you and me, we tell Leia to follow her heart and I'm telling Han the truth, I was once just like him. But I'm a Jedi Master General in the rebellion alliance army, and you were a queen turned senator, so with that now."

"It's the act that though we got to do our duty, we also have to follow our hearts, but at times we can't help our feelings. But others we can always help them and at times they need help otherwise they get completely out of control. Take the results of us hiding our relationship from our parents and the council. It results in destroying us and the republic, so learn from past mistakes we can make it now." Anakin said and she smiled at him.

"Good point at the moment in this, she was like me, she was trying to listen to her head rather then heart. And that nearly kills them both out of heart break, well not in this case, we have to get Mon to understand right now. To her this is an act of duty, but it's like Sola kept telling me, she gives, and gives and gives, and once. Just this once she deserves to take something for herself, a husband, a family, that's what she deserves."

"She's me at 21 to 28 if you had stayed good, a chance at a normal life, a chance at love, a husband, a family that's what our daughter deserves. As do I, but my necklace is a betrothal charm, I belong to you, Anakin, and only you now. But to insure that the rebellion understands, Vader is your alter ego, brought to life by cloning. So while you're spending 19 years in recovery healing emotionally he's on the rampage out there."

"But Mon, Bail, Jan, Ackbar, Reikin and the others, they need to understand that though you fail once, that doesn't mean you will again. You're only human, you're like everybody else, the Jedi are changing the rules and will be learning to hide their signatures. But my love, Obi-wan, your parents, my parents, our brothers and sisters, they brought you back and you're a Jedi, to the end." she said and he nodded to her softly at that.

"It gets better guys, but one of scientists was duped into creating the ships and not until Han gets captured does she open up her eyes. To the fact her creations are the reason billions were killed, but listen to the ships names: Death Star, star destroyer, sun crusher. World devastators, are these the names of ships that were created to protect the greater good, or are they so the empire can keep an iron fist on the galaxy right now."

"It's simple right now, but the Death Star can destroy whole planets, the sun crusher was created to destroy whole galaxy solar systems. That's why I chose not to tell you about the one I found, otherwise the NID was going to do what Empire did. And start universal devastation, because they had the weapons for it?" Daniel said and she nodded as Anakin said it for her then gently at the news as he looked between them at that remark.

"Yes and I agree with you regarding that, violence and aggression only go so long, before you have to try and talk it out. But the separatist army and clone wars was a Jedi trap just to destroy us and so the Empire could take its place and they're xenophobic. But with it now, I know the man that's after me is a Sithlord, too. It's knowing something else, said something else, they're a dictatorship, and one I'm destroying at all costs."

"But we're trying to protect the Galaxy and free it from the tyranny of the Empire and the Sith, and we get duped into his becoming Emperor. Well not this time, we're creating the rebellion 32 years in advance and he's going down." Anakin said with a firm growl at that. "I'd say you're across between me and Han actually, if you think like this cousin and with that in mind, it's we got to help now." Padme said and Daniel nodded to her gently.

"You guys are talking like you're married already, Padme." Sabe said bemused and she chuckled at that. "In an essense we are now, he's given me our betrothal, my charm necklace was his giving me his heart, ten years to wait, but I belong to him now. As to that everything from the time the team returns to their Galaxy to the aftermath of the Sith/Rebel war stays the same, but everything from the aftermath to her courtship."

"With Isolder, that's four years, is taken out of the picture, because they're spending that four years in the Milky Way Galaxy after that. But where did that courtship end up at if my grandchildren are connected to a girl that looks like she's from Dathomir?" She asked and Sam answered that. "The twins, Han, Chewie and Isolder ended up on Dathomir and they encountered a group call the Nightsisters." she said and they nodded to her firmly.

"They're witches that used the darkside and like the Sith, we and their Lightside counterparts thought we exterminated them. If that's part of the problem, Isolder looks like he's from a female ran planet and there's only five in the galaxy. And Hapes happens to be one of them. Tenenial, Tenenial Djo, yes I heard of her grandmother. And she was in training, that's what Yoda meant when he said he was repulsed by the witches."

"Because on their planet, they capture men to be their mates, but we stopped taking witches from their planet like 100 years ago. Tenel Ka and who else ended up being trained by Luke exactly?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked and he explained that. "A red headed witch named Kirana Ti, but the force directed me to return. Just before or a month into the Solo twins time at the academy." he said and they looked at him as she answered that.

"So what are we looking at in that case, the temple is unifying force and the academy is living force, so half the council at the academy and the other at the temple?" Obi-wan asked and he nodded. "Half the council was killed in ten years and the updated council prior to Palpatine's hostile take over. It was you, Anakin, Mace, Yoda, and the others that I'm making friends with later, so with that, it's best if you guys ran the academy."

"But the week leading into the activation of order, whatever it is, is we're getting every Jedi out of the temple and replacing them with their clones. And it's the same for the council, the ones in the field at the time, so every real Jedi is headed for Yavin IV. And they're staying hidden there, until it's safe and he thinks he's exterminated the order after that." he said and Qui-Gon nodded to him and they exchanged looks then.

"You mean us return right, because you're not leaving the Milky Way and returning here without me honey." Sam said and he chuckled. "Yeah that's exactly what I do mean, baby, I forgive you and we get this next ten months to fix what went wrong, Sam." he said and she smiled and pressed her forehead to his and he gave her a hug at that. "I love you." he said and she nodded to him and Qui-Gon hid a smile at that remark.

"To put this bluntly the fatal shot into the Death Star was directly to the exhaust port right below the main port. It's only two meters and it's slightly shielded, so proton torpedoes." Daniel said and Anakin nodded. "Most non force sensitives think that's impossible, but it's not, because womp rats are two meters. And anyone with a T-16 at home could nail them, if they focused hard enough." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Luke said the same thing to Wedge Antilles, but he shares your aspects in training at the time, but once we get his powers truly activated. With you training him, you're now the Skywalker Master/Apprentice team. You have to face your own demons in the empire strikes back, by the cave on that planet. He was fighting a vision of himself in Vader's suit, that's what you have to do, to prove your back." he said and Anakin nodded to him.

"I have to face Dex in my vision of him and it's not by violence, the quickest way back to the darkside is by violence. Any defense I choose, the force lightning or my lightsaber, is going to lead me back to the darkside, though that's true, and Master Yoda. He's waiting to take me through my last portion of healing from what the darkside did to me. But I'm a Jedi, I will not fight my darkside in violence now." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Yes that's it exactly, while you're helping Master Yoda train him, you're undergoing your final stages as the Chosen One, returned from the darkside. And you're ready to face Palpatine now, he thinks you're dead and cloned your alter ego. But once he gets the same power blast I gave off a bit ago, he's going to know that you're back. And fully healed and you're ready to face him now." he said and Qui-Gon looked between them.

"At the moment, you have me training you and your cousin for the next two weeks, to and from Coruscant. But you're just a beginner, you never fought against another force sensitive yet, so you're on protection duty until you mastered the skills of use of the lightsaber. But as you know and saw regarding my double I was able to train and connect with the force in the way you did, so though in the force, you still have me with you."

"But until I mastered the control to return from it and you're seeing me in the way you did regarding Obi-wan when he appeared before Luke." he said and they nodded. "I was doing this and even ended up in Teal'C's visions so I could get him to focus. But could a non force sensitive be able to wield our weapons and use them, he's been trained in the same way we have?" he asked and the duo nodded to him gently as he answered him.

"Yes, if he mastered the training and discipline he could, so what caused this girl to lose her arm exactly when they were practicing?" he asked and he sighed as Teal'C said it. "It was the same lesson I learned: it's that I grown to depend too much on my strength, wits and my symbiote. That I thought that the weapon wielded was not a match for the will of the warrior till I lost my symbiote and then get shot in the symbiote pouch."

"If I hadn't been on my medicine I would be dead now, she let her pride get in the way of lightsaber training. Built a substandard weapon and in the middle of her sparring match with their grandson the weapon exploded and he cut her arm off in the process. Had it not been for her pride, she'd still have her arm, but that's what happened, but Han Solo was very correct in training, good against droids and remotes is one thing."

"Good against a live opponent is something very different and do not get cocky or it will be your undoing." he said and the elder Jedi nodded to him. "Yes and he's right, do not get cocky in training or it will be your undoing. And if Luke said the same he was quoting what we would have told him in lightsaber training." Anakin said and they nodded. "Yeah and I still hate the fact I had to take a life that way, I'm not a soldier, I'm scientist."

"I just completed my training in that, but having to use the weapon to fight to the death, I never been so sick to my stomach at the fact I killed in cold blood for the first time. These next 20 years, I'm mostly fighting against battle droids, but until the clones get turned into storm troopers. It's I'm never living with another human death, like that on my conscious ever again." Daniel said and they nodded to that remark gently then.

"Well whatever my adult self said to Luke, I'm teaching him in that way, but Luke was Anakin or Dex as a teenager, before he gets it under control. But 1) I'm telling him the truth, from a certain point of view, 2) with us about to start work. Once in that area as we'd been trained Jedi masters for 19 years at the time. It's teaching a newly activated padawan that his impatience can be a fatal flaw if he doesn't control it here at the time."

"And 3) and most importantly your lightsaber, Anakin, is the one, the second copy of it, is to be the one that destroyed the old order, but that's his starter lightsaber. Until he creates his own later on right now, but you and I've been together so long we understand the dangers of the darkside. Because the council, Padme and I nearly lost you to it, and he's the one who does fall now." Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded to him.

"Here's a question, do we have enough pilots and R2 units to deal with this though, Dack?" Jack asked and he nodded. "Yes, but if Artoo chose to be Anakin's Astro droid, he's with him and there's about 40 ships, with you added to the group. Then follow Ric's lead, but you're doing covering fire for Anakin, so he can get on board. And blow it from the inside, but if our ships are like your new created ships, the starfighters."

"Then the controls are basic for you in this case, so match them to your starfighters and you know what do." Captain Dack Panaka said, before a miniature version, the size of the miniature cars created for toddlers appeared in the corner of the room and he shook his head. As Lou Ferretti walked over and checked their version, before looking at the Naboo ship control design and smiled as he looked at Jack and Teal'C as he said it then.

"They're the same, Jack, we just add a R2 unit to the system and they fix the ship while we're flying them. Well looks like the first lesson gained in piloting at the moment is teaching Anakin in regarding their ship right now. Before he does the starfighters next, but the X-wings are possibly on the same system ours are as well too." he said and they both nodded as Daniel grabbed something to eat then at the console then.

"Well that helps, we can train to use the blasters and the controls of the ships for the next three years here by the time things change course. But at the momen, if you want to race you're doing it on the track at the temple and not the lower levels kiddo. But again I catch you down there and you're busted if Ben and I have to keep chasing you down, clear?" he said and Anakin nodded to him as he looked at Sam then.

Before Sam looked up from the data pad she was reading and smiled. "Hey Anakin, your first victory just made you famous on Tatooine. Listen to this, **_'Local boy Anakin Skywalker just won his first victory at the podraces against former champion Sebulba. For a young man who was a slave the victory has given much hope to the other servants on Tatooine, and the chance at freedom themselves."_**

 ** _"But whether or not the current champion is to return for another, we can't answer that. But our young champion can when he's ready, what's to come in the future and where it's going to lead. Are going to be questions only Skywalker can answer. But we welcome all new information that is to come our way regarding our young local.'."_** she read out and he smiled as he answered that.

"Yes and you're getting the answer to those questions later on Ren, don't worry I'm returning in a few weeks. So a few days in to a week back on Tatooine and I race again to free my mother and then buy out the slaves because they got a total now. That in this case, is more then enough to free every slave in Tatooine now. But I'm a Jedi initiate now, I left on my freedom, I return as a young Jedi now and at the moment now."

"But my dream on my being a Jedi and returning to free all the slaves on Tatooine just became a reality now, but this me. I'm going to be a nine year old version to my adult cousin and with that, I'm engaged to my angel, I just have ten years to wait for us to be back together. But with the force, I'm going to win that race yet again now at the time, but a Jedi allows the force to direct them and I'm facing off against my old rival, again."

"This is the second to third time I've got to race against Sebulba, though number 3 is in four to five years and I'm a teenager. And with five years of piloting skills under my belt by that point, though I don't doubt repeated issues. And of flying my podracer is going to blow his enthusiasm of trying to race me anymore because what happened was normal. You inject too much fuel into the turbines and engines it's going to flood the tank."

"Which explains why my start was stalled, before I drained the fuel and then took off yesterday during the starter of the race." he said and he chuckled. "Alright, before you say it don't try it, only a person who has the force can survive this sport, Sam." he said and Sam smiled. "I can't wait to see this race for real in a few weeks, though, although with Padme returning to the planet, I'm like the guys in protecting you two.

"And I can treat this as my first time in dealing with the electronics in your galaxy after that." she said and he nodded to her. "Yes well my suggestion is using the time machine and getting your offshoot's creator, her mind and body, doubled. You use it again to return to the day of the orbital attack, get the two lost members doubled. And get the character that did this to you, Kanan and her mate doubled as well now."

"Create two doubles of their leader, one for the Jaffa's medication the other to create more of the offshoot itself and you just saved both sides of the alliance that way. As for your friend the supreme commander, half them duplicate themselves a human body. And from there they got another 500 to 700 years to fill the genetic gaps right now. In their cloning, because they're suffering replicative fading right now at the moment."

"So instead of keeping it to their current bodies they create a human body and they get 700 years to fix the problem in replicative fading now." he said and Sam nodded. "Now why does that word sound familiar right now?" Brown asked and Daniel chuckled. "Season two Star Trek The Next Generation, their new doctor dragged it up, because the clones were on the edge of extinction, Dave." he said and they all nodded to him at that.

"Right of course, after they encountered the Bringloidli they went to Mariposa, said no to having themselves cloned by the Mariposans and they did it anyway. Just before they put the two races together to fix the genetic gaps and so they could take care of the problem. Star Trek was my favorite tv show anyway when we were his age and I loved science fiction ever since." Sam said and he nodded as he looked at her smiling.

"Yeah and it's because as scientists we never completely grew up in the job, we still act like kids on a roller coaster ride when dealing with the gate right now, Sam. But did the situation regarding the virus, the caveman plague, seem familiar at the time here. I mean repeated fights between people until an outright riot gets started in ten forward. Just before two more and a shouting match, but think it over if this was a real plague."

"But first it was Johnson, two more an hour later, next comes Wilkenson and Denmeyer breaking the briefing room window, you get hit next. And jump Jack in the locker room, Jack gets hit next, and attacks me, and it's getting out of control." he said and they nodded. "The Bendii syndrome, the aggressive short tempers in everyone with Sarek on the ship is the same as the caveman plague." Jack said to him in answer to that gently.

"Bingo, and I thought you hated science fiction, man." he said and Jack sighed bemused. "At first I did, but just because I'm living a life that brings a whole new meaning to science fiction stories. Doesn't mean I'm not willing to change my strategies, Daniel, with us living here, I stopped using that word since we joined the SGC. But just because it looks like it's impossible, doesn't mean it is." he said and they nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which, Anakin, you try it now." he told him and Anakin nodded as he raised his hand and one of the models lifted three feet off the floor and they smiled, before he set it down and Qui-Gon smiled at that. "Nicely done Anakin, give it time and you'll be able to lift one of the starfighters, but it's trying it from different positions. For now just relax, and remember nothing is impossible as you grow with the force now."

"And with time and patience you'll be even stronger as the you we know, than Dex now, but remember, impatience is the easiest door, for you, for Luke. But you remained strong on what was shown through that door, Dex was seduced. So use what the stories they gave us as they show you to pave your way to fighting him and the darkside off now." he said and Anakin nodded as Padme smiled as she repeated that previous remark then.

"Nothing's impossible, you keep thinking that and you're never going to get through Jedi training right now. Luke is getting thrown feet first into it after Leia, Bail and I contact you guys on Tatooine, Annie, but you're right Jack. But just because it looks impossible doesn't mean it is, at first I was a skeptic, until I saw him win the race. But keeping my babies from trying any foolhardy stunts once baby number three comes into it."

"And I still need your help here though, Dorme, because while the twins are living their lives as normally as possible. But I get pregnant after we separate and I need you as a nanny with Dex on the loose, alright. At the moment, it's staying under cover now and the Jedi need to learn to cloak their signatures until it's safe to come out." Padme said and the three handmaidens all nodded to the request as Obi-wan switched subjects.

"Are you choosing to be your pre-Queen self right now Padme?" Anakin asked smiling playfully and she smacked him on the arm. "Yes and watch it, Annie." she said and Obi-wan hid a chuckle as he answered that. "Alright you two, we better take a break on this, with us being the stars of the next two movies in addition to Master Windu now. Daniel have I got it right, Attack of the Clones starred me, Anakin, Padme and Mace."

"And by that point we, or rather you, got to see him in action at the time?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah you got it right, this one was in 1999, number two, is ten years later, but it was two years ago, and number three is coming out next year, but the movies were spaced three years apart here. With Vader now getting his real name, Dex Skywalker, it's treating him as though he's really his twin right now, starting now."

"You, Anakin are the chosen one, he wants the chosen one rule and wants special attention, can't control his arrogance and his anger. This you though, my cousin, you're everything that the emperor tried to destroy now. So with that, we just have to make sure he never takes you away from us. You have one brief fall, but you return as quickly as you fell, alright." he said and the trio all nodded as Obi-wan looked at her softly.

"In total honesty, what do you feel regarding this, now that we just confirmed to the Jedi council, that you're the chosen one?" he added and Anakin sighed. "I want to be treated like I'm normal and I don't want that hanging over my head all the time. Because with my starting my training this late, I don't want special treatment, I want you to treat me like a regular padawan, master." he said and the duo nodded as Obi-wan answered him.

"Ben he's your first student, I've been training kids for close to three years, so we better take it easy on the lectures here. And with that, my other lesson here, when dealing with a piece of unknown equipment that you're not used to. You better let the equipment teach you, and stay out of the areas that are going to land you up to your neck in trouble." Daniel said and he nodded as Anakin trying to keep from laughing at that.

"What the race wings, are you kidding me, you're lucky you didn't break your neck doing that because you just barely hit your head against a durasteel girder. When competing in the garbage races, and guys if I have to start chasing you down and we encounter a blood carver, you better stay focused here. And try it and you're grounded in the den for a week cub, and I'm not kidding." Sam said in answer to that as Padme started laughing.

"To get serious here right now, you're the one dealing with the added trouble and I'm job security right now. So cool it with the rhetorical questions or we're going to have problems." Jack said in answer to that remark. "Okay guys, we don't need this getting anymore out of hand then it has already with what just happened last night." Panaka said in answer to that remark then as they gave him a nod, bemused at that.

"I think after we got all of the edginess out of us, just opening up our feelings now, we can heal here. But like you decided Jack, it's a team bonding time for us for the next ten months where things are on hold in the Milky Way right now. So we can take on our alternate identities and be like the Corelian Galaxy inhabitants now." Daniel said and he nodded as he looked at the captain gently as he added on to his remark then.

"Regarding tactics and Qui-Gon's decision in heading for Tatooine a few days ago, not only did the force send him there to get Anakin. We were supposed to intercept you in the process, so we could get a ride back to Coruscant in the process. And so we could meet the rest of the council and tell you guys why we came and it was because we were ordered to prevent Anakin from falling at the time." Daniel said and Panaka nodded.

"So the force directed Qui-Gon to Tatooine, because this was the second time in 34 years for him at the time. But first it was you, and then it sent him back to Tatooine to find your cousin, and in the process the force willed Anakin to win the race. And at the same time we find you just outside our ship and you tell us who you are. And then we get the added bombshell dropped on us you're an adult version to your cousin."

"You're also from Tatooine and you've been assigned to us as our added Jedi bodyguard, in addition to the duo. But Anakin is a pilot, you've done protection detail before and were ordered to protect her and you're my added back up in whatever idea she has later. While the duo are dealing with our Sith apprentice and your friends are involved in the dogfight in orbit around our planet, alright got it." he said and the sextet nodded to him.

"In truth I wasn't expecting you to be this much like Maynard, if you're acting like this over dealing with Vidrine earlier and not that I blame you at the moment. Regarding your concerns over the Hutts and I understand why, because they're as treacherous as a loan shark. But us Jedi do this by having the force leading us in the right direction and he was right, with Jabba not looking for her, we have strategic advantage at the moment."

"But if we didn't get the parts you needed she was going to get captured by Jabba or that Sith was going to. The only option was a win/win scenario now, so Anakin won the race, you got the parts needed for the ship. But having three added body guards and another Jedi and junior recruit involved. But we had get you off the planet to protect all of you from both Sidious and the trade federation." Daniel said and he nodded gently to him.

"Then I'm lucky you speak my language in this right now at the moment, but I was under stress leading into when Qui-Gon and Obi-wan intercepted us. But learning you're just like us and can do this in a way we non non force sensitives can understand. I'm glad I got added reinforcements for protection detail, but three added soldiers and another Jedi was one thing here, but adding eight soldiers and a admiral to the list."

"We, Jack and I, can share the second in command position until we separate at the end of this mission, with your father-in-law here for the next 6 months." he said and General Jacob Carter answered that as he looked at him. "In truth, I've done field duty like this since I was Ben's age, but George and I've been in the military for 30 years. But what I will say right now with you guys being the next highest rank right behind me now."

"Boys, honey, we're taking on the navy version of our ranks the entirety of the time we're here." he said and the ten nodded to the news. "Alright Captain, Commander, Lieutenant Commander, Lieutenant, well that's the entire grouping in officers training." Daniel said and he nodded. "Yes and bodyguard duty was normal for us, alright game plan guys, Jack, you, Teal'C and quintet are helping their fleet take out the ship."

"Sam, you and Daniel are with me, Dack, Padme and her guards during the decoys, and Charlie, Dave, I want you with Sabe and her entourage in storming the palace. With us getting a crash course in this, it's treating this in the same way we did when we had the replicators board us after Teal'C got brainwashed, alright." he said and they all nodded. "I'm guessing that's your word for battle droids?" Padme asked and he nodded to her.

"Yes it is, but the Sith we mentioned were all humanoid and one of them took a 15 year old as a host six years ago. But in this case, it was now a full circle for Daniel and his team. It started with Abydos and it should have ended there at the time, but these dark siders never know when to quit here. But Daniel, if he was in the military, would have made captain by this age at the time, but to explain this gently at the moment now."

"Your branch and titles for it, as he's a captain, in the other three branches on earth, we're from the United States, but our country had four branches in the military. Our was known as the Air Force, the second was Army, third was the Marines and the last was the Navy. But your rank, Dack, if you were in the Air Force was colonel, so I'm leading you in this mission, but trust me, though we just met, I've been doing this for years."

"And she was right, we have to make it look like they caught us, because we had a contingency plan in this with the fact she had a decoy." he said and the young man nodded. "This was normal for us in our galaxy, but once we get settled in this one, I think our reputation is going to get a lot of attention. Because we're the original SG 1 and 2." Lou said with a bemused look as Obi-wan hid a smile as he finished his remark.

"You want me to train you and treat you like a normal padawan, but we get you settled into your new clan group early. And you have friends and are not alone now, but like we thought and said, I'm not Qui-Gon, and you're not me, we have to make this up as we go along now. But with the fact we just changed the future now, our bonds are going to be three times stronger then they were for our counterparts at the moment here."

"In regarding things when I'm not taking you through the basics and we have you in lightsaber training here. I want you to read the books focused on my life, so you can see what changed and how, because I was quite a bit like you from 9 to 13 years old at the time. And leading into when Siri and I doubled up for a mission those two times, but that sums it up, but she's like you and Qui-Gon, I'm like Adi and your own rival later."

"But the living force and the unifying force, both sides are strong, on their own, but combined together, and you're an unstoppable pair after that. To balance out both sides of you, it's Daniel and me, once you hit 12 years old, to your young adult years. When I'm not around to train you and supervise you and your squadron. Or in this case your clan group, he is when we do more then one team okay, but with that in mind."

"Then that's what we're going to do, but Palpatine is off limits once we hit the start of the clone wars and we're reunited with Padme. Unlimited access, special treatment, he's feeding your alter ego's arrogance and anger to the point, now. That I was getting beyond worried as my double at the time here in their version of our lives. It's not going to happen, you guys are my best friends, my family, I'm not losing you to the darkside."

"He may say I'm an old friend once they choose us to be your bodyguards, but that's not true, you've been reunited with your soulmate and adoptive older brother again. To your parents and Anakin's, I'm family, though our master/padawan team have known you longest out of the master/padawan teams. I watched you grow into an exact copy of my future apprentice, my surrogate daughter later on." he said and they smiled as he said it.

"Or better yet after stage two of his plan with destroying us goes through, if that's what this book is about that's his next plan. Get me and Padme together, I brush the darkside because the raiders killed my mother, and I was too late in getting back in time to save her. And I'm scared out of my mind that, after losing my mother, I'm going to lose someone else I love, so with those words in mind right now at the moment."

"Dex takes hold every time I lose my temper, so after the secondary attack, suggest to Master Windu, that instead of me going to report to Palpatine. Over my taking Padme back to Naboo, you go in my stead now, every time you have a message to send him, you, Siri or Garen do it, because after we return from Ansion. My focus is making this me even stronger then Dex, but love, family and friendship are the keys to being free."

"Dex was seduced by the darkside, he ceased to be Dex Skywalker and became Darth Vader, when that happened. The good man who was my brother was destroyed, so what we told Luke was true, from a certain point of view. But this, once we stop the second attack, my focus is making the good me five times stronger then the evil me. And the only planets that know who Vader really is, is Naboo, Alderan, Corellia."

"And the others in the Rebellion, but not till Dex tells Luke the truth does he learn that Dex is not my twin, but my alter ego. Everything we told him, was really the monster Sidious created, but the good me won out, Dex was cloned and became real. Every Jedi that was slaughtered by the entire was really a clone and we're all living normal lives. And just after they're born, that's the truth starting from the first three months after."

"In private of your handmaidens, and Dack, they're the only ones that know you're engaged to your Jedi bodyguard and his mentor is your adoptive big brother. At the moment, so with that, we may have to tell your successor the truth. Her and your council, Sio Bibble." Anakin said and she nodded. "Sio hears that he's going to have a coronary at the moment, kiddo, because up until we changed things in the order."

"They've been under the exclusive thought that falling in love was forbidden to a Jedi, though once the Jedi order gets reborn, you're living life like a normal person." Janson said to him gently and he nodded. "Too late now, we have to create a double of Padme, so Dex thinks she's gone after he killed her out of a broken heart. But he's not me, this me you had the chance to spend two weeks getting to know, to and from Coruscant."

"If my guess is right, like my piloting to get you guys off of Tatooine, I'm the one that makes the shot that destroys the barricade at Naboo. But of the many ships surrounding your planet, only one has control of the battle droids, I have to destroy that one to end the blockade to free your planet. But one its distraction and division, and two it's acting as a decoy, so I get through the blind spots and blow it from the inside, Captain."

"I don't believe this, did they really expect to get away with that in the senate right now at the moment, with Palpatine pulling strings until his plans go through?" he said and they sighed. "Now that I know that my senator is really the Sithlord intent on destroying you, I may act as though I'm accepting of his plans. But I'm plotting this so by the time he realizes that he's been had, by us, he's toast later, because I created the Rebellion."

"And long before he created the empire, I'm a Jedi loyalist whether he knows it or not, just like Bail, Mon Mothma, Ackbar and Jan Dodonna. You, Ben and Qui-Gon, I'm getting to know for the next two week, and we're developing in our relationship. But my necklace was meant to say you gave me your heart now. And I accept that decision, but I've been involved with the Jedi since I met the three of you and to me, you three."

"And the council, are my friends and in your cases, my soulmate, older brother, and surrogate father. But it doesn't matter, now, I accept what's coming, but the twins or their friends don't know your past. You were once a slave, and you raced for your freedom, but to save me, you made a decision you can't take back now. But I forgive you, I love you either way Annie, my Anakin, this you is the man I love, always now."

"But as you said, only love, friendship and the trust of family and friends is the key to freeing yourself from the darkside. That is the strength of the ages and your secondary lightsaber, this one, is the one that took lives, but your newly created one. This is the one that's going to save lives now, but I don't love Dex, I love you. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." she said, looking between each of them in turn at that.


	2. Radio Calls And Coruscant

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning:** **In the star wars galaxy 'Phantom Menace is at the halfway point and hasn't finished completely yet, but on SG-1 it has, so almost everything will stay the same for the rest of the series till Anakin's fatal decision in the Revenge of the Sith, including the book series focused on Obi-wan and Anakin.**

 **Though with this chapter, it's the introduction to the jedi rival Anakin had as he meets Daniel and learns the truth. As his first experience doesn't go too well as he shown as not the flawless young apprentice he was made out to be Jedi Quest now at first. As they discuss their added back up plans and prepare for the long run now in mission and he meets the rest of the council now.**

 **So this chapter starting from here, it's going to cover one touch before, the mission on Coruscant starts as they prepare to fight now. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 12th birthday as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot and his next encounter with Krayne. But only Rogue Planet, the first four novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth. Are in the next story leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to the purge are in Book three before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a 14 piece storyline leading into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 2 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 2: Jedi Strengths, Radio Check Ins, Training And Arrivals**

"I pledge my life to you." Anakin said and she pressed her forehead to his in response as the group hid a smile at the tender scene then, smiling. And before he looked between the duo gently, as he looked at Daniel as he felt his adult versions thoughts. And hid a smile as he thought over his first night of training in being a Jedi as he saw then. In what was needed in the psyche exam then he knew that the council was going to give him.

"But you're not perfect and I wouldn't want you to be, but you are perfect for me." she said and he nodded. "That's the catch, perfection brings ignorance and as time goes on leads to arrogance arrogance is pride and if not checked at the blast door. It could lead to self destruction, but greed, I'm a simple pauper, I don't need that type of wealth. Pride, I'm humble about winning my first race and your happiness at my helping is worth it."

"Lust, that lust is what destroyed me in the end that lust for power, to save who I loved, was what made me a perfect target for Sidious now, as for anger. My anger at whoever cost me Darra and my mother was what made me so desperate. After my dreams of losing you, just to keep from losing you next was what caused Vader to knock me into a coma." Anakin told her and she nodded gently at the lesson then and Obi-wan smiled.

"The sins are a one way to ticket to self destruction but every sin Ferus shows, you show the very value to it, but that is just what I want to hear from you. Alright say we're paired up with the boys and Siri, and you hear a debate, so what do you do?" he asked and Anakin checked the book and his eyes narrowed. "That's my podracer, Ben." he said and Obi-wan looked down and nodded as that helped in the training exam then.

"Who owns the one you're driving then?" he asked and Anakin smiled. "His name is Ratts Tyerell, but he barely missed killing himself in this race. Going on a guess, I must have volunteered to free his daughter after freeing myself and the slaves. That Krayne had in his possession, but this is easy, I know the people, the language and the sport. But chut, chut, mi chesko hopa." he said and she smiled as she translated that for the trio gently.

"Greetings, is there is anything I can help you with." she said and they nodded. "Just shouting out that phrase is the fight stopper, as I reveal myself to them. But 'we can agree to disagree, but you better loose that energy out on the track. So nobody gets caught in the middle.'." he said as the duo smiled proudly. "Nicely done, you don't need weapons, just the weapon of words and open yourself up completely to the living force."

"You're a cub me, I'm good at making friends and I make them easily, you're the same way, but you're a mixture of your brother and me. But there is no point to bringing weapons out, so?" Qui-Gon asked and he smiled. "The weapons are out already, but going in half cocked makes a bad situation worse, but we never, ever bring ours out. Or it could turn into a bloodbath." he said and Qui-Gon nodded proudly to his analysis then.

"Okay, how about this one as we gave you a copy of our crystals, but say you're visiting Melida/Daan for the first time, since your brother and I went back. You're having both sides of you warring inside of you and we and the girls are the ones with you?" he asked and Anakin ran his hand through his hair. "What did you say I am again, if red is mixed with my stature as a protector?" he asked and Obi-wan answered that question gently.

"You're a master guardian: you control the evil, the red in your heart, and you're a protector, the blue blade now, with us in a serious debate. You need to talk to someone, but if it's not just us...?" he asked and Anakin smiled as he looked at the image of Adi and Siri both holding up a color similar to him and he nodded. "I go to the members of my branch and talk to them, before telling them, I need to discuss their request."

"And with you and the council, as I give them a fighting chance and us a way to get mother off the planet, but I get ordered to stay. I'm taking a step back, that's better then what happened with you guys when he was a teenager still." he said and he felt a jolt of warmth at the title and he nodded smiling. "She heard me give her that title and says if I want to call her, that is fine." he said and they nodded with a chuckle to that news then.

"I made a commitment right now, I swear to that commitment, but if I have to, then we take a step back, back to this week when you found me. But I never wanted to stay I was ordered to, my place is at your side, at the temple." he said and Qui-Gon nodded gently as that cemented for him then. "Well if that does happen, I don't want another padawan, you are my padawan." Obi-wan said and he gave him a hug and Qui-Gon smiled gently.

"That just says even more you are a Jedi, you got the heart of one, but that decision is enough to help, but how about this one. If we have another situation like Xanatos, he was the apprentice I had, before I chose your brother. And the turbolift is sabotaged and you see it hanging it over the lake or the middle of the room. And it's carrying Ali and more younglings?" he asked and Anakin crossed his arms and said it firmly then.

"I send the girls to get you and the security, as I use my telekinesis to get it locked in place, but that much weight I need back up. But I'm not risking the safety of my friends or the younglings and their caretaker, by risking a foolhardy move. And that could not only get them and Ali hurt, but me in the process, as an engineer and mechanic. I can disengage the cable and bring them down." he said and Qui-Gon smiled proudly then.

"How about the fact of you requesting a way to return?" Obi-wan asked and he smiled. "I don't wish to be taken back, but be given probation, my choice changed you. It changed me and every choice and action makes it change further and every choice comes with a cost. But with time and patience I can get everything I gave up back, I just have to have patience." he said and they smiled as they looked at him then as Obi-wan said it then.

"Well we're phrasing these to an exact match, as Ferus wants to be our youngest, but we chose you 3 years in advance. You're our youngest, but this was destined to be, Master finds you and I was training you, but everything we told Luke is true. When we found you you already a very great pilot, we were in shock at how strong the force was. In you, but the one mistake here as you grew up was our pride at the time in you now."

"We just have to insure and get the truth, but if their version of us get unlocked we getvthe entire truth to why you turned in the first place. And like right now in your theory testing we got a chance to fix this, as our adult selves end up in our younger bodies. But with the fact your cub self sees you found the key already we can use that against our Sith." Obi-wan said and he nodded as he looked between his future team then gently.

And he knew he had to open up completely to them as he said it to Obi-wan then gently. "Ben, in regarding things during these force tests, would a psyche evaluation enough to determine with my being over the age to be a Jedi now. As for the next few days you're getting to know me and you see what master does right now?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded to him as he answered him gently at that question as Qui-Gon crossed his arms

"Yes and you're going to have to be completely honest with them, because as Jedi we never lie to each other. But at times, like Luke we have to put it into a certain point of view in these cases." he said and Anakin nodded. "If I was a twin then that was my twin you saw getting into the fight with Wald's brother yesterday, Master. But he's more sensitive to being a slave then I am too, his fear of losing mom the same way here."

"But I'm just putting it like this, if my alter ego was my twin brother, but of the two of us, I had an easier time with it. The exchange you saw between me and Sebulba yesterday before we left now at the time. It's that's Dex right now, but my remark when he nearly beat the tar out of Jar Jar, was a gentle remark to his calling me a slave. Dex it's going to be a slight flash of anger now at it, but go ahead and check it Padme."

"My inner thoughts now, regarding this, and before Master helped me into the podracer here, because I think he sabotaged my racer, if that explains why I lost control slightly." he said and she checked and nodded. "Yeah I can hear the hate in your voice at his calling you slave repeatedly." she said and he nodded. "Well that's him, he's afraid to lose her, and though she means a lot to me, I know I will eventually here."

"But he can't control his fear or anger and with that now, your remark of his being way too old for training is very valid, but here it is Ben. But 1) he's too old for the training, 2) he's looking to the future, adventure, excitement. Never keeping his mind on the here and now where it belongs, and he's far too reckless when it comes to things. 3) is that he's got too much anger in him, he never minds his feelings here now too."

"And he's afraid of losing my mother, 4) the act of the fact he feels he's ready, doesn't mean anything and I'm just quoting Master. But your own council you'll keep on who's ready and now that he just met Padme, you're looking at a serious problem in that right now. But the attachment is going to be there from the time we were kids right now, to being in our young adult years, but impatience, quick to anger, can't control his fears."

"As he gets older, his lust over her is going to really concern you later as well here and with that in mind right now. But here's my point right now, but everything that was said in this one." he said and pulled out the second book to their movie series novelization and holding it up. "But said remarks, 'I'd much rather dream about Padme, just being around her again is intoxicating' to his kissing her, moving into her personal space."

"The intensity of his looking at her when he's confiding in her regarding his annoyance at you for holding him back as he thinks he's ready for the trials. To his ignoring the fact he's got work to do after we lost 200 members of the order. His black out when he slaughters the entire raider camp out of grief and so on. That's what you got to be worried about here, Ben, but not me right now as to why I'm saying this right now."

"As we had this discussion last night when masters Sifo Dyas and Yoda were here and I opened up completely to all of you, now that with the fact we got the truth on this. I think we better lay it on the table here, regarding telling the difference now here. In regarding, telling me apart from Dex now, but the me you know, both of you. And Masters Yoda, Windu, Fisto, Gallia and and Mundi, know is this me now at the moment."

"But I'm just saying this right now Master, but I don't care if whoever the previous Sithmaster was, especially if he manipulated the cells to have me conceived, is. It doesn't matter, in my eyes you're my father, and my big brother/father. You were the ones who raised me, you raised me and you're my family, but half normal life, half Jedi, and I'm a Jedi to the core, I know who I am and I'm a Jedi, and the the chosen one."

"But acceptance of my destiny, but here it is the true chosen one controls his patience and anger, knows he's got a job to do though he wants to return for his soulmate. And knows that, also that just telling the truth, in that we fell in love during the mandate. The one that was given to us, is the one chance to prevent in what could turn. Now, into total destruction, and of the Jedi, so of us, that is me and Dex, when you met us, Master."

"Who's showing the right personality right now in this at the moment here, as you got to know me, saw everything in me that would make me an ideal applicant. And as for Jedi training, but as you taught me, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to devastation. As to that, though I know someday I'll love someone I love, I know I have to let go when the time comes, I know I'll have to let go and I will when it happens."

"Training by example works better, and I'm learning plenty right now but the very tip to your lessons are the first thing I understand. But fear is the root cause to leading to the darkside, as fear to lose someone or something leads to anger. As that anger turns into hate and what took them from you and that hate, in the black out. As it leads to a trauma as you do something you can never take back, so control that anger and fear."

"But with switching from one planet to another it's like adjusting from the lightside which is warm and comfortable, and facing the dark. And I feel like been exposed to blistering cold as a result, but though it's facing up to giving up one life for another. Though it's going to be hard, I can manage, as at times I get to return or talk to it now. I can manage in my new life and adjust to the rules you give me now as a result in that."

"My feelings when in battle as well I have to bury them deep down or the opponent is going to use that against me to psyche me out. I give into the provocation and I give up whatever mental edge I have against whoever was trying to psyche me out. And they got me, so control my thoughts and feelings and bury them deeply now. When I'm working, they do me credit, but if I'm not careful they could made to serve the emperor."

"But altogether it's simple, but the primary piece to what leads to the darkside is fear, I control that fear and anger and they can't touch me as a result. Control my thoughts, and feelings and with it, total control of my fear as well, but both sides of me. I can do this, but everything the movie verse made me out to be is not me at all now. I won't fail you and I'm not afraid of failure, though I'm a little afraid of what's coming in training."

"I'm not afraid failure, I'm making a commitment here to the order, but I'm just saying it outright before this leads to a problem. She's my best friend and means a lot to me, but when the time comes we're letting you know immediately, I promise Master." he said and the duo nodded. "Well I can see that you're being sincere with us and we accept that right now, when we hit the psyche exam during your evaluation, be honest with them."

"Like you were with us, Sifo Dyas and Master Yoda, just tell them the truth when you go into an audience with them now. And with the fact you told us the truth about how you feel about her we can grant an exception in your case. But double lives destroys a Jedi, so you have to learn, in year three, once you reached the pinnacle of your powers. To balance both sides of you out during her pregnancy with the twins now in that."

"But though I may not always be here and we return after the aftermath to Return of the Jedi, always remember that I'll always be with you." Qui-Gon said and he nodded as Obi-wan said it to him gently. "I understand Anakin and thank you for being honest with me right now, with things just starting we have a chance to pull this off. But like you, this is the me you know, you have my entire back history right now as a result here."

"But I was once like you as a child, slightly impatient, and at times I though I was always right and they were pressing the issue. But after my biggest mistake that though was due to letting both sides of me pulling me in different directions. It took a reflection to realize who I really am now, but it's balancing out both sides of you, now. And as a youngling to teenage padawan, it takes time." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently.

"That's the problem Sola keeps telling me, she keeps telling me the same thing right now, I give and give and give and for once, once I should have a life too. In many ways our biggest mistake was never telling Ben, let alone the council the truth. And if we had then what our children's lives turned into wouldn't have happened at all. Us just telling them the truth now would have saved us 13 years worth of pain at the time right now."

"Our family intact, you staying yourself and if you just let the image play out and the irony wouldn't resulted in destroying both you and our family." she said and he nodded as he answered her. "I know that, but my double made the biggest mistake of all, by not spending these last few days working over controlling himself. And as he grows up with the memory of his seeing you again, the declaration he makes to you now later on."

"Is not mine, but I'm just saying this now, that though I love you, I have to face my duties, I have work to do and the team can protect you. But I have a job to do when the time comes, after the fight in the arena now at the moment. You're my everything Padme, I would do anything, be anything for you." he said to her and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes at that in response then gently.

"I understand Annie, but in truth you're the one who I love, not your brother, you and I were two sides of the very same whole. We're soulmates and though your job was to protect me, I'm just saying to check on your mother first so we can switch her. And with her clone, and then you come to me or Padma and I switch places here. When during the attack, and whoever of my bodyguards in my handmaidens are that is killed now."

"And I'm just saying this right now, but Dack, though I'm senator, we keep up the decoy response now, but like when I was queen, it's I'm having my own decoys. As whoever my successor is now had decoys that match her in looks when with the make up on. So I'm choosing 4 or 5 of my own decoys for whoever tries to assassinate me. And ladies that's you 3 once again and Padma is number 4." she said and trio nodded to her gently then.

"So your clone, turned twin sister, is acting as number 4, as Dex thinks she's you and falls in love with her as you're with Anakin and Daniel. As well as me and Charlie, and whoever Daniel's student is as we switch Shmi with her clone and she's protected. As she's with Dave and Leia safely protected at her moisture farm now. Until we return a second time as the clone is killed and Dex blacks out." Sam said to her and she nodded.

"Yes, but I recommend you leave Charlie as well as Annie's trio on duty that night, as he confesses his feelings for me now. But it doesn't matter, the only man I love is Anakin, we told the council the truth, regarding our relationship. But for him now, it's not possible and not when my heart belongs to someone else, to him anything is possible. As he wants me to listen to my heart here, but it's he has to listen to me, and right now."

"And I'm making this clear too, but we live in a real world so he has to come back to it, he's studying to become a Jedi, I'm a senator. If he'd just follow his thoughts through to conclusion, they'd take him to a place we can't go. And regardless of the way we feel about each other, but I will not allow him to give up his future for me. And I will not give into this when my heart already belongs to you, you're who I love, not your brother."

"But you, I know you better then I know him, we grew close this week, you're everything to me, everything, Annie, I love you. And we already told the council the truth and they're granting an exception for us now that we told them that truth. But him, keeping this a secret, we'd be living a lie, and one we can't keep for long even if we wanted to. I couldn't live like that, could he, could he live with hiding the truth all this time now."

"We have to tell them: our parents, the council, even my friends in the senate, we have to tell them the truth, said truth is we're married and we're expecting twins later. Once we do that and life changes for the better now, we can grow up, watch our children grow. Though in hiding for 8 years that's fine leading into Bail, Mon, Jan and I bring you back into it and out of retirement now." she said and he nodded in agreement to that gently.

As he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him as he pressed his forehead to hers as Qui-Gon smiled gently at that. "You made your choice between me and my twin now, but I'm like Daniel, this is the me you know. Dex, that's me as a teenager entering my 20's now, but he's everything, I'm not, but this isn't me, at all, not me." he said holding up Attack of the Clones as he finished as he grabbed the first book then.

"This is me, the me you know is this me, always and forever, I'm never turning to the darkside, I'm not losing you, but I'm not going down a path that would destroy me. But that's him, always, as to why, as a teenager he can't control his emotions. His hormones or his thoughts and he starts getting crude and I'm smacking him upside the head during protection duty when it comes to you." he said and Panaka hid a chuckle to that remark.

" I really don't blame you for that reaction and when I already belong to you right now, but at the moment I don't feel comfortable with being left alone with him. And I feel safer with you right now anyway, we're just normal young adults in love. Him it's a case of he can't have me and no one can, then again. Best to create a double of me so he's married to my twin and I'm married to you now." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"Was that remark really necessary though Anakin, I don't blame you smacking him when she belongs to you, but the crudeness I can take care of for you now. But you needing to knock some into sense him, literally, wasn't needed and not when I can do that. For you, when we got six to seven Jedi at the lodge along with me and Charlie with at the time." Sam said with a bemused smile at that and Leia tried to keep from laughing at that.

"At the rate this is going with the fact we've been friends for years, Sam, at least you got me keeping you company and she has a couple girls her age. Or several years, in both directions, with her to keep her company, and that's including her twin. As Charlie and I are on duty, while you and Daniel as well as Padme and Annie can go out for the night." She said and Anakin smiled as he answered her question as Daniel hid a chuckle then.

"Yeah it is right now, because when she's got several girls with her she's got someone to go over your personal secrets with. While for the boys it's working over the fact we got to deal with this and Captain, I recommend you sending several of your officers. I mean..., like say Leia and two others right now, so half regular security and the other Jedi protection in our mandate in protecting her." he said and Panaka nodded to that.

"So though protection duty the area is completely isolated and we'd see who was coming before they arrived bed and that helps. But 5 Jedi padawans and I'm a Jedi knight on the edge of master, but 6 Jedi on protection detail. Along with 5 or 6 guards and that should do it now, but once we hit the third portion of the film. When he has the premonition of Shmi, I'm sending the trio to you to send home." Daniel said and Panaka nodded to him.

"Alright I will then, but the trio, Daniel's padawan, his other padawan, next to you and Dex, whoever it is and your trio, Anakin. They're the return team as they return to Couscant and report in, before you leave for Tatooine as the story shifts course. And we hit the start of the war, although it's by then, you got Threepio back and he's getting a change in coverings now." he said and Anakin nodded in agreement to that news.

"Yes, and with that honey, just expect me to respond to you in the way you wanted, as Dex sees you and embarrasses himself, while for me. With the fact I spoke to you, before I reported for duty, just tell Captain Typho the truth, I'm your soulmate. And your imprint, and we were preparing for the next stage in our relationship. As he meets your sister and we go from there now in this." He said and she nodded to him smiling then

"I will but, it's showing affection for each other, just never mind hiding your feelings for me, we're best friends and we just shifted to stage three in our relationship. While for Ben and Daniel, even whoever his student is, as they're coming with us in the return trip. It's that of old friends and practically family now, but my double is pretending to be me, before Typho brings me, so he sees my double and thinks it's me now at the moment."

"As she's acting like you're still this you at the moment, as she doesn't realize it's you're identical twins. I'm with my parents on Naboo and you're coming to get me as he's letting his heart over rule his head now. Before you return from Tatooine, switch mom with her clone and then you head for Naboo, and pick me up and bring me to the lodge and we go from there." she said and he nodded to her as he answered her smiling then.

"I think mom would want you to call her that anyway, she loves you and knows the truth, you're the queen and later senator of Naboo. And I'm a Jedi knight on the edge of making full master, but I just graduated to full knight when I'm 19. As Daniel's on the edge of master, me on the edge of knight and Dex is still a padawan, so that helps now." he said and she nodded as Obi-wan answered her as he looked between them gently.

"We know, but we both, or all of us, from us 3, to Masters Yoda, Mace, Adi, Ki Shaak Tii and Kit, we all made a few mistakes. When in that movie series as our alternate selves, because I was hiding my true feelings, but not this time. I'm stepping outside the code and becoming my teenage self again and with those words in mind now. But ten years of weaning myself off my old ways, as with you I'm like this, with Dex it's my old self."

"As I never took this week to get to know you, in the way she and Master did, well that's not going to happen now, I'm taking this week to get to know you, we build our brotherly bonds. And we have a chance now, as I set aside this me." he said holding up the first story to his and Qui-Gon's series as he finished. "And taking on this me, but this me is your brother, your mentor and your best friend in my age group, but we know it."

"Master and I both know you're the true chosen one, but your brother wants that title for himself and we: the council and I know how you feel about each other. From the day we got reunited with each other after she was attacked we knew. In fact I knew and know what she means to you little brother, as do the council, you never had to hide that. Not from us, and we knew and know what you feel and how you feel about her, Annie."

"We've always known, so just tell us the truth, we can grant an exception, though your clone, in his words, 'it wouldn't have to be that way, we can keep it a secret.'." he said and she shook her head. "We'd be living a lie, one we couldn't keep up even if we wanted to, I can't live like that, not being able to tell our parents, let alone the council. To my friends in the senate, even Ben, could you, Annie?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No and you're right, that would destroy us, double lives destroys a Jedi, our only chance at this and keeping the order alive is telling them immediately right now. So with that, Ben, she's my imprint, right now it's the best of friends and when we're older, we make it more after that." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "I understand, and I accept that right now, thank you for telling me you two, that's the other mistake our double's made."

"The you I'm seeing is a more wise version then your double, wiser, kinder, stronger and very even tempered, I'd say if this continues in the way it's headed, this you. This you will make Jedi master by the time you and I are in our prime, however your clone. Though we grant him a position on the council, we do not grant him the rank of master. Because this is his trial by lava now, and with those words in mind right now you two."

"It's we've now just given your alter ego his name now and we're talking like he's really waiting for this situation to get started later. Padme, we're ten years before the clone wars begin right now." Obi-wan said to her and she nodded. "I know that, but right now it's acting like we're really family, you've known us all our lives. You're my brother-in-law, and are part of our lives, our children's lives." she said and he smiled at her at that.

"Not by blood, but by spirit bonds, you mean just as much to me, Padme, you're my family like Daniel is, and though Master is gone till we end the empire. It's we're not without each other, we have each other now and the rest of the council is alive along with Master Yoda. But the ones in the council that support this are me, him, Mace, Adi, Kit and Ki, but right now for us, it's just friends and surrogate family to each other."

"So soon though Padme, you two got 10 years before you're getting married and then what. I mean he prevents the attack that's going for 6 to 7 weeks undercover. And you two are courting for that entire 7 weeks at the time." he said and she nodded. "Though I have my parents, you're the one who raised me Ben, does it bother you when we finally tell you though?" Anakin asked and Obi-wan smiled gently as he answered him then.

"With the fact we're changing outcomes, no, what you and Padme choose in your marriage is no business of ours and I'll approve your choices either way Annie. You have our blessings regarding that now, with my being your best friend as an adult. It's meaning to us that the truth is from a certain point of view at the moment. And our truth, is the only truth that matters, to me, you, Padme and Masters Yoda and Windu."

"As well as Masters Nejaa, Fisto, Gallia and Mundi, as we're the ones who know the most about your familial secrets now. Bail is going to know the truth as well as he's a friend of the family and helped me hide Luke and Leia, but to make it stick. We have to teach the twins to block their signature from the empire later." he said and sighed as he finished. "To us the truth is a certain point of view, but Dex just barely killed you at the time."

"So we tell him the truth, from a certain point of view, Artoo." he said and the droid beeped at him. "With the fact you're a family droid, you don't mind about being like us do you. As a rebel spy, or more accurately Jedi spy, and once we find Chewbacca, he's the same way, a rebel spy, till we bring the story to its concluding chapter. Once your twin master and mistress are eighteen?" he asked and Artoo beeped twice to him at that.

"Yeah that's when the the war between us Jedi, the Rebellion and the Empire really gets started, though you temporarily belong to Captain Antilles of Alderaan. Your ownership, you and Threepio, is to the Naberrie/Skywalker clan. You belong to your Master, Luke Skywalker and Threepio is going to your mistress, Leia Organa Solo." Daniel said and he beeped gently and Anakin hid a chuckle as he answered him at that remark.

"Looks likes it's a repeater for the duo, Artoo was my personal Astro-droid, and he went with me everywhere when I was on mission. And Threepio I gave to Padme, as she was a senator, and she needed a personal assistant between meetings and everything else. But the duo are with Bail, I'm on Tatooine with Ben, Siri, Aunt Leia and Uncle Dave. So when the message gets delivered, we tell Luke the truth." Anakin said and he nodded to him.

"The four of us care more about you then he realizes and to us having to do this like that was killing us: me and Yoda to make that choice. Because to us you were our cub and we raised you since you were this age, so with that. To me and him, the point of view was Vader betrayed us to the empire and helped kill the Jedi. And this point of view is that he betrayed and nearly killed you before I struck him down and he ended up in that suit."

"I'm not giving you up without a fight, he wants you, he's getting to you over my dead body, I raised you, you're my little brother, my padawan. My best friend, I'm not letting go now, my double was an idiot for not spending these two weeks, both there and back, in getting to know you. You and Padme, Siri, you're my family and you're all that matter to me now." Obi-wan said and the duo nodded softly to him at the declaration gently.

"We love you too brother." Padme said and they went into a three way hug. "Old friend no, her adoptive big brother yes, and you and Padme know me best. My wife and best friend, you are the ones that kept me strong, but I think Sidious got you out of the way. And long enough to reveal himself to me, before offering me the power to save her, I turn her into Mace and Dex stabbed me in the back." he said and she nodded firmly to that.

Just as he was answering then, Qui-Gon ended the conversation. "Alright boys we can discuss this later, but right now, you're in your last two weeks of training. And you just entered your trials now Obi-wan, as to that you and Daniel are equally matched. So we have to get him through the basics right now, because once we get involved. In freeing their planet, we've got a lot of work to do." he said and the trio nodded to him gently.

"But born into slavery, and he, your double in the movies returned to it, because the darkside is being a slave and servant to evil. We gave you freedom and we just changed the rules for you as well, but remember now. Fear leads to the darkside, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. But control your fear and anger and you will defeat the darkside." Padme said in realization and they nodded to her gently.

"Leia, in the movies, spent seven years hating him for everything that happened, including killing Bail and destroying her planet. Luke's hand and putting Han in carbonite, but that's not Anakin now, this is Anakin, Dex turned into everything she hated. But tell her the truth, she thinks we don't understand, well she never saw his life. And I mean prior his turning into Vader, his life was full of tragedy and pain in his past."

"To save his loved ones, he had to take several lives and out cold blood a few times, to save you, he wanted more power, and the results of a lust for power. Were and are he did a few atrocities he can't ever take back now, but he's fixing that by saving lives. This soon in advance, but what Jack said was true, in regarding being a war criminal. But there are a lot things we do, we wish we could change and as sure as heck can't forget."

"But the whole concept to chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as soldiers we have to do some very awful stuff. Or following orders as we were trained too, it doesn't make it any easier and it certainly doesn't make it right. But it does put some of the blame on the person giving the orders, Anakin listen to me. All those things you did, in the movies, you were under orders all that time, either by Sidious or by Tarkin."

"But your redemption for this, now, is by fixing things, all the Jedi and lives you killed, as an adult, half are real, others are clones. Focus on that, but after you're fully recovered, reflect and you will heal, but we have to get all of our books from the temple by that point. But we, the three of us, let alone the entire council, or Padme can't return to Coruscant, or our plan is going to backfire, we have to make him think he's won now."

"But the twins are going to grow up hating Dex now, to them, you're their father, the great Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear. That's you in the future, but you're what Teal'C is going through now, to make a difference, you have to face your inner demons now. Don't worry, another 21 years and you're going to be able to move forward after that, but remember impatience is the greatest weakness to a Jedi in their early 20's."

"Only Dex was seduced by what he found on the other side of that door, and you and Luke have hold firm. You must face Palparine again now after this, you've spent 22 years studying all three aspects of the force, and you've grown so powerful by studying it. That you're stronger then he is, Plaeguis was just learning how to manipulate the midichlorines, which explains this right now at the moment, but here it is."

"Sidious was planning this from the second he came into contact with you, but balance to force means that its supposed to be two of both groupings. But the Jedi wiped out the Sith, so they're doing the same thing, and Dex was the key to that. We were deceived by a lie, Sidious was standing in front of you this entire time. But his non force sensitive alias was Senator/Chancellor Palpatine." Daniel said and the trio all nodded to him then.

"So we play along, make him think he has me, and I'm letting, when the cameras are on, Dex doing the talking for the following 13 years, but you're staying until I'm 27 to 29, right?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah we are, we just spend the following five to seven years getting you through the hard parts and once the twins are 9 to 10, separate and they're seeing each other's as young adults." he said and Obi-wan nodded to that.

"Yes that's it exactly, but the added fact is you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done. And it could destroy everything you hold dear, to put that in the way my double told Luke, bury your feeling deep down. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the emperor, which is why Luke defeated the darkside. But your double ended up returning to it, because once you fall to the darkside you're a slave of evil."

"But that's what Nejaa really meant now, to be free of it completely is the love and trust of family and though it might take time to heal. It doesn't change the fact you freed yourself, again, from that enslavement, but we freed you again. Just after I got you off the planet, we heal your injuries and Darth Vader is born after that. But trying to deal with the rules is difficult and I understand that, but what's also difficult now."

"Is that adapting from your old life to your new life, though you're free from slavery, you're dealing with the catch of learning this new found freedom. You're still a child, and at this age, preteen to teenager you have to have limits and you test our's at times. Just to get some grounding, where we stand, as we raised you now, adopted family. But you're not separated from your friends, mother or Padme now, you can still get in touch."

"You're seeing your mother in a few weeks, Padme is doing the same, before we see each other again as adults now. And you're seeing your friends earlier as well, but you're not just one side or another, we have you balanced out with Daniel and me doing both sides of you now." Obi-wan said and he nodded to him gently. "For now we need to practice in regarding your stamina and telekinesis now, but the first can wait."

"Until we get to Coruscant, for now I'm just taking you through practice runs in a training lightsaber and your telekinesis. And once we get to Coruscant we shift directions and we're testing your agility and a few other things, so by the time they see you, they know you got the basics. But for now we just take this slow for the next two weeks, as Master said we're teaching you the basics for now." Qui-Gon added and he nodded to him softly.

"How do you suppose Nejaa is going to take his finishing my training with you gone now, Master?" Obi-wan asked and he sighed. "Like you, it's the same reaction, he's going to see this as he's finishing things off, finishing what I started. In both your cases, but you boys were my pride, and together you're my greatest triumphs. I had one failure, but you, all of you, were the ones that defeated the darkside and with that."

"My name means missionary of the force, but I discovered two very powerful Jedi initiates and number three turned to the darkside, which explains things. But as I said, we give up a lot of things once we choose this life, we're destined to have no true home. Or family, but that's about to change now with us changing the rules, you're engaged to Siri, but this is your future now." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him gently at that.

"Well after breakfast, I'm getting started in training Anakin in the ship controls, as this one is secondary, but the senator transport is the same model as this one. So he knows what controls are needed, while you're taking Daniel through lightsaber training Qui-Gon." Ric said and they nodded as they finished eating then before the group separated. "Dack, you have that training remote and helmet?" Jack asked and he nodded to him.

"Yes we do, but what training is needed, best to do it in the galley, just so no one ends up in the middle of it. But training with a vibroblade is one thing, training with a lightsabers is another, but everything you saw on holoshows, or whatever you call this. Is real, so when he's working, stay out of his way, when that lightsaber is on, okay." Panaka said and the eight nodded to the orders as Padme looked at Daniel then.

"In truth here, I was trained as a samurai, prior to that incident, but the others didn't know that at time. But the base was composed of three types, half soldier/half scientist, spec ops and back ops." Daniel said and they nodded. "So that's what you and Sam are, the half warrior/half scholar type?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, Sam is pilot, but her expertise falls along the lines of Anakin's, but you're us as children actually."

"But what I will say is that with half my team here and the other adjusting to life back in the Milky Way right now. The team is getting split in half with the quintet returning to earth in a couple weeks, but the ones acting as your bodyguard protection in the next movie are me, Sam and Charlie. We're with Anakin and you on Naboo, Jack, Teal'C and Dave are with Ben searching for the person responsible for the attack on you."

"And fortunately, this way, Anakin's got me, to continue his training in the living force now, but as we decided to we're doing the entire series. But in public and next to open windows, it's making everyone think that the stress is getting to him. But to pull this off its by making Sidious think he has him, but Dex is the alter ego." he said and she nodded as she thought over what his remark as she answered him.

"What's that lesson you gave out a bit ago?" Padme asked and he explained that. "Something from our home planet, but what it means is if you continue to stay angry then you're going to stay in the dark or on the brink of it. But to stay angry at something is to stay angry at yourself, like you said though. To be angry is to be human, to control that anger is to be a Jedi, which is the principle point to what Yoda meant now."

"But fear to lose something causes anger at what caused it, that anger at the loss of something can turn to hate at whoever was truly responsible for it. Leading you to do something you can't ever take back out of anger and hate. Causing a serious case of guilt and suffering as a result, but to control that anger and hate. That's what means to be a Jedi knight, but that's the first true case of trauma he's going to have."

"The raiders kidnapped Shmi and he takes it out on the ones that did it, Anakin, he's going to be a Jedi and like we discussed last night. Things change, change is evolution, and you can't stop the change anymore than you can stop the Suns from setting. My case of anger at her, or more accurately Jolinar, but either way now. But I'm just saying this as Anakin told me in different way right now regarding this at the moment."

"But search your feelings, you can't do this, I feel the conflict in you, let go of your hate.'. Whether he knows knows it or not, he's just said the exact wording Luke told him, you hold onto your anger and you stay in the dark or on the brink. You release that anger and you're free of the darkside forever now, but his just breaking it down for me. I just freed myself from the last and final attempt to turn me, I won the fight, I'm free."

"But Anakin is me as a child, I'm him as an adult, but to be angry is to be human, to control that anger is to be a Jedi. So Palpatine's last attempt to turn me backfired and I'm free of the darkside now." he said, just as he finished saying that the trio felt a massive power blast shoot through them. And Obi-wan chuckled at that. "Yes and that's the understatement of the century, for a Jedi as powerful as you two are now."

"The added side effects of returning to the light side of the force are its like throwing a boulder into a lake and the shock waves are going to hit any force sensitive. And whether they're connected to dark, neutral or light side of the force. You're my older brother now, and frankly I'm relieved I didn't lose you, but at least our family is in one piece. For now, but I'm not losing either of you to the darkside." he said and the duo nodded to him.

"I don't give a damn how hard he pushes me now, but I'm never going to darkside, you failed, your highness. I'm a Jedi like my father, before me, You want my cousin, you're going to go through me to get to him." Daniel said and they smiled. "What are the chances of trouble regarding this, if we're expecting a final phone call in this. Before we start our lives in this galaxy right now?" Jack asked and the group smiled as she said it.

Just as she was answering him then, they heard a buzzing sound and then a sudden image appeared on the screen then. "Whoa, alright hang on, I thought we were too far away for the satillites in the Milky Way to make a positive connection to us?" Jack said and she shook her head. "Evidently not, we thought the same when we did it regarding the orbital attack, but I think that E.T. was based in the Star Wars universe."

"Because I saw several alien's in the pod on the lower levels that looked like him and he recognized that costume of Yoda in the movies. But E.T. and Return of the Jedi came out the same year at the time." Sam said and he nodded as Anakin hit the controls. "This is Skywalker, go ahead." he said gently and an image of the sextet, Matheson and Hammond appeared as Jumper took charge as he answered him as he looked at them.

 ** _"Hey guys, we were just checking in right now, Jacob what you learn, was this on purpose, regarding the Tokra or was it intentional?"_** he asked and Jacob explained that to them. "It's a case of an eye for an eye actually, Ryan, though Jolinar saved my daughter, she was furious that she gave up her happiness. And to save a human, and sabotaged their relationship, before it could even begin at the time here."

"Daniel's dropped the charges, regarding this and I decided on the same, she was a host all this time. Every time she blacked out Jolinar took control, she had no control over her actions, because Jolinar was causing frequent blackouts leading into all these problems. But by Anakin breaking it down for us, Daniel just broke the final attempt that they had on trying to get him to turn to the darkside, we won the fight to save him here."

"He's back to being himself again, though the Jedi masters can help with the traumas it's keeping that door locked permanently, he'll be okay. But my daughter, just let it go, we can deal with this and it's not one side or the other. Daniel just dragged up an important lesson that we learned before, but to remain angry at someone is to remain angry at yourself, for her just let it go, okay." he said and the group nodded firmly to the news.

 ** _"So all this time she wasn't programmed, she was a host, Qui-Gon how do we lock her up exactly, regarding Jolinar's personality. Because we need to have a firm talk with the Tokra regarding this now so we can fix this problem at the moment."_** he said and Daniel answered that remark. "Like me they were able to shove him back into the lock up and locked the door, but it's keeping the door shut tight."

"Locked and barricaded shut, like they did with me at the time, but that's what the dream suppressant on the movie was for, but the stupid fools that didn't take it seriously. Left the key in the lock and the door trap that they use for to feed the high security prisoners open, and sedation does the very same thing. But without the dream suppressant and sedated the stupid doctors in the movie for the last three films."

"Were leaving the opening for the prisoner open and the damn key in the lock on our side of the door, and leaving the key there and them free to get out of their jail cell and kill someone else next. Ballard is the same as Fred Krueger, General, I have to keep that door shut and locked tight, permanently, but that's why I panicked. Sedate me and you leave the key in the lock and him the opening to get out and kill someone right now."

"So for the moment, it's making sure that door stays locked for both of us, but until we separate, she's with me and Jacob, along with Dack and two of her guards. Just so we can keep an eye on this during the palace raid in ten days. But two weeks of training and at the current moment, I'm at Anakin's level so he's taking me through the basics. At the current moment, and my starter lightsaber, I'm getting that at the temple later."

"The one option is by having their medical doctors create dream suppressants and the added effect is going to keep her personality shoved out of Sam's. And with the fact we're out here for ten months it's the only option to fix the amount of damage done right now." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "My friend is a healer and studied extensively into the condition DID, we can deal with this, but for right now it's getting us time."

"Whatever you were searching though, just do it, but where did you find the second ring at exactly, the one that was destroyed by your halfbreed Sithlord?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "It was in our southern pole, just fifty miles away from the military base we have there, but Sam tripped off the seismic sensors. As to why it's because dialing your home address if you're already there, all it gets you is a busy signal at the time."

"And especially when the gate is already in use." he said, before he thought it over and then grinned. "I don't believe it, we got it, we did it, all this time and it's where we found the gate, guys that was an Ancient outpost, we hit the jackpot, finally. But to fight an ancient, we use ancient technology, but that's why the system lords never attacked us. Because we already had the technology, that base has a chair to control the system"

"All it needs is a new battery and we're back in business." he said and they all nodded in relief as the joint chiefs nodded smiling at the news. "Great, all this time it's been one step forward, and two steps back, and we find just as we hit the halfway point here. And with us in this galaxy, dad when you get back to earth, get Catherine and my friends and have them running studies on the equipment, but here's the added catch, the lost city."

"Atlantis was the lost city of Atlantis, but the ancients had two outposts on earth dad, one was where we found the gate, the other was near stone henge. But we have 10 months to look into both and spend those ten months studying the technology. Seeing who's of ancient descent and finally find another power source to get it going again." he said and they nodded as Jumper answered him at that with a proud look on his face.

 ** _"Alright, I'm going to the IOA, we can spend several months studying the outpost and get that weapon needed to get through the armor on the drones taken care of. But at the beta site, but no one is going into enemy territory till you get back, okay kids. If the weapon needed to fire and destroy the Goa'uld technology needs a new battery we can go searching for one right now."_**

 ** _"But until you get back and the Skywalkers and 10% of the council and whoever comes with them arrives in our galaxy after your mission and theirs. But we're not dealing with Anubis until we're ready for it, but we have the tretonin to free the Jaffa from slavery at the current moment. So we just fix the other half of the Alliance and it's by bringing back Egeria and with that."_**

 ** _"Nice work Colonel, well this just made it clear that without you, we'd be finished by 1998. I don't care how many times the NID try it, we're not losing you without a fight right now. But right now your team, Major Kawalsky and Major Brown, are on stand down till you return. We're giving you these 10 months to heal the amount damage done to your team right now."_**

 ** _"And Major, it's a black mark on the records, you have ten months now, but you're staying out there. And till we get her personality blocked out of yours, understand?"_** He said and Sam nodded in relief. "Yes Sir, and thank you, I promise, I won't let you down again." she said and he nodded. **_"Call us back when you get settled, Jake see you in 2 weeks."_** he said and Jacob nodded as they ended the call.

"Didn't you say that two weeks there, equals one year here?" Jack asked and Sam nodded. "Yeah and the quartet and I are staying for a year here now, but better double up in the sleeping quarters now boys." he said and Anakin tapped the frequency to the temple at that as Shaak Tii answered the comline. ** _"Jedi temple reading Nabooian Royal transport, I read you."_** she said and Anakin gently said it to her at that.

"Master Tii, this is Padawan Anakin Skywalker reporting in now, we got a slight switch up in the case of Padawan Starglider's earth born team right now. But we might need three apartments instead of two, because Daniel's entire team is coming. And it's both versions of it too, so Daniel, Sam and her father have one apartment, half of the team has the another and the last three members of the third." he said and she nodded to the news.

 ** _"Thank you for the heads up Padawan, I'll let the council know this, but from the time you return to Coruscant. To the blockade destruction celebration on Naboo, the mission follows the rest of the movie storyline now. I look forward to meeting you face to face Padawan. We'll see you when you get back, may the force be with you."_** she said and he repeated that back to her gently smiling then.

As the words became familiar to him, knowing he was going to hear that a lot then. "May the force be with you, master." he said and she smiled at him as they ended it at that as he turned off the radio as he looked at his adoptive older brother and father gently. "Padawan Skywalker, I got to get used to that new title right now, because I'm a Jedi Padawan now." he said and Padme chuckled at the amused look on Obi-wan's face.

"Why do I get the feeling that whoever my rival is-is going to get jealous, I'm passing every theoretical simulation in your testing. When I'm just getting started right now exactly, Ben?" he asked and they both sighed. "Because they can't take the fact you're this good, when you're adjusting to your powers this soon. And you're already, at 9 years old, a star pilot and well known mechanic on your home planet, Annie, aside from that."

"It's loss of the lime light now, but your clone is one thing, but your rival, he's two years older then you. But from the age of 4 to now, it's his attitude is more like me when I was a child, but not anymore, because I've just turned in master now. With the fact the eight of you are in our galaxy, brother, guys." he said and the eight nodded to that as Daniel said it to the team as they exchanged smiles then as he said to them gently.

"Well that settles it, we're on our own starting now guys, it's adjusting to living like everyone in this galaxy, and keep the language clean, this is not our galaxy. The swear words are not the same here as in our galaxy, so watch the language, okay." Daniel said and they nodded as they settled down for morning meal then. "Alright Ric, why don't you take Annie to the cockpit for flight training." Padme said and he nodded to her then.

"Wait guys, Daniel, are you sure you got the truth to what you figured out right in this, both regarding our future and what it means to be conceived by midichlorines. Because with the fact I've got that on my head, it's not going to be easy to live with. And not when I want to be like everyone else, have a family, grow up with friends and get married?" Anakin asked and he nodded as he answered him as he looked into his eyes.

"Yeah Anakin I do, I understand what it's like to be singled out, having your title and abilities thrown at you every time you turn around right now. But I'm just saying this as your cousin, if this lunatic ever comes near you and it's this now. We know you're gifted that's very apparent to us, but you don't need your abilities and title thrown at you. And every time you turn around right now, and this is family business and he's not family."

"But as your mother, once she hears from Nejaa that I took charge, regarding family matters for her, I'm saying for her, that we're very aware that you're this gifted. But you don't need your title and abilities thrown at you every time you turn around. And this is, as I'm your cousin, family business and he's not family, so as of now. He's stay away from you, he's off limits from the day he meets you face to face, so again, stay away."

"Just stay away from you, he's off limits as of now, with Master out of the picture until the fall out of Return of the Jedi. It's you got us, Ben and the council taking care of you, so it doesn't matter what he says, your training, and life is up to us. But for this we have to work this out now and the only way to do that is by you just being honest with us. If my first student and I are paired up with you guys for the next three years now in this."

"That makes it easier, because he or she is just like you in personality, but listen to me, okay just because you carry the title, doesn't mean you let it weigh you down. You wear the prophecy, it does not wear you, just choose your own way to interpret it. And we create ways for you to work through it, just be yourself with us and the council. You're only human, you just have something that's makes you a little extra special now."

"But in training you make a mistake and you can try again tomorrow, but in the real world when you're that close to being killed or see a friend killed in front of you. The other padawans and younglings that haven't been chosen yet don't what was that's like. But think of it this way, once we complete this mission, you can save thousands of slaves, either by racing for their freedom, or by killing the tyrant that traded them."

"You're the first human that won the podraces, the young human that raced for his freedom, by making the winning shot that destroyed the blockade. Focus on that as you get started, you're a Jedi, so use that, use your powers and added skills for good. To save people, help others, and your name will go down in history. And as the Jedi that gave the slaves hope and freedom." he said and Anakin nodded as he eyes cleared up.

"Best for us to be doing this by training by example right now, but we just get you started with Nabooian ship designs before you pilot one of our starfighters, kiddo. But we got four days between now and when we get to Coruscant, so we use that right now. To start training you both in use of the lightsabers and pilot training now." Panaka said and they both nodded as Qui-Gon hid a smile at Daniel's peptalk towards his youngest then.

Just as Qui-Gon was getting ready to say it, another lightsaber appeared on the table and he shook his head, bemused. "Alright, again, whoever's trying to be helpful right now better take it down several notches here. Because this is getting ridiculous now at the moment, wise guy." Charlie said as he started laughing at that and the group nodded in agreement to that as Qui-Go refocused as he looked at the group then gently.

"Alright I know you managed to lift that ring, but that much weight is too much for a beginner, so we start slow and build it up, you two." he said and Daniel nodded as looked at the helmet lying on the table and lifted his hand as he focused and it started floating seven feet in the air. Before he floated it over to Sam as she took it at that as he went to looking at the smaller F-302 and lifted it and held it suspended in mid air.

"I'm not just dragging up the fact that for Luke it's lifting rocks and cargo boxes is completely different to lifting up a ship, car or just the gate right now." Lou said and Anakin chuckled. "It's not, it's no different, it's only different in your mind, and you have to unlearn your ways in the non force sensitive ways now and with that, stand back." he said as they moved away from the table and he raised his hand and lifted it five feet.

And then smiled as he mentally grabbed the lightsaber and tapped it on the miniature F-302 then and Daniel set it down. And then grabbed his as they both came on and started a mental sparring match at that Qui-Gon chuckled as Jacob answered him. "Yes I think you get the point there, but four days of training by example at the moment. And you're already learning plenty right now, but boys, don't start showing off right now here."

"With more practice and the stronger you get right now, but this is taking the acts of playing with your powers a little too far now." Jacob said as he started laughing at this and Qui-Gon chuckled and nodded in agreement to that. "Yes, then again, we're just taking it slow, but as I said use it to deal in things you enjoy. But let's keep this under control right now, shall we, at the moment now." he said to them at that gently at that.

"I knew there was going to be a slight drawback, but when you're able to just relax and begin enjoying having the chance to get used to your new abilities. And suddenly right now the added side are you're beginning to enjoy this right now. But get that under control, before it gets too far out of hand, and you better take a break. Because you're undergoing Naboo control flight training, Annie." he said and Anakin nodded to him then.

"Hey dad, how about a new photograph now, him and me together." Sam said and he smiled and nodded to her as Arto came rolling in with old fashioned camera case then. "Man am I glad we kept some the things we used in the late 80's and early 90's. Because these photographs are developed right after you take the picture." Jack said smiling and he nodded in agreement as he opened up the case checked the gauge.

"There's 30 snapshots in this thing and several more rolls of film, so we just get our pictures of our team back in one piece finally done now, boys." Lou said and the sextet and Daniel nodded in agreement to his thoughts grinning. "First me and Sam and then our team back in one piece as the damage is healed. SG-1's back in action now, but protectors of the galaxy and like we got a reputation in the Milky Way right now."

"We're about to get one here as we're well known here in this galaxy, but the legends we are and you are, are about to become well known right now. Both in this galaxy and in ours now, because 20 years, my title of commander is going to get the attention. Of Han and Chewie, when he learns who chose him when you came out of retirement guys. But the Hero With No Fear, the Negotiator, and the Commander, that's us in your prime now."

"But the Hero With No Fear, is a good name for you Anakin, because you control that fear and they can't touch you after that. But never let them get you into a battle of wits, because you do that and you let them get to you. And you lose whatever mental edge you might have had against them and now they own you after that." Daniel said and he nodded smiling as Qui-Gon hid a smile at the psychology lesson then gently.

"Alright so captain, commander, lieutenant commander, lieutenant, junior grade and ensign, while in my case I'm an admiral. Although I just got my commission reactivated a second time." Jacob said and he nodded. "Yeah and you and the joint chiefs just promoted me from L.C. to full commander as soon as my memories returned. But here's a question, what's a two star general in the navy?" he asked him and he explained that.

"That's a rear admiral upper half, but we just stick to admiral, but like normal general's, there's five stages, but like George. I'm one of those that are stern about these things, aside from that right now. The remark that Jack's double gave to John, John wasn't kidding when he told him that, because we got guys like Jack in the armed forces. In regarding personality and sometimes even worse at times at the moment."

"Because the smart alec statements start wearing thin on our nerves when we're not in the mood for smart alec statements. And Jack you got to get that attitude under control here, because that attitude is going to get you killed. And by some of the criminals or thugs in Mos Eisley or the club that they captured Zam at." he said and Jack nodded. "At the moment we better put that on the back burner." Padme said and Qui-Gon nodded.

"Ric, Jacob she's right, until he uses a training lightsaber I don't want him in the room when the duo are sparring or when he's doing the blindfold test right now. So you better get clear, while I'm moving these tables, so Daniel and I can spar for a bit at the moment. But I've got to get him used to lightsaber training now, and Obi-wan, you remember the original sequence now, it's back to training in this like you were with Siri."

"Back to back after he gets the hang of doing this blindfolded." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him gently at that remark as he removed his lightsaber. And Daniel took the one that appeared, turned it on and saw a green blade. "Well I know that lesson right now, but work as one, you win every battle but at odds with each other. And it tears the team apart, but always leave the door open in the link or someone could get hurt."

"But when working together you gauge each other's strengths and weaknesses and until you can read each other like a book. And I'm learning that with them and the rest of my clan group now." Daniel said and he nodded to him and he smiled at that. "That's actually the problem right now Danny, but I'm dealing with a miscreant. When in lightsaber training, and last month the latest one resulted in a youngling getting hurt."

"But it's the act of always being right and his sparring partner always being wrong, in his eyes, if anything he's what Obi-wan was like before he became my padawan. Slightly now, but he's like Jacen was in the New Jedi Order book series right now. But the child doesn't know when to hold his tongue where private conversations are concerned. So get ready in case he interrupts our conversation as we're discussing this with the council."

"Though in your galaxy you're now 38 years old, in this one, if you grew up here, you'd be the same age as Obi-wan right now." he said and Daniel nodded. "What's the kid's name and how old is he exactly, because I'm just giving the lecture for you. Because where acts of survival are concerned for us, we have to bend our morale code now." he asked and Obi-wan crossed his arms as he answered him gently at the question.

"Ferus Olin, he's couple years older then Annie now, but Annie is already showing and demonstrating the right attitude. And he's already changing now with you back home where you belong now. But we better use what lessons master taught us in these last two weeks now." he said and Daniel nodded. "And if you remember my training guideline when you saw you my adult double, use that." He added and Daniel gave another nod.

As he took the helmet as he heard Obi-wan's adult voice echo the guidance needed then. As he repeated the advice softly as he remembered what they taught him as he reflected on Yoda's voice. 'Calm, relax, focus on the moment, at peace, let yourself go." he heard you say to him mentally, as Qui-Gon's voice added on to it. 'Focus in the moment, feel, don't think, use your instincts.' he heard and then heard Obi-wan's adult voice say it.

'A Jedi can feel the force flowing through him, the eyes can deceive, don't trust them, stretch out with your feelings and let the force guide you now.'. Yes, I can do this, I'm a Jedi, ignore my eyes and ears, just focus on the outline of the remote.' he thought as he heard the remotes whistle by him and went on the defensive as he heard a zing. And moved at the same time as he deflected it, before he heard another and did it again.

Watching him as he practiced, Qui-Gon and Obi-wan smiled at the amount of skill he had then, as he deflected each bolt. And moved with the grace of a seasoned Jedi who spent all their lives practicing then, after thirty minutes Qui-Gon said it smiling. "Alright we're going to back to back now." he said and they nodded as Obi-wan took the blindfold and put it on as they went into position then as they both went to a ready stance.

Before they got to work, in deflecting every single bolt as they worked as one together and Qui-Gon smiled at the way they worked together. 'Force, just getting started and already the connection is getting stronger by the minute right now. My padawans, not much longer now.' he thought as he reflected on things during the incident on Vorzydia V, as he remembered Obi-wan at seventeen at the time then as he looked at them.

'If this is what a father feels, looking at his son, worrying about an uncertain future, I know how he feels now. I'd hate to see them fail, but I'd hate far more to lose my boys, I'd almost want to freeze time in this place, then see them face the dangers that I know are coming now. My boys, my sons, I'm not losing you, any of you, to the darkside, to the emperor now." he thought to himself then as he shifted to sparring then at that.

"Alright boys we're going to sparring now, and get ready because we're going to need this later, but remember, keep your concentration on the here and now where it belongs. And keep the link between us open for this, okay." he said and they nodded as Jack checked the crate and pulled a out a berretta pistol. "Uh guys I think we should see if the intar rounds as the same as the blaster charges." he said and Qui-Gon nodded to him.

"Well as Han said, good against remotes is one thing, good against the living that's something else, so you better test that on me, Jack. I know the way those things work, so with you helping me in target practice we got a better shot at that now." he said and Jack nodded as he set the gun to high as Daniel went into ready mode. "Pull." he said and he fired as Daniel deflected the shot and he did it again at that gently.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd see these are really like the blasters that the droids use right now, different colors, but the very same reaction." Sam said watching from the wall as the next shot bounced of the blade and knocked over the helmet that was lying on the table. "And watch where you're deflecting, before one of us gets hit by a stray shot Daniel." Lou added and he nodded as he continued practicing as Obi-wan hid a smile.


	3. Meetings And The Jedi Council

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth Part II: The Phantom Menace**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Chapter 3: Arrival On Coruscant And Meetings**

"Distract us and that will happen, Lou, Daniel leave the door open between us, we need to keep it open so nobody gets hit by accident." Obi-wan said and he felt a gentle jolt of acknowledgement then, just as the latest blast hit as Panaka came walking into the room. As the shot bounced off the blade, went flying as he ducked it, before they heard a mechanical scream of pain at that as Panaka quickly called a halt on practice.

"Alright hold up and you alright, Artoo!" he asked and he came rolling into the room with a bemused tone in his beeps. "Sorry buddy, I wasn't aiming for you, but you guys chose the wrong moment to come to the room right now." Daniel said and he beeped a bemused response. "I get that, but next time you want to practice when we have 30 people on board this ship along with me, Arthree, Jar Jar and Fred on board with you."

"Wait till the four of us are in the cargobay to do it, will you please." he said and Daniel nodded as he read out the beeps to everyone in the room. And the earthborn members nodded as they tried to keep from laughing. "The blaster shot that hit you is like the remote shots Artoo, they're for training purposes and only meant to stun. But they're maximum stun right now, so getting hit is going to knock you unconscious here."

"Jack, was it medium or maximum your berretta was set on right now?" he asked and Jack checked his intar and he nodded. "I've got it on medium, but once we get there, we better use these for back up, since we're used to changing cartridges or bullet magazine clips repeatedly." he said and Daniel nodded as Artoo beeped a question at them. "Why do I get the feeling I've been injured once too often when it comes to training."

"If I'm always around Master and Misstress's children a lot?" he asked and Daniel hid a chuckle. "Because you're helping unlock doors and gathering Intel and they're covering you as you do it. And secondly, when being around a bunch of Jedi or force sensitives in training it leads to you ending up in the training yourself. And whether you want to be or not right now." Sam said to him and he beeped a a gentle response to that news.

"Then I guess I'd better get used to this, but I'm being passed down from Skywalker to Skywalker for three generations now. And my owner is always a Jedi and force sensitive fighter pilot too, as my youngest master in Master Luke's family is Master Ben. But I belong to Master Anakin and Luke no matter how old I get, I belong to them." he said and they chuckled as he answered him gently at the remark as he looked at him.

"Well we're separated for 10 and then you're being passed to Anakin as his personal astromech droid, Artoo, but that also means you're coming with the three of us. And my student, but Dex is going with Ben, but Anakin is coming with me as is my student. And he and his student first our mission of the war, so you're with us on that mission." he said, before they heard a questioning beep from the cargo bay and he shook his head.

"No FRED, you're not coming with us you're safer on on Coruscant and I'm not debating this right now and that's the last time too." he said and they heard a sad beep to that as Artoo beeped at him. "Because he doesn't have your capabilities of rocket thrusters or your electrical shock adapter, he can't defend himself, though you, Arthree and Arfour can." he said and and Artoo beeped another question at him then gently at that.

"Yeah you can watch just stay behind me and against the wall so you don't get hit a second time." Daniel said and he beeped an 'okay' to him as he rolled behind him and moved to stand next to Sam and Teal'C as she said it. "In truth we don't know how many times we've heard that pained shout from your double. And it's always by practice sessions like this or live blasters, and while I'm on the subject here right now."

"Why do I get the feeling that when it comes to minding your footing that it tends to look like someone blew up the sports equipment locker in the gym?" she asked and Qui-Gon hid a chuckle to the question as he explained it. "Because when we get started it tends to have the stuff all over the room getting launched at each other. Or you see a ball or two roll passed you and out of the door and that happens a lot between us in training."

"But when doing target practice watch where the shots are headed or someone's going to get hit by accident here at the moment." he said and just as he finished say that, the latest blast went flying out the door just as Brown was coming in and he ducked it. "To repeat my last remark watch where you knock those or you're going hit one of us. And by accident, buddy, and after you just hurt our mechanical buddy by accident, bro."

"But we better keep it between medium and low stun and then work it up to maximum, but hopefully we don't hear that a second time." Lou said and the rest of the team started laughing at that as Qui-Gon hid a smile then. "Well with us being able to enjoy the next few days before the mission really starts we got a chance. But we, the six of us have got a chance here." Jack said and Sam nodded to him as Daniel smiled then.

"Yeah and like I said, to stay angry at something is to stay angry at yourself now, but this is what Luke really meant. But 'Search your feelings, you can't do this, I feel the conflict in you, let go of your hate.'. But training by example, like Anakin it works for me too, and I'm getting stronger every minute." he said and he hid a smile as he used the training lightsaber to tap Jack on the back and shifted the lightsaber out of sight then.

As he turned, before he tapped his other shoulder with it and he turned and then looked back at him. As he saw the looks of laughter on the quintet's faces at that as he checked again and then saw the lightsaber finally. And nodded as he turned around and fired at the lightsaber and watch it knock it away from it. "Alright wise guy, you want go at it like this?" he said and the lightsaber shifted position and he shook his head in bemusement.

"Alright guys can it with the training equipment practical jokes." Sam said as she started laughing at that response. "I think that started something here, but son, take it down a notch at the moment." Jacob said as he exchanged amused looks with Qui-Gon. "Great first the moving fork and now this, what next exactly, and do that again and you're getting blasted." he said, looking at the lightsaber with a bemused smile on his face.

"Alright was that really necessary right now bro, I mean come on, it's one thing with the sports equipment, but our equipment as well. Stop playing around before someone gets hit by accident with the intar round after having the training lightsaber knock it out the door here." Charlie said as he started laughing as Jack fired a second time as it knocked it out the door as Porro walked in and he quickly dodged as Jack said it then gently.

And with a bemused smile on his face at the playful look on Daniel's face as he hid a chuckle as he answered that look. "Alright wise guy, can it with the poltergeist intrusions in training or you're really going to get it man." he said as the quartet started laughing at that. Before he could answer, Jack quickly turned around and saw the training remote hovering behind him as the remote fired at the same time he did at it then.

As the blast went flying across the room, ricocheted off the blade and hit the wall behind him as he fired in response at the remote and it started going back and forth. "Alright wiseguy, that's enough of this already." he said as he fired a tenth time at it then. "Time to call it quits here, guys stop screwing around right now, Teal'C, take it out." Sam said as Teal'C yanked his and fired at the remote in response and that ended it finally then.

"Oh my god, I don't believe this, but this reminds of the firefight we got into with Rogers and his friends that day, not counting the mortar shots at us." she said and he nodded. "No kidding, I know we're in training to get used to the weapons and training tactics here, but this one step too far right now." Jack said in response as Lou took it from there as he said it to Jedi master with a bemused look on his face at that demonstration.

"Qui-Gon is this what it's like when you're on the edge of senior Junior padawan, before getting taking on by a mentor. You got the training speeding up to the point it's like you're in a normal firefight?" Lou asked and he nodded. "Yes it is, but Daniel I'm seeing has the same skills that Obi-wan does when in training mode. But I think this was to give you a taste to life in our galaxy where training is concerned, in both ways now."

"So for you, it's non force sensitive and Daniel it's as force sensitive as you get used to dealing with droids and battle droids. Whoever set those two that were taking shots at you guys set it to normal training purposes, while for Daniel it's lightsaber training." he said and the sextet nodded as the seven and Sam exchanged looks. "Lovely, so we're being trained to deal with battle droids right now." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"I know we're using blasters shaped like our guns for target practice, but this is going just a little too far right now. And whoever's screwing around with the remotes, they better knock it off, because we're not doing this all day." Charlie said before he got hit and he turned around to find the third remote hovering behind him. As he pulled his and fired back at it in response, before Teal'C shot that one and they both looked at Daniel.

"Daniel, for crying out loud, was that really necessary right now." Jack asked him and Daniel hid a chuckle as he answered him. "I didn't program that remote Jack, someone tampered with it." he said to him, before it shot him in the back and he turned around and fired at it for an 11th time then. "Alright whoever is screwing around with the training equipment had better knock it off, because we're not doing this all day here."

"And while I'm at it, stop taking shots at me, would you please." he said to it before it shot him for 2nd time and he shot it in response. "Hey I'm not the one that shot the radio, now stop taking shots at me right now." he said as it shot back at him for a 3rd time and he fired back at it in response and that did it for the trio. As they started laughing at that remark as Daniel said it himself, Sam and Jacon at that remark.

"Who started this conversation exactly, because this is like getting into a pillow fight, or just the blame game. And it's like the training remotes have gone berserk and decided to let us have it, and for getting too rough with them when in training. But this is going just a little too far and who set that remote for automatic fire, because it's acting like Artoo when he's dealing with the Ewoks?" Daniel said response as he started laughing at that.

"That's an understatement at the moment and I think this was its way of getting you back for the amount of times you shot the control panel." Jacob said as they heard Artoo beeping in laughter. "I think that's the remote's way of saying you started it by taking repeated shots at you." Sam said as she started laughing at that. "This is not turning into a bickering match, so can it already." Jack said, bemused, to it in response to that news.

As Panaka started laughing at that. "What the heck was that about exactly?" Charlie asked and Obi-wan answered that as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "I think Artoo reprogrammed it as he decided to train you in use of dealing with droids. But practice for dealing with droids, rather then humans right now at the moment. But that's what it's like dealing with attack droids." he said and they nodded as Jack looked at it.

"Try that again, and I'm using a real blaster on you, so cool it already." he said to it and it shot one last blast at him in response to that remark. As Teal'C grabbed the fourth lightsaber on the table and knocked it out the door at that as Reilly dodged it. "Whoa, alright what heck's going on in there right now guys?!" They heard Anakin call out and Daniel quickly answered him as he tried to hold it in then as he said it to him.

"We got case of practical jokes here and someone is playing around with the training equipment in here right now. And Jack got into a firefight bickering match with the training remote in here till Teal'C shot at it to turn it off, before it shot him in the back a twice, Anakin." he said as they heard Ric answered him. "Alright we're keeping the control door shut, but get that under control!" he called back as Sam started laughing.

As she watched this, till she finally grabbed it out of the air and deactivated it, as Freeman walked in then, as she dumped it in the training equipment bag then. As he was coming into the room as she looked at her father and Qui-Gon. "I know training gets out of hand, but this is going too far right now at the moment. Whoever was toying around with the equipment had better cool it already." Jack said as he relaxed finally at that.

"Growing up in a non force sensitive weapons training life is one thing, but that's taking it just a little far right now at the moment." Panaka said through a chuckle. "Yeah that's an understatement, but at the rate this is going those remotes were set for stun. But that's medium stun, but nobody set those for maximum stun, would you please. Because I feel like I got zatted once too often right now." Jack said as he put his intar down.

Just as he was answering they heard a real one go off as they heard a pained squeal and then another bickering match break out. "Mesa sorry, FRED!" they heard as Sam called out at that. "Jar Jar put that away, before you shoot someone with that thing." she shouted as Daniel turned off his lightsaber as he exchanged looks at that with Obi-wan, as they started laughing at the example as he said it to him at that gently.

"Oh my god, if this is what training in this galaxy is going to be like now, then get ready for the added side effects, but this is ridiculous." Daniel said as he started laughing at that. "I think our training the kids took on a life of its own, but this took it to a whole new level right now. But we're non force sensitives about to deal with a bunch of battle droids right now and if that's what dealing with battle droids is going to be like."

"Then we better get that under control and before we have further problems, but at least we're dealing with battle droids. And not humans, let alone clones right now at the moment here." Jack said to him and he nodded. "Yeah that's an understatement right now, but whoever is messing around with the equipment. They'd better knock it off right now at the moment here." Sam said and he nodded as they exchanged looks at this.

"And again whoever started this in the training equipment practical jokes had better cool it right now. Because we're not doing this all day right now, alright." Jacob said as he and Qui-Gon started laughing as Qui-Gon said it with a chuckle to that response. "Alright guys, time to stop playing around, as we got a long three days of training ahead of us so we better get to it." Qui-Gon said and they nodded as they got to work.

After two days worth of training, the trio had advanced so much that he knew they were ready for what was coming. Every night, he saw Anakin and Obi-wan growing closer, acting like brothers, Daniel and his team back to being themselves again. "Daniel what do you suggest the best way to go regarding this, when we return to Tatooine. In terms of a return party?" Panaka asked and he smiled as he answered him gently at that.

"With one member of the quartet gone when Watto met them, he's going to recognize Padme, Artoo and Jar-Jar pretty fast. But adding me, Sam, Charlie, as well as Ben and Nejaa to the list, he's going to realize, when he sees us acting as her bodyguards. That the trio that took his former slave are now back to finish the job by freeing his mother. Before he sees our lightsabers hanging from our belts at the time now."

"As he realizes the man that he was gambling against was not a farmer, but a Jedi master, and the duo and I are his former students. And then he sees the resemblance between me and Anakin and it hits him like speeder accident. I came back to free my aunt and I was around to add on to the fact that's he's never going to understand. I'm a Tatooine local myself, as he realizes that his future wife is the young girl next to him."

"But a return with the trio that he left with and they see us and everyone that saw him win the race realizes he's no longer just a free boy, he's been freed from slavery. And by the very group that they normally never got assistance from, so though republic credits are no good in the outer rim. That doesn't mean we have the money to free all the slaves and give an even bigger appointment to keep the planet running."

"Though I can't wait to see the look on their faces, when they realize the former slave wasn't just any normal boy, he's been inducted into the group. That they're all afraid of once they see the lightsabers on our belts and the training one on his after that." he said and they nodded to that. "Well it's a return to my quarters and you guys can stay with me until we leave Tatooine a second time." Anakin told him and he nodded to that.

"Yep and you're just getting started in training exercises, before you're ready to create your own, but your young adult self, from the way this was being read. You were constantly breaking or losing your lightsabers, I think the latest was #10 as well." he said and Anakin covered his eyes. "Well I'd say this was you and me all over again now Obi-wan, at times I was berating you for losing yours at times and others as a result."

"Watching you fight Bruck when you were nine and just before the final decision, your demeanor when I came into the room was this was not the way. That you wanted me to see your skills with the lightsaber." Qui-Gon said with an amused look on his face as Anakin said it. "Not again, Ben's going to kill me if I lose the latest one, and just after we started on protection detail in Padme's case." he said and they chuckled at that gently.

"Not directly, but a vocal lashing if we have to keep replacing these or you're constantly losing the blasted thing. But the weapon is not just a weapon, it's an extension of you, so try to be careful, but being your teacher and big brother. Whatever stunt devil moves you pulled are enough to not only give me a coronary, it's enough to give Mace, Adi and Nejaa one as well later on." Obi-wan said in response with an amused look then.

"Well best to get ready right now, because we arrive tomorrow right now guys, what's our cover story here?" Jack asked and Daniel smiled. "With the fact that Sam and I spent the last few days fixing our relationship I think that helps right now. So I'm a Jedi commander that has been married for just short of six months. And we been recalled from our regiment in the Milky Way back to my galaxy at the moment."

"And the added races in the council dropped us off on Tatooine as I made contac with my parents and we intercepted the Padme's crew. Just before they left as we got my cousin off the planet and they're giving us a lift back to Coruscant now. So I can I report into the council and if I know Yoda, he's getting a member of the grey order involved as I'm a member of the order as they combined together as one and for the expressed purpose."

"To up hunt down the master of the Sithlord that just attacked us and they allowed me to marry a member of my team right now at the moment as we. But as for names I'm oing by my real name, Daniel Starglider, but from there we go by the following alias's now. But Lieutenant Commander Samantha, Sari Carlin/Starglider and her father, Admiral Jacob Carlin, and the eight of you are my friends, so Captain Jack Skywalker."

"Commanders Lou Van Farliner, Charlie Kaywalker. And we're all from Tatooine, the quintet are Teal'C Tor Gaylen from Galas, Lieutenant Commanders David Brayser from Bespin, Ric Van Porell from Corellia, Dillon Farstreamer also from Tatooine and Paul Redrider from Coruscant. The Carlins are from Naboo, so they start asking why they never saw or heard of any of us, it's because we've been in another galaxy."

"Fighting another version of Sithlords and battle droids now at the time, and with the fact we had another possible outbreak. And the trade federation decided on a blockade around Naboo, but the chancellor sent us as well,as you and Master, Ben. So we can intercept you on Tatooine and we come back with you now." he said and they nodded to him smiling as Qui-Gon hid a chuckle as he answered him then.

"Well if that doesn't do it nothing ever does right now, but we need to make this as convincing as possible so no one asks wh you guys suddenly showed up out of no where." he said to him and he nodded. "Yeah about that, well here's my idea right now." he said as he explained it to them as they carefully made their plans then. Knowing that their lives in starwars galaxy were about to benefit hundreds and bring freedom to it.

After looking at him then Panaka sighed. "Son with you being a mechanic, I could use your help in repair jobs on the ship, it took some damage when we escaped. And just after the blockade, just before we ended up on your planet." he said and Anakin nodded. "Sure thing Captain, I can help out with that, but I get the feeling that with my being her future husband and protector, I've just added on to it as her personal mechanic as well."

"But would the attack have to do with why there was a slight case of carbon scoring on Artoo's dome, when I was looking him over when you came to Tatooine?" he asked and Padme nodded. "We lost five members of his team in the escape actually, but the last blast he got hit by his fellow Astrodroid droid's components and I had to clean him up. But I didn't get all of it at the time." she said and he nodded to her gently then.

Just as he was answering they heard a thunk and a crash followed by a several more, another crash and then a beeped out argument at that. "Not again, alright whatever happened in there this time, knock it off guys, and I mean it. FRED put the breaks on and hold still, before you break the radio next, would you please." Sam shouted and they heard two beeps as it went quiet at that and they shook their heads at that response.

"Well I know that wasn't Artoo he's arguing with, but his yellow counterpart, but come on, seriously, it's a week long trip to and from Coruscant. Can't they spend one hour and up to one day without arguing right now, because this is getting ridiculous. And it's because he's too big to fit into the cargo bay right now at the moment here." Jack said with a bemused smile on his face and she and Anakin tried to keep from laughing.

"Well I think you and I better get to work in repair jobs, because this is going to be a long week to and from Coruscant now, Sam." Anakin said and she nodded in agreement. "With you in this case, it's flight training and using your mechanical abilities right now, but it's training lightsabers until you're ready to use a real one, Annie." Obi-wan said in response and he nodded as they ended the conversation at that as they got to work.

After three days of preparation the ship has arrived at Coruscant and they were in viewing range as Qui-Gon, relieved that he had a chance to heal things. And deal with the closure of his student's training and the final bonds between himself, Anakin and Obi-wan, the bonds had deepened so much now in that time. That he knew Obi-wan and Anakin had a chance now to change the future now as they became a real team.

As he looked between his returning student, Daniel, who had switched to his new name of Daniel Starglider. And the healed bonds between himself, Sam, Jack and their fourth, Teal'C and knew that they were starting to heal up. And with them, in their galaxy, the team bond had been on a building exercise and it was working. And healing the amount of damage, the base's alter ego, the National Intelligence Division, or NID for short.

Exchanging looks they ended the conversation at that as they went over the plans in making sure they could pull off their subterfuge then. Watching the group the duo saw the changes in the sextet and the bonds growing deeper. And all of them just enjoying the two days flights before they got down to business. "Qui-Gon, we're at Coruscant now." Qui-Gon heard Jack call out and he nodded as he saw Anakin standing there.

"Three days worth of repairing the amount of damage done to the ship and its getting aggravating now, because every time FRED moves around he's just making it worse." Sam said and Anakin nodded. "Tell me about it, in total the amount of damage done is close to thousands here in monetary amounts and if I wasn't doing this. And for several good deeds, but this is getting ridiculous here." he said, before Panaka answered that.

"Issues in dealing with these things we got added problems and who broke that this time exactly?" Panaka called out to him and Anakin turned at that. "What got broken now exactly Captain?" he asked and the older man hid a chuckle. "The domino effect of cargo bins in the cargo bay broke a coupling off the radio this time son." he said and Anakin nodded as he sighed as he looked at Daniel and Sam as he said it with a bemused smile.

"Four days enroute to Coruscant and I've been fixing things from the amount of damage those blockade ships caused to ours, this keeps up. And I'm blowing the ship that caused the damage to ours right to Mustafar later on here now." he said and Daniel nodded as he tried to keep from laughing. "Well that's as close to the other term as you can get Anakin." Sam said as she started laughing at that and he nodded as he stood there.

"Whoa, I heard the stories focused on seeing the planet from orbit, but I didn't think they were for real." Anakin said and Ric Olie chuckled. "Coruscant, the entire planet is one big city, look see, there's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle. And look over there, Senator Palpatine is waiting for us." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "What's the truth exactly, that the reason they've never seen the admiral, and the ten before this point."

"Is that they all been out in the unknown regions is because they've been fighting with Sithlords and battle droids all this time. And they just returned in time for the council to recall Commander Starglider now, as he, the Carlins. And their friends, intercepted us on Tatooine before we arrived, Your highness?" Leia Janson asked and Padme nodded to her. "Yes, that's the cover story, if the chancellor asks who my added entourage is, Leia."

"Jack, Sam, Teal'C, you're with me and my entourage, you as well Admiral, we're splitting the team in half until we meet with the senate. But the next two to four chapters it's going chapter by chapter of the movie, okay." she said and they nodded as Anakin stuck close to her. "I'm not sensing anything, but once in his presence it's going to be like getting hit with a bucket of ice water." Obi-wan said to the trio then gently.

Getting into position they lowered the ramp and Padme went down first then as the others surrounded her then as Palpatine walked up to her and bowed then. "Your highness, it is a great relief to see you alive and well, your magesty." he said and she nodded as Daniel watched him carefully, as Palpatine's eyes flicked to him and he returned the look firmly, as Palpatine went further then at the remark.

"May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." he said and Valorum's moved forward. "Welcome your highness, it is an honor to finally meet you in person now, I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation is on Naboo. I have called for a special session of the senate this afternoon, so that you may present your request for relief." he said and she nodded as she answered him then firmly at that.

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." she said and he nodded as he looked at the eleven. "If I may ask who are these people exactly?" he asked and Daniel answered that one. "I'm Commander, Jedi, Daniel Starglider, this is my wife Lieutenant Commander Samantha, Sari Carlin/Starglider and her father, Admiral Jacob Carlin. And the eight are my friends Captain Jack Skywalker, Commanders Lou Van Farliner, Charlie Kaywalker."

"And we're all from Tatooine, the quintet are Teal'C Tor Gaylen from Galas, Lieutenant Commanders David Brayser from Bespin, Ric Van Porell from Corellia, Dillon Farstreamer also from Tatooine and Paul Redrider from Coruscant. The Carlins are from Naboo, my lord." he said and Valorum nodded as he answered him at the news. "Then why is is it, I never heard of any of you before, Commander?" he asked and Daniel explained that.

"The eleven of us were out in the unknown regions doing battle with a group of supposed Sithlords and battle droids. And by unknown regions it's out past the far reaches of our galaxy Chancellor, we returned just in time for the council to recall me. And send me and my family and friends as added security for the queen and her entourage. When we heard there was a blockade at Naboo at the time, we got intercepted on Tatooine."

"Some old friends of ours dropped us off at the halfway point in time to get to the queen's transport and I made contact with Jedi Kenobi. And the queen's entourage, as the queen's attacker nearly got the drop on us. But here's the added truth now, but my parents are moisture farmers on that planet protecting the locals. In to who, it's because of the Tuskin Raiders there, but I got intercepted by my parents before we left."

"My parents are friends of the council and Master Jinn was the one who discovered me, so we bumped into each other. And I found out I'm Master Jinn's other apprentice, and his current one is my new younger brother." he said and Valorum nodded in amazement. "I'm not sure I understand, what do you mean?" he asked and and Daniel explained it. "For Jedi, the previous apprentice to the knight or master that trained them."

"Then becomes the adopted sibling to the latest one, my big brother was Master Nejaa Halcyon, the last time I saw him though, before I returned to our galaxy. It was when I was five, and I just returned this week to meet the latest additions to our portion of the Jedi family. Ben here is the newest addition to the family and I also just arrived in time to get my cousin out of slavery and we're returning to the temple now for this."

"Masters Yoda and Sifo Dyas are looking forward to having me return to the order now, but Master just returned my lightsaber to me and I'm retaking my position in the order. I'm also military trained after meeting my friends, which explains my rank, I just made full Commander there, and I'm returning to duty." he said and the older man nodded. "Well that's an interesting turn of events, so the reason we never met before now."

"Is because you spent the better part of 15 years in the unknown regions doing battle all this time?" he said and they nodded. "You look like you're 25 to 26, how old are you in this galaxy if you been gone this long?" Valorum asked and he smiled gently. "They got a faster aging span then we do in our galaxy, but in the Milky Way galaxy. And that's the galaxy we were asked to help out in, I'm 37, barring 38 years old, now in their galaxy."

"That is the race's home galaxy, but here I'm a senior Jedi padawan learner on the edge of making full knight now. And I'm trained and was trained in military tactics when I was there, but the guys, my wife and I were transferred to help the Jedi order out there. And we've been in a war to free our galaxy from a race of system lords. And it shifted from that to a bunch of battle droids now." he said and Valorum nodded as he answered him.

"If I may ask when did you and your friends meet?" he asked and Daniel explained that as well. "We met when I was just promoted from from junior padawan learner to senior padawan after meeting my new mentors in that galaxy. Just after the quartet and Commander Brayser left Bespin and Tatooine to train at the flight academy. And the admiral sent us to the unknown regions, because we just unlocked a new technology."

"During the first mission at the time, as I was chosen to crack the secret coordinates to activate a ship that could take you anywhere in the galaxy. But it was during the two weeks when we activated our ship, that we came into contact with the first Sithlord. On a desert planet just like Tatooine and that was the start of our life long friendship. We've been together ever since and it was after the sithlord's rival started up at the time."

"That I met Sam, her father and Teal'C as a result, but that's why you haven't met us till now, because we've spent the better part of 9 years in the galaxy. That these Sith came from, and at the moment things are on a lull right now there. Though they won't be once the battle droids turn into Androids with a human face at the moment. But that sums it up, I just returned in time to get involved in this, as my cousin was chosen next."

"My mother's maiden name was Skywalker, Jack is my cousin, her brother's son, and the little guy here, is from my aunt's side of the family, he's my youngest cousin. As not only did the Jedi order recall me to help out here. My cousin here was next on the initiate list for testing in his force abilities at the time now, but in truth. The added reason is the force decided to reunite me with my family and free my cousin from slavery."

"And at the same time help out with the current crisis on Naboo, Admiral Carlin is the commanding officer of the Queen and we arrived in time to get her off Naboo." he said and the chancellor nodded as he watched him rest his hand on Anakin's shoulder then protectively. "Skywalker, Skywalker." he said, before his eyes widened at the name. "My cousin is the podrace winner a few days ago, if you checked the news, my lord."

"He's the reason why the queen's ship was fixed and an added detour, but I arrived just in time to get him and the others off the planet. Just as the queen's attacker tried to attack my master that day, but the force has added my friends and I to the queen's entourage and protection." he said and Valorum nodded as he said it then. "Skywalker, as in the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace on Tatooine, winner Anakin Skywalker?"

"You came back just in time to get reunited with your family, just as your cousin won the race?" he said in shock and Daniel nodded to him. "Yes my lord that's it exactly, my cousin won the race, to get us the parts to fix the ship at the time. But until now, he didn't realize I was his cousin, because I've been gone for 15 years now. But the force reunited me with my parents and extended family." he said and Valorum nodded to him.

"Well then welcome back Commander Starglider, I must admit this is an interesting turn of events, I look forward to having you back as a member of the Jedi order again." he said and Daniel nodded as Palpatine looked at Daniel. "I thought Jedi weren't allowed to marry, Commander Starglider?" he asked and he looked into his eyes. "I'm apart of the Grey Jedi order, but I'm connected to the council here on Coruscant, Senator."

"By their authorization, they gave me their blessing to marry my wife, I've been married for five years since we met. The Jedi and Grey Jedi orders have authorized a search for the Sithmaster that just attacked us. My wife is a non force sensitive as are my friends and believe me, when it comes to the people I care about. Then the rules are just that, guidelines to live by, but when matters of your heart, it's all's fair in love and war."

"You don't understand, because you never studied the orders, but I lived my life as a non force sensitive. But with your respect, what we do as Jedi, the regular or the Grey orders, is no business of yours, Senator. Her father, the admiral, gave me his blessing and he sees me as a son, so with respect. Unless it involves the senate, it's no business of yours." he said with a stern tone as he looked into his eyes then firmly at that.

'Don't think I don't know why you asked the question, because I do, Sidious, you're never getting your hands on my cousin. If I have anything to say about it right now, I lived my life by combining the two codes together. And attachments don't make you weak, they make you strong, but you over confidence is your weakness.' He thought, before he heard a firm remark to that statement as he felt a strong brush of cold hit him.

 ** _'And your faith in your friends is yours, young man, if you only knew the power of the darkside.'_** he heard in response. 'Oh I do, and believe me you're never going to win, a Jedi never allows his emotions to get in the way of what needs to be done. You think I didn't know what you tried the other day, so long as I live. The Sith will never rule this galaxy if I have anything to say about it.' he said and Valorum stepped in at that.

"I beg your pardon, Commander, but we didn't mean to intrude on your personal life, we were just curious." he said and Daniel nodded as he pulled Sam closer to him protectively at that, as Palpatine gestured to Sabe. "There is a question of procedure, but I believe we can over come it now." he said as his eyes shifted to Anakin, and Obi-wan fought his impulse to stand in front of him then protectively at that.

Before Anakin went with them, before he paused and Padme looked back at him. "Annie, come on." she said and he looked at Qui-Gon who gave a 'go ahead' gesture to him and he nodded to him at that. As they got out of ear shot, Daniel activated his mental link to the ten then. 'Guys whatever you do, act as Dack and her guards do, I'm heading for the temple, I'm meeting with the council for now to go to step one of our plan now.'

'He's a mind reader though, so focus on our last few missions together, before we came here.' he said and and he heard Jacob answer that. **_'Once in the council room terminate the camera link and tell them the truth, alright. Before we go turn it to the rest of the mission on Coruscant here, son. We have to make it seem that her revealing her identity to the trio and Jar Jar is a first time, right now."_**

 **'** ** _Instead of the nine of us knowing that and we revealed that to the trio, so focus, if you run into Nejaa just tell him the truth to what Anakin revealed to us.'_** he said and Daniel nodded to the orders. 'See you guys tonight, I'm spending the rest of the day at the temple.' he said and Sam answered that. **'** ** _Alright see you tonight then honey, be careful.'_** she said and he nodded as he hid a smile then.

'I will honey, see you then guys.' he said and ended it then as Qui-Gon said it for the three of them. "I must speak with the council, the situation has become much more complicated." he said and Valorum nodded. "I'm guessing this explains why your padawan just returned a few days ago at the moment." he said and Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes it does, and I'm relieved he came home now." he said and Valorum nodded gently.

"Chancellor, what I just told you was the truth, I'm really from this galaxy, but my friends, my wife and her father. They're from the next galaxy over, it's called the Milky Way, but those friends that sent us. They're races against a group of Alien's as corrupt and dangerous as the Sith, as for the battle droids. They're from a situation one of the races with us is dealing with, but all in all, that's everything that sums this up."

"We're here to prevent what's coming regarding my cousin, but I know why the force you're having so many problems with the beuracrats. But my cousin is the one meant to alter the history, because the republic is on the edge of falling apart. But the Sith are planning a dictatorship in later years, starting with the current crisis. But that's what I need to know, like I said, I just returned to our galaxy, so I don't know everything."

"Master Yoda said things are turning into a nerf match in the assembly hall?" Daniel said and he nodded in exasperation. "Indeed they are, and Padawan Tachi just returned two days ago from her mission, regarding Krayne at the moment. Whether Krayne knows it or not, the council and I authorized her undercover mission. During the last 18 months, Commander, she and Jedi Halcyon are waiting for you." he said and they nodded to him.

"You weren't kidding when you told him that were you, Commander, you grew up like your cousin did?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "I did, it's made me so strong that I'm never going to the darkside, to protect me family and my friends. I will live by a non force sensitive life if I have to, they're everything to me. Attachments don't make you weak, they make you strong, Sam's my soulmate." he said and Valorum nodded softly.

Droping his voice into a whisper, he said it softly to him then at that. "Chancellor, I understand that the beuracrats are doing things, that some in the senate. That they would consider illegal right now, because the trade federation is just the beginning. But here's the scope of it, the separatists are being created out of every alien race in the books, but this is a Jedi trap." he said and the older man nodded as his eyes narrowed.

"Chancellor, whatever you do, don't say anything, this was a trap for him, he's our Sithmaster, to put this firmly since the bloodbath a millennia ago. They decided on a rule of two ever since, the last Sithmaster was known for screwing around with the cells in our bodies to create life. But he told his apprentice this, and said apprentice killed him in his sleep, but Sidious is that apprentice and his non force sensitive name, now."

"And title is Senator Palpatine, Palpatine is a Sithlord, until we decide to release that information just hold off. For your protection, he must not know that we know, but you're the first we're inducting into our resistance. This was his plan all along, to bring the Sith back in control, it's by voting you out as Chancellor. He's trying to exterminate us as the Jedi order and recreate the republic into a dictatorship, called the Galactic Empire."

"My niece and nephew are the future of the Jedi order, my cousin is the future of our galaxy, but until we're ready to spring the trap. It's preparing for 35 years in advance now, but I'm calling for a special session of the loyalist committee at the end of this crisis, my lord." he said and Valorum nodded to him softly. "Who the blazes attacked you before you arrived exactly?" he said firmly and Daniel crossed his arms then at that.

"It was his apprentice, he's the Sithmaster, from the Blockade to a possible war, he's manipulating everything until he destroys us as the Jedi order. But Rebellion Alliance meeting on Naboo, before we end this, but believe me this is just to make him think he's got us. But my padawan is his target, Anakin's my future apprentice, he's going to think he's got him until we finish it." Obi-wan said to him softly and he nodded to him firmly.

"So instead of a Jedi Trap, it's turned into a Sith trap now, I understand, should I just play along with the queen and you as the council. Because I'm from Senator Mothma's home planet, so let me see, but her, Ackbar, Dodonna, Organa, and the future Senator Amidala of Naboo, you're the future of the resistance?" he said and Daniel nodded as he gave a nod as he raised his voice and he said it gently to him then at that.

"Alright, well we better return to the temple then, it was nice meeting you Chancellor." Daniel said to him and he nodded to him gently. Before he departed as they flagged down a speeder who gave them a lift to the temple. "That was too close, nice touch in subterfuge Daniel, I couldn't think of a better alibi than that. That the Grey and Jedi orders were working together in this to find the Sith or that we allowed you to marry."

"Marriage and having a family was anathema to the civilian's for years, what was that quote you gave him exactly?" Qui-Gon asked and he sighed. "Living life as a non force sensitive, that's a non force sensitives term for their rivals. Especially if they fall in love with the same person, either gender, I just told him that all's fair in this war. He thinks that I'm not on to him, but I am right now and with that in mind right now."

"Where protecting my cousin is concerned, but I know he doesn't understand, he's not going to play fair in regarding thing, call for special treatment. As well unlimited access to himself, driving up his arrogance and anger with every decision till he thinks he's got him in his grasp right now. In short, to him, his over confidence is his weakness, and he thinks that our faith in our friends is ours right now, regarding things at the moment."

"But if he wants to cheat, then I'm evening the playing field by making it clear I'm what Anakin's going to turn into once he's an adult." he said and they both nodded bemused at that remark as Obi-wan said for both of them at that. "Nice touch in cover stories, I don't think he ever expected to learn you're a Jedi knight in the military at the time, Daniel." Obi-wan said and he nodded as he answered him smiling then gently.

"Yes well the act of doing it like this, the reaction feels almost natural, as does the instinct right now the moment. In fact the intuition to how to act is coming so naturally that I know what to do, before it hits me now." Daniel said, before he ducked a pillow that went flying over the balcony from a reading area and he looked up. "Alright the padawan that threw that better watch it youngling, or you're really going to get it."

"And I'm not kidding." he said gently and Qui-Gon chuckled at the response as he looked up to see a 4 year old Togruta looking over the balcony down at them sheepishly. "Sorry Master Starglider, my friend was the one that threw that." she said and they nodded. "It's fine Padawan Tano, just be more careful, shall we." Obi-wan said and she nodded as Daniel levitated the pillow back up to her and she took it and disappeared then.

"Tano, I think if she's got a green lightsaber once she creates it, she's possibly going to become Anakin's future padawan later on. But he's got 10 1/2 years of studying to do and that's five months worth of work right now at the current moment here." he said, before they headed further as they heard a chuckle to that remark. "Got caught in the middle of youngling pillow fight, Daniel?" he heard and looked up to see Garen Muln.

"Yeah, and I just barely ducked that pillow that Ahsoka Tano knocked over the balcony right now Garen, and it's nice to finally meet you." he said and Garen nodded as he, Reeft and Bant moved to them. "Welcome home Daniel." Reeft added as he smiled and he gave him that Reft returned before Garen and Bant did the same. "Thanks, but trust me this past week since I got the added truth the added side effects to come with it."

"I've never felt so free now in my emotions finally, but having someone that understand me and my powers it's worth it now. I can be more open." he said to him and she nodded. "Us too, well I see that the last four days worth of training ended the dreams since we had you arrive and return to in our galaxy." Bant Eerin said and he nodded. "Yeah they did, in fact, I just prevented the Sith's last attempt to turn me now."

"As for Sam, it's a case of DID, she's been stuck as a host ever since she got turned into one, but the frequent blackouts. They got started after we encountered the queen that sexually assaulted me the year before, but it's this equipment. That's causing the frequent blackouts, to put this gently, it's like carrying the infant version to our race's primary enemy, and it caused Charlie to have several blackouts and each time he did."

"The little bugger killed or knocked someone unconscious at the time, but for me it's dealing with the nightmares. Her, it's locking up Jolinar, for life." he said and passed her viewing device and the trio nodded. "I did studying on cases of DID, how long is military council giving you out here while you train?" she asked and he explained that. "10 months, but the time differential is until Anakin is 29 years old, but to put it like this."

"As your galaxy's time is in a time dialation Coruscant and the other planets, I'm going with the guys to. They're under the same time dialation field, but one week equals six months, and two weeks equals a year, so in total. An entire month equals two years and ten months equals 20 years exactly." he said and they nodded smiling. "Nice, we're packing an entire 20 years worth of padawan to pre-master Jedi training, right now."

"Into ten months, and once the Rebel/Sith war is done, another 12 years from knight to level three master training into three years at the time. Well at least we know that you knowing our future, we're not going extinct, and we can live like normal people now." he heard and turned to a young man his age and he nodded. "To answer the unasked question, your order contacted mine and they sent me to make contact with you."

"My name Kyle Retan, I'm from the grey Jedi order." he said and Daniel nodded. "I think we need to discuss this privately Kyle, because the Sith are back on the loose. Our Sithmaster is hiding in plain sight, that's why I came up with the subterfuge, I'm under your order. And you joined forces with the Jedi council to hunt him down and you allowed me to marry, before I returned to duty at the time." he said and Retan nodded to him.

"Well I couldn't have come up with better subterfuge then that when you're protecting your cousin and you just returned to our galaxy at the time. So you were living your life like a non force sensitive and you were trained in the military. If that explains rank, yes alright, we can discuss this in the Jedi council room, I think we better end this, before anyone not involved in our circle over hear this." Retan said and they nodded to that.

"Meeting at noon, we need to freshen up, but we're doing this by the entire storyline now." Obi-wan said and they nodded as they ended the conversation at that Retan, nodded to Bant and she lead him to medical wing, as the trio went further as they got flagged down a second time. As they heard a relieved shout then through the force, as Daniel felt the force presence hit him and he smiled and looked up then smiling.

Answering the force push he sent it back and five minutes later Nejaa Halcyon came to where they were then. "Force am I'm relieved to see you three, Master, good to have you back Danny." he said and Daniel smiled as he gave him a hug and Nejaa tightened his arms around him then. "What's the verdict, regarding your friend exactly?" he asked and Daniel smiled as he explained that to him gently as the trio saw the changes in him.

"She's not programmed, this was a case of an eye for an eye, she was furious that to save Sam, she had to give up her happiness. And sabotaged ours before we could truly get together, but it was after Anakin explained this that I remembered something else. In regarding what Master Yoda taught us, regarding the ways to the darkside. I stay angry and I stay on the brink, I let it go and I win the fight, I'm me again, I just defeated him."

"But Anakin, it's not one side or the other, he needs us both to balance him out, I'm living force, Ben is unifying force, but Anakin's living force. To pull it off he needs us both and he returns as quickly as he falls now." he said and Nejaa nodded to him. "Well I see why this would be a problem, like him, you grew up outside the temple. But that hasn't made you weak, it's made you even stronger then our Sithlord now at the moment."

"But just three months our time, and you're going to reach Obi-wan's skill by that point, looking at you now though, I'm relieved nothing's changed at the moment. So it's just making sure this character's personality is locked up, that's we're worried about. I'm just relieved we got you back finally, I missed you Daniel." he said and Daniel nodded to him then, before Qui-Gon looked at him as he said it softly to him then.

"Nejaa, something happens to me before I complete Obi-wan's training at the moment." he started to say and Nejaa nodded. "You don't have to ask, I'll take care of it, you may be just as powerful as Master Windu is. But you're both not as young as you used to be right now, with a Sithlord like this, it's going to take a Jedi his own age. Just to take him out, but I think that's Obi-wan's trials, trial by flesh to start with now right now."

"But the next four years are the trials and then when at 30, he's a full Jedi knight after that at the current moment right now. Anakin started late sure, but in five years going to reach senior youngling padawan, five more after he's reaching Obi-wan's level." he said and Daniel nodded to that. "If Tahl told you the plan, then I'm taking it through the early parts, but we better keep this in line of the storyline." he said and Nejaa nodded to him.

"The council wanted me to show you where you and your friends are staying during this trip here. Just so you can get changed into your true clothes right now, at the moment, before the first sessions, before we take it to the next part." he said and Daniel nodded. "I take it the force dropped off our stuff so we can get settled here at the temple right now." he said and Nejaa nodded as they headed for chambers they were living in.

"We weren't sure, but we figured you'd want to be split up into three or four quarters, but next door to each other." he said and Daniel nodded. "Thank you, well we got our confirmation, I met Palpatine face to face, and he started questioning me. Into why I'm married to my team mate when up until now, the Jedi forbidden love and attachments, starting a family." he said and Nejaa nodded as he answered him firmly at that.

"What you tell him exactly?" he asked and before he could answer that Master Mace Windu did it for him with a satisfied smile. "That he's been apart of the Grey Jedi order since he left our galaxy and they and we are working together to hunt down every single Sithlord. Nice thinking Daniel, that was very quick thinking, I would have said the same." he said and Daniel nodded as he turned to him and bowed once as he answered him.

"Hello Master, I'm Daniel Jackson, I'm here to report in now." he said and Mace nodded to him then. "Yoda just gave us the truth, your parents are farmers on Tatooine after the circumstances, regarding this mission are done. You can fill us in on your life prior to meeting your friends, my current padawan is a shared case with Kit Fisto." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him, looking at him gently he went to a fast question.

"Did you study the book my galaxy sent yours, regarding this situation?" Daniel asked and Mace nodded. "We did, but you better tell us this in the council room, I called for special session of the Jedi council for this afternoon, and where's your cousin exactly?" he asked and Daniel explained that to him. "The Queen has him with her right now, but we're doing stage acting until things hit the brink." he said and Mace nodded to him.

"With us seeing every movie leading up to the final one, that one comes out next spring on Earth, we know her secret, but it's safe with us. We also saw you in action when it came to the lightsaber, but it's enough I've studied everything you wanted me to learn from 4 to 13 years old. As for Anakin, Ben and I can balance him out easily, that's not a problem." he added to him and Mace have a second nod as he said it to Qui-Gon.

"The council and I discussed this and Qui-Gon, you've been given a position in the council starting now as well." he said and Qui-Gon nodded. "The Code wasn't always the right way to do it, at times I went against you, because I must, but it's because as a living force Jedi the lesson was the focus determines your reality. I spent years doing the job in the way I thought was best and suddenly having my padawan return now."

"And those changes have resulted in replacing the years regarding this, and I've just been promoted since we changed the rules and code now. Mace my studies on the force are the same as his learning from the ancients. The Shaliman of the Whills, that's the same as what we're studying here now, in joining with the force now, but that's the ability that can become invaluable to keep us alive, so though we keep to cremation."

"Our souls can ascend and we join with the force as a result, but maintain our consciousness in the force. And so though in the force we have the ability to talk to our students and interact with them. And we can decide to return as well if we want, Daniel learned to do that, but the force in his galaxy, their's, I should say. It, or they, decided he was of better use as a knight as the powers starting breaking down the door."

"And the quartet sent him back to us for the training right now, but the ability to go into the force, that's easy, it's taking returning from it that's the hard part." he said and Mace nodded. "Well we and Yoda agree with you right now, we decided to change the code and as we said, you're now a member of the council. So if we have your miscreant youngling question our decisions and defying us next, you're just saying it for all of us now."

"But Anakin's fate was once uncertain, but he's not dangerous, now we will decide his future, but that shall be enough him. But determining in theoretical training right now for Anakin and his being beyond open with us is the clincher. The same fight took a different turn for Dex and as a result that's the argument, he's too old, and there's too much anger and fear in him already, so not disrespect, it's the truth right now at the moment."

"His anger and fear can be dangerous if he doesn't control it, but that's the argument right now." He said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that. "It's a case of free will in this case master, like the case of choosing to be a Jedi or Sith. But you can choose to return and once you do, you have all the memories, and with it your powers are back to full." he said and Qui-Gon nodded to him as he looked at the duo, Obi-wan and Nejaa.

"Mace do you remember the river stone I gave to Obi-wan?" he asked and Mace nodded and then smiled. "You had a second and gave it to our new recruit, I know of Ferus hopes to be chosen by you as his new team trio. But you both chose in advance, Anakin was picked in advance by you." he said and Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, we were discussing theoretical training, one of the practice simulations involved Melida/Daan now."

"But we gave him a copy of our crystals, but we discovered an interesting effect when I gave him a white focusing crystal, it changed color from white to amethyst." he said and Mace nodded in shock. "He's a master guardian, him this young, the crystal was showing who he was going to grow into, but he's me as a youngling." he said and Qui-Gon nodded to him and Adi and Mace smiled as she said it for both of them at the news gently.

"We can train him to balance it out in that, so he's a purple, interesting effect this soon, but total control of his anger, patience and understanding. I am sensing next to no conflict in him right now, emotions already developed maybe, but everything matches up. And to a padawan who grew up outside the temple, but yes, this will do highly right now, you don't have to worry we'll take care of him." she said and Mace nodded in agreement.

"I'm sensing that as well, but with us making an exception for him and his family, that started something, but he will do just fine right now." Mace said and he nodded. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Master interviewed him, himself at the moment. But he sees this the same way you three do, but he's a cross between me and Obi-wan. But using another term in our case as the order now, his bond with you and Siri is strong now."

"His mother is just like you, Adi." Qui-Gon said and Siri chuckled. "Uh oh, he meets you face to face, he's going to grow attached, Master, if we're his added Jedi family." she said and Adi nodded smiling gently. "Yes and as a result, if he's got non force sensitives versions to each of us, that helps, how's the training going with pre training?" she asked and he chuckled as he answered her then as he looked between his friends then gently.

"He's doing great, one week and he's made 3.5 months of training, in fact the force is pulsing in him so hard I know his signature on contact now." he said and she nodded. "In between training and his other job as a mechanic, he's been reading the books. The ones focused on us when the duo were younglings, he's 1/4 of the way into the mission on Gala." he told her and she nodded as the duo exchanged looks at the news then.

"Uh oh, well that's the first test we're doing theoretical for, as that was the lesson I had to make to Obi-wan when he returned from Melida/Daan." Mace said and he nodded. "Anakin made it clear he would never leave us that quickly, his response if it was Adi this time, he would take it to you 3, tell us what they had in mind. And get permission from us, but the team, the family comes first." he said and Mace smiled then at the news.

"All that says is he is true padawan, a Jedi, he would never abandon us that fast, for total strangers and not when we were the closest to another family as possible that he has. When not with his mother and her friends, we were the ones raising him, but going on a guess, he's not ready to let go yet, if our memories come back all at once. Then we fix the mistakes that the twins version of us made." he said and Qui-Gon nodded to him.

"It's going to take a few years for me to learn how to return from it, but when I do, our clan group is back in one piece again." he said and Mace nodded. "I know that in certain aspects that the code never saw what Master was doing was irrelevant to choices. But sometimes it's the right thing to do, and why, it's because it is, Anakin. He never asked for you to free him, he just did what he thought was right by helping the Naboo."

"Master thinks the same way at the moment." Daniel said and he nodded to him as he went further. "I got to Chancellor Valorum, he's joining the resistance as well, he knows that our Sithmaster is hiding in plain sight. So we just have to get the rest of the rebellion, and after Palpatine is here on Coruscant afterwards now. Anakin's agreed to be the plant to stop him, Mace." Daniel said Mace nodded as he answered him gently then.

"What you learn so far in this situation, Daniel?" he asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him. "I got the point to what you keep telling us, regarding the darkside finally, but we're only human, but to feel anger is to be human, us human Jedi. To control that anger, is to be a Jedi, I also got what Master said regarding an apprentice. And them teaching the master training them, once that happens, the partnership is correct."

"Anakin, unknowing or not, just gave me and Ben our first lesson in life lessons outside of the temple, but this is what it means. When it comes to being a Jedi growing up in the unsheltered life of the temple now at the moment. What I can teach him, is everything that goes with that of a true person believing in the ways of the force. My plan is so fool proof now that by the time he realizes he's been duped, we're in hiding as a result now."

"So though they got the holocrons again, it doesn't matter darkside to darkside holocrons, Jedi and grey Jedi to Jedi holocrons and we study the legends as well. And with that it's the only way Mace, we have to make him think he wiped us out. And we spent 13 years studying to cloak our power and signature from him and Dex now." he said and Mace nodded sighing as he answered him then gently at the remark then.

"Force, I can't believe we're putting a child through this to stop a monster like this Sith scum." he said with a sigh and Daniel nodded as he rested his hand on his shoulder. "Yes I know, but Anakin suggested a way to prevent that, but my friend, he's a member. And of one of the races against the Sithlords in the Milky Way galaxy. He has the ability to clone humans and their race, Thor suggested he clone Anakin now at the moment."

"So we clone him in the next month and it's two weeks later that the secondary race starts. But first we send Nejaa to Tatooine to make contact with my parents and everyone in town, so they all pretend he had a twin brother. As the argument shifts courses, as the fight has you pointing it at Dex instead of Anakin. Anakin asked us to treat him like a normal student." he said and Mace nodded to him as he answered him.

"Well that helps, we never met Dex, but we met Anakin and then we get the bomb dropped on us that they're both conceived by midichlorines. But like I said, it's we don't know him in the way we know Anakin, we know he's conceived by midichlorines. That he's quick to anger and he's beyond reckless and he's far too old to master the discipline. And the patience in training for this, but that's what we're all worried about right now."

"But like Qui and Obi-wan, as well as Sifo Dyas and Master Yoda, we had the chance to get to know Anakin. And he secured a place in our hearts as we watch him grow with his powers. But Anakin's one slight flaw in him is his being a helm jock and that could lead to things getting dangerous right now. But again I can't believe he's actually allowing himself to be the bait for Sidious right now." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"Well I can't believe a man would put the lives of younglings at risk, and just to get back at him 12 years ago." Daniel and he sighed in agreement. "Danny, to see you back where you belong, good it is." he heard and smiled as Yoda moved to them and looked up. "We had that discussion already Master, but things change and I'm relieved that we get the next week to do this." Qui-Gon said and he smiled at him gently as he answered him.

"I understand Qui-Gon, but best of us all in masters you have become now, and very proud of you, I am now and a Jedi to the end you are and I see this easily." he said and Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes Master, and I'm just saying this now, but if Dooku expects me to help with the plan he has to destroys us. It's never happening, I would never turn to the darkside and I would never join Dooku." he said and Yoda nodded as Daniel said it then.

"Hey Master, well I just got our confirmation, Sidious is Palpatine, the senator is the Sithlord." he said and they nodded. "Give it 13 years and I'm hearing that again from Anakin later, but with a different government title now. Said title the chancellor, the chancellor is the Sithlord, but it's I'm getting to know him, Anakin. And in the way I was supposed to at the moment right now, though with that in mind right now."

"And to be honest, getting to know him works better right now then having Qui drop this on us. That's he's the chosen one, or that the Sith just came back, you learn anything from that, if you finished our future and things over the next ten years?" Mace asked and he nodded. "Yes, our people on our planet created the entire storyline, but after the blood bath a millennia ago, they decided on a rule of two after that."

"But the last was Sidious's mentor, who taught him how to manipulate the midichlorines to create life, and by that point he'd grown so strong. He could actually keep the people he cared about from dying, but that's being used as bait. Dex hears that, and the obsession is going to reach a lust a for power in 13 years later on. But Padme said that only way she'd die in childbirth is if she lost him to the dark-side now and with it."

"To her, it's she chose in advance and to her its she's seeing Vader as Dex Skywalker now, her brother in law and what he did, she's seeing Ben was right and he changed now. To her, Anakin was her soulmate and husband, so the arguments in the final movie are getting thrown at his alter ego. And before said alter ego gets cloned and become a living, breathing menace running amok in this galaxy, so here's a question."

"How could Anakin be in two places at once when he's in regeneration from the injuries inflicted on his body and Vader has lost his mind and is killing off the rest of the clones in the galaxy. And we're in hiding, first on Tantive V and then Yavin IV and the twins are born. Before we send the clones to get our training equipment, the texts and everything else needed as we begin again on Yavin?" he told them and they nodded to that.

"Good question it is, and the answer is he can not: in recovery, physically, mentally and emotionally from what forced to do when turned, he did. And time it takes, to recover from the darkside, he needs, counsel him and help him understand and comes to terms with what he did. But our student and son he always will be, not lose and take care of him, we will." Yoda said and Mace nodded in agreement as he answered him.

"That sums it up, Anakin spent three years making our him even stronger then Sidious's him, but once we put them together the trial of lava starts as Dex is given the choice. But as Jedi, we don't deal in absolutes here, he can choose to do the right thing and be everything we raised him as. Or he can turn against every we stand for, and he becomes the very thing he swore to destroy now, that's why I was so hard on him."

" I was putting him through his trial by lava as he made his choice, be the man I knew him to be and do the right thing and destroy the very thing we trained him to fight. Or turn against everything we stood for and lose everything and give into a lust for power. And let this Sith scum twist his mind and he become everything, the very thing he swore to destroy now." Mace said to him and he nodded to him gently at that.

"Well I'm Anakin as an adult, I kept my loyalty to the light side of the force, but I'm a Grey Jedi, I just got to get you out of the automatic conditioning now." he said to him gently. "Force, I thought they were gone for good now at the time." they heard a voice say and he looked up to see Kit Fisto and they nodded. ""The Sith was a Zabrak, it's possible that we have one or two running loose and they were waiting till now for this."

"But he knew what he doing here., because he was bearing down on us and if Anakin hadn't told me he was getting tired from the pace, I wouldn't have spotted him." Qui-Gon told him and he nodded. "That's what happened, Anakin told you he was getting tired, so you saw a seeker droid, and decided to pick up the pace, just as you got to the ship he told you he was getting tired and you saw him?" Mace said and he nodded.

"Yes, and with it I got a very good look at the Zabrak that attacked me, and he was carrying a red lightsaber, and his eyes were molten lava. In fact, he was loaded with the darkside, he knew every move to counteract mine. I felt like I was fighting Xanatos a second time here, but this Sith is a warrior in his prime, but looking at this from a Master's point of view, he's still very young, but there's no doubt in my mind right now."

"He's so loaded with the darkside whoever his Jedi side was, is completely destroyed, to save the entire galaxy and delay the return we have to destroy Sidious, for good. But our only chance at survival Kit, Mace, is by creating our own clones. Cloning yourselves and the younglings, everyone in the order, and we then create two bases and hide and do it after they do it, but every Jedi that wasn't in the war and in the field at the time."

"They're going into hiding and waiting for the signal that the council says to stay away and report to the rendezvous point on Yavin IV. And our clone troopers are the ones that are getting them there and on guard to protect the younglings. And insuring their programmed to listen to us only, but with that, that's part of the conversation we have to deal with, we're going from light side Jedi, to grey Jedi as we become normal.

" Like everyone else, allow our emotions to take hold, though I think this could be worth it now, Mace, as to why exactly, it's because as a result. We have the non force sensitives seeing as we understand everything they feel, regarding things, Obi-wan is her brother and shares her concern now. As we get started, so we're working for the Rebellion later as Jedi generals now." Qui-Gon added and they nodded as Daniel nodded.


	4. The New Padawan And Bond Made

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: This chapter is going to show the first true appearance of Anakin's rival and leading into the appareance of the rest of their training quartet. Along with the rest of the Jedi knights involved in their training quartet. While the next chapter reveals the little girl that Qui-Gon and Adi got off her native home planet.**

 **Chapter 4: The Code Recreated, The Quartet And The Learner Eaves Dropper**

 **The Jedi Temple-Daniel's POV:**

"At the moment would possession result in his losing his mind finally out of the amount of power going to his head. And him thinking that Padme would bring you to him to kill him, instead of you stowing away, it's got him thinking she brought you along. And when she tried to talk some sense into him at the time?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Yes it would, but if that's what happened, he sees me at the top of the stairs and realizes it."

"As that's his breaking point now as he thinks I got to her and I tried to get her to back up, and before he got her in force stranglehold. But attachment and possession were forbidden for this reason exactly, as it leads to crazy jealousy now at the moment. Annie realizes this and he understands now, so our him, he's going to follow the rules. Dex on the other hand, if what he just told us enroute back to Coruscant was true now."

"Then Dex is the side of him that's crazy jealous, has a lust for power and can't control his hate or anger and in the end it destroys him here so with that. It's enough that once we have our plans once we bring him here when they're 12, we watch closely. And so we keep some rules, but alter the code now and this is the first lesson. But we must train to let go of what we love the most, if we don't and the Sith can use that against us now."

"But there's passion, yet serenity, emotion yet peace, fear yet strength, pride yet humility, in many ways we understand the Sith. But the goal is show there's a very thin line between us and them, we cross that line and we're no longer Jedi or grey Jedi. But we turned into Dark Jedi and if we continue down that path and we turn into Sith. But many Jedi say they understand the dangers." Obi-wan said to him and he nodded gently.

"I think cub took our side of this situation, just a little too seriously right now, because our him, with me back, he's acting his normal self right now. No anger, no jealousy and controlling his thoughts." Daniel said as they heard a gentle tap on the link in answer to that and the council hid a chuckle. "Well that's him now, the him we know at the moment then." Adi said holding back a chuckle and he nodded to her with a gentle smile at that.

"Wasn't that certain point of view thing a way to interpret the truth, because Anakin just added that to his training tacts right now. But getting Luke to control his patience is going to be a big one and the test of patience is the one we got to grill the younglings in. And the junior padawans in more then one occasion right now, to our point of view it's that Dex betrayed and nearly murdered Anakin at the time here now in 13 years."

"But that's the point Master, when Luke ended up on Dagobah, you were pretending to act in the third person, testing him in his patience. But the test of patience was something he failed and you made that clear to Ben through the mental comline. As you once said, a Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. Though he was very strong in the unifying force, he didn't understand about the living force."

"You remember what you first taught me at the time when I was a teenager and when I returned home to you finally now. But I watch your double for years, I understand the lesson you trained me in. But nothing is impossible, only in your mind it is, I took that to heart when I joined the program. Everything you ever taught me was crystal clear, I understand now and I'm ready?" Daniel asked and Yoda nodded to him smiling then.

"Impatience is the biggest root cause to failure, but end the training too soon, and it could cause you to turn to the darkside. That's the point, as it's faster, easier and more seduxtice, and it's also more tenacious, but it acts like a drug. But knowing it from the lightside, that's the easy part, if you're completely calm and focused. And never let your anger and fear control you." he said and Yoda smiled proudly at the diagnosis then.

"Understand and believe you I do, see I do that you're ready to begin the training, theoretical training for years have you passed. And analysis that you just gave, correct on all counts you are, and ready you are now and now start we do physical training. Mindful of the future you must be, but not at the extent of the moment, mindful of the living force, you must always be at the moment, and you have been, for years, now."

"Never more proud of you then I am right now, Danny, you are ready now, patient, careful, understanding. But watching Luke grow up after separated from me when he was always close to me as youngling. See I do that turn into Dex he did, like his uncle he was, before went to evil he did. But excitement, adventure, a Jedi not craves these things, though too old to alter ways he is, reckless he is, young and impulsive."

"Like his uncle, but impatience can lead to self destruction, as Jedi know this we do and getting him to understand this is a piece that Anakin has to teach him, himself. But humbled him in training Dex did, after he ended training too soon. And tell him the truth we were once complete his training he did, we were going to, but found necessary not to wait, but will he finish what he begins, understand the dangers does he in the force."

"Question, only he can answer, that is, and answered it you did, you are my prize youngling and pupil, watched you always, since gone you have been now. Watched you focused on the here and now, on the living force, not craving excitement or adventure. But knowledge and wisdom, know and knew you were ready when the time came now Danny, and Morgan chose now to return you to me, because ready, you are now."

"And ready you are now, but always my apprentice you are, no matter how old you grow, always my apprentice." he said and Daniel looked down as he hid a smile at that. "Love you too master, and I understand what you taught me and I have learned so much. So though not in sight you three were, you were training me as I got older. But episodes 5, 6, 1 and 2, they had you in them and you taught me the truth of a Jedi."

"Just before the mission when we came on as I got ready to return home now, we did a movie marathon and I was listening closely to your lessons at the time. Not realizing that I was hearing your voice, in an echo at the time, before I saw you as you are now. But my certain point of view is that Anakin, my Anakin, was injured and we ended it now. By his suffering the true pain into who he was to become now regarding this now."

"As loss of his limbs was punishment for the amount of lives he took in cold blood, prior to his ending up that suit now. But he was more machine now then man, because this gave a power advantage for Sidious now, for an aged Jedi say 57 to 60. It's he maybe in a suit that's more armor then health related, he's still got a power advantage over them, but he's letting the darkside control him, as the lightside of the force gives immortality."

"The darkside turns into as close to a living hell as you can get, as you sell your soul to the devil and for what?" he asked and Mace nodded to him as he answered that. "A lust for power, but these sins are severe, but anger, lust, pride, envy and greed, us human Jedi are only human and as a result now. It's we have to follow the straight and narrow, because we stray too far, it'll destroy us." he said and Daniel nodded to him then.

"Yes exactly, any Jedi who understands the act of certain point of view is not going to understand this. And until they get hit by the truth by the wrong person as we tell them the truth, and then they hear the part we didn't tell them. So to a jedi initiate that sees this as lying is not the Jedi way and it's not the Jedi way to be to critical. And of one's choices then the initiate who sees the force as that way and thinks they're always right."

"But answer this, do they truly understand the darkside and the child, if they start acting like their completely right in their justifications. And this is going to alienate everyone around them, from their parents to their family even to their teachers. Look at me, I took your side on seeing the big picture, but there's more to the job than small wins. It's always been a fight, and suddenly the fight ends and though the situation feels easy."

"And taking the easy path to power could result in destroying you, as words exchanged can result in never taking them back. But that's the result of Jacen and his pride, another case example and here's something I never got around to telling you yet. But Ferus's pride resulted in killing Dara, because he never told you Tru's lightsaber was broken." he said and the council nodded sternly to the news as Qui-Gon crossed his arms then.

"Yes, I'd consider that another reason to rid the Cubs of their pride, and before it hurts or kills someone, but you're right, on every count. How can one understand the dangers of the darkside when they never tasted that power and became addicted to it. To using it, you, yourself, suffered the withdrawal from absolute power five years ago. And though it nearly killed you, you understand the dangers it poses, because you tasted it."

"You understand it, you how hard it is to turn away from and it nearly kills you while doing it and until they tasted that themselves. They need to control their pride, and before their arrogance results in something something they can never take back. Like this exchange regarding Anakin's grandchildren, an exchange they can't take back. And they come to regret that decision and conversation for the rest of their lives after that."

"But here's the question how can Jacen understand the dark-side completely and when the ones that do, have faced the darkside. Faced it, fought it, been burned and come back from it, Luke is one of such, as is Annie, so again how can he understand the real world outside of their training when they lived all their lives in a sheltered life. And spent years living as a Jedi and the chosen one, he is the one who grew up in both worlds."

"Had a family, a life and fought the dark-side and returned from it, that's the question." Qui-Gon said and he nodded to him then gently. "Well this was the theme to just prior Anakin's collapse, when he finally gave in. But growing up a Jedi inside the temple, they don't understand the true dangers this poses, but you as Jedi masters do understand. As do we members that grow up in the outside world and with those words in mind now."

"That's my first lesson for him when I return for the final time, master, but Anakin fell and returned as quickly as he did, Kyp, it's the same, Luke, me. We all been through the flames of the Darkside and we're all Jedi masters, like all of you. But then comes Zekk, and he's been in recovery from that for six months as he learns his way. And he makes his choice now that he been looking for his own path and with those words in mind now."

"Zekk must follow his own path, no one can choose it for him, but Jacen, he's a third generation version to Ferus as a perfectionist now. But that's precisely the problem, we all know the truth, but how can he truly understand the darkside, when others have turned. Tenel ka, she lost her arm out of her pride, pride is of the seven deadly sins, so the reverse is humility and a Jedi is always humble." Daniel said and they nodded then.

"The younglings never faced the real thing, they don't understand till they lived through what we have, we're all seasoned knights and masters, they're just children. So they think they know what's right, but there is a right way and wrong way to learn and as a result. You start second guessing the student you're working with it's going to ruin a friendship and gain another." Obi-wan said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Indeed, there are many ways to learn, but as I said, your focus determines your reality, so another way to put that, is if you immediately know the candle-light is fire. Then the meal was cooked a long time ago, but with that in mind. We stick to our truth and it's that Dex betrayed and nearly murdered his father. And we had to save him, by getting him into regeneration and before he died from lightsaber injuries after losing the fight."

"But amputation of three more limbs and third degree burns, but his lungs and throat got scorched and he was like he was on life support for the rest of his life. And that's not if we got him there and fast, but we did the more humane thing now in that for Annie. But how Dex ended up in that uniform is beyond me, but we do know the reason for that. And said reason is the fight got him too close to river and the heat from the river now."

"The heat set Dex's clothes on fire and then set Anakin's clothes on fire as well, and it hit the nerves on the limbs he lost and the pain he was in. It was enough that we needed to put him under, and get the pain numbed, before we got him in the tank. And grew his limbs back and healed his injuries, as he recovered for three weeks to a month now. And was back to normal physically, but emotionally, it's he was traumatized now."

"Like you Obi-wan the fact he had to fight his brother was enough to do permanent emotional damage, but he had to fight himself. And then with it, his brother just barely killed him too, but he's still having nightmares now over this. And at the fact he lost his younger, in his eyes younger brother as Annie was the older of the twins now. So his mother was cloned and she's dead, his twin brother went to the darkside and he's gone."

"As a result of the P.S.T.D. that was Anakin, with him being fully human, he's got more powerful then Dex has and as to why he was more machine now then man. But Dex, with the fact he was now a Sithlord, we had to let him go and he's getting the suit. And we know our Anakin from his alter ego, because Dex was now Darth Vader, Anakin was the true chosen one, so what we told them was true, from a certain point of view."

"What we told them was true, from a certain point of view now in that." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Like you said Ben, you'll find truths are based on someone's view of things and to us our view is the only one that matters right now. But to me in explaining this to Luke, I'm going to, once you come to the Milky Way galaxy. It's I have to show him that truth, show him what happened and how it happened now in that."

"So he sees the prequel story as his life is the original movie trilogy, will your and Anakin's truth is the prequel as the twins, their brother, Han Chewie and Lando. They learn your entire life as they see the monster Sidious really is now at the time. And they see that Sidious turn him into a monster, I'm going to have to alter the name, but his aunt and uncle they both died as they thought their other half is dead now."

"And Sidious is the true monster they were determined to destroy now, that's the only way he can understand now, regarding the truth here. But, that our certain point of view, was really created into movies as his life is 19 years into the future. And our plans for our Sith trap all started the day I came home, I saved his father and mother from Sidious. I saved their family and the Jedi order, and I found a way to create their future."

"He was in denial for a year leading into when he came back to Dagobah at the time, but you warned him of his impatience now at the time. So I show him his movie arc as he learns the truth to his uncle as his father was split in two. But I'm making alterations to the prequel films and change Anakin's name for his uncle. As our him, is shown to be everything we told them, a true hero, battle worn, but a great warrior, a great Jedi."

"A really good friend, a husband, a father and a brother, to us all, it's the only way he's going to understand that now, but it's either we call Dex by name. Or leave the dark title to it, it's your choice Ben, but we tell him the truth, the truth we believed in all these years. That Dex betrayed us, helped the empire hunt us down and destroy us and he betrayed and nearly killed Anakin." he said and the council all nodded to him gently.

"But Dex had betrayed Anakin and nearly murdered him, and you took charge, as you took the same limbs he took off Anakin and to you. It's the same fight, Anakin said the entire argument, you finish off that fight with him as you get into a lightsaber fight with him. And you won the battle, as you crippled him and he ended up in that suit as he was more machine now then men." Qui-Gon said and he nodded as they exchanged looks.

"The last few days since we got put back in one piece and Anakin joining the group and we started in the training by example. And it's changed things a lot, in fact I finally gained the control I needed to learn here in my telekinesis. But my elemental powers that's going to take some practice right now." Daniel said and the council nodded. "We understand and we can work on that once things settle after this crisis right now."

"But one could consider this as a basis of things based on our view of thing right now Master, and in this case our view is the only view that matters. So to base it out now and in your words, Ben, Darth Vader was once known as Dex Skywalker, who was a pupil of yours, until he turned to evil, helped the emperor hunt down destroy the Jedi order. He betrayed and nearly murdered his father, and the Jedi order is all but extinct now."

"We went into hiding and changed into the Grey Jedi order as we created the new Jedi order that studies all aspects of the force, not just one or the other. But all three sides of it, but not until we hit the end of his lightsaber duel with Dex, does the truth come out. Said truth is that Dex is not their uncle, but his alter ego, come to life by cloning, when his father was just a child, as we left these memories locked out of his head now."

"But if you could talk to the creator of our movie saga, and ask him, when he's hitting the stretch to the conversion. Tell him, in one set of DVDs, that you want a change and tell him we completed the storyline, but Anakin was split in two and cloned. As the clone shown as Anakin is Dex as he starts down the road that leads him into becoming Vader." Mace said and he he nodded to the request gently as he answered him then.

"I will Master, but I'm the representative to the program on the chancellor's orders as we tell them the truth that they had the entire story correct now. But the only change is a change in names as Anakin is split in two and his twin becomes Darth Vader. As for Anakin, he became a Jedi master and general, in the Sith/Rebel war. But that's where it shifts in ranks right now and to why but on earth, we join the military from 18 to 19."

"So when the twins are 21, but Luke, if he was on earth and in the Air Force, he'd be my rank after three years. But as you taught me, patience was the biggest cause of failure here right now for these ones that wanted more power. And know they shouldn't, but Master is the best swordsman in the order. And Dooku lost his mind out of a lust for power, but the arrogance is always their downfall as they get too cocky now in this."

"But first Darth Maul, then Ventress, whoever she is, Dooku and finally Dex, but Anakin and Luke were like me." Daniel told him and he nodded to him. "Nice touch and Anakin would still be a general as a result, but to survive, we change things. But we once said we're keepers of the peace, not soldiers, but starting the day the clone wars begin. We make that change as we start in military training, but the Naboo need our help."

"So for the following years we do this in a way that the members of the separatist army can't fight us, because we had thirteen years of training and battle tactics. But yes we told the truth, up to a point, but though a lie of admission is still a lie. It's to protect him from learning too soon and from the wrong person right now, and when his training wasn't finished, impatience, is the easiest door to failure now in this."

"For you, for me, even for Luke, so patience, he must have patience, but if he chooses to end his training now and chooses the quick and easy path as Dex did. He will become an agent of evil, and the Galaxy will plunge further into pit of chaos and despair. So if he honors what they fight for, then he has to let them get themselves out on their own." Qui-Gon said and Daniel nodded, before he could answer a young voice interrupted.

"But is it not, not the Jedi way to lie to ones master or student, master." They heard and Daniel crossed his arms as he looked at him. "Young man how long have you been standing there exactly?" Mace asked as he crossed his arms and he swallowed. "Since Masters Yoda and Sifo Dyas arrived." he said and they nodded. "You've been here for fifteen minutes, how much of this conversation did you hear exactly, young man."

"Because when we're in a huddle like this, it's confidential, even though we're not in session, we're still in a meeting. Said meeting is about things that are not your concern right now?" Daniel asked as he crossed his arms at that. "I heard the name of a twin set of brothers, and then heard a remark of changing the code, Commander." he said and they nodded to him, as Daniel answered him gently, but firmly at that remark.

"So you heard the entire conversation, young man, who's your sparring partner, because I want to know what I'm dealing with. And before you attack my cousin for no blasted reason, and simply because we grew up outside the temple." he said and the boy swallowed hard at the remark. "Lana Chion, Master Starglider, I also spar with Darra Thel Thanis." he said and and Daniel nodded as he looked at his fellow masters then gently.

"Master, you mentioned a miscreant padawan youngling that can't hold his tongue where private conversations are concerned. I take it this is the boy you mentioned, if there's more then one who acts like this, right?" he asked and they nodded. "We have two, but of the duo the one that's acting like any number of characters. From earth born fantasy and science fiction holomovies you told us about, well he's the one not staying quiet."

"And frankly I'm still furious that his failure to cooperate hurt a child last month in weapons training." Bant said to him then. "So in his case right now in this, he's the one acting like every Jedi like me is always wrong and he's always right. In accordance to the Jedi code, why, is it because we act like non force sensitives and understand the living force?" he said and they all nodded as he looked at the young boy firmly as he said it.

"Uh huh, alright care to explain why you chose not to go on your way, instead of standing here and not till we hit that remark do you not stay silent. And can't hold your tongue any longer as you interject in a private conversation. Because what changes the council make to the Jedi code and order are not to be questioned. And as you are a child, and they are adults, while Ben and me are in our prime as senior Jedi padawans now."

"Now I may have just returned home here, but I have spent seven years in training now and in many ways I have the patience and understanding that Ben shows. And we are in many ways ready to graduate to full knight, but when the padawan teaches the master. The partnership is correct, and that's why they know we're ready to graduate, but I'm in advanced training to prepare now, but we're on the edge of knight, they're masters."

"But us senior padawan, you youngling, them full Jedi masters, so tell me who's going to win the debate right now and you're just a child, we're young to fully grown adults." he said as he looked at the 11 year old sternly as Adi looked at him at that. "Nice distinction Daniel and you got the rank right, the 7 of them are level IV's. Sifo Dyas, Ki and I are V's and Master Yoda is the highest ranked of us." Mace said and he nodded to him gently.

"I take it in this case if I had grown up here, I'd be his age and close to graduation, though you're considering on putting me through advanced training. In case the war in my galaxy ends up in this one, Master?" he asked Yoda and he nodded to him. "Indeed correct you are, but training you myself, my job it is now Danny, and return home. To me, you have, though highly skilled continue to train and be far more powerful."

"Then Sithlord version to your Jedi friend, you will be, once complete your training I do, but current moment, senior padawan you are, and close to being ready you are." he said and Obi-wan nodded to that. "I may have just come home, but nothing's changed in my eyes regarding the three of you, Tahl or Nejaa, and with that. Like I said I'm just an older version to your latest star pupil, Master." he said and Yoda nodded as he said it.

As he floated his chair closer to him. "Indeed my padawan, and see in you, what I do in Annie as well, grown strong you have in very short time, I see you. Such as it is, not give you up or lose you to evil, I will now, you, Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, Annie and Nejaa. My star pupils and very proud of all of you I am. But remember, when fighting against Sith never give in to anger, hate or aggression, lead to darkside they will, and control anger."

"You must, but precisely that the problem is where he's concerned, always wanting to be right, even wrong, when he is. Is the problem and a behavior we're trying wean him off of." Yoda told him and he nodded. "Nice word for it, if you had grown up here in our galaxy and you would be my age and my exact equal in powers now, Daniel." Obi-wan said and he nodded as he looked at his brother gently, as he looked from him.

And to the quartet then. "At the moment though I just started using my powers again now in the last month to two, I still gained the maturity you wanted now. " he said and the council nodded. "Indeed, and mastered it you did, your patience and gentle understanding, your ability to focus on the here and now and not the future. You're ready for your training now Danny, see that I do and easily." Yoda said to him gently at that.

"Yes and that's what I'm talking about, though I'm not completely under control regarding my powers I have the wisdom and patience. And of a senior Jedi padawan right now, which I'm guessing means, on earth, you're a graduate school student, right guys?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes that's right, if on earth, he'd be on the edge of graduating from college now, just like you are now if you grew up here now, Danny."

"But at the moment you're right, you're a young adult and senior padawan, he's still in many ways a youngling. And hasn't gained the patience or restraint in getting involved in conversations he shouldn't be." Nejaa said and he nodded to that. "There's no excuse for that out of turn remark is there, you just want to get involved in our talk. And when it's no business of yours, as you're just starting your path, while they're full Jedi masters."

"Master Yoda is the grandmaster of the Jedi order, are you questioning his decisions and the rest of the coucil's decisions and when you're just a youngling. And not even a true padawan in Jedi training, you're still 18 months before your 13th birthday. Are you 10 or 11 years old?" he asked and the boy swallowed hard at the remark. "I just turned 11, Commander Starglider." he asked and Daniel nodded as Master Yoda gave him a nod.

'Daniel say it for all of us, what Mace told you was true, Adi, Qui-Gon, Kit, Tahl, Clee, Thracia and Yaddle are level IV masters. Mace, Ki and I are full level V masters, Master Yoda is a level VII, he's the grandmaster of the Jedi order. What that is in your friends term is that it's the same as your highest military ranks, the lowest level. And of general, leading to the very top of it, Master Yoda is the highest ranked if he was a general."

"And the Jedi council in our portion of it, we're, in your words, the military council to your country leader. But we're one side of the council if we were General's in your country and our equals in the Grey Jedi Order are the same ranks. And they too have a level VII master who's like Master Yoda, so to question our decisions is he's turning into Dex, before he brushed the darkside.' Sifo Dyas said to him and Yoda nodded to him.

'You just want me to say it for all of you, as he doesn't realize you just added Qui-Gon, me, Nejaa, Ben, the girls and Ry, as well as Anakin this soon to the council. And he's showing defiance in his attitude towards you, by not keeping quiet and eavesdropping on our conversation.' he said in response and Qui-Gon hid a nod. 'Yes say it for all of us, because this is what Obi-wan was like when he was close his 13th birthday at the time.'

'But Obi-wan changed in one week and it's because he's got you for a best friend and bonded this close to Anakin now. But we all came to the same decision for our survival, we have to change the code, yes it's against the Jedi code. But at times there's no rules when it comes to the preservation of our entire family, as a Jedi order, so say it for all of us, Danny.' he said and Yoda repeated that gently to him as he looked into his eyes.

'Indeed for me, say it now, Daniel, my choices are not to be questioned, for the survival of the Jedi order change code, we must and the rest of the council. Turned to me, they did to make changes to the order, and agreed to changes, I have now. For the future of the Jedi order, and the Galaxy, change the code, we must as of today, our code. Is Grey Jedi code now, tell him that my padawan.' he said to him softly with his eyes then gently.

"Uh huh, well though I'm a new arrival I'm just saying this on Master Yoda's behalf, but do you know who's apprentice I am in addition to Master Qui-Gon's?" he asked and the boy shook his head. "In addition to Master Qui-Gon, I'm also Master Sifo Dyas's student and with him, my primary master, my mentor, is Master Yoda. I'm the padawan learner of the grandmaster, youngling, so as his representative, I think you understand."

"In what that means right now, but when the grandmaster makes a choice, though he consults with the rest of the council. The primary choice of making changes to the code lies with Master Yoda, and in a dire situation like this right now. His decisions for the survival of the Jedi are not to be questioned, such is our pride, our arrogance. Lead to the self destruction of the Jedi order, on my planet, where your lives were a holomovie."

"Studying those movies and reading these books, starting with the opening of a mission when you're 16 years old foreshadowed a truth. That Master Yoda sees will destroy us, unless we change the code and learn new and better ways to train. But that means it's time for the old Jedi order to retire and be reborn, all things pass in time. But for the sake of survival we must change now." he said to him sternly and he sighed at that.

"The way you're describing things, I can't help not see that this goes against the code we lived by all our lives now, and yet suddenly changing. From this code to something entirely different, feels like a betrayal of who we are as Jedi, we change from being peace keepers to soldiers. What's going to happen next, are we going to become like the low life's in the lower areas of the planet?" he said and Daniel sighed at the remark.

"Are you questioning our honor now in this, yes we are keepers of the peace, but at times to maintain the peace, we have to go against our morals to do so." Mace asked and he swallowed. "No master, but that's not so easy for me, to change from what we were taught." he said as Daniel answered that as two books suddenly appeared in his hand. "I've heard that fight between Jacen and his father in these books at the moment."

"Mace, would you consider that to prevent us from being wiped out by the race that Vergere ran into as a reason that Leia's husband has to do what needs to be done. To help us survive?" he asked and Mace nodded as the rest of the council did the same. "Yes we do, and to answer your remark youngling, I'd consider this not the Jedi way. To be eavesdropping right now youngling, and especially when it's not your business."

"But this is a Jedi council meeting and as such we're making command decisions in order to protect the future children of our newest arrival." Qui-Gon said firmly at that remark. "With my just arriving I don't know every Jedi youngling in the temple master, so with that in mind, the only ones I know and heard about, or read about. Were Siri, Garen Reeft and Bant in our clan group and True Veld and Dara Thel Thanis in their's."

"Let alone Olana, so with that in mind right now, Mace who is this exactly if he's acting like this, because there was no image of him on this book although who was-was my cousin, Dara Thel Thanis and Tru Veld. And though it was the same for Olana, it's still clear to me right now, from your reaction, that he's testing your patience." Daniel said and Adi explained at to him gently as she moved to Qui-Gon and Obi-wan then gently.

"At the moment youngling, with the fact our alter ego is making plans to wipe us out and turn the republic into a dictatorship. We're setting up our plans for 13 years in advance before he starts the Jedi purge, but if you want to leave. Because our decisions are not worth your time, then by all means go, if you can't take the fact. Now, that we have to do this to preserve our entire order." Adi said to him sternly and Mace nodded firmly.

"She's right youngling, and you're in enough trouble already after the last training exercise right now after your refusal to cooperate with your sparring partner. Resulted in you hurting one of your baby brothers and sisters just last month. So just watch the insolence right now, or you're digging yourself into a very deep hole right now." Kit said Qui-Gon and as they both crossed their arms as Mace looked at Daniel then gently.

"What the heck happened if you're bringing that up and and the six of you and Ben are looking at him that sternly." Daniel asked and she sighed. "We'll tell you later once we get his sparring partner and the girls, Ry and Tru up here. Because the Cubs need to meet you so they know who their future guardian, and when their mentor's not around. At times, when on missions is right now." Adi said and Mace nodded to her thoughts.

"And speaking of which, it's time you met the trio now." Mace said as he sent a gentle force command and the added trio in question arrived in response. "Daniel this is Soara Attana, Ry Gaul, Luminara Unduli and Siri Tachi, Siri, guys, this is Daniel Starglider. The other member to our Jedi trio when on missions, so whoever his new student is we just went from 5 to 6 right now." Obi-wan said and the quartet noddedd to him gently then.

"Hey Daniel welcome home." Soara said and he smiled at that. "Good to have you home again, my brother." Siri added to him smiling with a gentle smile on her face. "Thanks guys, I guess you got the entire truth, regarding things, from my brother?" he asked and the quintet nodded. "Yes we did, but the added changes to come with it, are a slight case of added changes, but it's not just your master/padawan team but ours, the four of us."

"As well that made it to the majority now, the majority decided that with you here, we're making several changes and though we're close to being ready now. We got a position on the majority waiting for us though we got a few years prior to that here. Our generation as you're, if you grew up in our galaxy closer to 24, maybe 26 in age. But our clan group are the added members to the majority now." Ry Gaul said to him gently and he nodded.

"Well that's good news right now at the moment here, but we had a bit of an interruption when he got involved in a conversation, and one he wasn't supposed to hear. But my cousins are the reason for that interruption, Anakin got in immediately. So that's what the conversation is about right now, Dex is just as strong as Anakin is. But that explains this at the moment." he said and the quartet nodded in understanding to that remark.

"Cousins?!" the youngling repeated and he nodded to him. "My name is Daniel Starglider, youngling, I just returned from my friends' galaxy. But it's a matter of life and death here regarding the future of the Jedi order, but answer this. What gives you the right to be butting in on a conversation that doesn't concern you?" he asked and the boy swallowed hard as Obi-wan completed his sentence at that remark then as he looked at him.

"Just like always you want to be in the right and you start getting involved in things and conversations that are no business of yours right now. Didn't we already discuss your flaws regarding this, keeping the door closed gets a child hurt. You're butting in on conversations that don't concern you, so your behavior, right now, lately, is not the Jedi way, Ferus." he said and Adi Gallia said it to Daniel gently as she explained it to him.

"His name Ferus Olin, and for the last seven months since we hit this point Qui and I had the feeling that something was on the rise. And we suggested to Master Yoda we alter training exercises and in preparing for a possible war, but of what we didn't know. Until you and Charlie answered that question that the future was the result of a Jedi trap. Concocted by a Sithlord meant to wipe us out." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"And to answer your question youngling, you're younger then my age group right now, but to answer you. And I'm just saying this in the way Ben's 35 year old self would say this, we will do exactly as the council has ordered, and you will learn your place, young one." he said sternly and the boy swallowed hard at that. "Why do I get the feeling Dex is going to speak out of turn in the exact same way when he's 19 at the moment here."

"Because questioning direct orders on the council is enough he's having his trials pushed back or his, Ferus's, chance at being chosen as a padawan denied repeatedly right now?" Soara asked and Adi explained that to her. "It's because this need to always want to push forward, it wears thin on our patience. But as you, padawan, know and knew for years, as Jedi masters we tried to curb your impatience here at the time now in this."

"Always on the move, but though it's tempting to act, it's better to wait and see and by letting your quarry come to you instead of the other way around honey. And we will search out who called out that assassination attempt on the senator. And when that does happen, but in the mean time, best to adopt a wait and see approach and let the assassin come to us now." she said and they nodded to her with a bemused look at that.

Just as he was answering they heard a smack, followed by a crash and they all turned to see an android moving around erratically. "Oh force, not again, Daniel, together." Mace snapped as they both yanked their lightsabers and as it was charging towards them. And Obi-wan telekinetically grabbed it as Mace cut its head off and Daniel cut its legs off. "Alright why does this one look familiar, because book six gave a description of it."

"Right after Master lost her eyesight at the time, so what caused her to break down finally if she thinks I'm a threat right now to you guys?" Daniel asked and Mace checked it over and sighed. "Found the problem girls, Qui, Obi-wan, the emotion chip is cooked right now and she's been having an emotional spike in her personality chip." he said and Obi-wan sighed as he answered that as he exchanged bemused looks with Siri then.

"If that was us, as human or humanoid alien's, then it's she's just hit her breaking point after losing her owner. And 8 years of holding it in, just came to an end and she's letting it loose finally here. That's the emotional release in losing Master Tahl and she's had an emotional breakdown finally." he said and Adi nodded in agreement. "Toojay's finally broke down and Tru's trying to fix her." Adi said quickly and he nodded in understanding.

"I take it you kept her though Tahl's gone?" Daniel asked and they nodded. "I knew having her this long was going to be leading to some wiring problem and now that it did. She's suffering a system's failure and programming breakdown from not being used these last 8 years. Then again, though she was a droid, she loved Tahl just as much as we did and to her losing her owner was hard." Mace said and Daniel nodded to him.

"So if she was human, that's a nervous breakdown and she's getting stir crazy as a result." he said and the council all nodded as Qui-Gon explained it to him then gently at the question at that remark. "Not quite, as you got my reaction, to her she's been trying to keep it together for the last 9 years since she was killed. I think the emotional release hit and when it did, that explains this." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at it.

"Oh my god and I thought us human or aliens were bad at the impatience, but this is ridiculous. Just how many droids have you had suffering programming problems and bugs?" he asked and Kit tried to keep from laughing as he answered his question. "A lot, Tru and Dara tend to go looking for droids to fix, but what you saw is what happens. And when one of them breaks containment and starts suffering a systems failure."

"To answer the other question and to get back our original remarks here, that though it's tempting to act. It's better to wait and wait for the target to come to you, just be patient and wait it out and when they come out of hiding. Then they come to you instead of chasing after them case in point here is a speeder chase. And you keep it going long enough someone's going to get hurt." he said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to that.

"And that nearly got us killed twice during Ona Nobis and that's why Obi-wan and I were searching for answers after Didi Oddo got shot. And the four of us got to work in looking for Noor, as to that, and like Adi said, though it's tempting to act. It's better to wait and outsmart your quarry now in these cases." Qui-Gon said and she noddedd to him gently. "And to answer your remark young man though our decisions may seem dangerous."

"Let alone crossing the line between good and evil, no they're not, not when it comes our survival as Jedi, but then we decided we're no longer normal Jedi Knights now. In fact, we're Grey Jedi, and as Grey Jedi we have to sometimes lie to people to protect them from the truth. And as for the next question, if they're not ready to admit certain feelings to them, they can say that and then when in private they say their true feelings."

"If his apprentice says he learned the lesson of working as a team and you're listening to that conversation, he's going to give that truth in a half truth. But when in private with both him and Daniel, Masters Windu, Yoda, Gallia and Fisto. It's the act of telling the truth and explaining that your attitude towards him, when he knows more then you. As he worked in the outside world longer and you just started is a cause for concern."

"As you're acting like a perfectionist and that attitude of always being in the right is going to be running thin on our patience. But let me make this clear, you're trying to figure out what we want from you, instead of trusting your instincts and he does that in spades as well. To him, it's he's running on his instincts, he's lived in the outside world longer, and he knows exactly what we want." Bant said to him and Nejaa finished that.

"Wait Nejaa, alright youngling, if you know so much, what would do if there was fight on the edge of turning from vocal and into violence?" Qui-Gon asked and the boy answered him gently at that. "If it was on the edge of violence, I would pull my lightsaber and have it positioned between them as I said, exact words given, 'think twice friend, and then think again.'." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he exchanged firm looks with Daniel.

"You thinking what I'm thinking in that Ben, we're supposed to be keepers of the peace and at the first sign of violence. We have one of our students immediately bringing out their weapon. Would you see this as a failure, as he thinking like a soldier rather then a keeper of the peace?" Daniel said and he nodded in agreement. "Yes, and with that, that's a clear sign of your remark youngling, we're keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

"As such, there are better ways to prevent a fight without immediately going to violence and you just failed the first test of being a peace keeper right now. As Jedi, if we have to go to violence we will, but's as a last resort, our friends, as non force sensitives come to us for help, case in point. But when you were barely a year old and I dealt with a bounty hunter and a friend of my master had a bounty on his head by a scientist."

"When we discovered that the senator of a planet was helping this scientist and we traced them back to the area that they were hiding at. As we only bring our weapons out when we mean business, not when it's constantly results in a fire fight now. I once thought as you did, and your future master thought as my apprentice does. And with those words in mind, with that answer right now, youngling, here's my opinion."

"And I would consider that a failure as a peace keeper, because just as the weapons come out, you immediately pulls yours as well. So do you know what he would do in this same scenario, if he was with you and Daniel had the chance to train him in using a more powerful version of telekinesis and he had a force shield?" he asked and the boy shook his head as the quintet felt a gentle nudge in their thoughts in answer to that remark.

"Padawans, with the fact you're now adults in this case, I know this is going to be hard to break habit here. But just call us by name starting now, because you're at times, when training your own future padawans, it's getting used to acting like non force sensitives now." Mace said and they nodded. "I think you spoke too soon regarding that, because Anakin just heard that remark, Mace." Siri said as she and Obi-wan tried to hold it in.

"At the moment we're graduate school students in terms of things on earth and at that age they start calling their mentors by name, but at the rate this is going. The student/teacher bond just doubled in strength, and I can feel the link getting stronger by the minute with you. Where he's concerned, I think he felt your force signature meld with his right now." Daniel said as Mace nodded as he felt his new student tap the link.

"Anakin's comming us from the senator's sparring ring, Mace." he added to him smiling and the older man nodded. "You got the link open so we can all hear you Anakin?" Adi asked and they heard a gentle voice then answer her. ** _'Yes Master Adi I do, and nice to meet all of you too, as Daniel and Charlie told you we just figured it out. And in what the prophecy meant, but right now I've gone over several things here.'_**

 ** _'Regarding Ben's back history now and the past week and I saw several comparisions as well too. But what I saw most of all was when dealing with a possibly hostile situation now. That master, rather then using his lightsaber, instead showed patience and though ready to bring out his weapon. Instead switched to talking as he talked down the hostile before it got worse.'_**

 ** _'Last week after the quartet ended up in the spaceport I lived in, after they left and I knew that though outsiders on Tatooine. They needed help, but first off that this was obviously a strange and dangerous planet to Padme and Jar Jar. And I was keeping an eye out for trouble till said trouble revealed itself and he ran afoul of my rival in racing who's a dangerous dug as a result here.'_**

 ** _'But a case of shop lifting that resulted in a near robbery, as I took charge at the time.'_ **he said and they nodded as Mace said it for her. "Alright son, what would you do, as you lived in the outside world and you know the reality. Of how dangerous it is out there as you lived and grew up on a dangerous planet, so what would you do?" he asked and he got an immediate nudge back as he felt his new students feelings.

And a gentle pulse in response to his question, feeling that, the quintet gave a gentle nudge back as they saw him on Tatooine. And in working on breaking up a possible fight and showing a gentle and kind personality at that. "Well that certainly shows how well known he was, every adult human in town knows him." Kit said and they nodded, before they flashed forward five years and saw him in this exact same debate.

"Anakin, before you show us this, I'd like to see some of the friends you had on your planet, because two of our students your age. They're possibly like your friends on the planet if they are that helps too." Adi said and in response they saw him with dark haired young boy his age and a little girl. A woman that looked like an older version of her and a elderly woman running a fruit stand, seeing the warm look on the woman's eyes.

They saw the caring smile on his face then as he worked on a piece of machinery as they saw it start working and she smiled at him and he nodded. "I think I know what's going on, aside from his working at Watto's shop. It's he sometimes helped everyone else get whatever they had in machinery: swoopbikes, speeders. As well as machinery needed for farming and so on, working as a part time job." Daniel said and they nodded to him.

"Well I see why he's so well known now, Ren called him young Skywalker, so though a pilot and podracer. At time he's sometimes helped the racers get their engines worked on as well, then again, that shouldn't surprise me. I did say he gives without any thought of reward, and this just makes it more clear now in that." Qui-Gon said, before they saw him driving a speeder to meet up with a group of Jawas and doing some trading then.

Before enroute of returning they saw a cloaked masked character with his leg stuck under a pile of rocks. As he took care of him, and then the character nodded to him and he left his weapon slightly out of range. Before three more walked up and he nodded to his leg and mimed wrapping it and they nodded as they left him alone. And he drove back to to town then and Daniel nodded as he said it to that gently.

"That's the Tuskin he helped prior to us arriving there this week, Master, he broke his leg and he set it, before the others showed up and seeing he helped their friend. They left him alone after that." he said and they nodded. "I hope this isn't the same tribe that causes Dex to brush the darkside right now, because if it is. Then that's really going to be damaging for him at the moment." Mace said and he nodded to that remark gently.

As they saw him at the race track, as two groups in pit crews were arguing, and Mace, Qui-Gon, Nejaa, Kit and Yoda saw their new applicant. And in the middle of a conversation with the said former opponent then of a week earlier and they nodded. As they saw him flash up a blue forcefield in front of the group's at that. As they nearly turned to violence as they saw him talking to them as they put their weapons away.

And he dropped the shield, seeing the boy holding a gentle look of a peacekeeper then. "Alright show us this little argument between you and Sebulba, Annie, before I came to join you now." Qui-Gon said and in response to that they saw the Dug standing in front of Jar Jar. As he moved to them, as he deflected the fight as they saw him with a patient smile on his face and the Dug smacked Jar Jar one more time and left at that.

 ** _'This was the day I met the quartet masters, I intervened between Jar Jar and my rival. But he's a dug with a very cruel attitude for people like me as we're slaves. And a very evil competitive streak when it comes the races, but here's my previous race, before I got them off the planet.'_** he said in response as Qui-Gon saw what he meant by the vent flash remark as they were talking about it.

 ** _'After he relieved me of duty I was keeping an eye for trouble when Jar Jar ran afoul of him. After the wire that was connected to what he was trying to eat snapped. Seeing him trying to show off to his friends I knew he was ready to beat the living tar out of him for that and walked over._** ** _And Jar-Jar, to prevent him from beating him into orange goo, I decided on a gentle scare tactic.'_**

 ** _"And by telling him that I knew, I knew you all were outsiders, Watto made it clear, he knew you guys were outsiders and he let me leave. Knowing you were outsiders on my planet and Padme made that clear as well. I knew you didn't understand the way things were on Tatooine. And before he could get too rough, I knew there were a few thieves out there and he saw him as prey.'_**

 ** _'But hearing the conversation I knew something was up, but I knew you were a Jedi, I didn't have to guess, because I knew you were one at the time._** ** _That day we met as I could sense your abilities, before I saw your lightsaber, Master, I warned him if he tried it. Then you were going to dice him, for hurting one of your group, since for all he knew we had a few Jedi undercover in town.'_**

 ** _'My aunt and uncle were retired Jedi, posing as moisture farmers, they live close to Mos Espa, so I decided as I was born a Jedi to do this the way you would. Though I didn't have a lightsaber and warned him, that, for all he knew, we had three watching the proceedings ready to get involved. And if he didn't want to lose a limb or two before the race, to back off and leave him alone."_**

 ** _'A_** ** _nd that if you were there in town and saw the blasters about to come out, you were taking your lightsaber and taking a limb or two off. And then I said I'd hate to see that, and before we had a chance to race again. Before he smacked him one last time as he threw that slave barb at me._** _ **But that was enough to end the fight, before you and Padme came to join me as we did this, Master.'**_

 ** _'But I'd much rather head off a fight, then risk ending up in the middle of a fire fight, as this was a very dangerous planet and you never know. But as you said, adventure is growth and cause is the limits to your perception. And I'd decided on a way to prevent it from getting out of hand by scare tactics here, Master, Ben.'_ **they heard Anakin tell them and he hid a nod as he said it to the boy firmly.

 ** _'But during this conversation if we had that happen for real, I'd drag up my previous races, as they realized someone like them had just arrived. And said someone freed all the slaves on Tatooine, four years later now. And said Jedi freed the slaves of and ending the tyranny of Krayne finally. And with it that same Jedi_** ** _made the shot that destroyed the blockade and won two podraces.'_**

 ** _'As they realize who I am and immediately stand down, as I go over both sides of this fight with them. Understanding, but patient as I see both sides of this fight and then see what caused that in the first place as I then go over it gently with them. Before I explain that I understand, and that though they had a right to be annoyed here, there's no need for violence at the moment right now.'_**

 ** _'And they can agree to disagree, but they better loose that frustration on the track later, so no one gets caught in the middle of it right now.'_ **he said and they nodded. "Well I don't blame you for that remark right now, but that's exactly the type of response I want to see when we have to do this again, son. But case examples of a former podracer and you grew up in the real world just outside the temple."

"And your accomplishments are legendary to everyone outside of the Jedi, but scoring a direct hit. As that hit destroyed the blockade, won two podraces and finally freeing the slaves. And you saved billions of lives, by just combining both sides of you together now, and they see a legend when they look at you. Because no human could ever pull off this much, if they didn't have patience or the force." Mace said to him gently, smiling then.

 ** _"Yes master I know that, but knowing who I'm meant to be, I just gained six years maturity in the side of week now. But as you once said, impatience is the biggest cause of failure or worse, for you, for me, even my son. Only my alter ego was seduced by what he found on the other side of that door. And I'll hold firm, because I know what'll happen if I don't be, and I will never go willingly.'_**

 ** _'But attachment and possession are forbidden, compassion, which we would define as unconditional love. This is central to our lives, so we are encouraged to love as Jedi. But we are selfless, we only care about others, the Sith, they only think about themselves here. But double lives destroys a Jedi, but I can take the best of both worlds and become who you wanted me to be, masters.'_**

 ** _'But I won't fail you, and I'm not afraid failure, failure is how we learn, success causes pride which leads to arrogance. But failure it teaches us in what we did wrong and so we can try again to get it right. My double turned into a monster, because he let his pride, lust and anger take control. So learn by that example and I can win now."_** he said softly and the council exchanged smiles at that remark.

"Done nicely you have, my padawan, very proud of you I am, and you are correct, in all counts, as grow you do. We can work through areas that your double, not take the time to learn he did now, and correct you are. End training early he does and become an agent of evil he will now, patience, he must have patience." Yoda said gently to that and they heard a gentle tone as he answered him as he said it to him, softly at that.

 ** _'Well with the fact that Daniel dropped the bomb on you of what's coming here, we don't get broadsided by this. But now that we had the chance to meet, and I'm able to talk to you like this now. I think that secured our victory now in this, but best not to get ahead of ourselves. Because when you met my double, you didn't know what to make of me, but now that we can talk before hand.'_**

 ** _'It helps as you learn more about my background and we get to know each other, before you put my skills to the test here now. But you, all of you, the team, Padme and my mother and friends are all that matter to me. He's not getting to me like that, but patience, humility, charity and kindness. He doesn't understand these things, because he's let the sins rule his life and as a result.'_**

 **' _Its destroyed him now, so my double let him get to him and his anger, pride and lust for power destroyed him. This me, not a chance, I will not become a slave to evil, and I will never join him, not willingly now. But double lives destroys a Jedi, combine the best parts of both together and here I am. I can beat him, but patience, I must have patience.'_ **he said and the council smiled then.

"Nice touch padawan I'm very impressed with your skills and wisdom in this thing, so this was your way to prevent a fight from starting. Tell me, would you immediately go to using your lightsaber, if we had someone trying to shoot me in the back. And we had to arrest the said person before we completed the mission that night?" Obi-wan asked and he heard a gentle tone in his little brother's voice as he answered him then gently.

 _ **'I'm not immediately bringing out my lightsaber, but I just tell them it's Jedi business and we had a situation on protection duty that needed to go through. Though I sound like you after your encounter with that Sorrusian bounty hunter and I'm on protection duty that night. Then again, in this case I'm not risking a fire fight breaking out in a Coruscanti club.'**_ he heard in a bemused tone to that.

And they hid a chuckle to his remark, as Mace answered him with a gentle smile in his mental voice as he said it aloud. "Well I can see you're going to best Ferus Olin's scores if you continue with that way of training, but as we're changing the code I don't blame you for getting annoyed when the ones that matter most to you. Are the team, Padme and Obi-wan, as well as us, but remember, we're not all perfectionists, and with it."

"We train you to be the best, but when off Coruscant, being the best is how stay alive since we know the dangers of being off world and you just arrived so this was ten years of training. At the moment we can learn more about that after we meet you face to face, so I'll see you in four hours padawan." he said and he felt a gentle pulse to that as he hid a smile as they exchanged looks to his explanation as they looked at the boy.


	5. The Rival And The Training Exercises

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, Anakin is giving a thorough description for the reason they had concerns over him in the movie verse. As he digs deeply into the version of himself that went to the darkside, as he described the version. And of himself, that was what the first movie showed and when everyone talked about when as he goes over both sides of himself.**

 **Chapter 5: The Strength Of The New Padawan And Training Examples**

Before he could say it, he heard Bant say it for him then. "He would use his force abilities and put up a forcefield between the two groups. And before giving several key details as he too was once a racer like them, but could a normal person save billons of lives. When said lives are the lives of slaves, stoped a tyrant, won the freedom of billions of slaves. But the first test of who he was to become now starts with this past week now."

"And with it the key that you have yet to learn is that impatience is the root cause of failure now. But wisdom and patience over violence as he does it and discusses a gentle debate. But in his eyes and ours, immediately resorting to violence and use of weapons, when we're supposed to keepers of the peace. And the guardians of balance, in the eyes of my generation, as we're the ones teaching you, that's a failure in training."

"To you it's use of the lightsaber as you tell them this, to him it's ending the fight, and by use of a gentle nudge with the force to get their attention. And if they still tried to attack each other with weapons, then he'd use the same wording you did. But he'd do this by a gentle scare tactic as Ben, Siri or we would, youngling. And if they're not going to listen to reason, we have to separate them." she said and Mace looked at her gently at that.

"And one other thing right now padawan, just because he's knows more then you do, doesn't give you the right to treat him like he's a danger to the rest of the team. When he has his secondary master with him, but a failure to listen now. Is a failure to learning new ways about the job we have to be open to other's suggestions. And arguing over the best way to do this, is a failure in training." she said sternly and he nodded with a sigh.

"I didn't realize you just came back from your meeting with Kyle, Bant, honey." Mace said and she nodded to him, smiling. "He's discussing the matters of both orders coming together and he said his council agrees wholeheartedly, with you as we combine both codes together, Master." she said and he nodded. "Alright, and with that the code was created over 1,000 years ago, but that was then and this is now, and change is coming."

"Such as our pride, our arrogance, we don't evolve and change and we, like our earth counterparts, are going to be wiped out. We must change as to that, change is evolution and we can not stop the change anymore then we can stop the sun from setting. Life in the moment is the factor us knights and masters live with, we suffered traumas you and the rest of your peers haven't yet now." Kit said to him and Mace finished that gently.

"But change is evolution, and all things die, even stars burn out, that's the way of nature and change. As for your remark, yes, it's not the way of the apprentice to lie to one's master, padawan." Mace said and Nejaa finished that sentence as he said it to him sternly at the remark as the adult Jedi exchanged firm looks. "As for it not being the Jedi way to lie, and we're no longer normal Jedi either but we're Grey Jedi now as of today."

"Master Starglider what do you attribute this attitude for in your galaxy and your friends home planet?" he asked and Daniel crossed his arms. "The older brother to the star character's best friend hanging onto his pride and beliefs. In that he turned on his family because he thought the title character had lost his mind. After seeing his biggest enemy return and the government was hiding the truth, as to that there's a smoke screen."

"Involved in this situation and we were deceived by a lie now, well we're not just Jedi anymore, we have to preserve the peace. But in order to do that, we have to balance and that is what it means to bring balance to the force. But with that now, youngling 'there is no light side or dark side, there is only the force, I will do what I must to keep the balance, there is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish.'."

"There's passion, yet peace, there is serenity, yet emotion, chaos, yet order, I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance, I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way. I am the keeper of the torch, soldier of balance, I am a keeper of balance, I am a Grey Jedi.'. We're becoming like the non force sensitives, but the median between good and evil is being a neutral, but we are like the non force sensitives."

"But that's the thing, the code was meant to be compassionate, but it was too rigid in the last millennium, well, we're starting anew by becoming like everyone else, have feelings, becoming like normal people now. But there is no lightside with out dark, no evil without good, there has to be a balance, you spent 11 years living and learning as a Jedi, well this is a transistion that takes time." Daniel said and Nejaa finished that remark.

"So it's not the Jedi way to lie, well let me say this, now, but is it the Jedi way to get involved in conversations you shouldn't be, Ferus?" Nejaa asked and he looked at them as he backed up as he got the message. "I didn't mean to eaves-drop Master I promise, but I couldn't help not wonder what it means to be a knight, when it's according to the Jedi code." Ferus Olin said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently at that.

"Well it's not the Jedi code to question one's master when one is not even a student of said Jedi knight or Master. And it's not the Jedi way to eaves-drop on a conversation with one's rival's master. And when he's talking confidentially with the council either, youngling, but that is a failure in training. By eaves-dropping on a conversation that is none of your concern, young man, you're not rivals in this, he's your peer now."

"But just because he's got a different way to do things, as he's lived in the outside world, faced the opponent when doing it and this mission Master Jinn, Jedi Kenobi and I are on is piece to it right now at the moment. It doesn't mean you start getting critical about it, and when your masters are not around. I'm in charge youngling, but potential Initiate Skywalker is undergoing a training mission on this mission and with it now."

"Start giving me attitude about his suggestions to me, and you get a failure in training, from me and your master, I'm a skilled Jedi knight, but I'm military trained. My friends and I been training younglings no older then Jedi Kenobi, but with it is this. As a Jedi trainee you're put through tests that determine you're ready, but over thinking a situation can result in getting you killed, and in my job, you must think it through."

"But you must never jump the net or it's going to get you and whoever's with you killed, but over analysis of the situation can do the same thing. So with that, I spent these last seven years while I was in the Milky Way. And my student, before he was killed was put through a test of telling the difference between a Sith and Jedi. Which takes time, and it's making sure that Sith don't find out that we're retiring the old ways now.

"And beginning anew and by becoming like the non force sensitives as we live like they do, we can be their listening ear. And with it now, it's learning by having a young student who is the expert on living life outside of the temple, but that's not a cause for getting jealous now. So younglings, why don't you explain this one, Padawans Thanis, Veld." he said and the boy turned around at that as the two that were walking up to them nodded.

"I take it you wanted to see us Master Starglider?" she asked and he smiled at her. "Yes and here's why actually, of four in the books after this mission. Its you two are the ones that I wanted to meet now, here look at this." he said and passed her a book as she looked at the cover and saw herself, her friend and Anakin on it. "Whoa, wizard, is that us, how old are we in this?" Tru Veld asked and he explained that to him gently.

"You guys are 14 years old in that illustration, but these stories between our current situation now to ten years into the future. They combined what he looks like now with his 19 year old self until they came up with this aging diorama. But this is you guys in five years." he said and they nodded. "We must have become friends, but I take it if you never came, this is a whatever you call it in your planet, your adopted planet."

"But our him, with you here is far more patient, less prone to losing his temper and showing everything one expects from being a Jedi a for five years leading into this?" she said and he nodded. "Yes that's it exactly, but to get back to the original question, what you do if you're dealing with two force sensitives. And you don't know who's who, but if you don't act now it could kill you?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him.

"It's never mind trying to tell who's who, sedate or stun them, detain and figure it out later." Darra Thel Thanis said and he nodded smiling. "And while we're on the subject, never let your feeling get in the way of what needs to be done or they can be made to serve the enemy. The Empire, even these Sith in your galaxy, focus on the matter at hand, sedation or stunning them is the best way to go, Master, so with that now."

"Never mind debating how to capture them, or figuring it out, just detain them both and sort it out once they're in detention. But you let yourselves become distracted and it will get you and whoever's with you killed." Tru added and he smiled at that response. "Yes that's precisely the point of this test, younglings. Okay so what do you if you're dealing with a possible invasion and you're paired up with three other apprentices."

"And three of you are living force and the only member is unifying force and one is trained in this as his first mission. Now for the Jedi as a possible initiate, involved a blockade regarding one of the planets in the republic. He's dealt with the equipment and transports being used, do you debate this as it's a loss of time you don't have. Or do you decide to split the difference, turn it to your mentor and separate into two teams."

" As said mentor also knows and was involved in the mission regarding the technology that is being used and with it. As one team are technological geniuses and understand the structural capacities and the supposed leader is trying to make the decisions." he said and she answered that. "If we had a fifth teacher with us, if our mentors and we split up, we were chaperoned, we'd turn the fight or the debate over to that mentor."

"Split the difference and and split into two teams as the padawan making the decisions gets a talking to and the second has someone to give them guidance. As this is their first mission, if they just activated now, but no fighting, work as one. We win every battle, in life or otherwise, at odds with each other now. And it tears the team apart and we flunk the test of working as a team." she said and he nodded as he looked between them.

"Yes that's exactly what you should do, you don't know who's Jedi or Sith, so disable them by whatever means necessary and sort it out later, and with that Padawan Olin. That was your mistake, it's not always one or the other. As was getting into a debate over making decisions when one of the said padawans knows more then you do and it gets you nearly killed while doing it." he said and Ferus Olin sighed as he answered him.

"At the current moment this act of indecisiveness, will be your undoing if you let it be, but you're trying to figure out what we want from you instead of trusting your instincts. But feel, don't think, trust your instincts, there's not always a right or a wrong way to do a job, but that's exactly what you need to think about." Daniel said as they felt a gentle nudge a second time in answer to that then as Anakin answered him.

Feeling the gentle wisdom of their new students thoughts then as they felt him answer that remark. "Anakin we had this conversation earlier this week at dinner, so starting with the first. But if we can't get passed their shield and defenses and if their shield, if there is one, and it passes over us. And if you can't cross their lines, then let their lines cross, so what about this test exactly now, if your and you team caught two hosts."

"And their arguing over who's who, so what do you do exactly, do you debate this in over who's who, or do you knock them unconscious and then sort it out later. Because I'm spending the next ten years training you in military tactics now, because this continues in the direction it's heading in and we're ending up in a war as a result right now?" he asked and in answer to that, they felt him shove his thoughts into their heads.

As they saw themselves standing in the training center then, as the quartet were training at as they saw Ferus in Brandon Elliot's position and Anakin in Grogan's as they did it then. "This was two years ago Master, before I learned the Sithlord that we're dealing with right now was back. But at the current moment we were teaching the padawans that were no older then you Ben, but my student was turned into a host."

"On his first mission, but he ended up turning into a grey Jedi at the time, but there's the Jedi, Sith and the Grey Jedi. So what do you do when you have a Sith and Jedi pointing their weapons at each other and arguing over who's who. Do you try to figure it out, or do you knock them both unconscious and sort it out later." he said, before they got an answering response then and they nodded as they watched it then.

"This is what you're teaching us to do later, as we're learning both normal and Jedi training now, to survive with the fact we got a war on the horizon and said war is really a Jedi Purge?" Tru asked and he nodded. "Yes, my friends are skilled soldiers and pilots, aside from my wife, but I'm a Jedi skilled in the military tactics now. But there is no light side or darkside, there is only the force now to us Jedi and with it now younglings."

"The key to survival in this situation as you're learning as things continue, we're helping the alliance to prepare and they depend on us for our wisdom and battle strategy. And this is the first key point to it, in telling the difference in who's a Jedi and who's a Sith as you're going to be training the next generation. Who then teach their own students after we open the Jedi academy in 40 to 45 years." he said and they nodded to him.

"Alright look guys, I know you don't like the idea of going against the real way you were taught, but for the sake of the order's future you have to, okay. Our pride and arrogance resulted in destruction of the order in what my friends and I call the movie verse. Which is what the alternate future to your lives is going to be like if the council never decided to change things and I never came home." he said and they nodded softly to him then.

"Then I'm lucky you took my order's opinions so seriously, because you're right, we're soldiers of balance. The keeper of the torch, and there is no light side or darkside there is only the force. And you'll know which is the right way to go when you are calm and at peace with yourself. But letting your anger, lust and envy take total control will seal your fate as leading doubles lives destroy a Jedi." Retan said and he nodded in agreement.

"Both Jedi orders were wiped out as you destroyed the Sith a millennia ago, so they're evening the odd as they do the same to us. Until there two of each version alive, so we allow yourselves to be cloned in both orders. And learn to hide your signatures and change change our ways as we grow stronger and learn all three sides of the force. And with learn to be military generals as you learn military ways thus now."

"That's the key, but the clones, for every Jedi there's 100 in Sidious's army, so you're outnumbered 100 to 1. And that's the last key, and I'm still working out what the key order, as we download that into the clones under our and the Rebellion's command." he said and Retan nodded. "I guess you chose my version, soldier of balance?" he asked and Daniel nodded as the grey Jedi smiled as the council nodded to him as he said it.

"We did, when Charlie and Tahl told us what's coming they did now, key to salvation it is to change our ways now, and like you we become now Kyle. Tell your council that become like you we will and pass hand of friendship from us to them for us, could you." he said and Retan nodded. "Gladly, yes Master Yoda I will and this is start of a very strong friendship now." he said and the council nodded in agreement to that gently

"I know they taught us this already, but you let your anger take total hold and the results are going to be a repeater of what we dealt with boys, Bant." Obi-wan said and they nodded. "There's that, just never take the bait or that's going to result in getting you into trouble. Bruck set you up to get you expelled that year, but that's the case setting in mind games, you let him provoke you and they won." Mace said and he nodded to him.

"Blast it, no wonder they knew what my double did, because they've watched us all our lives leading up to this moment." he said and Daniel nodded. "Was that remark really necessary right now son?" Mace said with a bemused smile at that. "Looking at my past from my current age, at times I wish we could re do it, but I can't. So best to have my little brother learn from my mistakes so he doesn't make them himself right now."

"But like I said, learn from the past to create a better future." Obi-wan said and he nodded to him as Daniel said it smiling at his expression. "We did, but now we have to teach this to the kids before they make the same mistakes you did Ben. But you're not Qui-Gon and Anakin isn't you, so he reads your back history and we can prevent him from making your mistakes in your first 18 months, and anger is dangerous."

"As will letting your jealousy getting in the way as well, but being a grey Jedi we can lead normal lives and have families. As a normal Jedi we're destined to have no home and no true family, but only a few defied that and turned into the lost 20. But as we're adopting the Grey Jedi code as our own, now, as we learn both ways, and Luke was raised in a non Jedi life, he was hidden up till you came out of retirement in the movies."

"But this is what we must do now, hide our signatures so deeply that the emperor can't find us till the time is right as they wipe out the clones of all of you. Until they're all but extinct, but two Sith and four Jedi and that balances it out, until it's only three and then, Yoda's clone passes and then it's completely even after that. But after that it's once the final movie is complete, and you're coming to my galaxy after that now guys."

"Because you're about to learn life as what we do on my planet as you see things that way." Daniel said and they nodded. "And this is the first step to that as we learn military tactics and meet your friends, as we grow into our new training and then when the clone wars start. We can hide our signatures completely as one by one, we have doubles of ourselves and go into hiding before the purge." Dara asked and they nodded to her.

"Added issue in training you two, but never take the bait or you'll blow whatever mental edge you may have had against your opponent. And now they know they own you after that, which is what Daniel is teaching you next, and we're doing a few training exercises in capture the flag. But the Jedi team you're training against, like the three of you, verses Anakin's own rival, if we can get this under control right now here."

"But listen to me you younglings, when in the middle of a stand off between yourselves and whoever started it, don't give into their provocations or you're going to blow any mental edge you have over them. And now they know they own you after that, we had one slight burst of temper in Anakin's case. But other then that, this age it's normal, but once in your teens you have to control it." Qui-Gon said and the duo nodded to him.

Thinking it over and Daniel smiled as he said it then. "Master, there is one way we can prevent things from doing that much damage. But it means instead of waiting thirteen years for his twin to be created, we can do it now, have him cloned. As Dex thinks we left him on Tatooine in favor of his older twin brother. As our certain point of view becomes a truth now in this." he said and they nodded as Obi-wan smiled at his plan.

"Agreed now, I like that idea, but when we do that mission, it's not four teams, but five teams, as the storyline we chose to explain this to Luke and Leia becomes true now. We can tell the difference between our him and Sidious's him. Because we had his clone created this early now, but one clone each is the easy part. Mass producing hundreds of a single person, that's a bit more difficult right now." he said and the council nodded.

"True enough, but let him live his life as a normal padawan we will, Dex no longer alter ego. But true twin brother as we download all of Anakins's resentments, the negative thoughts, and emotions. And all dark thoughts of our version into Dex, downloaded we will now, Dex's title thrown at him repeatedly. Our concerns over Qui-Gon assumptions over the prophecy, begins now." Yaddle said and Yoda nodded in agreement to her.

"Yes and we got every book needed for that, leading into the third and final movie of our movie verse lives, so with this story, we download his life, his attempt. Now to pull off a win, and the twins are swapping turns and of the duo. As soon we arrive, Anakin is showing his true powers with the force, as Dex is the one demonstrating that. And the attitude with the dug right now and we go from there at the moment here."

"As I settle for freeing Anakin, he pulls off a win and we're off the planet, as Watto doesn't want to let go of his brother or Shmi and we go the story from there now. But two years to create an 11 year old clone, and then once on Tatooine. His memories and resentment of the fact Anakin came back to free them, but he left him behind. We come to get him 3 years later after Sekot and it starts." Qui-Gon said and they nodded gently.

"And issues of playing favorites in pupils too at the moment, but then after three years he's had an impact on on us that and we've grown to love him as if he was our own cub. In the case of us and every adult member in the temple here, but at the moment it's playing the role of a family and the results are going to eat up the attention here." Adi said and he chuckled at that remark as he answered her then.

"Yes and Anakin suffers only one trauma out of this, as it's the mission to Zonama Sekot, so 2 years to create a 9 to 11 year old clone of Anakin. And the clone army has been chosen as our half of it overwhelms Sidious's version of the clone army. As Dex leads his version into the temple and kills your clones, and the clones of the younglings. As I tell Padme that her brother-in-law killed younglings and went to the darkside."

"Anakin and I are trying to find him right now so we can make sure he's put down, before he completely loses it now as he's a very real threat to us. But Anakin is like me, but for Dex, the overwhelming lust for power, anger and greed finally destroy him. But having Anakin cloned, now, is better this way Anakin is living like a normal person. But half Jedi, half non force sensitive as we let him combine both sides works together."

"Daniel I know we got the books, but do we have every portion of the alter ego's thoughts and this way we can download them into Dex's genetic coding. And as he starts thinking in the way you saw him on the movies and our back history storyline?" Mace said and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah we do, but we're reaching the home stretch on the sixth movie right now, but it ties up the plotholes from now to the future here."

"Anakin would be happier like that then as being the chosen one now anyway, Master, so Dex is the chosen one, has his title being thrown at him every time he turns around. Us we all share the same concerns over the fact that he was too old to enter training. And of the duo, the one we took pride in was Anakin, as he was our star pupil now. We couldn't free them both this week, and settled for freeing Anakin from slavery now this week."

"As we return and Anakin races for his family's freedom as we buy out the contracts of every slave on the planet now with the trunks of currency that we brought with us. As the fourth and fifth trunk are for the requisition over for the clones now. And every Jedi in our order is duplicated and Dex has to wait three years on Tatooine. Before we come back to get him now as our story, our point of view, becomes reality now in this."

"Training by example in Anakin's case is working nicely as he's showing the heart of truly kind hearted and good person. You should see him right now this week, after we started it now, Anakin was now testing his force powers and he's getting stronger by the minute. But his bonds with me back in his life the fact he and Ben connected this fast, it's working in keeping him on the path you wanted for him now right now in this case."

"A Jedi youngling, now that's growing into a very strong young man and who's destined to make full master when in his prime. That's Anakin now, however Dex now, he's got everyone slightly leery of him, as his title is being used, you guys are taking it seriously. And every time he turns around the traumas of this book series now come to the fore, as Anakin says everything we're thinking of leaving him alone with the queen."

"But he gave his exact remarks to this when we were talking about this." Daniel said and they nodded as Adi crossed her arms at the news. "What he say regarding this, if he's pretending to be a twin?" she asked and before he could answer that, Anakin said it. **_'Daniel, you better let me answer that.'_** he said and Daniel nodded to the request and they heard a gentle, but firm tone in his voice as he explained it to them gently.

 ** _'In total honesty of the two of us, I'm the one you got an easy time with it, but it's because Daniel arrived, before we left. But here's the thing now, your concerns on my brother are exactly what you considered. And had we not had the chance to discuss this before hand now, if I was a twin. Then that was my twin Master saw getting into the fight with Wald's brother a week ago, Master.'_**

 ** _'But he's more sensitive to being a slave then I am too, his fear of losing mom the same way here, his thoughts dwell on our mother. And yes I miss her, but I'm not letting that or my fears, regarding her get in the way. I know I have to train to let go and I will when the time comes now at the moment here too._** ** _But I'm just putting it like this, if my alter ego was my twin brother, Masters.'_**

 ** _'But of the two of us, I had an easier time with it, the training, by learning by example at the moment._** ** _The exchange you saw between me and Sebulba a few days ago Master, before we left now at the time. It's that's Dex right now, but my remark when he nearly beat the tar out of Jar Jar. It was a gentle remark to his calling me a slave, Dex it's going to be a slight flash of anger now at it here.'_**

 ** _'But that's him, he's afraid to lose her, and though she means a lot to me, I know I will eventually here. So I know I have to let her go, when the time comes here, but attachment is forbidden so it's time now. But he can't control his fear or anger and with that now, your remark of his being way too old. And for training is very valid, but here it is, but 1) he's too old for the training.'_**

 ** _'2) he's looking to the future, seeing joining the Jedi as a way for exciting future, like being a star pilot, adventure, excitement. A Jedi doesn't crave these things and we must have the deepest commitment. And we must have the most serious mind for the training, a Jedi must have the deepest commitment. The most_** ** _serious mind, keeping our minds on the here and now.'_**

 ** _'And where it belongs, keeping your concentration on the here and now where it belongs, yes we must be mindful of the future. But not at the expense of the moment, we must always be mindful of the living force. And to tell whether or not someone is lying to us, but most of all now. Is that to be a Jedi is to have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind when in training.'_**

 ** _'And that's exactly his problem right now, he always looked away to the future, adventure, excitement amongst the stars. Never keeping his mind on the here and now where it belongs, and he's far too reckless when it comes to things. Just after the last race instead of doing his duties, he snuck out with Kit, and went to get a drink, before running into fighter pilot that said he knew you.'_**

 ** _'But hearing that he decided he was going to do everything he did and amongst that promise was getting a chance to become a Jedi now. 3) is that he's got too much anger in him, he never minds his feelings here too.'_ **he said and they heard a gentle sigh as he explained his alter ego to them gently, as Mace and Yoda nodded. As the council exchanged looks at the full disclosure as he went further at the remark.

 ** _"And he's afraid of losing my mother, let alone Amee, Kit, Wald or Seek, but that's exactly the problem, attachment and possession which is forbidden. 4) the act of the fact he feels he's ready, doesn't mean anything and I'm just quoting you, Master. But your own council you'll keep on who's ready and now that he just met Padme, you're looking at a serious problem in that right now.'_**

 ** _'But the attachment is going to be there from the time we were kids right now, to being in our young adult years. But impatience, quick to anger, can't control his fears, as_** ** _he gets older. His lust over her is going to really concern you later as well here and with that in mind right now. But here's my point right now, Masters, Master Yoda, but everything that was said in this one, our future.'_**

 ** _'Which is our second piece to our movie trilogy, when you came into my life now, as he's me. That is if Daniel never came and with it the behavior is now completely crude here. But said remarks, 'I'd much rather dream about Padme, just being around her again is intoxicating' to his kissing her. When they arrive at the lodge, and his moving into her personal space after dinner now.'_**

 ** _'The intensity of his looking at her when he's confiding in her regarding his annoyance at you for holding him back as he thinks he's ready for the trials. To his ignoring the fact he's got work to do after we lost 200 members of the order in the firefight in the arena on Geonosis. Let alone his blacking out and black out when he slaughters the entire raider camp out of grief and so on.'_**

 ** _'That's what you got to be worried about here, Ben, Masters, but that's not me at all now and as to why I'm saying this right now. As we had this discussion last night when Masters Sifo Dyas and Yoda were here. And I opened up completely to all of you, now that with the fact we got the truth on this. I think we better lay it on the table here, regarding telling the difference here.'_**

 ** _'In regarding telling me apart from Dex now, but the me you know, both of you. And you, Masters Yoda, Windu, Fisto, Gallia, Leem and Mundi, the me you know is this me now at the moment._** ** _But I'm just saying this right now Master, but I don't care if whoever the previous Sithmaster was. And especially if he manipulated the cells_** ** _to have me conceived, is, it didn't matter and with it."_**

 ** _'It doesn't matter, because in my eyes now, in my eyes you're my father, Master, and my big brother/father. You, and the twelve of you, Nejaa, let alone our training quartet were the ones who raised me, you raised me. And you're my family, but half normal life, half Jedi, and I'm a Jedi to the core. Before I learned who I was, I know who I am and I'm a Jedi, and the chosen one.'_**

 ** _"But acceptance of my destiny, but here it is, in the eyes of the Jedi and the Jedi council now, it's the true chosen one controls his patience and anger. Knows he's got a job to do, though he wants to return for his soulmate. And knows that, also, that just telling the truth, in that we fell in love during the mandate. The one that was given to us, is the one chance to prevent in what could turn.'_**

 ** _'Now, into total destruction, and of the Jedi, and the chosen one's entire life and with them, their family and friends. So with that in mind, in my eyes and of us, that is me and Dex, when you met us, Master._** ** _Who's showing the right personality right now in this at the moment here, as you got to know me. As you saw everything in me that would make me an ideal applicant for you.'_**

 ** _'And as for Jedi training, but as you taught me, now in the past week in my theoretical training as you trained me by example now. But fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to devastation. As to that, though I know someday I'll love someone I love, I know I have to let go when the time comes. Now, I know it, I know I'll have to let go and I will when it happens now.'_**

 ** _'Training by example, like right now and the last three days that works better, and I'm learning plenty right now. But the very tip to your lessons now are the very first things I understand. But fear is the root cause to leading to the darkside, as fear to lose someone or something leads to anger. As that anger turns into hate and what took them from you and that hate, in the black out.'_**

 ** _'As it leads to a trauma as you do something you can never take back, so control that anger and fear._** ** _But with switching from one planet to another, it's like adjusting from the lightside. So the lightside, good, which is warm and comfortable, and facing the darkside. And I feel like been exposed to blistering cold as a result, but though it's facing up to giving up one life for another.'_**

 ** _'Though it's going to be hard and take time now as I grow into it, I can manage in my new life, as at times I get to return or talk to it, my old life now. I can manage in my new life and adjust to the rules you give me now as a result in that._** ** _My feelings when in battle as well I have to bury them deep down or the opponent is going to use that against me to psyche me out in that now.'_**

 ** _'I give into the provocation here and I give up whatever mental edge I have against whoever was trying to psyche me out. And they got me, so control my thoughts and feelings and bury them deeply now. When I'm working, they do me credit, but if I'm not careful they could be made to serve the emperor._** ** _But altogether it's simple, but the primary piece to what leads to the darkside.'_**

 ** _'That piece is and was fear, but_** ** _I control that fear and anger and they can't touch me as a result. Control my thoughts, and feelings and with it, total control of my fear as well, but both sides of me. I can do this now, but everything the movie verse made me out to be is not me at all now. I won't fail you and I'm not afraid of failure, though I'm a little afraid of what's coming in training.'_**

 ** _'I'm not afraid failure, I'm making a commitment here to the order, but I'm just saying it outright before this leads to a problem. She, Queen Amidala and later on Senator, but she's my best friend and means a lot to me, she's my soulmate. But when the time comes we're letting you know immediately, I promise Masters.'_** he said and they nodded to the declaration as Daniel finished that remark.

"Nice detailed look at what we considered this when it came to our double's, as he read out his direct flaws to us, but that's his alter ego he's talking about. But the him we know, the him we know is everything we're going to see about him. But we take off the added pressure and we treat him as if he's another member of the order. It's like he's Obi-wan at his current stage right now and we've never been more proud, right now."

"Of our current pupils right now." Clee Rhara said and the rest of the council nodded in agreement. "Indeed, and agree with you on that, I do, Clee, see we do that his many flaws as his alter ego give a detailed description to what we would have seen now. Had we not had Daniel and his friends arrive now as we watched him grow in his potential." Yoda told her and and the second generation nodded as they looked at the first gently.

"If that tells us anything, he's just bashing his alter ego turned twin brother right now, because he just read his flaws out to us and he can change easily. As we changed several things for him now, but his twin brother, he's the one we got the problem with." Siri said and Mace nodded in agreement. "Well if that says anything now, he's being completely honest, regarding Dex, before we have him cloned and we go get him in 3 years now."

"But having Daniel arrive and return home and us making the changes to the code, both together. He's just demonstrated, he's grown and matured so much, he's ready. Anakin is the true chosen one, that's clear to us easily, but Dex wants the title for himself. And he's sick of hearing Anakin's name every time he turns around. When here at the temple, it's the inferiority complex." Nejaa said and Daniel nodded to him gently at the remark.

"We had this discussion before we started hands on training, but she already said this, saying she loved him, but she doesn't feel comfortable around Dex right now. Because it's going to go from a nine year friend connection to the acts of a total love stricken. And hormonal teenager and who's lust is going to get so out of hand that. That the second she hears that she's got me there full time to get him to focus helps her now."

"But the second Anakin, Sam, Charlie and I arrive she quickly turns away from Dex and hugs Anakin, in relief she's not alone with him anymore right now, finally. But lust, anger and pride, as well as greed, starts in Dex as Anakin is showing the virtues and she's happy. As Anakin proposes to her and says that they're telling us and their parents after the assassination attempts and mandate is finished and there we go as it gets worse."

"Anakin proclaimed to her parents and whoever her successor is that he's taking her hand in marriage now and everyone in the rebellion, the Jedi order and their families. They all know this as Dex becomes who the movie verse to show him as, as he gets older, as he keeps contact with Sidious, until finally that's it as Sidious lured him. As he's seduced by the darkside, as he ceased to be Dex Skywalker and becomes Darth Vader."

"When that happened, the good man that Dex once was, was destroyed, so what we told them is true, from a certain point of view." Daniel said and they nodded in agreement. "Issues of being the chosen one, everyone is trying to figure out what bringing balance to the force means right now, but the remark is misinterpreted. As he was supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them, bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness."

"As the Sith return and he becomes the very thing he swore to destroy, as our chosen one takes up the mantle and the odds are now even. And as the old republic and Jedi Order go extinct, as the Sith/Rebel war begins as everything we told Luke becomes fact. All Luke knows is that he nearly killed his father, he killed me, destroyed Alderaan, nearly killed Han, Chewie, his sister and their mother, and then cuts his hand off next."

"Before Dex reveals that's he is Anakin Skywalker, and that does it as the truth comes out, but Dex humbled him during that test. And unfortunately he learned the truth, from the wrong person and he's taken such a blow to the heart. That it takes time to come to terms with it now, that everything we told him was true. To our thoughts, but to us Dex was his, Anakin's twin brother, and not two sides of the same man now right now."

"Alright, Annie, time for a little status check here, but in regarding this, it's the act of you showing the side Daniel and I are teaching you right now. But it's the difference between telling apart a Sith from a Jedi, and it's five master/padawan teams. Like we decided, you're my student, Dex is your cousin's, Dara to Soara, Tru to Ry Gaul and Ferus to Siri. So what do you do, in that situation?" Obi-wan asked and in answer to that question.

They saw the four of them in the middle of this particular test, as they saw the trio take fire at the two hosts, as they knocked them unconscious. Before they saw Ferus looking at him with an irritated look on his face as the trio moved into a single line at that. Just before they saw Dex get into an argument with him and just as Daniel stood up. And Anakin quickly fired at him a second time and he fell to the floor as he stepped forward.

 ** _"Alright the both of you that's enough, you're lucky I was paying attention to that or you'd have gotten us killed right now. We're in training, we have to work together, so knock it both of you, and you're getting marked for that."_** They heard his voice say before the test ended then and he nodded. "Well I don't blame him for that reaction, Anakin saw what they didn't and had to take me down twice."

"Just to prevent a repeater of Brandon's accident as the quartet flunked the test and as a result they passed the test. However Ferus and Dex flunked the test, because they refused to work together and they nearly get themselves and the trio killed." Daniel said and they nodded as they heard him say it. _**'It's a simple concept here Masters, cousin, we argue and it could kill us and it, the test, ends in a failure as well.'**_

 _ **'There's no need for us to argue over this, because we do and it could get us killed, but he's too indecisive, me: I'm following my instincts. But 1) we don't know who's who, so disable them by any means necessary and sort it out later. And 2) we let our feelings for the host get in the way and it could be used against us.'** _Anakin said and they hid a nod, before he nudged the duo then.

"Anakin?" Darra asked and she felt a gentle nudge to confirm the question, as she felt a playful nudge to add on to it and she smiled. "Yeah, I look forward to meeting you as well, but you think we shouldn't debate this, but knock them out and then sort it out, brother?" she asked and she felt a gentle response, before she felt a warm feeling at her new title for him as he sent it back to her and she smiled as she answered his response.

"Yeah me too, I agree with you, we fight over how to handle this, and it could get us killed, we don't know who's who, so disable them, and then sort it out later. And 2) we let our feelings for the targets get in the way and it could be made to serve the enemy." she said and he nodded in approval. "Yes Master, I agree with them, we're not risking them escaping, so knock them out then sort it out." Tru said and he nodded to them.

"Yes precisely, that's precisely the point, that was your mistake, it's not always one or the other, you get into an argument and it could get you killed. And you let your feelings for the host get in the way of what needs to be done as well and it could be made. Now, to serve the enemy, but that indecisiveness is a fatal flaw that can lead to your undoing if you let it be." Daniel said and Ferus sighed and nodded as he answered him then.

"I understand that Master, may I ask how you were hurt if this was you and your wife, and you married the year before this mission?" he asked and he nodded to him. "We were attempting to arrest them, and got taken, and Jack and Teal'C were killed. But you don't know which of us, who was who in us two now. So with that in mind, if you were the next group to come in, then." he said and the boy swallowed as he thought it over.

"Whatever your weapons do, it's one shot hurts the victim, and the second shot kills, but arguing about why I take my training weapon to you. This is going to get us killed and never mind arguing over who is who, knock the hosts unconscious and sort it out later." Tru said and he nodded to answer to him. "Thank you, that's exactly the point to this and that's where you messed up padawan." Daniel said and Ferus swallowed at that remark.

"I don't buy it Master." he said and Daniel crossed his arms. "Excuse me?" he said sternly and the boy back tracked at the remark as he explained it to him. "You three are military trained, your alien friend, he's a new arrival, you'd never allow yourselves to get taken that way." he said and Daniel nodded. "We were taken by surprise." he said and the boy nodded as he said it as he felt his hope in becoming Obi-wan's student fading.

"Then you wouldn't have been able to call for back up, there had to be something more to it then that." he said and Daniel crossed his arms as he answered him. "Yes alright, son, honey what do you think in this, as Soara, Siri, Ry, Daniel and I are with you. And til we separate and Daniel is in charge of keeping an eye on you until the mission is done and we're back together?" Obi-wan asked and they exchanged looks to that remark.

As she nodded and the boy nodded in agreement as he answered him as he said it. "Days like this, it doesn't pay to let your guard down or get into a debate in this case, but we're supposed to be working together. But work as one and you win every battle and at times we have to split the difference now. But that's exactly the problem, he's thinking about the right way to end this without taking anymore casualties and us."

"We're needing to end this as quickly as possible, because we could be easily over-powered. And the fight leaves the window open for them to take advantage of our distraction. And kill us and we have an armed host running loose on your home planet as a result." Tru said sharply to that and he nodded in agreement. "Yes that's exactly the point padawan, you just hit it exactly right now, son, honey and with that young man."

"And that's why you took your time and hesitated." he said to him and the boy nodded to him. "Yes master." he said and Daniel nodded. "So let me get this straight, because he decided to take the initiative and take them down right then. Before any of you get shot or worse, they jump hosts and end up in you, you get angry that he ignored your orders. And start a fight with him and Tru and this results in one of them killing all of you."

"So to you it's a reason for you to poke holes in training tests?" he asked and the boy nodded as Mace sighed. "Daniel with you being the military trained Jedi, you see what I see right now, as we're full of wisdom. The key point is to let go of the indecision." he said to him gently. "As is the key point to let go of your pride and listen to one who's been in the field longer then you have." Adi added and he nodded in agreement to them.

"I'd say that, as a unifying force Jedi, he's too indecisive right now, and he's trying to figure out what you want from him, instead of trusting his instincts right now. But just naming off flaws right now but 1) his need to always be in the lime light and be the best. 2) his eavesdropping on a living force Jedi when around his own kind during a reprimand, shows a lack of planning and a failure of training right now and finally now."

"3) is this act of questioning and poking holes in a training scenario meant to teach you how do deal with things in my galaxy when in training..." he started to say as a package appeared on the floor and he opened it then to find the voice octave alternators and smiled. "Alright, like training lightsabers, these are the same thing, for training purposes and maximum stun is enough to knock you unconscious as well so with that."

"But to put this gently and I'm explaining this by use of mine now as well." he said as he unslung his intar and showed them the dialing sequence for the intars then. "Like your training lightsabers and I dealt with a group of younglings no older then your current students, the ones that had been active for a little over three years. Before we used these to train our young cadets once they join the rebellion, and they're your age, Siri."

"So these are set to medium right now, see this dial that's the setting charge, 0 to 3 is low, 4 to 7 is medium and 8 to 10 is maximum. So with that, set it 5 for this you two, but here's the catch kids, so think of this as a who's who now, Siri, take this one." he said passing her the first as he took the second and activated it. **_"Alright younglings this is to check that test, but how do you tell the difference between us, now."_**

 ** _"Our version of the Jedi and Sith are called the Gould and Tokra, but with the fact_** ** _we have the same voice octaves._** ** _But how can you tell who's who exactly right now."_** he said and she nodded to that. **_"Yes we're force sensitives, but how do you tell who's who here."_** she said as two intars ended up on the floor as well and Ferus looked between them and without thinking twice the duo shot them both then.

As they tried keep from collapsing as he deactivated it. "Yes very good, that's exactly what you should do, in the middle of a stand off between two force sensitives. And you don't know who's who, as they're both carrying the same weapon, like these blasters, or just the other blasters. Or the same color of lightsaber blades, then never mind guessing games, just knock them out, then sort it out." Siri said and he smiled gently at that.

"You better hang onto to those, you're going to need them later, because my team and I are doing mission training drills every few weeks in between your normal training, Cubs. So this way you're ready by the time you all come to my galaxy, but fast question who is going to be coming exactly?" he asked and Mace crossed his arms as he answered him. "With you as member of the secondary council, along with us, Obi-wan, Anakin."

"And Siri, we're creating four versions of the council, but our version, as it is right now, the seven of us are coming to join you. And along with the Skywalkers, Kenobis, Clee, Thracia, and Obi-wan and Anakin's clan groups. As the third generation is the one running things here, while the second that's us, is coming to the Milky Way now. As a member of the council, we take care of each other." Mace said and he nodded to him.

"He's correct though youngling, there is no unfair test when it comes to telling the difference between a Jedi and a Sith. When they're carrying the same colored lightsaber or these weapons, but indecision can get you killed. So you have to think on your feet, but think fast and do carefully, but you must always hide your emotions. And never let your feelings for the victim to get in the way of what has to be done now in this."

"Your emotions, they do you credit, but they could be your undoing and be made to serve the enemy." Clee said as Daniel slung the fourth intar over his shoulder as Siri did the same then. "How many of these did Tahl bring with you, so we can train, when not training with your lightsaber exactly. As you prepare us for what's coming in the Milky Way after we finish the Sith/Rebel war?" Siri asked and he sighed as he told her that.

"I'm not sure, since I never checked the boxes yet, but there's possibly enough for their clan group and multiple founds, but these are like the blasters. When they're set on stun, in regarding the battle droids, so that helps, but five years training now. And in military tactics before the clone wars should help, but frequent arguments and indecision. And of 6 it's repeated failure when it comes to prep work." he said and she nodded firmly then.

"So you call that an unfair test in the training scenarios, we're kids, we're being taught military tactics with training weapons till we leave the temple and go on missions, Ferus. The indecision could get us killed so never mind arguing or guessing games, just knock them out, then sort it out." Tru said sharply as he slung his over his shoulder. "It wasn't a fair test, what's the problem, is violence always the right answer right now."

"We're Jedi, not soldiers." he shot back at him. "At times we got to bend our morale codes and this is one of those occasions, but honestly right now. It's you sound like Anakin's oldest grandson, he doesn't want to be a pirate, as he's a Jedi. As his mother tries to tell they need him, and to him, that's emotional blackmail. Is that's what you're telling me, that when we need you most, you consider that emotional blackmail."

"You're so up there on your high horse that you see that this is not worth your time in training properly for a possible war, because the struggle never ends. No matter how many times you save the galaxy, or your home, it never ends. And neither does parenthood, being a parent, your training quartet see the need, but you. It's you're a first generation version of Jacen Solo." Daniel told him and he flinched at that remark.

"Why, because it's not honest or the Jedi way, what have we turned into if we're considering breaking our code now?" he said and Mace crossed his arms. "Are you questioning our honor in that remark, yes we're Jedi and peacekeepers. But at times we have to step out of that and take up our weapons for the greater good. The non force sensitives turn to us for military guidance and added help when they need us."

"But have you ever faced the darkside, youngling, have you seen it, talked to it, get burned by it, because the shroud of the darkside is falling when the time comes. And we must all be ready to face it, but the shroud of the darkside will fall when the aftermath of our mandate. And with the queen and of the Geonosis campaign ends, as we face a dark times ahead now." Ki Adi Mundi said to him sternly the second generation nodded firmly.

"And that's an accurate assessment to that, but your assessment could get us killed so never mind assessment and poking holes in the training scenario. But we have to end it fast, so if you can't do that, we take charge, but don't jump on us for making the right decision." Darra snapped and the trio's mentors ended it at that. "Alright you three, that's enough, son, honey you both have very good points right now, in this training mode."

"But the indecision is very dangerous at times and at times you don't have time to think, so think on your feet and think fast and you two passed the test." Ry said to them gently and Daniel nodded. "With my training you guys in this I can't remember how many of these Tahl borrowed from the base. But it's enough we got time to spend 5 years of training them till we hit this point." he said and they nodded to him as he sighed firmly.

"Lovely right now, alright if you know so much why risk taking time, when it's putting the entire team at risk and you could be killed here. Because in my line of work you allow yourself to get distracted and that can get you and whoever's with you killed when you let your pride get in the way. And with it, you leave the Sith an opening to escape and we have an armed host on the loose and it could jump hosts as a result now here."

"And with that, alright, youngling, so your team mate got you distracted into getting shot by the enemy and you want to poke holes in the training scenario. You know I'd see this as you're not ready for knight-ship if you over think it." he said as they felt a secondary nudge as they felt Anakin tap into their minds. "Anakin if you have something to add regarding the right way to do this and I'm going on a example now here."

"But the possible foothold in five years and Daniel's with you and you tell me that you learned the lesson of working together. But with him listening to our conversation what's the next way to handle that?" Obi-wan asked and they got another flash of him and Anakin talking, before seeing Ferus staring at him and he gently gripped his arm and they nodded as they got it as they heard his voice say it to him then gently at that.


	6. Truths Of The Chosen One And Rivals

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they're going over training lessons as Anakin demonstrates that just a few days worth of training. Have made a difference and to the point he out shines his rival as he and his trio discuss their bonds. As the trio all agree that the rival's attitude is annoying them a bit too much. As he loses his place in the lime light as he changes from his book stature now.**

 **Chapter 6: Meeting Of The Jedi Quest Quartet**

 _ **'Master our bond was strong enough in this timeline as the movies were the alternate, and I don't have to tell you how I feel right now about that. But having him second guess my hunches and put the duo and Daniel at risk because all he's thinking about is the right way to act. You're my big brother and you know what I see this as, as we don't need to put others at risk here now.'**_

 _ **'And when we have work to do, and I'm acting like who I am as a Jedi padawan and I'm using what the team taught me. And after five years worth**_ _ **of military training as well, but this situation had an easily solution. But you don't know who's who then shoot them both and we can sort it out later. And after we get them in quarantine at the moment and with that.'**_

 _ **'There is absolutely no reason, whatsoever, to start arguing because not only does cause a failure in training it can also get you killed. Because it results in someone getting shot or killed and by the parasite we're trying to arrest right now. It doesn't matter what he says or what Dex says, I have more experience then both of them in these situation right now."**_

 ** _'Because I know more then he does, as I grew up in the outside world, I faced this technology and_** ** _as I've seen this technology before. It doesn't matter what Ferus says or even my twin says now at the time. Because I'm the one who faced it and the person that called for this was working for the trade federation. Dex hasn't learned the true lesson here of working as one, now.'_**

 ** _'But that's exactly part of the problem now, in earth born metaphors now and here's the truth regarding this right now, Masters. But think over what you know here, regarding life in the real world at the moment here. And then compare it to life in the temple, as we have a true team in the temple. And one training us heavily in tactics, but when in the field here.'_**

 ** _'Its you got to depend on each other for survival, but here's my point now, working as group, as a team. It means you have to depend on each other for survival, work as one, you become one and it's you're fully focused. But this is the key piece to what every coach on earth teaches their students. But every goes their own way and it results in hurting someone.'_**

 ** _"But that's precisely the problem in his eyes, I've been around you for five years and here when in joint teams. Then it's we become close friends, take me and whoever Daniel'd first student is for example. Tonight is a joint mission and we're working in unison with each other to the point that we we're like a well oiled machine, each piece of the machine works together, as one."_**

 ** _"Adding their piece to that machine as they come ime with the next, you chose another way to work and it's half that machine is working fine. The other has bugs in it and it's repeatedly freezing up or having several flaws. And till the flaws causes it to breakdown or blow up, or both and in the field of battle. And that can get someone hurt or killed if there's a systems failure.'_**

 ** _'But he grew up in the real world, and though I did as well, since I had my cousin home and they taught me everyth at that was needed. When it came to being a team and with Daniel's first apprentice along with the duo. As well as Sari and Barris, I learned the importance to being a team now, submission of will for five years in advance to the mission now."_**

 ** _'As I shed the I and me, it became we and us when working as a team now in this at the time here, but three years training in capture the flag games. Lightsaber training, and preparing for the clone wars now these next 10 years. That I learned the importance of team work, working as one, of friendship. And most important submission of will, as I shed the I and me, and became us.'_**

 ** _'And we, I gave up my take in dangerous sports like the podracing and pit races, as I was trained in the ways of a Jedi team. And this is something he can't easily change from here now either, but again he grew up in a way of life. And of very dangerous sports and though he had friends on the outside of the temple, but he never learned the true meaning of survival here now.'_**

 ** _'But that's your biggest problem with him right now, he's thinking like its him and me, instead of us and we. And Daniel with you and your friends here, that's only becoming more self evident now. But he's though very good and he fought well when in the field of battle, he's going to fight only for himself. And ignore the fact he's got back up here, but working as one when on duty.'_**

 ** _'I learned that for five years since I came to the temple as you taught us by use of the training lightsabers and blasters. As we went under training games, capture the flag, color wars and so on. But my clan group had grown close and we became a team now as a result as we came to learning. And in how to work together and as a result we learn the lesson you wanted us to from day one now."_**

 ** _"Submission of will, for 3 years after I left now its he's only thinking about himself, but he's bound by the rules of play on Tatooine. But the slave boy rules of play were, 'those who find keep, those who hesitate lose.'. So when working as a team now here, it's he's going to ignore the fact. That he's got a team mate, that he's got to work in unison with when in weapons training.'_**

 ** _'I'd tell you that we'd check in with you periodically, when we have Daniel with us, and with that. Take our orders for instance right now in book one, Dara, chapter 5, pgs. 44 and 45, that's not me thinking this. But Dex, so go ahead and read out Siri and Ben's instructions now, sis.'_** he said and she nodded as she opened up the book to those pages as she read it out to their mentors, Tru and Ferus.

"Our instructions are to patrol the area and keep the civilians as calm as possible, but do not conceal our lightsabers. The Radnorans must know that we, the Jedi, will protect them, with Daniel with us, we got supervision now as we work as a team. As he's supervising us in this training lesson, and we must check in with Galen periodically." she said and the quartet nodded as Mace gave a nod as he looked at Daniel.

"Daniel with you training whoever your student is, you're in charge of supervising the quintet and your apprentice is junior supervisor of this test as well. But in year three after we bring Dex here, the boys are switching places as students now in that. And Anakin is becoming your student and both of you together train the twins." Adi said for him and he and Obi-wan gave a nod to the orders as Daniel nodded to him.

"Wait only five years training, what makes him so conditioned that he can supervise us in this type of test exactly, he's a beginner just Skywalker is?" Ferus said and Nejaa looked at Mace who gave him a nod. "You want to say that directly to me Ferus, I'm his older brother young man and I am a Jedi master, so you want to talk back to a master, who is a real Jedi master?" he asked and the duo smiled in anticipation and moved to him.

"Let's just say that a Padawan can have a Jedi knight as master and even though they too are a Padawan themselves. But a true member of the council to which Nejaa is, you want to talk back to a member of the council. Just because the said supervised is a Padawan who's a skilled commander in military tactics. So again, you talk back to them and you're going to get a failure in this training test." Adi said to him sternly at that.

"So he'd just want to do it his own way and without collaboration when in training, with the rest of your training. Alright go to my admonishment of him when we gave you your orders after we just got attacked here right now. And read out my thoughts, so I know what it is I said to him, as his alter ego turned twin brother now." Obi-wan said and she nodded as she checked page 45 and her eyes narrowed in annoyance then.

"Well it seems that someone is not minding their own business as usual, because he heard every word you said to Dex at the time when you gave him that reprimand." she said and Obi-wan looked at him sternly. "Let me make this clear youngling, but when I'm discussing my student's flaws in training with him. That's no reason for you to try and eavesdrop as, again, we'd consider this a failure of training, lack of planning now."

"Baby sister tell us what I said to him then when he was listening to my reprimand to Dex now." he said and she nodded as Daniel looked at Qui-Gon at that. "Didn't you say that to some that adventure in Jedi training is lack of planning, and failure of training. While for others like us living force Jedi, it's adventure is growth, surprise is the gift of awareness of limits?" he asked and Qui-Gon nodded to him gently at that remark.

"Yes, but it also switches directions, because what we masters discuss with our students is private and as its private. There is absolutely no excuse for trying to eaves drop as all it does is just make you even more arrogant then you are already. So I'd say he's trying to look like whoever the young man just like us was on your holo Scifi tv show. Because to everyone else the leader of the squadron he was on was a leader and gifted student."

"But to others, like you and me, even Obi-wan now, once the young man got caught by the leader of his, the young man. The one who was serving on board the ship his mother worked on herself now, and it's enough that the reprimand shifted directions. And it's enough that the reprimand is being given to the squadron leader and through him. Directly to the rest of their squadron and when the captain's cadet did the right thing."

"But if it's necessary we have to give a severe tongue lashing and young man, in this case at your age we'd see this in the very same way. Annie is showing everything we used to see in you and your behavior right now at the moment. This is enough that we'd consider this in why you don't have what it takes to be a Jedi right now. Baby, go ahead now, I want to hear what is Obi-wan said to Dex, because it's enough now, here."

"That he's saying what I would have said to his, that is Obi-wan's, predecessor who, in the end, fell to the darkside. When you were still in the nursery, he attempted to kill several members of the youngling nursery. As Obi-wan risked his life to save the grouping at the time, but this was when he left the Jedi, before he asked for probation." he said to her and she nodded as she hid a smile at the title as she read it out to him.

"Yes and technically you did give me that reprimand, but voicing it in a different way Master, but I was impulsive and I lost my way, but a second chance to get it right. But I think that the only way to prevent that for a second time now, is we do repeated joint missions now. Instead of traveling alone, so Anakin doesn't make my mistake in a war I shouldn't have been involved in the first place." Obi-wan said and they nodded gently.

"Agreed when it comes time for your padawans to begin, we're sending one or two Master/Padawan teams with the team that was assigned to the mission. And so while the masters discuss things the padawans can have each other and company. As they're no longer lonely now when they'd been around children their own age or a little older." Mace said and Adi nodded in agreement as the young duo exchanged smiles in relief at that.

"Looks like we're spending several years in traveling and training together, sis, you're not alone as you're the youngest of us to get picked." Tru said and she chuckled as she read it out. **_"You fought well, but you fought only for yourself, first of all, you did not obey Siri's order at once. And when Ferus stepped forward to engage the droids he did it in the expectation that the two of you would work together.'."_**

 ** _"And instead you fought as though you were the one fighting alone, but you will never be a great Jedi warrior if you can't practice team work and dedicate yourself to the greater Jedi goal.'."_ **she read out and they nodded. "Those are my thoughts exactly right now, Xanatos fought well, but he fought only for himself. After Tahl and I did a joint mission he ignored Tahl's orders and when he met Damon Aarens."

"Damon stepped forward and to engage the droids and he did it with the expectation that the two of them would fight together. And yet he fought as though he was fighting alone, but he would never be a great Jedi warrior if he can't practice team work. And dedicate himself to the greater Jedi goal, that we are more then Jedi, we are family. A brotherhood and we have to work as one, which is what we're trying to teach you."

"To be a good Jedi warrior is to submit to the facts that at times your partner knows more then you do. But a Jedi warrior must work as a team with their partnership in Jedi teams, and if it's a joint mission. Must accept team work and dedicate themselves to the greater goal of a Jedi, submission of will. But as Jedi we're more then an order, we're family, and protect one another." Qui-Gon said and the second generation nodded to him.

As Obi-wan looked at Siri then as he said it softly. 'We had that problem at first, before we got a second chance to get it right. And now we depend on each other for our lives, you're my soulmate.' he said to her with his eyes and she hid a nod as she repeated that to Ferus, her tone beyond stern then as she said it. "I agree, you fought well, padawan, but you fought only for yourself, first of all, you did not obey my orders right away."

"And when Anakin and Dex stepped forward to engage the droids, Anakin did it with the expectation that you would work together. And instead you only fought, as thought you were fighting alone, but you will never be a great Jedi warrior. If you can't practice teamwork and dedicate yourself to the greater Jedi goal now." she said and Ferus sighed as he said it to her then as they knew Anakin had his arms crossed then firmly.

 ** _'You do realize I'm listening to this conversation if our positions are in reverse Ferus, so what goes around, comes around. And my youngest triplet is the one that you're eavesdropping on, and you have me, Darra, my older sibling/fellow Padawan. My second youngest triplet and Tru listening to her reprimand at you over this right now, Ferus, because your behavior is not the Jedi way.'_**

 ** _'And don't say I was fighting for myself, I was back to back with Dara, while Tru was doing the same for whoever fellow Padawan/older sibling is. And Luke the same with Dex, so cut the temper tantrum right now. You're behaving in the same way my movie verse double was.'_ **Anakin said and he swallowed as he looked at her quickly as he tried to turn that around as Darra and Tru crossed their arms as he said it.

"Yes Master, but didn't he fought for only himself as well, why is he right and I'm wrong right now." he said and Siri said it sharply. "We're not discussing Anakin right now, we're discussing you and your flaws, as Master Qui-Gon has said, repeatedly. Your focus determines your reality, as such if you fight only for yourself. Then you will never learn what it means to be a team and protecting the greater good in the greater Jedi goal."

"That goal is a dedication to being peacekeepers, we are not soldiers it's true, but we fight for justice and peace. And when necessary do we step out of our normal peacekeeping goals and fight alongside soldiers now. Unless you learn team work, you will never be a great Jedi warrior." she said and he closed his eyes in aggravation at the reprimand as he heard Anakin's further analysis of his twin brother's flaws.

"Looks like with you constantly bringing up the lessons that Qui-Gon and I taught you and Obi-wan, it's very clear now, when at the temple between missions now. That Thracia, Qui-Gon, Clee, Mace, Binn and I, that we made such an impact in training. We made such an impact on your lives, that you're quoting our lessons repeatedly. But that was the first lecture I ever gave you when you and Obi-wan started working together."

"But after that lecture, you two never made the same mistake twice, and when combined with the other teams right now. And the six of us did missions together, the results are you six worked as one. But what the first lesson we taught you, me and Qui-Gon in particular?" Adi asked and she smiled and Obi-wan exchanged grins as she quoted the lesson to her as the two older Jedi crossed theirs arms they waited then.

"Adventure is growth, surprise is the gift of awareness of limits, but you have much to see and much to experience. You're still young, so don't hurry the knowledge you seek, that knowledge takes it own time. Every mission teaches you as you grow into your skin, but when as a team you're a well oiled machine. And working together as one, but when as a team, you work as won, and you win every battle, but at odds with each other."

"And it tears a team apart, you have to trust your partner knows what they're doing, but there is no I in team and to be a team is to dedicate yourself to the greater Jedi goal. Submission is needed at times to survive in the field, but unless you learn teamwork. The higher Jedi goal can never be reached." she said and the two council members nodded proudly as Qui-Gon said it for the two of them with an approving smile at that.

"I get the feeling, and when you're constantly bringing me up, or us up, it's the fact that nothing ever changes, I'm still a very important piece to your lives. And as you grew up and into your potential and I love you too padawans." Qui-Gon said and the sextet exchanged smiles as they felt relieved that their bonds with their teachers were never going to change, but only grow deeper as they heard Anakin say it to them at that.

 ** _'In truth after spending three years together as I have friends right when I get started, five friends, a surrogate big sister or brother with Daniel's first student. And the team combining their training tactics with yours when in temple training, the results are I adjusted so quickly to the move. That you have nothing to worry about now when it comes to me starting out when in training.'_**

 ** _'And when it came to what being a team is, but for most it's the added touch, there was never a I in the word team. But mess with one member of the team you had the others on your head ready to remove it. But growing up on Tatooine it's every man for themselves and he's trapped in the past. But I'm just saying this regarding him as he spent his entire life there at Mos Espa or Anchorhead.'_**

 ** _'That, to him Tatooine was home, and home was with mom and dad, and Owen, he was happy as a mechanic, and doing podraces. Making a living as a mechanic, pilot and having a brother his own age now at the time. That us taking him from the life he lead for three years after freeing him and mom. And from slavery, that he's wondering why did you uproot him now when he was happy finally .'_**

 ** _'And from that, that he's furious mom decided to let him go as well and he's holding resentment at that. That instead of fighting harder to stay put he chose to leave our parents, as well as the quartet that seeing the way things are here. When in the temple, that you're more stern with him then you were with me, and to him, he hates it here, away from home, as Tatooine is home still to him.'_**

 ** _'So to him Tatooine is home, he hates it here, this planet, this place_** ** _, he misses all of his friends and_** ** _he wants to go home now. He had friends there on the planet, he was with our mother as she gets married. He's got a father and a brother and three years down the line he meets Beru. So parents, siblings, friends, he had a life that he gets removed from and transplanted."_**

 ** _'Else where now, and its because the quartet were his friends, but that's exactly the problem right now in that. But these little games when it came to looking for things when on droid hunts right now can get on your nerves pretty fast. Especially when he's out there in the droid pits alone, bumps into us three and he's busted when Daniel catches him out there if he does try that now.'_**

 ** _'And alone and the three of us are running a good deed here at the time for Ali Allann, but I moved on, I changed and I matured. To him I'm a traitor now, as I was a member of our little team on Tatooine, a member of the gang. Of the whole and look what three years separated has done to me in his eyes.'_ **he said and Dara answered that gently as the council sighed at the remark.

"Are there holomovies with that type of attitude where moving from planet to planet are concerned?" Nejaa asked and Daniel said it firmly. "If there was an aftermath to the movie focused on witches that were screwing around with the darkside. After the title character changed things for him, yeah there would be, and his remark is the basis. For the next arrival from his home town, as he had a year to fully immerse himself now."

"In his new life, he joined the shockball team, and that meant he had 25 friends now, had a girlfriend who he was marrying after graduate school. And he was the apprentice to the town historian on the town legend that changed his life forever. And one year in the town had now changed him completely and his former friend. He thought he was a traitor, because he left their old life behind and wanted his new life now completely."

"So completely he was happy and the indication is that he's thinking they brainwashed him now, because everyone from their hometown. They thought of this particular holiday as a conspiracy, when it's like the force, we don't have to see that standing in front of us to know its there. We just do, but he immersed himself into the town history, he was part of a new team now, he was engaged to his new girlfriend and he was happy now."

"But that's going to be Dex now, we had Anakin with us for three years, since I came home, to him, I'm like Ben, best friend/older brother/father, though I'm his cousin. He's got 6 to 7 friends in his clan group, and he's completely immersed in his new life. So that by the time we go get him, it's he's looking at Anakin in his way of enjoying the training. That I'm about to put him, the girls and Tru through now as a case of fun and games."

"And he's enjoying the fact he doesn't have that hanging over his head now either, before Dex sees that you're far stricter over the case of podraces. But to quote Padme now, 'it must be difficult having sworn yourself to the Jedi. Not being to go the places you like, or do the things you like, or even be with the people he loves now.'. As he sees this life is like being a slave and he wants his freedom back now at the moment."

"As he sees Anakin in his life here and he's now seeing him as a traitor for completely accepting this, so easily now." he said and they heard a sigh. **_'Yeah Daniel, you just read it out exactly right now, I'm happy in my new life, with you back. I have friends, I'm part of a new gang and I'm happy and to him, what changed exactly now.'_** he said and the duo exchanged looks as she answered him gently then.

"So that's the alter ego's thoughts, 5 years separated from him and he thinks we brainwashed you, because you're more mature now after 5 years of training. And you have me always at your back, as I'm the closest thing to a twin sister you have." she said and they hid a smile at her remark. **_'Yeah that's Dex's thoughts, it's only been two years since he met you and he doesn't know you in the way I do, Dara.'_**

 ** _'Because to me, you filled in two of the three spots, regarding that type of imprint in my heart here. But yours are you're my best friend, and my sister, Padme my everything, you and the girls my world. And together you make up my entire life now at the time here as a result now. Tru's my best friend, and the rest of our Jedi clan group are my best friends now as you're my sister.'_**

 ** _'But our team is a gentle training clan and we're always together, as a result when I'm not off world and on the job here. But look at what just learning what the future held if Daniel and his friends never came here could cause. Though I'm a bit homesick right now, I'm adjusting pretty fast to life here now. But it's because of you and Tru most of all, the links' have gone active now.'_**

 ** _'Your force signatures just melded with me mine now as friends and siblings, so adjustment to life here is going surprisingly well. And it's because I have you and Tru now, as well as Sari, Wedon, Dane and Barris, I'm happy now. I can flourish in my training, because I have you guys with me now.'_** he said and she smiled gently at that remark as she answered him smiling at that as Daniel hid his then.

"So let me guess, but Wedon and Dane are Seek and Wald on Tatooine, but in Jedi form now?" Daniel asked and Tru nodded. "Yeah that's right, but he's got friends and has the best of both worlds now in this case, Daniel. But big brothers and sister, 8 friends in just short of month and he's finishing his promise in a few months to them." he said and she finished that remark smiling as they exchanged grins at the remark as sh said it.

"I may not be your girlfriend, but the first two pieces of what the imprint did, changed things for you, you're happy. And you're completely immersed in your new life, in your training, because when not on missions we're always together, and that's us three. And whoever Daniel's first padawan is when they're here with us when not on a mission. But that's exactly the problem he's only been active for two years here."

"That he's still bound by the rules of play on Tatooine, that switching from that life to this life is not so easy, but for you with Daniel back. It was as a result and as a result you have someone that understands you just a bit too easily right now. And to the point he's trying to figure out what changed when you been gone this long. That we have a training clan turned team in the years ahead as a result." she said and he gave a gentle remark.

 ** _"Yeah that's it exactly, to him, he can't understand when the five of us are bonded this close along with four other friends in our clan group. But us three are a training group trio and we've been together so long long now. That we can work as one as the training by submission and collaboration test. And of submitting to each other's will is beyond easy, after five years together now.'_**

 ** _'And as he doesn't understand and,_** ** _honestly, neither had Ferus, because his fatal flaw is his arrogance now and as a result. As he's always thinking that he's got a good reason for his decisions, making it sound like, now. That he knows the right way to do everything is a fatal flaw that needs to be shed. But with us three, Sari, Wedon, Dane and Barris in training by both you and the team.'_**

 ** _'We can work together easily, but Dara, Tru and I were a trio, and we, Barris, the duo and Sari, we're a quintet when here at the temple. As to that, it's never mind arguing right now, instead of a fight, I'd just turn the decision in that. Over to Daniel with you, Siri, Soara and Ry busy right now. But it's not just us, and Daniel, as the fate of the town population's at risk, so we work together.'_**

 ** _'And never mind fighting, I'm letting Daniel make the choices as we take a vote and then get to work, but Dara and Tru. We're not having a fight break out every fifteen minutes, because he's thinking like a Jedi and perfectionist. We're only human, we make mistakes that's how we learn, if we don't get it right. And here at the academy, we can try again tomorrow, but out there in the field.'_**

 ** _'When you're close to being killed or see someone about to be killed before your very eyes, they have no clue what's that like, I do, as I grew up in the normal world. I've seen someone I love be killed, I lost a loved one not long after you found me, I've had to kill in self defense, can they say the same right now?'_** he asked and Obi-wan nodded in agreement as he went further then gently at that.

"Training examples aside, I think with the fact he read his entire back history, regarding us, and the sextet is the reason he's saying that, Mace." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "You maybe right, but at the moment the fact we got the bomb dropped on us, and by the team is the other reason now. And why he's now sounding like across between you, me, Master Yoda, Qui-Gon and Adi." he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that.

"What are you thinking, the fact that he's shed his movie verse version and took on the this side of himself that he's ready to start training. Although he's learning by example right now?" Adi asked and the trio nodded. "Yes that's what I'm thinking alright, in the movie verse we got to arrogant and it resulted in us being wiped out. Because we didn't see this coming till it was too late at the time right now and Sidious got to him."

"Well with us just getting to know him right now and even before we see him for real, it's that the training by example rule has taken on a life of its own. And we're seeing a side of him our double's never did, because we got the bomb dropped us. We were leery of what the prophecy meant, we never changed the code and we were far too strict. In that reality of our lives and it destroys us because his double turned to Sidious at the time."

"Well that's another side of our lives, but we know what the premonitions that the benevolent guides told you means and with it now. Qui, what being born from the midichlorines also means now and if I'm reading it right as well to. Then being born and conceived by midichlorines means you have powers directly from the womb. And a more gentle understanding of the ways of the force as well right now as a result here."

"But Jedi reflexes from the time you're a child, you said he was a skilled podracer, right?" he asked and Qui-Gon nodded to him. "Then that's the catch, he came into contact with us first, we found him first, we know he was conceived by midichlorines. So the punchline now is that's like whatever metaphor that Daniel told you. But this powerful you can go either way, if someone is messing with your morality and it's Sidious."

"And in this one is we're getting to know him, and he's learning and training by example, and so far we made progress because you're still here. And Daniel and Neja are taking your place if this continues, we keep him on his path for 10 years. We bend the rules in the code, he can see and make contact his family and friends on Tatooine. Before we go get his brother and that's in 3 years, just after the blood carver and Zonoma Sekot."

"But first it's several training theoretical exams and this should help us determine that now, just before we make our final decision. For him right now to let him train and we also decided on changing the code, so these things together. It's just made the difference, and he's gained 7 years maturity and training in a week by doing that. With his cousin here now." he said and they nodded as Obi-wan answered him out loud.

"Just hearing that you're the chosen one, I've seen you mature faster then you realize, but the you I know, I'm not losing you Anakin. But be honest, what's the best way to tell me the truth in how you feel about when the mission ends. And we're getting ready to leave then as we discuss then, as I'm you're big brother, so tell me honestly." he asked and he heard a gentle response to that as he answered him then at that.

 _ **'If he's listening in on our conversation, like he did now, before you let him have it now, its I'm making that clear to him. But it's the same warning, I'll be watching him, because he's just like any other child. Who's indecision and arrogance could lead to their down fall, but when discussing this with you. If he's listening, I'm just doing the truth, here at the moment now to you two."**_

 _ **"But I'm laying the truth in a half truth and we can discuss this in private in the council chambers. As I tell you the entire story, as Daniel had to break up several fights between me. And my alter ego and him and Ferus and with that, I'm not risking a shouting match. And in front of you guys as he doesn't know when to mind his own business now there, but your father now as a result.'**_

 _ **'So one option, as a half truth with him listening in on our conversation and once in private with you. And with you, Siri, and Masters, Yoda, Mace, Adi and Kit, we can discuss truths, I tell you the exact reason. We had such a hard time working together, while for Dara, Tru and me, it's we worked well together. And till we took it to you to make the final decision, Daniel, though with that.'**_

 _ **'It's the fact you know more then we do and aside from the fighting it's we did fine, but it's not a matter choosing sides now. We have to work as one and if that means separating until we cool down then we do that and work out the kinks when separated. But with three being living force and one unifying, and a perfectionist, we have to work as one at the time, but that's catch here.'**_

 _ **'If that's the reason you're so irritated with him at the moment right now, because he prefers his own kind in training. And when I know more then he does, regarding training at the moment here too. But it's not turning into a fight with him directly in front of you. So we can agree to disgree, but we're talking it over in front of you and the council.'**_ Anakin said and they nodded gently to that.

"I guess you see this that instead of getting defensive that he's butting in, though he never said anything directly. You know he's getting involved in a conversation that's none of his business that you're just going to a partial truth in that, correct?" Soara asked and Ry Gaul nodded to her and he gave a gentle answer to her. **_"Yes Soara, that's right, with him listening in, I'm just going to a partial truth here, in front of him.'_**

 ** _'But in private, while Daniel is with the quartet, or quintet, if his new apprentice is my adopted second cousin. In the mess hall on the ship, I can tell all of you, all at once, what went on when separated now, but no lying this way. I'm being honest and tell you the entire story from beginning to end in what happened.'_** he said and they nodded as Kit went over it as the council exchanged smiles at that.

"So you managed to control your temper once you caught him eaves dropping on your conversation with him?" Kit asked and he heard an immediate response. _**'Yes Master I would, Dex is me in the other timeline, this me, now. Is the one that replaced that me now that I had my cousin returned from the Milky Way. And I gained the maturity, the patience and became who you wanted me to become now."**_

 _ **'Masters, I know you're afraid of what that prophecy could do to me later, well, that's not a worry now, but I wear the prophecy, it does not wear me. I'm being the man you wanted me to be, but sure I bend several rules. If there's a trap, you and me, Ben, we have a policy on traps and we spring them. But patience when in training, gentle jokes and as a result, our bond is the same as yours.'**_

 _ **'You and Masters Qui-Gon and Yoda, I have that same bond with all of you, because I can be more open with you now. Then I ever was as my alter ego, but my racing, it's to do further good deeds now. Fixing people's equipment, my added job as a Jedi, I can be the temple mechanic, but all in all. I stay the me you watched grow up into who I am as you see me now right now, Masters.'**_

 _ **'This is the me you know, Dex is the me, if you never changed the rules and Sidious destroyed me. But I would agree to disagree with Ferus and we put it to a vote though Dex, I'm not so sure of. But I'd just give him the same warning, that I am watching him, so this is not turning into a fight. And right in front of our mentors, let alone my cousin.'**_ he said and they nodded as Mace answered him.

"Would you say that you learned the value of working as one between you and the duo, then to Ferus?" Mace asked and he got a gentle answering response from him. _**'Yes master I did, we work well together now, five years makes the difference and in this version of our lives now that we go the entirety of the storyline. As that book Dara's holding is the second of 11 of my brother's life in the Jedi order.'**_

 _ **'In what could happen if my cousin never arrived right now and it's already making a benefit as I make several new friends. And in the course of a month and this soon after I arrive, but we're all living force and the same age. And he's a couple years older then us, but other then that, I prefer working. And with my own kind and that kind is living force and not a perfectionist as well.'**_

 _ **'But though we're Jedi we're like everyone else, we make mistakes, we let the sins take hold, and I'm talking about the fact, now. That had we not chosen to change the rules and the code we'd go extinct by the time my son was old enough to train as a Jedi. And by you, Master Yoda, as I taught him the basics, but together you and I train him in the advanced training, but as living beings.'**_

 _ **'We're only human, those of us Jedi that are human, or humanoid in appearance,**_ _ **we make mistakes. And all mentors have ways of seeing more of our flaws then we would like, it's the only way we grow. Though we do well, you can tell we made a mistake or two and we correct it as time goes on. And as we work at getting it right, the bond starts deepening as a result here now when in training.'**_

 _ **'But here's my point, as Jedi though we're good and powerful, we're not all powerful, we're not invincible, we have limits, especially us padawans. As student Jedi, we make a mistake in training and we can try again tomorrow. In theory we're Jedi, but in reality, we're still children from 12 to 26 years old. In your eyes as fully grown adults now in this as training gets started here.'**_

 _ **'Especially the human or humanoid Jedi, to you as we enter our preteens and though skilled you start getting more overly protective now. Because you're now trying to protect us from the biggest failure that could come with this. And our career choice, the loss of someone we care about, as that loss is, in your eyes very serious, as it could result in us pushing the limits so far forward we could crash out of exhaustion now.'**_

 _ **'Aside from that, I'm not all powerful, I'm only human and I know it, we're teenagers to young adults. We're not all powerful, or invincible, if it takes an injury to prove that point it's very clear there too. But we get too comfortable with our powers or abilities as a child from 6 years old preteen. And to just under young adult and the results are we start acting in the way he has."**_

 _ **'As we still have much to learn and our skills have made us arrogant to the point we're thinking we're invincible and all powerful. And that's just not so, because we start thinking we can stop change and we can't. Things never stay the same, all things pass in time when their time comes. And even stars die out, that's the way of nature, the way of the force, things change as life continues.'**_

 ** _'And we can't stop the change, change is nature though, the part we can influence and it starts when we decide to make that jump. Dex was my movie verse self, and seeing and knowing who I became, we chose to change the past. By changing the rules and here I am now as I become the young master you wanted me to become, but to make it work it's seeing the flaws in a person.'_**

 _ **'Take my impatience for example, I'm a little restless and at times I've got a problem with meditation. As to why, I reach I certain stage and something blows up inside me, but that's the annoying part, I'm not hiding that from you now. The other now it's my wanting to be the best and I shed that desire already seeing where that could lead if I let the arrogance keep and lastly."**_

 ** _"Now, the last, in your eyes, could be a severe annoyance in the alternate timeline, as until I was fourteen had no friends. But in this one, I just meet my trio and already, the irritation is, in your eyes, could get dangerous. Case point right now_** ** _like the racing or drowning myself in my mechanical abilities. Which could clutter the halls if we have them running amok all over the temple."_**

 ** _'_** ** _And that could result in you just killing the blasted thing for doing repairs that don't need to be done. But my fellow mechanic is a member of my trio and we just do our workshop in a cargobay. Or just an empty shuttlebay to prevent the clutter from getting out of hand there. As for pilot training, though racing is okay, it's not over doing it right now."_ **he said and the group chuckled at that.

 ** _'But here's the critical thing that you, all of you as the council, could see as a dangerous flaw right now. But the pieces of it that you taught us, possession and attachment, let alone pride can result in destroying a life. And out of jealousy and pride, and that's something I shed as soon as I heard the truth. But here's the reason for that now, as we have the books focused on that.'_**

 ** _"But in 10 years now none of us remember what we remember in these books right now, take mom for instance. But we go back and check on her, that's you me and Lana, Daniel if she's your first apprentice. Like say two months before the mission and our mandate to protect Padme starts now. So that's three months, three months that the things are fine as we switch her with her clone.'_**

 ** _'And the nightmares/premonitions start, before he drags it up to you when the five of us are on guard duty in the living room. Before the attack as you and I go to check and head it off, before six weeks later to however long it takes. They start again and this time it's now mom's clone was attacked here. And is close to death, as Dex gives into anger and grief, hate and lashes out now.'_**

 ** _'But this is just months after our mission to Ansion and Tru terminated his friendship with Dex. So loss of three loved ones: Halla, Dara and mom, and then to top it off is_** ** _the loss of the best friend he could ever hope to have. And it all comes from a single thing and to repeat my words before I left. But I didn't want things to change, but here's the lesson in that, but change is evolution."_**

 ** _' And attachment and possession were forbidden for this very reason exactly, because it can lead to pain, anger and later hate. And the added sins of pride and anger, and a lust for power, even greed are just as dangerous as a Jedi._** ** _But you taught us that attachment and possession are forbidden, because they're dangerous, how are they dangerous, it leads to the darkside now.'_**

 ** _'And as to why in_** ** _how they're dangerous now it's due to the fact here, that attachment can be used against you. Possession of that same thing that the attachment is connected it goes the same way as your pride. It can lead to something dangerous, possession was forbidden because of this. You get possessive and it results in you suddenly getting crazy jealous.'_**

 ** _'And that results in something a tradegy, that no matter how you wish you could take it back, you can't. You can never take back what happened, in what's done or said out a crazy jealousy due to possession. So it's forbidden to get possessive, as a result, which is what my alter ego never learned here.'_ **he said and they nodded as Mace and Yoda exchanged smiles at the lesson gently.

"I'd say he's got the point to both portions of our original code, but when it comes to our next to youngest before they go into field. It's the fact he understands what we're trying to tell our students repeatedly Qui, Clee, Mace." Binn Ibis said to the trio and the trio nodded in agreement to that remark. "Let me guess you have Reeft, right?" Daniel asked and he nodded to him as Mace answered that remark as they exchanged looks with Adi.

"That's an understatement, because of four with Tahl gone now, it's one problem or another and at this rate of the four of us, the one with the easy time is me right now. While you guys are always in the field right now, and my student is in medical training, but it's not the physical injuries that'll get you. It's the fact that our students are working themselves into exhaustion." he said and Adi looked at him with a bemused smile then.

"Well that made it clear, we've seen this once too often with both your generation and the previous one, wouldn't you say, younglings?" Adi asked, looking at her students generation and they sighed. "I did say not to over do it more then once right now padawans, as you pushed the limit so far forward. And at times now that it results in you collapsing out of exhaustion here." Mace added and Qui-Gon finished that remark.

"And he's got the point, in theory you're Jedi padawans, but to us, you're still children and to us, when we took you on as our students, but the previous 12 years since we did. It's seems like we've got to pull the plug and get you to rest before you fall asleep on your feet here as a result, especially leading into my capture by Zan Arbor. And then again during our mission to New Apsolon, young man, yes you're a Jedi, in theory."

"But at that age, you're not indestructible here and we sometimes have to take matters out of your hands. And before you put yourselves in the medical wing and for a month out of sleep deprivation. And when in training here, because you scared us once too often and with all these daredevil stunts. That you keep pulling, Cubs." Qui-Gon said to his students generation bemused at that as he looked directly at his student gently.

"And that's including my leg, before Tahl was killed on New Apsolon, right Master?" Obi-wan asked and he nodded. "Yes, and you were still just a child when that happened, but you're pushing the limit between over doing it and aggravating your injury. When you should be taking it easy after you nearly broke your knee that week at the moment. But you got to stop doing that Obi-wan, as to me you're my son, and as your mentor/father."

"You keep this up and you're going to give me a heart attack here next, so take it down several notches, would you please." he said and Mace hid a chuckle. "Alright boys, back on the matter at hand, shall we get?" Yoda with an amused smile at that remark and they both nodded as Daniel hid a chuckle at the remark. "Yes I think he got the point of that lesson right now, because my students are in theory SG teams right now."

"But to us they're still very young lieutenants is in training and at the rate this is going, the general is ready to pull the plug and get them take a nap for ten hours. Just so we can get some peace and quiet in the base, but the kids are at the age now. And where they're thinking they're invincible and they keep it up its only going to take. Just one, near fatal injury to make it clear here now." Daniel said and they nodded as they got it.

"Nice touch Anakin, you got the first point to what we were teaching you when you're still at the age you are till you're a young adult. And though you're very strong and powerful, you're not indestructible right now, we're living beings, we need rest and food. And not getting these things could make you sick, that's why we still act like parents with you." Adi said and Ki Adi Mundi finished that as he exchanged smiles with her then.

"Nicely done Padawan that's exactly what we wanted you to realize now, and you're very correct at the moment. That's why the code forbid attachment and possession, because both of those can lead to crazy jealous and it could result in something. A tradegy that you can never take back and you have to live with what happened when you do." Ki Adi Mundi said to him gently at the remark smiling proudly as Mace finished that gently.

"Yes, but what brought that on exactly if you're explaining this right now to your trio and clan group. Because if this is part of your alter ego's life and we never checked the entire series, as of yet, there's got to be a reason right now. And for why you're acting like your cousin and Obi-wan in training mode right now, but just short of a week and you're doing fine by this, so what brought that on?" Mace asked and he sighed as he told him that.

 ** _'I know and that's why I brought this up, like you we have the entire series and I checked the last book to my teenage self. And before the mission to Ansion, but pride, possession and jealousy are the result of what book 10. And of our storyline, guys, by that I mean us four, the four of us and our masters. But book 10 is the destruction of our clan and training quartet and into why now.'_**

 ** _'It results in we lose you sis, and Ferus leaves the Jedi out of guilt while Tru ends his friendship with my alter ego. And this all stems from a single fact that pride leads to arrogance, and the possession takes precedence as a result. And with that in mind guys, Dara, here's the truth, in what this is and was. But book 10 results in the destruction of our clan group training quartet and with that.'_**

 ** _'Tru, that movie verse is nothing, you and me, we're brothers, friends for life, but Dex, he's me in that world. But I learned something that was beyond cruel here, regarding my brother now in this that caused you to end your friendship. And with him, the last of the stories is the destruction of your friendship with him, Dex, and this is a long story as well right now, but here it is too now.'_**

 ** _'Masters have you ever heard of the valley of the dark lords?'_ **Anakin asked and Adi answered that. "Yes that's on the planet Korriban, why do you ask?" she said and she heard a gentle sigh. **_"That's the scene of our double confrontation, with Omega and Zan Arbor and it results in one death. And Ferus leaving the Jedi out of guilt now, but all in all 5 years of friendship are destroyed by this one mission.'_**

 ** _'As to why that is right now Dara was the girl all three of us loved out of friendship, and she's the one that kept us tied together at the time. Looking at this from my own point of view now and I'm working on the fact. That though I'm good and fixing things, I'm not letting my pride get in the way of that. As to why, you get too cocky and it could result in disaster, as it could kill someone.'_**

 ** _'I also checked my grand daughter's feelings in book 4 of their series and it seems that her friend let her pride get in the way. And she built a substandard weapon and as a result gets hurt in training, because of her pride. And her arrogance, believing she was all powerful, that the weapon. It never matched up to the skill of the warrior, but a warrior, a Jedi now, is humble in training.'_**

 ** _'As her pride leads to her losing her arm because she got too cocky, too arrogant and her injury is the result, so what was the rule._** ** _You, as the council, had about our lightsabers, if they were broken or malfunctioning?'_ **he asked and Ferus's eyes widened in shock. "You got to be kidding, she built a substandard weapon, that could kill her if the power cell exploded in the middle of training at the time."

"And she loses her arm as a result, alright well that's our lesson for the youngest generation, never let your pride take precedence, because you do. And it could lead to an injury, or worse a tragedy and she just gained that lesson in the book. And in the most painful way possible and all because of her pride and arrogance?" Darra said in shock and Tru nodded to that, as Qui-Gon crossed his arms as he answered them then.

"Indeed and that's why we're trying to rid you younglings of your pride, because you get too cocky and it could hurt someone in training or worse. And when in the field could get you killed, and that loss of her arm is the direct result of that, but in your case. The fact that though he fixed whoever the lightsaber belonged to, didn't mean it was ready. It wasn't ready for use and as a result we lose you because of pride in his repairs of it."

"And to answer your question right now Annie and you're absolutely right, never let your pride get in the way or it can lead to an injury or worse a tradegy. Because you got cocky and it get someone hurt or killed, but I'm relieved you're dragging this up right now. Because if the repairs are unsure and if they don't hold up it can get someone hurt or killed because it could short out and leaving the wielder of it exposed at the time."

"So if something was wrong with it, you have to tell us immediately and we get you a back up until we fix whatever was wrong with it. Are you telling me he never reported that damage to us at the time, before Dara was killed, and it's because he let his pride get in the way?" he said and the entire council, Siri, Obi-wan, Ry Gaul and Soara all looked at Ferus at that sternly then at the news as Anakin answered him then gently.

"Who's lightsaber was it that was broken and leading to my daughter's death at the hands of Omega, Annie?" Soara added and they heard a sigh at that. _**'It was Tru's, but if he bothered to check with me, I could have told him, now. To check the flux aperture, just to make sure the repairs would hold, because if they don't. It could short out in the training stalles or in battle.'**_ he said to her and they nodded.

"You said that you're a mechanic, Anakin, so I guess that means you know what's wrong with a lightsaber if there is something was wrong with it, right?" Tru asked him quickly and he answered him gently. ** _'Yeah I do, in fact I just read up on lightsaber lore and that aperture is meant to regulate the reaction. And in between the Crystal and the power source, and if the crystal is flawed the reaction could short out.'_**

 ** _'But asking several questions to the duo, I learned that the aperture was the regulator to the reaction between the crystal, the power cell and focusing lens. If one of these pieces is damaged the results are it's going to start getting weaker and until the power cell explodes. Which it did as I read book 10, and saw it immediately, because this was enough this could have killed all of us.'_**

 ** _'Your lightsaber had the crystal cracked and he never bothered to change crystals or looked at the aperture to check on it. To see if the aperture would hold up, and it shorted out and Dara was killed as a result. Because he never reported this to you or the council, even to the rest of our mentor quartet, Ry.'_** he said and the quartet all looked at Ferus with stern and furious looks at that.

"If I realized this that your pride resulted in you never telling me my padawan's lightsaber was broken. I'd report this to the council young man, because you could have killed your entire training group. And we do lose a member, because your pride killed your sister and her, in her eyes', her daughter." Ry Gaul said with a stern growl at that and Anakin sighed as he answered him gently at the remark then as he said it.

"Son I need you to be honest with me, would you tell us immediately that something was wrong with it right now. Right after your brother was injured and you were doing the repair job yourself, as your humility is enough to tell me here. Now, that until you had it completely checked over, to suggest that he use a different one until it's fixed?" he added and he heard a gentle remark from Anakin then as he answered his question.


	7. The Padawan And The Bond

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning:** **With this Chapter, the little girl that the quartet found on Kegan makes her appearance as she and Daniel start connecting. As they go over the lessons prior of the mission to Kegan as they go over that with Anakin's rival. As they tell him the truth to the way his approach has made him arrogant as he makes it clear that to the boy, as the rest of the Jedi team take sides as well.**

 **As the first test of Daniel's life as a Jedi starts, as he and the girl connect as the future gets rewritten for all of them. As they discuss their added back up plans and prepare for the long run now in mission. And he meets the rest of the council, before the rest of the movie activates now in the story. But from here it's dealing with the arrogant attitude that we got a glimpse of in Jedi Quest.**

 **And this story leads into his 12th birthday as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot and his next encounter with Krayne. But only Rogue Planet, the first four novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth. Are in the next story leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to the purge are in Book three before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a 14 piece storyline leading into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 7: The Rising Force, Training Explanations And Rivals**

 ** _'Yes Master, I would and I realize that, but this is the movie verse and not the real world, but I'd tell you immediately that it was malfunctioning. And he needed a replacement till he and I fixed what was wrong with it at the time. But that's what gathering 40 or 50 crystals is for when creating lightsabers. If our primary is busted, we got a back up until we fix the blasted thing now.'_**

 ** _'My double was known to break or lose his repeatedly and my latest was cut in half after it got blasted out of my hand. And during a manhunt after attempted assassination of my soulmate in ten years here. And even as he and I built several lightsabers in case this ever happened, so to us. It's our bond, this me and Tru, it's based on brotherly bonds and of finding our complete equal.'_**

 ** _'Our equal in everything to the point that we and Dara would report to you immediately now regarding these situations. Just in case one of us had our lightsaber broken, was malfunctioning or worse at the moment. But your remarks on possession and attachment take precedence here now. And as to why, it's because there's 3 things that resulted in the destruction of our group."_**

 ** _'And it's also a combination of two things that resulted in destroying our training quartet and our friendship, for good. But 1)_** ** _it's because of Dex's jealousy that Tru went to him for help then Dex like he normally does._** ** _And as to why he knew that Ferus's lightsaber, Tru's lightsaber was faulty. That he never mentioned to check the flux aperture, to make sure the repairs would hold.'_**

 ** _'And 2) it's because once again Ferus's thinking his skills as a mechanic are sure and his repairs worked. That_** ** _instead of reporting this to you, that Tru needed a back up lightsaber until I could fix what the force was wrong with it. He said it was ready to be used, and Tru was continuing to use an imperfect lightsaber, and_** ** _it was running on low on power and it's a substandard weapon."_**

 ** _"That its power supply was slowly dwindling until our final encounter with Zan Arbor and Granta Omega. As the guys switched lightsabers and the power failed right then as Dara, jumped in front of the blaster and she gets shot. Before Ben kills Omega himself now, but she died a Jedi and all three of us. We were all grieving, at the fact we lost Dara, our sister, but to him it's even worse.'_**

 ** _'Because he let his pride get in the way, and not waiting, till now to report the fact it was broken and as a result it killed a girl we all love like a sister. And she's gone because of anger and pride, but I'm making this clear. Right now at the moment now sis, brother, but I would never do that right now. If something was wrong with the darn thing, I'd tell you immediately, Masters, I promise.'_**

 ** _'But to keep our training quartet, our bonds as friends and brothers and sisters intact, it's letting go of the sins that can lead to our self destruction. And destroying our friendship, but our losing Dara in that situation. Is, once again, due to his issue of his being so sure of himself, and his pride. That he knows that his repairs are sure and instead it breaks down then and it kills our sister.'_**

 ** _'And seeing what they turned my movie verse self into I'm beyond disgusted, because this me you know. You know me, I'd never, ever pull a stunt like this that's not me, this is me now. The me you know would never hurt anyone like that, lie, or let the sins get in the way or turn to the darkside brother, sister, masters.'_** he said as his tone shifted as he turned it to the duo gently at that remark.

 ** _'Friends, siblings now, you guys are my trio, along with my fellow padawan with my cousin, us four together always as a quartet. No matter what happens now, but we are one now friends. I'm not that me, I'm this me, the me you know is free from sin, and I'm being a Jedi, it's not the Jedi way. Now, to lie to ones master, eavesdrop on a conversation that's doesn't concern you.'_**

 ** _'And never fails to reveal there is a problem with their repairs, and they most certainly do not pretend, now. That they don't know what's wrong with their friends lightsabers here, just to show up their rival right now. But your loss is a result of pride and possession, Dara, and that's not going to happen here. And why is that Ferus?'_** he asked sternly and the boy swallowed hard at that remark.

As Darra said it then as she looked at him. "And it's that we have discipline, we follow the rules, we have humility, patience, wisdom, we trust each other with our lives. We never let jealousy get in the way, let alone our pride, we know that attachment. And possession, they are forbidden, because that can lead to our self destruction now." she said and they heard a gentle tone as he answered her remark with a gentle smile then.

 ** _'Yeah that's it exactly, we know that attachment and possession are forbidden because that could be used against us later by the darkside. We have patience, wisdom, we are humble, we have discipline and we follow the rules. But your loss is due to anger and pride and when we know sin can destroy us. Or destroy a life and friendship, so we cast aside sin and work on those virtues now.'_**

 ** _'As its the way as a Jedi is always humble, we have discipline, we have humility and we have patience, but most of all. It's that we have wisdom and humilty is a true virtue and most of all we do not let our negative feelings get in the way. Jealousy of a friend turning to someone else for help, which I'd classify as a possession, Dex was possessive of his friendship with you, my brother, Tru.'_**

 ** _'That he deliberately, or possibly told himself in not mentioning to check the components on it._** ** _As he tried to show Ferus is not all he's showing, and he wanted to shame Ferus by proving his pride is the biggest flaw he has. In always being right at the moment there that his not reporting the malfunctions. And that it had resulted in the death of you, my sister, but I will now.'_**

 ** _'I'll make sure that I'd report the damage to the council, so we can get your lightsaber fixed and you get a new one. But we're not losing you without a fight, but we are one guys, always, we are one.'_** he said and they nodded. "Agreed we are one, this is the you we know brother, we're not letting go, not without a fight." Darra said and Tru nodded as he made a gentle remark to that with a smile to that.

"Yes and we better make sure that what we're working on doesn't start running amok around the temple, because I'm half expecting it to break the wall and end up in the pool." he said and he heard a chuckle to that as he answered him. ** _"That happens get ready we may have to do the masters job for them of forced dismantling. And_** ** _especially after I heard the crash and Master's remarks on Toojay, so with that.'_**

 ** _'I think we better, when we go looking for droids, to yank the converter till we fix what bugs there and get it reprogrammed here. And before it ends up in the lake or just does a swan dive off of the landing pad. Because someone downstairs is going to see them and wonder what happened now. To cause the latest one to jump off the loading dock or just off the shuttle pad on level 20.'_**

 ** _'And doing a BASE jump 20 stories down as a result here.'_** He said and they started laughing at that. "Are you kidding me, if someone was working 30 stories below us, they're going to be wondering what the force is going on up here. That a android in the temple decides to commit suicide by jumping off the landing pad if we can't fix that thing." Darra said and the duo started laughing as Tru answered that remark, smiling.

"I think we started something here as, like me, he's just as good at mechanics, but he's right best to get the androids out of the main halls. And into an area we can do this safely, just to keep the place from getting cluttered. But when I lose myself in that, the results are you find one or two droids wondering around the halls. And once or twice you had them with bugs that were fixing the light fixtures that didn't need to be fixed."

"That you had to dismantle at times and before something causes it to break down, blow up or both here, Master Windu." Tru said as he started laughing at that and the older man nodded with a bemused smile as he said to him as he answered Anakin aloud. "Yes and I catch that droid wandering around the halls and it's suffering bugs. Then it's being dismantled, so you can fix what problems there are and you and Tru work that out."

"I'll let you boys and Darra go searching for droids, just be careful and keep your communicators on you. But I'm sending Sam, Nejaa, Obi-wan or Daniel with you to protect you guys. As for the racing, take it down several notches and before you scare us into a coronary son." Mace said to him and he heard a gentle smile in his voice at that as he sent him a warm bonding pulse and he responded and sent it back to him gently.

 _ **"Yes Master, but like I said I'm not perfect, but then my added skills**_ _ **come in handy in your eyes, case in point my abilities as a perfect pilot. And with it my abilities in mechanics and that's more valuable to you anyway as to why. It's because I can fix what's wrong with ship to get us off the planet. This however now then my always being right,**_ _ **but it's the act of protecting them.'**_

 _ **'By us making the first move before they can do anything, so never mind trying to figure out who's who, we have a job to do and this is part of our job. If we don't we put others at risk so why argue, just finish this and we can sort it out and debate this. And after we disable these two, so never mind arguing, we to have end this safely, but quickly, so never mind fighting now.'**_

 _ **'We have to work together, but work as one we win every battle, at odds with each other and it tears the team apart and puts us and others at risk. We want to discuss this we can do it after the test is over, but until then. We have to act like our masters now and do our jobs, but of us. I've had the experience now, and we have to use that.'**_ he said and Dara and Tru nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah we agree with him Masters, why risk all of us getting killed, when we should be taking them into custody. As they have the blasters pointed at each other, and when we should be taking them down right then. He gets irritated we're not doing this his way, but we get into a fight and it puts not just us, but the bystanders at risk right now." Darra said and he nodded as the council exchanged approving looks to to that.

"So to you two, it's why risk getting shot and killed when you can do this by ending it early and safely?" Mace asked and she nodded to him gently. "Yes Master, that's how we see it, I wasn't waiting around for his order, to shoot them both. We don't know who's Sith or Jedi, so disable them by whatever means necessary and sort it out later. But getting into a fight over it when Anakin has spent more time in the outside world."

"This is not a good reason for him to question his take charge manner and us going along with him." she said and they nodded as Daniel looked at her and Tru. "So to you, once this test was over, you'd tell me, and your mentors your true feelings. In regarding this and the fact that though you three worked well together. It's not the case with Ferus as he was questioning every decision he makes?" he asked and she nodded to him then.

"No Master it's not, if Ensigns Hailey, Satterfield and Grogan were here for that, and Ensign Elliott started fighting over this with him. We'd side with Ensign Grogan right now, as we had to end it and before someone takes another shot. And with that weapon these Sith and Grey Jedi use, we're disabling instead of killing. So no one is killed by an armed Sith after it escaped with a loaded blaster." Darra said and they nodded to her gently.

"I'll ask how you know my Cubs names in that galaxy later on baby, but aside from that right now, you're right on all counts there's no time for an argument. And not when the entire team, or possibly planet is at risk, so you don't know who's who. So disable by whatever means necessary and sort it out later, you got the point of the test. But indecision can get you killed, and I know exactly the problem here is in that."

"You know what we want from you as you follow your instincts as well as you're living force, both of you are and I'm training you in the living force when on this mission. You two and my cousin will score highly I can see that. But, him, he's too indecisive, he's trying to figure out what we, as the council, want from him. And instead of trusting his instincts and your brother does that in spades." Daniel said and the young duo nodded.

 ** _"Master didn't you tell me about an injury that Ben had when he was our age, something about just after you met him, you start getting overly protective?"_** The fifteen heard and the group nodded in exasperation. "What's he talking about if he knows this story, but we don't?" Ferus asked and Daniel explained that to him. "It's part of the bond between a master and his apprentice, that the master explains a bit."

"And of the background and bond between himself or herself to their former mentor, for Anakin he needed to explain this to him. Because this was part of training: Learn from the past to create a better future now. The force sent Obi-wan's background from his 12th birthday up to now, in books for younglings your ages. But this story, is four years prior to his 13th birthday, and it's case of his dealing with his insecurities."

"But that's why he brought that up, he's looking at the fact that you're him as a 11 year old right now and one who's trying to always be the best. That story I gave Darra, it's the mission in 5 years had I not arrived to head it off as I take charge now. But to you it's not the Jedi way to lie to one's master, but it's not the Jedi way. Either, to get involved in conversations you have no business getting involved in when they're not about you."

"He's in a mental training conference call with us and you're getting involved in things you shouldn't be." he said as Mace answered that question as he crossed his arms. "Yes, Anakin, and it's because he was letting his rival and his rival's friend bait him. Till we decided to put an end to that after he nearly broke his legs a second time. When in the training stalles, the maneuever was one everyone, until they're 15, had trouble with."

"And attempting it when still in recovery, is foolhardy and reckless." he said and he heard a gentle response. ** _"What's the maneuever if you and master were that irritated he tried it?"_** he asked and and Obi-wan answered that. "It's balancing on a narrow ledge and dealing with a remote while doing it, but my concentration was off. And I lost my balance just as Master walked in and caught me before I hit the floor, like Ferus."

"I wanted him to choose me as his new apprentice, but as I had three years until my selection process, I was over eager at the time now. After that situation, he took charge and decided on getting our bond into place early, just before this started. After he started watching me practice at the time as I healed up, my latest thought. After Bruck tried to get me into a fight was that this wasn't the way now that I wanted him, now."

"To see me when in training with the lightsaber as Bruck started getting far too rough and I blocked each blow with mine and until he wore himself out. Before Master Chi Rashin called a called a halt to that, but living 3 months in the real world. And I learned plenty and as a result, Ferus is me from 14 to now, before you and Daniel came into my life little brother." he said and he felt a gentle nod as Darra answered him gently at that.

"I'd say that the indecision can result in doing something that can result in further damage or worse kill someone so why wait now. We don't do something now in this kind of situation and that could kill us and whoever in the room with us. As we got an armed Sith running amok on earth." she said and Tru nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "Yeah I agree with them, but we let our pride take hold that leads to arrogance."

"As you once said, don't center on your anxiety, keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs." Tru said and Ferus looked at him. "But you said I should be mindful of the future Master Yoda." he said and Obi-wan answered that. "Yes but not at the expense of the moment, so be mindful of the living force, young padawan." Obi-wan said and Mace finished that remark gently at that as he opened up his mind to Anakin.

"But your brother was a bit like Ferus till he left the order and tried to be normal, till he realized that double lives destroys a Jedi at the moment. But after he started learning more about the living force, that's when things changed. But Siri was you as a child, and Ferus was Obi-wan, to achieve the level of understanding now in the force. Then you had to work as one as you set aside your differences and learned to work together."

"Obi-wan and Siri already did that, but now Ferus is the one that has to learn to work together with you as you know the technology that the planet is dealing with. You killed in self defense on two occasions, and you're a well known Jedi padawan. And to the others in the outside world as you saved billions by getting rid of a criminal. And freeing them from slavery, to every Jedi council member you're our prize pupil, and as a result."

"You're not the one we got to worry about, we haven't met yet personally, but seeing the wisdom and patience in you. And I see I'm going to be more then proud once you reach your early 20's, the you I know is this you, the movie verse. That is the one that this you replaced, that's your alter ego, but that's your brother, this is the you we know now. The one we as the council, and your brothers, your sister and I take pride in now, as to that."

"You're not the one we're worried about, but he is now at the moment, but the roles got reversed now, you're the one we got an easy time, with him. It's getting passed the indecision and before someone gets hurt or worse in training. And you, Dara and Tru are like Garen, Siri and Obi-wan now as our top students. But it's accepting that someone knows more then you is in charge." he said and they felt a gentle nudge to that softly.

"I think since I arrived, you're acting less like your normal self and more like Qui-Gon Ben, if you're quoting not just your adult self's remarks, but his as well right now. But this shows even more you're ready to face the trials at the moment. You guys are both in training tests and we hit the home stretch here. So you're ready for the trials and he's ready to join the order right now." Daniel said and the council and Qui-Gon nodded.

 ** _'Master in my direct opinion, I maybe new and I just started a bit late, but that doesn't mean I'm not taking on the attitude. And of a true Jedi youngling to teenage padawan, as I can work with him at the moment. But he has to accept the fact I know more then he does as you sent me on several missions. Even before Ben took me as his padawan now as I've worked in the field longer.'_**

 ** _'My twin, he's me as if you'd consider I started way too late in training, but that's the difference, this me had Ben and Master training me for two weeks. As I learn by example as I'm working out my force skills and as a result. Apply them to whatever I enjoy, piloting and mechanics, and show the experience. As I know the enemy we're fighting as the technology used after this mission.'_**

 ** _'I know the technology, I know the people that created it and I know the fact that there are several weaknesses in the technology. I also know that they're in league with a Sithlord who's determined to destroy us right now. But whoever the second piece to it is, that we don't know, as of yet and as a result. It's why take chances, we have to look at this logically and that the one who's seen it.'_**

 ** _'And knows the most about the trade federation should be leading our training quartet, I fought against the federation now. So I can use that easily, just to exploit things on the mission here as we work this out. But there's working as one and then there's the fact that there's more then one way to finish it. The mission, and without repeated fights breaking out, but we can agree here.'_**

 ** _'To disagree, but if we don't work together and there is no hope for any of us in training, I'm just quoting Padme when I say this. If we don't start now and there's no hope for any of us, if we can't work together. Living force and unifying force, both on their own are strong, but together. You're unstoppable, if you set aside rivalries and work together.'_ **Anakin said and he nodded softly then.

"Master Dyas, I'm looking at one very large factor here, but we have Thor clone you, and you do the requisition order for the clones. But once done, you go into hiding so this Darth Tyranus has you killed, your clone, as our version of the clones. They had the inhibitor chip programmed to ignore whatever order was necessary. And for the clones to destroy us, but he's right, if we don't act now, and there's no hope for any of us."

"But living force and unifying force, both on their own are strong, but combined together and you're unstoppable if you set aside the rivalries and work as one." Daniel said and Anakin repeated that second part gently. ** _'Yes, both on their own are strong, but combined together you're unstoppable, if you work as one. And submission of will has played a part in that as well.'_** he said and they smiled at the remark gently.

"Nicely considered and you are very correct, both sides of the force are strong, but put together you're unstoppable, if you set aside your differences and work as one. And that's what we want you to realize, and you once again have shown the wisdom. That comes with that, nicely done padawan, we're proud of you in that." Adi said gently and she felt him send a gentle pulse to her and she sent it back him at that as she smiled.

"I think we started something master, but three generations of the very same partnership and number three doesn't like the way it was chosen right now. But that's a little too late for that right now and as to why at the moment. Ben and I have been together so long we know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Anakin and Olana are me, just 11 to 14 years younger then I am and we're going to have a very strong bond."

"His connection to the girls, it goes the same way, and it's the same for Soara, as she, like me, is the closest thing to a big sister he has, though Olana is closest to him in age. But we're not just a training clan quartet in their cases, we're close friends. But the five of us: Ben, Soara, Daniel, Ry Gaul and me, the connection is exact right now." Siri said and Adi nodded as the trio nodded in agreement as Soara looked at her with a smile.

"Did anyone from our age group to their's notice that we're now calling Obi-wan by the team's nickname for him right now?" Soara asked and they nodded. "We did, but at the moment, our generations are the ones that are going to have a slight case of trouble. Then again that's the punchline for the title Jedi Quest, but, 'Chosen by fate, destined for conflict', translation our groups are the ones that are now dealing with trouble."

"But we're not our own mentors and our students are not us, we have to pave our own roads and the only way to do that is by training by example. And have our students learn from the past and to create a better future here." Siri said and the council nodded. "That's an understatement Siri and you're right, but at the moment we got off to a good start on that now, but what I'd like to know is where is he in the story if he knows that."

"Where in the storyline are you exactly, if you're saying it like that son?" Mace asked and he explained that to him. ** _'I'm on book four in the books focused on Ben and Master, Master Windu, but looking at this through his, that's Ben now. But his eyes right now, I'm seeing a similar attitude from Ben as a 13 year old. But as I said, I'm seeing a similar case in this right now and I'm learning his mistakes."_**

 ** _"So I don't make them myself right now and so far it's working, I'm calm, patient and understanding right now. But in all honesty I see why you're having so many problems with him. But to reverse his remark now regarding me of the movie verse. You didn't see him as clearly as you once thought, because you were fond of him, that you were blinded to his flaws and arrogance.'_**

 ** _'Looking at the lesson in the case of Siri and Ben here although I did get a look at the two focused on the quartet, I saw that the lesson. That you, all of you, were teaching the duo and I saw it immediately right now. But the lesson is this, but it's letting go of your pride, and combining your strengths together. As is taking help from the other side as their teams were a copy of each other.'_**

 ** _'The lesson for this situation was a submission of will in a matter of a life or death scenario now. And though I learned it well with Tru, Dara and possibly with your new Padawan, cousin. The same can not be said of Ferus right now or Dex right now, Dex wanted to rush forward and fight the androids. And Ferus stopped him, but though he was right, he was also very lucky in that.'_**

 ** _'The importance of working together as one, collaboration, looking out for and taking care of each other is a lesson that takes time. But of six, only four learned that lesson and two haven't, as my twin is too impatient. And his will and Ferus's are going to clash repeatedly to the point I got to break it up. But for the same reason he's failing his training for not cooperating right now.'_**

 ** _"It's also a refusal to see that his ways are not the only ways, and it's not the Jedi way to lie to ones master, it's true. But it's also not the Jedi way to eaves drop on a conversation that is no business of yours too. And Ferus, you did not tell the truth, and it's not the Jedi way to lie to one's master.'_** he said and Ferus quickly said it to that as he saw the stern looks on their generation's mentors at that.

"And neither is eavesdropping, and I did not lie." he said and they heard a firm tone in Anakin's voice as the young duo could practically see his eyes going thoughtful as he said to him. ** _'Not directly, but in truth here right now, it's I see this_** ** _as you did not learn the point of the lesson our masters taught us. That we have been taught here, you did not truly learn the Jedi lesson involved in this mission now.'_**

 ** _'In truth you did not learn anything, you are like Galen.'_** Anakin said firmly and Darra opened the book to the last chapter before the end of the story as she said the very same words in reverse. "Uh Ben, Soara, Siri, you better read this, everything he's saying right now is what Ferus's movie verse double said to his after the mission ended. And we were getting ready to leave the planet, but Anakin is showing his way of it."

"He's gained seven years maturity in a week, because Daniel and his team arrived, and he's showing the true wisdom of a Jedi master. And even though he, like us: Tru and me, is only 9 to 10 years old, but these are Ferus's words in his voice now. In the way you were teaching us, before you chose who was to be your student now. It's clear that he's demonstrating the type of wisdom and power that you, in both generations, show."

"As if he's Ferus, just more wise and demonstrating the act of a Jedi padawan to young knight, long before he reaches full knight. He sounds like you masters when in teaching mode here at the moment, but he's saying this in reverse. And of what Ferus said to his movie verse double Masters, these are Ferus's words, in Anakin's voice right now here." she said and Obi-wan looked at it then and nodded as he answered her at the remark.

"Yes and you're right in truth the fact he's eavesdropping on our conversation is another clear view that he has not learned anything at all. Right now, but this is Dex he's talking to, who's only been active for 3 years and Anakin for 5 right now. But Anakin and you two gained the lesson in this mission and as had Daniel's new padawan. However Ferus and Dex have not at the moment." he said and Ferus quickly said it to that remark.

"That's not true I have learned it Obi-wan, Masters." he said and Anakin said it firmly to that. ** _'No you didn't Ferus, and it's because you're always seeing that there is way to do this, when I've been in the field longer then either you or Dara. Without collaborating with us on a decision that the fact that you're repeatedly arguing with my brother before we come to a decision shows this right now.'_**

 ** _'You have not truly learned the Jedi lesson being taught here, in truth you are like Galen. You have not learned anything at all of working as one, of team work. Of trusting each other with your lives, that's the way of it right now, when on a joint mission. We have to trust each other and with our lives, the fact that you're in constant arguments with my brother shows this right now.'_**

 ** _'And while the girls, Tru and I have learned this, you and Dex have not, in fact you haven't learned anything at all, so again you're just like Galen.'_ **he said and she nodded as Tru did the same as she said it for the three of them as the first and second generation councils exchanged stern looks at this. "Yes and I agree with him, he's right Ferus, you have not learned anything about cooperation and submission of will."

"And to repeat Anakin's remark, your remark, you haven't learned anything at all." she said and he quickly said it to her. "That is not so, it is not your business what goes on in my training, it is my master's." he said and she nodded as she said it for the three of them as she crossed her arms as Tru did the same then as she said it firmly. "Yes, and Siri does not see you clearly, she is blinded by her affection for you, but we see."

"And we will keep on looking, we will watch you, Ferus Olin." she said and as Anakin repeated that through the link sternly then. **_'Yes Ferus, Siri is is blinded by her affection for you and she does not see your flaws, your arrogance. Your pride and your unwillingness to cooperate here with us, because my brother. And I, we are not from a planet in the republic, but we're from the Outer Rim.'_**

 ** _'But as Jedi we can tell when one of us is lying, to either ourselves, our mentors or our friends. But we are not blinded to your faults however Siri is after seven months, but we are not. In fact all masters, all mentors, have more ways of seeing our flaws then we would like, it's the only way we grow. But we: Dara, Tru and I do and we will keep on looking, we will watch you, I promise you."_**

 ** _'We are not blinded by affection, we will keep on looking, I will keep on looking, I'll be watching you, Ferus Olin.'_** he said and the older boy swallowed hard at that remark as he went further. **'** ** _I see it all right now, looking at Ben's 12 to 13 year old self, I see a very close similarity right right now. But from the way Ben was being described it, he wasn't fighting for a lost cause on Melida/Daan.'_**

 ** _'But the freedom of ending all violence and then make the planet a better place now in that at the time. But here's my scope of it that I'm seeing a close similarity to Ferus right now at the current moment here. The attitude that Ferus is showing about always being in the right at the moment. And he's always right, even when he's wrong, I see that attitude in Bruck Chun now.'_**

 ** _"But the attitude it's clear when Master saw the amount of anger and rivalry in Bruck, I'm seeing the same level of rivalry between Ferus and me. And when Ben already chose me, but I'm Ben as he's learning to live life. And like a non force sensitive and he's Ben prior to his encounter with Xanatos. So of the two of us, I'm thinking I'm more the obvious choice when Ben is acting like master.'_**

 ** _"But I can balsnce out the non force sensitive in him, as he does the Jedi side of me, using his mirror to guide me that so I may in turn guide him. But to understand it's being honest with each other and explaining his past. To explain things regarding when the aftermath to these things brings me into it now. But Ben guides me as I guide like will him and to you as my mentors now."_**

 ** _'As we keep it to the normal way of living force and unifying force right now in this case, as he's the future mentor of my daughter. I'm training my son, but living force to unifying force, both on their own are strong. Combined together and you're unstoppable now as a result, if you work as one. But before you do that, then you have to be open to alternatives that are not always the Jedi way.'_**

 ** _'But are the only option, but arguing because your partner knows more then you and the test ends in a failure. Because it results in a failure of training, cooperation and failure to accept there are more ways to the job. Then always trying to do it by the Jedi way, but yes we're Jedi, but we're still living beings. And we make mistakes, we're not all powerful, or infallible, we have feelings.'_**

 ** _'And with that, I'd agree to disagree, and I'd turn it over to Daniel as he's the one watching over us. My twin is the one arguing with Ferus as I have to break up a few fights, but if it comes right down to it. The one that is not always right is Ferus, there are other ways we can get the mission done. If they're not what the code specifies, that's okay, because there many ways the code is looked at.'_**

 ** _'If it means pretending to be the quartet of criminals to infiltrate a situation, we can bend our morales, because for the greater good. We have to change a few things and others it's adjusting that the right way is not always the best way. But I recommend that until I'm his padawan now, I'm not reading the second half of these two generation style ones, so I'll focus on your side of them.'_**

 ** _'So your side first, before I do my side, but he sounds like Chun's lawyer because the force is telling him, I'm dangerous even before he meets me. Which in this case just shows his arrogance could be his downfall if he doesn't control it it, but it's like you keep telling us. But there are many ways the test can be won, but if you refuse to cooperate with someone of the opposite side.'_**

 ** _'Said side, the side of the force, that's a failure in training, because your side is not always the best side. And refusing to listen to your peers because of this shows arrogance and pride. That must be set aside as that can destroy you and whoever's with you now in training. Because you're listening to only yourself, it's showing several things to who's training you when in these lessons.'_**

 ** _'Not least of all is which you're stronger together, and if you continue making that same mistake, it shows you haven't learned anything at all. Therefore you're not ready to be a Jedi, when it's demonstrating this. And before you're even reaching your 13th birthday, you don't have what it takes.'_** he said and the council nodded as they exchanged smiles at his remark as Qui-Gon said it firmly.

"Well if that tells me anything he sounds like a much wiser version to his movie verse double, he sounds like us in the council now, Master Yoda." Adi said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that. "I think the reason for that is because you did make him a member of the council and with him, me. So as a result now, he used our mirror to guide him and in turn he guided us into a new way of doing this now."

"But honestly in just ne week of getting several added truths from our friends in Daniel's adopted galaxy. Well the are that he's changed so much that he sounds like a true Jedi, a member of the future council. And even before he joins the council right now, but he's across between me and Master. But if we continue seeing this, it's made clear, he's me as a youngling now Master, Master Adi." Obi-wan said and Qui-Gon nodded to him.

"I think we started something here, less then a month in training right now and he sounds like across between you and me Qui-Gon when we're working over time. But this sounds like our debate over Bruck and Obi-wan when we saw them in training. When with the lightsabers till Chi broke it up, but Obi-wan showed patience. And worked at wearing Bruck down till Chi pulled it back and ended it." Kit said to him and he nodded.

"Like he did, before framed he was and you returned Qui-Gon, it's the very same fight in lightsaber training, but much like Obi-wan he is when his age he was. But grown and matured, both they did, ready for trials now, Obi-wan is and coming to conclusion. On acceptance into training we are, for Anakin now, and answers to questions. See we do, that best Ferus in theoretical training, he will." Yoda said and he nodded to him, gently.

"Well I'm seeing that he sees the point to this test that the right way is not always the best way, now in Jedi training, and he's very correct. We have spent close to four months on this testing exam between you and your sparring partner and no matter how many times we do this. You keep failing that test, all this shows to us is you haven't learned anything Ferus, because Obi-wan and Siri took this test before we went to Kegan."

"And though they failed it once, ever since then they have passed it, as have Master Gallia and I, and we're close friends, so close in fact now. That to her, she's now calling me by the nickname my clan group uses these last 11 years now since that mission. But my padawan and hers, their also engaged when she returns from her mission." he said and Adi crossed her arms as Obi-wan stood between them with his arms crossed at that.

"Very correct he is right now, Ferus, many ways the test can be completed there are, but the right in Jedi way, not always the only way, it is. Wise analysis that is in training, padawan and very proud of your wisdom and training I am. Show wisdom and patience in training you are and show the attitude of a true leader, you are in that." Yoda said and Mace, Adi and Ki Adi Mundi all nodded in agreement as Mace looked at Yoda at that.

"I'm seeing that even before we meet him for real he's showing the right answers to our training when in the field, as he's the only 9 year old youngling. That is working in the field now and this is his first training mission at the moment. And of training by example Master, and he's showing the patience and wisdom. Of a young Jedi knight this soon right now, even before he begins his training." he said to Yoda and he nodded in agreement.

"I think the connection snapped into place so hard that he's now adjusting to us being there for him when he needs us the most right now. But it's clear, just one week with Daniel back and his team helping us to train him now. He's showing the right answers and by patience and understanding, and not letting his anger take control right now. But if this doesn't make it clear that he's going to best us when we were their age now."

"Nothing ever does, Master Yoda, Anakin is showing the maturity and patience of a leader and a youngling who's showing the right guidance to his training clan. But when the student teaches the master, the partnership is correct, and he's demonstrated that. And by being patient with the fact that of 4, one is showing the resentment of being lead about, instead of his being the leader." Siri said and Yoda, Obi-wan and Mace nodded.

"Hey Siri, good to see you now, my sister." Daniel said and she smiled. "You too my brother." she said as she gave him a hug and he responded in kind as he pressed his forehead to hers and they closed their eyes. As Yoda felt their bond start singing in happiness at their being together and hid a smile at that. Before she did the same with Obi-wan as she looked at him with a gentle smile in her eyes at him then.

"Hey honey, don't worry I'm fine right now, my love." she said and Obi-wan hugged her smiling as she pressed her forehead to his and they closed their eyes. As the council felt their soulmate bond humming in happiness and they hid a smile to that. 'We got to get this under control between these two.' Mace said to Yoda with his eyes at that smiling. "We changed the code, so Jedi can fall in love and get married, have families now."

"And Anakin's family is the start of a Jedi dynasty, the strongest family in the order, and of 3 generations and it all starts with Anakin." Adi said and the young duo nodded in understanding. "So in other words with the fact Anakin is the true chosen one, his children and grandchildren are the Jedi version of a royal family. And he and the Queen are King and Queen of the Jedi now?" Tru asked and they nodded as she explained that.

"Yes, but this means that's why we got to protect the twins, both generations from the empire and the last remnants of it. Because if the emperor or whoever's connected to him, realizes they're that powerful in the force right now. They're going to do to him what he did to Dex and destroy them, we can't let that happen no matter what. Right now, but us Jedi once the empire activates, we keep to ourselves and we train in secret."

"Cloak our signatures and we become grey Jedi, but as of this moment we know there is just one thing and it's time for us, as the Jedi order to be retired. And we turn to the middle ground, study all three sides of the force and update the added training. But what that means for your generation the acts of the grey Jedi order quadruple in size. But now it's the act of getting used to changing our code." she said and they nodded to get then.

 ** _'Master I'm not trying to tell you how to do your jobs here, but that was just our direct opinion right now. But by my powers of being a true member of the council in the future, I became who you wanted me to become. In truth since you did training by example I gained the maturity to act in this. And in the way you wanted, but if it's a choice between good or evil, I choose good now.'_**

 ** _'I'm never turning to the darkside, and I wear the prophecy it does not wear me, now. I will strive to uphold your thoughts of the council in the true ways of the force,_** ** _I'd say that the fact that the first lesson. And in training mode is getting used to the fact that some know more then others. And especially when they've spent more time in the field, but strengths and weaknesses as well.'_**

 ** _'Ben, Siri, Master, Master Adi, in truth, I'm seeing this as the way you started out and the same way you started out. But look at your teams: one of you have been at it for a close to a year now in training. As you come into it as the other version of yourself, and in reverse of your team. As you see your adult version, you see that they get your point of view and you see it the way that they do.'_**

 ** _'But if this was step siblings and parents, the parents take the side of their step siblings instead of their own children. Till they have to set everything on the table and talk it out, well that's this argument right now. But you have have two sides of the force, one has been at it longer then the other._** ** _But the second hasn't been activated for more then 3 months, as you set aside differences.'_**

 ** _'And learn that not everything is by the book, but it's the right thing to do, why because it is, we have to bend rules at times. You had to trust each other and work together to get out of the learning circle until you, masters. Came to get them and the little girl, who's no older then twelve now, is she here?'_ **he asked and in answer to that the said girl in question answered him out loud at that.

"Yeah Anakin I'm here, but that was the situation, regarding me that Siri and Obi-wan had to get us out of and by working together right now. But at the moment Ferus is having a tough time seeing the fact that our ways are not better then his ways. Right now in training, but I'm you in 3 years little brother as to that, nice to meet you." she said to him and she felt him send a gentle pulse to her in response and she smiled then.

"I take it we didn't need to call you up here, if you know that Ferus is eavesdropping on this conversation when it's none of his business Olana?" Siri asked and she nodded and she looked at her. "Yeah and I'm glad you're home sis, I missed you." she said and Siri gave her hug at that. "The girls and I, since Kegan, we've been pretty close, as she sees us as her big brother and sister." Obi-wan said smiling and Daniel nodded gently then.

"I saw your name was Olana, but what's your last name exactly?" Daniel asked and she smiled at him as she answered him. "My name is Olana Chion, but the O was part of the way things were on my planet, but once as friends we drop the letter, before our names. So my name is Lana Chion, I'm also from the outer Rim territories as well, Master Starglider, Anakin." she said and he nodded to her smiling as he looked into her eyes.

"As far as training areas are concerned at the moment, I take it you don't have to hear what I meant if you know what we're talking about, right?" he asked and she nodded. "No it's not needed and I happen to agree with both of you right now in that, but living force and unifying force, on their own they're strong. But combined together and you make an unstoppable pair, if you set aside the differences to work together here."

"But getting into a fight because someone knows more then you do is a failure to listen in training and as a result it can result in getting someone hurt or killed right now. But I sense you're more unifying then living force and I am living force, Master. But we can work together easily, Anakin and me it's the same, Tru, Dara, it's fine as well. But I've been helping Ben and Siri training in the blindfold test and the results at the moment."

"And of the two of us, I'm the one passing the test right now, as I've been sparring with Ben, or Siri as they, the quartet, take us through this. But it's the same argument no matter how many times we do this, every time he pairs up with one of us living force. By that I mean me, Siri, Garen, even Master Qui-Gon, the results are it's like this. But he prefers his own type, the unifying force, so every time they switch partners in the force."

"For sparring partners, and he ignores us and so far since this started and it started seven months ago now. I've been doing so well that he's now getting jealous at the moment, because I'm showing the attitude Ben and Siri have. And they both say the same thing, I'm a natural leader, I'm loyal, wise and I'm courageous. To them I'm going to make padawan even before I hit my 13th birthday, and that's in a few weeks now."

"But the said sparring partner they mentioned regarding him, I'm that sparring partner." she said and he nodded to her. "Uh huh, case of the limelight inferiority complex here, but if you were a non force sensitive. And 10 years older, I'd see you as Jennifer Hailey right now, because Admiral Kerrigan said the same thing about her. And she graduated at the top of her class and joined the program I'm involved in on my adopted planet."

"Looking at you right now, I see you're going to top Siri's score when you're her age, but I see you're doing just fine in training. Alright well tell me this from your interpretations, because it seems to me that no matter how many times you take this test. That he's flunking it for some reason and said reason the very same reason. And where the heck is he from exactly, if he's that against you in this?" he asked and she crossed her arms.

"He's originally from Bellassa, but he's a stickler for the rules and protocols right now, but there are many ways that the code teaches us, not least of which is to work together. But Bellassa is part of the core worlds, and I, like you and Anakin, are from the Outer Rim territories, so to him, we're outsiders of the republic." she said and Daniel looked at him at that as he crossed his arms as he answered that remark firmly.

"The reason you're not bothering to listen or cooperate is because to you we're not members of the republic planets, so why bother to listen. Well let me tell you, young man, just because we're not from the republic planets, doesn't mean you're no better then us. We're human like you are, we have feelings, we're just as good as you are, where I come from, I'm from a planet that has all types, we're diversitized there."

"On our planet, it doesn't matter your background in my country, my country guarantees freedom and the rights for everyone to share not least of which is multiple states. But different languages, cultures, religious differences, monetary and so on. There's a program for kids 16 to 24 years of age, that help you get into a trade of your choice. And helps you get into college, complete your GED, that's education as well too now."

"But we don't carry a prejudice to things that make no sense to us and with it, the stereotypes were removed in the, on my planet, the 70's and 80's right now as well. We don't act like we're better then others, because we're from a rich family. Or from the upper class, but if you're showing this attitude, what's that say right now. I'm just like her and Anakin, I grew up an orphan, with no money and once 18 that changed."

"But countries, religions and colors, we speak all language, so which is it, it's the fact it's republic planets are part of the training. Is it that because we're from further out that we grew up being like non force sensitives, or is it. That you're prejudiced against members of the temple that are slightly poorer." He asked and Ferus swallowed at that. "Well let me show you something." he said as he held up his hand and focused as a book arrived.

"This story was teaching a us a simple fact on my planet, and it's appearances can be deceiving and never judge a book by its cover. But the narrator's gang are under the rule of they look dangerous and they're not, while their opposition. Their opposition doesn't look dangerous and they are, so tell me, do I look dangerous, because I'm a Jedi dressed in a military uniform?" he asked and Ferus swallowed hard at that and he nodded firmly.

"You're acting like the opposition to the narrator's gang, who are from one side of the the town and the narrator and his gang are from the other. On my planet the people that were poor at times helped others who were less lucky then they were, but prejudices were common here." he said and passed the book to Mace as he read the cover of it. "Was he from a rich family by any chance?" he asked and they nodded to him firmly.

"His father ran a business on his home planet, but as Jedi we live a life of servitude and peace keeping right now and in some cases. With every move and unspoken remark he makes its just shoving the fact that he's better then us. Us members of the padawan core who are from some of the peasant planets are, but we all see this as arrogance." Dara said and he nodded as Lana finished that remark as she crossed her arms then.

"But they got me paired with Ferus at the time, 7 months prior to master and Ben leaving on this mission when the Chancellor sent them out to deal with it. And no matter how many times we do this, he's still refusing to cooperate with me, regarding this. But 30 times in training exercises, regularly, and though I pass the test. And it's he keeps failing it repeatedly, because he's convinced, he's in the right and I'm in the wrong here."

"But that's why he's in such hot water with the council and our creche master, for eaves dropping on the conversation here master." she said and he crossed his arms as he looked at Ferus at that as he paled as he repeated the number. "30, you took this test 30 times and while you pass it, he keeps flunking it. I'd call that more stubborn, but downright arrogant at the moment Lana." he said and she nodded to him then softly.

"Actually it's 3 times that, we've been doing this with two other padawans their age and no matter how many times we run him through this test. He keeps failing it and it's because he's a stickler for the rules, as he's arrogant to the point that if he doesn't change. When he's 21 and the mistake and loss of a fellow padawan is going to be enough that he finally sees his way is not the only way." Siri said to him gently at that.

"No it's 5 times that, Siri, and us living force Jedi, we're skilled leaders and to us, we're the ones that get the praise, because we're not showing arrogance. And once we hit the months leading into our 13th birthdays, Masters Adi and Qui-Gon. As well as Masters Windu, Fisto and Yoda all say the same thing right now. But this desire to be in the lime light is a fatal flaw that needs to be shed right now, or he's going to fail in training."

"The latest one before you came home Daniel, resulted in the sparring exercise to result in a injury and when he moved at the wrong moment. As the remote was on high, high enough to knock you unconscious now as well here. But without sending a signal he was getting ready to move, he moved and before I could swing up and around, the blast hit my lightsaber and then hit a 5 year old youngling." Darra told him and he nodded firmly.

"With my just getting back, never mind the master in your cases you two, call me by name, and if I just met who's possibly my new apprentice right now. Then I happen to agree with you, but working together is like a well oiled machine, but if one side of it is working and the other has flaws. The results are it's going to break down, or cause an injury in the explosion, if it does explode and what you just told me is the result of that."

"So one wrong move of non communication with you results in a child and bystander to get hit by a stray blaster shot?" he said as he crossed his arms at that remark. "Yes and there's a reason during these situations we do back back to back when in live situations. And it's just so none of us get hit like this, but a bystander and a child no less, it's our job to protect others." Adi said sternly and he looked at Ferus who had a nervous look.

"If this was Siri and me we'd be doing back to back, as to why it's working together, it's working as one and in capture the flag scenarios on my planet's second to oldest country. But military training, you work as one, but you communicate with each other, it's not every man for themselves, in survival training you have to work together. Think as a team, work as a team, play as a team and there is no I in team, young man."

"It may seem annoying here, but that's the way it is, but this issue of yours, in not leaving the connection open between you can lead to someone being hurt or killed. And this injury is the result of it, young man, you've, again and again, left the link between you mentally closed to concentrate. And it keeps resulting in you failing the test of cooperation or worse, someone gets hurt here." Daniel said and he quickly said it then.

"We've been trying to tell him that for months and he continues to think that we're the ones in the wrong, sure we respect and admire him, but all of us as their future mentors. We, that is the seven of us in your clan group and the generation before, we see this as a flaw, but as Anakin has said, all mentors have ways of seeing more of our flaws. More then we would like, it's the only way we grow, well that's the case example here to that."

"His flaws are that he never listens, he's too arrogant in his ways and beliefs to believe that his way is not the only way right now. But it's one thing when working alone to keep your focus and another when you're paired up in combat training right now. You have to communicate with each other, listen to each other, understand, it was after Kegan. Now, that Ben and I started doing that and we've been together so long at the moment."

"We see this in one way and it's that it's enough we feel like two sides and of the same warrior now as a result, work as one you win every battle, at odds with each other. And it tears the team apart, or gets someone hurt, but we win as a team, we lose as a team. And there is no I or me, in team, but us and we in these kinds of situations." Siri said and Ferus quickly looked at her to answer, before Darra lifted her hand and said it sternly.


	8. Padawan Found And Bonds Created

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, the little girl that the quartet found on Kegan makes her appearance as she and Daniel start connecting. As they go over the lessons prior of the mission to Kegan as they go over that with Anakin's rival. As they tell him the truth to the way his approach has made him arrogant as he makes it clear that to the boy, as the rest of the Jedi team take sides as well.**

 **As the first test of Daniel's life as a Jedi starts, as he and the girl connect as the future gets rewritten for all of them. As they discuss their added back up plans and prepare for the long run now in mission. And he meets the rest of the council, before the rest of the movie activates now in the story. But from here it's dealing with the arrogant attitude that we got a glimpse of in Jedi Quest.**

 **And this story leads into his 12th birthday as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot and his next encounter with Krayne. But only Rogue Planet, the first four novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth. Are in the next story leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to the purge are in Book three before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a 14 piece storyline leading into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 8: The Padawan And Bonds Created**

"Don't bother saying it Ferus, it's not my fault, if you just left the link open you wouldn't have hurt one of our baby siblings. And this is not a joke, putting the lives of babies at risk, because you won't cooperate with us, I'm not the arrogant one, you are." she snapped at him firmly. "Alright calm down baby, but if this was a live wire, how serious was the injury right now and are they still in the medical wing right now as a result."

"They okay?" Daniel asked and they all nodded. "She's fine, but it was after that happened I called a halt and the remotes froze up at the order at that. But the training blow it was at, she'd be in the medical wing for a month, if it had been a real laser blast. And instead of training now, as it hit her in the arm, it's like taking a knife to the abdomen, with an adult it's one thing, but a child, that could kill her as a result."

"As its two weeks and up to a month to recover from that type of injury as a result now, and us members of the council watching this when in training. We saw this before Siri and Obi-wan started working together and soon after they're now a team. And to them, it's never mind themselves they had to protect the younglings and they protect children. But this was it in our eyes, as a result of non communication and the link being shut."

"It's that he just put a bystander and a child no less in the medical wing of the temple as we told him this issue of always being in the lime light, not working together. And cooperation of another padawan was coming to an end, and if he didn't start shaping up. Then he's being sent to the Agricorps because he's not fit to be a member of the order." Mace said firmly and he nodded as he crossed his arms at that information then.

"I guess something made you decide to change training protocols, even before I came home right now Master, Master Yoda?" he asked the duo, and the council, Qui-Gon, Nejaa and Obi-wan all nodded to him then. "Yes we did, in fact something the benevolent guides on Kegan stuck with Qui-Gon and me even before we started this. We weren't sure what it was, before Charlie arrived to drop the news to us and it's that our future."

"Was what the guides told us now, the Sith were back now, and this wasn't 12 years into the future, but 45 years into the future. But darkness surrounds the Jedi and comes from them, hearing Charlie's explanation when you came home. And it hit me like a speeder accident as I realized what this was and what she meant by that. But darkness surrounds the Jedi, that's the Sith are back now, and the Sith created an army of individuals."

"White clad armor individuals: that's the storm troopers, or as of right now, the clone troops, one black armored individual: Darth Vader. A moon shaped space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet: that's the Death Star. Triangle shaped starships: star destroyers, and a robed clad leader with a disfigured face. And who was after the son of his right hand man: that last piece is Sidious and he's the Sithmaster."

"As I realized they were describing the original trilogy movies." she said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement then as he finished that remark. "My premonition during that situation was I saw Obi-wan as a 57 year old and I realized what the force this was. When you told me what the future hold, but it all starts when we find Anakin now, to the point that if we created a clone of him, and he takes that position now in this."

"But my youngest cub, he's never suffering that trauma of what happened here now, but we change the future slightly and though it still plays itself out. We can prevent the Sith from ever destroying us as it may take 22 years to free the Galaxy. That's fine, so long as we keep destroying their super weapons now at the moment." he said and Adi nodded in agreement to his thoughts as she said it firmly to that as the council exchanged looks.

"And our latest arrival was not the chosen one, however his twin brother was and will be and it hit us: Yoda, Mace, Kit and me, like blaster bolt. But even before you came home, Yoda, Mace and I decided to discuss this with Qui-Gon and we all agreed if this was a possibility. We had to change training styles and we were doing it carefully, but closely now, but in our eyes, me and Qui-Gon, we decided to start working our own strategies."

"But I've been training Jedi for 40 years at the moment, and to us of my age group it's the act of knowing when your students are not cut out to be Jedi. Or whichever branch they're in training at right now, I think he's the side of your lost youngling. The one that after his training tests ended at the time, as he had his first mission. And it was ending badly, but Lana, she's like your prize pupil." Adi said and he nodded to her then gently .

"With my just getting back, it's knowing what I'm looking at as my team is here for the next 10 months, by that I mean the entire team. Before the quartet and my father-in-law return to my planet, so with the Jedi training, we're taking it slow. But it's adding military training to this and capture the flag scenarios. And over the following few months, Adi, Mace, Master." he said to them and the trio nodded to the suggestion gently at that.

"We have tests like that here, but two teams in colors, so we see where this is going to lead, but Lana, she's ready to make apprentice right now at the moment. Him, he's showing the signs of clearly not ready to make it, and Bruck was showing that. Even before Master Rhara chose me at the time, as Bant was in medical training. Ben was chosen by Master Qui-Gon, Reeft by another Master and I'm chosen by Clee Rhara"

"Before Master Adi chose Siri at the moment, all in all it doesn't matter how many times we do this, he's refusing to cooperate in training right now. And to us, the six of us, both age groups, we're all having our patience tried right now at the moment. But it's been lecture, after lecture, after lecture, and he hasn't learned anything at all." Garen said and he nodded as he looked at his new clan group as he looked from them to their mentors.

"Well with 5 years to 10 it's the matter case of dealing with fact that the fact a failure to listen is a failure in training and ten years of this is more then enough. That his arrogance is eventually going to be your down fall and undoing as it kills a friend. But if it takes the death of a team mate to make the point and that just proves. And even more that you're not cut out to make full knight and should be transferred to another field."

"I take it you guys are, with you this close to your trials, you're acting like the council and masters training the youngest recruits right now?" he asked and the sextet nodded. "Yes we are, but like them we see this as a cause of failure and to us, it's no matter how many times we do this. He's not bothering to listen and to us, in our eyes and our mentors, he hasn't learned anything at all." Garen said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"At least this way, with the fact Anakin is with me during training exercises, it's getting used to things here regarding this. But 1) to keep it to the storyline, once the boys are 12 to 13 years old now they switch places and Anakin is with me and you take Dex. 2) during the assassination attempts on Padme, you split the entire team up. That's me and the quintet and half the team is with Padme and Anakin and the other with Ben."

"3) during the search I'm taking half the training weapons and we run the sextet through war drills though we're on vacation. And Anakin has me training him for when we start preparing for the clone wars now. 4) you're not going to need to worry, because they got me with them regarding this as I train them for that and finally. To protect Lana, if she's possibly my first, I'm sending her to Theed so she can hitch a ride back to Coruscant."

"Along with Dara and Tru as well, so they can bring you back the news that we're making a visit to Mos Espa to check on Shmi, before Watto redirects us to Anchorhead. And Mos Eisley, as Shmi gets to see me and it's either her clone or Dex becomes my cousin. As her clone was her twin sister, but we can work over that in a few minutes. But before you report to council Ben contact me and I'm telling you were headed for Tatooine now."

"So contact me first, I send her back to Coruscant, before Dex has that last premonition focused on Shmi before Tatooine. As we're in place for you to contact us now as Geonosis is half a parsec away from Tatooine now as we take it from there. And we got it in exact alignment with the storyline, but Dex is letting his emotions, anger, hate, aggression. And so on control him, Anakin is acting like us, as it turns into brother against brother."

"But this is the first generation version of the Skywalker legacy, and two generations are fighting clones of themselves. But one was created by us and the other by the emperor, Sidious in the next generation, and 15 years, before I return here to finish things off. Just before the twins are born, Anakin's grandchildren, but two generations have the twins against each other, but the twin that stayed true is the one survives here."

"So with that, Ben you switch padawans with me, regarding Dex here, he's Darth Vader, so say in year 6 to 7 as he and you have this case of repeated lectures breaking out. As you switch from the easy going way you have with Anakin and turn into your old self. As this sets the stage for the 2nd and 3rd films as the resentment. And of not making it back in time hits him and we go from there, as Anakin knows his mother is alive."

"But Dex doesn't realize that the body he carried back is the clone, but every conversation of planning this out is locked out of Dex's head. Anakin knows what we're planning here to circumvent Sidious's plans for him, but Dex. He's Anakin in the movie verse, ours is the Sith trap we're setting up here. As the twins are switching places with each other right now between us, but as are we, we're both unifying force here."

"The boys are living force and of the duo, Anakin is closer to Lana, my wife and my friends then Dex is. As he's only known them for 7 years, Anakin, he's spent 10 years with them as a result now. But each book from book 5 up to the climax of the clone wars and his trial by lava activates, that's the truth. As our certain point of view becomes fact and we tell the Twins the truth about it." he said and Obi-wan nodded to the idea then.

"Wait, that smaller version of the Kaminoans, your friend, the Asgard commander, instead of us going to the cloners, as they got the requisition orders to create the clones. We can go to your friends in the Asgard, as it takes less time then 5 years for a fully mature clone as a result right now." Nejaa said and they smiled at that. "That works better, as one by one we get all your clones aging to the normal age right now in this."

"So Sidious doesn't get suspicious over why we got repeated cases of Jedi leaving the planet every few days and now we got everyone cloned in the matter of a year to two. As they've also got your powers and memories, and we go it that way. Anakin gets cloned this soon leading into the race, and by the second the race ends. We download the thoughts and jealousy, that we weren't taking him for three more years now."

"As he's stuck working as a mechanic for three years and he wants more then life on Tatooine, and that once again you're playing favorites. As Anakin got on your good side this soon, before we go get him and the force test precognition and the psyche exam. It results in you getting weary of that prophecy. And what it really means right now, as your remark, Ben, becomes clear." Daniel said and Obi-wan nodded smiling at his idea.

"Alright we go with your idea from the time we hit that school, we're locking out the Sith trap plan out of his head, Anakin is with you from the time they're 15. And leading into when we get reunited with Padme and she and Anakin get married." he said and Ferus looked at them in shock. "Ben I know he bonded to you, but we better share the responsibility regarding him and 2) right now it's that two apprentices in my case."

"And one in yours now, it's we make alterations to the training with the lightsaber as we pit the twins against each other, but Dex is everything. Everything that the books and movies made him out to be, but like I said to Ferus now. When we were discussing changing things and you're going to have to say the same thing to him, to Dex. So Tru you want to go ahead, because this is rehearsal for our mandate of protecting her."

"So just pretend you're Dex now, while we do this as Dex is the one letting his heart over rule his head." he said and Dex nodded as Daniel nodded to Soara and Soara nodded as she took over at that. "I don't need more protection, I need answers I want to know who it is that's trying to kill me." she said and Obi-wan said it gently. "We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." he said and Tru interjected at that remark.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padme, I promise you." he said and Obi-wan said it firmly at that. "We will not exceed our mandate, my young padawan learner." he said sharply and Tru pretended to back pedal at that. "I meant in the interests of protecting her master, of course." he said and Obi-wan said it sternly to him as he said it in a low, but stern tone as he looked at him as the council hid a nod to this.

"We will not go through the exercise again, and you will pay attention to my lead, Dex." he said and Tru pretended to get angry. "Why?" he asked and Obi-wan looked at him in pretend shock at that. "What?" he said and Tru spelled it out then. "Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer. Protection is a job for a local security, not Jedi, it's over kill master, and so an investigation is implied here."

"In our mandate." he said and Obi-wan said it in finality to that. "We will do exactly as the council has instructed, and you will learn your place young one." he said and Mace nodded. "Alright that's good, that's real good, and if that's the way Dex is going to act, he's pushing back his trials even further with that attitude problem." Adi said gently and Mace nodded as Daniel answered her gently at the remark as he sighed then.

"Seven to eight years maybe, but in our eyes he's just not gained the maturity or the patience yet for graduation to full Jedi knight, though Anakin had. But I get the feeling with Dex like this, then he's going to react like our version did on the movie. and the remark of your reminding him, so take it up now, Tru. In regarding his looking like he's exhausted over the nightmares focused on Shmi." he said and Tru nodded to him softly.

"I take it the tone he used, regarding the queen had a suggestive tone to it." Mace asked and he nodded as the girls exchanged disgusted looks. "Thracia, I know you're a mother so with that in mind, what's your opinion to what that particular crudeness leads to in your eyes, because with a female senator. And one who's a female human, I'd already dealt with this and a sick maniac like Zan Arbor kidnapped my wife 18 months ago."

"And we managed to head off, what's, in your eyes, your worst nightmare around human men or characters like Prince Xizor." he told her and she nodded with a maternal look of anger in her eyes at the news as Lana answered that remark. And with a look of disgust. as she exchanged looks with Soara and Siri at the news then. "Then I really don't blame her for wanting you, Obi-wan or Anakin around if that's the direction it's heading in."

"But I see where that remark is headed, we're young women, and we're human, to us we're not ready to go further then stage two, but he's letting his hormones drive him. And she covered the camera as a result when she was getting ready for bed, and 2) his inner eye was peaking on her as she's getting dressed here now. And this is why us female Jedi keep the blasted drapes shut or the camera covered at the moment here."

"But if Anakin has the appeal to block out Dex's inner eye, and I'm labeling that to splinter of the mind's eye. Then he's cloaking her protect from his brother who's acting like a lust driven teenager who's about to turn into a stalker right now. But she belongs to Annie's, she loves Annie and she belongs to him, so to her she feels better. That Annie is the one protecting her now, when her brother in law is having thought he shouldn't."

"But we have a need for privacy as we're human teenage to young adult women, our frames are filling in. And you have a hormonal teenage human male Jedi watching her through the camera. But subtext here, 'I'm much rather dream about Padme, just being around her again, is intoxicating.'. Code phrase right there, he's stripping her with his eyes and he wants to mate." Lana said in disgusted shock and Obi-wan nodded sternly.

"I'd consider this as case of sexual harassment right now, but that's beyond crude right now when he's supposed to be her bodyguard. But on my planet we call this a sexual offender and peeping Tom that she felt it necessary to cover the camer just to get some privacy here." Daniel said and they nodded. "I take it the second means he's watching her get undressed?" Thracia said with a maternal growl and he nodded to her gently.

"Ben you better deal with him, he's your student now and that behavior is not tolerated, you have a job to do and she belongs to Annie. They're engaged and if Anakin was in the room with her, he's protecting her in case we had the attack come in right through the window. But that's going too far, that crudeness, when he's supposed to mind his thoughts is something we're not tolerating." Adi snapped and he nodded to the remark.

"Well then I don't blame my double for reprimanding him by that crudeness, that's inappropriate behavior right now." Obi-wan said in shocked fury then and he nodded to him. "I know, so you want to go ahead, because we're both married or about to be and your young protege is having thoughts about our mandate he shouldn't be?" he asked and he nodded. "You look tired." Obi-wan said and he sighed softly as he said it then.

"I don't sleep well these days." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "Because of your mother?" he asked and and Tru gave a nod. "I don't why I keep dreaming about her." he said and Obi-wan answered him gently. "Dreams pass in time." he said to him gently at that and Tru said it with it a slightly crude tone. "I'd much rather dream about Padme, just being around her again, is intoxicating." he said and Obi-wan said it sharply to that remark.

"Be mindful of your thoughts Dex they betray you." he said sternly and Kit ended it at that. "Alright well we better read and rehearse these conversations, because Dex has them locked out of his head along with everything else we had decided." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah I know that and believe me, Anakin is the one acting like the gentleman here as though we just got back together now, she turns to him."

"And an immediate hug to him as he's acting like me when around her, but Dex he's acting like a love struck teenager who's letting his hormones drive him. But lust just came into it, so with that, 'be mindful of your thoughts, Dex, they betray you. And you made a commitment to the Jedi order, and a commitment not easily broken.'." he said and Obi-wan completed that gently as he looked at Tru who looked back at him gently.

"Yes, 'And remember, she's a politician, and they're not to be trusted.'. Hearing that he's going to just say it now, but 'not another lecture or at least not on the economics of politics.'. Yes he loves her, but so long as they're separated by their duties, they can not be together. And if he'd just follow his thoughts through to conclusion they will take them to a place they can not go, regardless of the way they feel about each other right now."

"But that's Dex, not our Anakin, we made an exception for Anakin, and Masters, Anakin and Padme already told me the truth. To prevent the added trouble right now and it's never mind the attachment either. They told me the truth to their bonds and how they feel about each other." he said and they nodded. "What they say exactly if he's heading off what could have lead to trouble for our doubles?" Adi asked him gently at that news.

"They said that they grew close during this mission, the connection right now is best friends, but here it is. In regarding them and their relationship right now, but it's best friends and when we meet again, then they make it more then that. But right now it's best friends, he's her soulmate and vice verse, her imprint. But for him, he's acting as who he should be and decided to just tell us right now, that he loves her."

"But right now it's just the best of friends and a slight brotherly bond in her eyes, then when they're young adults. They make it more, but he's making contact with her, before you send us to her so we can start our mandate. As he shows Dex the proper way to act and they make a demonstration of their relationship to Typho." he told them and they all nodded as Mace repeated his remark gently at the news then as she looked at him.

"That demonstration in his case is him giving her a hug as they do the connecting link in the way I did it with you. They finish the transition of best friends and right to soulmates now, as she tells Typho that she's engaged to Annie now. Nice way to explain this as you guys, and the sextet get to work as Sam and Charlie are the added bodyguards. In addition to us as she's under our protection." Siri said and Adi nodded gently to that.

"I should have seen that coming right now, because at times you go through your entire life searching for your soulmate and when you find them, then that's it now as a result. Betrothal charm and he's given her a promise bracelet or charm, alright we understand and we're fine with this, with the fact they told us this soon, regarding their bonds." Adi said and Mace nodded as the sextet did the same as Mace answered that gently.

"Indeed and that's fine, we can grant an exception in their case, but it's waiting for Dex to tell us the truth right now in this that we got to be worried about. As double lives destroy a Jedi and he's living a lie that destroys him in the end as a result now." he said and Yoda nodded as he answered him. "Indeed grant an exception for him, we do, as told us the truth of their bonds and this early he did, accept that we can now for him."

"Obi-wan, Daniel, watch over them you must leading into the birth of the twins, maybe part of the Jedi council, and Jedi Master when the time comes for Anakin. But closer to birth of the twins it gets and anxiety and concern we need him to release, before too much pressure he falls under now." he said and they both nodded to the orders then. "Yes Master we will, but everything we say and discuss regarding this now, Masters."

"All of this that we're discussing, it's that, that we're locking it out of Dex's head to protect Anakin and his family. As he's the true chosen one, best of both worlds, but double lives destroys a Jedi and that's what destroyed Dex. Because they kept it a secret, but Mace, Yoda, Adi Kit, Ki, and I knew, we always known how he feels about her. But we were waiting for him to tell us and when we order him to be our eyes and ears."

"Regarding Sidious that does it as he's just killed in cold blood, he's about to become a father, he's just been promoted to the council. And then to top it off is this, that we ask him to spy on Sidious, yes that's considered treason, but we're at war. This is his trial by lava now as he undergoes a test as five members of the council and Sidious. They're in a duel to the death as it comes down to Mace or Sidious and he has to make a choice."

"The Jedi or the Sith, he can end this now and stay as who we know him as, or he turns his back on the Jedi and he becomes the very thing that he swore to destroy." he said and the entire council, Nejaa and Daniel nodded in agreement. "I'd consider in the Jedi way, we have to make decisions we can't always stomach right now in this. Case in point is the fact we got to go against our earlier principles of non aggression right now."

"Let alone consider mutiny when the time comes right now, Anakin chose to tell us this soon, regarding his relationship with Padme. All in all we have to make choices that go against the code right now, but killing in cold is against the code. As is lying and eaves dropping on a conversation that doesn't concern you, but if Han, or even Jack. If they had our powers, they'd use them in the way Anakin's secondary namesake would have."

"But for our survival it's gathering food, weapons and money by a little white lie, it may not be simple for Jedi like Jacen who claim they understand the darkside. But the fact is they don't and not when he's never been burned by it at the the time. But that arrogance lead to Tenel Ka losing her arm as a result, but all in all. It's this pride and arrogance is going to be the self destruct switch if they don't get it under control, right now."

"But if we have to bend our code for the sake of our survival and mutiny, then so be it." Daniel said and the council nodded in agreement to his thought. "Indeed, agree with you I do, Daniel, if for our survival it is, then so be it. And proud of you I am padawan, much progress you made, since coming home, you have. Pleased I am with your progress, much progress and patience in training, in short time have you and Anakin made now."

"And very pleased and proud of your wisdom and patience now I am with you, in that." he said to him gently and he nodded as he bowed to him respectfully at that. Looking at them, Ferus couldn't hold it in anymore as he said it to them at that remark as he said it. "But Masters, that's not the Jedi way." he said and they said it together at that, as they said it in unison at the insolent and disrespectful attitude he was giving them at that.

"And neither is getting involved in conversations you shouldn't be right now, youngling, we are fully grown Jedi masters and you're a child. This is our one chance to prevent the Sith from wiping us out, if that's not the Jedi way it's fine, because to save ourselves we do what we must." they said to him firmly. 'Daniel just say it, because this attitude of his is wearing thin on all our patience, and that's both age groups, so just say it for us.'

'As a representative of the entire Jedi council, just say it for us as the ones who know about Anakin and you, right now, my son.' Qui-Gon said to him gently with his eyes. "Young man, to put this gently that to keep the entire order alive in the future, it's we sometimes have to things that are not the Jedi way and go against our morales. And right now, that's what we have to do, your future mentor is doing something."

"That is against the Jedi way to free the slaves, all over the Galaxy, from a tyrant, Queen Amidala has to do something that is against their non aggression principle. Just to free their planet from the trade federation, but we all go against our morales. Why when it comes time to hit the purge now, we have to do something now. That is not just against the Jedi way, but it's treason in the eyes of the chancellor when we have to mutiny."

"We have to make choices that go against our morales the very code we live by for the greater good, but if you can't do that. Then you don't have what it takes and when a failure to listen is a failure in training and if you're too proud to admit. That your ways are not the only ways, then your focus determines your reality right now." Daniel said sternly and he swallowed as he heard the words he heard repeatedly from Qui-Gon.

"I've heard this lesson repeatedly, Master." Ferus said quickly and Daniel nodded. "Yes and you still haven't learned anything padawan, my unit and I train younglings. No older then your future mentors and they had to learn to work together. Because when in the field you have depend on each other for survival. Listen to me, Ferus, when in the middle of life or death situation you have to depend on each other, look out for each other."

"Because once out there it's far more dangerous, but this is my team and I, these last seven years since the program I belong to activated." he said, pulling out a picture and giving it to him as he saw Sam standing between Daniel and Jack with Teal'C on Daniel's left with his hand on his shoulder. "This is us these last seven years, but our first lesson was we had to depend on each other for survival, we had to listen to each other."

"We can agree to disagree, but we have to listen to each other, not just hear each other, but truly listen to one of another, work as one. And know each other's strengths and weaknesses, to be a team, that's more important then they're always being right. And there are many ways that the code can be interpreted here now as a result. But there's being a warrior and there's being a friend, but if you choose to be both now."

"And you're the strongest warrior in history, that's the point of this test, you can be a warrior or you can be a friend, and if you choose to be both. And you're the strongest warrior in history, but it's clear to me you haven't learned that lesson. And until you do you're not going to make it to the trials, let alone getting chosen by a master. Once you're 13, because of this arrogance and butting into conversations and things."

"That are no business of yours, case in point is my cousin's betrothal charm to the queen, his future as a Jedi apprentice and finally now. What the council choose in training methods now, but what this says about you to me. It says you're too arrogant to listen to anyone but yourself, and your need to always be in the limelight." he said and Ferus swallowed as Lana looked at him gently as she saw him for who he was then.

"In truth, if I had you for my mentor, I wouldn't let go till I'm in my mid 20's master, and maybe not even then. 10 to 15 years together as a true master/padawan bond and after the time frame comes to an end for that. It's hard and I don't want to let go now, and it's, because the bond, if you were my master, it's like you're my father now." she said and Mace chuckled to that remark as Daniel smiled at her as said it gently.

"I get why, but added side effects, you have your charge, or student, growing too attached and vice versa. As we're your only teacher as at 12 to 13 years old, the bond is so strong that you feel like they're family. And at times you never want to let go, as it goes in both directions after that much time together. But that's the case scenario for the teachers and students on my planet, because as coaches, mentors or teachers."

"Their student starts seeing them as a second parent, of either gender and when it comes time to let go now, you don't want to as a result. Because to you, in both age groups nothing come close to your original mentor now, as you had that bond for years." he said and Obi-wan exchanged smiles with Qui-Gon at that remark. "I understand son, believe me, but I got that problem with your brother right now at the moment."

"Our bond switched courses just after we fixed the damage Melida/Daan caused between us, though, but it won't be long before I return as a result here." he said and they heard an answering response gently to as a female voice answered that through the void. "Yes and when you have your students seeing that your mentor was married. And it's they become another parent to you as a result." she said and appeared gently at that.

As she went corporeal and he moved to her as she smiled and gave him a hug as she tightened her arms around him. As he pressed his forehead to hers then as she looked into his eyes gently with a caring maternal look in her. "Hey master it's good to see you again, I missed you." Daniel said and she smiled at him as she kept her forehead pressed to his as she sent their mother/son bond back to him and he smiled then.

Watching, Qui-Gon exchanged smiles with Sifo Dyas and Yoda at that. "Hello honey, well I see we got a slight problem in that right now as a result." she said and he chuckled. "Yeah possible first student and the older of the two, is the one that's closer to me then the latest new recruit. Though in this case, it's that of a father/daughter bond, but that image, if you saw a 12 year old redhead curled up between Sam and me."

"She's my god daughter, Sam's her godmother and she's Janet's adoptive daughter we found her in year one just after the Sithlord, the first one we encountered. She's fooling around with genetics, but the element her body was suffering a deficiency of. It doesn't mix with the metal the gate is made out of as a result of saving her now. She grew so attached that she chose without thinking twice about it that the adoptive parent."

"That she wanted here was the one closest to the quartet that found her and Frasier happened to be that parent. So when on earth, she could see us nearly every day and she started seeing me as her father, though now. It's that she's wanted Jack as her father as a result, but heading for college, not wanting to let go." he said to her gently. "Yes and that's an understatement at the moment, your brother is 25 and though ready."

"For the trials it's the separation anxiety that'll get you every time right now, I've got the same problem with your sister as a result, Daniel. And it's the same for some of us human students and mentors, at the moment here." Adi said and he chuckled. "I know at the moment, but how crazy is this scientist, when you called us the following morning. I heard from Siri that she's obsessed with the force?" he asked and they sighed firmly.

"It's bad, her first target was the son of the senator and he died from the anemia, before she tried Noor, and then kidnapped Qui. By the time we found him he lost half his blood supply and believe me that was enough to completely tick me off now. In truth the condition he was in was across between that trauma you had in year two. And you had to get your appendix removed, and he wasn't allowing himself to rest till we got Noor back."

"Though reading your exploits regarding this I understand why at the moment." she said and he looked at her at that. "Exploits, how would you?" he started to say and then smiled. "Master did you send books regarding my missions to the Jedi council in addition to our equipment?" he asked and Tahl nodded. "Yes I did, but I grabbed up some of the stuff needed to help things out right now in this." she said and he nodded to her then.

"Wait a second here, Vader said that when he left you, Ben, he was but the learner, but now he was the master." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "Only a master of evil Dex, you still haven't learned anything and you can't win either. Because you strike me down, and I'll become more powerful then you can possibly imagine right now." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him at the remark and he smiled firmly at that.

 ** _"Better just go with the real name, Ben, I'm dealing with the twins, the droids and their friends, you just keep him busy right now.'_** Anakin said over the link and he nodded as he sighed. "I know, Anakin, believe me, but in short of a week since I started helping you in training Luke, he grew so attached now. That my loss was enough to make him want Dex gone, on top of his killing several members of his squadron."

"And his best friend." he said and he heard a sigh then as he said it. **_'I know, but with that in mind, it's not you he killed, but your clone, though if we follow the story line. Master's appeal of studying the Shaliman of the Whills and if I'm reading this right, it's the same as training to be an ancient. So he strikes you down in the fight and he's just made you even more powerful, because you ascended.'_**

 ** _'And I'm locking that out of my head, that that's the only way to return from the force. Is by Ascension, and we return just as powerful and even more then ever before. Because we shed our physical bodies and became one with the force, now finally. We are luminous beings once we gain that power, and not this crude matter, the force binds us together now.'_** he said and Daniel nodded to that.

"And there's only way to do that guys, training to be an ancient, this way you can choose to return and when you do that's it as your powers come back on full power now. After four years worth of training and before you come to the Milky Way, Ben." he said and they nodded. "So 35 years for me and Tahl, and I train Obi-wan in how to do the same, before he returns and before we all come to where ever your next mission is now."

"Though I hope your memories of last year don't come back all at once to right now, because they do and none of us are taking it well that that you blew a hole in the wall. And I know George is going say the same and leave your emotional and physical wellbeing to us now." he said and Lana covered her eyes. "Yeah that happens and I'm not taking it well that my possible father figure just put himself out and in the infirmary."

"Because whoever it was that caused that has caused you to push yourself into over doing it right now. And don't try that at the moment either Daniel, because with us possibly being the ones that are always together. If you're possibly my new mentor and as a result here it's I'm not taking it well at the moment." She said to him then. "I know and hopefully that doesn't happen at the moment, but those books you made Tahl."

"Well that's one way you can learn about my past when in training at the moment, but as I said when training, the bond gets so strong that you never want to let go. As the result you have your students growing too attached, but here's the first of the group. That we were teaching when starting after graduation from the academy." he said and gave her another photo as she took a look as she saw the girl he mentioned next to him smiling.

"I take she and this other girl saw you as an older brother, huh?" Siri asked and he nodded. "Yeah and as a result the connection was the one I've got going on with you honey, if this takes a turn I'm not expecting right now." Daniel said and Lana smiled. "Maybe, but if you're the one who was chosen to be my mentor, I guess you can consider that being us in ten years now, because with both ways, it's like the bond with her."

"But growing up in the outside world, has made you stronger and you're more master then recently activated Jedi right now." she said and he smiled at her. "I know, but it's because I'm the side of the military training methods that actually pull it off right now. But my students at the command, after flunking two tests in two days, switched tactics after Jason got shot twice, but my method is why need weapons and violence."

"When you can use your mind, but this was a training lesson when in the job, and are you listening to me now, Ferus. But if you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody, then you better wake up and pay attention because the real world is out there. And in the real world it's they don't care how good you think you are or who you're connected to, it doesn't matter to them, because if you don't have an education."

"Then you don't have a way to make it life, as Jedi we never stop learning, but if you choose to end your training now and take the quick and easy path. Well you'll become an agent of darkness and the galaxy will plunge further into darkness and chaos right now. But every evil doer's plan is way to over confident and that arrogance, it always leads to their downfall, their arrogance is their weakness and to them our faith in our friends."

"That's our's, but pride/humility, greed/charity, lust/chastity, for every sin, there's a virtue on my planet, but the most important one of all is patience. But patience, humility charity, kindness, chastity, wisdom, selflessness. We as humans carry all these things inside us, but we're only human, we make mistakes, but we learn from them. And never to make them again, so I'm starting with a lesson we'll need in the clone wars now."

"And to go into that now, if you're in the middle of a shootout and aside from the shield, if there is one, passed over us and and you're trying to get passed a shield, if there is one. But if you can't cross their lines, then let their lines cross you." he said and she nodded as she read it out then to that. "If you can't beat it's shield one way, then it's by going another by hiding behind things or under things as the shield passes over them."

"But regarding the destroyers, when fully active and have the guns pointed at you, you can't beat it's shield that way. But when in ball form, it's their shield goes down as a result, when in warrior mode the shield is active. When not and in ball form and it's not so get them to chase you in ball form and we can destroy them that way." she said and he nodded as he answered her smiling as he said then gently to that remark.

"Exactly that's exactly the key, get it to lower its defense by having it chase you down and you can destroy it." he said before she smiled at him. "Why do I get the feeling his first student is going to be a wise guy in training right now, because you and me. We've been together so long right now that the results here are it's like repeated jokes ending up the middle of it." she added and he chuckled as he answered her gently then.

"Yes, but here's the other thing now when in training mode you have to focus, but never let your personal feelings get in the way of what needs to be done. Take the Sith/Jedi test for instance, you don't have anyone who's also able to sense who's who. So what do you do." he asked and she explained that. "Shoot them both, you don't know who's who, so disable them by whatever means necessary and sort it out later and with it now."

"You let your feelings get in the way of what needs to be done and they can be used against you, so bury your feelings deep down. They do you credit, but they could made to serve the empire, or whoever you're in a war with right now." she said and he smiled at her gently. "Yes that's exactly the point to this, and unknowing or not, Ben, Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon taught me this from my planet, by their doubles now."

"The lessons I'm teaching you are across between their original ones and some military training as well, but if one plan doesn't work then have a back up right now. But never center on your anxiety, keep your concentration on the here and now where it belongs. Yes you should be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment, and be mindful of the living force." he said and she smiled as she answered them gently at that.

"I maybe 23 to 25, but in my eyes I'm not leaving home when it's not just the temple, but home is with you and mom. If you're to be my mentor, I'm not ready to leave to leave the nest at the moment here by that point." she said and Adi hid a smile at the wording. "I get why, but in my case, by that point it goes both ways, I'm not ready to let go anymore then you're ready to let me go." he said and she nodded gently to him then.

"I know Master, but you and me, we can work together easily, but us, Ben and Anakin, together, we're so strong we can create the strongest ship there is. When on Zonoma Sekot, but it's by working together as one, our bonds in the next three years. Alone, and we're so close, so bonded, as family, a Jedi family in that, that we'd be a hard team. A very hard team to beat now, as we're like the quartet when the duo were together."

"But that's us now, we're a quartet, and a very hard team to beat in the later years, but that's if we set aside the differences now in this, set aside our differences in training. And work as one, this is us four now at the current moment, before Siri comes back. And after you create your lightsabers, and Ferus gets started when he's 15. As she's back by then as someone else trains him in two years, but us two, Ben and Anakin, that's us."

"As we reflect them when they were kids my and Anakin's age or a couple years older." she said and he smiled as he answered her smiling. "I see that and you're very correct, but a failure to listen and cooperate in training, is a failure to learn now. You proved to me, like Anakin has, that you have the wisdom of a young knight. And one who's ready to take that step into becoming a master/padawan team with your new master now."

"But kind, courageous and true, wise in training and patient, I'd say you're ready to make apprentice now, Lana." he said and the quartet exchanged looks. 'What's going on here?' Obi-wan asked and Adi answered that. _**'I think the force chose for them, barely 10 to 20 minutes in conversation and the connection. But this is what it was like when you and Qui met when were you Annie's age at the time now.'**_

 _ **'But at times it does a shift and points you directly at who you were meant to be partnered with, others it's you find each other on your own. And in their case the connection is so exact that it's a bit of both now in this case. But the connection between them, is so exact, this is like you two when you were Anakin's age and the bond was exact now between them, here now.'**_

 ** _'They're acting like he's really her father and vice versa.'_** she said and Siri closed her eyes and she tried to keep from snickering at that gently. 'Master Windu, I think you see what I do right now, but the force just chose for them. And it's snapped into place right now for them, he's the chosen master for her.' she said and the quartet hid a nod as Mace answered that with a bemused smile in his mental tone then as he said it.

 ** _'Yes we see that, but straight face right now, and pull yourself together right now Siri, come on, I know you're finding this funny. But pull yourself together and focus, he's teaching by example here, but he's now the chosen mentor. Now here for her, so both of you pull yourselves together and focus right now.'_** he said to her and she and Obi-wan hid a nod as they tried to keep from smiling at that.

"Well that's another demonstration to what you guys keep talking about Obi-wan, Siri, as you brought me to the temple and at that age, I learned plenty from you guys now. But I'm Anakin in 3 years of training, Ferus is a year younger then I am. But look at the direction this debate is taking, he's refusing to listen to my ideas. Just like he's refusing to listen to Anakin and for the very same reason too." she said and Anakin finished that.

 ** _'And it's because he's too proud to admit that his ideas are not the best way to handle the situation. But if Lana can read me this easily and she reminds me of you, big sister. As we see this the same way, that a failure to listen to another is a failure in training, and it's a refusal to cooperate. Which, on earth, is a black mark on your permanent record, which in this case is our creche training.'_**

 ** _'And that can follow you for life until you get into your trials, as the masters from one generation to the next see this as the student is going be difficult. No matter who they're under and are training with as the masters training us. And you, as the council, see that the student doesn't have what it takes to be a Jedi as they're switched to a different occupation.'_** Anakin said and they nodded gently.

"And at the moment we got bigger problems here and as to why right now, because with the fact that I'm possibly your new mentor our apartment has five people in and with me and Sam sharing one room and you, Anakin and whoever you're student is. In the other three rooms when you're not with Padme right now, cousin." He said and and he heard a bemused smile in his remark in his tone as he answered him gently at that remark then.

 ** _"Yeah I realize that, but with four Jedi sharing the same living quarters expect a blast of temper. To result in knocking something over or just send whatever was lying on the table across the room, or getting thrown out the door. And when the guys are coming into the room here Dan, so control that temper, before you hit someone with the blast."_** he said and Lana started laughing at that.

"Terrific, one week or day, around me and my friends and already they're sounding like they're from earth right now if he's saying that." he said and she chuckled. "I get why, but he's right, our creche master said the same thing, as did the Masters Jinn and Gallia. No matter how many times we take this test he keeps flunking it right now at the moment, I understand the true lesson at the moment in this and if I had a counterpart."

"From your adopted home planet, then it's Ensign Hailey right now, but to repeat her remark at the end of the test, that test. You don't know who's Sith or Jedi, so disable them by whatever means and we sort it out later. And when you're dealing with what we deal with, you have to think on your feet and think fast, but carefully. Because you jump too soon and it can get you and whoever with you killed and, again, now in this."

"You let your feelings get in the way of what needs to be done and it can will destroy you, so bury your feelings deep down. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the enemy, or the empire." she said and he smiled at that. "I see that once my wife, friends and I take you through our advanced training program. You're going to top your counterparts score if you're this good right now, and that's wise advice now."

"You understand these things, because you're half Grey Jedi yourself now, and even without anyone noticing there was a new arrival on earth you'd blend in easily. So here's a question, when a student teaches the master the partnership is correct. But what's this say when the student is showing arrogance that they understand the darkside, but do they, do they truly understand it?" he asked and she smiled as she said it to him.

"All Jedi say they understand the darkside, but the ones that got burned by it, they understand the dangers, and better then the ones that claim they understand it do. Because they faced it, spoke to it and got burned by it, and until the person that says this has to face it. Then don't get cocky, because pride leads to arrogance, to doubt a person's morales is to doubt their very being and words exchanged before a tragedy."

"That can be their very regret, because they can never take the words back now at the moment, which is something that if Anakin's grandson is showing arrogance over. In the fact he knows the darkside better then his younger brother does. There are many ways that the code can be looked at it, and at times we have to bend our morals. But if it means saving hundreds to billions, from dangerous technology, we can work through it."

"But Ferus here is showing arrogance, as he says that it's not the Jedi way to lie to ones master, yes that maybe true. But it's also not the Jedi way to eavesdrop on a conversation you shouldn't be and when it doesn't have anything to do with you. Just like, if there was a split in the team as their taking sides in a matter. But ones that don't concern them, like say their friends love life, if it's not your love life then stay out of it."

"You're the supporting shoulders to lean on, nothing more, so it if doesn't concern you then stay out of this." she said and he smiled at that. **_'She's right, it's not his future you're discussing regarding training, but I'm the one dealing with a situation. And he's not, but our future was part of what these benevolent guides say could happen, but a weapon that can destroy a planet, Warriors dressed in white.'_**

 ** _'Said white, white armor, aside from their leader who's dressed in black armor, a weapon the size of small moon that can destroy a planet. Ships that are shaped like triangles are space stations hunting down a young man. So their leader can turn him to the darkside, their describing our future. These things they're describing, its they're really describing the original trilogy movies.'_**

 ** _'But the one that brings the balance back to the force is the beginning of that future, as he's split in two. And one side of him goes on to become the servant of the face of evil, the very evil he swore to destroy and instead joins with it. And the other is now the true chosen one and he's doing everything possible to fix the damage that once extinct evil revealed and the damage his evil side did.'_**

 ** _'But that's the point to what she's saying, no matter how many times we try something we keep making mistakes. And as our mentors, you have ways of seeing more of our faults then we would like here. It's the only way we grow at the moment, his flaws are he's to eager to please you. And he's letting his arrogance take control, but with it, it's denial of his wanting to be wrong.'_**

 ** _'As he convinces himself that he's in the right, regarding his behavior and everyone that else is wrong, well I'd consider that arrogance right now. He's letting his pride get in the way of what needs to be done, he's too indecisive. And he's trying to figure out what you want from him, instead of trusting his instincts, which we both do in spades as you and Master gave us guidance."_**

 ** _'But it goes back to what she says now, pride leads to arrogance which can lead to your downfall, like lust, anger, envy and greed. You let these control your life and they can lead to your downfall, or right to an early grave. For us Jedi that are only human, but we're like everyone else, we may have something. That make us a little extra special, but in the end, us human Jedi are only human.'_**

 ** _'We're like the non force sensitives, we carry all these things inside us, we feel pain, anguish, even hate. But we also carry the patience, understanding and love, we love our mentors, we love our friends. We're more then just Jedi we're also human beings and as human beings now, we're not infallible, we make mistakes, we're only human.'_** Anakin said and they nodded as Lana finished that.

"I think that sums it up right now Master Adi, Master Qui-Gon, if Anakin can read me and reads me this easily right now. He can get inside my head to see it the same way I do right now that he sees that his failure to accept my ideas in the lightsaber training. Are not worth listening to and while I pass the test, in fencing with him, he fails the test. But the cooperation test you put us through, before you left Master Jinn, but that's it."

"But he flunks the test you put us through out of a failure to cooperate, and a failure to listen, which is a failure in creche training now as a result. But even five years down the road he still doesn't learn anything as he does it again, I'm 17, he's 16. And Annie is 14 years old, and Annie treats me in the same way he does Siri right now, a big sister. The very same test five years apart and he makes the same mistakes right now in this."

"So what's that show now as several months after you came to get me, they have to work through their differences and passed their test after doing it again. And on two occasions now, but they failed once and they passed the test twice as a result of listening to each other and cooperation with each other." Lana said and Daniel nodded to her. "Thank you Lana, and that was and is a very wise Analyis of the situation right now."

"If I started five years ago, I'd have chosen you as my apprentice right now, as you're a mixture of both sides together and I can sense that in you. Surrogate daughter, but our bond is father/daughter as a result right now." he said and she smiled at the remark. "Too late, the way you're discussing this, without even realizing it you found your partner in your master/padawan team you two." Mace said and he looked at him at that remark.

"You said I'm more unifying then living force at the moment and she is living force, I don't suppose that the connection acts quickly does it. At times its chosen by the force others you just find each other on your own. And in this case it's both guys, is that what happened right now between us, that though teaching by example. Our connection is acting like we've been together for two years instead of just meeting now right now."

"The connection snapped into place after barely fifteen minutes of conversation, are you saying that without even realizing it. What happened to Master and Anakin, happened to us as well, same connection right now?" Daniel asked and they all nodded to him gently. "Yes Daniel, that's what we're saying, your connection snapped into place, Daniel is your master now, Lana." Adi said and she nodded to her smiling, then as she looked at him.


	9. The New Padawan And The Declaration

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning:** **With this Chapter, the little girl that the quartet found on Kegan makes her appearance as she and Daniel start connecting. As they go over the lessons prior of the mission to Kegan as they go over that with Anakin's rival. As they tell him the truth to the way his approach has made him arrogant as he makes it clear that to the boy, as the rest of the Jedi team take sides as well.**

 **As the first test of Daniel's life as a Jedi starts, as he and the girl connect as the future gets rewritten for all of them. As they discuss their added back up plans and prepare for the long run now in mission. And he meets the rest of the council, before the rest of the movie activates now in the story. But from here it's dealing with the arrogant attitude that we got a glimpse of in Jedi Quest.**

 **And this story leads into his 12th birthday as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot and his next encounter with Krayne. But only Rogue Planet, the first four novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth. Are in the next story leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to the purge are in Book three before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a 14 piece storyline leading into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 7: The New Padawan, Story Arguments And Rival Debates**

"Someone want to explain this, I was training by example, but I wasn't expecting the girl I just met to be the one the force chose for me as my first student." he said, looking at her, Qui-Gon, Mace and Yoda with a bemused smile on his face and they chuckled at that. "That's the way of the force, it brought you together even before you saw each other, but that's the bond you have now, she's just like Siri, and you're like Obi-wan."

"But at the moment, you're more unifying force then living force and Anakin is living force and you and Obi-wan are two sides of the same warrior right now. But you're acting like a cross between me and Qui-Gon, and even you see this. This debate over training as a failure to listen to another padawan now in this. But you're showing both sides of us and you're doing splendidly as teacher in training by example right now."

"But though in training yourself right now, you're still teaching our younglings the way of the force and the true method of training to be a Jedi." she said and he smiled. "Yes and you have much to see and much to experience, but do not hurry the knowledge. That you seek, as that knowledge takes its own time, but life surprises you, accept the gift." he said and they smiled as he shook his head smiling as he said it gently to that.

"Oh boy, well, if I'm sharing an apartment with my wife, we just turned this into a family group as Sam is living force if she was a Jedi, I'm unifying force. As Lana is a mixture of both of us together and the adoptive grandfather is living with us for few months. But wait till they hear this, my training just starts and already I'm getting a padawan. But if my father-in-law found my ways in his training interesting right now at the moment."

"Then he's going to find it as ironic that my first student happens to be a girl, but I'm a romantic comedy fan when it comes to holomovies. And he's going to see this as interesting, and before he returns to our galaxy, but we can pretend she's our daughter, in addition to my padawan. Though at the rate this is going it's one padawan's fine, two is pushing it." he said and Adi tried to keep from laughing at the look on his face at that.

"Great, that's just terrific right now, when my padawan team has several Jedi with her and two added bodyguards. I'm training three Jedi younglings and of three, one is getting that attitude we know of that could easily cause a case of arrogance right now. But I'm not losing my daughter in the fight that comes with it later, because of a reckless action right now and sending her back to the temple to report in, regarding this."

"But until that happens it's getting things under control up there, and when the results are going to be a full house now. And once we hit the second movie in this, but we keep this up, and the training is going to get slightly unethical at the moment." he said and Mace nodded bemused. "I take it that means with your friend and Sam with you, the combat training just took on a whole new meaning?" she asked him gently at that news.

"Yeah and it's because depending on how long it takes before we find the true person that called for that hit on my cousin-in-law. It's we're taking them through military training at the moment. But the tests go from slightly unethical, to out of control at times." he said and they nodded. "Well then do me a favor and get that under control would you please, before it lands you in the medical wing for an injury here."

"Because we found several blasters that had these charges and crystals in them." she said and gave him a berretta pistol with a red crystal on the bottom of it. "You test drive these against the lightsabers yet, because these are like the blasters we're using here. These are training weapons, only meant to stun, but pushed to high and it knocks the victim out, so for the weeks after Sam, Charlie, Lana, Anakin and I get up there."

"Dex is with her, and once we arrive, I'm taking charge as the Jedi master training the trio in military tactics of what we're using for the clone wars later. But whoever's with us, better stand back, because at one point the ricchochets bounced off the railing. And slammed into the wall behind the general at one point or another." he said and they nodded as Mace said it for the entire council with a bemused smile on his face at that.

"Yes, I realize you're about to train your cousins and Lana, but with six Jedi and two normal military personnel. The military training tactics need to be brought back under control here, before someone gets caught in the middle. So you and Sam get that under control, and you keep this up in the training games of us in the middle and you're both going to get it now, so watch it." he said and Yoda hid a chuckle to that as Lana smiled.

"First mission after this one Ben, is first to Tatooine and then we go on our tracking mission, to tighten up the bonds between us and our family group now." Daniel said and Obi-wan nodded. "Agreed and the Jedi involved in that tracking expedition, happens to be me now boys, the four of you have to work together to find me." Nejaa said smiling to him and the trio nodded to the news smiling as Daniel answered him gently at that.

"At the moment, Anakin and I are the only ones who never been there so you do the leading we'll follow you Ben, you know most about this planet so you first. Before we do a follow up regarding it, this time with Dex, in five years afterwards, okay." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him gently. "Alright well watch out for the Malia to answer your question, they're like your wild cats on your planet." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Let me guess, you never want to look them in the eye, or they might attack, right?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded to him. "Yes, but with us just starting out, it's a family bonding time for us these next three years, leading into when we go get Dex. But first our mission to Sekot, then we go get Dex." he said and Daniel and Lana gave a nod. "At the moment that's the first true trauma he's had since he became a Jedi now."

"But he's grown so fast in three years that by the time Krayne comes back into the picture he's ready to create his lightsaber." Daniel said and he nodded. "You as well, but just hang on to your starter lightsaber as a back up. And just in case your one new gets damaged or broken." he said and Daniel smiled. "Well if weapons training turns into what we did on the ship, I think we got a problem." he said and he nodded as she smiled.

"I think we started something here, but how many times has there been trouble here?" she asked and he smiled. "Once too often, but just before their counterpart in my galaxy arrived we had several explosions going off in the base. And at this rate I'm half expecting them to blow a hole in the wall next, but those blasters you found in the box. They're for training purposes, but we can use those now for combat training here."

"So once the war starts you're able to block the shots and it's from the remote and right to a live opponent next. But that's training this is the real thing, so good against remotes is one thing, good against the living that's something else. So focus and secondly, I want you sticking close, because the first person that tries is getting dismembered if he ever touches you like that." he said and she looked at him with a bemused smile on her face.

"Was that remark really necessary though, dad?" Lana asked and he chuckled. "Slightly, but Sam and I saved a girl no older then you are with your personality 6 years ago. And when we were in our galaxy, but this time, it's not just you're being my apprentice. The connection between us, it feels like you're really my daughter right now. So get ready for the added side effects, because 10 years down the line, it's going to be hard to let go."

"Because of our father/daughter bond, but this is what it's like for us men from earth, we have a hard time letting go of our daughters when they reach their college years. Which is the years leading into graduation now, and graduation for us Jedi is the Jedi trials. You're my baby girl and having to let go, it's going to be hard now when you're ready to make the trials now finally." he said and she nodded in understanding to that remark.

"Yeah and never mind leaving the apartment, I'm living at home with you." she said and he hugged her as she tightened her arms around him. "Like I said when it's a girl that the male master is training, it turns into a father/daughter bond. And the girl starts to see them as her father and as a result never wants to leave the family here. That's this case scenario right now, though we have apartments here in the temple right now."

"It's still enough that home is with me and my wife, though she's ready for the trials, she's not leaving us completely and she's choosing to stay with us. Instead of getting her own quarters, though she has her own apprentice and it's still a full house in there." he said and they nodded. "I'd consider the temple to be a bigger version of a college campus, or just an apartment complex right now." Mace said and he nodded to him then.

"Yeah, but our way of life, there's another version to it on earth, but the order was a mixture of two versions of my adopted religion on my planet. And they're both messengers of my Faith's God, who's the father of our Faith's namesake. But that connects to what you teach the younglings, and that includes the acts. And of pride, envy, lust, greed and anger, but what I'm teaching my students and Anakin now."

"At the moment it's changing the result and once Dex activates we got to get that under control because you're my apprentice and he's getting a bit jealous. And where sharing me is concerned, when you I had longer baby, so after I get back from this one. And we activate after this, it's going to be fine baby." Daniel said and she nodded as she moved to him and he pressed his forehead to hers as she closed her eyes to seal the bond.

Feeling and seeing herself ten years down the line she saw them as they were together along with the rest of their group and the jolt ended. As she looked into his eyes and smiled at that as he gave her a hug. Tightening her arms around him, she felt his signature meld with hers at that as she burrowed into his arms as she hugged him then. As she pressed her forehead to his a second time, feeling their bond deepening at that.

"The partnership is sure now, she's mine, my student masters, it's exact, just like Ben is to Anakin." he said and they nodded to him. "If I just adopted her she'd be my little girl, but at the moment that's the case example for this, but part school/part monastery. And as a result, she may not remember her parents, but I just took her father's place in her life now, so to her, I'm her father." he said and the council nodded as Dara looked at him.

"What's the side effect of a human male master having a teenage human girl exactly as a padawan?" Darra asked and he sighed as he looked at her. "It's the bond turns into a father/daughter bond, as it gets stronger, you start seeing your apprentice. And as more then your student, but your daughter, your little girl as the trials draw closer. It's making it harder to let go now, in truth this is what's like when you're a father now, baby."

"But it's one thing when its a preteen girl you raised from their teen years to young adult, and another when the said girl is one you raised from infancy now. As the time comes when your student has grown up seeing you as their father now. And to the point now when it comes time for graduation, or if you're a non force sensitive. They're finding the right man and they're engaged and getting married now at the moment."

"They're having a hard time letting go now at the time, well as she's my first student now, it's just beginning with us preparing for the changes now. But instead of training them from infancy, it's you're watching the youngest generation of Anakin's family together. Because Han has a daughter, and she's just like him, so as a result, it's, to him now, his daughter he's not ready to let go of, but here's my point now guys."

"As Jedi you were on the guideline of trying to keep attachment out of your lives now, as that's forbidden, before we changed the code. But for a human Jedi living a non force sensitive life, it's the act that this leads to an added problem. And said problem is that as a Jedi in that type of life, they act like normal people, as they raise their student. Boy or girl, and they're suffering the added side effects of feeling like their parents now in that."

"And of raising their students if their human now, as parents, watching their children grow up and when it comes time for them to start their lives." he said, trailing off and they nodded as Yoda sighed as he finished that gently now. "Harder it makes it to let go as they're not ready to let their, in their eyes. Their children go now, raised from preteen years to young adult, adult male or female master, not ready to let their student go."

"Started something, I think we did here, because just returning now to our galaxy, he has, meet his first apprentice and the connection, so exact it is. That father/daughter bond turned into it has now, seen this coming, I should have now. Added side effects of a Jedi just returning from a non force sensitive life they lead now, it is, Masters Windu, Gallia, and Fisto." Yoda said and they all nodded in understanding as Daniel smiled then.

"Well at the moment we start the continued training after we get back and I want to see this little situation first hand. And before we head for Tatooine so we can free his mother and brothers, but just because it doesn't seem like the Jedi way. It doesn't mean it's not the right decision, because sometimes you make the right decision, others you make the decision right." Daniel said and the group nodded as the quartet smiled at that.

"With you training both me and Dex, and I'm the oldest of us, I'd say that I'm acting like the leader of the six of us right now in training on this mission now. But the quintet now, it's not a matter of who was in training longest or even who's more experienced here. It's a matter of a failure to cooperate, a failure to listen, and it's because of arrogance. Anakin and I are the ones that have an understand of the way the world works."

"So I think that if he's got a problem with taking others opinions right now, we're in training to work together for survival. But if he's picking a fight every fifteen minutes on that this mission, then it's a failure in training, a failure to cooperate. And a failure to listen when the leader of the quintet has dealt with this technology. And knows more about the way things are in the real world." she said and the quintet nodded gently then.

"That's to late for that right now, but..., Master with us changing the rules here, with us allowed to fall in love and marry, we can adopt our students, can't we?" he asked and Lana looked at him and smiled at that as Mace shook his head, smiling. "With your last remarks earlier I think that sums it up, the bond is so strong. Then you're really raising your daughter and training her, but go ahead." Adi said smiling gently and they nodded.

"Well you're mine now baby, my little girl." Daniel said and she smiled and gave him another hug then as he tightened his arms around her. "The added changes going on inside this temple we got to get this under control and fast. And before someone scares the force out of their adopted parent and master. If their human, for something reckless later on, you guys." Kit said with a bemused look on his face at that remark gently then.

"In truth it's the human adult Jedi male or female that you got to be worried about when they're training their own species. Because as humans it's a matter of getting overly protective of your child and student, boy or girl. But humans and humanoid Jedi, that's when you got to be concerned, because someone gets too reckless. It's going to scare the force out of you here." Daniel said and the council nodded as Qui-Gon answered him.

"Case in point is having a crazed bounty hunter knocking the speeder over the railing and when your cub is trying to get into the blasted thing. You Cubs need to get these things under control and before you scare us as your adopted parents and mentors out of our minds here understand." Qui-Gon said and the second generation nodded as they exchanged looks at that remark as they remembered their teenage years then.

"At the moment, the recognition test was simple and it's because with two force sensitives in the room, you can't tell who's who. So the answer is just knock them both out and then we sort it out later and after we got them in containment. But 1) if you don't know who's who, then knock them out and then sort it out. And after they're in a containment, and 2) keep your feelings for the host or victim under control."

"Because you don't and that can be used against you and put others at risk, and 3) never center on your anxieties, but keep your concentration on the here and now. Where it belongs, yes we should be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment. And we must be mindful of the living force, to determine whether the person of our scrutiny can be trust or not." Darra said and Lana and Tru nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and the factor is that of the six of us, the two that have been in the field the longest before this are me and Annie now. So with that I think that the two that should lead the six of us are me and him, as Siri just got back from her mission. And it's been a year since she came home and Ferus just started barely 7 months after. When she did right now, but it's the same as the Sith/Jedi recognition test, we know what to do."

"As do Tru and Dara, but we pass this test, but they don't as they're arguing as Dex nearly gets him distracted into get shot by whoever it was that got back up. Before Annie and I have to take charge and take them down and quick here. And before the still awake character fires on us, so their team mate, in both directions, distracts them. And into getting shot by the person and he wants to poke holes in the training scenario here."

"We have to focus and work as one, because if we don't it can get us hurt or killed and there's an armed force sensitive running amok on your planet now, dad. But 1) you don't know who's who, then shoot them both and sort it out later. And after we got them in a containment cell, 2) never let your personal feelings get in the way. And of what has to be done in this situation or any situation when in the middle of a crisis right now."

"And 3) never center on your anxieties, but keep your concentration on the here and now, so yes we must be mindful of the the future. But not at the expense of the moment and we must always be mindful of the living force and to tell if they're lying to us or not. We determine these things and we pass the test, and it's because we work as one. And we win every battle, but at odds with each other and it tears the team apart and with it."

"It puts the entire team at risk for the character to kill us and we have an armed force sensitive to which we don't know who's who on the loose on earth." she said and he nodded proudly at that. "You just passed the test by that observation alone now and you're right and that's no reason to poke holes. And when in training when the ones that know the most are leading the team." Daniel said and the two generations nodded softly.

And Ferus looked between them and said it quickly with his heart sinking. "It wasn't a fair test to put us together like that. Of us, I'm the oldest, so why does the new padawan get to be leader of the five of us. When that position should go to the oldest of the five of us." he said and Obi-wan said it sternly to that remark then. "You grew up in the temple and he's been having training missions for 5 years right now and with that, Ferus."

"Is that attitude the reaction that instead of you being the leader, we turn it over to him, because he's grown up in the real world. And knows the technology being used even more then you do." he said and Ferus swallowed. "No master I just think that it's slightly unfair that he gets to lead the five of us when I've been in training longer then he has." he said and Siri and Obi-wan crossed their arms at that as he answered him.

"Oh, so to you, it's not fair that he knows more then you do in this, that he's far more experienced then you are. And they're thinking about the safety of the team more then the right way to do this. When he's being trained in military tactics as we have to deal with a war in 10 years and he's a skilled Jedi in the field. And you been active for 7 months since your master returned?" he asked and Ferus nodded and they nodded.

"Why is that, the fact he's not thinking like you, and he knows more about the outside world then you, as he grew up in it, it took a bit of time for me and Master Jinn to work together. We were a new team and they been together a long time. To the point that Obi-wan was now freed of his probation, because he allowed his normal self to take control and he left the Jedi and then came back and they just finished healing that bond."

"But we did and as a result we're close friends and my padawan is his padawan's future mate and to us, it just ties the point together now. But we work as one we win every battle, at odds with each other and it tears the team apart, but if you refuse to. What's that say about you, are you too proud to take his opinions and think only your way is the right way now?" Adi asked him sternly and he swallowed hard at the question then.

"You said that he's got a twin brother, but I take it said brother was really his clone, before we go on this mission?" Darra asked as she hold up the green book and they nodded. "Yeah and with it now is the fact that the clone has taken on the name Dex, but he's the third image on the diorama on that book. By the time our mission to Zonoma Sekot hits now, but after Zonoma Sekot, we go get him and his memories."

"As the clones drop him off on Tatooine, and the second that they do, they activate all at once, so the second we take him to Tatooine, they activate all at once, so it's a time delay, as he's thinking that Anakin abandoned him now. As he sees me and Ben, before he meetings you guys, as he gets a haircut and takes on the clothes of a padawan. As he's also got Anakin skills of training with the lightsaber by that point as a result."

"As two years of training activates and he's a quick study as a result, but he's only been in training mode for a year and the first kill with the lightsaber." Daniel said and the duo nodded to him softly. "That's the scary part right now, that my adoptive brother/fellow padawan in our apartment, just took a life in self defense right now. And he collapses on us as we: you, me and Annie, as well as Siri and Ben arrive just as he collapses here."

"But it's one thing in training mode and another when you have to take a life to protect yourself and others, case in point is this right now. I'm 16 years old and my baby brother just suffered his first true trauma right now. 6 padawans and I'm the oldest of the six of us and to top it off is you're acting like my father in addition to my teacher. But the fight takes the same argument we had right now in this." Lana said and they nodded to that.

"What problem is that Lana?" Obi-wan asked and she crossed her arms. "The fact that once again, it's always he needs to be in the right, he's always right and we're always wrong. The two late arrivals in training are a danger to the entire team, and it's because they're thinking like a non force sensitive. Thinking about the safety of the team, about the civilians, it's all coming back to one thing." she said and Dara nodded to that gently.

"I think I see where you're going with that Lana, but you said that Ben was what he was like as a child?" Dara asked and the council, Qui-Gon, Adi and Siri nodded. "You spent the last 4 days leading into your arriving just getting to know him, like Master Jinn did, right, Ben?" Tru asked and he nodded and they nodded. "I'm hearing the conversation take the same turn in a younger voice, but same words right now at the moment."

"You just turned into Master Jinn Ben, they spent the last few days working out a mental bond as he got used to the connection with you. As you got to know him, and Tru, Lana and I just started that ourselves, but Ferus hasn't met him. He doesn't even know him and he's making observations based on the same argument. Our movie verse double's made if you hadn't had the chance to do this." Darra said and Anakin finished that firmly.

 ** _"He's seeing me as my movie verse version, Master Adi, that's all he sees me as Daniel dropped the bomb on all of you even before Master told you. That he knew I'm possibly the chosen one, but my alter ego lets that title go to his head, that's not me. This is me now, I show patience, humility and kindness, I show wisdom, and I'm not afraid of failure, I won't fail you now, Masters.'_**

 ** _'Sidious failed, I'll never turn to the darkside, not willingly, but you matter more to me, but the true lesson in this is that impatience is the root cause of failure. For any force sensitive, for you, for me, for Ferus, even my son. But my alter ego was seduced by what he found on the other side of that door. I will hold firm, I will not give in, I'm ready masters, I'm not leaving you, not willingly.'_**

 ** _"I'm ready, I won't fail you and I'm not afraid of failure, I'm not leaving you, not without a fight, he wants me, he's getting to me over my dead body. Because I will never turn to the darkside, I will never join him, I understand the lessons you taught us, attachment and possession are forbidden. I understand that, have patience, yes I understand that to, and I am humble in my training.'_**

 ** _'As for Padme and my job of dealing with my duty, though I want to go back for her, I know what needs to be done. I have to do my duty, though my heart pulls me back to her, I have to do my duty, in regarding spying on him. Against my principles maybe, but I am a Jedi I understand we're at war. And I've decided to mutiny this soon regarding him, but things change, I understand that now.'_**

 ** _'I know things never stay the same forever, I'm not all powerful, and that there are things no one can save. I understand that, I can give it my best shot, but I'm only human, I'm like everyone else. Failure is how we learn, in this mission, it's I've got to take charge, but I'm showing guidance and leadership. Leadership and patience while doing it, but if there's one thing I don't show."_**

 ** _'It's I don't show arrogance, impatience or anger, because getting cocky can be your downfall. As up to now, I lost six races and once I come into contact with the quartet, I win my first race, finally. But I'm not getting cocky over that, because that could result in losing the next here or just making a mistake. Lightsaber training, same thing, you get too cocky, someone can get hurt."_**

 ** _'But in training, you make a mistake, you lose a point, in the real world, you make a mistake someone can get hurt or killed now. So with that, it's patience, humility, guidance and leadership, we work as one, we win every battle. At odds with each other and it tears the team apart, as such. And here's another thing now as well, but never judge someone, before you get to know them."_**

 ** _'It was after Master introduced me to Ben, that we connected now, I open up to him, he tells me a few things about his past and here's the result. Our bond is now strong, we're brothers, you and me, we're connecting. As the link between us is getting stronger, but I'd never judge you, and before we had the chance. To get to know each other now in the years ahead, I come to you for guidance.'_**

 ** _'Not him, Sidious, you watched out for me all these years since you brought me to Coruscant, I'm closer to you. Then my double ever was in the movie verse, you're my family now, I'm not leaving you and I never will. I'm never going to the darkside, he wants me, he's going to have a fight on his hands, because I'll never turn to it.'_** he said softly and they nodded as they made their decision then.

 ** _'At the moment, I think you all know the pretense to his remark, but I just activated, my powers are throwing off such strong vibes now. That he's sensing the amount of power in me the second he meets me for real, but the remark, as I know what the force he is. That's enough to scare me, because all I know is the light side of the force, that the darkside just stole my secondary mentor.'_**

 ** _'A man I love like my father away from me and this man, he's acting like a kind person, but I'm sensing the darkside in him. And even though he's got his signature cloaked to us, I'm still feeling the evil. The darkside pulsing behind the gentle kind demeanor, and his remark, 'And you young Skywalker, we will watch your career with great interest.', I'm 9 years old and a new student.'_**

 ** _'And that remark, with the fact I'm with you Ben, I'd rather stay with you, or Daniel as my teacher, you gave me the stability I needed to leave home. The strength to recover, before we returned and finished my promise to my mother. That I'd come back and free her, before I begin anew and take to my training this easily, but meeting him right after my powers are this strong now.'_**

 ** _'And knowing what that remark translates to when with this character, it means that my decision is made, before I even made it. But as you said, if you immediately know the candlelight is fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago. Translation here: if you been thinking long and hard about something then the decision was made, before you even made now and with that now.'_**

 ** _'I made my decision long before I ever came into contact with this character now, but I'm a Jedi and I've just came face to face with the darkside. I've seen the darkside destroy a life and now it's out to destroy me. I'm not thinking twice about this, I choose you, you're my family and my friends. I choose now even before my trial by lava, I choose the Jedi and to me it's thus now.'_**

 ** _'But to me and my point of view, he's evil and the Jedi are good, I have my mind focused on doing the right thing. And I'm not centering on my anxieties, and when the premonition hits, it's a matter of looking at it now. But the irony of trying to save her by going to the darkside results in killing her anyway. To keep her from dying when my babies are born, it's simple, I stay a Jedi now.'_**

 ** _'As the fact that the irony is that by going to the darkside to save her from dying in childbirth is that she dies anyway. As I'm now a Sithlord, and she dies of a broken heart, because she lost me to it. So to prevent that from happening at all, it's staying clear of Palpatine and I'm not consorting with that man. And at all, I choose good, I choose the the Jedi.'_** he said and the council nodded firmly.

"Well that just made it clear, our him is a Jedi to the core, and to him we're good and Palpatine is evil, he knows what he is and he's decided it's no contact at all. But for Dex it's the reverse right now, Chancellor Palpatine is good and the Jedi are evil. He says that and in the way I just phrased it and he's lost, we lost him to the darkside. And for a lust for power and his anger, so to protect Anakin from this at all right now in this."

"As he's a newly activated Jedi padawan youngling, his powers are getting stronger by the minute right now and like us. Palpatine senses that power in him and he wants a new apprentice now that Ben just destroyed the last one himself. And that one remark is enough to scare him, because he knows that just like Luke. He wants him and his powers, and he's made his decision, he's a Jedi." Daniel said and Lana nodded to that.

"I agree with him masters, the act of getting used to training here is clear, but sensing the darkside even before the senator, Sidious, reveals his true colors to us. The side effects that knowing the Sith on sight, even before his eyes change color. It's beyond terrifying for a newly activated student, that he needs us protecting him now. The remark of 'And you, young Skywalker, we will watch your career with great interest.'."

"That's enough to scare a newly activated padawan when they know what the said remark translates to, and to them. It means the choice is made, and before they activate as a Jedi padawan, it means to protect themselves. It's never mind being around this lunatic, it's making it clear, that this Sith is off limits and cutting off all lines now." Lana said sharply and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that as he said it to the council.

"What's going on with your vocabulary right now, you sound like you're from earth honey?" Daniel asked and she smiled. "I think the second we met, the way to act, just activated with it now, though if what you're about to say next is what I'm thinking. Better watch the language or one of us, either me or Dex, is ending up in our bedroom for the profanity right now." she said and he tried to keep from laughing at that remark.

"Yeah you're right, and young lady, keep the language clean or you're really ending up in your den and I mean it cub." he said and she nodded as she leaned her head against his shoulder at that and the council hid a smile at that response. "You better get that under control Daniel with her now your student. Because we have younglings younger then 10 in this temple, so keep it clean when around them." Mace said and he nodded to him.

"And I got one added suggestion, but Padme said and suggested we create a clone of her, so Dex fell in love with her sister. But they've been married for three years leading into the birth of twins, so he kills his entire family, now. And out of the fact he turned to the darkside, but that's the catch, because it seems in his anger. That he killed his family, but twins run in both sides of the family, and he killed his own now."

"Because of anger, greed and a lust for power, till he thinks that his niece and nephew are his version, not Anakin's and they go from there. As the twins know they're Anakin's children, not Dex, but Anakin's, but the remarks on this. Luke declares that he knows what happened, but his his aunt and uncle are dead, as are his cousins. And it's because Vader killed them, before he reveals the truth." Daniel said and Obi-wan nodded to him.

"Agreed, and Master, I think we got the pretense, our version, now that we had the chance to spend a week getting to know him. The results are Sidious lost this fight even before it starts right now, because we connected. Him and me, our bond is strong, so strong, now, that he'd never leave us, he's spent this past week now. Reading his movie verses conversations with us, and so far it's worked so well right now at the moment."

"That just hearing Sidious say that he's watching his career with great interest, it's enough Anakin is pushing himself closer to me. As we all know what that means, with his apprentice dead as he now senses the amount of power in him." Obi-wan said to the council and they all nodded to him in agreement. "He's right Master, the fact that Anakin has spent the last two weeks in training, and training by example now in this."

"His acts of using the force have revealed that his force senses are so attuned that he's so powerful that if we hadn't found him and changed the rules and code. The movie verse would be Sidious steps in as you're all leery of him and trying to figure out what the prophecy means. And he's leaving the channels open and grants unlimited access to himself as a result, as he starts feeding his arrogance and lust for power, his anger."

"Until he suggests that Anakin and Ben are Padme's new Jedi protectors, as this is to influence the lust for power as this delays him long enough. Now, that he's too late to save Shmi and he resents Ben and you for holding back in his training. As he's also traumatized at what he's done, until finally comes the final piece to his plan. As he feeds his need to be all powerful, to save her and the irony is that in trying to prevent it."

"His premonition of Padme dying in childbirth, he causes it anyway by falling to the darkside and she dies of broken heart. That's the movie verse now, so we switch that around as we now know that Palpatine is Sidious, the senator is the Sithlord. The Sithmaster, and we separate our Anakin from the movie verse version of him. As the clone is now the movie verse Anakin and that's it." Daniel said and they nodded to him.

"Well now that we know who he is and that he's hiding in plain sight and blocking his force signature to us. And I'm willing to bet that the Zabrak said that at last they'll reveal themselves to us and the Grey Jedi order. And at last they'll have revenge against us for wiping them out." Mace said firmly and they nodded. "Hearing that and seeing Anakin push himself closer to you, I think we know he's afraid of him now as a result here."

"With the fact that his powers are pulsing this hard now as a result of two weeks of training, it's clear he's sensing the darkside in Sidious. He knows Sidious wants him as his student and it's by manipulation, by pulling this stunt right now. But our version trusts us more then he trusts Sidious and he's feeling safer with us. As he hasn't been trained yet to defend himself and he needs us to protect him and with those words now."

"I think we all agree here that Anakin has shown the values of a true Jedi and he passed our tests, correct, where training is concerned. And as we go through theoretical training scenarios?" Ki Adi Mundi asked and they all nodded in agreement. "Indeed, what I also see is he's shown the true patience, wisdom and loyalty of brother of the order. And I think we all agree he's passed the tests, so all that's left now is force tests."

"And the psyche exam." Adi said to him and Mace nodded in agreement. "Yes, Qui-Gon, we made our choice, tonight's return mission is the last and final test. He's already proven it once by the race and the next test he has in training. In use of the force is using the force to blow up the droid control ship, he passes that test. The decision is made and he begins his training, but continue training him by example now."

"Obi-wan you can tutor him as well, but the last test he must complete on his own now, yours is also on the return mission. But you and Anakin have your last and final tests in the trials of entering the order and your graduation to full knight." he said to him and Obi-wan nodded as Ferus looked at the council in shock. "Here it comes, just change the name of the student, Master, Master Yoda." Daniel said as he crossed his arms then.

As Lana leaned her head against his shoulder at that. "Somethings never change no matter what universe, the movie verse or the real verse, you're in. The fight is the exact same debate right now, I see my baby brother is ready to join us. But dad's right, change the names of who the fight is with and you're hearing the fight in the exact same way, Uncle Ben, Master Qui-Gon." she said and they nodded as Obi-wan said it then.

"Dad?" Adi repeated and she nodded. "She doesn't have to hear me say it, she knows I'd prefer it if she treated me like I was her father now instead of master. It deepens the bonds between us, makes them stronger now, added side effects, this is what being a mentor really is. You're acting like a parent to the student you're training, you have that with Siri, Ben with Master Qui-Gon and so on, but that's the way it is for us humans."

"With us changing the code the results are every human padawan is acting like the human teacher in their partnership is really their parent. And with my being married, my wife is her mother as a result so time to get ready for the added side effects of that." He said and they nodded. "Well I can there's going to be a slight draw back to that, but at least we get to spend 10 years getting used to that." Nejaa said and they nodded softly.

"Yeah and the side effect is that if it's a man training a teenage girl and the ending results are it's like a father/daughter bond. And the master is going have a very hard time letting their, in their eyes, baby girl, go at the moment. And I'm the ro-test in that, as you see what the side effects of that are going to be like. But she's got a maternal guardian and as a result a mother/daughter bond with my wife now a result."

"And my friends, it's extended family with us here for the next twenty years now." he said and they nodded in understanding to that. "And that's the added results of your young charge, the girl that you found six years ago. Same situation, just in another galaxy as you raise and train her yourself now, son?" Sifo Dyas asked and he nodded. "Yes Master, that's right, but to get back to this and she's right at the moment."

"If you change the names of two of the members in this argument, it's an exact match to the fight in the movie verse right now, with Ben acting like you, Master. Ben's taken on the persona of his adult self, which was a combination of you and himself now. And the results are he's far more powerful, wise and a very powerful knight." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he felt his demeanor shift as he answered him as he crossed his arms.

"I take it I said this about Anakin when I didn't take the time to get to know him in the movie reality brother?" Obi-wan asked and he nodded. "Exact wording, and you're acting like Master Ben, so you better do this one together." he said and they nodded as the boy felt his hope at being Obi-wan's padawan fading as he looked between them at that. As Mace felt Anakin activate the link between them at that as he said it to him and Adi.

"And Master, I think it's time for the added truth here now in that, because the debate included you joining the council here. And your former defiance of the code, as you're a living force Jedi master and you've shown to be a missionary of the force. But the force lead you to Anakin and it interpreted his wish of freedom by bringing you into his life. But to quote your remark, Mace, it's choosing ways to bring us together."

"By an unexpected dance and it pointed you directly at him, to free him from slavery and brought you back into my life. But as a Jedi turned Grey Jedi, the force has directed us to do what must be to prevent the Jedi order and Grey Jedi order from being wiped out. But at times we have to ignore the code and do what must be done now. And this situation to protect him is a direct of that now." he said and the council nodded to him gently.

"But at the moment, if he's about the drag up your non admittance to the council, it's time to break it to him. And I mean right now the truth in that, because you taught me for years that the force had you doing things things in the way. That you think they should be done, and in 34 years you found two of the strongest force sensitives ever. In recorded history, of the Jed order, and both from the same planet and maternal family."

"But here's the critical thing if this was anything right now, it's the fact, now, sometimes the ones with the more attuned powers were meant to lead the fight. In the fight between good and evil, dad was chosen to the leader of the fifth race on their planet. As he's half ascended from the force and half Jedi, for Anakin though. His being conceived by midichlorines means he's the start of family Jedi dynasty now in this."

"The younger twin brother wants the title for himself, but in the end the older twin is the true face and name of the Skywalker Jedi dynasty. But this debate on things is based on two things, but the big one is that Ferus is jealous that you and the council. And all of us are spending more time his ways as the team are getting ready to prepare us. And for the clone wars, while Dex is jealous he's the golden child in yours now."

"First born in the temple on arrival, prize pupil, selfless and being a friend to all of us, but to us he's our son and younger, or best friend, turned twin brother. But prize pupil, golden child, in your eyes he could do no wrong, but the duo are getting sick of hearing his name in the temple every time they turn around. It's loss of the lime light and jealousy to the highest degree." Lana added and they nodded as Anakin said it softly.

 ** _'She's right, just five years together and to you, I'm your first born child when it comes to late arrivals in training. But I'm your first born, the prize pupil, the golden child in your eyes I could do no wrong, because I'm always there. Just to help out if you needed me to, from mechanics, to helping in the nursery, even lightsaber and flight training as we grow older and them now.'_**

 ** _'And I mean both of them in that, but look at the way I handled things when in my old life and my training after you took me through five years of training. And training exercises now when the team are combining your training. And with theirs as we prepare for the clone wars, I'm never going to darkside. He failed the second he met me after this mission is done now.'_**

 ** _'But all of you matter more to me then anything and with that, you as my mentors and my adopted family, the team, my family and my soulmate. I'm not giving you up and for a lust of power, I'm never leaving you he's failed. You did your job and I finished what you started now masters._** ** _It doesn't_** ** _matter what Sidious says, I'm doing the right thing and turning him into you right away.'_**

 ** _'But he's failed, I'm a Jedi, like my forefathers before me, I'm never turning the darkside, I'm a Jedi, I was born a Jedi, I was raised one. And I will die one in the end, because this is who I am.'_** he said and they hid a smile at the declaration. "That's the type of dedication where it becomes clear of the commitment is so clear in your voice, that we believe you." Thracia Cho Leem said to him gently at that remark.


	10. The Rival And Jedi Truths

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter there is going to be a slight working over new plans for the return to Naboo there. As they get ready now, but from here after these next two chapters the story follows the movie, but this story is going to lead into when the teams return to Corscuant and Daniel's new apprentice moves into his apartment ad the couple get used to living like a family from here.**

 **And this story leads into his 12th birthday as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot and his next encounter with Krayne. But only Rogue Planet, the first four novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth. Are in the next story leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to the purge are in Book three before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a 15 piece storyline five pieces of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way. And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 10: Story Rewrites, Jedi Meetings And The Senate**

 ** _'At the moment here, I'm just being honest during your interview with me, as we do the real one with the camera off. So that's ones me, the other as if I'm Dex and you hear the very same remarks read right out of the book. So two interviews, one real, the other fake, before we get myself cloned here later Masters.'_** he said and they gave a mental nodded to that as Kit said it to him gently.

'That works, with the camera off and we have the same interview with you that Master Yoda and Sifo Dyas had with you. As that's the one with the camera off for privacy now, but the other is the one with the camera on. And you switch directions and pretending you're Dex, as Obi-wan said he ran two blood tests. You have the same number of midichlorines that your brother has, but your owner only let you go at the time."

'We met with you, got to know you and we decided you're getting trained immediately, however your brother was a different story. As he had to wait three years after we freed them and the slaves on your planet. So that's the story and we go from there, as we have one of the team's friends among the races clone you. And you're split in two after that, as we can tell you apart that way now.' he said and Anakin answered him softly.

 ** _'Masters, you better just do Master Qui-Gon's argument with Ben over this on the shuttle pad where we landed today. You know me, I just made my choice, but here's the thing regarding the midichlorines. And who's this Sith legend Plaeguis exactly?'_ **he asked and he explained that to him. 'He's a Sithlord that had a such power over the force he could manipulate the midichlorines to create life.'

'And..., oh no, that's what happened here, the Sith did that now, but we found you before they laid eyes on you, but that explains the level amount you carry. You're carrying such a high level that you've been conceived by them.' he said and he knew he nodded as he answered him. ** _'Yes that's exactly it, but here's the thing, the quartet described a holoshow on their planet that's similar to this now at the time.'_**

 ** _'The show was focused on Magic, and the son of a trio of witches was born in the center of a pentagram, which caused his powers to speed up. He had powers from the womb, but he was half witch and half like Master Tahl is now. But his father was a guardian of the force, his mother was a witch and he was born in the house over the source of balance, power, that could go either way.'_**

 ** _'In the hands of the side that was holding the house, but that's me now, my powers have speeded up so much since they found me. The younger brother of the boy that was born in the house came to prevent him from turning evil. And in the end he succeeded, but he gave his life to save his brother, from turning. Well that's this situation right now, I'm that toddler, Daniel is the brother."_**

 ** _'It's the same thing, born in the house, or conceived by midichlorines, you can go either way...'_** he said and Adi finished that mentally as she answered him softly. 'If something is tampering with your morality, we understand and we get it. And we just made our choice too, regarding you in this case, but he's off limits. With the fact we got the truth from your cousin and his friends right now, it's our choice is made now.'

'We'll protect you, but we're not losing you without a fight, but your brother, we may say he's off limits, but he's going to disregard that order. Because in his eyes, he's been there for him and watched out for him ever since he arrived here. In his eyes the Jedi are evil and and he's good, in ours he's evil and we're good, we lost him. And the second he slaughtered the separatists honey, but you, you stayed with us now in this situation.'

'Just continue to show the you we know as we see more and more who the golden child of you two is and he's turned to the darkside, you, you're a Jedi to the core. Show that to the Jedi younglings like your possible rival, you're not dangerous. Your future was once uncertain, but you're not dangerous, we will decide on your future and we have. You will be a Jedi now, we promise you, Annie.' she said and she felt a warm jolt to that name.

And knowing why, as she knew that with their use of his nickname that finished the transition as he got older then as things continued. 'You want us to use your nickname for the next few years, before you switch to your real name?' Shaak Tii added and they heard a gentle smile in his mental voice. ** _'Yes Master, with the fact we bonded this soon before you laid eyes on me that did it, but as I said now, Master.'_**

 ** _'This is the me you know, but the arguments in the council room, and the shuttle pad are part of the subterfuge. So during these situations, just pretend it's not me you're talking about, but Dex, you already decided to train me. But Dex is the one that you're all leery about right now, but all of you. Just use the exchange, regarding this as if I was Dex and not me right now, Masters.'_**

 ** _'Ferus is doing Obi-wan's argument with Master, and Master, 2 or even 3 years down the road, the fact that we got our bond into place this soon now. I know what in what my error was during the race wings, I recognize my error in that. Like any normal 10 to 12 year old youngling in Jedi training, I see my error, but I exposed us to a dangerous enemy and I see that it won't happen again.'_**

 ** _'But I sought out personal peace and satisfaction in the pit race, rather then thinking about the greater goals of the Jedi. As I persued personal goals and even after it should have been obvious to me. That the temple and order was being threatened now, but my old life and my new life warred inside me. And I should have denied the old me when I encountered the blood carver now.'_**

 ** _'But I sought thrills when it should have been clear that by doing that I exposed me and my master to a dangerous enemy. And disgracing the Jedi name while doing it, I see my error and I promise it will not happen again. Master Windu, Master Leem, Master Adi, Master Tii, I see my error. And I will correct my mistake, it won't happen again, I promise.'_** he said softly and they hid a gentle nod.

'Thats what we wanted to hear, that you see your mistakes and make sure you don't do it twice, Annie, and we see it to, you're ready for training, but like we decided. We take it slow and build it up increments as you grow with your powers. Your patience and understanding, your caring nature we see all of this and we are very proud of you. And like you see it, we see it too, you're ready for Jedi training, but still a youngling now.'

'We're starting you off with a training starter lightsaber in case your racing rival tries to attack when you return. Just make it clear that the man that freed you was not a farmer, but member of the Jedi council, we, as the Jedi, freed you. And you have a home with us now, but our prize pupil now, but you're still a child, so be a child. Until you grew into your paws now, but time enough for wisdom when you worn more holes into your boots.'

'But best to run your brother out, it'll remind him of when he was your age.' Thracia Cho Leem said to him. ** _'Master what matters more to me, is never losing your trust, but between the two of us now. And of us Skywalker twins, Dex is a danger to himself, as he's letting his emotions get in the way of our job. At the time now in that, but he's going to want to return for her, but with Lana at the temple.'_**

 ** _'It's the Starglider/Skywalker team and and Kenobi/Skywalker team, thanks to his committing mass cold blooded murder. Just before the fight with Dooku, he's going to want to rush ahead here, just to keep from losing control. And in front of Ben, yet again, so with that in mind now in this case, I prefer it. Now, if Lana stayed with you, during the clean up battle of Geonosis now, as for me.'_**

 ** _'I'm just saying Ben's words to him to get him to focus now, regarding that at the moment here, and at times he can't control his anger. And he's too impatient, so you see this as I don't have that, but he does. In regarding Ferus though, yes I started a bit late, you see this in the same way Master does now. S_** ** _o you pick it up from there, Master Qui-Gon is a member of the council now.'_**

 ** _'I know that, but he doesn't, I read Ben's remark regarding my force tests and psyche exam. But as this was a trade secret between us, just_** ** _go ahead and say it.'_ **he said softly and they hid a nod to that remark as they watched Ferus. "He won't pass the council's tests, master, he's too old for training." he said to them at the news and the 12 crossed their arms as Qui-Gon said it for the 13 of them firmly at that.

"Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you." Qui-Gon said and the boy sighed as he answered him. "I heard you defied them once too often, don't defy the council, Master, not again." he said and Obi-wan said it for the two of them firmly. "We will do what we must, Ferus." he said patiently at that and the boy looked at him in shock, as he looked at Qui-Gon as he said it then and the two age groups exchanged firm looks at this.

"If you would just follow the code, you could be on the council, they will not go along with you this time." he said and Qui-Gon crossed his arms as Nejaa and Obi-wan did the same. "Oh, well it's seems to me your behavior is making you immature to the point of throwing a temper tantrum right now." Qui-Gon said firmly to him then. "It's not disrepect master it's the truth." he said and Mace fielded that one sternly as he said it.

"From your point of view." he said and Ferus sighed as he looked between the fifteen quickly as he said at that. "The boy is dangerous, I can sense that, why can't you?" he said and Mace crossed his arms. "His fate was once uncertain, but he's not dangerous, now 'we' will decide his future, now that should be enough for you. But we're not discussing him right now, he's proven patient, kind and courageous these past few days."

"We're discussing your situation of indecisiveness when in training and your refusal to cooperate with him right now. You remember what we always said to you now when in training thes last five years, your focus determines your reality. Your flaws and triumphs are weighed by your willingness to learn and patience is part of it right now. But pride leads to arrogance and that is why we discourage it right now when in training."

"The prophecy, he's accepted it and he's gained the maturity necessary to make it in training, but you're not acting like a Jedi, you're acting like a spoiled child. Who's throwing a temper tantrum that someone even better then are you has our attention. But showing a true knowledge of life in the outside world right now, we're adult Jedi, you're just a child, you haven't seen the dangers of the universe like we have."

"But this attitude of yours, we see every excuse to that, even before we heard the words his levels were three times what any of us are. Let me make this clear right now, and this is coming directly from a non force sensitive point of as well. But for us, we have a normal level of midichlorines as we were conceived a normal way, by true parents. But being conceived by midichlorines creates a hazard slightly as it makes you more attune."

"More attune to the force, and far more powerful and it speeds up the amount of power to the force. And you're likely to go either way, if something is tampering with your morality and manipulating you now. He's just figured this and with the fact that this Sithmaster senses the amount of power in him just like we do right now. But the remark of bring balance to the force is that to even things out, we destroyed the Sith."

"And they decided on a rule of two ever since, so they're evening up the odds as there's only two Jedi. But two Jedi, two Sith, a master and an apprentice now, once the purge is complete, everyone in the temple has chosen the middle ground. Which is what the grey Jedi order really is and as a result, his only chance at staying good right now. So by staying clear of the Sith that is messing with his morality right now when he starts.

"But 1) though he's passed the age for training, we change things to help him recover from moving from one planet to the next right now. 2) is he's not having his title thrown at him every time he turns around right now, so he's Jedi youngling just like you are. But he's beyond gifted, and it's he's undergoing a slightly stronger version to your training. And 3) it's clear to everyone standing here what you're feeling about this right now."

"But 1) is you don't know him, you haven't had the time to get to know him, 2) its clear, that you're scared of him, his being a new arrival, with more experience. And a very high midichlorine count, is what you're afraid of and to you. Now the fact becomes clear as he's showing the attitude of a young master in training, showing leadership. Courage, friendship, kindness and wisdom beyond his years right and as a result of this now."

"Is the third piece to our point of view, but 3)." he said as he hold up three fingers as he said it then. "And 3), it's the fact he's gotten on our good side this fast, and making friends by just being himself with us. Just showing us his skills and expertise now, that you don't want to lose our admiration as a result of the fact that he's demonstrating this. As his demonstration of that same situation in public fights, his taking the leadership."

"His wisdom, patience, kindness and understanding in the way the Galaxy works, outside of the temple, you see this and you're so jealous. You're judging him, before you even get to know him, so what does that say about you, what does that tell us. As Jedi far older and wiser then you are and most of us are human just like him." Adi asked him sternly as she said it for the entire council sternly as Daniel gave a irritated sigh then.

"Growing up in a non force sensitive life, this is coming from my point of view, but let me show what this holoshow gave out as he was born." he said as he did a picture show of it to the council, the second generation and to the young quartet. "Well this is the boy if his brother had not returned to the past to save his brother from turning to the darkside now." he said as they saw him looking like a young ruffian with cold eyes then.

"And this is him, after his brother finished his job now, as he gave up his life to save his older brother." he said as they saw his hair clean cut, his eyes warm and full of laughter. "I see the difference, but this is because they took the warnings seriously and whoever killed the unborn second child, as of yet. Just triggered a ticking time bomb, but that's why you came, you're the brother as you finish the mission now in our eyes."

"And that's why we changed the code, with you here, you're helping us keep him on track now, and Dex is the one that turns to the darkside. Annie stays himself and we see a gentle young man as a Jedi in his prime now, and though several traumas yourself. You're still yourself, you stayed good, because you never let the darkside get to you like this and you're what Annie will grow into now." Clee said and he nodded as he said it.

"And it's too late for that remark on the council young man, because he is a member of the council. As are me, Ben, Siri and everyone in the know regarding me, my friends and Anakin, those of us who decided to change the code for the salvation of the order. We're part of the council now and as we're members of the council. You're the one defying us, once again, because the decision was made even before you laid eyes on me, him."

"Or my friends, the council decided to grant his training this soon before he even started and before you laid eyes on us. But with it now is the fact that they made us, and everyone in the order that knew I was now back and he found Anakin. Master Qui-Gon was made a member of the council the night of our arrival he's been on the council for a week now." he said and Ferus looked at him in shock as he looked between them.

"Why do you suppose, Master Windu said the word we, 'we will decide his future', the we included Qui-Gon, as Qui-Gon is now one of us, of the council and has been. Ever since Charlie, Tahl and Tahl's Milky Way counterpart arrived to report into us. Ever since Daniel and his team arrived, we discussed this even before Master Yoda and I met with Anakin. And we got a very good look into his personality that night as well now in that."

"But going into an interview with him ourselves, we saw a very kind, thoughtful courageous near 10 years old and with it now in that. Anakin is completely selfless and gives without any thought of reward. Master Jinn got to know him first, before we met him and we saw everything that he is. A very kind heart, total selflessness and very strong control over his temper and emotions right now, as to that right now."

"Just one psyche exam between us and him revealed several truths to us, and said truths are that though coming into training 9 years too late. He's the got wisdom and skills to best even the most powerful Jedi knight and master. But it all stems from one thing what direction he chooses and he chose the Jedi this soon, from the beginning. A brother of the order now, before he ever made contact with the Sith, but you're just a youngling."

"A child and we already had this conversation, Master Jinn is not defying the council, because he is a member of the council. And long before you interrupted our conversation, youngling, what we decide regarding the Jedi order is for our survival. So if you do not like the changes we make, I suggest you hand over your lightsaber, and resign." Sifo Dyas said to him sternly at that attitude and he swallowed hard at that.

As Qui-Gon, Nejaa, and the sextet of senior Jedi padawans crossed their arms. "You're on the council Master Jinn?" he repeated and he nodded. "Yes I am, that's why Master Windu was doing my argument for me, he knows me so well. That he knows what I'm thinking before I say it right now, but he and Masters Gallia, Shaak Tii, Fisto, Rhara. Ki Adi Mundi and Tahl, we're our own clan group from the time we were your age now."

"But we know each other so well that we can read each other's minds, and anticipate the exact argument that the other is about to bring out. But when we look at you we see Obi-wan when he was your age, but as he grew up he changed and matured. And now he's grown so mature that he's changed in a week and with that. He sees it the way we do, but Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you, but to protect him from the Sith."

"It's we will do what we must right now, to keep the balance, as Anakin and Obi-wan are the Jedi duo, his twin and Sidious are the Sith duo. And once Luke's ready to start training now, Obi-wan steps down, but there's always two, no more, no less. You still have much to learn about the force and the living force, but your attitude. This is making you immature to the point of throwing a temper tantrum and it's clear to me why."

"But you don't want to share the spotlight with anyone and you're holding judgement, before you even meet him." he said and he quickly did it to that. "It's not disrepect Master it's the truth." he said and Qui-Gon crossed his arms. "From your point of view." he said and Ferus pushed it further. "The boy is dangerous, I can sense that, why can't you." he said and Qui-Gon said it with finality to that remark sternly as he looked at him.

"His fate was once uncertain, but he is not dangerous, now we will decide his future, now that should be enough for you right now. But again, we're not discussing him, we're discussing you and your failure to cooperate with other younglings. And ones of the living force and your attitude now, that attitude you're showing us. Is you're not acting like a Jedi, but a spoiled little boy throwing a temper tantrum, because he lost the spotlight."

"You're 11 years old and in five years you hold the onto the spotlight, but suddenly I have my original padawan, who's three times stronger then my youngest arriving. The results are we had to take charge, but the future shows a bleak shadow and a need for a change. And of what could happen to the Jedi order, if we don't change the code and allow ourselves to be like the non force sensitives." he said and Daniel said it firmly.

"I don't believe this, alright youngling is it jealousy that for 6 years you were holding on to the limelight and suddenly you get replaced by a student who's lived in the outside world. You wonder where and when I got my rank as I'm military trained at the time and I spent four years training in Anakin now. And in the way to deal with a situation we do all the time, but he, Tru and Darra were being trained in military tactics all this time."

"And have been undergoing training as a soldier for those five years, but then we're not normal Jedi anymore, we're a soldier of balance, a keeper of the torch. We are grey Jedi now, and that means we're now Jedi generals and, as my friends and I already trained the girls. Said girls who are just like Darra and Siri, they understand my way in strategy now and this is not a game, it's a serious situation as to why, to survive we have to."

"Because you're not using training weapons anymore the situation turned from fun and games in training to your dealing with a live situation when in training. He knows more then you do, because he's had to face this technology more then once now. And he's had to kill in self defense and he's now a veteran and you aren't. And to you, is it that you're too proud to admit that your way is not always the right way to do thing now."

"We Jedi are not too proud to ask for help and when we need it, that's a fatal flaw in us human beings, us asking for help now. But then, now it's the result here of things going in like that and you're telling them to drop the blasters. And before Anakin, Tru and Dara shoot them and take them down, and before they can tie them up. And you lose your temper and that distracts them as the Sith takes advantage of that and kills you."

"So tell me, what's this say about you, because on my planet, I'm from a planet three galaxies over and I've been in military training since I was 31. But let me tell you, the seven deadly sins is a factor, those sins are lust, greed, envy, gluttony, sloth, anger and pride, but four of those are connected to the darkside. If you let them control you as a result right now in this." he said, before his radio went off and he activated it then.

"Yeah?" he added and they heard Jacob's voice with a bemused tone. **_"Son whatever this debate is about going on over there, you left the door open. And we're being bombarded by your annoyance at this kid, so take it easy alright. And take it down a few notches, I get the annoyance, but lock the door. And on your end of it, as the 10 of us can't concentrate on the meeting we're having here."_**

 ** _"As a result of this, and I think Sidious is feeling the annoyance as well right now, because he's looking directly at me. And with a look of irritation at this connection right now, and young man he's very correct. And it's not 4, but 5 as well in the sins that can lead to self destruction. So I suggest you get your pride under control right now as this could lead to a failure in training for you."_**

 ** _"As I've seen this before and Commander Starglider's adoptive religion happens to be mine, my friends and several members in our group. Our grouping sees these sins as a one way ticket to an early grave, if you don't control it. But your second generation in the case of the unifying force, so with it. If this is because you're jealous Anakin has their attention, it's not looking good for you."_**

 ** _"Son, check back in several hours, but the movie takes control from here on in right now, so I'll see you tonight when we get ready to return."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. "Alright dad, I'll see you tonight." he said and he felt a warm pulse to that as the council exchanged bemused looks at the remark. "Oh my god, well I should have seen that coming, but dad, he's right, take it easy right now in this, okay."

"Because with you having combustion powers, you lose it now and you're to break or blow something up, so calm down, alright." Lana said as she tried keep to from laughing and he looked at her with a bemused smile. "Alright young lady, laugh it up baby." he said and the council hid a smile as Mace said it for all of them. "I take it that was your father in law, if he said it like that?" Mace asked and he nodded as he answered him.

"That's not the first time they heard my annoyance through the link, that happened last week, before we arrived here. And the results were two chairs jumped off the floor and a third one got thrown out of the cockpit door and into the hallway. Which is why he said that, they know I'm close to losing control of my temper to have that happen twice." he said and they all heard Jack answer that through the link as he said it bemused.

 ** _'Too late bro, the jolt caused one of the sphere like orbs on the windowsill in her quarters to get launched across the room right now. And you barely hit me with it, so cool down and before you bean someone at the moment. With the stuff lying around the room in here, would you please.'_** he said and Daniel nodded. "Right sorry Jack, I wasn't aiming for you, I was aiming at the basket right behind you."

"But I got a little debate going on regarding Anakin here, and his possible rival, the boy in book one after the pilot episode of their book series after he made his lightsaber. But it's the act of training debates right now." he said and he heard a sigh. ** _'You can tell us tonight during dinner enroute to Naboo later on now, but in the meantime, just cool down for now, okay.'_** Lou said and he nodded as they ended it at that remark.

"I take it that word means that you nearly hit someone in the head with it?" Adi asked and he nodded. "Yeah if that was pillow that's okay, but anything made of stone, glass or marble it's enough to do some damage right now. Hang on, hey guys did that break a window or anything?" he asked and out loud and they heard Sam say it. ** _'No, but that was still enough to remind us of the last loss of temper you had here.'_**

 ** _"But one computer monitor gets blown and two chairs jump off the floor followed by another getting thrown out of the control room door. You keep this up and someone is going to get caught in the side effects. So try to control that temper honey, would you please.'_ **she said and he nodded as they ended it at that. "I'd call that as the cause and effect scenarios here." Adi said and he nodded to her.

"Trust me they're used to this since my powers reactivated the last mission we had, before we came here. Was during Sam's hijacking on the Prometheus that was close to a month ago, and your remark on the computer monitor and window was valid. I feel like, every time I get into it with Jack, that I'm ready to throw something at times. And my anger got channeled into my combustion powers and killed the monitor that day."

"The second time this happened was just before we arrived, I just got off the phone with a former friend. And barely 15 minutes later a colonel suggested I use those same powers to destroy a squadron of clone troopers. And both of those together, result in one chair getting thrown out of the control door, barely missing the emergency disconnect. A circuit breaker in the gate room and two more jumping off the floor five minutes later."

"But that did it as Jacob and Jack let him have it for that." he said and they nodded as Lana looked at him at that. "How the heck is it that your span reaches a good thirty miles across the city, that doesn't make any sense right now?" she said and Mace sighed. "It does when you're three times more powerful then any force user realizes. But if Frasier read up on the level, the higher the count and the more powerful you are here."

"Then again he's the true chosen one and Dex is the one carrying the title till he makes his choice and once he does. That's it as he's now the one in the armor and Annie makes the title his own and brings balance to the force as the Jedi return to the Galaxy. And in the aftermath of the clean up, Anakin, his family and the 10 of us that know you best are coming to your galaxy for several years." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently then.

"Yeah, but the first voice was my father in law, but Jack is the one that did the mental comlink, before Lou did the second half of it. But Lou, and the Carters, what he just said was part of what we're trying to teach you right now. Because like me, he is is a member of my adoptive religion on earth, but five of the seven covers this in what you teach. And we see these sins as a one way ticket to an early grave or total self destruction now."

"But said sins are what I just named off, but 5 of the 7, they are part of your training from an early age now. And they are envy, anger, lust, pride and greed, but these sins now, they are the ones that the masters have been teaching you. And since you were old enough to start training in life lessons now, but these ones are what we've been using. In training you, and since you were 4 years old, but the reverse of the seven deadly sins."

"And their path to the darkside or your destruction, is humility, chastity, temperance, patience, diligence, charity and kindness. Which on my adoptive planet is the heavenly virtues now, what that means is you show these and keep to them. And they keep you from falling if your human, but then we're only human for those of us that are. And it's human nature to make mistakes as we learn from those mistakes now."

"But these virtues they are the reverse of the seven deadly sins, and at times you have do a very selfless act, renounce the sin, and your soul is saved after that. But that's the limit to self sacrifice now, but here's my point now youngling in the movie verse. That's your lives on my adoptive home planet now, but that verse to your lives. It's what killed you all as the Jedi was rigid in these rules, the others are pointed towards the darkside."

"But we're only human, so with that one side is the darkside and the other is the lightside, and the median is not letting these control you. But greed and lust is dangerous and can lead to your self destruction, which is what we're getting ready to teach you now, but pride is the next one. Greed, lust, envy, pride, anger, these sins are part of what the masters have been teaching you since you were 5 years old, Ferus."

"But pride can lead to arrogance, and can get someone killed if you don't control it right now, as will getting cocky. As a Jedi we're humble, we don't let our pride get in the way of doing a job, Anakin offered charity in order to get Master, Ben and the queen's entourage off the planet. He won his first victory but he was showing humility about it now, he had patience in dealing with the Dug he was racing against as well."

"So look at your attitude and then look at his, as the boys and Darra, prior to this mission, are doing a good deed. Darra, Tru what was the good deed, you'd do if we had a mission the following morning now, and you were scoping out areas in the city. Because whatever was needed the temple mechanics department was running low on?" he asked as he passed the book to Tru and he opened it to the first chapter as he read it.

Before looking up with a gentle smile as Ki Adi Mundi hid a smile as he said it. "At times I work in the nursery and helping Ali Alann Daniel, and whatever I needed was part of that." he said and Tru nodded. "Yes and at times the three of us are helping as we act like added helpers in there when here at home right now, but to answer your question. We were looking for the converter, because his android helper needed a new one."

"The mechanics department in the temple was running low and we'd figure we'd surprise him with a fresh one that we scavenged. And when checking out the area of droid parts we head for at times, but the three of us work as one and we get back up here safely. As we report in, before it was time to call it a night, with the fact we leave in the morning, brother." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently at that remark then.

"So to you its you do a good deed to help others, and you're not asking for anything in return, right?" he asked and the duo nodded. "The trio, they were doing a good deed for a fellow Jedi, and the fact they helped that Jedi, that's award enough. Good deeds, they never ask for anything, but they feel good they help others, for Anakin, that's him now. He didn't realize Master freed him now from slavery, but they, Padme, Ben and Master."

"They were paying it forward for his helping them, by freeing him from slavery and in that, it's that he's doing it again and for Naboo. And by destroying the blockade, as they pay it forward again by freeing the slaves on his planet along with his mother. That's what being a good person is all about, giving without any thought of reward. Total selflessness, but you're learning lessons in the temple, he can relate to others here."

"And it's because he's grown up a non force sensitive, but he was selfless, he only cares about others, but that's the way of the living force. That's the way of a Jedi, we're selfless and we only care about others, and with the way you're acting. This could result in killing not only you, but the rest of the team you want to be hold responsible. For your team mates and me getting hurt, because of your pride and envy, your anger at him."

"When he knows more then you do, he's got everything you don't have, and it's because you grew up in the temple and he grew up outside it. And this resulted in his having the wisdom of a Jedi three times your age right now, youngling. But at the moment the time is fast approaching when, to survive we have to set aside our original rules and code. And we evolve with the non force sensitives ways now and I grew up in that world now."

"To survive we have to change and change is evolution, the part we can influence and it starts when we decide. How can we do that, when you're too proud to admit that your way is not the only way, we're trying to teach you what leads to the darkside. You won't listen, because you're loaded with pride and arrogance as you're conditioned in the old ways to listen to us?" Daniel asked and he swallowed hard at that remark as Yoda said it.

"Indeed young man, those sins very well lead you to the darkside, if not get them under control, you do, because new and improved order. We must become, to survive, and lead to your self destruction your pride and arrogance will, if you let it now. But not create a lightsaber you did, not lived in the outside world you did and not see. And with your own eyes, the dangers out there, there are." Yoda said and he sighed as he looked at them.

"We Jedi, human Jedi are only human, we have to think about these things, but these sins are part of who we are, but we let our emotions get in the way of what needs to be done. And that could destroy us, so what's wrong with listening to a fellow padawan who grew up in the ways of understanding that. He's kind, humble, courageous and willing to teach you, if you'll only open your eyes and listen." Nejaa added to him at that remark.

"Why should I listen to him, he started his training too late, and he's a danger to the entire team, he's not thinking as a Jedi, but as non force sensitive." he said and they heard a firm tone to that in Anakin's mental voice to that. _**'Masters, you want me to say this for you, as I've been listening to this conversation since we activated our link this week, Ben, Master?"**_ he asked and Mace answered that one gently.

"Yes go ahead, Tru and Darra are open to hearing your teaching strategies, son." he said as Barris Offee and a young female wookie named Sari nodded in agreement. "As are two other members of your clan group, and their open to becoming your friends as you work as one." he said and they heard a gentle, but firm tone in his voice as he turned his tone to Ferus as he answered him, as he lifted the force shield between them.

 _ **"At the moment I'm teaching you how to live with the living force as I'm strong with the living force, but I spent a week studying my mentor's ways in the unifying force. And that's exactly your problem Ferus, I grew up in the outside world, I know how dangerous it gets out there. But I know the technology we're dealing with because I'm dealing with it, I'm a leader, I had friends.'**_

 _ **'They saw my skills and they didn't care I was that gifted, I meet Tru, Dara, Sari and Barris and they couldn't care less about that either. But all these years since I was Ahsoka's age, I was helping others and not asking for anything in return now. Until I realized that my friends needed my help to get them off the planet and I raced to get them the parts, but I demonstrated that.'**_

 _ **"I demonstrated the act of charity, I wasn't asking for anything and I later learn I've been freed now. I was born and raised a slave, but for a slave, another day means another day to die, because our masters have the power of life and death over us. Until you see the dangers of the real world you'll never understand, but my mother says that the biggest problem in this galaxy.'**_

 _ **'Is that no one helps each other and I decided to take care of that and the queen of Naboo is paying it forward now. So sure I started late, but then I have the best of both worlds now and with it, my cousin and his team are skilled soldiers and they know. Like I do, so as that, to over think everything, this is a good way to get yourself killed, and the others killed with you, so with that.'**_

 _ **'If this attitude is because I started late and you're jealous I have the Jedi knight you wanted as a master. Then you're not getting any points with me right now buster, as such, there is such a thing now right now. As over thinking a situation, when you're dealing with what we deal with, you have to think on your feet and think fast.'**_ They heard in a stern tone as they heard Siri repeat that.

"There is such a thing as over thinking a situation young man, when you're dealing with what we deal with you have to think on your feet and think fast, but carefully. But second guessing your mentor is enough for us to see this as you're not ready to be given your right to take the trials. To us, padawan, we see this as you're too proud to accept other's opinions, and you want your way to be the right way to do this now."

"You're jealous that for six years in training, you were the best and all of sudden we have someone arriving who's even better then you are. Grew up in the outside world and demonstrates the very definition of separate lives destroys a Jedi, but combining both together and you are the best at what you do now. And then to top it off now, is he has everything you want and that includes a chance at graduating early now."

"Because he entered his trials before his wedding and he is engaged to the queen right now, and before you say it we did change the code last night when I checked in. So you have got to get out of this stage of always being right now and a perfectionist, because your pride will kill you." Siri said sharply and Daniel looked at her and she smiled as Obi-wan grinned and he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him.

"Boy am I glad to see you and that you're alright sis." Daniel said to her and she smiled as she gave him a hug at that as she did the same with Obi-wan. "Decided to check in with you guys, before I leave again, I'm only here for a few days. But I haven't left the order, like you, Daniel, I was undercover, but I'm not leaving you Ben. So when we see each other in four years, it's enough that you're going to have to read our pilot episode."

"So this way it's easier, you know I'm still a Jedi, but Anakin knows this as well, and Dex, he hasn't known me long enough to remember this. So I have to tell him again, but we're back together after that love. But either way, once I'm back, and our engagement starts honey." she said and he nodded to her as he pressed his forehead to hers in response and they closed their eyes as Adi and Qui-Gon exchanged smiles to that.

"I love you, and I'm not losing you honey, don't worry, just having him come into my life, Padme and you, I changed and I just made my trials. Master thinks I'm ready and we're dealing with that during this mission." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his then. "That's what the new way of the Jedi is going to be, we can act like the non force sensitives?" Darra asked them at that and he nodded as he answered her.

"Yes and with it, is this, but as we're taking on the Grey Jedi code ourselves now, there is no darkside or lightside, there is only the force. But it's all about balance right now, the balance is what makes us strong, keeps the scales complete even. In the last war there was an equal number of both orders, but we wiped them out and we outnumber them. As a result now, it's they're making us even by the purge in 13 years now here."

"But to even it up is by us going into hiding and hiding our signatures now, but you're me as a child Darra, and with it. But when as teenagers it's the added act of knowing that you need us as your parental figures. But you're matched to a Jedi of another type, so me and Ferus. Annie and Ben, you and Soara, and Tru and Ry." she said and they nodded gently as Ferus looked at her in shock at the news as Tru answered her at that gently.

"So although we have that sharing connection, we're matched to a knight of the opposite side of the force, I'm living force and my mentor is unifying?" Tru asked and they nodded to him. "Yes that's it exactly, there's two ways to make that connection, Master Jinn met me when I was your age. I'm unifying force, he's living force and after a few visits together, it took a mission to Bandomeer to seal the connection between us."

"And I just had that myself with Anakin, the connection is complete, he's my student now, at the moment it's treating him like he's my little brother at the current moment till I complete my trials." he said and the duo nodded to him. "So we spend the next 3 years getting our bonds with our masters into place and once done. As that's it as you take us as your students as the ro-test activates?" Darra asked and they nodded to her gently.

"Wait I thought we got chosen by a specific master when the time came." Ferus said and she nodded as he looked at them in shock as Siri explained that. "It's half that and half a sharing thoughts connection padawan, Anakin and Ben already had their's. And the connection is complete now, but you can't choose who you want to be your master. At the moment it's to see if it's a good connection it's by us getting to know each other."

"But simply being chosen by a master when the time comes is not it at all, it doesn't work like that, it takes years for the connection to fall into place and once it does. That seals the bond, but for now, with my being gone for the next couple years, I'm being sent messages by Ben regarding you now. But we just met and at the moment you're not demonstrating the behavior of a true young Jedi knight, but you're in training."

"So with the fact I met my little brother, and I can see myself in him as a child, it's two living, a unifying and a Jedi that shows the best of both. But this flight back from Tatooine sealed the bonds now right now, Ben already opened up in his emotions to Anakin and the connection activated right after that. But their story line proclaimed it as 'bonded by fate, destined for conflict', and as to why now younglings as I heard this."

"But their bonds are what's going to change the future of our galaxy, but his being the chosen one is a fact i'm not having thrown at him every time he turns around. He's my adoptive baby brother-in-law, and it's our missions are two to four teams, but our teams are on five missions together. But I hear from Daniel you were arguing with him over the right way to do this, that's a failure in this test at the time, but listen to me."

"Anakin has lived in the outside world longer and knows the dangers to the technology that you encountered. And whoever was using it to cause an invasion on the planet we're on as a result. Yes he started late, but that only makes him even more special and with it, it's not the Jedi way to eaves-drop on conversations. And ones that are no concern of yours, you got involved in a conversation between the council and the Jedi masters."

"Said Jedi master the one that discovered him and with him, his cousin, so that's two failures in training in my eyes now, but the third now is when in a survival situation, youngling. To survive you have to work as one, Ben and I learned that way and we've done this so long together, we chose to hide our relationship. Till our masters changed the code and we can read each other so well, that he knows me better then you think."

"I'm Qui-Gon as a teenager, Ben is Adi and we're matched to the opposite in the force, living to unifying force, but the force brought them together, it brought Master to Tatooine to find him. And with him get Daniel off the planet, but that's what the force has demanded now, to bring balance to the force. It was meant to bring Ben and Anakin together, because they were destined to be the most powerful team in the order."

"But Anakin is living force, Ben is unifying force, and each one on their own is strong, but combined together you're unstoppable. If you can set aside your differences and work as one, but if you refuse to do so then you failed your training as working as a team now, padawan." she said and Obi-wan finished that firmly. "Wait Obi-wan, it wasn't just Qui-Gon that found him, Qui-Gon and I made a trip out there and we found Daniel."

"But two trips to the same planet now, and they both result in finding two very strong students, but Daniel was four years old and he was in training for 8 years regarding his training. Anakin he spent 6 years gaining the lessons needed, but they both show something you don't show, and it's that they grew up. Outside of the temple, and that is going to be enough to save our galaxy, because they had the best of both worlds now."

"They faced the darkside, they know and fought it out with the darkside, so tell me, can you separate the Jedi from your normal self, right now?" Nejaa asked and he sighed and looked down and they nodded. "And that is why you fail in your training youngling, we have to adapt and not everything is always by the book. We have to follow our instincts and the force leads us in the right direction, but why not listen to the force."

"If you can't follow the force then you failed in your training because you're hanging onto the past and you're jealous, jealous that Anakin is acting in the way we want him to be. You've been conditioned to follow the code for the last few years, but we're training to be like everyone else now. Is that too hard for you accept and you can't adapt to the new ways?" Mace said and he felt his frustration growing at that remark as he went silent.


	11. Preparations And Off World Training

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter,** **the next chapter of the movie begins now as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 12th birthday as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot and his next encounter with Krayne. But only Rogue Planet, the first four novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth. Are in the next story leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to the purge are in Book three before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a 15 piece storyline five pieces of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way. And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 11: The Clone Order Programming Reveal And Training Starts**

 **The Temple/Daniel's POV:**

Looking at the angered and frustrated look on his face at that remark they all nodded knowingly as Obi-wan finished his remark then firmly then. "That's precisely the point right now youngling, your skills as a perfectionist have made you arrogant. Anakin scored his first victory and he's humble, but that can be a fatal flaw. And if you don't control it right now, you're 11 years old, two years away from your selection process."

"And if this remark is because you're jealous he and I connected this fast, neither she nor I are tolerating this. And it's because we lived our entire lives till now trying to live our lives like this. And not till I face being in the real world myself as a 13 year old do I get a taste to what it's like trying to separate the Jedi you. From the normal you and it nearly kills you and a friend in the process, but this attitude is not tolerated padawan."

"And that attitude is unbecoming of a Jedi as well, so if you want to be a Jedi you better start acting like it. And it's because you got 2 years, before it's getting picked or it's the agricorps. Anakin and I already connected and I found my apprentice on this mission, we had our sharing thoughts connection and it's done. And you can't change that no matter how much you want to." he said and the boy nodded as he left without a word at that.

"I know I said that you have to follow the force, but I think we started something right now, with you helping the training along at the moment. We're training to be Jedi generals and we're dealing with survival right now, but we need to deal with this kid. And before he decides to leave, because he can't take being wrong. Because Dex is going to remember him and have him executed once he starts." Siri said and Daniel nodded then.

"At the moment my student is showing the personality of someone from my planet, and even she sees this as a fault and failure to listen in training. But growing up in the real world you have to learn how to adapt and fast, because if you don't. That can and will kill you right now, but you and Anakin are right, you need to think on your feet. And think fast, but carefully right now and she's going to top her military training, but with that."

"You get the feeling we're going to have problems with that boy later on?" Daniel asked and they nodded to him. "Indeed, at the moment, he was conditioned to follow the code and believed that the code was the end all and be all of being a Jedi. But with you and Anakin, it's time we had to adapt and before the darkside wipes us out." Adi said and he nodded as he looked between her to Siri as he said it to her then gently.

"Well I'm glad you're this wise in training, but I think we made our point Siri, you're me now, but us working together, the results are we're going to see what happens. And when you put two living force, one unifying and a Jedi that is both sides, after they just defeated the darkside mentally." Daniel said and she nodded smiling. "Yes well like him, I'm not losing you to the darkside either, but you're my big brother now Daniel."

"We have 20 years together, so best to make the best of it, but if he doesn't control that pride and arrogance and that is going to be his undoing when we have Anakin's alter ego running loose." she said and he nodded. "These younglings need to get their vices under control, before they scare us into a coronary right now you two. And the same goes for you two, Daniel, Siri, get it together now." Mace said in a bemused tone to that remark.

"Well we could have bigger problems later, as to why I'm saying this, Qui-Gon talked to Morgan over something in unlocking our memories in the twins timeline." Obi-wan said and Thracia crossed her arms at that. "Why would that be needed exactly?" she asled and Mace closed his eyes as he thought it over. "Two reasons, but 1) being so that we're not strangers to him and 2) so that we can learn what caused him to turn."

"In their timeline in the first place, as a result here, but that happens it's he knows us on sight now as a result, as his adult self ends up in his near 10 year old body now. Bad first impression gets replaced by a very good second impression and to him. We're no longer strangers, but his family now, nothing matters more to him the our trust. I'm already seeing a very good chance at a second chance, he knows us now."

"Qui-Gon may be in the force for a while and he's separated from Shmi and Padme, but either way he's not cut adrift. Reason being as he knows us in way that contradicts our memories in our timeline, so with that right now. It's we got a chance to fix what went wrong in the twins timeline at the moment." he told her and she nodded. "Well we better keep Sidious away from him, he needs us now." she said and he nodded in agreement.

"I think there's a way to protect Anakin and from Palpatine targeting him with him about to the office, but when he said that to him. I'm just saying on behalf of the entire council, but 'I'm sorry your excellency, but Jedi younglings are forbidden to socialize with the commander in chief of the republic. And as his cousin, I'm declaring that for his own protection that you are off limits, but my other cousin, his twin, is as good as he is.'."

'And he's coming to Coruscant in a few years after we make return trip to Tatooine, but as we don't have a way to disable the transmitter. Try to free him now, would result in killing him if it goes off, but yes Anakin is gifted, that's very apparent to us. But what he doesn't need is his abilities and possible title thrown at him every time he turns around. And this is family business and you're not family, so I'm sorry, but you're off limits.'."

"On behalf of the Jedi council, I'm saying that Anakin is forbidden to talk to or consort with you, so as today since you met him, you're hereby off limits, my lord.'." he said and the council nodded. "Hang on a second here." he said as he activated his communicator then and gave a gentle code. "All loyalist members of the senate do you read me, repeat, all loyalist members do you read me." he said as he heard a gentle voice at that.

 ** _"Yes we do Jedi Starglider, what is wrong?"_** The voice asked and he looked at Mace. 'It's Bail Organa.' he said and he nodded. "I know this is slightly unorthodox right now, but could all of you that believe in peace and freedom, from the tyranny of dictatorship. Come to the temple, this is a code red as well, as you're to meet with the entire council?" he asked and they heard a gentle female voice answer him as she said it then.

 ** _"Of course Jedi Starglider, we will be there in 20 minutes, do you wish us to do this with Senator Palpatine though?"_** she asked and he said it firmly. "That's a negative senator, he's the subject of the meeting we're having and it's urgent as well right now. Because not only has my team and I just returned to this galaxy and after being gone for 9 years, but my cousin was just released from slavery as well."

"I know all of you wish to be free of dictatorships, but that's the subject of this meeting and may I ask who I'm talking to?" he asked and she explained that. **_"My name is Mon Mothma, Jedi Starglider."_** she said and he smiled in relief. "Senator, I wish to see you, and the others in the resistance, your loyalist committee, that believe in freedom. But the ones most needed are yourself, Bail Organa, Jan Dodonna, Admiral Ackbar."

"Admiral Reiken, and the wookie senator of Kasshyk, as for Queen Amidala, who's joining your ranks later on, but she's slightly busy right now at the moment. But you five are who I need to see specifically, and it's urgent that you see and understand why." he said and they heard an immediate firm tone to that. **_"Alright, we'll be there in 20 minutes Master Starglider."_** Bail Organa said and they nodded gently as they exchanged looks.

"How they're going to take this us anyone's guess when the chancellor can't leave the arena without arousing suspicion." Daniel said anf they nodded in agreement to that thought. "Well exactly what we tell him, Sidious, then, 'Yes Anakin is gifted, that's very apparent to us, right now, we of the council can see that well. But what he doesn't need is his title and abilities thrown at him every time he turns around right now.'."

"But he needs a normal life, without special treatment and his abilities thrown at him every time he turns around. And this is family business, though we aren't family, but Daniel is, we're letting Daniel make the decisions for him. His mother left Daniel in charge of him and we're keeping our promise to her now. But you're not family, my lord, so I'm sorry, but by council's orders, you're off limits." Mace said and they nodded softly.

" Well it's possible we can get every Jedi in the temple cloned from your age group down to the youngest in thirteen years here, Mace. So we can do this easily right now, but once we hit the home stretch in the war. We clone the younglings and then get the originals out of the temple and split them up and move them to one of our secret bases. And our clones are and we separate the adult Jedi to each planet to take care of them."

"But Lama Su said it takes ten to fifteen years to clone people, but that's because they're not expediting the growth rate. But my friend in the Asgard gets it done in a week, so we go to them and clone the entire order as it is right now. And the others after the clone wars start and leading into the purge, as my primary student is waiting for me at Yavin IV as a result." he said and they nodded as he answered him then gently at his idea.

"Do it, we start after the celebration of the destruction of the blockade now. Sifo Dyas, you go to the cloners. And choose that bounty hunter and we get the codes exact, but the primary code that goes on search and destroy. It's getting circumvented by our's, disregard order whatever it is and instead search and destroy all clones. That are order to destroy their Jedi commanders and protect the younglings and padawans at all costs."

"Wait a second, 66, order 66, that's it that's the code that's meant to destroy us, alright our clone troops are given the order of order 65. Once order 66 is given out, go on order 65 and disregard order 66 and instead destroy all clones that are created. Just before the coup starts and begins and destroy all clones that attack their Jedi commanders. And protect our allies in the senate, search and destroy all clones created before the purge."

"Repeat, disregard order 66 and destroy all clones that attack their Jedi commanders and protect all Jedi allies in the senate. Take them to a secure location and until the galactic empire is created. And protect all Jedi that are hidden at their secure locations until it's safe to come out of hiding by order of 6526565 Coruscant, Naboo, Tatooine." he said and Sifo Dyas nodded with a determined look on his face at that at the orders then.

"And we're getting them out of that armor and into normal clothes, by Anakin is in recovery from the fight with Dex as a result here. Nice touch in the argument Obi-wan that was really good in acting like your future self. As you turned in Qui-Gon slightly right now at the moment here." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him. "I read the verses of this after Daniel told us, and I'm making them very convincing, but the one with Ferus."

"That's the conversation Master Qui-Gon and I had over Anakin in the movie verse, but I threw aside that me and took on this me. The sharing connection activated, and he's my apprentice and my baby brother, but Ferus is acting like that me. I'm acting like Master, there's no going back and you completed the conversation now, Master Adi. Anakin's fate was and is uncertain, but he's not dangerous, you will decide his future, now."

"But that should be enough him, now get on board the ship right now, like we decided we do these conversations in front of open windows. And when we got Sidious's spies listening to the conversation then once in private, like on the ship. It's we drop the stage acting and act like we do now for a while here." Obi-wan said and they nodded. "I think the longer we rehearse these conversations in private, the higher the impact now."

"Just to make Sidious think he's won, as this first mission is just the beginning for it right now, but with it as a result here. It's the fact that we download the annoyance and the resentment of our first meeting tonight, and when we promote you, Obi-wan." Mace said to him and he nodded. "At the moment the fact that Ferus is showing pride, his pride could lead to his downfall right now, if it turns to arrogance and with that in mind."

"What are the chances he tries that maneuever you told us about, if you said it's one even younglings my age have trouble with still?" Barris asked and they sighed. "Very high, and now is not the time for this either, as the senate is getting ready to vote on that blockade. Padme is getting ready to call out on a vote for a new supreme chancellor and we're getting ready to leave tonight after the vote here, but this could widen things."

"As they could put pressure on our Sithmaster and widen the confrontation and draw out the queen's attacker. And honestly we don't have time for a padawan that is so jealous he's going to put himself in the medical wing for trying a dangerous and foolhardy stunt." Qui-Gon said and Mace nodded in agreement to that. "Yes, you're right, and you just took the words right out of my mouth Qui, we don't have time for this right now."

"Annie, did the connection trigger an added side effect right now here?" he asked and he heard a sigh. **_"Now that I got a mind to mind link with you and the council, the empathy link activated with it. And this keeps up and the blasted thing is going to go haywire here, as I snapped my connection with the twelve of you, Nejaa, Siri, Dara, Tru and Ben into place.'_** he said and they nodded as Dara said it to that.

"What's that mean?" she asked and Mace explained that. "With the fact he's now bonded to us on the empathy link the added side effect of the results are he can feel other members of the order. But as Jedi share a link, because we're bonded by the force, he's going to be able to see through you in case Ferus tries that. And immediately telling us this, before he sends Bant to check on it." he said and the girls and Tru nodded, sighing.

"Force, what's wrong with him exactly, we're not all perfectionists, I mean to error is human, to forgive divine. But seriously right now, if you're planning on having us grow up normal in personalities now. We're like the non force sensitives now, it's for the best for the code to change, and you read it right, we're living force. All mentors have a way of seeing more of our flaws then we'd like, it's the only way we grow at the moment."

"At the moment I think he was trying to show off to you, because he wanted to be your student." Darra said and he nodded to her. "Well it's a bit too late for that right now, I made my choice and Anakin is who I choose at the moment. One week makes the change and since my older brother returned things snapped into place. But Daniel and I are two sides of the same whole here." Obi-wan said and she nodded to him then.

"It's more then that isn't it, our doubles made mistakes we have to change aren't there, those stories you mentioned and Anakin showed you. They're a different version of our lives, if the team never arrived and we never had the chance to change the future?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, my team and I grew up in a world where every story becomes live action, we call them movies, we have your future, but right now."

"My adopted home planet, I'm from a planet in the Milky Way galaxy, it's working on the prequel trilogy right now. But that's right now and the next 13 years of his training, but Anakin has both the living force, and the unifying force. I'm living force, Ben is unifying, so together we balance him out. And when your masters are busy on a mission, I'm supervising you guys, but our conversation is because he's trying to show off to us."

"I'm Anakin as an adult if his double never gave into the lust for power now, but I'm an elemental Jedi as well. In addition to all the skills of a Jedi I'm also able to harness the elements as well, so if we get caught in a rainstorm or something get ready for the added side effects now. But Anakin was just acting like a good Jedi student when he stepped in." Daniel said and they both nodded as Tru said it to him at that remark.

"What was it Anakin just showed you?" he asked and Qui-Gon explained that. "The day I met him at the time, the rival was a very sadistic Dug and he nearly beat one of our quartet into pulp. Before Anakin walked over and told him to leave him alone, because I saw this and I was going to dice him for it. Before telling he'd hate to see this, before they had a chance to race a second time." he said and they nodded bemused to that.

"I don't suppose he'd mind us using his nick-name, whatever it might be right master?" he asked and he shook his head gently, before he could answer him he felt another nudge to that as Anakin answered that. _**'No I wouldn't Tru, in fact my friends called me Annie on Tatooine, but you using it now, I don't mind that at all. But at the moment I'm homesick, but at least you are helping to stabilize that now.'**_

 _ **'But Masters, you mind that once we go back that my friends there meet the duo as they see I have someone. And just like them to heal things up as I have the best of both worlds now?'**_ he asked and they nodded as Obi-wan answered that. "No it's fine, as we decided it's the best parts of both worlds and right now, with what's coming it's only going to help further." he said and Qui-Gon finished that remark gently.

"No, in fact, that's one way to open up the connection, but Padme and I also took that on ourselves. His nickname was Annie actually, but to help him get settled. I don't think he'd mind if you started calling him that right now. Though you're meeting the queen herself during the return trip later, because their returning to free his mother now next." he said and they both nodded to him smiling as she smiled as she answered him.

"I take it that's the queen's real name, Padme Naberrie, but her Alias was Padme Amidala?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Right she didn't have to tell me or the team the truth, because they saw the movies focused on this mission. And when they came back into each other's lives right now. Before Anakin, Jar-Jar and Obi-wan got the truth next, this was a secret meant to protect her, one of her bodyguards in her entourage."

"She's her decoy, exact look alike, so this was an idea to protect her, her handmaidens were chosen to act as her decoys when off world. Quickly learning this from the team I let her know I just figured this out myself and she doesn't have to hide from us or Anakin now, so that solves that. But when she and Anakin met, it was because she was the one that was with me, was her and Daniel, his wife and their friends caught her."

"Just before she could tell us and as a result, it didn't take long for me to realize this myself. But it doesn't matter she can be herself with us. But she and Anakin are engaged, because the necklace he gave her was promise necklace. So 3 days stepping out of the way things are and use to be helped now. But he was giving her his heart and it won't be long before they're back together." he said and she nodded to him then.

"And as a result, the side effects of me taking on a padawan myself it's feeling like she's my daughter, but that's the added side effect. As you been together so long it's hard to let go now, and I'm scared that once separated from her. Something could happen to her, that I'm not there to prevent, this is what it's like to be a parent now. She's my baby girl, and I'm not ready to let go yet, ten years down the line now in that right now."

"But this is what it's like for each generation of human mentors, you raised your student from the time they're 13 to young adult years and by the time their ready for graduation. You're having a hard time letting go now as a result." Daniel said and they nodded. "If this is what having a non force sensitive and force sensitive marry. And adopting or having children, we could have a problem in that at the moment now regarding that."

"But it's not your generation, but mine that's about to deal with that and when the father meets the supposed suitor for their daughter. If said suitor is 5 and even 10 years older then they are right now." Darra said in answer to that remark and Tru nodded. "She's right at the moment here, but once the purge hits, I've got to get under cover and fast so you know I'm fine, dad." Lana said and Daniel nodded to her in agreement to that.

"Aside from that we let our pride take hold and it's going to kill us, but at the moment, Ferus maybe two years away from apprentice-ship. Though with it, it's you have us matched to another Jedi of the alternate type. But the question is who is going to be our exact match. But until we have a sharing connection, going in both directions, we had to wait it out." Tru said and they nodded as Yoda answered him gently at the remark

"True it is youngling, and that's the reason we're trying to get him to break that habit, because he continues on this streak, and going to get one of the four of you, hurt or killed it will. Anakin, need a new trio he does, as been separated from Tatooine versions of you two, he has." Yoda said and she nodded to him gently. "Should have seen that coming, the last name is not very common, so Starglider and Skywalker, Daniel."

"Are your parents Jedi?" Tru asked and he nodded. "Yes, and they're moisture farmers, but it's a long story right now. But our Sith master is a danger we're trying to prevent from wiping us out, so we're altering the storyline, by adding me and my friends and wife to the story. But my brother, wife and I are in charge of her security while Ben, and three members of my team are dealing with it." he said and they shuddered at the word then.

"I know we specialize in Sithlords, but I don't think I want to face one head on and definitely when I'm just getting used to using my lightsaber for real, Master." Tru said and they nodded. "Trust me, if you think it's bad now, it's just getting started kiddo, the character in my friends galaxy, where I come from. The Jedi that created him, she hasn't been able to destroy him and until my memories came back I won't know how."

"He's half alien, half Sith, and to me, there's only one way to destroy him, and it's to get her to face up to the fact. Now, that she created him, she has to destroy him and at the moment, my job. It was to survive what I had to do, it's by using the technology to destroy him, from the surface to in orbit." Daniel said and they nodded to that. "And I really don't blame you for that, we were trained to protect and serve at the moment."

"But then losing a limb is better then the alternative right now in our eyes, but for us seasoned Jedi, it's we've done this so many time we lost count. For you, having to take a life like this, it's not easy to stomach that's why we got you in training mode right now son." Mace said and he nodded to him gently. "And believe me having to do it for the first time, it takes months to heal from emotionally, especially in self defense."

"But killing in self defense it takes months to recover from, because to us, you're no older then fourteen and having to see the body of the person you killed. It's a need for severe therapy at the time, but that's what we're concerned about right now in your cases as well as Anakin's right now." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "I guess you had to do it yourself at one point or another?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded to him with a sigh.

"Yes I did, but it was to save Bant, my rival, he's the boy Master brought up in that story he told you about now. And he was a slightly sadistic Jedi student who was determined, as I was to become Master Qui-Gon's newest student at the time. But a few weeks into it, I suffered a falling out with my master, as I learned what it meant, now. For me to live outside of the temple, as I started learning life as a non force sensitive now."

"And your traveling companion was an adult, after I was around a bunch of children my own age, I realized I missed being around others my age. The truth to the planet we went to got to me as as I made some new friends and as a result now. And I joined the rebellion on their planet, and resigned from the Jedi order, two months apart. I felt my powers getting weaker, as I was now acting like a non force sensitive at the time."

"As I saw I was trying to separate my Jedi self from my non force sensitive, and I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. It was I couldn't, I could separate thst me from this me, till both lives collided as one as I got the news my fmentor's former apprentice. He just tried to kill master Yoda and then I heard Bruck was involved in this as well too. Till it hit me when I learned my rival was working for my master's former padawan."

"As I learned the biggest portion of being a Jedi and the lesson learned in this, but, fear to lose something leads to anger at it happening. Anger at it happening leads to hate at what caused it, and hate, if you don't control it, and can. And will result in something you can not take back and you're forced to live with the guilt for life. But that's what it means at this age, but we're only human, to be angry is to be human, to control that anger."

"That is to be Jedi, remember, that trying to separate two sides of you can be dangerous, so to make yourself strong it's combining the best parts to both sides of you together. We're Grey Jedi and our job is to be a keeper of balance, there's normal us, and Jedi us, we can be one or the other. And if we choose to be both and we're the strongest Jedi in history, understand." he said and they nodded as they got ready to leave at that.

"Younglings you two stay here, we have to talk." Daniel said and they nodded to him. "How old are you two exactly?" he asked and they smiled. "We're 9, master, is Anakin also 9?" she asked and he nodded. "Before he meets the rest of the council, as he met myself, Qui-Gon, Sifo Dyas, Ben and Master Yoda, but yes, he's your age. But would you be willing to show him around and get to know him, he maybe special now."

"But he wishes to be like you and not have anyone throwing his abilities at him every time he turns around. But this is the book I meant, you're 14, and Ferus was 16, but when the quartet are not around, Master said I was in charge. But instead of just being our students, we're treatikiong you like our own children now." he said, passing the book to her then and she looked at it and smiled as she saw his blue eyes and gentle face.

"Anakin is this you, after you start?" she said and they heard an immediate response to her question. _**'Yeah Dara it's me, but this is me, after I start training, but long story short, I took on that haircut after I started. But mom and the trio see me, and they're going to get a shock because they won't recognize me until I reveal I am a Jedi youngling in training.'**_ he said and they both nodded to that

"Ben is that your new nickname, Obi-wan?" Tru asked and he nodded. "Yes, they called me that in their galaxy, but that was my alias on the movie in their galaxy. You can call me by name you two, I'm Anakin's adopted older brother now. But that's Anakin from now to when the next movie starts, but this is you three in five years, Tru." he said and he looked at the image of the three of them in five years and he smiled at that.

"Master I'm not sure I understand, but what did you mean by certain point of view?" Darra asked and he explained thatr. "Alright what would you tell his children when they asked how Vader ended up in that mask and bodysuit. And why Anakin put them into hiding, and while doing that, he had scar lines at all four areas that he lost his limbs. And why until now he never mentioned his past to them?" he asked her and she sighed then.

"That Dex was nearly killed by getting too close to a lava flow, and the fire scorched his lungs and throat. As for the loss of limbs it's do from a lightsaber fight." she said and he nodded to her. "Yes, that's the alibi needed to protect them from the truth, because until they're ready to know the truth now. It's protecting them from that truth, by giving them a version of the story, our way of thinking it, our point of view in this situation."

"Our way of thinking, regarding how to explain the death or disappearance of family member when it came to the darkside. So, Dex betrayed their parents, Anakin tries to talk some sense into him, and he nearly kills their parents before they're born. To us, Darth Vader, Dex, betrayed us and nearly murdered Anakin and when he did that. The good man that was their uncle died, so that's our way of saying it now, but here it is."

"We all believe it so much that admitting the fact we didn't realize what he did till it was too late, was something we didn't want them to know. As to why it's that we took pride in his training, but thinking we could just as good as the ones that trained us. That is our downfall as we let our arrogance take total control as a result. Sidious, he saw his power in the way we did, and lured him to the darkside now at the time here as a result."

"So until they're old enough, Yoda, Ben, Nejaa, the council, his mother and I all came to the same decision and it's that until Dex tells him the truth. As his impatience nearly becomes his undoing now, that's part of the new training era here. Because if he stayed, we could have taught him the entire history of the order and grey Jedi order. And instead he ends his training now and it nearly kills him and worse he gets the truth."

"And from the wrong person now, as we told him, their baby brother and Leia that Dex wasn't their uncle, but their father's alter ego come to life by cloning now." he said and they both nodded. "I know I'm going to regret saying this, but younglings listen to me okay, in my case, I knew that I shouldn't have chosen the way. That I handled the technology five years ago and yet I did it anyway and it nearly kills me while doing it."

"To save my life, I had to renounce a sin I had done and yet this resulted in the group to think I broke, but that's what we mean. Ballard is my dangerous alter ego, he wanted revenge on the lunatic that turned me into a walking time bomb and while doing that. Destroy every stronghold in our galaxy that was run by the Sithlords we're fighting, that anger and lust for power nearly killed me, but after it ended, this me took back control."

"I know that a lust for power is dangerous, but here's my point, during a vision quest, like the cave we take you to make your lightsabers once past training stage. It's a test, let the good in you stay in control or let that power corrupt your mind, until you turn into the thing. The very thing that you swore to put an end to, power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely, what that means is that with a certain level of power now,.

"It comes with great responsibility, but you let it warp your mind and pretty soon, it takes total control as your eyes change color. So this side of you is the completely good person, once the darkside has you, and it changes your eyes from their natural color. And right to a sith's eye color which is reddish gold, and the second it does that. There's no turning back, but fighting aggression with aggression to protect someone you love."

"That's fine and it won't turn you to the darkside, because you suffer guilt and remorse for the life you took to save the person you love. But fighting aggression with aggression to ultimately kill in cold blood will and continuing to do so. It will leach the good right out of your heart, but that's what Master really meant when he tells you this. But the source of that is your fear, to lose that fear of losing the the person you love, now."

"It's hard but you must train yourself to let go, which is what Anakin is dealing with right now, but he learned that quite quickly. However Dex has not and as a result, that fear has resulted in the slaughter of the entire order in the movies on my planet. That's the point to what being a Jedi is, the last and final test is the big one, it's facing your fears. But during these tests when you face it, you phage only what you take with you."

"It's a psychology exam, in this case, but have the weapon and not need it, or need the weapon and be without. But aggression is the way back to the darkside, so you can't fight back by violence, either by the lightsaber or by force lightning. Both will cause you to return if you have to face that, but during my vision quest. And at first I was on Dagobah and then on Yavin, it's I wasn't fighting who I considered my mortal enemy."

"As this Sith had kidnapped my wife and brother in law, and is the reason one of my friends was now dead. So the hate at him was swelling in me, but Ballard was ready to strike him down, but I saw what it was that the council wanted me to see in this test. But fear, anger, aggression, hate, I let these control me and I stay on the edge of of the abyss." he said as he looked at the fourteen and smiled as he finished that gently.

"As with it then, I realized that if I struck back in anger, and hate, and I stayed in the darkside, I don't and I'm free of it, as violence, aggression is quickest way back to it. And I wasn't falling for it as I refused to fight, no force lightning, not my lightsaber, I wasn't giving into anger, hate or aggression and said it to him then. I will not fight him, but that did it as he said that he was relieved at that as he said I also passed the test."

"As he changed forms and turned into my brother and my test was complete, I was back to being a Jedi again and to signal that to the others here. I turned my lightsaber on, put it in the lock position and hurtled it at the tree canopy. That I was under and I got enough light shining on where I was standing. And the quartet felt the power blast along with my parents, so they know I was back to normal and I was working through it."

"That was my trial by fire, but my trial by lava, that was two years later as I was in a vision quest of what could happen now. If I used the knowledge a young Jedi initiate like you gave me, and the results were the lust for power caused me to turn the weapons. That I created on my own home planet and I destroyed a country, after the vision came to an end, I decided I'm not using that power and like the weapon that I found now."

"I am burying that knowledge in my mind for good now, but that was my final test as a young Jedi in our ways. Trial by lava, it's a choice, but you have two sides trying to force you into choosing now, so what direction you take, stay good and renounce that power. Or give into it and make a choice that ultimately destroys you, I had the knowledge to save my planet and yet it warped my mind, it twisted it, poisoned my mind."

"Until now, now I became the very thing that I swore to destroy myself, well Ballard is that very thing I swore to destroy. For Anakin, his is Dex, and Dex allowed our Sith master to poison his mind until now, now he becomes the very thing he swore to destroy. But that's what we meant, he ceased to be Dex Skywalker and became Darth Vader, and when that happened the good man he once was, was destroyed at the time here."

"So what we told them was true, from a certain point of view, and we believe this so much, it's our truth is the only one that counts, once Dex becomes cloned." he said and they nodded as the council nodded. "To us the view is that Dex and Anakin are two sides of a single person, Dex was his dangerous alter ego. Anakin is good boy, a good man, and very great friend to all of us, he was our friend, brother and mate, a great pilot."

"A wise warrior and a Jedi, all his life he was a Jedi, but Dex, Dex was the side of him that said though he knew he shouldn't want that much power. But his lust for it and his anger, his greed, he knew he shouldn't let it control him, and yet he did. And let it anyway, as his lust for power and his anger became his downfall. As he allowed Sidious to poison his mind, until now he's become the very thing he swore to destroy now."

"That's our certain point of view, how we see this now younglings." Mace said firmly and the council nodded as they exchanged looks as their mentor finished that. "Indeed, and what we told him, Luke, was true, from a certain point of view, it is, believe this one truth so much, we do. It's easy to tell our Anakin from his evil alter ego, turned twin brother, it is." Yoda finished and they nodded again as Daniel finished that to her.

"And we already got a taste of this the other night enroute here, that their love was the one thing that locked up mine. As I slammed, locked and bolted the door shut on my side of it, but love, trust and family is the strength of the ages." he said and Qui-Gon smiled as he nodded. "I know and I felt the power blast dad, and I've never been more relieved that I got you back this fast after that situation right now at the time."

"You came back as fast you turned, but that's the point, the love and trust of family and friends is the strength of the ages now. We can use that and help others that started late, but they, like you have to face their alter egos in a mental battle of wits now." Lana said and Daniel nodded as he hugged her and she tightened her arms around him. "Yes and thank the force that it is right now, we just got a direct demonstration now in that."

"Of what changing our ways does and it helped you so much now, that the added side effect in your case now for you and Lana. It's clear that several changes to the code have done enough to help us and where the future of the Jedi and the force is going to lead. The love, trust and bonds of family and friends for a Jedi living a non force sensitive life is the strength of the ages now." Mace said and he nodded as Obi-wan said it gently.

"That's exactly the point, and what our double's biggest mistake was we grew too arrogant to change our ways and by the time he finally gets to him. We all realize it's already too late, as our arrogance and pride becomes our destruction. But not going to happen now, we learn all three sides of the force and us human Jedi. We let ourselves act like the non force sensitive humans now." Obi-wan said and Sifo Dyas nodded softly.

"Younglings listen to me, as you grew up in the temple it takes time to learn how dangerous it is in the outside world now. You don't understand because you lived a sheltered life and learned to control your tempers. As you grew up in the normal world, but trust me, with you at this age, your tempers are normal. But as you grow up you can't let it go out of control or it'll cause something you can't take back now."

"But that's what we got to teach you guys as your generation is the one that's the salvation and future of this galaxy, as we teach you to hide your signatures. And as you grow into it, I'm, in maturity of my powers, just like you guys, but like Anakin. I grew up in the real world, but for now until we set our plan in place, regarding the rebel alliance. And it's just preparations for it right now, but that second book I gave you there."

"At the moment as he grows into his young adult self, it replaces the image from one to the next in that aging diorama you have there." Daniel said and they nodded as they looked at the image. "There's 10 here, so right now to ten years down the line, once he changes his appearance and speaking of which. I don't suppose you're giving him a clean set of clothes, before he gets a haircut?" Dara asked and they nodded to her gently.

"Yes and I'm his chosen mentor, though at the current moment, I'm his big brother, until I finish my training, but once you activate as a mentor. A lock of your hair gets braided with your mentor into the padawan braid that we carry. But that's us now, and I'm doing it after we get finish this mission, so four years too soon that's fine. He chose me and we chose each other even before he starts." Obi-wan said and Tru nodded to him gently.

"That's him now, so this is us as teenagers, if we get started on our friendship now, this is us in five years and we're a trio for life." Tru said and he nodded as she turned it over as they saw him growing into his 19 year old self and she nodded as she smiled as she saw her new brother growing as she said it smiling. "Yeah that's him alright, but this is what he looks like right now, before he undergoes Jedi training right now.

"That's him right now, the first image here, and this is him in five years." she said, and pointed from his 9 years old self to his 14 year old self and he nodded in understanding, smiling. "Alright then, we do it, we can help him recover from separating from his mother and his Tatooine versions of us. So we become his new trio, five years down the line and we're a trio, but the bonds between us now are going to be so strong here."

"That it wouldn't matter to our doubles there that we took their place, because to them, so long as we take care of him their fine with this right now. Although the same won't be said in terms of missions and, if anything, Ferus is not going to understand. Master, we don't understand, what does bring balance to the force mean?" he asked and he sighed. "What it means is that in order for there to be complete balance, the original code."

"It must be retired, but there's only two, of each, light side and darkside, so two Jedi and two Sith. The real Jedi order council decided we have to retire the old code and the old Jedi order and become the median between. The Grey Jedi, but the Grey Jedi are the completely human part to us, the intention is to make the man. Who wants him as his new apprentice, to think he's won later and we go into hiding, and from then on."

"You're all being cloned over the years, every Jedi that was killed in the story-line are clones, as the clones are the real victims of his plan. But there will be a clone created of him, Anakin, and he's the alter ego, the evil twin to our Anakin." he said and they nodded. "So this evil twin is the person we're dealing with as his resentment at your focusing on our version starts building, we're there for a possible wedding right now."

"And as we watch our brother marry his wife, alright this is what it means by living two lives, double lives destroys a Jedi. Because we're living a lie and that can destroy us, if we're living force, we just tell you the truth. And we can have the best of both worlds, life as a Jedi, life as a family and we become stronger as a result." Tru said and he nodded as he answered him then at the question gently as he said it to him then.

"Yes exactly, but with us helping Naboo right now, they're going to pay it forward, and by us freeing the slaves on his home planet. And I did this once before as well, but one reality saved ours and I paid it forward by helping the double's of my wife and friend by getting in touch the races. But you ever wonder what we meant when we taught you what the negative emotions were going to do or lead?" he asked and they both nodded.

"Most consider the Jedi order a religion, because we're destined to have no home or family, we're civil servants now. My adopted religion on earth, is close to this and they're called the Jesuit order, which is messengers of our version of the force there. Offering guidance and help to those in need, on my planet there were two like that now. But one was a female version to it and it was called convent, for female preachers."

"They were called nuns, and the male version was called the order of Jesuits, it was they're priests. And they both proclaimed on a code known as the ten commandments on my planet for the religion. By that I mean my adopted religion, which was Catholicism now, which was the grouping both groups belong to. But the code had strict rules keeping you on the straight and narrow, which is what the Jedi code really was now."

"And at times like the adult Jedi, we bent the rules by having a drink of something that had ethanol in it. But the DID Padwan Eerin mentioned, in our galaxy it goes by another name, it's called schizophrenia. But here's the bad news, we had rumors of people getting possessed and the key to that, was grief, anger and resentment. And it leaves the door unlocked for situations like this Sithlord to take advantage of your emotions."

"But what you see in the Sith, that's what happens when you get possessed, as the bad starts over riding the good. And only the bonds of love, family and trust can it give the victim of a possession or getting turned in their alter ego, enough strength to fight. The conflict, but pack enough love into your bonds with the victim. And it's like someone dumped acid on the character that possessed them as that's what we try to teach you."

"But the negative feelings, things like lust, anger, envy and pride, if you let them control you, they were to be your downfall and into self destruction or just an early grave. Well to explain this gently on my planet, my adopted planet, pride, lust and anger are apart of group of sins, that if you allow them to control you. They will destroy you, they're called the seven deadly sins, but the reverse are what you were taught to learn."

"But they are known as the seven heavenly virtues but they are charity, patience, diligence, chastity, temperance, kindness and humility. But the seven deadly sins are greed, lust, anger, pride, gluttony, sloth and envy. So you're learning these things and in many ways people considered us to be a religion, because we are an order now. But there was an order on my planet that taught these things and what happens now."

"But the Jedi were one side of it, the Sith another and the median was the Grey Jedi, but one or another can be a down fall, but we're only human for those of us that are human as Jedi. We let the bad sins control us and it will be your down fall, but you follow the virtues and you become angel, which is the light-side of the force really was; heaven, the dark-side is considered hell and the median is between them and it's mortality."

"And with that, as Jedi we have to follow strict rules in the code, which was, on my planet, the ten commandments. But if you follow the straight and narrow, and never let the bad emotions control you, the sins and you will be able to join with the force now. But you let them control and they will be your down fall as you strayed so off the path that the dark lord himself tempted you until you crash, and with that"

"Growing up in the outside world sometimes has it's drawbacks, but it makes you more prone to knowing what evils are out there. And Anakin proved that point in three ways the past week, but 1) he showed patience when it came to dealing with the dug, 2) he showed charity in offering his help to others in need. And finally he was humble in the fact he won his first victory, but at your age letting you anger take hold."

"That's normal, but if you let it take hold completely it could lead you to commit an act you can't take back and as a result it's destroyed lives or yours. So remember, though we are Jedi, we're living beings and we have these things on both sides of us, the straight and narrow, and temptation. You must choose the right way to go, without anyone making the choice for you, follow your heart." he said and they nodded to him.

"I guess growing up in a sheltered life it leads to not understanding a thing about the way the galaxy works right?" Dara asked and he nodded. "Indeed, and I learned that the hard way when I was on the edge of making full apprentice. And ended up in a run in with a hutt, before I ran into the employees of the company my rival's master ran. It gets dangerous and it's not your future mentor that tests you now in this case."

"It's that life starts teaching you about the way that the Galaxy works and there are many ways that it does it. But you pass the tests, it doesn't make you a Jedi, but it does make you human, for us Jedi that are human. I'm 25 and in 12 years I learned plenty now, but my last and final lesson, and test in the ways of the Galaxy. Was it started with the Hutts and it ends with the Hutts now in this." Obi-wan said and they nodded to him.

"The Rising Force And The Path To Truth, two generations and it all starts back with what started their training now. For Obi-wan: it's facing the fact his life lessons started with the Hutts and it ends with them now, as he facing one of the home planets of the Hutt Crime Lords. For Anakin: he's facing his original life, as a former slave and it's by racing for their freedom on his planet." Qui-Gon said and they nodded to him at that remark.

"And with that, it's about the living force now and it's now is facing some of the Hutt crime lords on Anakin's home planet. But that's my life, I grew up in the outside world and as a result, I grew up in a system as close to living life as a slave as you can get. Being moved around from one place to another and as a result, I grew more wise and I changed, but the first lesson I gained it all started with what Master taught me now."

"At times I actually chose to act like a priest, but being the only civilian in a group of soldiers, it's not that easy. But here I can actually grow with my powers as I learn to control them like you have now." he said and they both nodded. "So at the moment you're just in training as you train us in the ways of the outside world. Before we start our missions and then you're teaching us about life out there now as we get older."

"But this first mission for me is the start as we learn to combine our strengths and we work as one, we win every battle, at odds with each other and it tears the team apart?" Dara asked and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, Ferus at the moment is dealing with the only one way to do it, you're all the same age as my cousin. But we all share a single thing, we're all living force, so Soara and Ry, as well as Ben are all unifying force."

"But in order to survive in the outside world you have to look at things closely, like the way Anakin explained this to them after he pulled his weapon out. Try that and there could be a fire fight, but Ben as an adult tried to defuse a fight between his godson. Anakin's son and apprentice, and a group of thugs on Tatooine, but they wouldn't back down and a fight broke out, before he took the character's wrist off at the time here."

"But that's what happens when you try to prevent things from getting worse, make it clear you mean business, they don't listen. And for us, me and Anakin we go to a different way to do this, like..., alright guys stand back you two. Little practice run and we better do this in the training stalls." he said and they nodded as they headed in there as Daniel passed the blaster to Retan as he said it to him as he and Obi-wan did it.

"Ben you better pretend you're your 57 year old self for this right now, we better switch to training lightsabers, so no one loses a limb by accident when we do this. Wait to the count of three Kyle." he said and they nodded as they did it then. "Hold it, what type of blaster is this?" Retan asked and he quickly explained that. "It's a training blaster, kind like the training lightsabers, only meant to stun you, but its maximum level now."

"That's enough to knock you unconscious now so with that, set that to maximum and we go from there right now, before we do this, setting switch is right here. Setting ten is maximum stun, here's the dial, so turn it up all the way." he said and Retan nodded as he switch it up to maximum and nodded to Daniel. "Training exercise in 3, 2, 1..., now." Daniel said and he switched demeanors as he looked at the young trio irritably.

"Hey watch where you're going, you got a problem here right now." he said and Lana hold up her hands. "Alright easy friend, we don't want any trouble, so leave us be." she said and Tru turned away from him. "Hey could we have five glasses of Jawa juice, please." he said and Nejaa nodded ad he pretended to be the bartender. 'This character's aggression is getting worse, so get ready.' he thought to Obi-wan who hid a nod then.

"Alright, what's the ignorance for, I'm talking to you." Retan said as he looked at the trio who tried to ignore him and that did it as he pretended to be a drunken customer at the Catina then. "Alright, what did I just say, you got a problem here?" Retan said shoving Tru back and Daniel moved forward. "What's going on here exactly, and there's no reason for violence right now?" he asked and Retan snapped at him firmly at that.

"Not your business, Farmer." he said and Daniel crossed his arms. "That child is my business so if you want to cause trouble you're going about it the right way right now. But he's just a child, he's no threat to you and he's not worth the effort." he said, before he moved in on Tru and Obi-wan repeated it with a gentle, but firm tone. "This young one is not worth the effort, so stand down friend." he said and Retan yanked his blaster.

"Get back." Obi-wan said as he pushed Tru behind him, as Daniel quickly pulled up his force shield as it bounced off of it and slammed into the wall. As he yanked his blaster out of his hand as Obi-wan moved his lightsaber so fast that it was now at his neck. "I'm only going to say this once, stand down or you're losing a limb, think twice friend, and then think again." he said with a firm tone and Retan nodded as he smiled at that.

"Nice touch boys, alright younglings, that's what living in the real world is really like, sometimes if they don't want to take the message. And try to keep it up, it's necessary to make it look like you're ready to take a limb off here. But at times its one warning, if they don't listen and still try to attack. Then you're going to have to show you mean business now." he said and they both nodded as council exchanged proud looks then.

"I'd say that this is acting like the drunken criminal that assaulted Luke before they left the planet, but that's the tone you used, Ben. But when they can't take the hint we don't want any trouble, at times they see that as an insult, guys. So at times if they try to push it, use what you just said to them, honey, if they still try it, try to ignore them. And when they start getting rough, send a mental call out." Daniel said and the trio nodded.

"So act like I just did, they keep trying to start a fight, try to ignore them, and when they start getting rough and start going physical give a mental call out to you for help. As you step in, before the weapons come out, okay, got it." Lana said and he nodded. "Although at the rate this is going for us, it's one teenager, a preteen and three younglings on this mission, and at times you never know when the trouble starts."

"But on this planet, you never know when the hostilities get started, so 1) never leave yourself open to attack and 2) never pick a fight with anyone by accident. So stay close to us, alright, and I mean it, we don't know when there's going to be trouble. But having you guys come with us as this is a strange planet to you, is not a good idea. So stay close to me, Nejaa and Ben, understand." he said and they nodded to the orders gently.

"Nice touch in the wording, Danny and that's very wise advice and I told this to Padme when she wanted to come along me, before she and Annie met that day. So again now, you never know when there's going to trouble as this is your first training mission now. On off world missions, and it's dangerous, so stick close to the trio and Sam when you go there, understood." Qui-Gon said and they nodded as they said it in unison at that.


	12. Sari, Training Tests And Padawans

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, the next chapter of the movie begins now as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 12th birthday as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot and his next encounter with Krayne. But only Rogue Planet, the first four novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth. Are in the next story leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to the purge are in Book three before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a 15 piece storyline five pieces of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way. And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 11: The Bonds, Truths And Mental Conference Calls**

 **The Jedi Temple-Daniel's POV Continued**

"Yes master we will." they said together and she sighed. "Why do I get the feeling we're going to have trouble right now when we go back at the moment. Because if that's just the practice run, what's the real one going to be like, if we run into his rival?" Darra asked and they heard a gentle sigh. **_"Because he's not going to recognize me with my haircut and the fact I'm dressed as a padawan now, when we go back, Dara.'_**

 ** _'But I'm going to have to break it up, before he attacks Jar Jar a second time, as they all realize that the young slave that won his freedom. Has now been accepted into the grouping they're all afraid of right now as my conversation with the pilot. The one that started this, reveals I just fullfilled my dreams and given them hope now, as they get the added reason for why I came back.'_**

 ** _'And its to buy out all their contracts and they gain freedom now at the moment, by my racing for their freedom and for my mother and twin. But now that the force is surging in me now, I've got something that these racer. These other racers don't and that's I have the force, I have patience. And I follow my instincts, but I'm racing honestly as free all of them in one shot now.'_**

 ** _'But the equipment needed to fix Watto's pod for the latest race, we can bring them with us and I take it to my hovel, so we can do the repair work there. And with it you got the ship parked just behind our hovel too, but until we complete this mission and I'm paying for the parts needed to fix the racer. But he's fronting the cash for the race, but we win and he keeps all the winnings.'_**

 ** _'And he frees her now, as the second we do that the time delay on my brother's memories activates now. As the clone is a blank slate till we drop him off in docking bay 45, till we make another round and land on the city's outskirts. And the second we do that, his memory activates now in that as he's wondering. If he's ever going to see me again and he gets the answer as I drop in at that.'_**

 ** _'As we head for my hovel and tell mom the rest of the story and tell her the truth, that though you're gone, master. They accepted me for training and I'm a Jedi padawan, but I'm keeping my promise now to her to free them. And with them the slaves on the entire planet, as the amount total is enough now. That Jabba would never turn down this amount.'_ **he said and Daniel nodded to that.

"That's an understatement, but best to show that though a Jedi, you're a partial youngling local as you destroy the droid control ship and remember. In what we taught you, but remember you two but 1) good against remotes is one thing, good against a live opponent is something else. And 2) concentrate on the moment, feel, don't think, use your instincts." he said and he felt a gentle jolt of acknowledgement to his words.

"Nice touch dad, if that doesn't do it nothing ever does, but I'm seeing you in action once mom, you and I head for Tatooine later. Though this happens for real and I'm not taking it well that some ruffian attacked my brothers and sisters. And definitely not when he did nothing to result in that altercation." Lana said and the duo nodded as they heard an answering response to that with a bemused chuckle through a growling purr to that.

"Yeesh if this is what it's like when we're this age, give it 5 years and the shocks are going to be half of what they are now Lana." They heard through a gentle growl and Daniel turned to see a wookie their age walking in. "Hello, what's your name youngling?" he asked and she explained that. "My name is Sarikallibow, Master Starglider." she said and he nodded smiling to her, as he looked at her as he said it to her smiling.

"Kashyyyk, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes Master, one of our best pilots there is Chewbacca." she said and he nodded. "I know and in truth, I've watched Chewie from my galaxy, my adoptive home galaxy for years. Sarikallibow, and you like Sari, alright that's fine, as for Chewie's nickname. His best friend is the future husband to my niece, my cousin is your new clan mate." he said and she nodded to him with a gentle look.

"I guess that's your nickname for Chewbacca." she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, his best friend gave him that name and he's used it with all of his friends in the future. Long story, but my adopted home planet, I'm from a planet called earth as well. But it created your future and the movie focused on this mission and ten years down the line." he said and she nodded as she answered him with a slightly amused chuckle and roar.

"I take it that book Darra and Tru have is him when we're 14 then, so this is him, right now, once he gets a haircut and into the clothes of a Padwan learner. What's going on if you decided to do that demonstration for us?" she asked and he explained that. "Because once the mission is over, and Anakin gets settled into the temple. And three weeks after that we're returning to finish his promise to his mother in regarding freeing her."

"And with her, buying out the contracts of every slave on the planet and freeing them and have all their transmitters deactivated." Obi-wan said for him and she nodded. "How is it that you understand me this easily Master?" she asked and he smiled. "Because we had books focused on Chewie and I learn to translate what he was saying as I got older. Listening to him and Han, after Han told him to keep his distance from a ship."

"And without looking like he was trying to keep his distance, he gave two growls and a roar, and Han's remark was just relax and fly casual. Going by the questioning tone in Chewie's voice when he answered him I determined he was saying 'Yeah and how am I supposed to do that exactly?'." he said and she chuckled to that. "Well 17 years around me is enough you're to learn that pretty fast, Master." she said and he nodded smiling.

"I know, but what you just saw now is what it's like in the real world right now, but the quartet, that's Masters Jinn and Gallia as well as Ben and Siri now. Have to do this repeatedly like what happened on Senator Sorn's home planet. That's when we have to got to show we mean business so when working, follow our lead. But if it results in a fire fight it's back to back when working so neither of us get hit by stray blaster shots."

"And two, sometimes courtesy only goes so far, before someone who doesn't take a hint we're not in the mood for a straight up fight right now. That we got to pull it, so if they start a fight with you, make it clear, you're not getting into this and if they insist. It's a warning, but the weapons comes out, take out their blasters and if they pull a blade on you, it's taking off the wrist, but only when necessary here, but life out there."

"It's dangerous, so if a gentle courtesy doesn't work it's, at times, the mind games, but if they keep it up make it clear and if they attack your charge. The person you're protecting and that's when you have to go from peace keeper to use of the weapon. But violence is only used as a last resort." he said and she nodded. "I think you spent way too much time watching us, or getting inside our heads to know what we're thinking."

"But you read the remark right when we did that, they refuse and it's going to get nasty here." Siri said to him with a bemused smile on her face at that. "Yeah and if one or two warnings doesn't work, the blade comes out, but if they force us into it. And someone is going to lose a limb, literally, so first mind games and if they don't get the message. It's showing we mean business out of the temple." he said and she nodded to him, smiling.

"Nice first lesson in the ways of the real world Daniel, that's a very wise analysis now." Adi added and he nodded to her. "Yes, but trust me when you have the serpent offering you ways to save someone you love. And there's always strings attached, and these books are him if we've never arrived in your galaxy. But with that, in many ways we on my planet see the Sith as demons and the sithmaster himself as the lord of Darkness."

"Which was another word for the devil, I'll show you what I mean later, but Sidious was leading him into temptation and then destroyed him. And in your words, Ben, his anger and lust have already done that, he let this dark lord twist his mind. And until now, now he became the very thing he swore to destroy here. But that's what the seven deadly sins do to you, you let them control you and they will destroy you now."

"My adopted religion was the first born after my religion's god's son was born, but we were taught this from an early age now." he said and she nodded. "Yes and I got a taste to what letting these sins do to you and it barely wrecked my life. And when I was Melida/Daan at the time, and Master let his anger take control as he nearly took a life out of anger." Obi-wan said and he nodded as he answered then gently at that.

"So Lust, envy, anger, pride, greed, sloth and gluttony, these are the seven deadly sins on your planet?" Mace asked and he nodded. "Yeah, if you removed the last two and you have what the darkside is offering you now. but the darkside is easier, faster, more seductive, to point that in a way of my planet. And it's temptation, and you were raised on the straight and narrow." he said and they nodded as they got it gently at that.

"Force, I knew having you around was going to change things, but having you teach us your ways in your religion now, I'm looking at a very thin line between our code and the ten commandments now. But there's a thin line between good and evil and if you cross it and commit a sin and it could pull the self destruct switch and destroy us." Adi said and he nodded as Retan hid a smile at the remark as he explained it then to her at that.

"Yes and that's what we've been teaching our order, his ways of the gospel on his planet, but he's very correct, you let these sins control you and it's going to destroy you. So the way to redemption in the way you're to do it Qui, it's by submersing yourselves in the seven virtues, now. But you're still human, for the Jedi that are human, follow the straight and narrow and shield yourself from sin." he said and they nodded to him then.

"We better have this discussion later, or someone is going to be wondering what we're debating right now." Siri said and he chuckled and nodded as Mace hid a smile as he answered her. "Yes but we have one added problem because when in the temple we act like we have been doing since they arrived. When in public, we act like nothing's changed here, so if Sidious is tapping radio connections, then we stage act performances."

"So this way he thinks nothing's changed now here." he said and the entire council nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that. "Palpatine is Sidious, the senator is the sithlord, well with the fact we know he's the Sithlord and rigging the dejarik board. I'm just saying this right now, but his over confidence is his weakness. And he may say that our faith in his friends is ours, but he doesn't realized we had our own plans inn place."

"And from the time Anakin was a child long before he ever laid eyes on him, we knew what this and what he had planned as he prepared to wipe us out. But the us he's wiping out in both versions are a bunch of clones and in his eyes, there's peace. But the war is just beginning as we train ourselves so heavily in all 3 sides of the forces. And cloak our signature, we won the war, before it even began." Adi said and they nodded to her then.

"Well that's your first glimpse at the fact he's not all perfect, but as we keep saying all mentors have ways of seeing more of our flaws then we would like. As it's the only way we grow, but his are his arrogance, his refusal to believe that he's not always right. And his refusal to listen to someone of the other side, and when they know more then he does." Daniel said and Obi-wan nodded as he answered him with a bemused look at that.

"Force, well there's the training lesson right there, he's jealous that I hand picked Anakin, before he even started, but you were preparing me for that yourself, master. Bruck tried to sabotage me and he gets himself in trouble as I prove he's not only a liar, but a fake. He wanted you as his master, but I had you already, and Bruck was taken as Xanatos's apprentice, and here's the blasted result." Obi-wan said and Qui-Gon nodded.

"Yes well at the moment our immediate concern is our current problem right now Padawan, so with that best to not center on your anxieties." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "To switch subjects, just what is Zabrak exactly if you knew him on sight. What his species was, because the makeup job in these movies is so real. It's I'm seeing double when I saw your doubles and looking at you now, I see it as far more real now."

"Any idea what planet he's from exactly?" Daniel asked and they nodded. "Zabrak's are from Iridonia, but there were some that lived Dathomir, I think he was a night brother, they're the same as the night sisters. If he spend his entire childhood learning to use the darkside. Our mysterious Sith recruited him when he was Anakin's age and 20 years of use of the darkside is why he looks like this, the clear bloodthirsty look to his eyes."

"But Anakin, our Anakin, is a Jedi to the core, so Dex is the Jedi turned Sithlord that my godson needs to destroy, Anakin destroys Sidious and that's it right now as we have balance and the war of the Sith/Rebel war is over. And I don't have to hear his explaining this to Han, Chewie or the twins later after they end up in the compacter. But he created a copy of the one that did the damage and that one ended up on display at the temple."

"When at the temples on Yavin IV, and then Anakin created a double to his and gave it to Luke, just before his 17th birthday as we take him through lightsaber training. But Leia, I'm telling her she can't use her powers until we're in your galaxy right now, but at the rate this is going if he sees Hailey, I think we got a problem. But until then right now, it's he creates Luke's lightsaber and until he's old enough to start using it now too"

"And I was holding on to it for safe keeping until we decided to started his training, but Luke had us both. But after he was chosen to be the queen's bodyguard now, he cut all contact with our Sithlord and was working at making our him strong. And ten times stronger then our Sithmaster's him. To the point my reprimand at him is being turned around and pointed directly at Dex, I know my baby brother, that's not him."

"Anakin was chosen first to get off of Tatooine and I handpicked him myself long before chosen selections in three years hits. Because I spent these two weeks getting to know him, and to me, he's my baby brother, my best friend and my student. And our master/padawan team is shifting from Jinn/Kenobi to Kenobi/Skywalker. And when as adults, that's me and Leia all over again, she's just like her father, I see that easily."

"But Anakin has Luke, but whatever photos there were of him and Luke, I'll find out later." Obi-wan said and he nodded to him. "Handpicked him, I never thought I'd use that word myself, but just five days, I love him like a baby brother. I'm not losing him to the darkside Master, no matter what it takes, I'm not letting him go. I raised him, he needs me and between them both together that's it." he said and the trio nodded to him.

"We understand, but remember the act of being perfectionist, like Anakin, you tried to please us at every turn. But now it's time to make your own rules, nobody's perfect least of all are us Jedi, Obi-wan. We fix the bonds and make them stronger and the results that, his eyes, he was being trained by the best members of the council and Jedi order." Mace told him and he nodded in agreement to that remark as they exchanged looks.

"I never thought that just changing things in three days, would make such an impact right now, but I feel more normal then I felt in 20 years boys. With the fact I have you back little brother." Nejaa said in response and they nodded. "I know the feeling, now that I had my reflection, I feel more relaxed then I ever did before. And I'm free of the restrictions of being around the NID right now at the moment, in truth though."

"Though I loved my adoptive parents, I'm relieved I've got family right here in this galaxy, I can become who you wanted me to become now. Just like you feel the same way about Anakin." Daniel said and they nodded as as Mace answered him gently. "Tell me about it, because it's been three days in since we got the truth now. And already the waves are having our preschooler younglings getting into a pillow fight right now."

"Though they keep this up and one of us is getting hit by accident, if they really start going at it right now." he said before they heard a thunk, followed by a chain reaction and they chuckled at that response. "I think you spoke too soon Mace." Kit said to him and they nodded in agreement to that. "Get ready, ten years of weaning yourself off these responses and it's going to be trouble." Daniel said and they nodded to him.

"Alright it's mid-day, when was the truth coming out, because the vergence impact of your powers suddenly breaking down the door hit us at evening meal the other night. Just before we felt the added power burst two days ago, just before you got here?" Sifo Dyas asked and he explained that to him. "I know, believe me I understand you guys, but for the greater good, to save billions, we have to save the galaxy by bending rules."

"Then we have to make choices we can't always stomach, I've been in training now, but that was exactly the problem now. Ballard was the result of two things, the me that was dealing with a case and to quote Luke now in this, regarding that. 'Search your feelings, you can't do this, I feel the conflict in you, let go of your hate.'. As earlier this week he paraphrased Luke to me and then hit me like a speeder accident now as I saw it now."

"Stay angry and stay angry at yourself, let go and you're free of the darkside forever, once I realized this, that the darkside was just making the anger in me grow. I remembered what you taught me and released that anger and hate. I understand your first lesson and I'm free of the darkside, I'm ready to begin my training, that was my path to truth." he said and Mace nodded as he answered him gently at his remark then.

"And in duty to the truth for years, that's what I'd call this situation right now, to do the right thing, that's more important then you and me. And to do the right thing, to save other, we have to do what we must now. You're training to be like the Grey Jedi this is your first step to that. By Anakin putting himself up as the bait and until Sidious makes the fatal mistake and he exposes himself finally." he said and the quartet nodded softly.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we have to like it right now, regarding losing our youngest prize pupil right now, we just got you back. And then we get the added torpedo launched at us that your cousin is the second most powerful force sensitive in 200 years." Nejaa said to him and he nodded to him. "I ran into my parents and uncle when we arrived on Tatooine actually." he said and Nejaa nodded to him gently at that news.

"I'm just relieved that you never changed that much Danny, but I'm relieved I got you back, little brother." he said and Daniel smiled. "Don't worry, you got me back for the next 20 years now." he said and they both nodded. "Alright if I'm reading this right, 2 weeks equals 1 year and a month makes 2 years. So ten months equals 20 years in our galaxy and by then we'd have trained you so heavily that you can handle the job."

"As for Anakin, he never lost us or his mother, let alone the queen, and we've trained ourselves so heavily in all three aspects of the force that by the time. That our skills tripled in strength by then." Mace said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and we just named his alter ego, it's Dex Skywalker, so it's going to be easy to tell the difference. And between them as our Anakin is the way we know him to be and Dex, that's Vader as a child."

"But we had this talk, but he knows what he's getting himself into, but he doesn't want his title thrown at him every time he turns around. We started his training this early, but he's great as a pilot, and I was taking him through levitation. Patience and meditation enroute here, and his personality, our him, it's getting stronger by the minute. He's also read three of the books of the 20 based on things when Ben was a teenager right now."

"But my recommendation is just do half of the books that have both generations on them, the parts focused on you and Ben, Qui-Gon. And then once he's Ben's padawan, do it by the year they follow, so part one just after Bruck. He's learns about the aftermath of the situation, regarding Xanatos, at the time, before your first joint mission ladies." he said and they nodded in agreement to that idea, as Mace nodded gently.

"Wise decision, Kegan was just after we put him on probation, and it was seven months later and he was going on 14 just before Rutan and Senali. Alright, if we can find a way to split the books in half we can do it that way. Or we mark them as don't read till after he's entering his own time as a padawan." Mace said and Daniel nodded. "Indeed, mark the second part of the stories as do not read till after becoming Obi-wan's padawan."

"We will, but just like you he is, see you in him, as an adult, I do, so must follow the right way to do this and you, second master you will be. When not with me in training you will be." Yoda said and Daniel nodded. "I'm just relieved I've got you and Nejaa back, though the duo are gone, but you two, Ben and the others. I'll be fine, but leaving in 20 years, watch out for the separation anxiety, as we spent this much time together."

"The added side effect is the person, if they're still a child, grow attached and the mentor, or psychiatrist, has to keep coming by to check on them. It's normal on earth, because once the bond is established and it's hard to let go now." he said and they nodded as Siri answered that. "Yeah and we're only human, it's hard to let go of our mentors or whoever was there giving us that guidance." she said and he nodded to her.

"Well that's him now, Master gave him the stability to leave and he's taken away from him, and Ben takes his place now. So for him, special treatment by us or the rest of the temple, but I'm acting as his added teacher in my own training once he meets Ferus later. But I suggest this though, so when the teams separate, let me be the one to chaperone the quartet in the years after he turns 12, later on, because the missions."

"Regarding Bruck, like say going to the school that a senator's son is going to, I can pretend I'm the boy's father in this, okay." he said and Mace nodded. "That works quite well, because to Dex now, the results are going to be he's treating him like a rival. To Anakin it's a different story and he's trying his patience, but having his 'father' there. It's enough he tests him, and he's failing every test." Mace said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Yes and at the moment he just failed the first test, he's too indecisive and he's trying to figure what you want from him now, instead of trusting his instincts. But what advice you gave him master, Ben and I are repeating it during his next race. As we get him to focus and relax later on, just before the race starts now we're going to have trouble. But get ready, because if what I saw on the movie is anything to go by, it's a repeater here."

"From Ben having his engines blow to the fact we got that pit droid getting too close to the engine and getting sucked into it." he said and Qui-Gon chuckled and nodded. "Like Padme I wasn't paying attention to what was going on in the pits though I heard several squeaks followed by a mechanical scream. And then a secondary scream from Jabba's position, before Padme caught sight of him." he said and Daniel nodded as he said it.

"Yeah and the reason for that is what miniature wildlife they had on the planet was walking about the balcony next to him and he knocked it right off the ledge. So if you think watching this on the holoscreen is dangerous wait till you see a real one once we get up there guys." he said and Nejaa and Obi-wan both nodded. "To repeat my remark, he keeps this up I'm going to have a coronary by the time he's 20 and with that."

"Is there any comparision on earth that could connect to this, if Anakin asked that we treat him normal not single him out right now?" Nejaa asked and he nodded. "Yes there is, a kid with my skills was singled out by a being that was like a ancient. And the pressure from getting singled after he made a mistake when he was 19. Just after an explosion in flight training and that did it, as he chose the easy way out now."

"But I recommend you reactivate the flight training, this way they don't realize things reactivated now and life moves on right now in this." he said and they nodded. "We saw the equipment Jack used to play shockball, but if your friends are staying here. At the temple, I highly recommend you keep it in one of the unoccupied shuttlebays. As to why I'm saying this, it's to make sure no one takes a hit by accident when they're playing."

"And in my direct opinion, it's controlled violence that's not often controlled right now." Bant said and he chuckled and nodded. "Yeah Janet says that a lot, but there's a few sports that result in repeated injuries, but my favorite is called basketball. Did you find an orange ball the size of large rock with several lines across it in our stuff?" he asked and they nodded as she answered him as they exchanged looks gently at that.

"Yeah we also found two boards with a white square in the middle of it and what looks like a net for whatever connected to them. And in the box, we also found this." she said as she passed a book to him and he looked at the book and smiled. "This is the rules to play this game, and it's another way to add new games to your galaxy. But it takes five players to play on each team, and the point is to get that ball into the net to score."

"I think Tahl ransacked the gym to grab this stuff, how many balls did you find exactly?" he asked and Bant sighed, bemused. "We found five of them, including the equipment to go with it, but with it was a long tube half the size of our lightsabers. And with a wire hanging off the size of it, taped to it was I found this." she said as she passed him the metal instrument the size of a syringe needle and he nodded as he explained that to her.

"That was a swoop bike pump you found and this little piece is used to reinflate the balls when they lose enough air they start flattening out. Our version of swoopbikes, they have tubes inside the tires that need reinflating at times. I can show how far behind you we are later once the mission is done, but this piece is connected to the pump. For the ball's, any type, from the one you saw in the box, to an oval shaped one to a red one."

"Nearly the same size as the Orange one in that box, we have ten different types of balls on our planet, used for different games. But that black circle disk shaped one you found with Jack's equipment, it's what we call a hockey puck. How long do we have before we leave to return to Naboo exactly?" he asked and Mace answered that one. "Tonight at the latest, but though we have to pretend we decided to not train him yet right now."

"It's making it look as though Anakin doesn't already know that the Queen is really the handmaiden that spent the past week with him now. But we play out the rest of the movie, so Palpatine thinks he has him now, but we're pretending we don't already know he's the Sithmaster trying to wipe us out." he said and Daniel nodded. "Then we got time, Lana, I want you to get your stuff and move it into my quarters, okay."

"So this way we hit it set up now, we're raising you ourselves now and with it you're my padawan, so as to that. It's time we got ready for that now in this case." he said and she nodded to him gently. "Yes dad, alright, what about the return mission exactly?" she asked and he thought it over. "How long have you been in target practice right now exactly?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him gently to that question.

"Three years, but good against remotes is one thing, good against a live opponent is another, but I've been in target practice for three years. So if your training weapons are just like the blasters these droids carry, that's my training for a live opponent. And I'm with you leading into when we arrest the viceroy." she said and he nodded to her. "Alright, Master, she's coming with us and she's with me as you deal with the Zabrak."

"But without added cover, Padme doesn't have anyone deflecting the laser shots back at these androids, we can do that while you deal with the Sith right now." he said and Qui-Gon nodded. "Alright, but honey you're undergoing target practice enroute to Naboo on the return trip understood." he said and she nodded to the orders. "Out of curiousity what's the added stuff exactly in the box that had those balls in exactly anyway."

"If you know what that piece I gave you is?" Bant asked and he explained that her. "It's the equipment connected to the game, that circle rim you saw is the hoop, that net connects to it and it creates a basket. The objective to the game is to get the ball into that basket, each time you do it, it makes two points. But when playing there's five players that can play and they work as one, but two teams of five when playing."

"It's like the capture the flag tests you run for the younglings actually, the person that scores the highest by the time the game is over wins. But to us when in playing there is no I in team and we have to depend on each other for survival in training games. Like capture the flag, but whatever Dooku pulled when he was a kid, he and his former friend. That was a a test and just to see how serious his anger and resentment was."

"But you have to work as a team, that net is connected to a circle rim, with the bottom of the net cut off, and is what we call a basket. So basketball, once you see my friends: Teal'C, Lou and Dave playing with me, and you'll understand, Lou's my best friend. But the three of us and the other black man I was talking to over the radio. He's the fourth member of our basketball team along with Dave Dixon." he said and the group nodded.

"So though SGC, when in off time you created a team in that and there's inner facility games going on at the base?" Nejaa asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but we prefer this game and games that don't do enough damage when in recreation. Sam though, she's the speed junkie and I think she's going to enjoy watching the pod race. For real this time now then watching it on tv from our planet." he said and Nejaa nodded, smiling.

"No special treatment then, but it's not him, I'm giving that lecture to when Vergere disappears on us, it's Dex then, but knowing my padawan when I see him. He's got to get the daredevil stunts under control, before he gives me and Adi a coronary next." he said and Nejaa chuckled at that remark. "So two or three years before we get him, just before Sekot then?" Daniel said and they nodded to him gently at thst question.

"Yes, instead waiting three years, we go get him when he's 11 as one year of trouble leads to my lecture and Anakin's living with you as we start the story from there. As he lets his competitive streak puts himself and Obi-wan at risk after coming into contact with the blood carver." Mace said and Obi-wan nodded to him. "Sam said the same thing after we discussed this, but it's not her that did that whatsoever now at the moment."

"But she was turned into a host, but to put this gently for us members knowing the Goa'uld, that's the Sithlords we're dealing with. But to a host they lose total control over their actions, and a host is well aware of what's happening to them. And they never forget what they were forced to do under the control of the parasite possessing them. But that's Anakin's trauma in later years, he's never going to forget, but with time."

"Therapy and the love and trust of family and friends going to be fine now, but that's the strength of the ages of being free of the darkside. Love, trust and family and friendship, the bonds, the ties that bind, and I just proved that twice in a week starting with my figuring it out." he said and Mace nodded to him. "Yes and we have a lot to learn from each other, Jedi to Grey Jedi and Grey Jedi to Jedi." Sifo Dyas said as he walked up.

"That lightsaber the force sent you is your starter lightsaber until you create your own, but your a cross between Anakin and Luke. So with that, like Anakin, after four years once we and Obi-wan think you're ready then you're going to Ilum to create your own. But the added side effects are you got to face a memory here, and we read the starter chapter on the one opening to Anakin's life as Obi-wan's padawan as well, so with that."

"How far into your relationship were you before you realized what she, that is the symbiote, pulled here?" Nejaa asked and he explained that to him. "On earth normally the courting is half way into the relationship at times whichever side of the couple decides this. And they move in together, as they act like their married for several months, before and during the engagement, before they get married."

"So by the time they do get married, living together feels normal, as you know each other's habits and several other things as you get used to that. But she's living force, I'm close to unifying forces in this case, so if she was force sensitive now. We're like Luke and Mara, in truth, but this is just to get ready, but her father, I know he's relieved we got a chance to fix that now." he said and the trio nodded as Qui-Gon smiled then.

"Yes and I'm relieved you guys were fixing your bonds this week, because I can feel the connection between you, before the technology fall back into place now. But the sense between you, Sam and her father, it's healed again, but think of it this way. But that you can live your lives for 20 years and as though you were married in our galaxy, and then you're getting that done when you return." he said and Daniel nodded to him, smiling.

"Guys when was she born exactly, because there was a typo of BBY next to it with us in the old republic, that's this current version of the senate, right now?" he asked and Siri explained that. "If they put it like that, it's 45BBY, this is 32BBY now, but if I'm reading the initials correctly with the Sith/Rebel war. It's before the battle of Yavin, so with that, she was born 45 years, before the battle of Yavin." she said and he nodded gently then.

"Uh huh, okay so she's 44 in that situation, he's 41, and though I gain the years, when here, I'm still looking like this right now. Great, well we're going to have to have my friends take the 20 to 25 years off you guys, when you come to the Milky Way. And there's a way to do that to, but it's by combining the Nanites with our midichlorines now." he said and they nodded as she answered him smiling to that remark gently.

"So this way we're looking like you remember now, as Ben and I were living on Tatooine for 9 years now at the time here. And he, Anakin and I get our hair died back and we take the years off as well as we look like ourselves in our prime when we were together. Before you returned to the Milky Way, we understand, brother. But it's the years, not the Mileage in our cases, like it's in yours." she said and he nodded to her smiling then.

"Yeah and at the moment you guys and my parents get the chance to see me have a second chance here in our galaxy. And for 20 years as a result and by the time the original trilogy ends. You're seeing us as you remember us in this galaxy as you're in ours now as things change directions. Though once the entire planet learns that, we completed the storyline, and you're from just after Sidious and Vader are gone for good."

"And with it, you can answer any and all questions in that, someone is going to have a field day with that storyline right now." he said and they nodded. "Yes and until that happens best not to get ahead of ourselves right now. Because we got a long way to go here, but tonight is just the beginning now, you got a few hours to rest right now. But it's just the beginning so for right now we best prepare for the meeting now."

"Best get changed Danny, we have a long day ahead of us right now." Sifo Dyas said and Daniel nodded as he looked Lana. "Where's your quarters exactly baby?" he asked and she smiled as she lead him to her room then and he looked around to see several indications that she was like his other prize pupil. "Alright better bag it up, we're moving you into my quarters right now baby." he said and she nodded to him gently at that.

Grabbing up several bags she put everything into two bags and he took the second as they went into his apartment then. As she looked at the two rooms then, she smiled and chose the second that was next to his room then and set everything down on the floor. While Daniel headed into his and went to the closet as he saw the colored robes hanging there and changed uniforms as he removed his military uniform the Naboo gave him.

As he pulled the utility belt off the hanger and grabbed his lightsaber and hooked it onto it. Taking his glasses off, he took the box of contacts from the case in the corner then as he worked carefully at that. Choosing his right fitting tunic, pants and boots, he grabbed a chocolate brown tinged robe and set it on the bed. And put it on and then wrapped the utility belt around his waist, before attaching his lightsaber to it and put his medallion on.

And hid it under his tunic and under shirt, as he looked at the equipment scattered around his room, he saw that they had put him and Sam together with her father and they were sharing a 4 room apartment. 'Sam, they set this up as you and I are sharing an apartment together, as part of the subterfuge now. With your father staying with us until he returns to the Milky Way in a few months our time in this galaxy right now.'

'So we can consider this as a way to prepare for when we move in together once back home.' he said and he heard a slight smile to her tone. ** _'And we're newly weds as well as a result, so for now its separate bedrooms at the moment. And until we move it into the master,_** ** _I take it the guys are next door right now as well?'_** she asked and he nodded to her as he got ready to drop the bomb to her at that.

'Yeah our apartment is 4 bedrooms and theirs is also 4 bedrooms at the moment, but there was a final change to my life here now. But it gets better honey, we're: you, me and your father are not the only ones sharing this apartment. I've been assigned a new padawan, it's a girl." he said and he heard an immediate response from Jack at that. _**'Who exactly Dan?'**_ he asked and he explained that to him gently at that.

'Its the little girl from Kegan that they went to pick up, in book 9 after Adi and Siri came into it, but the connection is so exact, she's acting like my daughter now. But this is the Starwars version to our situation with Cass, so get ready for the added side effects. Right now, guys, I'm her father, you're her mother honey, and guys.' he said and he heard Sam answered him at that with a chuckle as she said it to him with a smile in her tone.

 _ **'We got it, and this should be interesting, with my being the only girl in our group right now, she's got a maternal figure now. I got a gentle jolt off your conversation with Anakin a bit ago, and from the bemused tone in your voice. I take it she's sounding like she's earth born rather then from here right?'**_ she asked and he chuckled as he answered her with a gentle smile in his tone.

'Yeah that's right, but from what Siri just told me, and she said that was 12 years ago and she's 23 now, so 45BBY, which I'm now told here meant before the battle of Yavin. But it's like our terminology for things in the religion, B.C. is before Christ, A.D., is after the death of Christ. There was a slight switch up, but just meeting her today something snapped into place, our bond is so strong now, I made the decision now here.'

'But I'm adopting her, she's my daughter, in addition to my student now, so though you're helping with the younglings. The ones from 10 to 13 with target practice to prepare for when they activate she's with me and and we're together. But she's moving in with us and she's decided to stay with us, Sam, so she's staying home indefinitely when we return, she's coming home.' he said and he heard a gentle tone from Sam then.

 ** _'So permanent family as we spent close to 21 years here and she's, though 32 when we leave. And in our galaxy we're close to 40 in this one, and we look ten years youngers then that. So when we bring her home with it, it's though she's 32 to 34, in this galaxy, it's she still looks like she's 21 to 25 when we bring her home later, right?'_** she asked and he nodded as he answered her gently then.

'Yeah that's right, in our galaxy we're close to 40 in this one we look close to 25 to 26 years old, for her though. It's though she's 32 years old in this galaxy, in ours, she's, in our galaxy, closer in appareance to 24 to 26 now. So that sums it up now right now in this, but you're meeting her on the return flight now she's coming with us, but this is an alteration the fight scene now.' he said and he heard a quick remark at that information.

 ** _'You got to be kidding, she's just coming out of training mode and you're pulling her in right now, Daniel she could get hurt.'_** He heard from Jack and he said it firmly. 'Jack, just like Ben did when he was her age, he got thrown feet first right now, listen to me carefully, Master ordered me to protect Padme, that's what I'm going to do. But with Ben and Master dealing with the Zabrak they need an added Jedi bodyguard."

"Or two to protect her, and Ben's a senior padawan in his prime now, she's a beginner, but good against droids and remotes is one thing, a live opponent, that's something else. But Ben was dealing with a live opponent when he ran into Xanatos's employees, this isn't like that, we're dealing with an army or two armies of battle droids. When getting into the palace, but the dangers of what's out there, it's learn by example right now.'

'So don't worry she's staying out of the real fight with the Sithlords right now till she's ready at the moment so for this mission, she's staying with me. And Anakin needs a back up right now, but this is to prepare them both for the three years ahead now. But to put this gently until Siri gets back after we get the news Krayne's in the picture. It's our teams and she's dealing with it too, but the Skywalker twins are switching places.'

'But this is a training exercise between him and my student, they have to work together, so we can consider this a training exercise. And as they head for a new planet and learn by example between us and the dangers they face right now in this. But she's 12 and 10 years down the line here in this galaxy, I'm also dealing with Dex, but one 19 year old and one 22 year old living in our apartment, until we see Padme again, plus us.'

'And as a result I feel like we're like we're really parents dealing with our children if we had gotten married. And when we were 25 right now, but at the rate this is going, you better get ready. At the moment here, it's getting our kids under control, because our 15 year old daughter at the moment honey. She's had us longer then her adopted kid brother when he's my cousin has, and he's just getting started right now as a result.'

'But this way it's a train by example, but our plan is you guys deal with the dogfight, Sam, you're with me and Charlie you're with Sabe. But whatever you do, don't start with the smart Alec statements or she's going to add on to it.' he said and he heard the quartet start laughing. ** _'Yeah I get that, but try to keep your temper, and frankly I don't blame you, but with you raising a preteen to teenage girl, it's the same.'_**

 ** _'And now you know how I feel, regarding my daughter, son, it's the same right now in this, as you raise her now._** ** _Letting your little girl go when she's getting ready to graduate from college and preparing to marry now, it's hard. But I'm not that crazy in that situation, though Martin was, but he was. In having a very hard time, and in letting his 22 year old daughter go at the time in that movie.'_**

 ** _'Alright we'll see you tonight, if she's coming with us then you do the training with the intars, just watch where you block the shot. And so we have have Artoo getting hit a second time, because I heard the mechanical scream of pain when he got hit this week enroute up here.'_** he said and they ended it that as they got ready for what was going to be a very long day of meetings then as they got to work.


	13. Senatorial, Jedi and Rebel Meetings

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, the next chapter of the movie begins now as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races** **as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first four novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. That they're all getting worried about, as things lead into Ansion** **in the next story. That's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purge are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a 20 piece storyline five pieces of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way. And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 13: Senatorial Opinion, Equipment Hijackings And Training Exams**

 **The Senate Arena/ Anakin and Padme's POV:**

After arriving, Anakin and Jar Jar were standing there talking, before Panaka walked up. "You okay son?" he asked and Anakin nodded as he crouched down and said it in a whisper. "From here, you got to deal with her being the queen, so just mention her in the third person from here, you both know who she is. But just pretend as though she's still herself when you met her when you're talking to her, Sabe, she's her bodyguard."

"When alone with her, just get her to open up to you, before we leave the planet, because I'm on duty and we're preparing for a senate meeting here. But until we return home, just pretend here. regarding her until we're back on the ship, and then from there, once out of range of Coruscant. Drop the act and we go from there, son, Jar Jar, but we're setting the trap here." he said and they both nodded to the orders at that.

'Alright, but you better in there, before he gets suspicious in what we're talking about, Captain, they're calling me to the temple in two hours. But it's going into what we discussed enroute here.' Anakin told him as he thought this to him as he did it and he nodded. **_'I hope you have a way to block your thoughts from him, because until you're with the trio, we're looking after you.'_** He thought back to him at that gently.

Before he stood up and walked into the room then as they heard his explanation to her regarding the senate then. "The republic is not what it once was, the senate is full of sauabbling delegates, who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good, no civility, only politics, I must be frank, your magesty there is little chance the senate will act on on the invasion."

"With what I studied in this since I dragged it up." he said and she hid a nod as she answered him. **_'Baby sister, just bait him, turn this into reverse psychology right now, I spoke to the chancellor when we separated, he's joining the rebellion. So once you get into assembly now, set the trap for him in this. As he's pretending that you just hit him, vocally in the chest and knocking the air out of him.'_**

 ** _'And we're doing this in several stages, including your deciding to return home, as we combine forces with the Gunguns later. So from here till he joins us at the temple just pretend you're still the queen. And Anakin is going on the third person with you as yourself right now, till we get him over here.'_** she heard Daniel say to her and she hid a secondary nod as she answered Palpatine at that.

'Daniel, how can I block him out of my head?' she asked and she heard a firm reply as he said it. **_'While thinking this whatever you're thinking around him, just focus on something else, and sure he's a mind reader, but just lock up on your internal shields. Before he reads whatever you're feeling towards him, and realizes you know what he is.'_** he said and she hid a nod to that as she answered him then.

"Well Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope." she said and he sighed. "If I may say so magesty the chancellor has little real power, he has been mired. And in baseless accusations of corruption, the beuracrats are in charge now." he said and she nodded. "What options, have we?" she asked and he explained that. "Our best option would be to push for a new supreme chancellor, one who could control the beuracrats."

"You could push for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." he said and she said it firmly, as she hid her mental remark to that. 'That's what you want isn't it, you Sith scum, you take control, wipe out my friends in the order and then destroy my Annie, well you're not winning this.' she thought as she threw up her mental shields at that. As she answered him. "He's been our strongest supporter." she said to him and he sighed then.

"Our only other option would be to submit a plea to the courts." he said and she said firmly. "The courts take even longer to decide things then the senate, our people are dying senator, we must do something quickly." she said and he looked at her sternly. " To be realistic, your Magesty, I think we're going to have to accept federation comtrol for the time being." he said and she said it with finality at that remark as she looked at him.

"That is something I can not do." she said and he sighed. "Very well, we prepare for assembly." he said and she hid a smile. "Leave me, I wish to be alone senator." she said and he nodded and left the room as he headed for his office then and she relaxed. Looking at Panaka she said it firmly. "Looks to me, like he's trying to arrange the dejarik board here, but that remark of going to the courts now, it takes even longer."

"And we lose even more people, but he wants me to push for a vote of no confidence in the case of Valorum. So he's chosen, and he spends ten years as Chancellor as once his duration ends, there's more war then peace and as a result. Annie is put at risk as he's got too much pressure piling up on his shoulders and till he destroys him completely, Dack." she said and he nodded in agreement to her thoughts then gently at that.

"Agreed, that suggested persuasive tone, he thinks his mind tricks will work on you, but they only work on the weak minded and we're anything but. Boys, coast is clear, get in here." he said and Anakin moved to them with Jar Jar following him in the door at that. "I'd say our Sithmaster is trying to persuade you into getting rid of the chancellor, so he can take the office, Padme." he said and she nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Agreed Highness, Mesa listening to the conversation, Hesa wants you to do that, so he can take office. And until he destroys Annie, and with him, the sa Jedi order." Jar Jar said to her and she nodded. "Well dealing with the conversation between him and Daniel, I felt like someone threw me in a vat of ice cold water a bit ago. He's loaded with the darkside, but the darkside is, to Jedi, cold and dark, if Luke was dealing with this now."

"He's going to sense the cave on Dagobah feeling as though he's still on Hoth and it feels evil to him as a result. But he thinks we're young and naive, so we use that against him right now honey." he said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Your remark on the mind tricks you got it right Captain, they only work on the weak minded. And you guys are anything but..., blast it, Dara, are you kidding me, what's going on over there."

"Oh force, he's out if his mind with jealousy, Ferus stop, you're not experienced enough to try that and Ben already got hurt attempting to try that. And when he was my age, you want to put yourself in the medical wing right now for that. No, I may have just gained the basics, but that's foolhardy and you could get hurt. No, and I don't care you're attempting to get chosen this soon, but selection process at the moment."

"That's in 18 months for you, and at the moment they don't have time for this, because we're in the middle of an emergency. And they don't have time for a troublesome padawan attempting to try a maneuver that could land them in the medical wing." he said firmly and she sighed. "I take it he's trying what Ben told us nearly caused a relapse in his case when he was your age if you said that?" Panaka asked him and he nodded.

"Ben got both of his legs broken when he was 9 after an explosion caused a cave in, but his concern at getting chosen by master. That resulted in him trying a maneuver that no one under the age of 15 can get right. And had problems with still, and Master caught him just after he did try it, and when he's barely six weeks healed as well. But Bruck again and his friend Aalto were debating this and he was a bit like Ferus as a youngling."

"And now isn't the time for this, and with us, that's me, Daniel, Ben and Master, but we're caught in the middle of your situation on Naboo. And the council, let alone Siri, don't have time for him trying a reckless stunt. But like I said the force chooses the right connection between a master and padawan, as a result now. But I had my sharing connection with Ben, and my future is secured now, but his is uncertainty right now."

"And he's Ben as an 11 year old, the same insecure over confident issue, but it's not his anger and impatience that's going to be a problem. But his over eagerness to please the council and the lightsaber training master right now at the moment. But the training salles are like a obstacle course and he's attempting a maneuver. And while standing on the railing that's closest to the door, he turns the wrong way it could break something."

"So that could easily result in his putting himself in the medical wing for regeneration for breaking a bone, tearing a muscle, both or worse right now. But Ferus's determination could be his undoing if he tries this, alright, hang on. Master, you recall the maneuver you walked in on when Ben was my age not long after he broke his legs. The one you just told me about Ben, just before we discussed the link going berserk."

"Yes..., yeah that one, well the fight and debate you had over me with Ferus, it's just triggered it again. But I know you're not in assembly and it's two hours till now, but his impatience and envy to keep your attention on him. It just triggered a severe annoyance right now. What exactly, well it's the fact that Sari and Tru, let alone Dara are watching him from the training salle doors and she just paged me, I'm watching this through her."

"Dara told me he's determined to get your attention back on him and it's by seeing if he can get it right, and I'm trying to talk him out of it. But he's not listening to me right now, no I'm not kidding, Masters, the sense of keeping the lime light on him. It's just turned into what Daniel told us about the seven deadly sins right now. His pride and arrogance is going to be his undoing if he's acting like this right now at the moment."

"Yeah I'm monitoring it, and I'll notify her if he does try it." he said with a sigh to that. "At the current moment, I'm just saying what you're thinking, but now is not the time for this. As the senate's about to go into assembly, start choosing a new chancellor and we leave tonight, which will put pressure on him, and widen this fight between us and him. And possibly bring out that Zabrak, and frankly none of you are in the mood for this."

"But his getting chosen by the best next generation master after you guys, he's getting antsy and that's going to be his downfall. But you already told me that pride leads to arrogance and could lead to an injury out of over confidence. And his is going to be his undoing if he tries this right now." he said and he hid a smile as he answered them. "Master Windu, like we discussed the closed session with the cameras off is me."

"And the one with the cameras on during that force test you take me through later, just pretend here in the second one now during the force test, and during during the psyche exam, you're talking to my alter ego, rather then me, as you already got the force and empathy link to me and we already bonded, this soon, it's being honest. Like I did the rest of you, and we already had this conversation, and I'm saying it again now."

"But I know sooner or later I'm going to lose someone I love, eventually and Halla is a prime example of that, though I lost her. I know couldn't help her. I'm not all powerful and I know it, I know I can't save everyone all at once. The clones, our troops, they're doing their jobs, so we can do ours, I understand that. There's always going to be things I can't always do, I'm not all powerful and I know that right now as well too."

"At times there's things nobody can save, and your remark over Master Tahl, that made it clear, we're like everyone else, we just got something that makes us more special. But we're not all powerful we can't save everyone at times, when the time comes, the time comes and that's all there is to it. So until that time comes we just make the best of what we time we have left and together, but that's the Jedi me talking now in this."

"But my alter ego, he's going to say what you got there in the books, this me I'm stronger, wiser and more influenced then my alter ego. And now that I just released the burden of what the prophecy would do to me, I can make it now." he said and Padme smiled as she looked into his eyes and he smiled back at her as he got answering pulse. "I know master, but the prophecy and truth made me get an added six years taken on."

"And you're training me this soon, but by teaching by example, and I learned plenty now, and at the moment you're right. But impatience is the easiest route to failure, for any force sensitive and if he lets it, it could be his. Me, I'll hold firm, but I'll admit now I'm a little afraid of what's coming, but I'm not afraid of failure, and I won't fail you either. And like you once said and told me, feel, don't think, trust your instincts, and I do."

"And at the moment though, he's too indecisive and he's trying to figure out what the 15 of you want from him, instead of trusting his instincts. But like Ben said, and you said, never center on your anxieties, keep your concentration on the here and now. Where it belongs, we maybe mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment. And we must be mindful of the living force, we must always be mindful of the living force."

"Which I do in spades here, though what I will say is pride was discouraged to keep us from getting cocky and the cockiness leads to arrogance and possibly an injury next." he said and he sighed. "Yeah I get why, but at the moment the link between us now that I started speaking to you like this. The results are that both the internal com-link and the empathy link, they've gone haywire here." he said and hid a chuckle at the remark.

"I think that that's the added side effect, now that you just had the chance to get to know me Ben, and the council felt the connection snap into place as well. But I'll lock the door on this side till we can work this out. Yeah I got it, and 2 hours, okay, yeah I'll seen you soon brother, masters." he said and he thought it over. "Masters, Ben, you mind if I tell them what's going on right now, Sabe caught the look on my face a bit ago."

"And before Dara told me he was about to try that as they heard my side of the conversation. We were discussing your pre padawan career and the maneuver, along with what we gained from 40 minutes of conversation with the Sithmaster, just before I told you this." he said and gave a nod. "Alright, I'll keep short at the moment, uh huh, yes I'll tell them that, see you soon." he said and ended it at that and gave nod to that firmly.

"I knew being a trainee was going to be a handful, but as a result of one week together and the news I'm the one meant to save our galaxy. I just gained six years in maturity and I know better then to try a stunt like this right now. Daniel was teaching us by use of his training scenario to the trio we saw over the radio when they arrived that night. But my new trio are both living force and they're partnered with Soara Antana and Ry Gaul."

"The duo are like Adi and Ki, but we're matched to another of the opposite side of the force, so me to Ben, Tru to Ry, Dara to Soara and Ferus to Siri. As a result, my son is unifying force and I'm living force in the next generation after we end the empire. Leia is matched to Ben in generation 4 of our family. But Jacen, he's matched to Daniel, Anakin is matched to Luke and Jaina is matched to Mara, that's the way of it now."

"But the process is by a sharing connection between master and apprentice as we see ourselves going on missions into the future. But Ferus hasn't had that yet, and he wants to prove he's the best choice for Ben, though Ben hasn't finished training yet. And we were getting close to that, but he just entered his trials and this Zabrak. That's the final proof he's ready to graduate to full knight, but here the problem right now."

"Ferus is partnered to Siri, though he wants to be Ben's student right now, but we're partnered to another side of the force, me to Ben, him to Siri. But Jedi duo generation three and he doesn't want the way the force chose the partnership. Ben and I connected this week and we're close and growing closer by the minute." he said and they nodded. "Early stages of the imprint, you're my best friend right now, Annie, but with that."

"It's the act of right now, that you're my confidant and my best friend as we just met, as we get older and we see each other again. We make it more later on, but that's the catch right now, it's the fact I know this you, my you better then anyone ever could. But I take it that remark you just said was the reverse of your alter ego's thoughts. In regarding your knowing that though you're strong, you're not invincible right now."

"And in ten years if I said that to you, regarding your mother, but you're right, there are things in life nobody can save, you're not all powerful, Annie." Padme said and he nodded as he said it with a sigh. "Yeah I know that, I've lived my entire life as a non force sensitive, but that's my clone's thoughts here after mom. But 'Well I should be, and one day I will, I promise you, I will even learn to stop people from dying now.'."

"I'm not all powerful I know that sooner or later things come to an end, even stars die out, we're not all powerful, we're only human, for some of us that are human. I'm like everyone else, I'm like you, and I know sooner or later our lives come to an end. But until they do we make the best of what time there is together." he said and they nodded. "Yes and that's the wisdom of a true Jedi padawan now, you know that now, son."

"But that's what I've been trying to teach Daniel, as he's just beginning to get used to his powers right now. But controlling that temper, it's the added trouble and you never know when it's going to break or blow something up. Your cousin is you as an adult and you continue with the training like this at the moment, the strength and wisdom. And you're going to be the most powerful young knight in the order in 13 years."

"And you're right, though you're strong, you know you're not invincible, you're only human, and you know that things change, life changes and you can't stop the change. If you were in training right now that's the life lesson in the unifying force kiddo." they heard and he turned to see the sextet standing there gently. " I take it you just heard that conversation, Admiral?" Panaka asked and Jacob nodded to him gently at that.

"Yeah we did and hearing him say it like, I see the amount of wisdom in that attitude, but patience, kindness, charity and humility. He's showing all of them in training, but that's what we mean by the virtues, you're showing the reverse of the sins. You keep this up and you're going to return as quickly as he pulled it." Lou said for him at that. "I take it this kid that's about to try this is the reason we felt Daniel's emotions hitting us."

"To him what's the point of changing when the code is not the end and be all of being a Jedi, because in order to survive. The order has to change with the times now, the Sith changed and evolved, now the Jedi have to do the same here." Charlie added and he nodded. "Yeah the maneuver he's attempting broke Ben's legs when he was my age, and the fact he's attempting it now, it's gone from annoyance to down right worried."

"Because he wants Ben as his mentor when chosen selections shoot up, but the force has pointed him at Siri and he wants another unifying force. But the books made it clear, 'Chosen by Fate, destined for conflict', meaning our connection is that it has to result in recreating the republic and Jedi order. Our meeting was the beginning of drama that shapes and reshapes the future of the entire galaxy, and it all starts when we decide."

"One week together, I'm not letting that destroy me by letting Sidious take control of me, I'll never turn to the darkside. You failed your excellency, I am a Jedi like my brothers before me." he said and they smiled at the proclamation. "That's the true heart and spirit of a warrior, you're very wise and you'll best them all now. But I take it your annoyance at your peer is he wants Ben as his mentor, if he's trying to get his attention on him."

"But you had your sharing link between you already and the connection was exact, and his trying this right now, when you're involved in the middle of an emergency situation. The council doesn't need one of its students getting hurt and because they want to keep the lime light on them." Sabe said as she walked over to the four of them at that. "Tell me about it, but I was in the middle of a training mental conference call a bit ago here."

"With what the team told us now, I just gained 6 to 7 years maturity in a week, regarding things in this, but impatience is the easiest route to failure. And for any force sensitive for him, for me, for my son, but my twin, he was seduced. And by what he found on the other side of that door, and I'll hold firm now in that. But think about it, in five years I'll change lives, and I've given the slaves hope, because I pulled it off now."

"But to the slaves, I'm their champion, giving them hope, because I did what no slave could have, because I have the force with me. But I'm selfless to a fault, and like you saw this week, regarding that air conditioning unit for my friend Jira in the marketplace. I offered you guys a place to stay till the storm was past and then I got you the parts. You needed to fix the ship, and I'm about to help you liberate your planet from war."

"I grew up in the real world, but the life of a human Jedi, who was once a slave now, it's turned into making the galaxy a better place for all concerned. But attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden, however compassion, now. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to Jedi's life, so we're encouraged to love. But kindness, charity, humility and patience, these are the things I grew up learning."

"But that explains the irritated look you saw Sabe, as Padme and Jar Jar saw my way of handling things between me and Sebulba. Just before I invited them, master and Artoo over for the night until the storm died down that night here. But with the fact I helped you guys with getting the parts needed for the ship. But charity, kindness, humility and patience, and at the moment that's the problem here, because as a result."

" During this conference call, Daniel explained that five of the sins on earth are connected to the victim's self destruction and the darkside. But then I grew up in the real world and this was part of who I became as I got older. But I gained life lessons that he didn't and Ferus blew his by immediately yanking his weapon, metaphorically. In a theoretical training situation, like what you saw between me and Sebulba, guys."

"But we're supposed to be keepers of the peace and at the first sign of danger a over eager recruit immediately pulls his as well. So what does that tell you right now, with the fact I went on scare tactics the day we met guys?" he asked and she nodded gently. "It says he wants to be right in the way he does his training. But he's too eager to please and that can be fatal flaw if it keeps up right now." Padme said to him and he nodded.

"Jira, shee'sa that fruit seller in thee spaceport, Annie?" Jar Jar asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah that's her, most of the adults like her, they like me, because I'm not like the hotshot's in the town, but I just got the attention of every local in town. And now that I won that race right now, it's resulted in their wondering whether or not. I can pull it off a second time here, but as a result of doing a good deed, we've got him getting reckless."

"The council, Master, Nejaa, Daniel and Ben, as well as Siri, are getting irritated at this, and his jealousy of me right now. Like I said now's not the time for this and Mace just said the same thing, now is not the time for this here. And they don't have time to deal with an over eager recruit trying to impress and please them right now. They're happy with the way I took to my training, but I have the patience of 17 year old padawan."

"Now that I gained 6 months of temple training in just under a week right now, but getting my son under control over this. We have work to do and that's by looking under the surface, concentration, and working over situations like this. But feel, don't think, trust your instincts and he's too indecisive and trying to figure out what they want instead of trusting his." he said, before his eyes narrowed as he said it quickly then.

"Oh force, he's about to try it here, Ferus stop, you're not ready for that its too soon, it takes years of training to get that one right. Ferus, how many times have we got to do this here, no, that one is too dangerous and you're not ready for that. Sure I gained six months control, but I lived on the outside of this and you're eagerness to please. That's going to put you in the medical wing." Anakin said sternly and his tone went firm at that.

"Alright look pal, your pride could be your undoing if you don't get that under control right now." he said in concerned exasperation. "Yeah I get that, but I'm not the one acting like a spoiled brat, because I lost the lime light. But you want the council treating you like a spoiled brat throwing a temper tantrum here. And because I know more then you do in the ways of the real world?" he said sternly and he said it with finality to that.

"Alright that's enough, we can discuss this once I'm living at the temple, but cut the attitude or Master Mace is going to be furious right now. That your jealousy is the reason for what just caused you to put yourself in the hospital wing right now. Ferus, stop don't try it." he snapped as he felt a pained jolt through the connection and sighed. "Ferus, I tried to tell you, you weren't ready for that." he said with a sigh as he logged into Bant.

"Bant, you better head for the training stalls, it's Ferus, he just tried whatever move nearly put Ben back into the hospital wing when you were my age. And he broke both his arm and his leg this time, the connection now that I connected to all of you. It's now running amok, yeah I mean the empathy link by that. Alright I'll see you in a few hours, yeah you too sis, love you." he said and covered his eyes as he said it to Padme at that.

"I know that acting as receiver for other force sensitives was going to lead to a problem, but the empathy link, now that I met Yoda, and Sifo Dyas. I was in mental conference call with the rest of the council, Siri, Ben, Daniel and Master Qui-Gon as well as Nejaa, it's just gone haywire here right now. But Ferus just put himself in the hospital wing, he broke his arm and leg and for some stunt Ben tried when he was my age at the time."

"His jealousy at losing the lime light to me is going to be his undoing if he doesn't get this under control right now." he said and they nodded. "I take it that was due to whatever reason I saw that irritated look on your face. Just before Dack came into my quarters right now, but if it is you're right at the moment here. Patience, he must have patience and his jealousy could be his undoing if he's not careful, so with that."

"What's going on if you had an irritated look on your face a bit ago?" Padme asked and he sighed in annoyance. "I was in a mental training conference call with the council, Ben, Daniel and Master, my rival, he's unifying force. And he's jealous that for seven years he had the lime light, I show up and after my demonstration to you, regarding Jar Jar. That he's lost the attention of master and the others right now, as I grew up on Tatooine."

"And he flunked the first test, and by eavesdropping on a conversation that he wasn't supposed to hear right now, but you remember what I said at dinner when we met?" he asked and she nodded. "The biggest problem in this galaxy is that no one helps anyone, and you helped us and soon enough we're paying it forward. By freeing the slaves and your mother on your home planet." she said and he nodded to her gently at that.

"Yes and pride leads to arrogance, we're going to change, but here's a question, how can we when certain trainees can't take the fact. In this, that the code is not the end and be all of being a Jedi?" he asked and Panaka crossed his arms. "Not easily, but to survive, it's we got to change or it's going to wipe us out, son. As spending nearly a week together changed things, and Ric, Leia and the rest of our pilots are covering you."

"During the dogfight, seeing you now is one thing, seeing you as a teenager to nearly young adult. The transformation is going to be shocking when I see you again, kiddo." Panaka said and he nodded. "Well get ready girls, because though I'm siding with Ben during the issue when we see each other again ten years. Dex is dropping the formality and calling you by name, so just remember, that's not me do the talking here."

"What did the movie show when I wasn't acting as who I am now, but when Dex took control of my actions right now in that area?" he asked and Sam sighed as she said it. "The intensity of you looking at her when you vented your frustrations over Ben to her, she felt like you were stripping her, metaphorically here. But continued advances like this she was listening to her head over her heart, she rejected you and as a result."

"The last nightmare regarding your mother resulted in you getting there too late and she died. And you took your anger and grief out on the tribe that did, before you told her the truth and everything you said now was in that venting. But you blamed Ben for not letting you return sooner and if you had she'd still be alive. And you felt like he was holding you back right now." she said and he shook his head, sighing at that remark.

"Well that's not me at all, this is me, I'm not letting the pride, lust and anger control my life, because if I do and it's going to destroy me. This is the me you know Padme, always, I love you and I'd never leave you, not like that, not ever. I know what I'm facing in this fight, but I'm never turning to the darkside." he said and she nodded softly. "I know and that's not you, but Dex doing the talking in 10 years into the future to 13."

"You saved my life, you were there being my listening ear, you were there for me. And as my strength, this is the you I know and love, I don't love Dex, I love you you're my soulmate, always and forever." she said and he nodded to her smiling softly. "Yeah and as a result of knowing what's coming, he may rigged the dejarik board. But he's playing with a handicap and of being too over confident and that's a very dangerous flaw."

"But his over confidence is his weakness right now." he said, dropping his voice and the group nodded in agreement to that. "I'm just repeating Han's remark in that, but don't get cocky right now, we got a long way to go right now kiddo." Jack said in response and he nodded in agreement to that. "That's too late for my rival in that remark Jack, as to why I'm saying this, he got too cocky and he puts himself in the medical wing."

"Though if the council were just told in what happened now, I think Master Windu is beyond irritated at the fact he just laid himself out right now." he said, before he felt a jolt of concerned anger and a stern tone to the jolt. And he tried to keep from flinching as he said it. "I was right, Bant just told him what happened and he's giving him a tongue lashing for that, he's Bant's mentor after Tahl passed at the time here."

"But Kit and Mace are sharing the teaching position for her right now." he said and Jack shook his head. "What was the amount of irritation in Daniel's mental voice about a bit ago exactly, because the last time we saw and heard him like that. It was his trying to prove the theory of alternate realities to us, just before we have Sam and Charlie's doubles arrive in our reality?" he asked and he sighed as he explained that to him then.

"You remember the telling the difference between the Jedi and Sith test you ran on the trio we met on the radio last week?" he asked and they nodded. "My trio and I went the same way that Jenny, Chris and Jacen went at the moment. But shoot them both, we don't know who's who, so disable by any means and sort it out later." he said and Jack nodded as he thought it over and then tried to hold back a chuckle as he said it.

"I take it he took my tone with Ferus, in the same way I laid into Brandon Elliott at the time after the test ended?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him. "Yeah and as we're switching from normal training to military tactics as we get older here. The three of us decided, to take your training tactics to the max at the moment. But when dealing with what we deal with, you need to think on your feet and think fast, but carefully here."

"But he's too indecisive, he's trying to figure out what the council wants from him instead of trusting his instincts and I do that in spades here." he said and they nodded, as he froze as he quickly answered the mental call out then. "Yeah, you're meeting with the rebel leaders now, alright we're not going to session till two hours from now. So once the rebel leaders leave, start your meeting over the Sith, bring me and my twin up."

"And then send for me and I'm coming to you, but keep it in exact alignment for the movie, but we got ten hours now in this situation, before we leave so we go from here." he said and he nodded as he looked at Padme. "The council is meeting with your fellow senators of the Rebellion and Daniel's dropping the bomb on them. Once done here, they're returning for the senate meeting." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"So he's doing my explanations for us, alright well that helps right now at the moment, well we got a bit of time, but better get ready right now." she said as they waited then for it gently, knowing it was going to be a very long day then for them.

 **Stargate Command-Earth**

"What the hell?" Sergeant Peter Henderson shouted in disbelief as two equipment boxes disappeared in front of him and then a message landed on his desk. **_'Sergeant Henderson, it's alright, as the Jedi contact in helping Colonel Jackson. I'm just borrowing these boxes for ten months, in regarding medical supplies. For Teal'C, as needed, they're to resupply for new shipments of tretonin later."_**

 ** _"And new sets of contacts for Colonel Jackson, since the team is going to be gone till after this coming Christmas. So when we need you to, load the boxes with the medical supplies I'll bring them back to the other galaxy. Don't worry you'll get them back, but just have patience, sincerely Tahl, Jedi Master.'."_** he read and nodded as he picked it up as he headed for his commanders office at that.

And running into Janet at the same time. "You get the same message doc?" he asked and she nodded. "That message is coming from Qui-Gon's best friend, she's Daniel's Jedi godmother and she is an ascended being now. So that's the only way she could do this, best guess, but SG's 1 and 2 are in the other galaxy. And dealing with the circumstances regarding the Phantom menace right now." She said and he nodded as he answered her.

"They're getting involved in preventing Skywalker from crashing?" he said and she nodded. "Yes and he's Daniel cousin, his parents are moisture farmers. He's not from our galaxy, he's from their's. And she's as ticked as Daniel's team, Lou, Hammond and I are over the fact they erased Daniel's memory before he came home." she said and he nodded as they headed for Hammond's office to let him know the new circumstances.

"Sir a couple of supply boxes and medical equipment disappeared and we just got paged, it seems that our guest the other day decided to help things along regarding medical supplies right now." she said and passed them to him and he read it and smiled as he answered her. "I think I know why, Teal'C only had a month's supply of tretonin on him, and the same is said for the rest of SG-1, she evidently grabbed the equipment."

"And med supplies to keep him going till they got back, though they're getting the medical care over there, this is to help them keep up the charade. That they're completely healthy right now at the current moment." he said and she nodded in agreement to that and Henderson looked at him. "If you don't mind me asking, what's going on, exactly, Sir?" he asked and he sighed as he answered him gently at that.

Before he could say it Dixon came running in as well. "Yeah well it gets better someone ransacked the gym and grabbed 5 basketballs, a couple nets and two back up rims and backboards for the basketball hoops, General." he said and they nodded. "I guess a pump for the balls went missing as well, son?" he asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah it did General." he said and they nodded as he hid a chuckle ad he read it out then.

"In between training, with Lou out there, they're giving him a chance to continue practicing right now, so he, Teal'C and Lou can play basketball. Until Lou returns to the base and Dave's with them, and his record said he was also into basketball as well. So Tahl grabbed their equipment so they can practice until the trio return to our galaxy right now, with the seven of you playing basketball all the time here right now in this."

"In between your normal duties, you guys created a basketball team as a result and with 2/3's of your team in another galaxy until they get back. They can practice in between missions until they come home, son." he said and he nodded bemused to that. "Great and one of us is force sensitive, so whoever ticks him off, better get ready to duck." Warren said as he started laughing at that and Dixon nodded in agreement to that.

"At the moment I really hope there's no force practical jokes once we have his friends come here at the moment. And as to why I'm saying that, it's because having inanimate objects moving around on their own is going to be wearing thin on everyone's patience. Especially if we have the sports equipment following us around now." Reynolds said as he tried to keep from laughing at that remark as they heard an answering response to that.

"Yeah I remember that and watch where you aim that thing, before you hit me with it would you please, guys." Warner said with a slight chuckle as he walked in at that. "And to answer your question, the team is in the Starwars universe, they're going to be staying until across between when Han is 20 that's the blue book of his series. Before they return, but their finishing out the saga." Hammond said and they nodded to him.

"So from now until we hit the Hutt's Gambit in the case of the team, and they separate the twins during that situation, before Rebel Dawn and that's it. As Anakin has his alter ego cloned and Vader and he are two separate sides as our version is Anakin. And the clone, that's his alter ego come to life now, yeah alright got it." he said and she sighed. "At the moment I hope to god we don't find out what happened to the Jacksons."

"Because if the accident wasn't accident, but on purpose and he's going to have an emotional breakdown." Janet said and he nodded. "Yeah well let's just hope his memories of last year never come back all at once, because if they do then. Then he's channeling that anger into his explosion powers and hard enough to destroy a wall next. But that happens and I'm leaving the council to make the decisions now, Doctor."

"He's one of the council and as a member of the newly created council, they take care of their own right now, but with us his physical and mental well being are our concern. But once they arrive, best to leave the decisions to them, like Bra'tac decided on for Teal'C. But they spent twenty years with him, they know him better then we do." he said and she nodded as they ended the conversation at that remark as they prepared for it.

 **Jedi Meeting And Return to Tatooine- Daniel's POV**

"Nejaa, you better to just go now, you report to my parents, Uncle Cole and Aunt Shmi, but gather the entire town for assembly here. We have to make this as clear as possible, we're coming back in two months to finish the promise now and talk to Jabba and Watto." Daniel said Yoda nodded. "Indeed, return to Tatooine after meeting with the rebel leaders, Nejaa." he said and Nejaa nodded as he answered him then gently.

Just as he was getting ready to say it then, the door chimed and Mace gently said it. "Come." he said and Lana lead the group of Senators into the room. "Afternoon senators, sorry for the unexpected summons, but we learned a truth regarding Senator Palpatine you're not going to like right now." Daniel said as he stood up from his chair then and Mon Mothma answered him gently at the remark as she looked from him to the council.

"What's this truth if you had to see us personally exactly, Commander?" she asked and he explained it to her. "Do you know what a Sithlord is?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes they're the alter ego of you, as the Jedi, why do you ask exactly?" Reiken asked and he sighed. "Well they're back, but this situation with the trade federation is the very top of a conspiracy meant to destroy us as your comrades in the duty of peace keeping."

"But the debate over the blockade is meant to trigger a chain reaction putting a Sithlord in charge as leader of the senate. But that sithlord's true title and name is Senator Palpatine, Palpatine is a Sithlord, a Sithmaster to be precise." he said and they nodded in shock. "That's why you and your friends came home, you're here to prevent him from destroying your order?" Ackbar asked and he nodded to him gently as he looked at him.

"Yes the order and my cousin, my cousin is the chosen one, but to prevent Palpatine from destroying him, it's a severe case of tampering with the plan Sidious has. Altering the Jedi code and we become like you as non force sensitives. But we're changing the code, Jedi can fall in love and get married now, but my cousin's destiny. It was to create a Jedi dynasty now, his children are the future of the loyalist committee now."

"But this book trilogy explains things in 32 years now, for our future, as my nephew, his son, is the new hope of the Jedi order and my niece is part of the alliance. She was adopted by you, Bail, Luke was on Tatooine and Master Yoda. He was in hiding on Dagobah and Ben chose to watch over Luke on Tatooine." he said and they nodded as she looked between the book images on the books as she looked at Anakn and smiled.

"I take it you created our future, before you created things as they are now, and then pushed it further into the future as Padme's grandchildren are generation three. And we created a new government because things as they are now, is about to come to an end. As the old republic gets replaced by this dictatorship, as we destroy the dictatorship. And we start from scratch and I'm the leader of the new republic before Leia takes my place."

"And her brother starts the Jedi order from scratch, as you started over as you're no longer starting from seven months old and being taken from your families. But you have the best of both worlds as you live normal lives and Jedi lives. And combine them together to make you stronger, on your adopted home planet, if, like Anakin, you're from Tatooine?" she asked and he nodded to her as her fellow rebel leader added on to it.

"I take it this young man next to her is her husband then if this other young man is her twin?" Jan Dodonna asked and he nodded. "Alright we're in, what's the suggestion if you plan to lead him into a Sith trap right now?" Ackbar asked and he explained that to him. "First off Anakin, that's my cousin, Anakin Skywalker, he's getting himself cloned by my galaxy's version of the cloners of Kamino, as he clones himself a twin brother."

"That clone is is going to grow up to be Palpatine's right hand man Darth Vader, that's his Sith alias, Padme is going to go to a vote of no confidence right now. But that's part of the trap, as you all vote him to chancellor in the elections, from there now. Right now she and Anakin have soulmate connection, but it's the first two stages. Then in ten years time, they reach stage three now, and they're not hiding this from you either."

"But they're engaged, married and expecting twins in 13 years, but everything said and done in the prequel trilogy, that's now to 13 years into the future. Is being downloaded into his clone's head, so here's a question for you, how could Anakin be in two places. And at once, if he's in recovery from the fight on Mustafar exactly as the weapon on that first blue book is being built?" he asked and she looked at the image and nodded gently.


	14. The Rebel Leaders And Jedi Meetings

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, the next chapter of the movie begins now as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races** **as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion** **in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties up the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a 20 piece storyline five pieces of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way. And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 14: Meeting Preparations And Jedi Meetings**

"He can't, because Vader is the one that got put into the uniform, Anakin had his limbs grown back and he's still healing from the trauma of the fight. And the fact he could never turn his brother back to the light side now. Because Vader was too far gone when he laid eyes on Obi-wan when he, or they, went to confront him. After the slaughter here at the temple and whoever's in league with Palpatine, we understand and we get it."

"So you're changing the code, Anakin is telling us thirteen years ahead of time that he and Padme are engaged, are to be married and they're destined to have twins now. Who are to be part of the Jedi order and the rebellion, is that what we are now. The Rebellion Alliance, we're the rebels destined to free our galaxy from the tyranny of the Sith and this dictatorship he created?" Organa asked and he nodded to him gently and he nodded.

"Yes and as added catch, before things really get started now, we're having a version of the clones created. And that are to follow the orders of the Jedi and you as the Rebellion Alliance. But the clones created by Palpatine become storm troopers, ours are taking on a human appearances as they're getting the inhibitor chip built in. That when the search and destroy code is given out, they're to turn their weapons on their former brothers."

"If they try to take warning shots at you as the senators closest to us and his, Luke's, parents, but the clones, our version are being dressed in normal clothes. But get a look at the armor on this one and then look at the one on book IV, see the similitarities here?" he asked and the sextet looked at the images and shuddered at that. "So our army got turned into storm troopers after whoever killed the host ended the creation now."

"Force, if we have to destroy every clone there is working for that Sith scum we're going to, because I don't know how many times we can take seeing the armor. And as our version joined the ranks of the alliance and these clones are now storm troopers. And it's an army made of one man that was in league with a Sithmaster." Reeikan said in determination and the seven senators nodded in agreement with his thoughts at that.

"My name is Carlist Reeikan, Commander Starglider." he added and he nodded to him. "Alderaan right, when Leia mentioned you, her voice had a tone of affection for you when on Hoth." she said and he smiled with a fatherly look on his face. "That might be, because after Bail was killed she treated and acted like I was her father slightly. But I'm a close friend to her parents, Luke's parents, like the rest of the Rebel leaders."

"As we watch the twins grow up and to us, we're beyond proud of the people they turned into and we love them like they're our own now. Garvan, Pops, and Porkins, like us, were close friends to his father, and like us, it's we served together so long now. That to us, watching Luke take up the mantle now as a star pilot was something to be proud of now." he said and Daniel nodded as he smiled at the news gently at that.

"Garvan as in Garvan Dreis?" he asked and Reeikan gave him a nod as he smiled. "Okay, alright with the fact we're creating your life's work right now and 32 years in advance, we're now your Jedi general's involved here, General. But the first squadron Luke was apart of was Red squadron, their leader was Garvan Dreis. But round up the following people as time goes by now for this." he said as a list of names appeared then.

And he gave it to them as the trio nodded as, aside from themselves then, they saw ten others. "In many ways, like his father and godfather, I know you just as well as I know them and I told them stories, regarding the clone wars at the time. But leading up to this when we hit this point, but their father, you and Ben were the most well known trio. And of Jedi in the clone wars now, but you created us, you kept their family together."

"You helped us in preparing for a very long battle to end a dictatorship we all hated with a passion and helping, though we're separated from you when the twins are 7. And in 20 years, but you got us started and they do the rest, before you come back. But you helped us in getting rid of the men that created it now, and we all owe you and your team everything." Mothma said to him and he smiled gently as Reeikan said it gently.

"There's no need Mon, we just did what needed to be done now, but this is not the last time you'll see us either. Because we're coming back when the academy is in its 12th year at Yavin IV right now." he said and they nodded in relief at the news. "I take it that's these books, and I take it the reason for it, is because a long dead Sith targeted Luke's latest star pupil now?" she asked and he nodded to her gently as Reeikan said it.

"At the moment with all of us knowing you and their parents this well it's acting like the added relatives now. But with the fact that to the twins, Leia is scared out of her mind after he's nearly killed from exposure after getting attacked by a Wampa ice creature out there. And I'm the leader of the Hoth settlement at the time, that boy is like a son to me, but to his squadron, it's coming way too close one too many times right now in this."

"But why do I get the feeling Luke's training this late and it's working over training techniques, before Anakin brings him to you for advanced training, Master Yoda?" Reeikan asked and Yoda sighed in aggravation. "Because reckless and beyond impatient Luke is, before he matures right now. But Jedi match to other Jedi we are, unifying force I am, my prize pupil Qui-Gon is, and living force he is." he said and he nodded to him.

"I'm not sure I understand." Mothma said and Daniel explained it as Lana moved to his side and leaned against him. "All Jedi are one side of the force or another, and there's two kinds: living force and unifying force. Unifying are more reverent in personalities. They are very mindful of the future, living force Jedi live in the moment and focus on the here and now, we're able to sense the good or bad, even if a person is lying to us."

"I'm a mixture of both, but I'm more unifying at the moment and my daughter is living force." he said and she looked at him. "That's the other change now, the human or humanoid Jedi can adopt their students if they're also human or humanoid?!" she said in amazement and he nodded as she looked at Lana and the way she was leaning into him with adoration of a daughter and chuckled as she answered him smiling at that gently.

"So you adopted her and you're training her, well we best get used to the changes over this, I take it you're bringing her with you to finish the mission right now?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes added side effects for us humans in this galaxy, no matter what galaxy you're from as a parent or mentor. When it comes time to let go, you don't want to and it goes both ways." he said and they nodded with amused smiles then gently.

"18 years old, three years later, they're 21 and then year four, they're 22 and he's facing his trial by lava, or whatever you called it, Master Yoda. But we're all in this together right now starting now, but I do have one question here right now. What's the reason aside from Vader arriving before they did, that caused this exactly. Regarding Calrissian at the time?" Jan asked as he crossed his arms then and he sighed firmly as he did it.

"One of your operatives, a girl by the name of Bria Theran, altered the deal after several of Han's friends were either killed in the shootout over the entire bounty. And Lando thought that Han was in on it at the time, and this was just months before he met them. Luke and Leia, but he was trying to dig up a good amount of credit to pay Jabba back, because he had a bounty on his head." he told him and they nodded sternly to that.

"So because she double crossed them, he feels the need to turn them over to the cloned son of Jango Fett. And with him, Darth Vader, and Han knows that they're twins and why Dex is after Luke as we told him the truth, before hand. Oh I'm not letting that go, until he proves that he can change, because deep down that guy is still a gangster. But it's stuck on try and trust until he proves he's loyal to us." Crix Madine said sternly to that.

"Crix, if we told you before hand that Luke is the son of Anakin's alter ego, would that cause a problem?" he asked and Madine shook his head. "No and whatever created stories you made up on your planet, regarding that. Sometimes the truth is far stranger then fiction here, but the fact that we got a traitor in our midst. And not the son of our most powerful Jedi master/general, it's enough I wouldn't trust Calrissian here."

"After he just stabbed us in the back for something that Han had no knowledge of here, and we didn't direct Bria to do that either. Han spent three years with us and we paid off the debt he has with Jabba the Hutt as well, so there's no reason for Jabba to want him. Vader on the other hand, Han and Leia, their mother and his baby brother. They're bait to bring Luke to him now, but there is no forgiveness for this whatsoever right now."

"And when he got the truth, before his training was finished right now, Lando crossed so many lines that until he proves we can trust him. He's under watch and I'm having, as I'm a former imperial myself here, but I'm having Luke's squadron keep an eye on him. And with them Chewie as well here at the moment now too." he said and Daniel nodded as Obi-wan said it to him gently as the council exchanged firm looks then.

"What's your opinion to him telling you that a family member turned to the darkside, but in this version of your lives. That you, like me and the rest of the council, their parents and the Queen all knew?" he asked and they crossed their arms. "I'm just saying this for all of us in the rebel leaders with the council arriving at the fleet as we bring them in. But yes we know, because we spent 32 years preparing for this, we knew that for years."

"But your turning on them when they needed your help, we're not letting that go, so until you can show to us. We can trust you, and completely, you're under a try and trust period to till further notice, and as for Luke. He's still in shock and Leia's heart broken, but that's the reason we're so furious at that at this now, young man. But Luke deserved that truth from us, his parents or Ben and thanks to you, at the moment now."

"He got it before he was ready to learn that truth, but their uncle Daniel Starglider, his wife and their friends had created the truth to our lives on their planet now. And by making them into live action stories, called films, movies, and others in books. They know our future, because they've been doing this for years. The creator of our lives in their galaxy created our past and present and they worked on our future now."

"As it's the entire storyline, leading into when her children are adults, young man, as to that. It doesn't bother us, because we watched Anakin grow up. We watch his alter ego in the same way, but let me make this very clear now. but the reason Dex turned to the darkside. Is because he was scared their aunt would die in child birth, and the irony of this situation is, that by turning to the darkside to prevent it, he causes it to happen."

"How do we know that, it's because I've known the triplets, the Skywalker brothers, since they were 9 years old and I watched them grow up. But Anakin is the best man I could ever have hoped to meet, but you didn't see him or his mother, Padme. Let alone Ben and with a defeated look of grief on their faces, because their siblings are dead. Or might as well be dead, but there's no excuse for this, that ship belongs to their family."

"Don't bother getting into a debate over this with us, the ship is alliance property and it's being given to Han's wife and in-laws. Until he comes back, but Chewie's direct orders given, I believe were he was to take care of her now. But until you earn our trust, there's no point debating this, because 1) we already know the truth. And 2) and more importantly to us, he wants us to hold on to his ship till he comes home or we free him."

"Han gave the order that if something happened to him, that the ship belongs to his future wife, which Leia happens to be. We can trust him and Chewie wholeheartedly, because they've been with us for three years, and Luke and Little Annie love him like brother. To us and the twins parents, and grandparents, he's just another son, or grandson, to us, and any associates connected to them, like you, it's a try and trust."

"Han's engaged to Leia and you put an innocent child at risk, the little boy that was with them, Chewbacca and her mother is their baby brother. So until you can prove we can trust you, stay out of the restricted areas, or you're being arrested. And for being a emperial spy in our ranks, is that clear." Reeikan said with a stern growl. "We better use that tone and say that word for word, Carl." Madine said and he nodded to him gently.

"My best operative in that area, and to my surrogate daughter, she's heart broken that he's been captured and they're both recovering from the latest retaliation. Wait, is that Chewbacca?" Dodonna asked and he nodded. "Yeah it is, but he hears that he's been chosen by the former Padawan of their friend in common with each other. He's getting involved immediately as they chose to stick around." he said and they nodded to him.

Just as he was getting ready to answer a flash appeared in the room and Thor, the supreme commander of the Asgard fleet, appeared then and they looked at him. "I take it he's your version of the cloners of Kamino?" Jan asked and he nodded. "Yes and hey buddy what's going on?" he asked and he explained that to him gently. "The races against have said for me to stay until we clone everyone that needs cloning here."

"But that's your order, or rather both orders, Anakin and Queen Amidala, Dr. Jackson." he said and they looked at him at that. "Jackson, I thought your name was Starglider?" she asked and he explained that. "That's my earth alias, my first two initials stayed the same, but my last name was so they, the races and the Jedi, could protect me. You're meeting my friends after the crisis is over, but the code was granted an exception."

"Because my girlfriend happens to be my team mate Sam Carter, but we took surnames that matched things here in your galaxy, but this is my team, we're called SG-1 in our galaxy. As to why we're the first team created to battle the Sith and battle droids in our galaxy." he said as he gave her a photograph and the quartet looked at it and smiled. As they saw Sam leaning her head against shoulder with a smile then on her face.

"But we're doing our job in this galaxy, protecting you from battle droids and from the Sith." he said and they nodded in understanding gently at the news. "So that's you four, and who are these 6 exactly?" Ackbar asked and he explained that to him. "The rest of the original team, had the team survived right now. We'd be the first 3 teams created here, but Lou and Charlie are the next team in line behind mine, known as SG-2."

"To answer the other unasked question, that, SG, it stands for Stargate, which is this metal ring, and why I said it was a spaceship. So ship: no, transportation device: yes, and like I said it can take you anywhere in the galaxy. You just got get the coordinates exactly set." he said as he flashed up a house sized ring in front of them. "So your friends are solders or are fighter pilots and you and Sam are half soldier/half scholar."

"We understand, so you're taking your younglings from 9 to Padawan age of 12 years old through training drills to prepare them for coming to your galaxy. As well as the clone wars, which I'm guessing is a war between us, the Trade Federation and whoever's left. And whoever was in league with Palpatine, before he slaughtered the order of clones you're creating here for the teenage to adult Jedi." Dodonna said and he nodded to him.

"Or we create two clones of him, and of the triplets, the one he's closest to is Luke's namesake, but Dex is Darth Vader. Luke, his namesake, is killed in combat when he was 10 and to you, as the council, with Luke dead now. They killed one of your prize pupils, and the other is avenging his best friend and twin brother. And hearing that truth, it's enough of a shock that Dex was Anakin's alter ego himself in human form now."

"While Luke was his twin brother, Vader was the alter ego brought to life now, by cloning, but this way we can tell them apart more easily. And as Luke's lightsaber is really his namesake's lightsaber now, so we do it that way, Luke was the true twin brother. Dex, he knows he's the clone, and as a result here, it's he's jealous now that Luke and Anakin. They got all the attention, him, he's wanting the lime light for some recognition here."

"As the truth comes out that this Zabrak is the real mentor he wants, absolute power, if that's this pilot book. But the second the fight between Anakin and Dex hits, or Dex and Ben hits, the activation of the truth comes out now, of his true self. That comes to the fore the alter ego knows he's the dark alter ego come to life, comes to the fore now." Siri said to him and hold up the first book of their series and the council nodded to her idea.

"I don't suppose that though you got more immediate problems to deal with, but by the fact here. That Anakin is helping a member of your committee, by helping destroy the blockade. Then you're willing to pay it forward by helping free the slaves of Tatooine, before we shut down Krayne, for good?" Daniel asked and they nodded. "Yes we would be glad to, though they never got assistance by us before, us loyalists desire peace."

"And stability, but he did a good deed by helping get you off the planet, we do it by freeing him slavery. And he does it again by destroying the blockade, and the entire alliance now, we pay it forward. By freeing the slaves all over the galaxy, before he finishes it by getting rid of Krayne. So he's our young Jedi master, turned general once we pull him out of retirement." Dodonna said as he looked at the image of Anakin gently.

"Here's the aging diorama you'll need, but this is him right now, once he gets started, this is him in 10 years once the clone wars begin. But they're identical twins or triplets, so this is Dex as a Jedi Padawan until he makes knight. Before he heard she's pregnant, but this is him, pre Sithlord." Daniel said and she looked from the first image of him, to the one when they combined forces as the final 3 years of the republic came up on them.

And then smiled at pointed to the two in the middle and they nodded. "So that's him from 14 to 15, alright got it." Reeikan said to him and he nodded. "Thor, I want you to do a normal aging process, so age his clone from birth to what he looks like now and end it at that. As he grows up in the old fashioned way now, but as though he never knew he was a clone, but a real human being now, but erase that from his mind now in that."

"So Qui-Gon tried to free all three of them, Watoo wouldn't have it, and he settled for freeing Anakin, before Anakin drops the bomb on them. But that he's racing to free not just them, but the entire slave network on Tatooine as we have five times the amount necessary to buy out all their contracts. Before I'm telling him that he's being trained by his uncle and aunt now in training, as he give him his training and starter lightsaber."

"Before we take over, as he goes from a slightly relied way of training to s more stern attitude at 13 years old when we send for him. As his new mentor happens to be Obi-wan in training now, but before the assembly begins now. Anakin's coming to the temple in two hours, so we can have him cloned when he does at the moment. But Padme is after the celebration on Naboo is over, in many ways like Daniel and Ben."

"I'm just the adopted big brother/father right now so as to that, I'm protecting their family, but we need to get this exactly prepped now, so no foul ups." Nejaa said and he nodded. "That a new name Obi-wan?" Madine said and he nodded. "Yes my alias on Tatooine was Ben Kenobi, so that's what Daniel and his friends know me by. I decided to go with the nickname now at the moment." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"Siri's plan got its merits, but not till the final confrontation, between himself and me when they slaughtered the entire order and the separatists. Does Dex realize he's a clone, not a real person, before the time delay ends and he realizes he's the alter ego come to life by cloning. But he failed Shmi, failed me and chose the darkside as his choices landed him in that uniform." Obi-wan said and the council nodded to him.

"Well, this way, this way we got a way to manage this, but download all the thoughts of his twin. The alter ego, is the clone, turned twin brother right now, into his head, this way we can forward the message to the locals of Mos Espa. But to his mother and Cliegg Lars, who I'm guessing from the way this was being read out. Married her in five years, but that's 27 BBY." Mace said out and Mothma thought it over and nodded to him.

"BBY, so if I'm reading this one out, that that's the start of the original trilogy and the initials stand before before the battle of Yavin, right. That's when Luke makes the winning shot to blow up this space station, but that looks like a small moon." Dodonna said to him and he nodded. "Once a brief bit of training starts, it results in the force as it starts pulsing in the Skywalkers so hard that every force sensitive, good or bad."

"Can sense it now, but Dex, once he realizes that and how strong Luke is, I think you can take a guess into why the Sidious and Vader are after him." Obi-wan said to him and she covered her eyes at that. "They want him, because it's either death or turning to the darkside and I, like her mother, told her to never use her powers. We have to protect the twins no matter what the cost, but by my bringing you out of retirement now."

"I just put the target on my surrogate son's back right now as a result here." Bail said with a furious growl at the news and they nodded. "We don't have a choice here, but for the twins to understand the truth, it's by living it, at the moment. But thinking it as he, Dex, nearly killed their father, followed by Han, Alderaan, me. Luke's wrist, and a betrayal so deep it's going to take time, but as result, he's a war criminal now."

"That you as the Rebellion Alliance has to hunt down and destroy now, but they're going to see Dex as nothing but a murderer now. As like us we can sense how strong he is now, but as does Sidious, but if he can't get to Anakin, then Dex is the next best thing. As to why it's because, he, like my mentor knows how strong the twins are and he can feel how strong it is once he comes into contact with Anakin, let alone Dex now."

"But Dex is as strong as Anakin is, but Anakin swore a commitment to the Jedi and the Rebellon Alliance, to democracy. But everyone that speaks of him, Dex, from us to you, even his friends, mother and others that come into contact with him. It's as he was before he turned to the darkside, we never wanted them learning. In who he became, before we told them ourselves now." Mace said and they nodded as Nejaa said it.

"When I leave for Tatooine, and you bring him to the Tatooine in a week, after I tell everyone in town that the truth is getting added to this. But the second you bring his brother to Tatooine, the time delay activates with in two hours. As he's acting like this with the fact he's wondering if he and their mother are ever going to see him again." Nejaa said and Thor nodded to the orders gently as the senators looked at Daniel.

And Daniel gave the pile of books leading up to the second movie and movie to him then along with Phantom Menace then. "Thor here's our copy of the movies and books needed to create Dex, but these carry all of his thoughts right now. But right now Anakin's getting started off with it, as he does Dex's answers to the council. During the psyche exam later." he said and they nodded to him as Obi-wan looked at the first book.

And then nodded. "Master, it's not looking up the dates from the Phantom Menace to Attack Of The Clones and as a result. If Shmi got married just 5 years after he left, I say we wait till book 1, the pilot episode of our series. So we bring him his lightsaber, both versions, his training lightsaber and his starter lightsaber, as his Aunt and Uncle. But the Stargliders try to train him for four years, we made an exception in this case for him."

"As he's training outside of the temple then I come to get him when he's thirteen as he prepares to create his own now. And we go from there, but Jedi training on Tatooine, with a training lightsaber." Obi-wan said and they nodded to him. "You're suggesting we have the Stargliders reactivate and they train Dex, until his mother decides to let him go." Qui-Gon asked and they both nodded as Daniel looked at Nejaa as he said it then.

"That's not a bad idea Obi-wan, he spends 4 years training and by my big brother, and like you said, Daniel, the knight becomes the brother or sister. To the latest student, but for 4 years he has my older brother training him. As he gains 4 years of Jedi training by his aunt and uncle right now, till it comes time to bring to Coruscant now." Nejaa said to and he nodded to him gently and Obi-wan nodded as he explained it to the council.

"Yes, he's living life as a pilot, a mechanic and farmer and to him, why change things as he's learning to be a Jedi by Dave right now, so 'why leave home to continue training, I can protect my mother, I'm a Jedi in training, so why leave home right now. But it's all Obi-wan's fault for taking me away when I gained 4 years training. In the same way Annie had right now, I don't have to leave home to continue training, I can do it here."

"I have a life here, I love my parents and my brother, my friends, adults or no, I'm happy as a Jedi training there on Tatooine, why do I have to leave. Just to continue my training right now." he said and they looked at him. "I take it that's his nickname right now, and he wanted you to use it to build the bond between you. As he reaches his 15th birthday, before he switches to the real name Daniel?" Ackbar asked and he nodded softly to him.

"This isn't the only time we're getting the chance to see you right, I mean how long are you going to be in our galaxy?" Mon Mothma asked and he smiled. "We're staying for twenty years your time, to put that gently in time ranges right now. But the time is speeded up, but here it's 20 years, in the Milky Way, that's the galaxy. That my friends and my wife are from, it's 10 months so a month in our galaxy is two years here."

"So 1 week there equals 6 months here, 2 weeks: 1 year, 1 month: 2 years and in 10 months time there equals 20 years here. But this situation for the twins destiny now, is in 32 years, but the aftermath to the final destruction of the Sith, all at once. As you rip the heart of the dictatorship out, is that it jumps over these books." he said passing her the aftermath to Return Of The Jedi, Leia's courtship to Isoldur and the following mission.

"And as to why exactly, it's because the current council is coming to my galaxy, along with the Skywalkers, Kenobis and my and Anakin's clan groups. Because they're helping us deal with the following 3 years before we return as it switches to Leia's children." he said and they nodded to the news smiling gently. "Whatever Padme would have told me over Leia, it's not needed, Han's her soulmate, if he's who she chooses, that's fine."

"So who's real fault is this if we had a dictatorship getting started right now, if the clone is now the twin brother to our young Jedi master turned general?" Mon Mothma asked and he sighed as he explained that. "She's cloning herself a twin as well, but while the originals told us and you this soon. The duplicates chose to hide the truth from you, and I know what you're thinking, you blame the clones for the destruction of the order."

"But what's your thought to a Jedi marrying a senator, before we changed the code?" he asked and Bail crossed his arms. "At the moment we live in a real world, but the thought of a Jedi and senator together, at one point. Was considered against the law, because he's training to be a Jedi and she's a senator, if they followed their thoughts through. To conclusion, and I know she's going to say it, it would take them to a place they can't go."

"And regardless of the way they feel here about each other, she's not letting him give up his future for her. But his act of rationality is something he can't do right now, and he's going to want to wish away his feelings about her. But he can't, but she's trying to listen to her head over her heart, but keeping it a secret, they'd be living a lie. And one that they can't keep up even if they wanted to." Mothma said and he nodded to her at that.

"Yeah she said that, word for word what you just did right now, but the originals just dropped the bomb on the council and you guys ahead of time. They're betrothed and in 10 years engaged, but he's making contact with you, before he comes to see her. As our mandate starts, we're telling his parents and hers that they're engaged. So engaged, married and expecting twins, you know this." he said and they nodded gently to him.

"Yeah and a good thing too, she doesn't have to hide from us that she's expecting twins, we can watch over her when he's on a mission, as we take care of her for him. So let me guess, once Vader is on the loose, we're acting on being the only ones, next to her parents and the council. That know where's she's hiding till we send for the duo and pull them out of retirement once the twins are 18?" Reeikan asked and he nodded to him.

"And the fact of a severe case of slaughter as there's a hostile takeover, before the twins are born, because they're born on the day the empire was born. And the Solo twins after the Empire was destroyed, for good, and the results are what happened. And to you, all of you, are scared of allowing another case of a Jedi that strong. And into the Jedi order, after Dex caused this, by their not just telling you the truth, because in her words now."

"They'd be living a lie and one they couldn't keep up even if they wanted to, while his added remark is she's right that would destroy them." he said and she nodded. "Where are we in the furthered universe now exactly, after the Solo twins were born. If it's whatever date it is on your planet?" Ackbar asked and he explained that to him. "Mid series of what's called the New Jedi Order, and the Solo siblings are 18 to 20 years old."

"Anakin's secondary namesake sacrificed himself to destroy the alien queen they're dealing with right now, Jacen was captured by Vergere and Jaina's close to the edge. But in regarding the Skywalker twins, the clones, the only one saved is Luke. But we're turning him over to Jorus C'Baoth as he trains Luke's clone. Luke is going into hiding when the twins are 10 years old, once the movie begins, you send for the trio."

"That's Ben, Anakin and Siri, as Siri gets his aunts, uncles and grandparents off the planet and takes them Naboo. While Anakin and Ben bring the plans to you. But alterations of the original trilogy here, as after Leia marries Han and the following 15 years. And leading into the young Jedi knight series, that's about their twins and their friends. But we're returning for the rest of the movies series, from the time Anakin's 12."

"All the way up to the very last portion of these ties, which is focused on things, regarding Jacen after he encounters Lumiya, who's a Sith Lord. But in your eyes, all this started with the fact that if they told you this." he said and they nodded to him firmly. "Yes and she's right, as is he, if they'd have just told us the truth then, so we could have made sure and she dies of a broken heart, because his anger and lust for power."

"Which destroys him and kills her and out of a broken heart here, and we're left picking up the pieces, but I'm her best friend next to Obi-wan. To us we were the rebel leaders, and she was our youngest senator, as when this happens she's 27. But our youngest and most devoted senator and our best friend, to me and Mon Mothma. That her loss is like a knife through our hearts right now, to us, Obi-wan and Yoda at the time here now."

"But I'm her best friend as is Obi-wan and we and Master Yoda, this didn't just turn into heart breaking losses, and the twins grow up never knowing their parents. The pain in our hearts is so bad that we lost several of the closest friends we ever could have had. And all because they never told us they were together, married in secret and his lust for power, in the end, ends up destroying him." Bail said in concerned annoyance to that.

"You're right Bail, we are, after they're not just telling us and his reacting to her possibly dying in childbirth. The lust for power goes to his head as Dex falls to the darkside, but first the Death Star and now whatever the force superweapon they created this time. That Han finds and we have a repeater, before whoever this Sith was that nearly killed you a few years back, is vanquished and we go from there, the real Jedi order."

"It's time it was retired, the real Jedi order, the real Jedi code, it had to be retired, as the grey Jedi order is more like us non force sensitives as we can relate to each other now. It's not Anakin or Padme, it's not their fault, none of that ever was, it's their twins we blame for the amount of death and destruction we had in our galaxy. Had they just told us none of that would've happened." Ackbar said to him with a firm tone at that remark.

"Lovely, so because they decide to keep it a secret it's now the 19 years prior to the twins 18th birthday. He's just killed in cold blood, for real this time, he's having nightmares of her dying in childbirth, he's just been promoted to the council. And now we and Palpatine ask him to do something that he's feeling dishonest about. And it's time you mutinied here as he tells you that Palpatine is the Sith that killed your mentor."

"Through his student which was the attacker Valorum just told me about, and it's now a choice to stay who he is or he turns into the very thing he swore to destroy now. Is that all of it, as you have your friend clone the entire order, as the order, the original one. But the order is in hiding at anyone of our rebel hiding places?" she asked and he nodded. "So his twin grows up to become the second most hated man in this entire galaxy."

"And he's a war criminal as well, if I'm reading this right, though they destroyed my planet, you just moved us to another that is an exact replicate of it. As we're not wiped out, as the heart of Alderaan is strong in all children that are descendants of us. And I'm Leia's legal guardian when you leave in 20 years, so me to Leia, his stepbrother to Luke. And if Padme gets pregnant after they separate, their youngest stays with with her."

"Alright, we'll keep this secret if he's just like the council, he can our minds, so think about something else when in assembly later ladies, Jan, Carlin." Bail said and they all nodded. "So half the loyalist committee doesn't realize they're voting a Sithmaster into office, I'm the second candidate and Alee is the third if I've got it right at the moment. Bail is taking my place in a few months." Bail Antilles told him and he nodded to him.

"I don't suppose your son or nephew is the captain for Leia's vessel, right, the Tantive VII?" he asked and Antilles double checked the fourth book and smiled as he answered. "That's my grandson, us Antilles are loyal to the royal family and with the fact she's the daughter of my former senator's best friend. I'm sacrificing myself to get the blueprints off my ship and directly to Anakin and you, Jedi Kenobi." he said and Obi-wan nodded.

"Yes well the droids are family droids, as Artoo Detoo and See Threepio are in your ownership until you call us out of retirement. But have Threepio's mind wiped from the separation leading into when we get them back. Because he's holding the location of where we hid Padme and possibly Anakin Junior." he said and Antilles nodded to the orders gently at that as Mothma checked the chronometer and firmly said it.

"The plan's in action now, but we better get to the assembly and whatever meeting you have then we better complete the rest of this trip to Coruscant." she said and he nodded as they nodded. "Then good luck and may the force be with you." he said and she smiled as they left the room at that as he looked at Lana. "Honey stay close, and Jedi Chazen turn, lift the jammer now, we're starting now." he said pressing the control on the door.

'Masters, Ki, Mace, run the conversation you did in the movie, the words are altered in the book, so just run through my memories of this.' he thought to them, as they hid a nod and Qui-Gon looked at Lana who activated the camera controls then. As the light on it came on then as Obi-wan and Qui-Gon moved to the middle of the floor. As Daniel leaned against the wall then listening to the conversation as they got started.

"Master Qui-Gon, describe the situation of your attacker." Adi said and he nodded as he explained it to them gently. "When we arrived at the blockade, we were taken to a waiting area, but whatever reason for the delay became clear. As they'd destroyed our ship, and then tried to kill us, as we went to arrest the viceroy now. We were attacked by destroyer battle droids, while I was cutting through the door, before they attacked."

"With these ones having a shield generated, I decided we weren't risking a stand off and we got into the ventilation shaft. Before ending up in the shuttle bay and we saw hundreds of batle droids, before we realized that this wasn't just a blockade. But an invasion army now, deciding to hitch a ride down to the surface as we stowed away. Just before running into a local, a Gungun, as he took us to their city and we met his boss."

"After giving us a way to get to Theed, we managed to intercept the security droids as they had the queen and her entourage surrounded. Before we got them out of the city and we were escaping from the planet but enroute the ship got damaged. And the closest planet that could be of help was Tatooine, as we headed there now. As we met with first a shop dealer and then his employees, a young boy and his mother there."

"After the boy offered to help us, he won the parts and monetary value we needed to fix the ship as I took the animals back and I was getting ready to return to the ship now. It was after I was returning to the ship, that I was attacked by a black caped character. Getting a better look at him, I saw he was a Zabrak, but his eyes were reddish gold, as more importantly now, it was he was also carry a lightsaber, and the laser was red."

"And he was well trained in the Jedi arts, my only conclusion now in this was the person that attacked me was a Sithlord." he said and the trio scanned Daniel's memory for the words and Mundi hid a smile as he read it out then as he said it with a fake incredulous tone to his voice as he quickly said it to that. "Impossible, the Sith have been extinct for a millienium." he said and Mace nodded as he answered him in the same way to that.

" I do not believe that the Sith would be able to return without us knowing." he said and Yoda nodded gently then. "Hard to see, the darkside is." he said and Mace nodded. "We will use all our resources to discover the identity of your attacker. May the force be with you." he said and Obi-wan nodded and bowed as he pretended to leave the room, as Qui-Gon stayed put as Yoda took it from there as he said it to him gently.

"Master Qui-Gon, more to say, have you." he said and Obi-wan turned to them at that. "With your permission my master, I encountered a vergence in the force." he said and Yoda's brow lifted slightly at that. "A vergence, you say." he said and Mace pretended to be in shock as he answered him. "Located around a person?" he asked and Qui-Gon nodded as he explained it to them gently, as they pretended to be in shock then.

"The boy, his cells have the highest concentration of midichlorines I've ever seen in a life form, it is possible that he was conceived by midichlorines." he said and Mace leaned forward slightly. "You refer to the prophecy, to the one who will bring balance to the force, you believe it is this boy." he said and and Qui-Gon sighed. "I don't presume to..." he started to say and Yoda stepped in at that firmly as he said it to him then.

"But you do, revealed your opinion is." he said and Qui-Gon said it gently to that. "I request the boy be tested, master." he said and Yoda gave a nod. "Trained as a Jedi, you request for him, hmm?" he asked and he answered him softly. "Finding him was the will of the force, I have no doubt of that, although it appears now. That the force directed us to find him, before the Sith do, now." he said and they nodded as they exchanged looks.

As Mace sighed in fake resignation as he answered him. "Bring him before us then." he said and they nodded as Obi-wan gave a second bow and they left the room, before she hit the radio controller and the light went out as they relaxed. "Get it right, we did, Danny?" Yoda asked and he nodded to him smiling. "Yes Master, but we got wait for the assembly now, before he comes here now." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"Like I said the words and conversations you just used now were from your double's, and word for word is what the movie showed now." he said and they nodded. "We keep it up like this and Sidious is going to think it's genuine now. And instead of stage acting right now in this, Master." Obi-wan said and they nodded to that remark. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why do they keep calling you that dad?" Lana asked and he smiled.

"Like my parents or the officers Admiral Carter's age, they started calling me by my childhood nickname n the case of the trio. But to everyone else I go by Daniel, aside from you." he said and she nodded as Mace hid a chuckle to that, just as he was answering they heard and felt a pained jolt shoot through the link. "Blast it, what did he do this time, Bant already healed his arm and leg, and it's too soon for this right now."

"Youngling, I'm serious, but you keep this up and you're confined to the bed for two months." Adi said in annoyance and Mace nodded in agreement, just as he was getting ready to say it they heard Anakin say it in concerned aggravation. ** _'He's just turned into Ben when he was my age and this time it was whoever his rival was. But at the moment his pride could over do it.'_ **he said and the 14 nodded in agreement.

"That's an understatement Annie, but stand by, finish out with the senate assembly, we're bringing you in, in an hour now to 90 minutes." Mace and he felt a gentle jolt of acknowledgement to that as they ended the conversation and assembly at they remark.

 **Warnings: For this chapter and forward its returning to the rest of the movie as we finish our the movie now, before it's a return trip to Tatooine and forward. But from here the rest of the chapters follow the sequence to the movie now.**


	15. The Senate And Jedi Meetings

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Chapter 15: Senate Session And Tatooine Training Lessons**

After getting the summons from the duo, he hid a smile as he went to see Padme as she was waiting for the summons, as he walked up to the officer guarding her door. "I'm here to see Padme, Ensign Wilkes." he said and the man nodded to him as he activated his radio to repeat that. "Skywalker's here to see Padme." he said and he heard her third handmaiden answer him. ** _"Let him in."_** she said and he nodded as he nodded to him.

As the door opened and he walked in as her handmaiden greeted him as he said it to her smiling gently in and her handmaiden Rabe met him at the door. "Hey Rabe, I'm here to see Padme." he said and she hid a smile as she answered him. "I'm sorry Annie, but Padme's not here right now." she said as Padme was finishing getting dressed as she answered that gently from behind the drawing shade then as she answered her.

"Who is it exactly, Rabe." she asked and she explained that as the three of them were improvising this gently. "Anakin Skywalker to see Padme, your highness." she said and Padme explained to him gently as she moved our from behind the screen as she moved to see him gently then. "I sent Padme on an errand." she said and he nodded. "I understand, but I've just been summoned by the temple to start my training, I hope."

"I may never see her again, so I came to say goodbye." he said and she nodded. "We shall tell her for you, we're sure her heart goes with you." she said and he nodded as he bowed to her with a gentle smile. "Thank you, your highness." he said and she looked into his eyes with a gentle smile then as she moved forward, as he gave her another bow and left the room gently as she hid a smile at the amount of maturity in him then.

"Captain, kill the camera in here." she said and the light went out and she relaxed as she looked at Sam, who was leaning against the wall on guard duty then. "Either we're improvising this or we're quoting the movie version to these books right now." she said and Sam smiled. "Your exchange between you three are was the one in the movie, the books give a longer conversation." she said as Jack walked to the door gently at that.

"Deek, unless it's a member of the group, no one's allowed in right now, until we finish things here on the planet." Jack said and he nodded to the orders. "Where's the admiral right now exactly anyway if he left you and Panaka in charge?" Rabe asked and he explained that. "He's helping Ric and Leia to get the finishing touches done on the ship right now after the amount of damage Gunray did." he said and they nodded to him.

"What the blazes is going on here, a few days in and already we know your names this well right now and vice versa." Wilkes said to him and he chuckled. "Trust me that happens all the time, when we're together this long, with us out here. And for 20 years right now at the moment, it's resulted in knowing each other way too well right now." he said and Rabe and Wilkes nodded with bemused smiles as Sam answered that remark

As she looked at him. "Is he getting curious to why dad wanted me on duty with Ric and Leia dealing with checking on the engines, Jack?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, and with it, he's wondering why your father decided to run command when she's got twice the normal amount of soldiers on guard duty. Along with three Jedi Knights and a possible Jedi initiate as well at the moment in this, but that's not it in why I came up."

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt right now, but the senator said that the assembly is ready to begin now, your highness." he said to them gently with a gentle smile on his face and she nodded to the news. "Yes alright, Captain, Commander you're with me, as are you, Rabe." she said and they nodded as Obi-wan arrived to get Anakin and Anakin climbed into the speeder as he took him to the temple gently as the rest of them met up then.

"There better be an easy way to do this, because the story has far longer conversations then the movie does." Jack said softly to her and Daniel answered that. **_'I got it covered Jack, we watched the movie the night before our mission began. So I can coach her in what to say to say and it's the same for Dack. And Anakin, Ben, Qui-Gon and the council, as well as Valorum, till we leave Coruscant now.'_**

 ** _'But the meeting is done, regarding the rebel leaders and the sextet are all in, regarding that, that to them it's working over this carefully. And added good news right now, they're all getting involved in freeing the slaves of Tatooine. But to them, the catalyst for the hostile take over is the clones not telling them the truth when you and Anakin did, sis.'_** he said and they all nodded to the news.

As they headed for the arena then as they met up with Panaka as Daniel thought it to her softly as he set up her lines for her as he explained things to them gently as he did it. ** _'Padme, I'm very good at vocal intakes, but though you got me helping you, regarding the wording right now. Lock him out and focus on the others in the alliance, they all know and don't mind about this regarding you and Anakin.'_**

 ** _'In fact the rebel leaders say when he's on missions, that they can take care of you for him, so you nothing to worry about now. Thor's here waiting on stand by to clone you, but we're creating 2 clones of Anakin. One is going to be Luke's namesake, and the other is the alter ego, but he's not getting his memories back until a New Hope begins.'_ **he said and she nodded as she refocused at that.

"The chair recognizes the senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." Valorum called out as he heard a gentle tone to him from Daniel as he locked up his shields then. ** _'My lord, I'm sending you the words to say, but I've got the entire script. And on hand mentally, so just focus on my mental board, and use it for this.'_** he said and he hid a nod and Palpatine directed the chair closer to the chancellor platform at that.

"Supreme chancellor, delegates of the senate, a tragedy has occurred which has started right here. And has now engulfed our entire planet by the taxation of trade routes and has now engulfed our entire planet of the oppression of the trade federation." he said and the trade federation representative interrupted at that. "This is outrageous, I object to the senator's statements!" Lott Nod snapped and Valorum said it sternly to that.

"The chair does not recognize the senator of the trade federation at this time." he said sharply as Palpatine said it further. "To state our allegations, I present to you, Queen Amidala, recently elected, ruler of Naboo, who speaks on our behalf." he said and she stepped forward as Daniel thought the words to her gently, as she said firmly. "Honorable representatives of the republic, I have come to you on the gravest of circumstances."

"The Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the trade..." she started to say and Nod stepped in a second time at that. "I object, there is no proof, this is outrageous, I demand that a commission be appointed to ascertain the truth." he said and Aileen Teem, the Malastare senator nodded as he answered that. "The congress of Malastare agrees with the honorable representative of the trade federation."

"A commission must be appointed." he said and Sam threw up her shields as she went into conversation with Daniel at that. 'Daniel are you doing the entire rebellion to get this going, because it sounds like he knew what to say here?' she asked and he answered her. **_'Yeah I am, remember Sith trap, I'm directing this, by jumping his moves till he doesn't realize he's been played.'_** he said to her at that question softly then.

And she hid a nod as she refocused at that as they listened to Valorum's response. "The point is..." he started to say as the beuracrats Mas Amedda moved to him. "Excuse me Chancellor." he said as he went into a whispered conversation with him. As Palpatine explained it to her. 'Come on that's it, keep it going, this was to get us prepared, so just continue with the subterfuge right now.' she saw in Mon Mothma's eyes gently at that.

'Senator, everyone in the rebellion, you have to make it sound, right now, that you want it to be a very close vote, between him, you, Senator Antilles and you, Aileen Teem. All planets in the rebellion, do it.' she said with her eyes as she locked gazes with every senator from each planet that was involved in the rebellion. ** _'We're rigging the elections, that it, Padme?'_** she saw in the wookie representative's eyes gently.

And she quickly explained it. 'Yes that's it exactly, he's arranging the dejarik board, so that by the time we realized we've been deceived by a lie, it's too late. My future husband, Anakin Skywalker has gone to the darkside and the Jedi and the separatists. They've been slaughtered, but my cousin in law decided to turn the situation around, so instead of a Jedi trap, it's now a Sith trap, but your best pilot now, Senator.'

'He's a Jedi and rebel for us, by that I mean once he learns that my husband and his mentor are the Jedi that recruited him for help. Out of their friend in common with each other, he's getting involved immediately, but this situation. It's rigging the board right now as we do this, so by the time he realizes he's been duped later. The entire order has gone underground and that's it as we finished it off.' she said and he hid a nod to her.

 ** _'My best pilot is Chewbacca, is he a friend of the family, if you're saying that in this future we're rigging?'_** he asked and she quickly answered him. 'Yes, he's my son in law's best friend and co-pilot, so once you pull him out of retirement. As he learns who my husband and older brother are, that's it, let's finish it.' she said and they looked into her's eyes acknowledging her request as Palpatine said it to her under his breath.

"Enter the beuracrats, the true rulers of the republic, and on the payroll of the trade federation I might add, this is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." he said and she saw a faked resignation in Valorum as he said it then. 'Chancellor, the entire alliance is in on it so do it.' she said to him with her eyes and he gave a minute nod, as they went to stage two then of their plan, right then gently at this."

And knowing the separatists were going to be in shock at the way they were doing this. "The point is conceded, will you defer your motion to allow a commission. To explore the validly of your accusations, because this is needed before we proceed further right now, your highness?" he asked and she said it firmly then at that. "I will not defer, I wish to discuss the federation's attack on our sovereignty now, as such right now, Chancellor."

"I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die, and though my planet is a peaceful world we have our limits and we have reached them. But when I took the office, I was following the rules and regulations of our planet, most importantly. And they were not waiting around when my people are suffering and dying at this current moment. While you discuss this situation in a committee!" she said and he looked into her eyes gently.

 ** _'Highness just say it, we have to make him think he's won, so just hit with me both barrels, Master Starglider explained everything to me. And I'm from Senator Mothma's home planet, I'm involved in the rebellion, so we have to make it look like, to him. That's he's won, so just say it now, your highness.'_** she saw in his eyes and she finished it as she threw the proverbial killing blow at her ally.

"If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed." she said as she finished with finality as she shoved the knife into him metaphorically. "I move for a vote no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." she said and every member of the rebellion all started calling out as they chanted. "Vote now, vote now, vote now!" They called out as one before Amedda stood up at that and Valorum sat down defeated.

Knowing the wookie representative was saying the same, she knew that they, and calamarians were her biggest backers, along with the Biths and Bothans nows. "Order!" he shouted as Palpatine explained it to her. "Now they vote on a new chancellor, a stronger Chancellor, one who will not allow our crisis continue." he said and she hid a nod as she waited for things on her soulmate's end to activate then.

 **The Skywalker Heir's Contingency- Nobody's POV**

"Ry, Soara, we're due in conference along with Adi and Qui-Gon!" Jedi Master Damon Calrissian said to their own apprentices and they nodded as they followed their mentors. And up to the council chambers then gently. "Judging by the gentle tone to Skywalker's mental connection, whatever he learned from Daniel just changed him enough now." Master Tiana Merrin said and he nodded in agreement then gently at that.

"If what Adi and Mace said was true, then my grandson is connected to their entire family, on the maternal side, but my grandson is his son-in-law's best friend. Alright truthfully like Thracia, I had a few families out there, my youngest though. My youngest, who gained my surname now is his son-in-law's age of 54 now, 57 years into the future now." Damon told her and she nodded to the news gently at that remark.

"Why didn't you never tell me that, Dame?" she asked and he sighed. "Because I never wanted to be released from the order to protect my my family, especially Lando. Who hasn't been born yet either, it's a matter of protecting their future from the Sith now. If their back on the prowl, Anakin's future lays with us now, but to keep him on his path. It's having our padawans keeping him going, I think that's what caused him to break."

"Loss of one too many friends, and the darkside was bearing down on him so hard he lost the will to fight, as he built up his beliefs like blocks, one thing tears it down. And he's exhausted in his body, heart and soul until he gives up and decides. Now, that to keep from losing anyone else he loves, it's turning to the darkside. Without Adi or Siri giving him the strength to fight, or even my daughters, Soara and Darra, he gave up."

"The girls were dead and whoever caused my baby girl to be killed is the start of it and it was a double whammy as a result of his losing someone else. If we prevent my daughter from being killed that ends it and before it even starts now." he said and Soara crossed her arms as she and Ry's exchanged looks at the news. "We get our memories back now and Darra is the youngest of our trio, Master, my padawan and baby sister."

"Watching them together, he had friends this soon after arriving here, he'll be fine, but we just have to prevent these situations from getting out of hand. If Darra, Siri, Adi and I are the reason he gave up and turned finally, whoever caused it in the first place now. Is in big trouble at the moment, but whoever did is the one that caused a ticking time bomb. Just waiting to start, you can only fight for so long before giving up, at the time."

"As to you there is no point in fighting any longer and nothing left to believe in either, but he's living force, wants to live in the here and now and doesn't want things to change. And they don't until the quartet are 16, barring 17 as a result, but if Siri and I were the same color, we were giving him the strength to fight back. And against the overwhelming Darkness threatening to consume and one by one us in his friends were killed now."

"We get ourselves cloned and the clones are the ones dying, but he has us back and our friends. So to him our brother/brother bonds and brother/sister bonds are the key to saving him now. As we are the extended Jedi family and his children the twins see us as family, along with their real family now, Master." she said and he nodded to her. "You three, Lana and even Minga, you girls are his life." he said and she nodded to that.

"But what these two don't seem to get is he grew up a non force sensitive had a attachments, had a family, can they even understand the concept of a broken heart. The loss of a loved one, he just met Qui-Gon and Obi-wan and he loves them. Like a father and, in Ben's case, a father and brother rolled into one. The same is going to be said for our age groups, he loves us like we are his family." Ry asked and they nodded to that.

"And that's the catch, all they know is the code for us we can adapt passed our original training, as we start acting like their parents and big brothers and sisters. But with a padawan that grew up outside the temple and adjusting to a new surroundings. He needs us now as his family until he sees his mother and friends again in a few months." Damon said and their mentors noded to her thoughts as Soara answered his remark.

"Yes well we'll see what kind of man he is as he grows, the acts of us accepting him, even before whatever counter measure reactivated the results now. They are going to be us acting like our Jedi family again and to him, nothing matters more than us. Keeping our trust as he grows up now, but you, Master Tiana, Adi and with Qui-Gon being in the force for a while he's choosing Mace to fill in for him." she said as they ended it at that gently.

After taking him and arriving at the temple, Obi-wan parked the speeder and then lead him to the council room as Qui-Gon was waiting for him then. "Shh, just relax, you already know Master Yoda, though in a mental conference call with them. Just be yourself, you're on already on good first impression, so just keep it up. Keep your temper and be honest with them." he said softly and Anakin closed his eyes and relaxed then.

As the door opened and he went in as he met the group face to face as they saw a gentle sense of maturity in him as he said it to them. "Afternoon Masters Jedi, my name is Anakin Skywalker, it's nice to finally meet all of you face to face now." He said bowing to his new mentors, before looking at Yoda and smiled as he bowed a second time. "Hello Master, good to see you again." he said and Yoda smiled at the level of maturity in him.

"You as well padawan, good to see you again it is, trust that you spent the week practicing now, I do." he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yes Master I did, I couldn't ask for a better teacher right now, in fact at the moment. I spent all this in week, in addition to studying and training, reading the books focused on you, father and Ben." he said and Yoda nodded as he hid a smile at the new title he gave Qui-Gon then gently.

"How far into the events have you reached now, regarding Obi-wan youngling years?" he asked and Anakin smiled gently. "I just reached the midway point of the mission on Gala, and the fact he realized the queen was being poisoned. I'm tying up the situation for the next four chapters enroute back to Naboo, but I never been so disgusted. And with his rival, that kid is a bully with a sadistic streak in him." he said and Yoda nodded to him.

"Know you do that this happens with you if a rival yourself now..." he asked and Anakin nodded to him. "Yes I'm not falling for it this time, but that arrogance could be the self destruct switch if he's not careful here. Aside from that, I see that all the time in my racing rival and Amee take charge to prevent a total loss of temper. If Darra and I start growing close I think she's taking Amee's place now." he said and Yoda nodded gently.

"Fast lesson in what not to do you learned, did you?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yes, but I see that attitude in my rival all the time, but not going to happen. I see an attempted set up like this and the one trying it is being turned into you, immediately. But like my own mentor, I learned what was needed to truly understand. I am not afraid of failure, I won't fail you." he said and sighed as he reflected on things at that remark.

"Still just a child, I want to stay your student as long as I can, you are my mentor, but not alone now, never alone, I have people I know here now. It will be fine, but my life as a slave, I'm never looking back after I finish that." he said and Yoda nodded to him. "Indeed, not alone now, know us and trust us, you do, but have friends, you do, need us, there for you, we are." he said and Anakin nodded, as Qui-Gon looked at Mace gently.

As the assembled 11, and Thracia Cho Leem, exchanged knowing looks that he knew and had a chance to talk to him, before that day once Daniel returned. And he already developed a connection with the surviving duo and a very strong one as well. And they hid a smile as he looked at them smiling as they saw the almost teenage maturity in him. "Currently we were discussing matters, regarding the end of this scenario."

"And though I'm in the force, he knows he's not alone with the fact he has all of you and Obi-wan. But discussing things with Morgan, she decided to try and unlock your memories of things in the movie verse leading into the purge. That does get unlocked and not strangers going into close bonds as friends, but friends and family after that." he said and Mace nodded to him as he said it gently to that as he realized what that meant.

"Oh boy, well I see what's coming if that does happen, but whatever caused him to break in the movie verse, if that's the twins timeline right now. Then our memories in their timeline are going to break down the blast door as our bonds come with it. Instead of strangers and cut adrift, he's back with, finally, who he considers his family now. His Jedi family and he has everyone he lost back again." Soara said and Mace nodded to that.

"Had 5 losses before the war and few hundred during it until Sidious wipes us out, alright clone ourselves, we do. But Ikrit still missing and has been since traveled to Yavin IV, he had." Yaddle said and Yoda nodded in agreement. "Indeed, all that is left of original order are myself, Anakin, Obi-wan and Ikrit, but Obi-wan and I, in the force we are briefly. Before return we do to help reconstitute the order." he said and the council nodded.

"Going by the children's story focused on his youngest grandson, it said Ikrit is on Yavin IV still, he's exiled himself ever since he failed to free the Massassai children. And from a golden globe there, though now that they, Tahiri, Tionne and Kam had. The five of them, and several others in Anakin's clan's group, got the way you would had everyone from our generations to Luke's." Daniel told them and they both nodded to him gently.

"Taught the good old fashioned way, where we can actually make our bodies and minds strong as we grow stronger in the force. Though if Jacen feel that's too hard, then he's asking to get taken by a a dark Jedi and Sithlord. And for the seventh time in 93 years right now, but you taught us nothing is impossible, and do or do not, there is no try. And unlearn what you have learned, unlearn his old ways, but taking your training."

"And beyond seriously, and I mean both of you in that, Master, it's a matter of unraveling the riddle in what you tell us and just meeting her and seeing you again and I do. Being the youngest of your students just out of the nursery and honestly. I feel like my younger counterparts now, in the fact you mean just as much to me as you do to the others." Anakin told them and they nodded with a warm smile at him at that remark.

"Added side effects watch out for that, because we get our memories and the ending results are whatever traumas in their timeline you had. It's ending up in our current memories right now, as our memories of that timeline activate and with it, our bonds to you." Siri said to him and the council nodded to that remark. "Meaning what damage, emotionally, was done in their timeline is getting fixed in our's finally, at last."

"As every Jedi that died during the war or leading into is a clone, that prevents everything that is coming right now. And the only ones left of the true order are Ikrit, Anakin, Obi-wan and Master Yoda. The rest of us have gone underground as our counterpart's extended order, yes I like your plan, Master." Adi said and Mace nodded in agreement to her thoughts gently as he answered her at that remark.

"Every friend that was killed by the separatists or just prior is alive and things stay the same until the purge, but everyone that died are all clones now. He never lost us or his mother and the queen, let alone he has his student back now. So with that in mind everyone that died in their timeline was cloned and all the clones are dead. While we go into hiding until it's safe to come out, but we're alive and we finish things."

"Giving him the strength to fight back he knows we're all alive and the first true loss that was taken since he became a padawan was Master Yaddle. But come on now, what I sense in him is the fact he's preffering to live in the here and now. Rather then worrying about the past or present, but staying in the here and now. And more sensitive to the emotions of others, he's living force, but with it, their versions of us ends up in us."

"That happens and us getting a bad first impression in our original meeting with him and we're about to get a very good second impression, right now. Well that helps right now, but it's already looking promising right now." he said and they got started at that gently. "Nice to meet you too Padawan it's nice to finally meet you in person now, as the council and I've already discussed this, but your final test, for this activation now involved."

"Is your return mission to Naboo, now, but like when during the podrace, this is the final test now as well." Adi said to him and he nodded to her respectfully at that. "I understand, until now I never understood why I'm the only human in the entire galaxy. Now, that can race in this particular sport, till master told me I happen to be force sensitive and that did it now, it finally made sense now to my mother and me now."

"I was force sensitive and until I met Master, no one could understand why I was this good at building or fixing things, let alone why I'm the only human, who at the age of 5. Was this good a pilot in either the podraces or just driving a speeder, but this was our little secret, and Master used that against Watto now, my former owner. But he's a Toydarian, and unfortunately, regarding mind tricks, Toydarians are immune to them."

"Watto's biggest weakness is his greed and and his greed became his downfall when he bet against Master over me." he said, explaining it and she nodded. "I see why, greed can be a very dangerous thing, or a very powerful ally for the person wielding it. But every non force sensitive in the galaxy, or in this case from the core to mid rim knows better then to gamble against a Jedi, because with us being able to wield the force."

"We can use the force as an added extension of ourselves now, but your owner made a fatal error, by not realizing that Qui-Gon was a Jedi. Not a farmer pretending to be one, but a true Jedi master, but once he sees you dressed as a Jedi Padawan. And then sees the ship in question, the queen and Artoo Detoo, he's going to get the message here. Once he sees Qui-Gon's lightsaber hanging from Obi-wan's belt now."

"As they realize their visitor of 3 to 6 months prior was a Jedi master and coming to pick up our latest student. Though our intention wasn't in the sabbacc cards, it paid off nicely, but hearing from Charlie that you're the chosen one. And your alter ego is the man that was described to me by the guides on Kegan, that did it for me." Adi said and he nodded, just as he was answering he said the firm smile on Daniel's face and nodded, bemused.

"If I ended up losing my lightsaber after 14 years of having it now, I was going to use Qui-Gon's until I built a copy of my original now. But judging by my lightsaber, I think Annie modeled his lightsaber on mine, just with a leather hand grip with his being a teenager and as he got older the lightsaber lost the handgrips as time went on." Obi-wan said to that gently and he nodded to that as Daniel answered her question.

"What Charlie told you was true actually Adi, the prequel trilogy, that's this trilogy, came out 4 years ago. Just after they made this movie, they created the books introducing us to you, who each of you were and describing your backgrounds as Jedi. As they described Anakin and Ben's life in total detail before Anakin ended up in the suit. And Ben on Tatooine, the tie up that ties this trilogy to that trilogy is being worked on right now."

"But if your memories get unlocked that answers every question to what happened exactly, but that's my job at the current moment. I'm making sure that his clone ends up being the one to end up in the uniform and he stays a Jedi. But the dating from how long we're here for is until Anakin's 30th birthday guys." he said and they nodded in relief, they had plenty of time together as Anakin answered that at the smile on his face.

"Was everything the kids of my adopted planet reading true when the sextet were no older than Lana?" he and and they nodded. "Yes it's all true, those books date from close to a month prior to my 13th birthday and end when I am 18. The last mission that was up for our teams: The Jinn/Kenobi team and the Gallia/Tachi team. It was 7 years ago, but looks like the double story books capture both generations now too."

"But Anakin learns the history, regarding certain situations for me, before they bring him into it now, but all three are close to 5 years during my teenage years now. But our memories come back and he doesn't have to hear the ords. He knows what Siri and Master Gallia mean to me now, as he's reading the entire history between us." Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded to that in agreement as he switched subjects at that remark.

"What's that look on your face for, Daniel?" he asked and he smiled. "We pulled it off right now, he's acting so smug, he doesn't realize he's being lead about. And right into our own trap, because every member of the Rebellion. They all started yelling for a vote of no confidence, it's working, but the Kasshyk senator. He's going to bat with the rest of the systems in the Rebellion right now." he said and they nodded to that news gently.

"Well that helps, but now it's time for our part, but regarding that now, Masters Jedi, I know Ben told you this already, but I'm just saying it again, regarding Padme and me. But at the moment we're in the first two stages, and when see each other again, we go to stage 3, but we got this taken of us, enroute here. We're getting a final photo taken of us together, before we separate." he said as he gave her the picture of him and Padme.

And they saw him leaning against her with smile on their faces and Adi, Thracia and Luminara all nodded to the news gently at that. "We understand and thank you for telling us, and we can grant an exception in your case and in Luke's, if he falls for someone himself. But it's Dex that we're waiting for the truth to come out, but the remark of two lives destroys a Jedi is very valid." Thracia said and he nodded to her gently at that.

"I understand why, and it's why I'm not having my family destroyed over this, but I recommend you do my alter ego first right now. Just before my double and I do it in the follow up, but regarding book 10, I wasn't joking at that. I don't know who created my alter ego, but the way they created him, it's clear to me. Where love is concerned, he's beyond crazy jealous here at the moment right now, but as to that right now."

"But to put this bluntly right now at the moment here, what I read up in that book, it crossed a line, I don't think he intended for Darra to be killed. He wanted Ferus to be shown as he's not all he's showing himself off to be to you right now. But from the time he was 13, he had this dark side to him, but he's had this in him for years. But he's homesick, he's had to take a life in self defense, on two occasions now here."

"And for 7 years since he met Ferus, it's he's sick of hearing Ferus's name every time he turns around right now. But that's Dex, I'm not having a rival, but I can't help it that I'm that good, I never asked for this chance, all I was doing is a good deed to help out. Regarding the queen and I didn't realize that Master freed me from slavery at the time, but this was the pay it forward type of notion, but I helped them to get the parts now."

"And the queen and Master freed me in response." he said and the council nodded to him. "I'm starting to see why you and my youngest daughter were this close, Anakin, you remind me a bit too much of Qui-Gon, when we were your age." he said and and Qui-Gon looked at him with a bemused smile at that. "That a compliment or an insult Damon, we've been like this with each other since we were younglings and like the girls."

"We tend to annoy each other." he said and their current padawans tried to hold it in, as Anakin closed his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "You keep it up with the wise cracks you're going to cause him to break a rib if you keep this up. And we can discuss this later boys, but we're the oldest of the training clan, but with it now. It's that this is not the time nor place for that conversation." Adi said for the council to the duo.

"I take it you hear that all the time between them, Master?" Anakin asked and she nodded smiling gently. "Yes padawan, in truth, Qui-Gon and I paired up with your brother and sister for years, so to us, best you have someone you know. Where training is concerned, that's why Tiana and Damon are here, so you know the rest of your tutors. Before Obi-wan handpicks you in 3 years, as a result, it's pairing off or quartet teams."

"Our padawans had more then one grouping of friends, but aside from his quartet, there was my daughter, Soara and Ry. As a result, that's why we chose your new training clan for you when, regarding issues in training, it get's out of hand, but you know each other. Your training clan you're meeting in a bit now at the moment." She said and he nodded as Qui-Gon smiled as he answered his remark then as he looked at him.

"Like I said a Jedi is always humble, when we help others, we never ask for anything in return, but they still offer their thanks in several ways, not least of which, now. Is offering free food afterwards here, but in your case, the Naboo are paying it forward. And by helping free you at the moment, though you do it again by the blockade. At the current moment we had a fast conference with the rebel leaders for helping Naboo."

"And the entire rebellion is getting involved by freeing the slaves on Tatooine, before you deal with Krayne and get rid of him for good right now." Qui-Gon said and he nodded as he answered him gently. "Yes and it's that the lightsaber being used is a training lightsaber, I'm not taking another life like that. Yes he's a criminal, but no one deserves to die like that, out of vengeance and anger at the moment, but that's Dex."

"Mom, she said to not look back when I made this choice and that's what I'm going to do, but that fight between me and Wald's brother, that's him. Reason being is because he's realizing that Padme was leaving and he was crushed at the moment. As a result he's taking his broken heart out on someone out of violence here now. Our conversation the other day, I'm not having him stalking, who's to be my future wife now."

"As it is, his case of attachment to a loved one, he's scared to death, your remark of always on the move and he never looks at the consequences. So right now of something happening to her and he's not there to prevent it, but I can't be everywhere at once. And I know somethings going to happen I can't prevent, I know that. But if my aunt and uncle are Jedi, it's time they returned to duty." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"That's the other reason for the fight, not just that he called you a cheater, but she left without saying goodbye, till I revealed I just freed you?" Qui-Gon asked and he nodded to him. "Yes Master it is, but I knew what I getting into when you told me that, the possibility that I may not get accepted here. But with the fact I just learned from Daniel what this means, I'm not taking chances, but training properly, but Dex isn't me."

"Mom saw me as her favorite at the time, of the 3 of us, the duo and me, Luke and me, because we were like her in personality. But when it came to podraces, Luke and I took turns at the wheel, but every crash that happens. This is because Dex is the one not paying attention to his surroundings and it has him getting buzzed or targeted by Sebulba, repeatedly." he said and Qui-Gon nodded to him as Kit answered him at that.

"We know, but after we get your clones created, we're sending Nejaa to Tatooine to deal with getting it prepped right now, but instead of the next race, it's going six races later. But missing six races now at the moment here, that's a need be, because we have to get you adjusted to using your powers this much." he said and Anakin nodded. "I can wait 3 months, because this way, just three months and I'm already this strong in powers."

"But once everyone in town sees the changes in me they're getting a shock at how fast we've done this now." he said and they nodded to him. "Yes, that one nudge helped you unlock your powers, Qui, were you just taking him through basic lessons. The force is pulsing so strongly in him I think we can all feel it now at the moment?" Mace asked and he nodded to him as Adi chuckled as she answered him then smiling at that remark.

"Twelve races is more than enough time, I can spend those months, if our memories come back today, going to re-learning in training, but by the time I do return. Sebulba is facing his third race with me being the victor right now at the moment. These races are every three weeks on Tatooine, but trust me they are as dangerous as it gets. With him at the wheel, but he's a very dirty racer." he said and they nodded as Adi said it.

"Well give it 6 to 12 races later and that's going to get their attention, but the pulse generated by just a few days worth of exercising your powers. The pulse is going to break down the front door and hit every force sensitive in the galaxy: good or bad. As it's adjusting to things right next now for 6 months, so Rushwell's question. He's getting his question answered in 6 months at the moment so with that in mind now."

"In regarding you're pulling it off a second time, but this time it's not just the entire family, but the entire slave network at the moment here. But what they don't understand is how a human could race in this particular sport at the moment. And without it killing them in the process, till they see the training lightsaber on your belt. And that's it as they get the message, no human could do it, if they weren't force sensitive and a Jedi."

"But 3 to 6 months in training is more then enough for you to pull it off twice now, because the force is pulsing so strongly now in you. That you can do this more easily now, but how dirty is this rival exactly when it comes to races?" Adi asked and he sighed. "Very, the last encounter he flashed my vents with his, over heating my engines, and he threw a wrench into Xelbree's engine, but he's caused 70 crashes in three years."

"The one that caused Ren's remark over the raiders shooting the engine it had everyone from Mos Espa to Mos Eisley agreeing with him on that." he said and she nodded. "Which was what exactly?" Lana asked and he sighed. "That it didn't matter what planet or galaxy we're from, that that type of crash has got to hurt." he said and opened up the memory from his point of view and she, Soara and Siri flinched in sympathy at that.

Before Daniel showed the rest of it and they all nodded to that as Ry said it for all of them. "He's right, no matter where we're from in this galaxy or the one three galaxies over right now, that type of loss, in losing the race like that is going to hurt. Seeing this from your point of view is one thing, but seeing it for real here. And the seven of us are with you, it's just this once and the games in five years." he said and the duo nodded.

"Yes Master, but after that, I'm retired now as a teenager, but an adult, that's the only income side panel I'm doing. But it's mostly farming and mechanics as an adult, but my career is I'm a Jedi, but I'm still protecting my fellow locals later. But trust me this happens all the time and Mandrell's crashed three times in five years. Not counting having one of his pit droids getting too close." he said and Lana started laughing at that.

"Let me guess, it's the bird getting too close to the engine and getting sucked into it, right, that happens all the time regarding the starfighters. And when we're coming in for a landing, but Bendi Jacklin had that happen last week and Odin Fandar. He was arriving and the blasted droid was moving to check the engines, before he turned it off. And it got pulled in, before it blew the accelerator on it." She said and he shook his head, smiling.

"I thought you deactivated the piloting program?" he said and they nodded. "We did, but after we told the loyalist committee they decided to belay that last decision. So the program is back on finally, but everyone in the know on the fact. Now, that our Sithlord is really the future supreme chancellor, took back that last decision. And reactivated it as they know that, as Jedi, we're very good pilots." she said and he smiled at her.

"Well I can you and I can do this easily together, you're just like me." he said and she smiled as she answered him. "Yeah, same type of personality, but us in training, back to back now, little brother." she said and he nodded. "Yeah, but the emergency the other night blanked out the fact we had to wrap my arm a second time. And Ben took care of after we were debating what had to be changed and where right now."

"As for Sam, it's the puppet master notion, the symbiote left some sort of ticking time bomb there, but that emergency blocked out the need to rewrap my arm." he said and they nodded. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but was this because of one of 25 racers that crashed, or your rival caused them to crash." Soara asked him, resting her hand on his arm and he nodded to her as he explained it to her gently at that remark.

"At times these crashes have shrapnel flying all over the place from the engines, but if you don't time it right. And you could get hit, or they yank a cord or damage a power coupling, Sebulba may have broken the power coupling, it broke off. And went flying at my head which explains the images you saw in Master's memories of the race that day." He said and the council nodded to the news as they exchanged worried looks at that.

"It's one thing seeing it through you or Qui-Gon and another by watching it for real and being in the stands or just the escalating booth that Shmi and Padme were on with Qui. But it's still enough to cause heart failure if he gets that aggressive in trying to get you out of the race." Damon said to him and he nodded to him gently. "I get why, but I was doing a good deed here to get the parts." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"I take it that explains this particular injury this time, the pulled out cord is the reason?" Adi asked and he nodded. "Yes Master, the coupling that broke off, hit my arm, though I ducked it hitting my head at the time, though wearing a helmet. It's still enough to scare a human connected to the said racer, but you think seeing it through him is bad. And right now, it's even worse when you guys are the ones that are watching me race."

"By my pulling it off, I just proved you can play fair to win, but cheating is against the law and he's about to learn that the hard way. Master sold him my podracer, but what he didn't tell him is that there's a slight defect in the construction. But I've been working on it for two years, but my design was based off of my Uncle Dave's study on ship designs. So not knowing I chose the one that had a slight flaw, when activating the engines."

"I quickly realized that my chosen design for the engines tended end up with the gas flooding the turbines, causing a stall in the start. So my engines were created with a slight defect, but you inject too much fuel into the start. And it floods the engine, so six races of stalled out starts as I leave before he does now." he said and they nodded. "You got the blue prints for that design?" Ry' asked and he nodded and gave it to him then.

"Mom was scared out of her mind at this one." he told him and he nodded. "I get why, but three years of this you coming out of it unscathed right now. And suddenly you barely miss being killed twice by that Dug, they want to test me right now. Then they better watch it right now, us being your Jedi family now finally. He tries that twice and he's losing a limb for it, this is illegal either way." Damon said sharply to that remark.

"With these cheating racers they start getting desperate to head off their rival getting to finish line before they do and pull stunts like this, but he doesn't realize it yet." he said and Mace nodded firmly as he finished that. "He doesn't realize that the man who is the mentor training his rival is a Jedi master. And with it, that he tries it twice he's endanger of getting diced by the father figure of his rival." he said and Anakin nodded to him.

"Yes Master that's exactly what I mean, he doesn't realize that you, the seven of you, are all Jedi masters and secondly I'm no normal human, I am a Jedi padawan now. But I am not sinking to his level just to get him to back off, but he tries this twice. He has it coming back at him by one of you cutting the cable on his racer slightly. As he tries to fix the damage, but we are not sinking to his level." he said and Mace nodded in agreement.

Looking at them, he smiled and nodded. "I see why the engine stalled out, this was a Jedi design and a handicap, your uncle was a Jedi himself now. With us having the force, that proves an unfair advantage to other racers, as their non force sensitives. So we let them have a several minute headstart, makes it more fun between us. Though we put that to use against your former rival and twice more, this gives you and them time."

"Just to get a very strong start and he's got to catch up as he learns that cheating is discouraged in our eyes at the moment. As is lying to one's master and eaves dropping, so whoever crosses the line, tell us and we'll take care of it later." Ry' said and the council nodded in agreement to that gently as he looked at Obi-wan, who smiled at him. "But just this one we'll allow it, afterwards, you need our permission, regarding podraces."

"As for the race wings, it's the same thing, but stay away from the garbage pits, because some of the characters, like this blood carver target children. But you remember what we taught you, never engage in a battle of wits with these characters. Or you're likely to blow any mental edge you had against them." Mace added and he nodded. "And now they know they own me, but I'm not risking Darra or Lana getting hurt now, Master."

"We want to race or fly, we have the flight program now, and I can practice my flight training further now at this age. But I'm, after book 3 of the series, I'm retired as a pod racer now, I'm done with that, sure I'm the best pilot in the temple. But I'm a Jedi first at this age and I'm doing my duty, but I'm a Padawan and I'm sticking to my studies. After that, I've just set out in what I wanted to do, but step 1 of my plan at the moment."

"That was creating the podracer, just so I could out do Sebulba, but Master took it one step further here, regarding freeing us from slavery now. But step 1 was complete now, the racer belongs to Sebulba, I can just rebuild the old one Watto owns now. So three years racing for Dex, three years working dual layered, but his part time job. That is at Watto's shop now, as he's spending the rest of the day in training by Uncle Dave now."

"You're going to step 2 of my plan now in this." he said and the council nodded to him gently. "Let me guess, by the step two, once we bring back the equipment necessary to fix the pod, he's got the chance to continue racing as the pod itself is in our colors. As the shop is now connected to the Jedi order after that right now. But the pod itself has our symbol on the hull of it now here?" Thracia asked and he nodded to her gently at that

"Truthfully here your aunt and uncle are both Jedi, but decided on being farmers, Anakin, as a result, the memory Daniel mentioned coming back. That was your aunt's farm, your cousin is from Anchorhead, as is your uncle and mother. Before she moved to Mos Espa, as a result, not only are farmers good at farming, it's they're great at being mechanics as well." Nejaa said and Anakin nodded as he looked at him gently at the news.

"Tatooine happens to be Jabba's domain, but as a result no one in their right minds wants to tangle with a hutt. Master's threat wasn't just a threat, it was a promise, as for all Watto knew, you were there on business to escort Padme to safety. Got redirected and in the process, the force lead me right to you and vice versa. So being your guide, I took charge, before Sebulba laid into him." he said and they nodded to him gently at that.

"Well we know how treacherous Hutts are, so that's rule one, but I take it Jabba was a vile gangster at the moment though. Because in my eyes, with the fact that you, my prize pupil was once his mate's servant that just lowered my opinions even further of that scum." Mace said to him and he nodded. "Yes about that, but his palace is outside of Mos Espa, and Mos Espa is the planet capital." he told him and they nodded to the news.


	16. New Family And Future Decision Made

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before they run the Jedi testing Anakin decides to explain things regarding Krayne and then makes his decision. Before the Jedi quest novels come into play as he family meets his in-laws. And his friends meet their Jedi doubles, as they go over the changed into their lives. That need to get changed, and before Things change course as he brings his granchildren there.**

 **And with them, their friends and the Hedi academy recruits as they get his family there into the past and explains the truth to them. And the difference of opinion in the old ways and the new ways of the Jedi order. To the twins, Anakin, Kyp and Zekk, as they learn a truth they weren't expecting. But in bringing them to the past the trio have their memories rearranged now."**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 16: Explanations And Realizations**

"So your home town is the capital of the planet and just after that your mother moved to the country and was living the life of a farmer while your step family. They were country people and farmers, okay that helps now, Is Bestine Township one of the rural towns there though?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Yeah it is, I think the force chose at random to land the duo and the captain just outside my home town as to why."

"It's that the spaceport the trio ended up in was the capital, Mos Eisley is the gangster spaceport, more along the lines of mercenaries, criminal's and so forth. Ben's double wasn't kidding when he told you that, what you guys saw with Sebulba. That happens all the time at the cantina you saw Luke and him go into, as a result. Which is why the bartender said never bring droids into that cantina or they could be stolen."

"Or secondly a fight breaks out and they get caught in the middle here right now as a result, but with it now is the fact their xenophobic a bit. Anchorhead was farmer territory, the farmer spaceport, but the town closest to it was Bestine Township. And there's more towns scattered around the planet, but we mostly stick to our own towns, though Anchorhead, Mos Espa and Mos Eisley locals bump into each other, a lot."

"Aside from Tosche station that's the local hangout for Anchorhead teenagers, but nobody ever goes out after dark, because some of the raiders are nocturnal hunters. So for us, if we have have runaway droid, best to do it the morning as a result. And that's what I'd have told Luke, but as a result of yanking the restraining bolt on Artoo. Artoo just chose the wrong moment to head to you, Ben, because he could been captured."

"Fortunately you headed off his getting killed, Threepio needs a repair job, and hearing from Owen where Luke went that morning. I know and knew what the blazes happened, as I get them, mom and dad out of the farm right then. Drive them to Mos Espa, then head back and arrive in time to see him just coming around. And from the head injury he took, before I let him have it as we tell him the reason why exactly, but to go on."

"Watch out for the local wildlife though because there's several dangerous wild animals running loose on the planet. Krayt dragons and womp rats to name a couple. And a few herd of Rontos as well, when wandering around the desert watch where you step. Because there's a few pits, of the Carkoon, that's the resting place of several sarlacc's, all in all once you adjust and learn more here, you're used to this on the planet."

"But trust me it's every man for themselves outside of Anchorhead, what with the raiders on the loose and they either kill or just capture you to test your physical strength. And once done the person, if they've been captured more then a month prior, they'll die if their injuries." he said and they nodded. "Well that helps in understanding things, your mother gave me a some information on the lives of slaves, but life on the planet."

"I got vague knowledge of the planet, but it's best to go to a planet local right now for that information, Annie. But this is what we have on the files of the planet. " Qui-Gon said as he passed a datapad to him and he read through it and nodded. "I can update it for you, but trust me, what you see when you mention Jabba or the Hutts. That's not for show, they're all terrified of crossing Jabba or his family clan right now, as to why."

"He generally does business with a bounty hunter called Jango Fett, but where these characters are concerned you never want to cross the Hutts. Or you're likely to lose several limbs, but that's what I meant, to Sebulba, what if Jabba was doing business. And with you as the council and you're part of the queen's entourage on this mission, you want to cross Jabba and the Jedi, Sebulba, because that could get you diced."

"And I'd hate to see that, before the next race right now, but that did it as he smacked him one last time and left. But not before saying if I wasn't a slave he'd take me right now, Counter remark, yes and it's be a shame if he had to pay for me. In regarding this, but I'm not as short tempered about life a slave as Dex is. But Dex's anger at being called that, abruptly, he gets defensive about it." he said and the council nodded to him.

"Just why did my father choose being a farmer exactly, anyway, because I prefer peace and quiet as a scholar, to the amount of excitement that goes on inside this job. But danger, excitement, adventure, I didn't join the program because of that. I joined to study the living history in every planet we visit now." Daniel added and they nodded. "Trust me, we know and that's why when Leia asked to return home to Tatooine now."

"Because your entire family was out there, in the Skywalker side of it, your father was very level headed just like you when he was your age. But like you, he tried to make a difference now at the moment, so though farmers, they kept their lightsabers. Just in case the larger, more dangerous predators dropped in now." Sifo Dyas said to him and he nodded as Anakin answered him gently at the remark with a bemused smile.

"Aside from the Tuskin Raiders, there's two local dangerous members of the wildlife running loose out there on the planet. But one are Krayt dragons and the other was womp rats, and you ever make an audience with Jabba at his palace. Watch what you're standing on, because there's a trap door on the floor meant to drop you into the pit. And he's got a rancor down there, so when standing in front of him, look at your footing."

"And if you're standing on top of it, get out of range, and before he hits the switch that drops you in there." He said and the trio nodded to the advice. "Thank you for the heads up, I needed that, because he's about to meet me as your older cousin. When in the Starglider family, but here I'm close to 27, there I'm going on 38." Daniel said to him and he smiled at him as Adi switched subjects at that smiling slightly then.

"I take it everything we saw in your memories was really what you were like in town, before we met. That's you when you're being like you are now with us, because just seeing your personality. We can see you're going to make master, before your 25th birthday now?" Adi asked him gently and he nodded to her as he explained it then. "Yes Master that's it exactly right now, in truth that's me when I'm like I am now, with you."

"But these guys that you saw, take Wald's older brother for instance, Sebulba or even that blood carver. That's not me when it comes to the competitive streak, but Dex now, but if I had a true twin brother. He'd be the secondary clone and he's like me and Ben together, as he's my youngest brother, of the three of us. But before we do this, we better get the cloning taken care of now, but to put this now, in my clones."

"Commander, clone 1 also gets chosen to start training at the same time I do, the other is training on Tatooine, by my uncle Dave Starglider. But clone 2, his name is Luke Skywalker, if we had middle names as well, my full name Anakin Cliegg Skywalker. Luke is Luke Wedge Skywalker and Dex is Dex Vandel Skywalker. So use the first initials and bingo, there's Darth Vader, Dex Vandel, Darth Vader." he said and they nodded to him.

"Nice touch Anakin, I never would have thought of that, just use the initials of your first clone's name to create his alias." Siri said and he nodded to her smiling gently. "Yeah and Nejaa its best if you got Luke though, so year 4 when you come home finally, sis. I'm switching masters with Dex and Daniel has me, and Dex goes to Ben after that. But I've been in training for four years and I've ready for my lightsaber, and though he is."

"He hasn't completely mastered the discipline or maturity to use the blasted thing yet, though Uncle Dave is training him to use it, and the added add on here. Is that I've known, since this point that you've been under cover in Krayne's ranks. So that's one good thing, I know you're faking it, Dex, not so much, as he think your performance is for real at the time." he said and she smiled at him as he went further at that gently.

"Wait, wait, what about two sets of twins, three of the clones are this side of you that we know, and the fourth is your alter ego?" Ry asked and they smiled at the idea then. "While the third clone decides to be a farmer, though he kept his lightsaber, the second is the one hanging around Sidious and your first first clone is matched to Nejaa. While Ben and I have you, until clone two arrives here." Daniel said finishing his sentence then.

"Yeah I agree with them, in which case, Anakin knows I'm undercover in Krayne's ranks, pretending I left the order until we do a bait and switch. As Dex is with Obi-wan, Anakin is with me and he's got a way with the slaves in Krayne's control ranks as he starts the rebellion. And then delivers the death blow if he refuses to surrender now at the end of this." Siri said and the council nodded and Anakin smiled at her gently at that.

"In my case with the fact I just met you now, before you left now, I know you on sight, once your undercover stint ends and you're back to being yourself again." he said and she moved to him and pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes at that. As he felt her signature meld with his, before he gave her a hug smiling. And she tightened her arms around him as he went further at the remark then gently as he said it to her.

"Let me take a guess, your mentor is a council member, and you got chosen 1 to 3 years later right?" he asked and she nodded to him. "Yes I am, and you got it exactly right, padawan, though I'm a master, I made council when Obi-wan was 13 years old. The following year after they fixed their relationship, I chose Siri as my student. Their activation mission as our teams came together was Kegan now as a result."

"But 12 years on the council, and our apprentices are the best of friends now, but between now and your 21 birthday. I've been a member for close to 24 years now as a result." Adi told him and he smiled as he answered her at the news as he looked from her to Obi-wan and Siri. "If one thing comes from possibly having our memories return right now, that said something comes with advanced knowledge of your bonds together."

"As a result, we knew and know each other so well, you never had to explain anything regarding your personal lives. Reason being is as a living force and growing up a non force sensitive before becoming a Jedi. So I can see what nobody else sees if they're not paying attention here, but I'd hate to be the padawan that doesn't realize that. But as the daughter/apprentice of a council member, I tell Siri and it gets to you after that."

"As for that other remark, but their sensitivity to the living force is not their strength, it's easy to tell what kind of bond Ben has with you, as you been acting like his mother. And for the better part of 25 years and secondly, you three are beyond close right now. As for the second remark on her and Ben, I see it way too clearly, he loves her and her him. If things had been different and they are now, as you just changed the code."

"They would have been more if the code dictated you can't fall in love, though now that we did change the code, it's easy to see this right now. I see the love in Ben's eyes when he looks at her and her at him, something happened between them seven years ago. But you're my adopted Jedi mother-in-law now, if he's adopting me later. She's my sister in law, and you are my family, you three in particular." he said and she nodded to him.

"Aside from that the truth is in the books, I see everything that a student strong in the opposite side of the force never sees. As I spent this next hour to two, in getting to know you, but in your words, your sensitivity to the living force is not your strength. And I'm saying that directly to whoever had Siri as a mentor now, as he sees me in interactions with you." he said and Adi nodded as she exchanged looks with Qui-Gon then.

Exchanging bemused smiles at that, the adult quartet nodded to that observation. "Well no use hiding these things from him, you two, he figured it out long before you could tell him. Next generation case, why bother hiding certain things he deserves to know, right now. And like he does with us, and a right to know comes in handy here." Soara and Lana said together and the young couple nodded in agreement to their thoughts.

"Okay I think it's very clear that one change results in his seeing this right now between us at the moment. But if he sees this and whoever breaks the code repeatedly doesn't, the student that did, clearly doesn't have what it takes to make it as a Jedi. Because we always say use the force, well instead of the force, it's paying close attention as a non force sensitive to see it so clearly between us." Siri said to Obi-wan at that, bemused.

"I'll say, it's taken just one change as he spent all this week with me, and reading the first four chapters of our storyline. And leading into when you and Master Adi come into it right now, and as a result he can see it clearly between us. Just like our mentors and the council did and do right now, and like we did regarding him and Padme. We're fine with that as he told us this soon and vice versa." he said to that and their mentors nodded.

"At times a padawan seeing this is just bit too perceptive, but Adi and I saw this after we returned to the temple and you just getting one clear look at them together. And it makes perfect sense in why Obi-wan would want to go in after both of you. As not only are you his padawan and little brother, but secondly to get her back and bring her home." Qui-Gon said with a chuckle and Adi nodded in agreement to that as she smiled.

"And that just goes to show that if you're not paying close attention, that you miss things that are so obvious to living force Jedi, but at times unifying force. They never see it till they actually hear the words from the apprentice in question. But yes you read it right, a third mission seven years ago resulted in them falling in love. But they decided to put a hold on that, with the code, but they decided they could still be the best of friends."

"Though they never brought it up since then, but with us as the council changing the code they can be together now, they're engaged now." she told him and he nodded smiling in delight at that. "Carefully guarded secret, if our memories come back all at once and today, I'm just telling that to Ferus. But as you said a padawan that is not paying attention here, can't see what is so clear to the ones that can see this now."

"Like you knew all long that Padme and I were married leading into the purge, it's the same for me, regarding them. But I knew, since I was 13, that they were close and what they mean to each other, though that's enough to scare the life out of him. As to why, it's you are a master and on the council, but I knew all along on you four. That father was in love with his best friend, your his other best friend and partner in joint missions."

"But everything I know about you, he doesn't but that's because he doesn't pay attention to things right now, stuck in the future. But never center on your anxieties, keep your focus on the here and now where it belongs and be mindful of the living force. Reason being is because he never took the time to really get to know you guys. I did, I spent a week with you, I know everything about you to know your private history."

"But 1) Master fell in love with his best friend, 2) Ben's life, before I came into it, 3) you and Siri are their best friends and team partners. And 4) that our mentors were in love and close to getting married, had the code changed, I knew about them, for years. And to tie it up now, is with Ben possibly adopting me next just after Krayne. That you are my adopted mother in law, and she is my sister-in-law now in 5 years, I know about it."

"And about this right now, you are family to me as a result, and that you're a council member and finally. You're my Jedi father's other best friend next to Master Tahl and his partner in team missions, when the teams are doubled up. So here's a question would a padawan that tried like whatever he pulled, and with him the owner of the lightsaber. In question, be willing to risk their careers to get a chance at early graduation now."

"Just lie about a serious issue, say that the said lightsaber wasn't just damaged, that the crystal was cracked and needed to be replaced. And their said master happens to be the former apprentice to a council member or two. As you just created and extended the council and our parental mentors, are also part of the council. But the padawan who's mentor is also the Jedi that destroyed their first Sith?" he asked and she nodded to him.

"Checking the conversation, it says that I tweaked the flux aperture and the power cell, but though they just recharged the blasted thing. It still was losing power, and needed to be doubled checked to just to insure the repairs hold up. But what if it's not the flux aperture or the power cell, but the fact that the crystal was damaged. Because a flaw in the crystal could cause it to short out." he said and Mace smiled at the analysis.

"If my memories come back now on that thing all needs is a fast full look to know that crystal was cracked, and needed to be replaced. And immediately followed by recharging the power cell and last, but not least, check the flux aperture on it. Just to insure that my repairs hold up, because you don't and it could short out. And it does in combat that could get you and whoever's with you killed." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"Tolan you bring the manual with you?" Mace asked and Tolan Hing, the lightsaber training master, nodded to him as he gave it to him as he read through it carefully. And nodded as he said it firmly. "If they bothered to dismantle the blasted thing completely they'd have seen they needed to replace the crystal and then recharge it. I'm a mechanic and what these two don't see I do as I turn that into you, but again, seriously."

"Only a mechanic can see something that is so clear to the lightsaber instructing mentor, as the said mechanic decides to dismantle the blasted thing completely. Just to insure the theory pans out, check the manual and then turns it into not only the student's mentor. But with them the padawan that fixed the darn thing in secret, said padawan, who's mentor is part of the council and finally their own mentor, who defeated the first Sith."

"As soon as they came back on the seen, who is also held in very high esteem by the grand master of the Jedi order, so here's a question for you. Why would the duo be talking this loudly when they know that they get over heard. And it's getting back to not only their own mentor's, but the mentor who is team leader. And said mentor is the son in law of a member or the council." he said and the eight all nodded in agreement.

"That just goes to show you're going to be a gifted student in lightsaber lore, but you're right on all counts Anakin, that comes standard here. Well we can add that to his training Master, in addition to learning all seven forms of combat, he's my student. When it comes to lightsaber lore as we do everything now in this over the years. And just to insure that his alter ego never gets bored with the training." Tolan said and Yoda nodded to him.

"First thing you taught me and I've been in training with a training lightsaber all week, but if I get that memory back now and with it comes the added realization. They're going to get it by all of you for trying to implicate me, when I told you this already. And long before that lightsaber does go and one of us gets shot in the shootout and firefight. Half protector, and protecting my family comes first over the temptation, but honestly."

"Are they out of their blasted minds, what if it goes now and whoever they were sparring with slices their arm off. Or what if Darra or I were the ones holding it, and it goes now and he slices our wrist off, you're in the room and it goes and he hits one of you. I mean that's a primary rule and duty to a padawan it's damaged or busted. And it's our duty to tell you, so why lie about it?" he asked and they nodded as Adi answered him at that.

"Good point and no, they wouldn't be that stupid, as to why exactly, they know that the Jedi master, mentor, in question. That person is held in very high esteem by the leader of the council, if they got over heard by the padawan. One who's mentor spent 7 months in the real world, left the order and returned with a deeper understanding. Of the rules and code, but said padawan tells this to their mentor, who then calls their own mentor."

"And it starts bouncing from member to member until it hits the high council and that student is getting dragged before the council, for putting the team at risk." she said and he nodded. "Yes Master, that is exactly my point, but come on, I tell Siri this that he's hiding vital information regarding a lightsaber. She tells you, you tell Master Tiana, who tells the council and they're in big trouble." he said and they all nodded to him at that.

"And you never lied to us, before, so why start now exactly, and not on something this serious either." Damon said in response to that and he nodded in agreement to that. "That's exactly my point right now, Master, why would I lie to you on something this serious, I never would or did, before, why would I do it now. And not when your trust matters more to me then he or whoever the lightsaber belonged to does, I can't lie."

"That's not the Jedi way, as Jedi our first duty is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible, but that is the founding foundation on what our code really means. I lived by the code even before I became a Jedi, you got an example to that. And when you came to pick me up, before the Sith that attacked us arrived at the ship. I never lied to you before, so why start now and not when it means keeping your trust."

"I never could before so why would I lie about this, and when if I did you could never trust me again, I won't do it, you or them, I choose you, I did before and I always will." he said and they smiled at the fact he passed that test so quickly. "But ten years, I could never live with myself if, during a training exercise and the said lightsaber. It was breaking down, gives out and just as it does one of you get hit by the swing now."

"If they intended that to happen it's enough it was to be attempted murder, but no I hear that it's broken before the second scrimmage I'm turning it in to you. Honestly, I never lied to my mother before, ever, and with you it's the same way. I never lied to you before why would I start now and definitely not on something this serious. And if it means the safety of the entire team." he said and they nodded in approval to his decision.

"That's exactly the answer I want to hear, you never lied to us before, so why start now and when it means the safety and survival of the entire team." Siri said for herself and Obi-wan at that. "Well growing up in the outside world only works in your favor right now, you grew up knowing right and wrong. And your mother is the deciding factor in that, but us and Shmi, from your counterparts point of view, same thing."

"You could never disappoint us, and it's keeping our trust even if means going against your friendship with whoever it was that wants you to hide this. We matter more to you and as a result this only works in your favor right now, our trust and your mother's. That matters more to you then whoever asked you to hide this from us now." Mace said and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts as he answered him gently.

"But why would I risk breaking your trust, even though I know that to lie is against the code, as is eavesdropping, cheating or threats. It's not the Jedi way to lie to ones master, and neither is eavesdropping, I wouldn't lie and I will not lie. I know what's coming, master is going into the force towards the end of this mission. Our bond now, it's like you're my father, my mentor, my father, I will not lie to you, Ben or the council."

"Added side effects, getting into a direct conversation mentally, before meeting face to face now, whatever that Sith was hoping for, it just got dictated and over ruled now. I trust all of you with my life and he lost his chance at that, because whatever bond I have with you. All of you, is growing stronger by the minute, my Jedi family, my best friends, he lost in the second we had the chance to really connect now, aside from that now."

"But like I said, just go with the nickname, Master and then once I'm 15 to 17 it's back to my real name, but for now, I'm fine with you using my nickname starting now." he told him and he nodded with a gentle smile at him at that. "And more than one big brother or sister now Annie." Siri told him and he smiled at that. "Yep, but in truth there are things I know about you guys that your future apprentices don't right now you two."

"Case point here now, and most importantly, most of you are living force, others are unifying, but the key is actually spending time getting to know each other. And knowing your personalities inside and out, likes, dislikes, hobbies, execetra. But the trick to finding a good match is by talking and getting to know each other now. And it's working so well that everything the duo don't know about you, Siri, you and Master Adi."

"I do, but your apprenticeship to her, your bonds with my Jedi trio and your relationship with Ben. I know all of this, because I took the time to get to know you and vice versa, as you, Soara and Lana are my big sisters and Darra my adopted twin. But that's the added warning, their Jedi parent could be a council member for all they know. Though if said is, and by my reporting them, then it gets to the high council themselves."

"They break the rules and it gets them turned into the council, sisters, it's that simple right now." he said and the trio nodded smiling at the new title for them and the fact that they knew he was right as Kit answered him with a gentle look. "Fast adjustment to moving from one planet to the next I see." he said and he nodded to him gently at that. "Yes Master, a few days in since I left, but I've adjusted pretty quickly to it now."

"For two reasons 1) because Daniel came home and he and the quintet are providing the added stability. And 2) Ben and I've grown really close now in the past few days since you freed me from slavery, as for reason 3. Well reason 3) it's because I know I'm seeing mom and my friends sooner then they expected and you're letting me see them. And contact them, as for the final reason now in the stage act here right now in this."

"It's I know what's needed to inject into Dex's thoughts, to get it right at the moment here, but Dex is Vader. Luke and me, we're true Jedi younglings and padawans, Dex, that's this book all over at the moment." he said holding up the pilot episode of their book series then. "Me I've had four years to adjust to this, I have friends, I'm hearing from mom and the quartet every few weeks and I've just hit my rite of passage now."

"I've gotten over the last trauma and I just finished up as I've got the pieces to my lightsaber set and ready right now. But in many ways I've modeled my lightsaber after Daniel and Ben's and we have been hanging onto Master's for years. And at times he's using it to train me as a result, but me: I've adjusted to my new life this fast, I'm excelling in every class and lesson now and I'm having the self restraint of a Padawan."

"But Dex, he wants a mentor that's going to teach him in a case of absolute power, but force lightning, red lightsaber, if our Zabrak Sithlord is the alter ego to Ben. I'm just reading this out right now, regarding him and the fact that his losing our mother. And five years after he left now, but Siri, you mind, I've already had this conversation with Padme, before you called me up here?" he asked and she took Padme's gentle remark.

"There are times there's are things nobody can save, you're not all powerful." she said and he said it firmly, as he pretended to be his alter ego. "Well I should be and someday I will be, I promise you, I will even learn to stop people from dying." he said as Obi-wan listen to the improvised angered rant of his future student firmly. "If he wants to let me have it for not letting him return sooner, then say it, don't hold back on me, just say it."

"Because he holds it in and that anger could do more damage then it has already right now, case in point is the fact he just slaughtered the raider village he was at." he said and the council listened closely to the near 20 year old version of their new student's alter ego as they exchanged concerned looks. "It's all his fault, he's jealous, he's holding me back." he snapped and she tried to hold it in as she felt the trepidation at that firmly.

"What's wrong exactly." she asked and he said it and injecting a shaky tone to his voice. "I killed them, I killed them all, and not just the men, but the women and the children too. They're like animals and I slaughtered then like animals, I hate them!" he growled, and Daniel ended it at that. "Alright that's enough, you just inject that much of your anger, fear and hatred and into your alter ego, but it happens every time you black out."

"But starting this young in training is better then starting in 5 to 10 years, which Luke had, but starting from 8 to 10 years old is best in our case in Jedi training. Then again, sure your emotions are developed, but good second impression at the moment. Then your earthborn doubles playing you and as a result here we stand now. But lesson in that is at the moment?" he asked and Mace nodded as he smiled as he read it out then gently.

"Never judge someone, before you get to know them, and the judgement just got rendered, before we met face to face. But this just solidified it now at the moment here, but calm, patient, honest and very strong control of his temper. I'm seeing a very good chance at the moment now in our eyes, yes, this will do perfectly right now." he said and and the sextet noded in agreement as he went further as he decided on a test then.

"What would you have done had Dex not reacted to that accusation?" he asked and Anakin told him the truth. "He's free to his opinion, but I know I didn't cheat and until now I never knew I was force sensitive. As such, he can say what he wants, he's a sore loser and he was betting on me to lose, well the jokes on him now." he told him and the council smiled and that did it in their opinions for guaranteed entry for training then.

"And that's another test passed right now, very well controlled in temper now, next to no anger in you, and very honest. Yes a little old and emotions already developed maybe, but the benefits now. But he grew up in the real world and can relate to other non force sensitives nicely. What's also there is I sense he lived by the code even before he takes on the code now." he said as the twelve exchanged approving looks and nodded gently.

"That last remark on the lightsaber was a test and by passing that it just finished it off now, but you're right at the moment. But what if the Jedi parent was no normal knight, but a master and member of the council, by getting reported to your mentor. It gets back to the Jedi parent, who, if they were connected to the council. Or part of it themselves is telling this to the council and it results in censure." Mace said and looked at Qui-Gon.

"It will be fine Qui-Gon, instead of just meeting and having been cut adrift, he's safely among new friends and is developing the bonds to us needed. Though we get our memories back the connection in the other timeline just came with it. But we're play acting for Sidious starting now at the moment, regarding Dex finally. Anakin has his futire secured in ome shot, so we're following the first four years in the same way."

"And then once his 14th birthday is when things switch courses as his entire training comes from us. As he's in training to join the council now, so you maybe in the force for a while, but he'll be okay with us now at the moment, whatever you told Shmi. I'm guarenteeing that now right now, we'll watch out for him, she has our word." he said and Qui-Gon nodded smiling in relief that they pullled it off then that quickly.

Pressing his forehead to Anakin's, Mace opened up his mind to him and he saw everything needed then, before getting hit by a new jolt as the bond between them. Unlocked a full bond of them together in the future, before it ended and he opened his eyes then. "The connection I had with Ben the night I met him, it just happened again, this time with you, Master Windu." he said and Mace nodded smiling gently at that news.

"We keep this up and everyone that had a bad first impression with you, it just resulted in a beyond good second impression right now, between us." Adi said, smiling in relief at the news. "I'll say at the moment, but my double lost his temper halfway through the testing when meeting all of you face to face at the moment." he told her and she nodded as she nodded to him as Obi-wan sighed at that remark gently, but firmly.

"That's Ferus's problem, in that timeline I never took the time to get to know you to have us acting like we are now with each other. The council same thing, but look at one change in that does for us by us spending a week together. And them spending close to five hours in conversations with you before testing. And the psychological profile studies take hold, that's the key point, all humans fear what they do not understand here."

"Even us Jedi are like everyone else, we have feelings, fears doubts like our non force sensitive counterparts do. But just because we don't understand what the prophecy means or what part you play in it is. That doesn't make you dangerous, just misunderstood right now in that, as such. Never judge someone until you get to know them right now." he said as the council crossed their arms as he went further.

"Slight mistake in that, but never taking the time to get to know you, but just because they don't know you at all doesn't make you dangerous. They just met you, and I spent one week in getting to know you and our bond is so strong that to me. It's in master words, 'Your future is uncertain, but you're not dangerous', people all over the galaxy. They always fear what they don't understand, take the prophecy for instance."

"They don't understand what it means and as a result they fear the person that is being descibed, but never judge someone before you get to know them. But during interviews like this, best to just be honest and control your temper and by doing just that. We pulled it off, though why your double didn't spend the last hour talking to our doubles is beyond me." he said as the twelve exchanged looks as Yoda answered that firmly then.

"Can guess I do that the reason was implication, of fears of losing someone you love, but lost temper, lost points with us and your double, blew his interview with us. But this you, it just proved it now, you know how to keep your temper, we understand that fear. But control it you must, Annie, not leave you, we will, fresh start, close bond. Succeeded you did in joining us, just training and in initiation training." Yoda said and he nodded to him.

"Honestly that's something you deserve to know right now, Krayne attacked my spaceport two years ago and several of my friends and the girl you met. Well Amee, her mother, was one of the victims at the time, my friends and I. We were the lucky ones at the time, but she and I chose the right moment to leave. That's my fear, something happens to my mother and I'm not there to prevent it now, or rather Vader's fear."

"I know, I know I can't always be there and I can't be everywhere at once, I'm not all powerful and I know sooner or later I'm going to lose someone I love. I understand that, but if our memories are coming back during the debate we can do that talk later." he said and the council nodded. "Thank you for telling us this and you're right, we needed to know that in case a mission involves him." Mace said and Yoda finished that remark.

"Certain pieces of your history, need to know this, we do, but if our Sithmaster is trying to get you to brush the darkside, repeatedly. Must have all the information to help you recover emotionally, if situations result in being the one. That has to take a life in self defense, repeatedly now, you are, understand we do, but fear is the ver beginning. If not controlled it could result in brushing the darkside, understand that concern."

"But as my double said, has said, my own council I will keep on who is to be trained and I have, and be a Jedi you will Anakin, promise that I do." he said and Anakin hid a smile as Daniel smiled at the news as he exchanged smiles with Obi-wan. "But we grow up normal at 8 to 9 years old and then we're chosen by our new teacher and as a result. At that age, once we create the new Jedi order they learn to use their powers."

"As they grow up, as they're adjusting to their various skills and gifts now at the moment, but you or Anakin, your grandson started at the corrct age. But Jacen, Leia and Luke, no they didn't as a result, he got cocky and Tenel Ka loses her arm. Loss of temper blows Luke's chance at the patience test and Leia started to late. and sure so did I. But I'm just an adult version to you kiddo, as such we can do this, we judt got to control it."

"But that's what Luke did he was training Leia's children and they started when the twins were 5 and they grew into their powers." he said and Obi-wan nodded to his opinion. "He's right, if we start from Annie's age, grow up normal from our 5th to 7th birthdays here that works better as we learn the difference between our version. And the dark Jedi order, as continuing down that path turn into Sith." he said and Anakin nodded gently.

"And that's exactly the problem, at my age I can master the skills to be a Jedi Padawan, but I'm like whoever the student of a group young gifted young adults is, as is Luke. We took the side of whoever trained us, Dex on the other hand, he saw that the man. The former persona of the man who was against the man that trained him. Was more open to use his powers, never exercised self restraint and so on, he wanted that freedom now."

"But as you told us, any time you want to start showing off don't try it or you're going to make a bad situation worse, well that's exactly his problem. This guy, is who he wants as a mentor as you taught us maturity in our powers and self restraint. He wants a chance to let loose here now, but to a Sith being free of the self restraint. The discipline, and allowing yourself to be beyond passionate is what they're all about here now."

"But to us, power corrupts, absolute power, corrupts absolutely and with great power comes great responsibility." he said and the council smiled proudly at the amount of wisdom and maturity in him as he went on. "So year 4 to 5 me to Daniel, you to Luke, and Dex, in 4 to 5 years, to Ben. Though if he starts giving you a hard time, you better leave his attitude to me, because mom wants me to be his warden, since I'm the oldest."

"And of the three of us, but what I guarantee is these books are what he's really like so once he realizes this right now that you knew Krayne was on board the ship at that time. It's never mind following rules or orders, he's going to want to just do it now." he said and they nodded to him. "I see, well with that at times in joint missions, it's we keep you three together on missions as time keeps up, when not with with your clan."

"That helps, you get along better with your brother then Ferus, but all of you were conceived from midichlorines, all of you very strong in the force. And all of you, of three, two take the Jedi way and the third turns to the darkside. 50 years later it happens again, in the case of the Solo Siblings." Shaak Tii said to him. "Why do I get the feeling that once you and Tru get started later, we're going to have repeated problems here."

"Regarding droids, and you have to fix the wall or just prevent it from destroying itself?" Kit added and he tried to keep from laughing as he answered him. "Because the malfunctions tend to act like someone's having a seizure and the sedation. That is hitting the kill switch, and before it hurts itself or anyone else, by breaking anything. Or doing a BASE jump off the launching platform downstairs." he said and they nodded, bemused.

"The mental conference call was enough to tell us you're clearly a true Padawan, but hearing you say our thoughts loud, in regarding training now. It's more then clear here, that you're the true chosen one now at the moment, but as we agreed. We're treating you like a normal student and your title is not being used repeatedly. And as the weeks go by we start pushing it up every few months now." Ki Adi Mundi said and he nodded.

"Yes well I may be that good, but jumping out of the speeder on top of the one holding our assassin, I'm not that reckless." he said and Obi-wan covered his eyes. "His doing that for five years, he keeps this up in the reckless actions. I'm going to have a heart attack by the time you're 22, if you boys keep this up right now, but I hate it when he does that." he said and Siri tried to pull herself together at his remark then, smiling.

"That's no more reckless then what we were like at this age, Ben, you remember our trying to deal Nobis though?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes and with us it's one thing, but our students, we're adults now, but we don't need who are, in our eyes. Are our baby brothers and sisters, scaring the force out of us with all these daredevil stunts that they're pulling here." he said and the girls and Ry nodded as Lana tried to hold it in.

"Are you trying to give us all a heart attack though, your generation, and your student's, have nearly scared the life out of us once too often young man, young lady. So get it together and enough already with the daredevil stunts or we're going to die. And of heart failure here, by the time we're 65 here." Adi said in response as she exchanged looks with Qui-Gon at that as Anakin looked down as he tried to keep from laughing at that.

"Alright pull yourself together, Annie." Thracia said with an amused smile at the expression on his face. "Are you guys always like this with each other, Master." he asked and they nodded. "Yes and we've had that conversation 60 times in 12 years since I started training your sister." Adi said to him gently. "I know we had the tendency to have these conversations, force knows how many times right now, but you're right."

"I'm not you and in this case Annie or Ferus are not me, and we have to control training, before someone does something reckless." Siri said and she nodded to her. "Yes and now you know how I felt in all the times you tried to deal with. In regarding the attacker or person we're trying to deal with, alone, but that's why I was annoyed. As I dealt with Nobis, before she got too close to you, and with those words in mind, now Padawan."

"With you being 12 years old, and seeing that, you just scared the force out of me that afternoon on Belasco." she said to her gently as Daniel exchanged looks with Mace at that. "Alright subject change, because you keep this up and he is going to die laughing, Adi." Daniel with a gentle smile at that. " Indeed, subject change now Padawan, and again pull yourself together, Anakin." Yoda said to him at the expression on his face.

"At the moment I can see being around you two and Ben when you're like should be interesting. Since we're doing decisions that at times are against our morality, but in this case, it's trying to act the part that can lead to trouble." Anakin said and the duo nodded. "Yes and that's an understatement, but it's trying to adjust to things and accepting that at times the best is not always the right way here at the time."

"Case in point is dealing with a mission and breaking a law or two, when on the planet, like say Rutan and Senali and trust me. That's one of the areas that our way of training to here has to be bent. And we, Ben and me, ended up tricking the leader of the Sorrusian desert nomads by having Astri teach them how to find and make food from the desert." Siri said and he nodded as Obi-wan smiled at the memory as he finished that.

"Gentle adjustment, if we have to pretend we're criminal's at times we have to bend our morales and she's doing that by pretending she left our way of life. But though we have to make decisions we can't always stomach, they're for the greater good now. We did that three times since I was 13, though twice in my case here. It's by getting involved with in a war, we weren't supposed to and the other, it was by that."

"And Astri Oddo and I were on Sorrus as we bumped into Nobis's tribe and then we tricked them into it. Because Astri was a skilled cook and one of the planets that was on the list intergalactic cuisine happened to be the desert region of Sorrus itself. As she taught them how to find food in the desert and then cook it now as a result. And already we got jokes and memories of our lives together coming into this."

"And Siri and I can tell you some of the rest of our exploits at a later time, but that's in the books you're reading, though they go up to my 18th birthday. But with us creating two clones here, what's the plan, regarding the clones, because you're the original right now?" Obi-wan asked and he did a head count in the room and nodded. "Alright with there being 16 of us in here right now, in my case I get cloned twice now."

"The rest of you once, and from there you better do Daniel as well, so he's got a twin brother in their galaxy and two clones four years older out there. But how long are you staying in my galaxy commander?" he asked and Thor explained that to him. "In addition to me, I've got five members of our government with me. But we're spending 6 months here in your galaxy, till we get the entire order, both, cloned, along with the queen."

"And your cousin's team and friends." he said and they nodded. "That's plenty of time, so your us is like this, and Dex has the entire order leery. And of the fact that he's a new arrival, he's training outside of the temple, and he's a never did true Jedi lessons. As he's been slowly building up his skills, while you and Luke are excelling in your training." Lana said to him and he nodded in agreement to her thoughts as he said it to Thor.

"In two sets of twins now, but I was born first, Luke second and Dex third as you could got me out first now at the time. Following me was Luke as we both had an easy time in training for five years now in this case. But Luke and I were the ones excelling in every class and you decided to just treat us normal. Especially me, I accepted my title I know what the prophecy me, but Dex doesn't get it and he is hanging around Sidious."

"But we both got picked a year early then our 13th birthdays at the time, as a result Dex arrived when I was 14. And you decided to up the workload giving me more to do as I was excelling in everything you gave me. But like I said before, he's hanging on to the past, why leave Tatooine to learn my training, I can do it there. I don't have to leave mom to just to complete my training and so, but I accepted our bonds."

"I have you, I have friends, I'm enjoying being a padawan here, I'm happy and to me, my life is here now, my allegiance is to the order first off. I'm a Jedi and but my allegiance is to the republic, to democracy and to hikm it's what caused me to change exactly when I let him have is as I use your reprimand. And after nearly getting himself kiled and me, Luke and our friehds kiled with him, before I bring him to you."

"But like before the matter of making master was the top achievement in his eyes now, but he wasn't ready and then ten years later killed my little brother. Said younger brother happens to be and was my son's namesake, I'm not letting that go. But first he, Dex, kills and slaughters the tribe that murdered my mother's clone. Followed by his killing Dooku and we were ordered, by you, to bring him in, as in my case I disarmed him."

"Literally, but I just take the lightsabers and he's now carrying the exact same prosthetic arm I do after he cut my wrist off. But to Dex, it's revenge, he took his arm and he's paying it back in kind by taking both of them off. Anyway from there he then slaughters the entire temple and kills the separatists, he's turned into a war criminal. But Luke is with Padme along with Daniel, your clone's dead Master Windu and I'm hunting him."

"So I'm the one taking him down no matter the cost, as he's now a cold blooded killer, but word for word what Ben would say to me. As he sees me first as he sees Padma doesn't realize I was the first to stowaway and from there it gets worse, as he shouts at me. 'I turned her against him' as my counter remark is he did that himself now. Seeing he turned into a wild animal, as he's pacing like he's caged animal ready to strike here."

"The behavior and I see it clearly here is that he let the powerlust go to his head right now, as he' s pacing as his tone turns more and more feral by the second here as well,. As my memory back tracks to the Zabrak that killed Master at the time, the first fight, and whoever it was that gave me that scar over my eye. As a result, but watching here as he shouts at me, as he said with a growl. 'You will not take her away from me'."

" And with that now, 'Your anger and lust for power have already done that, you have allowed this Sithlord to poison and twist your mind. Until now, now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy.' 'Don't lecture me, I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the darkside as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom and security to my new empire.' 'Your new empire?' 'Don't make me kill you'."

"'Dex, my allegiance is to the republic, to democracy!' 'If you're not with me, you are my enemy' and that's it as I make it clear and as you taught me, only a Sith deals in absolutes. So he's gone now, 'Only a Sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must.' 'You will try.' Before the follow up is where things hit, 'I failed you Dex, I failed you in our bonds.' 'I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over.'."

'Dex Chancellor Palpatine is evil' 'From my point of view, the Jedi are evil.' ' You are evil, Luke is evil, why did you just take me away from mom, if I hadn't left, she'd still be alive right now. I'm not losing Padma in the way I did mom, you abandoned me, you weren't there when I need you the most. So from my point of view it's that you, Luke and the Jedi are evil.'." he quoted as he sighed and went further at that remark.


	17. The Young Master And Family Truths

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Chapter 17: The Growing Jedi Master And The Meeting Of The In-Laws**

"Hearing that I know he's made his decision, as he doesn't know you're there and he has me standing in his way as I say to him firmly at that. 'Well then you are lost.' as that ends it as he disables me, as Ben takes him from behind as he lands so close to the river his clothes catch fire. And that's it, as Ben lays into him finally from there as he does the rest of the confrontation, as he shouts the words that seal his fate finally now."

"As he gives the parting remark as he turns away from him as his clothes catch fire and he turns to me as he takes care of me. Bringing me to Tantive V as you get to work on replacing my limbs and growing them back. But all in all Vader had risen and the only surviving Jedi that were left are the ones that survived the added purge after this. And Master, Ben and me, as you are grey Jedi now." he said and they nodded firmly to that.

"I may have trained your brother, but you're my baby brother, I spent five years training you, and you matter more to me, though he and I've been together for 10 years now. After things ended, it didn't matter when all is said and done, the fact we didn't lose you now, but one pair of twins is dead, half of the older, half younger. As that leaves it to you now as the true chosen one as you complete the prophecy and as a result of it now."

"If that doesn't make it clear you're more Jedi then he is, nothing ever does because you turned into across between me and Master. But my you, I know you so well, that we spent close to 20 years together as the best of friends, you and me. We're inseparable now, Dex is gone and I finish the added training with you for the last years. As you're now a level II master and I'm one rank ahead, but that doesn't matter between us."

"But five years and from the time you were this age I raised you, you'd never leave me not like that." Obi-wan said and he nodded to him as he crouched in front of him and Anakin pressed his forehead to his at that. As the council felt the connection between that was so strong they knew nothing would ever get between them. "No, five years with you, and five years with Daniel, but you guys raised me, and I love you both now."

"You taught me the unifying force for five years, Daniel the living force also for five years, and by the time chapter two comes up. It's that you both decide I'm ready for graduation and the trials, but those trials now come with my mandate. As I'm on protection detail for my soulmate, as Daniel finished my training when on Naboo. And Dex has another year left of training, but his trials are compiled to this and mom now."

"So you guys balanced me out, trained me in both ways of the force, and as a result here now, with the added add on, I had big sister in the Master/Padawan team as well. But all of those things together, you just pulled it off now, because I'm never turning to the darkside, he wants me he's got a fight on his hands right now. But first Krayne, then the raiders, Dooku, the entire temple, the separatists and from there it only gets worse."

"And then to tie it up as he hunts down the rest of the clones, he then kills the captain of my daughter's ship, is present when Tarkin destroys Alderaan, killed you. And several of my son's friends in his squadron, cuts off my son's hand, captures them. And tortures my son in law, before turning him over to Jabba, he's got the blood of billions. On his hands, but as the galaxy's most feared and well known Sithlord, next to Darth Sidious."

"Like I said, the amount of atrocities he committed can not be weighed, because he's just like the full soldier types of the department that Jack's rival used to work for. But honestly, with us getting our memories back agter we just got the connection into place. That everything you taught me in the twins timeline, I'm not in any rush to let go or grow up, I can wait until you think I'm ready." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"But like I said, we get our memories back during this conference, Ben, you can finish what you started with me. As you let me go too soon and you finish my training by the time I'm 26, while I complete Ahsoka's by the time I'm 30. But with that, we keep our student's training low key as the Empire is running loose. As every Jedi that survived the purge is being eliminated in the second." he added and the council nodded to him.

"You're right, I let you go too soon in their timeline, so we finish out the rest of it as you are still my padawan, no matter how old you get now. So you continue training Ahsoka if she's your original student and I complete your's by the time you hit 27. As a result, we kep ourselves undercover as long as possible as we raise the twins safely. But your lightsaber is still a trauma I'm not letting go." he said and Mace nodded to that.

"And that's including, just months after all 3 of you create your lightsabers, that learning he's got the mission to arrest Krayne. He's got the chance to kill him finally as he's out of training mode." Mace said and he nodded to him gently. "Yes Master, but think of it this way now, our biggest mistake in the movie verse. That it was we never took the time to get to know each other at the time, we do so now and truthfully as a result."

"I want to stay your student as long as possible, mentally I'm ready for the trials, but emotionally, I'm a cub still, want to stay with you as your student for a while longer. In this one we have 4 to 6 months to create our bonds and in 4 to 6 months. Well that makes such a difference now finally that results are things shifted directions. That I'm permanently in the lightside, but with us just getting to know each other."

"And before testing begins that helps, but honestly if we go it between 4 to 6 months, they see a me that shows what kind of pilot I am. And second they get the message that no human could ever do what I do. But there is only one type who can and said is the new arrival at the temple that houses the group they're all afraid of here. We got the next 4 to 6 months to build that bond, and like the guys, I see you, all of you."

"As family now, as we deal with things right now, but one's things for sure, you know I want you to treat me like I'm normal here. And I grow into my potential that way, but use of the lightsaber, I'm not using it unless absolutely necessary here. And that's including just using my powers for this right now, so things start getting dangerous. It's never mind the lightsaber I'm using my powers to pin whoever attacked me to the wall."

"But if I have to raise my lightsaber, it's in self defense, because, I'm not a cold blooded killer, but there are three ways to do this. And without going to violence and use of weapons: diplomatic approaches, mind tricks and telekinesis, that's the outlets. And I'm not taking a life like that, never like that, the carver, like always here now. But the first encounter was an unexpected one that just brings it home to stop racing right now."

"As its that I was in self defense mode protecting others now and to protect whoever was with me when we were on Sekot now. When he hijacked our ship, the newly created one we just had built, but I'd never take a life in cold blood and nor like that. Two weeks together with you, Master, Ben and Daniel, I've turned into the me. The me that all of you wanted to claim, regarding my children the me you know, but to explain my past."

"But before we moved to Tatooine, I was living on Kegan, that's where my family originally is from, Kegan, before hearing that, when I was 3. Her original owner sold her off to someone else and she was moved to Tatooine after that. As to why, it was, because we were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, by her, my mother's, previous owner. The remark I gave you on the transmitters however, they were standard on Tatooine now as well."

"But like we said, all slaves on Tatooine have a transmitter placed inside their bodies somewhere. But any attempt to escape and they go off by either killing you by explosives or by poison, I'm not sure which one we ended up with. But I've seen seven or eight explosions in three years since I've lived on Tatooine. So mom and I chose to just stay out, and we were hoping for freedom, but evidently the force chose it now."

"As that hope resulted in bringing you into our lives now and with you, Padme, but my next to last good deed was the raider I saved and two days. Just before you arrived at the time, but I wasn't straying too far away from town and when I was on a mission. Just to barter some droids and equipment off the Jawas here at the time, but the explanation in the book prior to your arriving was the entire story, as for the transmitter now."

"The transmitter is an escape prevention tactic, any attempt to escape and it explodes, through a very fatal poison into your system. Gardulla had us for 2 years, before she lost us to Watto and by betting on the podraces. But all financial areas in Mos Espa and Tatooine revolves around gambling, bartering and betting on the podraces, like mom said, Master." he said and Qui-Gon nodded as he answered him gently at the news.

"So what she told me was correct, and by gambling too high he just blew his life savings by betting against me right now. Because he should have seen this when I tried to do my mind control ability in that, and I am a Jedi, as he's about to get the shock of his life. When he sees that when he meets Obi-wan as he reveals my image to him, as he realizes this and then realizes it wasn't a farmer he was betting against in that situation."

"But a Jedi master now when just by meeting me and my giving you that nudge, your force awareness activated and it started speeding up so much so in that now. That I knew you were going to win that race now, but fate had higher hand now. In bringing us into your life, and before you came into contact with Sidious too." Qui-Gon said and Anakin nodded as Daniel shook his head as he answered him then.

"I don't know about you, but what fool tries to bet against a Jedi, they should know better then to do that. And as you said our meeting was not a coincidence, nothing happens by accident." he said and the council nodded. "Yes and as for pessimists, if they're calling us fools, here's a question, who's the more foolish. The fool or the fool who follows him." Obi-wan said to him as Adi and Qui-Gon exchanged bemused smiles.

"That's the force sensitive who doesn't spend enough time around the ones that do believe in our way of theology boys. As it is, in many ways our way is as close to the religion you adopted as possible, but straying off our path. And the results can lead to self destruction." Mace said to him and he nodded to him. "Well one thing's for sure that, compared to Dex, I'm making master by the time I'm 23 and I'm part of the council."

"But come on, seriously here, the reason I've stayed this strongly in the light and became who I am is because the changes that we made to the code. But 1) it's never mind the title, you guys accepted my wish to be seen as a normal student. When at the temple, 2) I get to see and hear from my friends and family every few weeks. And 3) I've got the team and Daniel training me in military tactics, and I'm a level I master."

"At only 21 and as a result, I've been training my own Padawan for two years, but to sum this up now at the moment here. But I've been a member of the Jedi order for thirteen years, I'm married and I'm expecting my twins now. So my life is completely in sync at the moment, Luke it's the same thing, as we're both fully focused right now. When as Jedi masters, when I'm not on a mission and I just returned from the latest."

"And whoever I'm training at the moment is still in training, as I prepare for what's coming, as Daniel, Luke and I just returned from our mission at the same time here that the attack on the capital hits and Dex just returned from the latest mission with Ben. And it's just one look on his face to know he's just had to kill in cold blood for real here, as Daniel, Nejaa, Luke, and I go into a conference as this was the latest trial now."

"As Padma then tells him she's expecting and that's enough of a shocker, because he knows sooner or later I'm going to find out. As is Luke, Daniel, Nejaa and Ben, and when I do, I'm telling you he married in secret, and he's going to have to take a sabbatical. At the moment, before the next stage is set as Sidious has him become his representative. On the council, before you agree to that, or rather we agree to that, but though on it."

"Ben, Luke, Nejaa, Daniel and I see this as he's not emotionally ready to make master and there's one final test to prove that. As the five of us tell this to you, you agree with us as we decide to put him through a little test. By having him spy on Sidious leading into his finding out that Sidious is the Sithlord we're looking for. And I'm on a mission with Ben and Daniel, and Luke's looking after the girls right now till we get back."

"But Dex's trial by lava is putting him and Sidious together, till your clones, master, but you, Masters Kit, Agen, Saesee, you four are the ones testing him in the end. But look at the difference that just telling you what I feel about her and that possible premonition. But looking at the facts, right now, the fact she dies in childbirth now outside of the movie, so is it just possible, as a trained knight and young master now here."

"But is it just possible you don't make that rank without knowing the dangers that come with it, as you're now responsible for the welfare of everyone in the temple. Looking at the fact any decision you make could affect the future if you jump without thinking. And that's precisely the point, and that, by attempting to stop it, trying to prevent it. The premonition it comes true anyway, as my choice affects it as I could cause it to happen."

"And it's by her dying of a broken heart right now, because she lost me to my anger and lust for power. Looking at this from one single angle, now in the present, now that I told you, she and I were soulmates and that we were engaged, because we'd been courting. And that entire time on my mandate, but I've combined my separate lives together as one, and look at me now, I'm, at only nine years old, a Jedi master in training now."

"Because with us about to change things right now, I'm seeing my friends and family every few months. And we're keeping in touch, I have friends here at the temple, and with my cousin back I'm learning the mist and stone effect. And where being a Jedi is concerned and the primary lesson to that, is never mind what the premonitions show. The path is walked by the decisions I make right now and with that in mind now."

"You taught me to keep my focus on the here and now where it belongs right now, yes I should be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment. And I should be very mindful of the living force, because by that I can search out the deception. But being around Palpatine, I just found our Sithmaster, as he tells you this. And we wait for him to make his choice, as the real council and order goes underground that night."

"But I'm a member of the council along with Luke, Nejaa, Ben and Daniel, so we may not be seated at times, but we're members of the council. And I don't have to hear the words, but he's just had the premonition of her dying in childbirth. The next day his trial starts as he's made a representative on the council for Sidious. And though we grant it, we don't grant him the rank of master, he has to show the maturity that he's earned it."

"Because I'm looking at this in one way, but it's looking at the facts that double lives destroys a Jedi as he's got to choose which direction to choose now. But he can tell you the truth and let the image play out as we see what happens. Or two, he can do and does something about it and seals his fate and he becomes a slave. And lands himself back in the shackles of slavery." he said and the council exchanged pleased looks at that.

And his wisdom in thinking like they do then. "But to repeat your remark, Master, but 'it's going to be very dangerous putting those two together, I don't think he can handle it. Because I don't trust him to be alone with him here, as Padma is pregnant and he's under this much pressure right now.'." Anakin said and Mace nodded to that gently. "You just read my thoughts out loud Annie, I see it the same way right now at the moment."

"You've spent this much time around me, and frankly you're my prize pupil as a young adult, but then I helped raise you alongside Obi-wan and Daniel. And you mean just as much to us as you mean to the boys now after thirteen years together." he said, looking at him gently as Anakin saw the look of love in his eyes and he hid a smile. As Kit exchanged smiles with Clee and Thracia as he answered him gently at that remark.

"At the moment I'm not trying to show off, I just have the right answers, but as I said, Dex is the me had Daniel not come home and told us what this was. The me you know is so strong right now, that I'm a combination in training tactics of you, Master, Ben and Master Yoda now. And everything you ever taught the other padawans, from Ben's age to mine, the principle piece to that is controlling your anger and patience, why exactly."

"It's because anger is of the darkside and impatience is the key to it, but impatience and jealousy are also the self destruct switch, and the said destruct is that, in Ferus. It's he washes out of the academy after 20 years training as a Jedi as his pride destroys him. But of us, I'm Ben when he was 13 after he left the order briefly, as he's got the patience, and the right attitude, but this is us as kids, in 10 to 13 years, in our prime."

"We're now the most well known Jedi masters in the galaxy, we're members of the council and we have our lives in complete balance. And its because of one thing patience, we've had patience and we planned out our way when working now. So patience, wisdom, and we kept ourselves focused on the moment, of the here and now. And we never, not once, focused too hard on the future, because the future is always in motion."

"And not even Master can see their fate, so we make the best of what time we have left right now and with that, just because that's a possible future, doesn't mean its accurate. And in trying to stop it, you could cause it to happen, or you make things worse, so best to wait until you gather more information, before acting on it." He said and Kit smiled. "Indeed, you just hit it exactly Annie, you just learned the exact point to that lesson."

"And that's a very wise analysis of the situation right now, in that determination, the cause and effect scenario, when as a Jedi is quite serious. Because even we can't see each others fate or the fate of each other's loved ones at the moment. But if we honor what they fight for, we have to let the image play itself out. Because any action taken to stop it, it could result in making things worse, the future is always in motion now."

"As like everything else we taught you so far, you've grown very wise in analysis of these events, and you are very correct, in attempting to stop it now. Its that you could cause it to happen, as she dies of a broken heart now. But that future possibility is just that, the future isn't written in stone, Annie." Kit said to him and he nodded. "I've heard that remark on a time travel movie, about 12 years ago, but the chosen one in that movie."

"Sent back first his father and then the double of the android that killed his father, but the remark. On time now, is 'the future is not set, there is no fate, but what we make for ourselves.'. But the future isn't always clear and we had this conversation with Jonas, just because some premonitions play out in the same way. It doesn't mean all of them always will, the future is always in shadows." Daniel said and Kit nodded to him gently.

"He may be just getting started, but he's got the personality of a member of the Jedi council and Jedi master and when he's just getting started in his training right now. And I don't doubt that had you not come home, then the books are and movies are the result. But with the fact you did that just saved us and the galaxy, because he's staying in the light for good." Siri said to him with a smile and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Indeed, and at the moment it's just making sure that nothing gets in the way of that. Palpatine's off limits, when not with us, he's with SG-1 in military training. But he's learning lessons here that come with a seasoned veteran of military tactics. But this is actually what it means to be a member of the military council. Is it just possible here we didn't reach our ranks, because we know what dangers there are that with it now."

"And any decisions made could affect the future of the republic, the entire galaxy and the Jedi right now, case in point. By his attempting to stop that premonition he causes it to happen and seals the fate of the entire galaxy, let alone the universe now. By his falling to the darkside just to save her, so with that, the future's not set. There is no fate, but what we make for ourselves, that's the point now." Adi said and Mace nodded to that.

"Yes and in trying to stop the future it could cause it to happen and when he does, as thats the self destruct switch as a result. As we have to get every real Jedi out of the temple and move our doubles into place after that." Saesee said in response as he looked at Anakin with a gentle smile at his wisdon and maturity then gently. As Sifo Dyas switched subjects as they got down to business then as he said it to Thor gently.

As he looked at him. "Growing those cells right now, it's the added catch now in this but can you grow midichlorines when creating human cells as well. Or do you need a blood and tissue sample to grow your clone now?" he asked and Thor explained that to him. "It's taking a small blood sample and isolating the midichlorine, to create a clone with force powers." he said and they nodded to him as Lana quickly went to the next one."

"Would you be able to get the entire order, both orders, dad's team and his friends, as well as the queen cloned by the time I'm 17. So by the time I'm 20, we have everyone cloned, while Jango's clones are done by the Kaminoans?" she asked and he nodded to her. "I can, 5 years is enough time now to do it, so that's 2 months and two weeks, earth time, it's simple now, Padawan Starglider." he said and Sifo Dyas took it gently at that.

"You said 20 years with him turning 10 in a month or two, so if I'm reading that right that's ten months entirely, right?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah it is, but we're staying until the twins are 7 years old, so this way they remember me now. Who I am, who I was to their father, his cousin and his other big brother. For now, we just have to get through these situations first." he said as the second half of the books at that.

In the special edition stories, Rogue Planet and his pilot episode to his career as a padawan and Agen Kolar gave a nod. "First mission in those is aftermath to..., oh no, it's been 15 years since, but you're facing the memories. And of Bruck, Xanatos and the hearing, by running into his family when as a adults, Ben." Bant said and Obi-wan swallowed hard at that news as they exchanged looks at that remark.

"They got the dating wrong, three years later, I'm 28, Anakin is 12 and I chose him a year early then the specific right timing. Following that is Zonoma Sekot and lastly is another encounter with Lundi and the Holocrons. Anakin you, once you reach the aftermath to Xanatos, you're learning that truth pretty fast. Lundi is and was 7 years ago, and that was my first encounter with a bunch of crazy zealots regarding holocrons."

"But you come into it at age 12 again and to tie it up is the pilot episode to our series now which is when you create your lightsaber. So every situation and aftermath to it is when and before you create your lightsaber." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "I'm not tearing those wounds and traumas open Ben, I want to understand your traumas. And fears, I can read them and go to the council about it, but I'm not having it."

"In you tear yourself up in explaining a trauma to get me to understand these things to me, it's going to be okay brother, I understand, believe me I do. But that's the side effect of a Jedi growing up in the temple and being out in the real world for the first time. Your non force sensitive self is in a struggle with your Jedi self as a result. But without reflection the results are you got both sides of yourself struggling for dominance, now."

"To the adults, our mentors they see this as beyond worrisome to them, because your suffering the pains of your first crush, a new cause to believe in and, to them. This is enough they got to take charge as to why, if not taken charge. Immediately it leads to a trauma you can never forget, that is what Father was trying to prevent now. But your first trauma and what came with it as a result." he said and the council nodded gently.

"Issues of having a force sensitive growing up in the real world living like a non, they understand this in a way that the adult Jedi that took you on as an apprentice do." Adi said and he nodded to her. "Yes exactly that's exactly my point, without another member that grew up in another way, that's the only way. Just to get through to said padawan in helping them heal right now, but as I said without reflection you lose your way."

"But for a padawan that grew up in the temple they don't understand anything in the way the real world works, as a result they come across a calling that speaks to them. As the Jedi uou and the non force sensitive you start fighting for dominance. Until something that happens results in a trauma that results in said trauma causing something. Something you can never take back, Cerasi was the catalyst, Bruck the result."

"Master knew what was coming and he was trying to prevent it as he knew that you just starting you were at a very dangerous stage when just starting. I was raised in the real world outside of the temple at the time, you were trying to live like a non. It's in reverse as I learn to live life as a Jedi, but without reflection, you got both sides of you. Now fighting it out and it results in what happened to you, without reflection."

"You lose your way until you decide you want your old life back, for me, I have to balance it out like you got to balance out the good and the evil in you. It's the very same thing, and only with time, training and reflection can you become the best at what you do." he said and Obi-wan nodded in understanding. "I have a lot of reflecting to do as I grow up, but with you and the others it'll work out." he said and the council smiled at that.

"Thank you, that is exactly what I was trying to prevent as he was raised in the temple being around children his own age again. And seeing a cause like what the Young were attempting before Cerasi was killed now at the time. I was beyond concerned as you just described my exact feelings on the subject of Melida/Daan, you understand. You grew up in the outside world, you understand this better then ever, nicely done Annie."

"You understand us better than you think, but that was the point I was really trying to make him see, but he needed to reflect and fast as he chooses which direction to go." Qui-Gon said and he nodded sternly. "Well that's a side effect of when you got a new recruit that grew up in the outside world they understand the type of traumas. That their adult counterpart suffered as a child, a teenager, suffered themselves at the time."

"But honestly, I can, if we get our memories back later on, I can review these things as I get ready to deal with them once again, but for him. Then it's helping him cope with that said trauma for a second time, though as the young padawan that understands this. And better than the padawan that got chosen passed the correct date. My activation mission started with this movie we are in right now, but I see corruption all around me."

"Most of us in the order are human, so like normal humans we suffer, like our counterparts do, from the sins. And to combat them and the trio is by the positive emotions and the values. But the sins, like the trio can and will destroy you, if you let them rule your life." he said and Mace smiled in pride at his wisdom then. "Well I can see you're going to make council by your early 20's with the observation, Anakin."

"But that is very wise observation of the way the world works right now and you just proved you can be a Jedi by not letting the sins dictate your life. During this week after the duo and the queen arrived on your planet, your uncle and we. We were putting you through a test that you passed with flying colors at the moment. Can a Jedi that was raised in the outside world live like a non force sensitive and still be a Jedi."

"Answer to that question is yes as you showed your classmates that though growing up a non force sensitive, you can still be a Jedi and help those in need right now. But the engines of your podracer were a test your uncle put you through." Mace told him and he nodded. "So from the second we met, you were testing me all this time and I passed every single one, for admittance into training." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"If that's the reason Ferus is getting jealous that I got your attention and you are spending more time on me as I came into training a bit late. His jealousy and pride are going to be his undoing if he doesn't control that and quick. But like I said, not trying to show off to you, just have the right answers, Master, I grew up in the real world. I understand the way the galaxy works, but it's listening with your heart."

"And two, letting go of your pride and anger, or that can and will destroy you." he said and they nodded as Adi answered him. "We keep this up and the results are our darkside counterparts are not getting to you at all. Because 1) we just created the connection to you and the bonds are beyond strong. And 2) you understand our training strategies better then they do, but you're ready." she said and he nodded softly to her at that.

"Thor, I want you to do this and then give Nejaa a lift to Tatooine, so he can get the entire city, but every spaceport all over the planet. Get them into assembly and explain this to them as Shmi learns that he was accepted into Jedi training. And that Daniel was taking familial responsibility for him and Luke, while Dex was staying with her. But if he didn't want to leave, we can grant an exception here that he's doing his training."

"On Tatooine, until we see he's ready to build his lightsaber now, but after that, the rest of the storyline activates from there now in this. So they have 6 to 7 weeks now involved in this, so at most right now, it's not 6 weeks, but 9 weeks to 3 months now. Involved in that, as they spend those 3 months in getting used to the idea here. That they're making it look like Anakin had not been an only child, but 1/3 of a set of triplets now."

"Though at this rate, we best go it four months instead of three right now, this way that by the time he returns now. It's he's had four months to learn things in the way of the force, and four months of pilot training, force skills and so on now." he said and Thor nodded as Anakin closed his eyes and then focused on the transmitter. And for several minutes as he did an internal scan and then his eyes shot open as he said to them.

"Found that transmitter, Master, it's been surgically placed into my upper shoulder just below the main artery there." he said and Bant nodded to the news. "That's just great right now, any normal doctor thinks that they can get it out. And without nailing the primary artery is beyond arrogant, we're human, we make mistakes. If a non force sensitives tries this it could hit that artery." Minga Tarkana said in annoyance to that.

"No kidding, you and I been training for 8 years as healers we know every procedure known to man, in where these transmitters are concerned right now. Any doctor, who's not force sensitive, tries to remove it could cut that artery. And you'd bleed to death, long before we took care of it, fortunately my mentor in healing and I can do it easily. Master, with the fact that we're doing this, I'd hate to say it, regarding the clones now."

"But we need them to look like they're also slaves and dressed in the clothes of a farmer on Tatooine there. So 4 to 6 months, regarding that situation in this case, but Thor, could you, instead of taking Nejaa there, bring his parents, aunt, uncles, brother. And sister in law, as well as his former master, and his friends and their parents, here. This way we start with them and they spread it around Mos Espa." Bant said, before he could answer.

Several flashes appeared in the room as the people in question refocused as Anakin smiled. "Mom, guys it's okay, you're in the Jedi temple on Coruscant, you remember my mentor Qui-Gon, well this is his Padawan Ben Kenobi, and my cousin, Daniel Starglider. From your side mom, Daniel's been in the Milky Way these last 23 years now." he said and they nodded as Shmi looked at her nephew then as she said it to him smiling.

"Dave, Leia, good to see you, been a long time now." Nejaa added and the Stargliders smiled at the younger man. "Your voice, but..., that can't be, is that really you, Nejaa?" Leia asked him and he nodded and she smiled and hugged him. "Missed you too, don't worry, I'm not staying away this long anymore, I promise Leia." he said and she smiled as she looked him over gently at that she answered him as she looked him over.

"You too Nejaa, been a long time, well that's all of us, regarding Danny, but Shmi, Anakin was telling you the truth. Danny, we had to protect him from Sidious and sent him to the Milky Way galaxy, before the force sent him home. And in the process sent Qui-Gon to get Anakin next." Leia told her and she nodded softly. "Side effects of being Jedi is that the force has a way to interepret dreams or wishes, that dream he mentioned."

"And the promise he made to himself after running into the old pilot just after the previous race. They got interpreted by the force as premonitions and the force ended up leading Qui-Gon and Obi-wan directly to Tatooine. Qui-Gon was correct though, your meeting him was not a coincidence, nothing happens by accident. The force lead them to you as Danny arrived and in time for the race." Dave said and she nodded to him.

"Obi-wan, I thought his name was Ben." she said and Obi-wan explained that to her gently at that. "That's my nickname, but that's what Daniel and his friends call me, and my friends, my clan group and Anakin started to as well, but my real name is Obi-wan. But like he said, the force lead me right to him and enroute here, we started growing pretty close in bonds, but the bond connection just activated now for us."

"And we spent all this week getting to know each other, but Qui-Gon and I are his team family trio in training here at the temple. But this is my team partner Siri Tachi and her Mentor Adi Gallia." he said and she looked at the duo standing next to him and smiled. "I guess that Qui-Gon told you two he was his new apprentice, as the last time I saw him. Or Nejaa, was when I was no older then my son?" she asked and they nodded to her.

"Oh for force's sake, I forgot you were were a Jedi turned farmer you two, I guess you didn't want me to remember Leia?" Shmi asked and she nodded. "Yes and if the council recalled us, they have an idea of what to do later to not only save you. But prepare for what's coming right now at the moment, little sister." she said and Dave finished that. "I take you want me to be the creche master for whatever plan you have here, Master."

"Because if this was why the force brought my son home, I'm all for it right now right now, because though 37 in the Milky Way, in our galaxy. It's that he's still a Jedi Padawan in his mid 20's, looking after the youngest of the Skywalker/Starglider clan." he said and Yoda nodded. "Indeed Dave, we are reactivating you so help us in our plan to prevent the darkside from destroying us, you can." he said and Shmi Skywalker looked at them.

"How old are you in the Milky Way galaxy, Danny?" she asked and Daniel explained that. "I'm 37, going on 38, but with my looks, if I grew up here at the time, then I look closer to Ben's age. But here it's 10 years younger then I am in the Milky Way now, so in earth dates, my birthday was July 8th, 1965. But the movie is the reason we told you this as it came out 12 years later, and I was 12 on earth." he said and she nodded to the news.

"Leia told me she saw you, and I'm glad you've come home honey, with you being family..." she started say and he gave a nod smiling. "I will Aunt Shmi, don't worry, with my being family, I'm just saying this, once the reason we called you here. Starts sensing and senses his potential right now at the moment just so he can't interfere now. But, 'Yes we know that, we all know he's gifted, that's very apparent to all of us.'."

"But what he doesn't need now, now that he just pulled off, on what some think is the impossible, is having his abilities and title thrown at him. And every time he turns around, and his education in the case of a Jedi is up to his mother, me. Ben, Nejaa and the council, and you're not family so stay out of our business. As his mother left me in charge of him, and this is family business and you're not family so as of this moment."

"Stay away from him your excellency, you're off limits." he said and she nodded to him firmly. "Whoever drags this up, just say that in the way you just did it now, Danny, with the council now in charge of his training along with you, Nejaa and Ben. You're in charge of him now, so who are the members of the council, as I met Qui-Gon already?" she asked and Mace stepped forward as he answered her question with a gentle smile.

"Hello Miss Skywalker, my name is Mace Windu, this is Adi Gallia, Kit Fisto, Ki Adi Mundi, Thracia Cho Leem, Yaddle, Sifo Dyas, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Even Piell, Oppo Rancisis, Depa Billaba, Eeth Koth, and the grandmaster of the council, Master Yoda. Adi, Kit, Ki, Thracia, Yaddle and I were the first to meet him on the mental com line. But not realizing this, yet, Qui-Gon is a member of the council, so you had a council member visiting."

"But that dream about being a Jedi, it wasn't a dream, but a premonition, as it meant you had a Jedi coming to visit and get your son to safety. Before our alter ego laid eyes on him, as for the remark of freeing all the slaves that's also true. Now, because we're finishing that premonition and turning it into a reality now, so although the republic. Normally, doesn't get involved it doesn't matter, because the rebellion will later on now."

"But we're keeping his promise to you when you met him, the queen, Jar Jar and Artoo this week when they ended up meeting you and his friends, as well as Watto. But we're your son's new mentors now, and Obi-wan decided to adopt him as a younger brother. We'll take care of him, we promise Shmi, he's safe with us now and he will be a Jedi, I promise." he said and she nodded to the news, before she looked at Qui-Gon and smiled.

"Thank you again, all of you, and I owe you everything now, Qui-Gon." she said and he smiled. "He's in good hands, I promise we'll take care of him, you have my word, Shmi. The mission we're in isn't over, in either case, because we're returning to finish the job, you're getting your freedom, once we get every loose end in our plan tied up. But Danny ended up arriving right as the race started and he said he was here to help you now."

"All of you are, the dream Annie mentioned was actually a premonition, he came to free the slaves, well the dream is about to be come reality, in 4 to 6 months. My first Padawan in the first trip is Nejaa Halcyon, but the return trip brought Danny back. And in the process sent me to find Annie, before the reason we called you here did now." he said to her and they all nodded as the toydarian looked at Qui-Gon and straightened up at that.

"Wait queen?" Kitser repeated and Anakin nodded to him. "The ship that was the bait was the Naboo leader's personal transport, Kit, once I got the truth, I had to take charge. My cousin is from a planet that wrote out the entire storyline and he and his friends arrived. And during the race as a result, but a force sensitive knows another on sight, Master is a Jedi Master." he said and Amee looked at him in shock at that remark.

"The girl you introduced us to was the queen of Naboo?" she repeated and he nodded to her. "Jar-Jar was one of the locals in the everglades area of the planet, she lives in the capital city until her terms are up. But Daniel dropped the bomb on me, he knew who she was as does Master, but Master was assigned by the council to protect her." he explained and the group nodded and that did it for the Toydarian as he said it in disbelief.

"You're no farmer, you're a Jedi master?!" Watto said in shock and he nodded. "That's right Watto, haven't you learned anything: never gamble against a Jedi knight. Or Jedi master, because the mind trick was not a ploy, it was real, but what currency you have here. My comrades in my galaxy got enough to buy out the contracts of every slave in the planet, and with it get you out of debt?" Daniel said to him at that news as he said it.

"Before you ask, I'm the son of her older sister, Leia Starglider, but though farmers, they kept their lightsabers, mom, dad." he said and they nodded as they activated theirs and Siri saw her color lightsaber and smiled. "You too huh, well I guess that shouldn't surprise me right now, but the pinkish purple tinge. Is actually meant to say strength of heart here, while the blue means protector." she said and Shmi nodded to the news.

"So what does green mean exactly?" Anakin asked and she explained that. "Though you understand the unifying force, you're very strong and wise in the ways of the living force. The only color we never vitalize is red as that's the color of evil and the Sith use that color, by the red Corusca gems. But the lightsaber is fitted to your hand, as if it was made for you personally now." she said and he and Shmi nodded to the lesson gently.

"You got a name for these titles and colors?" she asked and they nodded. "Yes, blue, sky or a slight darker tinge in the color. That one is for a Jedi that goes on the more forward, proactive approach, they're called guardians. Green is for a Jedi that is highly strong in one side of the force but understands the other, they're consulars. Acid yellow is for a Jedi that takes the law seriously like our comrades in the intelligence department."

"Dealing in the espionage game, they're sentinels, as for us that have colors like what Leia just showed you, that one is more complex, as we all carry good and evil in us. And it's a matter of balancing it out in what shows in our hearts, but red is the symbol of evil. Our counterparts in the middle ground carry lightsabers like ours and there are force sensitives that abandoned the good or middle ground that are classed into two kinds."

"They are classed into two kinds, but both carry the same color: red, to us in the Jedi or grey Jedi, they're our counterparts in the next order over. We knew that a force sensitive carrying this color went to the darkside on us and we knew what it meant now. But though red is the symbol of evil, just because it is considered evil. It can be mixed with another color: blue, yellow, even hot pink, turning the color that is in your heart."

"Into a show that you are stronger than the trio now: the Guardians, Consulars, Sentinels or even our darkside counterparts, the Dark Jedi or the brotherhood of the Sith. And the Sith were extinct for over a millennia and at times we come across a Dark Jedi. Or just their followers, people that study their Holocrons, but our Holocrons. They are shaped into a cube, their's are into a pyramid " Mace said and she nodded as she got it then.

"There better be a way to explain this better to us non force sensitives, as I forgot that my sister and her husband are Jedi. But honestly, this explains the reports of why Leia and Dave said that the darkside of the force was pulsing right now. And that was why you had to get my son and his cousin off the planet, before they. Your darkside counterparts, realized it?" she asked and they nodded to her gently at that remark then firmly.

"Yes it is, Obi-wan said there was some sort of elusive threat running loose, it wasn't until I saw the character that attacked me carrying a red lightsaber. But that did it as I realized it, his uneasy feeling regarding this, this threat, elusive threat. But it meant the Sith are back, the Sith/Jedi wars started again and with it. The force sent me to find him before the Sith got to him and Danny." Qui-Gon said to her and she nodded firmly.

"If our memories come back all at once right now this means that the me they, and you, remember is taking total hold finally. Because there is no way I am going through that a second time as I made my choice, right now, I am a Jedi. But knowing they're back comes in handy as does knowing who our real enemy is right now. And with it the future of the galaxy is based on the fact that they are back again and who he is."

"Our opponent is the mentor of the one that just attacked us, that character is Zabrak, but getting a very good look at his face, I'd say he was raised on Dathomir." Anakin said and Agen nodded firmly. "Some of my species grew up on Dathomir yes, but there are a couple of tribes there on Dathomir, and some that practice the dark arts, in Jedi arts." he said and Anakin nodded as he looked at Qui-Gon as he went over that news.

"This character that attacked us on the planet was not any normal force sensitive, but a Sith or dark Jedi, is that what attacked us when we arrived at the ship. If they never sensed my powers before, but they will once the power blast goes off. Like a supernova, so it was a Sithlord?" Anakin asked and they nodded. "Yes it is, but it's clear to me that whatever this character was, he evidently was more than a Sith, but something else."

"But I got a very good look at his face in who he was Mace, Agen, but he was a Zabrak and at times Zabraks join another order that are like Sith. They are known as the Nightsisters, and there is a male version to that order called the Nightbrothers. But they all carry one symbol that makes them darkside users, a red bladed lightsaber." Qui-Gon said and he nodded as he answered him gently as he thought over what he saw so far.

"Alright blue is guardian, green consular, and yellow is sentinel, so that's three and red means darkside user. So what are you Master Windu, though you never showed me your lightsaber yet or Siri and Master Adi didn't yet. What's your department called exactly, if you understand what is that caused my double to turn?" Anakin asked and he smiled as Leia, Adi and Siri nodded as Siri answered that question as she looked at him gently.

As he pulled out the crystals and the quartet smiled. "Master guardians, you're one of us Anakin, there are only a limited number of us, and you make five now." Leia said, smiling in delight as she saw his crystal was amethyst then as she gave him a copy of her's then. "Though a Jedi I have a family, planet and cause already, another Melida/Daan is never going to happen and not when around the four of you." he said and the quartet smiled.

"There are several colors that include red that make you a much stronger warrior, making you known as a master guardian. Although turquoise is a piece that combines both green and blue together as a result. To control the evil in your heart, you have to train to put it into balance, that's what Master Windu does all the time. I control that evil and yet shine with the line of goodness and heart, Master Adi, same thing, but with it, now."

"She shines with the light of the sun to keep the darkness at bay, pinkish violet is a way to demonstrate the strength of being a protector. And mixed with it is strength of heart and the light of goodness in your soul, though looking at you right now. Your tinge right now is amethyst, as you get older it starts darkening into violet now. So you're a purple, I'm hot pink, near purple, and giving you the strength to hold on right now."

"While my mentor is giving and showing you the light at the end of the tunnel now, starting now. But I think that was the problem in their timeline, you were more than a guardian, but a master guardian like we are and Master. I think it's time to replace the new lightsaber with the one that shows who you truly are now." Siri said and Adi nodded in agreement as she turned on her lightsaber and saw sky blue at that remark.

"Evil connected to the Jedi and comes from within them, but the darkness clouds everything, not anymore it does, I'm not having the darkness destroy him. But giving him the light at the end of the tunnel now, the strength to fight back. And against the overwhelming darkness to reach his final days as a knight and become a master now." She said as she stared at the blue and reimagined her lightsaber in her real color.

"When did you lose the original exactly?" Leia asked and she explained that. "Nine months ago, and I never got around to replacing it yet, then again. It's a matter of remembering who you are on the inside, but I had that original since I was 11. But it's time, he's got the books that put me and Siri in the story, one of them. It has my original lightsaber on it at the moment as well so with that, he needs me to light the way."

"Not a guardian, I control the evil in my heart and I shine with the light of the sun to keep the darkness at bay. I am orange, I am a master guardian. It's time, it's been nine months since I lost my original lightsaber, but first I have this one. And then I rebuild my original, but I am a Master guardian." she said as she deactivated it then as she disassembled it mentally, as she looked at the crystals gently at that.

"It's time once again, I'm returning to the real me, knowing the evil in my soul and controlling it, as I shine with the light of the rising sun. To keep the darkness at bay now, and yes the darkside clouds everything, but I am lighting the way for us starting now. The breaking dawn now, the sun has risen." she said as, holding her crystals in her hand, she closed her eyes, seeing and watching as her crystals answered her mental call.

As the color change in them went from sky blue directly to the color of sunrise orange then as she reassembled her lightsaber and then turned it on. As Siri, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon turned on their's as they put their lightsabers together then. "I'm me again now, Orange, blue, pink and green, that's us on this book." she said as she turned it off and gave him book 13 and he smiled as he added the 11 years from that book to now.

"That's amazing, you can change the color of your crystals to what matches what's in your heart, so 11 years between situations and this was you 11 years ago and it is again. Nothing's changed between you and nothing ever will." Anakin said smiling as he looked at them. "Yes and you're just like us cub, but right now your color tinge is light purple, amethyst, color at the current moment as you grow up it starts darkening."

"Siri is your strength as your big sister giving you the strength of heart to fight back against the darkness trying to over take you, pushing you into giving up. And me, it's a matter of showing you the light of day, the light of the sun at the end of the tunnel now. Showing with the light of the sun to keep the darkness at bay, yes there is darkness. But can't give up, as I'm lighting the path for you starting now, Annie, truthfully."

"With us being family now, he is never getting near you now, I'm spending these next 13 years lighting the way for you now as you grow into your powers." she said to him gently at that as Siri finished that remark gently as she looked at him then smiling. "Truthfully that's the case point in being a family, show the truly good person you are. But give it time we can train you to equal that out now, but as you're my baby brother."

"Well I'm doing what it takes to protect you now Annie, if we get our memories back today we remember what we meant to each other. And we return to that, but even before you are my baby brother." She said and he smiled and looked down at that. "The connection between me and you three, even Minga is deepening evey second right now. But giving me the strength to fight back against the darkside now."

"He wants to tick you off then it's by causing any of a number of traumas in your eyes but you girls gave me the strength to fight back against the darkside." he said and they quartet smiled at him and he looked between them and Soara chuckled at that. "I think we started something, but you and I are the big sisters he always wanted Siri. While Lana is just like us and as a result we can give him something to laugh about now."

"But we're his entire world now, but to him, it's he protecting us and at the moment now that our opponent is back again. The baby brother is letting his instincts take control to protect us now." Soara said and she nodded to that remark as Shmi chuckled at that response. "Well I can see that having you three as my adopted children only helps further, if it helps him, Siri, Soara, Obi-wan." she said and they smiled and nodded to her.

"We can be part of the family as extended relatives mam, give you a chance to get to know us and our clan and the council before things truly get started later on now. But expect us to drop in to check on you a lot later as time goes by guys." Siri said for the entire group connected to Anakin in the Jedi side of it and the locals of Tatooine nodded smiling. "First visit back is in a few months." Mace added and Shmi nodded to him.

"Had four big sisters and three older brothers as a padawan, one of said happens to be my healer, mom, as a result the next six months has me in training as I keep it up. But six months changes result in something though what, that I don't know. But what I will say is that if Sebulba thinks he can pull that trick again, he's dreaming. As I have the secondary instincts to prevent it now." Anakin added and she nodded to him.


	18. The In-Laws And The Path To Truth

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before they run the Jedi testing Anakin decides to get his family there into the past and explains the truth to them. And the difference of opinion in the old ways and the new ways of the Jedi order. To the twins, Anakin, Kyp and Zekk, as they learn a truth they weren't expecting. But in bringing them to the past the trio have their memories rearranged now."**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 18: Planetary Meetings, Family And Jedi Training Preparations: Part I**

"I take it you had to rewrap his arm enroute here, because that explosion caused a jagged piece of metal to hit him in the arm in the same place. Now, that got hit by the engine work he was doing Ben?" Kitser asked and he nodded. "Yes I did, but hearing this is one thing, seeing it is another and to us adult padawans, near knights. Then that's enough to cause heart failure if it happens again." he said and they nodded to that.

"I know he was racing for his freedom, but doing it repeatedly to us is aggravating and beyond dangerous as this case of competitiveness is not needed. We're reactivating the piloting program in the years leading into why we brought you all here right now. But he's deciding that after the last race on Tatooine and the galactic games he's retired. But at the moment, since we had our talk now we grew pretty close enroute here."

"Easy time in adjustments right now, but Qui-Gon requested, from Morgan, that the memories from the movie verse timeline to be activated in our memories later on. So this helps highly, as though Qui-Gon is gone later, in the force, he was studying by the Shaliman of the Whills. And gained the power to reach the ability to ascend, so we still have him and in addition to it is the fact his memories of his life in training are back."

"So not cut adrift and separated from you, he has friends and family in the Jedi now, and in a few months you get to see him again, after 6 months worth of training. But trust me 6 months worth of training makes a very big difference in a padawan. Officially I made the choice on my own, our bond grew very strong this week. So knowing he doesn't want any other knight, but me, I'm his mentor." Obi-wan told her and she nodded, smiling.

"Well I'm glad you told me this and brought me here so I know who you are and who the others are, but if my... Danny. Was there something focused on this if a Jedi came by to see me?" she asked and he nodded to her gently. "Well with us changing the rules you get to see him every few weeks and he's contacting you all the time. But the first visit back is in 6 months as he gets stronger." Obi-wan said and she nodded to him smiling.

"Has he been playing with his powers all week since Qui-Gon gave him that nudge already, Obi-wan, if you're his new mentor?" she asked and Obi-wan chuckled and nodded to her. "Yes he has, but it's telekinetic weight lifting and force sensory perception. Which is what he was doing during the races, but we had that conversation over the races he can only race if he gets permission by us." he said and she nodded to him then.

"One week of training, so you're seeing him in action after two days of training when I was with you and at your apartment. So expect it to result in a severe side effect, say being able to lift up the weight of close to 30 tons in one shot. But size doesn't matter it takes time and patience, but he's a natural at this right now." Qui-Gon said and she nodded as she looked at her son then smiling as Daniel hid a chuckle at that.

"I spent all this week training, since I came home and as a result right now, the results are the force is pulsing in me so hard I feel like him after getting one nudge." he said and they nodded. "After that ring you mentioned, you better take it slow in the telekinetic weight lifting so this doesn't cause anymore headaches. Or a case of force exhaustion from over use of your powers, Danny." Leia said and he nodded to her smiling gently.

"Expect trouble from this, but we had a case of force practical jokes when I started lightsaber training and the remote got into a bickering match. And with Jack that first morning, mom dad, you remember the man that was standing next to me. When you arrived at the ship." he said and they nodded. "I should have warned you, those remotes get a tad temperamental here." Dave said and Shmi started laughing at that remark.

"Hold up, bring the Naberries here as well." Daniel said and a second flash appeared in the room at that as Padme's family appeared. "Mr, and Mrs. Naberrie, Sola my name is Anakin Skywalker, I'm your daughter's friend, this is my mentor Obi-wan Kenobi. My cousin Daniel Starglider and my parents and my friends, we're, aside from Ben, all from Tatooine." he said and they nodded to him gently at that remark as he explained it.

"Why did you bring us here?" Sola Naberrie asked and he said it gently. "I'm your future brother-in-law, Sola, I know I need your blessings, Sir, mam. But our relationship was a soulmate connection, we met when the ship landed on my planet. I helped get the parts needed to fix the ship, and they freed me while doing it. My next step is, is to break the blockade here, but I'm a Jedi Padawan in training." he said and they nodded to him.

"If you're my daughter's potential suitor, I couldn't ask for a better person to protect her, she's safe with you, as with you. It's enough that she's locked into the council now, first and second generation." Jobal Naberrie said to him and he nodded. "Believe me I understand that, but she's a Jedi loyalist, in truth, she's my soulmate, mam. I'd do anything, be anything for her, I'll protect her, I promise." he said and she nodded to him.

"So what are you going to look like in 10 years, once we see each other again, if it's in the first two stages and you come back into each other's lives?" Sola asked and he gave her the hard back copy of the second story and she saw her sister and him on the dust jacket and smiled. "We'll at least know what you grow into once you're on protection detail for her, but I feel better she's with you then Palo." Jobal said and he nodded to her.

"I take it she broke up with Palo right now at the moment, before she and I met, but we're in the first two stages of that connection. But it's going to be ten years to the day we see each other again now, mam." he said and they nodded. "Yeah she broke it up with him, but I'm 17, she's 14, but she gives and gives. And, just once, she deserves a chance at happiness herself, you're that chance now." Sola said and he nodded to her.

"I'm the same way, I give without wanting anything in return, aside from being a mechanic and pilot. And truthfully is this, but I'm in training to join the council and I'm a master guardian, so with us together she's got a lock into my version of the council. And we're cloning the entire order, so everything that's coming was circumvented. By my cousin coming home and telling us what this is, truthfully I got involved to protect her."

"Trust me, realizing that with them on my planet, if I lost that race and Jabba was going to get his hands on her or worse, the student of the reason we brought you here was. I was making sure I never lost that race, as a result of Master saying I was force sensitive that did it as just one nudge unlocked my power abilities. And they started speeding up, so much I won my first race." he said and his friends nodded in amazement to that.

"Mom that's the real truth into why neither of us understood why I was able to do what I could. The radio call he made to Ben, that was to test the amount of organisms, but the test results came back as I had over 20,000 in my body. Till the team explained it to me and it hit a truth none of us were expecting, but I'm the prophecied chosen one. And of the Jedi and force sensitive prophecy now, as I'm that chosen one now."

"It meant my job was to end the Sith and bring balance to the galaxy, until the team explained what that meant now. But the Jedi wiped out the Sith a millennium ago and now it's the Sith's turn, to bring balance, I have to even the playing field. My job was to change the course of history and as the old republic no longer functions. It's dying and has to be replaced, but we just got the news that the future was seen by the guides."

"Of Kegan, said future now, is really focused on this movie trilogy." he said, passing the book trio to his family as they got it. "That's my grandson as a young adult, his sister and her husband?" Ruwee said in shock and they nodded. "Yeah, the team put each image they gave to us, the quartet, into their proper place now. But darkness comes from the Jedi and surrounds them: the Sith are back, Warriors dressed in white armor."

"That's the clone troopers, or, in the future the storm troopers, their leader, who is dressed in black armor with a red lightsaber: that's my alter ego Darth Vader. A weapon the size of a small moon: that's the Death Star, triangle shaped ships: that's the star destroyers, and finally a cloaked man with a disfigured face who's after the son of Darth Vader,: that's Senator Palpatine, his Sith alias, Darth Sidious, but that sums it up."

"The republic is dying and and there's a disease involved in it so there's only one option left now, we have to let it die. And start from scratch, but that also means 23 to 25 years of darkness, as the old republic gets exchanged for the Galactic Empire. Till everyone in the galaxy rallies together into a single group, called the Rebellion Alliance. But it started the second this mission was starting and the force sent them to Tatooine."

"To find me, but that's why, now in why nobody understood why I'm this strong, but my future is to be the one that destroys the Jedi. But as you saw me as a child, I was a force sensitive pilot, starting with the podraces, as I won my first race, once I met my mentor. But the podracer was of Jedi design, so I knew that's why it would work now, because only a Jedi would be able to pilot a racer like this." he said and Shmi nodded gently.

"The podracer was my design Shmi, it's meant, as a Jedi, to give the other racers a head start, as Jedi our reflexes are sped up so much and we have the force. That to the others, who are non force sensitives it's an unfair advantage, so we give them a head start. To make it more fun between us now as we race, but the engines were built that way." Dave told her and she nodded as his friends looked at him in shock at the news then.

"Like Qui-Gon, I knew that he was force sensitive, and I gave him my design, but this was a test to see if he could overcome the one flaw in the engines. And use the force to get one up on Sebulba, and he passed both tests, part of his training. Qui-Gon came to me, regarding the pod and I told him this was a Jedi design. Designed to give the pilot a handicap for the other racers to get a head start." he said and the sextet nodded.

"You did that on purpose, Master Starglider?" Seek said in shock and he nodded to him gently. "Yes, though his aunt and I'm are moisture farmers, we see it the same way, that Qui-Gon selling the podracer to him is to teach him this. That cheating is discouraged in our eyes, as is lying, threats and eavesdropping. We're teaching him that his sins could be his undoing by giving him my design." he said and he looked at Anakin in shock.

"You'd been building that podracer for the better part of three years and your skills as a pilot and mechanic are because you're force sensitive?" Seek repeated and he nodded. "Yeah, Jedi reflexes, my skills are the reason I walked away from the crash, unscathed, repeatedly, and I didn't know why. Or at least I didn't till Qu-Gon revealed he was a Jedi master and we were discussing things as a result." he said and they nodded to him.

"We had the truth come out during dinner that night, hearing they needed help, I decided to let them stay with us until we got them the parts. Acting representative to Jabba, as their guide in our spaceport, the ending results in thanks for my helping them. They freed me so next is by my destroying the droid control ship. And they're paying it forward by ending slavery on Tatooine, so no more Krayne." he said and they nodded in relief.

"That was the other part of training, but can a Jedi live like a non force sensitive and stay a Jedi in according to the Jedi code, this week proved it now. But you certainly taught him well, you guys, though the force brought me back to see you. It lead him directly to me as a result, but right on schedule, so the Jedi that was once a slave. Is going to be the one to rid you of your worst nightmare." Qui-Gon said and she nodded to him gently.

"That's a real relief now, I was relieved when you got my daughter out of there for the day when he showed up. But we're the lucky ones, but you coming back to end slavery, we're free finally of being terrorized. And living in fear that he could come back and we could be next, Annie." Amee's father said and Shmi nodded in agreement to his thoughts as the quintet nodded in agreement as the young rodian boy said it for his entire group.

"Before you say it, buddy, I just told them that information, but they needed to know this, but in close to four years, Siri is going undercover, in his ranks. But first I free Tatooine and then he dies by my hand finally as he gets destroyed. And by a Jedi who was once a slave now, not vengeance, just justice, he's taken so many lives. And every slave in the galaxy is afraid of him, I am ending this threat to us, for good now."

"He rules by tyranny, it will be my duty to end the tyrant now, but this is who I am, but to us, another day in the life of a slave is another day to die. Our owners have the power of life or death over us and what the alliance was preaching. Such practices are no more true for them, now, then they ever were, we're slaves to aliens, aliens to aliens. And aliens to humans, you just have to open your eyes to see it at the moment everyone."

"In truth, this is why I became a Jedi, to end the slavery, protect every slave in the galaxy by stopping our worst nightmare now. Believe me, I understand that to you marking a being for death is against the Jedi code. But this character is the most bloodthirsty man you ever met, he raids every planet all over the galaxy. The ones that allow slavery, and even someone that is free can be turned back into a slave."

"But he deals in the black market so two things have the Jedi on his head right now, but listen to me Master, I know you need to understand this. But Krayne is a dangerous tyrant that needs to be eliminated. So let me be the one to do it as the surrogate son of the slave he murdered 7 years prior. His oppression and tyranny is coming to an end, but he knows the Jedi get involved in investigations, whoever he is working with right now."

"They know that this could get them arrested by us and the republic right now, but as a slave I know the network. Given the chance and if he won't come quietly I have to be the one to do it as he sees me as the young man, the surrogate son. And best friend of the daughter of the woman he killed, so honestly now. Not vengeance, just justice now, so it's prison or death for him." he said and the council nodded in understanding to that.

"But he doesn't realize that the latest acquisition is a Jedi padawan and his other second hand is a Jedi knight. But the three of us can do this easily, we play act the entire scenario again and then when we hit his arrest now. He's facing me as he sees that I not a slave in his control, but a young padawan, but if he forces me to. I will if I have to but it's facing my final days as a slave." he said and they all nodded gently to him.

"Alright, but just remember, you allow that hate and anger to control you and it could cause you to lose anyway. Throw aside the negative feelings and let the force flow through you." Stass Allie said to him and he nodded in acceptance to their decision. "You are a Jedi, remember who you are, if he refuses to to be taken without a fight. You have no choice, but just remember, though once a slave, you are a Jedi now finally."

"Remember who you are and what you stand for now padawan, remember." Qui-Gon said and Anakin nodded as he closed his eyes as he shoved the anger out of him. 'Use my knowledge for defense, never for attack, never escalate the fight unless I can not win. And mind what I have around me, use that as a weapon, but most of all, a Jedi is calm, and patient and I will not give into hate or anger, that way leads to the darkside.'

'Fear, anger, aggression hate, all of those lead to the darkside, but aggression against aggression to protect who you love is safe and won't turn you to the darkside. As you suffer remorse for the life you have taken, but fighting agression with aggression. Just to ultimately take a life in cold blood will and continuing to do so now. It will leach the good right out of your heart, nice try you Sith scum, I know the secret now."

"Power is not what I seek, I desire knowledge, I control the evil in me and I am a guardian, I am a Jedi, the only mentors I want training me are Ben and the council. And only them, you failed your excellency, I am a Jedi, like my family before me. They got to me first but once yu sense my powers and we meet again now. Your attempts to train me will ultimately lead to your downfall, I will not never join you, you scum.'

'You will be vanquished, I will never join you, I control the evil in my heart and I am a guardian, I am a master guardian. You will never win this you Sith scum, and when we see each other it will be as adults now. You won against my mentor, you will not against me, I promise you that, I am the apprentice. Of Obi-wan Kenobi and Mace Windu, give it your best shot.' he said to himself and Sidious with a firm tone in his mental voice

As they saw a faint glow of violet coming out of the satchel that training lightsabers Kit brought in and he went to check at that. "Uh what's happening here?" Sola asked and he pulled one of the lightsabers out as they saw it glowing with a amethyst purple light at that. As he disassembled it, removed the crystals from it and saw they had turned purple and nodded as he exchanged looks with Adi, Siri and Mace at that response.

"Fast reflection in what kind of young warrior he really is and it's by saying the truth, he controls the evil in his heart and yet he is a guardian. But that response is saying that his reflection is coming out in the crystals, his powers are causing this. His powers got channeled into the lightsaber crystals and it's causing them to start glowing. In a way of who he is choosing to be now, as he grows up the color tinge starts getting darker."

"Right now they are amethyst purple as he gets older they start changing and getting darker until they reach my tinge. We had the same bonding connection he had with Obi-wan the other night, but he is blue, and I'm both blue and red, combined together. It's we make his color and he's just a child still, so as he gets older right now. It's this color tinge starts getting darker, until he matches me in colors now finally, but that lightsaber."

"I think that means this lightsaber and the crystals chose him as their new owner, as he's showing who he is by saying who his future mentor is." Mace said and they nodded, as seeing the change in him, Obi-wan nodded in relief that Qui-Gon said it for him. He knew he would never fail now that he had a second chance at fixing what went wrong then. He knew his younger brother would pull through as they went forward in life then gently.

'Remember brother, remember who you are, you are a Jedi, I understand, but don't let that tyrant get to you.' he thought to him softly and they quartet gave a nod to that. "Dream of a Jedi, and coming back to free the slaves, that was a premonition, and never knowing when it was coming true. Well to answer that, it will in a few months, we just got to get your skills activated and by the time you do go back, in a few months."

"You're going to be more than an equal match for your rival now, as we stopped slavery and you're slowly gaining your powers up for the next encounter with Krayne finally." Adi said and he nodded. "Keepers of the peace and justice in the old republic, you saying that demonstrates you are a true member of the council and a Jedi now." Mace said smiling proudly at his declaration and Adi and Yoda nodded in agreement to that.

"And you certainly made me proud by saying that, but Annie, don't let your anger at losing Halla control you when you go to confront him finally. Remember, you never lost me, I'll be waiting for you to come home and let me know. Us know, that he's gone for good now finally." Shmi said and he nodded. "I know mom, but after he is gone, I'm never looking back at who I once was, as half Jedi/half farmer now as a teenager."

"We move to the countryside and we're we're still business partners with Watto after I free you guys from slavery finally. We found a correct match in my step family, but that's why the Lars are here, you're matched, in soulmates, to Cliegg Lars." he said and they nodded. "What one change in you does at the moment is amazing, but look at you now, getting a visit by the council, has you turning more mature than we ever saw you."

"I should have known, no normal human can race in this particular sport without it killing them, but there is only type of human that can. And it's because they are force sensitive, none of us could get why you were able to do this all these years Annie. And not till now it becomes clear, when your Jedi friend shows up as you're having a Jedi get involved. As it caused you to tap your powers and you won the race for the first time in 2 years."

"So you're force sensitive, and you're free, right now, your mother was right when she said you gave us hope now of freedom ourselves." Wald said with a bemused look on his face. "Yeah I know, but I just finished what I set out to do, but the design I chose had mechanical flaw involved in it so just wait 8 to 12 more races. Because Sebulba's winning streak is coming to an end now." Anakin said and his friends started laughing at that.

"Oh force, just wait till his reputation as a cheater hits him, no matter how many times he insults you or wins that race, you never let him get to you. But he's a sore loser, and he just never knows when to quit." Amee said to him and he nodded. "Yes, but we're used to this, but never call a Jedi a cheater, they take offense to that, but I'm freeing you guys next." he said and they nodded as they exchanged looks at the remark in delight.

"You're coming back?" Seek said quickly and he nodded. "Yeah and my friends and I are finishing my promise to you, I'm coming back to free you, mom, but not just you. But the entire slave network on the planet, spread the word around town guys. Ren's question is getting answered in 4 months." he said and Daniel smiled. "Was what I saw in that race a common occurance here, regarding Ody and his pit crew droids."

"Because that happens all the time here?" he asked and Seek started started laughing as Amee answered that. "Yeah it is, that's happened thirty times in two years in the middle of the second to third lap. But the scream you probably heard, that was due to the local miniature wildlife and those things always wander around the balcony too close to Jabba. And he's got to keep knocking it away from the ledge of the race lap controller."

"The latest one was the follow up scream to Ody's droid as a result, but the character that supposedly got killed in the cavern, he realized he wandered off circuit. And couldn't get out of the way fast enough to keep from clipping the stalactites in that cavern. He's alive thankfully, because he dove out of the cockpit just before the explosion. If you're coming back get ready, seeing it for real is way different at the moment now."

"Then watching it on the holoscreen." She said and he nodded to her as Anakin smiled at that. "Yeah and Ren's remark off the fact Teemto ending up with that type of crash had everyone on Earth, after seeing this race agreeing with him right now." he said and Seek nodded. "I'm not surprised at the moment, because I don't care where you're from in this galaxy, or universe, that type of crash in the middle of the race, if you're in debt."

"That has got to hurt right now, because he just put everything he had into this race to pay off the podracer engines. And the Tuskins took it away from him, so with the fact that yours are now activated does this mean you're going to be able to do it again?" he asked and he nodded as Daniel answered that. "Yes it does, and it's because he's racing for your freedom now and we have 10x's the amount necessary here to help as well."

"To buy out all your contracts on the planet, so you're free to lives your lives and slavery is abolished for good on Tatooine now. Watto, we're bringing back the parts needed to fix the pod, but what it means is that you're linked to us for 5 years now. So you're having the symbol of the Jedi order on the pod itself. You've got the money you lost when you bet against my master, but it's times 10, now." he said and the toydarian nodded gently.

"And you are?!" he said quickly and Leia and Dave Starglider smiled. "Mom, dad, it's fine, it's back now, it's all back." he said and Leia pressed her forehead to his gently. "I missed you so much baby, I never wanted to let you go." she said and he nodded. "I know mom and you don't have to now, we're staying for the next 20 years." he said and Dave crossed his arms as he answered him gently at the news as he looked between them.

"What of Sam?" he asked and Anakin answered that question. "She got turned into a drone, but Jolinar wanted revenge for their destroying her happness with her own mate. And sabotaged their relationship before it could really get started, Uncle Dave, as such, when I got him to see that if he continued staying angry he would never be free. That did and explains the third blast you felt, he's back." he told him and they nodded in relief.

"That's a relief, and now that you're back how often are we going to get to see you come home exactly boys?" Leia asked and Yoda answered that gently. "Visits home every three weeks now, Leia, Shmi, you'll get to see Anakin and Daniel every three weeks." he said and they smiled in delight then at the news. "Week long visit as well, we promise, there were several changes now involved in this situation and remember what you said here."

"About the republic not existing in the Outer Rim right now?" Daniel asked Shmi and she nodded to him. " You better go it ten days during these visits and at home training sessions too, but that's where you come in Dave, Leia, you mind?" Sifo Dyas asked and they shook their heads. "No I get the idea and I can return to duty that way while training the youngest of the family if that's your idea." he said and they nodded to him.

As Cliegg and Owen Lars looked at them as Beru Whitesun got ready to asked what thry were referring to at that, before she could say it though. A final flash appeared in the room and a huge hutt appeared in front of them. "Greetings exalted one, allow me to introduce myself, I am Daniel Starglider. Jedi knight and cousin and nephew to Anakin and Shmi Skywalker." he said and the Hutt nodded to him gently at the news.

"Starglider, you are from my domain then?" he asked in Huttese and Daniel nodded. "I am, it's a long story here, but where I come from, I was out past the unknown regions these last 34 years. And the planet I come from there was creating stories into action based sequences, called movies. One of the storylines is actually focused on all of you, your past present, present and future, and the story creator called it Starwars."

"Each piece of the saga in the series has a story to it and we finished your future 21 years ago, but now they're working on the last piece to your future. And in 13 years, but this movie, this situation, is chapter one to the storyline, as it explains the backhistory. Of Anakin's origins and how he and Ben met, his life as a Jedi and finally, the reason I came back, but the shroud of the darkside has started to fall, you know what we are."

"But do you understand what a Sithlord is, Jabba?" he said and the Hutt nodded to him. "I do Jedi Starglider, as I understand what you mean by your version and their version of the energy force you use to tap your powers. But my race has thought these alter ego versions of your kind to be perished this past millennia." he said to him and Shmi nodded and Sola said it gently as she, Ruwee and Jobal moved to her, Cliegg and Owen then.

"Chut, Chut Jabba, if I were to pay off my son in law's debt to you, is that enough to drop the bounty on his head." Anakin asked and Jabba nodded. "Is your son in law the young man standing next to your son in this image?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yes, those are my children at 23 years old now, but Han is my daughter's future husband. I'm attempting to change the future here." he said and Jabba nodded as Sola said it at that.

"That's why you're here, to prevent the darkside from destroying our family, my sister, and her son, as well our nieces and nephews and grandchildren?" she said and he nodded. "Who's the Sith that is hiding in plain sight exactly, because I know of the Sith/Jedi wars, and after the bloodbath of a millennium ago. It's they decided on a rule of two ever since then?" Ruwee said quickly and he sighed as he told them that gently.

"It's your senator Ruwee, Palpatine is Sidious, the senator is the Sithlord, I know this is too much to take in, but I know some of the background history. So though the storyline is exact, we can make it so Anakin never changes and you never lose your daughter, but we're rigging the dejarik board. So that by the time Palpatine realizes he's been duped, we're not normal Jedi, but Grey Jedi now." he said, passing the books to the group.

"So the creator of our lives on your friends home planet drew up our past, present and future, and you're attempting to change what happens to my son. Through some unforseen strategy that this evil person does to my son. And destroys my grandchildren's lives?" Shmi asked as she saw the twins and Han in the image. "Yeah, but would you be willing to help with the subterfuge here, all of you on Tatooine now, regarding this."

"I mean instead of just him as an only child, could you pretend he was a triplet, for the next five years, before you marry her, Cliegg?" he said and Lars looked at him in shock at the wording then. "Or just the oldest of a quartet and three stayed good and the fourth turned to the darkside on us, at the time. While just barely destroying our family in the process, Anakin is my brother!" Owen said getting the idea and that did it for Cliegg.

"Wait that's how I became Luke's grandfather, by marrying his grandmother?" he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah that's the reasoning, everyone never understood the truths behind the first trilogy, so we answer those question in this trilogy. You're my stepfather actually, but you never got the chance meet me until episode 2. But that explains the title Owen, but you're my son's aunt and uncle, so Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru."

"And in your case, dad, Grandpa Cliegg, but this helps as your homestead is my son's second home. So with that in mind the director decided on the storyline so the stage is set, now, but here's the story that the creator of our lives chose. To answer that one, the man that wrote up our entire lives is the first name on the trilogy novels, here, see." Anakin said swapping books as he showed them the first as he explained it to them.

"This one we're in right now is the starting point, as I meet Master, Ben, Master Yoda, and Padme, as I show and demonstrate my powers as a Jedi. As I end the blockade on Naboo and I join the Jedi order, chapter II: that brings you into it dad, Owen, Beru. As it reveals mom's new life with me gone, as I get reunited with Padme. Before the Clone Wars and you give Threepio back to me as a result, they're working on our finale now."

"But this is the first chapter to our futures, this is 19 years after the last piece to our trilogy. Our lives as they are now that is, but that one comes out next year on their planet and I moved it out of the capitol and I retired from podracing. But to protect you guys and Luke as he's not just my son, but my student now. I moved us to Anchorhead, after I gather what supplies were left at my hovel at the time and for Luke's safety."

"And yours, I decided to move us back there and I chose to live with you, mom, Owen and Beru in 23 years, to the day now. And by that I mean to the day Palpatine senses my powers, but to protect our family, from the dictatorship. With my knowledge of life on Tatooine now this helped as though Aunt Leia and Uncle Dave are retired, Ben, Siri and I aren't, so we were protecting the locals from the raiders and other dangerous animals."

"But the story brings you three into it in ten years, this next chapter to our trilogy is 10 years after I got accepted for training, as you see us again as we're adults. But Threepio, I'm finishing him now, but for now, it's he's going to get a pewter style set of coverings. Before I change his coverings to gold later, in 12 years, but he's going to Padme later." he said as Owen opened up the first chapter of book 2 and looked at it in shock.

"He's not kidding dad, you and she married in five years at the time, so the brother I'm closest too happens to be Anakin now. To you, dad, we and Luke were your golden trio, we could do no wrong in your eyes and it was the same for Han. Dex, he was the trouble maker in the Skywalker/Lars clan now, but if you're suggesting this. Then it just prevents me from losing you brother, though I spend the rest of my days hating the Sith."

"And the darkside for nearly destroying our family, but you're alive, as is Padme and mom, our family is intact. Threepio, is he the droid that you were working on and he was at the race at the time." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "First friends and then we're brothers Owen, I'll come back to see you as much as I can, I promise." he said and Owen nodded, as he smiled at him as he looked at his brother gently.

"Yeah, though a Jedi, you're me and I'm you, I'm a protector, to protect the family we do this to keep it together now. We lost two, but you, Han and I were protecting the homestead, in case we had a raider show up on the door step later. Whatever your idea is, I'm going with it, to protect Luke, we have to, you're my brother and best friend. We do what we must to keep the balance." he said and Anakin nodded in agreement to that.

"So we make the changes to the past now and I take it training lessons took it to a whole new meaning, if that explains your conversation, before the race started, Annie?" Amee asked and he nodded to her gently. "Yeah they did, but guys you can come in now." he said and the quintet walked into the room gently. "Mom, dad, guys, these are my Jedi clan, this is Darra Thel Thanis, Dane Van Purell, Tru Veld, Sarikallibow, Barris Offee."

"Tahiri Tana, Wedon Greidon and Corran Deltan." he said and they nodded, before the door buzzed a third time and this time a little girl appeared and Anakin smiled. "Ahsoka Tano I take it?" he asked and she nodded to him. "I am, who are you exactly?" she asked and he moved forward to her gently. "My name is Anakn Skywalker, I'm a new arrival here at the temple." he said and she nodded smiling to him gently as she answered him.

"New big brother I guess, but nice to meet you Anakin." she said and he smiled. "My nickname is Annie actually, so this or whatever you want to call me is fine." he said and she smiled. "Skywalker, okay, Skyguy." she said and he chuckled. "Alright, don't get snippy and we can play later kiddo, I'll come see you later, I promise." he said and she nodded as she hugged him and headed back out at that as Obi-wan smiled at that.

"Skyguy, I like that bro." Amee said as she started laughing at the nickname. "Well Garv did say I walk the sky like I own it, makes perfect sense here right now. Although he sees me as an adult he's going to know its me the second he sees me. Because I'm switching appearances so I look like he remembers me as a kid." he said as he looked at his double then and his eyes narrowed as he said it to the council firmly at that.

"Morgan, get Garv and Pops and bring them here." he said and a minute later they flashed into the room as he shook his head. "Whoa, alright what's going on exactly." he said and Anakin moved to him. "Garv you remember me?" he asked and he looked at him and smiled. "Hello son, good to see you again, but why I am here?" he asked and Anakin smiled as he looked at him and Krail looked at the ensemble and nodded gently.

"You know an old pilot that used to fly in the republic, he ended up in our home town a week ago, just before we ran into Garv?" Kitser asked and Krail covered his eyes. "You ran into my flight instructor, before he retired boys, well whatever he said was right. But you walk the sky like you own it, and in this case the fact you're a pilot this young is enough to catch our attention." Krail said and Garv finished that remark gently at that.

"He's right, everyone all over the galaxy doesn't understand why a human could participate in this race and without it killing them in the process right now." he said and Shmi nodded. "I know I didn't understand either, it wasn't until my daughter-in-law and Master Jinn arrived did I get the answer to that question." she said and he nodded as Krail looked at Anakin as he thought it over as he answered her then gently.

"Whatever conversation you had with him, got interpreted by the force now as you and I becoming some of the pilots that knew him when we were this age. As your remarks to his cub, if he joined one of our squadrons when he was still a kid now. To us knowing this that his deciding to take up his father's legacy of being a star pilot now. As something to be proud of in our eyes and in the our leaders, who I think that's who they are now."

"The Jedi council and whoever the 500 planets in the republic that wanted freedom with the elections about to start here." he said and Daniel nodded. "One of the 3 is a Sithlord posing as a politician, Pops, as to that, he's trying to create dictatorship. So our plan is a severe tampering with his rigging the dejarik board now. Anakin's the soulmate of the queen of Naboo, and he's a Jedi master in training." Mace told him and he nodded softly.

"Jedi master in training, it's no wonder he won the race this week, he's force sensitive." Dreis said in amazement smiling and they nodded. "Yeah and after the next and the games I'm retired from podracing after that, but things change. As a result of my cousin and his friends arriving my wife, Jedi Kenobi and I gained information. Now, that turned us from our current ages and mentally into adults." he said and they nodded to him.

"By how much in age did this make you mature if you're saying that exactly?" he asked and he sighed. "We're our current future ages in this book." he said passing the said book to him as he looked at the book and saw Luke and he nodded. "How old is he and his sister?" Krail asked him and he dropped the bomb then to him. "They're 18 1/2 and on the edge of 19 in that image, but this was why I chose you now Garv, Pops."

"In my life time, as I keep to the me you know me as now, I'm going to become the best pilot in the galaxy and that ability is going to go into my children. We're skilled pilots as Jedi, but my son takes after me in everything now and my last fight. Before the reason we called you here was prior to the purge now, but it's mutiny and treason now. In the case of the chancellor, because Palpatine's a Sith." he said and the duo nodded firmly.

"Every planet in the alliance is mutinying as a result of his creating whatever this dictatorship is and was, as they destroyed you as our friends and comrades in arms. Well we're from Dantooine and Virjansi, but to every planet in the republic. It's that the ones that caused this is the reason for the collapse in the old republic. To us, whatever plan you suggest we'll go with it now regarding at the moment and with that in mind."

" We did say at times we flew Jedi to wherever they need to go, and our latest young pilot on the consular ship was killed by the federation on this mission now. What's going on here if you had to see us and you're the star pilot about to cover us. If whoever we're fighting in however long it was is taking pot shots at us right now on the attack raid?" the other man said gently to Anakin as he crouched in front of him gently at that.

"So you understand that piece to it, but this is my cousin Daniel Starglider." Anakin said and they looked at him and nodded. "Garvan Dreis and Pops Krail, nice to meet you, buddy, where have you been exactly if we never met till now?" Dreis asked him and he explained that to him. "You ever heard of the Milky Way galaxy?" he asked and they nodded gently as Krail answered him then with a firm look then.

"Yeah I now got reports there's a resistance that's been in battle against a race of aliens as close to Sith as you can get right now at the moment. Their top team is called SG-1, but one of the race's former soldiers, plus three humans. And the reports just came back that one of said three has powers like a Jedi." he said and Daniel nodded, as he demonstrated that the box got lifted up off the floor then and he nodded to him.

"I'm that human, my earth born alias is Daniel Jackson, the force sent me home to keep my cousin on his chosen path right now. But that's why we called you here, we're preparing for a very long battle with the Sith back right now. But the guides of Kegan read out the future to to the council and it's connected to this." he said and they nodded. "Clues, because if this is why you called us, someone is never winning this right now."

"But that's enough if the senators you met with are our new leaders, but everyone that dies are all clones now, to us and our squadrons. To you as the Jefi order to whoever the lost planet in the alliance is. Because whoever our quarry is, is taking pot shots at us and Anakin is shooting them down so all of us make it out on this mission, alive. And our quarry is now after Anakin's children, it's not going to happen, right now in this case."

"Because we'll kill whoever comes near his kids, and before they're ready to start learning more about themselves." Krail said and they nodded to him. "The Kegan guides gave us a description of the future, it wasn't until Daniel and his friends showed up. And told us, and told us the truth that our lives were made into a movie and book series. Did we get it, they were describing the original trilogy which was focused on my children."

"And their friends, but to break down each image and it's meaning now as we told you the Sith are back. But the darkness surrounds the Jedi and inside them: the Sith are back, a army of white clad individuals dressed in armor: storm troopers. Or of right now, clone troopers, a character dressed in black with a mask over his face. And carrying a red lightsaber: that's my alter ego turned baby brother now, his name Darth Vader."

"A moon shaped space station with the power to destroy planets: that's the Death Star, triangle shaped ships: star destroyers. A cloaked figured dressed in black and with a disfigured face. And who's after the son of his right hand man: that's Senator Palpatine and his Sith alias is Darth Sidious as to that, that's why we're setting up right now. Our conversation two weeks ago came into it, but the reason for why that was."

"Is because I'm a Jedi youngling, I won my freedom this week by the race, but though they never mention you by name. You're still part of my son's life actually, a piece that's connected to your remark when you said..." he said and the man nodded as he crouched in front of him. "I met you once when I was this age and you were already a very good pilot, but this is the you I remember son as to that right now at the moment."

"I'm 25 years old kiddo, but how long before I see you again and with you your entire family, because I don't have to hear the words, you changed the code?" he asked and he smiled. "In 32 years, my family is a Jedi family, and this time, you're not getting taken out by my alter ego, I'm up there flying with you. And I'm knocking out every clone that takes aim at you guys." he said and the older man nodded as he read through that.

"Well whoever tested you must have not realized that by taking pot shots at your old friends in the squadron they just ticked you off. Because I'm an old friend of the family and from the day we get reunited with each other. Your son is my cadet in battle training right now, alter ego, so let me guess, but this character is your alter ego. And you're a Jedi master by that point, but he's a year or so younger then you at the moment."

"Well long story as we live this situation, but two Jedi and two Sith no more no less, I get the idea, but the entire storyline and between said is written out already. Alright so..., Yeesh, whoever wrote the books on your backstory obviously knew that the colors make the impression. Because you're dressed like a Jedi youngling at this age, but as you get older in this storyline..." he said and Anakin nodded as he looked at his double then.

"At the current moment had my double in the movie verse been paying attention to his clothing when he was 19 to 23, he'd see this was a foreshadowing here." he said and Obi-wan nodded. "How so exactly?" Mace asked and he turned the book over. "Would a Jedi knight have dressed in clothing this dark and chose a dark chocolate robe to go with it?" he asked him and they nodded as they got the point then gently as Mace nodded.

"My birthday's in a week right now Master, but I started out dressed as a gentle Padawan and as I grew up in the movie verse. But ten years being around Sidious, see the difference, from me at this age to ten years of hanging around this lunatic." he said, pointing out their version of him to his 20 year old self and they nodded. "Oh gods, I see the difference, the you we know is changing." Amee said in shock at the appearance.

"I see the difference just having me in his life would do, from the time he starts to his 20th birthday now. Those changes, you training and treating him as he's normal, Master Jedi, could you do an alteration of the cover if he stayed himself as he grew up now?" Shmi asked and a second copy appeared as they saw him aging into his 20 year old self. His clothes staying his gentle Jedi tunic and pants, as they matched Obi-wan's clothing.

Before looking between them and they nodded as they saw the smile on his face as he, Darra and Tru stood together as they fought it out with Zan Arbor and Omega. As they and Obi-wan were covering his 18 year old clone then who was collapsed on the floor. "Uh huh, Daniel here, this is our you as a young adult now, but not and us not knowing what the prophecy meant and being around Sidious, you're turning into a dark Jedi now."

"As you're slowly dressing from the way we dress to that of a Jedi on the edge of turning into a dark Jedi then Sithlord. What's your color going to be when you chose clothes in 8 years, Annie?" Adi asked and he smiled gently. "Same as Ben, vanilla colored tunic and pants and chocolate colored robes to go with it, that's me now. I'm a young knight on the edge of Jedi master and I'm sticking with my true big brothers now at the moment."

"Dex took my original appearance in the book, by the time I'm 20 years old they decided I'm ready, but choosing to stay in my apartment with Daniel. And until Padme and I get back together now, you got the book here so you know what you and she discussed. But she's waiting till we're back together before she takes you up on your remark, Sola." he said and she nodded as she checked the chapters as she saw their family talks then.

And then chuckled as he finished with a smile. "And I know you're quite the hostess mom, so I can manage. Because by then, I'm coming to you to check on my wife, before we head for the lodge." he said to her and she nodded smiling then. "He's already close to the edge and one mistake by my daughter's clone seals the deal. As the clothing becomes the mask until you turn completely." Ruwee said and he nodded to him then.

"Great then he doesn't realize that when you're dealing with first mom and then dropping in on Sola and her parents after Dex leaves the house then. It's by then we got things set up so he doesn't realize mom was switched with her clone now. And by the time you do check in on us as Padme's with you, but regarding the lost leg in dad's case." Owen started to say and Thor nodded as Anakin answered him then gently at the remark.

"I'm having a medication created that acts in the same way, so no pain and your leg is missing for when we arrive. And as I tell him get back on the ship and answer the blasted radio call. Because he disobeyed direct orders given to us by the council, til Daniel and I decide to go with him here at the time now. And as for the other farmers that were killed by the Raiders that kidnapped mom, all clones, Owen, no true deaths."

"So that seals the deal now, all clones, everything that put me in the suit in the other verse are all clones now. But fear, anger, hate and aggression, they lead to the darkside now, but the darkside is faster, easier more seductive, and it's also more addictive. Understand, and even a green blade goes red if they can't control their anger, which explains this now." he said switching books and passing book 16 to him then gently.

"Yes I won't soon forget that scenario and I'm relieved Tahl got to you that fast Qui, you're my best friend, I'm not losing you to the darkside." Mace said as he, Obi-wan, Bant, Adi and Clee took one look at the image and nodded firmly. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what was that about?" Ruwee asked him and he sighed. "We just lost Master Tahl and the pain was so bad that his true personality now in this."

"It was of a man in love and furious his mate was dead, he was ready to avenge her by killing the man that caused it now. He was also a wanted man on New Apsolon, so to us we have to find him and calm him down, before he crossed the line now. Till she did it for us at the time, but he never went there again, she was his everything. But that's what he really meant Annie when he told you that." Bant said to him and him nodded to her.

"Green blade, I don't understand." Owen said and he settled in as he explained it to him. "We're characterized by our blade colors, as I grow into it, I'm a going to be carrying two, one is that of my true self which is purple and the other is a blue blade now. But blue means protector, green is that of both sides of the force, but calm, peace. And serenity till pushed to the limit now, pinkish violet is strength of heart now in this case."

"The purple is a matter of controlling the alter ego and being a protecter, that's Master Mace's blade color. Now Orange is the same, but the shining with the light of the sun to keep the darkness at bay, copper orange, same thing. And turquoise is understanding both sides of the force and being a protector, this is who we are. So it's showing our true selves when in color mode, if we were martial art experts, so it's like a color belt."

"But first training lesson in colors, though just getting started, knowing who we grow up and into, if my double stayed good, then we have to act like our adults now. And that knowing what needs to get changed and where, but the lightsaber given to Luke. And by me and Ben is his starter lightsaber, the real one as I take him through training. But two years of training with a training lightsaber and then it switches from training to real."

"But that's what Ben really meant now, it's too dangerous and he just gained his real lightsaber, it takes time as he's going from training to real. And it's, in Han's words, good against remotes is one thing, good against the living, that's something else. And he's right, my real lightsaber now, when you see me working out in front of the front door. So now, it's his primary one and I'm creating my purple blade when the time comes now."

"I understand the darkside and yet I'm a protector, this is who I am and my style is mixed together, but Djem So and Vaapad. Ben, Siri and I had 9 years to continue training together, so you're seeing us practice until Bail recalls us." he said and they nodded with a chuckle. "And a very fast learner as well and we never had to tell you that Annie, I'm proud of you." Obi-wan said for the entire council smiling and he nodded gently.

"I think that started something here, Skyguy, Snips, what's next exactly for your generation and hers as you become knights and padawans next?" he asked and Anakin chuckled. "I'm not entirely sure, but for some of us, we're adopting our students, others are dropping the forward approach of a good first impression. And the results are now we're now acting like non force sensitives as we get older right now, but Skyguy now."

"Tatooine nicknames anyone?" Anakin said and his friends started laughing as Amee smiled as she answered him. "So Darra to me, Tahiri to Melee, Tru to Kit, Dane to Seek, and Wedon to Wald?" he asked and they nodded to him. "Yeah and don't worry we'll take care of him." Dane said to her smiling, as he gave him a nudge, before he pushed him back and it started going back and forth between the two before Nejaa said it bemused.

"Alright Cubs that's enough of that." he said and Dane smiled. "But master, he started it." he said and Anakin smiled. "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" Dane said smiling and Cliegg covered his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing at this as a Mace answered him. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now that's enough of that Cubs and you can play later, now settle down."

"And don't start that twice, because this is not the time for bickering matches right now." he said to them with a bemused smile on his face then and Daniel exchanged smiles with Garen as he said it for them and Siri at that. "Boy somethings never change no matter how old you get right now." He said and Cliegg smiled. "I take it this is normal when a Jedi acts normal if they're younger then 12." he asked and Mace nodded to him smiling.

"Unfortunately yes, but when free to act like normal children, then you better stand back now at the moment, the 12 of us raised Obi-wan and his clan group. So to us, that's us, Qui-Gon, Clee, Thracia and Adi, we've been training Jedi. And for two generations now, and Annie and his clan group are next, he's already connected to us. So raising him won't be a problem, we'll take care of him." he said and they nodded with a smile then.

"Had the best mentors here and honestly, it's sticking to who I am, I'm a Jedi, like my family before me, this is who I am. And with that in mind right now, it's a matter of never mind reflecting on things prior to this. I can race, but after the last two races, I'm retired, and speaking of which, there'd better be a simulator. Because it's remembering the route on the Tatooine circuit now, inner eye, I'm feeling the outline of the remote."

"But I'm trying this, after six months of training now, so he's got the slow start, I'm a Jedi so I'm letting the others go first at the moment now, in this. But this time it's never mind targeting computers, or using my eyes, because eyes will deceive, so don't trust them. So I'm practically doing this blindfolded in the same way we do lightsaber training, but the piloting program." he said and Watto closed his eyes at that remark gently then.

"I never considered you do this like you're walking backwards and you no clue who's right behind you right now." Wald said to him bemused and he nodded. "It's a force sensitive thing, this is how we train, we have to stretch out with our feelings. So as a result, it's pretending you're blind and deaf and we ignore our eyes and ears. And act on instinct to pull it." he said and the council smiled at the remark as Mace chuckled then.

"You're going on 10 years old and you sound like your 42 year old self Annie, take down a few notches here." Siri said as she started laughing at that remark. "Tell me about it, but..." he started to say they heard another loud crash and thunk, followed by a splash then. "Well someone just broke the wall and ended up in the pool now, who out of 20 robots in this building, besides Toojay, has bugs here?" he added and they chuckled then.

"I'm not sure, but like us you need to learn swimming as you get used to life here buddy." Dane said and Daniel looked at the duo. "Start going at it in the pool and we get caught in the middle and you're both going to get it Cubs. Now I'm not kidding here, but that's enough of the horsing around now." Garen said for both of them and they nodded. "Clan groups on stand down after this mission Cubs." Mace said and they nodded softly.

"I don't suppose Ahsoka is not one of the new arrivals after I hit my 5th birthday, master?" Anakin asked and he nodded. "Why do get the feeling that question means that the second that you have the same connection we did. And the results are going to be repeated jokes when Jabba sends for us, Daniel and Lana exactly?" Obi-wan asked bemused and they tried to keep from laughing at that question as he said it then.

"Because she's my future Padawan, Ben, so we do this, before they do something to render our family life's moot. If whoever the creator our lives on earth is starts altering the future now, but Aksoka is my Padawan, but her clone is the one getting in trouble. So Barris, I think you know what I mean here, your clone is furious at who we're becoming, we stick to the storyline." he said and she nodded as she hugged him tightly.


	19. Generations Meet I: The Skywalker Heirs

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before they run the Jedi testing Anakin decides to get his family there into the past and explains the truth to them. And the difference of opinion in the old ways and the new ways of the Jedi order. To the twins, Anakin, Kyp and Zekk, as they learn a truth they weren't expecting. But in bringing them to the past the trio have their memories rearranged now."**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 18: Planetary, Family And Jedi Meetings Part II: Truths And Trust**

"I get the idea, but Ahsoka is not the one that gets framed for the explosion here at the temple so with that in mind. But here's my plan, she's connected to your family, me as am I, but our clones, one by one, replace us here at the temple. Our clan sticks together, we can't let go of each other now, Darra's double is killed by Omega. Fortunately Ahsoka is not the one that gets in trouble but her clone does right now, but we finish this."

"Dex doesn't want a Padawan fine, if he's not going to stick up for her and our students, that's only made more clear, as we do this, but one by one. Things change direction, everyone that dies is a clone now that's the plan, so Bail's people. And Alderaan we can fix that by choosing a planet that looks like it to move everyone it. There's a few hundred sextillion, so we have the funds in later stories." she said and they nodded softly to that.

"Alright something clearly doesn't make sense here, regarding your grandson, but like your life and Ben's they created a small book series focused on your youngest grandson. But when Anakin talked, it sounds like he's taking lessons and lecturing mode from our time as the Jedi order right now. Master Yoda. What was your previous apprentice, before you trained Master, by that I mean 400 years ago?" Daniel asked and he explained that.

"His name was Ikrit, but missing in action for 368 years now Padawan, if Ikrit found him, he's being taught lessons in our ways. To young Solo, our ways were the more pure ways of the Jedi order, everything we trained him in, by Ikrit, such an impact left on him it did. That feels like he needs a chance to open up and unload his emotions he does. To us as the Jedi council now, though that's true and..." he started to say and felt his heart fall.

"Oh force, Daniel what happened in the series if he risked killing himself to stop whatever it was they were fighting?" Mace said quickly and he thought it over and the book appeared and he quickly opened it then as he checked towards the end of the book. And felt his heart break as he said it to him. "He ends up having the same reaction Ben did when Master got it on this mission." he said and they nodded as Anakin said then to him.

"We got to get his anger out of him, before he blows, but that's enough of this now and like I said even a green can go red if they don't control it. But I think it's we run their clan groups through various one on one training tests. If Anakin trained our way. It's seeing how much he learned, Luke's idea of studying the Holocrons in training. It leaves a lot to be desired, so best to go right to the source by meeting you now."

"As the masters who trained me, Anakin, Luke and as Anakin possibly has Ikrit with him, he goes right to the source of Luke and Ikrit's training strategies. But as the master who went to the darkside and came back from it, it's time they heard the truth. Directly from me and their grandmother, who I was before I became Vader and with it. Who you all know me as now, the me you know now." he said and Mace nodded gently to him.

"Good idea, if he's got various problems in training, can't lift the weight we train without dropping it, can't control his temper in lightsaber training. Thinks that trying it our way is too hard, that's too bad, and it's back to basics at the academy for him. Like we decided we create clones of us and train in the Shaliman of the Whills. As we have the power to return from the force and their clan groups have us with them as we continue this."

"Mix the old order and the new order together, Luke's decision to track down the first students he had and so on, so we got a lot of work to do these next ten years." he said and Anakin nodded as he shifted decisions then firmly as he looked between him to Yoda gently. "I'm looking at the fact that just taking it slow doesn't give off any signal, but the type of power burst that one gives off with what I'm about to do this week now."

"It causes a beacon of power to hit every force sensitive in our galaxy, that's why he chose me after Maul was killed for killing Master Qui-Gon. He felt the blast when I blew up the droid control ship, Master Windu, Master Yoda." he said and they both nodded. "Starting to see, I do, that once Dex thinks he's ready having the same conversation with you that have with Obi-wan, we will, before leave for Tatooine you do now, Anakin."

"All honesty now in, see I do you sound like Obi-wan, regarding your double in the movie verse, or their version, before we change the past." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "Just why did Xanatos try to kill you exactly anyway, he destroyed himself for a lust of power and tries to kill a bunch of babies and for a joke. This man is a very sick man who needs to be either put down or put in psychiatric help." he said and Mace nodded to him.

"That was our thought when we realized this, and that Bruck destroyed himself for a lust of power and greed right now Annie, as such. It's a matter of having to do it twice and I think Dex is Xanatos, just 30 years removed now son. But you're not the one getting turned to the darkside, you'd never let us down now." he said and Anakin nodded. "Yeah I'm not the one changing, I know who I am, I'm your student, no matter how old I get."

"Things change, but what doesn't is we keep our bonds the way they are, but that's the first true lesson in becoming a student to our mentor. By getting to know them and by being completely open with them, knowing everything about each other: likes, dislikes. Interests, hobbies, health and personal life, you want a good match just tell them about yourself and vice versa." he said and Mace shook his head smiling at the remark then.

"Just one change and you're going to become one of the best padawans in training, but I think your training clan happens to be our star pupils in your generation." Thracia said as she tried to keep from laughing at that. "If we can fix things between Ferus and me, my training clan happens to be the Jedi version to the SGC's top team in the Milky Way. But doing good deeds, and a few other things, training our younger recruits now."

"But at the moment it's getting adjusted to this." he said and Soara smiled. "Before we do this as you demonstrate this to the Solo kids and their clan groups. Any Jedi that gets too impatient in training is never going to be a Jedi at all if they can not control it. That temper and the impatience right now, so calm down and let yourself go." Damon said and and she nodded as she went to a test drive of that with her padawan's friend.

"Alright, alright here is your first training session of what we mean by that, time for a quick test, but Annie, I need you to relax now, close your eyes." she said and he closed his eyes as she went further. "Nothing is solid, the hardest wall is just connection of particles. So find the the spaces between between particles. And the wall will yield, listen to the wall and hear the wind between spaces." she said gently as they waited for it.

'Listen to the wall, relax, listen to the wall.' he thought to himself as he focused and listened carefully as the wind changed, he heard the howl in it. But he also heard the whisper, as he heard it stir a piece of trash on the ground outside of the temple. He heard a pebble getting blown a few spots across the pavement as he then heard it whisper softly through the gaps, nothing felt solid, not the ground underneath his feet.

Nor the buildings outside of the temple, as he felt the force as he let it go through him as he saw the wall in his mind then as it shimmered as he saw it wasn't a solid thing. It would yield to him as he ran at the wall as he ran he felt the fluidness in his moves. As he ran up it, he felt the wall give against his boots, as he pushed off and the wall sprang against him, as it helped him propel as he somersaulted and flew backwards.

Landing on his feet then lightly he opened his eyes and saw the smile at the first test of his true training then in their eyes and he hid a smile. Looking at the duo smiling at him he knew he just passed their test at that. " There you see, you can do it, just relax, concentrate on the moment, feel don't think, just use your instincts and let yourself go." Damon said smiling proudly at that as the trio exchanged proud smiles at that.

"Nicely done Annie, that's the first piece in what you have to learn from us and the council." Soara said and he nodded gently. "If my adult self ends up in my body, I going back to basics and training by you now that I'm separated from Sidious for good. But until you had the proper training, first thing you taught me, when training with lightsaber. Then you better let the equipment teach you, but such a process now."

"That can take hours and they're on expedited training so with creating the new Jedi order, no one is using a real lightsaber, until they had the training to use it. Or someone could get hurt here, and during training, best keep your patience." he said and they nodded as he said it. "I saw a movie like this like three years ago, the characters in it lived in world where everything was created by technology hooked into their minds."

"But his mentor said that to him, though he based it in a different way during training in a jump program. But 'you have to let it all go, fear, doubt and disbelief, just free your mind.'." Daniel said and she nodded. "Anakin's speeding up in his training, but like him, just relax." she said and he nodded as he closed his eyes and focused as he did the same and ran as he ran up the wall, felt it give and jumped off it as it sprang back against him.

As it propelled him backwards and he landed nimbly on his feet as he opened his eyes and Yoda smiled proudly at that as Anakin smiled. "Lift the boxes, but just take it slow, son, the more you lift and the more you have to channel the force into your mental strength." His father said and he closed his eyes as he lifted one, before adding another, before slowly adding each one until he had all sixty in the air and they smiled at that.

As he set them down smiling gently. "Like him you're getting stronger by the minute, but this is how we train, if they see this as too hard and quit, they'll become an agent of evil. It's that simple right now, it takes years to train, but the whole point of being a Jedi is patience, we must have patience." Obi-wan said and he nodded to him. "If I had been raised in the temple you'd be my best friend, Ben as a result, though in this case."

"Fortunately your double's did train me as I got older now, until I get the truth, that not from earth, but from here and I'm back to training with you for real. But best friends, brothers, in addition to my cousin, we're not losing each other without a fight here." he said and Yoda nodded. "Faster learner I see my Padawan, and the more time you train and the stronger you become now, but patience, must have patience, padawan."

"As Jedi, must understand the true form the force takes, but only when calm and at peace can you gain the true power to the force." he said and Daniel nodded. "The virtues are part of Jedi training, but temperance, patience, charity, kindness, humility. Diligence and chastity, but lust for anything: power or love is dangerous. To protect ourselves it's chastity, we don't desire power, but knowledge." he said and they nodded gently then.

"Only a true Jedi senses the force in its true form, but to a dark Jedi, or a Sithlord, they only sense part of the force." Daniel said as Anakin smiled as he answered him. "Yes that's the very point to what the council tried to teach my double. But the impatience is what destroyed me, only a true Jedi senses the force in its true form. But to a dark Jedi, or a Sithlord, they only sense part of the force and as usual, they perceive it's reality."

"As little as a utensil perceives the taste of food now, but nothing is ever solid, it's in a constant case of mist and stone and the future is uncertain. But there is no fate, but what we make for ourselves." he said and they smiled in pride at the wisdom in their new star pupils. "Can see that you're going to become a very powerful young knight and master once in your prime now, I do, Padawan mine." Yoda said with a gently smile then.

"And that's the next point to what we have to teach you now, Anakin and nicely done, we have plenty of time to go over this now too. Right now, before you start training and gain your new appearance, best get changed. We're calling a 45 minute recess right now at the moment here, so you're 2/3's into your new Jedi appearance, before we give you that haircut now." Mace said and Anakin nodded as Dane went with him then at that.

"Dane, training lightsaber give him as well." Yoda added and he nodded to the order as Anakin looked at him. "Lightsaber training, before I use a real one, master?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes, once you get back the three of you are adding the crystals to your lightsabers, to indicate you're in training mode. And for two years before you get your starter lightsaber and then you create your own." Kit said and he nodded to him.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that it takes a certain level of maturity and concentration to use one and carefully. Get careless and someone's going to get hurt, case in point is Tenel Ka and her pride and Jacen and his arrogance. So we practice before we switch from training and then continue training and then we switch from training. To sparring with a fellow student, if I have it right." he said and the council nodded and he nodded.

"And you're sounding a bit too much like me and Qui-Gon right now anyway, Annie." Obi-wan said smiling and he chuckled. "Yeah, but it's because I'm younger version of you now Ben, I can do this, just have patience in training. And open up to everything you all have to teach me now as I grow into my skin as a Padawan." he said and they nodded smiling as he and Dane left the room and she shook her head smiling at that remark.

"Best just to get that out of the way, after we get to Naboo and we can do it as we got the blood test ready now in his case." Adi said and he nodded as they waited for him to return to the room then. "That's our him now, with connecting to us, we just insured his staying in the light for life now." he said to her, knowing he was choosing his primary appearance as a young Jedi then and knowing things were about to change now then.

 **New Appearance-Anakin's POV**

Getting to the new room that they chose for him then, he chose a clean set of milk colored pants and a tunic then as Dane came running into the room with a lightsaber. As Anakin put the utility belt on and then hooked it to the belt and he smiled. "One last step and I'm a full Padawan after that, Dane." he said and Dane nodded. "I think the masters want us carrying our practice lightsaber with us until we create our own, Annie."

"But until we get started for real, we at least get to train at the moment, but I'm glad you're here, we get a new member of the gang now." he said and Anakin smiled and nodded. "The best of friends, always brother." he said and Dane smiled as they looked at each other. "Come one we better get back up there now." he said and Anakin nodded as they headed back up to the council room, as he felt his Jedi side growing then.

 **The Jedi Council chamber-Nobody's POV**

"Well once we get his appearance in the way we're going to know it to be now as he grows up, it's a matter of adjustment, but he's going to be fine. As to why it's five reasons, but 1) he has friends, 2) we've connected this quickly. 3) he's got Daniel back, 4) he's hearing from you all the time and he gets to see you every few weeks. And 5) we're keeping him away from the bad influence and he's being treated like he's normal."

"So that helps definitely so though no more raising he's able to pilot when he wants to as I'm reactivating the piloting program for your age group." Clee said and Anakin's clan group nodded to the news. "At the moment it's making it clear that the Cubs, if they wanted to see me as a child. Well they're getting that chance as they see us now when I started training, though I take on the tone of their grandfather with them now."

"As they get the telling off and talking too they should have and they very well could have gotten themselves killed. In your words Ben, and did they save him, it seems to us he and his sister had to save them along with Luke, Zekk and Lusa at their side. The impatience is a very dangerous thing, and if they choose to end training now, they will become an agent of evil." he said to them and Obi-wan and Daniel nodded softly to that.

"This lightsaber that Dane just got me is my back up Masters, the one that responded to my decision is my primary!" they heard as the lightsaber that Kit disassembled reassembled itself and flew across the room right into Anakin's hand as he hooked it to his belt. "At the moment the possibility that my grandson could turn is a big one, but like I said that just like the trio the sins could destroy you if you let them now."

"Looking at my oldest grandson now, it's pretty clear that his arrogance and impatience could get him killed. But in our time we trained to be patient, control our sins and not let them control us and his resulted in costing Tenel Ka her arm. Well we got to go to training plans for the academy individualized training plans starting now. As the council running the academy is the one during the clone wars, before you were killed and after."

"Master Adi, but they need to understand, not all is black and white as they they, it's shades of gray in all areas. For survival we have to change, and that means learning to live like the not force sensitives now. But before we do that, we show them who their grandmother and I were really were before the empire was born. And with it now their mother and uncle." Anakin called out to her as he walked back into the room then.

"And that's exactly what we want to hear from you, though you want to rush growing up and your training, even your trials. Patience, you must have patience, and you just passed another test by that remark, you're just starting right now. And even you see you must have patience, my being your temperory teacher. And before Daniel, Mace, Obi-wan and Nejaa take charge is helping you right now, Anakin, keep having patience now."

"When the time comes you will be ready and once you learn to start trusting yourself you will be now, but right now you need us as you grow up. And both physically and in your training, just remember that not here physically, I will always be with you." Qui-Gon said smiling and he nodded as he moved to them as Obi-wan rested his hand on his shoulder. "And see that the changes in ro-test now, they are showing you will be strong, I do."

"But just starting and patience in training, you must have patience, not leave you that quickly we will and always be there if you need us now. But ready you are to start training, but reading Daniel's mind over your youngest heir, the oldest Solo boy. See I do that not ready for his trials he is, has 5 to 7 years more to wait till he is ready. And not ready for lightsaber he was either, time to meet us, it is for them, the Solos now."

"Baby Skywalker has a few years, but right now interview Solo trio, we will, before meet our legacy as Kieran Durron is right here in the room. Along with Vima Da Boda, as such, we have to test the Solos as we see how much they have learned. And see how close, young Anakin Solo is to your reaction after losing your mother." Yoda said and the entire council, Obi-wan and Anakin nodded as Daniel looked between the trio at that.

"If there's a way to make this clear to Jacen that this situation is not all black and white as it looks, then now is the time to do it." Daniel said, before a flash appeared and two young men and a young woman of 16 to 17 was standing in front of them. "Uh what's going on exactly here." The girl said and Daniel smiled. "Hey baby, my name is Daniel Starglider I'm your uncle, great uncle, this is Anakin Skywalker, your grandfather."

"I suppose you and your friends, your parents, all wondered what he was like before he became Vader, correct guys?" he asked and they nodded in shock. "Wait Commander Daniel Nicholas Starglider?" Anakin Solo repeated and he nodded. "Yes, I'm your grandfather's cousin and your mother and Uncle's second cousin. Though I asked them to call me uncle." he said and she smiled as she moved to him and hugged him tightly.

Returning the hug, she pulled back and brushed her bangs back then as she answered him. "I'm Jaina Solo these are my brothers, Anakin and Jacen, so if we're in the past, and years before..., Grandpa, that's really you, this is the real you?" she said in amazement and he nodded to her. "Yes baby I am and with it, this is me when I was just a youngling kids, my life before I joined the Jedi and these people are the Jedi council."

"Of the old republic, my parents, my in laws and brother and sister, your great aunt and uncle: Luke's guardians, but you're in the past of 57 years ago." he said and his secondary namesake said it gently at that. "Mom was afraid of what our powers were going to cause as she didn't understand very much of things. But maybe you could tell us why'd you bring us here exactly, Grandpa?" he asked and Anakin crossed his arms.

"Before I explain this, Sabe, you better switch places with Padme right now, we've managed a past to the future connection with my grandchildren. Yeah, I want you to lock the door for 4 hours and tell Wilkens you want to be left undisturbed for 4 hours. It's a family meeting now, all 4 generations of the Skywalker/Solo/Naberrie/Lars/Starglider clan." he said and Sola nodded to his idea gently as she answered him at his idea.

"Nice touch, this way she and you can tell us straight forward and secondly the kids get to meet their grandparents and great grand finally now." she said and Jaina straightened up at that. "We better get Darred up here, he's just like me and frankly when it comes to the in-laws, the black sheep in the family are the clones. That never bothered to tell either side of the family or our friends at this rate." Anakin said to her in response gently.

"That's the understatement of the century son and with the fact you told us and the rebel leaders this soon that solves this problem without it getting worse right now." Ruwee said and he nodded. "Yeah and dad, I'm just saying this now, that the way Daniel is setting it up is actually saving our family from being destroyed as the clones. The ones that read your exact argument mom are the leading cause of our destruction."

"And the dictatorship and we can get ourselves cloned now, her and me before this really gets started. But three clones my case and one in hers and my planet, yours and the rebellion know the truth. As everyone, not in our circle knows that the dark times were brought forth by our clones now, as Padma didn't want a normal marriage. Let alone a normal life, oh no, instead she had to get married to the black sheep of my family."

"And in the end double lives destroyed them because they never told either of you, the council or the rebel leaders they were were married, when we told you right now." he said as another flash lit up the room and a young man Sola's age appeared then. "Whoa, alright Sola, what's going on here exactly?" he asked and she smiled. "Darred I'd like you to meet my brother-in-law Anakin Skywalker." she said and he turned to Anakin then.

"Let me guess soulmate bond, kiddo?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him gently. "Yeah, my cousin gave me the rest of our present and future. And to prevent it from destroying our family, we decided, that's me and Padme, to clone ourselves. So we told you immediately that we're betrothed, engaged, married and expecting twins. And the clones are the ones that married in secret now." he said and Darred nodded to him gently.

"Nice, we're rigging the dejarik board with loaded chance cubes, and whoever caused this to start doesn't realize everyone in this room aside from the trio here. Is in on it right now with your cousin and his friends here right now, alright, alright if I got it right. So my younger sister in law, aside from Padme, is a clone and the black sheep of the Naberrie clan and your younger clone is the black sheep of the Skywalker/Lars family."

"They marry in secret and then when we realize that their version of the twins are just a month prior to being born. That's the chain reaction as whoever your alter ego is, starts manifesting into your clone's personality and the chain reaction. It results in killing their family and leaving your clone in the uniform, you're a Jedi master and a member of the council and our entire family is intact." he said and Sola nodded as Jaina stepped in.

"Who is she if you're saying that, Uncle Darred, grandpa?" she asked and he explained that. "She's your grandmother baby, your parents never knew what we were like at this age at the moment as neither of you got the chance to truly get to know us. So you get to see us when we were kids younger then you, but this is us. When we and Ben were children and young adults." he said and after 15 minutes later, they waited till it hit.

And a flash lit up the room as Padme appeared in her warrior handmaiden uniform then with a gentle smile on her face. "Mom, dad, sis, I take he just told you the truth?" she asked as she moved to stand next to Anakin and took his hand then. "Yes we did get the news and we, like your friends in the rebellion, are fine with it. So long as you're happy and safe, that's all we care about, baby." Ruwee said to her and she smiled then at that.

As she turned to Shmi. "Hi mom, the handmaiden that was with you, is really me, like he said, though royalty he couldn't care less. And though I'm queen nothing's changed about my feelings for him, you or his friends. I'm still me, whether you knew the truth or not about me." she said and Shmi nodded. "Royalty or not, it doesn't matter, so long as you're both happy that's all I care about baby." she said and they nodded to her smiling.

"At the moment it's just the first two stages and then during our mandate we hit the final one and I belong to him after that mom, dad." she said and they nodded. "The Rebel leaders said they don't mind anymore then we do that you told us this soon in the truth. And with the fact you're married to a member of the council, you're locked into us now for good after that, Padme." Adi told her and she nodded in relief then to that remark.

"Master, Ben, I think you know what I'm about to say next if my double had bothered to tell you this, but if something ever happens to me..." Anakin added and Yoda and Obi-wan nodded to the unspoken request. "We will, have our word, you do." Yoda told him and he took a deep breath as he said it. "Master you know me, I'd rather die a Jedi then live as a Sithlord." he said and Yoda moved to him as he pressed his forehead to his.

"My youngest star pupil you are Anakin, lose you to the darkside and evil, not if have anything to say about it, I do. Our bond, strong it is after a week, but never more proud of you then now, I am." he said softly and Anakin nodded. "Master, you, Ben, Masters Qui-Gon, Thracia, Adi, Kit and Mace, you're the ones that mean the most to me. With us being this open with each other, I can say it now, but our bond, I love you, Master."

"But seeing what they turned me into in the movie verse now, seeing the evil in my soul, the cold blooded behavior. Just seeing that Zabrak in the fight with master, I'm not letting it happen, if that's a vision of what it does to me now. Seeing what my double did after he became like this, no it's not going to happen, I'm a Jedi. And a member of the rebellion, my allegiance is to the Jedi, the republic, to democracy and my family."

"I'm the chosen one, I'm supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them, bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness. You, all of you, are my family, I'm never going to darkside, but if something causes me to break that promise to myself. And my alter ego betrays all of us to the Sith, I'm dying a Jedi knight, a Jedi master. And a member of the council now, her married to me, she's locked into all of you, now finally."

"I never got the chance to make this decision efore and if I had you decided for us, but Ben, I'm naming you the twin's godfather, Siri godmother. My best friend and family, so you know what I'm asking, our teams tied together for life is the intention now. You know exactly what I'm saying here, if I can't be turned back, I'd rather die as a Jedi. Then live as a Sithord with no control over my actions, Ben, Master, please."

"Master please, just do it, living 23 years with no control over my body, I'm not a murderer, I'm not Vader, I'm Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight. A member of the council and future Jedi master, I'd rather die a Jedi, then live my entire life a Sith. And with no control over my body, because he put me in a coma at the moment. You know what I'm asking Master, please just do it." he said and Yoda nodded to him softly at the request.

"Death is better then the alternative, being stuck like that for 23 years, I'd rather die a Jedi then live as a Sithlord. You six were the ones that raised me, you're my Jedi family, as are my clan, I'm a Jedi this is where I belong. There is no trial by lava, I made my choice and that choice is you and my family, everything you told Luke. My words in your voices, I died a Jedi Master, Dex betrayed us and then murdered me at the time now."

"So there's no turning back, he goes against my moralities, just do it, he betrayed us, he betrayed me, and the fact he hurt my wife. He's practically murdered me now, so no debates, we both know what I would have asked, my lightsaber goes to Luke. I made this second charm for Leia and tell them the truth, from our point of view. Everything, my words in your voice now, Ben, I died a Jedi knight, a member of the council now."

"A Jedi master, trying to rid the galaxy of another dangerous Sithlord and in the end Vader stabbed me in the back. He betrayed and murdered me, so what we told him was true, from a certain point of view. But our point of view of my loss is the only one that matters, Vader killed me and then killed my wife, out of a broken heart. Tell Luke that, in the way I just said it now Ben." he said and Obi-wan nodded to the request then gently.

As he gave him a hug at that. "You're my best friend, my brother, Ben, I love you, take care of my family, both of you, take care of my family." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he pressed his forehead to his at that as the Jedi felt the jolt pulsing so hard that they knew the link was complete. "Jedi Master, what's the highest level in the order exactly?" Darred asked and he sighed as he turned around and told him the truth at that gently.

"Jedi grand master, on earth, it's like the level of the congregation of Daniel's adopted belief system for the male order which was the archbishop. But he's the leader of the male order, Master Yaddle was in the case of the female order, she too is like Master Yoda, but for the female side of the order. But both together combines us as one, which is why we have both genders here." he said and Darred nodded as Yoda answered him.

"The time will come when pass that title to you I will, Anakin, old Jedi order dies with with the destruction of the second Death Star. And be reborn with you as the new grand master, meant to reshape Jedi training methods and lead us in new direction, you are. The dangers of the darkside and what happens when trying to break from it, you know, only you can prevent another Vader now, guidance give you I will, promise I do."

"Not ready to let me go yet, I understand, my Padawan, helped raise you I did all these years, watched you grow into your powers. Never more proud of you then I am, my young apprentice." he said and Anakin nodded to him feeling his heart tighten then. "Master I just gained my title of master by the time the purge hit, but taking the mantle when you retire, I'm not ready for that, not yet, I need more time right now in that."

"But taking that title, that title was yours, but first him, then Ben and now you, but though I have Masters Windu, Thracia and Adi, I still need you. You been there for me all my life from the time I was this age and to my adult years, I know I have to let go when the time comes." he said as he tried to hold it in as he said it then. "35 years, you were there teaching me and giving me guidance in the way they always did now, go it alone."

"I can't do it, you were there for me all my life, both of you were, cloning both of you, or you just returning from the force, that works better as you're still with me. Luke and I still need both of you, we can't go it alone, not without you there. Being there for us when we needed you, giving us that guidance, and like you always have now." he said and he pressed his forehead to his and Anakin closed his eyes then gently in response.

Watching this Obi-wan hid a sigh and nod to that remark. 'He's just like me, my thoughts in his voice, regarding Master Qui-Gon, he's just said everything I'm thinking now. And he's right, we can't go it alone, not without them here.' He thought softly, as he heard the answering remark from both of them. **_"We'll always be with you, just remember everything we taught you, we love you too.'_** Qui-Gon and Yoda said to him together.

"If this is how my son felt when you passed at the time, I know how he feels now, because the connection between us is deepening so much. That it's going to hurt to lose all three of you at the moment, and though I have the quartet helping me in reactivating the Jedi order, I still need you three, like I always have now. But first Master, then Ben and now you." Anakin said to him then and Yoda nodded to him as he answered him.

"Always be with you, I will and return I will after the mission comes to an end, you have us back and things like it used to be once in the Milky Way galaxy, we are. Never leave you completely, I would, always there for you if you need me, I will, Anakin." he said to him softly then. "The words we never got a chance to say in the movie verse and we're saying them now at the moment." Padme said firmly and Anakin nodded to her gently.

"The rebels know they can trust us, my team, like they can trust the council, we're all in on this, but either way we got one chance to pull this right now. And it's by telling them the truth and berore our memories in their timeline activate. We both had decisions in how to end the war, but the only way to end it now is by both sides trusting each other. But our enemy in common with each other is your senator, honey, him only.

"That's why we're going to pull it off this time, our double's made several of the biggest mistakes there were. But the big one was us never just telling them, our parents, or your friends in the committee the truth, well we're doing that now. And my final wish is that my friends in the council take care of you if I'm killed or worse. But attachment and possession are forbidden, why, well it leads to crazy jealousy and Dex snapped."

"When he saw Ben and then nearly killed all three of you through that force stranglehold, but Ben said my entire argument, my words in his voice. And they both realized that my last request was for them to just take me out before I got too strong with the darkside. But I'd rather die a Jedi knight, a Jedi master, then live my life with no control over my body as a Sithlord now." he said and he looked at Owen then gently as he finished.

"So this is what it means to actually open up and tell your mentor what they meant to you: the council, Ben, Masters Qui-Gon and Yoda. They were the most important people in your life along with our family and Padme, and the Naberries now, in fact they shaped who you were going to become. And in later years, but Palpatine is off limits, starting now at the moment." Owen asked and Anakin nodded as he told him the truth at that.

"Yeah that's it exactly, this is what happens when you let down the shields finally and seeing what the bonds result in now. I am the Hero with no fear, but that doesn't mean I'm not invincible, learning to be who I become is the very thing that shapes your life. Becomes the very thing you don't want to let go of, because the separation anxiety starts getting worse as the trials draw closer and you know what way to go, but with that."

"Owen, the emperial academy is in the hands of Palpatine, he sees my son's name in the applications for that season's arrivals..." he said and Owen closed his eyes in realization as he finished that. "And he's going to realize that the twins survived and one of them is hiding in plain sight and the other is impatient to get off our home planet. And join his friends, it's not going to happen, alright I get the point, Anakin and with that."

"We have to tell the twins and Han the truth, why I never let him leave until Bail sent Artoo and Threepio to get Ben out of retirement here." he said and Jaina stepped in at that remark. "Best put a time delay on things, get the rebel leaders in here, I'm meeting my new friends and they get to meet you now, Annie." Padme said and several flashes lit up the room then as the sextet appeared and Bail chuckled as he said it then to them.

"Mission meeting recall you two, and it's nice to finally meet you, Anakin." he said and Anakin smiled at him gently. "You too Senator, I'm Anakin Skywalker everyone, but if Daniel showed you that image. That's me before the haircut, this is what I looked like when they found me, but I just got them off the planet by racing to get their parts. That they needed at the time here now." he said and they nodded gently to him to that.

"So you're our young Jedi champion of the Force now, to answer the question on us knowing your clone and hers are the destruction of the old Jedi and republic. That's easier to deal with then it being you, as you told us immediately. In things that you're engaged, married and expecting the twins in 13 years, you two, we understand." Mon said to the young couple and he nodded as Padme answered her gently at the remark.

"Whatever you told Daniel, you just read my thoughts word for word, regarding secrets, double lives destroys a Jedi so best to just tell you, all of you and be done with it. You know, and we can stop skirting around things, as we can be ourselves with all of you now. Bail, that decision, regarding separating the twins, it's when they're 11 years old, so once you pull Ben out of retirement, come get me and we head for Yavin now."

"But I get pregnant a third time and it's right after we separate and the little brat that sold us out to Dex is in big trouble. Palpatine wants either Luke or Annie, little Annie, but if this is out of a vendetta at the moment. The result, to all of us, it's someone's in big trouble right now, because whoever did it could have destroyed us now." she said and Bail nodded as he hugged her and she tightened her arms around him then as Jan said it.

"I don't give a damn if Calrissian thought Han was in on it or not, he could have killed all of you and frankly we've known since the twins were born. That Dex went to the darkside, to us a personal vendetta is no excuse, now at all. For putting a child at risk of a madman now, so until he shows we can trust him completely it's try and trust." he said and she nodded to him gently as the young couple looked at them gently.

"Carl, Bail, Mon, Jan, Crix, you're friends of the family, you know what I'm asking now, but to make it out now, we have to do this in one way here. It's by us making several changes, we have to make him think he's won, and it's by cloning the temple. So they're gone, the only ones left that are the true members are Anakin, Ben and Master Yoda. Everyone else is in hiding now at the moment, but Luke is with me now in reality."

"Anakin, Ben and Master Yoda are hunting down Dex and do this in a single way and it's attempt to take out both him and Palpatine himself. But we have to make him think he's won now, but the entire council, Ben and Anakin's clan group's are waiting for us. And on Yavin IV, so the entire alliance is waiting for us there after Anakin's recovered and I've delivered the twins, so 6 weeks after we're on Tantive V." she said and the seven nodded.

"We understand and with it now, it's doing this in the way we should have done it, because had I'd been paying loser attention to what he was doing. I'd have realized this was about to turn into a dictatorship now at the moment. Well not making the same mistake twice now at the moment." Crix said and he nodded. "Yeah, but to a Sith its death or conversion and only a Sith deals in absolute as well right now as a result."

"As to that, I'd rather die a Jedi then live as a Sithlord, so you know what to do, if I get captured by Sidious, if the duo fail, take care of my family." Anakin said and they nodded. "Whoa hold it a second, that's what you wanted if you never changed back, them to take you out now, before you turned into Zekk or Kyp?" Jaina said in shock to that and they nodded as he explained it to her as he looked between the 3 of them.

"I did and as to why, becoming a Sithlord is like getting possessed by parasitical alien's that, once locked into your spinal cord, have total control over your body. A host or a Jedi turned Sithlord is well aware of what's happening to them. And what their bodies are being used for, taking lives, show no mercy, they're cold blooded and unscrupulous. So we, those of us who've turned or came close to it, are well aware of what's happening."

"And none of us ever forget in what we were forced to do, as they're talking in our voices, every action that is done, by them, is done by our body. But Exar Kun possessed Kyp and that's the parasitical turn to the darkside. Zekk, it's that if you never caught it, baby, as you were trying to get to inner him. He'd have been sick to his stomach at what he's been forced to do, now, but of hundreds of Jedi, there's only a select few now."

"Very select few, that returned from it and lived to tell the tale now, those of us that did were far more powerful then others at the moment. Just one nudge by a skilled Jedi master and we start accelerating in our force abilities now, but each generation that did. We were chosen by the force, as each group, from me, to your uncle, Kyp and Zekk, we all had this common factor to us, the force chose at random who's stronger then others."

"At this moment in time now, since your great uncle came home, things switched directions, but I learned a very difficult truth to why you keep getting targeted cubs. But instead of being conceived by a real father, my conception was done by the force. As a result of this, you're so powerful that you can go either way, to the lightside. Or the darkside, if something was messing with your morality right now, which Palpatine did."

"But the code that you once lived by in your present was exchanged for the way your mother and uncle turned it into. As the New Jedi Order, we decided to take your uncle's idea of training right now and at your age of 5 to 7 years old, when still younglings. You start your training and you get to see your parents family, your uncle had the right idea. Of hiding you when born from the emperials now." he said and she nodded to him then.

"What's happening to you, you sound like Uncle Luke, mom or dad when they go into lecturing mode right now?" Anakin Solo asked him. "That truth of learning who I am and the fact that we found out Palpatine's Sith identity and this soon. We decided on a sting operation just to prevent our family, the Skywalker/Lars/Naberrie/Solo clan. And from it being destroyed by the Sith and with us is the entire Jedi order right now, son."

"Fact of the matter is that if your uncle never came home and your parents lives never would have turned into this, you'd have me and your grandmother with you. Your uncle wouldn't be this worn out emotionally and two of your older comrades wouldn't be dead. And right now your relationship with your father wouldn't be this strained, boys, but that's why I brought you here right now at the moment, but listen to me, all of you."

"In your version of the timeline, I was loaded with anger, couldn't control my fear and the lust for power to save your grandmother went to my head. But the me that your parents got the truth about was true, from a certain point of view." he said and she repeated that. "A certain point of view?" she said and he sighed. "Kids you'll learn that sometimes certain truths are based on our versions of it, like what Ben told Luke."

"That's the Jedi point of view now, Ben knows me so well that that his point of view is the only view that matters right now. Ben is your uncle and mother's godfather, he and Yoda knew that I wanted your mother safely hidden until she was ready for the truth. Your uncle was the first of the family needed to be trained, everything. And I mean everything Ben and Master Yoda knew on me, if I stayed myself at the time now."

"Is that I would want them and Bail to keep her hidden and train your uncle until he ready to free me. As soon as he did, I would kill both Vader and Palpatine myself, as that put the force back into once again, at the time. There was a prophecy created on a certain chosen one, but it said a chosen force sensitive would be born. And to train to destroy the Sith and bring balance back to the force, that person is me now."

"But in order to that, the odds had to be completely even to two Jedi and two Sith, to bring balance to force, I had to turn, as the old Order and Republic die. And get reborn as the New Republic and Jedi Order as a result of that now you three. Palpatine used me to create the Empire and destroy the Jedi, as the balance was out order so long. The Sith put it back into order as everything was made from scratch now."

"I spent 13 years training and was the top of my class at the time, Ben knew I was really good, his best student. As I was Master Yoda's, but I was a fighter pilot, the best pilot in the galaxy, a good man and very strong Jedi, that's how your parents. Let alone everyone, force sensitive or no, wanted to remember me now at the time. I believed in my beliefs as a Jedi so much that I'd never turn to the darkside, I'd never hurt anyone."

"I'm a Jedi, like my family before me." he said and they looked at the council who smiled at his declaration. "This is the me they know, I'm a good man, a very good pilot and a protector of the innocent. I give without any thought of reward, because I was pauper, I didn't have much, but I give and give without wanting anything in return. Everyone that knew me, from Ben and the council to the members of the rebellion knew this."

"To them, they knew I would never would have gone to the darkside and just for a lust of power, oh no, but Vader is my alter ego. He weighed the balance of power and your grandmother's life against my friends. My surrogate parents, brothers and sisters of the order and to him it's no contest, he betrayed me, and slaughtered my family. My Jedi family, took countless lives and murdered me, but in truth, though I was in a coma."

"I was alive, but I was in a coma all that time, because my wife, your grandmother, died of a broken heart, and for 21 years I've been in a coma. Till I learned your uncle was alive, and then the true blow hit and it was I realized your mother was alive. I had twins and that did it, as I came out of the coma I was in and killed my alter ego. Before killing Palpatine and I died a Jedi knight, understand?" he asked and she nodded to him softly.

"Baby girl believe me, I never wanted what happened to happen, but Vader put me into a coma, weighed your grandmother's life against the lives of what was left of my friends. To him, it was no contest as 2 acts gave him enough power to knock me into a coma, Ben disabled me enough that your uncle could finish the job. But your mother gave the fatal wound to him for me to kill him and Palpatine." he said and she nodded to him then.


	20. Generations Meet II: The New Jedi Order

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before they run the Jedi testing Anakin decides to get his family there into the past and explains the truth to them. And the difference of opinion in the old ways and the new ways of the Jedi order. To the twins, Anakin, Kyp and Zekk, as they learn a truth they weren't expecting. But in bringing them to the past the trio have their memories rearranged now."**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 20: Generations Meet And Family Truths Part II**

"That's what happened, you weren't dead, you were in a coma grandpa, but learning mom was alive and your daughter. And that did it as you came out of that coma and killed your alter ego and with him completed the prophecy, whatever it might be." she said and he nodded as Solo crouched in front of him. "My friends are the council here and my clan group, we all decided to change the code to the way you have it right now."

"But I just learned certain facts and truths and it's ended the fight, before I became a Jedi now, but at this moment in time, I'm a Jedi master in training, kids. With your uncle, his wife and their friends here in our galaxy the repercussions are going start. As they hit your generation, your friends and everyone that knew me and your grandmother. And your adopted and real great uncles as the true war heroes we truly are now."

"But I'm a Jedi master in training and with it, I'm also a training to join the Jedi council as well, but everything you and your friends dealt with, Jaina. Started with our present before your parents were born. But the Sith/Jedi war was the Shadow Academy against Yavin IV, the Diversity Alliance is the separatist movement, but back in this point in time. Long before the Sith/Rebel war and the dark times, before the empire now."

"But the theological debate in the ways of the balance point now, alright young man, I suppose you just had that fight with your father. And he made it clear now that if you continued acting like this, then you can just stay in your room. Or just leave until you grew up, correct?" he asked and Jacen Solo nodded to him. "Well let me make this clear right now, but as Jedi, when we have to fight, but our ways are not ways of pacifists."

"We were the defenders, the protectors of peace and justice in the Old Republic, for over 1,000 years the Jedi served the republic. But the republic has started dying right now and that's why it was burned to the ground and the empire took its place. That was no accident, your grandmother, the council, the alliance and I realized. That we were all deceived by a lie, we were manipulated at the time, but at this moment time now."

"Master Obi-wan Kenobi is on the edge of graduation to Jedi knight and I've just been liberated from slavery. But your uncle was on a planet that wrote up our entire past present and future now. Your lives from the time you were born to the age you are now, but that's what I need to ask you, because your brother is being trained by your uncle. And you, young man, are being trained by my cousin once we do your childhood here."

"But where are you in your storyline, as I can tell you and your sister are 18 and Anakin is 17. Started at this point in time for me, where are you in your storyline kids, by that I mean in these books. But let me ask you something, Jacen, do you truly understand the dangers of the darkside, have you faced it, spoken to it, or been burned by it. Because that arrogance could be your undoing if you're not careful and you could turn yourself."

"Morgan, bring Kyp Durron and Zekk here, because here's my point now, that I'm making right now, as they, like me grew up on the outside of of the temple. It's time I had a discussion with the new Jedi knights of the order the ones my son gathered. The ones that faced down Exar Kun and destroyed him when you were two, Jaina. But them and Zekk, Tenel Ka, Raynar, Tahiri, Lowbacca and Lusa, both generations."

"As well as Tesar Sebatyne, and his mother, the characters most named in the Young Jedi Knight and New Jedi Order, right now, I know everyone wanted to know that truth. But as the Jedi that influenced the return of the Jedi and destroyed the emperor, myself. The truth and debate to the dangers of the darkside, that debate is coming to an end, right now." Anakin said as he looked at Jacen sternly as Daniel crossed his arms then.

"But Jedi training lesson, understanding the darkside 101: how can anyone understand the darkside. And aside from the members that faced it, fought it, spoke to it and came back from it. As did their parents and started their training this late, but one got taken by the emperor's dark Jedi academy and the other was like me." he said and 20 flashes lit up the room as the group looked around arrived then gently as Anakin said it firmly.

"Hello, kids, welcome to the Jedi temple, I'm Anakin Skywalker." he said and they looked at him in shock. "What are your names everyone?" Adi asked and Streen relaxed. "My name is Streen, this is Kirana Ti, Tionne, Ciligal, Dorsk 82, Corran Horn, Ganner Rhysode, and Kyp Durron. But we were trained by Master Skywalker a couple years after Leia had her children." he said to her at the question and she nodded as Mace said it.

"Streen, you look closer to my age level as an adult." Siri said and he nodded to her. "I'm 55 when Luke found me and I was 67 when I started training the twins and their friend Siri." he said and they nodded. "Oh blast it, that means you're, in my time, 23 years old, right now, right?" she asked and he nodded. "Mam could you grab my younger self from Bespin?" he said and she nodded to him as another flash appeared at that.

"Whoa, alright, why grab me right now, what's going on?" he asked and she sighed at that. "We just grabbed your adult self from 57 years into the future Streen, you're starting training now so you're around to help us out. And with tracking down our hidden members, and rounding up your clan group Streen. We can train you to block out everyone else, in telepathy and Empathy." Adi said and he nodded to her as he smiled.

"Do you still carry Gantoris's lightsaber?" Mace asked and they nodded. "Let me have it, because you're in the past, it's 57 years prior to your current situation." he said and Kirana Ti passed it to him gently. "57 years, so if you were still alive in our present right now you'd be 66, Master Skywalker?" Saba Sebatyne asked and he nodded. "Yeah that's right, but these debates over any aggressive action and it leading to the darkside."

"They're coming to an end right now." he said and Jacen swallowed hard at that remark. "Anakin, as you're the one who's the reason for why Luke recreated the Jedi code, why don't you do the honors right now. As you're, of all of us, the one who returned from the darkside and it's because your cousin just came home. You do our lecture for us, regarding the darkside now." Mace said to him and Anakin nodded to the request gently.

"Anakin, Anakin Skywalker, you're better known in our present as Darth Vader, this is you as a kid?" Kyp Durron asked him gently at the news. "Yes that's right, but this is me when I was just a child, before I suffered my first true trauma now, as a Jedi youngling. No older then 12, Jaina, buried in that pile is the book that explains that trauma now. Starwars Rogue planet, by Greg Bear." he said and she dug through the pile then gently.

Till she dug out a green book then. "Where'd he get this lightsaber from, his was in blue and this one was green?" Solo asked and Anakin explained that to him. "It belonged to our mentor, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he's the Jedi who discovered me. But Jedi father, family and brothers and sisters, as Jedi we're two congregations joined as one. Our ways are that of my cousins adopted religion and they too see it the same way we do now."

"But for us human Jedi we live by virtues or sins, and if you don't get those sins checked at the door they'll destroy you. And with those words in mind now, all of you listen to me, if Vergere ever says this to Luke it's true, regarding three generations. And all strong in the force right now in our family as well, but here it is. But you ever wonder why your family keeps getting targeted by Sithlords and the emperials at the time right now."

"Why Emperor Palpatine targeted me in the first place when I was no older then you son?" he asked and they nodded to him. "It's because if I was royalty, I'm the start of a Jedi dynasty in the Jedi order, my wife, though I married a non force sensitive. It's that my bloodline is the strongest bloodline in the Jedi order. That's why I'm on the council, I'm the start of Jedi dynasty, spanning from me to the twins, my children, to you now."

"But I was conceived, by the midichlorines, which are cells that help us connect to the force, the more you have. It's half religion, half genetics, but with this you heal faster when it comes to regeneration methods, and frankly you four are lucky to be alive right now. And how reckless can you get right now, when you went to Ryloth without telling your parents, cubs." he said, looking at the quartet and they flinched at that remark.

"What's the future concept at the Praxeum going to be if you're saying it like that dad?" Kyp asked him and he crossed his arms. "That half the council is being at the academy the others are here at the Jedi temple so I think you know what I mean by that son." he said and the quartet swallowed hard. "Oh boy, well you guys are in serious trouble for not telling your parents you went to Ryloth now." Kyp said and he nodded firmly then.

"Yeah that's an understatement, the reason being is the council is getting divided in half right now, our side of the council is Ben, me, Masters Windu, Adi, Allie, Fisto, Plo Koon. Shaak Tii, Saasee Tiin, Ki Adi Mundi and of course Master Yoda himself. Added mentors training you at the academy are masters that survived the Clone wars and yourselves. As by the time the twins start, you're ready." Anakin said and Kyp's clan group nodded.

"We're reactivating the order just after Joruus C'Baoth is killed, so this way we start training a new order, and you are our first students in that order. Same planet, same techniques, but if not on Dagobah then the a forest moon like Yavin IV works just as well. Especially when you are living force Jedi, so everything you learned is the key, as I teach you the dangers of the darkside now, but with is this son, and in why."

"And by the way, later on, I am adopting you when you're 10, so though they separated you from your brother and your parents are gone. It doesn't matter, because you're part of the Skywalker clan and our family has constant dealings with the darkside. Aside from that it's we're the only ones that come back from it and live to tell about it." he said and Zekk covered his eyes as Jaina hid a smile at that remark as Kyp nodded to that.

"I see why Luke and I act like this and with it Zekk, because we're the ones that returned from it and we're battle scarred emotionally as a result. Then again purposely going into a gundark nest like this is reckless and if Zekk hadn't come back when he did. And the results are at the time that we'd never have known where they were. But that's not just reckless, it's beyond suicidal here, but if you're my father and one of thirty now."

"Teaching at the academy then that means whoever doesn't tell us this and goes joyriding and right into this kind of death trap and they're facing expulsion. And for recklessness and nearly killing themselves and the rest of the group with them." he said and Mace nodded. "Yes and the ones that are, are those of us who went to earth to visit your uncle." he said and Kyp nodded as Anakin nodded in agreement to that remark.

"That's the understatement of the century, as I'm one of 30 members of the Jedi council stationed on Yavin IV and I hear you left without telling me first. And again have you lost your blasted minds, who's idea was it to head there, you're walking right into a gundark nest and you're lucky to be alive right now, as half that planet is like Mustafar. And the other is like Hoth, and both could kill you, so again what the blazes were you thinking."

"As Jedi we don't join up for adventure and excitement, a Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. And this recklessness could be your undoing, you 4 and Raaba's a member of the diversity alliance. Why didn't you just let it go, or, in this case at the time, told your uncle first as we could double check. And without it nearly killing the 5 of you for force's sake." he said sternly as he looked at his grandchildren.

"But grandpa, we had to save Lowie." Jacen said and he crossed his arms. "And did you, it seem to us that he and Sirra were the ones who had to save you. And with you, was the Twilek councilor at the time, but that's the type of recklessness. Now that can get you killed, young man, in fact I pulled the very same stunt when we, your grandmother. And I, were in our early 20's and the council had to get us out after we went after Ben."

"Your uncle did the same and it cost him his wrist at the time, these acts of recklessness are the reason they keep telling you to have patience. As to why, it's because impatience could get you killed or worse, if you choose to end your training now. And take the quick and easy way in the way my alter ego duel and you will become an agent of evil. And the galaxy will plunge further into chaos and evil, so patience, you have to have patience."

"Brakiss tried to give you wanted by giving you that lightsaber, that was a trap, give you anything you want and in turn you start turning to the darkside. Sidious did the very same thing, he knew I wanted a way to save your grandmother at the time. But as a Jedi we must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. But adventure, excitement, a Jedi doesn't crave these things, you in particular are reckless young man."

"You may be a Jedi of the unifying force, but this attitude of yours can and will be the self destruct switch. But young man, look at the rest of your clan group, look at your predecessors, they're Jedi that we as the original council. We would have trained and they would have made master by the age they are. Because they show patience and know not everything is black and white." he said and Jacen swallowed hard at that.

"If I didn't know any better, that instead of being almost 10, you're sounding like you really are in your mid 60's, Master Skywalker." Tionne said and he nodded as he said it to her sternly then. "That's because this me is a heck of lot more wiser then your version of me, young lady, as such. Learning who I am and why I'm this strong, I matured faster then you'd expect, but the more of these cells you have now when it comes to them."

"And the stronger you are, but because I was conceived by them: human mother and I was created by the midichlorines. I'm so strong I can go either way, if something is screwing around with my morality, I'm the chosen one. I was born outside the order, grew up outside of it, lived in both worlds, and faced it, fought it and got burned by it. And in the end I came back from it, but it was my destiny to create your way of life."

"Every Jedi that became a Jedi master, like yourselves gentleman, ladies, as you faced the darkside, faced it, spoke to it, fought it now. And in two cases got burned by it, like my son and I have, as such, that's part of training to become a Jedi master. But every young knight who was this powerful and later became a Jedi master like yourself, son. This was the only way you can understand the dangers of the darkside as to why now."

"But every young Jedi that grew up the way you both did, had to learn what it means to become a Sithlord, and seeing what anger, envy and lust does to you. But that's part of the training, you understand the dangers of the darkside as you faced it, spoke to it. And even got burned by it, but as your peers claim to understand the darkside. But have they been burned by the flames of it?" he asked and Jaina and Anakin both looked at Jacen.

"Have they been burned by the flames of it and faced off against a Sithlord, Jacen, I'm speaking directly to you, as your arrogance could be your undoing. But have you lost a limb in the fight, have you carried the guilt of what you done ever since. Have you been pulled back from it by the love of your friends and family. The people that mean the most to you, have you lost a friend, a parent by the very Sithlord that you killed in combat."

"To answer all those questions no you haven't, so how can you claim to understand it if you never been burned by it now. Exar Kun, Brakiss, and look your brothers, they carry the guilt at the fact they took lives. Nightmares, flashbacks, it's not all black and white, but the way to the darkside is what your uncle keeps talking about. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering." he said and Kyp crossed his arms then.

"We're Jedi masters and Champions of the force." Kirana Ti said in shock and Anakin nodded to her. "Yes that's right, you faced the darkside, you faced it, spoke to it, fought it, and in Kyp's case got burned and came back from it. Though it nearly kills him in the process, Zekk is the same, but of many every Jedi that returned. From the darkside, has the emotional scars from it, but it left them far more wiser in the ways of the force."

"But that's how it is to become a true Jedi master, we've had years to understand those dangers, because we faced it, fought and got burned by it. But it all starts with the three things that lead you right to it, the darkside is faster, easier and more seductive. It's also very addictive, if you catch yourself in time you can be saved from it. But you let that need to protect those you love push you it's going to destroy you now in things."

"But just because those have said they understand the darkside, what's the point now?" he asked and Streen crossed his arms. "How can they, have they faced down a long dead Sithlord, got manipulated by the said Sith and was under their influence. And took countless lives when doing so and in an act of redemption, nearly kill themselves. Just to return from the darkside at the time now." Kirana Ti said and Kyp nodded to her then.

"Streen got possessed by Exar, as did I and he faced him down and I get possessed by the scum and very nearly die in the middle of freeing myself from the darkside. Zekk just barely survived it himself and in both cases it was the Solos: particularly Jaina and Han as well as Luke. That pulled us back from the brink of the darkside and though we got redemption these things have left scars on our souls ever since now, girls, Master."

"You mean that by us becoming dark Jedi and nearly killing ourselves in the redemption for the lives we took or the destruction we wrought in its wake now. That only we, Zekk and Luke can understand this, the dangers of the darkside what it does to you. And how long it takes to recover from it, if it wasn't for Luke and I would never have recovered from it." he said and Tionne gripped his hand as she looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Yes and you needed us with you being an orphan and, in the end, we became a new family, but all in all, we just got our pride traded for humility right now." Dorsk 82 told him and he nodded in agreement to that. "I knew hearing the truth was going to be hard, but these debates in mixing the old ways. And the news ways, are wearing thin on all of our patience Kyp." Corran added to him and he nodded as he crossed his arms.

"If they ended up changing the past then Skywalker, as the Jedi master that knows the most about this is training us to understand this right now. But if that's true we have a Jedi master who's the most well known Jedi and part of the best of the best now. We're standing in front of the best of the Jedi council. And two are war heroes who are training us to understand the darkside." Ciligal added and he nodded as they went into a line.

"Kyp, along with you, Luke also suffered the pains of falling to the darkside, as did Zekk, in your timeline and I need you to understand, but the way to self destruction that way. It's by the seven deadly sins: pride, envy, lust, anger, gluttony, sloth and greed, so consider which ones lead you to the darkside?" he said and they nodded. "And while I'm at it, consider why you lost your arm, Tenel Ka." he said and she sighed at that remark.

"Anger, envy, lust and pride, my pride cost me my arm, Zekk's was envy, he envied the fact that we were in Jedi training and he wasn't and Brakiss got his hands on him. Kyp's was anger and he hated Daal for what she did to him and he gets manipulated by Kun. And finally, lust was your downfall and it's to save your wife, the twin's grandmother, from dying in childbirth." Tenel Ka said in realization and he nodded as Kyp nodded.

"So that sums it up, we all, as humans, committed a sin at one time or another, and it either destroyed us or left the spiritual and emotional scars on our souls ever since. Well that answers the question to why Mara was beyond worried at the time about Luke. After he just returned from the darkside and 18 months after the twins were born. She's been worried about him, you and Zekk ever since, Kyp." Corran added and Kyp nodded to him.

"I'll say, but pride leads to arrogance and as a result of my being a much wiser Jedi master in the ways of the force. Then a certain someone young man, but that arrogance in students like my surrogate kid brother here." he said as he looked at Jacen sternly. "That arrogance and pride will be their undoing if they're not careful, I understand that, and you're right, right now and Jacen, this is what we've been telling you for four years."

"Gantoris was afraid of the dark man and it kills him, but that was the real message, can a person who never turned to the darkside. Truly understand the darkside and what it does to you, but spiritually, emotionally, nightmares, flashbacks and everything else. A Jedi that turns to the darkside and returns from it is emotionally battle scarred now. Look at the council, look at Daniel, look at me, look at Zekk, we been burned by it."

"And we faced it, now." he said sternly and Jaina looked at him. "Kyp which version of you is talking here exactly, the one from before this mission. Or the one in recovery from your getting possessed by Kun?" she asked and he answered her gently with the look of an older brother turned Jedi master as he told her the truth. "The me you remember when you were still a cub, baby, but he's right, he's very correct right now in this."

"But answer the question, you both claim to understand the darkside but do you really, truly understand it, how tempting it is to let it grow inside you. How addictive it is just to use that power, but this is what your uncle keeps trying to tell you. But fear is the path to the darkside, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. But Jacen do you truly understand this or are you just acting arrogant here right now."

"Are you the only one who understands the darkside, have you faced it, spoken to it, and got burned by it. Have you taken lives because of it and then in the redemption risked killing yourself, was the first kill you committed for real as you see that person lying dead before you. Were you ever possessed by a long dead Sithlord and have you had the hate swelling in you so much that you're ready to commit murder, answer me young man."

"Have you suffered the nightmares the flashback to it right now, look at me why don't you, Jacen come on, Jacen just look at me." he said gently to him and Jacen looked into his eyes as he finally saw the power of a true Jedi master in his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Your uncle and I fell to the darkside, but we came back from it, that's why we're Jedi masters, we faced it, spoke to it, fought it and even got burned by it."

"It's not all black and white, your grandfather's best friend gave a certain point of view of this to your uncle. Certain point of view, what that is that it's a way to tell the truth, from your point of view, Jaina, baby sister, come here." he said and she moved to him and he pressed his forehead to hers. "Look into my emotions, see the truth to why I act like this after your father and uncle freed me." he said as he opened his mind up to her then.

As she saw his training, before she saw Kun, and then the memories started unlocking as she saw his training, to when he was getting ready to blast her father's ship. Before it ended as he saw him in the cave on Yavin IV and then his last minutes of redemption. As he drove it into the blackhole and he got himself into an escape pod and blasted out of the ship as she saw him in recovery for six months in a bacta rejuvenation tank then.

"You understand now Jaina, my training, I was just like your grandfather and it nearly kills me in the process. You remember Zekk, it's in the books, but listen to me, though many claim to say they understand, the point is how can they. You never turned to the darkside, you never commited manslaughter, you never realized what. When in the Sith's influence, what you did as not for the greater good, but it all stems from fear."

"But fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, but it all stems from fear now, just to scare everyone into submission now. Jaina, understand that I've done things I can never take back, but I came back from the brink of it. Because I let my anger go, the pain of loss, it hurts and in the black out you have to live with the guilt now as result." he said softly and she nodded as she hugged him tightly in response.

And he tightened his arms around her. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm your big brother, I'm not leaving you, not like that, never like that." he said softly as he saw the tears of pain and of near heartbreak at his near loss in her eyes. As she felt her memories rearranging themselves as she saw the truth. As the man standing in front of her was more then just an older brother, but adoptive uncle in the way her uncle, Anakin Junior was then.

"I love you brother, I always have, I can't lose you again, not like that." she said through her tears and he pressed his forehead to hers. "And you won't, I promise you, the me you knew these last few months is gone now and here I am now." he said and she nodded to him as she hugged him tightly as Jacen felt his heart wrench at that. "I hope the entire Jedi academy series in the storyline is here right now, but with that in mind."

"Master Starglider, or do you want me to call you Daniel?" he asked and Daniel smiled gently. "My first name is fine, at the moment in time, if I was still living in our galaxy, I'd be no older then Ben in his last month's as an apprentice at the moment. But I've spent years studying the darkside, I know what it's like to feel that power. But sure it makes you smarter, stronger, you live for hundreds of years and feel great, but the downside."

"Is that it starts destroying your soul, once you start down the path and forever it will dominate your destiny. But you understand that better then they do, because you faced it, spoke to it, fought it and got burned by it now. But that's the strength of the ages, returning from it and why?" he asked and Kyp nodded. "Because of the love and trust of friends and family, that's the strength of the ages, and Luke already proved that."

"I'm next and Zekk was the last, we understand the darkside, but anyone too arrogant that thinks they do. Could fall, because they let their pride get in the way and by then it's too late, but that's a sin, pride is a sin and if you're not careful. Then it could be the self destruct switch, alright that's enough of this debate. And with that, Jacen, sit down now, and everyone take a seat right now." he said and the council went to their chairs then.

As several bean bag ones appeared on the floor. "What are these?" Solo asked and Daniel smiled. "They're another version of cushion seats for younglings and padawans up to your age, they're called bean bag chairs." he said as 30 chairs like the council chairs all appeared in the room and the adult members of the group nodded. As they took those and the young padawans and the next generation padawans took the bean bag chairs.

"Jacen this attitude that any illogical choice could be a path to the darkside could result in words exchanged and then, following that. You losing either your brother or sister, let alone one of your friends right now, but do you recall your arrogance. Before Tenel Ka lost her arm?" he asked as he held up the green book to their series as Jaina took it as she saw a close up view to Tenel Ka as she read the back of it as she sighed at that.

"The arrogance is something that can lead to your undoing right now at the moment, but Kyp is very correct and your grandfather. He decided to over rule your uncle's decision on you, I'm your teacher in the one on one." he said and Jacen swallowed hard at that. "Uncle Daniel would you consider me and dad right for the way we choose and chose to use our powers right now, if he was like us?" Solo asked and Daniel nodded to him.

"We pulled a few stunts like this, I went against orders and got involved in a war on Melida/Daan, because it was the right thing to do. Breaking a child out of jail, even spying on the chancellor so we find out if he's in league with the Sithmaster or he is one. We are at war and to survive we have to change things, your mother is no longer minor royalty, you are a Jedi, so you got to get used it." Obi-wan said and he nodded gently.

"Too late we, Anakin and I, did already, but he is acting like spoiled brat right now, Uncle Ben, grandpa, the truth is that ever since mom's terms ended he's been acting like this. Getting the chance to get to know Ikrit, he told us quite a bit about the way Master Yoda really was. We all agreed that given the chance, we'd feel better if we were taught by you and the original order, as there are things that we need to know now."

"What's this mean if you change the past and you're appearing in our present, exactly?" Jaina asked and he explained that. "Everything your uncle decided on before Chewie was killed by the peace brigade, is being voted on by us. And instead of assembly lesson training, you are being matched up for one on one training." Mace said for him and she nodded as the younger generations exchanged looks as she looked her soulmate.

"In other words, it's back to the one on one teachings of the way you have it right now, we're matched to another side of the force. Jacen's lightsaber is green, what's that mean?" Zekk asked and Siri explained that. "It means though you understand the unifying force, you're very strong in the living force. But as we're going to be around in your future, you have a lot to learn." she said as she stood next Daniel and Obi-wan.

"Is there a chance of mixing colors, because the trio and I all carry a color more then blue or green?" Jaina asked and she nodded. "Yes, but those colors are showing a more powerful Jedi than the others are, those colors are turquoise. Orange, purple, bronze, even pink, bordering on violet." she said and the quintet nodded in shock. "Anakin, Tenel Ka, Zekk, Lowie, Tahiri and I carry those colors, but Jacen is green, Master."

"So if that green is close to running red out of arrogance?" Jaina asked and she sighed. "It's that though calm in demeanor, that they can only be pushed too far, before the calm demeanor snaps, before they break, case in point was me honey. I just barely hit my breaking point when my soulmate passed 9 years ago. The person that killed her barely was killed out of anger and she pulled me back." Qui-Gon said and they nodded to him.

"But yes we do, we maybe keepers of the peace and not soldiers, but the balance point is when, and only when we have to use our lightsabers it's to protect and defend. But at times we got to step out of morality and go against our beliefs for the sake of the greater good. My mentor has lived his entire life, till I came home, being treated like a maverick, because he's gone against the council once too often and in the end he's on it now."

"Morgan get Ferus in here right now." he said and Ferus appeared as Daniel took him, picked him up and sat him on the last bean bag chair then. "Who are they exactly?" Ferus asked and Daniel explained that. "My great nieces and nephews and my nephews students right now, but look at Kyp and Zekk, then look at Jacen. See the difference, you're first generation to my oldest nephew." he said and Ferus looked at them in shock.

"And this is Anakin Skywalker Ferus, he's my cousin, but by my arriving I just saved his soul long before he turns to the darkside. And it won't be him that turns, but his cloned adoptive kid brother, who's name is Dex Vandel later on. But do you truly understand the darkside, have you felt it growing inside you?" Daniel said and Kyp finished that firmly. "Jacen he's very correct, have you ever felt the anger and hate swelling you in now."

"It makes you strong, keeps you focused, but it's very addictive, so addictive in fact that it takes a strong act of will and love to be pulled back from the brink. He's just like me and your grandfather, your great uncle is like us, your grandfather. Your uncle, Zekk and I, like your uncle still suffer nightmares thanks to that. Like we have, look at your grandfather, he's young and innocent, and understands this far better then you do now."

"Only a Jedi that was burned by the darkside can understand this, we faced the darkside we know what it's like to have your normal self and your alter ego. And both sides of you going at it in your head, we understand this because it happened to us. And it was the love and trust, the friendship of our loved ones that pulled us back and freed us. So tell me, how can you understand if you never did that." Kyp said sternly and Anakin nodded.

"There, that's the very point to what we keep talking about Padawan, you read it out completely now, Kyp. You truly are a Jedi master and only a true Jedi master can understand the dangers of the darkside, now because they faced it. They spoke to it, fought it and even got burned by it now, son, nicely done now, son. That's precisely the argument and debate I wanted to hear right now Kyp and with in mind, you're right."

"And you're me in my prime, son, you're living force and at times you have to control that anger and impatience." Mace said and they looked at him gently. "Padawan, I take it that means apprentice in the old dialect of life as a Jedi, Master?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes it does, but let me show you something." he said as he pulled his lightsaber and activated as they saw a dark purple blade and nodded as Jaina thought it over.

"Red means the darkside, and blue means protector, so though you control your alter ego, you're still a protector and you're very wise in the ways of both sides of the force. And that's why you created a purple bladed lightsaber." she said and he nodded. "Yes and Daniel's friends in the races of their galaxy are creating a way for us to live now. And as we combine your council with ours as we teach you both ways, the old ways."

"And the new ways, but everyone in this room, aside from your great grandparents, great aunts and uncles, and Jabba, is a Jedi master or master in training. Because we all faced the darkside, spoke to it, and got hurt by it later in life, and it takes time to recover. But in time you do, what your grandfather told you, is your uncle, your great uncle returned from a planet that created our storyline, and from now in our present."

"To yours at the moment, but Kyp, as you're one of us, why don't you join the ranks of your equals, son." Thracia said and he nodded as he moved to them. "I get why you and Luke were trying to rid me of my pride now, Master..." he started to say, and she and Mace smiled. "Thracia Cho Leem and Mace Windu, their grandfather is the chosen one, meant to change and shape your lives." he said and Kyp nodded to him, smiling gently.

"Uh, why call us padawans still when we're a few years younger then you at the moment, though we're in the past at the moment?" Streen asked and she chuckled. "Because to us, you're still our students no matter how old you get, us humans masters. And to you human students, it's being a parent now and to us, you're still our cub, now matter how old you get now, as I believe you understand Kyp." she asked and he hid a smile then.

Before he could answer the sudden changes shot through Kyp and he leaned forward, grabbing him, Solo and Jaina steadied him. "What was that exactly?" Solo asked and he closed his eyes. "Dizzy spell, with us in the past and your grandfather teaching us by example, it's effecting me and everyone in my clan right now." he told him and they nodded. "What do you see." Mace asked him gently at that as he looked up again.

And he closed his eyes as he let the new memories of his adoption by Anakin come forward and then looked at Thracia. As he felt his Master/apprentice connection to her activate of 15 years added with what Anakin just told him and he nodded gently. "My memories are rearranging themselves, but just before Hoth now. Its you talked my parents into letting me come with you as a Jedi student and Zeth went to you grandpa."

"They agreed immediately, because they knew sooner or later that Deyer was going to come under attack by the empire. You spent ten years training me and I learned much as, after my encounter with Kun, and after you and Luke pulled me back, dad. The added training hit when I was 18 and Master Thracia took over for you now at the time. You changed the added date for acceptance as apprentice as well, but all of you now."

"She's like mom and you together, but the connection is so strong at the time, if this is what you felt when you met her, I can relate to that now. Second mother, but she, Master Adi and Master Clee it's the same connection. The same connection I have with mom, and grandmas Jobal and Shmi now." he said as he crouched in front of his adoptive father then gently as he went further at that, smiling as he said it to him.

Pressing his forehead to Anakin's he closed his eyes and showed the amount of love he had for him then and he gave him a hug then. "You, Leia and your brothers were my pride son, to protect you from Dex, I did what I had to do now. You understand now in this case, everything you once thought was untrue not for a lust for power. Dex lost his mind, out of trying to keep from losing your mother." he said and Kyp nodded to him.

"So all this time we had various theories to why you turned to the darkside, but none of them were true dad. Chosen one, what's that mean exactly anyway dad, Masters Jedi?" he asked and Anakin explained that. "For a Jedi as powerful as I am, the reason is because I was conceived by the midichlorines, they're the organisms. That help us force sensitives connect to the force, the higher the level and the more powerful you are now."

"But my clan is Jedi dynasty, three generations all strong in the force, but the prophecy was meant to indicate a single factor that the old republic is dying. It's outlived its time and I was chosen to reshape it, as it dies and is reborn as the new Republic after the galactic empire. But first it was so I could even the odds, as the Sith were exterminated by the Jedi 1,000 years ago, and it's now they're turn as the odds are even."

"As the Jedi and Sith are completely equal in numbers now, but the way you have it is the way it was supposed to be now. New republic, new Jedi order, we're now just like our friends in the senate, we can relate them, them to us. But the empire will stop at nothing to treat us like pariahs, and simply because we're the defenders of peace and justice in the old and new republic." he told him and he nodded as they nodded to him gently.

"But us Skywalkers are the Jedi that faced the darkside, talked to it, fought and been burned by it, but we came back from it and live to tell the tale, son. As such, if your parents are killed, your brother goes to my stepbrother, and you go to me. So we can prevent Palpatine from doing to you, what he did to Dex and what Brakiss just did to Zekk." he said and Kyp nodded as he went further then gently at that as he finished.

"What are you feeling in your memories now that my cousin did his job right now son?" he added and Kyp closed his eyes as his memories started rearranging themselves. Before the rest of the twelve closed their eyes and then a minute later a young man appeared and the group straightened up. "Gantoris!" Streen shouted in delight and he smiled and the group surrounded him as Kyp was in meditation as he worked on it.

"To answer your question now to why I brought all of you here, it's a matter of discussion of the true meaning to being a Jedi. Reading your inner thoughts my cub, I can see you holding in pain and resentment. Said pain and resentment that is aimed at your brother, and of the two of you the one we side with happens to be you now, so be honest. What is the matter my cub, my Padawan, what is wrong?" Mace asked him gently and he sighed.

"I need you to be honest, as you're me as a 17 year old, you're strong, wise and you carry a burden that is not easy to hold now. So say your thoughts my grandson, you're my cub, show the true wisdom of a Jedi carrying that burden. Open your heart up to us as your mentors, what is it you feel with being burdened by the legacy you carry now. And as you carry my name, so just be honest, don't hold it in, or it'll do more damage."

"And more damage then it has already, so just let go and let out the pain and resentment now, my cub." Anakin said and he nodded to him. "Master how often did you normally train as a Jedi when with the lightsaber?" he asked and Jacen felt his heart start pounding at the question. "What's that got to do with anything?" he asked and Daniel hold up the pilot episode of their order and Kyp crossed his arms as he went over it.

"Let me take a guess, but this was after Leia was replaced by the new supreme chancellor, Luke was considering recreating the council. And these two were, when in the argument as said arguing is with lightsabers over what are the true role as a Jedi is. And it barely misses hitting the control panel in the galley on the falcon, right. As this was before Chewie was killed at the time." he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently.

Jaina, leaning against him, gave a nod as Kyp hugged her from behind and she burrowed into his arms at that as Solo said it for them and Zekk. "Master, grandpa would you consider us when in training that we spend a lot of time practicing. When in weapon's safety, just so we don't have an instance of his cockiness. And it causing another injury, because he disregarded safety lessons?" he asked and Mace crossed his arms firmly.

"Issues of being the adopted uncle/big brother, once the fight gets nasty then you need someone to turn to, but like me. It's your soulmate is also dealing with the evil in his heart and now shining with the light of the sun baby sister. But frankly we can all say this with certainty, but we had all we can take of that argument. So again would you say that role of carrying it is different for everyone?" Kyp asked him and he nodded to him gently.

"Yes we do, for some of us the matter is that we, though are peace keepers, we will use violence if we have too, this weapon is your life, you must take care of it. But for the sake of prevent injuries, you must train with it for a certain amount of time and whoever barely missed the panel, again. Is the result of not learning proper safety if Chewie took it away and barely ripped off the power cell." Clee said to him gently at that gently.

"Not that I blame him for doing that or that response, because he was trying to say 'take it outside if you want to spar guys and do it again, in the galley. And you're both losing your lightsabers until further notice boys.'. But honestly whatever these debates are about they're coming to an end right now at the moment. But your brother had the right idea and Chewie knew this too, seeing Luke train with it, as a starter lightsaber."

"That he knew he needed to do it as he prepared to change his crystals from blue to violet now and Chewie knew that when training with the lightsaber. Then best let the equipment teach you, as he heard that from us at one time or another. To him, he needs to practice leave him be as he gets his restlessness out of him. As he sees this with us in our present with him always surrounded by us." Obi-wan said and Mace finished that.

"That's what he trying to say by nearly biting off the power cell, 'take it outside if we want to fight with our lightsabers, but do this again in the galley. And we lose our lightsabers until further notice.'?" Jacen said in shock and Mace nodded to him. "Yes and frankly he is getting as tired as your parents are over this frequent debate. You two are always going into young man, so Anakin regarding that now in training here."

"And that's why you're all like me actually Anakin, Kyp, you decide to vent that frustration into an activity that helps you focus. And something other then dangerous races and machines, but you're training to control that alter ego. And you're a protector, that's who you are, and that's a very well thought out matter. And when in weapon's safety at the moment." he said and Solo nodded as Jacen looked at the council in shock.

"Master if you were training us right now, would you consider his annoyance to be at the academy right now that he's sick of learning and he feels ready to be made a full knight. But in your words grandpa, now 'I'm ready for the trials, but he feels that I'm too unpredictable, he won't let me move on. It's worse, he's overly critical, he never listens, he doesn't understand.'." Solo said and and Mace crossed his arms the remarks then.

"Impatience is a one way ticket to death or self destruction, but as I said to your uncle at the time, if you end your training now and take the quick and easy path. As Vader did, you will become an agent of evil and the galaxy will plunge deeper. And into the blackhole of darkness and chaos, well it seems to be that though 16 to 18 years. You feel ready when your peers and possible new council don't." Obi-wan said sternly to that.

"If you're back and going to be in our future, who are you to us exactly?" Jaina asked and he smiled gently at her. "I'm your uncle and mother's godfather baby, your grandfather just named me their legal guardian today, before we brought you here now." he told her and she nodded. "What else to mom are you aside from that exactly?" she asked and he explained that as he thought over what he told Luke after the repeated truths.

"As a Jedi, at times you're chosen and matched to the opposite side in training, had your grandfather stayed good, he would be training Luke. I had your mother and we would train them in the force and life as a Jedi in your generation. As your brother went to Luke, you went to my wife, Siri Tachi and your twin went to my best friend, Daniel. But your twin telling us that, he thinks that, we don't." he said and Daniel crossed his arms.

"Yes, in truth had you told this to me young man after seeing repeated fights break out between you, one on board your father's ship. Well that's enough to tell me you're not ready, if you don't like my decision, then that's tough luck young man. Because to us the fact you're trying to act like the one chosen, which you're not. You have a lot to learn still and your skills have made you arrogant." Daniel said sternly to Jacen and he swallowed.

"So what would happen if you were the ones teaching at the academy if you're coming home then exactly, or just after Jacen, the girl and I arrived there for training?" Lowie asked with a gentle growl and roar. "With you still learning the basics and it's a mixture of the way you have it now and our training methods. But this is how we train when learning about the force, boys, go to it." Kit said and Obi-wan and Garen started then

Watching them as they went into hand to hand combat with each other Anakin leaned forward as he smiled at his older brother's skills, before they went to lightsabers. Watch the amount of skill in the duo Jaina exchanged impressed looks with Kyp, Tahiri and Solo and Yoda called out gently. "Stay your hand boys." he said and they settled as they bowed to each other then and then bowed to the council as Maced smiled proudly.

"But meditation, concentration, to be a Jedi is to to learn to find your center, once you do and you're unstoppable. But you let your skills go to your head it results in what happened to you, Tenel Ka." Siri said to her gently and she nodded as she looked at her lost arm then gently. "We guide you in life as you grow up, but to us, though peace keepers, we're also very good at military attack lines, here as well, as a result now."

"That's why your mother pulled me out of retirement, the non force sensitives turn to us for guidance when planning an attack of the one your grandmother is planning. To us though when coming home from a mission to us, home is here at the temple. Although we have other homes, if we're married, which is the case for your uncle, he's married and yet lives at the academy, as he trains you." Obi-wan finished and they nodded gently.

"In truth, I'd be honored to spend my entire life training under you until you feel it's time to let us go to activate us Masters Jedi, Uncle Ben. I'm speaking to that for the entire grouping, and our adoptive uncle's clan group, if that's what we are, clan groups. To me, a Jedi never stops learning, and to Jaina and me, us training under all of you. As we learn something new everyday, we can wait a few years to graduate, because to us."

"Not ready to let you go and leave your side now." Solo said and they nodded as she smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Yeah I agree with him, graduation can wait 8 to 9 years, I'm not ready to let go of the bond. The one I have with my mentor and I have with all of you, I maybe mentally a young knight, but emotionally. I'm a cub, not ready to leave your side now, being my papa or mama bear at the moment."

"If this is what you feel nearing graduation day, Uncle Ben, Aunt Siri, I understand now, because the separation anxiety is getting worse. I don't want to let go, I want to stay your student a little longer." she said and they nodded as they hid a smile at the title then. "You just read our thoughts, we feel that about our own mentors, mentally we're ready for our trials, emotionally we're Cubs, we don't want let go of our bond."

"Because we love our mentors, we don't want to let go yet, not after their training and raising us, since we were 13." Obi-wan said to her gently and she nodded. "And that goes both ways as well, we know you're ready, but to us. And like you don't want to let go, it's the same for us, we feel like parents, us human members. And the stronger the bond and the harder it becomes to let go." Mace said to her smiling and she nodded softly then.


	21. Generations Meet III: Training Forms

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before they run the Jedi testing Anakin decides to get his family there into the past and explains the truth to them. And the difference of opinion in the old ways and the new ways of the Jedi order. To the twins, Anakin, Kyp and Zekk, as they learn a truth they weren't expecting. But in bringing them to the past the trio have their memories rearranged now."**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **Chapter 21: Generations Meet And Family Truths Part III**

"Whoever I was training between you girls after Mara started picking up the slack, I think Mara was the next generation case to my current star pupil right now at the moment. But the girls when we train our students start growing too attached at the moment, that by the time we hit their trials. It's the results now are they see us as the only mother they ever knew at the time now." Adi added and she nodded in understanding then.

"I think you became mom's mentor at the time now actually, once the memories start getting rearranged, but she loves you like another mother in addition to grandma now. Mom and Aunt Mara love you like another mother and that goes for the three of you. And if that memory now says you're training all three of us, the results are I'm going to not want to let go later Master Adi and with that in mind." she said looking from her to Mace.

"What did you always mean by life force and unifying force?" Jaina asked and he explained that to her. "A unifying force Jedi tends to focus too much on the future and they have a deeper understanding of the force then others do. A Jedi of the living force focuses on the moment and they keep their concentration on the here and now. And where it belongs, your mother is living force, as is your father, if he was like us now."

"Your uncle is unifying force, his one mistake was his impatience and that cost him his wrist after your parents and Chewie got arrested by Vader at the time now. But you see that's why he understands the darkside, he faced down his anger. And chose the goodness and light of who we are, your mother, she always stayed good. Because she never had to think twice now, she lives in the moment." he said and the Solos nodded.

"So to you his superior, holier then thou attitude is considered arrogant, right, I train so I can focus my mind, release the anger into my fighting style. And that fighting style was borrowed off the 7th form of lightsaber training, to you now. I'm not arrogant, reckless or trying to show off, I'm who you want as a member of the Jedi council. Like my namesake is, right?" Solo asked and the council nodded to him gently at the question.

"To Jedi and the Jedi council, we spend half our time in training mode, the other half learning our center, but half of us spend most of our time alone combining both together. And you're one of such members of that grouping, which we don't consider arrogant I might add, Padawan. The burden you carry by carrying your grandfather's name, instead of letting it fuel your anger and annoyance, you channel it into your fighting style."

"At times when we practice and are alone it's a way to hone our skills and the other to deepen our understanding of the force now. You're both correct, but that doesn't mean repeated debates and argument, when you're more recognized. And as a future council member yourself, but you're me as a teenager Padawan, when I look at you. I see me, I see myself training to control the burning in my soul." Mace said to him and he nodded.

"I never thought I'd actually get a chance to meet the three of you, but he's always on my case, regarding being a Jedi. Your opinions, that's what I wanted to hear now, in truth, when I practice, I'm able to clear my mind of the clutter. It helps me focus finally, and I can practically hear your voices that way as well, Master. Like you're there, standing beside me hearing your voices as you train me yourselves now at the moment."

"To answer the real question, of what I'm thinking in training mode when I practice, with you standing there watching me. Is that I'm standing amongst you, with the best of the best, learning the true meaning of the force. And the code, the balance point training lesson, your voices saying that to be a Jedi it's to have the deepest commitment. The most serious mind, said serious mind, not being reckless and with that now."

"But my mentor was actually one of you, schooled in the ways of the original order, and though he never used his lightsaber he was very wise in the ways of the Jedi." he said and they nodded. "When go into hiding exactly, did your mentor, because lost contact with my Padawan 400 years ago, wish I did, I knew where he was. Because good and wise teacher he was, and like with your uncle I am, see I do, he was the same for you."

"Your uncle, loved him, like your grandfather, I did, they were my pride, never more proud of them or my other students I am now. But honest, be with me, I sense anger and resentment at your brother, you have, being trained in the real ways of a Jedi. You are now, and by a member of the original order, so to you he's the one much to learn. He still has and ready you are for your trials, you feel?" Yoda asked and he nodded to him.

"I ended up finding him on Yavin IV." he said as he looked at the book pile and dug through it and then smiled. "That was us, when we met at the time, but that was my first week at the academy, following that was this one, then this. And through it all the four of us were always together as he trained us and Tionne now at the time." he said putting each book in order and the council nodded as he went further then gently at that.

"Who is Jacen to talk to me about being reckless right now, in many ways the force is an extension of ourselves, and at times. It can be used as an extension of ourselves and the weapon itself, an extension to us and combined with the force. It's a piece of our souls and bodies, but as Jedi our powers come with great responsibility. Abuse that responsibility they lead to our downfall." he said and they nodded, smiling gently at him.

"Nicely considered and again you're very correct Padawan, you got the point of what we would have taught you, had we been with you in your present now." Qui-Gon said for Mace, Yoda, Thracia and Adi gently. "And in many ways the force was a measure of serenity and at other times it's a measure of weighing the good in your soul. And where it leads you, but casting aside the arrogance, the anger, the recklessness now, son."

"You're pulsing with such a beam of light, that every dark Jedi or Sith, can sense you're the strongest and most powerful young Jedi in the history of the Jedi order. To answer the remark on whether or not having a Jedi council is a good idea. It's to deliberate choices, before they result in further problems, your uncle is correct. In bringing it back as you become a mixture of yourselves and us." Mace said to him gently and he nodded.

"So to him, this isn't about the council, the force or anything else, it's about you and him Cub?" Thracia added and he sighed and nodded. "Since this started, he's been on my case, but his attitude is considered more arrogant then you'd expect right now. Uncle Luke never gave orders for him to instruct me, and he's decided, for his own arrogance. And on his high horse, to constantly be on my case like this right now, Masters Jedi."

"But in my opinion, we were protectors of peace and stability in the old and new republic, the weapon was a symbol of peace in that way. To him: it's a measuring stick to measure ourselves in our ways of the force so we can see ourselves. As you're the original Jedi council and order, why don't you be the judge of that. And just end his pride before it destroys him now." he said and they nodded as the 17 new order members took over.

"By all means right now, dad, Masters Jedi, do that, please, because like Anakin, I'm sick of this frequent argument, like Jaina, Zekk and his father are. So tell us, what's the true meaning of the force, and what's the true purest form, of training. Had you been with us when we were all Cubs and you raised us and trained us yourselves." Kyp said as he crossed his arms and the council nodded to the request then gently at that remark then.

"The 12 of us agree with Anakin right now, Masters Jedi, like Anakin said, I was being trained by one of your order members these last 9 to 11 years. And frankly, everyone in our age group, if we had you training us, all see this in the very same way. And frankly we're sick of the frequent arguments, when we all know Anakin's right. And Jacen's wrong, so why don't you be the judge and jury." Tionne said and they nodded gently.

"Before we do that, I want to see you fencing right now you two, Anakin, just relax and focus, find your center, let it build and then let it out." Mace said and they nodded as they quickly force lifted the chairs out of the way to make room then. "Begin." Yoda said and they activated their lightsabers as they crossed them as they started. And watching Solo then, they sensed a building of strength then in that form gently.

Watching Jacen, they saw him in a matter of pride, seeing his fluid movements then and seeing a massive flow of anger, and arrogance. And then saw in Solo the true form of a member of the Jedi council, seeing the calm serenity and control of his anger. Seeing his focus on a single point and they nodded. "Alright you two, stay your hand!" Thracia called out as they saw the real glint of danger in Jacen's eyes then and they nodded.

'Oh dear god, he's close to the edge right now, we got to snap him out of it right now!' Daniel quickly said to the council and they nodded to that. "Jacen stop, focus!" Jaina snapped at him, before Zekk repeated that. "Jacen stop man, he's exhausted, pull it back now!" he said sharply and that did it, before Kyp turned on his and jumped in as he blocked the next blow as he took charge and started fighting him himself then at that.

And Solo turned his off as he got out of the way as Kyp took over as they watched the 17 year old carefully then as they watched the true strength. Of their adopted 35 year old son and knew that he turned into their young champion like his adopted father was. As he worked at wearing down the young warrior's anger before the council decided on it. "Alright that's enough of this, call it out dad, guys!" Kyp said firmly to them and nodded.

"Jacen stop, you lost control of yourself, calm down and freeze now." he snapped sternly at his surrogate kid brother and when that didn't work. That did it for the council as Mace said it firmly. "Kyp back it up, I've got it." he snapped as Jacen's maneuver threw him off and Mace thrust his lightsaber into position as he lost his balance. "When an apprentice gets so into it they start draining themselves into exhaustion, its time to call it."

"Padawan freeze, stay your hand!" Qui-Gon snapped sternly, before Kit grabbed him mentally by the back of his flight jacket and yanked hard and that did it finally. As that broke through Jacen's concentration as Solo relaxed in relief at that. "Nice touch son, if that doesn't do it to make a point, nothing ever does, Kyp. I think we all came to the same thoughts and decisions Cub?" Mace asked and he nodded to him firmly at that.

"What do you call this one, if he's getting so into it, he's now draining himself into exhaustion and Anakin is too exhausted to get himself off the floor here?" Cilighal asked and he explained that as she and Bant went to check the young knight over at that. "That's form V, we call it Djem So, but its only dangerous when the wielder's anger starts growing out is control, Kyp." Anakin said firmly and they nodded as Kyp said it then.

"In truth I'm a Djem So stylist kids, but that's my fighting form as I became a Jedi master, Ben was a master of Soresu and Masters Yoda and Qui-Gon did Ataru. However Level VII, thats the one Master Windu uses, its meant to channel your anger. And into the blade, but its clear that when a level V can't control their temper. That's when we as the council got to intervene and with that, son." he added and Kyp nodded to him bemused.

"I did, to prevent him from hurting, or worse, killing his own brother right now, it's a true Jedi master had to get involved now. And so the cub can get out of the way to recover, and cub me needs to recover now." he said and they nodded to him as Solo leaned forward shaking in exhaustion as he collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. And Tahiri signaled to keep Jacen away from them and they nodded to her and Jaina moved to him.

"Hey you okay, baby brother?" she asked and he nodded in exhaustion then as he answered her at that as he tried to control the shaking he was feeling then. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay, sis, I'm okay." he said as she hugged him tightly as Zekk rubbed his back as he buried his head into her shoulder, as he felt her protective energy flowing into him. As the duo recharged him out of their sibling bond and love for him as he closed his eyes.

"You better hold off on the lecture on that a second, Masters Jedi, I need to check my apprentice trio right now." Kyp said and they nodded as he moved to his surrogate kid brother/nephew gently as he went over it then. "Kiddo whats your fighting form, because it looks like it can't hold up against that once the it gets worse. When the person using it can't control their anger and hate at the moment but I've never seen that before."

"Anakin, you're sure, you're okay now?" Kyp asked gently and he nodded to him. "Just give me five minutes and I will be, but I think that makes our point. Brakiss got to him, whether he wants to admit it or not right now, Kyp. But first Kun and now Brakiss big brother, I'd say we got a repeater right now. He's a green going red, if he doesn't control his anger, he's like Uncle Luke now, Uncle Luke let his anger take hold at the time."

"After grandpa realized mom was alive at the moment and every blow was like shreds of hate screaming out till he cut off his arm. Before he realized just what he'd done and that did it, he needs to see what he would have done to me, had you not intervened, brother." Solo said and he nodded as he said to him. "Agreed and you turned into a cub me, Anakin, so to protect my cub self now in this." he said, crouching next to him then.

"To answer the first question I'm taking form III, mixed into form VII, but I'd say this just took a clear turn, he's losing his temper out of desperation. I think I know the reason here, but dad's reprimand and the fact I know more then he does at the moment. To the council and Ben, I just proved I'm ready for graduation to one in one in training, big brother." he said and Mace crouched next to him gently as he explained that one.

"Yes we consider this getting angry and by desperation, he knows that with us, we see this as unacceptable. But that behavior is a clear red flag to us and he wants to graduate, but he still has another 5 to 7 years left in our eyes. And he definitely wasn't ready for the blasted weapon, he doesn't understand, he is not ready." Anakin said, crossing his arms and the council nodded as Jacen felt his heart hit the floor as he came out of it.

"Were you part of the council, before Sidious got to you in the end?" Solo asked and he nodded. "He was and we were planning on making him a master when your mother and uncle were reaching their first birthday. Before Vader and Sidious destroyed that at the time, he just to finish one last mission for us and we were naming him a master. And at 24 years old, and to answer your other question." Stass said and Mace finished that.

"Indeed, those two together, form III and form VII are a lethal combination, but its clear, you're ready, I'm proud of you, that was very good, Anakin. But you're right on all counts the 15 of us are debating this, but we just came to the conclusion now. But that's the first piece to what we had to test you boys on now, you passed the test. Him, he's on thin ice here, my apprentice." he said and Kyp nodded as he said it for Solo at that.

"Let me guess, its force training lessons, you're seeing which of the boys had a clear training case in your way, if Ikrit was from your time in the Jedi training history. When the code was at the most purest right now, and so far Anakin just proved that right now?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes, but whats your opinion, are you seeing this the same way we are right now, Padawan?" Thracia asked and he nodded as he said it to her.

"Yes, just to discharge the oncoming attack, but I never would have expected that his anger would result in his nearly slicing your arm off right now. Alright that's enough of this right now, just take it easy and rest cub." he said gently ruffling his hair as he turned around. "Jeez, I never thought I'd have to take charge right now, have you lost your blasted mind right now, what the blazes is the matter with you right now, young man."

"For forces sake Jacen, look at you right now, you see what letting anger and hate control you does." Kyp said sharply to him as he watched him carefully as he refocused, and while looking at his hand in shock. Jacen dropped his lightsaber and looked at his brother as he said it quickly to that. "Anakin..." He started to say and she snapped at him as she, Tahiri, Lowie and Zekk protectively surrounded him as she growled at him.

"We've been training to understand our colors in our lightsabers for months, since Gallandro came into the picture, but you realize what we truly learned now. That even a green blade can turn red if they can't control their anger now at the moment. Zekk is controlling his alter ego and shining with the sun to keep the darkness at bay. But now the sun is shining so brightly in him, that orange had changed to orangish yellow now."

"So at first he was was a normal orange learning the true way of a Jedi, now he's a orangish yellow shining brightly to give me warmth like the sun. Showing me the light at the end of the tunnel now, so he's an orange now, Anakin and I. We are the very same color, but red and blue, we control our alter ego, and yet we're protectors now. So we're purple now, we're purple, and we share the very same connection with our parents."

"Lowie in a slightly darker version to Zekk's, so same thing, so he's a copper orange, Tahiri, she's a pinkish violet, because she shows with a strong heart. And with the love of a friend, a loved one now, keeping the darker purple strong in one way. And it's by giving the purple strength to fight now, Tenel Ka is a turquoise. A protector in the ways of the living force, but strong in the unifying and with that." she said as Tahiri finished it then.

"Don't say it Jacen, this time there is no excuse for this, all your talk for controlling your anger and you're on the very edge of crossing the line. Between anger and aggression and it turning into hatred." Tahiri said to him sternly then. "Until you calm down stay away from him Jacen, I mean it, I can't believe you right now. You're acting as savage as Vilas was right now, before his overconfidence killed him by using Zekk to do it now."

"You're supposed to be a green, you're calm and showing serenity and instead that green is turning to red, don't you see that?!" Jaina said sternly as she and Zekk watched him. "I think you crossed a line Jacen, when in training, he's scared of you and it's because you're not who you once were." Zekk told him sternly. "You see how dangerous you're becoming now in that way of thinking, Jacen, look at you right now at the moment."

"Why do you suppose I practically got into it with you myself right now young man, huh, it's because in the state you're in you're a danger to yourself. You're 17, nearing 18 and yet that attitude and what you just revealed has proven. And beyond a shadow of a doubt, in their eyes, you were not ready for the weapon, you are too old. And you are not ready for your trials, and you get angry out of desperation in the fact, now."

"That we know way more then you do, you don't see this, but we do, you are a threat to yourself and everyone around you, young man. And to the old Jedi council, to dad now, to quote Ben's words regarding my father, in our timeline. And before they changed my past and their future at the current moment here. The boy, you, are dangerous, we can all sense this, but why can't you now?" Kyp asked him and he swallowed hard at that.

"Just to end it, our predecessors have to take charge, before you cause another injury like cutting his arm off in the way you did hers?" Kyp said to Jacen sternly. "That was close, you're lucky you got his attention, he gets anymore into it, I'm likely to lose a limb next. And out of his loss of anger right now, Master Jedi." Solo said to him and they nodded to his remark as they exchanged looks as Qui-Gon crossed his arms as he said it.

"You okay Padawan?" he asked and Solo nodded to him. "Just give me a few minutes and I will be now, the last time I saw this was after his anger and annoyance. And at Uncle Luke reactivating the Jedi council, was aimed at his trying to train me himself. And when I'm in a Jedi sparring training lesson you'd have taught me, which was I was. In coming close, and to doing it blindfolded, now and he crossed the line between control."

"And letting his anger and aggression take total control, it's like the lessons of what Brakiss taught him flooded his thoughts now. But anger, fear, aggression, hate, all the negative emotions one expects from turning into a Sith, before he does was apparent." he said and Jacen looked at him in shock at the wording. "Jaina, you see this as well, baby?" Qui-Gon asked and she nodded as their clan group crossed their arms sternly.

"Both my clan and his can see this, it's very apparent to us that though a very narrow escape from the academy. The Shadow Academy, it's still very clear to all of us that their lessons infected his training methods now in this. But it's no longer a catch of loss of control and getting too into it now. He wants a better teacher to teach him the way to absolute power and turning his anger into a weapon." Kyp said sternly and he nodded.

"But in our galaxy, the history pf our galaxy there has always been a war, a struggle, well as to why that is, it's all about balance. But there is no peace without war, no war with peace, one can not exist without the other, so why is that?" Anakin asked them sternly and Solo nodded as he thought of every campaign his parents and Luke fought in. "Without completely balance, the galaxy descends into chaos, there is no good."

"There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish, was that why the old republic, and the Sith took back control, the balance has been uneven so long. That Palpatine put it back into balance by wiping out your friends, grandpa?" he asked and Anakin nodded as Kyle pointed at him gently. "Yes that is exactly the point, there has to be a struggle to maintain the balance, it's all about balance, without complete balance."

"There is chaos in the galaxy, your grandfather is the prophecised chosen one, meant to bring about that balance, and we will. But there are still two things unclear and why though our comrades were wiped out, but we weren't. Once we crack the code our mission begins, his more then mine right now." he said and the council nodded. "Indeed, but I'd say the deseparation was clear, but that behavior was uncalled for right now."

"I'd consider the fact that when one of our padawans can't control their temper in training, they're likely to get reckless and are very close to turning. And I said this about Obi-wan at first, but that demonstration when one of us has to take charge. One of us skilled Jedi masters, it underlines the fact that of what we keep trying to tell you. Your nephew is failing his training, Kyp, and its clear to us that Luke's losing control of this."

"Without the proper training, a Jedi can first turn into a dark Jedi and then a real Sith, well that's what's happening now, regarding your brother, baby. So there's only one option, taking it back to basics and having us as the jedi council training you ourselves. I know the way is going to be diffcult, but trust us, after Luke lost Brakiss to the darkside, he's going to get what he needs a true master to lead him in the right direction now."

"So time for an intervention before it gets worse, Padawan, and don't worry, Luke's going to understand, as will their mother." Qui-Gon said and Jaina's clan exchanged looks then. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why do you keep calling us that, whats it mean exactly?" Zekk asked and Qui-Gon smiled gently as Obi-wan answered that. "Its the ancient term to apprentice, and the trio's grandfather was my first, son, and trust me."

"Even as Cubs we had to learn to control that, but you're me and he's Bruck right now, but nicely done Anakin, I'm proud of you." Obi-wan said and he nodded to him gently. "Thank you Uncle Ben, but what do you mean by Bruck, who is he exactly, if Master Jinn was your true mentor when we were told Yoda instructed you?" he asked and he explained that to him gently as Siri, Garen, Reeft and Bant stood next to him softy.

"That part's true cubs, he instructs us from 4 to 12, then at several weeks before our 13th birthdays we get chosen for one on one by a knight or master. Qui-Gon has been my mentor 13 years, albeit a brief period not long after I was chosen too. I got involved in a planet that was like Anobis, repeated wars til they called it. A permanent cease fire, but upon returning home I learned my rival allied himself with my predecessor."

"He was my rival when we were no older then your grandfather's clan group, in truth, I met Qui-Gon when I was nearly 10 years old. But let me show you something as you see the Comparisions in Jedi training as you just showed us this." he said and Solo sighed. "I got to get used to the verb trouble here, this is not the new republic, but the old. But you were far more used to this then we were at the moment right now, Uncle Ben."

"So that's what you meant, he trained you from the time we were, whatever the title was in your present until you were nearing 13. And then once 13, you got chosen by Master Qui-Gon, okay we understand." he said and sighed as he finished, bemused then. "I'll be honest, that's not the way I wanted you to see my skills with the lightsaber, Uncle Ben, Masters Jedi." he said and Qui-Gon and Kit hid a smile to that gently as he said it.

"That same thought shot through me when Master was acting like my tutor when I was just a cub myself, but let me show you want I mean by that now." he said as he opened up his mind as he showed them when he was sparring with Bruck as Qui-Gon arrived. As they saw him dodge and block each blow until Kit called out. And their lightsaber instructor grabbed Bruck telekinetically by the scruff of the neck to end it then at that.

"Same situation, when in training I fall into an area that acts like I'm you in training, I control all negative emotions. Instead of them controlling me, but purple and green and to end it, and to get the green to focus before he turns to red, a fellow blue has to take charge and fast. I get the point, looks like I understand the darkside better then he does, a unifying force can turn if they're not careful." Solo said and they nodded gently to him.

"Added side lesson in this one, is that if you an defeat the anger in your opponent then he's no longer your enemy, for anger is the true enemy." Jaina added to them and they nodded. "Good, keep going, what else did you learn from this situation?" Qui-Gon asked and he crossed his arms. "That even though you're a green and trained to control your temper, you can still turn if if you're pushed too far." Solo said to him to they nodded.

"That's it, the very point of what we try to teach you, even us Jedi that are unifying force can turn, if we get too arrogant now. But in truth I'm a turquoise, in training colors now, I understand the natures of the living force, I'm connecting to it far faster then normal. But I'm strong in the unifying force, but this is who I am now, Padawan." Obi-wan said and he nodded as he looked at his grandfather's mentor in a new light then gently.

"Indeed, the very point to what we teach you as you grow into your powers, but at this stage, in our time, you'd been a newly active Padawan for only five years. When from 6 to 12 occasional flashes of temper are normal, but once you hit your teenage years. You have to control that temper and a Jedi does not throw temper tantrums when they don't get their way or are annoyed." Mace said to his students gently looking at the group.

"Annie you better join us, you, Padme and Ben are really adults trapped in your preteen to young adult bodies, you three." Adi said and he nodded as he moved to Obi-wan then. "Annie?" Solo repeated and they nodded. "That's my nickname kiddo, in truth I asked them to call me by this name till I was a year or so younger then you now. But it's a way to deepen the bond between us, but Obi-wan is correct now you guys, listen to me."

"Even a green blade can turn red if you don't control your temper, I've been training to control my temper since I was your age. And believe me, my fatal mistake was being around that lunatic, but let me show you what ten years and my birthday is next week. But ten years of being around a Sith did to me." he said turned the book over and giving it to Jaina as she looked from his 10 year old self to his 20 year old self and nodded.

"Uh huh, as you grew up you changed in appearance, your light clothing as a Jedi Padawan started darkening, it's going from vanilla white and darkening to a light milk chocolate brown and then slowly darkening as you near 20 years old, dad. Jaina, when you started at the academy you dressed in a tan colored jump suit, you both did, after meeting Brakiss, his taste in color shades changed from tan to sandy brown to brown."

"And darkening after three years from tan to brown, if this continues in the same direction it's heading in right now. And he's changing from brown to light chocolate brown then dark chocolate and finally right to caffe black. In clothing shades, dad's color shades are getting darker every year from being around Palpatine. And the more you say you understand the darkside, you sound like me, before the sun crusher and with that."

" Would a Jedi be dressing in clothes this dark, if they were a true Jedi, what was the robe color you wore at that time, dad?" Kyp asked, looking at Jacen and Jacen looked at his own clothes and paled at that. "Dark chocolate brown which might as well be black in our eyes, son." he said and they nodded. "Brakiss, just being around Brakiss, as a green blade and the green is slowing tinting with red." Kyp said sternly and he nodded softly.

"That's the very point, you may say that he never got to you, but he did, as did Tamith Kai, but look at me in this image had your uncle been here. And when I was my current age, see the difference, me around your uncle, his team, and them changing the rules for me, seeing your grandmother." Anakin said and they looked at the second one as they saw dressed in the same way Obi-wan as a young adult and they nodded gently.

"Nice touch in training, as we learn the meanings of the colors of our lightsabers at the moment, but they symbolize who we are in strength of heart now. Anakin and I share the same color, but it's because we understand that touch. And far more then Jacen does now, Zekk: his blade is orange, Raynar: his was a pewter color, Tenel Ka has your color Uncle Ben, while Jacen carries Uncle Luke's." Jaina said and they nodded softly to her.

"So red is the darkside, blue is protector, green is the unifying force, or living force, but calm, serenity and strength of heart. Pink, a near violet color, is strength of heart, and if I share your lightsaber color Master Adi, I guess that one means. That, like the purple, you control the darkness in your heart, as you shine with the sun to keep the darkness at bay?" Zekk asked and she and Obi-wan gave a nod to him and he smiled at that news.

"Very good all of you, that's exactly what we wanted you to learn now, in time as you grow up, you learn the meanings of these colors as you create your lightsabers. If we were training you in martial arts it's like wearing a color belt designating your color rank. But the stronger you get the more you have to control yourself now." Mace said and the two groups nodded in understanding as Obi-wan looked between him, to Adi and Clee.

"I'd say what you taught me when I was fighting Bruck comes to the fore, but anger is the true enemy, Qui-Gon. And as anger is the true enemy, you let that anger control you and it's going to destroy you." Obi-wan said and the council and Qui-Gon nodded as he stood between his mentor, Mace and Yoda firmly. "Indeed and if I have to call out twice, before he gets too into it, I will." Qui-Gon said sternly as Adi answered that remark.

"And I remember his saying that about you, but it got redirected at the moment, but you and Siri, at the current moment are our top students. I know this is the last mission we have left together, she's in her trials, and you just entered yours Obi-wan. I'm very proud of you, both of you." she said and Qui-Gon finished that. "Yes I agree with you, I remember calling that out and out of desperation when you and Bruck got into it."

"But I'd say thats the reason for this, we have three human children that are beyond desperate." Kit said to him and and he nodded to him then gently at that remark. "But one student, one student tries a move that every padawan. And until they're 15 years old her, has trouble with just to keep our attention on them. My youngest knows better then to start showing off, and he has our attention by being humble right now."

"Knowing the right answers and not showing off at the moment here, understanding that to be a Jedi is showing humility, kindness, charity and mercy now. The way of the apprentice, you can get a debate done without also bringing the weapons out right now. But honestly just starting and he's acting like a Jedi more than his rival is, while another starts getting desperate for getting chosen 12 years ago just before Bandomeer."

"And he's losing control of his anger out desperation here now, tries to set up the padawan by provoking him into a fight. But that gets circumvented by Mace and Master Yoda checking the tapes as they give him. And the padawan that he tried to set up a second chance to fail, and he's getting desperate to get chosen now. But the one that learned what was needed to be chosen is getting his activation mission just prior."

"But just to be picked by the best, but the one that got me is now connected to the family of my youngest, my cub, but the duo show one thing in common. That's they know it's best to not get cocky, or show pride, but stay humble and control their tempers. As for cub number three he is like his adult versions showing the attitude that. If I was around to watch him in practice training, and like his predecessors now at the time."

"I would choose him in a heart beat, when compared with his own rival now in this. And the third is getting desperate to prove he knows more then his brother does and is thinking he is ready emotionally for the trials. One after another, it'd desperation to prove their the best and two have one thing in common. They both wanted to be either my student, or Obi-wan's while the third is acting like his grandfather in their timeline."

"Bruck was desperate to get chosen, but as were you, till Bandomeer taught you the real piece of what being a Jedi is and ever since then. You've been doing admirably, but looking at this with a clear head in training I see this as one thing. Jacen is desperate to show he knows more then his brother does about the way of the apprentice. And that desperation gets channeled into anger, desperation gets channeled into anger."

"And only a student completely calm knows the right answers given in our eyes now. But I am living force and I sense a great amount of fear and anger in you at the fact your desperation to prove your ready is showing. But that behavior is losing points with not just me, but the entire council young man, I am your grandfather's original mentor. And before Obi-wan took charge, but I remember this behavior in your grandfather."

"And after an accusation for cheating after the race, before I told him he was free from slavery, you are showing that very same behavior. And with that now young man, so choose your words wisely right now, with you under judgement with us." he said and Solo gave a nod to confirm that remark sternly. "I think that says everything that needs to be said right now, Jacen, your reaction just crossed a line in his eyes."

"And you're just eroding your chances further for getting your trials, we're under judgement by grandpa and Uncle Luke's mentors here." Solo told him and Jaina nodded in agreement with his thoughts she finished that to him. "Before you say it, don't Jacen, you're on thin ice with Uncle Luke's mentors right now, and frankly the rest of us show the attitude they prefer more then you do." Jaina said to him sternly at that remark."

Before refocusing as she looked at the council and the quartet gently, seeing the way they were with her grandfather she hid a smile then as Solo said it to them gently. "Masters Jedi, who of you were part of grandpa's life from day one exactly now. Because if you can see several comparisions that helps, in regarding Jacen?" Solo asked and Qui-Gon answered that as he crossed his arms and Jacen swallowed hard at that reaction.

"It was me, Obi-wan, Mace, Master Yoda, Adi and Siri, and later on was Nejaa Halcyon, son, in truth, I was the who found your grandfather. Your grandfather was my youngest son and though I never got the chance to watch him grow up. I'm relieved I was reunited with him in this timeline, but your uncle, your grandfather, Nejaa and Obi-wan were my biggest triumphs as my students." he said and they nodded as he answered him gently.

"In honesty thats as good a theory as anything now, you just hit it exactly, but to put this bluntly. The catalyst, it stems from is the latest mission dad went on and the fact that I know more then he does because my mentor was from your time line. But with him in exile that saved him from the purge at the time, Master." Solo explained and he nodded. "I'd consider that another good reason to call a halt to the sparring match, padawan."

"But repeated use of the order, till we have to take charge, that's enough of reason, he needs to be in counseling before he hurts or kills someone in training at the moment. But that's the first of many tests we have planned, padawan, so with that. Its a matter of controlling your temper, but young man, just how many times. Now, do the council and I have to call it out to get through to you?" Qui-Gon asked and he swallowed hard at that.

"What's that mean exactly?" Zekk asked and he explained that. "On earth we're seen as a group of warriors called the samurai, but that's the emperial code of stand down now. So before the fight starts getting more violent we have to call this out, before one of you takes your anger to the level of inflicting an injury on each other. That's necessary now and after seeing what I saw, it's in reverse of my Padawan, Obi-wan and Bruck Chun."

"Anakin shares several common factors with us members of the Jedi council now, not least of which is strength of heart, courage. As well as serenity, staying focused on the here and now, being a keeper of the peace, controlling his negative emotions. And these things come together for reason, said resason is that he's preparing to join the council. And becoming a master himself himself when in his prime and without words now."

"If anything once in his prime your brother, or Jaina, would make council like your grandfather did and was training to do right now. But we as the council are the strongest and most wisest of the Jedi masters, as such that's why we took such an interest. When in the case of your grandfather, he's in training to join the council and make Jedi master right now, but that's why he's getting special training." Adi said for him gently at that.

"What position did Uncle Ben hold with you if Uncle Luke said he was one of your best when in his prime?" Tahiri asked and they looked at Obi-wan proudly as she explained that to her. "He was our top young knight actually, we held him in very high esteem as he grew up, one or two mistakes as a child a little younger then you. One of the best, but the problem was that at the current moment with him just activating as a Jedi knight."

"And going into his trials he didn't have our experience in training students, that's why until he's ready, we're taking charge, regarding your grandfather, you three. And frankly your grandfather needs us more at the moment, to provide the stability necessary. Until he sees your grandparents again at the moment, but his activation mission. That's our current crisis in the senate as such at times, when a student knows more."

"Then another does, it's best to hear them out without getting critical, take the equipment our opponent is using for instance. Your grandfather faced off against their androids, transport equipment several other pieces. So it would be wise to listen to his knowledge of these things, you as a young knight learning from us. By use of whoever went into hiding before the Sith returned, you know more then your brother does."

"It would be wise to use our knowledge, as you've been in training since you were your grandfather's age, these stories. Whoever it was that became your mentor taught you well." She said and Solo smiled at his being vindicated then and Jacen looked at her and the council in shock as Solo went to the next question. As he saw the caring look in the council's eyes and hid a smile as he answered her then, knowing something changed.

"What's the verdict regarding grandpa, if you let him in this fast, Masters Jedi?" Solo asked and she smiled gently as he answered that. "He passed our tests, but before we started, we got into conversation, mentally and vocally and he did admirably. Like we told your great grandparents, paternal side, that's your mother's side of the family now. And as well you three, we'll take care of him, they had our word now as a result."

"Your uncle got the training we would have taught him and we will as well, but here's the point at times growing up outside the order can be a benefit here at the moment. Your grandfather is a talented, honest and caring young man, which would be our pleasure to train him at the moment. But what just happened, regarding your brother at the moment, that loses points with us and there are many tests, many test now."

"That we as Jedi masters can use in interviews now, just to choose from here right now, as we go through homuch you learned right now. As the leader of the council, Master had many tests to choose from, not least of which is the patience test. And your grandfather passed that along with the test of controlling your temper. And he passed both of them, implication of something you don't like to admit, loss of a loved one, or fear."

"The fear that he's showing he's turning dark, so he loses his temper it blows his interview with us, and as he grew up a non force sensitive that's an added bonus, as he relates to non force sensitives, your grandfather lived by the code even before he became a Jedi. And at the moment he, your grandfather, passed every single one, but we were the ones that had to take time to get to know him, but at the moment."

"The connection did, your grandfather is, like the trio, my latest start pupil, he's learning his form combined into mine. And I'm the one training him in combat as he grows into it, but as the chosen one, he needs special one on one time with all of us in the council." Mace told him and he smiled in relief knowing that he was going to be like his grandfather if he had stayed good as that thought got confirmed as the group hid smiles.

As that thought was answered as the council look gently at Anakin at that as he answered him. "You know what it means to invite the master in, kids?" He asked and they shook heads. "Though a master invites you to be their student there comes a time when you have to invite them in as the trust goes both ways now. But in truth, it took by the time I was seventeen to trust Ben, after being around Sidios for tem years now."

"But the council's guidance and trust is something I keep coming to them for as I grow up, they're everything I need them to be now. But what matters now is back then I could never be as open as I could be now, never just open up and unleash what I want to say. But back then I blew my shot and they were leery of my powers ever since, but not this time, your me is this me." he said holding up the pilot to his series as he finished.

"Well that changed now, Ben invited me to be his student, and in turn I opened up my heart to him and the others telling them. That I know things won't stay the same forever, I can make do with how they are right now as I just started. And though I know sooner or later I will lose someone I care about, best just to hang on to things right now. But nothing stays the same forever, as things change and you can not stop the change."

"As a result here, so for right now, just enjoy your connection with who you care about, because sooner or later. That things will change and you got to be ready for the next obstacle in your life Cubs. The bonds between me and them, it's growing stronger every minute as of right now, I don't want to let go, they are my mentors. Family, once you create that bond, it's something you don't want to let go of as you grow up now.

"I know master will be gone for a while, but I can talk to them to go over this, my feelings. But remember, as Jedi the trust goes both ways, you must trust that the other member of the partnership knows what they are doing. I understand the added last lesson, in theory we are Padawans, in reality we are Younglings, children. As a teachers, our guardians, our adult partner knows what's best better then we do, so with that."

"Just trust that they know what they are doing now, okay." Anakin said and the council smiled at the fact he just answered that one correctly, looking at him then. The council members hid a smile as Mace said it for all of them gently. "I was waiting to hear that, you trust us and we trust you now, well that really has changed the future now. But you're our prize pupil, we, the six of us, we're your favorite teachers, now cub."

"But we got a bond and the trust goes both ways now." Mace told him and he looked up at him with a smile. "A bond and your trust, that are two things I would never jeopardize, and why would I, you raised me, and you're my legal guardian with me in training. Like Master Qui-Gon, I love you like a father, our bond is all that matters. I never lied to you before so why start now, any of you." he said and Mace smiled and nodded in agreement.


	22. Generations Meet III: Future Rivals

The **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before they run the Jedi testing Anakin decides to get his family there into the past and explains the truth to them. And the difference of opinion in the old ways and the new ways of the Jedi order. To the twins, Anakin, Kyp and Zekk, as they learn a truth they weren't expecting. But in bringing them to the past the trio have their memories rearranged now."**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **Chapter 22: Generations Meet And Family Truths Part IV**

"Indeed and that is exactly the point, you never lie or lied to us, so why start now exactly." Ki Adu Mundi said and he nodded as Mace looked at the Solos at that remark. "Your grandfather is going to be my third in command of my branch of the guardians, which is known as master guardians. We had only two colors, but orange or purple, we control our darkside, and yet we either shine with the sun, or are strong protectors."

"But your Jedi adopted godmother was the third color added to the grouping, hot pink, near violet, but mixing red with yellow. Hot pink or even blue made you a stronger warrior as a result, bronze is as close to reddish orange as you can get. But yellowish orange, even cherry red, bordering on purple is part of it. As such with us four being the start of this branch, and he's joining it as he older helps him now."

"As such, he's the youngest of our branch with it being just him, me and Adi now." He told the trio and they nodded. "And the bond I have with you and Master Adi, that is a bond I never want to give up Master, you all mean a lot to me. You are my teacher, my leaders, family so your trust masters, that matters even more. You know what's best, I'll let you make the choices with me this age." He said and Mace smiled gently at him then.

As he ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head then and the duo hid their smiles at the way he was with their grandfather. "Born to be a Jedi he is though, the ability, the instincts, the intuition, that comes naturally to him. That's the catch of being the chosen, influenced by that many, it comes naturally." Qui-Gon said gently and Yoda sighed as he finished that remark, seeing that his gift would later become too much.

And for him and he would have to unload those feelings to the council. "Downside however, feel too much and can't control the added side effects, and in time. Just wants to be normal, like other Jedi, and wishes he wasn't the chosen one. But not normal by even Jedi standards, or any force sensitive, burden that becomes as he grows up. But some, do not understand that to be the chosen one, it's hard to be the chosen one."

"As everything you love leaves you, having to be protected, having everyone expect too much of you. Want to be free of this and go your own way, that's the part other children, other Jedi children can not understand. It's being beyond sensitive to things, any fluctualities in the force' and having to feel too much. Being the perfect student, to us in the council actually means, making mistake or wanting to be normal."

"But that is why closer to adults, adult Jedi or his own family, in-laws or nuclear, immediate family. Only we understand how hard this is for him as he grows into adulthood. See jealousy in your eyes Ferus scared of him you are, but not easy to carry this burden. But let you know now that not tolerate your threats and training interference." he said and the young trio nodded in understanding to that remark.

"Or get jealous enough that you try to set him up for any type of implication, but just what makes you that I will take your word over his. You barely know him right now, young man the fact that your arrogance almost got one of your younger siblings killed. And is still enough, that I'm not letting it go here for that attitude, so he tells your mentor who then tells me, so watch your attitude." Adi said to him sternly at that.

"These first 6 months, though in contact with his mother, Amee's father and their friends, it's he is adjusting to being around us. And that's not if we get our memories of things in their timeline, though we do and regarding attempted set ups. We are not letting that go as we search his memories of who was the catalyst for that fall and why exactly." Siri and Mace said together sternly as Ferus swallowed hard already knowing they saw it.

"Yes that's right, we know your jealousy knows no bounds and that you are determined to remain our prize pupil even at the cost of the entire team's life, young man. But you attempt this and you are being expelled from the Jedi order." Mace said with a stern growl at him then." Before we took him on, we've been testing him all week and he's passed all of our tests, more than you did, Ferus." Qui-Gon told him with a firm tone.

As Anakin leaned into Obi-wan's side at that and Obi-wan squeezed his shoulder protectively in care and understanding at that. "Well all I see is he like everyone else, but if he wants us to treat him like he is normal we can do that. But I don't see his title, his being the chosen one or anything else like that. All I see is him, to me, like to Padme, her family, and his family, he is just Anakin to me, we just met and we are close now."

"And he is my friend and brother, or at least for now, but growing up into our teenage years, he needs me even more now as we get older. And he needs someone to make that, the pressure and that burden not become too overbearing, I can take care of that. We're friends and he is my equal, but it's close Ben, Soara, it's close." Darra told him and Anakin smiled in relief and the council, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon nodded in acceptance.

"But you're right, that's the burden with being this strong in the force and trauma after trauma just makes it more overbearing to the point. He just wants to be free of his emotions now, and sure certain people get jealous and want that. Well let me tell you, it's not so easy being this strong, but hey, you want his life, try it on for size Ferus. But some padawan you were, because that attitude, this jealousy and talking back to Master."

"All of that that is unacceptable, if you're so jealous at this, and want his title, well then fine, take everything that comes with it. But all I see is him, not the chosen one, meant to bring balance to the force just him, if that is too hard to acept and you want his title. Well fine take it, take everything that comes with it." She said, pointing at the eleven novels sitting on the floor, and Rogue planet and Damon crossed his arms at that.

"You got to be kidding, he wants my title, why so he is back in the limelight and has the council's attention back on him. This is not as easy as it looks, but like she said, you want my title, then take everything that comes with it. Better you then me, but trust me, you grew up in the temple, growing up with a life, a family, friends. Even before you create a new life, and you have to balance both together is harder then it looks for you."

"And before being a Jedi, this is not easy, as such, before you start lobbing threats like what your double told me. Keep in mind I will do the same, but try for some humility Ferus, that arrogance could be your downfall. So try, try for some humility, we Jedi must control our sins or they'll be our self destruction." He said and she nodded in agreement to that remark as Damon, Qui-Gon and the council nodded sternly in agreement.

"But to be angry, to hate, is to be human, you are like everyone else, I know this is hard for you, but you have us to be there. We're not letting it to get to you, Annie, you were a non force sensitive when we met, and you are a Jedi now, remember." Padme told him and he nodded sighing as he relaxed. "To be angry, to hate something, the raiders that killed my mother for instance, that is to be human, to control that, those emotions."

"But facing the scientist that put me into detachment, into the zone of self containment, it means that I have to face a truth I don't want to in facing my fears, my doubts, my regrets. Just after Master Yaddle, losing her, Halla and Master Qui-Gon, the fact I had to kill several times in self defense, I got to live with the guilt, that is to be a Jedi. And three traumas to four, that can never be taken back, but I have to live with what I did."

"And for the rest of my life, but again. You want my life, just take everything that comes with it, but until I'm ready to talk about it. And with you or our clan as we get older then just leave me be." He said sternly as he went further at that. "You understand what it's like to lose someone the stages of grief: denial, anger, and in the end acceptance. Those first few weeks after Master is gone I just want to be alone as I mourn in private."

"But the zone of self containment is enough to help, but the anger, that is something the adult Jedi can help me with, but until I'm ready to open up to you, leave me alone." He said as he felt the pain at his losing Halla shoot through him and Damon squeezed his shoulder at the sudden jolt that hit him and the council at her loss. And the adult Jedi, from Obi-wan's generation to their parental masters and the council understood.

They nodded sternly in agreement to that as they nodded in agreement to that remark as Adi and Siri sighed, knowing he was going to need counseling for that particular trauma. "I think we better discuss that memory before you have to face it again, if that's one of the missions you have to deal with, but you never lost Amee, Shmi or me at the time. And even if you tried to head it off that day, he would have kidnapped you too, Annie."

"Look at me." Wilhelm Farcloud told him and he sighed. "We get it, but at that stage even before we realized you were force sensitive, we, and you now. We couldn't have prevented her being taken otherwise we would have as well, even as a Jedi you are not all powerful. We are only human, we can't do everything that is needed here and we can't be everywhere at once to deal with it." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently at that.

"Well the most I can do is to end that particular trauma is face the man that caused it, but afterwards, never bring it up again, I am not living with the fact. Now, that my first true use of my lightsaber resulted in taking a life in self defense right now. But two straight traumas in 5 years, I need to deal with it right now, guys. Until I'm ready to tell you, just leave it be." he said and his training clan nodded to the request gently

"Indeed, he can only talk about these traumas to us as he gets the guilt of what he had to do out of him. But until he is ready to talk to another fellow padawan, then just leave him alone. Anakin if you need us, we'll always be here for you. But you are correct, until you are ready to let go. it's a matter of letting you deal with that pain. By coming to us if you need us now." Damon said for the council and their parenting Jedi quartet gently.

"Anyone get the memo in this right now, that as adults you understand me better then they do once I am 16. And Master Yaddle is killed, because the fact that I am this strong, that is starting to scare me now and I hate being this powerful?" Anakin asked and they all nodded to him. "We do, but we get why, but then we understand you better then they do, because we understand how hard it is to be this gifted, you want to be normal."

"But you can't be, this is something we understand, but when you start feeling overwhelmed by it, just let go and tell us as we can get that restlessness out of you by sparring practice before you just tell us." Mace told him and he nodded as he relaxed at that. "That is the issue, we understand this and his immediate family understand this as well, but no one his age can, because the truth is they are afraid his powers."

"How sensitive to the force he is, I suggest you get over that fear younglings, as he can only discuss this with us. Reason being is because we understand, better then anyone how difficult it is to be this powerful, this sensitive to the force, having to feel this much. You want to be normal, but you can't and you hate it that you are this strong and it singles you out, as it takes one life after another, you want to lash out, but you can't."

"Give him time to come to terms with that fear and his emotions and once he is ready to talk about with you. Then let him make the first move, but until then, just leave him be." Nejaa said firmly and the sextet nodded to the request. "Next in command of my team, but I am leaving you in charge of helping get his feelings under control. And though you are training Luke, you still have to help him now with this, once I am gone."

"But with it, with my not being here, he needs you most as the years go by Nejaa. As such just let him open up, if we could take it back we could have, but we can't, but we can share that burden with him and he knows he is not alone in his resentment at being singled out like this." Qui-Gon said and he nodded as they all looked at Ferus then. As they saw Ferus holding a slowly growing look of jealousy in his eyes at that remark.

"Like I said though, it's a matter of trust, who do you trust more right now, but again, as a Jedi, a Jedi has humility and living by the values through your childhood. It's a matter, of sheer understanding at the current moment, but people, human or aliens. They always fear that which they do not understand at this moment until you actually get to know that person." Anakin said and Mace and the rest of the council nodded, smiling.

"Tell me just where are you getting the right answers from right now Anakin, because nobody can get this many without cheating at this." Ferus said and Mace crossed his arms at that. "So to you I'm cheating, huh, that's not cheating, I grew up in the real world, I know how dangerous it truly is out there. But have you ever left the temple and went into areas like the lower levels?" Anakin asked and he shook his head out.

"Well let me tell you, where I come from the lower levels are like the dangers of visiting a town, or spaceport like Mos Eisley. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy now either on my planet. But if what I heard from the council is any indication, then the lower levels are the same way. But I am not yanking my weapon just to prevent an altercation, we are peace-keepers, violence is only used as a last resort."

"So you call it cheating, I call it knowing what our mentors want, in the way of the apprentice, we can prevent a fight from breaking out without use of weapons or violence. But just because I understand better then you do, doesn't give you the right, now to start acting all arrogant and because your mentor, and mine. Are the students of skilled Jedi masters, are are teaching us by example." he said and Mace nodded to that gently.

"Indeed youngling, he is very correct, you call that cheating, we call it knowing and understanding what we want, without acting like a show off. Knowing what we want, in training without acting like he's better then the rest of us. But he understands the first rule to being a padawan and getting a correct match in teaching trios." Mace said and Qui-Gon finished that as he crossed his arms sternly at that remark.

"You call that cheating, we call it knowing the right answers and without attempting to show off, young man. Aside from that he's not the one that landed your baby sister in the infirmary last week, before we left on this mission. But again just because he is better than you are in knowing what we want. It doesn't give you the right to be jealous or try in attempting to sabotage him now." he said sternly in answer to that remark.

And he swallowed hard at that remark. "I grew up in the real world Ferus, my strongest lesson, I never learned here, I learned them. And by living out among the stars now, you just know life in the temple, I'm a child of the way the world works. And that's the piece that gives me the intuition regarding things now, the piece to life out there. Is you have to know how to handle a situation and without the weapons coming out right now."

"And like you said during Daniel's debate with you earlier for example." He said, before Darra tapped his shoulder at the quiet conversation between their friends and he nodded, as he tapped his lightsaber and she nodded as she took his hand and they refocused at that. "Take the test Daniel gave you earlier about us ending up in the middle of a near shootout and both racers, and we're on mission to monitor things during the games."

"Both racers have their blasters out and we as Jedi have to step in, before the weapons go off. " He said, though just as he finished saying that, he watched his friend Sari talking to Wald over something, as her tone turned defensive, before the next remark got his attention then as Sari knocked Wald into the wall and he turned around as they saw a miniature blaster that acted like the intars the team told him about to appear in his hand.

And just as Sari yanked her lightsaber at that in response then as she shifted a dial on it and he quickly stepped in at that as Darra stepped in to at that. "Whoa, okay you two hold it right now, guys." Darra shouted as she stood up and moved to Anakin as he said it quickly with a gentle warning tone as he looked between them firmly. "Easy you two, calm down, alright what's the problem exactly?" He asked and Wald crossed his arms.

"I just said there was a possibility that someone was cheating here in the race, if the character was force sensitive or a Jedi and she got violent." He said and she sighed. "A Jedi does not cheat, is what I said, but with the blaster I'm defending myself." She said and he nodded. "I understand, but we can agree to disagree right now, at times there are truths you can't take, that's their opinion, but there's no need for violence right now."

"But if you want to get testy I suggest you loose it out on the track, before our watchers get caught in the middle here. And whoever's carrying a weapon, put it away, there's no need for that. We got a enough people surrounding us, so put the weapons away please, just relax." He said and they both nodded and relaxed as they exchanged looks at that and settled on the floor as his non force sensitive side mixed with his Jedi side.

And the adults watching this smiled at that as the council smiled gently at the demonstration as Darra gripped his hand and he squeezed her's and she looked at him then. "Didn't we already have this conversation, this morning, before Ben came to get me?" He asked and she nodded with a bemused smile as she answered him. "Who brought the blasters in here exactly, yes we're in a conference meeting right now."

"But a lightsaber verses a blaster, that blaster could end up in pieces if you pointed that at her right now?" Darra asked and he sighed. "I know, but we're in training, that was a training lightsaber she was ready to take to him, for some insult. But the accusation of cheating, not a good idea for a Jedi, as we don't cheat here. But to non force sensitives, the fact we have the force is we do cheat, just a bit." He told her and she nodded softly.

"Was that a real one or just like our lightsabers in training mode?" She asked and he explained that. "It's like the intars Daniel brought with him, low to high in the stun setting. And with her being a wookie, he's got it on medium borderline high at the moment, but we better take charge. And before our fellow comrades in here with us get hit by a weapon going off right now." He told her and she nodded in agreement to that.

As she looked between them at that. "Guys I get it, but there was no reason for violence or the weapons coming out, now both of you just relax." She said and they nodded and settled as Mace hid a chuckle at the fast response between them as they did it together as they went over it then, as he wrapped his arm around her back and her's went around his waist and the council exchanged looks at that response, knowing they were close.

As Shmi felt her heart tighten at the possessive maneuver and in his new friend toward him. "Added side effect here, is that the best student of their year is the one acting protective of our latest arrival right now. That to her, she knows he needs her, so he needs her and he gets her now as the first true friend he has in arriving at the temple." Garen said and his mother nodded with a slight smile at that as she looked at them.

And Amee's father gave a nod to the reaction. "Something's changed between you two, I see that behavior in my daughter. And when they were together, leading into his leaving at the time. But having this behavior shot up between the new arrival and his first new friend is interesting." Farcloud said and Shmi gave a nod smiling at the memory. "If our memories our coming back now, I think they were like this growing up actually."

"Case point, if we, or rather my daughter and Qui-Gon, hadn't crash landed on Tatooine your daughter would be his wife, if it headed in that direction at the time. All of you liked the planet, but yes it's dangerous, but just as dangerous off of it. Then again, evidently he has the appeal every girl would like, from your daughter to mine. In non force sensitives, to even her and Tahiri, in Jedi girls, but that's the catch, show the gentleman."

"When showing the true show of a hero when he is still just a child, beginning his journey. But he's a budding young champion, who's got the appeal any parent would like for their daughters. And any girl would like as her soulmate, as a reshot, he can't help that, but he's just right for a girl." Ruwee said for himself and Jobal, who was also smiling then and he nodded as Cliegg answered him with a slight smiled at that remark gently.

"Ladies man at 9 years old, his personality screams an exact match to every human girl that meets him, and as a result, it's got the guys. The ones that like said girl getting jealous they don't want them, they want him, with his personality traits. But my son is a diamond in the rough, sure he's got the look of a warrior at the moment. Though only nearing 10, but he's got the right personality, and for any father not wanting a snob."

"Or just a show off for his daughter at the moment, they approve of him as a result." Cliegg said and Ruwee nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Which we could have a problem if even a young Jedi girl is feeling attracted to him now. But fast response in getting involved as she takes charge with him right now. And even before they get to know each at the moment here now, but her future mentor is my student, Soara Attana."

"And Qui-Gon has him, so side note guys, best to have the Jedi parent of said teams watching over their youngest as they see what direction this is heading." Damon said in response and he nodded, as Qui-Gon and Adi nodded in agreement as he went over this gently. "That what you call yourselves for the youngest of the padawans in the temple, as they get matched to their future teams Damon?" Cliegg asked and he nodded to him.

"Their age group is at the age we got to take charge as they're stuck between being children and growing into teenagers and then adults here. But for us when a Jedi falls in love with another Jedi we have to keep an eye on this." Mace told him and he and Shmi nodded to the news. "Then again, with us changing the code and them together for ten years until we get reunited each other, we really to have to keep an eye on this."

"So one of them doesn't get distracted enough to get hurt when on the job, but a Jedi falling in love with another Jedi. Us young adult masters have to watch our baby siblings so no one gets too caught up in each other when we have to focus on the job." Obi-wan said to that. "Kind of like we did where you, my son, and her daughter were concerned and Master had even more to worry about, regarding me and Tahl at the moment."

"But regarding this, it's like the reaction I saw when he had to prevent Sebulba from beating the tar out of Jar Jar. But that got my attention as I watched this carefully at the time, but suddenly noticing during the conversation. Now, that he wasn't right behind us, I quickly turned to check and saw him approach him. As he got into it with him and a gentle squared away reaction with him, but that was close to this same reaction."

"Then again just dragging up the possibility we were connected to Jabba and I was on bodyguard duty for a couple weeks at the moment. I realized he was giving me an alibi to why we were there as I knew Leia and Dave were. It's enough that mess with my charges and you're endanger of losing a limb, gentle scare tactic and warning. As I think his sense of knowing I was like him activated at the time, but showing mercy to him."

"And in the way of his saying he'd hate to see this, before they raced for one final time, that took care of it as one brief insult and he left at that." Qui-Gon, said and the council nodded as Anakin nodded as he explained that scenario. "It did, the sixth sense we had when another force sensitive was close by activated right then. But something about you called to me, as I saw you were an adult me, even before I saw your lightsaber."

"But realizing this, and her saying that the planet was strange to her, it meant, you were not from there. And I realized that him giving himself off as target, it meant take charge now, before he beat the stuffing out of him. But for all he knew, the council was connected to Jabba, on this mission, and you were granted safe passage. And from Naboo to Tatooine and as a result, but Naboo is on the outskirts of the republic."

"And Tatooine is just across from it, barely a day's flight, so you arrive and next to Watto I'm the first person you meet now as a result. So I just elected myself to be your guide until we got you on your way now, so had to make him realize he, you, were also watching out for who you were guarding now. But for all he knew, you were more then a farmer, but a skilled swordsman, who could easily take him apart, at the moment."

"But to them, they see your lightsaber, they know you're a Jedi, and to them, they think they're in trouble for some reason, as I warned him that both together could be his undoing. And then said I would hate to see that, before we raced again in a few days as that ended it." Anakin said and they nodded as Mace said it for all of them. "Nice analysis Anakin and that works quite well in warning him, before this turns into an altercation."

"That's the type of reaction we want to see when a force sensitive starts going at with a non. Or the characters are arguing and someone in our grouping was the pilot here at the moment, Anakin, Darra. But nice touch, but you having to take charge, and before the blasters come out is serious enough if the said grouping are pilots. And they're debating what's the problem, but that was very quick thinking just to prevent your friends."

"And in both sides from coming to blows right now, or just use of the training weapons being used on each other." Mace told him and Qui-Gon gave nod of agreement. "That was a training blaster he was carrying Master they create them as they get older on Tatooine. But a training blaster verses a training lightsaber, we keep this up and someone's going to get hurt or caught in the middle." He said, though just finished saying that remark.

The training blaster went off and he jerked slightly, before he sighed as he said it then as he finished that remark, bemused then. "And at times they have the tendency to go off without having the trigger being pulled. That's the only flaw in the Outer Rim training blasters as a result, but hold on." He said and looked between his friends then with a stern look, as Darra, Tahiri and Padme tried to keep from laughing at the add on then.

"Both of you put those away, there is no need for violence, and it's too crowded in here right now." Anakin said with a gentle but stern tone and they both put it away and sat on the floor then. "Nice add on Annie, that's priceless, I didn't know that." Darra said as she started laughing at that. "Alright wise guy don't push it here, honey." He said smiling and Dave chuckled as they reminded him of himself and Leia as children at that.

As he smiled at that gently as Leia said it for both of them at that. "Master does this remind you of anything." Leia asked and Yoda nodded. "Yes and acting like you as children they are, you and your husband Leia." He said and Dave smiled at that. "Yeah I forgot that part with the training blasters, at times they go off. And without having the trigger being pulled, but it's in this design." Dave said with a slight chuckle to that.

And Qui-Gon gave a bemused smile to that as he looked at Anakin then gently. "No need for the weapons to come out and agree to disagree, that's close now. And to what I told you when Vader got into it with his brother the other day, but you just showed it. Again, you can end this without it getting violent, or the lightsabers coming out. And when we got their weapons already coming out at the moment, nicely done Anakin."

"At times to show we mean business, we at times had to pull them to prevent a fight from breaking out, if the leader of a planet doesn't realize his senator is a criminal." he told him and he nodded. "Noor?" he asked and and the quartet nodded to him. "The story was labeled the dangerous rescue for a reason Annie, truthfully as to why. It's we had to deal with a crazed bounty hunter and the scientist that created a contaminent."

"Put it in the town water supply and it was freedom or nothing, regarding the instructions in how to end the virus before it killed anyone. But that's your first lesson in politics in our eyes, but at times the politicians, the corrupt ones have the tendency to get pay offs. Either by bounty hunters or very corrupt scientists at the current moment." he said and Anakin nodded as he exchanged looks with Padme at the news then gently.

"Issues in economics in politics, I see why they never liked politicians all that much, but you're a Jedi loyalist and my future wife, honey. Well I got to read that book to understand why, but that's leaving a lot to be desired in trusting Sidious. But two or three I like in politicians, but my allies are former members if the senate. Turned galactic emperial senate in 13 years." he told her and she nodded as she answered him.

"Oh force, I think that says all there needs to be said right now, but you guys are just like everyone else. But sure you're Jedi, but you still have feelings and you still think about who you care about. But half Jedi and half non, whoever was going to win this just got prevented before both sides started going at it in here." Padme said and Anakin nodded as he answered her with a bemused smile on his face at this.

"You remember the last time I had to do this, but seriously and again, yes we are Jedi, but we are still living beings. And we still have feelings and get defensive, but just remember that though our opponent says or throws an accusation or insult at us. There is no reason to sink to their level here at the moment, the person is so slimy. So best to not let them bait, as if we do, they got us, psyche outs are key every rivals uses here."

"But psyche out attempts, they're so slimy don't sink to their level, they're trying to get to us by letting their fear be thrown into insults or accusations. For it is a fear born of weakness." He said and Qui-Gon smiled at the remark as he and Obi-wan exchanged looks at the memory of that conversation between them. As he looked at Ferus who was in shock at the demonstration that he knew what was needed to be done.

And before it got worse as he said it to him. "But that's the way of the apprentice, we can do this without getting violent, but our job is to protect others in one case, and trying to prevent a disagreement from resulting in violence in the other, no weapons, just the weapon of words, that's the way of the apprentice and a Jedi, we are peace keepers. But again, there is no excuse or reason to sink to their level by rising to the bait."

"For that is a fear born into and of weakness, we can show we are better then they are. Just don't let them get to you, take this for instance." He said holding up the third book to his series. "I may have aged four years, but to him, it didn't matter I was Jedi I was still slave, but let them call us what they want. We are Jedi and we can do the job without sinking to their level, they want to bait us, but this is me."

"When had I not been seeing my parents and brother, this is me now, and like when I defended my friend from him. Best not to let the little barbs get to you, aside from that, we're in training, he wants to mess with our mentors just keep up the insults. But here's the point, just because their scared of you, they try to start a fight between us. Mind games, you blow any mental edge you had with and now they know they own you."

"This is normal for sports on earth, but don't let them, they bait us because they are scared of us and with that in mind, we can act normal. But never rise to that bait, their provocations, for that is a clear weakness in them. Fear attracts the fearful, he was trying to eliminate his fear by starting a fight with us. So don't let him, for it is a weakness, born in fear." He said sternly and the council nodded proudly to his demonstration.

"Better yet, get him in here now." He said and a flash lit up the room as they saw said dug. "Where am I?" He asked and Anakin answered that. "At the Jedi temple on Coruscant Sebulba, but Chesko Sebulba, remember what I said. But big time outlander, outlander, de Jedi, I am Jedi training now, I am free. But return home in six months to race one last time to free slaves at home." He told him and he looked at him in shock.

Looking up at the trio of dark skinned Jedi masters, Siri, Tiana and Obi-wan who all had stern looks on their faces then, he tried to keep his fear under control as he answered him. "Who are they?" he asked in Huttese and he explained that. "You remember the farmer talking to me, before race?" he asked and the dug nodded, shaking. "This one is his student, my big brother, and that trio are his friends and fellow Jedi masters."

"The farmer is Jedi master, training me entire time there at home, met his student, they my trio in training, my family trio, many Jedi family trios in Jedi. But we are family, his group train me brother's group, who train mine, me group is youngest of trios. But as Jedi parent and brother or sister, tutor me group until hand pick us. As brother or sister pick us as we grow up to be knights ourselves, but twelve masters in circle council."

"But council are training me clan in training, adult masters matched to Jedi mentors of me age group. Me age group are us ten." he said and Sebulba looked at the nine surrounding him and he swallowed hard at this. "Me brother and his friends, future masters themselves, but me clan is matched to them and their own mentors. But we all have bond and we take care of each other, me youngling Jedi, they me family."

"But all council, trio are Masters Jedi, in training to be Jedi master and council member I am, gained their wrath you did by attempting to hurt me during race. Saw memories of race through me and Master, but 6 months training. Starting from today, they raise and train me to harness control of my powers, but of races now finally. Only two races left between us, but me training clan come to Tatooine to see me race one last time."

"And there, and other race in 5 years in galactic games, but both times I change in appearance. And carry training lightsaber next time you see me, and real lightsaber in galactic games, but promise you now, that consider that group you encountered. And friend of Jedi the Gun-gun you attacked is, no farmer, he Jedi, like me Jedi. We Jedi, you understand, us humans, they adopted parents." he said and Sebulba swallowed hard.

"Adopted parents, Jedi order family?" he said in fear and the council nodded sternly as Anakin said it firmly. "Understand nature of humans you do, but to adult human Jedi, of my brother's age or my mentor's, act like family we do. To adult Jedi, me youngling Jedi, to them, me their offspring in their eyes when raising and training me. But to adult Jedi, raise youngling Jedi and act like parents with their student, they do."

"Read my mind and see how dangerous in racing you are, when racing me or the others, but attempt to sabotage racer again when return I do. And take offense to that they will, see Master Windu, he my future master in training now." he said and Mace activated his lightsaber as the dug looked at him in a panic. "What color mean?" he asked and Anakin translated the meaning of that color as Obi-wan crossed his arms then.

"Control evil in heart and yet a protector, me, me now, I am lighter version to his color, understand what Sith is, but Sith carry red, Jedi carry blue and green. But stronger warrior he is, and be like him, and Master Adi I will Sebulba, but understand. No longer slave, I am Jedi youngling in training to be master and member of council. Next time see each other, change in appearance, I will now." Anakin said sternly and he said it quickly.

"Jedi, maybe, but no matter, still slave scum." He said and Anakin crossed his arms as the council crossed their arms at the insult firmly, Watching Anakin as Obi-wan rested his hands on Anakin's shoulders and Anakin smiled gently. And Qui-Gon smiled at that response then. "Chesko, the outlanders are connected to the Hutts, particularly Jabba De Hutt." he said and Jabba nodded as he understood what he was doing then.

As he gave a nod to the council and they nodded to him. 'Jabba you may not have known we are Jedi, but you knew that we at times. Have the tendency to end up in the Outer Rim, you didn't have to hear the words. You granted us safe passage so we could get the ship refueled and added supplies.' Qui-Gon thought to him and he a nod. 'I did do that, not realizing that my new visitors are two Jedi and the queen of Naboo now.'

'Skywalker chose himself to act as their guide and let the trio stay with him for a few days, but Jinn warned Watto if he didn't follow through on the agreement. He's taking it to me now, yes alright tell him the truth.' he thought as he said it. "Indeed, granted the Jedi passage by landing there as protecting the trio with him. But I gave orders that the group that were with Jedi Skywalker at the race, that Skywalker is to be their guide."

"But he was granted freedom by racing for the parts needed to fix their ship, but in league I am with Loyalist Committee and the Jedi council." he said and Sebulba swallowed hard at the news. "That racer is Jedi created and set, but your winning days, ending starting now. But next time we race, I will be changed in appearance now, but yes, to you no matter how many years go by still a slave, but not let that get to me."

"I am free and you are not my problem anymore, but after race in the galactic games, last time we see each other." He said and Sebulba looked at him at that. "You not walk away from next race or win, slave can not win, and Jedi cheating in race." He said and Anakin said it sternly at that as his eyes flickered to Sari. And saw she was ready to yank out her training lightsaber a second time for that remark as he answered him sternly

"Matter of opinion, but sore loser and as a result, win anyway, cheated for years, Sebulba. Cheated for years and your days of cheating and winning at expense of our fellow racers. That is at an end Sebulba, change is coming, but stay good always will be. But not get to me like that by cruelty Sebulba, game of wits as always, still win I always will, your fear is manifesting into insults, so though lost last race, before Boonta Eve."

"I won by you showing fear in front of me by you threatening my friend that day now, in truth, no matter how many times we see each other nothing. But nothing changes at the moment, six months and then we race again. I return and free all the slaves, so prepare yourself change is coming in six months no. But next time see me, carry violet blade training lightsaber, but ones come with are my training team trios, four trios."

"Masters Jedi Windu and Gallia, and Knight Tachi like me carry two colors in blade color, but train me to be like them in training. But chesko, Padawan Gaul and Master Merrin guard me racer until racer start, so warning you and stay clear of me racer." He said and nodded to that as he looked at Morgan and she sent him back to Tatooine. And Qui-Gon smiled proudly at his technique then as he looked at his friends gently.

"Going by that tone, I think he just warned him that prior to the race while we're helping him set up the suspension cords to connect the engines to the racer. One of the four of our trios are guarding the racer while the others are dealing with added discussion. And with Watto just before the race like Qui did before they left the planet. So we can prevent his trying to sabotage him for a second time." Tiana said and Anakin nodded to her.

"Issues of speaking in Huttese for the ones that understand both that and basic, the results are the speech starts sounding like a threat. But not a threat, just a warning, I just told him that the next race has the 11 of you. As well as you Padme, Jar-Jar, Artoo and Panaka coming back to Mos Espa for the race, just park the ship. And behind my apartment as we do this later on." he told her and she nodded in agreement gently.

"Nice hiding place and we can do in keeping it from being stolen by the Jawas, as it's next to our place and we have the area crawling with Jedi and security guards." Shmi said and Padme nodded in agreement to that. "Well five guards and eight Jedi should be enough right now as Luke is next to get picked up."Daniel told her and she nodded in agreement to his thoughts as the council exchanged smiles of agreement at that.

"Well I don't have to hear the words to know you just gave him a clear warning of he tries that twice and he's in serious trouble at the moment. But you're right, you have me, Adi and Siri training you to be a master guardian. But us human Jedi, we see our students as our own children, but he doesn't realize that. His seeing us when we arrive there and he knows he's not getting away with it." Mace said smiling proudly at him.

"I was translating that for everyone in the room here, but the council and Ben were amazed at your way of dealing with him right now Anakin." Padme said and he smiled and nodded to that. "That's the native language of our home planet, so when in conversation for us now. And in private, expect your uncle and me to do that all the time Cubs, it's the only way for private conversations." He said and the Solo trio nodded.

"I'm also from Tatooine, I learned to speak that way, though raised by Sand people, grandpa." Veila told him and he nodded to her. "I understand, but like Luke and me, we can talk in private, as we all share two things in common, with each other. But 1) we're all from Tatooine and 2) we're being trained by masters of the old Jedi order. And we get a more thorough education out of it." he said and she smiled and nodded to him.

"Explains why you understand them better then we do, you converse in Huttese all the time." Jaina said and the Tatooine locals nodded to her. "So that's Sebulba, I see why you said that, even surrounded by us, he's trying to cause a fight here. Nice touch Annie, that was amazing, not many, many Jedi, can withstand that type of insult and not go to violence right now." Soara said smiling and he nodded to her gently at that remark.

"Get ready if all of you I grew close to come back, the ending results are going to be enough, but that's my rival, trust me, his racing is so dirty. You're going to want to bet against him for yourselves, to lose for once." He said and Mace nodded firmly. "After meeting him now, I see how crooked and crazy he really is right now. But remember what we talked about, there is no need to sink to his level now, Anakin."

"You done admirably so far and right now, though a racer and former slave, a mechanic, but no longer just a normal child, a pilot or mechanic. You are a Jedi first, always a Jedi first, to fight the anger, then absorb it and then let it go when racing, for us. At times we don't gamble, but this time, I believe just this once is more then enough. But this time I'm seeing you off when you do this right now, as we see you as you do this."

"And in your last race on Tatooine." He told him and he nodded as he answered him then. "Trust me that's why I said that, fear attracts the fearful, he's trying to throw aside his fear by insulting us, but lesson 1) never get into mind game like this. And with racers that try to psyche you out, they're not playing fair and they're trying. To get you to blow it, so whatever you do never go into it, they're trying to make themselves less afraid."

"As a result, so a fear, born by weakness." He said and and the adult duo exchanged smiles at his analysis then. "I never thought I'd hear that again, but I keep running into the people you made friends with every time I turn around at the moment. But now I see he's my exact match in partnership now, because we had that way about us for years. But it's us, just in the next generation sequence." Obi-wan said and Qui-Gon nodded.

As he smiled at his partner in their quartet. "Sound familiar Adi, when was the last time we heard that last piece, just spoken in a different way?" Qui-Gon asked and she chuckled as she answered him. "Just before the mission to Kegan, you said that to Obi-wan when he was a few years older then Anakin. But I'm seeing he is a cub version of you, in fact he's you as a child, you made friends easily and made a lot of them."

"Well he has that way about him too, but he's you and Obi-wan as a child here now, with the changes we made so far. Seeing it as though only 9 years old, he's just like you and Obi-wan, in terms of personality now in this. Understanding things easier than others do, as grew up in the outside worldl and though just a child, sees the way things are. Better than his peers do as they grew up in the temple, him until the past 10 days now."

"Was living on a dangerous planet to understand there is corrupion all around us, that is very clear, a mistake or two in training, but still one of our top students in training. And that's another test passed at the moment Padawan, you showing and again, you can be a Jedi. And before we take you on fully right now and every test is being passed, by your way of doing this, you were a Jedi, before you became a Jedi padawan and knight."

"And even before you became a member of the order, that's very clear right now, Annie, but we are very proud of you. But you are very correct, that's the way of the apprentice, ending a conflict without the need for weapons. And yes we are warriors, but we are keepers of the peace first." Adi told him, and he gave a nod to her, looking at him, he looked from him to the adult duo and Yoda said it with a slight smile on his face.

"Indeed, seeing that myself I do now, made friends easily and made a lot of them as he grew up, everywhere go he went, had non force sensitives getting into conversation with him. As he grew up, in his case, but see I do you are cub version of him now, but Obi-wan and Qui-Gon as a child you are. And kind, courageous and true, make a very good Jedi you will now Anakin, but another test passed by that fast thinking here now."

"And doing with out the need for your lightsaber coming out that is very nice in Jedi way now. Can be normal and be a Jedi, but balance out both sides of you when in the real world again. But what is the key lesson, in dealing with a rival. One attacking your new friend and how do you handle it now?" He asked and Anakin nodded as he quoted that to him as he looked at Ferus with a stern look then as he explained the lessons he learned.


	23. Generations Meet IV: Path To Truth II

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before they run the Jedi testing Anakin decides to get his family there into the past and explains the truth to them. And the difference of opinion in the old ways and the new ways of the Jedi order. To the twins, Anakin, Kyp and Zekk, as they learn a truth they weren't expecting. But in bringing them to the past the trio have their memories rearranged now."**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **Chapter 23: Generations Meet Part IV: Training And Family Truths**

"At times bullies pray on the weak and when they do, you better be ready to take charge, case in point. Here, is the fact that I had to step in, before my rival either beat the stuffing out of my fellow traveling companion or two, he killed him, and I did that the way I just did it now." He said and sighed as he looked at Qui-Gon and Shmi then. "Just tell him, you learned our strongest lessons from a non force sensitive version to me."

"Me and Adi, you know what I mean, looking at her father I see me in him, before seeing that in your father. Adi is like your mother, you had us training you, long before we ever laid eyes on you, just tell him the truth. You had us, Leia and Dave training you without your realizing it. And by manifesting us into non force sensitive versions of us, your mother and Amee's father." He told him and and Anakin nodded as he said it firmly.

"Do you have a real parent, not a Jedi parent, but a true family, you just met my parents, brother and sister in law, Ferus. I learn by my mother she was a non force sensitive Jedi and taught me well at the moment. I lived by the code even before they accepted me, but that's the way of it, I can't lie to her, or the council, my mentor trio. And anymore then I can lie to myself, I have to tell the truth, but eavesdropping is not the Jedi way."

"And nor is lying and cheating, when I raced, now that I knew I was force sensitive that gave a deeper understanding of the way the galaxy works helps. But with it, I know that for a force sensitive, a Jedi, racing is considered unfair for the non force sensitives as we have the force. So now that I know I am a Jedi, and in six months training. I gave and can give myself a handicap as the other racers are all non force sensitives."

"I'm a Jedi I can race honestly without cheating, but humility, charity, patience, and mercy, those books showed my darkside if I never saw my family again, nor Padme and her family. But the lesson, the real Jedi lesson now, here is and was, can a Jedi be raised in the real world, grow up in the real world, and living like a normal person. And still act like a Jedi, without wanting anything in return, results, I just passed that test."

"And in the last week alone, just before I started work on the podracer, I decided to get involved, because one of the things that are lacking in this galaxy. That is no one helps each other, no one helps anyone now in the galaxy, but that's what's lacking. I never asked for anything in return, I just decided to help out of being a good person. And for doing a good deed, without wanting anything in return, I give without any reward."

"As such the second she went over it as I explained who my previous owner was now, as she met Watto, I realized she and Qui-Gon now know who I was and what I am, as they just walked onto a slave run planet, before he realized it, I am force sensitive, they decide to free me, as I demonstrated my abilities that I was a non a force sensitive Jedi and following the code before he brought me here." He said, as he named them off then.

As Watto remembered how good he really was, before remembering something else in the way that Padme and he were in conversation, before they returned the following morning at the time. "The test started the second they walked into my shop, and first starting with defending her fellow Nabooian local from my rival, patience and mercy. I offered charity by buying them some fruit, before offering them a place to stay."

"And for a few days until we fixed the ship, I won my race and I was humble about it, kindness was showed through all of this. And finally now, my patience in meeting the counsel, in telling them my own flaws, before we met face to face. To them, and me, as that unlocked the doors, as I passed three more tests today now in this. And the implication/anger test just passed itself now, by my just telling that my grandchildren."

"Regarding things, I passed every single test they had to test me on in the theoretical portion of it, and now we move on to practical portion of that exam. But just because you're very good at something doesn't mean you start getting cocky or lord it over someone. But you want to be a Jedi, try for some humility at the moment, and second jealousy, competitiveness, greed and envy has no part in being a Jedi."

"Sure I have a few flaws, but that's okay in their eyes, I'm not perfect, but then I am in certain cases, and I have flaws in others. But the only true flaw here as a Jedi is my temper and I'm keeping everything I was as I am right now. By being in constant contact with my the me that the girls know from when they met me earlier this week. Up to today when I arrived at the temple, well that never changes at the moment."

"But if that's why she's still irritated at you, then get that under control here, after whoever our baby sister was that got hurt. I'm not letting that go either myself Ferus, as such right now, to be a Jedi is being humble, but charity, humility, patience. Kindness, and finally mercy, those are the building blocks to being a good Jedi knight. So try for some humility or you're never going to be a Jedi now, as I have just shown, now."

"During theoretical, that I have the true heart of a Jedi padawan in training now, that though in a new appearance: so though dressed in new appearance. It's they are going to see that sure new clothes, new attitude, but I'm still me, just as a Jedi now." He said as Darra moved to him and hugged him and he pressed his forehead to her's smiling. And the council smiled and they got it, he just showed everything she wanted then.

'Don't worry Darra, you're not going to lose me, I promise you, we have each other now.' they heard softly and they heard the answering response as she pressed her forehead to his as she closed her eyes as he did the same. ** _'You are my best friend Annie, they want you they are going to have a fight on their hands. But though strong, by ourselves, we have each other and we are stronger together.'_**

 ** _'It doesn't matter what he thinks, you are a Jedi, you are my strength like I am yours, we're just cubs, we have years together now. But listen to me, in 4 to 5 years he tries it twice and just reflect that though several years older. You are still you, no matter how old you, how we, get, you are still you. And I'll be there to help you remember, not letting you go.'_** she said softly and he nodded to her.

'As we get older, there will be a time that I am going to be sick of my title, repeated reflections are enough, but things change when Master dies.' he said and she nodded. **_'I get that, but don't shut us out, you are not alone, you have us now. Just remember who you are and that you are not alone, I'm here if you need me, always.'_** she said and he nodded as she hugged him tightly, hanging on to her.

As he buried his head into her shoulder, the two older groups exchanged looks at the conversation and they nodded gently. ** _'I think we started something by putting these two together, they have a full ten years together instead going on seven. Like in the kids time-line right now, so we better keep an eye on this.'_** Damon said to Mace and Adi and they both nodded gently as Adi exchanged looks with Mace.

'Oh boy we have to keep an eye on this between them right now, before it gets worse at the moment, Cubs, remember stay focused in the field now.' Mace thought to himself at her response and behavior with him then. "Cubs, keep in mind your parental mentors and we are keeping an eye on this, so try to stay focused as the years go by you two." Mace said for the quartet and the council and the young duo nodded to the request.

"Nejaa do me a favor, with you next in command here regarding this at the moment." Qui-Gon said and Nejaa to the request gently at that remark. "Guys, again, with you growing close we need you to keep your focus when paired off or in our first mission as a quartet. So both of you, it's trying to focus on the matter at hand and not each other here, okay." He said and the young duo nodded to him as Owen looked at him.

And then at Mace at that remark gently. "I take it that means a case of feelings turning into more then friendship, if she was four years older at the moment?" Owen asked and he nodded. "Yes that's what I'm saying they, and you, are going on 10, so pre teen youngling feelings blossoming into something we have to watch so neither of them get distracted enough to get hurt." Mace said and Shmi covered her eyes at the news.

"Added side effects, when you're raising a Jedi that grew up in the outside world Mace. The added side effects are a case of first loves and more then friendship when entering early teens here at the moment. She's the only girl in his life till he sees Padme again, in a few months, just after this mission comes to an end. As a result right now, but seeing them together now, it's I'm not surprised she chose him as more then a friend."

"Especially if that's what the smile on her face means right now, but Damon, I think we both know what this means at the moment." Cliegg told him and he nodded with a bemused smile on his face at that, as they, Adi, Qui-Gon, and Tiana, exchanged looks. "If our memories are coming back today, then in everything we remember in your timeline is coming with it." Anakin said and the next generation nodded as Mace gave a nod then.

"Hold up a second, bring Threepio here." Daniel said and a flash lit up the room as they saw him when he was still being built. "Whoa, Threepio?" Solo said in shock and he looked at him in shock. "I am, may I ask who you are?" he asked and Jaina felt her heart sink at that news as she answered him. "You mean you don't know us Threepio, we are Princess Leia's children." She said and Padme sighed as she told them the truth.

"He was just created a few weeks ago, he knows me, mom and Anakin, let alone Cliegg, Owen and Beru baby. You got him after Bail had him mind wiped, to only know your mother and Uncle when they were a little older then you honey." She said and they nodded sadly. "So he doesn't know who we are, I see how it feels when you come to a time where the people of the past don't know who you are, we haven't been born."

"We don't exist yet, but 57 years in the past, our grandparents are children, our parents, Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara, Lando, our generation and mom and dad's don't exist yet, none of us do." Solo said sadly and she nodded sighing, he had been part of their lives since they were born. "Which means we got 25 years until they, the duo do know who we are, unless..., Artoo, did Artoo get mind wiped?" she asked quickly thinking it over then.

And Bail explained that to her then. "No I made sure he remembered every generation as who they are, Threepio, I had to protect your mother, she was my baby girl to protect your mother, I had too baby." He told her and she nodded gently. "Grandpa you built him and put the gold coverings on him." she asked and he nodded to her smiling gently. "He's a family droid, he's also part of the family Threepio, you remember my friends."

"Master Jinn and Padme, well this is the Jedi council and my new mentor, Jedi Master, Obi-wan Kenobi, they are the the people raising me now." He said and he looked at the duo and nodded courteously at that, before looking at the council and Obi-wan and nodded. "Nice to see you both again and nice to meet you masters Jedi. You have made Jedi now, Master Annie?" He asked and Anakin nodded to him gently as he said it to him.

"I did, Ben's tutoring me until I get started and I'm in training. At the moment I'm learning the basics right now at the moment here now. But honestly I'm coming home in six months, so I can free mom next, but there's an adjustment I need to make on your memory, so hold still a few minutes now." He said and the droid nodded as he worked carefully and the droid looked at him as he said it then as he read his new memories.

"You're freeing mistress and your brothers along with the slaves of the entire planet, alright I understand who are my future owners master Annie?" He asked and Cliegg stepped forward. "I am Threepio, my name is Cliegg Lars this is my son Owen and his future wife Beru Whitesun. But once freed, your owners are my future family after that, but I know you prefer a quiet life at the moment, your creator is my oldest step son."

"And I'm insuring that, but I'm a moisture farmer, so you're living at my homestead after this." He said as he left his hand on Anakin's shoulder then gently at that as he looked at the older man with a smile then. "Give it two years and you really are my son, as I'm adopting you when you get back and you come see us, but good news, the Stargliders are the next homestead over son." He told him and Anakin smiled at him gently

And nodded to the news. "Yes, but the promise I made to you is being added, regarding your coverings now at the moment. But just expect frequent drop ins between now and the next stage as I get older at the moment here now but dad, trust me, at this stage. It's a matter of understanding things but the first two traumas dealt with now, are dealing with Krayne and thr other is giving up racing at the moment here."

"Reason being now is that I had to kill in self defense for the first time here, but I'll tell what happned when I get back home that year. As for thr other now, I'm learning to use my lightsaber now, just give it a few years and I create the real one later. But I'm purple as I grow up, Luke is Turquoise, but truths are that who are on the inside shows up in the blade now, as the crystals channel it now." He said and Cliegg nodded to him gently.

As Shmi smiled at the way their entire family worked together, as she watched Darra with her son, as she leaned into his side. "Don't worry Padme, I got his back, but he's turning into my best friend now, but our memories could be a problem here." She said and Padme smiled and nodded to her gently at that. "Well there are only three years that understand him in that way and they are you, me and Amee, Darra."

"As such right now, it's a matter of, if he can't tell me, then I'm glad he's able to tell you, but we both think the same way, that this title, his position in the Jedi. That is a burden he didn't need or deserve, so we made it less unbearable now." she said and the duo nodded in agreement to that thought smiling and Ferus's eyes widened in shock at that. In response, and Cliegg and Shmi smiled proudly at the declaration as he went further.

"Yes okay, focus guys, but Son what would I have taught you, had I married your mother. And a couple years back and the first thing I taught you, once you had your friends settled at our place at the time. But them and the ship, as we had a fast getaway vehicle now, I know you're a podracer, but first and foremost you're a mechanic and farmer. And you just returned from your job at Watto's as you went over the plan with him now."

"At Watto's as you directed them to our place now and had them settled in at our place as we worked out how to do this now." He asked him and Anakin smiled as he answered him. "Offer what we can to those in need, being a good person means offering charity without wanting anything in return." He said and Cliegg nodded proudly to the remark. "Very good, what else exactly." He said and Owen exchanged smiles with him.

As he answered him at the question. "We may not have much but what we do, best to offer help when the person needs it. And with that, being there for them if they need us, as such now. It's a case of being a good person and not wanting anything in return, because their gratitude is all the thanks we need as we know we did a good deed, their gratitude is more then enough now." He said and they both nodded in agreement to that.

And Shmi pointed at herself and the council nodded to the request. "True and at the moment that attitude of yours loses points with us young man. Now I may non be like you, but though we had not much to offer, we offered shelter and food to our guests. And my son got them the parts, that's living by the code, and this attitud. I might add is why she broke up with Palo, that attitude in jealousy over my son, we were slaves."

"And our lives are not all peace and waterfalls, fountains, oh no, we grew up in a harsh life, young man. To us, a new day for the life of a slave it means another chance at our owner losing their temper. And enough to pull the trigger, in truth, we just got raided two years ago, and Halla was taken along with six or seven others. To us, if the person, the trader is gone we can live in peace finally that our worst nightmare is gone for good."

"He's already given us hope, we got six months before that hope turns into something else now. But his freeing us, we can live in peace finally, but that's my son. But my grandson is like my son and I am beyond proud of him, but that's the way of it, being the chosen one is a burden, but for those of us who know that, we don't see his title, we just see him at the moment young man." She said sternly and he flinched at the reprimand.

As Cliegg smiled at the fact he got the same good first impression with his future son and the groups were mingling finally as they discussed it. "You are just like your grandfather, we can see that easily and we understand, it's not easy to carry that burden. Around with you on your shoulders as you grow up now in this case. But if you wish, once under our guardianship, though your grandfather is there, to have us to treat you normal."

"Then we can do that, but you are still our prize pupil, our young champion of the force." Kit said and Solo nodded in acceptance to that and Mace went further at that gently to him. "Leia called us that, we never understood what she meant now, if she studied on you from Mon and Reeikan." Tionne said and he nodded. "We mean that though you are strong, you have the heart of a true Jedi, as long as you control your emotions."

"For some, you are stronger then others, Kyp was the strongest of your clan, Zekk, his and Anakin in their's. That you're the champion of the force, you are our star pupil in every generation. but their grandfather. That we just gained such a good second opinion and impression that to us, he's ready now to join the order. To us, the trio's grandfather is our young champion of the force now." Adi said and they nodded to the news then.

Watching as Thracia ran her hand through the hair at the back of his head they all knew it then. He just developed a very strong bond with the entire group and Jaina smiled as she answered her. "Grandpa is your star pupil right now, but though this strong, he asked you to treat him like the others right now, we get why. But frankly being this strong is burden at times and at times, and we're being honest in this as we're like him."

"And mom says this as well, but we all share this thought to us in my family, aside from Jacen, but at times we wish we weren't so sensitive to the force." She said and they nodded as Mace looked between them gently in understand as he answered her as he said it. "We get why, and that's how your grandfather feels at the moment, but in truth to deal with it, that side effect carries a burden not many understand, and for some of us."

"As it turns into getting targeted, but false accusations and for implication, though whoever did that clearly didn't realize that he's working for the council. But this was a piece of the code that got broken at the time, but it's your duty. And as padawans to tell us and your mentors that your lightsaber needs to be repaired or replaced. And whoever didn't is facing a censure if it puts the team at risk and a member gets shot."

"Or killed so to prevent that just tell us immediately." He said as his tone hardened and they looked at him at that as Shaak Tii passed him a book and Anakin took one look at it, covered his eyes and nodded. "There's our conversation earlier, coming tonthe forefront here guys, but again, I never lied to you before so why start now. And definitely not on something this serious and I do and my parents, let alone you now, Master."

"Could never trust me again, and implying I am capable of murder, I don't think so right now, so what do you take me for, Ferus. You really think I would do something that cruel to you?" he said and they swallowed at that. "Someone made the implication I knew Tru's lightsaber was busted and I never told them, before the fight. To double check the blasted thing, blast it what did you do Vader, you think I want my family gettng hurt."

"Why would I lie to you on sometthing that serious, I never did before why would I do it now and not when I was protecting the girls, Ry' and Ben." he said as he felt a knife of grief and anger shoot through his heart at that as he blurted it out to them. "But seriously do you never learn what type of burden this is. What it's like to feel completely powerless, you have all the power, but any choice you make destroys something."

"And how hard it is to being singled out." He asked and the duo swallowed and the young duo nodded to his thoughts and Mace gave a nod to that. "They don't, but we do son, but being the chosen one, the champion of the force, that is not an easy burden to live with at the moment, as to why at the moment. Your title comes with a burden that is not easy to carry at the moment and some of your fellow padawans don't understand."

"In how hard it is for you to be this singled out, and this sensitive to the force at the moment. With the opening, that we just fixed what went wrong in their timeline the council understands this better then anyone, aside from me, Obi-wan and Nejaa, let alone Daniel at the moment here." Qui-Gon said to him gently and Mace, Adi and the other members of the council nodded in agreement as Nejaa finished that remark sternly.

"You got to be kidding a character that was a bit like Morgan said the same thing about your double and he's singled out. Until he can't take the pressure and drops out of the academy he was in training at." Nejaa said sharply and the council quickly listened to the entire conversation, before he quit and the predecessor to what happened three years prior and their eyes narrowed sternly at that as they exchanged a silent conversation.

"Said academy a version of our order, Master is possibly leader of the ship his mother was stationed at, I'm filling in one of two positions here, you got the other Nejaa, and assorted members of our council fill in the people of the area he spent the most time in at the time, everything was going fine until he was 19, and three years later, he drops out, because he was sabotaged in a situation similar to this and that book."

"That she just gave Master Windu is the said situation right now, but his other mentor was and had a personality a cross between Master Windu and Master Yoda, I think that was why the kid spent his time surrounded by adults at the time, he couldn't relate to others his age as a result. Just before he was sabotaged, but he wanted to come forward, before his version of us figured it out, but they coerced him and used peer pressure."

"Into keeping him silent, their code is as close to our's as you can get. Annie, you know what I'm saying that's the only way to keep our trust, you have to come forward, before it results in one of us getting hurt and because the blasted thing, the lightsaber, shorts out, okay." Obi-wan said sharply and Anakin nodded orders and request then, closing his eyes, he felt his bond between them so deep, he knew he could never disappoint him.

And that same bond with the council growing deeper by the minute as he came to a decision as he said it to him. "You or them, Tru's lightsaber, why would I hold back when I became a Jedi I was promising if a situation like this ever came forward. Then I'd tell you immediately he said, darn it Dex what did you do." He started to say as he read the last few chapters between them and Tru felt his heart start pounding then.

'No what did I imply, what changed between us, or what did I caused to have things change between us if he's considering turning me in, this is ten years from now, what happened between us exactly. He's considering it, but that was another timeline, not this one, what did his alter ego do to cause that between us exactly?' He thought as he watched as Anakin read the chapters carefully, before he slammed it closed.

And straightened then and his eyes narrowed as he said it it then. "The burden of being the chosen one, or being a padawan, you have to follow orders. My orders by master Kenobi were stop and stay with him, I followed orders, though Dex wanted to win. And catch Omega himself with our said Sithlord, the one that either wasn't. Or the one that attacked us, or just whoever his new apprentice was, at the time this happened."

"And Tru resented me for this, because I wasn't helping him, Darra or Ferus, but I had orders by you to stay with you. And I caught them in the act of trying to hide the repairs from you and Ry, even Siri. And while Dex wanted to come forward and tell you, he wanted even more to prove Ferus wasn't perfect, implication. But the implication here is he thought even at the expense of our lives, he, or I, wanted him to fail here."

"That's my alter ego, this me, I would tell you immediately as the exams hit as you guys gave me a single order, said order, give enough rope for them to hang themselves. And if it means they learn the lesson in the most painful way possible they had to learn, then so be it. And again I followed orders by you, both generations, Ben, you are my master, I could never lie to you." he said and they council nodded as he went further at that.

"But honestly, at times your friends can be afraid of you, when you have things you never wish to talk about, what torments you the moment. And at times you wish they never bothered you, never tormented you that much. Yes torment is a strong word, but can someone understand what it's like, to have that much feeling in you. The solid pain this inflicts in you the amount of resentment you have at others, as they are normal."

"And you are special, unique, so unique in fact that you hate being singled out as you have to feel it, the grief it inflicts, the sensitivity the grief, the resentment, can they even understand. That at times you don't want to be this sensitive, you don't want to feel so much, that you want to stay in that tranquility until you're ready to admit the resentment, the pain of that loss, even the grief now, do they even understand it."

"And the meaning of grief, of love, of pain, all they know is the code, they grew up in the outside world, never had a family, loved their friends. And as much as I love Darra, or the girls, my big brothers and sisters, do they understand the meaning of this. What it's like to love and in the second suffe the pain of grief and a broken heart. And yet they all grew up in the temple, I grew up in the real world, had attachments now."

"Those attachments made me strong, but at times you have to control the feelings that come with them. But do they don't know the meaning of the words grief or love, even anger and until they do, they will never be Jedi. Sidious doesn't want them, he wants me, as such that's the part they can never understand right now here. I've seen the darkside, I've stood in the presence of pure evil, I faced the loss of turning now."

"And again and again, and two of those six close calls were do to to grief, can they even understand that until you're ready to feel that pain, just leave us be. I am a Jedi, the chosen one until I want say what I feel and to them just leave me be. You I can, as you are my mentors, only you I can tell my deepest griefs, pain and other feelings too. But in truth now at the time I never, ever lied to you before, so why start now exactly."

"Just why should I lie to you, I never lied before so why start now, but until I'm ready to tell them, just leave me alone now." He said as he shoved book seven into Obi-wan's head and he jerked and nodded as he got it then as he covered his eyes, as Anakin wiped the tears of pain from his eyes as he admitted it. "Do they understand this, this burden, only a fully grown Jedi knight, our mentors, and you, only you, understand this."

" Because only you could understand this in a way they can't as you know what it means now, like father, you are a master you understand. You understand I hated my title for years, that title has brought me nothing, but pain and trauma for years. And it's only just starting, I hate being this sensitive to the force, but you gave me strength. Someone to unload the resentment, the anguish of that burden to you, but the burning in my soul."

"That's the burden now, I wasn't ready to for the title, nor was I ready to grow up with that lying on my shoulders. In the fact that burden was passed to Luke, he wasn't ready for the burden he carries by learning I turned, I'm not ready to face that true pain in my heart, I hate being this powerful, this sensitive to the force. But can they even understand that, as I'm closest to you two, Masters Kit, Thracia, Adi Mundi and Adi."

"I can tell you what's in my heart, you're the council and a master, but them, I can't not yet, and till I'm ready, don't push, just leave me alone, I need my mentors, you, not them, but you." He said to Yoda and Mace and they nodded in understanding. "There's the you we know now, you can tell us your deepest emotions over traumas. In how much you hate being singled out, the burden of that title and everything that comes with it."

"We understand, but can they, whatsoever, but it's the truth, but until you're ready to tell them, give you time and leave you be." Mace said softly and he nodded as he looked into his eyes then gently. "You're in command of my new branch of the Jedi, everything in that that comes with it, my lightsaber is the very essence to what is in my soul. That essence is trying to control my alter ego and I am a protector, Master guardian."

"But right now, it is just you, Siri and Master Adi, but soon enough I join you, but only you two, and Master Yoda understand that burden, but can they, I am a Jedi master in training now." He said and they both nodded. "Not just them, but me as well Annie, you're not without your big sister, but, Ben, Ry', Soara and I understand this. Because you unloaded your emotions to us for years regarding this, but we understand."

"Like the council do, but don't hold back on us, just tell us what you're thinking, and feeling. Remember, I'm your sister in law now, you can tell me anything now, but your own kind, master guardian, you carry too much feeing, too much unsaid resentment. You hold it in that could do more damage than it has already right now. Don't hold back on us, like Minga is your doctor, Masters Windi and Adi, and I, like Ben now."

"We're your family, just be honest with us like you are to our own mentors now baby brother. You're not alone, you need us, we're right here." Siri said to him as Yoda nodded in agreement to het thoughts and said it for both himself and Mace gently. "Yes indeed, could not understand, can they, in the burden you carry by being the chosen one. And have to carry the pain of having too feel, too much, loss of a loved one, and more."

"More and more, the pain in you grows, until not want to feel anymore you do, understand we do, that's the burden of being this strong in the force. And meaning of invite master in, that is exactly, now you are ready to be a Jedi, not until you can trust us completely. Can the connection, your true bond between you and we can activate now." Yoda said and he sighed ad he made his decision then and told him the truth.

"Well that answers the reason you actually invited the zone of self containment in, you just want to be free of feeling for a while. And until you're to actually unload that pain and resentment at the others to us now at the fact this is tormenting you. As they can never understand how you feel here about being this sensitive to the force. As it torments you every day now." Obi-wan said and he nodded as he made it clear to him.

"Him and Tru, or you and the council, no choice necessary, I choose you Ben, Master Yoda, always, you're my brother, the council, extended family, no choice necessary." He told him and Yoda gave a nod. "Another test passed choosing us over your friends, hard choice that is, but the right choice. But a Jedi's first duty, to their master it is, an apprentice, obligated to tell their mentor if something is wrong with their lightsaber."

"And immediately, but from what says this does right now, but break the code and that code resulted in killing Darra. And by you not coming forward and in shock he is that never see her again he will. As such, continue with the flaws, the rivalry, between you and Anakin, and when these books comes to the fore it, each one does now. But your roles are in reverse, he's the padawan, always in the field, getting commendation."

"After commendation, leading into your trials as the acceleration program is the test needed, and the contest is between you two. And as see we do who makes council these next thirteen years, boys." Yoda said sternly and Anakin and Ferus nodded as he looked at Mace and Mace gave a nod to him then. "Master just starting, I'm not breaking the code, I get to see my family every few weeks and in constant contact with them."

"And mom and dad, no I could never let you down, nor would I let them down, so why lie about it, to stay in the academy you have to tell the truth. I'm not letting them, you, Ben or the council down, but rules followed, I'll tell you when I'm leaving. Just before I head to the pile I'm getting supplies to restock the tech lab for you, but your trust and respect, that matters even more, they stab me in the back and I'm telling you."

"And just so I can unload these situations to you at the moment, but honestly, it's being this honest with you and my parents. I have a duty to you, my family, the republic, and the truth." He told him gently and he nodded to him, and Mace said it firmly to that. "And, as such right now, that's why you spend and will spend most of your time with us as we train you and you can unload that resentment and pent up emotions to me finally."

"But you made me proud by just demonstrating these things and we can converse over the situations as the years go by. You're my star pupil, but it's making sure we fix this now in this." he told him and he nodded. "But Jedi training 101 in the past and this time it's not assembly set up either as well, but one on one training for you, young Solo. Anakin, you I see have shown the true heart and soul of what it means to be a Jedi."

"But strength over fear, honor over hate, calm over anger, these are the building blocks to being a very good Jedi. Control your fear and anger, temper your hate and channel it into something that unloads the emotions in you until it's all drained. But that is what it means now to be a master guardian, a master guardian is strong. And never allows their anger to control them and instead allows it flow out of you by way of Vaapad now."

"And seeing you in training as you demonstration your skills to us now, you have shown us who are your predecessors. Seeing in you is the power of a Jedi, not just any Jedi, but a master guardian, a Jedi that has learned the value of everything. That we had to teach you through whoever it that was training you now. That you have indeed learned much, who's your inspiration when you train now." Mace asked him gently then at that.

"I feel like a mixture of you, grandpa and Uncle Ben, Master, and hearing your lesson when in training. It makes sense more then what Jacen describes it to be, because I'm learning to be what a true Jedi is now. A true Jedi is humble, we show charity, we control that anger, that lust, envy, greed, but a Jedi doesn't show these things. We are patient, we are humble, to let go of all negative emotion is to connect fully to the force."

"The weapon is an extension of ourselves, we let the force guide us, control that anger and fear and we prosper. As the added add on in training, you were teaching us to return from the force and it's time I showed you this too." He said as he started glowing gently. "Whoa, when did you learn to do that?!" Jacen said in shock. "Not long after Crystal Reef actually, but all talk and you never learned that the true power comes from within."

"Just cast out all the negative feelings, weigh your successes against your failures and you gain your wings after that. The Shaliman of the Whills now was the same as training to become an ancient, who are the light side of the force in the Milky Way. But Daniel is a member of their Grey Jedi, so of us, the one who needs a training reality check is you." he said and the council, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon all gave a stern nod as Yoda said it then.

"Indeed and see I do, that you have earned your right to your wings of the Grey Jedi, and very proud of you I am Anakin, done well you have now. So all talk all this time young Jacen, and yet when push comes to shove, you're as arrogant as they come. But young man, I had this conversation with Obi-wan when he was 12. To defeat the enemy, there is no need to take a life, instead defeat the anger, anger within that burns in him."

"And he is no longer your enemy, for anger is the true enemy." Yoda said and Jacen swallowed as he looked at Obi-wan. "For anger is the true enemy, seeing beneath your calm serenity there is anger in you. So what might it be hmm, you say that anger and recklessness leads to the darkside, but how about arrogance, pride, hate." Obi-wan said to him sternly and Qui-Gon finished that as he looked at the 18 year old sternly.

"Or fear, but fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, below your calm serenity I see arrogance, anger, pride, jealousy, hate and fear. Fear: that you can't graduate till Luke decides you can, anger: that you're treated. Like a disrepecting child and hate: that, to you, the ways that Luke and your parents made. Are a matter of the survival of the jedi then the code you grew up on." he said, crossing his arms at that.

"Hold it master, let me, as he's my grandson, its getting my young adult selves under control before this gets any worse." Anakin said and Qui-Gon nodded. As he thrust his hand out and Jacen's lightsaber shot out of his hand and into Anakin's. "Djem So is the act of control, controlling the anger and the hate young man. But when it goes from simple training to this, it starts getting dangerous, as such, that's why I lost the fight."

"With your great Jedi Uncle, 44 years ago, he had the calm disposition of a true warrior, but how often do you truly spar against each other?" he asked and Jacen swallowed hard. "Uh huh, yes alright, its clear that by your getting arrested by Brakiss, Anakin did a soul searching exercise. You're scared to admit it, to reflect, you want to hold on to childhood, but that's why you're here." Anakin told him and Qui-Gon said it to him sternly at that.

"The match goes to Anakin, because underneath your words of your finding your center Jacen, I see anger, hatred, pride and arrogance. I also see a very high amount of fear in your motions, you don't want to find your center, you always want to be right. That's a Jedi that thinks he knows so much and instead you have much to learn. In the future you turn into my ex-master and it destroys you." Qui-Gon said and then finished it, sternly.

"Anakin on the other hand now, he's controlling his anger, fear and his hatred, instead of letting it control him, he controls it and then uses it to fuel himself. In control of focusing on a single thing, to be a Jedi is to have the deepest commitment. The most serious mind, and I see, when in his prime he's going to be a member of the Jedi council. Like his namesake before him was now." he said and Jacen swallowed hard as Kit finished it.

"Alright that's enough of this right now, weapons training 101, right now, and all of you, sit down right now." Kit said sternly to Anakin's twin grandchildren and their clan group then and the group sat down. "At times the weapon is an instrument of serenity and others it's a symbol of peace in the republic. But that peace is not what you're showing young man, what you're showing is arrogance, anger, and a great amount of fear."

"But to be a Jedi is to have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind, when in weapons training you must cast aside all feelings that can lead to that failure. You're taking off Tenel Ka's arm was a direct result of your arrogance and her pride now. Are you a true master of the force, or are you just acting all arrogant young man. Is it knowledge and wisdom you seek or absolute power?" he asked Jacen and he swallowed.

"Well it's clear to all of us that Anakin's way to see the force was given to him, in training by someone of the original Jedi order. Someone who understood the ways of the force, in the way we teach it, and that someone understands the need. That to return it to the old purity of Jedi training, is the only way to survive in the galaxy now. You got the new code and order, your brother is being trained in our ways." Thracia said and he nodded to her.

As they felt a flash of relief and recognition as Solo exchanged relieved smiles with Tahiri and Tionne at the revelation. And Kit nodded as the council exchanged bemused looks at the response they got from Solo. "We were right, he's being trained in our ways of the Jedi way, alright Cubs, how much have you learned in the ways. And of the old Jedi order, if Luke decided to reactivate the council." Adi asked them gently at that and he smiled.

"So not realizing the abridged training Master Luke gave us now is now leaving the door unlocked for a character like Brakiss to get his hands on us. We just hit a point where you have to train us properly and before we have a repeat of the Sith/Jedi war now, Master?" Lowie said through a roar and they nodded to him. "That's right, it's time for the council to return to basics and one on one training." Kit said to him and he nodded to him.

"That reaction was a give away too Cubs, so it's clear you're getting training by us in how to be a true Jedi knight. But your brother, he never learned the concept of that power, but you have and your demonstration of you're being half Jedi/half ancient. That only makes it more clear that you learned much in your future present. With Daniel and my training you, my Cubs, so tell us." Qui-Gon said smiling gently at the young duo then.

"Tahiri, Tionne and I were trained in your ways of the Jedi order actually, she was digging up every piece of your lives. When in the old Jedi order and republic, but the stories and Jedi lore, lightsaber training, Jedi Holocrons, understanding of the force and so on. For example, the history of the lightsaber, one of your oldest swordsman. Just after her husband was killed, she took his lightsaber and blacked out, after seeing what she did."

"She swore never to use it again, and now sees it as peace of at times showing the darkness in one's soul now. Her name was Nomi Sunrider, but Jedi lore, my mentor abhorred use of the lightsaber as well, but to him, why use the weapon. When the true weapon is your heart and soul, and combining it with your telekinesis. But channel enough power and you can throw something, or one, a good 50 miles across the city."

"But history lessons of the old republic, the Jedi order, your long deceased members master Yoda, Jedi legends now such as Nomi Sunrider. Of the great Jedi Master Vodo Siosk Baas, the history of Exar Kun. And in one case, the legend of Darth Plaeguis the wise now, but Exar and Baas that was the key now. When it came to Kyp and the Sun Crusher, but from these Jedi to you in your prime now, master, you trained the best."

"700 years of Jedi lore and she was part of the escapade when Kyp dealt with Exar Kun, she, Tionne, is a Jedi historian of the highest degree. And that's what I loved about being a Jedi, I got a deeper meaning out of the stories she told us about you. And in, bringing back your lessons in ways that my girlfriend and I love now too. My mentor was one of you, he too taught us in the ways you're teaching your lessons and students now."

"So why should we listen to ways that never brought back the true essense of the Jedi, and some arrogant little show off, when I can learn from a Jedi of the old republic. And that way was being given to me by a member of the original Jedi order, long before the prophecy came to the fore. The true essense of what it means to be a Jedi knight, a Jedi master." he asked and the council exchanged looks as Qui-Gon said for all of them then.


	24. Generations Meet V: The Old Jedi Order

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, and forward it reveals the real possible reason in why Anakin's obsession with saving his loved one activates now. In the added truth, there was more to the rivalry between him and Ferus Olin. In why he killed Tru in the purge and more into why he destroyed the raider camp. As he and Darra Thel Thanis have connected, as the story line continues**

 **before they run the Jedi testing Anakin decides to get his family there into the past and explains the truth to them. And the difference of opinion in the old ways and the new ways of the Jedi order. To the twins, Anakin, Kyp and Zekk, as they learn a truth they weren't expecting. But in bringing them to the past the trio have their memories rearranged now."**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **Chapter 24** : **Generations Meet And Truths Part V**

"Anakin, tell us the true pain, behind your moves, what's the true pain, I sense a great amount of anger and grief. So what's the cause of that my Padawan, it's okay, don't hold it in, just tell us the truth, who's your true catalyst for that pain." Qui-Gon asked and he slumped on the floor as he tried to keep from shaking then as he shook his head. And crouching in front of him, Obi-wan stroked his hand through his hair then gently.

"I understand you want to hold it in, but that very well could lead to your fall, and that pain could do more damage then it has already Anakin, just say it, let it out. Whatever you want to say about him, just get out of you now, it's okay, it's okay, just let go." Thracia said to him softly and he started shaking as he looked between them. "Master please, don't." he said and as he looked into his eyes then, before pulling him into a hug.

As Qui-Gon rubbed his back as he rocked him, 'Don't leave me, I can't lose you too.' he heard and hid a nod as he pulled back as he saw the same pain in his friend. "Tahiri." he said and she moved to him as Tionne did the same as Tahiri gripped his hand. And Tionne wrapped both arms around their shoulders then. "It's not just him, but you too baby, you both share that same pain and anger?" Mace asked her and she nodded sadly to him.

"Jacen may say he understands, but how could he exactly, he's not the one who's mentor killed himself to save him. He's not the one who's girlfriend was captured by the peace brigade. It's been six weeks and frankly, he's close to having us both on his head." Solo said to them, shaking in anger and grief. "You're still holding it in regarding him, aren't you baby?" Tionne asked him gently and he nodded to her as he answered her gently.

"He shouldn't have done that, to save us he..." he said as he tried to keep his voice from shaking. "In truth I'm furious at him right now, just why did he do that, I could have gotten us out, he didn't have to do that, he goes and kills himself. 8 years field training the four of us have been together that long, why did he do that exactly. I want him back, I want him to come back now." he said and Yoda answered him gently at that remark.

"Who is it you mean, my apprentice?" he asked and he swallowed hard. "My mentor, he used to be your student, since Uncle Luke started a minor training program. And for us junior recruits younger then the twins age group at the time. That's how I meant Tahiri and we helped our mentor free the children from a golden globe on Yavin IV. Since then the four us we're always together in training as I grew up I learned much from him."

"But he said that when I train, and block out all distractions that's when I connect fully to the force, that the strength of the Jedi is his heart and soul. But I'm thinking that as I practice, I hone into the true strength of the force, that it's my job to protect others. And from dangers like Sith, criminal's and hostile alien's now, yes I practice. And I spend most of my time practicing, but it's the only outlet I have to unload that pain and grief."

"But when I practice, I see myself locking on to the true power of the force, that is by allowing it to become an extension of myself. My lightsaber, it's a piece of my body, and as I work out I see myself becoming a true master of the force. A master of goodness and light, strength of heart, of courage, as I cast out all anger. All my fears and hate and immerse myself so deeply into it, I can see things from the past, present and future."

"But a Jedi's strength is their heart and combined with the force, but the weapon is another extension of myself, like my fighter is, as I close down into the force. That everything around me is blocked out and I focus on the matter at hand. I'm focused on the here and now, I'm thinking that since I'm not the one that risked it. The it, a very dangerous choice in going to a hostile place, as I'm named after a Jedi turned Sithlord."

"That to understand the force, the darkside, is to be burned by it, face the darkside, spoke to it, got burned by it and only a Jedi that has is true expert in the force. That his arrogance is a one way ticket to self destruction now at the moment. And that Jaina and I are far more skilled in that, she faced the darkside and pulled my brother back. And from the very brink, but does he understand the darkside or is he just showing off."

"To our uncle, as I'm not the one that has had a case of passive aggression passed to them, and by a Sithlord. I'm not the one being trained by a Sith to join his brotherhood of the Sith. I'm not the one who wants to carry the weapon, and out of getting too cocky in lightsaber training exercise sliced his girlfriend's arm off when in sparring. As I started getting cocky, as his pride results in a severe setback at the time now in this."

"I'm not the one that got reckless, who's best friend and surrogate brother was close to the brink and brought back out of love. I'm not the one acting all arrogant that I do something so completely reckless now that I never tell our parents. In where I'm headed to now, and why exactly as that arrogance and idiocy could have killed them here. And into why exactly right now, it's that I left to go to a planet full of human hating aliens."

"And without telling our parents first, I'm not the one that treated our father like fodder, because he couldn't control an idiot's decision. That resulted in killing him, I'm not the one alienating everyone in the family out of his anger and pride. And while I'm on the subject, who is he to talk to me, about going to the darkside right now. It seems to me that he's the one that's got that severe case of it being a close call right now in that."

"But it was after the emperor's plague that he turned from the him I know and into a self righteous and arrogant jerk ever since. When I was in my training regime, before we left to go Lando's new ship testing facility that he's on my case. In regarding spending 80% of time in training exercises in the training of my weapon now. The catalyst for this stems from Uncle Luke bringing back some of your ways right now in that."

"Said ways are bringing back the one on one teachings of the Master/Padawan teams you had and us creating a Jedi council in that very same way. A time when training was at its purest where we could learn everything that was needed now. Master Ikrit was from your time in the code, before he went into exile, Masters Jedi, he saw the purest form. And of being a Jedi comes not from the weapon, but the heart, the soul and in that light."

"He told me the meaning of my lightsaber color and said that the one way to fight the anger and resentment in my soul is to bury myself into the force completely. But a lightsaber form called Vaapad, it channels the darkness in one's soul into a weapon of light as a protector." he said and they nodded gently. "That's my lightsaber form, Young Solo, I created it to control the burning and anger in my soul and use it to protect."

"But that's why my lightsaber is violet, the red is controlling the alter ego, the blue is a sign of being a protector and when you immerse yourself into the force, completely. It makes a very effective weapon when it comes to being a Jedi master." Mace said and Solo nodded. "Then you understand me in that way, Master Windu, of many Jedi that died before Ikrit came out of hiding finally, you're the one I wanted to meet now."

"You understand me in way that the others don't, I have a burden on my head by carrying my grandfather's name. I'm carrying the anger and grief at the loss of one loved one and I just took another blow to the heart just last month. When I lost my Jedi master, the one training me and was there since I was nine years old now. But what right does he have to act like this, I'm not acting so arrogant that it results in suicide."

"But let's see cockiness resulted in Tenel Ka's losing her arm, pride resulted in arrogance and that results in his nearly killing himself. By going to Ryloth and to a planet full of human hating alien's, envy, he envies Uncle Luke's lightsaber and wants his own. And that results in his capture by the Sith academy, so who's the arrogant one, now. That needs a severe reality check right now, just so he can get off my back for once now."

"Because I am so sick of his holier then thou attitude, I'm sick of having my title thrown at me every time I turn around, and most of all I just want my mentor back right now. So unless you can spend a few days, going humble, then just shut up you jerk, you're the one that needs a reality check, and I'm sick of this, so back off. And while I'm on the subject here, how much pain and grief can you take before you now see in things."

"But look at you right now in that arrogance, you stupid fool, you're green and you're turning red on us, don't you see this right now. This is why I'm sick of your talk, I achieved what you couldn't, because I'm a true Jedi Padawan. I like being at the academy, when there I'm happy and I should have stayed at the time. Tahiri needed me, as did Kam and Tionne, Ikrit would still be alive so cut the holier then thou attitude."

"I'd rather put my powers to use in the way dad would, just so I can unload that pain, that grief. That anger, and to our parents, they'd be happier if I was with them, because they too are sick of your attitude, Jacen, but that's it grandpa." he said and Jacen paled at every remark of resentment in pouring his heart out to their grandfather then. "That's how you feel, my cub?" Anakin asked and Solo nodded as he calmed down softly.

"Yes grandpa it is, in truth, now that our memories are rearranging themselves, I'm seeing all of you training us and I'm enjoying the training methods so much. That when at the Praxeum, I'm seeing myself in the temple in the prime of life, and of yours. In when the old Jedi order was still shining brightly as the single source of good. And peace when in the galaxy, when I could come to one of you to talk it over it at the time now."

"Open my heart up to you and with the fact he was hounding me, before acting all arrogant now at the time here. I wish you were there to end that, but he hates being at the academy now, pretending he's fighting in a non existant war. Me, I love being in the academy, being trained by you, all of you now at the moment here now. Ikrit just gave himself up, I needed you to unload that to now." he said and the council nodded gently.

As Thracia pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes, before he buried his head into her shoulder as she rocked him then as she hold him to her. "That's how I was with your grandfather, it's clear how much he needs someone. Someone who doesn't know him as well to get this out to, without it getting worse now. Like his grandfather, he hated being this powerful, this sensitive to the force." Mace told Tionne and she nodded softly.

"I've been trying to get him to unload that to me for the past few weeks. But he wouldn't right now at the time, her too at the moment, me, Kam, even Peckhum. They wouldn't, why exactly, as he's finally letting go now, they both are." Tionne asked him and the duo exchanged looks and she sighed as she said it then. "At times a child who has spent this much time around one person needs someone else to explain things to now."

"So it's because you've been with him so long, he needs someone who doesn't him as well, and with it now. Finally feeling our emotions, the pain, anger, grief and love, to get it out its by unloading to someone who doesn't know you so well. This is what he needed now, meeting us, a trauma, a more aching pain in his heart then he wants to say." Thracia said as Mace pulled Tahiri into his arms and she buried her head into his shoulder.

"At times we act a therapists for our students, but what they needed now was a chance to unload that to us, and in truth, and I can see it clearly. But the ones he's connected to, in your new present were us, Master, Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, Kit, Adi and Clee. When not around his grandfather, or his mother, he needs us now to recover emotionally from this now." she said and Tionne and Kyp nodded as he watched his nephew and sister gently.

Feeling her shaking in pain the duo nodded as he said it firmly. "Well that's made clear now, he needs us more then ever to end the arrogant know it all attitude. And of his big brother at the current moment, but that arrogance is the very reason now. That, like his grandfather when he wants to get what he wants to say out of him. It's like the older padawan is following them around waiting to hear it and then twist the words."

"To the other members and right now I do believe that is why he waited till now to say that as he unloads it to his grandfather and us. And before that attitude destroys him at the current moment, in the case of his older brother. But it's clear if we were there at the academy, then that ends this debate and for good now at the moment now." Mace said and she nodded in firmly and Jacen swallowed hard at the stern looks.

"Anakin, I didn't mean..." Jacen started to say and he stood up as his eyes started flashing in anger at that. "While I was here at the temple, I was in who was probably grandpa's living quarters with Uncle Ben. Scanning for any indication he knew what I was feeling, but you know what, I found it, he is me. You are acting like Olin, I want to get off with mom, dad, Aunt Mara or Uncle Luke, so I can get what I want to say out of me."

"But every time I try to, you are following me around hoping to over hear it and twist my remarks to Jaina and your clan. You don't mean, you never mean entirely what you say Jacen, I'm being trained by a true Jedi master. You're getting the abridged training, I got the real training, from a Jedi just like them, but excitement, adventure. But a Jedi doesn't crave these things, you are reckless, you self righteous arrogant know it all."

"But adventure is lack of planning, failure of training in the eyes of some, but to others, adventure is growth, cause is the perception of limits of awareness. Can you truly understand what that truly means or are you hanging on to your pride. I'm a Jedi like my mentor before me, like our grandfather before me, I'm being trained. By a member of the Jedi order, of the old republic." he said with a stern growl at him and he swallowed.

"But do you want to know who I was really getting my training from now after I encountered Ikrit at the time. Why I told you that, well you're standing in front of the 7 that trained our grandfather and Jedi godfather. Most of all, we're keepers of the peace, not soldiers, but be mindful of your thoughts, they betray you. You made a commitment to the Jedi, a commitment not easily broken." he said as he smiled firmly as he went on.

"I know you never expected your father to talk like this honey, but in this case, though you're a resourceful young woman. And a Jedi, we adult Jedi men tend to get protective and treat you like a young girl still and on my planet. No matter how old your daughter gets he sees her as his baby girl. In this case is your situation, you're a young adult but to us and your father, you're our little girl." Daniel said to Tenel Ka and she nodded.

"And remember, in regarding Tenel Ka now, she's a politician and their not to be trusted." he said and Jacen quickly said it. "She's not like the others, in the senate." he said and Anakin smiled dangerously at that. "It's been my experience now that senators focus only on pleasing those who fund their campaigns. And they are more then willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds." he said and Jacen sighed at that.

"Baby, don't say anything, this was a test in what your future husband turns into, later." Daniel said to her in a whisper and she hid a nod at the remark. "Not another lecture, at least not on the economics of politics, and besides you're generalizing. Her father doesn't appear to be corrupt." Jacen said to him and Anakin crossed his arms. "Isolder is a politician, I've observed he's very clever at following the passions and prejudices."

"Of the other senators." he said and Jacen said it firmly then. "I think he's a good man, my instincts are very positive about that." he said and Mace ended it at that. "Well than you're flunking your trial by lava young man, appearances can be deceiving. And if not checked at the door, you're going down the very same path your great uncle is about to go down." he said and Jacen looked at his brother who smiled sternly at him then.

"There are a couple women run planets in this galaxy, but the queen mother of Hapes, my grandmother, currently right now. She would never allow you to take control away from her, so what are you to do: kill her. So you can rule the planet with me at your side, as she and her ambassador tried to kill the 4 of us 3 years ago. She's as bad Palpatine, but she's a nightsister, if she was like us Jacen." Tenel Ka said in response to him sternly.

"There you see, she sees what I'm saying as does the rest of your clan, guys circle up now." Solo said and Jaina moved to his side along with Raynar, Lusa, Zekk, Lowie and Tenel Ka. "Think about how you used to be, before we hit this point in our lives Jacen, how our parents and your clan group knows you. A few traumas, but you stayed yourself, then, 18 months ago, you turn into this now Jacen." Solo said as he and Jaina started.

"You don't see this, but we do, but they didn't realize what happened to grandpa and till it was too late, well we, our parents, Uncle Luke. Your best friend, our training clan, even your own love interest, we all share this concern right now over you. But we all caught it just in time, you still have much to learn, your skill have made you, well arrogant." Jaina said to him and he looked from his twin to their younger brother as he said it.

"What did you do?" he asked quickly to him and he smiled at him sternly. "I didn't do anything, you did, but you clearly don't see who you're turning into right now. But to understand completely it's by looking at the past, while we were on Coruscant. I came across several camera conversations, the apartment we lived in. It belonged and belongs to grandma, as I saw grandpa and Uncle Ben in conversation when grandpa was 20."

"That apartment grandma lived in, it's supposed to be the senatorial quarters, and she had a secondary apartment much bigger than this. But the one we lived in now is the direct channel as the entire apartment is really the size of a 6 bedroom apartment. Grandpa was always there at her apartment before he turned as well too, but the truth of what I heard in conversations between them now was buried in the security."

"You know what I heard, I heard our conversation in their voices, and that conversation was spoken by the duo, before grandma passed and grandpa turned to the darkside. In our version of the timeline now, but let's see pride, anger and lust. That played a part in grandpa turning the darkside in our version of the timeline. But this conversation was 3 years prior to that, after grandpa was ordered as grandma's bodyguard now."

"You know who you sound like Jacen?" he asked and he shook his head swallowing hard as Daniel hold up a book and he paled at that. "I turned the tables on you and you sound like grandpa, in his double's life, before he truly brushed the darkside. And this is 3 years prior to his fall to it, you continue down this path. And it'll lead to self destruction, I'm Ben, you're grandpa, in that verse." he said and Jaina nodded firmly as she said it then.

"That's the conversation grandpa had with Uncle Ben, as he's letting his lust take control after getting reunited with grandma. His thoughts over Palpatine are his self destruct switch as without Uncle Daniel here, you're still leery of the code, Master Windu. His anger is aimed at his resentment of Ben acting like a older brother. As all family members and mentors have more ways seeing of our flaws then we like, like now Jace."

"And it's the only way we grow, Anakin just proved that, Jacen, your flaws are your anger, pride and fear. You never went to Dagobah to take the personality test, Anakin did, and he passed it showing he was a true Jedi at the time now. But your lust for Tenel Ka, your pride, anger and fear are going to be your self destruct switch. If you continue down this path Jacen, Anakin is just like Uncle Ben, a true Jedi of the old ways now."

"Just goes to show now that the true power comes from learning from the past to create a better future and you done that by learning from Ikrit, baby brother. You and me, we're never turning the darkside and neither is Ben when he's your age. But the Solo clan is intact, we may lose a member of the family, but mom and dad didn't lose you, Anakin." she said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers and they closed their eyes.

"That's it now, to prove what we come to suspect now Jacen, in my own words did your own sister say this, that you yourself. But you claim to understand the darkside and the true power of the force and instead it just makes you sound arrogant. You still have much to learn, you're not ready to take a mission on your own. And your exceptional skills have made you well, arrogant now, Padawan." Obi-wan said and Padme said it to Jaina softly.

"That's the true reason we brought you here now, so we can rid your twin of his pride, before he self destructs, baby girl." Padme said and she nodded. "And I appreciate that grandma, because mom and dad are getting sick of his attitude right now. Dad's just getting over Chewie's loss at the moment and Mara's pregnant, nine months pregnant. And with it she doesn't need this stress right now." she said and the council all nodded.

"Our grandparents, you and Grandpa, but not just you, if they get cloned, or they return from the force we have the twelve with us training us till we're fully adult now. I'd rather get the combined training, I may go home to visit, but home is the academy. I learn from you, you're my mentors, and I love you just as much as I love my parents, my aunt and uncles and my Jedi grandparents." she said and the group smiled at that remark.

As Lowie, Tenel Ka, Raynar and Lusa moved to them and Zekk gently. "Issues in the re-training, I got turned into a Sithlord, if that's what happened. But I feel better getting training by you, as you're my mother-in-law's mentors as to that. But twenty years training, by the best of the best and at that stage, I'm agreement with you now, little brother." Zekk said as he rested his hand on his shoulder and he smiled at him then.

"Not a Sith, but very close you were a Dark Jedi on the edge of the cliff that was close to falling into the depths of the darkside. But Jaina yanked you out of it in time and you returned to the lightside now but believe me son. We get it, you are controlling the evil in your heart and are now shining with the light of the son to keep the darkness at bay. But the very top of it comes from knowing the truth in words fom the source."

"And you're very correct, vengeance does lead to the darkside, if you don't control that anger and hate son, but that's why we're teaching you the true ways. Of life as a Jedi knight, your uncle in law only got minor training by master, because he ended it too soon. So instead now once things starts now, for you, Kyp, you're coming into yours, early, like your brothers and sisters are, and once we hit your situation, Zekk."

"Yes you touched the brink, but you pulled back from it, we can train you properly, but you, Kyp and Luke are the ones that got burned by it. The rest of you fought it and know everything about it, and knowing we have a ghost and the said ghost. Is of a supposedly long dead Sithlord on the planet, it's working to protect your predecessors. In training with your classmates no older then two right now." Anakin said and they nodded to him.

"I think you been hanging around us just a little too long to understand our ways of Jedi training Annie, but take it down several notches. Because you keep this up and mentally you're going to be Obi-wan's age of 57 by the time we hit A New Hope, Cub." Kit said in response to him and Obi-wan's clan group tried to keep from laughing at that. "Maybe Master, but had the best teachers here, and with those words in mind now here."

"Sidious lost the second we truly connected now, the me you know is firmly in place and frankly. Though separated from my family, I have you as my adopted parents, and not leaving you without a fight now. 10 to 11 years, yes I'm ready, mentally, emotionally, I'm a cub, I'm not ready to leave your side, or graduate yet, still need you master." he said and they nodded as they hid a smile as Adi said it for all them with a gentle smile.

"Love you too, cub." Adi said and he smiled at her. "Shmi, Cliegg, if you don't mind, our connection snapped into place enroute here, the four of us. We're the first of the jedi he truly connected too, and Siri is my future wife. But with permission, I'd like to raise him as my own now, my brother." Obi-wan said and the Lars nodded. "That's fine son, we'd be honored to have you as a member of the family." he said and they smiled gently.

"That's the connection that never was in your timeline kids, in this one, the connection between us was immediate. And with your mother and uncle's godfather, its more then just a strong friendship, to him, I was a brother and son rolled into one. And it goes both ways, my Jedi family in addition to him, is Master Tachi. And Masters Gallia and Jinn, extended Jedi family with the council." Anakin said and the group nodded, bemused.

"He's right, that's the bond and when in training, the issues of Jedi training, your mentors become everything you need, from a parent, to a therapist. Coach and best friend, which is why, with you in the past and us changing the future at the current moment. The results are you're feeling your connections to us deepening to the point. You feel like your grandfather you two, he knows he's ready for his trials, but frankly and in truth."

"He doesn't want to graduate, he wants to stay our student a little longer, that's the added side effect in one on one training now. And as your piloting instructor same thing, so why need that from your squadron leader when you had that for several years with us now?" Clee asked and they smiled and nodded to her. "Fair enough question and does this mean that the piloting program is activated?" Jaina asked and she nodded to her.

"Yes and with us on Yavin IV, may not be the same as here at the temple, but the training is still invigorating right now, but when not on missions. The one on one training takes precedence now Cubs, as does you being settled into your clan groups. And when not in one on one training." Garen said for her and they nodded to him. "I take it our clan groups are the way we're situated now" Lyric asked him and they nodded to her.

"Anakin if you're being trained by us in your future now that Kyp and his training clan just got their memories rearranged. Why don't you reveal who's training lessons you're being taught if you're seeing all of us at the academy. And from the time you were 7 years old, and even before you found your mentor, in words. Just say them, because we know our own lectures." Adi said for herself, Thracia and Mace and he nodded to her.

"Uh let's see here now in this, brother, starting with lectures 101 of the old republic, uh let's see starting from the time grandpa was entering his 20's. Just before he was assigned to grandma as Uncle Ben went looking for Boba's father Jango. But 'if the alliance does break away, you must understand that there are not enough Jedi. To protect the repubic, as soldiers, we are keepers of the peace, not soldiers.'."

"So six years prior to that was the first lesson when he was no older then me at the time when starting at the academy. He was just a cub, no older then he is now. 'But focus on the moment, feel don't think, use your instincts. Always remember: your focus determines your reality.'. Three years of training leading into a Jedi going AWOL now, that is prior to us encountering the vong now at the age we are right now."

"This lecture is being given to him by a master thst is closer to guidance counselor, a Jedi emotional healer then a Jedi that spends all their time in the field. And it was grandpa's first trauma as a Jedi youngling as well now too. But in her words it was now, after putting himself at risk. 'You push harder you move faster, you are propelled by an inheritance few can understand, but moving faster gives you little time to think."

"You must temper your passions, but be less concerned, for now, about being free of your pain, youth is a time of uncertainty and unrest. Be a child, revel in it, test your limits, irritate and provoke, that is your way, time enough for wisdom when you worn more holes into your boots.'. Two years later now when a young Jedi just like you was supposed to be training with our grandfather, the next lecture comes to the fore."

"You fought well Padawan, but you fought only for yourself, you did not obey her order at once and your rival, and your brothers, stepped forward to engage the droids. He did it with the expectation that you would work together, and instead you fought as though you were alone. But you will never be a great Jedi warrior if you do not practice team work and dedicate yourself to the greater Jedi goal." he said as he read it all out then.

"But years prior to that when our family's bonded adoptive family member was no older then my girlfriend. 'Adventure is growth, surprise is the gift of awareness of limits, but you have much to see and much to experience. You're still young, so don't hurry the knowledge you seek, that knowledge takes it own time.'. Combined with that advice is this now, in a Jedi team that had combined our Jedi godfather with his future wife now."

"Every mission teaches you as you grow into your skin, but when as a team you're a well oiled machine. And working together as one, but when as a team, you work as one, and you win every battle, but at odds with each other. And it tears a team apart, you have to trust your partner knows what they're doing, but there is no I in team. And to be a team is to dedicate yourself to the greater Jedi goal." he said and the council exchanged looks.

Hearing every bit of training advice they'd given their own students now spoken in the voice of the youngest grandson to their young champion that they just connected to. As they listened to his speech of being a true Jedi then to his brother. "Submission is needed at times to survive in the field, but unless you learn teamwork. The higher Jedi goal can never be reached." he said as he stepped closer to him then as he continued it then.

"And this advice most importantly was also part of Uncle Luke's training us, but 'a Jedi has the deepest commitment, the most serious mind, adventure, excitement. No: a Jedi does not crave these things, don't center on your anxieties, keep your concentration on the here and now. Where it belongs, yes you should be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment, and you must always be mindful of the living force.'."

"Look at him, judge him by his size do you, and well you shouldn't be anyway, because my ally is the force and it's a very powerful ally. Life creates it, makes it grow, but we're luminous being's, not these bodies of flesh and matter." he said as he straightened up and Jacen swallowed hard at the look of a true Jedi knight of the old republic on his face. And as he went further then as he said it to him sternly as he finished his lecture.

"This is what it means to be a Jedi, Jacen, unknowing or not on who Ikrit really was now, Ikrit was a Jedi of the old republic trained by Master Yoda himself, his former Padawan. And with that knowledge came the true essense of powers now as such, when training as a Jedi sometimes you got to go back to the beginning. To be a true Jedi is setting aside your original beliefs in Jedi training, to start over and unlearn what you were taught."

"Just cast out all that you once thought to be true and unlearn your ways and start anew, well I did that when I met Ikrit. Look at yourself when you stand before the best of the best in Jedi masters and future Jedi masters. Our parents mentors now, but look at the way they hold themselves, and then look at yourself, and while at it, look at me." he said as he stripped him down and Jacen raised his eyes to the Jedi council then.

Who were looking back at him with stern looks on their faces, none more condemning than Yoda at that. "Those first two are easy to recognize at the moment, but the seven that trained your grandfather and Jedi godfather. They happened to be us young man, but to understand just where he's going with that is to put them in order. But that very first remark, he's sounds like me when saying it." Mace said and he swallowed hard.

"Time for another sparring exercise, Anakin, you're sparring with me, and Jaina you're next now." he added to them and they both nodded as Solo bowed to him and Mace activated his lightsaber and he turned his on gently. "Begin." Yoda said and he crossed his lightsaber with Mace's as they started sparring. As Mace saw a clear younger version of himself as he controlled his fear and anger and hid a smile as they kept it up.

Before Kit called out. "Alright stay your hand." he said and Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and bowed to him. "Nicely done my Padawan, that was very good and I look forward to training you when we're back together." he said and Anakin nodded smiling gently as Solo gave him a smile. "Alright Jaina, you're next honey." he added and she nodded as she relaxed then as she bowed to him. "Begin." Yoda said to her gently then.

Activating her's, she crossed it with his as she went into the same mode her brother did and the group nodded as they hid a chuckle. "This keeps up and the next time we have do this for real and they're really going to get into lightsaber training, Thracia." Daniel said to her softly. "And that's not if he gets cocky a second time and we keep telling them not to do that." Padme said in an undertone to him in response to that remark.

"Well the twins maybe away from their parents, but the dual light to that is that they're with their uncles, us and Daniel, and his team, right now." Anakin said to her gently. "Yeah and best to have me at the academy anyway so we, and the Skywalkers, live at the academy and when Luke has a mission, we take charge in training now." she said and he nodded in agreement as the council gave a nod of agreement to her thoughts.

"So which council version is running control at the academy exactly once each of us return from the force to pull this?" Obi-wan asked and Kit crossed his arms. "That's our version, everyone, that is every Jedi in the room who's having this meeting. We're the ones at the academy and teaching generation after generation leading up to our youngest pupils, alright you two, stay your hand." he said and they stopped gently at that then.

"Nicely done Padawan, you're getting very good and continue to keep the calm center of your focus, my student." Mace said and she smiled and bowed to him in respect. "I take it I had it right that your version of the council is the one training us at Yavin IV, Masters Jedi?" Solo asked and the group all nodded. "We are, but the thirty of us in the room, your grandparents and your uncle and his team are the ones on Yavin IV, Anakin."

"Every Jedi in this room is really a member of the Jedi council, but just how do you expect you're getting cocky would result in when you're switching from training to real. And we have to heal her arm, before the power cell explodes exactly Jacen, I mean think it over, you're getting reckless, cocky and arrogant. As he said a Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind." Depa said sharply as Adi finished that.

"We admitted Master Jinn to the council just this week, but one of the best men and most powerful Jedi there ever was. With us just feeling our feelings finally, it's time we explained this to you. And cub, why don't you stand with your peers now, of true Jedi training now, you understand what we mean perfectly." Adi said and Solo nodded as he moved to standing next to Siri as she hugged him gently and he hid a smile at that.

"Holocrons maybe best, but at times they leave out a lot to be desired so best to go the reference and you're standing directly in front of it now, young Jacen. Every word given to you now was really taught by us from the time Obi-wan was just a child. A child no older then you after the crystal skull, but that's at the peak of the Jedi order. And we trained our Cubs from the time they were 4 years old after they left the nursery."

"Well if your brother was in training by a member of the old Jedi order, and from the time he was 9 years old now, I'd say it's time that you started back in the basics. Of when the Jedi training was pure and always so clear to us and your predecessors now. As he said you got the abridged trained, he got the real training, being taught in calestenthics. Meditation and a few others, in lectures." Thracia said as she crossed her arms sternly.

"Truthfully he was, Ikrit mentioned you, Master Yoda, by name, saying you were his mentor, real mentor for the one in one right now." Solo told him and they nodded. "Everything you mentioned, every lecture was spoken at one time or another by us, Anakin, but you are a true student of the old code. In understanding the true meaning of the very essense of what it means to be a Jedi." Mace told him and he smiled at that.

"Were all of those lectures he mentioned from when grandpa was still a child?" Jaina asked and they nodded. "They started back when I was no older than your sister, baby, truthfully we got these lectures growing up. And starting from the time we were 12 all the way to our current ages right now, but every lecture he just gave out now. They were all spoken leading into purge now, so 26 years." Obi-wan told her and they nodded.

"But my lesson to my own padawan was this, during the war, when trying to get passed an enemy line and this was a technique your father used as well. Except for the fact that their shield passed over us, but if you can't cross their lines, then let their lines cross you. Your father was hiding in the space junk that got ejected from my star destroyer. And during your uncle's training by Master Yoda, as a master it was meant, now."

"We train the next generation, but my lessons were during the war and the last and final remark when I was getting Jabba's son back. It was it is the will of the force you are at our side, but as younglings and us your mentors. We just want to keep you there in one piece, your counterpart was a female togruta named Ahsoka Tano. She's my first student, but your grandmother and I thought alike." Anakin said and she and Solo nodded softly.

"I take it that's one that you would have suggested dad using if you were still yourself and dad was getting mom off of Hoth at the time grandpa. And with her grandma and possibly mom's baby brother and sister at the time now?" Jaina asked and he nodded. "Your father and I think alike baby, truthfully enroute to Yavin, we would be discussing evasion strategies and tactics, as your father employed these into his training."

"As he watched your uncle and me doing training exercises as your uncle was practicing with his starter lightsaber, before he builds the real one. But honestly we would have started your parents training at 6 years old as they grew up. To become like your brother as I stashed every ounce of training equipment on board needed on your father's ship. As your grandmother knew I was a Jedi master now, I was training your mother."

"And your uncle until we got reunited with your grandmother, Mace and Siri, as your mother and I discussed this, but honestly, you lost 9 years of extensive training tactics. That were needed and though non force sensitives, your father, grandmother and great grandparents understand that our way of thinking as we set the trap. And let the opponent walk right into it, honey." he said and Padme nodded as she explained it.

"I was setting up whoever was trying to attack me by playing the bait, and your grandfather, though reluctant to try it. Went with it till my attacker was killed by Fett himself, before the mandate got going. Ben was sent to find out where he was, and why Kamino had been ripped out of the temple computer. And your grandfather became my bodyguard after that, young man." Padme said, crossing her arms and he swallowed.

"Who's the first remark from?" Jacen asked quickly and Mace crossed his arms. "That would be me, and I said this to Palpatine before the war started. And Fett attacked your grandmother, barely 2 hours prior at the time, so we decided on a mandate. But to us that was a trap to find out who our mysterious Sith was and she decided. To help us, to be the bait, your grandmother was a good friend, and it was time to get back together."

"But we loved and love your grandparents like they were our own children, the matter of just being open in our emotions. It unlocked a door that left us this strong now as a result and as a result separation doesn't change the bond between us. To her, we're her Jedi parents, brothers and sister-in-law now as a result. Your godfather's true mentor is Master Jinn and he adopted her as his own, and for the rest of us, it's the same way."

"Just this one mission kept the three of them, and us as the council together for another 3 1/2 years. But to us, now that we're altering your past, your grandparents just told us the truth, that they're betrothed and engaged. Your grandfather is very wise in this timeline and as we got to him first now, he's taking to his Jedi lessons. In the same way your brother is doing right now." he said and then drove the point home then gently.

"By us getting the truth dropped on us by your uncle, that just saved us now, but your grandfather, to us we love him, like he was our own. I do believe your mother called the twelve champions of the force, well your grandfather is a jack of all trades in Jedi training. But the heart and light of a young Jedi master in training is showing so brightly in him that he's showing us as his true mentors, but here's a key in your past now."

"And with the fact that this Ikrit came out of hiding, he's joined his lessons with ours, as we're teaching at the academy as we got to work in training your predecessors. But first we had to continue training your parents, uncles and aunt. We, of us of the council, that know your great uncle, we're in the Milky Way training your uncle and helping. And he knows our training lessons as well as anyone." he said and she finished that firmly.

"Shall we just relate who's remarks he just used in Jedi training and where they were most used as you grow into your skin, young Padawan. Because every word said was spoken at one time or another by us and with it now is the fact. That he understands the point of that training better then you." Thracia said firmly at that. "By all means Master Cho Leem, put your training lessons to us in order." Kyp said, smiling as he settled in.

"Don't think I don't remember training you buster, because you scared the force out of me once too often since you were 12 years old." she said and he smiled at her as Tionne tried to keep from laughing at her remark as Thracia stroked her hand through his hair. As Kyp pressed his forehead to hers to meld his signature with hers and they smiled. "Love you Master." he said and she hugged him tightly as Yoda hid a smile as he said it.

"Like I said, you got to be careful when you're training your own species, otherwise the connection reaches the point you never want to let go. And you were training him, while I was training A.J., but at the rate this is going we better get that under control." Daniel told her and she nodded. "And like I said, we got to get the reckless acts under control, before they scare us into a heart attack next." she said and the council hid a chuckle.

"That remark really necessary, Thracia?" Adi asked her and Jaina and Tahiri started laughing at that. "I may not be watching my student training from the time he was their age, but that doesn't matter, because he's just like his father. And having my cub doing stunts like this like what Annie pulled, before we ended that It's still enough to cause heart failure right now." she told her and she nodded as she and Clee exchanged looks.

"Yes well you're not the one training his biological father Thracia, and so far Keiran has come close to that ten times in five years right now." Vima told her and she nodded. "Wait, biological father, mentor, who are you?" Kyp asked and she smiled gently. "Hello baby, been a long time now, you remember, you had a Jedi master training you in the basics just before Han freed you." she said and his eyes widened as he said it then.

"Master, Master Vima Da Boda?" he asked and she nodded to him and he smiled in delight. "Han and Leia know about you, but I never expected you would be a Jedi master." he said and she nodded. "After we went into hiding at the time, we had to get rid of our lightsabers, to the clones, they know lightsaber means Jedi. Their orders were hunt down and neutralize all Jedi knights and masters, only ones left were me."

"Nejaa, Ben, Master Yoda and 20 or 30 others, our bloodlines carried on and that's why your ranks are made up of the descendants of the knights that survived the purges." she said and they nodded. "I see why we kept finding each other right now, our families were connected. But Uncle Luke, Corran and Kyp, they are, in your prime, Nejaa, Kyp's biological father and grandpa." Solo said and they nodded to him then and as she smiled.

And Thracia nodded to him. "Yes, and like your present, we got the same touch of dealing with some reckless actions and to the point that they, your parents and grandparents. They tend to push the evenlope to the point where we nearly have a heart attack and out of getting the life scared out of us repeatedly, but cubs we mean it. Take it down several notches and before you give us a coronary." she said and they nodded as they chuckled.

"Alright guys subject change, before our students die laughing here." Kit said and Anakin looked behind him at that as he answered that bemused. "Alright cubs, pull yourselves together." he said and looked at Kit at that. "You had to say that Master, because we keep talking like this and they will, but best to put those lessons in order, Master?" he asked and Yoda nodded to him gently as he said it with a bemused smile at that remark.


	25. Generations Meet VI: The Balance Point

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, and forward it reveals the real possible reason in why Anakin's obsession with saving his loved one activates now. In the added truth, there was more to the rivalry between him and Ferus Olin. In why he killed Tru in the purge and more into why he destroyed the raider camp. As he and Darra Thel Thanis have connected, as the story line continues**

 **before they run the Jedi testing Anakin decides to get his family there into the past and explains the truth to them. And the difference of opinion in the old ways and the new ways of the Jedi order. To the twins, Anakin, Kyp and Zekk, as they learn a truth they weren't expecting. But in bringing them to the past the trio have their memories rearranged now."**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **Chapter 25** : **Generations Meet And Truths Part V**

"Best it might be, because the tests are only just starting, but made clear in your training, learned you have, and strong, patient and wise. But key point in the training, what is, Annie?" he asked and Anakin smiled as he answered him then. "Though some of the exercises are a little ridiculous, you must have patience. Take the first one Soara taught me for instance, listening to the wall, that seems stupid to impatient learners."

"But to have true patience, to see inconsistencies, you focus carefully and you learn what your mentor really means, Cubs, watch and learn." he said as he closed his eyes and searched out the flaw in the wall and then ran at the spot, ran up the wall. And did a back flip and landed lightly on his feet then, as he opened his eyes. "Jaina, your turn, come here." he said and she moved to him as he told her what Soara told him then.

"Just relax, focus on my words now." he said and she closed her eyes then as he said it gently. "Nothing is solid, the hardest wall is just a connection of particles, find the space between the particles and the wall will yield. It will push you off, listen to the wall, hear the wind through the gaps." he said softly and she thought it to herself. 'Listen to the wall.' she said and Jacen lookes at him in disbelief at that as he thought it to himself.

'Listen to the wall?' he repeated as he watched her focusing carefully and smiled as she ran up the the wall found the flaw and jumped off of it. And as it bounced back off of her feet propelling her, as she backflipped and landed on her feet then as she opened her eyes. "There you see, you can do it, but impatience is something you must control in training." Soara said smiling and she nodded to her as they looked at Solo then.

As he had his eyes closed as he did the run and got it himself, before other members of their age groups tried it then and they smiled. "There you go, during training, you have must have patience in the lessons, at times the lessons seem ridiculous and impossible. But you continue to believe that and you will fail in training now." Damon said and they nodced in understanding then as Anakin leaned against Soara and she smiled then.

"Soara is the big sister of my best friend kids, truthfully in addition to the council accepting my wishes to be seen as they are, as did the girls, Garen, Reeft and Ry. So as a result I have family in the Jedi and I'm enjoying my training right now." he said and they looked at Obi-wan's age group and at his own and who all had smiles at this. "Well don't over do it, baby brother." Minga told him and he smiled as he answered her.

"Training in the prime of my life, I never enjoyed my training this much and right now, the harder it is, the challenge and the more fun it is. As you really put in an honest hard days work as junior padawans at the moment, from 5 to now. You get basic training, then from 13 to their age, it's one on one, training as a Jedi, it never stops. But then, I don't want it to, I want to learn as much as I can." Anakin said and the adults smiled at that.

"The difference now is now that I have a place to belong, and friends just like me, I can manage, but I don't need a place to belong. Cause to be believe in or a direction in my life, friends that can't accept the friendships I already have. I have all those things, I am a Jedi now, and as such only when you look inside yourself. Go into self reflection, can you see the truth, that truth is that everything you thought you found there."

"You have already, as you see the truth before, you have everything a megalomaniac offers you here to turn you. And against your friends, but that is what Master means when he says to look inside yourself, see the truth in the fact you are not ready. You have everything that you thought you found on said planet, or in my case now. I'm just a child, stuck between being a teenage youngling and a preteen youngling."

"I don't have to hear the words, but the intuition of knowing the council better then they know themselves is growing by the minute now. But to a Jedi, a Jedi has humility, patience, wisdom, compassion and they reflect on who they wish to be repeatedly. Being their first initiate for over age students, the student, they learn much but the one thing. That they must, once starting a life between youngling and padawan, is reflection now."

"I'm scared of the changes that come with growing up, I want to stay a cub a little longer, but that is the first thing when entering ready to begin training. And post youngling to pre padawan stage training, it's self reflection, looking inside yourself. And face the inner demons of what you feel and yet being to afraid to do is a piece. That, to them, means you are not ready, you carry much fear in you, much anger now with it."

"And you don't know what to do with it, that is normal, but they saw that in me at the time, Jacen, as such, that is what they see in you. You're scared to face that truth right now, but until you do, you will never be a Jedi, young man." Anakin said and Mace nodded firmly to his analysis then. "There, that's it Anakin, you just got the meaning of my lecture when you were 12, but look inside now, what do you see, padawan."

"It's time for your reflection?" he said and Anakin sat down and meditated as he watched himself growing up a true Jedi then. Seeing himself with Mace and Obi-wan training him and becoming the young warrior that the altered universe version of Ferus always proclaimed him to be. As he focused on himself as a child to 17 and gave a mental nod and opened up his eyes as he stood up and Thracia said it for both of them gently.

"What's your reflection?" she asked and he explained it. "Why rush training or growing up so quickly, life moves fast and if you don't stop and take a breath. Then you could miss something, something vital to your life, a piece you are missing to make you life peaceful. And worth living for, but do not hurry the knowledge that you seek, for that knowledge takes it's own time now." he said and the duo nodded proudly to that.

"There, that's the piece that your double never understood, you have much to see and much to experience, but do not hurry the knowledge you seek. For that knowledge takes it's own time now, given time now, as you grow into your paws you will gain wisdom. Peace and prosperity, but for right now, you are just a child, enjoy your youngling years while you have the chance to." Mace said and he nodded to the lecture smiling then.

"Yes Master and I will, my first visit back is in six months and visits home every three weeks, I can see my parents and keep in constant contact with them. So both lives combined together as one and my concentration is a lock as I grow up now. So 1) focus on my training and as you teach me everything you all had to learn. I continue with my original side business of being a mechahic and so on." he said and they nodded to him.

"Lucky we were that met you, telepathically, before heard the news on the prophecy, but see we do that though misunderstood, not dangerous you are. But though very young, very wise and learned much in a short time Anakin, Yoda and I. Believe we do that you have earned your right to become a padawan, honest, wise, kind and humble. Very kind and with time and patience be a very powerful Jedi." Yaddle said and Qui-Gon nodded.

"Yes, and that's a switch from their timeline to ours, you never made a mistake you had the chance to fix this now. So starting back at the beginning in lectures now, Master I'll go first here." Qui-Gon said to him and Yoda nodded. "One of thirty lectures you trained me in." Obi-wan said and he nodded to him. "And the other piece to what we had to teach you, we start there, leading into Didi." Adi added and the couple noded to them.

"Add your lecture to Luke to this, once we hit the training session in telekinetic weight lifting." Daniel said and Yoda nodded to him. "Best start from the beginning, go first I will, and you after me Qui-Gon." he said and Qui-Gon nodded to him as he looked at Jacen firmly. "To defeat an enemy you do not have to kill, defeat the rage in your enemy and he is you enemy no more, rage is the true enemy." he said and Qui-Gon took over.

"You merge together with the strength, cover the weakness, together you are stronger, but remember, the fear of looking like a fool is no reason to do something. Or not to do it, for it is a fear born in weakness." he said and Adi went further from there. "Every mission teaches you as you grow into your skin, but when as a team. you're a well oiled machine and working together as one, but when as a team, you work as one."

"And you win every battle, but at odds with each other and it tears a team apart, you have to trust your partner knows what they're doing, but there is no I in team. And to be a team is to dedicate yourself to the greater Jedi goal." she said and Qui-Gon took it back as he gave the next lecture at that, as he remembered this during Kegan then. "Submission is needed at times to survive in the field, but unless you learn teamwork."

"The higher Jedi goal can never be reached." he said as he went to the next one he taught Obi-wan, just a year later after Melida/Daan then. "Adventure is growth, surprise is the gift of awareness of limits, but you have much to see and much to experience. You're still young, so don't hurry the knowledge you seek, that knowledge takes it own time." he said and then went to the latest he taught the duo then gently at that.

"Don't center on your anxieties, keep your concentration on the here and now where it belongs, and yes we must be mindful of the future. But not at the expense of the moment, be mindful of the living force, you one." he said and went further as he said the gentle lesso he gave before the race. "Concentrate on the moment, feel don't think, use your instincts." he said and Thracia took it from there as they exchanged looks then.

As Thracia did her next as she looked at Anakin, remembering then she was going to be giving this one twice as the years went by as she said it. "You push harder you move faster, you are propelled by an inheritance few can understand, but moving faster gives you little time to think. You must temper your passions, but be less concerned, for now, about being free of your pain, youth is a time of uncertainty and unrest."

"Be a child, revel in it, test your limits, irritate and provoke, that is your way, time enough for wisdom, as you grow into it and your boot. And when you worn more holes into your boots." she said and Obi-wan did his at that as he injected a slightly stern tone into it. "You fought well Padawan, but you fought only for yourself, you did not obey her order at once. And your rival, and your brothers, stepped forward to engage the droids."

"He did it with the expectation that you would work together, and instead you fought as though you were alone. But you will never be a great Jedi warrior if you do not practice team work and dedicate yourself to the greater Jedi goal." he said as he read it all out then, before Yoda gave the promary lesson he had to teach Luke firmly. As he looked at Jacen as they had to make it clear that he was beyond arrogant and needed more time.

"Look at me, judge me by my size do you." he asked and Jacen swallowed hard at the remark now hearing it in his voice as he heard the question change. "And well you should not, for my ally is the force and a very powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow, but luminous we are, not this crude matter." he said and Jacen swallowed hard as Mace said it sternly as he and the rest of the council went into a single line as he said it.

"You see now, young Solo, everything your brother was taught, he learned it from a Jedi of the old republic, but in our time, it was individualized training sessions. At time when the training was beyond pure, we had a level of privacy, we segregated ourselves. From the non force sensitives until we could control our powers and we immerse ourselves in our training, gaining maturity and wisdom." he said and Jacen swallowed at that news.

"I think learning in your time would be interesting and it was to bad, I never got the chance to start sooner then this. If I had, I'd be one of Luke's top students, though I'm slightly quiet, I was trained by the best, before Kun tried that with Kyp and me. Gantoris was killed in the fight at the time as a result, Masters Windu, Yoda." Streen said and they nodded as one of Jaina's clan looked at him gentle with a smile as he answered him

"Well at least you can join up sooner so you can at least block everyone else out and you're not who you used to be." Tesar said smiling and he nodded. "Good point, I'm learning in my 40's as a Jedi, I'm not a hermit and our clan grows as we get stronger. As Luke starts healing after his encounter by that point now, but seeing what Kun did to Kyp and Gantoris, I'm not taking chances now." he said and the 10 nodded to that gently.

"This was what I looked forward to growing up young man, a Jedi never stops learning, but my mistake was hanging around Sidious leading into my 23rd birthday. Well in this timeline, I'm learning, or re-learning my training lessons over again. Growing stronger, patient and becoming the true Jedi master I was meant to be. But the first piece to that is honesty, trust and patience now." Anakin said as he looked at his mentor gently then.

"Master, you mind, I've already started enroute now, but that amount of weight, I'm not doing all sixty boxes, just yet. But its a demonstration, before the boys try it, as they see a true Jedi youngling in what you had to teach us growing up?" Anakin added and Yoda nodded as he closed his eyes as he put his hand out then. Drawing on the force he lifted the entire yield 20 feet of the floor and the council smiled in pride at the demonstration.

"Nicely done Anakin, that was really good, Padawan." Obi-wan said, smiling and he gently lowered it to the floor. "Lightsaber training with the real thing is out, but its demonstration of what you had to teach us so far. So thats one, Calenstethics, and of course, if Mara has my original lightsaber, the act of putting it back together after dismantling it mentally." he said and Soara answered him gently at that remark.

"Well, use what I taught you now Annie, exercise one completed, next test, calesthenics." she said and he nodded as he looked at the wall and used what she taught him as he did a back flip off of it. As the council, Ben and his clan group smiled at the way his training was progressing. "There's exercises of all kinds, in truth you never took calisthenics when in training, so you have a lot to learn." he said to his family gently and Jacen swallowed.

"Wait better yet, go to lightsaber training now Anakin, just remote." Qui-Gon said and Mace set the level for him as Anakin grabbed a blindfold and covered his eyes. And as he stretched to sense the remote as Mace threw it in the air as they watched. As Anakin blocked every shot that was aimed at him and Mace nodded. "Alright that's really good Anakin, stay your hand." he said, though just as he did it, it fired and he blocked it.

Before it fired 3 more times and he did it from 3 different angles back handed and Siri tried to keep from laughing at that. "Word of warning, never let your guard down if that thing is still on or it could catch you unprepared with your back turned. Looks like your grandfather was ready for the surprise attack if he did that." Adi said with a chuckle and just as he was turning it off, he swung sideways and then blocked the shot at his back.

"Nice touch in being prepared there Anakin, you show a full in tune setting of being one with the force." Mace said smiling at his star pupil at his fast reflexes in deflecting it's attacking him with his back turned. "And to us fully skilled padawans and Jedi knights and masters those of us who think we're done. We tend to get shot in the back, because we don't realize the blasted thing is still on." Clee said as she started laughing at that.

"Like I said, born to be a Jedi, you are getting so into your training, you'll be ready by the time you're 20, padawan." Qui-Gon said and he nodded as he removed the blindfold. "True, like I said there are tests of all kinds, I want to learn as much as I can, you testing me during this conversation certainly works. As I teach my grandchildren that what they learned by Luke barely scratches the surface." he said and Jacen swallowed hard at that.

"So what's the other kind right now, if you're training us like this?" Jacen asked and Yoda pulled out a bar from a secret compartment of his chair then. "Anakin." he said and Solo smiled as he nodded as he activated his lightsaber and he threw it up. And in six flashes Solo reduced it to 12 cubes as it landed on the floor in pieces. "Nicely done Padawan, went very far in training, you have." Yoda said smiling as he looked at him gently then.

"Whoever trained you, Tionne and Tahiri obviously knew master's ways of training us, because those skills are showing in you, you have come so far now. That you are just like us and we can see an equal in you Anakin." Thracia said smiling proudly at his skills. "Yes an equal, but you, Kam, Tionne and Tahiri are the ones who gained our training. They got the abridged, but you four are much stronger." Kit said and Mace nodded in agreement.

"In truth there are many lessons for us adult Jedi council members to choose from Padawan, as such patience is one of them and the other. It's going to seem slightly ridiculous in why, but it's part of the training now, but this is the way we train. So if you choose to end training now at this stage in your training, you know. You know where that path leads as your uncle did that and he nearly turns." Mace said and Adi finished that.

"This is what your grandfather meant actually there are many exercises when in training, not least of which is patience. With us in our younger bodies, your grandfather is undergoing his own training tests, before he reactivates now. But no longer around Sidious, he gets to really enjoy his training now, but to him now. To him, he's happy, but its a challenge, makes the training more fun." she said and he looked at her in shock.

"Added catch, its agility too." Anakin said and bent his legs and then jumped 15 feet off the floor then. "But agility, telekinesis, lightsaber training, calisthenics, creating and dismantling the lightsaber mentally, there are many lessons to choose from, Jacen. At your age I was getting tired of it, but back in my near ten year old body, its different, This is me when I was child, before Sidious started his little plan for me at the time."

"But knowing what he has planned, I'm staying away from him, and devoting myself to being the Jedi I should be, and you know what. Now that I have, I really enjoy my training, I learn something new everyday." he said and Mace hid a chuckle as he answered him. "Better slow it down, the more you practice and the stronger you get, you're just starting, so patience." he said and he nodded as he left his hand on his back.

"This is the bond we should have had with you, he's not coming anywhere near you, so with Siri leaving in 2 years, you got me helping you out. When in the added acrobatics, litte brother." Soara said and he nodded, as he did one add on and did a real back flip before doing a forward flip. "Uh huh, like I said the more you work out and the faster you grow into it, but this is going a little too far." Mace said and Adi nodded to that gently.

"What's going on here, its like just starting and already he's acting like us right now, but that can't be unless..., is anyone getting advanced knowledge. When in their memories, said things a good 10 to 13 years ahead like you remember the training. And its hitting you even faster then it should be?" Siri asked and they nodded. "Yes its like something just got unlocked by his already acting like us, he's got the skill of a 14 year old student."

"That ceiling is a good 25 feet up and you did 10 feet off of that padawan, the more you train and the stronger you get. But its not showing off right now, somethings happening here into why we sound like our adult selves. And its like you're really your teenage to young adult self, if you were training Ahsoka." Obi-wan told him and he nodded. "Well that makes perfect sense, if she was impatient at the time right now, but in truth."

"By us just accepting our bond, our talking before hand, I see this as the 15 of you are the one's who's trust I don't want to lose now. But its demonstrating that the training Luke was giving out is the abridged version, and I'm showing what true jedi training is like. As we do this, but its demonstrating a few aspects to it, to make it clear, he still has a lot to learn in your eyes, Ben." he said and the group nodded as that did it for Jacen.

"Yes and I once said that you're not me and I'm not Master we got to forge our own path, but its already feeling familiar, like we did it before. Unless..." Obi-wan started to say and it hit him then. "Master you asked Morgan to help us in unlocking the true reason Anakin in why Anakin turned, what caused it and why. And suddenly he's acting like he remembers everything we ever taught him, and sounding like his teenage self now."

"Our memories from their timeline are getting unlocked in ours now, that's why you're speeding up this fast, your memories of your time in training. They're coming back, alright if that's the case, never mind the lightsaber now Annie. You're showing the you I know rather then what hanging around Sidious was doing to you. But telekinesis, agility, calesthenics and several other things, your skills are speeding up right now."

"But agility, acrobatics and telekinesis, you remember, so give that demonstration now." he said and Anakin nodded as he added another 20 tons to the level. And then lifted it off the floor mentally, before doing several rounds of acrobatics. And then jumped 20 feet off the floor, before doing the jump off the wall a third time as he stopped as he relaxed. "When as a Jedi padawan, you learn to speed it up as you grow into it now cubs."

"I maybe nearly 10 years old, but the intuition of how is growing so fast, its like I'm like my clan group so with that, you never learned to increase your skills, so the longer at it. And the more you grow with the force, thats the force has your uncle home, and its because with him here I'm like this, but this is what Master put your uncle through. When he went to him on Dagobah, what I'm doing now." he said and Jacen swallowed hard.

"You also need to compensate for the darkness in yourself, thus the use of Vaapad, Anakin is my going to be my star pupil in that as he grows into it. Balance the good in you and the bad in you and when completely in balance you become more powerful. That is something our doubles refused to do and part of the reason he fail, so in this one. I'm teaching him to master both sides of himself." Mace said and and they nodded to him.

"We forgot our role in this galaxy, we're not soldiers, or local law enforcement, we serve the galaxy, not just the republic as peace keepers. And more importantly we serve the will of the force." Qui-Gon said and Yoda nodded in agreement. "Offering you second chance to join the council, position on the council now that opened our eyes. And to the truth, and made mistakes in their timeline, you have." he said and Qui-Gon nodded.

"I accept that position on the council, and until I return, Obi-wan holds my place as a member of the council though he made council himself him in their timeline." he said and they nodded. "The balance has been out of place so long that the Sith tore it down and restarted it from scratch, so 1,000 years of peace. And it was time to put the force back into balance by 36 years of war finally." Anakin told them and Yoda nodded to the news.

"And we were blinded to the fact that the senate was in the hands of a Sithlord all this time these next 13 years. And just before he killed the republic and it was reborn as the galactic empire." Padme finished and he nodded to that. "As that would mean that Dooku was in on this entire time at the time." Obi-wan said as he grabbed the book and read it out then to the council as he said to firmly at that, feeling his true self growing.

"And as I said, though I knew of the corruption in the senate, I would never have gone along with this sadistic plan to murder an innocent young woman. But I would never ever turn to the darkside or turn on my friends in the Jedi or even turn on the senate. Sidious is in control of the senate, hiding in plain sight." Qui-Gon said and Jaina swallowed. "We just explained this to the rebel leaders themselves at the moment right now."

"But the storm troopers were an army of clones before they drafted normal people, and 2) they were programmed to search and destroy all Jedi. Under the orders of the supreme chancellor who later became known by another title. But that title lived on to become someone you know quite well now." Obi-wan said and she said it then. "Who is Sidious if he targeted Grandpa?" she asked and Anakin said it gently then to that.

"He's the Emperor, the emperor is a Sithlord, called Darth Sidious, after he sensed my powers, he realized as I grew up, my powers would dwarf his and Master Yoda's. To him if he had my powers in his control finally I become the ultimate weapon. Just to destroy the Jedi as the Sith returned to the galaxy and ruled it." he told her and she swallowed hard as Yoda closed his eyes in realization as Garen said it firmly to Anakin then.

"We started losing the respect of everyone in the galaxy, because we never just came forward and say it, as a result we lose three Jedi in ten years and Ahsoka. After being accused of conspiracy and sedition resigns from the orders, as a result. We should have told the senate we were hunting down the Sith that murdered a member of the order." he said and Yoda nodded in agreement to that as he exchanged looks with Anakin then.

"Mistake in not telling the senators that Sith order had returned, our's was in that now, will not make the same mistake twice. Only we and the rebel alliance shall know of the existence of the Sith that targeted you as their father and grandfather. But altering the past to fix your present and future, we will." Yoda told him and Anakin nodded in agreement gently as Solo paled at that as he answered him quickly to the news then.

"The balance of good and evil in you is important, you let one side over rule the other it will destroy you in the end. That's what bringing balance means grandpa?" he asked and they nodded. "No side is stronger then the other, they are completely equal, your choices decide your future. You must choose the right path to take, by following your heart and you will know when you're at peace with yourself." Padme told him and he nodded to her.

"Spoken like true Jedi master and you are correct, no side is stronger then the other, they are completely equal, but your future is defined by the path you walk. The decisions you make, you are not born good or evil, you choose your path, no one else can choose it for you. You must choose the right path to take on your own by following your heart and you will know when you are at peace with yourself now." Mace said and they nodded.

"This is what it means in training, young man, you never grew up in our way, you lost 13 years vital training and you're definitely not ready right now. But 13 years, if you were like us, this is year four as a teenager in one on one training. But you got the abridged training, your brother, like your grandfather got the entirety. And he's far more powerful then you are because of it, Padawan." Obi-wan said crossing his arms sternly at that.

"The way the 15 of you do this is how you train your students, you mean what you just demonstrated grandpa, is what the Jedi training is really like?" Jacen said, backing up slightly as he realized why he was now being treated like a dark Jedi. "Yes it is and with it now, it's a matter of, when at the age you are, in controlling your temper. That was my mistake in your past, I was impatient, I was reckless, I was arrogant at the time."

"But seeing it through new eyes, when around my cousin, and my mentors, all of them, I can change easily. I love my mentors, and it's their approval that matters more to me then graduation, I'm not ready for graduation now. I want to stay their student for a few more years, in your timeline, I was once just like you, thanks to Palpatine. But not anymore, I love your Jedi godfather, he's my brother and father rolled into one."

"I wasn't ready for graduation back then, because I used to be just like you, but now, no I'm not ready to leave his or even your uncle's side, not yet. Its the same for the sextet and Master Jinn, now." he said and Obi-wan finished that remark firmly. "The padawans start from 5 to 12 years old in building up in stamina, endurance, telekinesis, telepathy. Then from 13 to the age I am it's going to one on one after that, Jacen, as to why."

"It takes years to reach a full Jedi, from Padawan to grandmaster, that takes, in a human, a good 55 years of training, but we're not pacifists. Having your grandfather spy on Palpatine was considered treason, but we're at war here. Giving out a white lie to the mercenaries your father dealt with is considered dishonest, but again. For the survival of the order, we're at war, we do what we must." Obi-wan said as he looked at him sternly.

"What's happening to your voices, you sound like you're adults?" he asked and they crossed their arms at that. "57 years in the past young man, we are adults, your grandparents are mentally adults. And as is Obi-wan, and as is every member of their training clans. I'm mentally 55 years old your grandparents 42 to 47 now. But this who we changed into, we decided to act like your parents family members and mentors."

"I'm Obi-wan's wife Jacen, to me, your grandfather is my baby brother, I'm not giving him up without a fight here, to save him, us and the entire Jedi order. We chose treason, and mutiny, said mutiny is by playing with the dejarik board. Until every Jedi is replaced by clones, now shall we commence training lessons here. Or do you continue to want to delay in one on one training, Padawan?" Siri asked him sternly and he nodded quickly.

"Uh oh, well I'm going to remember that tone once you guys return from the force as you're looking closer to my grandparents age then 83 and 81, Aunt Siri. Is that what you're going to be calling us in the future as our class and several others are in training. We're entering senior apprentice stage at that level, but our training starts from 13 and continues until we're 28 now?" Jaina asked and the first, secondary and third nodded.

"Yes we are, but we have a mixture of non force sensitives at the academy, your grandfather, with your great grandparents gone by then, turned to us now. So his adopted family now are us and as Jedi we're bonded by the force at the time moment. But we raised him, though he gets to see his family at his current age and the first visit back is in six months." she said and Jaina nodded as Adi finished that lesson gently then.

"So the weight of the rings that element is used for weighs up to 64,000lbs, so it's just a 1/4 of that amount for you and this is the weight of your uncle's X-Wing. And the solar panel itself, but you had help when you lifted the panel down at the time. But this time you're not in full assembly classes, but one on one training with us. And believe me the training is far harder now then it was at the academy." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I guess when in training at the academy and you toughening up the lessons, us junior Jedi are just going to enjoy it more now. Because before we got the abridged training and now we're being trained by our parents mentors. And as a result as a Jedi we never stop learning, but you end the training too soon. And take the quick and easy path as Vader did and we fail in our training?" Zekk asked and they all nodded to him gently to that.

"We're having the academy at where your uncle has it twins, Anakin, but this means that everyone in this room that is a Jedi master or training to become one. We're the ones who are in charge there, but the Skywalker clan, your grandfather, your uncle. And possibly your youngest uncle is in charge there, so your uncle leaves. And he's not going to have much to worry about, because he has your grandparents and us there now."

"So Kyp's training clan is also involved and like when they were in a council meeting before Anakin's mentor was killed by the peace brigade. We're also having Daniel friends, SG's 1, 2 and 3 up at the academy, training you as you switch from remotes. And right to live ammo now and this time it's no longer fun and games in lightsaber training Cubs, it's serious now." Kit said and Mace finished that as he looked at Jacen sternly then.

"So if you're so sure of your knowledge and experience in the force as a Jedi, a Jedi knight or even a Jedi master, Jacen. Then I think it's time to test your skills, and I assume Luke was teaching you how to do weight estimates leading into the solar panel. That you found, regarding Qorl, we can see you manage this." Mace said and Tionne said it then gently. "That a bit much Master Windu?" Tionne asked and he shook his head.

"No it's time he understands the true meaning of who and where now in this. That you, Tahiri and Anakin get your training from, we spend 20 years learning to lift things by size and weight like this. If he's a true master of Jedi training, it's time to rid him of his pride before it kills someone next after it cost her, her arm." he said and Daniel moved to the council then as he looked at his future student, who was looking back at him terrified.

"Looks like the force interepreted Luke and Leia's request and decided to bring him back to when the training was the most pure as Han made it clear. Nothing is black and white, it's shades of grey in all areas, but Han got his request granted. That you test him in training as I be the one to train him myself, in the cause your parents took up now. And as you test him in the acts of being a true Jedi." he said and Mace nodded to him softly.

"That's what happened here, the force granted our parents and Uncle Luke's request, in you making it clear that you approve of their way to help the survival of the Jedi. While mom and Uncle get their request granted, as Jacen is taught he doesn't know everything. As you train him yourselves and doing this in individualized training programs for us?" Jaina said in delighted relief and they nodded as Jacen swallowed hard at that news.

'Oh force what have I gotten myself into here, Uncle Luke, why send me back to your mentor and his friends, what is this.' They saw him thinking and hid a nod. "Whether your uncle knows it or not his wish got interpreted in the force. But your uncle was one of our prize pupils as he grew up now, he grew up, matured and became like us. As we show you not everything is all black and white Jacen." Obi-wan said and Daniel finished.

"Alright young man pretend you're on Dagobah and under Jedi training with my mentor, as I understand you lifted a solar panel out of the tree and that was 1/4 of this weight. So do it again and this time you're doing it alone now." Daniel said and Jacen nodded shaking as he held his arm out and channeled his telekinesis into it. But suddenly the weight started becoming too much and he dropped it then as he collapsed on the floor.

"I..., I can't, it's too much, it's too big." he said, gasping to him. "Size has no meaning, judge me by my size, do you?" Yoda asked and Jacen shook his head then and he nodded. "As well you shouldn't, fore my ally is the force and a very powerful ally it is, life creates it, makes it grow, its energy surrounds us. And binds us together, luminous beings are we, not this crude matter." he said and Jacen sighed sadly at that lecture.

"Anakin, Jaina, you do it now, but take it slow and easy, just build your way up until you can lift up the entire yield." Anakin said and they both nodded, as, closing his eyes, Solo raised his hand and one by one each brick was lifted up. And until the entire pile laid suspended in mid air for fifteen minutes, before putting it down. "Very good Anakin, Jaina, your turn it is." Yoda said and she nodded as she closed her eyes then.

Gathering her strength she lifted each block up until she got all of them, before the added side effect kicked in when the council chairs also lifted off the floor. "Uh oh, alright baby, that's really good, but you can put us down please." Adi said said holding it in and she lowered them and the pile to the floor at that. "I can't believe it." Jacen said in shock to that and Yoda nodded as he answered him in stern resignation at that.

"That is why you fail, seeing is not believing, believing is seeing, not have to see the force to know that there it is, just know it is, we do. But clear it is you are not ready, have much to learn still of the force are, so no, not ready for graduation to trials. Nor were you ready for that lightsaber, but much to learn you still have right now." he said and Jaina said it sharply then as she looked at them as she looked between them.

Before she could say it, Daniel crossed his arms, as he said it to him. "Do you truly understand why we have to bend the code, that attitude problem of your's. In regarding your father, is something the council had to make a choice on themselves. For the survival of the Jedi order by a case of mutiny, sure it's against the rules. But then there are no rules when it comes to survival and your counterparts want you back."

"They miss their friends in the Jedi order, they want you back and to them if it means mutiny, treason. Then they're willing to risk death just to go against the Sithlord that took control of the republic. Say, the rebel leaders themselves, the sextet here are members you knew at your current ages, Mon Mothma, Generals Dodonna. Reeikan, Madine, Admiral Ackbar, Senator Organa, do those names ring a bell right now."

"Do their faces remind of you of your battles against the empire and the Diversity Alliance." he said pointing at Padme and the loyalist committee and he swallowed hard as Ackbar and Dodonna crossed their arms. "He's very correct for the sake of a war we have to break certain codes, your father was serving us. And for the better part of 25 years, he understands this better then you do." Bail said and Jacen swallowed hard at that.

"But at the moment, and in truth at times we got to come up with ways that got to test the balance point. Make it clear that we must insist right now, to you this may seem as though it's not right and against the code. But to us it's necessary for survival, in a fight for survival there are no rules, so we have to bend the code of morality to survive." Mace said sternly and he swallowed at that remark as he answered him then.

"Was that just to humiliate me or was it give the duo some recognition?" he asked and he said it firmly. "It's neither youngling, it's to show that not all things are black and white, in a war of survival there are no rules. At times we got to bend the rules in morality for the sake of the greater good." Mon said for him and he lashed out at that. "Why are all of you getting on my case about this right now, I don't want to be a pirate."

"So you try emotional blackmail?!" he snapped and Daniel crossed his arms at that. "Is that what you call this, young man, your parents may not have been around. And all that much, and if this if your way of paying your parents back. But if your only interpretation to 'your father needs you' is she is trying to manipulate you. Well then they been far worse parents then even they thought, but if that is all you see then by all means."

"Just leave right now, because Leia wouldn't want you on those terms, let me point this out now, but for years on my planet, I watched your mother. Her personality, her thinking strategies, I know her entire personality in and out, I know your parents. So well, it's clear to me they're getting ready to disown you for this attitude of yours. And especially if you don't rein it in now at the moment, but you remember Anja at the time."

"Your father finally has had it with this behavior now, to him, it's either shape up or ship out, just get off of his ship until you stop acting like a spoiled brat. Throwing a temper tantrum and start acting your age again right now, but a Jedi. A Jedi does not throw temper tantrums, when they don't get their way, so tell me now. Do you sound like a Jedi, or do you sound like the son of the former chief of state right now."

"You lost your power, you got to live like a Jedi, now stop whining and get to work, you are no longer the son of the former chief of state now young man. You are now a civil servant, but if acting as a Jedi is to hard to live by then by all means just get off the ship. As they wouldn't want you around when you are acting like a spoiled brat." he said and the boy flinched at that as Jaina opened up the book focused on that mission.

"Listen to me, a Jedi is destined to not have a real home, or family, well with the fact your mother's 14 years as chief of state are done. You have to live like a Jedi, being sent from planet to planet on missions, learning to live by use of your powers and lightsaber. But if that is too hard for you, that you want to be back in your original powers, then you are not going to make it as you are beyond weak." Anakin said to him sharply at that.

"You know your uncle and I grew up in a harsh environment all our lives now, we are paupers, we didn't grow up spoiled, we had to work for a living. Your father same thing, but your mother and grandmother matters are they learn to take care of themselves. They never had servants doing everything for them, if we had the chance to raise your mother and uncle, we would have them raised as who they are, and sure now."

"Sure we live in a palace, but I am a Jedi first, your grandmother a senator, we do our chores for ourselves, we're not spoiled." he said with a stern growl at him then. "Well I don't have to hear mom saying this if you're doing it for her, because you just quoted it. And Uncle Daniel, grandpa, but that's the very subtext in dad's eyes and as for mom. She's reached her limit, that's her wording in her voice, and she's reached her limit."

"Word for word and she's serious about that little temper tantrum." she said and Jacen paled as he grabbed the book and read the same words in his mother's voice. "As I said, for years I watched your parents, I know how she feels, but you are not minor royalty. Not anymore, to them, they see you acting as a spoiled brat throwing a temper tantrum." Daniel told him and he swallowed hard at the reprimand as he read the words then.

"No mom, why, I'm sorry." he said as the tears started pouring down his face at that. "Isn't it obvious young man, they are both sick of this attitude you're giving them after Anja, and you crossed the line once too far. But you continue down this path that could destroy you, that's why Master Yoda chose me, before you cross the point of no return." he said and Jacen swallowed hard at that as Jaina took charge then firmly.

"Listen to me young man, where I come from, in the storyline, your storyline, as the New Jedi Order hit the midway point, you were captured by a dark Jedi. But prior to that, your sister came close to turning to the darkside, you know why?" he asked and Jacen shook his head. "Anakin what was your intention if Ulaha attacked the captain of the ship you were going to destroy that carried all the voxyns?" he asked and Solo crossed his arms.

"I wanted her to tell the captain the truth where the base is, I did not say to attack, but to doubt my intentions is to doubt the very person I am. If you thought that was going to the darkside then you don't know me at all at who I am and who I became, Jacen. But really, Jacen are you really the only one in this room that understands the nature of the darkside?" he asked and Jacen shook his head quickly as he answered him then.

"No we all had encounters with the darkside and Zekk even turned." he said and they nodded. "That's exactly our point young man, you are not the only one that understands the nature of the darkside, but of you Zekk is the one that was suffering from it. And it nearly kills him in the process, like it nearly killed your uncle and me. What you are showing is arrogance, not humility." Kyp and Streen said together sharply at that.

"They're right Jacen, you are not showing humility, but pride, but quite honestly that pride now. Your pride has turned to arrogance, we all see this, why can't you, it must be nice being all sure of yourself, but you know what, that self assurance. That is a very dangerous thing, as self assurance and pride, there is a very thin line between them. Cross that line and it turns to arrogance." Jaina said and Daniel finished that sternly.


	26. Generations Meet VII: Vector Prime

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, and forward it reveals the real possible reason in why Anakin's obsession with saving his loved one activates now. In the added truth, there was more to the rivalry between him and Ferus Olin. In why he killed Tru in the purge and more into why he destroyed the raider camp. As he and Darra Thel Thanis have connected, as the story line continues.**

 **And before they run the Jedi testing Anakin decides to get his family there into the past and explains the truth to them. And the difference of opinion in the old ways and the new ways of the Jedi order. To the twins, Anakin, Kyp and Zekk, as they learn a truth they weren't expecting. But in bringing them to the past the trio have their memories rearranged now.**

 **Chapter 26: Generations Meet VI: Heirs Of The Force**

"Thank you, that is exactly what I'm trying to say here, there is very thin line between self assurance and pride, cross that line and it turns into arrogance. This is the very first thing Master taught me, following that now, concentrate on the moment, feel don't think. Just trust your instincts, that's the way of a Jedi, but the way of the apprentice now, that's what I just showed you, we can stop an altercation without violence as well."

"A Jedi is always humble, we do not lie, cheat, give out threats or lie to ones master, it's not the Jedi way now. But you never exercise that in your behavior, young man, one other thing, we avoid pride. But this is why everyone in the rooms sees you turning to the darkside on us, pride is a sin as is envy, lust, greed and anger. You don't control that sin, it wil lead to your own self destruction finally, but there are many sins here."

"Many sins, not to least of which is pride now, are you too arrogant to admit your way is not the only way padawan, when we've been training Jedi longer then you be alive. We taught this to your parents and uncle, not everything is always black and white. What about Sloth, are you showing laziness when it comes to the added chores you had to do." Anakin said to him then sternly and he swallowed as Daniel finished that remark sternly.

"I may have been a slave to the darkside, but my last and final test for your uncle was one where you are truly beyond arrogant, young man. I hit his weakspot, your mother, but that did it as every slash and jab at me was screaming out shards of anger, of hate. I heards those same screams through your own fight with your brother. You are consumed by jealousy, of hate at your own flesh and blood that you nearly kill him."

"Your own flesh and blood see this, but you don't, you're jealous of your brother, you hate him, because you know he is right and you are wrong. He is a Master guardian, you are consular, he is the true chosen, you are not, he carries my name. You do not, you are blinded by jealousy so much you are trying to train him. Just to make yourself feel better, you are not ready, Jacen Anakin Solo." Anakin said and he swallowed hard at that.

"That's the voice of a true Jedi master and member of the council, you see what we see, my padawan, nicely done Anakin." Mace said smiling and he turned and bowed to him in respect and Mace nodded as he looked into his eyes. "Your trust and respect, our bonds, they are all that matter, all of you, I failed you once, I will not fail you again. You are my master, my teacher, I am ready, to be re-taught." he said and the council nodded softly.

"Every Jedi that was living force see this the same way, to us, you are the threat Jacen, always thinking you are right even when you're wrong. That is exactly what they are trying to teach you right now, there is very thin line between self assurance and pride. You cross that line and it turns into arrogance, but that is what causes the self destruct sequence: pride, anger, lust, envy, greed, gluttony, sloth, haven't you learn it yet."

"In regarding the blasted droids, what would a skilled Jedi see this as if you think doing chores is torture, doing your laundry, picking up your toys. Taking care of your brother when you were 9 years old, hmm?" Daniel asked and he swallowed hard at that. "Your parents, Lando, Chewie, even Mara and Luke, to them as adults. And from 10 to their current ages they take and took care of themselves, learning to do chores."

"Working with their hands, they didn't have servants doing everything for them, your grandmother packs her own clothes, she cooks and cleans, she's a warrior herself. All of this may seem like torture to some spoiled little child like yourself. But look at the facts, your sister and brother passed every test that the council gave them. And you, you are so weak you're just asking to get turned yourself." he said and Jacen paled at that.

"Your grandmother, great grandmother was the daughter of a farmer, your great grandparents maternal side. They're farmers, so tell me what's the basis, look at your grandfather and then look at yourself." he asked as he saw the stern look in Shmi's eyes at the remark as she crossed her arms and the hard and stern look in Cliegg's eyes. "You are just like Raynar, claiming him to be a spoiled brat, but look who's talking."

"Brakiss said that to a child that grew up spoiled, they would see hard work as torture at the moment. So you're saying he was right, he wants the quick and easy?" Zekk asked and they nodded to him. "Yes that's exactly the point right now, a Jedi has many chores in training to do from 5 to teenager. They learn to do things for themselves from 13 to our current age right now in this case, we do not allow others to do it for us."

"But a Jedi puts in a hard day's work, but that attitude is enough to get him extreme trials and many, many extra chores. And not just to improve his own lease on life, the way your uncle has it, is not the way we do it. We make our bodies strong by exercise, we meditate, we keep our bodies strong when in captivity. But the way we have it is the way it should be, make you strong in both ways." Siri said and Daniel finished it firmly.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying, to be a Jedi is putting in an good hard days work, without anyone doing it for you, but your pride and sloth resulted in her losing her arm. Despite the fact Luke said not to get cocky, you still did, so tell me what does this say about you. When compared to the Jedi code?" he asked and Zekk crossed his arms. "The sith way is faster, easier and more seductive, by chosing the quick and easy path."

"But once you start down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny, and destroy you, it's very clear how easy it is to see this right now. While Zekk, Jaina and I are able to work with our hands in mechanics and programming. Jacen is cutting corners, he's desperate to show how much more he knows than I do. And you had to prevent his killing me out of anger and desperation, he can't lift the weight we can."

"If we learned endurance and stamina from an early age, then it's clear right now, but 1) is he can't jump as high as I can, 2) he can't lift the weight I can. 3) during training a Jedi is always humble, he's showing a pride that is bordering on arrogance now. 4) His impatience at your training styles is showing a clear look at how arrogant he really is. 5) and most importantly he's refusing to see that his way is not the only way."

"He can't even try to relax when it comes to your training strategies, this continues and some Sith could easily get to him and as our entire family turns on him now." Solo said and Jaina crossed her arms as she leaned against Zekk as she said it. "The ones that stayed ourselves are you and me, but my boyfriend is just like grandpa, Kyp, Uncle Luke and dad, Uncle Daniel what's coming if our family is endanger right now?"

"Because if Jacen is turning into what grandpa was like in my timeline, then if Palpatine was still alive he would use him to wipe us out, again. Well now, I think that if he's the one turning to the darkside then our parents deserve to know this right now. Then it's time to tell mom and Uncle Luke that Jacen is a green going red at the moment. They know what this means and as will dad, after he had to save Uncle Luke and Kyp."

"Alright, that's enough of this right now, Uncle Ben could you bring our, the first and second generation of the new Jedi Order. But our parents here, you told us the truth, but now you have to show my parents and Uncle Luke. Just who you knew grandpa as when he was a child, the real man grandpa was." she said as several flashes lit up the room as the parents of her training clan appeared then as the leader of the group said it.

"Whoa, alright what the force is going on here right now?" the second Jedi master asked and they sighed. "A lot, but we're in the time when Palpatine was a senator still, and this situation was truly a Jedi trap at the current moment. The council of Vader's time, when he was a child still, has been going through various tests, testing the weight. Of the Solo's training and Jacen has failed every single test." Kyp said and he nodded to him.

"Long story as well honey, but everything Anakin and Tahiri never talked to us about, they unloaded all of it to the Jedi council of the old republic right now." Tionne said and he nodded as he looked at their mentor as the other man answered that. And as he said it to his niece and nephews as he looked at his niece as he said it to her gently at that. As her parents moved forward as he looked at his oldest in his sister's family then.

"Well this answers the question to why Kam said you all disappeared from your current missions, Jaina, baby, what's going on here and where are we?" the man asked and she moved to him as she hugged him tightly and he tightened his arms around her at that. "The force yanked us from our current time and brought us to the past when grandpa was still a child." she said and he nodded in shock at the news then as she moved to him.

Giving him a hug, he responded and tightened his arms around her as he and her parents moved forward at that remark, looking down. As he saw a pile of different books for people and at different ages and he nodded as his twin said it for him then gently. To his niece and nephew then. "I take it whoever created these obviously managed to get into our heads to know our entire life together since your father met me and your uncle."

"And..." she started to say and picked up a book that had an image of Anakin and Padme on it and looked up then at that as she said it for both of them. "Luke check it out, they look like you and Leia." Han Solo said to him and he nodded. "Light, sandy brown hair and sky blue eyes, that's me, when you met me, Leia: brown eyes and brown hair." he said and she said it gently. "Who are they?" she asked and Jaina said it gently to her.

"That's grandma and grandpa, before the clone wars started, everything we never knew, is being foretold on Uncle Daniel's adopted home planet." she said and they nodded in shock. "So what's the truth, what caused him to turn?" Han asked and she explained that to him. "To save grandma, but I think his premonitions of her dying in childbirth, they were spelling his death." she said and her uncle swallowed hard at that remark.

"His death at the hands of Vader, Ben told me he was murdered by Vader?" he said and the young duo nodded to him gently as she said it. "Baby hold up a second." Anakin told her and she nodded. "Who are you, if you said that to her?" her father asked and he explained that. "You wanted to know what your mother, mother-in-law, in your case son, but your mother and I were really like as children, before you were born, right."

"Well here we are, but Son, honey, Han, I need you to listen to me carefully, but Vader is my alter ego two sides of a person, this is me if I stayed myself. The way Master Yoda and Ben talked about me was the me they remembered at the time. The me they knew all my life now, Ben, he was your godfather." he said and the twins nodded in shock. "Godfather, he was their godfather, was this why he freaked out when Vader killed him."

"Why Ben was training him?" the man asked in shock and he nodded. "Yes I made him promise if something ever happened to me, that he'd be the one. Now, that taking care of my family and with him Master Yoda, they knew everything. Had I had time, I would have, before Palpatine revealed himself to me that year. I would have named them your guardians, but to protect you from Palpatine, they did as I asked now in that."

"To protect you both from Palpatine, you were hidden from my alter ego when you were born now that day. And in a way what Obi-wan told you was the truth, from a certain point of view." he said and the Jedi Master covered his eyes. "Obi-wan said the very same thing, I don't understand what you mean by that, said point of view. But who's exactly?" he asked and Obi-wan, Yoda and Bail, as well as Owen moved forward at that.

"Ours son, that's the way we saw it, our point of view is the way we all saw this, Vader betrayed your father, betrayed his beliefs. Murdered: he, once he got the truth that Palpatine was standing right in front of us all this time, considered a chance to save your mother. He weighed your mother's life against the order and the entire republic and to him it was no contest." Bail said and she and the Jedi master nodded sighing softly.

As Jaina finished that gently to them as she looked between her parents anf her uncle. "He was serious when he told you that, but the betray is the betrayal of his thoughts his beliefs, the murder. The murder is Vader put him into a coma, after hitting him so hard he was barely conscious and then the final blow hit. After whatever happened to cause the war to end finally, Palpatine got Ben and Master out of the picture."

"Long enough and that by the time they came back it was already too late, they didn't know that he was standing in front of them all this time. Because they never exercised the other side of it to the point they didn't see he was standing in front of them. And all this time till it was too late." Solo said for her and they all nodded in shock to that. "That's what happened?" her mother said and her father finished quickly at the news.

"So they never realized that Palpatine was standing in front of them this entire time, his alias?" Han asked for all of them and they nodded. "What happened was close to what happened to you Uncle Luke, his heart was being beaten black and blue. And then he gets the truth and in the worst way possible now that someone he trusts. Is really the enemy, as his system crashed and Vader was a disease, a cancer that killed him."

"Everything that you told us leading into your getting dad back, happened to him, everything." she said and they nodded as he collapsed at that news information. "That's what happened, piece by piece, father was dying and then Palpatine separated father from Ben and Master. And then he gets the truth, as everything he ever believed in is destroyed now, that's what happened to me, this is why Ben and Master said that."

"I get the truth from the wrong person, and it's going to happen again, they failed to stop it when our father crashed and didn't want it happening again." he said and their parents nodded as he closed his eyes as her mother squeezed his shoulder, as she tried to control her anger at that. "Indeed Luke, meant that we did, exactly as you said it, we lost your father, because we weren't here to prevent it and everyone in your father's branch."

"Aside from Mace, dead they were, by the time you were born, all of his clan and 3/4's of Obi-wan's, dead they were. But beaten black and blue his heart was, and his premonitions of your mother dying in childbirth, spelling out his turn. And to the darkside, till learn that Sidious, standing in front of us the whole time, he was. But by then, his immune system, crashing it was till Vader, disease that he is, and was now."

"That disease now, a cancer it was, my padawan, reached his heart and killed him and by betraying his beliefs, everything we believed in, everything he did. As kill him, Vader did, and then went on genocide mission here in temple. Before wiping out separatists, and one of which is the Trade Federation, had vendetta. They did against your mother ever since, this mission on now, he is." Yoda said and he nodded as they looked down.

Looking at him carefully as he crouched in front of him then, he said it then. "Your, your voice, I know that voice, but this is you when my father was a child, Master, Master Yoda?!" he said in shock and he nodded as he gripped his arm as he answered him. "Yes Luke, it is I, this is me, and when still a child to young adult. As Obi-wan and your father were now, knew them both quite well I did, but your father though my prize pupil, now."

"The one draw back to that power and his title now is his anger and impatience, as got older he did, he admitted it to us. That never wanted title, sensitivity or being singled out, as reached the age you were when saw you I did finally. Holding much fear, much anger and impatience now by that point in this case now. Must control impatience and anger, or cause you to turn it could, this is what I meant, but never took time, now."

"To get to know your father in one on one, before meeting the rest of the council he did, your father and Obi-wan, met at this age. And grow close this mission, they did, so close in fact, that the link to find a correct match activated enroute here, as grow close. And being brothers they acted like, but good friend now, when told you this, he did. Code for love like a brother he meant to you, Luke, Leia." he said and the elder twins nodded.

"He loved our father like a brother, Palpatine ripped his heart out when mother died and he turned, that it?" Leia asked as she crouched next to Luke. "Indeed, that it is, loved your parents like family, but darkside took everything away from him. From Siri, Adi and Qui-Gon, to your parents and his best friends at time it was. To me, to Obi-wan, even Bail, determined we were to avenge your family." he said and they nodded to him softly.

"The one person we can truly blame for our fears of the darkside, our family being ripped apart is Palpatine, so father was the victim all this time?" Luke said and he nodded to him. "Yes that it is exactly Luke, all of you determined to stop Palpatine, and know or not, to get your father back. But the final fatal blow to Vader was learning your sister was live and had twins now, a family, Han." he said and Han nodded as he answered him.

"How old is Ben in your present?" Han asked as he explained that as he crouched in front of him at that news gently. "Twenty six, he is turning in a few months, and your father, Luke, Leia, turn 10 this mission after ended it did." he said and they all nodded. "So you knew our parents and Obi-wan all their lives?" Leia Organa Solo asked and he nodded gently as he pointed to the books and she turned to them as she picked one up.

"Jedi apprentice, who are these about?" Han asked and he smiled as he answered him softly then as he looked between them gently. "Life story as padawan, for Obi-wan they are, this what meant when Obi-wan told you, instructed him I did." he said and she reorganized them into their correct alignment as she pointed to the first. "Oh my gods, he's looking like he's close to 12 in these images." she said and he nodded in shock.

"Indeed, date from before 13th birthday, to 17th." Yaddle told her and she nodded as she looked at each one. "So if that is Obi-wan, then who is the girl next to him in both of these illustrations?" Han asked and Adi answered that. "She's my apprentice, that's me in this one, but our teams: the Jinn/Kenobi and the Gallia/Tachi had been partners for 12 years now." she said and they nodded as the council explained it to them at that.

"Had been given the chance and change the code, your godmother, she would be, as Adi, be your adopted grandmother she is." Yoda told them and they nodded in shock to that. As her brother picked up another and saw Obi-Wan as a child, during the trip to Phindar and Gala. "So who is the man behind him?" he asked and Adi explained that to him. "That's my partner and your adopted grandfather, his name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Like me, he is also a Jedi master, truthfully if I was still alive in your time frame, I'd be your mentor, as you are just like my own prize pupil." she said and they nodded gently then as Han said it firmly. "So she is your apprentice, but you normally trained girls, so Siri, Leia and then my daughter, alright I understand. I knew we should have gotten the truth from Ben or your mentor, but this is too much right now guys, alright, alright."

"So whoever created these started with your parents and me, and then moved backwards in time giving out Ben's life before and after he met their mother and father. If you 10 know the truth of this, did you know their parents, and all their lives?" Han said, looking at Siri and the council. "Obi-wan decided to adopted your father as his little brother, legal guardian now, but we changed the code, so like you have it now in your present."

"Your father gets to see his parents, brother and sister, as well as his friends, but the code is being changed right now." Adi told them and they nodded. "So you knew my father all his life, like this before Palpatine got to him, what caused it and who is he?" she asked and she sighed. "It's a long story, but the force landed your father's cousin in our galaxy at exactly the right time and with him is his friends and wife now."

"As well as his father in law right now." Mace said and they nodded as Luke looked at the Stargliders at that. "I take it Palpatine was using some sort of formula to devise this plan to destroy the order, but you only just got the news." Han asked and they nodded "We do, in fact at this point in time, Obi-wan and his mentor. They were assigned to their mother and liberated their father from slavery." Adi told him and he nodded to her softly.

"So it's before Anakin turned to the darkside now, alright if that is the case, why did the force bring us here?" he asked and Mace answered that one. "So you could learn what your parents were like before your mother died and your father turned." he said and they nodded as Luke Skywalker answered him then. "So I guess you are the Jedi that knew my parents in law and Ben best then right?" Han asked and they nodded to him at that.

"We are, in fact we knew and raised them both: Anakin and Obi-wan ourselves at the time, as a result we were going through his memories now. Honestly your versions of us at the time now, we ended up getting a serious truth here now." he said and Han crossed his arms at that. "What exactly?" he asked and Mace said it in 8 words. "Do you know what a Sithlord is son?" he asked and Han felt his heart hit the floor at that remark.

"I do, but until Vader and I get the truth that Anakin and Vader are the same man, I never knew what kind of danger they posed until I dug into past histories. I've been worried out of my mind that a Sith would destroy my children ever since." he told him and his wife, Leia Organa Solo picked up a book that said the Phantom Menace. And saw the face of the Sith that attacked Qui-Gon and they looked up at the council at that.

"That's the truth, you learned the Sith came back, before you met my father?" Luke Skywalker asked and they nodded. "We did, but what we also learned was your father was the prophesied chosen one of a Jedi prophecy. And one that was meant to shape your future now, the Jedi master meant to find him was Obi-wan's mentor. While Obi-wan himself was meant to train your father, at this point in time right now."

"Your father is still just a child, and Obi-wan is close to his trials to become a Jedi knight now. The records may have said that Master Yoda was Obi-wan's mentor now, but that is partly true. From the time we left the nursery he instructed us until we hit reached the weeks prior. And leading into our 13th birthdays as we get chosen by a knight or master, as teenagers and for one on one apprentice-ship, that explains that image."

"And he was just chosen by his new mentor now." Adi said and they nodded as Mace looked at him. "Kids, we are the Jedi council of the old republic, everyone in the room knew us quite well. But they knew we were the protectors of peace and justice, when in the old republic now, your father was just released from slavery. And met me and my mentor, along with your mother." Obi-wan said to them gently at that remark then.

"Son, baby listen to me, you recall a young man with my eyes and light blond hair and beard, he was holding you Luke, after your mother gave birth to you?" he asked and Luke nodded, as he closed his eyes then and feeling the tears enter his eyes. "I saw the man's eyes, he was holding me, before I heard a pained scream. But I heard my name in a weakening whisper." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he answered him gently

"I know, but do you know who it was that was there with your mother when she did give birth to both of you?" he asked and they shook their heads. "It was me, you two, I am that man that was holding you son." he said and Luke looked into his eyes. "Add the 32 years to me, son, you know it's true, my last remark to you, the force will be with you, always." he said and Luke closed his eyes and added the years to him at that.

Watch him aging he saw his features changing, before his face changed and became familiar, his eyes shot open he looked at him in disbelief. "Ben, this is you, as a young adult?" he said in shock and he nodded to him. "You and your mentor, you mean this is you, Obi-wan?" Leia asked holding up book 3 and he nodded. "Yes, baby, in truth in that image I was a newly activated apprentice to Qui-Gon in that illustration, Leia."

"I know this is hard to understand, I know that, believe me, but you have to listen me, things at this point in time, had the students like Ferus here right now. And they were jealous of all the attention the council and I were giving your father. But the link was fused in the second we started getting to know each other. Like I said and told you son, when I first met your father, I was amazed at how strong the force was within him."

"I took it upon myself to train him, my mistake was my own arrogance, and thinking I could instruct him, just as well as Master instructed me." he said and Luke crouched on the floor as he checked the next pile. "I take it this was our father when you were training him then?" he asked and Obi-wan looked down and saw the stories in the pile and nodded as he hid a smile at the images as he answered him gently at that.

"Yes this was us when he became my padawan, as he grew up, that image right there, from now to three years from now. That was him when he created his lightsaber, and he met your godmother, but he was also dealing with his past. Said past as we said he was a slave, recently freed from slavery, so he had to face his memories. Of a trauma 3 years ago and it's six when this story opens now." he said and they nodded to him softly.

"Uncle Owen said that there was a raider that was killed, and he killed a friend of grandma's that true?" he asked and they nodded. "He told you the truth son, the slaves needed a way to say someone was going to have to take stand now. Someone was going to have to say enough, when I faced and won it against my rival Sebulba. I gave them hope and then I stopped him that gave them confidence they too would be free."

"So yes it's true, he was the raider we were intending to shut down, as a result, the only way to get at him was by allowing me to get arrested. As Siri was working undercover, she got me in claiming I was her captive now. And she was watching over me till we caused a rebellion." Anakin told him and he nodded as he looked between them. "Alright so this is you, so if we age you 32 years?" he asked and they nodded to him gently.

"And without the mask on, let alone the respirator, you have my voice as you remember, son." he said and Luke nodded in agreement to that. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but I'll do it once you confirm you're who I think. As I never knew what you looked like as an adult aside from that illustration Jaina has of you as a padawan." he said and they nodded in understanding then as Mace answered that question gently.

"I'll explain that in a minute." he said and they nodded as the trio turned to Threepio. "Whoever this is, he looks like he was just being built right now." Luke said and Threepio turned to them at that. "Hello, how may I be of service, I am..." he started to say and the trio looked at him in shock. "I know that voice, but this is when he was still be built, Threepio?!" Han said and Solo quickly said it to them at that gently at remark.

"Before you say it, dad, we already that conversation with him, Senator Organa had his mind wiped, after you were born, mom, Uncle Luke. All he knows is Grandma and Grandpa, Master Qui-Gon, Uncle Ben and Grandma Shmi." he said and they nodded. "How old is Artoo in your present" Leia asked and they chuckled. "He was built a year ago, and Threepio was being built over the last six months, actually baby, in truth."

"The boys are family droids, we even did it the way you did, before you defeated Palpatine." Obi-wan said and they nodded gently the news. "Threepio was with mom and Artoo was with dad all that time, I see why things never changed in their eyes right now. Three generations and the boys had specific role to play here." Han said and the young couple nodded to him softly and he hid a smile to that in response gently.

"To the boys this was routine: Jedi, senator and politician, to them they knew, they knew which role each of them had to play with you. Because they did it with us since we were the age we are now, to when we were no older then you. When you found each other at the time, they knew if you took our careers, you'd be just like us. Following in our footsteps, but this was why Palpatine wanted you now at the time, son."

"To do to you what he did to me now." he said and Luke nodded as he shifted subjects. "So how did Artoo know where to find me exactly?" Luke asked and Anakin explained that. "That was your grandfather's farm actually, before we became Jedi: you and me, we lived our lives and as farmers and mechanics. Knowing the dangers of our home planet, we knew everything, but you chose my career, your sister chose your mother's."

"But the force, it chose pairings for you, your sister was supposed to go to Ben and you went to me, you have much to learn still of the living force. But you are very capable right now, everything, every test you took on now. Truthfully the real reason that you needed to learn was the results of what nearly killed me when I was no older then you. When Our latest Jedi turned the darkside." he said and the twins nodded to him.

"You shared my life, only without the slavery, to me I wanted to leave home, but though I did, I still have connections there still, I moved from the planet capital. To the countryside, but the piece that keeps me from returning home, setting foot on it. Was Tatooine hold many painful memories for Vader: it was there my mother was killed. And by the dangers of the planet, it was there, I first brushed the darkside after losing her."

"It was there I lost a few friends to raider, I was holding onto the good memories, racing, meeting your mother, and my parental mentor. Having my friends still alive there, Vader was holding onto the bad memories at the time. And this was why Owen was worried out of his mind, afraid you were only going to see the bad memories. And do what I did as your impatience to leave was dangerous." he said and Luke nodded to him gently.

"Why the heck did Palpatine want Luke, if you're who we think right now?" Han asked and he sighed and told them the truth. "Because like that he has a power advantage over me, but fully human, my powers are back to full strength. The twins are just as powerful if not more so then than I am, to him the goal was to get a Skywalker as his aprentice. The bloodline is descended from the force, I was the prophecied chosen one."

"But the chosen one is the most powerful force sensitive in history, in the hands of the Jedi my powers were used for defense, never for attack. As I changed the code, so Jedi could fall in love and get married, but in the hands of a Sith, Palpatine for one. My powers can do a lot of damage now, three generations of force sensitives. The true chosen one in our family, after me was Luke." he said and they nodded in amazement.

"That's why he wanted my brother, because you outlived your time as his apprentice and he wanted a fully human one, the son of Skywalker. And he had no knowledge that I too am your daughter, father?" she said, speaking the word in confirmation. "Yes it honey, to him having a Jedi like us as his student is the ultimate revenge against the Jedi. Because he can manipulate us and our emotions till he gives us what we really want now."

"These Sith and Dark Jedi, they give a normal Jedi, if they grew up the way we did, having a family and friends, a life before becoming Jedi. Anything we want, but that offer is double edged sword and Brakiss did that with Jacen as well. But to understand a Sithlord you have to think like one now, to understand them. For 25 years, the Sith and Dark Jedi used a single formula to destroy us and we deflected it once now."

"The second resulted in killing the tribal neighbors that attacked you son, and we lost 250 Jedi just before your mother and I married and the war started. The last was the big one now, as it got your godfather out of the way and with him, Master Yoda. So that by the time the war ended there was no one left alive here at the temple. And the Empire was born, when you were baby, son." Anakin said and the trio nodded to that firmly.

"So what's this mean for Kyp exactly, if mom had a third child by the time we're back together?" Luke asked and he explained that to him gently. "Kieran, he's decided that to prevent Kyp from suffering a repeat, to let me take him when your baby brother is 10. So though his brother is living with your grandfather. Your uncle, we raise him, Kyp, he is your adoptive baby brother now." he said and the duo nodded as they looked at him.

"Leia, dad's not kidding over Jacen, before they brought you guys, they were testing the duo on every test they could think of. During sparring though, the fight got so aggressive that I had to step in before Master Windu did. And Masters Jinn and Fisto caught Jacen by the collar of his flight suit to snap him out of it. But the ending results are Anakin is so exhausted from the fight he collapsed." Kyp said and they nodded sternly to that news.

"What did this do to you, did it just change you back?" Leia asked and he nodded to her as he presssed his forehead to her's. "Yeah the me you remember, before Kun, I'm back, but that was part my training, to be a Jedi master, I had to be on the sharp end. But us Skywalkers are the only Jedi that went to the darkside and returned, I'm back." he said and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug at that remark and he tightened his arms.

"Welcome home little brother." Luke said and he smiled at the title. "Before we examine things and Jacen's training we got a lot to hash out right now. So what caused them to become prime targets for the Shadow academy right now in this case?" Han asked and he crossed his arms. "It's the sins themselves that the Sith and Dark Jedi use against us actually, we all know what greed does." he said and they nodded sternly to that.

"Every sin that had Jacen acting like this has been used at one time or another over the last 70 years alone right now. By generation we lost a student because of anger and greed, his predecessor who was Master student prior to me. But after Master Nejaa there, he was the adopted big brother to your uncle: his was lust anger and anger. The last was Lorian Nod, who was expelled." Obi-wan said and they nodded to him firmly.

"What was he expelled for exactly?" Han asked and Yoda motioned to him and he crouched in front of him as he answered him. "His, lying and attempted implication of a friend, they were, as Luke told you, for 850 years have I trained Jedi. At times human Jedi suffer the same weaknesses you as our counterparts do, Han. But the last one, resulted in destroying your father in law's life and our's with him now."

"Anger and a lust for power his sins were, and Vader wanted more, though had everything he ever wanted now. Your father, was content to make council, but was waiting for our promoting him to full master. Which would have been when reach first birthday Luke and Leia would have, but premonitions made him desperate. But all this combined together to destroy their father." he said and the Solos and Luke nodded.

"Uh huh, well no wonder you were taking our training slow you been on the sharp end." Luke said to Yoda and Obi-wan and he nodded to him gently. "For a unifying force, they're beyond impatient at times, but for a living force. They live in the moment, but they're the ones that keep getting targeted, but this continues. And in the same direction it's heading in right now and your son is next, Leia." Anakin said and they both nodded.

"First your father, then you, Luke, and we don't stop this now, Jacen is next." Han said sharply and Leia nodded in agreement. "So what's the very first thing you taught him after you saw me training your brother?" Obi-wan asked and he explained it. "That good against robots and remotes is one thing, good against a live opponent is another. And you get too cocky someone is going to get hurt." he said and Obi-wan nodded gently.

"There you see, you did learn something from me, right?" he asked and Han smiled as he pulled him into a hug then and he tightened his arms around him. "I did, I take it my personality reminded you of Anakin, but us getting Leia back was a trap. And that was a policy you and Anakin created, spring the trap" he asked and Obi-wan nodded to him. "Yes it is, you were who Anakin, their mother and I would have chosen for her anyway."

"Leia and their mother, even Jaina now, they all chose someone not part of their station, marrying for love is what their parents, you wanted for them. Jaina is a teenage version to her mother, if Zekk is you as a teenager, then it makes perfect sense. Not marrying for money, but love now, you are a general, Anakin is a Jedi, it's in her blood. Now that she marry someone below her station." he said and Han nodded as Jaina leaned into him.

"We keep choosing civil servants, it's in our blood, well now this makes perfect sense, I chose their father, mother chose father, a Jedi. And Jaina chose a man who is as close to being between them as possible, Zekk is just like her father." Leia said with a smile and they nodded. "I guess you're the father figure in her case, as she is your first girl student, Ben, my wife?" Han asked and they nodded to him as he sighed at that.

"Yes, but though I'm gone, I'm having their godmother train her, so until the duo are dead, she can't use her full powers. We had a dealing with a force obsessed scientist who kidnapped Qui-Gon and nearly killed him through anemia. But the technology is the one that Palpatine used to destroy the Jedi in the first place. When the twins, Lowie and Zekk got arrested by the Sith training academy." he said and Han nodded sternly as he said it.

"Yeah and that's why I'm ready to kill any emperial, that comes near my children, before they were ready to defend themselves. But this holier then thou attitude is wearing thin on my patience right now, but does he really understand the darkside or is he trying to show off right now. Because that arrogance can lead to self destruction, if he's not careful right now, I know the power of the darkside, because I fought it for 23 years."

"But fear to lose something leads to anger at the loss, the anger can lead to hate at what caused it and hate, in the black out, can lead to something that can never be taken back. But the darkside is faster, easier and more seductive, it's also more addictive, and repeated use of fooling around with that type of power is dangerous. But trying to free yourself from it can kill you and only a very select few did come back from it now."

"And the balance point was made clear when you all were giving me tutorials in the darkside and the force as Luke was being trained after I met all of you now." Han said, looking from his in laws to the council. "Added issues in Jedi training for a non force sensitive son, but Daniel's best friend is like you, he understands the darkside. Because he too spent years fighting the darkside." Mace told him and Ruwee nodded firmly then.

"I'd say you learned plenty and understand it better then our son does honey, because you faced down dad's alter ego. You knew everything about the force as we gave you several tutorials about it enroute to Yavin IV. And dad put this in a way you can understand as he and you hit it off now. And as you were taking Luke through lightsaber training as your remark came to the fore." Leia said and he nodded as Ruwee smiled.

"Yes and you understand it better then Jacen does, why though?" Ruwee asked him and he crossed his arms as Luke and Leia nodded. "Because I had to free my brother-in-law from it and that nearly kills him, I faced Anakin's alter ego. I knew why Palpatine wanted Luke and it's because he's this powerful in the force. I nearly lose a young man I love like a brother and son rolled into one and I know of the first lesson you ever taught me."

"But fighting aggression with aggression to save someone you love is safe and it will not cause you to turn to the darkside. But fighting aggression with aggression to ultimately take a life in cold blood will and continuing to do so will leach the good right out of your heart. But there's a very thin line between dark Jedi and Sith, you cross that line and there's no going back now, aside from that it's the sins that'll lead to self destruction."

"And pride happens to be one of them, the other four are lust, envy, greed and anger, as humans we're only human and I may not understand everything. But what I do is that his attitude is showing arrogance that can and will lead to his self destruction. And if it's not checked at the door, and his mother and I are sick of his behavior. Right now, as its if I had his powers I'd do what Anakin does with it." he said and they smiled firmly, to that.

"Well we did it, it worked Mace." Daniel told him and he smiled in satisfaction then and the council exchanged relieved smiles then at the news. "You mean by your arriving in this past week you meant to alter our future at the time?" Han asked and they nodded. "Yes we did, fact of the matter is those books tell your entire life story on my planet, though born in this galaxy, I grew up with another surname guys, and with that."

"Your aunt and uncle, kids, your grandmother's side, are my parents, but the force just brought me home to the week your father won the race. And liberated himself from slavery, but going to the darkside, puts himself back in those shackles. And he chose to stay himself, though your Uncle Dex went to the darkside out of a lust for power. But you're holding two different stores in memories." he told the twins and they nodded.

"One being the memories we hold, before you came home and the other we had the chance to know our parents and grandparents. And get to know dad's friends in the Jedi council." Luke said and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, but the force brought me to this past week after your father was liberated from slavery and met your mother, Yoda and Ben. And preventing Palpatine's plan from destroying your father, by his rigging the game."

"But my plan was so that by the time he realized he's been had, that your parents are alive and the Jedi order was underground. We're creating clones of the order, so everything that landed your father in that suit, is really of the Jedi clones. That's the story you're going to remember in your new memories and you, Han. Know the truth from the second you and Luke rescue Leia, trust me." he said and sighed gently then.

"But with it now, is that just after you get the truth from the wrong person, I'm returning in time for you to understand things. Because Vader was your father's alter ego, and our changes are making him into his younger brother. But listen to me, all three of you, after Endor's over, these books." he said to them, holding up their trip Bakura, her and Han's courting, and the mission to Tatooine then as he went further then firmly at that.

"They're left out of the equation, because you're spending 4 years in the Milky Way galaxy so guess where's that's going to lead. As your twins were born 5 years after Endor, and at the very same time, Callista is left out of the equation. Because you've been with Mara since you were 19." he said, and the twins and Han nodded to him. "It means that we're learning the truth by seeing it from earth and we've been together."

"And for 7 years now, that it's never mind political debates, over the heart, as Leia and I are married and we spend 4 years in the Milky Way and once back in our own galaxy. We meet Isolder and Tenenial Djo and help destroy the night sisters and that's it. As a year later we have our twins and the rest of our lives leading into when the twins start school at the academy, as you come home a third time." Han said and he nodded to him gently.

"Son, honey, you remember me?" Daniel asked as he moved to them. "Uncle Daniel?" she asked and he nodded and she smiled as she hugged him. "Hey baby, I know, and I'm working at fixing your past, but it won't be long, but your memories are changing directions. As they process the new circumstances right now, but the council, your parents. Ben, our clan group and I are working together here at fixing this now."

"But your parents are still children and your mentor, in training was going to be Ben Kenobi now, but trust me with you in the past and me here. Your memories are going to start changing now as the results are one catch. The ripple effect, make one change and everything else changes in the process now. So lost friends, family members they're returning, everything you wanted is changing now." he said and the trio nodded to him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, their parents are still children and the council, who were the best of the best in Jedi masters in the council, who exactly. And why did Anakin's profile in his record say he had two mentors, because Luke said that Yoda was the one who instructed Ben?" Han asked and Daniel nodded as he explained that to him. "22 years after they completed your trilogy they started on your parents, background now."

"Your father's life, guys, leading into his turning into Darth Vader and right after they created the situation, this point in time now. They created these books." he said passing Luke the pilot episode of the series focused on Obi-wan and Qui-Gon. "So what's going on exactly, if Ben said that Yoda trained him, who is this man exactly?" she asked and Qui-Gon explained that to her gently as he looked between the three of them.


	27. Generations Meet VIII: Anakin's Story

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Chapter 27:** **Generations Meet VIII: Anakin's Story**

"I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn, but that series is just weeks before his 13th birthday, from 4 years old to 12 Jedi apprentices were trained by various members. And of the temple knights and masters and at their 13th birthdays they're chosen by a Jedi knight or master. And who spends a certain amount of time, anywhere from 10 to 13 years in one on one training with that student, before their trials, I'm his other mentor, Leia."

"I've trained him since he was 13, and he's now ready to face his trials, but I was the one who found your father, I also found your uncle. And the force chose now to bring your uncle home as your father needed to be completely equaled out in training. But every Jedi is either living force or unifying force, your father is living force. And Obi-wan is unifying force, but each Jedi is matched to side of the opposite side of the force."

"So me to Obi-wan, Anakin to Obi-wan, Luke to Anakin, and you to Obi-wan as you grow into your powers, so until Sidious is gone for good. You can't use your powers sweetheart, and it's because for a Skywalker once they get that nudge. And you start sending out a pulse so strong every force sensitive picks up on it. To protect you, Luke has to be the one until Vader and Sidious are gone." he said and she nodded softly then.

"Alright, you wanted to know who the rebel leaders were, before they became the rebel leaders, well here we are kids." Bail said and Leia looked him over and felt his heart lift. "Dad!" she said quickly and he nodded and she smiled in delight as she gave him a hug. "Before we became the Rebel alliance we were known as the loyalist committee, your mother was one of us and our best friend." Mon said and she nodded in shock then.

"Mom started the alliance with you?" Han repeated and they nodded to him. "Leia's alias was meant to protect her, so Luke went to Owen, Leia went to me. Anakin, if he stayed himself would have chosen us as your guardians anyway, but Obi-wan. He was their godfather, and he chose to stay with Luke as he trained him now." he said and they nodded to the news as Anakin looked at Vima who nodded to him and he nodded.

"Jaina, Lowie, Jacen, do you recall the story of Nomi Sunrider and her lightsaber?" Anakin asked and they nodded to him. "Do you know who was descended from her exactly, that met your parents and Uncle, long before you were born?" he asked and they shook their heads. "That Jedi master descended from her is the mentor to Kyp's father Keiran." he said and Han nodded in shock to the news as he answered him quickly to that.

"Who is Kyp's mentor, before Luke started training him?" he asked and Anakin smiled as he answered him. "Her name is Vima Da Boda, by the time she met and found you, her powers were diminished. Her knowledge of the Jedi was strong, as she was a Jedi master and when I was no older then I am now. That was a premonition she had of you meeting my family and starting over." he said and they nodded as Leia answered him quickly.

Just as she was answering they heard a loud crash and then Threepio walked to the window and looked down. "Oh my, whoever my counterpart is, is lying in pieces all over the sidewalk right now, Master Annie." he said and Anakin moved to the window at that. "You said that Toojay was having an emotional breakdown and you had to dismantle her, Ben, Master?" he asked and they nodded as Obi-wan answered that question.

"Yes we did, why?" he asked and he tried to hold back a smile. "Because she just decided to take her own life right now, Ben, that crash we heard. It was her breaking through the wall on the launchpad and jumping off it, she's in pieces all over the sidewalk in front of the temple." he said and the council moved to the window at that. "You bucket of bolts was that really necessary right now." Siri said as she started laughing at that remark.

"Well Toojay just decided to commit suicide right now." Kitser said and the next generation down started laughing at that as Solo answered that remark as he tried to say it. "I know that protocol droids had problems with being put back together or being rebuilt, but come on you bucket of bolts, whatever reason for that is. There was no reason to take your own life right now, until we fixed whatever is wrong with you."

" We can fix you, just give us time right now will you please." he said and and Anakin shook his head. "If it's not losing their heads or getting blown to pieces, then it's preventing the malfunctions from doing more damage then necessary right now. But that's the tenth time in two years since we allowed our junior padawans go salvaging. And for droids and they break quarantine and get erratic enough now."

"That we got disassemble them by use of our lightsabers, but this was why we aggravated at your father in your timeline. As his experiments were cluttering the halls, or doing un-necessary repairs that didn't need to exchanged or fixed for 8 more months." Mace said and they nodded. "Then again, it's making sure our workshop is locked tight on both sides, but is this really necessary?" Darra asked and they nodded, bemused then.

"Evidently and I know we had problems fixing these guys, but that's going a little too far for a rebuild as we fix what's wrong with her right now." Anakin said and she nodded. "I just hope I don't have to keep doing this, if your experiments break quarantine Annie." Mace said and he hid a smile to that as Kit hit the radio at that. "Dane if you heard that crash, that was Tahl's droid that just did that, could you bring her back in."

"And take her to the cargo bay, let alone lock the door." he said and Ham shook his head as he started laughing at this. "So how many times did this happen to Threepio exactly anyway?" he asked and Anakin started laughing. "He ended up in the assembly for these types of droids." he said showing them the battle droids they fought as Jedi in their current present and the group nodded with a chuckle ad Obi-wan changed subjects.

"I know you always wondered what your parents looked like at this age right now and I understand that. But before we explain that to you, Leia, Luke come here, but there was a way to deepn the bond when you were close falling apart, soothing your nerves and so on." he said to him and they both moved to him as he pressd his forehead to their's and they closed their eyes as they felt the connection activate as Han said it gently.

"Was what you just did a way to meld your signatures together when you're a teacher to your student, so you're able to recognize each other. And through the force, long before you saw each other?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded as he did it with Anakin then and Leia felt an even deeper bond at that, pulsing so hard she got the message. "Luke come here." Anakin said and he nodded and crouched in front of him as he did with him.

As he pressed his forehead to his and Luke closed his eyes as he felt the signature, as he felt a deeper connection to it when he was 22. ** _'Luke.'_** he thought to him as he heard a 45 year old voice enter his thoughts. ** _'Father?'_** he asked and Anakin thought to him. **_'Son remember, you had the truth, but this is me, the me you wanted to know, my son.'_** he thought to him softly and Luke closed his eyes as the tears appeared then.

As he opened them as he looked at Anakin. "Father, this is the true you, the way Ben and Master Yoda know and remember you?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yes it's me, but everything he told you was true, and from a certain point of view. Listen to me, everyone that spoke of me, liked me, because I was the best star pilot in the galaxy, I saved lives. And I was a good and kind man, the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, in the order."

"But what he told you was the truth, by the age I am, I was already a very gifted pilot, but what nobody on Tatooine understood was why exactly. Until Master Qui-Gon, your mother and Ben came to my home town, after a slight debate between us. That's me, your mother, your grandmother and Master Qui-Gon, we agreed I'd race. To get the parts to get your mothers ship fixed, up and running and that night we realized something."

"I was no normal force sensitive, I was conceived by the organisms that allowed us to manipulate the force. I was the child meant to bring balance to the force, after I met your godfather that cemented it after I blew up the ship that controlled the droids. And your godfather took it upon himself to train me, but at the same time now. Palpatine sensed my powers as well and granted unlimited access to himself at the time here."

"My alter ego, being the idiot he was, turned to him, because the council was leery at the fact I was this powerful, but we were still really close friends. As I grew up things started getting worse until my trial by fire started as I was assigned to be your mother's bodyguard at the time." he said and they both nodded. "So this is you as everyone we met talks about you." Han said and he nodded to him as he answered him gently then.

"Yeah this is me, the me they all know, from your grandparents, to Ben, to Garv, this is the way they all know and remember, a good friend, the best pilot in the galaxy. And one of the strongest and most powerful Jedi in the old Jedi Order. Ben and I served in the clone wars as the team that got the most attention: Kenobi and Skywalker. When Bail talked us about us, Jan, Carl, even Crix, they never heard one of us without the other."

"As a result, we were inseparable, the best of friends, brothers and partners in the war, to him, he raised me from this age, but what I meant. When I, or rather Vader, said that when I left him I was but the learner, now I am the master. At my age I still had two years left of training, though I made the council by that point. I was training to be a Jedi master, but I just entered my trials two years prior, I was in my trial by lava now."

"That's the final stage to make it from padawan learner and to Jedi knight then master, I was close to making master by that point and I decided to not to get involved. Said involved is and was in the arrest of Palpatine the night he initiated the execution orders. Every surviving Jedi that was still out there had to get rid of their lightsaber, but prior to that during the war we were the most well known team the rebels sent out."

"I was the Hero With No Fear, Ben was The Negotiator, but thirteen years together and I was closest to him and Master Yoda at the time." he said as Obi-wan left his hand on his back as Han looked up at him then and smiled. "If this is you and Obi-wan as kids, then who is she exactly?" Han asked, looking at Padme. "She's their mother." Obi-wan said and they looked at her at that information in shock as he went further.

"Like you, you questioned on whether or not a pauper and a person this high up could ever get together at the moment. She's my wife baby, son." Anakin said and they nodded to the news. "If I didn't know any better, I felt like I was seeing me when I was 14, so I gained our mother's appearance and Luke gained yours. Before you turned to the darkside dad?" Leia asked and he nodded to her as Luke went to next one gently.

"I take it this was why Uncle Owen gave me another story at the time, we were the children of war heroes and the most well known Jedi and senator ever known?" Luke asked him and Anakin nodded as he exchanged looks with Owen and he nodded as Owen moved into the huddle with Yoda at that. "Yes and that's why Garv was willing to put your piloting skills to the test, because your training got put on a hold now."

"With Ben gone and Ben read my mind about you being trained by one of two of our mentors at the time. Garv was actually an old friend, my wing mate, he's also from Tatooine, I met him when I was this age. After telling him my name, because he saw me when podracing so he knew I'd become a very good pilot. But he's in his mid 20's in this time right now, but he was 57 when he was killed." he said and Luke nodded to him.

"Yes and do you remember what I said, just add the 32 years to me son, I'm a lieutenant junior grade, when you met me I was a captain." he said and Luke nodded to him smiling. "Good to see you captain, so you knew my father and Obi-wan, well this makes perfect sense now finally." he said and Dreis nodded smiling to him. "Issues in this job you got to watch what you're doing, and even in our present right now."

"We had astro droids helping us pilot the ship, but Artoo belonged to your father for years now the time, as a result, in this time and we were working out details now. But at this point in time your ather I knew was thr best pilot and mechanic in the galaxy." he said and Luke nodded. "So next time around, you're a clone and your clone dies, but you're still alive okay, got it captain." he said and Dreis nodded to him smiling at that remark.

"Garv?" Han repeated and Luke nodded to him. "My squadron leader, Red leader Garvan Dreis, before he died, he said he knew my parents when I joined the team. But Biggs, Porkins, Red 10, Zev, Pops, they're alive, along with Hobbie and Janson. But now that my memories are rearranging themselves here at the moment. My friends in the squadron are alive and the rebel leaders are thrilled I decided to take up dad's legacy now."

"Wedge joined the team at the same time I did, but he and Biggs were my wingmates in that catch and he's my best friend. Alright Uncle Owen, was this why you didn't want my going to the Emperial flight academy. Because my destiny was to join the alliance and destroy the empire and possibly a repeater of the Jedi/Sith war. After the twins realized they got kidnapped by the Nightsisters and Brakiss?" he asked and Owen nodded to him.

"Beru, you too get over here, sis." Anakin said and she nodded and moved to them at that. "Yeah and the reason for that was because we were scared out of our minds that your temper and impatience was going to be your undoing and secondly. It's because one nudge to get you to use your powers and you throw out a beacon of light. So bright every version, Sith or Jedi, is going to zero in you now." Beru said to him gently to that.

"Until you were ready, we had to hide you and when Bail yanked me out of retirement that was it, it was time we started training you, son. But your name is Nabooian for light, your sister courage and together." Obi-wan finished for her and he nodded. "Our names mean and meant courageous light now, it's no wonder our kids keep getting targeted by Sithlords, it's because we're this powerful." Leia said and Luke nodded as Anakin said it.

"At this current moment in time the old republic is dying, and someone who was force sensitive was chosen to end its time, both the Old Republic. And the Old Jedi order, and start from scratch now, the force chose at random in 42BBY. Out of 600,000,000,000,000 human women in the galaxy as the bearer of the child of that prophecy. And chose your grandmother you two, I'm the chosen one, chosen to recreate the Jedi Order."

"And the New Republic, but to do that, it meant facing the dark times, those dark times are the Jedi purge and the hostile takeover by the Sith. Revenge Of The Sith, by you revealing that you're my little girl, baby, you brought me out of a coma. And I was back and finished the prophecy, Return Of The Jedi, that said it wasn't just you Luke. I'm that Jedi, I'm a Jedi Master, Return of the Jedi." he said and the twins nodded in shock then.

"What happened exactly if Ben told me he betrayed and murdered you exactly?" he said as he tried to hold it in as Leia crouched in front of him as well. "Hang on, Jaina, dig through that pile, find the opening to when it was just weeks before my trial by lava. The conversion of me into Vader and his putting me into a coma, if it's in there. That finishes the storyline and I'm telling you the truth, right now." he said and she nodded to him.

As Solo pushed the books around till he hit two and saw his father's alter ego then and nodded. "I found them mom, Labyrinth of Evil and The Revenge of the Sith." he said and she nodded to him as she took them. "Why the hell would the purges be called that exactly?" Han asked and Yoda said it firmly. "Jedi trap the Clone Wars were for us Jedi, as our council was divided, divide and conquer." he said and Han nodded to him gently.

"I take it he loved and respected you, Mace and Ben most of all, though whoever Ben's mentor was, was like his adopted father. Though we just met his real mentor now and Anakin loves him in the same way now. But to Anakin, you, Yoda and Master Jinn are the ones he's close too and the rest of the council. He loves you, all of you, like family, since you raised him, before his fall now, Masters?" he asked and they nodded to him gently.

"Indeed he did and does, in this version of our lives, we've gotten the chance to get to know him. And our bonds are 3x's stronger then they are in your timeline, as we change things you're seeing us appear in your future now. Because that's what Daniel really meant right now, with the fact your uncle came home. Then he's just saved your father this soon, and we're teaching your children." Adi said and they nodded to her softly.

"Too late I already am right now and seeing you in there on board the Jade Sabre with me and us in conversation over Jedi training. You're training both Mara and my daughter and she loves you like another mother, Master Gallia." Leia said and she smiled at that. "You're living force, Leia, I'm unifying force, that's why Ben took you and vice versa in the case of your brother, to your father." Adi told her and she nodded to her smiling.

"It gets better, Qui-Gon decided to have the force try unlock our memories in your timeline, it works and every question you needed. Now, is getting answered, but the us you know are back now, starting with the day Artoo and Threepio crashlanded on Tatooine in the Judland Wastes. And leading into when you freed me from Vader's hold on me and my killed Sidious myself now as I died a Jedi master baby, son."

"Give it 20 minutes to a..." Anakin started to say and she looked over her shoulder and saw Morgan smile in relief as she answered him. "After you reveal the truth, regarding the Diversity Alliance and Gallandro, the truths are written in stone. Given to you by the earthborn humans in my galaxy now, so go ahead Anakin." she said and Han shook his head as he said it sternly as he looked between his children, to Raynar and Tenel Ka.

"And again, who's bright idea was it for your quartet to head for Ryloth without telling us first, because you could have gotten yourselves killed here, you guys." Han added sternly at that. "Don't bother son, I've already given them that lecture Han and with half the council on Yavin IV, and the others here at the temple. The next person that tries this is in serious trouble for it." Anakin said and the Skywalker twins started laughing at that.

"Oh boy, you said you're a member of the council and Jedi master, fourth degree, so in other words, the fact they broke direct orders, they're facing not only our reaction. But your's and Luke's, as well as the council next, right dad?" Han asked and he nodded. "Yes, but though we and you pulled stunts like this for years, then we don't need your youngling versions doing the same thing, you two." he said, looked at his own twins.

"I think this was why Ben said us Skywalkers are magnets for trouble when it comes to the darkside, dad." Leia said through her laughter at that. "Like father, like daughter and you two, Cubs, try this yourselves and you're in your den for a week. And I mean that you two, with our family back in one piece as we're redoing this. I'm not taking chances here right now so be careful, alright." he said and they nodded as he explained it then.

"At the time here, uh, alright you want the truth or do you want me to tell you exactly what happened, as that book has longer explanations now. And you need it straight forward right now at the moment as Yavin was chosen by us and the Alliance. Now, to be the Jedi Praxeum and not realizing we had that pilot still on the planet. And I was going to kill him, before he got the news back to Brakiss, we were still alive at the time."

"Because he now realized that that his attempt to wipe us out backfired, the Jedi were living normal lives and as the Jedi that was the first to come back from the darkside. And that's the knowledge and strength of the ages now. And you proved that, son, baby, by freeing your brother from the darkside." he said and Han and Leia nodded as the message became clear as Han read it out as they exchanged relieved looks at the news.

"Only the love and trust of family and friends can help free someone from the darkside, we did it with Luke, Kyp considered me a brother and father rolled into one. And I did it again with him, and Zekk it took knowing Peckhum was alive now in the case of things. But Jaina was who he loved and together that pulled him back, but in all three cases it nearly kills them while doing it here." he said and Anakin nodded as she answered him.

"Yeah just give us the low down, what happened and how you ended up in that uniform dad, we want the truth from you now. Ben may have given it to us, now we need to hear that truth in more detail at the moment. Just leave out the graphic parts with the fact you and your clan group are under 14 right now." she said and he nodded as her age group, and his, and the rest of the new Jedi order settled in as he explained it to them.

"As Daniel said, this is in 13 years for me, but during the course of those 13 years, I had to kill in self defense twice. Your mother was my trials leading into my graduation from student to Jedi knight, we were ordered on protection detail. And while Ben was ordered to search for the bounty hunter that attacked her and the group that targeted her. But I was her bodyguard and your mother and I fell in love during my mandate with her."

"Just before I got the news I was to be her bodyguard, I started having premonitions of your grandmother. Turns out she was taken by Tuskin raiders and tortured, and though I came back, I didn't make it in time and in the black out. Vader came forward and slaughtered the entire village at the time and he blamed Ben for that now. After learning Ben found the bounty hunter we also learned that a former Jedi turned Sithlord."

"His name is Count Dooku was now serving Palpatine as his latest apprentice and this was the start of the Clone Wars." he said and Luke nodded. "How'd you lose your arm?" he asked and Anakin sighed. "Part of my Jedi trials, but to prevent another loss of control he charged him and Ben was fighting him, before he slashed him across the arm and leg, before I got into it with him, and he cut my arm off, but that was it as the war began."

"And we: your mother and me, got married in secret, but living double lives can destroy a Jedi as a result. The war had begun, and your mother and I married and six months later I became a Jedi knight and for 3 years. It's everything was fine as I started training my own Padawan, her name is Aksoka Tano, it wasn't long, after my last visit home. And that was your conception date as well now, like Ben said, when I left, we didn't know."

"Or realized, that your mother was pregnant and she was trying to hide that from the rebel leaders, let alone the Jedi council as Bail was a close friend of the Jedi council. We'd been on mission in the clone wars that spanned for several months, but it was the last one that had us as the main Jedi duo. As Palpatine's plan was coming to a close now as he arranged the final steps to my drawing closer and closer to the darkside now."

"The last one that your godfather and I, twins, were on was a mission for 8 months till we got the message that the leader of the droid army kidnapped Palpatine. Bringing us home, but that mission was the start of a chain reaction that in turned wiped out the temple. And landed me in that suit, but when I left I didn't realize your mother was carrying you or Leia, until 8 months after I came home, but it's compiled to 5 things."

"That landed me in that respirator and suit, but 1) I just killed in cold blood for real for the first time, 2) I just found out she was pregnant with both of you. 3) I started having premonitions of her dying in childbirth, 4) Palpatine named me his personal representative to the council and 5) like Sidious. The council asked me to spy on him and we made the mistake of not sending someone other then Ben to deal with Grievous."

"As Vader's thoughts had now reached 'Something's happening to me, I'm not the Jedi I should be, I want more, and I know I shouldn't.'. I was beyond loyal to your godfather and the council, they were my friends and they raised me. The trio that mattered the most to me were him, Master Windu and Master Yoda. Though I was close to the entire council, in my heart as a Jedi I knew I had to do the right thing, but as Ben told you."

"The future isn't clear now, I had a choice, I could turn him in when I realized he was the Sithmaster we'd been looking for. And wait and see if that premonition starts coming true, which was my original intention as I told Yoda, Ben and Mace the truth. And I take a sabbatical for 6 months after you're born, or I could go against my very thoughts. And beliefs and do something about it, I chose the first, but Vader chose the second."

"After hearing about a Sith legend about Darth Plaeguis the wise, who had such a knowledge of the force that he could keep the ones he loved from death." Anakin said and Han said it firmly at that. "It's a trap, the lust for power started growing at hearing that, and your stress levels were getting out of hand by that point as well." he said and Anakin nodded as he read it out to him then as he finished telling them the truth at that.

"As a result, Vader got involved in the fight between Mace and Palpatine and without Ben here, to keep me on my path now. And Mace was trying to get him to ignore what he was saying before Vader snapped then, cut Mace's wrist off and Palpatine blasted him out the window. That was the moment, where he weighed our friends and the order, the republic, on a scale against your mother's life." he said and Leia swallowed hard at that.

"He chose the darkside, and in that moment he betrayed and murdered you." Luke said slowly and he nodded. "Yes that's what happened, but the how he murdered me here is the part Ben left out now, and how I ended up in a coma. And he ended up in the uniform is the hard part you have to hear now, son, baby, Han listen to me. I know this is going to be difficult to hear this, but you have to." he said and the trio nodded to him gently.

"Before I tell you the rest of this, I need you to understand why Ben was hiding you two, but they understood my last wishes, regarding you and your mother. If something ever happened to me, they were there to take care of you. And I was giving my lightsaber to you, I wanted you to have it when you were old enough to use it. The pendant I made for your mother, I made another and I wanted you to have it sweetheart as to that."

"Everything Ben and Yoda told you was the truth, son, everything, the betrayal, it was his betraying my thoughts, I'm a Jedi I would never go to the darkside. But I discussed this with them, before I left on this last mission now at the time. If I ever turned and could not be changed back or my alter ego put me into a coma. It's don't bother waiting, just put my body down, before he got too strong." he said and Yoda interjected at that.

"Anakin, stop at that for a minute, Luke listen to me, you will, what Obi-wan and I meant when we told you this was true, from certain point of view now. To us, we realized his alter ego betrayed us, helped the emperor in hunting us down. And realizing he betrayed your father's beliefs, that he'd never turn to the darkside, or hurt anyone. Was enough to tell us now and I realized your father, wanted us to kill him now, he did now."

"His words, this conversation told you he did now, echoed in my mind, it did, and I knew what I had to do now. If we loved him, it's honor his wishes to take care of you and put his body down. Before getting too strong, Vader did, to us, we understood his wishes, but attachment forbidden for a Jedi, it is. For Obi-wan, harder to make this decision it was then for me, promise I made and honoring his wishes, I decided honor his request."

"To him, die a Jedi then live as a Sithlord, without control of his actions, die a Jedi, and as a Jedi knight turned Jedi master finally now. His last wishes and didn't have to hear the words I did now, knew I did that we were to take care of you. You, your sister and your mother, as he wanted us to, and give his lightsaber to you. And decided I did to honor his last wishes, as we went over this and we decided to take them both out now."

"I fought Palpatine and Obi-wan, got into it with Vader, he did." Yoda said to him and he nodded as Yoda moved to Anakin and rested his hand on his shoulder. As Luke looked at the amount of love and care in his and Obi-wan eyes towards his father and got the message. "You and Ben loved and love my father that much that you decided to honor his wishes now?" Leia asked and they nodded to her as Anakin closed his eyes then.

"Dad, you okay?" Han asked and he felt himself shaking as Obi-wan rested his hand on his back and gently rubbed it. "We maybe kids right now, but explaining your version of our lives to you is too much right now at the moment, Han. Just give him a few minutes, we're changing the past to save him, but he's feeling as though he's the one who did it right now." he said and the young trio nodded as Anakin relaxed as he went further.

"After he got his alias, Palpatine ordered him to slaughter the entire temple, including the younglings no older then 5 years old. And to get the Holocrons back, before he sent him to the Mustafar system to take out the separatists now. Upon seeing the recordings of Vader killing every Jedi in the temple, Yoda and Ben realized he turned on us. And then realized he put me into a coma, I was in ICU, metaphorically, now at the time."

"As Yoda sent him to find Vader, and then they realized your mother was pregnant and I was your father, but that was it, now. Your mother knew where we were and she came to get to the inner me, but he'd lost his mind out of power lust. And Ben realizing what he had in mind and why now, knew that I was gone, he'd killed me. And she'd realized this herself, and not realizing that Ben was watching from the top of the ship platform."

"He realized she lead him right to us and in his anger he put her in a force stranglehold, before Ben told him to let her go, before repeating the order. As Vader realized that it was over, he lost everything for this lust for power now. His thoughts in my voice now at the time as he, in the pain of heartbreak, screamed at him. 'You turned her against me' as my counter remark, in Ben's voice now, is, and was, 'You have done that yourself.'."

"The behavior and listen to me, being turned into a Sithlord is the same as being turned into a host. A host is aware of what's happening to them in the possession and we, who turned to the darkside, won't soon forget what we were forced to do now. But I was watching my body pacing like a wild animal as my voice screamed at him in anger then. 'You will not take her away from me.'." he said and they nodded in shock to that news.

"He sounds like he's a savage and getting ready to mate by forcibly mating with them, he may not be wearing the mask and uniform yet, but all I see is Darth Vader. But you're gone, he's either already murdered you, or just hit you so hard that the blows knocked you into a coma dad." Leia said and he nodded to her at that. "I know baby, I know, and that's why they had to take my body out, before I grew too strong now at the time."

"We were about to go into the sparring match that would decide the fate of the Jedi now, but your me, all I wanted as I felt myself watching Ben then. As we both removed our robes, as robes interfere in terms of fights like this at the time moment. Not realizing my flight suit, to explain that, I dressed in this, as I grew up." he said turning the book over as they saw his cub self aging as the tunic and pants were exchanged for a flight suit.

That started getting darker every year by the time he hit 20, they nodded as he went on. "But not realizing this at the time now, that flight suit had now turned into a precursor for the person I was about to become now, as my body was now changed. As he checked your mother's pulse then, I felt my anger growing in the same way his was. The disgusted anger and knowing that and seeing the amount of power that just two deeds."

"And what they had done to my body then was now showing, for me I was beyond disgusted at what I just did a bit early and at the temple here. In total honesty I'd never take a life, I'd never hurt a child, I was a Jedi master, my mentor. He had trained me from the time I was this age now, as I said firmly at that remark. But again now, my clothes, my behavior and every indicator there was, my body was now a Sithlord."

"And with that, in these words, my words and in Ben's voice right now, but 'Your anger and lust for power have already done that, you have allowed this Sithlord to poison and twist your mind. Until now, now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy.' 'Don't lecture me, Obi-wan I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the darkside as you do, I have brought peace, justice, freedom and security to my new empire.'."

"To us, our loyalty and allegiance was to the old republic and to democracy, we believed in freedom and peace, stability and order. And that order did not include a dictatorship, to us the fact that he just slaughtered our brethren, our friends and our adoptive family. For a lust for power now and a dictatorship, was enough, but now the truth comes out. As I heard in my voice that he wants to rule the galaxy and become emperor now."

"At that it's clear to the three of us what his true plan is now as I heard the entire conversation. As his words are in my voice, but he's grown stronger then Sidious, he plans to overthrow him. And he's about to be the one to turn into the emperor here, if we don't stop it and fast. As the next words in shocked realization are 'Your new empire?' 'Don't make me kill you'. 'Anakin, my allegiance is to the republic, to democracy!'."

'If you're not with me, you are my enemy' and that's it as I make it clear, as Ben said it for the both of us now. At the time here and as they taught me, only a Sith deals in absolutes, so I'm gone, to Ben he realizes he's killed me. Ben knows I want him to end this, just kill me to end the coma or just get him to loosen the hold, 'Only a Sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must.' 'You will try.'." he said as Han fell to one knee at that.

"This was the truth Ben, you knew Anakin wanted you to end this now, before he got too strong, you and Yoda, you knew if he was standing next to you. He'd order you to just kill him, if he can't be saved, as the bastard put him into a coma. And to you, he's got a death warrant on his head right now as a result now?" He asked and they both nodded. "We did, as the Jedi council, we know each other so well now that we knew him."

"He said to me when he was this age, that if he can't be saved just do it, he'd rather die then live with living without any control over his body now. I didn't want to do it, but he made me promise at the time." Obi-wan said and Anakin said it sighing. "Between us we sparred together so many times that we knew each other's favorite moves. We were total equals at the time, in our eyes, we were two sides of the very same warrior now."

"But our cardinal rule was attachment and possession were forbidden and this was the very reason why now at the time. Before the follow up is where things hit, and this was how I ended up in the uniform at the time now as well. But we landed on two droids and skimmers over the river of lava at the time. As Ben saw my eyes now and knew I was now in coma and he had total control here as he said it with a low growl at him then."

"'I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you.' 'I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over.' 'Anakin Chancellor Palpatine is evil' 'From my point of view, the Jedi are evil.' 'Well then you are lost.' Watching him as he jumps onto the skimmer, all Ben sees in my eyes are the eyes of Darth Vader, the me he knows is gone now. So to him there's only one choice as Vader says it, 'This is the end for you my master' as that ends it."

"As it ends up on the hill over looking the lava and this was a piece in battle of lightsaber training that once one of us had the high ground the fight was over at the time now. Ben knowing I want him to just end the fight, I want him to either kill me. Or he leaves now and fast, I don't want to see my body doing the deed, killing the man. A man I love like a brother and father rolled into one, the man who raised me, it's too much as he says it."

"Calling me by name since he knows I'm in there somewhere, he knows I want him to end this now, but 'it's over Anakin, I have the high ground', Vader won't give up as he answers him, 'you underestimate my powers. Hearing that, my only thoughts come out in his voice which were 'don't try it.'. As to why this was going to end in the most painful way possible as the next actions seal his fate now." he said and they nodded firmly.

"In honest to force truth, I shoved my main and last thoughts forward and decided to have him disable me then. As I said, I'd rather die a Jedi then live the rest of my days as a Sithlord and decided to commit suicide by using Ben to do then. As he disables me and I die by being too close to the river as it sets me on fire now as a result. But death by 3rd degree burns, I wanted you to know me as a Jedi." he added and the twins nodded.

"Oh lord, don't even think about it, you're going to lose a limb or three if you do that." Tionne said as she exchanged looks with Luke as they both knew what's coming at that remark. "That's why you had that bio mechanical arm, you had to make it so he'd never take another life like this, and instead of your dying right then. You wanted us to only know you in the stories that Ben, and your friends, told us about you now at the time."

"But you die an admirable death then spend 22 years as a Sithlord till you realize I'm also alive as that breaks through it now. And instead of you dying then at the time as a Jedi now, as you die as you're Anakin Skywalker. Palpatine reconstructed your body with mechanical limbs, blast, don't try it, I'd rather the first option. That you die a Jedi then live as a Sithlord, well he's gone now and we know it." Leia said quickly at that remark.

"I said that exact same remark, realizing what he wanted me to do, I did it without thinking twice about it as I told him the truth: that I loved him as a brother. He'd rather die as I remember and using me as that only way out now, but I warned Vader, don't try it. Baby, son, I love your father like a brother, he is my baby brother, we spent 13 years together, 150 missions in 13 years, we know each other better then anyone."

"So knowing what he wanted me to do it's death by my hands as I disable him and he dies by third degree burns or he dies by ending up in the river. So though your parents are both gone that leaves me as your godfather, legal guardian now. But, as usual, as Vader never listened to me, he ignores my warning right then, because in the jump, I can disable him anyway and he's defenseless after that anyway, honey."

"And believe me, I'd rather end it fast, as he dies a Jedi death by dying in combat, it may not have been murder and instead suicide now. I'd rather have it end in the way he wanted me to, in the river, instead of doing it like this right now." Obi-wan told her and she nodded to him. "At the age I am I'm far more wise and I'd just end this right now, as I let him go and leave me there, but Vader, his orders were show no mercy to him."

"Like normal, Vader ignores the order and makes the jump and that's all four limbs I lost due to lightsaber injuries and I landed four feet away from the river. As he laid into me, or him, but the interpretation to the prophecy was I was meant to bring balance to the force. And not realizing I did that now, the prophecy was complete, as to why it's to make both sides completely equal in numbers as the Grey Jedi are neutrals."

"Exact words being, 'You were the chosen one, it was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them, bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness.'. As Vader's ending remark at him as he shouted his anger and hatred at him, the conversion was complete. I was in a coma now, as Ben's last words were he loved me and I was his brother, but I was in a coma and in my place was Vader." he said and they nodded to him sadly then.

"That's what happened, all this time we never knew, every theory in that, does Artoo hold that truth to that information?" Han asked and he sighed. "If he does, but hearing the truth is one thing, seeing it for yourselves, Cubs, is another thing altogether. And the people of earth, the creator of our story saga, is creating that final chapter, now. So you're seeing my explanation by these holomovies." he said and they nodded to him.

"All this time we never knew that truth, that's what happened now." Leia said as she looked at her father with new eyes then. "I know you heard this in my alter ego's voice Luke, but search your feelings now." he said as Luke closed his eyes as he felt his words as he matched them to what Obi-wan told him when he was 18 and then opened them. "I believe you father and I accept this now." he said to him and Leia nodded to him then.

"This woman is from a grouping like the Grey Jedi, Qui-Gon asked to try and unlock these memories, our lives as you remember us, baby, son, kids. It gets unlocked in the next hour and you got the entire truth, everything we told you, and us as you remember us. By aging us to the ages you remember, but that being said the people you wanted it. That truth from, are me, Ben, Master and Bail." Anakin said and the twins nodded.

"So this was why Uncle Daniel came back now, and the clone is the one that ends up in the uniform. He's the black sheep of the Skywalker clan, you're a cross between me, Ben and the trio here now, you're a member of the council?" Luke asked and he nodded. "I am, and your mother, Ben, the council, the alliance and I decided to rig things. To rig the dejarik board and so that by the time he thinks he's won, we're in hiding now."

"Every Jedi that died in the clone wars is a clone themselves now, and you have me and your mother back now." he said and they nodded gently. "Dad, we'd give anything to have you and mom back now, things like what our new memories are showing us. That's what we want, we never asked to be that strong or to be born the children. Of the chosen one, we didn't ask for this and we don't want it anymore, we want you back."

"Our family intact, us growing up as knowing we're brother and sister, us being like my children as kids, that's what we want, the way we have my family life. I want that myself now, I want it so badly, I want you and mom back now." she said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers and she close her eyes at that. As she felt his signature meld with hers as their father/daughter bond started growing then at that.

"I'm going on a guess right now, but we can't tell you the future, but you can tell us right now, it's not against the ways of time travel. And for the past to tell the future versions of your own family members, right?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Who told you that exactly anyway, Han?" he asked and he chuckled. "Your wife Sam Carlin, or in your galaxy, Sam Carter." he said and Luke and Leia shook their heads smiling then at that.

"So let me guess, but my daughter's friends, and her twin are her clan group, right?" Han asked and he nodded to him. "Yes, the clan groups consist of seven or eight members in Jedi training, but what Luke was teaching the twins. When they were still younglings, is what we take the younglings through as they start learning their powers." he said and Daniel finished his sentence as he looked between the trio gently.

"But what's your opinion to us, that's Ben, the council, your brother's clan group, your mother and me being at the academy when you and Mara are not, son?" Anakin asked and he smiled as he answered him. "You're teaching us the true Jedi way and mixing it with whatever code you created now, but having our family running the academy. And Han and Leia not too worried, because in a way they're with you now at the moment."

"Mom's the assistant chief of state at the academy as we have half the council there, so when need be you send us out and at the same time. It's less hectic in the way it is at the moment, I like that idea dad, you're a member of the council. As well as the chosen one and to top it off, you're the first of us Skywalkers brothers and cub in law to face the darkside, come back from it and live to tell the tale now." he said and they smiled then.

"To answer that question, it's 13 years prior to when your father turned to the darkside, you guys were born the day that the empire was born. Your twins, Leia, were born the day that the empire was destroyed, though there were some remnants of it left. But in this time, right now, your parents are from nearly 10 years old to 14 years old right now." Daniel told the Skywalker twins and they nodded as Luke said for all of them.

"Jaina, the time frames are in the opening of the books, along with a map of the entire galaxy. Work your way down from the very beginning, 32 years, before the Battle of Yavin." Daniel added to her and she opened up the book and checked the titles of that information. "Star Wars, The New Jedi Order, that's us as we are now, mom, dad, Uncle Luke, uh..., 33 years prior: a Sith named Darth Maul, a situation six months ago now."

"Called the cloak of deception, uh huh, yeah here it, 32 years prior to the battle of Yavin, Starwars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. That's this moment in time, but we never knew what happened, but if they brought us here to explain this. Then the first of us is you to have your memories change and me, Zekk and the guys get effected next. And by this, as they tell us the truth, mom, dad." she said and the trio nodded to her gently.

"32 years to our battle on Yavin, and it's 25 years later, lovely, dad must have adopted Kyp when you guys were no older 22 and just after we left Endor. But before Daniel brought us to the Milky Way, as we got him out of mining on Kessel. Just after his parents were killed at the time, and his brother went to Owen and Beru now." Han said and the Skywalker twins nodded in agreement with his thoughts then gently at that.

"Uh huh, okay, but how far back is it is the question now, if dad was 46 by the time he passed at the time, and the other question now is, aside from Ben and Master Yoda. I didn't who the others were at the time as well, or what dad was like at this age." he said and Leia nodded. "Uh why are you calling him that, what's happening here?" she asked and before her husband looked at Jabba and straightened up in shock at that.

"Whoa, Luke tell me that's not who I think it is?!" Han said as he looked at Jabba and Anakin interjected at that. "It is actually, but Hutts living longer then we and every other race in the galaxy do, aside Master Yoda's race. But Jabba's palace was on the outskirts of Mos Espa." Anakin said as he crossed his arms then and Luke went over that. "And what the blazes are you doing here exactly anyway, if he's here right now."

"Jabba the hutt, I thought we killed you." Luke said firmly and Obi-wan said it gently. "Han, Luke, you remember my last message to you both before Darth killed me, who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him. Before we separated and you saved your sister and Twin, and in your case, your wife Han, you saved Luke by blowing a tie fighter?" he said and the Han looked at him in shock as Luke then looked at Yoda.

"In regarding my training what were all these tests exactly master was putting me through, I thought I was a Jedi Padawan?" Luke said and he explained that. "When in training you had to, from ages 5 to 12, learning to build your stamina and endurance. Your agility, as you grew stronger, as you learned to control your emotions. But with you turning into a cub version of me now, they knew if you grew up the way I did."

"You would become just like me as a child, exercising your skills learning things that had you waited even longer and never gone to Bespin. You would learn that our lightsabers deflected force lightning, or you can absorb the lightning. And the throw it back at whoever shot it at you now, in our time we had a lot to learn. And with it there are many tests involved, like what he put your through." he said and then smiled gently at that.


	28. Generations Meet IX: Rebel Stand

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, the first generation decides to put things to a vote for their families as they do that. Just before, after the origin nal trilogy grouping returns to their present. And Anakin, Padme and the rest of the Prequel trilogy groups works over training and preparations. Before the mission starts, as they prepare to have themselves cloned and the interview starts.**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 28: Generations Meet IX: Rebel Stand**

"I'm glad I'm wearing the right set of clothes for this, but first the the trunks and then the weight Anakin created." he said as he removed his lightsaber and set it down then and Luke covered his eyes. "Here it comes, I was just beginning to adjust to being a Jedi when I went looking for Master I know what this is." he said and she looked at him in shock. "You're just starting, can you do that?" Leia asked at that and he nodded to her.

As he got himself into position in a handstand and raised one arm. "Son the problem is that the heavier it gets and the more you have to concentrate and draw on the force. Just relax and let the force flow through you, so 1 trunk." he said as he steadied himself and raised his arm and mentally lifted the trunk. "2." He said and then finished. "And work your way up in weight till you lift that yield." he said as he lifted 5, before he did it.

And then raised the trunks off the floor 30 feet, and Obi-wan stood up in impressed amazement to that. Before picking up the cover and levitating it at the same height and then put both together. "Was this what you meant by added side effects that in one shot he can lift over 30 tons in weight after a week of playing around with his powers?" Sola asked and he nodded to her as Shmi said it for both of them at that with a smile.

"Annie take it easy, don't over do it." Shmi said with a bemused smile as he lifted the chairs 20 feet off the floor. "Whoa, that's amazing." Han said impressed and Qui-Gon tried to hold it in, as the council exchanged smiles. "I'd consider this just as much over doing it as when Kyp got started as he was practically trying to show off. And to me and Kirana Ti his work in his first week in training." Tionne said with a chuckle at that.

"Alright Annie, time to stop showing off, put us down please." Kit said as he tried to keep from laughing as Anakin lowered them to the floor at that and Dane started laughing. "Fast learner and none of us can lift it all in the first try at the moment, but that's really good Anakin, nice job." Nejaa said with a chuckle and they nodded in amazement. "Your father got one fast nudge after he got involved, but this is the result now."

"Of that at the moment, unlocking his potential, and soon enough once in flight from one planet to the next, it causes a severe case of playing with your powers. As you start using them all the time, but this is from a week's worth of training." Obi-wan said smiling in pride at how fast his student was growing into it. "One week, dad was in training for a week and already he's getting this strong?!" Leia said in shocked amazement then.

"Oh my gods, just one nudge for a young force sensitive causes that?" Bail said as he and the rebel leaders started laughing. "It does when you been practicing for a week and I was once I realized Master was a Jedi master. But believe me now, the first one out of you two that starts playing pranks on your mother and me is in serious trouble. As your powers are not a plaything." he said and they nodded then as Mace hid a chuckle.

"But trust me, as you grow into it, you have your students pulling pranks on you, case in point is what you had to deal with regarding your own twins. Your father did that to us all the time until the latest droid got sent back to him. Cut in half, as that was a warning of, to us masters as 'enough with the pranks, young man, stop playing with us and your powers are not a play thing, padawan." Mace told them and they nodded, bemused.

"Young man don't try that twice with me or you are really going to get it and I'm not kidding right now." Mace said to his student and he smiled playfully at him and he hid a chuckle at that look on his face. "We think it's bad right now, just wait till he and his clan start pulling a multiple case of practical jokes and pranks on us later, Mace." Damon said and he nodded as they exchanged looks with Adi and Tiana and they both nodded.

"And speaking of which, younglings the amount of pranks you younglings pull are going to be corrected, but start playing with us. And as your parental mentors and your brothers and sisters as your own, you start playing practical jokes and pranks on us. And you're all going to get it and we mean that right now, so stop playing with us already. And your powers are not a plaything." Adi and Tiana added and the young group nodded.

"If that doesn't make it clear, nothing ever does, just getting started and already you're getting stronger by the minute brother." Tru said as he, Dane and Darra started laughing. "And I thought my training was nuts, this is ridiculous right now, I didn't think that one nudge could cause that and you've been in training for only 3 days dad?" Kyp said as he, Leia and Luke started laughing and he nodded as Luke went over his trials then with him.

"Ben said that was a dangerous time for me when Lando lead us into a trap, just to get his hands on me when he said you were betrayed and murdered by Vader." Luke said and he nodded as he explained it to his adopted and real children gently. "He's right son, it was a very dangerous time, because you're entering your Jedi trials. The one that caused you to lose your hand was the very first, but it was to rid you of your pride."

"That was the danger, as that was part of your Jedi trials, and a year later you finished them by your trial by lava, by making the choice you did, you faced the darkside. And you decided on it, before my alter ego made his choice and completed the prophecy. Luke, I know you were feeling that denial, but everything you thought is not true, in fact I never went to the darkside for a lust for power, but to save your mother at the time."

"But I did things I can't take back in your past guys, but that's not me, Vader was the me that was always afraid, could not control his anger. And both of these and impatience, and a lust for power became my undoing at the time. But everything Ben told you was the truth, with your uncle back, I'm saved now, but here's the truth. Vader is no longer my alter ego that destroyed me, not my alter ego now by that point."

"But he's your uncle and his name is Dex Vandel, so if you turned him into a Sithlord and gave him his alias, and his initials now are D.V.. Dex Vandel is..." he said trailing off and Luke finished that he crouched in front of him. "Darth Vader, and he's about to come to life by cloning, so we have you back. And you're the Jedi master training me, but Leia goes to Ben." he said and he gave a nod and Leia nodded as she looked him over.

"But this me is prior to the traumas I suffered thanks to the darkside, I'm not who you think, I know you thought I did it for a lust for power. That's not true at all, I did it to save your mother, but I was once a slave and Ben, your mother and my original mentor. During an accidental visit to Tatooine they freed me from slavery when I was this age now, and with your uncle, my cousin back, I'm staying firmly in the light forever now."

"Life was not as easy as you thought, the reasons you considered are not true at all right now, in truth, I turned to the darkside to save your mother. Because I was scared that I'd lose her in childbirth with you, but as a result of doing a deal with Palpatine. I landed myself back in the shackles of slavery once again, but everything you think. Is not true at alll, all this time I was the victim, and all of you in the rebellion paid the price now."

"For my long lack of vision, my cousin, your uncle, returned so we could change your past and my future now." he said and they nodded as Luke crouched in front of him. "Palpatine said that when I refused to join him, what does that mean exactly?" he asked and he sighed. "You recall your remark to him, that his overconfidence was his weakness?" he asked and Luke nodded as he finished the argument then gently at that.

"And my faith in my friends, family, was mine, but not, we had help by the Ewoks on Endor, so everything was not what we thought, not a lust for power, but mother. Mother, you turned to the darkside to save mother?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him. "I did, but that person that did all those things was never me, it's my alter ego. But separating that me from this me is going to be easy once we alter the past so though your past."

"Present and future still play out, your mother and I are alive and our family is in one piece after that. I'm the me you always wanted and who you always took pride in now, as the children of the legendary Jedi master. But the Hero with no fear, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, former queen and senator of Naboo. To save me from turning, the force brought my cousin home to keep me on my path now."

"But what are you feeling in your memories, are there any changes right now you two, Han?" he asked and they closed their eyes as they felt their memories rearranging themselves and Leia smiled in delight then. "Yeah, yeah they are, Alderaan may have been destroyed, but my adopted people are on a planet that is just like it. You and I are beyond close and our family, the five of us are acting like a true family now."

"Uncle Ben was training me after he returned from the force and you approved of my marrying Han, as you told us the dangers of life as a Jedi youngling. Mom took my place as chief of state, giving me more time to focus on my family." she said and he nodded, as a young man appeared who was no older then Kyp then. "Anakin?" Daniel said and Anakin's first namesake nodded to him smiling as Leia pulled him into a hug tightly.

"Luke, Leia how old are you guys, if your mother got pregnant with your brother after we separated?" Anakin asked and he explained that. "We're 44 dad, Han is 54, but A.J. is 35." he said and they nodded. "I'm also 35, Leia, but 8 years after your father turned back from the darkside, that's when you hit 30, I came into your life when you were 31. Your mother took me in and I'm A.J.'s best friend." Kyp said and they nodded to him.

"Best friend to my baby brother and you're my adopted kid brother as well, but this just took it to a whole new level, Kyp. Though with mom as chief of state that meant that like dad, she was giving you the benefit of the doubt at the time here. As dad and Luke were taking you through your recovery training and Mon decided to give you a second chance." she said and he nodded as he looked between them, A.J. and Han smiling then.

Before a chest nut furred wookie appeared as well and they smiled in delight. "Chewie!" Han said in delight, and he roared a happy roar in response as he gave him a hug as the sextet did the same smiling as Chewie patted Anakin Junior on the back. With a look of love in his eyes at him, Luke and Leia. "Good to have you back old buddy." Han said and he gave a gentle growl that had a happy tone as Anakin gave Han a hug then tightly.

"What's happening here exactly?" Leia asked and Luke smiled in relief and happiness as he answered her. "Everything that happened up to this point is getting redone, but every lost friend we have is getting replaced by someone else. Kallibow, Malraccor, and Lowie's sister are fine, our family and their's are intact. Our friends, our lost guardians and your adopted people are fine, our lives, now as the heroes of the republic just shifted."

"Like our parents and predecessors has come to the fore, mom took your place as chief of state, dad and I activated the academy on Yavin IV. And my lost student Gantoris is alive, Kyp was adopted by dad, and he's a member of the family now. Everything we never understood just got rearranged in our memories guys." he said, looking from his sister and brother-in-law to Chewie and his baby brother as Han nodded as he got it.

"Well that's your kid brother guys, and Lando put you, your mother and your brother at risk, because he's furious that I was in on Bria's altering the deal. Which I wasn't and then to top it off that's the reason I was so furious, I knew from the day you and I met. The entire truth, that you're twins, and Dex was after your brother, Leia, okay, okay, to recap, after your father got us out of the compactor, Ben risked killing himself by Dex."

"As its back to two Jedi and two Sith, and you explain to Chewie and me the entire truth, enroute to Yavin IV. That you're twins, you then tell me you had a baby brother, named Anakin, and he's named after your father. Following that conversation is you also tell me the difference between Jedi, Sith and Grey Jedi and with that fact. Is the fact that you then paid my debts off with Jabba and I've been with you guys ever since that point."

"And..." he started to say as he pulled a picture out of them: him and Leia, together when they were kids in the aftermath to the battle of Yavin and smiled. As she had her head leaning against his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. Before seeing a second with them, Luke and Mara together with Chewie at their side. And with a smile in his eyes as they then saw Mace with them and nodded as he got it smiling.

"Father/daughter bonds 101, if the relationship is strong enough, you choose the man like your father, your father understood life as the occasional trouble maker. When it came to another way of getting out of the compactor, you took his idea. And without thinking twice about it and we, Luke and me, never had a rivalry. I'm the one closest in personality, I'm that man who's just like your father, you chose me immediately now."

"You and I have been together for three years, you're my girlfriend for that three years leading into Hoth, since. And I decided, I was getting ready to propose to you, leading into the evacuation of Hoth and I also had made a decision, regarding the falcon. The life debt between me and Chewie and Chewie said it extends to the family. He's connected to, as that made my choice now and it's that if something ever happened to me, now."

"Then Chewie was to take care of you, your family, and the ship, the falcon was now belonging to you and your family and Chewie was your new bodyguard. The falcon was now belonging and belongs to the in-laws, your family and it's rebel alliance property. As a result now as I chose to participate fully with alliance. Till you guys got me out of Ziro's control on Tatooine, but Lando sold us out to Dex and we're the bait now for Luke."

"And I'm so pissed I'm ready to kill him myself for that, because I'm their brother and son in law at the time. I didn't have to tell Carl, but until we can trust him, before I came back, that until he proves we can trust him completely, he's on try and trust. Luke and Anakin get me out along with you and Chewie and we hit Endor and that's it. We're in the Milky Way for the following four years now." Han said and the twins nodded gently.

"Reeikan told you to call him by name, but everyone in the alliance knew our parents and that dad, in his prime, was the best pilot in the galaxy, a Jedi master and a war hero. And his nickname was the Hero With No Fear, Uncle Ben: The Negotiator and Uncle Daniel: he was the Commander." Leia said and Luke finished that. "And we then got the truth, because they created our entire storyline too." he said as his brother finished it.

"And to top it off to tell me apart from our father, I asked you to call me..." Anakin started to say and Leia chuckled as she answered that. "A.J., we called you A.J., ever since and you're Uncle Daniel's apprentice and they showed us the storyline. As we saw ourselves in what we were up to when separated after leaving Hoth." she said and A.J. nodded as he finished her sentence as he, Han, Luke and Leia exchanged smiles.

"Dad also told you to call him that as well Han, so to you he's just as much your father as he's ours now at the time. You see and saw me as your baby kid brother, and Uncle Daniel was my mentor for the entire four years in the Milky Way." A.J. said as he hugged her and she tightened her arms around him. "Baby listen to me, as a Jedi this strong it gets dangerous, but the true dangers are the sins we humans live by and with it here."

"But pride, anger, lust, envy and greed, these things, like a normal, as a Jedi, can get very dangerous, but all of these play a part of being human. But reverse pride, and look at your brother, his knowledge and wisdom as a Jedi comes from the fact that he let his pride take hold. I'm the chosen one, chosen to change and shape the entire galaxy as you know it now, but one choice made by my alter ego triggered a chain reaction now."

"But your decision right now of what you're dealing with, you and Han, is the correct decision in this case. The code you're using is getting retired and in its place is the new Jedi order code, but listen to me carefully, just because this decision doesn't feel honest. Or it goes against everything we stand for, doesn't mean it's not the right decision, your uncle is teaching us how to fight in both ways, force sensitive and not right now."

"But at times we have to go against our morality, or way of life just to save lives right now, gambling on a way off the planet, going undercover and acting like a slave trader. And in your case giving out a white lie to gather money, food and supplies to keep the Jedi operations going." Anakin said and they nodded in relief at the news. "To the council, like it is now, it sees this as must, dad?" Han said and he nodded to him gently.

"Yes we do, but at the current moment in our present, your mother in law is rigging the dejarik board so that by the time realizes he's been had. The Jedi order has gone extinct and in its place is the Jedi order you represent, Han, guys, this is who you are. Though we're Jedi, we're not perfect, nobody is perfect and at times they're too good to be true. But to save others I've done things I considered not honest, but it's necessary."

"Your choices now regarding that life, if it's not honest that's fine, but we have to do what must be done. For survival, it's the only chance we have, your brother suffered a trauma, but that's part of the training to become a Jedi master. I'm a Jedi master in training, to understand the darkside, you have to be burned by it to understand the it. But just because some say they understand the dangers, do they really, be honest."

"Do you truly understand the darkside: have you faced it, spoken to it, fought it, or been burned by it now?" he asked and she sighed as she got the point. "I do dad, I understand now, why you're scared of us turning, as the most powerful family. In the Jedi order, Uncle Daniel, can you bring my wife here." Luke asked and in response a flash appeared and a red headed woman appeared then as she moved to Luke at that.

"Mara, I would like you to meet my father, before he became Vader." he said and she nodded as they saw the gentle look in Anakin's eyes and nodded to him. "So you're my father in law, let me guess, but this young woman is my mother in law?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes we are, my name is Anakin Cliegg Skywalker, her name Padme Naberrie, in truth at this point in time I was just liberated from slavery right now."

"And Padme landed on my planet." he said and they nodded. "Master Windu said you're also from Tatooine, Anakin?" she asked and he nodded to her. "I am, but I'm a pilot, a mechanic and once I met Padme, Ben and my other mentor, his name is Qui-Gon Jinn. They quickly realized my aptitude for why I'm such a good pilot, it's because I'm force sensitive, but the real reason our entire family: me, Luke, Leia, A.J., the twins, Anakin."

"Even your unborn baby, was so strong is because I was conceived by the cells that grant us access to manipulate the force. But I'm the start of a Jedi dynasty, your son carries on our family name, but the Skywalkers are strong with the force. Vergere may say this was a Jedi dynasty, but she's right, I'm the start of the family bloodline. But that's why every Jedi follow you and Luke like this, we're the new hope for the order and the republic."

"She's about to disappear sometime later on, but to us, getting married and having families makes us stronger. Double lives destroys a Jedi, so we bring our Jedi selves and our non force sensitive selves together as one and we get stronger. If she's got a problem with this when you meet her, let us as the council deal with her. Because my family: you, Luke and your unborn child is the source of the aggravation, but in truth."

"At times the Jedi, once we changed the code, the results were, if we married a fellow Jedi was the same as an apprentice-ship. Living force to unifying force, your mother-in-law if she too was like us, is unifying force, I'm living force. You're living force, Luke is unifying force, understand?" he asked and she nodded smiling. "I take it you see that the way Anakin is-is a case for his needing to be trained by either you or Master Windu."

"Right now, because his resentment at Jacen could cause a serious problem and frankly neither Leia nor I want to hear this debate, because Anakin is right. As I'm pregnant right now with your youngest at the moment, dad, but everything Jaina told you and mom, she's right, I'm sick of this argument, because Anakin is always right. And Jacen is always wrong, as such if we had you and the entire Jedi council training us."

"That ends the argument, because the training gets shifted back to basics and we're all taught the true way of Jedi training by having you teach us this now. And I'd say the situation took an interesting turn, but you once told us every Jedi. Every Jedi is one side of the force or the other and is matched to the opposite side of the force. Daniel and Sam, if Sam was force sensitive, would be me and I'm living force, Luke is unifying."

"But the attitude Jacen is giving us and you told us this as well, but you had several dealings in students acting like they're right and everyone is else is wrong. Because they're too arrogant to see that their way is not always the right way. But just because it's not honest doesn't mean it's not the right thing to do, why because it is. But we need a way to supply ourselves, if a little white lie is it, then so be it, it's the right thing to do."

"Why, because it is, just like going in after a few friends to get them out is the right thing to do, you can't always follow the code, you have to follow your heart." Mara said and Daniel nodded as Thracia said it. "Siri is just like you, but she's pretending to be a slave trader right now to shut down a slave trader by the name of Krayne. We had to break a rule or two, is that against the Jedi way, maybe, but it's also the right thing to do."

"So why is that?" she asked and Mara crossed her arms. "Because there's being a Jedi and there's being a non force sensitive, but to relate to other non force sensitives. The alliance for example, it's being a friend and and sometimes it's setting aside the Jedi part of you. And acting like everyone else now, by doing that we prevent a repeater, but your brother is the real fall of the old republic, if we want someone to blame now."

"We can blame Dex and Padma, but to us, double lives destroys a Jedi, we combine both together as one, if we have to go against the code, it's to do the right thing now. As not everything is black and white, it's shades of grey in all areas. But your choice to change the code, and tampering with Palpatine's rigging the dejarik board. That just saved our way of life, is that against the code, maybe, but it's the right thing to do right now."

"Why, because it is, and he's a Padawan, we're Jedi masters, and council members, so no argument." She said and the council smiled. "Thank you, that's the reason I called you guys Mara, you see the point of what we're teaching you kids when in your prime now. But as a Jedi master it's we got to change and it's time we did." Adi said and Daniel hid a smile as he exchanged looks with Obi-wan and Mace as Mace said it for all of them.

"Who's Vergere exactly?" she asked and Anakin crossed his arms. "These marauders you're dealing with were the ones she lead away from a planet. One that created sentient ships, I created one and she went AWOL at the time, in 3 years, but to her. The fact I sired a son and one who had his own, your family is the next in command. Of our family legacy, as such this turned you into royalty as to her this was a Jedi dynasty now."

"But whatever she did to Jacen resulted in his turning first into a dark Jedi and then into a sithlord. If you want to protect your son, don't trust her or anything she says now, she's stuck in the old ways of the Jedi we had to change in order to survive now. Just trust me, once I'm with you, you got an easier time, but Ben. He is the youngest of the family, I'm not losing him or you." he said and she nodded to him in understanding.

"So though Leia had children first, her family was half force sensitive and half not, us, we're both Jedi as a result the force sensitivity is driven up so highly. That the results are it's we're next in command of the family business, so that means the heir. And to the family name, and everything that come with it is really my unborn baby. Although Anakin has your name, my son has the legacy of the family." Luke said and he nodded to him.

"Yeah precisely, to the purity of the family, you married another Jedi, but you grew up the way I did, a pauper. From the scar across your eye, to your powers as first born, to the fact that you have everything that comes from me. Your family is next in line as the Jedi grandmasters, we're the leaders of the Jedi council. And it went from me, to you, to Ben, in that order, although Jacen is the oldest, his attitude right now to his parents."

"That disqualifies him as the chosen one in the chosen one legacy, and that title went to Anakin in their family, in your's Ben is the chosen one. But you are the one I'm training to take my place later as the head of the master guardians when the time comes." he said and Luke nodded to the news smiling as Jacen swallowed hard at that. "A family dynasty and my padawan is the mother to it now, nice touch right now son."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting way to old for theoretical debates over the way to interpret what the force keeps telling us what to do here. But the old Jedi order is getting retired in privacy, but it's rigging the dejarik board. Till he thinks he's won, but you: Luke, Leia are staying together till you're 10 years old. Before you're separated as you see each other again, just after Bria, Han." Mace said and the quartet nodded gently.

"Who of us girls are you training Master Windu, until Uncle Ben returns from the force and with him Master Qui-Gon?" Mara asked and he smiled gently. "You're my student Mara, I'm preventing you from getting turned into Sidiou's's hand this time. But you and Luke were meant to be together, Leia's with Han, and you're with Luke now. But I'm teaching you both the basics, but don't use your powers fully or we have Dex after you."

"But that's why Vader wanted you specifically, son, baby, as to why, it's because you were Luke's weakspot. He sensed you're the closest thing to family he had now, and you were the bait to bring him out of hiding when in training. And we had this conversation with your Cubs baby, and Anakin just made it clear, he's not reckless enough to go to Ryloth like they did." he said and Leia nodded as she read out the read out the remark.

"But grandpa we had to save Lowie' 'And did you, it's seems to us, that they were the ones that had to save you.'. I see why you said that impatience is the biggest cause for failure when as a young Jedi, Uncle Mace." Leia said and he nodded to her. "As for Bria, she broke my heart and I'm not wanting to be with a woman that uses me. Fortunately you had I had such a connection, I belong to you baby." Han said to her smiling at that.

"So that's why you were always arguing with me, before I got under your skin honey, your ex girlfriend, she altered the deal?" Leia asked and he nodded. "Crix and Carl said they never ordered her to do that to you, son." Mace said and he and Chewie nodded to the news. "Well I'm still furious Lando stabbed me in the back, because one it's because of this and two, to save his own hide, but what's even worse is we got the news."

"Regarding dad, before we were ready for it right now, and we were the bait for my younger brother at the time. I don't care if he thought I was in on it or not, that's no excuse for what he did, she's heart broken I'm gone. And Luke's in denial and shock right now, Daniel if you're coming home for that second time. If the story line is going to be completed by the time we hit this point, so we can see the truth, instead of hear it."

"And by words we need to see the fight through Ben's eyes of what dad just told us, but dad's words spoken in Ben's voice. And dad's double's conversion completed into Vader now, if that's what happens when you're completely turned to the darkside. But falling into a molten pool and when he got out of the pit, the change had been burned into him. Forever, dad was in a coma and Vader had risen." Han said and Daniel nodded to him.

"You guys always were my pride son, baby, I couldn't be more proud of you then I am now, in fact you're what your mother and I were like in our prime now. As to that, it's doing this in a single way, it's my mission is headed for Utapaa with Ben. So I'm not here when Dex finally crashes now and with me, Masters Windu, Yoda, your Uncle Daniel. And I are the Jedi trying to get to the bottom of this now." Anakin told the trio gently at that.

"The story's finished by next Spring on earth, but before it is, I'm asking your creator on earth to change names in Anakin's case to his clone. But once we hit your storyline his memory comes back and he realizes he's not Dex Skywalker. Turned Darth Vader, but a clone to Anakin Skywalker and the alter ego brought to life by cloning now." he said and the Skywalkers and Solos nodded to the news as Leia got ready to answer him.

Before she could say it another flash lit up the room and a black man appeared then along with a woman who was the same age as Han and Daniel smiled. "Whoa, alright what the heck is going on here exactly?" he asked and Han explained that. "My in-laws and their friends in the original Jedi council decided to reset our past right now. But I just got the entire story to what happened to my father in law and trust me it's not good."

"The force brought my father in law's cousin home and with him his wife and their friends from his adopted home galaxy. And just to rig the dejarik board so that by the time the emperor realizes he's been had, and the twins: my wife and brother in law are hidden. And with them, my parents in law and the entire Jedi council as our way of life, our life's work is created for us, before we and Chewie meet the twins and Mara again."

"As a result, but that's why the force brought you here, so we could tell you what's coming right now." he said and Lando Calrissan nodded. "And I take it these are the books that tell our entire exploits in dealing with the darkside, right?" he asked and looking down at the books. "Yeah they do, and Daniel's adopted home planet created our storyline, before they created my in-laws life story, but the droids, I'm not sure."

"And speaking of which, where is Artoo exactly anyway, dad?" he asked and the young couple explained that to him. "We brought Threepio here from Tatooine and Artoo is with me right now, but in the same way you had them son, honey. Threepio belongs to your mother, Artoo was mine and it kept up for two more generations now. He, or rather they, have been in the family for 3 generations." Anakin said and the quintet nodded to him.

"Speaking of which, he's hanging around the window right now." Han said as he started laughing as the rest of the group looked up to see a familiar blue Astro droid. "Oh gods, he looks like he was also just recently built at the moment here. And instead having repeated battle scars right now." Lando said through his laughter at this. "Yeah that was my thought when I saw Threepio, dad's building him right now, but Artoo, come on."

"Artoo get on the balcony, before you run out of power, however much fuel you have, it won't last long. And it's a 200 hundred foot drop from this angle so get on the balcony and get in here!" Leia said in shocked delight as she looked at her astro droid as he beeped to her and floated himself to the balcony. And the door opened as he moved to his second generation owners then as the quintet surrounded him smiling then gently.

Crouching in front of him, Artoo pressed his dome to her forehead and she smiled at the response. "Been in the family for years and we're not letting you go Artoo, love you too old friend." she said and he beeped back to her at that. "I knew where you lived as a young man, but it was close to 19 years after my previous visit to the farm. But I knew where to find both of you, you and master Kenobi." he said to Luke in a few beeps then.

"Did you want me to buy you, so you could get into my custody, and before I lead you right to Ben at the time?" he asked and he gave a yes beep to him. "Bail took my suggestion by sending Mistress's message by using me to do it. So I could get you off the property of the farm and before Master's alter ego showed up and attacked the farm." he said through several beeps to him and he nodded as he looked at his parents.

"Artoo said he belonged to Ben, or Obi-wan, what's the truth exactly?" Luke asked and he smiled. "To a droid, the friends of their owners become their owners as well, Artoo met me when I was this age, and to Artoo. Ben was just as much his owner as I was, but I built Threepio and how he ended up wearing that gold covering. Was I put those on him after your grandfather gave him back to me." he said and they nodded in amazement.

"Dad, is my storyline in that pile of books right now, how I met Chewie, Bria and Lando?" Han asked and Jaina dug through it and pulled out three books then. "What's the reason he turned you into Vader exactly, anyway?" she asked and he crossed his arms. "Bria altered the deal and took everything after two of my friends were killed in the shootout. "And he thought I was in on it, which I wasn't, but that's how I met your mother."

"But that's the reason I was in debt, someone sold me out to the emperials and I had to dump my shipment, or I was getting arrested for drug running at the time. But the total cost was 10,000 credits, and not realizing I walked directly into your mother's life. I took the deal that Ben offered me and the rest is history and in the books." he said, nodding to the pile on the floor and she looked at the title of the gold one and smiled.

"That's not a problem, 8 years gathering credit at the moment the total comes to 500,000 credits so two charters, one for my family and the other to pay off your debt. And your free of them, your old life, as you stay with us now and we can take care of and fix the falcon." Anakin said and he nodded to him. "Yeah and with it, once I get arrested by Vader, the falcon goes into your custody." he said and his in-laws nodded.

"Han, one of these boxes we brought with us goes to you and your family, it's a standby, the other to the Skywalker/Lars clan. And the other 8 buy out the entire contracts of every slave on Tatooine. And the other ten go to the Rebellion alliance now, we can pay off the debt and you're free to go now, but that trunk has a value that is enough to make both sides of the family rich." Daniel told him and he nodded as they looked at Lando.

"We're better of you coming back during the second movie, Uncle Daniel, this way you got 18 months back with us. And just before we get the entire council out of hiding and we head for earth after Endor." A.J. said and Kyp nodded to him in agreement to that. "Yeah I agree with A.J., come home during..., The Empire Strikes back and we finish out the series as we round up the council now." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"Alright, I will, like I'm in the prequel trilogy, I make my re-appearance in The Empire Strikes Back as I return in time for your decision son. And the storyline has me and your father getting you out of Cloud City, before your trial by lava, Luke." he said and they nodded. "Did that with me they did in the storyline, in entirety of the prequel movies, and reappearance in Empire strikes back." Yoda said and they nodded to him gently.

"Yeah and it's because you and Ben were the ones determined to end this ongoing war between yourselves and Sidious. But you just woke me up completely now by my digging into his head and learning Leia was alive at the time. But that's the definition to bringing balance to the force, there is no good without evil. But at the moment we out number them 10,453 to 2, to bring it back into balance was by the purge."

"And secondly was we been in an era of peace so long that the balance was knocked off kilter, that's the clone wars and to the Sith/Rebel war. We destroyed the Sith in a way, but two Jedi and two Sith, that's what the term bring balance means. We need to be completely equaled out and everyone that died, in the Jedi order, our order, is going grey Jedi." Anakin told him and he nodded in shock to the news as Obi-wan sighed at that.

"Well there's the prophecy right there and the only one who can do it is you by cloning your alter ego. Everyone that we lost is all clones as they go into hiding, but the ones that are here, from beginning to end are you, me and Master Yoda now. But leading into the midway point of thr Empire Strikes back, Daniel is returning. As you rescue the family anf we start rounding up our version of the council." he said and Daniel nodded to that.

"Well the prequel ties up the questions to the original trilogy we all had on my planet, but this mission I'm going solo now. Because if the team shows up with me, someone's going to get killed in the shootout now. But they find out the memories are back and they're going to kill Oma for that dad, mom." he said and Mace covered his eyes. "Great, you tell us before they find out and we see her and she's in serious trouble now."

"Then again, I'm the closest thing to Jack you have with me here with you, Leia, Sam and Chewie happens to be Teal'C." Han said resting his hand on his shoulder and he nodded to him gently. "Not blame you for that, I do, but control your emotions you must, before we see her face to face you have to, Danny." Yoda said to him gently at his remark and he sighed as he answered him then as the group saw the love in his eyes.

"Yeah and you're my master, Master Yoda, like them I love you just as much, trained me to be the best, but the way we were together, like Ben and Anakin. I feel the same about you and Master Qui-Gon, I love you master." he said and Yoda nodded smiling gently. "I take it that's where I come into the picture and I've been part of the series ever since, Master Starglider?" Lando asked to change it and he nodded as he said it gently at that.

"Not exactly, after they made the second movie in the trilogy, they created how you and Han had the rift in your friendship. But when you made your appearance, everyone expected you to be just like Han till we got a nasty surprise. That you double crossed them and sold them out to Anakin's alter ego, but this book told us the reason why." he said and passed him one copy of the gold book and he slumped into the wall at the news.

"When was this created if my character got hit hard in the storyline, before I became as well liked as Han afterwards?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "16 years later, but your back story between you two and Chewie the story dates are in reverse. How you met and what nearly destroyed your friendship, but again, like Han said. And Mace said, the sextet never ordered her to do that, it was all her." he said and he nodded sadly.

"The truth is written in stone on your planet all this time, but thanks to her she barely destroys us." he said and Daniel nodded. "The storyline started after he got off of Ylesia and continued in bringing first Chewie and then you into it. Seeing the friendship you guys d with each other at the time, none of my adopted people could believe this. That you turned on them for nothing, the truth is written in black and white to us."

"Here, read the first two books from his storyline, leading into when Ben and Luke chose Han and Chewie." he said, as he gave him the books and he read the story to himself as he closed his eyes in pain at this. Realizing he turned on them for nothing all that time. 'Han was telling me the truth, why didn't I listen to him, why?' he thought sadly as he looked at it and said the words to him finally at that to Anakin and Padme.

"Ylesia, Chewie told Leia the truth enroute to the fleet, before I told her I was going to make it up to her and find out where Jabba's palace was. But Tharen did enough damage to us, we decided no woman was getting to us ever again at the time." he told him and they nodded. "Why don't you just consider this, if I really meant that much to you at the time, you'd have found some way of making it up to us at the time, before doing it."

"But no, instead you held on to the belief that he was in on Bria's deception now, which he wasn't at the time and you stab him in the back. And by turning us into Vader, in our timeline, but in the next it's the same situation here. But you see this young man here next to me and my mother, when she's our age now?" Leia added, nodding to her baby brother, and Lando paled as he realized the truth to what this meant now.

"If your parents are alive, your father is a Jedi master, then that means, he, the kid here, is your...?" Lando started to say and the couple nodded. "Yeah he's our baby brother, Anakin Junior, but we called him A.J. by his 11th birthday now by then. But him, me, Luke, even our mother, Han and Chewie were trying to protect us. Luke already had the target on his back, because as Skywalkers once a situation like the first death star hits."

"We throw out a beacon of light so strong every force sensitive in the galaxy picks up on it, but like is the first to be trained. I had to wait till the duo were gone for good, before I could start at the time, but our family is the strongest family in the Jedi order. You just put us and my mother at risk and because you were holding onto the past. Lando, there is no forgiveness for that, but my twin brother loses his hand at the time."

"I meant it when I said that, did you really think that after what you did to Han that we're going to trust you. Me and Chewie, my parents, my uncle, and my baby brother, you put a child at risk, we weren't ready for that truth. And we get it in the worst way possible, because of you, Vader betrayed and nearly murdered my father. And we find out that Vader was our father in this time line, but Luke loses his hand in the duel."

"Luke's in shock and denial, I need him more then ever, because our quartet just lost a piece of it, I was giving you the benefit of the doubt, until you double crossed us. And you tell us what the blasted deal was you made with him." she said as she stabbed him in the chest with her finger as he backed up at the look on her face then. "Vader wanted Luke, because it was he either converts or he kills him, death or worse, his soul."

"My future husband is in the hands of a bounty hunter that hates Jedi, because my mentor killed his father in the shootout on Geonosis. And you expose all 3 of us to Vader, what if he found out then I was alive and I was just like Luke, you ever think about that. My baby brother, he's just a child, no older then 11, what's the matter with you?!" she said and Anakin crossed his arms as he completed that remark as he looked at him.


	29. Generations Meet X: Rebel Dream

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before the group from original trilogy storyline leave they have several arrivals from Melida/Daan. As the planet that started Obi-wan turning into who he was as an adult now, appear. as several alterations and lessons are given out as Anakin makes it easier for them to understand. While Obi-wan released his emotions over the shootout in book 6.**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 29: Votes And Future Preparations** **Part I**

"Lando, the rebel leaders know about my alter ego, the entire truth, us married, my clone being Vader and the black sheep of our family. The plan is that we can fix the past by changing your past and our future now. But to do that, it's following the same pattern as the movies, just with my friends, their mother and me added to it now. But whatever intention you had was a serious mistake, one evil Skywalker is bad enough."

"To them, a fully human Skywalker as a Sithlord is even worse, both the council and the rebel leaders knew this now. They've known since I was a child, like the council, they watched the twins mother and me grow up and with us our children. But Crix, Mon, Jan and Carl all said the same thing, that until you can prove we can trust you, completely, it's on a try and trust." Anakin said and Lando nodded sighing at the news firmly.

"Yes and did you really expect to get away with that right now, you remember what my daughter said to Jabba, 'we have powerful friends, you're going to regret this.'. As a man locked into the Jedi order by being engaged to the daughter of one of it's highest ranked members. You just set the entire council and the alliance leaders on your head for this, young man." Padme said to him sternly then and he swallowed hard at that remark.

"To answer the unasked question, I'm her mother, my name is Padme Naberrie Skywalker and I'm the queen and future senator to Naboo. My cousin-in-law is Daniel Starglider and my husband is Anakin Skywalker. But as a first in-law now, when I married Anakin, I had access to the entire council, the Jedi council. They're my friends, my father, my Jedi father, happens to be him." she said and he raised his eyes to Qui-Gon at that news.

"You really screwed up here by doing that, you want the entire council on your head Lando, because you're going about it the right way right now." Adi said to him sternly at that remark. "Alright girls calm down and at the moment she's very correct, young man, that one choice has put you on a try and trust. And with not just us, but the entire rebel leaders at the moment, young man." Anakin said with a stern growl and he swallowed.

"Lando we already told the rebel leaders the truth, but trust me, once I'm back and there's going to be a trial period in your case, for what you pulled here." Daniel told him and he swallowed hard at that. "Found it dad, it's called Rebel Dawn, the start of you're turning into who you are now." Jaina said and he nodded to her. "Yeah and I meant it to Bria, I'm never being double crossed by another woman again, not of her type."

"And besides, I love your mother she's my everything, my life and I'd die to protect her now." he said and she smiled. "Well fortunately you won't have to honey, fresh start, I say we do it, I belong to you, Mara belongs to Luke. And we have dad and Mace taking us through the basics in training until Master Yoda takes over as things start a second time." Leia said and Mace nodded to that as Anakin answered her remark gently.

"Yes and the starter lightsaber you had, son, happened to be mine, but that's the secondary back up I'm creating. That's my real lightsaber, which is changing blade colors, but early start is your blue and then you go green after that." Anakin said to Luke and he nodded as Mace finished that remark as he looked between their students sternly. "Han you mind about helping with your remark, but good against remotes is one thing."

"Good against the living..." he said and Han nodded as he finished that. "That's something else, and yeah sure Mace, I can do that in lightsaber training. Though it's the act of pulling what he did is what I'm worried about in her case." he said and the duo nodded to him. "Yes and that's why she's not pushing the limit and I'm not kidding, your father and I, we started you off, before you created your own after that, Leia."

"But until he's gone for good and we're in your uncle's galaxy now that you're not using your powers until you're ready after they're gone, young lady and I'm not kidding Leia. You two, A.J. and Mara, are the only hope we have to revitalize the Jedi, and until we all come out of hiding, we're not having you expose yourself, understood." Mace said to her sternly then. "Yes master, we understand." she, Mara and A.J. all said together at that.

Thinking it over, Lando smiled as his head shot up as he said it under his breath. "Wait a second, baby, give me that one, so I can see what the heck needs to be changed now. And where, one chance to fix this, but if Han and I were acting as non force sensitive Jedi all this time there had to be a reason right now. Said reason is that like Corran, we too are descended from a person who was force sensitive or even better."

"A Jedi knight or master that was serving in the Jedi order at the time, so with that now. Was my bloodline containing force sensitives by any chance, said force sensitive. They were possibly a Jedi in the old republic?" he asked and they nodded as he read the book to himself as he saw the truth to Han's words then and nodded firmly to them. "She played us, all this time she played us, but she lead me right to the twins, guys."

"As did you, Han, but my father said his was a Jedi master, his youngest daughter died when she was nearing 20 and it destroyed their training quartet." he said and Anakin and Darra exchanged looks at the news and turned to Damon and Mace. "Most of us bend the code and had a few families scattered around the galaxy son. How old are you?" Mace asked and he explained that he looked at him gently as Damon stood up then.

Looking at Damon carefully, he subtracted ten years from his current age and he felt his heart start pounding as he looked into Damon's eyes at that. "Master Jinn how old are you and your training clan now?" he asked and Mace exchanged looks with Qui-Gon, Adi, Tiana, Clee and Thracia at that. "We're entering our late 50's and into our 60's now, why, wait never mind, Dame he looks looks just like you." he said and Damon nodded to him.

"I think if I saw his father again, then his youngest, he would be the youngest of my son's family, but again, son how old are you if you were born a year before the purge?" he asked and Lando explained that to him. "I'm 56, Han is 54, but I was 31BBY." he told him and they nodded. "Oh for crying out loud, I should have known, dad named me Lando Damon Calrissian, but never mentioned that his father was in the war."

"The clone wars at the time, or that his friends were all members of the council, but if that's the case than the force just caused me to meet who is my grandfather. But his father is Damon Calrissian, so though I was born a non force sensitive, those of us. Born before the purge, so us who knew what a Jedi was, and knew that in this time. You were the keepers of peace and justice in the old republic, some of us had family who were."

"And we came together in joining the loyalist committee, who became the Rebel alliance in the end and the birth of the New Jedi order. But the descendants of the Jedi that died during the purge and secondary purge had families scattered all over the galaxy. Going on a guess that's why your students are all descendants of deceased Jedi knights. Jedi Knights and Masters, Luke, if my grandfather is in his prime right now here."

"Then that means, now, his youngest student in your father's age group was the connection between you and me. But if she was the connection between us now, then there is very good chance she was the reason for this obsessions that the duo. But the duo, Han and Leia are also developing right now, we can finally get the answers. Now to why your father crashed, you guys, so we all have family in the clones wars."

"Adopted parents, or real parents, as Jedi for our parents as a result and with it, his youngest is your father's best friend. My grandfather is possibly a Jedi master and friend of the Jedi that found your father as a result now, when you came to me, Leia. I was meant to find you guys and did when Leia lead you right to me, Luke. That's the connection, our families knew each other." he said and the twins nodded in shock.

"There were a couple of us that had a life outside the Jedi actually, son, I'm one of them, Thacia is another and Ki is the third, while Annie is the fourth now." Damon said and they nodded in amazement to the news. "So the few that violated the code had a family out there, before the Jedi were wiped out?!" Jacen said in shock to the news and the council nodded sternly as Saesee nodded as he explained that to the next generation.

"Corran Horn, Kyp Durron, Lando Calrissian, Luke and Leia Skywalker and finally Tenenial Djo." Saesee said and they nodded. "You're all descendants of us Jedi that bent the code and had families scattered around out there kids. The force interpreted your wanting to a find a family and friends, people that know your families. And by bringing you together as the next generation in the New Jedi Order." Obi-wan told them and they nodded gently.

"I may not be a Jedi, but I'm a rebel, I can fix what went wrong in our meeting now, or..., or we make it up as we go along, we were stand by members of the alliance. As we all joined the cause dedicated to putting an end to Palpatine, AKA Darth Sidious. By tracking down the children of the most powerful Jedi knight in history now. That one charter changed our lives forever." Lando said and Han and Chewie both nodded to him.

"Ideas, if our parents are resetting our history Lando, we're connected to the order?" Han asked and he nodded as he looked at him then. "With us knowing everything in the ins and outs of the smuggling business, sure we're traitors to Smgglers End. But so what, we work for the alliance..., that's it, I got it now guys. Mon, Crix, Carl. But if we did a volunteer status with you, before we became full time general's, that enough."

"She broke your orders by turning on us and getting a few of our friends killed, but sabotage of friendship, drug and weapons smuggling, lying to a future superior officer. But three charges here and we'd have joined up on our own without the twins bringing us in, we're your connection to Jabba. So Boba turns him into Jabba, and we get him back anyway, but I'm working for you and the council." he said and the group nodded to him.

"What are you saying here Lando, that you're undercover as the Baron administrator on Bespin, we come to you, and instead of you selling us out to him. We stage act the entire scenario as until dad arrives and he gets us out now as a result?" Leia asked and he nodded. "Yeah that's what I'm saying alright, only chance to fix this between us, we'd have joined up on our own, but you mean just as much to me Leia, for your forgiveness."

"I'd do it in a heartbeat now, we're retired smugglers, but smuggling, any kind, is illegal with the alliance leaders the future of the galaxy now. Moruth Doole sold him out to the Vader's star destroyer that's what started this for him. But thanks to Bria, she destroyed the one bridge needed and it wasn't 10,000 credits, it was 12,400. That's the cost of the glitterstim he owed Jabba, you contracting him changed our lives forever now."

"So with that in mind, we do the storyline, but it's make it up as I go along now in this case, we're retired smugglers now. So the guys and I make contact with you through Jabba, you know we're with you for real, but with him captured. It's my job to protect you now and Luke's hurt and in emotional shut down. And as we forgot this scenario that we knew Anakin cloned himself." he said and she nodded and hugged him at that remark.

"I'm willing to give you a second chance Lando, a better shot at us fixing our first meeting and we go from there." she said and he nodded. "A second chance is all I want now, a chance to fix our relationship, with us knowing the truth came out in their galaxy. It's knowing the truth and using it against Bria finally, at the fact that you're the one he married as she realizes what her choices cost her, first friend and now him."

"You're everything to me a second chance at this to fix, regaining your trust is all I want, but we've been friends since we were kids, a second chance to put us back together. We stage act this all the way up to when Vader tried to get the drop on you. And I tell you in code phrase that he's there already and is Boba as well now, so we get out and then go back Luke and it's done." he said and she nodded as she hugged him then ently.

Tightening his arms around her, he said it to her as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm not losing you, but you need to understand this now, the credits, that amount. It can make people crazy, they turn you into cold monsters, creatures without heart. Bria double crossed us for the money, and nearly destroying us in the process. Her mistake brought you into my life, my guardian angel, like you are Han's now and with that."

"One option to fix this between us guys, but before we do Ylesia, if your parents-in-law are alive. And are redoing everything, then we set the trap and turn her into Carlin, Jan, Mon Mothma and Crix." Lando said and Han and Chewie nodded in agreement. "Agreed, sting operation, we'd have joined up on our own, but we're retired smugglers now. Aside from that drugs and weapons smuggling is illegal." Han said and they nodded to that.

"What was the total cost for the stuff on Ylesia exactly?" Mon asked and he explained that to her. "1/10th of the amount in those boxes right now, just one box totaled that amount that she collected from everything on Ylesia. Ylesia was a paradise snare, the old bait and switch, the people there are beyond fanatical, one word. And they'd tear you apart, before you could even get to your ship, so with the fact you have funds now."

"Her doing it like this is enough to get her arrested for criminal charges now at the moment. But drugs, weapons, either or both of those if the empire boards them, they're screwed anyway, because of the interrogator droids. But that's no longer needed anymore now, because of Daniel at the moment, but we'd have joined up. And on our own, you can consider us, our cub selves, in volunteer, before Anakin picks us up later."

"But I had to pay off my debt, in truth I had ten days to pay the debt or I'm finished now, Ben's choosing me saved my life. So with that, if you need to reach us, do it on Bespin, there was Sabbacc tournament there that enabled me to gain possession of the Falcon. But send someone, anyone loyal to you to us and we can play out the scene until she pulls this and then we go from there." he said and the trio nodded to the news gently.

"Carl, Mon, Jan, Crix, Bail, Admiral, I know you said that you had the money to fund operations handed to you by Daniel's benafactors in the Milky Way?" Lando asked and they nodded. "Well that's our opening then, she asks for help in rounding up this stuff, and when it turns into a shootout and she double crosses us. We let her and her team leave and when arriving in the clean up from the death star, we tell you what she pulled."

"And you court martial her and her squad for what she did to us and nearly our friendship, but keeping her alive long enough. Just to get that court martial when Han belongs to Leia now, could take some work." Chewie said and Anakin nodded. "Good point, Chewie, but my plan is she's headed for Tatooine, and as a Jedi master. Then it's sending my family off the planet, that's my aunt, uncle and my sister, Siri Tachi-Kenobi."

"Her unit is to stay on Tatooine leading into them recalling us for active duty, but I'm training Luke, for 5 years, so by the time we hit this. You guys are connected to us and you know what my unit is capable of us as you heard our unit name the most. Especially when you were kids guys, aside from Chewie, the last time he saw us or Master Yoda. That was today now." he said and the trio nodded as they smiled at the chance to fix it.

"What's the side effect we got to be worried about regarding you, Uncle Daniel?" Kyp asked and he sighed. "My memories of last year when I was in the force coming back all at once, so far I had one and that was regarding Teal'C, but the others and all at once..." he said and Han crossed his arms. "That happens and I see the catalyst and she's in serious trouble when we get through with her." Leia said with a low growl at that.

"Alright, with you being the ones this effects, with you being the characters of these books." Daniel said as Jaina shuffled them into their correct dates as the first generation of the new Jedi order and the Skywalker/Solo clan nodded. "Best to take a vote: you want things to stay like they are or do you want us, as your parents. And grandparents, to change your past so you have a better future to look forward to now, right now."

"Or do you want things to stay the same?" he asked and the 1st generation of the New Jedi order exchanged looks with the Skywalkers and Solos at that. "Starwars the original trilogy that's focused on us and Lando, Guys." Chewie said through a gentle roar and growl and Luke and Han nodded. "Yeah and from there we have the books between each piece of it, when I was looking for the kaiburr Crystal, dealing with Xizor a year later."

"After Han got arrested and Lando joined the team and then the aftermath to our trip to Endor. My squadron, the courtship rivalry when we met you two, Tenenial and Isolder, following that was when you guys met our father's friends, so a year later. That came up as the twins were close to being born and I met Mara..., that's strange. Why is there no storyline to when I was fighting to break from the darkside, exactly, that's part of this."

"Then again I guess they don't want the star character seen like that, because my name is the first seen out of the three of us as in line, it's me, Han and Leia now. Okay the academy trilogy that's when Kyp and my original students came into the picture now. The catch with Callista for two more books, the crystal star, Brakiss, your trip back to Corellia, Mara and I get married and then we hit the kids in their book series."

"Before we hit this one and we're stuck in book 8 right now and he's alienating the entire family with his attitude and Mara's pregnant. So we let our parents alter their present and future and our lives start changing directions now at the moment. Alright everyone from our age level to my original students, do we do it. We let our parents make changes and that includes your grandmother, Tenenial?" he asked the young Jedi's parents then.

"These books have the 20 of us, us members that are part of being a Jedi this long and Jedi or non Jedi. But we all get a fresh start out of this as we're the main characters before our children started school, Luke. We change the past now and we don't lose anyone in our circle and I'm alive and Alderaan culture lives on." Bornan Thul said and Tenenial Djo and Isolder nodded in agreement to his thoughts as she answered him then.

"He's right Luke, we change the past now, nobody in our circle is killed, Chewbacca's alive and our bonds as friends and family stay strong. And because I can see the love in my daughter's eyes towards Jacen, she loves him and I'm getting ready to pass the throne onto Tenel Ka next. To save Jacen, like your uncle saved your father, its our one chance, we change the past to save the future." Tenenial Djo said in agreement to that.

"Mom, dad, what's your plan exactly here for this right now, if you started this?" Leia asked and Padme explained that to her. "He just tried to use a Jedi mind trick on me, unfortunately for him, they work on the weak minded and we're anything but. But I just rigged the elections, as did the rebel alliance so he thinks he's got sure a lock into place. But we just set him up right now failure here baby, secondly is once we head home."

"Your father is the one doing the fatal hit to the droid control in orbit over Naboo, as this triggers his power completely But with your uncle home, your grandmother made the decision Anakin's his responsibility in her words, yes we know he's gifted and that's very apparent to us. But he needs a normal life and frankly what he doesn't need are his abilities, his force sensitivity, and title thrown at him every time he turns around now."

"His training is up to your grandparents, Ben, your uncle and the council, and it's a family and as you're not family, stay out of this, your excellency you're off limits. Your father grows up in the life of a Jedi, you remember the clothes you were dressed in on Tatooine as a farmer?" she asked and Luke nodded. "Well that's what we dress in as padawans, son, and it's a ancient Jedi term for apprentice, so expect to hear that a lot."

"Once my version of the council is in charge at the academy son." Anakin said and Luke nodded to him. "I get why, because from 14 to 25 and 28, we're still considered Cubs and you're taking me through basis training lessons. And I have you, Aunt Siri And Uncle Ben training me until Uncle Bail and mom yanks you out of retirement. You taking me between planets leading into activation?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him at that.

"Yes, but your destiny was to join the alliance, that's why Owen declined you leaving with Biggs and Tank, to protect you from the empire. My way of training you and trust me here, though the falcon doesn't look like much she had it where it counts but that's one of the training lessons. Appearances can be deceiving, though Mace, Yoda and I have to keep giving that lecture we're not going to like it." he said and Leia hid a smile to that.

"But this is me when I'm acting like a Jedi master, so don't get testy when I'm activating you with a real lightsaber. Because the training ones are like the intar weapons and they're like training remotes. And literally, for example, everybody, better stand back, Daniel." he said and the nodded as they backed into the wall. "Lightsaber at the ready." Obi-wan said quickly and he and Kyp activated theirs as Krail and Garvan started then.

As they started shooting and they blocked each shot at that as they went to back to back as they blocked each shot and Anakin hid a smile at this and nodded. "Alright guys, that's good enough now, stay your hand." he said and they gently stopped. "You got the date right dad, I was born 7BBY, so you separate the twins in 8BBY now. And once the fight over Yavin is over, you come to my parents?" Kyp asked and he nodded to him gently.

"Your parents would want this anyway." he said and before he could answer they heard a voice. "You're right Anakin, we would, but had it not been for the Sith, my son would have gone to the academy when he was our age as we are." he heard from a boy no older then Obi-wan was and Anakin nodded. "Dad?!" Kyp said in shock and he nodded to him. "Yeah son, it's me, but to protect you from Sidious, I have to right now in this, son."

"To Sidious, it's either the twins, Mara, you, or A.J., as a new apprentice, to protect all of you from turning into Sith we have to do this. But prior to your adoptive father going into hiding and taking Luke with him now at the moment. He's coming to me to discuss this, but we got to get both of you off the planet now, once Tarkin destroys Alderaan I. But Zeth is going to Owen, he can live as a farmer for several years now, before Carida."

"Before it starts all over again and you're going to be in training as a young Jedi, by him until Thracia takes over, okay, so that's the plan Anakin and I have for you. Kun was part of the training, because we didn't know what temple he ended up in." he said and Kyp nodded to the news as he looked between them and Padme then. "Dad why didn't you make full Jedi exactly?" he asked and his father smiled gently at the question.

"Because I decided politics was more my calling, I can do in words then by actions as a Jedi, I'm a consular, which explains this." he said removing his lightsaber from his belt and they saw a yellowish white blade then. "Kept that hidden for years from your mother and brother, because if I hadn't and the troopers stormed our house. And found it, they were going to kill all of us, I wasn't having it." he said and Kyp nodded to him gently.

"What's that color mean?" Kyp asked and he explained that to them. "I'm a Jedi setinel, areas of touch we're close to committing espionage, which is why. And this time we got to get you out of the house son, Anakin and I agree on this now Kyp, but for safety it's the only way. Because the empire found my lightsaber they were going to kill you as a result now, or worse, convert you." he said and Kyp nodded to him sadly as he said it.

"Zeth was 14 when he was taken, you ended up in the spice mines and me with you at the time dad." he said and the young man nodded. "I know and with that in mind, it's changing your past, along with your brothers and sisters. To make a better life for you now, but Vima Da Boda is was one of the council in our time frame now, son." he said and Kyp lifted his eyes scanned the group till his eyes landed on a woman.

And no older then Ki Adi Mundi and smiled. "Hello Kyp, this was what I meant when I told you that, you were a Jedi youngling I was teaching, but your trial by lava was Exar Kun. To survive we had to change the code, but the secondary council is rounding us up. And as one of the boxes needed to fund the Praxeum is already with us, like in the training of our time we can convert that money into chips at the moment as a result now."

"Just to give you a minor allowance when in training, but with the fact that Lando had his space station or two, he takes you Cubs to Bespin. You have money to spend when gone now in this case." she said and Luke crossed his arms. "Was this what you really meant Master Boda, that the darkside was going to try and target my family. And by using Palpatine and a Jedi turned Sithlord I trained." he asked and she nodded to him then.

"Yes, your family is the most powerful family in the Jedi order, Luke, the dark times was a third galactic war, in regarding Jacen turning to the darkside himself. That's why hiding them and blocking them from temptation is best, training in the completely pure ways. And of Jedi training, bringing back the ways we trained for over a millennium now, you had the right idea, bring it back to basics and reactivate the Jedi council now, boys."

"That's why you met me at the time, but the council wanted you to understand this just before your turning, but your clan. Your family, both you and Kyp, and Zekk as the next generation, your family, the Skywalker clan. You're the ones that know the darkside: faced it, spoke to it, fought it, got burned and returned from it. You got the training at its purest, well it's time to return to when it was most pure, but one on one, a council."

"But just remember the sins, always control your emotions." she said and he nodded to her. "So for now it's destroying the blockade and rigging the elections, until you and mom get reunited with each other, dad?" Kyp asked for them and he nodded. "In ten years comes our getting married after that, as your uncle, Dex, is put through his trials. Now finally, so everything you read in the records matches up, just with us here now."

"We told the rebel leaders, so they know we're betrothed, engaged and getting married now, but I'm staying in contact. And with your mother, aunt, uncle and your maternal grandparents. And dropping by to see them and your grandparents, my side, my parents and your aunt and uncles, issues with being a Jedi, you don't have total balance. And its going to destroy you, so this me grows up like a normal young man though I'm a Jedi."

"So I'm growing up the way you did and at the moment I'm in a private school for Jedi younglings, before I start at the academy as I grow up. And it's I'm at a 3rd grader level in training and I'm a quick study, so as to that, I'm taking you through it very slowly. Until we hit you destroying the Death Star, so your training, from the time you're 12 to 18 1/2 is the same as mine, okay." he said and Luke nodded as he answered him then.

"So in our new past we know and knew from the beginning, we're twins, you and mom separated. And just after A.J. is conceived: I'm with you on Tatooine, Leia's with Uncle Bail, and mom's on Delaya, till Leia sends Artoo to you to get you out of retirement. And you start my training and grandma, grandpa, Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. They're being removed from Tatooine and sent to Naboo, to meet up with the Naberries, okay, got it."

"Chewie's a rebel and Jedi spy and trying to get us to the rest of the Rebellion, and Master Mace is training Mara, as she's my new girlfriend. And then wife, instead of dealing with Callista all this time, as you both told us stories of your exploits for years. I'd call that the right decision dad." Luke said as he and Leia exchanged smiles. "You changing our future and the family's intact right now, but you coming forward."

"You on the council, Jedi master, our rivalry when we didn't realize we're twins is shot, I belong to Mara, yeah I'd call that the best choice. No Callista, no broken heart, no loss of friends and family, we're being taught by the best of the best. We're in the Milky Way from Bakura as we hear from your friends the truth on the real you. In the Milky Way or we stay here as we get a rivalry going between him and Isolder over my twin sister."

"The rewrite of the entire story line as they rewrite the entire set of our saga, from your childhood to the original trilogy now. But Uncle Daniel comes home in the 11 months leading up to my trial by lava, yeah. Yeah we want this, we want it so much now dad, mom, do it, change our family life, we want you back." Luke added smiling then. "Yeah, Leia, Mara and I agree with him, that's the best choice, we can change small things."

"And in the end our family ties are so strong nothing can ever between us as Luke's engaged himself when we hit the Empire Strikes Back. Mara and Daniel, they're with us as we're breaking into the bunker the shield was protected by. Mace is teaching Mara, dad to Luke, yeah this is the right decision." Han said and their wives nodded. "I get married at 22 years old, we both do, we have children early now at the time."

"But things stay the same once we take the book trio out of the storyline now, but one of my missions was on Mindor, I turned myself in for being a war criminal. Well I don't have to do that now, but that, the Red/Rogue squadron series. Leia's courting between the boys, our visit to Mallo, and their trip home to get the painting are cut out. 4 months in your galaxy equals 8 here, yeah okay, 6 months between each book story now."

"Morgan bring Wedge and Hobbie here, they're all that's left of my squadron." he said and they nodded as the duo appeared. "Whoa, alright what's going on, Luke, and who are they?" General Wedge Antilles asked. "Our uncle, our parents and their friends, Wedge the sextet over here are the rebel leaders when no older then us." he said and the man nodded in shock as he looked at the group more carefully and Garvan and Krail.

"And them?" he asked slowly, feeling his heart raise. "Add the 32 years to his voice man, you're 26, I was 18 1/2, at the time, but repeated line. And when you saw the blasted thing for the first time, go ahead Captain." Luke said and he nodded as he remembered that conversation. "Look at the size of that thing." he said and Garvan said it gently, but firmly. "Cut the chatter Red 2." he said and the young man smiled in delight at that.

"Captain Dreis, boy am I glad to see you, I missed you Sir." he said and the older man smiled. "You too son, but this was us when we were kids, Luke's father was an old friend, but fortunately they came up with a way to make sure. That you don't lose your wing mates and friends, as you and Biggs were his best friends in the squadron." he said and Wedge nodded as he exchanged looks with Hobbie and Luke and smiled at that.

"How old are you guys exactly?" Hobbie asked and they chuckled. "We're 25 years old and this is 32 BBY." he said and they nodded. "You're both 57 years old and when we met General Skywalker now at the time here. Oh boy, at the rate this is going knowing my best friend is a Jedi Padawan in training and we have four more on Yavin." Hobbie said and Wedge finished as the trio exchanged looks as Wedge said it for both of them.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to have trouble once we add your parents to the list along with the fact that the others involved. The one that are alive are your great aunt and uncle, along with your godfather and his wife and Master Windu. As you and Mara are married and in training right now?" he asked and they chuckled. "Because they got the way to fund us as we prepare us for the next scrimmage now at the moment."

"But the people of earth decided to get involved by writing up our storyline, and sent several members from their version of the Rebel alliance to our galaxy. Along with the way to fund our operations in the alliance right now, Han now. Dad's getting his debts paid in full now on the first day on the job and doubling it. But I'm not the only one in training as is my kid brother and Leia, we start early and are taught the basics."

"Mara's coming with us too as a result, but that's everything, but everyone we lost in the war is really a clone, our squadron in one piece, Captain Dreis training us as pilots and so on, but my father was a the best fighter pilot in the galaxy. And I'm taking his place as the next generation right now." he said and the duo nodded. "I'd call that the right choice we get back Zev, Biggs, Porkins and the others." Wedge told him smiling at that news.

"Yeah me too the farm maybe destroyed temporarily, but that doesn't mean I've lost everything, I have my original guardians back. Leia: her adopted ones and adopted people are still alive when the planet is blown and so on. But it's the best choice for all of us right now." he said and they nodded softly to that. "Before we go further boys, Luke I want to see you in acrobatics and combat skills, as well as your lightsaber now."

"You gained the skills we would have taught you, had we had the chance, so branching it to different areas, for you, Kyp and Leia. Mara never mind your acrobatics, its a gentle sparrng match, you can't over do it physically, so mentally, okay." Anakin said and they nodded as Luke jumped 20 feet of the floor, before he did a back flip by propelling of the wall, as Artoo beeped as he catalogued his scores in piece then gently.

As he did another forward flip, before doing a backflip and then pulled his lightsaber as he remembered what went where then. And mentally dismantled it, before carefully reassembling it, and then turning it back on and it showed with a gentle green light then and Anakin smiled. As Kyp did the same and then Leia did hers, as the trio had matched up in scores and Anakin smiled proudly and he nodded as he said it gently to that.

"That's 4 of 6, so all that's left is your combat skills and your telekinesis cubs, nicely done, but this is what we have to teach you five now, growing up." he said and the quintet nodded. "I'd rather get a more thorough education in this then the expedited way, I can see that without you, my knowledge was flawed, we got to fix that. So its for the best dad, we need you and your mentors, the council training us more thorougly now."

"So you to me, Leia to Uncle Ben, A.J. to Uncle Daniel, Mara to Master Windu, even Kyp to Master Cho Leem, thats fine. We get a more thorough education and its enough that prevents one down fall and Zekk joins the academy in creche training. Before we hit a repeater of his capture for six months." Luke said to him gently. "Yeah dad, I agree with him, had I had the chance to train under you or Uncle Ben, I wouldn't be this afraid."

"Regarding what it meant to be this powerful, but you and the council teaching us, I want this, I want you and mom back, I want a chance to truly understand this. so I agree with the guys, its the right choice. we want you to change our past, its the right decision daddy." Leia said and he smiled at the new title gently. "Are you serious, mom, how could it be the right decision exactly, it's not the Jedi way to lie or act like mercenaries."

"You can't play with our lives, because your alter ego picked on you." Jacen snapped and Anakin crossed his arms at that. "That's your remark on the Jedi way, not our's, the Jedi way has ways to interpret what the force tells us to do. Well now the force says we have to let the old ways die and begin anew right now, you're not a conduit for the force. We are, so how can you understand what it tells you?" Mace asked him to that sternly then.

"When a Jedi has the most serious mind and quiets their minds they can hear the cells that grant us access to the force talking them. As I said, it's half genetics and half spiritual connection, so to demonstrate that at the moment. If you're me as a young adult look at the difference young man, I stayed on my path. Because I don't act like I'm better then anyone else, but you want the truth, then meditate on the force now."

"Just calm your mind, and look inward." Anakin said and Jacen shook his head. "I don't want to, I don't like what I see." he said quickly and Daniel nodded. "Slight case of denial, you know the truth and you don't want to accept that truth. But this is part of Jedi training and you need to reflect, look inward Jacen." he said and Jacen repeated his remark as he felt his desperation growing and knowing why he was acting like this.

"I don't want to, I don't like what I see." he said and Anakin crossed his arms. "Is it possible you see the tensions of approaching adulthood?" Mace asked and he shook his head as Solo read the words in the book and nodded. "No I see too much, too much." he said and Mace nodded as he answered him then firmly, but gently at the remark as he said it softly. "Too much what?" he asked and the young man blurted it out then.

"I burn like a sun inside." he said and they nodded. "Remarkable, and?" he asked and the young man finally blurted it out then as Solo read the words. 'Oh boy, he doesn't realize he's quoting grandpa when he was 12 in our original timeline. This was normal when as a Jedi Padawan, he can't control it yet.' he thought and Daniel said it. 'Yes, your grandfather felt the same.' he said softly to him as Jacen answered Mace quickly to that.

"And I don't know what to do with it, it makes me reckless, so I seek sensation, I don't blame any of you..., even my own parents don't know what do with me right now." he said and they nodded. "How old were you when you truly started training youngling?" he asked and Tenel Ka answered that. "We were 14, Lowbacca was 19." she said and he nodded as he explained that to them gently at the remark as he looked at her clan.

"Bear clan and council group up." Anakin said and the council moved to them. "What are you thinking Anakin?" Adi asked and he explained that. "If that says anything, it's clear he's not ready whatsoever, I said the same in their timeline. Before I got the point to your lecture, but you know I'm ready for one on one, though I just started. In my eyes, they lost 8 years crucial training by you." He said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement.

"He's right at the moment, you started us in training after getting out of the nursery, we started at the age of six, Anakin, his grandson and his clan. They also started at that same point, he was 7, she's 6, that's the right age and Ikrit was training them. And for 7 years, they're just like us, but the twin's clan, they started 7 years to late and them left them open to the dangers of the darkside." he said softly and the council nodded gently.

"Sari." Anakin said and she shifted closer to him then as she rested her hand on shoulder then protectively at that. "Sari, you and the seven accepted me into the clan, though I just started, what's your opinion, of their ages right now if he's acting like this?" he asked and she crossed her arms at the question. "I see this as he's afraid to admit it, that mentally he is no older than we are, and truthfully he's got another 10 to 12 years."

"Till he is ready, but you are just like us, a natural, though just getting started, you are matched to us in skill after only one week of training by Masters Qui-Gon and Obi-wan. But until he reflects, he's never going to get out of training right now, he has much to learn still and his powers have made him arrogant. This continues in the way it's heading he's going to crash." she said, as watching her remark from their position at that.

Han, Chewie and Lando, interpreting her remark to themselves, gave a stern nod to her thoughts. "Master Windu does the remark sound familiar right now, we had that same conversation just after the situation I just explained to my son and daughter in law. But seriously as Jedi we have to control our emotions and at the moment. As his behavior holds a truth he doesn't want to admit now." he said and Sari finished that remark gently.

"Yes and you know and remember this, spend years around me or Chewbacca over there, and you can understand me as easily as Han and Lando do." she said and he smiled and nodded. "Yeah and to repeat his remark, but let you have the win in combat training or dejarik, it's not wise to upset a wookie." he said and Threepio looked at him at that. "But Sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid." he said and the trio hid a smile to that.

"That's because droids never pull people arms out of their sockets when they lose, and wookies are known to do that." Han told him and Luke covered his eyes as he started laughing at that remark. "How's that for a repeater of this same conversation right now buddy." Luke told him and he nodded. "Could be 32 years or 19 and nothing ever changes when it comes to him." Chewie said for both of them through a laugh at that.

"And at any rate he's right this me as cub, and give it another 13 years and I'm just like you, Chewbacca, but again he's right at our age. As we're almost done in the creche program and are junior apprentices, you just started. And you're just as good as we are now, but everything they haven't learned yet. Are the pieces little Annie and his own clan are learning, they still have so much to learn." she said and he nodded to that firmly.

"Anyone want to hazard a guess that because Valin and his clan were joining forces with our's that we got the training you got, but the seven never did at the moment?" Solo asked and the bear clan all nodded to him at that. "Yes, but we're, in your present, all Jedi masters if we survived the fight in the arena right now. But the fact remains, at your brother's age is he still has so much to learn still, in truth now, right now."

"You got the training he never got when you started school." Tahiri said as she grabbed all six books as she told him the truth. "You may have lost some training, but when you started at the academy you were, in our age, six years old and learning everything. Everything you needed to, you are, at your current age, are 13 years old and ready to be chosen by a knight or master for one on one now." she said, looking between his clan.

"And them?" Lyric asked her and she crossed her arms. "At they're current level of maturity the're no older then we are at the moment. They got another four years of training and until they're 28 at the moment the training never stops. But it was too soon for a real lightsaber and he's showing the attitude now that Master. And in their, that's the council's eyes, needed to make sure, but right now they're not ready, not yet."

"But trust us, it's another four years of training in the junior Jedi program and another ten in one on one. But until he faces his reflection. He's still a teenager stuck in the body of young boy stuck between life as a child and young adult. You, son, on the other hand are ready for one on one training, all of you are now." Corran told them and the Solo training clan nodded in acceptance to their decision as Anakin looked at Sari then.


	30. Rising Force I: Jedi Apprentice I

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before the group from original trilogy storyline leave they have several arrivals from Melida/Daan. As the planet that started Obi-wan turning into who he was as an adult now, appear. as several alterations and lessons are given out as Anakin makes it easier for them to understand. While Obi-wan released his emotions over the shootout in book 6.**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 30: The Rising Force I: Junior Jedi Knights**

"Better go ahead and tell them the truth Master, in human years, I'm no older then Annie, but we started from the time we were released from the nursery. But at the age we are now, this is a case of he's too young to understand. He needs the truth, they started at 14 years old in training, we started from the age of 5 to 7. Anakin shows he's more advanced then Jacen is, and it's because of this right now at the moment."

"The truth has to come out, Anakin got the training he never got, because he was being trained by another version to Master Yoda as he grew up and turned into who he is now. Master Yoda trained him, whether he was present or not and Anakin has showed he's turned into a complete and total replica of Ben now. As he trained, but a Jedi trains as he reflects, Masters you taught us that and Anakin that." Sari said and they nodded firmly.

"Reflection is the key point as a Jedi, you do not and the results are you lose your way in life." Anakin said as he closed down and he saw the true person he was now, seeing in himself that he was going to be just like his adopted parental mentor them. And knowing that as long as he controlled the evil in his heart, he would become a Jedi. But knowing he wanted to enjoy every second of his childhood while he had the chance.

Releasing the fear and the anger, the council and Luke felt his powers pulsing so hard they knew he made his choice. "What's your reflection, padawan?" Thracia asked and he smiled at her gently. "Though a Jedi, I'm still just a youngling, I have time, all the time in the world to gain wisdom and strength. But right now, I just want to enjoy my childhood as a padawan, your student while it lasts." he said and the duo nodded softly to him.

"The true power in a Jedi when they got their anger and fear under control is courage and strength of heart, the strength of team work. But courage, love, friendship and strength of heart, a Jedi's body mind, spirit and heart are one, but to tap into the true power. Then you must calm your center and look inward now, but when under true conditions and when the situation is the most desire, must you find your center."

"And once you do that's when you're able to tap into the true power of the force, you have to unlearn what you have learned, and be open to everything we have to teach you. For example now." he said and then looked at his family droid and pulled his training lightsaber. "Artoo, level II please." he said and the droid beeped as he relaxed and went into meditation as the droid fired a pulse and he blocked it, before Artoo did it again.

And he started speeding it up as the Yoda watched his new prize pupil learning the true power he would teach him then. And as he moved with the grace of a 15 year old padawan, the jumps higher then his other 9 year old students. He blocked every blast until Artoo stopped and he deactivated his lightsaber. "When you truly are in center thats when the true power comes to you, but to do that, you must be at peace with yourself."

"And as a result of some if not all of my memories coming back of my training under you, I've never felt this strong before, its because the true power of the force. That power isn't from the darkside, but strength of heart and courage. Strength of heart, courage, love and friendship, that's the true power in jedi training and I've never felt this strong before as a result." Anakin said and she smiled as she pressed her furry forehead to his then.

"Its because this time, you're not cut off from us, we're your clan, your friends, we're friends, as one we're strong, but together, we're so powerful. That we can do it together, but at this stage in our training, we need each other to survive. You have your memories of us, use that strength, almost ten years old, and you're just as powerful as we are. But thats the point, they're, in our age group, our age now." she said and he nodded to that.

"That's the problem in their timeline, you never accepted me this fast, but look at one change does for us." he said and she nodded. "I know, but we made that change, we're the bear clan now and as the bear clan we take care of each other. But just because you're more powerful then we are, doesn't change anything. It could five years, ten years down the road and you stay yourself." she said and he nodded as he answered her.

"Our lives are one now, but jealousy." he said and Corran shook his head. "If our clan has two jealous padawans in it, it's they got to accept that though you're new. You're just like us, we spend years together, but we got three years before the choosing ceremonies. But we get to know our mentors, but the right way is not showing off right now. Then it's knowing our mentors and parental mentors, we have family, in our familial trios now."

"But until the day we turn 13, we have each other, your future is secured, if our memories return we know who our mentors are themselves. But the point is that just because you grew up on the outside, you gained lessons we never got. But we help you, you help us, we're stronger together, merge with the strength, cover the weakness." she said and he smiled as he looked at his new friends gently as he looked at her.

"Second chances, not letting go guys, Sari." he said and she looked into his eyes. "You too Annie." she said and he gave her a hug and she gently tightened her arms around him. "That's the true lesson we tried to teach you in their timeline brother, you gained that lesson and look at you." Siri said smiling in and he grinned back at her. "That's the true power, its not from the force, but from the heart." Anakin said and they nodded.

"And just the very beginning in what we have to teach you, that is, but its clear now, born to be a Jedi knight. You were and you will be my padawan, very proud of you, I am." Yoda said to him smiling gently at that and he bowed to his mentor, smiling. "Either just starting or getting my memories back, I don't know yet, but what I do know. Is that I see he deceived me, the true power comes from learning, but courage to unlearn now."

"Unlearn everything he did and be open to everything you have to teach me now, the me he created is gone for good and here I am now, Master. Our discussion the other day was the true point to this right now anyway, but in their timeline. Jacen was me as I grew up, it's not that you didn't trust me, I couldn't trust you, because of 'him'. The darkside is dangerous, I see why my master/padawan team kept besting his students in combat."

"Its because we're the ones who learned and got the most out of what you had to teach us, but the problem is. Now, that the others carried this arrogance that they all could be just as good teachers as you are in that time, they were wrong. You and Ikrit are the oldest members of the order, but you were the one that trained us. But whether my grandson and his friends knew or not at the time you were teaching them, through Ikrit."

"All that time you were there, teaching my youngest grandson, like you trained me from today and forward, Master. I said it before and I will again, you were a very important person in my life, and having you there all my life training my family. And my friends, our lives were changed for the better by you now, in us meeting you. And though not there physically, you continue making an impact on us." he said and Yoda smiled at him gently.

"See that myself I do, their pride resulted in destroying us, as did mine now, not change our ways and trading their pride for humility. Destroyed the Jedi in their timeline, and you are very wise to point this out to us, but star pupil of mine you are. And like your adult version, like your son, even your grandson, showed the true meaning. And of what talked about, we always did, when student teaches the master, partnership, correct it is."

"And ready you are, my youngest star pupil now, must change ways and train to free ourselves from the sins of anger, lust and pride. Or our destruction it will be, but never coming near you again, Sidious is, my student you are, not his. Fix mistakes in their timeline we make and continue to do and the point is conceded. Was there training them all their lives, though not visible, there I was." he said and Anakin nodded in agreement.

"Yes and as a result the me you deserved a chance to train is this me, I don't care about the commendations, of the awards, winning the race, or even stopping the blockade. Making the council, before I'm ready for it, or even making master, these things, they all make you overly confident, till something happens. And said situation that shows how much more to learn we still have right now, but that's the point to my storyline."

"I was arrogant, loaded with anger, because one situation causes me to change and that person turns into Vader in the end. So why, why should I show pride, but this, one thing comes back to haunt you and from that day forward, things change. But not this time, showboating is as much trying to show off you're better then others. That you're showing pride and there is very thin line between self assurance and pride, but cross it."

"And it turns to arrogance, so never get cocky, show pride when all it does it make you more arrogant, and we still have so much to learn. That our skills have made us arrogant, to succeed as Jedi, let go of arrogance and show humility. A true Jedi is humble, showing humility, penitence, for us Jedi that are human. We have to control our sins as much as our counterparts do." he said and Yoda nodded smiling at his wisdom.

"Very good and indeed that is the true nature of being Jedi, showing humility, maybe young adults as padawans, you are, but so much to learn still, you have. But learned much you have from the second Qui-Gon found you now. To when see how far you come in my eyes, though not had physical training that your peers have. Best them in wisdom of the true nature of Jedi, you have." he said and seeing the look on Ferus's face.

At his remark, he said it gently, but sternly to him. "A Jedi not let jealousy cloud their judgement from doing the right thing, because made to look like a fool. In front of their mentor and said mentor's peers, or civilians watching the confrontation. But when activated passed the correct date, must let the student who is in the field. And said that been in the field longer take the lead, if said mission includes a piece now."

"Of the older student's life and when know the people and situation involved, but demonstrated a bit ago that you can do this. Without using your lightsaber, training or real, way of the appentice that is, end a hostile situation. Without violence, no weapons, just using the weapon of words, and knowing the people involved. Beyond invaluable us as the council that is now, but jealousy no excuse for attempted implication."

"Jealousy does not excuse the behavior that seen today I have, but made me proud you have now, show the true power of being Jedi padawans you have. By simply talking, not showing violence, that is the true power of the force, nicely done, my padawan." Yoda told him and he nodded, watching their father as the tears came into his eyes. As he said it to him, they knew that the changes brought on by having their memories return.

"Like say, oh I don't know, maybe encountering old racing comrades and when said game that started the near riot, is the said older padawan's expertise. And the language is one that is used on the student's home planet?" Amee asked crossing her arms as she saw the on Ferus's faceand he nodded. "Indeed that is what we do mean right now, but can do this easily if know who the riot started with." Yaddle said and she nodded to her.

"Issues in training and if we had gotten the news we at least know he's trying to keep his promise to free all of us from slavery." Melee said and she nodded to her. "And reason is for us news that games include a game, his expertise. We choose the team that knows most about and if several pilots are from his home planet. Only way to prevent a riot, as knows all the people involved, he does." Yoda said and the trio nodded gently to him.

"This is something we saw through Anakin and know if it involves Tatooine, then we know he's the expert, as we can't speak Huttese to know what's going on." Damon told her and she nodded in understanding. "That's mission number two, but we got evidence to this as Ferus is never going to pass that test. As this was something Obi-wan was tested on after he became my student at the time." Qui-Gon said and Anakin closed his eyes at that.

"One chance, a few years after the wedding everyone involved at the games know I'm there as I tell the group going I'll see them soon. To them, like me they're looking forward to meeting me at the games as we go over it. But a riot/near murder breaking out, I have to take charge and fast as he doesn't know what the force is going on. And this was another by Father and Masters Windu, Tiana, Adi and Yoda now."

"Growing up in the real world you knew this and I'm your best friend as you got a taste of my heading off a fight between Sebulba and Senia. Or Loren, Teemto, Ratts or Gas more the once over the years, so to them. The results are you get a podrace, better get the expert in both that and the native language and quick. And before it descends into chaos in their eyes here." Anakin said and they nodded, smiling as Kitser said it smiling.

"Yes and you just read our minds exactly, that's why we chose you in case what happened did happen Annie, but really, you want to give us a heart attack. Then stay out of range of the lightsaber and before the blasters go off here." Adi said with a bemused smile on her face at that remark as his friends nodded as Kitser answered that bemused. "Nice choice I take it someone's showing off here to get Annie involved if you said that."

"Test in the living force, and sensory perception?" Kitser asked and the quartet nodded to him. "Indeed, that's it exactly, but with it, and I taught by example to Obi-wan, who teaches it to Anakin, who then teaches it to Ferus. Whoever of the racing pilots knew him on sight the second he said change his apearance back five years. As a result and they're beyond delighted to see him now as well." Qui-Gon said amd Anakin leaned into him.

"Five years, we don't have to change things until Omega reveals himself to us, master, say before the misson into the private school. I am Ben's student and then from you, Master, to the final show down and leading into the clone wars. And Dex takes over after that." he said and the council noddd to him. "Indeed, from Krayne to boarding school mission, you are Obi-wan's padawan, from my supposed demise now."

"To when Sidious reveals himself to us, takes over, Dex does after that, my loss, like Qui-Gon's affect you much it did, but remember not really gone. Been cloned I have my padawan, always be with you until the start of new marauders and new situation in your family. I will be my padawan, love you Annie, I do." Yaddle said and he pressed his forehead to hers, and she soothed the pain her supposed loss would do to him then.

"You, like master Yoda, mean alot to me you did, but you were the ones who's guidance and wisdom I will always need. If our memories return today, we both know what having my adult memories is going to do to me." he said and they nodded as he looked between them softly. "We do, as the council, you need us, this is part of being masters, your mentors, we're everything you need us to be." Mace said and they nodded softly then.

"I met a racer who sold us a swoopbike as I tried to find you Mr. Banai." Leia said and he nodded. "That's one of six racing pilots who was at the Boonta Eve Classic just a few days ago, baby, Annie is the best racer pilot in our home-town. But my wife, she knew if anyone could find me, it was a man who was just like your father, in driving skills." Kitser said and Anakin finished that remark as his tone went stern at that remark.

"Our local language was a key point, Morgan could you bring the seven and Loren here please, they should know that though I come home every few weeks to visit. They're seeing me at the games, Teemto, he was the one who barely missed killing himself. When in the tunnel that day, Ody Mandrell, Ben Quadrinaro, Xelbree, Gasgano, and Senia Tawbeck." Anakin said and Leia thought over two of the names and looked up in shock.

And 9 flashes appeared in the room, as the said pilots appeared and with them was Sebulba. "What now exactly, Skywalker?" Sebulba said in shock at being summoned twice to the temple. "Hey Teemto, you, Ody and Gas ended up meeting my daughter and her husband, but you better check this." he said and Ody grabbed the book and read the conversation between himself, Teemto and Leia at that as they all looked at him then.

"You turned into a Sithlord, but you weren't like this as a child, we all know you better then that, you were still young enough to believe in racing honestly." Senia said to him and that and Luke noded. "She was having dreams of one of the trio turning into Vader Sir, so all of you knew dad as a child huh." he asked and they nodded. "We do, and aside from Sebulba, we all love him, he's a good boy." Teemto said gently at that remark then.

"Like I said, before judging someone then get to know them first, as either second hand information or learning the truth from someone who watched the victim of said scorn. In growing up in the said victim's hometown right now, well there's your proof, young lady. These people are podracing pilots, my friends and even your grandmother, they all know me in a different way to you wanting it to be true at the current moment."

"But all of that was pre Vader young lady, everything, had I not known I was this powerful, or I stayed away from Sidious, I'd still be the me you wanted to know." Anakin said and the group crossed their arms. "I know everything can not be taken back in your time line, but holding on to that anger even after I changed back. Can destroy you, I feel conflict in you so let go if your hate." Anakin told her her and she swallowed hard at that.

"We forgave you for turning on us at the time, we described it as he killed you, but we hated, we despised Vader, and Sidious, for destroying you. You, the boy we raised all that time, the you we tried to save, to keep you focused on without the entire council here. We were destroyed, as one by one us surviving members of the council, of high portions of the Jedi were being wiped out now." Obi-wan said, feling his heart rip apart at that.

"Know that you were in pain I did Leia, but not forgive the fact that, that if continued holding onto your anger, that fall you could yourself." Yoda said and she paled at that remark. "Look at your brother, and then look at Anakin's adult double his force ghost, what's the difference exactly?" Obi-wan asked her and she saw the same scars over their eyes, the mechanical arm, the blue lightsaber, with a determined look in his eyes.

"This was your father as we knew him, he to also wore the near dark chocolate robes, the black jumpsuit your brother wore, before Sidious got to him. Do you honestly think that we, your leaders would hold on to who he turned into. And not remember who he was, even your adoptive father, he knew that truth, we were willing. Now to give him a second chance, I knew all about this, but the sextet and I said it, I don't know how many times."

"Continue to refuse to see that fact and you're going to turn yourself if you hold onto that anger young lady." Mon said to her and the council crossed their arms at the news as they exchanged firm looks at the. "That's the problem, Mon, she's spent close to 19 years, not wanting to believe Annie's not who she thinks. When we knew you all your life and raised you ourselves?" Mace asked with a stern tone and she swallowed hard at that.

"You were, are, a very caring child when we knew you Annie, you did the right thing because it felt good. You give without wanting anything in return, you know nothing of greed, you were selfless to a fault. And you never lied to us, not once since we freed you, you told us the truth, for years though you wanted more recgnition. You knew you had a job to do and you did it, that's the you we know." Adi said and Mace nodded to that.

And firmly in agreement. "But did you ever consider that attitude you are showing as a young adult would get taken on by your son. Not wanting to hear the truth that your father is not who you thought as a child. Your son's arrogance nearly causes him to kill his own brother, so tell me. What does this show us, but that you show the way to act and your son follows your lead now?" Mace asked her sternly and she paled at that.

"Young lady do you know what this makes me, once the situation of your movie trio starts?" Adi asked crossed her arms as as Siri did the same thing. "Think about it, I train girls, but you're your own generation of my current star pupil. How do you suppose this attitude would get me once Annie told me that you were so furious. That not only was your adopted home planet destroyed, your godfather is dead, Han is captured by Fett."

"And to top it off is the fact that Vader cut his wrist off and I can feel the hate sweling in you to the point if you're not careful the latest situation could destroy you. Your mentor knew this for years, but your brother is your father in everything that counts. In his pre-Vader life yong lady, the man your father grew up to be, from now to the purge. That doesn't change all the good he's done before that." Adi said and Mace finished it sternly.

"Master does 13 years worth a good deeds over rule the amount of destruction done and to make amends is by destroying the man that destroyed us and the republic match up?" Anakin asked and he nodded. "Yes Annie it does, but he was a cancer, to save you I was willing to kill him before he destroyed you. But if we told you there was a way to save her anyway and he loses, but 16 years worth of good deeds offsets the scale easily."

"Luke is just like you, but he returned from the darkside, Zekk, Kyp, all just like you and I noticed young lady, you're not holding disgust and hate at them. But you do at your own flesh and blood, the man that gave you these powers. So tell me, how is this fair, Kyp destroyed whole solar systems, taking countless lives you let it go. Zekk, same thing and your brother was just like Annie, but your father, the apprentice to Sidious."

"He suffered so much before he learned both of you were alive so tell me, how is this any different, one by one he lost us, his Jedi family. Darra was killed in a shootout, your grandmother dies ten months later, his entire clan aside from these two. They are killed in the arena, Soara, Siri, Ry' Adi, Tiana. Me, and the entire council. But the bottom line is the Sith took everything from him." he said and she swallowed hard at that news.

"Arrogance, hate, anger, lust for power, you are showing the very sins your oldest son is showing, but your daughter and youngest are acting like your brother. Not acting at all arrogant, they want the truth and accept that they have more to learn still. But look at you right now, you show acceptance of the truth now when hearing it from us. But 21 years ago, you show the attitude of your own failure and one that caused you."

"And to nearly turn to the darkside, so answer this, you think if you learned the truth at 14, you'd be more accepting to this, if your mother was still alive. And you showed how much you love him, as he started getting stronger again, the good in him. How about as a youngling no older then your father is now, young lady. Or even a preschool youngling, just out of the nursery?" Mace asked her sternly at that and she realized he was right.

"You see everyone of us in this room, we knew what your father was like as a child, a youngling, even younger then he is now to his current age. For his friends, your grandmother and her friends, look at the way that us Jedi, your mother. And even your uncle, his cousin see your father, we know and knew him from his current age. And all the way up to his young adult life?" Obi-wan said crossing his arms and she swallowed.

"It's my wrist, Han, Alderaan being destroyed, she could take I was her brother, but the fact she's descended from dad, the man who turned into Vader. And returned after learning he had more than one child and destroyed the Sith forever. If mom was still alive in our past, she could help me free dad finally, but until she faced facts. The conflict, she was in danger herself, Ben, Master Windu." Luke told him and he nodded sternly to that.

"Teemto, Ratts, Gasgano, Xelbree, Ben Quadrinaro, Ody Mandrel, Senia Tawbeck, Loren Hawbeck. The racers you met in Mos Espa are all friends and fellow pilots of mine, if the guys told you I raced and never cheated they're right, I never cheated, lie or steal. Make threats or anything else, this is me as my friends and fellow podracing pilots. Even Kit talk about me." Anakin said and Leia looked from his childhood friends to Obi-wan then.

"Teemto, I don't suppose your rival is also one of the racers at the race in the games?" she asked, and they nodded. "That dug there is our racing rival and he caused over fifty crashes in three years. Till his mistake in the latest race destroyed his podracer, as he broke a power coupling on your father's podracer, before latching onto it. But that tore the cable and broke the engines on it." Ody said to her and she nodded shaking at that.

"How long have you all known my father?" she asked and Teemto answered that. "He's going on 10 this year, but we known him five years and he's been racing for three. But in our home town, we all knew him and if it wasn't racing he chose to help. When it came to fixing the damage between races, good child, honest and caring, that he was well known in our town." he said and then nodded as he said it to her sternly at that remark.

"Everything you never wanted to hear, but did you honestly think he turned into that, from the time he was a cub?" Melee asked her sternly and she swallowed. "Listen to me young lady for a Sith to be born there has to be a case of pain and desperation. Say pain from loss of loved ones, but your father never turned for a lust for power. He turned, because he wanted the power to save what's left of the people he loved at the time."

"But events leading up to it, are exactly matched to your brother, until your father pushed him to let out all the pain and grief he felt at his losses now. Something like this doesn't just happen and there has to be a reason for it, all of it. And from this time he was this age to just before he turned, he was still himself. But everything your brother wanted to understand, or Han wanted you to, you got the truth, everything Ben said."

"Is just that, that's the entire truth, from 19 to your age of 23 when you and your brother freed your father. That's the entire story and your father gave you that reason, one loss at 19, a broken heart causes a chain reaction as loss after loss, after loss. Causes your father to change from this boy standing in front of you to the inner evil he became, he lost a lot of friends and family in the war, before he turned at the time."

"We know this to be true, but you're refusing to hear it, and it's because that hate has you turning to the darkside yourself. The Sith only think about themselves, a Jedi is selfless, we only care about others and we may not be Jedi. But we gained a few lessons in training from Qui-Gon when he was staying with the Skywalkers for a couple days." Kitser said and Teemto finished that remark as he looked at her sternly at that.

"You're not born evil there has to be something that traumatizes you, warps your mind, well he has had so many traumas as a Jedi. Lost so many loved ones that he decided to save what's left of his family by doing a deal with the devil, literally. But to gain the knowledge and power to save those he loves he sold his soul for that power." Beru and Owen said together and Teemto finished that remark as he looked at her sternly.

"You wanted me to say he was a cheater, exploiting his training, fitting the profile you built up of him all your life. You never wanted to hear the truth: what he was like before he turned into Vader. That he gave without any thought of a reward, that he knows nothing of greed, the cub him, as he grew into his young adult life?" Teemto said and she shook her head as Amee, Kitser, Wald, Melee and Seek crossed their arms at that.

"You never wanted to believe what we said as we all know him, better then you ever did, did you?" Kitser asked her and she shook her head. "Why exactly, you didn't want the truth, the truth to who we knew him as, before he turned into Vader. That it young lady, you hate him so you never wanted to hear the truth of the man he was?" Obi-wan asked her sternly and she shook her head as she felt the disappointment in the question.

"Like we said to your son his arrogance could destroy him, but your arrogance and anger could destroy you if you're not careful. But you are a master guardian, how do you expect to maintain your color if you do not let the evil in your soul be balanced. Because the color is more ruby then the dark cherry red in your aura right now." Thracia said and Shmi nodded as she finished that and Leia knew her stubbornness caused this tirade.

"Refusal to listen to the truth is as much pride as holding onto your anger is, I feel the conflict in you, so let go of your hate. So young lady why did you refuse to believe it until you read my diary log entries at the time." Shmi asked her and she swallowed at the disappointed tone in her voice as she looked at her. "Leia, just because you grew up hating someone doesn't mean you shouldn't learn about the person he was."

"Just before his alias, in the way the rebel leaders, the Jedi, my friends and fellow racing pilots even my child friends know me. Young lady, just because you were angry at me, doesn't mean you should be rude to my friends and fellow pilots. You barely turned to the darkside, but how do you know how dangerous the darkside is if you continue to hold onto the anger." Anakin said and she looked down as she realized he was right at that.

"I grew up hating you, because you killed Bail, cut Luke's hand off and gave Han to the bounty hunter." she said sadly to him as she admitted it and he nodded sternly as he answered her. "Not just Bail, but Breha, correct, I killed your entite adoptive family, I may not have been the one to give the order. But you still hated me, for that, the interrogation, the fact I gave Han to Boba Fett, he hates Jedi and sided with the Sith."

"And then comes this fact that I took his wrist in training, but that was to take away his cockiness, by humbling him. But just because I was Sith doesn't mean you should hold on to it after I change back. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, young lady, but listen to me carefully. Do you realize just how close you came to turning, by holding on to that belief, I am a Jed master now, reason is."

"And why, I understand the dangers, Master's true lessons better then anyone, as human Jedi, we are consumed by our emotions. Those emotions, in a Sith's hands, can do more damage then a ton of proton torpedoes, it would be like the sun went supernova. Your refusal to hear the truth, it was like the sun going from a normal star to red giant. And slowly changing stage by stage into turning into either a black hole or a supernova."

"You realize how dangerous it would be to your leaders in the alliance, think about it right now, my powers destroyed billions of lives. And because that obsession turned inward and destroyed me, well imagine. Now how this looks to them: Ackbar, Mon, Jan, Carlist, Madine. The daughter of Skywalker turns to the darkside as well and her anger destroys thousands of star systems." he said and she paled as the quintet crossed their arms.

"He's right, one Skywalker is enough for us in the loyalist committee, turned Rebel Alliance if both of you, you and your brother turned. And at the very same time and this galaxy would never stand a chance betwen two evil Skywalkers right now. Young lady he's right, he's absolutely right, that's why I sent you to Tatooine, to his home town. To face the fear and your anger finally." Mon said and she swallowed hard at the revelation.

"Once Luke told me everything, I realized I needed to run further research, until I remembered your mother ended up in Mos Espa. When her ship crashed there, like Luke, he was digging up anything he could, as I told him everything I knew. And that helped, but to accept you have to let go." Mon said and Anakin finished with a stern tone. "That truth, you never wanted to believe it, that this is the me your brother wanted to know."

"You were like everyone else not wanting to admit you were wrong, that I could change back, but I did, your brother believed in me, as did your mother. So what would it take to convince you, that I could change back, if your mother came to me when you're five. Or if you spent five years with me before I destroyed the death star myself. But his learning the truth and things played out differently?" he snapped sternly at her then firmly.

"You are as stubborn as I am, but you, and whether you want to admit it or not right now, were acting like a Sith for 12 years, before Hethrir came into the picture. Not wanting to admit that you're turning to the darkside, thinking it could never get to you. Until you come face to face with Waru and Chewie had to take charge, as he knew Master for years, he knew, like Luke and your mother knew, that was a threat now."

"Once a Sith, you never want to hear the truth, that you are now completely evil, a murderer, and consider yourself the victim. As everyone you love is trying to get you to turn back, before you cross the point of no return. Or at least until one person shows they forgive that person you become, which is what the alternate reality stories. Now come into it, if your mother was still alive and you heard the truth from her finally."

"As your mother was alive and she told you the truth to what the heck happened, so again, unless you control the anger and the hate you could turn yourself. But what if we were adjusting to being a new family and things, namely..." he started to say and the rebel leaders nodded sternly as they got what he meant. "Cross check, say I do, they got the truth, and I knew, like Qui-Gon did changing back at the time now, you were."

"Know that the more anger she carried and the faster, that turning to the darkside, she was, as the innocent victim that causes that anger and hate to come together. Ends up being the one that blamed you and Padme for the destruction of the republic." Yoda said and the rebel leaders nodded sternly to his remark. "That the one that triggers it kidnapped your mother, and at gunpoint when she is pregnant and with it now, Leia."

"That put your unborn baby brother at risk is me." Mon said to her and she swallowed hard at that. "The amount of hate and anger in you could cause your eyes to turn yellow as you attack her unprovoked. What took him years to break causes you to start turning in seconds until you calm down as you realize what that power does to you." Bail and Ackbar said and she closed her eyes as the tears started falling down her face at that.

"I've been telling her that for 23 years that she allows these things to control her it's going to destroy her and you finally said what I never could say as her brother." Luke told the trio and they nodded. "If it means hearing the truth, though not wanting to face facts that her fear of the darkside, her anger at me and hate. Can destroy her, the truth must come out now." Anakin said and she nodded as she sat on the floor at that remark.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you, but unless you control that fear it could be your undoing right now. I finally got the point to what Master meant as my fear turns into an obsession. And then destroys me as I was desperate for anyway I knew of to save your mother after losing a friend, my brothers and sisters and even my mother. But they all said the same thing, don't change to save them." he said and she nodded softly to him.

"But you don't know what pain is young lady, these people you see scattered around you, I loved them all, while another was an old friend and the third my rival. They watched me grow up and change into the man that Ben was always telling you about. The me they all know, but to them, they don't want me changing to save them. I can help people, just do what I did, before I became a Jedi." he said and the group nodded gently to that remark.

"And we mean that, you can protect us in the way you always have before Annie, Halla would only get you captured yourself, but you got Amee out, before he showed up. For your mother, be at the farm and helping her with the harvest, as if they attack use your telekinesis. Me, we end the mission early and fix the damage done to his lightsaber. That simple, as the others are cloned and one by one us as your Jedi family go into hiding."

"As for Padme, we wait and see the image played out as you, though you see the premonition twice, this time you know it's not you, but Dex who fall in the end right now." Darra said and he nodded as she hugged him and he buried his head into her shoulder as she hugged him tightly at that. "Simple solutions that don't call for being Jedi, but being your non force sensitive self again." Siri said softly and he nodded to her.

"You had two lives, but instead of always using your powers you can find other ways to prevent it. Just because you're a Jedi, it doesn't you're all powerful, we already had that conversation after mom died. But we can stop the attack, delay it, and by you being on the far the day they attack her. As you're also there, as you help her with the harvest right now Annie, you're like everyone els." Padme said and he noded to her softly.

"You girls are the most important thing in my life, I get my memories back now, I can't take losing you again. The true pain, the true failure wasn't mom, it's you, you were the piece that caused that seed to be buried and start growing I need to remember. So we can fix this now finally as the me you know stays intact this time finally." he said and Darra nodded as she pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Dad, you okay?" A.J. asked and he shook his head. "Certain feelings are starting to come forward, one of which is a key point in my life, before I became a Jedi. But their trust is all that mattered to me, I could never lie to Ben, my parents or the council. I never disappointed them before and I'm not about to start now." he said and the trio nodded as Yoda looked into his eyes, and that did for his children as they got it then.

It was showing the true amount of emotional pain at losing everyone he loved till he was left with nothing then, as he said it to him. "Acts of trust that are given, I could never disappoint you now, your trust, Ben's and my parents. Well that's all that matters to me now, Master, your trust, our bonds, my bonds with the rest of the council. Ben and the sextet, even my parents and my friends parents, how could I ever disappoint you."

"The most important people in my life, but why, why would I do that, lie to you and do something that cruel?" he asked and Yoda pressed his forehead to Anakin's. "You wouldn't, point that is, never do something this cruel and bloodthirsty. Just to prove not as noble as Ferus or Tru say they are, but be a good padawan now. And turn that into us and Obi-wan immediately, our trust, all that matters to you, not lose our trust."

"Not for their sake, maybe 5 years, 10 years, even 20, and know kept the good in your heart, stay the you we know forever. But the you I know, never disappointed me before and never could ever, my apprentice, my padawan, love you I do." he said and Anakin nodded. "And that's why, when the honesty test for the acceleration trial hits, I'm doing what needs to be done, the duo, they can hate me all they want right now."

"But so long as I never lose your trust, my parents and my friends, the rest of the council's, my mentoring quartet, it's worth it. In knowing I prevented an injury that could affect me for years to come, I never lied to any of you before, so why start now. That's not my way, nor is it the way of being an apprentice, to lie, to cheat, even threaten. Not the Jedi way, the me that they know, that Padme knows, stayed intact all that time."

"A Jedi could never lie to their mentor, their family or their friends, anymore then they can lie to themselves, simple point of fact, I am too young. For use of the real lightsaber, I can wait till you see that I am ready, the truths in histories about Ben's life. Your history with Xanatos, I can learn that through the books, Zan Arbor, same thing. But take time in training, I'm in no rush to grow up, but I have much to see and much too experience."

"I shouldn't rush the knowledge that I seek, for that knowledge takes it's own time now, so I can just enjoy my training under you once again. But I'm in no rush to graduate to the trials, take my time, graduation can wait, I want to stay your student. And for as long as possible, but that's the real meaning to Master's lecture, don't rush, enjoy your cub years." he said and the council smiled proudly as Ferus and Tru looked at him in shock.

"You're children, younglings, but combine our lecture with Qui-Gon's, what are we really saying to you, Anakin?" Mace asked him gently and he translated their lectures for his peers then. "You rush through life and your training and you miss things that are vital to your life and training as a Jedi, but why rush growing up. And when all it does is bring more hardships and pain, you have time enough for wisdom as you get older now."

"But we are younglings, we have much to see and much to experience, but we shouldn't rush growing up or gaining wisdom. For that knowledge takes it's time, so just enjoy your childhood while you still got the chance too now. Time enough for wisdom as we wear more holes in our boots as we get older, just enjoy these years. While we got the chance too right now." he said and the trio nodded smiling proudly he understood their lessons.

"We've been trying to decode that for three years since we went into basic training, that's what the council meant, we shouldn't rush growing up or training?" Ferus said in shock and he nodded to him. "Yes, we're still younglings, so why would you want to grow up so quickly when all it does is bring you more pain and hardship. Enjoy your youngling years and training why you still got the chance to." he said and Mace noded smiling gently.

"Only a true apprentice understands the meaning of what we keep telling them in basic training, you just proved that to us, that you are ready now." Mace said to him and he nodded. "And your trust is all that matters to me, but I want to stay your student for as long as possble right now, I'm in no hurry to rush training. Or grow up, after all that I had endured so far, being a slave cost me several years of childhood I want back."

"Well I get that back with you now, as I train, but your trust, I never could lie to you, so why should I start now. We got our bond into place and to get back to the upcoming lessons, I must mind my feelings and thoughts. Or they can be used against me and by Sidious himself, the Sith, the enemy, but it is vital that we understand this. Or the Dark Jedi or the Sith can use it to destroy us." he said and the council nodded proudly then.

"Well it's clear you understand what we mean, when you didn't in their timeline, but you never lied to us before, so why start now." Adi asked as she crouched in front of him. "So this is the way you remember dad, he never lied to you before, so why start now?" Leia asked and they nodded. "Yes it is baby, your father never lied to me, Shmi, his friends parents, let alone the council and Obi-wan ever and to us, it's why start now."

"Point of fact came in a decision that though he turned that information in, we still lost Darra and that loss affected him for years to come. Before his next big mistake, my mistake was us trying to live a lie for three years. But the council and Obi-wan, they knew anyway that we were married, they were just waiting for us to tell them. Which we should have done before you were born." Padme said and the next generation nodded.

"Which is where you come into it now baby." he said as he held up book 1, to their return to Corellia. "Which one is that exactly?" Han asked him and he smiled sternly. "It's, the first 5 chapters, focused on a certain debate, after they blew up a droid. That they were working on, and you made your feelings very clear, that the boys. They were not coming with you on this mission to Corellia." he said and Jaina paled at that as she knew it.

In what the fight was really about. "What's the piece to your training, that you exercised as a diplomat, to catch others in their lies, before your 14 years were up?" Anakin asked and she explained that to him smiling gently. "My ability to sense deception, I knew my daughter only said that to stir up trouble at the time. But Han, after being around me and Luke this long, knew I reached a high point." she said and and he nodded gently.

"Han wasn't jealous that our twin bonds now, we could tell each other, what I could never tell him at times, but without you breaking the truth to him. And in a way he could understand, only Chewie could do this, or the surviving members of the alliance. The ones that knew you as a child, I was scared out of my mind here. That every fight could cause them to turn to the darkside." she said and Anakin nodded as Padme nodded.

"Would you act like a Jedi, or would you act like they do, the way your son is acting, when I told you that your mother's two terms as chancellor are up?" he asked and she crossed her arms as Luke crossed his at that. "We may not be royalty, but we are still Jedi, we have to accept we are like every other civil servant now. Time to move on and focus on the matter at hand to start a new life." Luke said and he nodded to him gently.

"And when I'm still a senator, you can still have everything, but though your father is a Jedi master and I'm a senator. You understand this, but had your father changed back in your timeline, we'd have raised you as I'm the empress and he's emperor. Once my term comes to an end, like his did, would you try to lie your way out of a situation. And you know your father would know it immediately?" Padme asked and they shook their heads.

"To a spoiled little child, being a Jedi and never lying to yourself or others, maybe annoying, but that's the point, we're Jedi, we can sense a lie as easily as we sense the truth." Anakin told her and she nodded as the twins lowered their heads at that. "And that's why you got yourself into trouble with me young lady, I knew this easily. But your mother's power to sense deception worked easily, before her two terms were up now."

"A good force sensitive can sense deception and call it out, but a person like Palpatine, he can manipulate the truth till it destroys you and us with you." Han told her and she swallowed hard at that. "But you did that to yourself now and just wait, your mother and uncles are going to be you young adults. But they're staying in your uncle's galaxy, until just before we encounter the Nightsisters." Anakin said to her sternly then at his remark.

"You listen to me young lady, once Bail is retired as Chancellor, your grandmother is going to be next as supreme Chancellor. And your father is a general, this type of thing runs in our blood, but again, do you sound like Jedi or do you sound like a spoiled little child not getting their way, you suffered the very same thing. And then grew out of it, after Zekk got captured by the Sith and Nightsisters." he said and she nodded to him.

"Well I think it's time to tell them the truth now, the fact now is that at their current age, though they bested the Shadow academy, the Diversity alliance and Black Sun. They were just 9 years old in training, at their current ages now, if they were me, they're 12 years old now and the ones that got the most out of this is Anakin, Tahiri and Tionne." he said and the council nodded as the fourth generation exchanged looks at that.

"What are they saying Master, what does your father mean by that?" Zekk asked and Luke sighed as he told them the truth to that remark. "At your age, twins, Tenel Ka, Lowbacca, Raynar, when you came under my apprenticeship. At that age you were no older then your brother, that was the creche training program, I set up in their wording. They may have training with lightsabers since they were 5 year old younglings."

"But mentally, they were just as wise as your brother and his clan in training, your brother, like me, like your grandfather were all trained in the true ways of the force. By Members of the old Jedi order, but again it's time to reflect right now. But you know what Mace and I are really saying so see the truth in your own hearts now." he said and the group closed down as they saw themselves at their current ages.

Seeing his training in a way that suddenly made it clear then. "With it is this fact but there is still more to learn, all of you from our children's generation. I want you to quiet your mind and put yourself into meditation." Qui-Gon said and the entire group closed down as they probed carefully, before Luke got hit first by it. And as he felt a surge of new power shooting through him as he opened his eyes at that as he said it.


	31. Rising Force II: Jedi Apprentice II

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before the group from original trilogy storyline leave they have several arrivals from Melida/Daan. As the planet that started Obi-wan turning into who he was as an adult now, appear. as several alterations and lessons are given out as Anakin makes it easier for them to understand. While Obi-wan released his emotions over the shootout in book 6.**

 **As the next chapter after this one continues as the movie begins their ploys as the council has their meeting and Anakin and Padme fake their conversation. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 31:** **The Rising Force I: Junior Jedi Knights II: In Denial**

"Whoa, what was that exactly?" he asked and Qui-Gon said it gently to him. "You just made contact with the midichlorines, they are cells that grant us access to the force. Without them life can not exist and we have no knowledge of the force, when you quiet your mind, you can hearing them talking to you. What did they say now that you got it now?" he asked and Luke explained that to him, smiling in relief he finally understood.

"Like you and Jedi Katarn, the force is saying that it's time to make changes, and that the code has to be changed, it's also saying you and your friends come back. Uncle Daniel, for the years I am dealing with the twins and you're the one training Jacen." Luke said and they nodded. "Next age group down I want you to put yourselves into meditation, what do you see?" Mace said and the twin's clan group and friends nodded to him.

As they too went into meditation, before Jacen's straightened up as he realized that nothing he said could erase the evidence given to his parents. "There's no use fighting what the force has said for us to do right now Jacen. But you're not ready for graduation just yet right now, and you got a couple more years left. But you choose the end your training now, if you take the quick and easy path as I have in your timeline."

"You will become an agent of evil, and this galaxy will sink further into chaos." Anakin said and Han nodded. "Would you say that my choices of the way I sm doing things right are considered by the new Jedi code dad?" he asked and he nodded to him. "Yes I do son, in fact your ways are the way your mother and I would do things. In the same way you are right now, but that's not against the code, at times we got to do things."

"Do things that are against the code or our morality, but just because they're not honest, doesn't mean that these steps steps are a one way ticket to the darkside. The weeks leading into my turning I had to go undercover and spy on Sidious. Your godparents were getting involved in a war they werent supposed to and going undercover. And in the slave ranks as a raider by the name of Zora." he said and they nodded to him gently to that.

"Not going to the darkside, just at times it's necessary right now, dad?" Luke asked and he nodded to him gently, as Leia checked the book and, focusing on the argument. And her eyes narrowed sternly as she crossed her arms. "Really young man are you really the only one that understands the nature of the darkside?" she asked and he swallowed. "No we all had encounters and Zekk even turned." he said and Han nodded sternly to that.

"Exactly that's just the point, too quick to believe the worst, just like I was when Chewie was killed, but if I had your powers I'd used them in the way your brother does. It's so clear to all of us, just how much more you have to learn and we should have started. And five gears sooner then we did, you're not ready and it's clear to all of us. Just how true that really is right now, Jacen, but you are not ready, I watched this carefully."

"Shall we continue with the tests they were running on you at the moment, namely putting this back together, your uncle is Jedi master. Your grandfather is a member of the master guardians, but hearing what he has to tell me, everything Master Yoda has. I want to see how much you still have to know right now in this job at the moment. So tell me, tell them, which way is better here." he asked and Jacen swallowed hard at that.

"I'd say your way is better grandpa, you change the past and change the code, Uncle Daniel you coming back one last time?" Jaina asked and he smiled. "Yeah baby I am and you're meeting my wife and friends when we do so, but your lives. From the time you're born to when you start your Jedi training are the same. I'm arriving a couple weeks after wards, I'm helping Tionne train you guys." he said and the trio nodded to him, smiling.

"Guys I promise, with these changes, our family, the Skywalker/Naberrie/Solo/Lars clan lives on, but it starts with me and your mother. I promise, once we do this, and the purge hits, our family is intact and we live on. As I teach you why being a member of our clan is so dangerous, which I can tell you later, but just be patient now. As a Jedi we must have patience, but strength over fear, honor over hate, calm over anger."

"Remember these words now kids: but ask me that, why is fear the first piece to..." he started to say and Zekk nodded as he asked that question. "Why did you always tell us never to let our fear control us?" he asked as he and Kyp settled on the floor and Anakin explained it to them gently. "Fear to lose something leads to anger at that loss, that anger leads to hate at what caused it to happen and that hate, in the black out now."

"Results in suffering as you come out of the blackout as you see what you've done by letting that anger and hate control you. You have to control your anger, but we're only human, to feel anger is to be human, to control that anger is to be a Jedi. Understand, I know it feels tempting to use that to make you more powerful, but as you felt it yourself son, it's also very addictive." he said and the two generations nodded in understanding.

"I didn't completely understand this till their great grandmother was killed by Tuskin raiders now, but afterwards. I made it a point to control that as I got older, but as a Jedi as we get older. We have to control those emotions or the opponent will use them against us, so 1) keep your emotions under control. And 2) bury them deep down, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the empire or the Vong, in truth now."

"This is me if I had the chance to train all of you, as one by one you all learn the dangers of the darkside and what happens when you let the sins and trio control you. Son, I grew up in Mos Espa, I was like you, we dudn't have that much money, but we made do. But we were normal, start back at the beginning and return to the beginning, where it began for you, like it did me." he said and the younger generations nodded to him gently.

"There, that's exactly the point, to unlearn what you have learned, you have to return to the beginning now." Mace said smiling and he nodded. "Before anyone makes claims something of the darkside, have you ever tasted it, whatever it is. That caused you to brush the darkside, uncontrollable grief, lust for power. What exactly, have you felt any of these in training children?" he asked and Jacen paled at that as Leia nodded sternly.

"I always knew if you stayed yourself, you'd be the best teacher we had, regarding this dad, but that makes better sense now. Then it did when in the abridged training at the moment right now." Luke said and he chuckled as he answered him. "I know and believe me, I'm spending 23 years training in all three areas of the force, but remember that. As we're human, but to feel anger is to be human, to control that anger is to be a Jedi."

"But to answer the question of knowing the good side from the bad side, the lightside from the darkside. You'll know that when you're calm and at peace with yourself, if you're close to it the edge shut down, calm yourself and find your center. And then, only then, will you know which way is best, but always remember, your focus determines your reality now." he said and they nodded as Han hid a chuckle as he looked at him smiling.

"I don't care what Vader says here, I made my choice, and remember this right now Cubs, but only a Sith deals in absolutes. Our allegiance is the republic, old or new, and to democracy, that's why every power hungry person out there is afraid of us. We're the protectors of peace and justice in the old republic, remember that." Anakin said and the next generations all nodded as they saw the strength in their Jedi champion.

And for his own family, their father and grandfather then. "Jedi in life has a lot to learn, but trust me to be a Jedi is to exercise the living force. You can prevent violence by talking them down, I do this with my former racing partners all the time." he said and they nodded as Ody started laughing at that. "Yeah I remember how many times you did this Annie, but don't need to over do it." Kitser said to him and he hid a smile to that.

"For over 1,000 years have the Jedi defended peace and justice in the republic, before the dark times, before the empire. But the Jedi went extinct, not long after Sidious activated the order and Vader started hunting us down. But to protect the order and our family, we start with us first, all that's left is us: my Padawan. And you two, twins, your brother, Mara and Kyp, in junior Jedi and Masters Yoda, Windu, your godparents, me."

"And your great aunt and Uncle, as well as your uncle himself first, before we start tracking down everyone in the order now, as the council reassembles after that. But everyone in the order is underground until it's safe to come out of hiding and once done. Once we hit Admiral Thrawn we activate the Jedi academy and things start over, as your clan group, Kyp is the just the beginning once again." he said and they nodded to him.

"Dad, what's this traveling device meant to bring Uncle Daniel home exactly?" Luke asked and he explained that. "It's called a Stargate, it's like an oversized ring, but like exact calculations on ships, it's a matter of having the system working correctly. And getting you safely around the galaxy, but he's bringing back a ship that fits through it. So he can get to us and meet up with us on Dagobah." he said and they nodded to him.

"Jedi master in training, he's acting like a teacher, though he's about to start training himself now. But dad, take it easy on the Jedi lessons, you have plenty of time to teach us this, but we don't need it all and all at once here." Han said and Luke, Mara, Kyp and Leia started laughing at that. "I realize that son, but hang tight and I'll see you guys very soon now." he said and they nodded as the trio hugged their father tightly then at that

"Love you dad, mom, and may the force be with you." Luke said for the nine of them and he smiled. "Hold it Cubs, not yet, we need to discuss this and just a bit further right now regarding your place in the war you, my godchildren, took on and the next generation. Morgan get Gallandro in here right now and with her the leaders of each tribe, hers and the rival tribe and the new leaders of the three groups, Melida/Daan/The Young."

"It's time for a little conference and I think it's time I faced my own past and you, young man, face yours right now." Obi-wan said and Jacen paled at that. "Anja, no you don't have do that Uncle Ben." he said and she nodded as Obi-wan signaled her and 6 flashes lit up the room as a young man his age and Anakin looked at the book. And added the 12 years to his features and nodded gently to that as the rest of the group nodded softly.

"Nield, been along time my friend." he said and the young man smiled and moved to him as he hugged him. "You too my brother, well since we ended the war, the planet has regenerated itself now, it's safe to return finally, we have peace now. Though I just wish that the peace never came with losing Cerasi, but if she was the price we pay. Just for peace and stability she'd have wanted it that way now." he said and Obi-wan nodded.

"If it took losing me to make the point honey, it was for a good cause Nield, I know you both loved me, but only I could make you stop and listen." they heard and a young woman their age also appeared and they smiled in delight and hugged her. "Remember Obi-wan, remember what you turned into then, it's not going to be easy to face that. But it's time you came back to see us finally, my brother." she said softly and he nodded.

"Morgan, could you keep her around for a few months longer please, one last time for all times sake, so to train Anakin, I have to show him the truth. Into what my life in the quartet of the books really showed to train him now, he needs to see. Just what the first war and revelation I got involved in did to me after losing someone I loved." he said and and she nodded as her appearance when she was a child got upgraded to her adult self.

"How long do we have exactly if you did that?" Nield asked quickly and she explained that. "I sent your time frame Cerasi for 10 months to 10 years, so make the best of it now, all three of you." she said and the trio nodded. "We will and thank you, Obi-wan, I know you loved me, I know, but this was the first piece to your training. You grew up in the temple I was part of that, remember, what Qui-Gon was really trying to teach you."

"Everything you had with us you have already right now, I love you, but as a friend, but you belong to Siri, I belong to him." Cerasi said softly and and he nodded. "I know, but the fact my memories and emotions were so unstable I didn't understand. In what was happening to me at the time remember what you said about the Halls of Evidence, Nield. Well, I'd like you to meet my brother, best friend and Padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

"But I have less then a couple weeks as a Padawan I'm on the edge of my trials and the connection is secure between him and me now." he said and they looked at Anakin and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Anakin, so when we can expect you both back on Melida/Daan, Obi-wan?" Nield asked and he thought it over. "I'm arranging training missions to give Annie and Lana time to train together now at the moment now."

"But Annie just got accepted for training and the Jedi are changing the code right now, we can fall in love, get married and have children now, so I'm engaged to Siri now. I'll come visit, I promise, but we don't need further problems in training. But did the war's end after Qui-Gon gave your final message or did they start up a second time?" he asked and Nield shook his head as the man moved to Cerasi and wrapped an arm around her.

"No after the war ended that was it, our tribes called a permanent cease fire after that, but the Young were right along. And we can't live in the past, because its destroying the future, so learn from the past to create a better future. And we all grabbed our ancestors chips out of the halls of evidence and locked them up. While tearing down the Halls of Evidence." Her father, Wehutti, said and he nodded as he smiled in relief then gently.

"To switch subjects why did you call me here and who are you exactly?" The girl said and he crossed his arms then. "My name is Obi-wan Kenobi young lady, I understand you were working for Black Sun, and pitted Jacen Solo against his father." he said and she paled at that. "How'd you find out about that?" she asked and Daniel grabbed the 12th book to the young Jedi knight series and gave it to her and she swallowed hard at that.

"I'm from a planet that knows everything focused on the twins, because we spent 20 years creating movies on them since I was 12. At the moment we're doing the backhistory focused on the elder twins parents now, young lady. But you understand the seriousness of this in why you are here, because I'm just like Luke. In truth my wife is like Leia and my best friend is like Han, so which is it: warring tribes."

"Age groups or discrimination, young lady?" he asked and she paled at that. "Let me make this clear, but seeing your father through Han's eyes, we saw the truth. Han is an operator that thinks like my own version of him, said man my best friend. That he is a marksman, always thinking with his guns and physical muscles instead of his real ones. His desire to beat Han as the best smuggler in the galaxy, before they got the falcon."

"That desire, his envy and lust killed him by the Ruuin Han told me through this. Your father was an idiot thinking with his guns and the results that he pressed his luck. And so far down that it kills him, you want evidence to Han's explanation, here read this one." he said, passing her a book titled **_Han Solo and the Lost Legacy_** , as she read it. She felt her heart fall to the ground as Jacen also grabbed the book and he paled at the truth.

"This book is the truth dad, word for word, what you told us that night after she ran into us, this is the entire story in your words?" Solo asked him and Han nodded sternly to him then at that as Leia hugged Daniel in relief at the fact they had a way to tell their life stories to Daniel's home planet. And to their children as he pressed his forehead to her's and she closed her eyes as Han hid a smile at that as he answered him.

"Yes it's true, your uncle has given you the truth, but you, like your sister and mother are living force Jedi. But to sense the truth, open your heart up to this now." he said and the young quintet closed their eyes. As they listened to the sincerity of his words and felt a very high level of truth in them as the young duo opened their eyes. "Every word he told us the night we encountered her is the truth." Solo said and Jacen paled at the news.

"Yeah he's right, every word he says here, regarding that with Gallandro is true Jacen, you turned on him, our father for nothing." Jaina said coldly to him and he swallowed hard at that. "You know just like you considered that I let Ulaha attack the captain of that ship. You did it again, and assumptions like this can do enough damage it can destroy lives, you idiot." Solo added and he paled at that statement as Han finished that.

"But dad, didn't you say that to be a living force Jedi is to sense deception in a person's words right now?" Leis asked and Anakin nodded to her. "Yes it is, and that just proves even more that he trusted the wrong person. He's acting like I was, before Zan Arbor right now, trusts the wrong person, until they destroy. Non force sensitive, Sith, it's they manipulate a good young Jedi until it destroys them." he said and the couple nodded.

"Every word in that story is the truth, it's written in my perspective, my memories of the entire situation, and thanks for the help Daniel I owe you big time for this. But honestly your father was such an idiot, always thinking with his guns, never his head. And until his cockiness, his arrogance cost him his life, young lady, but what do you know of the truth. Until you meet someone that understands us, better then anyone ever could."

"The people of Daniel's adopted home planet got inside our heads, they know our personalities through and through here right now. To know everything from the second my storyline ended to now was the entire truth, and frankly. They know your mother, brother, sister and I are sick of your arrogance, young man. So you either shape up or get the hell off my ship until you grow up." he said and Jacen paled at the remark then.

"I am not the chief of state anymore, no longer minor royalty, you have to live like normal people, if that is too hard for you than grow up. Your uncle, father and I had to do everything ourselves, we didn't have everyone doing everything for us. And you are so lucky, your uncle caught you regarding that droid, because if we or Chewie had. Then you would be grounded for a month." Leia added sternly and he swallowed hard at that.

"Do you understand why you hate each other so much or why there was a constant state of war between you until the Solos and their friends ended it?" Daniel asked and she and her leader and the other tribe leader shook their heads. "Well this was something I learned when I was no older then 13 young lady, I'm 25 years old right now. But all your problems the planet ravaged and everything else, sprung from the endless wars, now."

"And the endless wars sprung from the endless hate, if you wish to move forward, there's two solutions: destroy all weapons and have us get involved. And as we act as mediators, without us ending up in the middle of it. Or 2) you separate onto two planets and you're not around each other anymore, it's that simple." Obi-wan said and they nodded. "You ask the impossible." Elis said to him and he shook his head as he answered him.

"It's not impossible, some of you are miners, others farmers, so we get a transportation device and as your satillite is non inhabited. There's your new home as well, but Rutan and Senali are just like you, I got involved in a war of this very nature. On their planet, listen to me, living peace is impossible, so is the reason the war never ends. You have to be willing to take a chance, are you though?" he asked and they sighed to that remark.

"Solo said the very same thing at the time 18 months ago." Anja told him and he nodded. "Well he's very correct, he and his clan group are very wise, regarding that, but tell me, why did you sabotage him exactly. Your father was smuggler, thinking with weapons not with his mind and his greed caused him to self destruct?" he asked and she paled at that and Jacen stepped forward and Streen grabbed him by the arm then.

"There is no excuse, well as you know we, we Jedi and our allies as a Jedi are keepers of the peace, not soldiers. But at times when we do have to, it's risking a war to end in peace as such, that's why we're doing what we can now. I may look 25 years old, but I'm 57 years old, in here." he said, pointing his hand and tapping his mind. "Alright all of you sit down now, because here's our point now." Nield said firmly as he got it then gently.

"He's about to use my words and I meant it when we: my wife, Obi-wan and I ended the war on our planet. He may have been helping us, but as a Jedi, he was just doing what the alliance would have asked now. And trust me all these problems you have sprang from the endless wars, and the endless wars spring from the endless hate." Nield said as he, Cerasi and Obi-wan crossed their arms as Anakin nodded to them and gave a nod.

"Nield, are you and your planet willing to join the alliance, as well as we add your planet to the loyalist committee?" Mon asked and he nodded to her. "We would be glad to Mon, and we can serve as one of your hide outs until you switch planets now too." he said and she nodded. "And thank you, we appreciate that, but this goes back to something else right now, in your words 'we are everyone', we use that as a template for the alliance."

"Mon, Crix, Carl, Jan, I'm not just fighting for the Jedi or the new republic, I'm fighting for freedom and my home planet to, in the words of my older brother. And what I learn these ten years now all seeps into a single solitary thing. But the Jedi, Tatooine, Naboo, your planets, your people, feel like my people, your cause, feels like my cause. And this calls to me, like nothing I ever felt before now." he said and they nodded gently to that.

"When I left my home planet I found something here, all my life I had been told what is right, and what is best, as the path was pointed out to me. That was a great gift now and I'm grateful for all that I have learned and are about to now, but here on this world with my cousin telling me. In what the future hold that all those abstractions I've learned suddenly fit into something concrete, something I can see, something real."

"I'm a Jedi, not just fighting for peace and freedom from tyranny now, I'm fighting to save lives from a genocidal madman. What this mission I am on now reveals there is a cancer growing in the republic that is going to kill the body soon enough. We as the alliance all were raised in the notion of knowing what we fight for. But every planet that joins, their people are our people, our people are their people, their cause is our cause."

"Our cause is their cause, and it calls to all of us like nothing we ever felt before now, as Jedi when we left our homes to join the Jedi, we joined a cause greater then our own. That cause is we're the protectors of peace and justice in the old republic, standing before you now, all the abstractions of my life before I got chosen. They have suddenly fit into something concrete, something I can see, something that is real now."

"That contrasts to what the real cause was now at the moment here." he said and Qui-Gon nodded. "As Jedi we have to protect the democracy and Liberty, but to do that we have a full commitment to it. And finish what we started, before we leave, but separating one side of yourself from the other results in a mental power struggle like it does. When you get turned, but as you find a cause worth taking on everything with it, it feels real."

"As your people and the Jedi order, your people feel like my people, your cause feels like my cause, and it calls to me like nothing I ever felt before. The situation coming is heartbreaking yes, and it's going to be difficult to walk away from. But that's why, before we separate leading into the first film of the original trilogy. That is why I'm going to try to resolve things before I leave for my home planet." he said and they nodded to him.

"It's heartbreaking to separate and walk away when we're close to a break through in the peace, but walk away we, Ben and I have to. Protect my son until he's ready, we have to do now, once he's old enough and ready, but until then we have to walk away." he said and they all nodded as Qui-Gon sighed at that as he thought it, to that. 'I remember that conversation and declaration from Obi-wan when he was a child, why now though.'

'If he was Obi-wan as a child now I see it all clearly, my boys, I love my boys, I'm not ready to let them go, they're good boys and will grow into good men.' he thought softly as he heard an answering remark to that thought. **_'I love you too, father.'_** he heard from two voices gently at that as he felt his heart warm at the title. "Listen to me, all of you." Anakin said, looking from his generation to Obi-wan's as he said it then gently.

"But first everyone move to your team match up, we get our bonds into place now and that forestalls any further trouble." Obi-wan said smiling and Anakin settled in front of him and Qui-Gon. "Ferus I know you wanted Obi-wan as your mentor, but what do you really know about him?" Anakin asked and he lowered his head. "Are you a Jedi or are you turning to the darkside, because of jealousy?" Obi-wan asked sternly to that remark.

"These books allow me to get inside his head and with him to study father's lessons, though he's gone until I can see him and he returns to me as he ascended. But I know everything about him and if our memories come back today well that helps even more. But all of you listen to me right now, to find a good match you have to get to know each other now, but at times one little piece results in you finding a bigger calling in life."

"But at times it may be difficult swearing yourself, your lives, to the Jedi, because you don't fight for your own people and cause. Before I arrived, you fought for what the order and your mentor decided you should fight for, and once in the real world. Seeing a cause that's worth taking on the effects take hold, you find a people, a cause. One that calls to you, for years you grew up with others your age or younger and it's lonely."

"It's lonely when traveling alone and you're around others your age all your life as you enter puberty and become a Padawan and go on missions. And your traveling companion is an adult, but with now it now is keeping your emotions locked up. You see others just like you, you make friends and that gets under your shields, it starts allowing you. Now to release your emotions, but with it a realization now, a realization you never knew."

"And it grows into a longing, you want it now, as it turns into a choice, be a Jedi or join the cause and when in a case of life or death conditions the choice is made for you. But though not carrying your lightsaber, you're still a Jedi, trying to control things. By being a peace keeper until you have to call back up now, well our cause now. We're not fighting for the survival of the Jedi order, our own kind, we're fighting for hundreds of planets."

"Each race and planet in this room was a target of the filthy galactic empire and the first true loss our grouping took after they destroyed our way of life. It was destroying our strongest allies, the Alderaanians after they realized Senator Organa was a Jedi loyalist. To them, the planet of Alderaan was the start of the rebellion and destroyed, so to us, in our version to save our people, a planet we're trying to protect, that planet is Alderaan."

"Alderaan was the first to go, in their eyes, because these aliens were supremacists not realizing that the empire was xenophobic as they try to strong arm us into submission. But we will not give up until they're destroyed, to the empire we have to be destroyed, to us, them, and they destroy our closest allies just to scare us and our fellow planets. By use of a technological terror with the power to destroy a planet, but to us it's justice."

"In the eyes of the empire, but why exactly?" he asked and they exchanged looks before closing their eyes as Dane answered that his eyes narrowing in anger. "They're Jedi loyalists." he said and Anakin nodded as he looked at his daughter's adoptive father. "Exactly, that means this war of tyranny is going to try to strong arm us into submission, our cause now, for the survival of the Jedi and others, is by acting like normal people."

"These months, and years, we as Jedi padawans learn life in the real world, but in it, we find something here. And all our lives we had been told what is right, and what is best, as the path was pointed out to us. That was a great gift now and we should be grateful for all that we have learned, but here on this world, now by the truth. In what the future hold that all those abstractions we've learned suddenly fit into something concrete."

"Something we can see, something real, but these people, their planets, these people feel like our people. And their cause feels like our cause, it calls to us, like nothing we ever felt before. Well now it's time to prepare for the long haul, and we have to, for the survival of the order and our closest allies, the rebel leaders. We have to work as one, not one side of us or the other for this is the war we belong to, we have to work as one."

"Or there is no chance now for us to fight this and win war." he said and they nodded as the council smiled at him then. "Just starting out in the real world and you grew up in the temple you have your emotions getting so tangled up now. It gets dangerous, you want more, you want a planet and cause you believe in, but that's the part you don't realize. Everything you want, you have already, and just releasing those emotions now."

"Finally is beyond terrifying, because you're trying to separate one side of you from the other, you're being swept away by your emotions. So early missions as children are best, before you see a cause that causes you to go against your true path. The raging in your heart, the beyond frightening changes in you, regarding life in the outside world. That's the part that takes time to adjust once you find it." he said and the group nodded softly.

"I know growing up in the real world leads to added trouble, but a Jedi youngling fighting for freedom and knowing what he's fighting for. That's the true heart and soul of the Jedi now, a young Jedi knowing what it's like in the real world. And fighting for freedom and stability, the first step to that is reflection now in who you want to be. And knowing the truth is laid out before us you chose before you even become one and that's the truth."

"You're the chosen one, the true chosen one, you're fighting for peace, stability and freedom, you're a leader and are showing us the way to that." Qui-Gon said and he nodded. "It's my job to bring balance back to the force and destroy the Sith, but to do that we have to even the playing field as the old ways died and we're reborn. But the Rebel Alliance, their people are our people, their cause is our cause and it calls to us."

"Like nothing we ever felt before now, one of our alliance, the best friend of my wife, is our strongest ally and to protect my children. He gets involved, from the day he realized what was going on, he joined us and in the end, the Sith, the Empire. They realize he's a Jedi loyalist and with him the rest of Alderaan and then destroy them. Well their deaths will not go by forgotten we fight, we fight for freedom." he said and the group nodded.

"Are you one of the planets joining the rebellion alliance in the case of your younger Cubs now?" Mon asked and they nodded. "We are, one war after another, we all had enough, but these wars spring from the endless hate. But all problems a planet has in the revolution of trying to heal a planet, they come from the endless wars. And the endless wars, they spring from the endless hate." Nield said and they nodded to him gently.

"And your alliance is welcome to hide with us until you switch planets next as well, as by then their parents and I are gone and they're in charge of our planet. So the rebellion leaders are welcome to hide on Melida/Daan as long as you want until you change planets." Wehutti said and they nodded in understanding and gratitude. "Thank you, we appreciate that and we accept the offer right now." Reeikan said and they nodded softly.

"Carl, my family is remaining with you, the echo base department contigent, and until we hit the midway point of the movie now. So you're the general leading us, Mace and I are your Jedi advisors and we're in hiding on Melida/Daan, and until we head for Hoth. Just after that, but this was my first lesson as a Jedi living in both worlds now." Anakin said and they nodded as the trio and Wehutti exchanged looks at the remark then gently.

"I see why you had so many problems at the time, what the connection between us had resulted in now and you're trying to control it." Cerasi said and Obi-wan nodded. "Yeah he just read out my feelings, but my best friend came and comes from planet. One that wrote my story, part of that storyline was us when I met you guys, here take a look." he said, as he passed her book 5 and they nodded in shock as she smiled as Nield said it.

"Well they got our descriptions correct, this is us when we were younglings at the time, and that's Obi-wan just after he met us at the time. Our cause turned into his cause, our people turned into his and all of that called out to him. And like nothing he ever felt before, then again, that's the double edged sword. When traveling without a fellow Padawan with you as a child." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he answered him then.

"That's the part I never quite figured out, I was 13 years old and very head strong, and I was in the real world for the first time." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "Then you're lucky I came into your life and with me Daniel, the planet's most loyal to us. The order, are the 8 standing before us now and earth, but we've been together for years. So me, Daniel and the team teaching you the way it is in the real world, outside of your Jedi training."

"But I'm just using Cerasi's remark, 'The Rebel Alliance, we are everyone', not just from our worlds, but the freedom fighters of earth. Who against alien's as close to Sith, black sun and battle droids as you can get, we all share the same cause. We want freedom, peace and stability in the universe, and to do that is by fighting for that freedom." Anakin said and the group nodded as Obi-wan sighed and told him the truth to that.

"That was the hard part for me, I grew up in the temple, I didn't understand much about life in the real world and I just started on my first 2 missions. Melida/Daan, I won the war, but the clean up was having us turn on each other till it killed Cerasi. I gave up being a Jedi and joined the revolution on the planet, but Anobis. Well this is Melida/Daan all over again: but two tribes going at it until someone ends the endless wars finally."

"I know the republic tends to send us out check, but these days it just results in tearing apart bonds in this case. Starting with me, and then a friendship between Anakin and me and finally a rift in the family, thanks to some smugglers daughter. And the youngest of the Skywalker clan, but seriously there would be no wars in our galaxy now. If the prejudice wasn't so serious either by rival tribes, between two factions or anything else."

"But all these problems these planets have is because of the endless wars and the endless wars spring from the endless hate. But that's why I got involved in the first place and it nearly destroys me in the process out of broken heart. I was Master as a 13 year old and he gets a taste of it himself, that's why I contacted you Master. I needed guidance and therapy, before that grief took a dangerous turn, in truth, I lost a friend."

"More then a friend, someone I love, my first crush and I saw her get shot right in front of me and die in my arms, I needed therapy." Obi-wan said and Mace looked at him. "Although now that I'm finally feeling those feelings again, that's why I'm not ready to let you go yet master, I never got the chance to discuss this with you or the council. But watching a friend die in front of me, I may not have killed Bruck, but I still feel guilty."

"Kad said my thoughts outloud, I never killed him, even though he made the mistake, I feel like I'm the one who did it." he said and the council nodded gently, concerned. "What happened if you had to call for help, Obi-wan, we know you were grieving. At the time you called us, but we need the entire story here if you told Bant. After Bruck killed himself out of his own lust and and hate that year?" he asked and he sighed sadly then.

"To Nield, he deciding to start destroying the halls of evidence as he chose the one that held his parents memories as the first to go. Before it started getting out of hand, and I got the news he was getting ready to destroy the one holding her mother's memory card. She and I called a cease fire, before the vote started tearing our trio apart, we disagreed with the destruction of the halls of evidence and it split the Young in half now."

"Before the shootout, and I tried to head for her as she was getting hit, but neither of them knew who pulled the trigger, but this was as close to Siri as you can get. Losing her hurt, Siri, no I can't lose her, she's everything to me." he said as he slumped in the chair next to Anakin and Qui-Gon rested his hand on his shoulder. "It's happening again Master, acting normal, it's scaring me now." he said as he felt himself shaking in fear.

"How bad is it?" Anakin said dropping in front of him and he swallowed hard. "I feel like I'm 13 again and dealing with meeting the duo as I get the full context. But letting my emotions be this free I never felt like this before, but for 13 years. For years I kept them locked behind a wall of tranquility and..." he said and Anakin pressed his forehead to his. "Calm down, it's okay, I understand, it takes time to adjust again to this right now."

"I can help you with that, but to me it's the reverse, but it takes time we can learn from each other, but patience, we must have patience." he said and and the council nodded worriedly. "You're my brother, my best friend, only you understand how I feel, you grew up in the normal world." he said and Anakin gave him a hug then and he closed his eyes then as Mace said it gently to that remark as he looked at Obi-wan with a gentle look.

"I love you too brother, but this was why the force lead you to me now, to face that fear, that trauma, for the first time since you left the order. As you learn to act normal again, see past the code and have a chance starting a family yourself. You have me at your side as you face your past, I'm not leaving you, you, me and Garen can do this together." he said and he nodded as Anakin looked up at Mace then gently.

"Master like I have him as face my past it's the same for him, face a memory that's difficult to deal with, for me it's Krayne, him the aftermath to Melida/Daan. So as a result we have another Jedi of his year both times with us as well as added back up. By the people we met during these situations, but these situation, these traumas. They shaped our lives who we were to become, they made our lives what they are now."

"Master with someone that lived in both worlds I think this was the reason the force brought us together, so I can act as confidant to him now. So he can unload those emotions finally, I'm a Jedi born in the outside world, I'm also a Jedi master in training. So this was why the force brought us together, I'm a youngling version to master now. But our conversation earlier, before we brought my parents and the Naberries here."

"That's the problem, he's afraid of letting his non force sensitive side loose or it's going to happen again, regarding Bruck, to manage as a young padawan/pre knight now. He has to reflect and let go of that fear or Dooku is going to use thst against him. And we got a repeater of his storyline when he left the Jedi and returned 6 months later." Anakin told him and Mace nodded as he looked at Obi-wan gently as he said it then.

"You're the only one who had a cause that was worth taking on as a child Obi-wan, but we understand now. Like you, it takes time to adjust here, but the fact you just released that to us we can deal with everything else now. Though now that the door got unlocked it just started a second time, you're 25 and feeling like you're 13 again, correct son?" Mace asked him softly and he nodded to him as he answered him gently at the question.

"Yes Master, that's it exactly right now, that first six months after I got chosen by Master Qui-Gon, the fear, the anguish and everything else, it's like it was just yesterday. I was in the courtyard and she got hit, then comes Bruck and my fight with him as the grief goes into stage two. And I find Bant at the bottom of the lake and then to top it off is the fact he kills himself out of his own stupidity and lust for power, this started with one thing."

"But the ones getting involved in these endless planetary wars always seems to be us, but we don't go getting involved. Without knowing the who, what, when and why, fortunately our war covers a single enemy. And that one that's using an endless supply of clones and droids until your grandchildren start their own wars. Later on after we neutralize the empire for good now in this case." Obi-wan said to him softly then at that.

"What did you feel leading into the aerial strike?" Anakin asked and he explained that to him. "The Jedi way always felt like a clear, clean body of water to me, but meeting Cerasi, they now dirtied that pool, that fountain, and clouding it with doubt." he said and Anakin nodded. "Your non force sensitive side was jockeying for dominance against your Jedi side, listen to me, I know the situation on the planet was heart breaking."

"Not wanting to leave, which was why he tried to resolve it before you left at the time, but not wanting to leave now, you needed time to get your head and heart together. That's why he was worried, and he needed to get you out of there and fast, it's because the Jedi you and the non force sensitive you were jockeying for position. And Bruck was the result, Melida/Daan was the catalyst, he's the result, of releasing your feelings."

"Of allowing your emotions to be released, you found love, you found a new best friend you lose someone you loved this much and that grief get channeled into the fight. With Bruck as every blow with your lightsaber is screaming jolts of pain and anger. Until you get it out of you completely, he was trying to prevent that by you leaving right then." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms.


	32. Rising Force III: Jedi Apprentice III

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, the conversations between the wookies and the debate in book seven. Of the Jedi apprentice series** **are going to be italicized and in bold. But from here this is going to be treated as though Ferus is Obi-wan as a child. And during the series focused on him and Qui-Gon, during the first eight chapters. And of their series and before Siri and Adi came into the picture now.**

 **As the next chapter after this reveals the truths of why Tarkona created the Diversity Alliance and as** **the Diversity alliance get revealed as lies, before they deal with Han's ex girlfriend as she gets the truth now.** **But from here the rest of the lost chapters that had to put back up a second time get added to the story after this.** **As he tells them the truth to how he turned and why exactly now.**

 **But like in the last story as Obi-wan and Yoda had to deal with Daniel's alter ego getting unleashed, Anakin, is facing off against his alter ego. And after the truth and memories come forward of what really happened. And as he tells the twins, Han and Lando the truth to what destroyed their family and why now.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 32: The Rising Force II: Junior Jedi Knights III: Consequences**

"I can't lose you, Padme or Siri, I'll never survive the heart ache." he said holding him tightly as the trio sighed at the remark. "He's been holding it in so long, he can't control it a second time, to him, once was enough, father. But us acting on having attachments, family, friends, we love our friends and you as our mentors right now. We have families, now, the loss of our soulmate, it's enough we'd never survive the broken heart now."

"To him, he lost two friends in our double's lives, Padme from a broken heart and I might as well be dead, he can't survive that twice now. We have to keep the group in one piece for good right now, to him he can't survive the heart ache now of that loss. Sure he loses Dex in this version, but he never lost me, I'm his younger brother. He adopted me and Padme and I mean the world to him, Master." he said to Mace and he nodded softly.

"Your brother's right, that's why I tried to get you off the planet and fast at the time." Qui-Gon said and he looked into his eyes as he crouched in front of him. "I didn't know what was happening at the time, being able to act normal, I never felt so free. But suddenly those feelings started getting worse, after our argument at the time. It's like someone released the valve on my emotions finally, though you tutored me for years."

"Our conversation was everything he just read out, but why did I have to learn that danger like this, why exactly?" he asked and Anakin sighed. "Listen to me, since this week since we started getting to know each other. You were part of our family, you and Siri are my brother and sister-in-law, but Padme and I, our parents. We made you both part of our family: The Skywalker/Lars/Naberrie clan now, you're not alone anymore."

"Yes we were destined to have no family once we choose this life, but at times, like right now that can changed and it did for you. I never had to say anything, like she didn't, but we made you part of the family, as you, unknowing or not, adopted me. As your brother, through me, she became your sister in-law, like Owen and Beru did. But our team trios are family, blood or not, we're family and as family we take care of each other."

"You made the decision, all on your own, to help raise my children, the twins, because they were your niece and nephew, but the other piece to it. Because like me, you're also the chosen one, the one chosen to train the chosen. The one chosen to train my family, to understand the darkside, it's to wind up on the very edge of it as you see. You see what pain, anger and grief does to you now." Anakin told him and he nodded to him.

"Our Jedi team is the chosen one of the Jedi order: Jinn/Kenobi/Skywalker, we defeated Sithlords so many times that we're the chosen ones. He found me, you train me, and we bring balance to the force by evening the odds now, Ben. It's going to be okay, you're not going to lose me again, I promise you that, it's going to be okay." he said and Obi-wan nodded as Anakin hugged him and he tightened his arms around him tightly at that.

"Ben like you were going to say before, had we changed that issue, a better first impression. So here's the result, we are brothers, I connected to the other members of the council. But the ones who's trust I could never stand to lose are you, Masters Yoda, Windu, Calrissian, Gallia and Merrin, let alone Masters Fisto, Ling and Cho Leem. I never lied to you before so why start now since I got started, but that in the books is not me."

"This is the me you know, but we get our memories back and our connection comes with it, but come on, after ten years everything you ever did for me comes to mind. But to call you a liar, no forget about it, I won't do it, I will not turn on you to save the team, ever. You matter most to me, I never lied to you before I will not start now, you are my family, my brother, my best friend, I love you, my brother." he said and Obi-wan nodded softly.

"I'm saying it now, but five years down the road, 10 even 40, nothing is ever going to change that, you are my best friend, my brother, nothing is ever going to change that. You are the first person I met after running into father, but you and me, our team, is one, no matter how many years go by, Skywalker and Kenobi. The future generations are never going to hear one of us without the other." he said and Obi-wan smiled softly.

"The best of friends and my brother, how could you ever disappoint me, answer: you couldn't, not ever, but to take advantage of a friendship. Just to get yourselves out of trouble, is wrong no matter what way you cut it. But just what makes them think I would ever take their word over your's, what exactly, you never lied to me before. So why start now." he said and Anakin nodded. "Exactly!" he said, looking into his eyes gently at that.

Hearing the determination in his voice Tru felt his heart slam to the floor at that, realizing that it didn't matter how many years went by. As he was just a friend, Ferus his possible rival, the one that held the position of best friend and brother laid with Obi-wan. "Before you start getting jealous young man, I was the first person he met, since we found him. But a mentor is everything you need them to be: an older sibling, a parent, mentor."

"Even a doctor, if you need them to be, I was with him from the second our father introduced him to me, to him, I am his brother and best friend. A choice between you or me, there is no choice necessary in his eyes, to him now now that it started twice. And now that the council already agreed that he should be trained as he understands me. Well they chose me to train him once again." Obi-wan said, to that look on their faces.

"He chose me and I him now, because this mission, regarding Naboo, brought us together, he doesn't want just anyone being his mentor. Though he love your mentors and parental mentors, my mentor and I are his family, his Jedi family now. But here's the scope of it now, as Jedi our first duty and commitment is to our mentor first. As they are to us, your mentor has to depend on loyalty from you, just like you depend on us."

"Without absolute trust the bond shatters, that is why you are not fit to be my apprentice, you never spent time getting to know me. These books show him exactly what is in my heart, giving him a wider aspect in my bond with my mentor. And with the council, so you want an exact match you have to get to know who is your mentor. These next 3 years are going to go fast." Obi-wan said and Qui-Gon and the council nodded.

"And the choice was made, before they even made it, Qui-Gon brought them together, they spent ten days getting to know each other. Those books on things, beforeAnakin met him, say everything that needs to be said now in our eyes. Only Anakin knows everything Obi-wan feels, but it's a vice versa as well. Anakin made his choice this soon, that before you even ask that question, it's us." Adi said for the entire council sternly.

Looking at the pained look in his eyes at the remark they saw total jealousy in Tru's eyes, jealousy that was mixed with a broken heart then. While in Ferus's eyes, as he looked at the look of love for a best friend in Darra's eyes and they hid a nod. "I see it, in everything you're trying to hide from us, Darra made her choice this early. And it's not you, Ferus, Anakin, he made his choice and that choice in best friends and brothers."

"Is not you, Tru, and why should it be, she was the first to accept him like Dane, Wedon, Tahiri, Sari and I were. But would a true friend ask you do something that they had no right to." Corran asked sternly at the looks on their faces and Obi-wan and the council noddd sternly. "Indeed and nicely seen as well Corran, but again, just what makes you think that he would ever do what you ask just to get yourselves out of trouble, boys."

"Don't give me that heart broken look young man, if these books tell the future, you tried to implicate Anakin, regarding your lightsaber. But I am telling you now, that whatever story you may have come up with. So just what makes you think I would take your word over his?" Obi-wan asked the duo and they swallowed hard at that. "He's right I know him better then I do you, so what makes you think we would take your word over his."

"Annie would never do something this cruel and cold blooded just to prove you are not as noble as you made yourself out to be. Even if that means getting you in trouble, oh no, he would turn that into me immediately as I call Adi, Tiana and Damon in. And we take this right to the rest of the council for a disciplinary hearing, young man. As for your getting in trouble once too often and this hypothetical situation is exactly correct."

"That is the key point, instead of hoping your future is secured in one shot, watch as you see a mentor, in my age group's case, a parental mentor. You see them take an interest you, you get to them and and they you, as the bonds are built. Do you understand just what he is saying here right now, youngling, that as a padawan. Your mentor is everything you need them to be, but first and foremost as the days come to an end."

"They are your best friends, the one you can tell all your secrets to, the one that even in the end never leaves, because of something that you do does a lot of damage." Qui-Gon said and Anakin nodded firmly to that. "Before you say anything, don't bother you two, the one who matters most to me here in this case. My first duty is to Obi-wan, I will not lie to him, nor will I turn on him, not for you, ever." he said sternly to him at that remark.

"Look at the reason, that I understand this better then you do, is I see into his heart and emotions, he's reliving memories that only I understand. He's me as an adult in 16 years, but you can take the Jedi out of the normal person. But you can't take the normal out of the Jedi, it doesn't work like that for us Jedi who are human or humanoid. In 3 to 4 years he's me as our team is in reverse to him and my Jedi parent, but here's the scope of it."

"Let's just say that you go to a planet in a war, two rival clans and their cause overwhelms your control, of your Jedi detachment. You help the leaders of the group that helped you get your master's soulmate back from the people that arrested them. And suddenly you realize you never felt this free in your emotions as it starts to scare you. They ask another favor, but this is now going passed a padawan's disobediance."

"It's openly defying the masters of the order now, the grandmaster himself, but this one decision causes drastic consequences and a severe breach in your bond. And the trust you developed with your mentor, you know you make this choice, there is no going back. As it means being dragged before the council and a clear dismissal as the padawan to your mentor, you could be expelled from the order, if you make this decision."

"If you broke your mentors orders, such as getting involved when they deliberately said not to do as that it violates their trust, not just them. But who else if you're partnered with another team and through them, straight to the twelve. Your future mentor, that's parental mentor, is a member of the council, Master Adi. But mine, Masters Damon and Tiana, they are the added extended council, so just imagine it right now in this case."

"You are asked by you new friends, teenagers no older then you are to help them, and your mentor catches sight of you leaving with your new trio. As you know what he's going to say when you tell him what they asked of you." he said and the duo looked at their future mentors before looking at Adi and Tiana. "Uh oh, I heard that statement before, I know where this conversation is heading." Clee said to that and Adi nodded.

"Which I did and I would have forbidden it, if Ferus was my padawan as a result, and he told me that the latest situation, that like Nield and Cerasi. As he got asked that same request by whoever we met on this mission, if they were his age. The connection had not been created fully yet at the time either, so we could not read each others minds. Just for me to trace where he was at the time." Qui-Gon said, crossing his arms at that remark.

"You already know this of me, but I know this, I can't betray you and I won't a little help maybe, but not enough to break our connection. Leaving me stranded there on the planet, till you got something else to worry about. Said being is the emotions that come after grief, as one by one they hit and you're all scared out of your minds. In where this grief and anger could take me now." he said and the trio and the council nodded gently.

"You're right we are, that one choice, if you're not careful could cause you to brush the darkside out of your grief now. That's what is scaring us out of our minds as we're waiting for that next axe to fall finally in this case. You made a choice that shows you what Master really meant by the trio and where it leads if you don't control it." Mace said gently and he nodded as he looked at his Jedi family trio as he finished that remark.

"Which is why I'm making that a standardized example, we both know what this would do to our bond as a result. You're scared out of your mind that, once again, a temple born student just had their emotions hijacked, yet again now. And to you, you had to leave right now, and before this results in another trauma. As the trio result in another self defense killing." Anakin said and Qui-Gon and the council nodded in agreement.

"While the Padawan that grew up outside the temple understands this better, you lost a loved one: friend or family member, it doesn't matter. But you lost someone dear to you, you are human, those emotions are part of being human. But you let them control you and they will cause a deeper trauma that even you can not handle. But you understand our feelings as adult Jedi as a result." Adi said and he nodded as he looked into her eyes.

Running her hand through his hair, he pressed his forehead to her's and pushed his thoughts into her head and she smiled. "I grew up in the real world, I understand this better then anyone, that I get the most out of your lessons. Because you all spend your 75% of your team in the field, so the padawan that grew up in the field. Understands the dangers better then the temple born and raised padawans, and where the trio lead."

"If you don't control it and your emotions, but to break this down now: fear to lose something, leads to anger that it happened. As anger at that loss leads to hate at what took it from you and hate, if you don't control it, and during the blackout. It leads to devastation and suffering as you suffer a trauma at something you can never take back." Anakin said and the council smiled proudly at the fact he broke down their lessons.

"There's our prize pupil right now, you grew up in the real world, you know what the consequences for this choice is. We can go into that later, but that is very detailed account to your peers now. And this is why Obi-wan is held in such high esteem by us right now, Annie." Ki Adi Mundi said gently to him at that. "And that what mean by you must control that trio, exactly what mean, I do." Yoda said proudly at his explanation.

"What's the time exactly?" Anakin asked and Siri smiled as she answered him. "You been in the temple 7 hours and already you understand what our mentors. Let alone the council and Master Yoda mean by giving scenarios that match the circumstances. And correctly, but then we shouldn't be surprised right now, you close your mind. And open your heart and you start to understand more easily." she said and the council nodded.

"Nice touch in the scenario, you know if you do this, there is very high chance that whoever us members in this room became your mentor in your team. That we would disown you as our padawan, that you would be brought forth to the council. And face expulsion from the order for it, you know this, but there were two choices to make. After the clean up on this planet is finished as you tore apart the trust you built with us."

"But any Jedi growing up in the order hopes to regain that trust, and get what they lost back, like nothing changed after you left the temple and got chosen. But things did change, that one choice changed you, changed us as your mentors. And it came with severe consequences as every choice has a cost to it, a very high cost. You not only hurt our trust, you cast into question the commitment of your fellow padawans now."

"That is a wise observation to that situation Padawan, I know where this is going, but you are very correct, but at times though it is painful to walk away. But walk away we have to, you are still very young, but with it now here. Is you grew up in the temple, you don't understand what is happening to you and then you lose a close friend to war. We're concerned about where your emotions take you." Damon and Mace said together at that.

"You understand me, like I you, but it's because I grew up in the real world, your age groups: your's and Ben's, you understand this in me. You spend 75% of your time in the real world, that I can get more out of your training then the ones. My clan, who are growing up in the temple here ever did, but to make the right choice. We have to regroup and I know you are worried about me." he said, looking from them to Nejaa and Daniel.

"Very nice analysis of the situation, and you are correct, we understand you, like you us, because you grew up in the real world, our age group, like the Master's. We spent 3/4's of our time in the real world to know you understand this, if one of you is injured. That we have to pull back now, we can deal with clean up later, but right now. But you're already injured physically, we're not adding emotional to it not right now."

"If we got to pull out just to prevent someone getting hurt or killed then so be it, we leave right now." Soara said and Adi nodded to that. "Less then 7 hours with you, and I understand your training strategies just a little too well right now. But this is me just after the zone of self containment, I deepened my relationship with all of you. And to you I had one too many traumas, I do not need another." he said and they all nodded to that.

"That pretty much sums it up in our eyes Annie, but you've had one too many traumas in five years and we don't another one added to the list right now. With my retiring from the Jedi, Mace is keeping me updated on your progress at the moment. But frankly in my eyes, I'm not risking that trauma to get so far out of hand that it gets multiplied. And by whatever number it is by right now." Thracia said to that bemused and Adi nodded firmly.

"Nor am I, but if you are Obi-wan when he was acting like a non for sensitive, Annie, you understand this better then your quartet does. So with that in mind, and we're using Cerasi and Nield as an example for this then the one who is wishing to return to the Jedi. So with that, you spent years in the real world, you understand this, that at times your choices carry consequences, every decision had a cost and those costs change you."

"You are Obi-wan after spending 8 months in the real world, that's you now, showing the true wisdom, so what would you ask for if you returned from this mission now?" Adi asked and he smiled. "Not be taken back, but to be given probation and rebuild what was broken, making it stronger then before as I reflect my choices. The thing most important to me, is your trust and my mentor's trust, I get what I once had back now again."

"But it takes time and patience now, my masters, your trust is all that matters to me, I wish that, instead of being taken back, I wish to be put on probation. It may take time and patience, but rebuilding the most important thing to me is worthwhile. I made a mistake I see that, and I accept responsibility for that choice. So I wish a second chance and to be given probation till we fix it." he said and they smiled gently to that remark.

"There, that's it exactly, Obi-wan, after Bruck was killed, chose what you chose as we fixed the bonds, and made them even stronger now at the time." Qui-Gon said smiling and he nodded. "Well it's no wonder that Annie is turning into our star pupil now, he understands these things better then his peers do, that regaining it. The it, not just his current mentor's trust, but our's as well, it takes time and patience at the moment."

"So you have to be patient, but that is a very wise analysis of the situation right now, Annie, in less then seven hours since we met. And already you can read our minds to know what would be best said if you did this decision right now. But that's the skill of a member of the council we read other's minds to know what the other is thinking. And you passed another test by that decision and observation at the current moment now."

"But that is the true meaning of studying the past, you learn from the past so you do not make the same mistakes twice." Stass Allie said smiling gently and Kit nodded to that. "So you are Obi-wan after he lived a normal life for four months, but the one that didn't choose that choice and after he deliberately broke Qui's orders. Is Ferus now, but you grew up in the real world, he grew up in the temple as a result now Annie."

"But things change, every decision makes it so, and every choice comes with a cost now." Kit said to that and Mace nodded firmly. "This is why I am the obvious choice for Ben as a padawan, I understand him, so if we see the Chuns once again. And with them, Den and his wife, as well as the no name and I already know what happened. And before this mission even starts, but as I have said many times now, my life is not all peace."

"Waterfalls and wind chimes, I see the corruption all over the galaxy to know this, that until you suffer the pain of losing what matters so much to you. Or you brushed the darkside, you will never be a true Jedi padawan, or a Jedi ready for your trials. Until you understand the very first lesson Master ever taught us, about the trio." he said and Mace and Adi smiled proudly at his wisdom as Mace said it for both of them at that.

"There that is exactly the point to our lectures, until you suffered that loss and brushed it very lightly, you will never understand and I see where that remark is going. And you are correct Anakin, we had this conversation with your brother now. But you show the wisdom of a skilled padawan that understands this: all decisions have consequences. You violate our trust and it takes time to earn that trust back at the moment too, Padawan."

"After he returned from said planet, after Xanatos nearly killed Master, and you are right on all points, it takes time to earn that trust back so you have to have patience. You are a Jedi that understands this, but then that is a point, most students. They have trouble comprehending this if they grew up in the temple." he added gently to that. "I understand that master, believe me I do, but if Ferus is Ben after he returned here."

"Why not do that conversation for me a second time, as though Omega is the one that attacked the temple and he tried to kill you, Master. Because if this was me, I would be patient as instead asking of what I once had back, I would ask for probation. So we do two versions of this, one in my case and the second in his now." he said and they nodded in agrement to that remark as he Mace answered him gently at that remark then.

"Still with my master, we just heal what was damaged now, nor would I try a foolhardy stunt, like say trying to rescue the younglings, before waiting for back up. Or getting into the shaft, before it snaps, but this decision was beyond reckless. But to try anything, before every knight and Jedi master still in the temple, is dangerous. If not for you arriving when you did it would have." he said and they nodded to his request gently.

"In all honesty, I'm not just a mechanic, I'm also a contractor, the science that goes with it, you have to know what you're working with in case it collapses or caves in. Before doing anything you got to check at where it is hanging over, wait for back up to arrive. And carefully get up there after you, as the council, keep it propped till we get it emptied now." Anakin said and Ferus swallowed hard as he never considered that possibility.

"Master I know that Ben took a chance I get that, but these books can help me if we get another attack by someone like Xanatos. So I use his mistake to not make it twice, by sending the girls to get you and the security. Have one of the guys give me their com-link and make contact with whoever is in that turbolift, especially if it's a youngling. More then one, or just them and Ali, if that turbolift is coming from the nursery now."

"But I make contact with Ali, using half my concentration to keep him talking I use the rest to keep the cord from unraveling and until you get in there. As you take over the act of holding it up, before I give a fast warning, just in case the shaft breaks now. And finally, and together, we keep it propped as you get there and we bring it down carefully. Before Dane and I come up with a safer way to get them down from there."

"Or two and here's my second idea: if you keep it propped I can disengage the servos from the cable, mentally I might add. You had me studying the systems in my off time, just in case something like this ever happens, as I mentally disengage it. Dane and I, we unravel it from the wheel and you bring it down, and put it on the floor. And as this is safer then sending someone up there because it, the shaft, could also go as well."

"So these 2 items are better as there is little risk to us or the younglings and Ali, we check to see what our saboteur was trying to pull this time. Nobody is hurt and in a way, you're not suffering another near heart attack of once again I'm getting reckless. As this was assessing the situation before doing it, as a result, you don't look at every factor. As someone could end up injured or worse." he said and the group and Qui-Gon nodded.

"There, that is exactly what we want to hear from you, instead of getting into the shaft to get the children, use your telekinesis to keep it there and holding it in place. Another, if your friends were with you, calls security and us and we work at extracting the babies. And from the elevator shaft, but that was the other mistake he made, his impulse could have caused it to break right then." Adi said and Mace nodded in agreement gently.

"Those ideas, much wiser then acting impulsive as well, Anakin, wise to wait for us, it was instead of taking matters into your own hands, you did. Shown that learned much from experience on Melida/Daan, you did that no longer acting impulsive and reckless. You are, instead act patient and wise, showing much wisdom and patience." Yoda said and Mace nodded as he saw the shocked and disbelieving look on Ferus's face at that.

"Is this just because you're about to start taking more time on him, or is it because because he was never raised in the temple?" he said, his tone shaking in jealousy and anger at that and Adi crossed her arms at that. "Did he really just say that to you, the council?!" Luke said in shocked disbelief and Yoda nodded to him sternly. "You not raised in the temple either, but took time to unlearn your previous action as grow you did."

"And grew stronger with the force, but Ferus, been hoping ever since Qui-Gon, Adi and their padawans were running them through lightsaber drills, he has. That get chosen by your godfather he would be when choosing ceremonies began, Luke. But your father, in less then a week since meeting your godfather, fits mold so deeply, he does. That decision of who is to become his team, becoming more clear by the minute, it is now."

"For me and the rest of the council, your godfather, loves your father like a brother, like a son he does, but our memories come back now, and choice is made finally. As put back with their team trios, they will be." he said and Luke nodded. "Master, at the moment I am dealing with memory of an emotional trauma, that remark is untolerated right now. And secondly, the one that actually spent any time getting to know me right now."

"And since this started is Anakin, but eavesdropping on a personal conversation, not leaving the door open and a youngling gets hit. And by a stray blaster bolt in lightsaber training, while trying to show off as well, if these books show our lives in their timeline. He nearly started a riot by trying to break one up with Anakin's fellow pilots at the time. But honestly in my eyes right now, if we were a puzzle, Anakin's piece fits next to mine."

"We already knocked our connection into place, the bond is sure, he is my padawan, while the others have to wait, or if we get our memories back today. They get matched to their original team in team trios, of the twins timeline, as such now. Anakin had his future already set in place by my finding his planet first. The force lead me right to him, I am his mentor, he is my padawan." Obi-wan said sternly and Qui-Gon nodded sternly.

"Agreed, Anakin fits the mold with us as his mentor and parental mentor, we are where he belongs now, Ferus's behavior is untolerated. And a Jedi knight does not throw temper tantrums, that behavior is completely unacceptable. I think we can both agree on this right now Obi-wan?" he asked and Obi-wan noded to him. "Yes I was considering this the entire time we were enroute back here from Tatooine, but that finishes off our decision."

"The one that fits us as a trio is Anakin, I choose him right now, his future is secured, by us, but in one week now. Since we found him it's clear, the bonds and our memories are slowly becoming unlocked. And to that point, I know that though you asked me to train him, in their time line, I made my decision. And long before you ever said the words, he is my padawan, I will train him Master." he said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.

"His future is secured by you, even before I said the words?" Qui-Gon repeated and he nodded. "Yes Master it is." he said and Qui-Gon hid a smile as he looked at Yoda as he said it then gently to that remark. "Master I think you know what I'm going to say to that remark Ferus just said, but if he was already eroding his chances at being chosen by me. Or by Obi-wan, then that remark just made our decision right now in this case."

"Anakin is acting in the way of a true padawan, controlling his emotions, knowing the right actions to do and the right words to say in our eyes. Obi-wan and I, we made our decision, this soon, without the added approval, but that is shot. As you all spoke to him before meeting him face to face, so..." Qui-Gon said and the council nodded gently. "We see what you're saying Qui-Gon, and you are right, but seeing how well controlled he is."

"His emotions, he's passed every test in empathic test there is right now, yes: he came in a bit late and yes: his emotions are already developed, But that only serves you well as his parental mentor and Obi-wan as his real mentor. We've spent the last three hours in session since you brought him here and running tests between them. The one passing every test we have to give them is Anakin." Mace said for the 11 and Yoda nodded gently.

"Agree with you, the council does Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, your apprentice, Anakin will be, Anakin made choice in where who's apprentice, you will be. What team you belong to and that team, Jinn/Kenobi team it will be now, see, I do. And very well, that fit there most, since spent time getting to know them enroute to Coruscant, you have. Your team, Qui-Gon and Obi-wan will be." he said and Ferus felt his hopes shatter at that remark.

"Well this attitude reminds me of the first month on mission I had, but considering Anakin got picked by them, Ferus needs a more stern teacher. And for this attitude problem and attempting to show off to us, because if he was trying to show off. And by preventing riot between who we just met in Anakin's fellow pilots. It could have turned into a bloodbath." Siri said sternly and Adi nodded in agreement as she look at him.

"You wonder why Qui-Gon and I are the perennial team, it is because our students are matched up. The teams are two of one kind and one of the other, Anakin's future is secured finally, but so far he's showing the right behavior in theoretical. The way that he knows are the right answers and is not trying to show off to us. He knows that you start letting the sins control you, they will destroy and five are conected to the darkside."

"If these stories reveal memories that are about to be unlocked then Anakin is with the team he is supposed to be right now. You are not Qui-Gon's padawan or Obi-wan's, they made their choice and that choice is not you. But this behavior is not being a Jedi and a Jedi knight does not throw temper tantrums either. So unless you want us to continue treating you like a spoiled student who always wants to be in the lime light."

"I suggest you watch it, Siri made her decision, but you are the youngest of my trio, so that's enough of that attitude and keep you keep that up after you just injured yourself. You are confined from training for four months, do you understand me." she said sternly to him at that. "Indeed and no use arguing, it is, made our choice in who Anakin goes to as a student and the Jinn/Kenobi team, it will be." Yaddle said and Yoda finished that.

"Our memories come back now and assigned you will to your original team, and whether like it or not you do, want to be a Jedi, start acting like it. Assigned to Gallia/Tachi team you will be Ferus, teams are two of one kind and one of another, unifying force you are, Adi: Unifying Force, Siri: living force, that your team is. But unacceptable behavior for a padwan this is, because jealous you are, Ferus." Yoda said to him sternly at his attitude.

As he looked at him with a beyond disappointed look at his behavior. "Like I said, his behavior is showing the same attitude Jacen is showing. Because he wants to graduate this soon, but it's not going to happen." Anakin said sternly and Yoda and Mace and Adi nodded. "Adi, Mace, conversation with Obi-wan, after returning from Melida/Daan, we had with him, we do in a moment." Yoda said and they nodded as Mace said it firmly.

"You see what studying the past to create a better future comes with Padawan Olin, your supposed rival is a mechanic and though growing up outside the temple. But he knows that the best move is to be patient, call security to the room of a thousand fountains. And have us holding the blasted thing up, so we can get the children and Ali out of it as a result right now." Mace asked him sternly and the duo swallowed hard at that remark.

"Ali?" Han asked and Anakin explained that to him. "Ali Alann is the caretaker for the younglings younger then my apprentice, she's going on five right now. But to me and I'm just reading this out, but this Dark Jedi we're talking about sabotaged that elevator. And it connects from the cafeteria and to the nursery, this guy is a sick man. And needs to be put down or put in the psyche ward as this is a sadistic prank in our eyes, as to why."

"He endangers the lives of children no older then 3, practically babies, for a joke in taunting us." he said and Han nodded in disgust at that. "That man has a serious screw loose then, if this a repeater of his own childhood, he's taking it out on the council. And Uncle Ben, because he hates our grandfathers, or in this case the adoptive grandfather. If they changed the code so the Jedi can fall in love, get married or adopt their students."

"But this man is clearly driven by revenge and his anger, and he's taking that anger out on the Jedi not even connected to this and for his killing his father?" Lando asked and they nodded as Tiana and Adi looked at Tru and Ferus sternly at this remark. "Agreed, but that man is out of his mind, he's just like Palpatine right now." Luke said and Leia nodded in agreement as she looked at their godfather and adoptive grandparents.

"You said there are two types of the force?" Leia asked and they nodded. "Yes, they are the living force and the unifying force, living force is for the here and now. We never think about the past or future we live in the moment, though we consider the future. We never let it distract us at the expense of the moment, we sense deception. If someone we think we trust is lying." Anakin said and Mace finished his explanation to her gently.

"Unifying horce has a deeper grasp of the past and present, but at times this makes it harder to sense whether or not who we're dealing with is trustworthy. And at times the premonitions start getting out of hand that we can not control them. You are living force, as is your brother: A.J., Luke on the other hand, let alone your mother. If she was a Jedi, would be unifying force as a result now." he explained and she nodded gently to him.

"Alright so what is Darra exactly if this was a case of opposites attract?" Leia asked and they explained that. "She's living force like I am, but the duo are unifying force, so team ups are the way we have it now. Your godparents and I are matched up easily, at times we choose between our quartet for missions, but the first had all four of us involved in it. Before we started two team pair ups, and Soara is both, like Daniel is right now too."

"So I was always paired up with them, and Ry and Siri got paired up, when we did mission swaps." Anakin said and they nodded. "He sees the dangers before you do, that these choices of your's can having lasting consequences. But only Annie understands this as he grew up outside the temple at the moment. And seeing clearly that one false step can cause devastation." Tiana said to him sternly and he swallowed hard at that remark.

"That's not knowledge, but of getting inside Obi-wan's head to see these decisions, if you were him, after he returned to the temple and Anakin is him. Just after spending close to two months on the same planet and deciding not to make the same mistakes twice. As he learns from Obi-wan's past and does it differently and the decisions. In regarding his future are made, and before our saboteur reveals himself to us finaly that day."

"As to that padawans, if you two disobeyed and went against Jedi orders, you have shaken up our faith at the fact that we're concerned of the commitment your peers have. But you have not only violated your mentor's trust, but our's as well and with us the council, but you seem not to recognize this." Ki Adi Mundi said sternly and Ferus said it quickly to his remark as he looked at the young man sternly as they exchanged looks.

"Better start from the top after I passed Obi-wan the message Xanatos left for us that that day, guys." Qui-Gon said and he nodded in agreement as Mace went first. "That would be why I was I called forth to the council, before you asked me. In why Bruck can and will do at this moment as he is now a Dark Jedi. So replace me with Ferus right now, if it was Dex who was chosen by Omega and Ferus just returned from a planet."

"And one like Melida/Daan, if he is only seeing Annie as Vader, it's clear that he wants to prove he's going to the darkside here. But Annie would never turn on me, now that we fixed what went wrong when we met at the time now." Obi-wan said and the council nodded in agreement. "Agreed that works quite well in training right now here, but we start from the top right now." Mace said and Ferus swallowed at that remark quietly.

 _ **"Ferus we are hoping that you will have insights into what Dex Skywalker can and will do."** _Mace said solemnly and Ferus tried to hold it in. **_"I wasn't his friend."_** he said and Mace nodded as he answered him gently at that. **_"But you were his rival, that could be even more valuable to us."_** he said and and Ferus swallowed hard at that as Obi-wan sat there as he heard the echoes of this conversation as a 13 year old.

 ** _"But I didn't know him that well, I know how he moved in a lightsaber duel, yes, but_** ** _I did not know what was in his mind or heart. Of course I'll do whatever I can to help, just tell me what you want me to do, I can talk to his his friends."_** he started to say and Mace interrupted at that gently as he said it. _**"No need, until a decision is made by the council, we must ask you not to interfere.**_

 _ **"With temple business unless we ask you otherwise."**_ he said and Ferus looked at him in shock at that. 'Not surprised, they would only come to us if they have have need of our help, but taking the matter into our own hands is impulsive. And that got you into this jam in the first place, you got impulsive, reckless and you lost your way. And now you're suffering a trauma because of it.' Anakin said to that, sighing and Adi hid a nod.

As Ferus answered him then as he looked between them. _**"The temple is my home!"**_ he said quickly, feeling the sting at his dismissive words then as Mace went further. _ **"You are welcome to remain here until your situation is resolved of course. There is still much discussion to take place."**_ he said and Ferus started feeling a jolt of anger at his remark as he said it. 'Don't rise to that!' Anakin thought to that remark sternly.

 _ **"But there is a real threat to the temple, you need help, and I wasn't here during the petty thefts, I'm one of the few Jedi students.**_ _ **Who can be ruled out as a suspect, someone could have helped Dex, I could investigate."** _he said and Mace looked at him sternly, his gentle brown eyes like ice at that outburst. 'Temple raised Padawan, you start sounding like child and they will treat you like one here.'

'You want a second chance, it's by being patient, me: I'm being put on probation, the time rebuilding the bond will be worthwhile if you're patient.' Anakin thought softly to this. **_"I think the Jedi can resolve the matter without that kind of help from you."_ **Mace said and Ferus tried to control his voice as he answered him. _**"Of course, but I wish to tell all the Jedi masters that I feel geunine remorse for my decision."**_

 _ **"It felt right at the time, but I come to see how wrong it was, I want nothing more then to have back what I once had. I want to be a padawan, I want to be a Jedi."**_ he said and the 12 as well as Qui-Gon looked at him with stern looks as Yoda said it for all of them. 'You can't take that choice back Ferus, that choice changed you, changed Qui-Gon, and even changed your relationship with him, and with him.'

'The council, every moment that passes there are more changes that come with it, but every choice has consequences to it. You forfeited your relationship and the trust of the council to join that revolution.' Anakin said softly to that remark. **_"Have again what you once had, you can not, different is you, different is Qui-Gon. Every moment makes you so, every choice, a cost it has."_** Yoda said to him sternly at that request.

 ** _"Ferus, you have violated not only your master's trust, but the trust of the council, you seem not to recognize this."_ **Ki Adi Mundi said and Ferus tried to control his voice as he answered him then. _**"But I do, I take responsibility for it and I am sorry for it."** _he said and Mace crossed his arms at that remark sternly at that. 'Alright now you done it here, you are 15, start acting like this, like a child, is immature Ferus.'

'You sound like a youngling throwing a temper tantrum.' Anakin thought to that as Mace leaned forward at that. _**"You are fifteen years old Ferus, you are not a child, why do you speak as one?**_ _ **Sorry does not make the offense disappear: You interfered in internal affairs on a planet witbout official Jedi approval. You defied the orders of your master, a master depends on the loyalty of the**_ _ **Padawan."**_

 _ **"Just as the padawan depends on the master, if**_ _ **that trust is broken, the bond shatters."** _he said and Ferus flinched at that as Yoda said it. _**"Unclear your path is, hard it is to wait, but wait you must to see your path revealed.**_ _ **Time it takes for us to see you want forgivenes, but time it takes to give it, so patience you must have till resolved your ordeal is."**_ he said and Ferus sighed sadly at that remark.

 _ **"You may go Ferus, we must speak with Qui-Gon privately, you may go to your old quarters."** _Mace said and he nodded feeling his heart sinking. "You know if you want to listen to this reprimand, you better put up the shield, before it happens, Annie. Because we could hear everything you were thinking to his pleas and desperation, but then you are correct on all counts, regarding that." Adi said to him with a bemused smile.

As the rest of the council lowered their heads as Soara and Siri started laughing at that. "Issues in the wiseacres right now, whoever was making jokes through the link, you better pull yourselves together, because the next wiseguy remark I hear. This is giving the person who said it a real case of torture when I get you alone, cub." Damon said as Anakin's clan all started laughing as he tried to keep from smiling as he answered him.

"You consider you're the playful uncle Jedi parent though Master?" he asked and the older man nodded smiling at him. "Yes well I love children and honestly I have a few families out there of my own, Lando is my connection to you actually, son. In truth, it was his destiny to find your twins, but Han lead him right to them now. But a very good second impression if we had trouble the first time around." he said and Anakin nodded smiling.

"Another family friend, like Nejaa is, but the ones connected to my family are the council, you, Master Merrin and your padawans. As well as Master Vima now and Keiran, so with that in mind it only makes sense, once Sidious is gone for good. That we track down the Chu'unthor and her sister ship and set up shop on another planet. Or 2) we update the temple and have two academies now." he said and the council nodded in agreement.

"Wise idea that is, our records here at the temple were destroyed by the Sith, find the Chu'unthor and her sister ship, and begin again, we can. As train a new generation of Jedi, as learn both the old ways and the news ways now, they can. Like that idea very much Anakin, if memory comes back now, then possibly named you. You and Obi-wan, to the council we did, before Sidious wiped us out." Yoda said and he nodded in agreement.

"Well before we do anything, we got to get things, in regarding the mental com-link under control, before one of us dies laughing and with those words in mind." Mace said, with a bemused smile at what was going on in the mental conversations. "You know you're right Master, whoever was making jokes in there, they better fess up. Because with us in theoretical training, this was neither nor place for a comedy show guys."

"Alright who said that if Master said that remark, as I was trying to keep a straight face, before whoever made that joke caused me to crack now?" Anakin asked and Dane started laughing at that. "Well there's your culprit, Damon." Clee said and Garen nodded with a chuckle as he ruffled his student's hair at that. "Choosing our mentors this soon is enough as we get paired up with our teams, I already am, but if there is one downside."

"It's issues of the empathy bond mind meld, once you lock your connection into place, you don't want anyone hearing your thoughts. You better lock up your shields, or every adult Jedi listening to your inner commentary is going to try to keep from laughing at it." he said and Mace nodded with a chuckle to that remark. "True enough, and you got the mind of a Jedi master and council member in training, if you thought all of that as well."

"Your thoughts were on the same forum as our's are, that you understand just what we were thinking right now." Mace said to that and he nodded to him gently. "Yes well I think that the Master guardian link activated with it, finally, Master Windu. If you could hear my thoughts and I, your's." he said and the trio nodded in agreement to his remark. "Alright your turn, Annie." Adi said and they did it a second time gently at that remark.

"Case point in conversations right now, but if you're not careful you could insult whoever you're dealing with, for instance, mis-reading the remarks as you're talking to the enemy. And then a fight breaks out before the leader of the strike team asks what's going on. And what the heck that was about, but never mind the added questions and save the jokes, we don't have time for this, guys." Han said and Solo nodded as Jaina chuckled.

"Well that's just what happened, Tahiri told Ganner to say Kanabar, not Kane a bar, and the ending results were he insulted the Vong he was dealing with. Anakin asked that the way you phrased it and she explained it to him, before Tesar answered that. And another question in how to insult someone in vong, and the girls all started laughing at that. Before Anakin told them to save the jokes." Daniel told him and they nodded, bemused.

"Like I said save the jokes, we don't have time for this right now." Han said as Anakin's generation all started laughing at that remark. "Alright pull yourselves together you will, understand making light of the situation, you are, I do. But continues this does and someone, die laughing they will, now on with this, can we get." Yoda said to his students gently and with a bemused smile and they all nodded as they did it again at that.


	33. Rising Force IV: Jedi Apprentice IV

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning:** **With this Chapter, the conversations between the wookies and the debate in book seven. Of the Jedi apprentice series** **are going to be italicized and in bold. But from here this is going to be treated as though Ferus is Obi-wan as a child. And during the series focused on him and Qui-Gon, during the first eight chapters. And of their series and before Siri and Adi came into the picture now.**

 **As the next chapter after this reveals the truths of why Tarkona created the Diversity Alliance and as** **the Diversity alliance get revealed as lies, before they deal with Han's ex girlfriend as she gets the truth now.** **But from here the rest of the lost chapters that had to put back up a second time get added to the story after this.** **As he tells them the truth to how he turned and why exactly now.**

 **But like in the last story like Obi-wan and Yoda had to deal with Daniel's alter ego getting unleashed, Anakin, is facing off against his alter ego. And after the truth and memories come forward of what really happened. And as he tells the twins, Han and Lando the truth to what destroyed their family and why now.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 33:** **The Rising Force III: Young Jedi Knights IV: Bonds And Truths**

 _ **"Anakin we are hoping that you will have insights into what Dex Skywalker can and will do."** _Mace said solemnly and Anakin said it gently. **_"I wasn't his friend."_** he said and Mace nodded as he answered him gently at that. **_"But you were his rival, that could be even more valuable to us."_** he said and and Anakin swallowed hard at that as Obi-wan sat there as he heard the echoes of this conversation as a 13 year old.

 ** _"But I didn't know him that well, I know how he moved in a lightsaber duel, yes, but_** ** _I did not know what was in his mind or heart. Of course I'll do whatever I can to help, just tell me what you want me to do, I can talk to his his friends."_** he started to say and Mace interrupted at that gently as he said it. _**"No need, until a decision is made by the council, we must ask you not to interfere."**_

 _ **"With temple business unless we ask you otherwise."**_ he said and Anakin nodded as he answered him. **_"Yes Master I understand, but with your permission, if you need help, I can be there if you need me to be. Not just asking, I am offering my help to you, so with your permission, I understand here. That you do not wish to put me or whoever was also getting involved at risk, and we understand."_**

 ** _"But if you have need of us we can help you, if you need me, or us, whoever it is, if you_** ** _need my help, I can do what you assign me till we figure it out."_** he said and they hid smiles at the offer. **_"That offer is very generous, and we accept that offer from you, Padawan. If we need you, you will be the first person we come to now."_** Mace said and Anakin nodded as he answered him as he looked between them.

 ** _"Thank you, after spending that much time on the planet, I have come to realize what kind of mistake I have made now. Master was right, everything I thought I found there I have it already with you. Realizing what this choice has cost me and changed in me, I have come to realize what a mistake it was to leave. As to that, but I wish now, and with your approval, not to be taken back, now."_**

 ** _"In our time of crisis, but to be given probation, I wish to be given probation Master._** ** _Rebuild what was damaged both with him and with you, may take time, but it will be worth it now."_ **he said and they nodded at the humbled look in his eyes and gently probed his emotions seeing the maturity in his thoughts. Though tinged with grief, they saw the experience had humbled him then as they hid a nod to that.

 ** _"You understand that it will take time, before our trust is back to the way it was before now, Anakin?"_ **Adi asked and he nodded softly to her **. _"I do, I understand that, trust once broken takes time to fix, and even then. It will never be the same again, but rebuilding something that was once broken. It becomes even more, but remaking what was once broken is even more satifying now in this."_**

 ** _"As it makes it even stronger then before."_ **he said and they nodded to the lesson, and the maturity of his assessment. ** _"That is a very wise assesment of this situation and you are correct, as such now."_ **Ki Adi Mundi said and Yoda said it. _**"Give you our final decision on that after our crisis has ended, we will. But in meantime: Darra, Dane, Wedon, Corran, Tahiri and Sari, wish to see you, they do."**_

 ** _"Rejoin your friends you should, if another emergency appears, get us, for now trial basis in case of trouble and evaluate before we give you final decision. But be on look out you will be, but at the very hint of trouble, come get us."_** he said and Anakin nodded to the order. ** _"Yes Master I will, the seven of us can use this time to catch up, before we get to work."_** he said and the council nodded gently.

 ** _"You may go now Anakin, we must speak to Qui-Gon in private."_ **he said and Anakin bowed to them gently. ** _"Yes Master, uh Master, if you don't mind my asking, what were the items stolens when I was gone. The reason I am asking is because if one of them is connected to my expertise now. Said expertise, before I became a Jedi this could help in determining if this is following a pattern."_**

 ** _"Though if someone is following Xanatos's formula which explains why the things that got stolen, were stolen in the first place. But to determine that I need to know what got stolen if Obi-wan had my lightsaber. And it was hanging from his belt when they came to get me at the moment. But if we had several items stolen, then one has to be connnected to my expertise right now."_**

 ** _"That's possibly the next distraction on the list, if Dex is working with our perp, though it is and it winds up where my friends and I went to. Then we need to know this, before it hits here now, since we had this conversation. And enroute back from Melida/Daan over Obi-wan's choice to do this. Though if this is repeater and including another trip to that planet, whoever is doing it now."_**

 ** _"Probably got in touch with our no name of that investigation after Bruck and it started a second time here. But I'm playing Obi-wan, Dex is in Bruck's place, and Master got replaced by Obi-wan."_** he asked and Mace nodded as he answered him. **_"Of course, the items are toolbox from the servo utility unit, holographic files and computer records for students whose name are from I to S."_**

 ** _"Instead of A through H."_** he said and Anakin nodded. **_"Makes sense my last name is Skywalker, so, who's files in the S's got checked exactly?"_ **he asked and Adi answered that. **_"Your's and Luke's, let alone Dex's, the latest addition we added to your record was you decided to stay and help with the clean up. Han, rejected leaving your mother and her fiance."_ **she said and Mace finished that gently to him.

 ** _"Also an adult Jedi's meditation robe and fourth year student's sports activity kit."_** he said and Anakin's eyes widened. **_"Oh gods, Master if we were normal, what position do we hold in the Jedi, with us carrying red in our lightsabers colors?"_** he asked and Mace quickly answered that. **_"If anything we are, if we were on earth, the homicide team, why, what's wrong?"_** he asked and Anakin explained that to him.

 ** _"Jack said to deal with the opponent, then you have to know how they think, knowing your enemy, that's part of the training. As it's connected to our department, Master, know your enemy and you defeat them. But our opponent left the last clue behind for you, but Master said that he was seeing the clues. As it came together, before it solidified into certainty that it was Xanatos."_**

 ** _"This message shows that clearly, 'Meditate on this Masters, next time I will not fail.', that is not just a threat, but a promise. Our perp is now playing mind games with us, but the clues were buried in the items that were stolen. The adult Jedi meditation robes, the toolbox, the fourth years sports activity kit. And the holographic files, as the letters switched from the first 8 to the next."_**

 ** _"Our perp yanked two batches of holographic files folders, the first was to throw you off track, that's the next eight letters in names. He's trying to distract you, it's letters P through T that are worth anything to him. My name is Skywalker the name after mine in S's is Darra herself. That's the key, our perp knows that Darra's my best friend, we've been together for three years now."_**

 ** _"He, whoever it is, is using her as the bait, Dex is the youngling accomplice, I'm the primary target, he wants me, because he knows this. Though I want to stay your apprentice, he's trying to shove my jealousy further then it needs to. But not falling for it, if it means protecting her, she's staying with me now. So there's the catch now, if we had the same reaction as the last time now."_**

 ** _"So why get her involved, if she is the one helping you in the investigation, if not for this: she's my weakspot: Bant was Obi-wan's, she's mine. But I know you're just encouraging her because you see the strength in her. I see it in your eyes, you're not ready to just cut me loose, if this means rebuilding our bond. You're keeping me with you as a result, you and Obi-wan, you both feel this."_**

 ** _"You're not ready to just let me go, as it's been three years and I'm you're youngest now, Master."_** he said and Qui-Gon nodded gently. **_'He's right, I don't want to let my cubs go, not when they're this young. But just because I see the strength in her, it doesn't mean I don't want to keep you as my cub, my son. I have two boys and I love them both, I'm not ready to let him go right now."_**

 ** _'But he's too young to be on his own_** ** _and I can't believe that the Chancellor ordered he stay there. Going on 13, but his birthday was seven months ago now, I risked my life to save him and Padme. I'm never letting the darkside take him now, we get a second chance. And I'm not ready to let him go until he's ready to let go.'_** he thought to himself as Obi-wan looked at him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Added side effects, our perp is trying to get you to make a fatal mistake to get you to brush the darkside. Just like I did and after I realized Xanatos kidnapped Bant._ " **he said and they nodded in shock. **_"That's the key, I lost one friend, he's pushing me into making a mistake and using her as the bait. You told me this repeatedly, that talking sharply to a friend is wrong, she's my best friend."_**

 ** _"I am not making that mistake, but if this is trying to play out just like your return to the temple then who do that leave to play Bruck. I'm you, Darra is Bant so who's left, 15 years, but the same situation. If Xanatos has younger version to him, it's just begun."_** he said and they nodded sternly as they got it then. **_"It's not your peers he's after, but your brother?!"_** Mace said quickly to that news.

 ** _"Who of your students are that strong next to me, since Bruck died by his own arrogance and anger. I made a mistake, I'm learning from it and I'm moving on, but of my family, Han chose to protect mom. With Uncle Dave and Aunt Leia there, Luke was chosen by Master Nejaa, I was by Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan. So who does that leave for our perp to target?"_** he asked and Mace nodded firmly.

 ** _"Dex is, your brother, your twin, is carrying turquoise and he was with Nejaa, they're on a mission right now, but you carry my color in your blade. Since I spent three years training you in how to control it now. Of your brothers, the only one of the 3 of you carrying a ruby red lightsaber. Is Dex and he's the one working with our perp?!"_** Mace said and Anakin nodded as he looked between them.

 ** _"It's the killer playing with the cops routine on their holomovies, Master, but think about it, these items get lifted twice. You heard that tone of voice from another voice, but who?"_** he asked and Mace closed his eyes as he mentally smacked himself in the head. ** _"Xanatos, the items, the warning, the crystals and your lightsaber, it's happening again."_** he said and Anakin nodded in agreement gently.

 ** _"Yes, it's all connected, if my lightsaber got lifted, like Obi-wan's did, the crystals and these four things, whoever it is, is using the formula itself. As the formula comes back to haunt us in the worst way possible, remember. Focus, you told me the formula already, we had two, but disruption, demoralization, what's next?"_** he asked and Obi-wan nodded as he said it with a growl at the memory.

 ** _"Distraction and the healing crystals of fire also get lifted, along with your lightsaber, we brought it back when you gave it to me. And we left it in the training rooms with your clan group's lightsabers. We were both hoping you would return and reclaim it."_** he said and Anakin nodded as he gripped his lightsaber handle tightly on his belt as he looked from his team to the council as he said it then.

 ** _"Does the sequence feel familiar to you though, do you feel, Master as though you have done this before?"_** he asked and Qui-Gon closed his eyes. ** _"Xanatos, whoever is following in his footsteps, is doing it to us again. But it's 15 years later, I survived the fatal stab wound and I was helping Obi-wan train you. And as a new generation in our team as you're in Obi-wan's place and he's in mine."_**

 ** _"So what do you suggest Padawan?"_** he asked and he explained that. **_"To catch a Sith or Sith want to be, even a dark Jedi, we have to think like them now. All of these items had a specific function, did you find another chest in the lake?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"We did, your lightsaber was in it along with the nine's lightsabers, aside from Tru, Luke, Ferus and Lana's lightsabers now."_**

 ** _"But I never connected the reason these items got lifted the last time this happened right now."_ **he said and Anakin nodded. _**"Well I can guess the reason two of those got stolen Master. But you keep any new information on our families, but starting with the robe, now. As he needs a way to get by unseen, so it's an adult: our perp is using the robe to get around the temple unseen."**_

 _ **"And secondly, those records have the latest updates on our families, but when you found me, she didn't want you to realize this. But dad was a dark Jedi, bordering on Sithlord, someone in the council took him out. As a result now, any changes in our lives get added to the records immediately.**_ _ **My mother just got re-married and moved to Bestine township**_ _ **."**_ he told him and they nodded shocked.

 ** _"With the fact I was out of reach, Han decided to help protect mom with them in the country and the raiders running loose all over Anchorhead. From the Jundland Wastes all the way between Anchorhead and Bestine Township. Luke is on a mission right now and I've been gone six weeks right now. And of us, the one that has dad's lightsaber is Dex himself."_** he said and they nodded in shock.

" ** _You created your blade to match mine after I taught you to control both sides of you, so your father is the one with the red lightsaber?"_** Mace said and he nodded. **_"Master Dyas gave it back to mom, and she kept it, I chose after, just after, we started lightsaber training, after seeing the Zabrak. And through Obi-wan, stab master, that was it, for me, dad went to the darkside now."_**

 ** _"So in my eyes after it killed killed him and almost killed another man I love like a father, I may carry his name, but I will never go to the darkside. I may use that color in my blade, but that color means only one thing to me, evil. And I will never turn to the darkside, nor turn on you and created my blade. And to match yours in colors, ever since now, but I never had to say anything to Luke."_**

 ** _"But Dex is also sick of living in my shadow and Luke's shadow so our saboteur decided to encourage his anger, and lust for power. But Luke and I have our teams and they are Jedi teams, if Dex is letting his alter ego make the decisions. This could result in a repeater of that, as I am Obi-wan just after Bruck died of his own sins now."_** he said and they nodded as they exchanged looks at the wording.

 ** _"We also gave orders after he arrived he was to stay away from the chancellor, but he is not following that order, Anakin."_** Kit said and he nodded. ** _"Uh huh, well that answers that, our Sith is hiding in plain sight and he's connected to him. Our saboteur, so with that, they know I'm know too close to you, to even turn to the darkside, Luke is the same, but in your eyes at the moment in this case."_**

 ** _"And frankly I don't have to hear the words, but to you he's constantly starting fights, can't control his temper and to you now. It's, since you pushed back the choosing ceremonies 3 years and picking students at going on 12. He's scared he's not going to get chosen and thinks you're holding him back. But Aunt Leia put that in his record, our family records."_ **he said and they nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"What else did we put in there, if you're just telling us this now?"_** Adi asked him leaning forward at that. **_"My father was a Jedi turned Dark Jedi, seeing this, I think he preferred to use that to start influencing his greed and pride. Let alone his lust for power, but the five sins that are most dangerous to us. I grew up a pauper, I don't need that type of wealth, nor do I want that kind of power."_**

 ** _"But our perp decided if not me, then he was trying Dex."_** he said and they nodded. **_"The Sith know how powerful I am, but since we locked our bond into place right now, they realize I am too close to you. To even think about turning right now, but if not the Sith, then possibly a dark Jedi or Jedi want to be. Though that's true, and it's happening all over again for you guys right now."_**

 ** _"Our Sith or Dark Jedi want to be is imitating Xanatos."_ **he said and they nodded slowly to him. **_"Should have seen that coming right now Padawan, and of course this has to happen. When you're on Melida/Daan, and Luke is with Nejaa on a mission right now. Blast it, these dark Jedi see you as the perfect student with your powers this strong, so with that in mind, we got two, so keep going."_**

 ** _"What of the other two?!"_** Mace asked quickly and he nodded. **_"The sports kits have several rebreathers in them and the chest that Bant found. And at the bottom of the lake and this is in a 25 to 30 foot deep lake as well. And we don't have gills, we need air to breathe, as for the toolbox from the servo-utility unit. He's about to start sabotaging the wings."_** he said and they nodded in shocked amazement.

 ** _"To catalog this if one of Dex's friends dragged it up and I think dad wasn't from Tatooine at all, but was also from Telos. He met Xanatos and then started this whole thing, Dex was being fed a bunch of lies on dad. And when in my eyes, and honestly, you and my stepfather, you are my real father. Dad is a dark Jedi that Master Dyas had to put down, he's being fed lies on our father."_**

 ** _"Influencing him with promises of power, encouraging his anger as he sees that having you for a mentor is a serious waste, when. In your eyes, you want me back here at the temple and our team like used to be now. But those files held important information as he grabs what he needs. He then grabs an adult Jedi robe so he can get by unseen by you or the staff, even the other students."_**

 ** _"He used the same trunk that Xanatos used and stuck it at the bottom of the lake, and stole the sports activity kit to get the rebreathers. And finally, that toolbox is about to be used to sabotage something in the temple. The turbolift system, one of our starfighters and this is the more likely scenario. He's about to damage the cord in the servos."_** he said and they nodded slowly in amazement.

 ** _"I never thought I'd see this, before, but if you hadn't contacted us to bring you home we never would have seen that at all. Let alone our saboteur/assassin is about to use Xanatos's formula, just to finish what he started now. Those crystals could be anywhere, but if they are in the reactor and..."_** Kit started to say and he nodded as he finished that remark gently as he looked between them.

 ** _"Then what we revere can destroy us, yes Master, but if it's not a Sith or Dark Jedi, if Xanatos had a family, then our saboteur is studying the holocrons. And I'm hoping here that I'm wrong right now, but if distracting you. And with Master's next close escape now, if that doesn't send the message. Than trying to sabotage an elevator with a bunch of younglings, and no older then 4 will."_**

 ** _"As he trying to distract us from the real prize and said is for the vertex, but destroying the temple is an added bonus. And by using the crystals to do it, but if the first time didn't work, then they got two more chances to try it. My team is the primary target and Dex is the pawn like Bruck was right now."_** he said and they nodded to him as Qui-Gon answered him quickly at that as that did it for all of them.

 ** _"So you think whoever is using Xanatos as inspiration is about to try it on us, and for a second time?!"_** Qui-Gon asked him quickly, but gently and he nodded. **_"Yes Master I do, where was the last attack, before you put it all together?"_** he asked and Bant and Obi-wan exchanged looks as he said it for both of them at that. **_"The room of a thousand fountains, Anakin."_** he said and Anakin nodded to him gently then.

 ** _"If Darra and the quintet are waiting for me, we can get into position, as we let you know if it happens twice. Same place, same spot."_** he said and Yoda nodded firmly to his suggestion. **_"Agreed, but if have to, then remember Obi-wan acted rashly when last attack happened. Can not act impulsive or put not only your life, but others at risk, wish to return to Jedi, then be Jedi you must now."_**

 ** _"Very worst time, is time that must follow the code, you have to now."_ **he said gently and Anakin nodded and cleared his mind at that. **_"Yes Master I understand, if this is to be my return mission then, I am being a Jedi. As_** ** _I investigate this, but I will wait for you, but I am not risking my friends lives. And for the chance to catch this person whoever it is."_ **he said and they nodded as they hid a smile at that.

 ** _"With the fact you brought that to our attention, this is a trial mission to get us back in rhythm, so until our crisis at the temple ends. We will give you our decision after, if there is trouble, in the case of us as your team trio. But until the crisis ends you will have to be patient with us: both the council. And us as your team trio, regarding your request."_** Obi-wan said and he nodded to him softly.

 ** _"Master whoever was helping you in the investigation, regarding my clan group, with your permission. I'd like to forward why these particular items got stolen in the first place. While we wait for whoever tried to kill Master to try again, because I get the feeling that the next attack. That attack is the room of a thousand fountains next, it is and I can send the girls to get you now."_**

 ** _"While the guys and I keep whatever was sabotaged this time, if anyone is in the blasted thing from falling until you arrive. But if it is, then we adopt a wait and see approach."_** he said and the group nodded to him. ** _"That is wise suggestion, and with it, if whatever got damaged did further damage. Getting inside the shaft could cause it to come down as well."_** Obi-wan said and Qui-Gon nodded.

 ** _"Alright, I want you to take them to the room of a thousand fountains, just wait for us there, Miro is working on checking the wings. So you make contact with him for us for now, but and I mean this Padawan, if you see any hint. Of his, whoever it is, that is playing another sadistic game on us, and call us. Or send the girls to get us now, but do not try to get on the levels if it's broken."_**

 ** _"But remember, at your stage right now, you are on probation, so think carefully for now, understood?"_ **Qui-Gon said for all of them and he nodded to the orders. ** _"Yes Master I will."_ **he said and Obi-wan said it gently to him. **_"Just be careful, our perp is in there, do not engage, just get us. Or send the girls to get us and the security, but do not engage."_ **he said and Anakin nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Yes Master."_** he said and they ended the conversation at that remark. "That's a better thought conversation then my mistakes of trying to get involved. And without your approval right now, but you read it correctly, best to see if the trouble hits. And when you're in the room waiting for it right now, but that was a nice strategy. When in the wait and see Annie, nice idea." Obi-wan told him smiling and Qui-Gon nodded to that gently.

"Nice change in that, but Tahl told me that, before our situation with Xanatos ended now, I never would have seen that if you hadn't said that. Tahl might not here, but the rest of our team quartet is, but you showing humility and asking for probation first. Before offering insight to why these items were the ones stolen, as is reminding us. In where Dex got his lightsaber from, since we forgot your father was a Jedi turned dark Jedi now."

"Or that your mother re-married and moved to Bestine Township, but we forgot we added that to your records at the time, what we also forgot was. In truth, is that we had both you and your twin here, before we went to get Dex next. But you chose us without thinking twice about it at the time, as there no point in choosing you. You were too close to me and Obi-wan to even consider helping them, whoever it is that is doing this."

"But you are very wise to point that out to us right now, and as was you asking permission to get involved now. Just asking permission and asking for some information on the investigation. That helps nicely as is your working with Darra as you regroup in this and talk it over as you explain to them. In what got stolen and why exactly, that was a very good idea, as you pretend to reconcile over what happened on Melida/Daan."

"You're talking about the changes, waiting for whoever it is to attack, before the attack happens and you send the girls to get us and the security. To arrest our saboteur and whoever was with him, that is a very good idea. But as was saying that to catch our saboteur you got to think like them which was what Daniel and his team are doing. And what they are teaching you, but asking to get involved is better right now."

"Instead of trying to find a way to get involved without our approval right now." Qui-Gon said gently to his new padawan smiling proudly at that. "Getting inside their heads to spot the possible repeater was enough you needed help, Father. But I am not risking the safety of my friends, you, Ben, the council or the younglings and Ali right now. Just to try something this risky and foolhardy right now." he said and they nodded smiling to that.

"But honestly like when we first met, I didn't save them or Ali, because I was in a rush to return, I did it, because it made me feel good. Doing the right thing, like when I get asked a request when no one has a right to ask me. Say by lying to you instead of coming forward that I knew it was broken and never said anything. I am not risking the lives of my friends, or you, for reckless and impulsive decision, but you taught me well."

"But what you also taught was dealing in something like this with as a little risk as possible, to us, the younglings and Ali, or to the entire room. As we do this safely, but going up there just as the shafts are malfunctioning is dangerous and beyond reckless. We have to get them down with as little risk to us as possible, best way to do that is my being who I was, before you found me." he said and Qui-Gon and the council smiled.

"And that is just what you should be thinking, knowing the right way to do this and with as little risk as possible, to us or anyone else." Mace said to him smiling at that. "Though why did Omega have to choose the second I'm running clean up on Nield's planet. Just to try this, but I'm running clean up on Melida/Daan, Luke is with Nejaa right now. And we're dealing with a repeater of Xanatos now?" Anakin said bemused and they nodded.

"Fair enough question, but we got enough going on without adding a repeater of our home being under siege for a second time right now. But twice in 15 years is too much right now, as your generation replaces our's as the one that is dealing with this." Siri said to that and Adi and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to that remark. "No kidding and you're right at the moment, once was enough, but these guys are testing our patience."

"But it's clear who's team you deserve to be part of and it's the duo who did this once already right now, you see what we don't. And as you crack the reason these items are stolen and then tell us this could be a repeater, just as the next emergency hits." Kit said to that remark. "Yes but why make changes in teams as Jedi if our memories come back now, I'm with my team, and honestly I don't want anyone, but Ben training me."

"Or father, before we put this plan into action." he said and Yoda smiled softly as he saw the warm look in Qui-Gon's eyes at his remark. "Indeed and understand I do, but seen you two together, Annie, if memories come back now. Then decision made twice, your mentor, Obi-wan will be once again, member of Jinn/Kenobi team. You will be, once again." he said and Obi-wan smiled and Anakin left his head against his chest then.

"So what happened next after Bant came to get you in the council and you got the younglings Lana's age exactly. If this was the way dad would do it if it was him instead of Ferus that suffered that type of loss. As grandfather certainly has a way of inspiring loyalty, without doing much for it, but if we're the future members of this team, okay." Luke asked and Leia finished his sentence at that as she looked at the humility in him.

"So if this was enough to remind you why he once again got reckless, if you saw this in Luke once too often, Luke said that Uncle Ben said you saw him as reckless, why exactly?" Leia asked and they sighed. "Rather then waiting for us and the security, he tried to go get the younglings out of the elevator. But it wasn't just the elevator itself, but the shaft was ready to come down as well, we were keeping it levitated at the time now."

"As several masters and Obi-wan took turns in getting each padawan out of it, until the blasted thing was completely empty, just as we got the last one. The wire broke and we let go at the exact same time and it landed in the lake. They were in the room of a thousand fountains, it's got a lake 25 feet deep and a waterfall. The younglings, if they didn't use the pool, came in there to go swimming." Adi explained and she nodded to her.

"How big is this temple if you got a room like that?" Han asked and they chuckled. "The temple houses close to 50,000 Jedi, from the security, to the council to normal knights. To Padawans and masters, but this is why Anakin was suggesting that, but instead of sending your twins and Little Anakin away, that you put them here for 2 years. And until it's safe, with Kun now back and as you get them back, early, but honestly."

"It's you start as late as they did the said student starts to think that it's too hard, but thinking that is dangerous, you start as early as your Anakin did. And they're ready by the age they are for training in one on one fully now as we train them nowafter that." Mace said and the Solos nodded. "I feel better knowing you are the ones training my children as they get a real education out of this, just to control the arrogance."

"And before what happened to Tenel Ka happens again right now." Leia said to him and he nodded gently to that sentiment. "Well at least I got a connection to you, but though mom is now the supreme chancellor at the moment. Just after Mon finishes her term, we got less problems as the cubs are safely protected by half the council. And the other half, including dad are at Yavin IV." Han added and they nodded in agreement as the couple.

Hearing his new title for them exchanged smiles at that remark as they refocused at that remark. "Alright we do that one now, as before Ferus, you go first, this was our first test since you got back." Adi said and Mace looked at him with a firm look. "Better start from the top as though I was with him in the way that Bant was with Ben." Darra told her and she nodded as she looked at the the young boy as the council and Qui-Gon nodded.

"Go ahead Ferus, you are in my spot after I returned from Melida/Daan, your last remarks made clear that they are worried. And about where when your grief is going to shift from grief to anger." Obi-wan said to him and he nodded, feeling his heart sinking as he realized his behavior was showing him truth now in his flaws. And as though he was a younger version of Obi-wan and Anakin was Siri as he pretended he was in the hall.

And saw Darra then. **_"Darra!"_** he called out then and she smiled gently at him. **_"I was waiting for you."_** she said and he smiled. **_"It's good to see a friend."_ **he said to her gently and she nodded. **_"It did not go well?"_** she asked and he shook his head. _**"It could not have gone worse."**_ he said and she nodded, wrapping her arms around him tightly. **_"Let's go."_ **she said and he nodded to her gently as she explained it to him.

 ** _"Students have been asked to stay in their quarters, or the dining rooms and meditation rooms, if they are not in their classes."_** Darra said and sighed as she finished. ** _"It is not an order, merely a request, the attack on Yoda made us all cautious."_** She said and he nodded to her gently. **_"It is a very shocking thing."_** he sajd and they nodded. ** _"But what about you?"_** Darra asked him and he sighed softly.

And while feeling the bitterness growing in him at the way the conversation went as Obi-wan and Bant quoted the conversation between themselves mentally at this. As they remembered this very same conversation. 'I know what you're thinking you two, but we did give you a second chance and our bond is beyond question. You did what you had to do, we understand this, but now he has to.' Qui-Gon said softly and they hid a nod then.

 ** _"They will not take me back."_** he said and she nodded. **_"They said this?"_** she asked and he sighed as he answered her. ** _"Well no, not in so many words, but their attitufe was very severe, I must wait they say. Darra, what am I going to do."_** he asked and she said it gently, her eyes loaded with compassion. ** _"Wait."_** she said and he looked at her. **_"You sound like Master Yoda."_** he said impatiently to that remark.

And she put her hand on his arm as she answered him at that gently. ** _"But Ferus, what you did was a serious offense, not serious enough to get kicked out forever. But the council will need to see proof of your sincerity, thry wil need to meet with you several times. They are compassionate, Ferus, but they have the whole order to protect, it is good that this is so, the Jedi path can be a hard one."_**

 ** _"And the council must be sure that your commitment is absolute, that the commitment of each of us is absolute."_ **she said and he said it in a burst. **_"My commitment is absolute!"_ **he said fiercely to that. ** _"How can the council be sure of this, and how can Qui-Gon be sure?"_ **she asked as she went further. **_"For you have said that before, when you first joined him."_** she said and he looked at her then.

 ** _"I see, you blame me too."_** he said and she shook her head at that as she answered him. **_"No I am telling you it will take more time then you wish it to take, maybe more time then you think you will be able to bear. But the council will relent and see what I see."_ **she said and he said it with a scowl. **_"And what is that?, an angry boy, a fool?!"_ **he asked and she shook her head at that as she answered him gently.

 ** _"A Jedi."_** she said and he sighed as that was the best thing she could have said to that, before a new thought shot through him. ** _'But what if they take me back, but Qui-Gon and Obi-wan don't, who would want me, if not them. No, I don't want a new team, I want Qui-Gon and Obi-wan.'_** they heard him thinking and Qui-Gon shook of his head. "Alright freeze it now." Mace said for him and Ferus stopped their conversation.

"Just carrying that fear is the reason Bant got taken in the first place, young man, you want to be a Jedi. Well then you have to act like a Jedi, the very worst time is the time you must follow the code. Obi-wan was carrying this fear and started getting jealous when I was showing Bant a true bond. Till one remark, spoken in anger, resulted in getting her kidnapped by Xanatos." Qui-Gon said and Ferus nodded in shock to that.

"As I said this is why I prefer listening to Anakin, he sees that one word spoken in anger can have lasting repercussions, he knows that though disappointed. Obi-wan and I are not about to let him go completely right now and he's deciding to protect her. And by always having her next to him, but speaking to a friend sharply is wrong." he said and Ferus nodded as he gave a 'keep going' wave to him at that and they nodded.

 ** _"Tell me about Melida/Daan."_** she said and he froze at that, as they heard the next follow up remark, as Obi-wan said it out loud for all of them as Qui-Gon squeezed his shoulder. **_"On Melida/Daan, I saw a friend die in front of me, I saw the light flickerand dim, as I held her in my arams. I felt another beloved friend turn his back on me, a comrade in arms betrayed me, and I betrayed my master."_**

 ** _"A string of betrayals and a death that has marked my heart forever."_ **he said and Ferus thought it softly as he finished that. _ **'When this is over, I'll tell her, when we have time.'**_ they heard as he switched subjects. ** _"But I want to hear about you, you look different, have you grown I saw you?"_** he asked and she chuckled. ** _"Maybe a little, I'm turning 13 soon."_** she said and he smiled at that remark.

 ** _"Soon you will be a padawan."_** he said in a teasing tone to her and she nodded as she smiled as she answered him. **_"Yes, Yoda and the council think I'm ready now."_** Darra told him and he nodded. **_"You're young to be chosen."_** he said and Dane smiled. **_"It is not our age, but our ability that marks a turning point."_** Darra added smiling and he chuckled as he said it to that as Yoda smiled at the constant quotes said by him.

As he knew that his students tended to imitate him, showing their love and affection for him by doing that. **_"Now you sound like Yoda again."_** he answered her and she smiled. **_"I am quoting Yoda."_** she said and he nodded as he looked at them. **_"And what about Dane?"_** he asked and she smiled as she answered him at that question. ** _"He got chosen by Garen Muln and Clee Rhara, for pilot training."_**

 ** _"He was supposed to leave today_** ** _before they called Clee back last night."_** he said and Anakin nodded and he looked around their group as he went to it. **_"And where is Tru?"_** he asked and she smiled. **_"He already got picked, Tiana Merrin and Ry' Gaul chose him, he's on his first mission right now."_ **she told him and he nodded in amazement then, as they saw the news had shocked him then gently.

'Uh oh, he was the first to leave and now he was seeing our quartet leave one after another as he stands still. Or worse, in his eyes, he's moving backwards.' Anakin thought softly to that as she switched subjects. _**"What about Qui-Gon, do you know if he and Obi-wan will take you back?"**_ she asked and he looked at her gently at that question. **_"I don't know yet."_** he said and she nodded to him gently as she answered him then.

 ** _"You know I always thought that he was forbidding at first now, I was a little afraid of him, but I come to see how gentle he and Obi-wan are. I'm sure the way will be smoothed between you."_** she said and he nodded with a surprised look at his remark as he answered her gently **_"I didn't know you knew Qui-Gon or Obi-wan?"_ **he said and she hid a smile to that as she answered him then gently at that.

 ** _"Oh, yes, I helped him and Damon, Tiana and Adi with the theft investigation when you were on Melida/Daan."_** she said and he nodded in amazement, before he could answer they heard a loud grinding noise and looked up, before he stood up. **_"It's the horizontal turbolift, it's going to crash!"_** Darra said horrified at that thought and he nodded as he looked at it carefully as he saw the angle then firmly at that.

 ** _"The repulser engines must have blown, it's hanging by a thread."_** he said to her and she nodded. **_"That turbolift links the nursery and care centers for the younger children to the dining halls, it could be filled with children!"_** Darra said and he nodded. ** _"I don't have my com-link, it was damaged on Melida/Daan."_** he said and they all nodded to him as she quickly said it to that remark quickly at that.

 ** _"I'll go, you stay here in case it falls."_** she said and he nodded to her, as the council and Qui-Gon nodded, in knowing what was coming next in the conversation. As Damon got ready to take over, as Ferus said it as though he was talking through turbolift doors. ** _"It's Ferus Olin, I am in the Turbolift shaft."_** he said and Damon answered him. ** _"It's Ali Alann, I am the children's caretaker."_** he said and Ferus nodded to that.

 ** _"How many are inside?"_** he asked and Damon explained that to him. **_"Ten children and myself._** " he said and Ferus nodded. **_"Help is on the way."_** he said and Damon nodded. "Alright freeze it, we need to go over this right now, but what Ali told me was enough to say they were in trouble. He was not carrying a lightsaber, the repulsers were malfunctioning one by one and the comlink in the turbolift wasn't working.

"Let alone he couldn't get the escape hatch door open, which was on the roof of the turbolift." Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded. "Uh huh, alright, was there a miniature wielding device in that toolbox, because that could be the reason the door wasn't opening. Or that the comlink on the turblift wasn't, he fused the circuits and wielded the hatch shut?" he asked and Yoda nodded as he got what he was saying to that question.

"Now that say that you do, there was indeed, should have seen that we did, but once again, your insight, as a mechanic, comes to the rescue, it has now." he said and Anakin nodded. "That's the reason the toolbox got lifted in the first place, he sabotaged the shafts one by one, he fused the circuits on the turbolift comlink. And finally, he wielded the door shut, his hate at the order, is only surpassed by his hate for father."

"So what was in that toolbox exactly, if he was this good at that?" he asked and Mace passed him the list and he read through it and nodded. "There is only three tools he needed from that box, but the wielder, the hydrospanners. And finally is the circuit reprogrammer, as he reprogrammed the com-link. And then fused the circuits on it and then wielded the hatch door shut." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he thought it over.

"Under normal circmstances after checking the damage on that turbolift, we would have decided to check that circuit breaker. But we were in a rush, and I was not in the mood for more foolish attempts to help, but I just got the life scared out of me. By having Obi-wan get involved when we said not to do that and before I realized it. That he was in the shaft and getting them out of there right now, while we held it up at the time, Anakin."

"If this was you, I know you would have used your skills as a non force sensitive, before trying something like this. And just seeing what's in your heart you know the right way to do this and without scaring us into a coronary next." Mace told him and he nodded. "I guess my growing up normal was coming in handy in your eyes now?" he asked and they nodded as Yoda said it for all of them at the question as he looked at him smiling.

"Indeed it is and still a very big value to us now, it has become, as is your abilities as mechanic, in case also sabotaged our fighters, Xanatos has. But thinking of the right way to do this, that is even more invaluable to us now. Shown every second that your skills as a pilot and and mechanic is becoming more helpful then before you have." he said and Anakin nodded. "Alright let's keep going, shall we." Mace said and they nodded gently.

 ** _"Keep the children away from this wall."_** Ferus said and Damon quickly froze it at that as he realized what Obi-wan did 13 years prior. And what Ferus was about to try as well as he looked at him sternly at that. "You got to be kidding, did it ever occur to you that I, or rather Ali, didn't know which wall you wanted us to keep them away from?!" he said with a stern growl and he froze at that and Mace nodded as he got it at that.

"And did it ever occur to you that the lightsaber could be the trigger to cause the entire thing to come down?!" Mace said with a stern growl at him then and he swallowed hard at that, as they waited five minutes and then started twice at that. ** _"We have to move very slowly."_** he said before finishing in a near whisper. _ **"The shaft is precarious, I don't know how much weight it can hold."**_ he said and Damon nodded to that.

 ** _"We'll bring the children out, one at a time then."_** he said and Ferus nodded. "Don't know who the new children are in this time, we do, in my latest group. Of youngling padawans not come into the picture, they have, so Obi-wan. In Qui-Gon's place you will be, Qui-Gon, on floor helping the council hold it up, you will." Yoda said and they nodded as Obi-wan took over at that remark as he said what Qui-Gon had told him then gently.

 ** _"I can take the child."_** Obi-wan told him and he nodded. ** _"There are nine children left and Ali Alann."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded to him. **_"The Masters are below, they are using the force to keep the turbolift up."_** he said and Anakin froze it at that. "That was a subtle hint Ferus, that this was a bad decision, he was trying to say it would have been better, if you used your telekinesis instead of doing it this way."

"As this was enough to scare them out of their wits and leave them beyond aggravated at the moment that you just risked your own life in the process of helping them." Anakin said and his eyes widened at that as Qui-Gon, Obi-wan and the council nodded. Just to confirm that thought gently at the fact that once again Anakin could get in their heads. Just to know what they were thinking right now as Obi-wan put a touch of emphasis.


	34. Rising Force V: Jedi Apprentice V

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, the conversations between the wookies are going to be italicized. and in bold, so this conversation is going to a slight match to the book. But from here the truths of the Diversity alliance get revealed as lies, before they deal with Han's ex girlfriend. But from here the rest of the lost chapters that had to put back up a second time get added to the story after this.**

 **As he tells them the truth to how he turned and why exactly now.** **But like in the last story like Obi-wan and Yoda had to deal with Daniel's alter ego getting unleashed, Anakin, is facing off against his alter ego. And after the truth and memories come forward of what really happened. And as he tells the twins, Han and Lando the truth to what destroyed their family and why now.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 34: The Captive Temple And The Defenders Of The Dead**

And into his voice as he made it clear. **_"But I would not dawdle, just the same."_** Obi-wan told him and Ferus nodded as he refocused at that. "We better just jump over your conversation with the children so you can talk to the duo right now." Anakin said and they all nodded as he answered him. "Agreed, alright, we jump over talking to the leader of the ten and move it to when I was giving our commendations right now."

"But that decision was enough to aggravate me." Mace said and Qui-Gon and Yoda nodded in agreement. **_"And you, young Darra, you are to be commended as well, you stayed calm. When you found the comm unit was dead on the lake level, your speed in getting help was was admirable."_ **he said and she smiled at that as she answered him gently at that remark with a humble look in her eyes.

 ** _"Any of us would do the same."_** she said and Obi-wan and Qui-Gon shook their heads. **_"No Darra, it was wise for you to come straight to the council room and your calmness in the face of great peril was true to the Jedi way."_** he said and she nodded as she tried to keep from blushing and Anakin hid a smile. **_"Thank you, my wish was to help the children."_ **she said and Obi-wan said it for him then smiling.

 ** _"As you did."_** he said as Mace turned to Ferus as he felt his aggravation at the memory of this in Obi-wan's case as he remembered it. In the amount of fear and annoyance he felt then shoot through him at the memory. **_"As for you Ferus, you are to be thanked for your rescue of the children. You showed quick thinking."_** Mace said and Ferus got ready to answer him in humility at that, but he went further as he said gently.

 ** _"However, you also showed that impulsiveness is your flaw, the same flaw that has lead to us to hesitate about your suitability, to be a Jedi. You acted alone, you did not wait for help and direction. You endangered the lives of children needlessly, the shaft could have broken free."_** he said and Ferus looked at him in shock at that. 'Should have waited.' Anakin thought as he put up his shields at that.

 ** _"But I tested my weight, and I moved carefully, a-and help was not arriving."_** he said and they looked at him sternly as he felt a jolt of anger shoot through him. 'You listening to yourself, you're stammering out excuses, just to give an excuse for your fault.' Darra and Anakin thought together at that remark as Mace furthered his remark. **_"Please do not interfere again."_** he said and then finished it with the next sentence.

 ** _"The council will now discuss what is to be done about the shaft, we must close down the wing."_** he said and Ferus sighed as he watched this. "Alright that should do it, do you see now, that the more you take matters into your own hands. And the more we're seeing that you don't have what it takes to be a Jedi or a padawan?" Adi asked and he swallowed hard as the words stung him then, seeing now his trying to be the best.

It would ultimately destroy his life as he saw that Anakin had all the answers growing up in the real world, while he grew up in the temple. Seeing this, he felt his annoyance that someone could best him in theoretical and in practical as the years went by. "There's the last piece to the puzzle: disruption, demoralization and now distraction. Looking at this carefully as I looked at the top of the turbolift, it would hit me right then, in what it is."

"As all darkside users do this, to distract a lightside user until it's too late as the destruction is imminent. Our perp is using a formula only Father would recognize, and with him, Masters Yoda, Windu and Obi-wan now in this case. But to catch a darkside user we have to think like one now." Anakin said and the council nodded in agreement. "Agreed, agree with you I do that this patten is feeling very familiar now for us."

"Almost like did it before we had now, as you brought that theory to us as we know who that formula belongs to. But instead of rash decisions, decided to offer your help to us now, and completed one task of helping us, you had. But remembering my orders you did and decided to follow my orders and council you had now. And like a true Jedi Padawan you are, that is more helpful to us by you helping by doing some tasks now, for us."

"But openly risking your own life, not part of it, but be wise about it, send for help and in mean time do our job of holding up the turbolift and shafts you did, helps us more. While giving us an idea and bring them down safely." he said and Anakin nodded as they saw the jealousy in Ferus's eyes as Qui-Gon shot her a look and she nodded in agreement. "Jealousy and anger are of the darkside and could lead to tragedy if not controlled."

"Ferus, if you continue acting like this, your envy, jealousy and anger could destroy you, either turn you to the darkside or could kill you in combat. And just because we're taking more time on him as he arrived late, it doesn't give you the right. Right now to treat him like this, not when he sees what you don't, remember. That the fast and easy is not always the best in plans and even they backfire." Adi said and he nodded to her, sighing.

"And just what is wrong with sharing the spot light with someone else for a change?" Cliegg said with a warning tone to that. "And before you say it, if it's because he grew up outside the temple, he gained life lessons that you needed in the field. And from us, and that is going to permanantly damage your image in our eyes. Saying you love being in the lime light you don't care who you destroy to look good in the eyes of my friends."

"Because keeping in contact with his parents, me, Jira and our families, or just the Naberries and her security squad on board the ship. I love that boy like he is my own son, and to us we see that Thracia was correct all along. He needs to have his life completely balanced, spend an equal amount of time in both worlds is for the best." Wilhelm Farcloud said to him sternly and he swallowed hard at that remark then.

"Speaking of which, that charm I gave you I created a copy of it honey, linking us together." Anakin said as he pulled out a charm then. "That, that looks like the one mom is wearing!" Leia said in shock and they smiled. "Earth notions it's like promise ring or bracelet, he belongs to her, though he's allowing himself to be shared. And between you girls at this age, ladies." Daniel said and the girls smiled as Anakin smiled to confirm it.

"Being balanced is a case of knowing who you are where you come from, but to us it's why choose a new Padawan exactly. You bonded this tightly to me I can just go on probation, we give it a second shot." Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded. "Yes and frankly, we didn't decide, but frankly I do not want another Padawan, you are my padawan. As well as my little brother, I'm not letting you go." he said and Anakin nodded to that.

"Our memories come back and the chemistry came back with it, we were a team, a family, my alter ego destroyed everything that mattered to me. And I lose you and Master Yoda last of all, you two were the ones that mattered the most to me. But now that we fixed it my entire catalyst for everything that had gone wrong in my life is Sidious." he said firmly and the duo nodded sternly to that as he went further at that.

"So Sidious orchestrated this entire war, who the hell is he if you're saying that right now dad?" Han asked and Anakin turned to him. "You know him by another name son, think about it the plague, the Shadow academy, what you and my daughter went through. Just to get your brother back, focus, I killed him, by throwing him into the shaft." he said and the quartet, Wedge and Hobbie paled at the news as Leia said it for all of them.

"Another alias baby, why would he be interested Luke if not for this, you are my cubs baby, his virus you just destroyed, his weapons, his academy for dark Jedi. Dark Jedi bordering on Sith, you know what I'm saying kids, you know it's true. Ben explained it to you already he got him out of the way and by the time he came back. Vader put knocked me into a coma." he said and that did it as she said it for the quartet in shock at that.

"No, you mean that Sidious is the Emperor?!" she said and he nodded to her. "Yes that's exactly what I mean, he destroyed my life, to make me a perfect candidate. Palpatine was senator the Nabol, when your mother and I were our current ages. But he rigged the elections getting himself voted as the precursor to his status as Emperor. We call it the supreme chancellor in this time, like you were the president of the new republic."

"It took us ten years to find out who the mentor of the Sith your godfather killed was, not realizing he was standing directly in front of us till the weeks leading into your birthday. But by the time I realized my premonitions were spelling out my death and your mother's at the hands of your uncle, my alter ego now at the time. It was too late as he did a hostile take over and slaughtered every Jedi in the temple and killed the separatists."

"But I was alive, but just barely, as Vader knocked me unto a coma, I was saying Ben's remarks to Vader with him. But everything happened exactly as Ben told you, but as a new Sith, but he gave me that name after he blasted Master Windu out the window. He's entirely responsible for everything, the attack on your mother's planet. Your grandmother's death, delaying me long enough I was too late to get to her at the time."

"And to keep me alive, he killed your mother, everything in your lives, and mine, all centers around Sidious being the catalyst for our family's destruction. And the 25 years of hell you guys have gone through since." he said and the entire next generation nodded in angered hatred at the news then. "That's our timeline, we are avenging our family in the next with us in the past right now." Lando said with a growl at the news then.

"Well your grandfather is a family friend." he said and Lando looked at his grandfather as he sighed as he hugged Leia. "Unknowing or not, I spent 17 years looking for the twins and Han brought them right to me, I reminded you of my grandfather." he said and the twins nodded in agreement. "Yes that is why the girls and your grandfather are connected to my team, you are friends of the family." he said and they smiled happily.

"Us and the Horns, so let me guess, Nejaa is a friend of the family, the Gallia/Tachi team?" Han asked and they nodded. "Yes, you two specifically, and the Kenobis, you three are part of the family, Darra is my best friend. As we grew up when we were this age at the time in the Jedi, but your grandfather one of the parental mentors. The others were your mentor baby and Master Merrin." Anakin said and she nodded as he went on.

"And you are a member of my family son, I guarante that, your grandfather is a family friend in truth, I brought you together by Han bringing my twins right to you. You were meant to join our family kiddo." he said and Lando nodded, feeling the relief he had a chance to be part of the family as Obi-wan said it. "Yes, Sidious was the source of every trauma you guys suffered since I came into your life, but there is a chance to fix this."

"Remember it's always been 20/20 hindsight in these situations, but now I get to watch you grow up and be the godfather you wanted me to be now. Though what I will say right now is that is the way it was suposed to be, though I trained your brother, baby. The bonds are with the force, I am a unifying force, you are a living force, you go to me. Your brother goes to your father." he said and the twins nodded to him as Anakin refocused.

"Alright my turn, at the moment, just seeing this through your eyes, to be a Jedi I got to act like one, the very worst time, is the time you must follow the code." Anakin said and Darra and the quartet nodded in agreement as they pretended they were in the hall. And in front of the council room, before heading to the room of a thousand fountains. **_"Darra, guys!"_** he said, raising his voice and Darra smiled as she moved to him smiling.

 ** _"I was waiting for you."_** she said and he smiled. **_"It's good to see a friend."_** he said and she smiled. **_"So it went well?"_** she asked and he nodded smiling. ** _"Yes it did, in fact, after this scenario we are in, they're giving me their final decision."_** he said and she nodded gently. **_"I was the one helping them actually Annie, it was me."_** she said and he nodded smiling as he answered her gently at that remark then

 ** _"Well I just realized why why the files got lifted, our perp realized you're my weakspot, but to protect you, I'm keeping you at my side right now. In case our perp does what Xanatos did and tries to kidnap you."_** he said and she nodded to him gently at that remark. ** _"Master gave us something to do, regarding the investigation, but they want us if we spot another to call them there."_**

 **" _Return mission you could say."_ **he said and they nodded smiling. **_"Let me guess if this is what I think it's turning into, the next piece is sabotaging something. And that is why the toolbox got snatched."_** Darra asked and he nodded to her gently **_"Yeah it's back at the lake, orders are to wait for our opponent to try again, when he does, we call security and the council."_ **he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"I'm just relieved you came home now, Annie."_** she said and he smiled as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms at that. **_"Let's go."_** she said and he nodded as she took his hand and they and the quintet headed for the room of a 1,000 fountains. **_"Going on a guess after they told me what was taken I realized what these thefts meant and broke it down for the council and Obi-wan and Qui-Gon."_**

 ** _"Our records hold the latest information on the students, but I was finishing clean up on Melida/Daan, Luke is on a mission. The only one of the three of us that had our father's lightsaber is Dex. But mom just re-married and moved to Bestine Township, aside from that. I'm too close to the council, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon for our perp to even choose me."_** he told her and she nodded, shocked.

 ** _"And the other three, before this guy lifted our lightsabers and the healing crystals of fire?!"_** Dane said in shock and he nodded. ** _"He needed to get around un-noticed, so he took a teacher's meditation robe. While the sports activity kit has several rebreathers in it, and that lake is betwen 25 to 30 feet deep. And I think he used the trunk that Bant fount at the bottom of the lake 15 years ago."_**

 ** _"Those trunks are widely used on Mon Calamari, you can stash things in them and eject the water from it, so they don't have to be removed. And from the place you put them at all, if it's underwater in where you put it."_ **he said and they nodded as Darra went to the last. ** _"Let me guess, but the last one is so whoever it is can sabotage something if we're in here."_** she asked and he nodded to her gently.

 ** _"Students have been asked to stay in their quarters, or the dining rooms and meditation rooms, if they are not in their classes."_** Darra said and sighed as she finished. ** _"It is not an order, merely a request, the attack on Yoda made us all cautious."_** She said and he nodded to her gently. **_"It is a very shocking thing."_** he sajd and they nodded. ** _"But what about you?"_** Tahiri asked him and he smiled softly.

 ** _"I asked to be given probation, they said they would give me their final decision after we catch whoever is doing this."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Then best be patient for now, it may take more time then you want it to. But they will relent and see what we see now."_** Darra said and Tahiri finished that. **_"A Jedi."_** she said and he nodded as he looked between them at that remark as Darra took his hand gently.

 ** _"Tell us of what happened on Melida/Daan this time."_** she said and he shook his head. **_"Like Obi-wan, I need time before I can tell you this, aside from that I want to hear about you. But you guys look different since I saw you, have you grown?"_** he asked and they chuckled. ** _"Maybe a little, but we just hit 12 1/2."_** she said and he smiled. ** _"Soon you will be a Padawan."_** he said smiling at her playfully.

And she smiled as she answerd him. **_"Yes, Yoda and the council think I'm ready now."_** Darra told him and he nodded. **_"You're young to be chosen."_** he said and Dane smiled. **_"No more then you were Annie, you got chosen seven months ago, at only 12."_** he said and he nodded smiling at him. **_"It is not our age, but our ability that marks a turning point."_** Darra added smiling and he chuckled as he said it.

 ** _"Now you sound like Yoda again."_** he answered her and she smiled. **_"I am quoting Yoda."_** she said and he nodded as he looked at them. **_"And what about you Dane?"_** he asked and they smiled. ** _"I got chosen by Garen Muln and Clee Rhara, for pilot training, I was supposed to leave today, before they called Clee back last night."_** he said and Anakin nodded and he looked around their group as he went to it.

 ** _"And where is Tru?"_** he asked and she smiled. **_"He already got picked, Tiana Merrin and Ry' Gaul chose him, he's on his first mission right now."_ **she told him and he nodded in amazement then. _**"What about Qui-Gon, do you know if he and Obi-wan will take you back?"**_ she asked and he looked at her gently at that question. **_"I don't know yet."_** he said and she nodded to him gently as she answered him then.

 ** _"You know I always thought that he was forbidding at first now, I was a little afraid of him, but I come to see how gentle he and Obi-wan are. I'm sure the way will be smoothed between you."_** she said and he nodded with a surprised look at his remark as he answered her gently **_"I didn't know you knew Qui-Gon or Obi-wan?"_ **he said and she hid a smile to that as she answered him then gently at that.

 ** _"Oh, yes, I helped him and Damon, Tiana and Adi with the theft investigation when you were on Melida/Daan."_** she said and he nodded in amazement, before he could answer they heard a loud grinding noise and looked up, before he stood up. **_"It's the horizontal turbolift, it's going to crash!"_** Tahiri said horrified at that thought and he nodded as he looked at it carefully as he saw the angle then firmly at that.

 ** _"The repulsor engines must have blown, it's hanging by a thread."_** he said to her and she nodded. **_"That turbolift links the nursery and care centers for the younger children to the dining halls, it could be filled with children!"_** Darra said and he nodded. ** _"I don't have my com-link, it was damaged on Melida/Daan."_** he said and they all nodded to him as she quickly said it to that remark.

 ** _"I'll go, you stay here in case it falls."_** she said and he shook his head. ** _"Checking the comlink on this level, it doesn't work and go straight to the council room. Get the others because we could have our perp in here, Darra listen to me closely, we can not act rashly, so we play it smart right now. So with that,_** ** _Darra, you and Tahiri, go get the council, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon we need them."_**

 ** _"Sari, you get the security, just in case our perp is still in here, but we can not engage our target, we have to focus on the younglings. If anyone is in thst turbolift, the guys and I are going to hold it in place till you guys get back, go!"_** he said and they nodded as they left as he turned to the trio. ** _"Guys we have to do it together, until the council gets here."_** he said and the trio all nodded to the orders.

 ** _"Any of you got your com-link guys?"_** Anakin asked and they nodded. **_"Alright, we have to see if anyone is in that turbolift right now."_** he said and Wedon gave him his. ** _"Hello, this is Padawan Skywalker, anyone in that turbolift, repeat, this is Anakin Skywalker. I am just below you Master, is anyone in that turbolift right now?"_** he asked and Damon pretended he was Ali as he answered him gently then.

 ** _"This is Ali Alann, I am the children's caretaker?"_ **he said and Anakin nodded. **_"How many are in inside?"_** he asked and Damon explained that to him. ** _"Ten children and myself."_ **he said and Anakin nodded to that. **_"Help is on the way, Ali."_** he said and Damon dropped his tone. **_"The repulsor lifts are failing one by one, only one holds us, the com unit is not working, the escape hatch will not open."_**

 ** _"I don't carry a lightsaber."_ **he said and Anakin nodded as he used one hand to channel his telekinesis. And the other to hold the com-link as he answered him, gently. **_"Keep them calm, we sent for help, but my friends and I, we are keeping it propped up till the council gets in here."_** he said and Damon hid a nod to that, before Obi-wan called out to him at that as he pretended that he and Qui-Gon arrived.

 ** _"Anakin!"_** he said and Anakin tossed him the com-link as the council arrived in the room with Qui-Gon. **_"Steady guys, steady, don't let go."_** he said as they heard the strain go into his tone. **_"We have over 32 tons we're trying to keep propped here Annie, we can't keep it up for long!"_ **Corran said, injecting an exhaustedly strained into his tone and the council and Qui-Gon quickly nodded as Anakin said it to him quickly at that

 ** _"There's 10 younglings in that turbolift along with Ali, they did it again, I was right. Our perp sabotaged the repulsorlifts, they're failing one by one, only one is holding them up, but_** ** _our perp has damaged the com-link in it. But it's only receiving incoming calls and he fused the doors shut. The hatch is wielded shut, and_** ** _he's not carrying a lightsaber Master."_** he said and they nodded to him gently.

As Qui-Gon quickly said it to him. **_"Anakin, boys, don't force it, just let it flow through you, you can do this, just relax and let it flow through you."_ **Obi-wan said and Qui-Gon quickly said it to that. ** _"Those shafts are ready to come down, and we're trying to hold it all up, but not for long."_** he said to him, shaking in exhaustion as he closed his eyes and gently pushed harder to keep the turbolift propped up.

 ** _"Easy, steady boys, steady."_** Qui-Gon said and Mace, injected a very calm and controlled tone into his voice as he said it to them. **_"_** ** _Boys we're ready, let go very slowly, I know this is too much, but when I tell you to, let go, we're ready for it."_ **he said and they nodded. **_"On the count of three then, 1, 2,..., 3!"_** Anakin said and at that the quartet let go as the council and Qui-Gon threw up their telekinesis.

As the quartet slowly relaxed at that. ** _"Ali, we took over, we're right below you."_** Obi-wan said and Damon gently answered him. **_"I read you Obi-wan, I'm ready."_** he said and they nodded as Anakin thinking fast, looked at it. ** _"Wait, don't move!"_** Anakin snapped as he got a better look and felt his heart give a violent jump. **_"That shaft is close to collapsing as well, Master."_** he said and they all nodded quickly to that.

 ** _"How close is it to collapsing?!"_** Clee asked keeping her voice steady and he quickly explained that. ** _"The possible explosion broke the beams that shaft is hanging from, no more then ten pounds at most, but someone my size. It could cause it to break now, so whoever in you guys has a good idea, I'm all for it right now._** " Anakin said and the quartet looked up and looked at it carefully as his clan nodded.

 ** _"We need to get them without actually going up."_** Darra said and he and Dane nodded. **_'Be a Jedi, be a Jedi this is the worst time I have to follow the code, come on think, just relax, we have to get them without actually going up there.'_** he said to himself and looked at his clan. **_"Guys going up there is too dangerous, it goes now it could put us in the infirmary."_** he said and the sextet nodded firmly.

 ** _"Wait I got it right now, alright, alright, we been running studies on that system Annie, so we can't go up there. And without it giving way on us, but we do have one option, if our perp sabotaged the servos. That maybe our one shot, you said it's hanging by a thread, what if we disconnect it. That thread and bring her down."_** Dane said to him in a softly and he nodded in agreement to his idea smiling.

 ** _"Master, Dane and I got an idea, we already realized the possibility of that breaking with one of us in it. We can't do that, the weight level is getting more unstable by the minute, but we can get them out. But it's my using my original abilities before you found me that year."_ **he said and Qui-Gon quickly said it to that remark. ** _"Go ahead, we're listening."_** he said to gently and Anakin nodded to him.

 _**"I caught this, before all of you got in here, but someone sabotaged that servo that the turbolift is connected to. Going up there could cause the shaft to come down as well, putting more lives at risk. And we decided to wait till you all get in here, before we did anything, but going up there manually is too dangerous. Especially if it gives out with us inside the blasted thing right now."**_

 ** _"But I can disconnect it mentally, very slowly unravel the cord it's hanging from and we can telekinetically lower it to the ground. Reason being is this is the best option, that shaft is close to breaking as well. The shaft was busted when it the servos broke on it, it's too dangerous to try. And go up there manually anyway, but we can do it mentally and with it and bring it down slowly, now."_**

 ** _"The servos are broken, it was hanging by a thread, so when you say, I disconnect that thread and we bring it down, but no one is at risk this way."_** he said and Yoda and Mace nodded to his idea gently. **_"Good idea Anakin, Dane, alright, give me is a second."_** Mace said and Obi-wan repeated that into the radio gently. **_"Ali did you hear all that?"_** Obi-wan asked and Damon gently answered that question.

 ** _"We're ready, Obi-wan, Anakin, you're up."_** he said and Anakin nodded. ** _"We are too Anakin, on the count of three, we do it."_** Mace said and Adi gave the count. **_"One..., two..., three."_** she said gently as he carefully disconnected the wheel connecting it to the cable, and they lowered it to the floor and set it in front of them. As Obi-wan carefully opened up the doors and Anakin relaxed in relief at that.

Feeling his exhaustion shoot through he leaned forward as he felt himself shaking in exhaustion, before his legs gave out as he collapsed. And the the duo quickly moved to him and Obi-wan quickly grabbed him and steadied him. **_"Annie!"_ **Darra shouted and she quickly moved to him as he buried his head into her shoulder. _**"Force exhaustion..., nothing left..., used it all."**_ he said, shaking in exhaustion and they all nodded gently.

 ** _"Oh gods, not again, the last time we saw him like this was after he was training to lift a starfighter!"_** Siri snapped and the quintet's eyes narrowed in fury at that. ** _"Since separated, stopped using powers after you left..., I drained 1/2 of it when I destroyed the starfighters, before contacting you. But that was a pyro force blast, but this, this is too much after weeks of not.., not using telekinesis."_**

 ** _"Haven't used my powers since..., since left..., telekinesis weak, too much weight."_** he said gasping for air and she pressed her forehead to his to calm his shaking at that. ** _"Shh, it's okay baby, just rest."_** she said as she repeated that to the quartet and her mentor then in anger at the fact her surrogate baby brother over did it. **_"That burst just drained him entirely, he hasn't used his powers in six weeks now."_**

 ** _"Not since he left, Master, so trying that much weight in one shot after not using his powers anywhere from a month to two just drained him entirely."_ **Siri said translating and the adult duo and the council nodded. **_"Oh gods it's like when you collapsed me after trying that move with your legs still healing at the time."_** Qui-Gon said and Obi-wan nodded firmly as he looked at him drenched in sweat.

Checking quickly, Qui-Gon felt his head and felt his concern sky rocket. **_"He's suffering exhaustion from over using his powers right now, physical exertion. And when he is in no condition for this right now."_** he said quickly as he watched him trying to get himself off the floor. **_"Blast it, he hasn't used his powers in weeks, it's like it was when we brought him to the temple."_** Darra said and they nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"When was the last time he ate anything exactly, he barely gets a reprieve, before the trouble starts?!"_** Bant snapped and Anakin answered that. **_"Since morning meal, but I would have joined my friends in the cafeteria, but we didn't have the time."_** he said shaking and they nodded firmly. ** _"Did you have much to eat before we brought you home?"_** Qui-Gon asked softly and he shook his head gently.

 _"_ ** _You know what happens when depressed, you forget to eat at times, I lost my appetite after Roenni was shot. And by the sharp shooter, all my time was focused on her, and trying to prevent anymore shootouts. And like the one that just missed killing Cerasi, that I forgot about my own needs at the time."_ **he said and Bant nodded as she checked him over and her eyes narrowed in anger then.

 ** _"And this takes up the last of your strength, Master he's on the median, any further interruptions and his system could crash."_** she said and the council nodded. **_"The way I feel, I think it did right now, I don't have anything left at the moment. Not if whoever did this wants a confrontation finally, my place is at your side."_** he said, feeling like he was ready to sleep for a week then at that remark.

As he tried to stay awake then and Qui-Gon felt his heart wrench then as he said it quickly to him at that crouched next to him as Obi-wan said it. **_"Annie, you okay, it's okay, it's okay, stay awake brother?"_** he said quickly, but gently to that and Anakin nodded. **_"I'm okay, that was too close, but it took every ounce of energy I had to do that, in total that thing weighs 32 tons with another 2 tons added to it."_**

 ** _"But if this is how Daniel felt after trying to keep the gate propped, before they knocked it over on it's back, I know how he feels now. But even after three years of telekinetic weight lifting, even I can't keep this much weight propped. And not without help, I feel like I was holding a solid rock wall up, Obi-wan, one of our starfighters that is waterlogged from landing in water or just the gate."_**

 ** _"That Daniel mentioned, but 33 tons worth of weight all in one shot."_** he said to him shaking and they nodded gently. **_"Looks like that took all of his energy just to keep it from coming down right now."_** Soara said and he nodded as he relaxed at that. **_"It did, just give me a few minutes, I'll be okay."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Shh, for now you've done enough, Padawan, but until the next one crops up."_**

 ** _"Just save your strength for now, you haven't used your powers in weeks, and trying a burst like this is enough to drain you completely."_ **Qui-Gon said staying crouched in front of him then and he rested his head against his shoulder at that softly. As he recharged himself that way, before Qui-Gon gently pulled him into a hug and he buried his face into his shoulder as the duo recharged him out of their love.

 ** _'Father._** ' he heard softly and Qui-Gon closed his eyes tightly as he hold him and Obi-wan hid a nod as this only made his decision. ** _'I'm not letting him go, I don't want a new Padawan, he is my padawan, 'my brother' 'my son'. I'm not letting him go, he is my Padawan.'_** they thought together and through their bond, before looking up. **_"I'm okay now."_** Anakin said as he relaxed and stood up and the duo got up with him then.

 ** _"After explaining what I knew we were going over what went on since my missions with you started. Before talking about their new assignments, before we heard a crash, I followed your orders. But I didn't see who did it, because I was busy with the turbolift and the shaft. I did feel a massive surge of the darkside, not like when standing in the presence of a Sith, but, honestly."_**

 ** _"It's the sick feeling I felt after we found the holocron Lundi got his hands on Master. If our perp is studying the holocrons, he's a Sith scholar, the blast was strong enough, it's as if whoever it was knew the power of the darkside. Welcomed it and used it as a way to remind you that he, as if Xanatos, is back right now."_ **he said and they nodded to him gently at the next then as he said softly.

 ** _"It's okay, you did what you were supposed to do, and you learned from your brother's mistakes, I'm just relieved you were not in the shaft when it broke. Like you said, safest option possible with as little risk as possible, you showed true bravery and wisdom by seeing that and giving us this idea. Instead of trying to do it yourself, that's very well done."_** Qui-Gon said, smiling at him proudly.

 ** _"I owe you my life at your fast thinking Anakin, thank you."_** Damon said and he nodded as they saw his eyes gentle as he looked at the ten then and smiled. ** _"Like before, give without wanting anything in return now Master, Ali. But I still stand by what I said now, I didn't do it, because I was in a rush to return home. I did it because it was the right thing to do, why, because it is right now."_**

 ** _"I followed direct orders and I still stand by my request, not to be taken back, but to be given probation. I never wanted to leave you, but I was ordered to by the outer rim leaders, Master. My commitment to you is 100%, and I'm serious about that commitment, so back to the beginning. But probation, I don't wish to be taken back, but be given probation."_** he said and they nodded gently to him then.

 ** _"Your ideas were very wise and waiting for us was also wise, as such this proves you do have what it takes, by getting us. We were going over that before the girls came to get us, but we made our decision. But that just proves to us that you learned from this experience, before making it. Another impulsive decision, you showed wisdom rather then recklessness and we realize it."_**

 ** _"But this shows that you do show your suitability to be a padawan and a Jedi, but we have made our decision and you will be put on probation now."_** Mace told him and he nodded. ** _"Yes Master, and thank you, I know this may take time as I, like Obi-wan, have drawn into question. In the level of our commitment as Padawans to both his generation and your's, as a result of this choice."_**

 ** _"We made a choice, a bad choice, to leave, it changed us, it changed our bonds with Master and with you. But we understand this, it will take time but we will get there, together."_ **he said and Qui-Gon hid a smile. **_"Indeed and this was a very nice step in the right direction Anakin, it may take time. And for us to rebuild our bond, but this time is for us as we get our bond back in to place now."_**

 ** _"But we will get there, I am very proud of you though."_ **he said and Anakin nodded to the warm look in his eyes. **_"We'll talk to your parents on you being here for extended training for the next three months. But in addition to being put on probation, it's losing your visits home for three months."_** he said and Anakin nodded to him. **_"Yes Master I understand."_** he said and they nodded softly to him.

 ** _"And you, young Darra, you are to be commended as well, you stayed calm. When you found the comm unit was dead on the lake level, your speed in getting help was was admirable."_ **he said and she smiled at that as she answered him gently at that remark with a humble look in her eyes. As Anakin moved to her and Mace and Qui-Gon smiled, knowing that he was standing by his decision in her case.

As they watched him wrap his arm around her and she smiled and Mace, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon smiled at that. ** _"We realized that the only way to prevent what happened to Bant from happening again, this time to me. Is by us working as one, and we work together, but never leaving each others side. And till it was safe at the moment, but regarding my coming to you after checking the comlink."_**

 ** _"Any of us would do the same."_** she said and Obi-wan and Qui-Gon shook their heads. _" **No Darra, it was wise for you to come straight to the council room and your calmness in the face of great peril was true to the Jedi way."** _Qui-Gon said and she nodded as she tried to keep from blushing and Anakin hid a smile. **_"Thank you, my wish was to help the children."_ **she said and Obi-wan said it for him then smiling.

 ** _"As you did."_** he said, before Mace looked at the trio surrounding Anakin then. ** _"Nicely done boys, we know how much weight that was. And that it was it getting harder to hold it up before we arrived."_** he said and the trio nodded. ** _"Yes Master, but we did what had to be done to protect our baby brothers and sisters."_** Dane said for all of them and he nodded as Clee said it for him then gently at that.

 ** _"Indeed and you have done it, well done, my padawan, boys, very well done."_** she said and they bowed as they turned to Anakin. **_"That was very good idea in sending Darra and Tahiri to get us that quickly and before doing this for us."_** Mace said and Anakin nodded. **_"I could see that the shaft was ready to come down and any weight up there was likely to cause it to break, but most of all."_**

 ** _"I remembered your orders and decided to that it was safer to do this by doing it from down here, sending the girls to get you and the security. I had to make sure that the comlink was taking incoming calls, that helped. As I determined how serious Ali's situation was, but I knew this is what Master meant. That right now my skills as a non force sensitive were needed for this now."_**

 ** _"I wasn't sure where the younglings were standing in the turbolift, if not careful one of them could get hit, that's too dangerous, by doing it blind. Trying to go up there could cause the entire thing thing to come down now. And adding more weight when we already had to hold up this much is too much for us hold up. Till you arrived, so I decided this was best."_** he said to explain it to them at that.

 ** _"As a Jedi, though it's tempting to act, it's often wiser to wait and you just proved the point. And to that remark Anakin, we see this all the time in temple raised students. It was tempting to go up there and do it yourself, but it was much wiser to wait for us. And use your other skills at the moment right now, though a Jedi, use your abilities."_** Qui-Gon said and he hid a smile to his praise.

" ** _Yes Master, as a mechanic, I realized that one false step could cause that system to come down. Eleven lives in the balance, if the guys and I went up there are 15 lives at risk, so it left one option. We had to keep the entire system propped and to keep from collapsing. Until we figured out the solution, and with you in the room with us as we do it."_** he said and the duo gave a nod to the news.

And the council nodded smiling at his choice. **_"Nicely done in quick thinking, waiting for us to take over the act of holding it up. And at the same time, sending the girls to get us and the security. That is exactly what we wanted you to do, Anakin, do not get reckless and instead use your telekinesis. And combine together to hold it up until we got in there."_** Mace said proudly at his decision then.

 ** _"Also very wise idea that was as well to give to us, too dangerous it was to get into the shaft. But mentally disengage the cable and the wheel connecting to said cable. Never would have seen that option had not offered it to us, you had, or checking to see if anyone in turbolift, there is. That was very well done Anakin, you have shown very wise thinking and wisdom in this situation."_**

 ** _"Very wise at seeing flaws, that many things happened, they could have, if acted impulsively, you did."_** Yoda said smiling at him gently at that. **_"I am lucky we were in here when it crashed or someone could be hurt. But I quickly weighed the possibilities_** ** _of it breaking now if the guys and I went up there. And before all of you came to us, and decided it wasn't worth risking our lives now."_**

 ** _"Or Ali and the younglings and we decided to keep it propped till you got in there, Master. Seeing that, I sent the girls to get you as we did this until you got in here."_** he said and the council nodded smiling as Qui-Gon and Obi-wan exchanged proud looks. **_"Not many could wait for back up and decide to do it themselves, but you chose wisdom over impulsiveness, and it's clear to me now."_**

 ** _"That was very wise thinking Anakin, you learned from my mistake and decided not to make the same mistakes twice."_** Obi-wan said and he looked into his eyes. **_"I made that mistake once, but never again, Master, I'm sorry I left you. But I..., at times I miss being normal, that's why I left, but I see it clearly. Everything I thought I found there, I have it, I am a Jedi, just need time now in distance."_**

 ** _"Distance and reflection, but I understand: at times being out in the real world causes your non Jedi side to starting getting stronger. But I must focus on the fact that everything I thought I found there, I have it all right here. With my family at home and right here in the temple, this is where I belong now."_** he said and the duo and the council nodded to the wisdom in him as they made their decision.

 ** _"As are we, but we took this time to think that over and we made our choice."_** Qui-Gon said and he looked at him as he said it softly to him and as he looked between them. **_"Then you..."_** he started to say and Obi-wan said it to him softly. **_"We will take each other back, Padawan."_** he said and Anakin nodded as Obi-wan pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder at that, before pressing his forehead to his.

 ** _"There was no need, because we never let you go, Padawan, the choice to stay was hard I understand that, we can fix this between us."_** Qui-Gon told him and he nodded. **_"Like I said, I never wanted to leave, I was ordered to father, I gave them a fighting chance so we could get out. But if they would just stop, I wouldn't have had to stay at all, but never again, I am a Jedi, my place is here."_**

 ** _"Not leaving you again, I have a life outside the order, but when here and you're my family, father, Obi-wan. My life is here at the temple, I'm not going anywhere now, but never doubt my commitment to you, Father, Ben."_** he said and the duo nodded. **_"Or ours to you, second chance we can fix this, but time and patience."_** Obi-wan said and as they ended it at that as he looked at his student then.

Letting go, he decided to check it and his eyes narrowed. **_"Father, you said that you dealt with a formula, that had what happened so far in it. Disruption: that's the thefts, stealing my lightsaber, my friends lightsabers, the crystals and attempting to kill Master was demoralization and now comes..."_** he said and their eyes narrowed in fury. **_"Distraction."_** Obi-wan said firmly and Qui-Gon nodded.

 ** _"We got to find those crystals and fast."_** Mace said and they nodded. **_"Anakin's had enough for right now, Annie, I want you to eat and rest and then you can join us. And for the next emergency, Darra, you go with him, I am not leaving you guys on your own. All padawans chosen by your mentors, get with your teams, okay."_** Qui-Gon said and their clan nodded as they all put themselves with their trios.

 ** _"Sense the presence of another adult force sensitive, Anakin?"_** Yoda said and he shook his head. **_"I didn't feel the cold blast I got from Sidious, whoever it is this time, they may carry a lightsaber. But there is no sense of the force in that character, I'm not sensing anything from them. So not the darkside, not the lightside, it's like they're studying the Jedi arts, but they're force sensitive."_**

 ** _"It's someone that understands the force, so a Sith or a Dark Jedi want to be."_** he said and closed his eyes to get a feel and nodded. **_"It's the same as our survival mission after running into Floria and Dane. The exact same thing, we were hunting down someone that understands the nature of the force."_ **he said and Qui-Gon nodded sternly to the news as he exchanged looks with Obi-wan.

 ** _"Whoever it is, they're still in the temple, everyone pair off and stick together, senior padawans on the edge of the choosing ceremony. All of you get with your teams and stick together, our perp is trying to separate our teams. Nobody outside of the 15 of us leave your team and stay together, Anakin back to our apartment and run the diagnostics there."_** he said and they all nodded to the orders.

"There's my star pupil now, Padawan, you are my boys, we had one week together we get a second enroute to Naboo now. But just remember that though not visible, I will always be with you." Qui-Gon said and they nodded as they went into a three way hug. "This is our team now: the Jinn/Kenobi/Skywalker team, one of us not here physically, but we are always a trio, our family trio." Anakin said and he nodded smiling gently.

"Time and Patience will tell, but that gives the entire meaning to what you keep telling us right now. Time passes and it teaches, we are 9 to 13, we have much to see and much to experience, but do not hurry the knowledge that you seek. That knowledge takes it's own time, of my clan, next to Lana, and she and I are the only ones in the field right now. We understand, because why rush growing up at all, you're the only parent we have."

"With us in school right now, as the new regime starts after Doku leaves at the moment now, but with us in training. Until we see our parents for a while, but seriously, just what is the big rush, with having a way to contact my family, the me who was going to be created. And by Sidious is destroyed and this is the me that you would have raised is back at full power." he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to his remark at the news.

"What mistakes we made in their timeline, they're getting fixed, but I'm not losing you again right now." Obi-wan said gently and he nodded. "Yes well that was the facet for our new way of training, learn from the past to create a better future. I maybe using a new color then my original blue blade, but I am still your padawan. No matter how much time goes by, always." he said and Obi-wan nodded as Anakin said it gently to him at that

"Brother, like in this conversation and when our memories return, I don't wish to be taken back, but be given probation. Fix what was broken and make it stronger, but not about the Jedi, in many ways I was still a padawan at 23, near 24. I want the entire 16 years under your apprenticeship." he said to him and looking from him to Yoda. "Memory returns and granted it will." Yoda said, before the time got their attention at that remark.

"I think his inner adult saw the mistakes committed by that acceleration program you were planning in our time line and as a result. He decided to not make the same mistakes twice Master, by giving it the entire 16 to 18 years. So that by the time we all hit 30, we just been through the flames and understand. That Training slow is better as the acceleration is the same as the darkside." Luke, Kyp and Zekk said together at that.

"You just hit the nail on the head, that is just what he is saying, boys, the acceleration program is the same is as learning abour the darkside. The darkside is faster, easier and more seductive, it creates impatience and anger in you. So how can you tell the difference between the good side and the bad now?" Daniel asked and Luke smiled. "By taking your time and having patience and when you are ready and you will know."

"Though our mentors say we are ready for the trials, it's us who must feel like we are ready, and we weren't. I don't want to let go of that bond, not yet, I still need you, I'm only 19, near 20, not ready to let go." he said and Anakin nodded in agreement. "That's me now, the pressure of my title was bearing down hard on my shoulders. I can't hold it up alone, I was not ready, I need more time." he said and the council smiled at that.

"But 14 to 15, you want to graduate when you're my age for the trials?" Obi-wan asked and he nodded. "Why not, you are a great mentor, I'd rather have the entire thing then deal with a situation like the acceleration trials. That was a lust to graduate sooner, I learned my lesson, you have much to see and much to experience. Don't rush, take your time, but the darkside is faster, easier and more seductive, lust for power, to graduate."

"Very same thing, but I was reckless, impulsive and I lost my way, I learned my lesson, I want to stay your student, as long as possible, brother. I know I have to let go, when the time comes, but for right now, I want to enjoy this while it lasts, our partnership. Our bonds, just enjoying being a cub while it lasts right now." he said and the council smiled in pride at the wisdom of his words then as Mace answered that remark gently.

"There's the definition to our lesson when Thracia came back padawan, why would you want to grow up faster when all it does is bring more pain and hardship. Just enjoy being a cub while it lasts, you have much to see and much to experience. But do not hurry the knowledge that you seek, that knowledge takes it's own time. But what do we mean by the deepest commitment and the most serious mind to be a Jedi now, Anakin."

"That was my reprimand to Ferus, and to your brother, so what am I really saying?" he asked and Anakin went into lecture mode. "Siri said this cast into question the commitment of all padawans their age, underlying clue right there. Not commitment to the Jedi, but commitment to your team, you must commit 100% to your team. You must be sincere in that commitment to your team, you can't claim it, and then 2 missions."

"Two missions later, take it back, it doesn't work like that, as it not only casts in the question of your commitment, it does about your fellow padawans to their own teams." he said and Qui-Gon smiled at that as he knew got it then. "There that's what I meant, it was never about the Jedi, but about your commitment to your team. You passed our tests now, but every right answer draws you closer to that, but our memories return."

"And as we decided six months, well that probation is six months as you reaffirm our bonds and we make them deeper." Mace said and Anakin nodded. "And my commitment to you, as your student as Master guardian and to Ben as his own student. I swear to it, 100% I failed you once I will not fail you again, Master, I commit to our bonds. And team, always, total commitment though I love my family, my partnership with you two."

"That comes first, you and whoever we're partnered up with between the four of us, so deepest commitment, I commitment completely to our bonds as a team trio. And I am beyond serious about that commitment, to my team or the girls. You come first leading into Geonosis, you always will Ben, Soara, Master, Father, I swear to that bond." he said and they nodded as that did it as they heard a jealous shout then at his remark.

"I don't get it, how is it he knows the right words to say and the right actions to do, and suddenly you're treating me. And like you did Obi-wan before he and Master Jinn got back together?!" Ferus said in frustration and Mace said it sternly to that remark. "It's because, though he grew up outside the temple, he understands that getting reckless. Or impulsive, can do more harm then good right now, young man, that fast thinking."

"And in the way he decided it as he saw that anymore weight in that shaft could cause it to break and it was hanging over the lake. Listen to me carefully, your act of acting like Skywalker, before he got that under control. It will be the death of you, but a true expert in being a student looks at the problem carefully, and chooses the safest option. That there is, without recklessly risking not only your own life, but 11 others in the process."

"Did you ever consider, while you're in shaft, that it breaks just as we get it in there, as it's not over the lake, but a 80 to 90 drop in the middle of the room. That it breaks now, with you in it, it could kill not just you, but the younglings and Ali?" he asked and the boy paled at that as he never considered that possibility. "Because Obi-wan just barely gave us all a heart attack when we all realized he was in the shaft with Ali and the children."

"You are a temple born and raised Padawan, fast thinking and impulsiveness like this is not part of the training. Anakin realized that the safest option there was and Dane with him, was to wait for us and disconnect the wheel from the cable. And before he brought it down and put it on the floor, he's a mechanic and a contractor. He knows how much weight that shaft can take, before it comes down." Damon said sternly at that to him.

"But you have to have patience right now, because there could be any number of possibilities that could happen in this scenario. We are your adoptive parents, he's trying to save not only his life, but their's as well and only a true padawan who is a mechanic. Let alone a builder and contractor can see there is a very high likelihood, of it breaking with you in it." Adi said and he nodded sighing, knowing that his choices had to change.

"So Dad grew up here in the temple and started learning how to deal with the things I would be, because we're both from Tatooine. And truthfully is we're not comfortable with being surrounded by water." Luke said and they nodded. "Or having transportation with a mind of it's own." Anakin said and Luke nodded in agreement as he hid a chuckle to that. "There's that too, but seeing how much, if dad stayed good, is just like me now."

"I see where just having the same injuries in the same places, or same uneasy feelings is going to make me just as influential for you in both our cases." he said and Mace nodded to that gently. "We get our memories back and he's really adjusting to his life back in the temple son, but this helps now, as such now. We know our him is in total control now as he starts temple training again, but the way you see him now, is what he was like."

"After Zan Arbor got her hands on him and as he was healing emotionally from Master Yaddle's loss, that was just after a sting operation into a boarding school. But this is him as a cub now, and to be honest, now that we fixed what went wrong in our meeting. It's our bonds are three times stronger then they were before now." Mace told him and he nodded gently to that as he looked at the gentle smile in his father's eyes.

"Do you understand now Ferus, you are Ben growing up in the temple, I am him after he spent ten months in the real world. Both from acting as Jedi mediator in that war, five missions in 10 months leading into his 14th birthday. And the loss of his best friend, unless you dealt with anything that which we have you will never understand. In the dangers of the darkside, by these books I gained insight into his thoughts and feelings."

"Reading these books, focused on my team and the Gallia/Tachi team, your team, they gained me an insight into a true Jedi's life. There are traditions to be kept, but 1) once chosen by a master or knight, you have to show complete and total commitment. 2) going against your own mentor, do you know what happens?" Anakin asked and Ferus swallowed hard at that and Qui-Gon crossed his arms as Adi and Tiana did the same.


	35. Rising Force VI: Jedi Apprentice VI

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, like the situation in book 7 of the Apprentice series, the council is running a direct between the duo. As Anakin is choosing to be who he is supposed to be now and choosing the duo. While Ferus Olin is taking Obi-wan's personality and the story line follows things in the way it did. And for Obi-wan, before Siri came into the picture and the duo got their bonds patched up.**

 **As he tells them the truth to how he turned and why exactly now.** **But like in the last story like Obi-wan and Yoda had to deal with Daniel's alter ego getting unleashed, Anakin, is facing off against his alter ego. And after the truth and memories come forward of what really happened. And as he tells the twins, Han and Lando the truth to what destroyed their family and why now.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 35: Young Jedi Knights VI: Defenders Of The Dead I**

"They will not make your betrayal easier for you, and make it clear, you try to take that step, then know how hard it will be to. Because you're facing a skilled Master of the force, a Jedi in their prime, in the case of the age group ahead of us. And an even more powerful Jedi master in the case of our parental mentors. Do you know what we consider that as, if you engaged them?" he asked and Ferus swallowed hard as the group nodded.

"Anakin you know us both as the masters and the council better then he does, as you think like us, so just say it. This story is as if Ferus made the very same decisions as your brother did at the time, you know this. One choice results in a decision that can not be taken back, he made his choice and is a just activated padawan. We are skilled masters, either in the prime of our lives or are Jedi Masters, these books you're reading."

"They are when your brother and sister were no older than Lana and Ferus, but you're getting in our heads while reading them. Jedi mother baby, remember that, with you currently separated from your parents once this meeting ends. You have me and your father taking care of you and with us, your brother and sister." Adi said and he smiled at that remark as Shmi, Cliegg, Leia and Dave nodded to that and Ferus said it quickly.

"Why bother with the arguments, less then a day with you and I see this the way you do right now. But in this case, but then I'm not the one showing off to you every chance I get, Master. You want a correct match get to know the person you want a memtor or parental mentor and I did that, but this is either self fulling prophecy. Or our memories are getting unlocked, I don't know, but I got link to you and Siri, because of the duo."

"With the fact you changed the code, looking at this carefully, this image says all there need to be said." he said, holding up the dual image illustration books and they nodded. "Yes but at times the code can lead to problems, so why do we discourage attachment, or possession?" Stass asked and he smiled. "Because at times that attachment or possession turns inward and becomes dangerously obsessive now, crazy jealousy."

"But there is nothing wrong with compassion, which is unconditional love, this is central to a Jedi's life. So we're encouraged to love, and we are selfless, we only care about others." he said and Mace nodded. "However the Sith or the Dark Jedi?" he asked and Anakin explained that to him. "The Sith only care about themselves, their own feelings and of power, that's all they lust for." he said and they nodded with a smile then gently.

"Whatever Sidious did to me, if my explanation to the kids is correct it should be coming back any time right now, though it does. Then the one who planted that seed for my destruction is not a Sith or Dark Jedi want to be, they're right in this room." he said and Ferus and Tru swallowed hard at that remark. "How can you be sure of that exactly?!" Tru said, trying to control the fear in his tone and Anakin held up the books at that.

"Because if the cubs, my babies, have that in their records when they checked my files it's written in stone right now. Ben and Master Yoda would remember this and as would Bail and Mon right now. But to the entire council: the ones that got destroyed by Sidious and the Clones and the Clone Wars, to them. It's enough that they're having the ones that dd it stuck under probation." he said and Ferus swallowed hard at that remark.

"How do you know what they're thinking, you just got here?!" he said shaking and Anakin hold up the books. "It's because of these, these stories are their thoughts when Siri, Ben and their age group were padawans. I can get into Qui-Gon's head, into Ben's because of this, Mace is also the second in command of the council. Like he was that stern with Ben, when he was 13, he's going to be even more with you, you chose this now, the choice."

"Before you ask why I call them by name the memories are slowly getting unlocked, those memories say that while you're a basic knight, I am member of the council. I out rank you, like I did when Darra was with me, before she was killed by Omega. But Ben is a member of the council, I am a member of the council, before Sidious wiped us out. The fact remains that you barely wrecked your career by this choice, to be a real padawan."

"If this is why you hate me so much you are not a Jedi at all, you're jealous, that everything you want, I already have, including a position on the council. But to go against your own master and even worse engage them as they're guarding the ship. And when they're getting ready to leave right now, is to them, me, even the council. It's trying to take that ship and by force, is considered academic and political suicide now."

"That is beyond suicidal in your career as a Jedi, you just committed political suicide as a Padawan, nothing can take it back. You made your choice, and they made their's, I understand this, I can get in their heads to know this. But the why is possibly because I was a member of the council, if our memories come back and it reveals I am. And as was Ben, then you just went and defied not only your team, but the entire council."

"As you see, regarding my mentor, the pain and guilt has never stopped since, you don't know a thing on Ben whatsoever, I do, he and I spent this entire week talking. And I was getting to know him and I understand Master's lessons all too easily as a result. The council chooses members not by showing off or by bonds here. It's by whoever follows the code and of us, I am the obvious choice." he said and Mace nodded sternly to that.

"But I am not gloating about that, the council saw my memories of the race, and saw that I did a good deed to protect them and my wife. But of thousands of Jedi my branch is the newest and the youngest of them all and though we control the evil in our hearts. We are guardians, give the darker purple strength to hold on or show our peers the light at the end of the tunnel, hence our colors." he said and the trio turned their's on then.

"But lighter purple was getting information she deserved to know and with her, her other team partner, fact of the matter is the council only has to look at my personality traits. Just to know I could never be that cruel to a peer, but is jealousy a reason to do something so cruel that it says to the masters, our mentors and our age group. Or the group right behind us, you are willing to a commit a murder to prove your claims."

"Said claims that I am turning to the darkside, simply because I never tell you what goes on in my therapy sessions with you as an adult, a young adult no less. That I was given an order by our mentors to stay with mine, because to the adult Jedi. That's our mentors and the council, that is conduct unbecoming of a Jedi right now. But I am with Obi-wan, what is that supposed to tell him and the council, before said violation that destroys us."

"Is an act that kills a member of our quartet and leaves the future generations, our children, the order and most of all our allies. Waiting, just waiting for the moment the stages of grief cost a tribe of 150 raiders their lives?" he asked and the duo paled at that question as Darra crossed her arms as Mace and Damon nodded sternly. "Two families in this room, to 3, they are connected to me and my family, Keiran, Nejaa and Damon now."

"As well as Keiran's Master Vima, Jedi Lore Nomi Sunrider, you ever wonder why the Jedi kept several records focused on Nomi in particular?" he asked and the group shook their heads and he explained it. "Nomi is no normal Jedi most of the legends are based in family histories, this is stationed on a planet that is a dead give away. To a Tatooine local, why, 100 years worth of searching the family that is chosen grew up, not in the temple."

"Her husband, Andur Sunrider, he was murdered by a trio of ruffians and she took up his lightsaber and killed all three of them. Before seeing what she did, she felt beyond disgusted, at herself at what she had done, she never used a lightsaber again. Well that legend became fact, in my lifetime, one act, by both you, cost a group. And of raiders their lives, the intuition of who Vima really is, is becoming more clear by the minute."

"But in the real world, but only a Tatooine local can see it, as the name makes it crystal clear, she is a Tatooine local, the Sunriders are from Tatooine. That's her real name, but before the Jedi only did the republic, Nomi was like me. Living a normal life. Her husband was a Jedi and a group of ruffians murdered him. And before she took up his lightsaber and killed them." he said and the council smiled in an impressed amazement at that.

"Starglider, Skywalker, Farcloud, Sunrider, you only hear names like this from Tatooine, it's that clear. Master am I correct, she is from Tatooine, or they both are, if she was my ancestor. It means that she is family and Vima is my great grandmother?" he asked and Vima and Yoda nodded in pride at his seeing it so fast. "That's it exactly baby, your mother and aunt never knew what became of me." she said and he smiled in delight.

"Grandma." he said smiling and she gave him a hug, pressing his forehead to her's he locked their connection into place. "Well family history just took on a whole new meaning right now, you lost their father to the darkside as it destroyed, one by one, your family. That's why you came after me, the twins are alive, you needed me to understand this, but I'm your grandson in law, Vima?" Han asked and she nodded smiling at him gently.

"Yes Han that's the reason exactly, and yes I am, this was a matter of preventing a trauma as it happened twice in our family. That I wanted to prevent it a third time, truthfully now, issues of growing up a normal Jedi, on the outside of the order. We act normal, live normal lives that at times that normal can lead to tragedies that. At times can not be taken back, because along with the call to vengeance comes a taste of it."

"The darkside, you first taste it in that one moment it, it feels good and then once the jolt is over, you see what you did and you realized that you brushed the darkside. Your father in-law suffered that himself your grandmother in law was killed by Tuskin raiders. But next to Padme, Neja, Damon and were the only ones that knew this at the time. But not realizing this could be prevented, but it was a double whammy, Darra and then Shmi."

"It's Sunrider to me, to Skywalker, we're true Jedi that at times have a severe dealing in the darkside, but this is what I meant. But do not turn away from the dangers of the darkside, you let the trio control you, it causes something you can never take back. The force lead him first to Danny and then to me, getting our family back together. But I was supposed to teach him Jedi lore, this was a key one." She said and Yoda nodded to that.

"Indeed correct you are Anakin, Nomi from Tatooine she was, guess, let me, study Jedi lore to learn, and not to make her mistakes you will. And as an adult, so study this young, correct?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yes Master, had my double, or adult self, if these books are our memories of their timeline I studied Jedi lore. With it connected to Lightsaber lore, we could've prevented that trauma." he said and Yoda nodded to him.

"But 1) I would never hold back the fact that your lightsabers are broken to the quartet or the council. 2) I know my place is at Ben's side, though I want to push forward, my place is at Ben's side, Siri or Master Windu's. Resent me if you want to, Tru, because I was never at your side when we were 19 to 21, I don't care. Just because I am where I am supposed to be, following orders by Ben to stay with him at the moment there."

"My loyalty is to my team trio, but my team trio comes first and the rest of the team next. That's the way it's supposed to be, don't believe me, ask them, the council." he said and the duo swallowed. "While number 3) I never lied to them ever and I will not start now, even if it means a shot at the acceleration program and never mind that. I'm not ready to let go, I want a few more years at their side, I love my mentor, my teacher."

"And 4) and most of all, I would never, ever go against him or the council, even if means leaving sooner then I'd have wanted, I don't belong there. I have a family, people, planet and cause to believe, I am just a Jedi, a mediator of peace. But I will never abandon my mentor or parental, they don't have to ask I will do as they wish. As for Sidious, I am turning him into the council once I guarantee he is the Sith Master right now, Ferus."

"I qualify for the council, because I am not allowing my emotions to get in the way of what has to be done. And not when my cousin and his friends can protect her just as easily as I can right now in this case. The girls are my entire life, I have a home and cause to believe in, everything I think I found there, I have it already right here. Have a life, a family, a cause and planet, I am not being swept away by my feelings here."

"In thinking I found a people and cause I believe in, as I have it already, I am a Jedi, my place is here at the temple by the council's side, my mentor's side. Protecting my family and friends on Tatooine, once Sidious destroys the original order. The council and we regroup and start preparing for a war that is being helped by the Alliance." he said and Ferus swallowed hard as the council smiled at his declaration then to his dedication.

"Just hearing the sincerity in your words is enough to know you would never leave us, you never lied to us before, you're not about to start now. But that's the type of dedication that gets you an apointment right to the council, Anakin." Ki Adi Mundi said and he bowed gently to him. "And I mean every word of it, Sidious was cheating when he asked you to appoint me to the council, I don't do these missions for more recognition."

"I do them because it's the right thing to do, in any case, my place is with you at your side, I have a family, a people, planet and cause to believe in. I don't belong on their planet, my place is at your side and here at the temple, but not abandoning you. I will not betray you, any of you, so long as I remember who I am and where I come from. That helps, as I am your Padawan and I always will be, everything I think I found there."

"I have it already, I am a Jedi, all I need is distance and time to reflect now, but first with being cut off from you, my one chance to prevent a repeater. That is with the other member of the council that was there, the only one carrying the blade. That is lighting my way out of that tunnel of confusion, while number two is giving me the strength. To fight the wave trying to sweep me away." he said and they smiled proudly at that news.

"Adi and me." Siri said and he nodded to her. "That's what destroyed me in their timeline, both of you were dead by the time I realized Sidious was standing right in front of us. Without you giving me the strength, the pain of however many losses was beginning to overwhelm me now, I needed you, or mom to give me the strength to fight back." he said and their eyes narrowed firmly as Ferus swallowed at the tone behind his words.

"My idiotic alter ego trusted the wrong person, but the reason is still unclear, the Jedi, to him, are evil, he thinks we were plotting to take over. But no, we were trying to prevent a hostile take over and he puts me into a coma, do you understand. Just what that loss does, to them?" he said, pointing at the surviving members of the Jedi, his children and the Rebel leaders as well as Obi-wan and Yoda and he swallowed hard at that question.

"The duo are left feeling like they lost everything, they been praying they would get me back somehow, my twins and Han are left picking up the pieces of their shattered life. Padme's parents are left in mourning that they don't even get the chance to raise the twins, or see me as their father, Bail and Mon are left in mourning. Because Padme and I were really close friends of their's and at the time and to them and the survivors."

"The Jedi survivors, have been trying to figure out what caused this, who did it and why, who was the catalyst, and whoever caused this was in serious troubls. And why is the one getting the brunt of anger from every person in this room, seems to be you. It's like their subconscious is saying you are the catalyst for it all, and it stems from your own sins." he said and Ferus paled as the council crossed their arms at that and the look on his face.

"These books say anything, they say you tried to provoke me, before making sure I heard the conversation, so you can throw the implication. That I knew the blasted thing was broken, but I never told Ben or the trio, well nice try. I was telling them right then, before you can try that right now, the council and Ben, Siri and Ry', even Soara. They all know I would never do what you're trying to imply right now in this case now."

"It's my job to protect the girls and stay at Ben's side, they all know this and for twice before since we met. You can't seem to get me to lose my temper no matter what you try, I resisted the barbs and Darra took care of the rest. Or Ben did at the time and the council was pleased with my progress and to the point now. But one choice decision results in, now, a fear that Sidious uses against me til he destroys me finally."

"I was supposed to the best of the best, a member of the council doing my duty, turning in a threat to us as the Jedi order and instead. My alter ego kill me and wipes out the order as the survivors have to go into hiding now. I don't care if you think I am showing off, the council are furious enough as it is that their youngest. Their star pupil was murdered because of a choice, made by you." he said and the council nodded sternly.

"He's right, getting chosen for training on the council is not by recommendations, or showboating, it's following the code. He's got the attitude of a council member, getting inside our heads, to know everything we're thinking right now. But you chose this, he didn't, he decided to confer with us, before taking the starfighter. You went against us, you defied not only your own master, but us as well, and Master Yoda himself now."

"But he feels the love and care I feel for him, and the amount of pain, we, of the council, Adi, Siri, his Jedi father and Obi-wan are feeling as he unlocked a link between us. Doesn't want to stay, he wants to return to his nest, he doesn't belong there, his place is at our side, that is the true dedication of a padawan." Mace said and Farcloud smiled at the amount of love in his eyes towards his surrogate son as Anakin finished it.

"I am not about to break orders, I have to talk to Adi first before I do it, but you say you don't care about breaking rules, that it was right to break them." Anakin said and Adi, Tiana, Damon and Qui-Gon finished it together. "But was it also right to break my trust, padawan?" they said, gently, but sternly and they swallowed hard at that. "We're sorry we had to, but yes." Tru and Ferus said together at that and Anakin looked at the trio.

"That's the difference between us Ferus, my place is with Ben, this is where I belong, if I never got that order, I would return home, but I did get that order. Do you understand how much it was killing me to leave exactly, my family, both versions. I spent three years creating a new life and one choice decision and order. By the Outer Rim terroritory leaders had me trapped there?" he asked and the duo swallowed hard at the question.

"Back it up, your lecture Father, to Ben, before he made the choice to stay there." he said and Qui-Gon nodded. "Mother if you can hear me, show yourself to us please!" he added raising his tone and a second later Tahl appeared and Anakin smiled. "Good to see you my cub." she said to him smiling at that and he hid a blush to that remark as Qui-Gon chuckled to that as he looked down at that as Clee and Adi tried to keep from laughing.

"Nice touch sis." Clee said as she hid a chuckle to that. "Our near ten year old student is not used to another female mentor calling him that. If he responded like that to your remark Tahl, but it's good to see you again." Qui-Gon said to her and she hid a chuckle. "Ladies, Qui, could we get on with this right now." Mace said with a bemused chuckle and the trio nodded as they refocused at that remark gently as the duo looked at him.

"Father?!" Ferus repeated and Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, he sees me as his father as a parental mentor young man, your master's own mentor is your parental mentor. You see the interactions between me and him and Obi-wan and him. You have our bond and it makes it easier, but our bond comes back completely and that should do it now. I am a member of the council, like your mentor is, but though considered a maverick."

"My opinions were highly valued among the council and my best friend is your parental mentor in the council. But my best friends within the Jedi are your parental mentor, Mace, Kit, Ki and Clee herself, with one of our team, our clan, gone now. We deepened the bonds between us to keep us together ever since now." he said Ferus nodded sighing at the news as he looked at the gentle look of affection in Mace and Adi's eyes at him.

"Well that answers the question right now, Adi is your best friend, but in my case, if this could work, instead of just defying you like that. I would ask for permission to stay behind and when I decided it was time to return home. I would contact you immediately, before this resulted in taking two more books to finish off in your life, Ben." Anakin said and the duo and the council nodded in understanding to that remark gently.

"So instead of going behind our back like this, if another Jedi got captured again, to blow the deflection shields. Instead of stealing the ship, you would ask us to come with you and we do it together, before you told us to get whoever it was off the planet. And you would stay and when the clean up started, before it killed whoever you met. In your trio, you would radio us, so we could finish it." Obi-wan said and he nodded gently to him.

"Yes, that's better then openly defying you, stretching our bond till it snaps now, but not going to happen, you have the memories of this. I just do it in a different way, but I wouldn't just put another Jedi at risk, if their life was endanger. By stealing her, or his, only way of the planet right now in this case, but my family is you two. This is not abandoning you, I'm only gone for a few weeks, when I'm ready, you come get me."

"And our team is in one piece, as I ask for probation, I can give it another 2 to 3 months between visits home to my parents and brothers as we get our bond back into place. And we deepen our connection to each other, as time heals our bonds and makes them even stronger then before." he said and the council nodded in agreement. "Uh, let's see, ah here we go, listen to this." he said as he read out the summary of the story to them.

"This gives the title as the defenders of the dead, but this was 12 to 13 years ago now and this says it all as well, Master, but **' _The Defenders of the Dead live in the past while they destroy the future. They face revolt by the Young, a band of rebels, lead by two teenagers: Nield and Cerasi. Thirteen year old Obi-wan Kenobi and his Jedi master, Qui-Gon Jinn are not supposed to take sides in any war.'."_**

 ** _"But once Obi-wan meets Cerasi and Nield, he feels he must join their fight... even though Qui-Gon forbids it. The rebellion has become personal and Obi-wan and Qui-Gon are on opposing sides .'_**. I get why this caused such a problem, to keep my mind and heart from getting hijacked in this. Well it's by remembering I have a family, I have a home and I know where all of it is, my heart belongs on Tatooine."

"Naboo, and here as a Jedi, my life as a Jedi came first, though I can help stabilize things on the planet, I know when the time comes, I know I have to come home. My home is here at the temple, my family all of you and that's all there is to it." he said and they smiled at the declaration as the council and Shmi exchanged smiles at that remark. "Yes that's exactly what we needed you to understand right now, Padawan, in truth."

"Everything you think you found there, you have it already, you had a life, before you became a Jedi, by remembering that. It was helping by keeping you from getting hijacked, but your people are us now and your fellow Tatooine locals, home, family." Qui-Gon said and Anakin nodded as he pressed his forehead to his gently. Before doing the same thing with Obi-wan and Obi-wan closed his eyes before pulling him into a hug.

"My padawan, just seeing my mistakes you're growing stronger every minute, but this is the hard part of being a temple raised Padawan, we are destined to have no true family. No home and no true ties, but to each other." he said and and Anakin nodded. "You didn't before, but you do now Ben, your adoptive family are the Skywalker/Lars clan now. And once Padme and I get married the Skywalker/Lars/Naberrie clan finally now."

"You're not without friends or family now, but everything you think you found on their planet, you have it now with my coming into your life finally." he said and Obi-wan nodded as Owen and Cliegg gave a nod of agreement to his thoughts. "Well that says all there needs to be said right now." Mace said and Adi nodded in agreement. "Indeed, just getting approval by us as the council is better then throwing aside who you are."

"As you decided probation is better then openly defying us, causing us to question your commitment as you contact us to send added Jedi help. And long before this results in killing who you met at the time, but that is the case point. When in being raised as non force sensitive Jedi, you know the right way to do this. And without it causing more damage to you, us or our bonds now." Adi and Tiana said and he nodded softly.

Looking at the duo, he pressed his forehead to their's and they sent a gentle pulse of memories through the link at that. "You understand, you never broke our trust before, so why start now, a busted lightsaber, two rival clans fighting constantly, two planets. There is always a war going on, but at times it stretches a connection between you and us. But leave and return with reinforcements." Tiana and Adi said softly and he nodded gently.

"We stay and someone could be killed if the lightsaber goes now, we have to leave to give our bodies a chance to recover from the beating we all took. Of us, I grew up in the real world I know how dangerous a Sith or a dark Jedi is and fighting one. And with a broken lightsaber that is close to shorting out is beyond irresponsible and reckless. But the safety of not just the team, but what is left of the order is at stake here."

"You two have not grown up in the real world, but at the moment, everything I thought I found with you guys, Tru, Ferus, I already had it. These people, they feel like my people, this cause, it feels like my cause and it calls to me, like nothing I ever felt before. Everything I thought I found with you once we became padawans, I have it already, the situation we're looking towards, with Omega is heartbreaking, yes, so much so now."

"That it is hard to walk away from it." he said and their parental mentors all said it together. "That is why I tried to resolve the matter, before we left, but walk away we must." they said gently and Anakin looked at his mentor. "Not me, I want to push forward, but there is another chance to attack, we just wait, but for now. We have to leave, before one of us is hurt or killed." he said and Qui-Gon nodded gently to him.

"I know Annie, but that chance can lead to drastic consequence, but for now, you need to rest and meditate in reflection, the you I know would never risk others for the prize. You saying that now, just confirms it, we need time and we have to have patience. But we do this on our terms, not their's: Sidious, Omega and Zan Arbor." he said and Anakin nodded as the trio pressed their foreheads together to connect their link then softly.

"There is no need to change things if we get our memories of their time line back, I found my team, like they found me. I am a member of the Jinn/Kenobi team, this is where I belong, I am home again." he said and the elder duo smiled at the remark gently. "Well that says all there needs to be said Master, he doesn't a new team, he found his team. We're his extended family, later in life now, I am his twins godfather, Qui-Gon."

"Their adopted grandfather, but to us, no need to change these, these stories linked us together there is no changing this now. Our memories come back now and we get to be our team again, self fullfilling prophecy and our memories." Obi-wan said to that remark. "Indeed, and like training enroute here and reading books, continue training you will in addition to pilot training, but your team, they will be." Yoda said and he nodded gently.

"Your future is secured, Obi-wan is your mentor once again, son, we promise that, while the others have to wait, or just our memories return. Those memories show a deep damage to the trust that has to be earned back now finally. But they are on probation until we decide to lift it, you have shown the true wisdom of a master in training. And you are ready now to start training." Mace added and he nodded to him as he sat there.

"Part of Jedi tradition: a Jedi's first duty is to their master or their apprentice, we have a duty to our mentors, if Ben needs me I stay at his side. And never mind the chance to arrest our perps, if one of us gets hurt, and patience is a virtue. It's always tempting to act, but often wiser to wait, us podracing pilots exercise this during a race. And it gets too crowded in the canyon, someone could be killed, so best wait and fall in line."

"As such, I am exercising patience and we regroup until we're ready to keep going as Master and I report into the council." he said and the council smiled at his wisdom. "Just what I want to hear from you Annie, that's just the point, it's always tempting to act. But it's often wiser to wait, in just a few short observations now. It's you're showing precisely the attitude of a model padawan in the field." Mace said and he hid a smile to that.

Hearing that Darra gave a nod and moved to Soara and Damon and sat in Damon's lap then, as she said it to the duo. "You choose to go down that path, it's us and you after that, because he's my version of Ben, I'm his version of the girls: Soara and Siri. As to that we will not lie to save this team if your lightsaber breaks down for real." she said and he sighed as they realized the team was divided in half as Obi-wan said it softly.

"It was already too late to act anyway, as the last thing he needs is to get the truth too soon, after getting a concussion. Just from getting thrown into the wall, but that blow to the head, but like Luke, who got the truth from the wrong person. I am not having it done twice and I mean that now, if our memories are in these books." he said sternly and the duo swallowed hard at his remark as he went further as he looked at the third book.

"If they are and this unlocks the reason right now, why he crashed and whoever caused it, is getting put on probation until the choosing ceremonies." Mace and Adi said together and he nodded, as Daniel thought it over then and his eyes widened then. "Leia, did you check your father's records, friends, families, that type of thing?" he asked and she nodded to him and Luke explained that to him then as he opened up the file then firmly.

 ** _"Anakin Skywalker:...,_ **friends, friends, ahh here it is, ** _'best friend: Darra Thel Thanis, murdered by Granta Omega. Reason: busted lightsaber, not told to the council, or the victim's training quartet. Skywalker reported that the weapon needed to have the crystal exchanged in the lightsaber. As it was damaged and needed further work done on it, but despite this fact now as the sole witness.'."_**

 ** _"Skywalker reported a severe transgression by owner of said lightsaber, or said wielder's accomplice that the owner of the lightsaber. Owner fixed it, but never checked crystal, crystal was flawed after getting knocked out of owner's hand. And continued using it, said saw owner of the lightsaber exchange lightsabers with accomplice and this resulted in killing Thel Thanis as a result, reason.'."_**

 ** _"Reason being is the lightsaber started failing in the fight, while Skywalker was stuck in a shield trap. Let alone fighting off the force visions of the Sith planet of origin and the lightsaber short circuited, just as Omega pulled a blaster. And on the Accomplice and Thel Thanis jumped in front of him with her lightsaber. And as the trigger was pulled, trapped in the shield, Skywalker saw everything.'."_**

 ** _"Reporting to the council further information he testified to the fact he saw a knowing glint in the eyes of the wielder and his accomplice. Knowing they would claim this as his fault, but even before they could do that. Skywalker said he reported them for this, that the chance to get into an acceleration program. For their trials was not something that they wanted to give up by that point."_**

 ** _"Letting the chance to arrest the scientist Jenna Zan Arbor, and the team's arch enemy Granta Omega, son of Xanatos, home planet of Telos. Followed transgressions of this incident included the threat of training interference. And attempted implication for Thel Thanis's murder. As reported the duo to the council of not following the code."_** he read out and the council nodded sternly.

 _ **"Skywalker later reported that the incident with the lightsaber was a plan formulated between the owner and his accomplice. And for two reasons, 1) because they were afraid of him after Zan Arbor kidnapped him and put him into a procedure. That was called the zone of self containment and reason 2) was because he never told them what happened in his therapy sessions."**_

 _ **"When with the Jedi council, as he claimed they were private, which to us of the non force sensitive types, understand all too well. As Skywalker grew up normal, he preferred talking about these things. And with other non force sensitives, the only ones in the order he did talk about it to. They were the duo's own mentor's and parental mentors, or Thel Thanis's parental mentor."**_

 ** _"And mentor themselves, or his original counselor, Master Thracia Cho Leem, a retired emotional Jedi healer that retired after a mission to Zonoma Sekot. Who's partner was Jedi Master Mace Windu, under evidence by this, the entire adult team were furious that they kept quiet until the moment. That the lightsaber failed and she was shot, as Kenobi reported he collapsed as well."_**

 ** _"As he reported that before saying that the remark of with Master Kenobi re-translated meant that if he was with Kenobi, then he was the enemy."_ **Han read out and the council crossed their arms at that. "And I think we know why, Obi-wan is the padawan held under such high esteem by us as the council. So he's with Obi-wan, he's with us and he's a traitor to every padawan in the academy now, Master Yoda."

"Keep going kids, what else does this report say if you were digging into your father's records and were looking us up exactly?" Kit asked and crossed his arms at that. "If these are the memories that are coming back, who are the duo that caused this exactly. Because for us in the council, he acted more Jedi then either the wielder or his accomplice, by that point." Mace said, trying to control his anger and Ferus swallowed.

"So Mace told you Thracia?" Leia asked and she nodded to her. "Before I left, I asked Mace to keep me updated on his progress at the time. My star student, but to me, if anyone could benefit from my training strategies it was your father. Hearing this from Mace I was furious that this one choice destroyed three years of progress. That it was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off now." she said and the trio nodded at the remark

"You collapsed when she did?!" Han repeated and he nodded. "Someone was playing with fire and added gasoline to this and it sparked an inferno. And the ones that got burned are us you guys, so now the question is who caused it. If to the wielder, he sided with Ben and the council and to them, he's a traitor because of it. Dad did the right thing, no if's, ands or buts about it." Luke said and the trio and their age group nodded to that

"Your father followed orders and never lied to us before and to him it was why start now as he reported this to your godparents, me and the rest of the council." Ry' said and the twins nodded as Soara exchanged looks with Darra and Anakin as she said for both of them. "Owner of said lightsaber and said owner's best friend, well who do we have here that fits that description right now?" Darra said slowly and they all looked at Ferus.

 ** _"The bond between Skywalker and Thel Thanis was best friend, bordering on soulmate. But inaccurate information that was said detailed that just as deep a bond. With Thel Thanis, as had with his spouse: Padme Amidala/Naberrie, former queen and the current senator of Naboo. Unsure for some in the rebellion, but possibly reason Skywalker was killed in action by Darth Vader."_**

 ** _"Skywalker later admitted that the accomplice was his rival, but his rival was jealous of everything he had. From the team mentor, to his attention by the council, and the very last piece that crossed the line between jealous. And crazy jealousy was Thel Thanis herself, to the eyes of a non force sensitive. Skywalker's remark to it was if the rival couldn't have her, then no one could.'."_**

 ** _"Trying to discredit Skywalker, this was later told by Kenobi that the accomplice was talking about him behind his back to Kenobi. During a mission regarding the Slams, a quartet of ruffians they were impersonating at the time. Skywalker reported that the rival was in shock that Thel Thanis chose Skwalker over him. If these reports are true, then only a surviving member of the old order.'."_**

 ** _"They can verify these reports, but then, who is left of the order are they still alive or did the entire order get wiped by the Sith themselves. For those of us who wish the reason for what murdered Skywalker and why. If any Jedi listening to the holonews reports knew a survivor of the old Order. Please come forward and tell us what really happened that resulted in Skywalker's death.'."_**

 ** _"If a surviving member of the Jedi team quartet is_** ** _alive, then deserve to hear the truth in words by a member of the team. With Skywalker dead and Kenobi killed in action while fighting Darth Vader as Kenobi got Skywalker's family. And their pilot and co-pilot off the Death Star."_** Leia read out and they nodded. "Whoever wrote the record is right, we want the truth." Han said, crossing his arms at that report.

"And not dead, just put into a coma right now as well, if your memories come back in the next hour that helps now, as we get the entire truth directly from you, daddy." Leia said and Han and Luke gave a nod to her thoughts and knew she was seeing their father. And in a completely new way to what she was thinking all that time. "Speaking of which, who is this Jar-Jar you keep talking about?" Lando asked and they explained that to him.

"The planet is inhabitated by the Naboo and the Gun-Guns, Jar-Jar is the new general of their Gun-Gun army and an old friend of your parents and me, son." Obi-wan said and they nodded to that remark. "Well at the moment right now it's a matter of hiding the twins in plain sight right now, once A.J. is conceived at the moment." Beru said and Anakin and Owen both nodded in agreement to her remark then gently at that.

"Yeah but mom is hiding at Aunt Leia's homestead, till after Dex thinks she was killed by the raiders, before we do it again, only this time, we get you offthe planet. But you and dad, Owen, sis, mom, Bail, we're paying for four to seven one way tickets off Tatooine. As you meet up with us on Yavin IV, to confirm what I told the twins here Beru. So though Obi-wan was in the force, you guys are alive and waiting for us there now."

"As the follow up to this mission after Luke scores the winning shot is arresting Bria for the stunt she pulled at the time as by then Leia belongs to Han. And Bria realizes she got replaced this soon after her stunt and double cross." Anakin said and the Rebel leaders nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Well one good thing, as like always, we have several members of the council giving advice to us." Mon said and he smiled at her then.

"Well if our memories come back and say I was a council member then you got the Master guardians involved until Daniel rounds up the rest of the council." he said and the aliance leaders nodded smiling to that. "Extra issues and hearsay, but the Master guardians are arresting one of our own for treason now. And with that treason charge is conspiracy and sedition." Mace said and Adi, Siri and Anakin nodded in agreement firmly.

"Alright here we go now, Ferus you go first right now, again, but this is following my life when I was your age right now. Before I changed at the moment, but you're me after after I got chosen by Master Jinn." Obi-wan said and Ferus nodded swallowing hard at that. "Start from the top, we go with our discussion between us and Master now, but first the orders to return and then the conversation between them and the twins, Ferus first."

"As his storyline follows mine when I was his age and Anakin is that of a Master guardian, needing guidance and his reflection with Siri there to help him stay strong. While A..., Mother decided to show him the light at the end of the tunnel clearing the pool. Said pool as a Jedi that was slowly getting muddled with doubt at the time." Obi-wan said and the council and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to his thoughts as they got started then.

As the duo pretended to head into an alcove so they could discuss this and got on the radio with Yoda and as Yoda appeared in a holographic image of himself. ** _"Relieved I am that to hear this news, concerned I am that Adi's health is ailing. Needs care, she does."_** he said and the duo nodded. **_"We'll leave as soon as she is stronger and it is safe, but I leave a situation here on Melida/Daan that is very volatile."_**

 ** _"That one wrong move can result in an inferno of violence here."_** he said and Yoda nodded to him. ** _"What is the situation, that Cerasi, Nield and Wehutti asked you to returned, they have. And what of Ferus, same situation as your Padawan, know that Jedi knight, you are now. But concerned for you I am, of relapse now that back on their planet, you are?"_** he asked and Obi-wan sighed as he said it then.

 ** _"Looks like the wars started up again, what's left of the elders that disagreed with the Young first and the middle generation. The ones that decided to call a cease fire have pulled back that claim, going by what I heard from my friends. The wars are over keeping the remaining halls of evidence going, but this has resulted in a secondary revolution."_** Obi-wan told him and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"I'm keeping it together, but my place is at Master's side now, like it is at your side, but frankly and I saw the look on Ferus's face. Once the twins, Deila and the others showed us the damage done since the renegade elders started up again. Like me he grew up in the temple, if it was Anakin, he would've stayed strong, he grew up in the real world."_** he said and Yoda nodded gently to him.

 ** _"Heard you I have Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, but remind you I must that neither the Melida or the Daan have asked for our help. Almost sacrificed one Jedi to stabilize situation twice now, willing to sacrifice three more, I am not."_** he said and Qui-Gon nodded. ** _"We can bring Adi back and then return."_** he said Yoda sighed as he answered him. **_"Before the council you must go."_** he told him gently at that.

 ** _"Make this decision on my own I can not, cared for Adi must be then decide we will, if help we must give. Until then, taking side, the Jedi must not do, jeopardize peace it would. Avoid you must in angering either side."_** he said and Obi-wan tried to control his annoyance at himself and knew Qui-Gon thought this too. ** _'Like always he has a point, already the Melida would be angry right now.'_**

 ** _'To hear that the Jedi broke into their barracks and if word gets out that Ferus had gone out on the raid in Daan territory. Then that would anger the Daan now.'_** he thought as Qui-Gon said it for both of them gently. _**"We hope to find Adi ready by tomorrow, we wil return soon Master."**_ he said and Yoda nodded to him. **_"Look forward to that day, I will."_ **The Jedi grandmaster said to him gently at that.

Ending the radio call at that Qui-Gon looked at him. ** _"What are we thinking here?"_** he asked and Obi-wan crossed his arms as he explained that to him. ** _"That with the fact this war started that we need to stay out of this right now. This war started because the renegade elders were humiliated here. And that my generation humiliated them, and they are trying to save what's left of the halls now."_**

 ** _"I also think it would be best that we get Ferus off the planet, and discuss this with the council. He needs distance and time for a reflection, the side of him that is the normal side is getting stronger by the minute. We have to leave and fast, and before he suffers my very same reaction as a result. Father, honestly I am getting highly concerned about this and him right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"I think we're going to have a repeat of me, he's letting this sweep him away, like I did, but without something to cling to. Say a Jedi that grew up in the real world, he's not able to focus. And everything he thinks he's found here, he's already got. And he's a consular, I am a guardian, but that's the problem, he's too much like I was when I was his age."_** he said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Agreed, well time to determine that, if he answers the way you did that tells me he's just been hijacked."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded. ** _"Ferus, could you come here please!"_** he called out and Ferus made it sound like he came running. ** _"Yes Master?"_** he said and Qui-Gon said it gently. ** _"The council has ordered us to return to the temple, we leave tomorrow."_** he said and Ferus looked at him in shock to that.

 ** _"Go back, we can go back, we can't leave the young now, they need us."_** he said and Qui-Gon said it gently at that. ** _"We have recieved no official request to stabilize the planet, perhaps back on Coruscant the Jedi council will-."_** he started to say and Ferus interrupted him. ** _"We can't wait for the council to review this."_** he said as he shook his head as Obi-wan quoted the next remark with him mentally at that.

 ** _"If we wait too long the Melida and the Daan will reharm, the time to act is now."_** he said and Obi-wan said it sharply to that remark. **_"Ferus listen to us."_** he said sternly to him as he went further, before Qui-Gon said it for both of them. ** _"Yoda has directed us to come back, Adi needs care..."_** he started to say and Ferus interrupted him again, as the duo were watching him carefully at that and his answer then.


	36. Rising Force VII: Jedi Apprentice VII

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, and the next four, the remarks from the books, from the Jedi apprentice stories, and the 10th book of the Young Jedi knight novels, as well as the remarks from Han's conversation with Lando. These are all going to be be italicized and in bold to indicate the quotes from the stories. In the Twins time-line, before they make changes to their futures from here.**

 **As for Raaba, the conversations between the wookies are going to be italicized and in bold, so this conversation is going to a slight match to the book. But from here the truths of the Diversity alliance get revealed as lies, before they deal with Han's ex girlfriend. But from here the rest of the lost chapters that had to put back up a second time get added to the story after this.**

 **As he tells them the truth to how he turned and why exactly now.** **But like in the last story like Obi-wan and Yoda had to deal with Daniel's alter ego getting unleashed, Anakin, is facing off against his alter ego. And after the truth and memories come forward of what really happened. And as he tells the twins, Han and Lando the truth to what destroyed their family and why now.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties up the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 36: Young Jedi Knights VII: Defenders Of The Dead II**

 **The Defenders of the Dead- Ferus's POV Continued:**

 ** _"She needs rest and med care, we can get that for her here, Roenni can tell me where to go. We can bring a medic back or find a place to keep her that is safe-."_ **he started to say and Qui-Gon interrupted as he shook his head. **_"No, she needs to be brought back to the temple, we can do no more here, Padawan. We will leave tomorrow."_ **he said and Ferus tried another angle at that remark quickly.

 ** _"Part of our mission was to try and stabilize the situation on the planet, we haven't done that, but we can if we stay!"_** he said quickly and Qui-Gon said firmly. **_"We have not been asked-..."_** he started to say and Ferus blurted it out in desperation. ** _"We have been asked, by the Young!"_** he said quickly and Qui-Gon said it sternly as he felt his annoyance at the return of this conversation then.

 ** _"That is not an official request.'_** he said firmly and he saw his eyes at that. **_'Young man, Padawan, don't go there, Obi-wan and I have been doing missions. We've been a team and doing missions together for 15 years now. And longer then you have been alive, we break rules, not because it suits us. But because at times the rules get in the way of a mission.'_** he thought as they waited for his remark.

 ** _"You broken the rules before Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, back on Gala, you left me to travel to the hill country when you were instrusted to stay at the palace. You break the rules when it suits you to do."_** he said and Qui-Gon took a deep break as he worked at controlling his temper, as he wasn't meeting Ferus's anger. And with his own then, keeping his eyes on him, as Obi-wan said it for him then sternly but carefully.

 ** _"We_** ** _break rules, not because it suits us, but because at times the rules get in the way of a mission. But that is not the case here, we believe Yoda is right."_ **he said and Ferus tried one last time. **_"But..."_** he started to say and Qui-Gon held up his hand. **_"Tomorow we will leave Padawan."_ **he said sternly ending it at that, before he could answer there was a loud roar as Cerasi pretended to be her daughter.

As she and Nield came running in then ** _. "It is official, in the absence of a response to our request for peace. We have issued a declaration of war on the elders, if they do not agree immediately to Melida/Daan peace negotiatoons. We will attack them with their own weapons."_** she said and finished with the next remark. **_"This is the last push we need to change the history of Melida/Daan."_**

 ** _"We need your help more then ever!"_** she said and Qui-Gon answered her gently at that, as he saw Ferus was too choked up with anger to answer her then. **_"I'm sorry Roenni, we must leave tomorrow."_** he said and giving it two hours they heard it then. **_'Force what's happening to me right now, I feel like I have a split personality: A Jedi and the me as a normal person, a person called Ferus Olin now.'_**

 ** _'Before I could never separate myself from being a Jedi and I wasn't a Jedi with the twins either, I was just Ferus Olin. I feel like I am one of them and I didn't need the force to connect to the twins. Or feel like I am part of something even bigger then myself, cause, a people, I found it now. But now Qui-Gon and Obi-wan are asking me to abandon my friends and when they need me most.'_**

 ** _'I pledged to help them, I had battled next to them and now I have to leave, because an elder tells me so. Loyalty always seemed such an easy concept at the temple. I thought I could be the best padawan there is. And was possible to be, meld my mind and body and with my master and serve. But I can't serve like this, I can't go to them for their counsel, how can I when I can't believe in it.'_**

 ** _'Not anymore.'_ **they heard as they heard his mental voice shaking in fear to what was happening to him then, as he looked at the twins then. As he saw Nield was just as agitated as he was, as he was pacing around their part of the tunnel. Knowing everyone was on edge as they waited for a response then from the Melida/Daan councils. To the declaration of war that the Young gave them at that response, sighing.

He saw that the long evening had faded into night then and still no word came. **_"They did not take us seriously, we must strike again and strike hard enough for them to take notice."_** he said and Roenni rested her hand on her brother's arm. **_"But not tonight, everyone needs to rest, tomorrow we can plan."_** she said and he nodded as Ferus sighed as he thought it to himself then gently at that remark.

 ** _'I should be with them, I belong with them, talking about strategies and planning, and instead I'm sitting as a passive observer. They haven't looked at me, not once tonight, I know they're upset and they have every right to be.'_** he thought softly as he made it sound it like he got up and walked over them. **_"I wanted to say goodbye now, we'll be leaving early tomorrow."_** he said and sighed then softly.

 ** _"I'm sorry I can't stay to help you, I want to."_** he said and the twins nodded. ** _"We understand, you must okay your elder."_** Nield said and Ferus sighed. ** _"It's not as much obedience as it is respect."_** he said and they heard sigh. ** _'Even to me, this remark sounds lame.'_** they heard as Cerasi remembered the next. **_"Ah, my trouble is, I never got this respect thing, my grandfather told me what was right."_**

 ** _"And he was always wrong, what does it matter, he'd say, if thousands die, or millions die? The sky is stil blue overhead and our world still remains. The cause is what's important, and so your Jedi boss tells you what you must do. And you do it, even though you know he is wrong and that is what's caused respect."_ **she said and sighed as she looked at Nield then ad she finished her remark then gently.

 ** _"Maybe I've been living in the dark too long, but I don't see it."_** she said and he stood there in silence as Anakin closed his eyes as he pulled the first crystal out. And he had the spare to his practice lightsaber that he been playing around with. And as it glowed amethyst to him. 'I see the crystals of fire and that's enough to keep the clarity of my commitment beyond strong right now.' he thought to himself softly at that remark.

 ** _'Great, once again she's making me question my commitment to the order, but this is so confusing, before I came here. The Jedi was always shimmering as a very clear pool of pure water, now being around her. That's clouding my clarity and filling it with uncertainty, and doubt.'_** they heard in a sigh to that as Ferus answered her gently at that as he looked between them at that remark then.

 ** _"I would help if I could, if there was something I knew I could do that would make a difference-."_** he said and Roenni and Nield looked at each othef in a silent conversation then back at him. ** _"What is it?"_** he asked and Roenni explained that to him. **_"We do have a plan."_** she said and he crouched next to them. ** _"Tell me."_** he said and they moved closer together, their foreheads close to his then.

 ** _"You know that there are deflection towers ringing the perimeter of the city, there are also towers around Melida center. These towers control the particle shields, preventing entry and separating Melida from Daan."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"Yes I've seen them."_** he said and Nield explained it to him. **_"We've been in contact with the Young second, like our parents have with the Young first."_**

 ** _"Just outside the city, I've sent a message to them, telling them that we have succeeded in capturing the weapons from the elders of both Melida and Daan. There are several destroyed villages ringing the city, many of the children that live there or in the countryside, hundreds, thousands. If we take on a wider areas, they are all connected by a network, if we can destroy the shields."_**

 ** _"The particle shields, they will march into Zehava."_** he said and Roenni finished that as she explained this to him gently. **_"They will have weapons too, we would have an army, not only would the elders be outnumbered with our parents generation and ours. But Grandpa and his age group, 80% of it, they would have nothing to fight with, we could win a war without one death, if we were careful."_**

 ** _"And the elders are smart enough to surrnder."_ **She said and Ferus nodded. ** _"It sounds like a good plan, how are you going to knock out the deflection towers?"_ **he asked and she sighed. ** _"That's our problem, they can only be destroyed from the air, all we need is an air transport."_ **Nield said and she finished that gently then. **_"We can't use floaters, the deflection towers have defense systems."_**

 ** _"Floaters wouldn't be fast enough or agile enough, we need a starfighter to do it."_** she said and Nield nodded gently. **_"We know you flew some sort of fast transport into Melida/Daan, will you fly us on a mision?"_** she asked and he took a deep breath at that. ** _'You guys are asking a great deal, but this would go beyond a Padawan's disobedience, it would defy Master Yoda himself, Qui-Gon.'_**

 ** _'Qui-Gon and Obi-wan would be well within their rights to semd me back to the temple for this. I would probably have to go before the council, and they would have the right to dismiss me as a their Padawan.'_ **they heard and Obi-wan looked at the council and Qui-Gon. 'Master, Masters Jedi, that is what I was thinking when the duo asked this of me at the time.' he thought to them as he looked into their eyes.

And they nodded to him gently. ** _'We understand Padawan, 12 years maybe, but this is still hard when you grew up in the temple. We understand that, but now he has to where this is concerned. But you are my padawan' 'Our top junior knight in the temple'. We see you as the best of the best, you were a child you made a mistake, but now he had to understand there are all consequences.'_**

 ** _'There are always consequences to choices like this and he has to be patient till we made a decision on this.'_** The thirteen thought to him together and he hid a nod to them gently at that, as Cerasi continued sounding like her daughter, as Nield said it for her. **_"We can leave at dawn, the mision should only take an hour, maybe a little more, then you can take Adi to Coruscant."_** he said and she finished that softly.

 ** _"The destruction of the partical shield will actually make it easier for you to smuggle Adi out of Zehava."_ **she said and he quickly said it to that. **_"But if the starfighter is damaged it could mean she can't leave at all. It would doom our mision to failure and maybe leave me responsible for Adi's death."_** He said to her and she took his hand as she bit her lip as she got ready to answer him then gently

 _ **"It was wrong for me to mock you before, I know the Jedi code guides how you live, and we know we are asking too much from you. If we weren't desperate, we wouldn't do it, you done so much for us already."**_ she said and he sighed. **_"As you have done for us, we could have not rescued Adi without you."_** he said and Nield nodded as he answered him gently at that remark then as he looked at him.

 ** _"It is our one chance at peace, once the elders see our numbers, they will have no choice, but to surrender."_** he said and Ferus glanced at the duo who were asleep next to Adi, before he took a deep breath and said it gently. ** _"I'll do it."_** he told them and they nodded. "Alright that should do it in his case, but for you Anakin, you know the alteration at the moment." Mace said and he nodded as they did it a second time.

"I made my choice, deepest commitment, most serious mind, my place is at your side, but my balance is being screwed around with right now. As it is, there was only one chance for you to prevent a repeat, I need you 3 now." he said and they nodded. "Yes get you to focus on the fact that everything you thought you found, you have already. But you had to resist that pull." Siri said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Before doing the same thing with Adi and Mace to lock the connection and fuse it shut, before turning to Obi-wan and did it with him and Qui-Gon and they did the same. "And again why do this, I can do one last good deed, before I leave there now, Father. And just to get Mother out, but my place is at your side, my family, my life is is here. On Tatooine or on Naboo, my cause is a peace keeper." Anakin said and Qui-Gon smiled at that news.

"You'd never leave me like that, I know you, you are me and your brother rolled into one, as such it's a matter of looking at this rationally, before it gets worse now. But Master is right, the Melida realize they were tricked by us breaking into the bunker. That's going to tick them off, but the Daan find out you went into their territory during the raid. And we could make things worse a second time here, so we got to leave now, one last time. "

"So what's the best option to handle a request like what they gave you, us, a second time?" he asked and he sighed. "After the debate, I need time to think, but my balance is causing my color to be going back and forth. But I get that radio call, I'm stuck there anyway, so first I need to talk to the girls then tell you what's up. And then we take it to council, as I talk to Master Windu." he said and the council smiled proudly at that news.

"There, that's a true padawan who grew up on the outside, knowing the best way to handle this, if you grew up normal, is talk to your fellow lone wolves. Before making your decision to take a step back, but getting ordered to stay there. That makes all the difference now, you never wanted to stay, you were ordered to." Mace said and he smiled as Ferus felt his heart plummet to the floor at the remark then gently at that.

"I spent, going three years in life as a Jedi now, knowing what you wanted from me at the time, made a commitment, and I was serious about that commitment. I maybe a family man, in three ways, but my life is here, as a Jedi, my place is by your side. Things change, but what doesn't is our bonds, as such, that left a single choice. One that benefits both of us and protects our bonds, forever, not betraying you right now."

"Next to Master, I'm closest to the five of you, the duo, their padawans, Clee and Nejaa, as such right now, that's my one chance and by my carrying your spare crystals. And did you forget, enroute now, that you gave me this father?" he asked and pulled a stone out and one that matched the one that Obi-wan carried with him and Qui-Gon chuckled. "Yes, the one thing that keeps you connected to me." he said and Obi-wan smiled gently then.

"What is that?" Ferus said shaking and Obi-wan said it firmly. "These stones are force sensitive, at times we can use them to connect us to our mentor. Others we can use the force to protect us from mind manipulations, I did after I got picked by Father. We chose Anakin long before you laid eyes on him and father gave him a copy of my stone to him. His is a deeper tinge to mind, near purple." he said and Ferus nodded at the news then.

As he looked at the dark blue and saw a amethyst tinge to it. "No, you're close to violet and his is amethyst, Ben, so you're a guardian bordering on Master guardian right now." Anakin said and he looked at his and nodded gently. "Well just one thing connects us to father and it is the living force, I once had much to learn from the living force. But now that I mastered that skill, I know I'm ready." he said and Qui-Gon nodded gently to him.

"Your birthday is in 2 weeks at the moment, he gave me that stone's twin when I was 13, before I realized that was force sensitive. But that was a key point in preventing someone on Phindar from erasing my memories right now, check it." he said and Anakin tightened his grip and felt a gentle pulse running through, that suddenly started magnifying. "These are no normal force sensitive river stones, there is a gem inside the core of it, Ben."

"Push at the pulse." he said and Ben checked his and the force tripled in strength in his and he jerked. "Whoa, that was once heck of a jolt, hold on." he said and Luke nodded as he gripped it and then fell to one knee. "The last time I felt that jolt, it was on Mimban, the core of that stone is kaiburr, dad, a single shard magnified my powers. You get the entire thing, the person wielding it is all but invincible, I think there was a second."

"A second crystal, but if there was, this was why Sidious shuddered every time he tried to say grandfather's name, all he mentioned was you two and Master. The effects of this crystal turned grandfather so strong, he, rather then wielding that power. Focused on a new way of making himself beyond powerful when I spoke to you as a force ghost." Luke explained and Qui-Gon smiled sternly at the news as Mace exchanged smiles with him.

"He's afraid of me?" he repeated and Luke nodded. "I get why, he was making fun of Master, even more powerful then master, but the one that could scare him. Now was you, as you taught us the true power to save people and as a result, that helps. Anakin learns how to use this powerful and we keep him on his path now as a Jedi. And he has to find a way to get a new padawan as a result." Obi-wan said and the duo nodded gently then.

"The family wielding that power if we break it into fragments is mine, before we switch to kyber crystals and put that into it's resting place in place of the healing crystals of fire. After they were destroyed by Sidious in the raid here at the temple." Anakin said and he nodded. "Good idea, we, as the Jedi just search out our ships and training records as we come out of hiding and training others again." Adi said and Siri nodded in agreement.

And Anakin shook his head. "So it's like the healing crystals of fire?" Mace asked and he nodded. "I think the other name for that crystal is a kyber crystal, but the Kaiburr is 10x's more powerful then the kybers at the moment, but that crystal. That crystal is the size of the smaller of the balls from Daniel's planet, the one the size. That was for the smaller of Jack's equipment, that stick with the curved end on at the moment."

"So it's the next size up in that ball with the bat, whatever they call it, but four shards off it, put into our crystals, once Sidious is dead, we switch to our old crystals. And once again we show that in the grand sccheme things that the Sith will never beat us. As we grew up, we evolved we're stronger then even he thought right now, so new plan. We got two crystals in our stones, we got to find the crystal and get to it before Sidious does."

"So we get the whole crystal and that thing is a force relic, they destroyed the crystals, so we lost our original treasure the night of the purge. But my family finds the Kaiburr before Dex does, we got a new treasure as a result. As the crystal itself, we can break into smaller pieces until the new order has 20, that shard though. It belongs to my children after." he said and Yoda nodded as Obi-wan looked at his mentor smiling.

"That was a special secret, but we should have known you would give us something of great value now. We're the chosen ones, so you trained us in a way that goes back to what Master said, life creates the force, makes it grow. As we are luminous beings not this crude matter, feel, don't think, use your instincts. Our father and mentor, you matter most to us in our side of the five of us." he said and he nodded as they focused at that.

"But everything needed to prevent it here, there was one option to consider, not leaving you directly, I get ordered to stay there to end this." Anakin said and he nodded as he ran his hand through the hair on the back his head. "Good point, you're not abandoning us, you get ordered to stay there, you're not breaking our trust. Us or the council, you never left the order, you went on sabbatical." he said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.

"So you tell us instead of what Ferus decided, you're not stealing our one chance, you asked permission from us to get involved now. Though the first violation stung, this is not driving a wedge between us so deeply the bond snaps, oh no, you chose us instead. You gave them a fighting chance and us and the country Young a way to get Adi out of there. So that's the shift now for us." he said and they nodded as they started it at that remark.

 **The Defenders of the Dead- Anakin's POV**

As the duo pretended to head into an alcove so they could discuss this and got on the radio with Yoda and as Yoda appeared in a holographic image of himself. ** _"Relieved I am that to hear this news, concerned I am that Adi's health is ailing. Needs care, she does."_** he said and the duo nodded. **_"We'll leave as soon as she is stronger and it is safe, but I leave a situation here on Melida/Daan that is very volatile."_**

 ** _"That one wrong move can result in an inferno of violence here."_** he said and Yoda nodded to him. ** _"What is the situation, that Cerasi, Nield and Wehutti asked you to returned, they have. And what of Anakin, same situation as your Padawan, know that Jedi knight, you are now. But concerned for you I am, of relapse now that back on their planet, you are?"_** he asked and Obi-wan sighed as he said it then.

 ** _"Looks like the wars started up again, what's left of the elders that disagreed with the Young first and the middle generation. The ones that decided to call a cease fire have pulled back that claim, going by what I heard from my friends. The wars are over keeping the remaining halls of evidence going, but this has resulted in a secondary revolution."_** Obi-wan told him and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"I'm keeping it together, but my place is at Master's side now, like it is at your side, but frankly and I saw the look on Anakin's face. Once the twins, Deila and the others showed us the damage done since the renegade elders started up again. But this is stimulating his non force sensitive side right now and frankly I really am getting worried about him now."_** he said and Yoda nodded gently to him.

 ** _"Heard you I have Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, but remind you I must that neither the Melida or the Daan have asked for our help. Almost sacrificed one Jedi to stabilize situation twice now, willing to sacrifice three more, I am not."_** he said and Qui-Gon nodded. ** _"We can bring Adi back and then return."_** he said Yoda sighed as he answered him. **_"Before the council you must go."_** he told him gently at that.

 ** _"Make this decision on my own I can not, cared for Adi must be then decide we will, if help we must give. Until then, taking side, the Jedi must not do, jeopardize peace it would. Avoid you must in angering either side."_** he said and Obi-wan tried to control his annoyance at himself and knew Qui-Gon thought this too. ** _'Like always he has a point, already the Melida would be angry right now.'_**

 ** _'To hear that the Jedi broke into their barracks and if word gets out that Anakin had gone out on the raid in Daan territory. Then that would anger the Daan now.'_** he thought as Qui-Gon said it for both of them gently. _**"We hope to find Adi ready by tomorrow, we wil return soon Master."**_ he said and Yoda nodded to him. **_"Look forward to that day, I will."_ **The Jedi grandmaster said to him gently at that.

Ending the radio call at that Qui-Gon looked at him. ** _"What are we thinking here?"_** he asked and Obi-wan crossed his arms as he explained that to him. ** _"That with the fact this war started that we need to stay out of this right now. This war started because the renegade elders were humiliated here. And that my generation humiliated them, and they are trying to save what's left of the halls now."_**

 ** _"I also think it would be best that we get Anakin off the planet, or at the very least, he needs to talk to the duo right now. His balance is being messed with, without a session with Mace or Adi. That wave is going to knock him off his balance, I saw the look in his eyes, he's starting to feel. And as though he wants to be normal again."_** he said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

 ** _"Agreed, well time to determine that, if he answers the way you did that tells me he's just been hijacked. But with the girls here, we got a chance to prevent what happened to you at the moment. Because his balance is being messed around with, what he could never tell us. He tells the girls and Mace, but he's closest to the five of us in particularly."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded to him gently.

 ** _'Annie fight it, you already have a people, planet and cause.'_** they heard softly as he said it. **_"Anakin, could you come here please!"_** he called out and Anakin made it sound like he came running at that as he looked betwen them gently. ** _"Yes Master?"_** he said and Qui-Gon said it gently. ** _"The council has ordered us to return to the temple, we leave tomorrow."_** he said and Anakin looked at him in shock to that.

 ** _"Go back, we can't go back, we can't leave the Young now, they need us."_** he said and Qui-Gon said it gently at that. ** _"We have recieved no official request to stabilize the planet, perhaps back on Coruscant the Jedi council will-."_** he started to say and Anakin interrupted him. ** _"We can't wait for the council to review this."_** he said as he shook his head as Obi-wan quoted the next remark with him mentally at that.

 ** _"If we wait too long the Melida and the Daan will rearm, the time to act is now."_** he said and Obi-wan said it sharply to that remark. **_"Anakin, listen to us."_** he said sternly to him as he went further, before Qui-Gon said it for both of them. ** _"Yoda has directed us to come back, Adi needs care..."_** he started to say and Anakin interrupted him again, as the duo were watching him carefully at that and his answer.

 ** _"She needs rest and med care, we can get that for her here, Roenni can tell me where to go. We can bring a medic back or find a place to keep her that is safe-."_ **he started to say and Qui-Gon interrupted as he shook his head. **_"No, she needs to be brought back to the temple, we can do no more here, Padawan. We will leave tomorrow."_ **he said and Anakin tried another angle at that remark quickly.

 ** _"Part of our mission was to try and stabilize the situation on the planet, we haven't done that, but we can if we stay!"_** he said quickly and Qui-Gon said firmly. **_"We have not been asked-..."_** he started to say and Anakin blurted it out in desperation. ** _"We have been asked, by the Young!"_** he said quickly and Qui-Gon said it sternly as he felt his annoyance at the return of this conversation then.

 ** _"That is not an official request.'_** he said firmly and he saw his eyes at that. **_'Young man, Padawan, don't go there, you already have a family, people and planet. As well as a cause already, I know you miss being normal at times, remember. Fight it, you don't belong here, you're a Jedi, everything you think you found here, you have already, a life, a family, son remember, you have to fight it.'_**

 ** _'What of your parents, Owen, Beru, Darred, Sola, Darra and the boys, Tahiri, Padme, remember. The crystals just in case this happened, we're not losing you to this, fight cub, fight it.'_** he thought as they waited for his remark. "Well I don't blame you for that remark, at the moment, I give in, and I'm trapped there. I need counsel from the duo and Siri now." he said and they nodded as he said it firmly then.

 ** _"You broken the rules before Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, back on Gala, you left me to travel to the hill country when you were instrusted to stay at the palace. You break the rules when it suits you to do."_** he said and Qui-Gon took a deep break as he worked at controlling his temper, as he wasn't meeting Anakin's anger. And with his own then, keeping his eyes on him, as Obi-wan said it for him then sternly but carefully.

 ** _"We_** ** _break rules, not because it suits us, but because at times the rules get in the way of a mission. But that is not the case here, we believe Yoda is right."_ **he said and Anakin tried one last time. **_"But..."_** he started to say and Qui-Gon held up his hand. **_"Tomorow we will leave Padawan."_ **he said sternly ending it at that, before he could answer there was a loud roar as Cerasi pretended to be her daughter.

As she and Nield came running in then ** _. "It is official, in the absence of a response to our request for peace. We have issued a declaration of war on the elders, if they do not agree immediately to Melida/Daan peace negotiatoons. We will attack them with their own weapons."_** she said and finished with the next remark. **_"This is the last push we need to change the history of Melida/Daan."_**

 ** _"We need your help more then ever!"_** she said and Qui-Gon answered her gently at that, as he saw Anakin was too choked up with anger to answer her then. **_"I'm sorry Roenni, we must leave tomorrow."_** he said and giving it two hours they heard it then. **_'Force what's happening to me right now, I feel like I have a split personality: A Jedi and the me as a normal person, a person called Anakin Skywalker now.'_**

 ** _'Before I could never separate myself from being a Jedi and I wasn't a Jedi with the twins either, I was just Anakin Skywalker. I feel like I am one of them and I didn't need the force to connect to the twins. Or feel like I am part of something even bigger then myself, cause, a people, I found it now. But now Qui-Gon and Obi-wan are asking me to abandon my friends and when they need me most.'_**

 ** _'I pledged to help them, I had battled next to them and now I have to leave, because an elder tells me so. Loyalty always seemed such an easy concept at the temple. I thought I could be the best padawan there is. And was possible to be, meld my mind and body and my master and serve. But I can't serve like this, I can't go to them for their counsel, how can I when I can't believe in it.'_**

 ** _'Not anymore.'_ **they heard as they heard his mental voice shaking in fear to what was happening to him right then, Burying his head into his arms, he tried to block everything out so he could think then as he looked at the twins then. As he saw Nield was just as agitated as he was, as he was pacing around their part of the tunnel. Knowing everyone was on edge as they waited for a response then from the Melida/Daan councils.

To the declaration of war that the Young gave them at that, sighing, as they heard it softly. **_'No different then helping the Gun-Guns and the Naboo, I was just Anakin Skywalker at the time, winning them the parts needed to fix the ship. Again and again, before I became a Jedi, I helped others, but now I have to leave. One last good deed, if I could, but I can't.'_ **he thought softly as he watched them sadly then.

He saw that the long evening had faded into night then and still no word came in yet. **_"They did not take us seriously, we must strike again and strike hard enough for them to take notice."_** he said and Roenni rested her hand on her brother's arm. **_"But not tonight, everyone needs to rest, tomorrow we can plan."_** she said and he nodded as Anakin sighed as he thought it to himself then gently at that remark.

 ** _'I should be with them, I belong with them, talking about strategies and planning, and instead I'm sitting as a passive observer. They haven't looked at me, not once tonight, I know they're upset and they have every right to be.'_** he thought softly as he made it sound it like he got up, but before he could his communicator went off and he activated it then quickly as he looked at the duo.

 ** _"This is Padawan Skywalker, go ahead."_** he said and Dave, Daniel and Nejaa, pretended they were the Outer Rim planet leaders. ** _"Anakin we spoke to the senate, they agree with us that the Jedi should stay and try to stabilize the situation there."_** Daniel said and he looked at him in shock. **_"The council head has told us to return to the temple."_** he said and Leia took a deep breath as she answered him.

 ** _"We know, but they only patrol in the republic, this far out, we got jurisdiction, but we are asking the chancellor. That you be the Jedi to stay and try to stabilize things, there on the planet."_** she said and his heart fell at the news then. **_"What of my team, I can't just abandon them like this?!"_ **he said quickly and Daniel said it gently to that remark, before Dave said it for him then at that remark.

 ** _"It's just a few weeks, son."_** he said and Anakin closed his eyes. **_"I understand President Ameral, I have to talk to my team and the council so stand by."_ **he said and they nodded as they ended the call at that as he got up and walked over them. **_"I wanted to say godbye now, we'll be leaving early tomorrow."_** he said and sighed then softly as he went further at that remark as he looked between them sadly.

 ** _"I'm sorry I can't stay to help you, I want to."_** he said and the twins nodded. ** _"We understand, you must okay your elder."_** Nield said and Anakin sighed. ** _"It's not as much obedience as it is respect."_** he said and they heard sigh. ** _'Even to me, this remark sounds lame.'_** they heard as Cerasi remembered the next. **_"Ah, my trouble is, I never got this respect thing, my grandfather told me what was right."_**

 ** _"And he was always wrong, what does it matter, he'd say, if thousands die, or millions die? The sky is stil blue overhead and our world still remains. The cause is what's important, and so your Jedi boss tells you what you must do. And you do it, even though you know he is wrong and that is what's caused respect."_ **she said and sighed as she looked at Nield then ad she finished her remark then gently.

 ** _"Maybe I've been living in the dark too long, but I don't see it."_** she said and he stood there in silence as he sighed mentally as they heard a sighed remark at the response then **_'Great, once again she's making me question my commitment to the order, but this is so confusing, before I came here. The Jedi was always shimmering as a very clear pool of pure water, now being around her."_**

 ** _"That's clouding my clarity and filling it with uncertainty, and doubt, what am I a Jedi, or a force sensitive fighter pilot. I fought in the cause on Naboo, flew for the freedom of every slave on my planet. I did repeated good deeds, one last good deed is not going to break our bond, if I tell him.'_** they heard in a sigh to that as Anakin answered her gently at that as he looked between them at that remark then.

 ** _"I would help if I could, if there was something I knew I could do that would make a difference-."_** he said and Roenni and Nield looked at each other in a silent conversation then back at him. ** _"What is it?"_** he asked and Roenni explained that to him. **_"We do have a plan."_** she said and he crouched next to them. ** _"Tell me."_** he said and they moved closer together, their foreheads close to his then.

 ** _"You know that there are deflection towers ringing the perimeter of the city, there are also towers around Melida center. These towers control the particle shields, preventing entry and separating Melida from Daan."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"Yes I've seen them."_** he said and Nield explained it to him. **_"We've been in contact with the Young second, like our parents have with the Young first."_**

 ** _"Just outside the city, I've sent a message to them, telling them that we have succeeded in capturing the weapons from the elders of both Melida and Daan. There are several destroyed villages ringing the city, many of the children that live there or in the countryside, hundreds, thousands. If we take on a wider areas, they are all connected by a network, if we can destroy the shields."_**

 ** _"The particle shields, they will march into Zehava."_** he said and Roenni finished that as she explained this to him gently. **_"They will have weapons too, we would have an army, not only would the elders be outnumbered with our parents generation and ours. But Grandpa and his age group, 80% of it, they would have nothing to fight with, we could win a war without one death, if we were careful."_**

 ** _"And the elders are smart enough to surrnder."_ **She said and Anakin nodded. ** _"It sounds like a good plan, how are you going to knock out the deflection towers?"_ **he asked and she sighed. ** _"That's our problem, they can only be destroyed from the air, all we need is an air transport."_ **Nield said and she finished that gently then. **_"We can't use floaters, the deflection towers have defense systems."_**

 ** _"Floaters wouldn't be fast enough or agile enough, we need a starfighter to do it."_** she said and Nield nodded gently. **_"We know you flew some sort of fast transport into Melida/Daan, will you fly us on a mision?"_** she asked and he took a deep breath at that. ** _'You guys are asking a great deal, but this would go beyond a Padawan's disobedience, it would defy Master Yoda himself, Qui-Gon.'_**

 ** _'Qui-Gon and Obi-wan would be well within their rights to send me back to the temple for this. I would probably have to go before the council, and they would have the right to dismiss me as a their Padawan.'_ **they heard and Obi-wan looked at the council and Qui-Gon. 'Master, Masters Jedi, that is what I was thinking when the duo asked this of me at the time.' he thought to them as he looked into their eyes.

And they nodded to him gently. ** _'We understand Padawan, 12 years maybe, but this is still hard when you grew up in the temple. We understand that, but now he has to where this is concerned. But you are my padawan' 'Our top junior knight in the temple'. We see you as the best of the best, you were a child you made a mistake, but now he had to understand there are all consequences.'_**

 ** _'There are always consequences to choices like this and he has to be patient till we made a decision on this.'_** The thirteen thought to him together and he hid a nod to them gently at that, as Cerasi continued sounding like her daughter, as Nield said it for her. **_"We can leave at dawn, the mission should only take an hour, maybe a little more, then you can take Adi to Coruscant."_** he said and she finished that softly.

 ** _"The destruction of the partical shield will actually make it easier for you to smuggle Adi out of Zehava."_ **she said and Anakin quickly said it to that. **_"But if the starfighter is damaged it could mean she can't leave at all. It would doom our mission to failure and maybe leave me responsible for Adi's death."_** He said to her and she took his hand as she bit her lip as she got ready to answer him then gently

 _ **"It was wrong for me to mock you before, I know the Jedi code guides how you live, and we know we are asking too much from you. If we weren't desperate, we wouldn't do it, you done so much for us already."**_ she said and he sighed. **_"As you have done for us, we could have not rescued Adi without you."_** he said and Nield nodded as he answered him gently at that remark then as he looked at him.

 ** _"It is our one chance at peace, once the elders see our numbers, they will have no choice, but to surrender."_** he said and Anakin glanced at the duo who were scouting around the tunnels, with Siri. And while Adi was resting as he felt the connection between her and him start getting stronger then. **_'No, before I make a choice I have to talk to Mace and Adi, I love them like they are family, Master guardian.'_**

 ** _'I am a Master guardian, but my balance is being screwed around with, I need a council with my mentors, my fellow Master guardians. And then, and only then can I make a decision, I have to tell them now. And now the chancellor and the Outer Rim system leaders wants me to abandon my family. But I'm taking this to the council and telling the duo first, I have to tell the quartet this request."_**

 ** _'Before I do anything right now, I have to tell them first, Master guardian, Adi, Siri, Mace, the duo, my family, I have to.'_ **he thought, before he took a deep breath and said it gently. ** _"I'll do it."_** he told them and they nodded. **_"But first give me 20 minutes, I got to talk to Adi, she's second in command of my branch. I need to tell the council and the quartet first, so give me 20 minutes to a half an hour."_**

 ** _"And then we'll give you our answer, but hopefully this is the only time we have this, but bad news: after our debate. It's every system in the area contacted me regarding the second half of the mission mandate. They asked me to be the one to stay, but before we can decide, I got to go to a Jedi team meeting. Before we make our decision, so stand by."_** he said and they nodded as he got up then finally.

 ** _"You don't understand, their team are my family, I have to talk to them first, before telling my own right now. Not a normal padawan, Obi-wan carries blue, this is my color."_** he said and backed up 8 feet and turned his lightsaber on as he saw the amethyst turning to violet then and nodded as they got it. ** _'Mother, I can't leave mother.'_** they heard softly to that as he looked at the amber orange crystal then finally.

As he pulled one of the crystals out as they saw the crystal and closed his eyes in pain as he looked at the other 3 and his heart shattered. ** _'No please, don't make me stay, I want to go home, my place is with my team. I have a life, a family and cause already, mother, I can't leave mother, I'm going home.'_** they heard through a broken hearted tone as he turned to look at Siri with tears running down his face at that.

As he looked at Adi, and the trio turned around in time to see him as he moved to her and Qui-Gon sighed in relief. **_'Thank the force, he's decided to take this up with the girls now, he is starting to remember now. That's it cub, I know what this is doing to you like it did to him, just remember. But planet, people and cause, you already have it.'_** he thought softly as he watched him move and sit next to Adi then.

Watching him look at her with eyes of a son to his mother, he smiled softly. ** _'One good thing, after just short of three years together, the bond is too strong. For it, this longing, to just tear him away from us, maybe a Jedi, but he is still just a boy. And one who needs us as his adopted family, since he's been on mission for the better part of 8 months now.'_** he thought softly as he watched him sitting there.

"Wait freeze it, why is he going to her?" Ferus asked and Mace crossed his arms at the rudeness in his question. "Shouldn't he, I do believe you never got selected yet by my team and secondly, you are not a master guardian. Only a master guardian can understand it and give guidance to a fellow Master. We haven't picked you yet and I'm giving him the strength to make this choice." Adi told him and he swallowed hard at that.

"What he can't tell Obi-wan or Qui-Gon, he tells Siri, me, and Adi, youngling and Adi is correct, the duo are giving him the strength to fight back. And showing him the light at the end of the tunnel, in keeping the pool of clarity. As a Jedi padawan clean and clear as well, but he needs guidance that comes from someone. Someone who is helping him keep the balance in him under control for now, but that's my job, but right now."

"He needs the guidance, before this results in a repeat, but you repeatedly getting the answers wrong. You're deliberately trying to show off to us and to Qui-Gon, all this says to me is you're jealous. You're jealous he doesn't have to work hard to gain my trust or respect, he doesn't have to go behind our backs. He can do this without deliberately breaking our trust or breaking our orders." Mace said gently, but sternly to finish it.

"By then with you as my adoptive parents, the results now were, I had a family in two ways, but to you, it was the same thing. I had to stay strong and this situation was beginning to worry you at the time now. But even worse in your eyes was the fact you were not about to leave me behind and yet the Chancellor wanted you to." Anakin said and the council and Qui-Gon nodded firmly to that remark as Adi said it for him.

"Anakin, keep going you made your choice as you decided to discuss this with me, but you chose the only way there was, by coming to me first. As I hadn't picked a padawan, but you were the one who needed the guidance right now. Under normal circumstances we wouldn't have allowed this, but to get me out now. It was by blowing the shields for the second time in 15 years." Adi said and he nodded as he started at that gently then.

 ** _"Master."_** Anakin said softly to her and she looked into his eyes. **_"Hey you alright Anakin?"_** she asked and he shook his head. **_"Whatever Obi-wan is feeling, the last time they were here, it's happening me now. I know we got to get you out of here, but something is forcing me to stay, what's happening to me?!"_** he asked, trying to control his voice and shaking and she took his hand as she answered him then.

 ** _"The you we met three years ago is in struggle with the you who has been in training for the last three years, Annie, shh, it's okay, remember. You already have a people, a planet, a family, though a Jedi, you had a life. And before you became a Jedi, what is your heart telling you to do now?"_** she asked and he closed his eyes as their faces came forward, Mace and the council, his friends and his family.

And Padme, and he smiled. ** _'Master guardian, I have a people, family, planet and cause to believe in, I am a Jedi, I belong at the temple. With Father and Obi-wan, my team, my family, parents, brothers and sisters. But my betrothal with Padme, my in-laws, being a friend to Ric, Leia, Dack. So no, I don't belong on this planet, but I can still help.'_** he thought softly as he answered Adi smiling at that.

 ** _"There is one chance, but it means taking a step back, in our bonds, the week we met and got our bonds as friends into place. Before you and Mace became my mentors as a Master guardian. I'm not abandoning the duo, I'm going on sabbatical and then when I'm ready, you bring me home. Act as a Jedi mediator, before we finish this."_** he said and she nodded to him softly as that remark gently.

 ** _"There you see, you grew up on the outside of the temple, but you remember who you are at the time. I understand why you came to me to talk about this, he was a guardian, but you are a Master guardian. Siri, as the lighter verion to your purple giving you the strength to fight back. Me, showing you the light af the end of this, this is who you are."_** she said and he nodded softly to her at that.

 ** _"But two of the council are here, the rest is on Coruscant, but taking a sabbatical in your case is better then outright defiance, isn't it?"_** she asked and he nodded softly. ** _"Yes it is, so just a slight step back, but I'm not just leaving you right now, not that easily. Although it's the right thing to do, I'm not sacrificing my entire life for the twins and their friends."_** he said and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"You four are my Jedi family, but why should I risk a repeater of Obi-wan's situation right now, I can't and I won't. As you just knocked the reflection back into place, everything I think I found, I have it already with you. I have a family and a cause to believe in, one planet by birth and another by marriage. Darra and the others are waiting for me to come home at the moment now."_**

 ** _"But I am a Jedi, I have more then one mentor, but you and Siri, Master Windu, you're the ones keeping the balance within under control. You're my Jedi mother, why leave the Jedi at all: Parents. Adopted family, brothers and sisters, friends, my place is at the academy."_ **he said, and pulled out his crystals as he looked at the added extra crystal for his lightsaber and their's next to it and she nodded softly.

 ** _"Remember, I carried these with me to give me a link back to you, Siri and Uncle Mace, why let that go, you three always balance me out. The balance kept me together, soldier of balance there is no war without peace. No peace without war, no light without darkness, no darkness without light. No good without evil, no evil without good, the balance kept me strong, you created that balance."_**

 ** _"I have a life, a people, family, planet and cause, why give that up just to stay, I can't and won't, in balance once again."_ **he said and she smiled proudly at him at that news. **_"There you see, this balance within covers everything: good and evil, Jedi and non, even trying to remember who you are and what you are. Since we met, but you did it, there is no need for reflection when you remember."_**

 ** _"Come here Annie."_** she said and he pressed his forehead to her's linking them together, helping her sit up, she gave him a hug resting his head against her shoulder. His determination to stay with her growing every minute. "Well that just says it all, but in three years he's seeing you in the same way he does me, he needs you. With him away from me right now Adi, you three are just like me, his father and Will and enough that."

"To him, you can keep him grounded enough to remember, he's happy with you." Shmi said and the trio nodded in agreement to her thoughts. **_"Shh, it's going to be okay, whatever is going on we can fix this, but we're not going anywhere without you. You're too young to be left on your own anyway, especially with another war about to start here."_** she said and pressing her forehead to his softly then gently.

"You got a just turned 12 year old who was ordered to stay on a planet that is in constant war and strife, just short of two years since I started training him with Obi-wan. At this stage, he doesn't want to let go right now, but instead of him starting. And in the creche program, we decided to train him ourselves from the time he was accepted. And as a Jedi, but these people are mad if they expect us to leave him there alone right now."

"But with the fact we know that the chancellor is really our Sithmaster, we're not falling for it right now either at the moment." Qui-Gon said and Mace nodded to that. "Besides to him, he'd rather keep our family together, then leave us here. But it's clear to all of us that this was the Chancellor's plan was get us out of the way. So like a possible case of Shmi in their timeline, not going to happen." he said sternly and Yoda nodded firmly.

Soothing his inner turmoil and he closed his eyes in response and relaxed then. ** _"Not leaving you mother."_** he said softly and she closed her eyes tightly as she felt the uncertainty shoot through her of his desperation as she stroked her hand through his hair. ** _'Force, what did the area leaders tell him to do, if he's clinging to me, not wanting to let go, he's just a youngling still, barely out of his preteens.'_**

 ** _'It's okay baby, we're not letting you go, I promise.'_** she thought softly as Qui-Gon moved to them gently and he looked up as Siri and Obi-wan moved to them as well. **_"Whatever he, that is Obi-wan, never told you last time you were here, Annie did it to me now, Qui."_** she said as he leaned her into a sitting position next to the wall and Qui-Gon nodded to her as she explained it to him as the duo also crouched down.

 ** _"Took looking at his crystals that Mace, Siri and I gave him, just to remember:_** ** _family, friends, cause, people, planet, he already has it."_** she said and Obi-wan sat behind Anakin and he leaned into his chest in response and Qui-Gon sighed in relief. **_"What's that you're looking at?"_** he asked and Anakin gave the crystals to him and he saw they matched the trio, before seeing his amethyst next to the trio and smiled softly.

 ** _"Good thing the three of us came together right now, Annie had me giving him the strength to fight back against the wave threatening to sweep him away. Master showing him the true light within the reflection, all that's left is equalizing it out and we take this to Mace later. But that's exactly the problem, now, alright what's going on little brother, if you had to come talk to us first."_**

 ** _"Adi and I are your fellow master guardians, you needed the guidance of a fellow master guardian."_** Siri asked and he sighed softly. ** _"Whatever Obi-wan was feeling the last time they were here just hit me a bit ago, Siri. In truth it's a matter of trying to control the side of me that at times wishes now. That I stayed on Tatooine, but I already have a planet and a cause to believe in."_**

 ** _"The me you met three years ago is fighting it out with me as your Padawan, right now. I can't make this choice, not if it means giving you and my life with you up."_** he said and the duo nodded gently. **_"What are you thinking?"_** Obi-wan asked and he sighed softly. **_"What's worse here now Father, is that they asked me of the same request they did Obi-wan."_ **he said and Qui-Gon nodded as he went further.

 ** _"Our starfighter?"_** Obi-wan said and he nodded to him. **_"Well that and the fact I got involved in the raid, I could give them a fighting chance, before we leave, but I do that. And it destroys our relationship, like it did for you, I can't make that choice,_** ** _I can't make this decision as a Jedi. But as a fighter pilot, but taking a step back in our bonds. Just back to the week you found me, in truth."_**

 ** _"And here's the problem, after you told them we leaving, the twins asked the same request that Cerasi and Nield asked of you, but I can't. Not without it destroying everything I created my life up to be right now. It's like a Sith asking me to choose between you and who I am to join him. Learn the darkside, so I have the power to save her and the girls, even mom from certain death."_**

 ** _"Or 2) doing it like I used to, as I saved Amee, by getting her out of range of our spaceport and before Krayne arrived. And racing to win the parts to get you guys off the planet right now that year._** ** _The calm clarity of my old life is fighting it out with three years of training, but, and sorry Obi-wan. But I needed their council, they're my own kind as a master guardian, I can refocus finally."_**

 ** _"The reflection is done, I am a Jedi and your brother and son, your padawan."_** he said, looking between them and Qui-Gon hid a smile in relief at that remark, he wasn't having the same fight twice with another one of his padawans. **_"There was one last thing to do, but it means a repeater for you two, but I told them. To give me 20 minutes, before I make my decision right now, you two, but that's what it is."_**

 ** _"But I'm back to that request again, same thing no matter how many times I make this choice, I can blow the deflection shields. But I am not just stealing your only way off the planet no matter how many times they ask that. I can choose, but I am not turning on you, if I make this choice. It's a step back, not as my mentors, but my guardians."_** he said and Qui-Gon nodded as he got it then.

 ** _"Temporarily resigning from the order and then when ready, you ask us to come get you, is that it?"_** Obi-wan asked and and he nodded. ** _"Yes, I am not just abandoning you like that, I appreciate everything you've done for me now. But taking a step back is better then just what happened to you when at 13. And when you made this decision, not the same decision, but a different one."_**

 ** _"Gone for a few weeks, and then when done I contact you to come get me, before the next problem starts. But I'm going on sabbatical then when I go before the council with you, it's probation."_ **he said and Qui-Gon nodded as he felt his heart slow down, relieved he didn't have to suffer the pain of another betrayal then. **_"It gets even better, guys, I got paged by every system leader in the area."_**

 ** _"From the next ten planets over, including Jabba, they're all asking this, but they need someone to help end the war here."_** he said, as he slumped in front of them, feeling his heart breaking as he told them the rest of it. **_"We're close to leaving right now and I have both sides of me warring in my head. And now comes this, I am a Jedi and your padawan, you guys are my family, but..., but here it is."_**

 ** _"But right after our argument, they told me the chancellor asked me to help with the clean up, to stay to help. Before the twins asked this of me, they want to do what Nield and Cerasi asked of you, Obi-wan."_** he said and they nodded. **_"You had to tell us this, before making a determination right now in your decision?"_ **Qui-Gon asked and he nodded to him and they sighed sadly at the news.

 ** _"I can't make this choice without it wrecking our bond, Master what am I supposed to do here, the Outer Rim is asking this of me. They're asking this of me, it's like the choice I had to make, before I left home and with you. Just when I get my life back together something else comes forward trying to destroy it."_ **he said, shaking in grief and helplessness at what he had to do then.

 ** _"I made a commitment, I swear to it now, but they, the Outer Rim terroritory leaders. But they're asking me to stay here to deal with the second half of our mandate. But I just created a new life at the temple, my place is with you, at your side, I don't belong here, I have a cause, family and planet already. I don't care what the region is asking I'm not leaving you, my place is at your side."_**

 **" _Don't want to leave you, you both are holding my parents spots when with you, but your remark to Ben, 'go with you now or stay, know that if you stay you are no longer a Jedi', that's what it comes down to now. So go with you, I stay a Jedi, and your padawan, I stay and I am just a force sensitive fighter pilot. But my place is with you, at your side."_ **he said sadly and Qui-Gon nodded gently to him.


	37. Rising Force VIII: Jedi Apprentice VIII

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, and the next two, the remarks from the books, from the Jedi apprentice stories, and the 10th book of the Young Jedi knight novels, as well as the remarks from Han's conversation with Lando. These are all going to be be italicized and in bold to indicate the quotes from the stories. In the Twins time-line, before they make changes to their futures from here.**

 **As for Raaba, the conversations between the wookies are going to be italicized and in bold, so this conversation is going to be a slight match to the book. But from here the truths of the Diversity alliance get revealed as lies, before they deal with Han's ex girlfriend. But from here the rest of the lost chapters that had to be put back up a second time get added to the story after this.**

 **As he tells them the truth to how he turned and why exactly now. But like in the last story like Obi-wan and Yoda had to deal with Daniel's alter ego getting unleashed, Anakin, is facing off against his alter ego. And after the truth and memories come forward of what really happened. And as he tells the twins, Han and Lando the truth to what destroyed their family and why now.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties up the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 37: Young Jedi Knights VII: Defenders Of The Dead III**

 **The Defenders of the Dead- Anakin's POV Continued**

 ** _"You had to tell us this as we're part of the council that the Chancellor is trying to undermind in Master's orders for us to withdrawal?"_** Adi said as Siri helped her get into a sitting position against the wall at that and he nodded to answer her. As he couldn't answer directly and not without feeling like he was about to start crying then. ** _"Shh, it's okay, we understand, but before we do anything, Anakin one choice."_**

 ** _"But we have to tell the others right now, Siri stay with her, Obi-wan, Anakin and I are going back to the ship."_ **Qui-Gon said and she nodded to him and stood up as they pretended they headed for the ship. Once reaching it, Anakin turned on the radio. _**"Jinn/Kenobi/Skyalker team to Jedi council, repeat this is the Jinn/Kenobi/ Skywalker team to Jedi council, do you read me?"**_ Qui-Gon said into the radio then.

 ** _"Yes we read you Qui-Gon, what is wrong exactly?"_ **Mace asked and Anakin swallowed as he answered him. **_"It seems that right after Master contacted Master Yoda, every system in the Outer Rim surrounding Melida/Daan. Has ordered me to stay and help with clean up, as if that's not enough Master. I was just asked the same favor that Cerasi and Nield asked Obi-wan, last time they were here."_**

 ** _"But, and here's the bad news right now, but every planet closest to the Melida/Daan contacted the chancellor, he's demanding to end this. That the Jedi stay on the planet to help clean up the mess here."_ **he said and the council nodded. **_"You think he's trying to drive a wedge between us by demanding that, that he is trying to use your non force sensitive side against you right now."_**

 ** _"Just to get you to brush the darkside right now Anakin?"_** Mace asked sternly to that news and he nodded to him gently. **_"Honestly Master, yes I do, the Chancellor is trying to stabilize the planet portion of this mission. Just to drive a wedge between us at the moment, I've already discussed this with Master Adi. But you're the one I needed that true counsel from, as the balance within."_**

 ** _"That includes this right now, a guardian growing up in the temple has a hard time controlling that balance within. But I am trying to control that balance in the same way, you're training me to equalize the blue and red. But these guys and the Chancellor are trying to undermine that balance at the moment. I have a people, a family and cause already: but here's the reason for this."_**

 ** _"The Chancellor has underminded your orders by them contacting him and he chose me to be the one to get involved."_ **he said and the 11 nodded slowly. _**"He's demanding we leave you there to finish with ending another war?!"** _Kit snapped in shock and he nodded to him. _**"They see this as a good idea, you can't get involved without things getting worse, but they see that I can, Master Yoda."**_

 ** _"But I do, and I know what's coming in your cases, I could never openly defy you in this case Master, what am I supposed to do."_** he asked, shaking and Yoda nodded, sighing at the news. ** _"What options considered have you, Anakin, because maybe the only way to prevent a repeat to Obi-wan's situation it is now?"_** he asked and Anakin sighed and told him the truth as he looked between the council then.

 ** _"Take a sabbatical as a Jedi and for a few weeks, once my mission here is complete, you come pick me up and I go on probation immediately. As you once said: to return to the Jedi well then you have to be a Jedi. But if there is an emergency when I get back, then the very worst time. Is the time I must follow our code and I will, if this is turning into a repeater of Xanatos and the thefts."_**

 ** _"That just barely got Bant killed and did kill Bruck, that is not happening twice, but I can delay a few weeks in visits home. As they are delayed as I start my training with you starts again as we get our bonds back into place. And I just spend that 12 weeks in re-training as I do lightsaber training with you."_ **he said and the council nodded to his decision, before Mace smiled as he answered him gently.

 ** _"That's best anyway and we see why you have to get our council, before your non force sensitive side got too strong right now. This is interfering with your balance, the colors of balance in you are shifting between red and blue. Did you already talk to Adi, if you came to me next, Annie, I'm your color. You needed to talk to me most, is that it Anakin?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Yes Master, but I think this was the Sith's attempt to have me suffer Obi-wan's reaction. So if there is trouble, while I'm gone and before you bring me home right now. But Cerasi and Nield's children asked me the very same favor that they, the duo themselves. That they asked Obi-wan, regarding our ship right now at the time here 15 years ago, it's happening again right now over here."_**

 ** _"But I'm not disobeying a direct order, you made that clear, total commitment and loyalty Master, I swore to it. But there is one option left to get Adi out and Cerasi's friends from the country Young first in. But I need permission to do it, once done, as I am not breaking your orders directly at the moment. But I learned from Ben's situation and instead of doing it without authorization."_**

 ** _"I had to talk to you, before taking her only way off the planet."_ **he said and they nodded. **_"The wars started up again, Obi-wan?"_ **Ki asked him and they all nodded. **_"They did, but it's not the Young when I was apart of it, my generation is the middle generation now, but 20% of Wehutti's age group never let it go. And their grandchildren are in the same war with their grandparents here."_**

 _ **"That we were with their parents, before Cerasi got them to stop and listen and Anakin is now caught in the middle of this right now and as are we."**_ Obi-wan said and they nodded. **_"The only thing I can do is do their mission, but it's that and only that, but I am not and will not be violating your orders. And any further then that, but my back up skills can come in handy for your age group."_**

 ** _"And Obi-wan's, Father and before we have a repeater of this situation that put her into a coma that year, but still your Padawan."_ **Anakin said and Qui-Gon nodded gently to that. **_"So while Qui-Gon and you distract the renegade Elders in Wehutti's generation, Anakin and their twins blow the shields. Alright do it, but be careful, once done, get the girls out of there, Anakin, if you're staying."_**

 ** _"Though you gave your primary to the duo, use your spare and continue training, that's your only way to stay who you are. Without you in the same uncertain path principle that your brother got stuck in. You got your link to us by your spare, once ready to come home, just send the word."_** Mace said and he nodded to the order as he relaxed in relief then, that he wasn't disappointing them.

 ** _"One good thing is ever since you started training me in lightsaber combat, I took another approach to this and was using the info-red goggles. Just to black out the laser, as I also kept my spare crystal to change colors from blue to amethyst in my spare."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"We're going to talk to the senate and Chancellor, you do your mission."_** Mace said and he nodded gently.

 ** _"I'll see you in a few weeks Master, I promise."_** he said and Mace nodded to him. **_"Us too Anakin keep up your training, and be careful, boys, we expect you back in a week. May the force be with you."_** he said and they all nodded gently as they ended the call at that. **_"Well next step now, Obi-wan go to Cerasi and Nield, I'll go to Wehutti and his group of elders that called off the fight, we distract them."_**

 ** _"And you and his granchildren, the twins, blow the shield towers and particle shields."_** Qui-Gon said and they both nodded as they returned to the tunnels and moved back to the girls. **_"What the council say?"_** Siri asked and he explained that. **_"The council gave the go ahead, but on distraction and division, Siri. You stay here with her, so we get the trio and go to war council with the renegade elders."_**

 ** _"Distracting them long enough for Anakin and the twins to blow the particle shields and the towers. Once done we got to leave now, he's a pilot and mechanic, he can use his back up skills to do this. But we all agreed to his only way to prevent a repeater right now."_** he said and they nodded. _**"Wait, before you go to the Elders, we get her and Siri in the ship, so a fast get away now."**_

 ** _"But I blow the towers and the shield, once done you're waiting for us at where we hid the ship and we get the girls aboard it. So the second that the renegade elders go back on their word of peace talks. And with the Middle generation and the Young second, you get the ship ready to go. And I tell you to leave, before they fix the shields."_ **he said and Qui-Gon nodded to his suggestion gently smiling.

 _ **"Indeed, but as we decided on that policy, we spring the trap the second they think they got us right now. At this rate right now things switched course, it doesn't matter anymore. So long as I never lost you as my youngest cub this is better then what would have happened.**_ _ **Twins could you come here, please, we need to talk cubs."**_ he said, staring at the twins and they moved to him at that gently.

 ** _"Is this going to be the only time you ask for use of our ship, because Anakin is taking a big risk at doing this for you. We can agree to this, but it's just this once right now, we'll: that is your parents. Your grandfather, Obi-wan and I distract the renegade elders and you destroy the towers and particle shields?"_ **he asked and the twins nodded in amazement and relief, they got it worked out so fast.

 ** _"Nield get your father."_** Siri said and he nodded as a few minutes later their parents and Wehutti arrived. ** _"Guys we're doing it again to give you a fighting chance, but once done we got to leave right after, as we wait to see their response."_** Obi-wan said and they nodded to the decision. ** _"Done, if he gets ordered to stay here, he's staying with us, I promise we'll take care of him, I promise Obi-wan."_**

 ** _"Like you, he is taking a very big risk for us, but we are not asking either of you to violate your bonds or go against Qui-Gon twice."_** Cerasi said and her daughter nodded. **_"Just this once, if it gets worse, and he gets orders to stay, blow the blasted reason, we can figure a new way. To protect your parents and ancestors past, but the halls have got to go, they did enough damage, to us and you."_**

 ** _"But we better plan it out right now, but you're our closest allies with Deanna, Gueni, Rica, Deila and Joli."_** Qui-Gon said and she nodded. **"Always my friend, you sacrificed so much for us and we're paying it forward. And by insuring your relationship stays strong, but we had enough of the fighting here now. But we end it in one shot, but last time I swear."** Nield said and Cerasi nodded to that

 ** _"We can Master Jinn, Obi-wan, and thank you, the mission begins at dawn."_** Roenni said to them and they nodded. **_"Very well, best get some sleep now."_** Obi-wan said and they nodded as Anakin grabbed his sleeping pad and blanket, moved to them. And curled up next to the quartet, Qui-Gon, watching him sleep, hid a smile as he ran his hand through the boy's hair and smiled as he turned his head to him in response.

As he watched him burrow into Obi-wan's chest and Obi-wan wrapped his arm around him to keep him warm then. He hid a smile then at the fact that one change kept their bonds strong now. Before things started the next morning then, as Obi-wan gently shook him awake then and he nodded as he stood up then. " ** _Remember be careful and try to go on stealth mode for most of this."_** Qui-Gon said for him and he nodded to him.

 ** _"I will father, we'll meet you back at where we hid the ship, before you guys, Wehutti, Cerasi and Nield join with the other Young first and Elders. And to go to bat with the renegade Elders, but we'll be waiting for the call."_ **he said and Qui-Gon nodded to the directions. **_"We'll see you in an hour then."_ **Obi-wan said to him gently at that as he nodded as the twins moved to them gently at that.

As he and the twins grabbed their weapons then, and they headed for the Outer Circle through the tunnels as the trio arrived at the ship and the twins smiled then. ** _"Well let's get going, I'm a really good pilot, so don't worry."_** Anakin said and they nodded as he took the pilot chair. **_"We should hit the perimeter towers first, then the central towers, we're going to have to do everything by sight here."_**

 ** _"I don't have any coordinates for the nav computer."_** Roenni said and he nodded to her gently at that as he kept the engines at low then to avoid detection. **_"It won't be a problem, I'm going to have to do some defensive flying. So it's better if you two do the aiming, the station for the laser cannon is right in front of you, Roenni. I'll open up the emergency weapon sighting plate as we get closer."_**

 ** _"Remember to keep your eyes out for speeders, we're going to have to come in low to blast the deflection controls."_** he said and she and her brother nodded to him as he flew to where they were starting from. ** _"Here we go."_** he said and she nodded. _" **Floater on the right approaching, we must have turned up on the scanners."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently at that as he answered her then gently at that.

 ** _"They won't do that very often."_** she said as she watched them come into view, as a missile shot at them and Anakin pointed the wing down slightly and it shot passed them and hit the wall causing an explosion. **_"They could level a building, once we get over the city."_** she said and her brother, Nield Wehutti, answered that gently. **_"They'll probably use smaller fire power."_ **he said and she nodded to that as she said it.

 ** _"We have to do this without blasting them out of the sky, we have to show them our ultimate goal is peace."_** she said and Anakin nodded to that. ** _"That's my job, the tower is ahead, let's blast it."_** he said and they nodded, watching the floaters carefully he knew he had to stay level, as he realized he had just enough time, as he opened up the firing panel for them, bracing himself against the wall Nield aimed his cannon.

 ** _"Now!"_** Anakin called out to them as they fired the cannons, before he saw several floater then. ** _"Seven floaters, can we do this Anakin?"_** she asked and he nodded. ** _"If we do it fast, can you aim upside down?"_** he asked and she smiled and nodded. **_"No problem!"_** she said and he nodded as he flew into position. **_"Ready."_** he called out as he timed it right and then flipped the ship over and dived below it at that firmly.

As he maneuvered the ship so that they had a clear shot at the tower. **_"Everybody okay?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"Dizzy, but okay, that was incredible flying, Annie."_** Roenni said to him and he nodded. **_"Okay, follow the wall, we'll hit the towers one by one."_ **Nield said and Anakin nodded as he flew them close to the, as they saw more floaters coming to intercept them, but not being able to fly fast enough.

And as more joined in, but they couldn't keep up with Anakin, as he flew and one by one they destroyed each tower. In relief, Roenni leaned over and hugged him and Nield pounded him on the back at that. ** _"I knew we could count on you, we have plenty of fire power left. What do you say to we blow the halls of evidence into nanospecs?"_** he asked and Anakin closed his eyes as Roenni answered that gently.

 ** _"Now?, but Nield, we promised our parents, grandpa and the quartet, once done we return to where they hid the ship. We need to get back, we have to hit both the Melida and Daan for peace negotiations, while they're weak."_** she said and Anakin finished that. ** _"Besides there could be people inside."_** he said and she nodded as she finished that as she answered his remark gently at that news.

 ** _"We said we would do this without taking of life."_** she said and he nodded, sighing. **_"The sooner what's left of those halls of hate are blown up. And the sooner everyone can breathe again, I despise everything they stand for."_** he said and they nodded. **_"I know, so do I, remember if not for them, we may not have been born, but lets take this one step at a time."_** she said and he nodded gently to her.

 ** _"Alright, let's do one last thing, before we land, let's do a quick loop around the countryside. Aunt Deila was waiting to pass the message that the perimeter shields have been blown. The Scavenger Young first and second should be mobilizing right now."_** he said and they nodded as Anakin flew in widening circles, everywhere they looked, they saw both generations then as they were streaming out.

From farms, villages and woods, they were already beginning to clog the roads of Zehava, as several from their parents generation waved at them. And Anakin dipped his wings in a salute to answer them as a man lifted a com-link to his lips. ** _"Hey son, if you're the apprentice to the Jedi that were here last time. Tell them we send our thanks and welcome back."_** he heard and Anakin nodded to the order gently.

 ** _"What's your name, Sir?"_** he asked and the man answered with a smile in his voice. **_"My name is Joli, I was a friend of his and Nield's, after they won the war. And we prevented another from getting started that day after Cerasi was knocked into a coma at the time."_** he told him and Anakin nodded. ** _"Sure thing I'll tell them."_** he said and he waved his blaster and Anakin dipped his wing a second time.

As Roenni smiled at him with tears in her eyes. **_"I will never forget this day and I will never forget what you did for us Anakin Skywalker."_** she said and he smiled at her as they flew back to their hiding place as he saw the quartet waiting for them. **_"Everything went fine Master, a man no older then you Obi-wan said hi and welcome back, he's also sending their thanks from your last trip here."_**

 ** _"His name is Joli."_** he said and the duo nodded. **_"Deila's on the scavenger track, we'll tell her to intercept him."_ **Cerasi said and he nodded. **_"Our job is done now, you're up, we'll wait for you at HQ, guys."_** Roenni said and they nodded. **_"Be ready to make a fast get away though, because you're warming up the ship. So we can get the girls out of here, boys, honey."_** Nield said and the trio nodded to him softly.

 **Three Hours Later-Anakin's Version:**

Getting back from the meeting, the fight between them started up again. **_"I'm not liking this one bit right now, Father."_** Anakin said and he nodded. **_"Us too, they agreed far too quickly to have a meeting right now."_** Obi-wan said and Nield nodded to that. ** _"We will not meet with them, I know what their promises are worth, they will agree to meet as a diversion, they will tell us to disarm."_**

 ** _"And then the fighting will begin again, this surrender is too soon, if we relent, they will think we are weak."_ **he said and Qui-Gon nodded to him. **_"Like before, they know you, both Generations of the Young, have backed them into a corner. They're willing to talk, you succeeded, Nield, now take your victory."_ **he said and then Anakin stood up at that remark as he answered him then gently as he got ready.

 ** _"We did not succeed by acting as fools."_** Roenni said and Anakin thought it over at that. ** _"They agreed far too quickly, that's not normal, but why exactly, Wehutti is here with us, what's left of the middle generation. They combined with yours at the moment today, they know that my generation will be determined to. And like before, in finish destroying the halls at the moment now, guys."_**

 ** _"Unless..."_ **he started to say and at that they heard a loud blast and roar at that and Nield quickly turned to them. ** _"The offer for negotiation is once again a trick, the Elders are attacking."_** he snapped and Anakin nodded. **_"Father, guys, get Mother, I'll get the ship up and running, come on!"_** he said over the noise and they nodded. As he took off with the twins and they went running to the area they hid the ship.

Turning on the ship, he activated everything, as he heard the quartet arrive. **_"We're here, Annie?!"_** Qui-Gon said and he nodded as he finished. ** _"Yeah alright, I got her on the fastest course right back to Coruscant, Father."_** he said and they nodded as he stayed put. **_'This is it, my one chance to go home, but I can't.'_** they heard through suppressed sobs then, as, seeing him sitting there shaking then.

As he felt a jolt of pained resignation through his link to Luke, Daniel, Kit, Ki, Agen, Saesee, Stass, Mace, Nejaa and Yoda and closed his eyes tightly. ** _'They spent all last night trying to change their minds and it never worked, I'm stuck here. And until the final war on this planet is done and until the clean up is over.'_** he thought in pained recognition as he realized what that meant as he tried to hold it in.

As the duo exchanged looks. ** _'Oh force no, please, this can't mean what I think right now, tell me that is not what this is right now.'_** Qui-Gon thought to himself as he saw him shaking in agonized pain as Obi-wan crouched in front of him, as he said it gently. **_"Annie?"_** Obi-wan asked and he closed his eyes then. **_"Annie, what is it, what's wrong, brother?"_** he added gently to him and he looked at him in pain then.

As the tears came forward. ** _"My orders from the committee and the senate, Obi-wan, I have to stay and help. After my report to the council, they spent all last night and this morning arguing with the senate and the Chancellor. They're not changing their minds, I have my orders, I have to stay here."_** he said to him and the duo nodded sadly as Siri, arriving in time to hear that, leaned into the cockpit wall.

 ** _"No."_** Siri said quickly and he nodded. ** _"The order was explicit, and nothing the council said made any difference, I have my orders Siri."_** he said sadly and she shook her head as she answered him. ** _"No, we're not just leaving you here, you chose us last night, Annie. We're not leaving without you right now baby brother."_** she snapped firmly as she pulled him into a hug and he broke at that finally.

As he leaned forward, shaking as he answered her. **_"I don't want to stay here, I want to go home, that's where I belong. I did my mission to give them a fighting chance to end this, but I am not leaving you, my family."_** he said as he tried to control it, just as he was saying it the radio went off and he turned it on. ** _"This is Skywalker, go ahead."_** he said and Mace appeared with a solemn look on his face.

 ** _"We tried for seven hours to get them to change their minds since you called us last night, nothing we say makes a difference. You have your orders, Padawan, I'm sorry Anakin, I know you want to come home. And I know how hard it is for you to make this choice."_** he said and Anakin nodded. ** _"I'm a master guardian, it was all about balance since you started training me, but now this order."_**

 ** _"Someone is trying to screw with the balance within, Master I did my reflection, I don't belong on this planet, I have a people, family and cause. I want to go home, my place is with you, I belong at the temple right now. Can't I just refuse that order, I took it up with you and Adi last night, before I made my decision. But yesterday was enough to fix this, what was going to be a problem here."_**

 ** _"But this, being ordered to stay behind while my entire family leaves, I can't do that, Master, 1/4 of my entire family are on this ship, the rest is on Coruscant. Tatooine and Naboo, I have friends, a family, cause, I did enough to change things. But now the system leaders and the chancellor want me to stay, no, not happening, I want to go home."_** he said, shaking and Mace nodded to him gently.

And at that as they saw the same pain in his eyes as they were feeling themselves at that remark. ** _"I know, believe me I understand, but the sooner we stop this war on the planet and the sooner you can come home. But this is not meaning you're cut off from us completely, don't you remember. Check your pocket, we did this in case you suffered the same reaction your brother did, remember now."_**

 ** _"We go to your back up decision, temporary sabbatical and then when ready we come get you and you are on probation until our bonds are back in place."_ **he said and Anakin nodded as he reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out three crystals. "Wait a second, freeze it, those crystals are in the same shades as the ones you carry in your lightsabers!" Lando said and they nodded as Yoda answered that one gently.

"As Jedi, carried back up crystals, in case our lightsaber was broken and crystals damaged at times, and believe me. Happens a lot it does, we: I, the quintet, Damon, Nejaa, Tiana, Soara, Ry', Garen, Bant, Clee and five or six others in the Jedi. All decided we did that before this mission started, give him spare crystal, one each for all of us. Know our colors well he does and that box put in they are, had our names on lid."

"So put names on the lid over each box compartment in that container and gave him a copy of our crystals, to keep grounded. In being a Jedi for him, we did, not lose focus, because got a link back to us members. Us who, in his eyes, family we are to him." he said and the next generation nodded gently to him. "Nice thinking, we should have done this in my case, as I had copies of your crystals." Obi-wan said smiling to that news.

"If we had what happened never would have happened in the first place son, as such right now, we made one mistake in your case. I am not making the same mistake twice in your brother's right now that Mace, Adi, Nejaa, Daniel, Master Yoda and I decided on this for him. So he has his link back to us and one that would always remind him, he had a life and cause already, a family." Qui-Gon said and Adi nodded in agreement to that.

"Issues of being a Master guardian, it's all about balance, you let one side get too strong, it causes a serious problem. And here's the damn result at the moment, your father had spent three years in training with us in keeping both sides equal at the time. By this point he started using a starter lightsaber, his back up was in blue now. But with those crystals, he can pretend he's with each of us on mission." She said and the twins nodded to her.

"While our back up training equipment was on board the ship now, he was the only Jedi on the planet, and trying to keep the peace, but with it being just him. This could result in a repeater of losing someone else, only now, it's a matter of extreme urgency. The Investigation, that could wait right now, he needs us even more right now." Qui-Gon added firmly, knowing his having to make this choice to stay was killing him then.

As Anakin pulled a small case out and they saw thirty more in his friends shades and closed his eyes as the tears started running down his face as Mace said it gently. **_"Hang in there Annie, we're not letting you go that fast."_ **he said and Anakin nodded. **_"I'll report to you in a week to keep in touch and keep you updated. I promise Master, not letting you go now."_ **he said and Mace nodded gently to that remark.

 ** _"I understand son, but remember you can change colors this way by dismantling it repeatedly so you can have your link back to us. Continue training as though we're there with you until it's time to come home. As you had all our spare equipment on the ship, still in lightsaber training. Just take that with you, it won't be long, before you're home again."_** he said and Anakin nodded gently.

 ** _"I'll call you when they get back to the temple then, so we can keep you updated on our progress here. But weekly updates, so you can hear from me now starting now. So though not entirely cut off you can still train me this way now, Master."_** he said and Mace nodded gently. **_"I know this was difficult for you, but a few weeks, we will leave the link open as this way so you can talk to us."_**

 ** _"Just remember you will always be a Jedi, may the force be with you."_** he said and Anakin nodded as they ended it at that as he leaned forward shaking then. **_"I don't want to, I did all I could, but a choice: said choice is 'go with you now or stay. But I go with you and I stay a Jedi, but I stay and I am just a force sensitive fighter pilot after that now."_** he said and they nodded, sadly to that news gently.

 ** _"You will always be a Jedi, remember everything we taught you, Annie."_** Obi-wan said, pressing his forehead to Anakin's, before Qui-Gon did the same. As Anakin removed his belt with his primary lightsaber attached to it then and gave it to him. As he took his back up pack from their supplies in the corner, and checked it to see his spare. Before Qui-Gon stuck two pictures into it, one of the five of them and the second of the trio.

Inside the bag there was his miniature tool kit, 5 spare sets of clothes, his Jedi clothes, his datapad that had all the pictures. That he created of his life on Coruscant, Tatooine and Naboo when he went to go see Padme and her family. As he stashed the box of lightsaber crystals in the bag as he pulled out a copy of the snippet. That he made for Padme then and closed his eyes as he put it around his neck then gently.

 ** _'Just like when leaving Tatooine, I freed mom, and my friends from slavery, don't look back, don't look back. I turn back now and I'm going to break like I did last time, my parents, brother and sister. I don't want to stay here, I want to go home, home is the temple, the farm and Naboo. That is home, I have a family, a people and cause, I am a Jedi, I am a Jedi, to return to the Jedi."_**

 ** _'I have to be a Jedi, the very worst time is the time you must follow the code, I know this planet is not my home planet. I am a Tatooine native, engaged to the queen of Naboo, my Jedi family are the quartet. My master as a master guardian is Master Windu, I am not from Melida/Daan. I am a Tatooine local, a pilot, and most of all I am a Jedi padawan, always.'_** they heard him thinking softly to that.

Looking at the datapad he saw every photo of his life at the temple, of him and his clan group, his visits home to his friends and family. And as he pulled out his small box of crystals in every color that his fellow Jedi carried as he removed seven from the box and put them in his pocket then and they nodded, knowing who's colors they were. As they saw the trio in pink, near violet, violet and orange at that and the trio nodded, sighing.

As he grabbed a second bag that was loaded with their emergency supplies and they stuck his stealth goggles in it, his training remote and four or five other things in it. And so he could train himself till it was time to return home then gently. And as Siri also added several pieces of his life as a Master guardian into it. **_'All that says is he determined to remember who he is right now, but we have to remind him.'_**

 ** _'At the moment he needs to keep in constant contact with us to remember who he is, if this is what he felt the last time I don't blame him. He needs his a link back to us, but we don't do something now, he's going to break right now.'_** She and Obi-wan thought together. ** _'He's thinking about the last conversation he had with Shmi you two, this is even worse than that, stay strong right now.'_**

 ** _'We have to give him the strength right now, but this is killing him right now that he has to leave us behind and stay here.'_ **Qui-Gon said in answer to that and she quickly thought it to him. ** _"That was the last time you saw him like this, before we changed the code, you had to see him like this with Shmi?!'_** Siri said, trying to keep from turning her head to look at him or saying it out loud and he hid a nod.

 ** _'Yes it is and right now, whoever it is that decided this is in deep trouble right now for it.'_** he said with a firm growl in his mental voice as he felt his heart tear of having to see his youngest once against suffering the pain. And of leaving everything he knew behind once again. ** _'Both of you keep it together right now, focus.'_ **Adi snapped from her position then and they hid a nod to the orders then.

"I think we and Jocasta decided on uploading the Jedi texts and our lessons to him into his datapad, as a way we could train him. Though not there physically, we can still train him as he trains himself in lightsaber training right now. Though that's true and the ones doing the training are you and me, Qui', while Mace, Siri and I keep the balance in him under control." Adi said and Qui-Gon nodded to her opinion as they kept it going.

And Obi-wan stashed his spare comlink in the bag then. **_"There, you got your link back to us now, when ready, just send the word and we'll come get you."_** he said and Anakin hugged him tightly, wrapping both arms around him, he felt Anakin burrow into his arms and he closed his eyes in anger and pain. Before pressing his forehead to his and they closed their eyes to keep their link fused tightly shut then.

Before he turned to Qui-Gon and did the same with him before Qui-Gon did it, pressing his forehead to his, he leaned his forehead against his. Before he let go and hugged Siri and Siri tightened her arms around him as she pressed her forehead to his. Before he moved to Adi and crouched in front of her. **_"It's okay baby, you're not cut off from us."_** she said and he nodded to her as he pressed his forehead to her's gently.

 ** _"I love you mother."_** he said, trying to control his voice and she smiled. **_"I love you too Annie, be careful and when ready send the message. And the four of us will come get you."_** she said and he nodded as he gave her one last hug and she tightened her arms around him, before he stood up and left the ship. Turning around, he watched them leave and he quickly thought it to them as he watched them get higher then.

 ** _'I love you guys, may the force be with you!'_ **he called out mentally and he heard a responding answer from them as they said it together at that. **_'We love you too, Annie, be careful and may the force be with you.'_ **he heard in response as he watched them enter orbit and then disappear at that and nodded. Before he turned and he and the twins headed back to Zehava together as he began his temperory new life then.

"And that should do it now, well all that says it's better to get this approved, before doing anything right now." Wehutti said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Well that's Anakin now as my Padawan, my cub Padawan, but I get why he said this felt like a repeater right now, since his mother told him not to look back at the time. Though we're Jedi, we know how to love, because we were encourage to love as a result."

"I don't have to hear the words, because I saw this in him a week earlier right now in this case, he was trying to stay strong and then broke and went back to Shmi. Seeing this in him a second time, I'm ready to kill the person that recommended him for this. For leaving a near 13 year old stuck on a planet that is in constant conflict." he said, feeling his anger growing at this as he said it finally as he exchanged looks with Shmi.

"To him, this was like a knife through the heart, he was a Jedi, and Adi, Mace and I are as close to Shmi, Cliegg, Dave, Leia and Wilhelm as possible in his eyes. That Adi never had to say the words, he had to stay strong and he knows he will see us again. Once his mission on your planet is done, he was calling us and we were bringing him home now." he said and the sextet nodded as he turned to look at Ferus with a stern look in his eyes.

"Again young man, you made the choice to stay on your own, you chose to betray me and Obi-wan, you see how this might cause us to question your commitment to us?" he asked and Ferus swallowed hard at that. "Anakin was ordered to stay, he chose us without thinking twice about it right now. That argument between us, that tells us you got hijacked, you only been active for three months, and suddenly you pull it back."

"Now, young man, from here the rest of this as if though you are in my Padawan's place right now. Siri never came with us and you deliberately did as you said it now, get involved without my authorization, you are 14, he is a just turned 12 year old. One who just created a new life, not long after his mother got married now." Qui-Gon said and Ferus nodded, shaking, seeing how much this was killing Anakin just to leave them.

"Look at the differences between you, he never wanted to leave us and instead of talking to me first, he had to tell Adi, as Siri was with me. She's the beacon of light at the end of a dark tunnel to him, the breaking dawn for him in his eyes, giving him sunlight. Enough to see his way out of this to prevent a repeater as he made his choice but look at you. See the difference, to him, he's 100% committed to his brother and me, our team now."

"Beyond serious commitment now, his strength, in Adi's own words to him it was 'be brave and don't look back, just keep going now.'. Which is what his mother told him, before we left, would you want to leave her too?" he asked and Ferus swallowed hard at that. "There is a point to all this now, that once again you grow up in the real world, you have a life, family, a people, a planet and a cause to fight for now, and to him now."

"That cause is staring him in the face, he never wanted to stay on the planet, not when he should be here in the temple training. Helping us deal with the upcoming investigation of the thefts that are about to start, he didn't want to stay, he was ordered to. So you see the difference right now between you, you grew up in the temple. But he in the real world, that makes a big difference, all the difference, as you see it clearly now Padawan."

"Growing up in the real world is a benefit now, it makes you strong as you know where you belong and where you come from. You are your own master once you reach the choosing cermonies." Mace said and he swallowed at that remark. "Had a family and a cause already, this was leaving a new life I created for myself. But having my life was equalized, by spending equal amounts of time in both worlds at the moment."

"That to me, the fact I had a new cause to deal with, it make it even harder to stay as I am, but honestly, I had a family, a planet and a people. I am a Jedi, my place is here and protecting people, my wife was the big one and she and I are keeping in touch. With which explains the charm around my neck, keeping me linked to my fiance. My best friends gave me their spare set of crystals and as did the council, father and mother."

"But to me, the Sith are trying to destabilize the balance in me to get me to brush the darkside, not going to happen now. I am a master guardian, it's all about balance and as a result, as usual, the Sith, Dark Jedi want to be's or Dark Jedi themselves. They are trying to throw off my balance: red is the darkside, blue is the lightside. Equal portions of the colors create purple, and my colors is slowly darkening from the amethyst tinge."

"To Master Windu's now at this point, but want to return to the Jedi, well then be a Jedi, the very worst time is the time that you must follow the code." Anakin said, reciting their, the council and Qui-Gon's lesson. "I don't belong on that planet, I am a Jedi I have a people and cause to believe in, my place is here in the temple. My home is Tatooine and my cause is to stop the Sith, to be a keeper of the peace, though I live in Mos Espa."

"My two hometowns at home are Bestine Township and Mos Espa, my family are stationed in Bestine Township, that's the extended family as well. As you met my father, brother and sister-in-law, part of who you are. You grow up on the outside, you remember everything, you have a family, a people and a cause to fight for. And as long as you remember that, as long as you remember by taking along a spare."

"Crystals of your fellow Jedi, a spare lightsaber, photos of your friends and family, you will be who you are as you remember everything. These photos I carry, are of the times, my memories, when Daniel and I went home we got pictures taken. And of us and our extended friends and family, I downloaded those pictures into my datapad. To remember, brought the box of crystals, keeping me grounded in case this ever happened, so now."

"Now I remember who I am, a Jedi waiting patiently for my mission on this planet to end so I can I return to my family, Jedi and real. But want to return to the Jedi, well be a Jedi now, the very worst time is the time you must follow the code. Well I was in the worst time now, back here is where I belong, but here, my planet. Amongst my friends and family, or repeated visits amongst my fiance's family and her crew right now, simple."

"Bring along something that keeps you grounded in being a Jedi, crystals, your mentor's birthday gift to you, say this." he said and Obi-wan smiled as he removed his from his pocket as they showed them the stones and they nodded, as he went further. "There are any number of ways that you have to remind you of you are now. And where you're from right now, you bring these things with you and you remember who you are now."

"You stay a Jedi, but that is exactly the problem as in grief stricken anger you admit who you are and what you are and they consider you an outsider after that." Anakin said firmly and Ferus paled as he swallowed hard at that remark. "We also, in a situation like this, send a healing crystal with you, combined together with your stone. You stay a Jedi, but look at the difference between yourself and Anakin right now at the moment."

"The fact he came to us first, before getting involved, the fact he thought about his duty to us then you did at the moment. Knowing what he had to do, was go into reflection which he did now, so..." Mace said and Ferus paled at that and he realized he was the better of the two of them, he acted like a Jedi and he, Ferus. Was willing to throw it away: his life as a Jedi for a new cause, as he grew up in the temple and Anakin didn't.

"I had gotten two of those river stones, gave the first to Obi-wan and gave you the second, they're both force sensitive. But that was just the point, you, when growing up in the temple, raised here from the time you were an infant. You forget who you are and where you come as a result, but there's my cub." Qui-Gon said smiling and Obi-wan nodded as he said it for both of them at his declaration at the gentle wisdom then.

"There that is exactly the point Anakin, in grief stricken anger you start feeling like an outsider, till you say the words and remember who you and what you are. And to them, either side, starts seeing you as an outsider, why should you get a vote, in their eyes. When you are neither side as a member of the Young second." Obi-wan said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to that remark and his thoughts as he answered that.

"But this is why it's easier when you have memories of who you are and what you are, in Obi-wan's words. As, once as a padawan, you fight for what the council and I say you fight for, you have no control over your life. Who you want to be and you're lonely without people your own age to be with." Qui-Gon said and he swallowed hard at that. "This is why it's easier to grow up outside the temple right now, starting now."

"A new code means you can live like a normal person, but as of right now you are still thinking by the old Jedi code. But once Dooku leaves the order, the new code activates right when he does, young man. And this is a boarding school for Jedi initiates after that, to protect the cubs, the ones that are here when Anakin is 23. They're being cloned as they're protectively back with their parents." Mace said firmly and Yoda nodded to that.

"Best get that under control as the initiates when Vader does the genocide at the temple, that we of the entire council got to regroup at Tantive V." Kit said and they nodded. "We start it the way that like has it in their present, starting training 5 years old after that. And as they grow into their powers, but before we do anything, let's finish this version of the story in Ferus's point of view, guys." Thracia said and they all nodded to that remark.

 **The Defenders of the Dead-Stealing The Ship And The Hearing: Ferus's POV:**

As he and the twins grabbed their weapons, and they headed for the Outer Circle through the tunnels as the trio arrived at the ship and the twins smiled, before Nield saw the dent and scratch in the hull and looked at him. **_"I should have asked this before, but are you a good pilot?"_ **he asked and Roenni started laughing as she answered with a smile at his question. **_"I guess we'll find out."_** she said and he nodded to her then gently.

As he climbed into the pilot seat then, as, for a moment, he hesitated, remembering the last time he was there. "I'm guessing he's feeling what you did, during the flight there, that you guys had a joking conversation and to him. Is doing this worth betraying you two right now, Obi-wan." Nield said and he nodded to him gently. "Yeah I see it in his eyes, but wanting to help was overwhelming this." he told him and they nodded gently.

As she reached out and touched his wrist. **_"We know this is hard for you, Ferus, that's what makes your sacrifice even more Valuable to us."_** she said and Nield finished. **_"And we give you our deepest thanks."_** he said and Ferus looked at them, before feeling his confidence surge, and feeing as though he was doing the right thing. And maybe, Qui-Gon would understand after he found out after that.

 ** _"Let's get going."_** he said as he started the ion engines at that as she answered him then as she looked at him. **_"We should hit the the perimeter towers first, then the central towers, we're going to have to do everything by sight here._** ** _I don't have any coordinates for the nav computer."_** Roenni said and he nodded to her gently at that as he kept the engines at low then to avoid detection at that remark.

As the ship rose to in order to clear the overhanging cliff at that, as he pushed the engines to full power to soar above the canyon, they didn't tell him to slow down. **_"It won't be a problem, I'm going to have to do some defensive flying. So it's better if you two do the aiming, the station for the laser cannon is right in front of you, Roenni. I'll open up the emergency weapon sighting plate as we get closer."_**

 ** _"Remember to keep your eyes out for speeders, we're going to have to come in low to blast the deflection controls."_** he said and she and her brother nodded to him as he flew to where they were starting from. ** _"Here we go."_** he said and she nodded. _" **Floater on the right approaching, we must have turned up on the scanners."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently at that as he answered her then gently at that.

 ** _"They won't do that very often."_** she said as she watched them come into view, as a missile shot at them and Ferus pointed the wing down slightly and it shot passed them and hit the wall causing an explosion. **_"They could level a building, once we get over the city."_** she said and her brother, Nield, answered that gently. **_"They'll probably use smaller fire power."_ **he said and she nodded to that as she said it then gently.

 ** _"We have to do this without blasting them out of the sky, we have to show them our ultimate goal is peace."_** she said and Ferus nodded to that. ** _"That's my job, the tower is ahead, let's blast it."_** he said and they nodded, watching the floaters carefully he knew he had to stay level, as he realized he had just enough time, as he opened up the firing panel for them, bracing himself against the wall Nield aimed his cannon.

 ** _"Now!"_** Ferus called out to them as they fired the cannons, before he saw several floater then. ** _"Seven floaters, can we do this Ferus?"_** she asked and he nodded. ** _"If we do it fast, can you aim upside down?"_** he asked and she smiled and nodded. **_"No problem!"_** she said and he nodded as he flew into position. **_"Ready."_** he called out as he timed it right and then flipped the ship over and dived below it at that firmly.

As he maneuvered the ship so that they had a clear shot at the tower. **_"Everybody okay?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"Dizzy, but okay, that was incredible flying, Ferus."_** Roenni said to him and he nodded. **_"Okay, follow the wall, we'll hit the towers one by one."_ **Nield said and Ferus nodded as he flew them close to the, as they saw more floaters coming to intercept them, but not being able to fly fast enough.

And as more joined in, but they couldn't keep up with Ferus, as he flew and one by one they destroyed each tower. In relief, Roenni leaned over and hugged him and Nield pounded him on the back at that. ** _"I knew we could count on you, we have plenty of fire power left. What do you say to blowing the remaining halls of evidence into nanospecs?"_** he asked and Ferus closed his eyes as Roenni answered that gently.

 ** _"Now?, but Nield, we promised our parents, grandpa and the quartet, once done we return to where they hid the ship. We need to get back, we have to hit both the Melida and Daan for peace negotiations, while they're weak."_** she said and Ferus finished that. ** _"Besides there could be people inside."_** he said and she nodded as she finished that as she answered his remark gently at that news.

 ** _"We said we would do this without taking of life."_** she said and he nodded, sighing. **_"The sooner what's left of those halls of hate are blown up. And the sooner everyone can breathe again, I despise everything they stand for."_** he said and they nodded. **_"I know, so do I, remember if not for them, we may not have been born, but lets take this one step at a time."_** she said and he nodded gently to her.

 ** _"Alright, let's do one last thing, before we land, let's do a quick loop around the countryside. Aunt Deila was waiting for to pass the message that the perimeter shields have been blown. The Scavenger Young first and second should be mobilizing right now."_** he said and they nodded as Ferus flew in widening circles, everywhere they looked, they saw both generations then as they were streaming out.

From farms, villages and woods, they were already beginning to clog the roads of Zehava, as several from their parents generation waved at them. And Ferus dipped his wings in a salute to answer them as Roenni smiled at him with tears in her eyes. **_"I will never forget this day and I will never forget what you did for us, Ferus Olin."_** she said and he smiled at her as they flew back to their hiding place, at that gently.

And even as he was feeling as though it didn't matter how angry Qui-Gon would be, or if he got sent back to the temple, this moment was worth it. "The conversation between us and you, or do you want to go straight to your fight, Qui-Gon?" Wehutti asked and he shook his head then as he answered him gently. "We jump over that portion, this is Obi-wan as I remember, but what goes on between me and my students was private."

"That the duo decided to not to get involved right now, as I was beyond annoyed at the fact he broke my trust and secondly. I was just waiting for this to happen from the second I chose him as my padawan, in either of their cases. I was waiting for this moment to happen, for this betrayal, the one that got a second chance. That was Obi-wan, Anakin I know would never hurt me like this." he said and Ferus flinched at that.

"No wait, I want to hear that debate between your tribal elders and Father, Wehutti, we had that discussion the night before, we're old friends at the moment. But this version is enough to convince me he's not firing on all cylinders, and it was just one raid. Into Gueni's territory, I did my job, I just got finish things off now for you. But this debate you're about to have in his offenses is not going to be easy, and to answer you, father."

"You're right I wouldn't, you're the closest thing to a father I could ever have, and you raised me from the time I was this age to an adult. You and Obi-wan, you're my family, I could never do anything to disappoint you." Anakin said and he smiled at him as he hugged him and Anakin buried his head into his shoulder. "There's the you I know, but then even in the news ways, you still needed a way for us to keep the link strong."

"The you I know would never do something as cruel and bloodthirsty as keeping quiet about a lightsaber, when you knew it was broken. Not you, my padawan wouldn't do that, you would turn in the instigator and his accomplice. But you would never do something that cruel to show he is not as noble as he says he is. Just to get your peer in trouble, I know you, my cub, you would never do that and turn them into me and your brother."

"And right now, not now, not ever, this is the you I know, it could be five years down the road, even ten and you would never change at all. And by keeping up in you seeing the others on Tatooine or Padme and her family. My apprentice, always my apprentice, don't ever change, just trust in the force, let it lead you and you will know what to do." he said and Anakin pressed his forehead to his, before Obi-wan did it closing their eyes then.

As they fused the link shut then and watching this, Mace and the council hid a smile at the strength of their bond as Ferus watched them in jealousy at that. "With the new ways, you really get to act like a father now Master, but I am your cub now. You have two sons, and I'm your youngest, father." he said and Qui-Gon smiled at that, knowing this was his chance at being the parent he always wanted to be as Obi-wan smiled at that.


	38. Rising Force IX: Jedi Apprentice IX

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning:** **With these next chapters, they are going to be doing two different versions from an Uncertain Path. The second Half Of The Captive Temple and The Day of Reckoning, as the versions are focused on Ferus and Anakin. And as one version follows very closely to Obi-wan's childhood. And the other follows Anakin's way of dealimg with it, before their memories return now."**

 **As for Raaba, the conversations between the wookies are going to be italicized and in bold, so this conversation is going to a slight match to the book. But from here the truths of the Diversity alliance get revealed as lies, before they deal with Han's ex girlfriend. But from here the rest of the lost chapters that had to put back up a second time get added to the story after this.**

 **As he tells them the truth to how he turned and why exactly now. But like in the last story like Obi-wan and Yoda had to deal with Daniel's alter ego getting unleashed, Anakin, is facing off against his alter ego. And after the truth and memories come forward of what really happened. And as he tells the twins, Han and Lando the truth to what destroyed their family and why now.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 38:** **Young Jedi Knights VIII: Defenders Of the Dead IV**

"He's right, we may give up everything at one point, but we can still have a family in our own team, you're our father now. And the same connection no matter how many years go by it doesn't matter now, nothing changed between us. And nothing ever would between us starting now, we're our own team, always." Obi-wan said to him and Anakin nodded, smiling as Qui-Gon looked between them and that did it for Ferus then.

As Anakin, feeling the jealousy shoot through him, saw his eyes flash gold and hid a nod. "Had we changed this moment now, you would all see this right now, but I never show off right now. From the very beginning, I know where my place was, that was your side all the time, but the chosen one now. The chosen one has to choose between his duty and his personal life, his wants and all that time from 3 to 13 years did I choose you."

"I never asked to be put on the council you offered me that position, same thing all the time now. The true chosen one, my family came first, my loyalty to you came first, no choice necessary, this or a broken lightsaber. But choose between leaving and duty to my friends, to you and duty to the truth, no choice necessary. The choice is it's you and it will always be you." he said and getting what he was doing then, Mace said with a smile.

"Star pupil of ours, but you did good deeds all the time now at this point right now, but then it doesn't surprise me here. Now that you showed total commitment to us, but you were a budding Jedi master. You did everything and you were our pride as a new arrival at the time. At least we know you'd choose us and your parents to leaving and hurting us." he said and that did it as the barb hit Ferus directly in the heart as that did it then.

"Indeed and since cut contact with Sidious you did, committed 100% to our bond, you have, that very close to graduation you are. But know want to stay padawan a while longer, stay with us, and continue training. That is deepest commitment and most serious mind, commitment to our bonds as master and apprentice. And see I do that model padawan, you are." Yoda said and the last barb cut deep as that triggered his anger.

Feeling his anger and annoyance go through him, he blurted out the words. "Why does it always come down to Anakin exactly, he was never raised in the temple. He's an outsider, I spent three years hoping you would choose me, as a new apprentice. After Obi-wan graduated to the trials, hoping you would be my teacher. But the second he comes into the picture, I'm seen as a troublemaker?!" he said, shaking at that remark in anger.

"Yes I was just waiting for that, crazy jealousy is a good word for it now, but I was pushing him until he broke and said that." Anakin said as Qui-Gon saw his eyes glowing gold in anger and jealousy and nodded sternly. "I chose you long before he laid eyes on you, you are my padawan, my cub padawan. But a Jedi controls the negative emotions and lets the force flow through them." he said and Mace and Yoda nodded sternly to that.

"That's the reaction I was waiting for, look at his eyes, Master." Anakin said and the council checked his eyes and saw they had turned yellow. "I'm lucky he broke his leg right now, otherwise he would've taken that lightsaber up." he said and Qui-Gon nodded sternly to that remark. "He sounds like a savage ready to take a mate by forcibly mating with her." Leia said, shaking in shock at the flash of gold in his eyes and he nodded.

"I know baby, but were it not for that fact he crippled himself he would have attacked me at the moment with his leg in that cast. But this is what happens when a Jedi lets the lust for something and with it anger and hate at what started it control him. I looked like this after the power lust went to Vader's head and before I saw your godfather. Standing on the ramp of your mother's ship, though with that in mind, get back, behind me girls."

"Darra, get behind me, Tahiri, Beru, you too now, Mara, you, Leia and Jaina get behind the boys now." Anakin said as he gripped the training lightsaber, ready to activate it at a moments notice at that. "You're mending, but I'm the one with the lightsaber, don't try it Ferus, cool down now." he said sternly as the rest of their clan went into a line. "Easy boys, son, protect the girls, we got this." Damon said sternly and he nodded to him.

"Anyone need anymore evidence that his jealousy shifted to crazy jealousy right now, his jealousy is so serious that if Sidious needed a new recruit he just found one. In him, and I'm not allowing my anger to get in the way, my parents are here. I'm fully focused, but once again, the darkside is quick to join the fight." he asked and they said it together as the council gripped their own lightsabers ready to yank it then as they answered him.

"No, we don't need anymore evidence, but then his acts being a perfect padawan showed an underlying darkness in him that we were just waiting for to come out." they all said to him. "The Jedi will regret ever holding me back' 'No one was holding you back' 'Nobody chose me as a padawan' 'Then you were not ready.'. That's your conversation with Bruck in it's entirety and like Bruck, he's close to the edge." Miro said sternly and they nodded.

"Anger and hate, the darkside took control here, we're lucky he broke his leg at the moment right now. Or he'd hurt us or himself at the moment, but he needs to calm down, at the moment. His words are mine when Vader lost his mind out out the power lust, Master, if my memories come back. Then that's what I said to Ben when Vader saw him on the ramp and thinking Ben got to Padme and got her in a force stranglehold now."

"But I'm Ben and Ferus is acting like Vader once the power lust when right to his head that night now." Anakin said and Yoda's eyes narrowed and Mace nodded sternly. "I'd consider that reason enough to expel him right now, he can be the new apprentice. But you're mine and you are so controlled that nothing is getting to you." Obi-wan said to him and the duo nodded sternly to that remark as Damon looked at Mace at that.

"Not a troublemaker, just a padawan desperate enough to get chosen, by the most well known team in the temple. But they never chose you, they chose him, my daughter chose him, he has our respect. But your attitude and temper is dangerous enough to show a padawan so desperate to hurt someone to get what they want now. You are a threat to yourself and us, now restrain yourself." Damon said sharply to him at that.

"Are you even listening to yourself, your words right now, Ferus?" Darra said as she and Anakin moved closer together. "It's not about me or Anakin, it's about you, listen to yourself, he turned us against you, he won't take us from you. Now change that around to what Anakin told the kids right now. 'You turned them against me' 'You will not take them from me!'." she said and Anakin finished that sternly as Mace crossed his arms.

"If she was Padme, you're me when Vader knocked me into a coma and I am Ben now Ferus, listen to yourself, the jealousy, crazy jealous. You loved her from the second you saw her as a teenager, but she never chose you, she chose me. Ben the same thing and the council is choosing who between us is better suited for a position on the council. To me, to her and the girls, our mentors, we see it, why don't you and with that."

"Until you calm down, stay away from her, Ferus, I mean it." Anakin said to him as he pulled her close and she burrowed into his arms and Mace nodded to that response. "Like she said, are you even listening to yourself, young man?!" Damon said sharply as he and Qui-Gon repositioned at that response. "My daughter sees you as you're drunk, but not inebriated, you're dangerous right now." Soara said sternly, crossing her arms at that.

"The team, the approval and attention of us adult Jedi and most of all Darra, and he has all three. If that is why you're jealous, you're walking a fine line of being expelled and even before the choosing ceremonies right now Padawan Olin, restrain yourself now." Mace said and he froze up at that remark as he got ready to let him have it, before Anakin straightened up and Mace felt the power of a seasoned council member then.

"Wait Master, if I am a member of the council in my prime at my early 20's, well then let me say this for all of you, as the council. You're all seeing me as your prized pupil but it's because one change makes all the difference as we had the chance to talk beforehand. And before meeting me face to face, so allow me." he said and the council nodded. "Then by all means, say it for us you will, Padawan." Yoda said to him and he looked at Ferus.

"Are you sensing what I am sensing right now though, that your lightsaber reflects your inner turmoil?" Anakin asked and the council and Tolan nodded to answer him. "We are, but at the moment his anger and jealousy, his hate of you is appearing in his lightsaber." Tolan said and Ferus looked at him in shock. "What lightsaber color does he have?" Anakin said and Mace crossed his arms as he explained that to him gently at that.

"He's a consular, green blade, but you don't control your temper and the blade starts changing color." he said and Anakin nodded. "The lightsaber reflects you on the inside, like a spirit animal, alright I get it, but at the moment as a Master guardian. I sound like you now in controlling it in my temper, because I am not trying to show off. Just to get you all to trust me or choose me, I am getting to know all of you and with it here."

"I don't have to show off, I just act like myself as a result the tests in temper and the psychology testing the results are..." he started to say and the council smiled. "You just passed every test we had to give you even before we decided to continue this. The next one is on the force activation tests, but you demonstrate everything we want. And in a first student that didn't grow up here." Kit said and Ferus swallowed hard at that news.

"I don't hate him!" Ferus said quickly and the council crossed their arms at that. "Oh no, well tell me why are you so furious I chose him and not you and with me. Obi-wan, in less then 8 hours, Annie has demonstrated everything a true padawan shows. Without getting cocky, if they told us once, they told us this 100 times control your pride. Your arrogance or it will be your downfall, you want to be the best and never mind."

"The rest of us, you're jealous he is better then you." Darra said and the council nodded sternly. "And what do you call trying to frame him for attempted implication on the fact. That he knew Tru's lightsaber was broken and didn't tell us that news, he knew the code. Lying is not the Jedi way, neither is eaves dropping, threats or anything else. Your teenage self did to his, before she was murdered by Omega at the time now."

"In their timeline, in this one he keeps the door open, he keeps the door opens, he understands, cubs go to it, back to back." Mace said and he swallowed hard at that as Anakin and Darra nodded to him and stood up as he grabbed a three remotes and put them on full. "Begin!" Yoda said and they started deflecting each blast with grace, the duo so in tune with each other he felt the force pulse and flow between them then.

"Yes alright you two that is very good, stay your hand." Mace said and they started to stop, then, in six moves, deflected the last blast as he swung hard. And deflected one aimed at Adi, before knocking the other away from Shmi and swung to protect Darra. And Siri and Obi-wan exchanged smiles at the quickness of their responses. "There you see what leaving the door open results in?" Obi-wan said and he swallowed hard at that.

"Darra is his version of me, but this was us when we started working out together and we developed the door between us so well. We can see it clearly, he's the strength and I'm the speed, this is the lesson in what we keep trying to teach you. And yet you will not listen, you have eyes to see and ears to hear, but you will not learn. Should I just put us all out of our misery and we expel you now?!" Siri said, sounding like her adult self then.

"Alright you two, we'll take it from here, but cubs, you and your brother and sister can take a break, sit down." Mace said and the quartet sat down next to Qui-Gon, Damon and Adi then ad they waited for it. "But Anakin and Siri are very corrct at the moment, no matter what we say you think you are in the right. But what if that shot was real instead of training, you could have killed her last month." Adi said and Stass finished that sternly.

"Let me tell you, we remember what Bruck pulled with Obi-wan, but he was as desperate as Obi-wan was to get chosen by Qui-Gon: Qui-Gon, and we. We were concerned at his acts of not controlling his patience, but he got chosen by Qui-Gon and Bruck didn't. And now it seems that we have reached that for the second time 13 years now. Anakin got them, and you get chosen by a different council member, once her Padawan gets back."

"But Anakin is just a cub version to Obi-wan, he loves him like a big brother and father rolled into one now. Qui is his Jedi father, and we're the extended family. He understands the first two are forbidden but number three is not right now as a result. But he is doing life lessons you never got in the temple and that you learn when in the field." Stass said sternly and Adi crossed her arms as Mace nodded to Anakin and he nodded firmly then.

"The one endanger of turning to the darkside is you now Ferus, since I got my parents back, I'm keeping in touch with them, my friends and Padme. I've become a younger version to Ben now, but no anger, no hate, no jealousy. I am a Jedi looking at this with a clear eye, but your injuries are spelling out more then you just becoming a danger. And to yourself, physically, you're a danger to yourself mentally and emotionally now."

"Your words on me, after you were arguing with the duo, you don't listen to yourself, to us surrounding you, we can feel the hate and anger pulsing in you so hard. That your green is now tinging with red at the moment." he said and the other boy paled at that. "You don't believe me right now, turn it on, your anger and hate is blood red and it's digging into the crystal that you put into that lightsaber, go ahead take a look."

"Here look at mine." he said as he turned it on as they saw the gentle amethyst tinge that Jaina had in her's. And Ferus swallowed hard as he quickly turned his lightsaber on and they saw he was right. As there was a red lining to the green blade and he swallowed hard as Mace and Yoda crossed their arms. "Oh boy, until he calms down that reddish tinge to the green won't go away." Dane said to that and they nodded sternly to him.

"Uh huh, yeah he is right, that's not a good sign." Corran said and the council nodded. "Turn it off and give me that." Minga snapped sternly and he quickly followed orders as he turned it off and gave it to her as she waited for him to calm down then. "Do we need anymore evidence that your anger and hate that Anakin got chosen by me. And you didn't is causing you to brush the darkside if you hadn't just injured yourself here."

"Because this is why Qui-Gon was taking his time in choosing me, before we got locked in the mines on Bandomeer at the time." Obi-wan said sternly and he swallowed hard and Mace crossed his arms at that question. "No we don't right now, but if he wants to be a padawan, get the trio under control right now. Or some darksider will use that to destroy us and in the same way Xanatos attempted to when you were a cub yourself now."

"Young man this is not a contest to get chosen by the best team in the academy for advanced training. But you seem to be competing against your peers for everything here, so enough already." Mace said sternly at that as the twins took it to Damon. "Is this what happens when you have a jealous student that is ticked he got replaced, grandpa?" Lando asked and Damon crossed his arms as he answered him sternly at his question.

"Yes it is, at the moment he is a danger to himself, Anakin has made so much progress he's going to be ready to get chosen at 11 instead of 12 if this continues now. But Ferus, he's a danger to himself and to us right now at this current moment. Especially if he continues holding onto his anger, hate and pride, but this is why it's so easy. For a Jedi to turn into a dark Jedi, you let your anger and jealousy take total control now."

"That everyone else can see it but you can not." he said and Luke's generation all nodded to him as Anakin went further as Tru swallowed hard at that. "Anger that I replaced you as their top student, hate that I have everything you wanted now. The one not seeing the danger is you Ferus, you're trying to tick me off, but the arrogant one is you. This is me at near 10, but I keep in touch with my family and friends right now, but seriously."

"What's the real problem, you wanted to be the chosen one, didn't you?" Anakin said slowly and he nodded. "Let me tell you, being the chosen one is no walk in the park, it leaves you and your heirs open to the dangers of the darkside. And if you fall to the darkside, you leave the non force sensitives in fear of it happening again. But honestly, I am not jealous of you whatsoever, I am not competing against you for their trust."

"To be the one they all depend on or for Darra, no matter how many times we debate this, Ferus, but, of us, and here's the real truth now. That prophecy said I was meant to destroy the Sith and bring balance to force, do you understand what it means?" Anakin said and the duo backed up as they saw the amount of raw power flowing in him. "In just under ten days now, I only realized my importance to the council finally here now."

"I only begun to discover the true extent of my powers, but frankly that raw power, the amount of it is scaring me now. I told this to my son, reversing the wording when he was fighting me and his arrogance cost him his wrist. But I meant it, only my family can destroy the Sith, the prophecy means that to destroy the Sith. And to Ben, Master even my own family, that to destroy the Sith, I either had to become one or have my clone."

"My younger brother, join Sidious, he wipes out the entire order leaving two only of the council left alive, do you know who the two are?" he asked and Ferus shook his head shaking and Obi-wan crossed his arms, knowing who the second of the two were. "It's Ben and Master Yoda, why do you suppose my children are so relieved to see them. And me alive in our present and with us their friends in the alliance, huh, think about it."

"I mean it think about it, why was it Obi-wan, who was living on Tatooine, willing to start training my son, the empire destroyed his, my son's entire life. He had to start from scratch, he meets my baby girl, his twin and her husband, my son in law. And all they have is each other, Chewbacca, Lando and our family droids, they're orphans. But why was Obi-wan training my son, why was it Master Yoda who did the advanced training."

"Why did, when they both died, either of old age or by sacrificing himself to give my son a reason to take my place in the Skywalker/Kenobi team?" he asked and the council crossed their arms, knowing this was now the truth. "It's because to the Sith it was always two, Master's words 'Always Two there are, no more, no less, a master and apprentice.'. To which Master Windu responded, as we don't know who was destroyed."

"But, and I am quoting this word for word, my training is meant to put me on the council as an adult, so I can read them like a book as a result. But 'But which was destroyed, the master or the apprentice.', a nd it takes another 13 years to get the answer. And to that blasted question, Sidious is the Sithmaster who was standing in front of us all this time. The Sith decided on a rule of two, since the war and bloodbath of the last millennia."

"Plaeguis chose at random in 700,000,000,000,000 women, human, women all over the galaxy, well my family is the one. Chosen to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force, chosen to recreate the code and start from scratch. Chosen to create a Jedi dynasty in the male bloodline, unless you understand everything. And I mean everything, that the council reads into it, you will never understand." he said sternly to him at that.

"But I had it with your griping that I know the right way to do this, that I, in your words, took them away from you, as the one they see that is a perfect match is me. I never had to show off to the council or to the duo, to get them to like me at the time. We just sat talking for 10 days, that by this point, we see our exact match. And in master/padawan teams, but honestly and truthly, I don't know how many different ways I can say this."

"Before it penetrates your thoughts and jealousy, your envy at everything I have, you gave up everything to be a Jedi, in two years you are chosen. As right now we still have the agricorps, but what's wrong with being a farmer, or a mechanic. Even a pilot, all of these give you everything you lost back at the moment once chosen?" he asked and Qui-Gon, Obi-wan and the council crossed their arms and Ferus swallowed hard at that.

"You get to go back to your family, don't you get it Ferus, we can still be Jedi even as we're in other occupations, because this life is not for everyone. I wanted to be a Jedi, because I wanted to protect the people that I love at the moment. Not for the excitement, or adventure, I can train future generations now. Be a pilot, protect people, my other skills are needed in this job by the council, I can also help my stepfather."

"In managing his farm, keep the equipment working right, but tell me, what is so wrong about being a famer, a pilot, a mechanic, even a healer. There are other ways to be a Jedi then being a peace keeper, we can feed hundreds, help fix and build things. Be someone's charter and flying them where they need to go in planets. Minga and Bant are using their powers to heal pepole, so what's wrong with that exactly now, huh what."

"But your double in Ben's age group, his double in Miro's age group, by choosing to stay after 13 1/2 they get hijacked. They fell to the darkside, because they saw what they gave up, they wanted what they lost, their parents, a chance at the family legacy. You give up many things once you reach the choosing ceremony. You are destined to have no real home or family, don't you want it back?" he asked and Ferus swallowed hard at that.

"But for right now, what's the big rush, we should enjoy temple training while we got the time to, you think that just because I grew up outside the temple I don't understand. But I do, I do understand, I understand, because I had to act like a Jedi right now. And long before the council came to my planet, I have done things that are considered impossible. To them they see I am a natural, but with the Sith getting ready to destroy the order."

"It was time to change now anyway, I was destined to create a Jedi dynasty, my children are the one hope they have of destroying the Sith that destroyed us. But the reason why will come back in my memory and when it does right now in this case. Whatever caused me to turn is getting you caught by the very people you do not want to get caught by. My parents and your parental mentor." he said sternly and Ferus paled at that remark.

As Owen and Beru moved behind Anakin, Padme gripped his shoulder and their parents crossed their arms sternly at the boy as the council nodded. "I have something not just worth living for, but dying for now, my family, I have total commitment. To my team and the council, my family came first and I did everything I ever could to make them proud. But here is a critical question at the moment as you grew up here at the temple."

"You remember your parents at all, Ferus?" Anakin asked and he looked down and then back up. "Only a little, the last time I saw them was a month before you arrived." he said and Anakin nodded. "That's the difference between us, I remember them alot, in fact by changing the code, once Dooku leaves the order. You get to visit your parents as much as possible now, we get to act normal, have a family, a life not included by the code."

"You learn to balance out both sides of you, but thats exactly the point, you grew up in the temple, you never lived in the outside world. I grew up normal, I can relate to the duo, they spend 75% of their time in the outside world. It's not hard if you don't let it overwhelm you, but this is why they never considered you. Always two of one kind and one of the other, living, unifying, living in my team." he said calmly and Ferus nodded.

"Well I think that penetrated his anger and jealousy now, you sound like me when I lose my temper, Padawan." Mace said with a bemused smile at the lecture and reprimand he just gave Ferus then. "If my destiny was to join the council and created a family dynasty as my position on the council is considered this. I sound like you and Obi-wan together, but the power in you when you let go, the wisdom of Master Yoda when he gives it."

"I just turned into my big brother at 35 years old, before the war even started right now, but the one I think I was venting about after Darra was killed. And if our memories are these books, focused on my training when I'm here is any indication. Then Ferus was the one I was really venting about all that time, unloading my feelings to who was to be my future wife." he said and the duo nodded gently at the remark as he answered him then.

"If those books are our memories of the entire situation and it gets unlocked in the who and why, and someone is being put on probation and till further notice. But this is the you that was from Zan Arbor and leading into her murder at the hands of Omega." Mace told him and he nodded gently. "There's nothing wrong with other careers, that are not being a peace keeper, you get to have a normal life, though you keep your lightsaber."

"My aunt and uncle are farmers and Jedi, they protect the farms from raiders, a healer, you can use that to, in Bant's case, to find the transmitter and remove it. A pilot, use your powers to navigate a very dangerous area, a mechanic. And you can use your powers to site the problem and fix it, I do three of the four. And I can still be a peacekeeper, still a Jedi no matter what I do." he said and the council smiled at that.

"There's my baby nephew now and you just sited that exact thing all of us adult Jedi think about baby, that's it exactly. You can stilll be a Jedi in many ways though not in the field all the time you are a peacekeeper, though you have another career." Leia said as she started laughing at the bemused smile on Qui-Gon's face. And as he answered that remark as he tried to keep from laughing himself as he answered that declaration.

"Thank you, we've been saying this for three years since your peers were old enough to start training in lightsaber traning, let alone physical education. There are other ways to be a Jedi, it's not always about being a peacekeeper and righting every wrong. You can heal people, use your piloting skills as a way to outrun a dangerous hijacker. Use your power to influence plant growth and even using your powers to find it, the flaw.'

"When in a mechanical problem they all want to be out there fighting other dangers, but my team and the Gallia/Tachi team are the most respected teams in the order. That they look up to us, they want to be like us, but you're the seeing past the rumors. You understand, you and I spent a week talking we were always together. But you see past the rumors and see who we are most of all." Qui-Gon said and Mace finished it with him.

"For a Jedi that had a life, that's the easy part they can live in both worlds, but for one that spent 13 years here at the temple this becomes a hunger to them. They blame us for everything we took from them: family, wealth, power as the next in line of the family name. You get rejected for apprenticeship and you get, if your parents were powerful people, you get it all back." Mace and Qui-Gon said slowly and he swallowed hard then.

"That is what we've been trying to say for three years, your age group all want to be knights, but they don't understand in the way you do. You get picked and you lose everything you would have had if you got sent to the agricorps. Chosen to be a pilot, or a mechanic, you lose the real treasure in life. You just translated everything we been saying to him and Tru in particular, Annie." the duo, Thracia and Adi said together gently.

"So what's the rush to graduate to the trials?" he asked and they sighed as he went further. "If Ben chose me in 18 months, I would cherish every minute we had together, I know I'm ready to graduate, but the safety net is something I'm not ready to let go of. I always had a traveling companion, once a knight, and I'm alone until I pick a padawan. So enjoy these years while you have the chance to." he said and they nodded to him.

"There that is exactly the point Mace and I were teaching you in this big book." Thracia said picking up **_Rogue Planet_** and he nodded. "Why rush growing up when all it does is bring more pain and hardship, you should enjoy these years. While you still got the chance to now, you have us as your surrogate parents as once in your mid 20's. It's time to let go, so enjoy your padawan life as it goes fast." she said and he nodded to her then.

"Honestly, I think I've been listening to Father way too much if I sound like him when in the field, or maybe having a chance to see my parents. But them, my aunt and uncles, my friends and brother and sister before I return to the planet. I don't know, but I do know is that I never felt this free, since I unlocked my powers. We connected this fast and here's the result, we bonded, and you win." he said and the council smiled at that.

"Looks like he wasn't expecting your roles to switch gears once you saw your mother and me this soon, son." Farcloud said and he nodded. "Yeah, my temper is not exploding, no impatience, I'm a normal junior padawan right now. I know my time in temple training is coming to an end, I want to enjoy every minute of it. But I got five careers I can choose from if not picked by Ben now." he said and the council nodded firmly to that remark.

"Just what I want to hear from you that is now Padawan, if not chosen, 5 careers to choose from as of right now, still have agricorps and piloting program. Mechanics and salvage like Zekk does, but though not active Jedi in one on one. Can still carry lightsaber, you do so still Jedi though not chosen, but true patience, time is fast. But must have patience and very proud show that patience, you do, show the heart now."

"Of career Jedi you do right now, I see, but exactly what want to hear from you I do, defeat the anger in your opponent and your opponent and your enemy he is no longer. For anger, the enemy is, and defeated that anger you have in him, must accept that not best student we have only he is now. You and he, equally matched you are, but must control that envy and jealousy, he has to." Yoda said and Mace, Adi and Qui-Gon nodded.

Looking at the stern looks in their eyes at that, Ferus realized he made a big mistake, by once again not controlling his temper and his words then. As Qui-Gon looked at Obi-wan and he shook his head as Anakin burrowed into his arms at that. And he hugged him close at that response then gently. "Indeed, I had to put an end to a fight before we left Tatooine, but this is definitely my cub padawan when in total control of his anger."

"I said that in a different way then the way you worded it, but that was what I told him and he understands that right now. But has a few flaws in him, that's fine, no one is perfect and he is showing exactly what I want as the youngest of my team, but here it is. At the moment what I see when if I chose Obi-wan when he was Anakin's age, then this would be the result at the moment, I raised my student from near 10 to 26."

"To the point, I would be ready to do it again and as of this moment that is exactly the case, but since we spent a week getting to know him. I see everything he is, that you are not demonstrating in my students at the moment, young man, as such. In my eyes, I set standards for my padawans, yes I break orders, not because it pleases me. But because at times the rules get in the way of the mission, he knows this and understands this."

"But what is needed here is the act of demonstrations in dealing with the living force, if I saw a fight break out between his fellow racers. Anakin would act like me in defusing the fight right now, before the weapons came out. Opening up fully to the living force is a key practice as a Jedi padawan, understanding there are other ways to prevent a fight. And without violence, he could do this without bringing out his lightsaber easily."

"The way of the apprentice, is an act of non violence, but the one willing to give it a shot in training in double missions is Anakin. We have had this conversation I don't know how many times since you were 8 years old young man, since you started sparring. And it's like nothing I, Adi, or Mace say, penetrates your determination, that you are right. And your peers are wrong, I had this fight with Xanatos when he was your age."

"But this attitude of your's of always wanting to be in the right, the fact he's passing every test we, as the council, run him through, he's got a perfect match. Obi-wan and I connected to him and our bonds are beyond tight now, to him now. That is Obi-wan, he made his choice, Anakin is who he wants as a padawan now. So there is no need to say the words later, he is training him on his own, even without his needing me to ask."

"Anakin is not perfect, he has a few flaws in him, and that makes him as the perfect padawan, because he is not perfect." he said and Ferus flinched as he realized that his trying to act as the perfect padawan was showing him as to good to be true. "Do you know what we see as evil has many faces?" he asked and Ferus shook his head, shaking. "It's because, they often to appear more normal, then normal people now in this case."

"The pieces that were showing had us very wary of the person you would grow up to become and even then you never mind your own business. And even now all you show is your arrogance, anger and most of all a lust for power now. Your lust to become my next star pupil and now anger that you don't even get that when I meet your supposed rival. A Jedi is selfless, we only care about others, but we are not perfect, no one is."

"But the fact that you are trying to prove you are better then he is only shows this even more, you do not know anything about us, our personal lives. Our likes, dislikes, our personality traits, even our personal backgrounds, you do not understand us. He does, and he shows that he is willing to set aside that and get to know us now. Our memories come back now and he gets us back anyway, Obi-wan is his mentor, either way."

"It's either self fullfilling prophecy or just our memories, but either way it doesn't matter how much you object to this, he is my student. And that is why we will never choose you, Padawan Olin, he's not showing jealousy at the fact you are better then he is. He's not the one that left the door locked and a child got hurt because of that choice. He's not the one lying to cover up the fact that a weapon was damaged enough to short circuit."

"And most of all he's controlling his temper at the moment where provocations like Sebulba's barb are concerned. You are shown as full of anger and impatience, this is not a contest to be chosen, you're showing impatience as opposed to patience. But you are exactly the same, but if these books say anything then the one that is not ready to be chosen is you." Qui-Gon said sternly at that and he swallowed hard at the rejection.

"And if you don't control that anger and impatience then Sidious could choose you instead of Anakin. Anger, envy, pride they are sins, that the Sith use against us young man, so that is enough of this already right now, Anakin got picked by them, you did not. Now that's enough as your eagerness to have them choose you, resulted in your hurting yourself right now." Mace said sternly and he nodded as he lowered his head then.

Knowing nothing he said would change their minds, he lost their approval and his chance at being the duo's newest member at that. All because of his arrogance, as Obi-wan said it to him sternly. "Do you not get the point, that the shroud of the darkside has fallen, but listen to yourself youngling. Listen to your words, you say you're a Jedi, your behavior is showing something highly different to us right now, us, the council."

"Darra just said everything my adult self, in 13 years, said to Vader, right after he committed two acts that caused him to turn, his eyes. As they changed, they changed from the deep sky blue that I know into changing into reddish gold. But to us, we see that his future is now crystal clear, your's is clouded, do you understand what that means?" he asked and Ferus shook his head shaking at the stern tone in his voice.

"This was why we were concerned, the boy is dangerous, we can all sense that, that boy is you, the Jedi student that is threat to all of us is not Anakin at all now. Anakin is showing everything we like to see in a career Jedi, he's calm, controlled in his temper. And beyond patient, seeing his mother and keeping contact with her and his stepfather, his friends was the key, but now you are now showing everything you are worried about."

"You understand the true piece to beat the darkside: peace over anger, honor over hate, strength over fear. To be a Jedi is to control your fear and anger once you do that, we of the first and second generation can consider it. But that's exactly the problem, you never do that, it's the same fight repeatedly. The anger, the jealousy, I heard that desperation and anger in my rival's voice when I was 13, but to point that a different way right now."

"The Jedi will regret ever holding me back', 'the Jedi never held you back', 'No one chose me as a padawan.'. 'Then you were not ready', if you were adults right now, and the Sith got to you instead of Anakin, it's the very same fight between you and me. But you are making yourself out to be the victim, when you know darn well what you have done. I don't care if you do not want to hear the truth to the carnage you left in this temple."

"If Darra was in Padme's place and you are in Anakin's, but you are hearing the truth whether you want it or not." Obi-wan said sternly and he swallowed as he looked at him and seeing an entirely new man in front of him as he read it out. "But this is it in my eyes 'he turned us against you, no: you have done that yourself.'. 'He will not take us from you, 'her' from you: no, your anger and your lust for power have already done that."

"You have allowed this Sith to twist your mind, until now, now you become the very thing that you swore to destroy." he said and Ferus paled as he realized in his words this made him sound like a Sithlord. "If turned, that scream of hate at me is sounding completely savage, like you're a primitive ready to take a mate by forcefully mating with her. The power lust has gone right to your head and you sound completely deranged now."

"Your alter ego is looking at me with clear anger and hate, I may not have convinced her, but she needed the proof and you did the rest." Obi-wan said and he closed his eyes to deny what he was saying then. "That's right Padawan, you do not hear the anger and the lust for power in your voice, but we do, Anakin got hand picked by Qui-Gon and me. Long before the choosing ceremonies began right now, but this was a case of, honestly."

"Of self fullfilling prophecy, Qui-Gon found him for me and his destiny was to change the code and create a Jedi dynasty now. But I have raised him and trained him since he was a boy, since he was this age, like my own baby brother. But as his mentor, it's I worry about him, and more then I should, but it's because I do not want to lose him. But the first rule to finding an exact match is by actually getting to know who you want."

"As a mentor and he has already done that, my secrets are in these books, he reads my past and it's game over in his eyes. He knows everything about me, including the girls to him, he doesn't have to hide anything from me, or vice versa in my case to him. No matter how much you disagree, everything that should have been in their timeline is now in this one, _' **but let it go.'**_." Obi-wan said sternly to him at that as Morgan said it to him.

"Qui-Gon that request of your memories it will be activating after you are done dealing with Raaba. So get ready that gets unlocked and everything you remember gets unleashed, but not in the way you think, Padme, you and your friends. You will get your memories back as well, along with your families and friends on your planets. My lord Jabba, that includes you as well, so stand by." she said and they nodded in relief then.

"Alright again we do the rest of this in two ways, book 6 is next after this now, as it's a few weeks later. But we start with our debate after I told you that the Elders agreed to negotiate with you." Qui-Gon said and the duo nodded. "Hold it, how long has it been since he left that you won the war exactly?" Anakin asked her and she smiled softly. "It was two weeks later after this, it starts a second time and it's two weeks later for you."

"But the constant threat had you delayed from making contact with them, till the latest piece came to an end as the clean up got started. As you and my twins made contact and told the council and the duo the war was over. As things started a second time, but though stuck there, you were still training with your equipment at the time." Nield told him and he nodded as he sighed as he remembered the last conversation.

"That happens again for real and someone is going to get it, Mawat did too much damage, before I got your brother off the planet. This triggers a secondary trauma for my students and whoever did it is in big trouble." Qui-Gon said to that and the couple and Wehutti nodded in agreement to that remark. "Issues of the father bear Jedi, the youngest of the trio doesn't need a trauma this soon after leaving right now."

"And secondly, this is delaying his training and I been watching him ever since and saw him constantly looking at his pictures and the crystals you gave him. That I know he's homesick at the moment." Cerasi said and he nodded as Ferus swallowed at that as Nield started them off as he remembered this conversation then. And knew their asking for help almost did irreparable damage to the team's bonds as a trio then firmly as he said it.

 **The Defenders of the Dead: Ferus's POV Continued:**

"Hold off on that, get Gueni, Deanna and Rica, Deila, Roenni and Joli here please." Wehutti said and a flash lit up the room at that as the sextet in question appeared before them gently. "Whoa, Cerasi, is that really you?!" Deila said and she nodded with a smile as the quartet gave her a hug with a smile. "We missed you so much, Cerasi." Roenni said and she smiled softly at them as they all looked at Obi-wan gently at that.

"Hey brother, good to see you again." Rica said and he smiled. "You too guys, the reason you're here is that Wehutti suggested we run it this way. But I have two candidates to be my first padawan, my brother, Anakin Skywalker chose a different way to handle this. But his rival was just like me when he was our age at the time back then when we met." he said and the sextet looked at the duo and Deanna answered him gently at that news.

"So do the conversation we had in meeting between us, a different text, if you, the Young first and Qui-Gon, let alone Gueni, Wehutti and I were discussing this. We remember the debate, but what Nield told you was correct, it gets any worse and it's a repeater. But though every adult that was part of the elders called a permanent cease fire. We got a few renegades that are determined to protect the remaining halls honey, in truth."

"But this keeps up and it's starting all over again, but we don't need another Jedi student stuck on the planet, because they don't know when to quit at the moment." she said and he nodded. "So the secondary candidate for your new student is the one following your past and your brother there. He chose a different way to do this, so instead of defying you and Qui', he chose to talk to your adoptive mentor first, before telling you."

"You took it the council, we had that conversation and decided we had to get your friends off the planet, before he got ordered to stay. And Cerasi, Nield, Joli and I decided to take care and look after him, until we won the war. And then we're getting ready to contact you to bring you back, so to prevent a repeater. Of a near coup, and this time Cerasi's daughter gets hit and he suffers your reaction?" Deila asked and he nodded to her.

"Yes exactly, but at the moment, young Ferus needs to understand it is easier when you have a life before a situation like this. But that's what the debate really is about right now, my brother had a people, family, planet and cause to believe in already. Guys, this is Anakin Skywalker, he's from the Outer Rim territories and Tatooine. He's my new padawan and adopted younger brother." he said and they looked at Anakin gently.

"If given the chance the Outer Rim planet leaders decided to have him getting involved just to destroy the reason the war started up for a second time. Where are we in the storyline if you brought us here?" Gueni asked and he explained that to him. "Anakin just finished his version and Ferus is doing his and we are about to have same argument. That we did when I decided to stay at the time." he said and Deila thought it over.

And closed her eyes as she read it out. "Just after Qui-Gon realized you jacked the ship, and you were being swept away by your emotions, alright we go it from there." she said and they nodded as Nield started them of as they exchanged looks at this memory as Nield hid a sigh. **_"We are the middle generation now, but if I know anything it is that the elders of either side, not you as our parents, agree with this to stop it."_**

 ** _"We got a possible repeat."_** Deila said and Deanna nodded in agreement. **_"Agreed, alright, Gueni, Wehutti, Qui-Gon and I will head for the meeting. And you three head back for your control and the four of us will report back to you. We're gathering intelligence right now for you so we can do this."_** she said and the trio Deila and Joli nodded to the orders and left them as the quartet headed up there.


	39. Rising Force X: Jedi Apprentice X

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With these next chapters, they are going to be doing two different versions from an Uncertain Path. The second Half Of The Captive Temple and The Day of Reckoning, as the versions are focused on Ferus and Anakin. And as one version follows very closely to Obi-wan's childhood. And the other follows Anakin's way of dealimg with it, before their memories return now."**

 **Following these chapters is focused on Lowie's conversation with Raaba and the remarks from Han's conversation with Lando. This Chapter is going to cover the rest of the argument between Bria and the alliance leaders. These are all going to be be italicized and in bold to indicate the quotes from the stories. In the Twins time-line, before they make changes to their futures from here.**

 **As for Raaba, the conversations between the wookies are going to be italicized and in bold, so this conversation is going to a slight match to the book. But from here the truths of the Diversity alliance get revealed as lies, before they deal with Han's ex girlfriend. But from here the rest of the lost chapters that had to put back up a second time get added to the story after this.**

 **As he tells them the truth to how he turned and why exactly now. But like in the last story like Obi-wan and Yoda had to deal with Daniel's alter ego getting unleashed, Anakin, is facing off against his alter ego. And after the truth and memories come forward of what really happened. And as he tells the twins, Han and Lando the truth to what destroyed their family and why now.**

 **And this story leads into his 11th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot, before he returns to Tatooine. And to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 39:** **Young Jedi Knights IX:** **The Uncertain Path I**

 **The Defenders of the Dead: Ferus's POV Continued:**

Arriving at the building the quartet exchanged looks. ** _"Hello everyone, been a long time."_ **Qui-Gon said and they looked at him in shock then. **_"Master Jinn, the council sent you again?!"_ **one of the rebel elders asked in shock then and he nodded. **_"That's right once again I seem to be caught in the middle between your peoples. You and the Young first who have now added your grandchildren to this right now."_**

 ** _"Just why start this again and we both know the ending results of the last revolution as Cerasi was nearly killed at the time?"_ **he asked, crossing his arms and they exchanged looks. ** _"Hasn't there been enough bloodshed between our peoples, defenders of the dead, we were blinded to the fact. Now that while we protect the past we were destroying the planet, our children's future now."_**

 ** _"Not till my baby creates the black box does she has the power to make us stop and listen, and now, once again. It's seems that my friends in the Jedi are caught in the middle a second timd."_** Wehutti said and just as the Daan elder was answering they heard a loud explosion. **" _Master, I can't find Roenni, Nield and Ferus anywhere."_ **Obi-wan said to him and as he pretended he was scanning the horizon then.

 ** _"The reports are coming in from Deila, Roenni, and Joli now, that two of the deflection towers, the ones I blew, have just been blown a second time. Cerasi, Nield and I are keeping a look out up here at the moment, but whoever did it. They blew the towers in the Daan territory, again."_** Obi-wan said and he nodded in aggravation as he exchanged looks with the trio at the news then firmly.

 ** _"Keep an eye out and when they get back, hold them there, because if he did what you did and he is in serious trouble."_** he said and they gave a nod. **_"Reports have been confirmed that it was the young, uh we can just call them. The Young Second, but the Young first are the middle generation now. And they: Rica, Deila and Cerasi all said they and the Young First had nothing to do with it, now."_**

 ** _"The Young first and second are pouring into the city from the country side, the city is now open and defenseless, and they are armed."_** Gueni said and the elders on both sides noddedas 3/4's joined with Qui-Gon at that. **_"Do you see now that like before, you must work together, they only want peace. You can give it to them don't you want to rebuild your city now?"_ **he said and a rebel elder scoffed at that.

 ** _"We both know we already had this conversation Master Jedi, but our grandchildren are just like their parents."_** he said and Qui-Gon lifted his hand. ** _"No, I will not attack innocent children, like their parents, they did. And just like their parents, they did what needed to be done right now. But I am willing to re-open negotiations between you and them._** " he said and they sighed and nodded.

As he answered him. "It's a trap." Han said sternly and she nodded. ** _'Master, the duo and I went to check, Joli reported that they are amassing a fleet. And one the same size as the last one, but test their grand children. And with the same conversation, and we will talk outside of HQ.'_ **Obi-wan said and he hid a nod to his remark as he listened to the Melida rebel replacing Wehutti at that remark gently.

 ** _"They say they want peace, but they wage war."_** the Melida said and a Daan rebel nodded in agreement. ** _"Well we can give them a war to make our ancestors proud, we may have lost some weapons, but we are not defenseless. And we have weapons remaining."_** he said and a Melida rebel woman finished that. " ** _Shipments are arriving this very afternoon from our store just outside of the city."_**

 ** _"They will collapse at any sign of resistance."_** she said and Qui-Gon said it sternly. **_"For once do not over estimate yourselves, once again, you have no weapons, you have no air support and your army is made of elders and wounded. Think of what you are saying, there are thousands of them!"_** he said and the two groups exchanged looks as Gueni's replacement said it then firmly as he looked at them.

 ** _"Perhaps Master Jinn is right, I see only one way to defeat them: we must join our forces and weapons, but the Jedi must lead us."_** he said and Wehutti's replacement nodded. ** _"It's the only way that we can be sure that the Daan will not turn on us once the battle is done."_ **he said and the Daan responded in kind. **_"It is our only option, we can not trust the Melida."_** he said and Qui-Gon shook his head.

 ** _"I did not come here to lead you into battle, I came, once again, to you urge to find a way towards peace."_** he said and that did it. **_"But there is no peace, the Young have once again drawn the battle lines."_ **he snapped and Qui-Gon lost his temper. **_"These are your grandchildren, like their parents before them, I for one, will not kill children, in either age group, why are you so willing to do so."_**

 ** _"Are you willing to go into battle against your own grandchildren now?!" he asked and the rebel elders sighed as they exchanged looks as the Melida said it in resignation then._** ** _"Alright, if you will be our emissary again, we will open talks with the Young first and second."_** he said and the Daan nodded. ** _"The Daan agree, you are right Qui-Gon, we can not wage war against our children."_**

 ** _"Either generation."_ **he said and they nodded and have a nod. "Alright here we go, I would like to find it interesting that though so determined to help. And, suddenly, you don't say a thing when I am talking to the Young second." Qui-Gon said sternly and Cerasi nodded. "And like before, my twins gained their father's and my stubborness at the moment, though they got a good relationship with my father right now."

"Seems to me, that, like we had, they took matters into their own hands, but our generation at this age, as we just reached 29 by this point. And they just reached 12, Ferus is 12 and that sums it up." she said and he, and the trio nodded as they started then. **_"We will not meet with them, I know what their promises are worth, they will agree to meet as a diversion, they will tell us to disarm."_**

 ** _"And then the fighting will begin again, this surrender is too soon, if we relent, they will think we are weak."_ **he said and Qui-Gon nodded to him. **_"Like before, they know you, both Generations of the Young, have backed them into a corner. They're willing to talk, you succeeded, Nield, now take your victory."_ **he said and then Cerasi crossed her arms as she answered him then gently as he got ready.

 ** _"We did not suceed by being fools, Qui-Gon."_** she said and he remembered his annoyance at this memory as he answered her then. As he saw Ferus just sitting there not saying anything as he listened to the debate. **_"How did you blow the deflection towers guys as we already had this conversation. And I did it against authorization?"_** Obi-wan asked and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

 ** _"He's right and frankly you're lucky to be alive if whoever did the flying was a good pilot. You'd have to hit them from the air, but floaters couldn't do that, you'd need..."_** he started to say and Obi-wan closed his eyes as he read it out. **_"The starfighter."_ **he said and they turned to Ferus who pushed back from the table stood up and was looking back at them defiantly and they nodded slowly at the look on his face.

 ** _"So it was you, you took the starfighter, you took it knowing it was our only way off the planet, you took it knowing it was the one hope for Adi."_** Qui-Gon said and he nodded, as Roenni got ready to say it, Nield gripped her arm and shook his head. As this tension between the trio was private and she nodded. ** _"Please come with us Ferus."_** Obi-wan said curtly to him and he nodded as they walked out of the room then.

 ** _'Not again, why did it have to come to this right now.'_** Qui-Gon said to himself, the knife had been shoved into his heart and he knew what this next conversation was going to be like. ** _'You want to say it, or do we spot the remarks betwen us, he doesn't know what was said between us when I made this choice?'_** Obi-wan asked and he said it firmly. ** _'I'll do it Obi-wan.'_** he said and sighed as he read it out to him gently.

 _ **'Honestly I was beyond furious, but at myself at the time, I should have stepped in long before you made this choice, you were 13. Just a child amongst children no older then you are, just starting your life as a padawan. And you get swept up in something, you considered to be a worthy cause here. Like you, he broke my trust, without complete trust, the bond shatters, like Mace said.'**_

 _ **"I depend on you, just like you depend on me, and without total trust, total commitment, the bond shatters. He decides to return it's making it clear, it will take time and more then he wants it to right now. You and me, we fixed that between us, it will take just as long if not more for him in this case.'**_ he said and Obi-wan hid a nod as he got ready to say it as lead them to the area he did it before.

Before Qui-Gon turned around then as he looked into his eyes as he read out the offenses then. ** _"You were instructed not to take sides."_** he said and Ferus nodded. **_"Yes."_** he said and Qui-Gon went further. ** _"You were instructed to be available to leave at a moment's notice."_** he said and Ferus gave a second nod. **_"Yes."_** he said and Qui-Gon nodded, as he swallowed as he remembered his lost soulmate then.

 ** _"You were instructed that Adi's health was your first concern, yet you endangered that health. By taking our only form of transport on a dangerous mission."_** he said and Ferus nodded. **_"Yes."_** he said and Qui-Gon swallowed painfully at that remark. **_"By doing all this, you not only put Adi at risk, but the peace process on Melida/Daan as well."_ **he said and Ferus hesitated for the first time then at that.

 ** _"I aided the peace process-."_ **he said and Qui-Gon interrupted at that sternly. **_"That is your interpretation, it was not your instruction, your master, parental master. And Jedi Master Yoda had decided that Jedi intervention at this stage could only prejudice the Melida or the Daan. Thereby sabotaging peace process, you were told this, is that true, Ferus."_** he said and Ferus nodded as he answered him then.

 ** _"Yes it's true."_** Ferus admitted and they nodded. **_'Here it comes, he answers in the way I did, it means that he's been swept away by his emotions. He grew up in the temple like I did, but at this point, it's now facing the fact he's me. And before I spent this much time in the outside world right now.'_** he said and Qui-Gon hid a nod to his remark as they waited for it and Ferus blurted it out then.

 ** _"I don't care."_** he said and Qui-Gon said it firmly. ** _"You don't care about what?"_** he said with a warning tone and Ferus met his gaze. **_"I don't care I broke the rules, it was right to break them."_** he said and Obi-wan said it for both of them as Qui-Gon took a deep breath as he waited for the answer. ** _"And was it also right to break our trust?"_** he asked firmly and Ferus nodded as he answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"I'm sorry I had to, but yes."_** he said and Qui-Gon hid a sigh. ** _'I was waiting for this from the second we took him on as a member of our team now. This betrayal, I was waiting for this betrayal of trust now to our bond. I've been preparing for it ever since Bandomeer right now, but once again, it takes me off guard.'_** he thought to Obi-wan as they waited to hear the declaration, just in Ferus's voice.

 ** _"Qui-Gon, Obi-wan you must understand, I found something here, all my life, I've been told what is right, what is best. The path has been pointed out to me, that was a great gift and I am grateful for all I've learned. But here all those abstractions I've learned suddently fit into something concrete. Something I can see, something real."_** he said as he waved his hand behind him then gently.

 ** _"These people feel like my people, this cause feels like my cause, it calls to me, like nothing I ever felt before."_ **he said and Obi-wan sighed as he remembered that same remark as Qui-Gon said it for him. And with a careful tone in his voice as he answered him gently at that. **_"The situation here is hearbreaking, yes, it is hard one to walk away from, that is why I tried to resolve before we left."_**

 _ **"But walk away we must."**_ he said and they watched as Ferus's face turn to stone at that remark as he said it gently to him. **_"Ferus, everything you think you found here, you already have. You are a Jedi, what you need is distance and a little time for reflection"_ **he said and Ferus shook his head. **_"I don't need to reflect."_ **he said stiffly and Qui-Gon said it gently, but firmly to that remark as he said it to him.

 ** _"That is your choice, but still you must accompany us back to the temple, now I am going to gather some things for Adi in the city. When I get back I expect you to be packed and ready to go."_** he said as he ended it at that as he started back to the main tunnel, but Ferus did not move. **_"Come Padawan."_** he said sternly and Ferus relunctantly followed him and Obi-wan said it firmly to him gently at that.

 ** _'Master there is something closed off in him that I never sensed before, I'm getting worried right now.'_** he said and Qui-Gon hid a nod. ** _'That is what I noticed in you last time we were here Obi-wan, but it will be good. To get back to the temple, where the calm surroundings and the wisdom. And of Master Yoda will help him find his center again.'_** he thought back to him at that thought gently.

Before Obi-wan could say it, they heard a roar from the main tunnel, following it were voices shouting and the pounding of feet, as Nield swung to them and quickly said it. **_"The offer of negotiation is once again a trick, the elders are attacking!"_** he said and the duo charged to Adi as Qui-Gon said it for both of them **_"I had hoped to go back to the city and find more medical supplies and borrow a floater."_**

 ** _"But I am afraid there is no chance of that now, war has broken out and we must leave immediately."_ **he said and Adi nodded. **_"It's alright, I can walk Qui-Gon, your medicine has already helped me, I can make it if you guide me."_** she sais and they nodded to that as Obi-wan gathered their things and slung it the pack over his shoulder. ** _"I got our stuff, you take her."_** he said and Qui-Gon nodded to him.

As he loaded the rest into the pack Cerasi gave him, before he turned around and saw that Ferus wasn't there, Roenni and Nield were gone as well. As he searched the adjoining tunnels. **_"We're wasting time, he's probably gone to the surface with Roenni and Nield."_** Obi-wan said and he nodded in agreement. **_"He probably thought I needed more time to gather supplies right now, like I told him, Obi-wan."_**

 ** _"In that case, he could still be planning to meet us at the starfighter, he has disobeyed us, again, but we can't waste anymore time. In looking for him, we have to go now and I mean right now."_** he said and and Obi-wan nodded as he grabbed both bags and Qui-Gon picked her up then. "Alright my conversation with the duo and then our confrontation, before we go to book six now, Father, Master Yoda."

"The four of us, you, Mace and the others he connected to this fast are trying to control our impatience in getting word from the planet that they won the war. And every person my age to yours is getting antsy about this as we're all scared out of our minds right now. In Anakin's case, but we're still waiting for a report from the planet in Ferus's case, as he starts feeling homesick and wanting to return to Coruscant like I did now."

"But not so easy, you and I are slightly distracted and everyone is wondering in whether or not I will choose a new padawan. But after he took off on me, I am never choosing another padawan after this as I am just a younger version of you now, Father." he said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to that remark. "Indeed, asked for use of the starfighter again have they, Obi-wan?" Yoda and Yaddle asked together and he nodded.

"I think you can see this clearly now, for me the balance kept me strong, the balance keeps me strong, keeps me together, I am a soldier of balance, I am a master guardian." Anakin said and Retan smiled. "That's what being a grey Jedi really is Anakin, it's all about balance, there is no light without dark, no dark without light. No good without evil, no evil without good you keep them balanced and the darkside now, those darksiders."

"They can never touch you at all now, it's all about balance, you stay balanced and you become the strongest Force sensitive in history now. But to say it now: there is no peace without strife, no strife without peace, no light without darkness. No darkness without light, no good without evil, no evil without good. It's about balance, I am a soldier of balance, the keeper of the torch lighting the way, I am a keeper of peace."

"A soldier of balance I am a grey Jedi' 'I am a Master Guardian.'." they said together and Mace and Adi smiled at the declaration then seeing their prize pupil then. "Kyle, did you have family as a Jedi?" Ki Adi Mundi asked and he nodded. "If you mean I'm married and have children then yes, I do, but being married and having a family. It makes you stronger, not weaker, as without your family you never had the strength to pull free."

"And from the darkside, but that is the strength and knowledge of the ages, he spends an equal amount of time in both worlds." he said and the council nodded. "We better keep that balance within under control, because without and we got a serious problem here. Us normal Jedi, growing up in the temple, have a harder time with this then they do." Siri said and Obi-wan nodded as they both looked at their mentors and Yoda gently.

"Earth, they consider you a libra guys, if you were born in late September, but to that horoscope sign they need a perfectly balanced life. Without balance, your life completely falls apart and I think that's what destroyed you. Because if these books tell me anything you were trying to keep the red and blue balanced. And then the red overwhelmed the blue and supposedly killed you." Daniel said and Mace and Adi nodded to the news firmly.

"Well we fix that problem and that takes care of that, keeps in touch with Padme and his family and friends on their planets. And we keep him balanced as a master guardian, starting now, but Obi-wan you teach him like a normal Jedi. Siri, Mace and I got the master guardian pieces and our memories come back and that's that." Adi said in response as Obi-wan exchanged looks with him and then looked at the trio gently.

"Anakin, you know what you gave up when you started: You have only two more times to race after you did the Boonta Eve, okay. The droids we can allow, as you go searching for parts to restock the lab with, but you have to ask about the racing first. Get our permission after this one is done, understood?" Ki Adi Mundi said for the entire council and he nodded. "Yes Master I understand." he said gently and Mace nodded to that.

"I'm retired after the intergalactic anyway, though I'll watch and act as a mechanic, I'm not racing again after that." he said and the council nodded smiling gently. "What's more dangerous then the podracing?" Leia asked and Mace sighed. "The pit races, the black market in the lower levels had a collection of race wing pit races. So any person that is trying it, it leads to repeated injuries even worse then the type your brother got into."

"To answer your other remark though Anakin, in regarding that indeed, so all who see that changing the code, so we can fall in love and getting married. And having a family is for the best, raise your hand?" Mace said and the entire council and Anakin's parental training quartet raised their's. "All opposed?" Yoda said and nobody said or did anything and Yoda nodded firmly as he said ut for the entire entire council then gently.

"Motion has passed and the vote unanimous, the code, be changed it will and all younglings get to see their families now. They will, and new code created after Master Dooku, leave the Jedi order he does." he said and they smiled. "Get ready these next 13 years are going to get a bit crazy right now, before he thinks he's destroyed us right now." Anakin said and they nodded as Obi-wan looked at the council gently at that.

"So what's this mean, you're like us now, grandpa?" Solo asked and he nodded. "Yes, but though we act normal we are still Jedi, but training has more to it then you think. You said that you been trained by Ikrit, before he was killed by the peace brigade?" he said and they nodded. "Well with that in mind, his Jedi order is a mixture of yours, and he's got his mentor back, like you us." he said and they bowed to him and he bowed back.

"He's starting to act like a council member like Obi-wan is, if that's the last thing the council members that got killed by Sidious was. While for you and Master, your memories stretch to just after we tore the heart out of the empire, Uncle Ben." Luke said and the council nodded in agreement. "As do mine son, that's the very last time you saw me, as you saw my adult self now." Anakin said and the twins nodded gently to that gently.

"Anyone consider that he, that is Anakin, wasn't causing us, your age group and mine, to doubt the conviction of our students. But the one that did is Ferus at the moment, Anakin knew his place was with Father and me, let alone his fellow Jedi. But the one that, like me caused it to get called into question is the padawan trying to show off to us right now?" Obi-wan asked and the council and Qui-Gon nodded sternly at that remark.

"Indeed, yes and see that myself I do, but have again once you had, you can not, decision, changed you and changed Qui-Gon, it did. Every moment makes it so and every choice, consequences there are to it, that come with it. Sees this easily Anakin does, and knows his true place with us it is, star pupil of our's he is now and knows. Now, that though very good, still more to learn he has and enjoy being cub Jedi while it lasts now."

"Not ready to let go, and wants to stay our student till time it comes to let go, both in our case and his, it is and he does. Very wise to point that out, but results of having Shmi this is and grown very strong he has as a result in short time as a result. That's made clear, time to talk to her and his friends, he gets and stay himself now. And as grows into his powers, he does now." Yoda said and Mace and Adi nodded as she said it for him.

"There any more reason, after you just suffered two traumas in five years, that you want to let go and graduate that fast. At least he understands that the older you get and the more traumatic the training gets, he wants to stay a padawan for another seven years." Mace said and the duo swallowed hard at that. "The deepest commitment, the most serious mind is not about the order at all, but about your commitment to your team."

"Seems to me that you show no such commitment and you're not serious about that commitment, if you want to leave us that quickly. And six years after we chose you for our own teams now." Qui-Gon said and crossed his arms. "Father that is the next alteration, just help the quartet train us until they got enough experience. And to manage on their own, though not visible, you can still train me now here at the moment."

"Just short of a month and you have taught me so much, both of you have, I need both of you to balance me out as a regular Jedi. While as a Master guardian, same thing, you 3 are both sides, my own team is both sides, of the lightside of the force. Only natural, aside from that, why graduate 7 or 8 years after you pick me, I want another 8 years. I don't want to graduate when in my late teens, I want to stay at your side now."

"Want to stay your padawan forever, like you don't want another padawan, I don't want another mentor or parental, you are my mentor, I choose you. 13 years, I spent 13 years and I should have stayed at your side another 6, not making that same mistake twice. And how could you understand you two, you want to grow up, I don't, we've got 17 years and those years go by fast, but why rush the trials and training, growing up."

"We should enjoy these years while we got the chance to, that was your mistake and it wrecks your life in your case and destroys Tru in the other. You allowed your lust to prove you're perfect and I'm not to cloud your judgement. And it kills her, but I don't want to grow up and leave my team, my Jedi family, is all I have. Still your cub, no matter how old I get now, things change, but what doesnt is our bone now, not letting go."

"I don't care about the trials, graduating seven or eight years after you picked me, you are my family amd my team comes first and it always will now." Anakin said and the duo swallowed at the remark as Obi-wan hugged him tightly in response to that remark. "No choice needed, you want to stay a padawan until you're ready to let go?" Adi asked and he nodded and she and Mace gave a nod as she, Thracia and Mace exchanged looks.

"You see the difference here, young man, between yourself and Anakin, your own team feels like you turned on them. While Anakin is just as heart broken as they are that he's been ordered to stay on their planet, he knows he's a Jedi. And the temple is where he belongs and back with his team trio, he should be here. And be helping Qui' and Obi-wan with the investigation and instead he's staying to deal with the clean up right now."

"Anakin got authorization by us to help, in one mission and he was ready to come home, before the senate over rode that decision." Adi said and he swallowed hard at that remark and the stern look on the council's faces at that. "Loyalty was what mattered to me, we both knew this, the master depends on the total loyalty from the apprentice. Like the apprentice depends on the master, it's all about trust and loyalty, without trust."

"And the bond shatters." Anakin said and Ferus swallowed hard at that remark. "Master this happens and before the investigation starts and I'm going back. Just so we can prevent what happened to Obi-wan from happening to Anakin here." Qui-Gon said and they nodded in acceptance of his decision. "We're going back, Clee can do the investigation till we come home, but Anakin needs us even more right now."

"The more Jedi and the more chances we have of preventing another situation that results in a shootout or worse." Adi said and Mace nodded in agreement. "Three Jedi masters and two Jedi knights should be enough, but we're the ones. Now that he's closest too, Adi, starting this young in being a Master guardian, we just keep it. Said it, the balance within under control right right now in this case at the moment."

"But being ordered to leave a just turned 12 year old on a planet that constantly is in a state of conflict is criminal no matter what way you look at it. But the one pressing charges for this is not the chancellor or the senate, but us and on the Chancellor at the moment. We were asked to look after him and now they want us to leave our student, stuck on a planet always in strife." he said and Adi nodded in agreement to that firmly.

"Quoting our remarks, always saying what we think and what we're thinking, you can read us, because you opened yourself up completely to the living force. And that says you got the attitude of a career Jedi, you know who you are and where you come from. You act like a Jedi, by remembering who you are and where you come from right now." Mace said smiling and Anakin looked into his eyes as he said it then gently to them.

"All about loyalty, I understand Ben's mistakes and by understanding those mistakes I don't make them myself, I did everything I could, but my place is here. I should be here training in lightsaber training, be helping the council with the investigation. And instead I'm trapped on a planet that one wrong word or action can trigger an inferno of violence." he said and sighed as he looked down and then looked up and said it firmly to Ferus.

"Father is right at the moment right now, but you take that step know what a hard one it will be, because they will stop you. Are you willing to fight your own mentors to save the lives of the people you only known a few days and when you knew your team for years?" Anakin asked and he swallowed hard at that remark as he said it. "I can't, I could never fight my mentors, my big brother, my father, every good memory comes forward."

"Father raised me, like he raised Obi-wan, I never wanted to leave my Jedi family, I made my choice: my team, Siri and Mother came first. I don't care about the commendations or the promotions where catching someone Sidious or Omega is concerned. My priority to my team, my family comes first and it always will right now, instead of violating orders. I asked one last request and they gave it to me and I gave them a fighting chance."

"But the team comes first and they always do and will to me right now, I would have left if I had the chance, we were all on board. And I was ready to leave, but I had no choice, I have my orders, I had to stay there. You made the choice on your own Ferus, and that choice comes close to destroying your life, you acted impulsively. And you lost your way and it makes you question every decision Father makes as time goes by here."

"That choice shaped Ben's life, but I am beyond proud to be his apprentice, the best of the best, he never had to doubt my commitment to him, like I don't doubt his to me. Our futures were locked together from the second they crashed on my planet. But he doesn't have to doubt my loyalty, I made my choice I am a Jedi, his student and brother. Father's cub padawan and his youngest son, they don't doubt my loyalty as I call them back."

"There is one option left right now, that before the clean up gets started and I send for the quartet as Adi is completely recovered from her injuries. While Masters Clee, Yoda, Fisto and Adi Mundi deal with the investigation and once back. And as that starts the captive temple they need my help to crack the code now, I am, if I was on earth. A homicide detective, to catch a killer, a homicidal maniac you got to think like one."

"But first is the request to go on probation as I then get to work on cracking down why the things were being stolen." he said and Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, Mace, Adi and Siri smiled at his declaration. "Do you want the glory, the chance at catching Sidious, at catching Omega, just to rub my face in it. That you're a better Jedi then I am, Ferus, when my primary concern is getting us out of there, we got a second chance to catch them now."

"But that can wait, the team comes first, the family comes first over our wants, it always was and it always will be." Anakin said and Ferus swallowed hard at that the declaration. "That's not what being a Jedi is, I gave up my chance to stop Grevious to get Ben off the ship, my job was saving the Chancellor only. Though I try to save as many lives as I can, my first duty is to deal with the safety of the team, the team comes first now."

"Your advancement is not the reason we're on mission, until you understand that, the council will turn your commendations to someone else." Anakin said sternly to him then. "There, that's it exactly, you give off the air of a true Jedi, the opponent can wait, we have to regroup til we're ready to keep going. Remember, Qui', Siri, Obi-wan and I told you this now, what did we do, after we got Qui back." Adi asked and he smiled at her.

"You had to regroup and have Winna check Father over, before you decided on your next move at the time. But before doing anything you need time and you have to have patience, as one more shock: getting ducked in freezing cold water, a blow to the head. Your body just suffered a trauma and needs time to heal, as such, what is the rush to arrest the opponent, the safety of the team came first and never mind the glory."

"My loyalty is to my Jedi family and my peers, the enemy can wait, we need time to rest and we must have patience." he said and the duo paled at that and the council nodded. "There, you are a true Jedi, only a Jedi that understands this can understand what responsibilities come from being a Padawan on the edge of knight. Your peers all want to prove themselves to us, but you never needed to when you understand it so easily."

"You are a Padawan that will make council and by your 20th birthday if you continue with working with us in the right way to handle this." Stass said for Adi and Mace nodded to that. "Matter's of true loyalty, we fixed what went wrong in their timeline and we can make it. We just have to play it smart and careful, and most of all remember who you are and trust yourself." Mace said and he pressed his forehead to his gently at that remark.

"I have five mentors, but you are the one training me to control the balance within, I could never disappoint you or father and mother, I can't and I won't." he said and Mace gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him. "That's the key point, you're happy here after three years of visiting your family, friends and in-laws. So why change your future, as a Jedi, you can exercise both and it still makes you strong."

"But having a family is no longer is a weakness, it's a strength and makes you even stronger, that's the power and strength of the ages." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently. "Alright keep it going now, we're reaching the home stretch on this one." Kit said gently and the rest of the council nodded to that. As Nield started them off as he remembered his memory of this situation at that remark as he said it to him.

 ** _"They're wasting ammunition."_** he said raising his voice slightly and Cerasi nodded as she pretended to be their daughter at that. **_"They must have flown the starfighters in from another base. Or maybe they hidden them somewhere we didn't know about, we can't find them underground."_** she snapped and came to a decision then as she grabbed Ferus's arm then as she said it to him then as she recalled the noise.

 ** _"We have to stop them."_** she said quickly with a numb tone to her voice and he nodded, pretending he was looking up, he said it. ** _"There's only three starfighters."_** he said with a tense tone in his voice and Nield nodded. **_"That's enough, we've got to get organized, they're going to drive half of us out of the city if we don't do something!"_** he said quickly and turned to Ferus then gently as he said it at that.

 ** _"We need your starfighter again, my friend, we have to fight them from the air, with your skills. We can shoot them down, just like we did the deflection shields."_** he said and Ferus looked at him stricken as he looked between them. **_"You said you would not ask me to go against Qui-Gon and Obi-wan's orders again!"_** he said and Cerasi said it quickly to that as she answered him at that remark.

 ** _"But everything's changed, Ferus, look around you, children are dying, we'll lose everything if we can't fight them from the air, please!"_** she said as tears started pouring down her face. **_"Ferus, you must choose!"_** Nield added, raising his tone slightly and the duo watched, as he froze up and looking like Obi-wan had. When he made the decision to leave and Qui-Gon hid a nod, knowing he made his choice at that.

As his eyes went firm as he practically heard it then, he couldn't turn his back on all the suffering and he couldn't turn his back on his friends on the planet. Even if it cost him everything, he would give all that and even more for them as he said it firmly mentally. ** _'He's made his choice now, like before, and once again, my padawan betrays me, but he made his choice, I have to get a friend out, but he chose now."_**

 ** _'And said choice: it's not us, young man, Padawan, you make that choice and know what a hard one it will be._ ****_I will not make your betrayal easy for you, you make this choice and know what a hard one it will be.'_ **he thought sternly as he tried to control his anger as he looked at Obi-wan who nodded to him. **_"I'll be back."_ **Ferus told them and they nodded as that last piece focused on them finally at that.

"Well that just says he is no Jedi, a Jedi would never cross the line this way, not after 4 months we have with him, barely a year after we choose him. So that's it young man, 2 years from now, you choose to abandon Obi-wan and me for a people. A people you just barely know, you risk the safety of the reason we're there." he asked sternly and Ferus swallowed hard and as he exchanged looks with Obi-wan at that firmly at that decision.

"That choice changed you, it changed us and every action only makes it so, and this choice has a price to it. That price and I'm giving you a chance to leave, you can go with us now or stay, no that if you stay, you are no longer a Jedi." he said and Obi-wan crossed his arms. "I never wanted to leave you and Ben, the girls, I didn't want to father, I had no choice, he does, and he chose wrong." Anakin said and he nodded softly to him.

"Well if this happens for real, I either stay and we do this together, or we leave and then return, as we get Adi to the temple and immediately come back. As you destroy the reason for why you got trapped there as I say for all of us that we all had enough of this." he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement. "Alright we know what happened next between us, so we go it from there." he said and Qui-Gon nodded as he answered him.

"Just add what we would consider, but **_'Obi-wan, as we don't know if he's coming or not, but you start the ship, I'm clearing the branches off the ship. Get ready just in case, as this could turn into a repeater of our confrontation. Though it does, and be ready to yank it at the same time.'_**." Qui-Gon told him and he nodded to the orders then as he set the ship to the fastest coordinates and route back to Coruscant.

 ** _"Ferus, don't, don't make us do this, because we will if we have to."_** he heard Qui-Gon say gently as he guarded the hatch and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that. "I can't say I blame you for that remark right now, having a child no older the 15 and said is trying to fight two experienced Jedi knights is beyond suicidal right now. And when in desperation at the current moment." Luke and Leia said together and he nodded.

 ** _"Blast it, Ferus don't try it, we're both experienced swordsman, do you really want to fight us right now, just to save the others. But taking the ship by force and when we're all very powerful Jedi and you're just a youngling still."_** Obi-wan said firmly to that as he pretended to get the ship turned on as Adi was sitting there. And next to him as she turned on the controls for Qui-Gon then with a stern look at that.

 ** _"You got enough energy in case that does happen, Mother, not fencing, just a force push?"_** he asked, looking at her and she nodded to him. **_"Yes I do and I can, but I wish Siri was here, instead on mission at the moment. I need my padawan still, but to me and your father now, but though 26 and 28 maybe. You're still our cubs, no matter how old you get."_** she said and he hid a smile to that remark.

 ** _"She's right, you are still our cubs no matter how old you get son, but right now, I think your brother pushed the limit."_** Qui-Gon said putting his pack in the chair right behind them. ** _"I really hope this doesn't turn into a repeater at the moment, though it does, this is about to get worse, you and me. And till we decide to take him back, though it may take the same length it took us now, Master."_**

 ** _"Better go check."_ **he said and Qui-Gon nodded. **_"Obi-wan you too, go with your father, I can keep the engine running, but you guard the hatch."_ **she said and he nodded to the orders gently as he walked out of the ship. Then and in time to see Ferus arrive and saw the same look on his face as he blurted it out. ** _"I'm not here to come with you, I came for the starfighter."_** he said and the duo froze up sternly at that.

 ** _"Adi is aboard the ship, we are taking her back to Coruscant."_ **Qui-Gon told him and he said it quickly. **_"I'll bring the ship back, I need it now, if you could wait here..."_** he started and Obi-wan crossed his arms as Qui-Gon said it for both of them sternly as he tried to control his anger as he remember this moment. **_"No, no Padawan, I will not make your betrayal easy for you, if you try to take this step."_**

 ** _"Then know what a hard one it is."_** he said and Ferus looked into his eyes as Obi-wan waited for it and knowing what he was feeling. He yanked his at the exact same time Ferus did and Qui-Gon followed a second later. As they all came on at once as the Master and Padawan kept their eyes on their student. Waiting for it, they saw his resolve crack and he lowered his as they lowered their's as they all turned them off as he said it.

 ** _"You must choose Ferus, you can come with us now or stay, know that if you stay, you are no longer a Jedi."_** Qui-Gon said, speaking his words out loud as he thought the same thing. ** _'No longer a Jedi, am I prepared to take that step, is this what it comes down to now.'_** he saw in his eyes, as he saw his confusion die away, he was staying as he heard the words he too spoke to Qui-Gon 15 years prior then.

 ** _"I have found something here that is more important than the Jedi code, something not just worth fighting for, but dying for."_** he said as he gave Obi-wan his lightsaber as he finished. **_"You may go Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-wan Kenobi, but I will stay."_** he said and Obi-wan swallowed as Qui-Gon looked at the lightsaber and without another word they got on the ship and piloted it out of the canyon and Mace nodded.

"And that should do it now, alright Nield, Cerasi, the opening, Anakin is with you and Adi, Siri, Qui-Gon, Obi-wan and I are waiting for you to make contact with us. You said it took two weeks on your time and our's for an answer right now. But the four of us are wearing ourselves out at the fact we're throwing our anger into our sparring just to drain it all." he said and Anakin nodded in agreement to his thoughts then gently at that news.

"Can't say I blame you right now, you're all furious you had to leave me there and you're impatient for the summons from me. So you can come get me and we deal with the clean up together at the moment, but the kids my age still in training. Instead of sparring with them, just to let loose, you five are all taking turns in practice against each other." he said and the quintet nodded gently to that remark as Anakin closed his eyes then.

"Yes well your way is a different way to my life story, his follows my education as he grew up, you never wanted to leave us. You were ordered to stay there, that makes all the difference, right now, so though you remember our lessons now. You can, with you on a solo mission use it in a new way, as you prepare to tell us what went on when we arrive." Obi-wan told him as he gave him a spare crystal and he saw the same sky blue.

He saw in his lightsaber when he was practicing at the time on the ship and he nodded as he dug into his pocket then as he removed the others. And as he tried to choose, now that they accepted him in the temple, in the members he bonded tightly to in short time. As he removed his practice lightsaber, pretending it was real then, as he felt the intuition hit as he mentally dismantled it and put the different crystals in, before he got started.

 **The Uncertain Path-Anakin's Point Of View:**

As he pretended he was working on his lightsaber, going through the crystals repeatedly till he chose who he wanted to pretend he was with and chose blue first. The sky blue that matched his brother's lightsaber and put it back together. Before Cerasi laid her hand on his arm at that. **_"Shh, it's okay I get it, I know you miss him, it won't be long now."_** she said and he nodded as she ran her hand through his hair gently.

And he leaned into her as he sighed then. **_"How much longer can I wait, I been trapped here for close to a month, don't get me wrong the twins are my friends. But I just want to go home, my place is with my team."_ **he said and Nield nodded gently. **_"We know, but the faster we put an end to this and the faster we can get them, before it happens for a second time."_** Wehutti told him and he nodded softly.

 _ **"Alright, Annie, you and the twins come with, Roenni, you, Joli and Deila go with dad and Nield."**_ Cerasi said and they nodded. **_"Roenni, go with mom, Annie, you're with me."_** he said and they nodded as they got to work then. "For a Jedi to suddenly stop using your powers, you at times forget something so natural. That it takes time for them to reboot themselves, but doing it like this is a good idea right now."

"Though this took the act of playing with your powers, as whatever you do next is going just a little too far." Mace said and the council smiled as he saw what was coming right then. **_"Anakin I know you haven't used your powers actively in close to a month since you were ordered to stay here._** ** _You have to start exercising them again, before the added trouble starts here."_ **Cerasi told him and he nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"She's right, we know what happens when you stop using your powers, you have to start exercising them again. Obi-wan lost his total control over his and it took the second that Qui-Gon gave him his lightsaber. Just for them to go back on full power again, but if you're going home soon_** ** _you have to. Never mind that, you're a Jedi, you might be stuck here right now, but you're a Jedi."_**

 ** _"Time to use your original skills and join them with your powers."_ **Joli told him then and he nodded to him. **_"Give me a few minutes, if I can do this and you know when it's best to attack. But I'm a mechanic, I need to find the primary fuel line to do this in the ship, but it's going to be a few minutes now."_ **he said and they nodded as he stayed low as he moved closer to the first ship then quietly.

As he looked around the corner and he motioned in sign language to the trio and she nodded. **_'Fast distraction, I got to test my powers, before we do anything, once done and then we do it, the idea here. Is distraction and diversion, but I was taught military techniques by my cousin and his friends, so stand by guys.'_** they heard and the adult quartet and their friends and team mates all nodded to the orders.

 ** _'Remember Padawan, when you are outnumbered, surprise is your best ally.'_** they heard and Qui-Gon hid a smile, knowing he said that, before they heard the follow up as he looked at a toolbox, and mentally launched it across the hanger and the group smiled. **_'Leave you the force can not, constant it is, if find it you can not, look inside, not out, you must.'_ **they heard and Yoda smiled as he knew what this was.

 ** _'Good way to use that technique, as is playing with the equipment, Padawan, not a plaything. Your powers are, but just this once, before we come to get you off the planet. We can allow now, but that's enough of the playing with your powers now.'_** the grandmaster said with a smile mentally at this. 'No kidding, Annie take it down a notch.' Obi-wan said mentally as he was shaking in suppressed laughter.

 ** _"Whoa, alright, whoever threw that across the room, I get you're getting antsy, but we're vulnerable, while refueling the tanks. Now cool down, before you cause an explosion, if that wielder strikes the fuel line, you bone head."_** Daniel said raising his voice as he pretended to be one of the starfighter pilots then. As Cerasi, Nield and Wehutti tried to keep from laughing at the distraction he set up.

Before he used the wielder as he mentally set it by the line and turned it on. ** _"What the, why is this on right now?!"_** Nejaa asked, as he was pretending to be a mechanic as he turned it off, and Anakin turned it on and started going back and forth at that. As the Young first were shaking in laughter at his distractions then gently. As he mentally threw another toolbox, before he shifted his attention, and to one of the floaters at that gently.

As it started up. ** _'Anakin take it easy on the distractions, half of our friends are going to give themselves away if you keep this up.'_** Nield said to him with his eyes and he smiled. ** _'I got to make them think that their dead are now haunting the hanger, just to put an end to the war finally, so hang on.'_** he said and the council closed their eyes as they tried to keep from laughing at that remark.

As he pulled his lightsaber out and jacked it up to high and she nodded. ** _'The force will always be with me, as will my team, I am a Jedi, I am a Jedi.'_ **they heard him thinking gently to himself. **_"Get ready to make a mad dash, Nield, I'll cover you."_** he said to him and he nodded as he fired his slingshot and a loud blast of blaster fire echoed as that got it started. **_"Go!"_** Anakin said as he nodded to as Anakin moved.

As he blocked laser shots and then threw his telekinesis at the cannisters of fuel as he closed his eyes, searching out the main fuel line and smiled. And as he parked two barrels below the first starfighter and mentally started heating it up. ** _'When that fuel gets hot enough, it's going to blow and take the engine with it. And destroying the fighter, 5, 4, 3, 2..., 1.'_ **he thought and Qui-Gon, Obi-wan and Mace smiled at that.

"Oh I see where this is going, the fuel cells on any ship, once the fuel is hot enough, one laser from a blaster or a proton torpedo is going to cause an explosion. And the explosion, if the cannisters are directly below the fuel tank. That is going to take the fuel tank and the engine with it." Han said as he tried to keep from laughing as they waited for it as he leveled the blaster to aim directly at the barrels, as he hit the blaster trigger.


	40. Rising Force XI: Jedi Apprentice XI

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With these next chapters, they are going to be doing two different versions from an Uncertain Path. The second Half Of The Captive Temple and The Day of Reckoning, as the versions are focused on Ferus and Anakin. And as one version follows very closely to Obi-wan's childhood. And the other follows Anakin's way of dealing with it, before their memories return now."**

 **Following these chapters is focused on Lowie's conversation with Raaba and the remarks from Han's conversation with Lando. This Chapter is going to cover the rest of the argument between Bria and the alliance leaders. These are all going to be be italicized and in bold to indicate the quotes from the stories. In the Twins time-line, before they make changes to their futures from here.**

 **As for Raaba, the conversations between the wookies are going to be italicized and in bold, so this conversation is going to be a slight match to the book. But from here the truths of the Diversity alliance get revealed as lies, before they deal with Han's ex girlfriend. But from here the rest of the lost chapters that had to be put back up a second time get added to the story after this.**

 **As he tells them the truth to how he turned and why exactly now. But like in the last story like Obi-wan and Yoda had to deal with Daniel's alter ego getting unleashed, Anakin, is facing off against his alter ego. And after the truth and memories come forward of what really happened. And as he tells the twins, Han and Lando the truth to what destroyed their family and why now.**

 **And this story and the next finishes their situation in the first half of the prequel trilogy while the next after that** **leads into his 10th birthday as he spends two years adjusting to life in the temple. And chapter three opens with him at the pit races as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot. Just before he returns to Tatooine and he remains the padawan to Obi-wan until the boarding school.**

 **As he stays with Obi-wan until his 16 birthday and then goes back to get his clone, before he and Daniel create their lightsabers now. As his color for right now is amethyst as he starts a new training regime. And under the team and Adi and Mace as he becomes a Master Guardian now. And leading into his, the clone's first mission as a Jedi Padawan and his next encounter with Krayne.**

 **But only Rogue Planet, the first 10 novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth are going to be used as the clone is now the side of Anakin. Although book 9 is being jumped as it goes right to book 10, before it leads to Ansion. As the clone is being groomed by Sidious in book 9, as we see the corruptness. Now of Sidious's plans for him, but with team involved Anakin's protected.**

 **As Anakin, Obi-wan and the council are all getting worried as a result of what happened in book 10, as he lost two friends and Ferus leaves the temple. That they're all getting worried about this, as things lead into Ansion in the next story. So this finishes out the movie, as they got the clone in place on Tatooine, and it ties uep the clones and Sifo Dyas now, before the second story starts.**

 **As book three starts things from 12 to 19 years old, before the mission to Ansion, as Daniel and his new apprentice are with Anakin, Obi-wan and Anakin's clone. As the duo are deciding on a joint training method for 5 years. So that's leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to it. As the purges are in Book 4 before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a piece storyline five pieces between chapters of the story line, as the first fifth of it is focused on the early years of his life in the temple. Followed by the next five leading into the of the storyline are in the Starwars galaxy the next five are in the Milky Way.**

 **And the final five are back in the Starwars Galaxy as the last quintet piece storyline focuses. And leads into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 40:** **Young Jedi Knights X:** **The Uncertain Path II**

 **The Uncertain Path Chapter II-Anakin's POV:**

And then, with a loud blast, the blaster hit the cannisters and with a loud explosion that rocked the room, the fuel tank went and blew the starfighter. **_"Whoa, whoever had the rocket triggered a...!"_** he heard from an elder as every starfighter in the hanger started exploding then as they, and both generations of the Young came running. **_"Nice catch kid, that was great!"_** Joli and Deila said together as they moved to him smiling.

 ** _"Force sensitive fighter pilot guys, I've been doing this for years, but as usual the opponent never looks at the fact that a force sensitive can be anything. But a peace keeper, well your ignorance, let alone your contempt for life. Has just demonstrated that once again, everyone, there are a number of vocations. A Jedi can get into instead of being peace keeper always on missions right now."_**

 ** _"I am a Jedi Padawan, but I am also a moisture farmer, a pilot, and a mechanic, but you think that my family wanted to leave me here right now. Thanks to your not letting this go, I was ordered to stay here to help stabilize the situation. But just what does the Outer Rim have to do, before you call it quits, people, hmm?"_ **he asked as he stepped forward as he looked between the group in the hanger sternly **.**

As Wehutti and his members of the real Elders came charging and pointed their weapons at their former friends. ** _"What the force is the matter with you guys, hasn't there been a enough bloodshed right now, people. We swore after my daughter was put into a coma that the wars were over. Just after hearing her supposed black box message, hasn't there been enough death, violence and bloodshed here."_**

 ** _"So why the hell start another war when my daughter's best friend and his friends and mentor arrived exactly. And here is the damn result his brother gets traped here, because you want to put your own children in their place?"_ **Wehutti snapped and they swallowed hard at that remark. **_"Yes, so tell me, just what is the matter with you people, our children are the middle generation now."_**

 ** _"Our children segregated themselves from us as I have not seen my Deila in two years, Gueni had not seen his Rica for the same amount of time. And Nield's entire family is dead, but a cease fire is just that: a cease fire. So why have you not let this go, the Young first did what we can not by calling a truce. But then you decide the truce is over."_ **Deila's mother, Deanna, said dangerously to them.

 ** _"I must say I agree with everything that the duo have said right now people, do you realize just how furious the Jedi council is. Obi-wan himself knows how long these agreements between your age group and his last. And until they got to take action and once again you trigger an incident here. And one that has another Jedi Padawan stuck on your planet till we have to end this for good."_**

 ** _"But do you know what's worse than a Jedi master trying to keep the peace, before the following changes got started?"_ **he asked and they shook their heads, shaking at the furious look on Wehutti and the Young first's faces and he explained that. **_"It's a Jedi master who is acting like a parent and beyond furious they had to leave their child behind."_** he said and the entire group paled at that remark and news.

 ** _"Kid wait a second, this is not our fault."_** the mechanic started to say and Anakin looked at him in firm rage as he answered him. **_"Not your fault, then who's fault is it, the Young first did the job they were supposed to. Stuck in the past and destroying the future that a total outsider has to be the one to stop it. And make you listen finally, and said is the Padawan learner to the previous Jedi Student."_**

 ** _"And who did it back then, it seems that even after 15 years nothing ever changes, I'm lucky I destroyed the weapons and the fighters. Guys, put the weapons arsenal on the floor."_** he said and the Young first set the entire arsenal down as he looked at them and cauterized the barrels of the blasters. And melted the ammunition pacs on each one then so they could never be used again after that.

 ** _"So tell me why start another war, and kidnap another Jedi, and don't you think you're playing with fire by doing that?"_ **he asked and they swallowed hard at that. **_"We were trying to protect what's left of the Halls Of Evidence."_** the leader of the group said and he nodded sternly at that remark. **_"This war started, because you're trying to protect the remaining halls and when the middle generation now."_**

 ** _"The Middle Generation are your own Children, the Young First want this to end and now your own grandchildren are following in their parents footsteps?!"_ **he said, trying to control his anger at the news and they nodded quickly. **_"My brother was put through hell as this war barely kills his best friend. And barely destroyed his life, because of you, he believed in the Young First's cause so much now."_**

 ** _"He left the order, and they were praying I never get side tracked, but I do, fortunately for them I carry the crystals. But the crystals and the pictures of the members of the order I am closest to, I have a people and a cause to believe in. And they were relieved I remember who I am, at the time last month, I was ready to take a sabbatical just to give your friends and the Young first."_**

 ** _"A fighting chance to end this war, before I get orders to stay to put, my mentor and his wife never want to leave me here. And_ ****_I'm stuck here till I end this war, you idiot, it is your fault right now, people. I should be on my planet or at the Jedi temple and instead I'm stuck here right now. I may be a padawan, but let's not forget something, I'm only 12 people, I am 12 years old, a youngling."_**

 ** _"Do you understand what this is for the council and for the quartet, if..."_ **he said slowly, before freezing up and feeling the amount of anger from the council. And the quartet, shoot through him then. ** _"The quartet and Master Windu are furious that they have to leave me here, and that anger is directed at one thing. You and the supreme chancellor right now, people."_** he said sternly and they paled at that news.

 ** _"You think a Jedi when they're controlling their temper is dangerous, imagine what the parental mentors will do to you. And as they never wanted to leave me here, my Jedi father is a man you never want on your bad side, trust me. But let me show you my real color right now, people."_ **he said and pulled out his amethyst crystal as he disassembled the lightsaber, reasembled it and turned it on.

Seeing the slightly darker tinge to the purple they paled at that. ** _"There is only one Jedi carrying that tinge and he is the second in command of the council. I have six mentors people, three are Master guardians, that's what I am. And which is a stronger version to Master Kenobi's stature, he is a guardian. And the other two are the fourth and fifth, they're both consulars, the green lightsaber."_**

 ** _"To put this bluntly I am in training to join the Jedi council people and at the moment, I decided that instead of harming you to unload that anger. I would destroy the reason I got stuck here in the first place, and it's your starfighters. Well my mission is complete and I am bringing in reinforcements to finish this, so with that in mind, it's over..., ahh, don't even think about it, Sergeant."_**

 ** _"Drop it now, pal, you never expected a Jedi youngling to have the ability to blow the fuel tank mentally, did you."_** he asked and the man he was talking to paled at that news. **_"That was you kid?!"_** the woman said in shock and he nodded. **_"Yeah it was me Elder, I was a mechanic and a fighter pilot, before I became a Jedi. You honestly never expected a youngling to be this powerful at the moment."_**

 ** _"And for the record, they don't call me the chosen one for nothing, my name is Anakin Skywalker people, I'm a Jedi on loan from the Outer Rim territories. Ordered by both the senate and the Outer Rim territory planets to aid in the shut down of the latest war starting on your planet. Now drop them, don't make me do this, because I will if I have to."_** he said and froze carefully at that then.

And then carefully slashed a man across the knee before getting two others across the shoulder. **_"Alright that's enough, people, unlike my adult counterparts, I am not causing you to lose a limb, but at the moment. My mentor once told me that to get you to listen to reason, it's making it clear I mean business right now. Your weapons are in our hands, and we have you surounded right now too."_**

 ** _"And I'm one the one with the lightsaber, now."_** he said and froze and quickly started dodging blaster shots as he cut the firing range of the blaster. **_"Think twice friend, then think again, I'm not saying it again, now put those down now."_ **he said with a warning tone and they all dropped their weapons at that. And as he looked between them sternly as he read it out as he looked betwen them firmly at that remark.

 _ **"I suppose you wondered on why the council would leave a 12 year old Jedi Padawan on your planet and not a skilled adult Jedi to young adult Jedi?"**_ Anakin asked and they nodded. ** _"Well the reason is because I'm the only that grew up in the real world and second, I am the only one. Now, that they could send here that would be able to destroy the starfighters in your vulnerability."_**

 ** _"But being a Jedi master in training it goes with the M.O., that at times we have to take charge. Well this is where what happened to my brother never happens to me, because none of you can take a hint. You remember the last war, it barely killed Wehutti's daughter."_ **he said and the group swallowed. _**"That's why they sent me, to prevent what happened 15 years ago from happening again."**_

 ** _"We're trying to prevent that again."_ **he said sternly and they swallowed hard. **_"Chosen one, what do you mean chosen one?"_** the mechanic said, shaking at the firm look on his face. **_"I mean you ever wonder what has gone on since the last time the Jedi came to your planet?"_ **he asked and they nodded. **_"The rules got changed, I got in three years ago at the time now, we can relate to you."_**

 ** _"But that toolbox being thrown, the wielder was me, in fact my career before I got ordered to stay here after I became a Padawan. I'm a force sensitive mechanic and fighter pilot, your own children gave me the blue prints. And to your starfighters as I found the vulnerability and blew the fuel line. But destroy one and when you got them this close together right now, chain reaction."_**

 ** _"Chain reaction will start destroying them all, but while Obi-wan lost his ability to connect with the force after leaving the academy. I reminded myself of what they and my grandmaster would say right now, but honestly. My mentor and parental mentor are the Jedi Masters that met all of you 15 years ago."_ **he said and they all paled at that as Cerasi, Nield and their generation crossed their arms.

 ** _"You're the padawan to Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Qui-Gon Jinn?!"_** the mechanic said in shock and he nodded to him. ** _"I am, Obi-wan is my big brother, Qui-Gon, my Jedi father, and trust me, the fact I am getting ready to send for them. Them and my several members of my grouping, three to four council members, don't try anything stupid the next month, they'll be here in a week."_**

 ** _"And to help clean this up, but I'm making it clear, this fighting the wars are over._ ****_The war is over, but I know, I know you only agreed to a peace treaty, so can you bide your time. And pay the Young first back for openly humiliating you guys 15 years ago after they blew the deflection towers. And once again someone their age defeated you and single handedly, people the war is over."_**

 ** _"So one Jedi stopped you, can you imagine what 12 to 15 of us could do during the clean right now, just to end all wars on your planet at the moment?"_ **he asked and they paled at that. **_"One of you just ended the war single handedly and this just makes even more clear. If we ever needed Jedi help as they help stabilize the situation, we need it now, and with those words in mind now."_**

 ** _"Games up elders, you lost the war last time and you lose it this time, now that's enough of this already. The wars are over, Annie get the others, we need added help in the clean up as you blew all their starfighters right now."_ **Nield said and he smiled in relief as he activated his link to his team and they smiled. **_"I'm sure the council would find it funny that a 12 year old would end it this fast."_**

 ** _"Almost time to go home, how many teams guys?"_ **he asked and Wehutti smiled as he answered him. **_"The quartet, Master Windu and your brother and cousin and their teams, the more Jedi, the better right now. Just to prevent a repeat of my daughter nearly being killed right now."_** he said and Mace nodded as he ended the conversation at that as he grinned at the way he did that gently as he said it to him.

"You're right, we were beyond irritated that we had to leave you there, but the fact you took that anger and used it to destroy the reason why. That helps right now, but just a fast demonstration of your powers has them remembering what a Jedi can do. And second the fact you're the Padawan to the two Jedi that visited the planet before. This is enough to scare the heck out of them that you're this powerful right now at only 12."

"But this is your brother when still a child at the moment, just beyond creative at the fact you gave them a fast demonstration to what reminding yourself. And of who and what you are, that was very good in making it clear you mean business right now." Mace said and he nodded with a humble smile and they smiled at the way he did it. "Nice touch using your powers to scare them right now, Anakin, because Sam and I now."

"We would choose this idea immediately right now, with the ships that close together, but destroy one and it causes a chain reaction. And we did do that after separating on the ship that was being driven by the son of our secondary Sithlord at the time." Daniel said and Nejaa smiled at that. "Looks like this was working well right now, but with it at the moment is the catch and doing this without violence and it paid off now."

"I doubt any of us could have done that better Anakin, but mentally heating up the engines and the fuel tank and to cause a chain reaction is priceless." Nejaa said as he started laughing at his creativity then. "I never abandoned you, I was ordered to stay there, that makes it easier for my powers to come forward. But you want to be a force sensitive mechanic, search the right areas that can trigger a chain reaction."

"The elders of Wehutti's generation had them parked too close together, so blow one and chain reaction will cause all of them to go off." he said and Yoda smiled proudly at the chemistry lesson as Mace said it smiling. "And you're right, we don't call you the chosen one for nothing and not when you're this good. And at searching out inconsistencies in the mechanics like that to end the war single handedly right now in that case."

"But your abilities just came back full force now as you reminded yourself of who you and when it was time to fight. But that was a good way to use Qui's advice in training, though I think you took it just a little too far here." Mace added as the council started laughing at that. "One more way to demonstrate that if you don't plan it out and you can scare who you're trying to arrest, before the arrest." Anakin said and they nodded with a chuckle.

"I can see that though you were controlling your anger you decided to destroy the cause right now, you never wanted to be stuck there. Your place is at our side, as our star pupil, you missed us, your Jedi family, so much now that you make it clear now. A Jedi youngling who was just chosen barely ten months ago and to us, you were our youngest. That they were the cause so it was destroying the weapons and starfighters now."

"Before the home stretch brings us to get you right now, as your family, but that was really good, the Halls of Evidence are once again the cause. And of another trauma at the moment, that you decided enough already while dragging up the amount of damage. That they caused so far for us that you have to be the one to talk some sense into these people, the renegade members of my generation." Qui-Gon said and Adi nodded to that.

"You certainly act like a council member when you choose ideas that we would approve of just to put an end to the war and without taking a life right now. But there's the you we know right now, the you that was there from the time we met now. One Padawan does what we can't do in ending all wars at once on that planet. Alright, before we do Ferus's version to the storyline, we do us at the temple." Adi said and they all nodded to that.

"Two weeks to nearly a month, you're recovered and you still have your eyesight right now, it's Tahl all over again, so though our team is intact. Our family is not and you and father are venting that anger and frustration into repeated sparring matches. As Obi-wan and I are doing the exact same thing right now." Siri said and she nodded to that. "Everyone back against the wall, the council was getting into it here in our chamber."

"But for privacy, we were taking that frustration out in here, so our youngest padawans don't get caught in the middle right now." Mace said and the group quickly got behind the council chairs as Qui-Gon and Mace went first then. "Yeesh, anyone want to see or face off against a Jedi master that was ticked they had to leave their student behind." Lando said as he watched the two Jedi masters let loose then as they were fighting then.

Before they switched with the trio as the quintet started taking turns and then came Obi-wan and Qui-Gon as they both let loose as the fight started getting more direct. As Luke felt the amount of anger and pain in the duo and understood why then. 'My father, they hate the chancellor for ordering them to leave my father there. I get it Master, I understand, but don't give in.' he thought softly as Yoda pretended he walked in then.

Before he called out to the duo, to end the match. " ** _Padawans, calm down, stay your hand!"_** he snapped and they stopped as they were drenched in sweat. ** _"Still upset that had to leave Anakin behind, you did, my apprentice?"_** he asked and Qui-Gon nodded to him, shaking in anger and exhaustion as Obi-wan said it for him. **_"I never wanted to leave my student there, Master, once was enough, right now."_**

 ** _"Honestly, the war on Naboo, is not as bad as this, he was a pilot helping out there, but this planet. The cease fire never lasts long there, it goes on for a week to a month, but the battles and wars never stop. My padawan is a just turned 12 year old and one that still needs protecting. But he's just getting out of training mode now with his lightsaber, I'm scared out of my mind right now."_**

 ** _"Close to a month without communication, he said he was going to contact us when we got back. What if something stopped him or worse, he was injured right after we left?"_** he said, shaking as he slumped as he leaned forward in his chair then. **_"I want my brother back right now."_** he said, shaking and Yoda nodded as he answered him. **_"Well good news, I have."_** he told him and he looked up at that news.

 ** _"What exactly?"_** Qui-Gon asked and he smiled. **_"Anakin, just contacted us now, he did it, the war, over it is."_** he said and they nodded, as Obi-wan activated his frequency to his brother's. **_"Anakin, Annie, you read me?"_** he asked and an image of him appeared with a smile on his face. ** _"Yeah brother, I read you loud and clear, Master was telling you the truth, I did it, practically single handedly here."_**

 ** _"But the Young first, or the middle generation now, but they and second generation, and the Elders that agreed to the cease fire. The last time you were here have asked for Jedi help, a few things left to do. But we're coming to a close, I'm ready to come home now."_ **he said and they nodded smiling. **_"We'll be there soon, we got to round up a few members and we'll be there in a week."_**

 ** _"But leave some of the clean up to them, Anakin, you have to start training again till we get there, son."_ **Qui-Gon told him and Anakin nodded to him. ** _"Yes Father, I will, the Young first and they, Deanna, Wehutti and Gueni took charge. They decided that they could handle this until you get here, but Cerasi, Nield and Joli told me to get back to work on my training, a few weeks now here."_**

 ** _"My telekinesis is a bit rusty at the moment."_ **he told him and they nodded. _**"Then best start exercising it again, you should, Anakin, know miss us, you do** **. But won't be long and back with us you will be, but patience and practice. And until the teams arrive."**_ Yoda said and he nodded. **_"Wehutti requested my team, Siri, Mother, Master Windu, Daniel and Nejaa."_** he said and they nodded gently to him.

 ** _"Your brother, Lana and their teams, as well as me, your team and Siri and Adi?"_ **Mace repeated and he nodded to him. **_"Yes Master, but the indicator was clear, the more Jedi and the better chance we have. Just to prevent a repeater of Cerasi's case and a repeater of what happened next, the better."_ **he said and they nodded and Mace exchanged looks with Qui-Gon at that as he answered him then.

 ** _"I take it you made it clear that the one thing worse then a skilled master or knight is one that acts like the youngest student is their child here?"_** he asked with a bemused smile and Anakin nodded to him smiling. ** _"Yeah I did, but at the moment, they never realized how strong I really was. But I decided to use a few of my team's ideas in distraction and diversion yesterday at the time."_**

 ** _"But the group as you figured on the attack on the Young first, it was due to blasted Halls of Evidence the last time my team was here. But I destroyed the reason the war had father leaving in a hurry, and single handedly too."_ **he said and they nodded smiling in relief at the news it was over then. _**"Let my friends handle the clean up for a bit, but you just continue your studies for now, Anakin."**_

 ** _"You can also tell us what you did to end it that fast when we get there."_ **Obi-wan said to him at that. **_"Issues in your case over this is getting more aggravating at the moment and I felt the blast of hatred at the elders. The ones that were fighting you to prevent the destruction of the Hall. The one her mother's war marker was in at the time: We saved the marker, but Cerasi decided to now."_**

 ** _"They also asked humanitarian aid in this in bringing in food, fresh clothes, building materials and medical supplies to get it going in the right direction. To head off a repeater of your situation brother."_ **he said and they nodded. ** _"We got to take it up with the Loyalist committee, but if Daniel is coming. Then so are his team as they do this all the time."_ **Mace said and he nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"Well I can see that the next month up here is going to get out of hand once we have all of you here till this one ends and we deal with the attack. If our supposed attacker tries this when you come to get me now."_** he said and Mace nodded. ** _"He does and you and Darra are doing the junior portion of it, but let your mentors handle the hard part."_** he said and Anakin nodded as Darra hid a smile.

 ** _"Yes Master, see you in a few days."_** he said and they nodded. **_"You too Annie, and may the force be with you."_** he said and Anakin smiled. **_"May the force be with you."_** he said and they nodded. **_"One option, either bring Darra, or she and the boys, let alone Sari and Tahiri wait for us to get back before the reconcile."_** Qui-Gon said and he nodded as he answered him then gently at that remark then.

 ** _"I'm not risking her getting shot if there is another sharpshooter after the amount of damage. That Mawat did to Obi-wan right now in this case after the last war. But the girls and the trio can reconcile with him after we get back, but Master if you don't mind..."_** Mace said and Yoda nodded to him. **_"Let you know if another investigation starts up, but half your training quartet on Melida/Daan."_**

 ** _"And the other: work on the investigation, they will until both sides of team are back together. So Damon, Tiana, work on investigation, if thefts begin again. Adi, Qui-Gon, go to Melida/Daan and act as Jedi mediators till the clean up is over, you will, just keep guard up you will. And in case of repeater of Mawat and sharpshooter starts again."_ **he said and they both nodded as Obi-wan sighed in relief.

 ** _"With the fact he has lost two weeks in his studies time to double it right now, and add Jedi lore on Nomi and the second piece, regarding Exar. So added studies, lightsaber training and his required texts as we jumped over it. In basic training and as he's working in the field in hands on training Siri, Obi-wan."_** Adi said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement as Damon brought in three texts then gently.

And a Jedi holocron, as he pressed holocron upload on their datapad that connected to Anakin's as Soara connected the datapad to the holocron. And pressed upload and duplicate the holocron studies for him, before they switched it to one file. And for the first texts, and pressed upload, before doing the next and smiled. **_"One good thing he is no slouch at his studies right now."_** Siri said and Adi nodded smiling to that remark.

As Obi-wan and Siri downloaded their next list of studies into their datapad for him and pressed upload, and the three files was sent to Anakin's datapad. As it beeped and they smiled in relief as a message wrote itself across the screen. ** _'Got it, doing my studies and working on lightsaber training and telekinsis until you get here. Love you guys and may the force be with you.'_** Adi read out and they smiled gently at that.

 ** _"One other good thing, he learns better in the field, then when he's doing basic training right now. But this took his being a star student to a whole new level at the moment. Then again, is it any wonder students like Ferus are jealous of him, of their clan, he's spent 75% of his time in the field right now. That he's going to make it to the acceleration program if he keeps it up like this right now."_**

 ** _"But then like he said: all us as adult mentors have more ways of seeing our students flaws then they would like, only way they grow."_** Obi-wan said and Mace and Adi nodded in agreement. **_"True, but though ready mentally for the trials, he's not ready emotionally to let go of the safety net at that age now son. At his age, though 12, he's still just a child still."_** Nejaa said as he came in at that remark.

 ** _"We certainly didn't, and excuse the fact he wasn't even supposed to be there, but for it, it was one thing, for him, it's preventing a repeat. And of your situation, but very close call right now, but these characters, they don't know when to quit at the moment. Yes alright, alright, round up the others, but four teams and me should be enough."_** Mace said and the duo nodded to the orders.

Before Qui-Gon could answer, another message came off the datapad screen at that. **_"Guys this is Wehutti and Anakin just told me you might be bringing his cousin's friends: Cerasi, my grandchildren, Deanna, Gueni and I discussed this. But we think it's best to split the team into three pieces by age, so Anakin. He, his adopted second cousin and his twin, they are with the Young Second, Obi-wan."_**

 _ **"You, Siri and his cousin take position as the Young first and the quartet are with me, Deanna and Gueni as the elders so we can work as one to finish it. Anakin is focused on his training, but Cerasi, her friends, Gueni, Deanna and I can manage till you get here, but the cubs are dealing with reorganization. And it could take a while over here."**_ Obi-wan read out and they nodded to the news.

 ** _"I hear that, but this time none of us are wasting more then a month to get you kids off that planet right now. So the more Jedi and the better right now, Lana and Luke are at the right age. So they got first position and he needs to see his twin right now."_** Nejaa said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to his opinion. ** _"We can call Padme, I think she would agree to help here, as would Bail and Mon."_**

 ** _"But they are our allies as the future Rebel alliance, as an alliance, the Outer Rim was willing to help others, they can consider this the very beginning. But the alliance helps now and Melida/Daan pays it forward when we got there."_ **Siri said and they nodded in agreement as Obi-wan said it to that. **_"I can radio Padme."_** he said and Mace and Adi nodded to him gently and Padme straightened at that remark.

As he activated his radio then. ** _"This is Jedi Kenobi to Queen Amidala do you read me?"_** he asked and she answered him gently at that. **_"Yes Obi-wan I read you, what can I do for you exactly?"_** she asked and he explained that. ** _"Anakin just called us finally and as did the Elders, they asked for humanitarian aid. And in addition to Jedi assistance, but could the loyalist committee be willing to help out."_**

 ** _"Anakin just finished what the Outer Rim border planets asked him to do, but the planet. It has asked for Republic help in ending the war and cleaning things up."_** he said and she nodded. ** _"Got it Obi-wan, every planet in the loyalist committee considered this, that we got supplies. And building ones, clothes and other essentials prepped and ready."_** she said and he nodded smiling in relief to that.

 ** _"How many ships are being sent?"_** he asked and she smiled. ** _"Every planet in the Rebellion has decided on it together, but we were waiting for you to contact us. And we were just waiting for the word."_** she said and Qui-Gon nodded. **_"Alright you got the go ahead for launch, we're gathering our own supplies. And we leave in 10 hours Padme."_** he said and she nodded, smiling at him as she answered him.

 ** _"Tell him I send my love and I can't wait to hear from him, Father."_ **she said and he hid a smile at the new title. **_"I will, so once this situation and the next few are finished, we're coming to visit in four months. And once his powers are back to full power again, at the moment his separation from us. It has his powers a bit rusty at the moment, so we got to remedy that."_** he said and she nodded to him.

 ** _"I understand, though you may want to tell that to mom and dad, let alone Owen and Beru. I told Ric and Leia to put the speed on, so they should be there by tomorrow, at the latest."_ **she said and he shook his head smiling at that. **_"Alright we'll tell him that you're the first to arrive, honey, be careful. And we'll see you in a few months_** ** _, see you soon, Padme."_** he said to her at that and she nodded.

 ** _"You too father, Obi-wan, Siri, Mother, Masters."_** she said and they nodded as they ended the call at that as he smiled in relief then at his remark gently at that. **_"We got over seventy planets in the Alliance, so that amount is close to 10 months worth of supplies as they rebuild there at the moment. But this situation was the result of the slowly budding hostility and while there was trouble here."_**

 ** _"But that's what nearly killed Cerasi, but the more Jedi and the better, and with us, the team can help too."_ **Obi-wan said and they nodded to him. **_"So long as we can take out the next attempted sharpshooter, that prevents a repeat. He needs us and frankly I am not leaving my baby brother there alone any longer."_ **they heard from Lana as she walked in with Daniel at her side and Siri nodded in agreement.

 ** _"And as they start healing the damage now at the moment, but at least not repeated problems for him at the moment."_ **Siri said and they nodded as Mace sent a message to them. **_"Jedi council to Skywalker, do you read?"_** he said and Anakin quickly answered his summons. **_"Yes Master I read you, what's the verdict?"_ **he asked and he chuckled as he answered him smiling at the question gently.

 ** _"The Alliance were waiting for us to contact them, they're sending ships, but every planet in the alliance is sending a convoy of supplies. The first to arrive is Naboo, they'll be there tomorrow at the latest."_** he said and Anakin smiled at the news. **_"Dack or Ric?"_ **he asked and they chuckled. **_"Ric and Leia actually, Naboo is the first, they'll be there tomorrow afternoon."_** Lana said to him and he smiled.

 ** _"I'll be waiting and I'll see you guys this weekend, love you guys."_** he said and she smiled at him. **_"Love you too baby brother, be careful till we get there."_** she said and he noded smiling. **_"I will, aside from a meeting tonight, be spending the rest of the week acting as ambassador and doing my training."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Alright, be careful and we will see you soon."_** Mace said and he nodded.

And gently at that as they ended it at that remark. "Alright that was him then, so Ferus you're next and like before we follow it by my storyline. And it's two weeks later after you decided to stay there." Obi-wan started to say and Anakin shook his head. "Chapter three and then we do this in his point of view right now." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him. "Alright, we do it that way then." he said and they nodded as Anakin smiled softly.

"Son, as the second in command of our tribe, just say it, you made a mistake and it results in nearly destroying us all. What have you learned with the results of that situation, last time it was destruction of the halls, this time it will be..." Gueni asked and Nield nodded. "We destroy all weapons and destroy the hall that nearly killed my wife and started the near bloodbath between us." he said and Wehutti and Gueni nodded firmly.

"Annie, why don't you start us off, as you had the book, it tells you what the Young first were organizing at the time. Well in this situation, Elders, are working with Young first and second. Wehutti, Gueni and I lead the Elders that want peace and stability. So to us, carrying a weapon is bad, so no more war in our eyes in this case." Deanna said and he nodded as he looked at the group as he looked between both age groups.

 **The Uncertain Path Chapter III- Anakin's POV:**

Putting his communicator in his pocket, he froze and then commed a new person as he said it. **_"Naboo cruiser this is Padawan Skywalker, do you read me?"_ **he asked and Sola pretended to the pilot of the other ship that was with her sister then. _**"Yes Annie, we read you, we're just coming out of hyperspace. So we should be there by morning meal, tomorrow."** _she said and he nodded to the news smiling to that.

 ** _"Yeah alright, see you guys tomorrow morning and thanks, fast question, are you sticking around for a few days?"_** he asked and Padme smiled and answered him. **_"Yeah honey we are, but that wasn't me the council spoke to."_** she said and and he shook his head smiling. ** _"You did it again didn't you, swapped places with Sabe, honey?"_** he asked her and the sextet hid a chuckle at that as she said it to him gently.

 ** _"Yes I did, so until the council get there, my crew and I are keeping you company."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her smiling. ** _"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, my love, see you tomorrow guys."_** he said and they heard the trio answered him together. ** _"You too Annie, see you tomorrow."_** they said gently and he ended the call at that as Qui-Gon crossed his arms with a bemused smile at that.

"Just taking advantage of your primary decoys here, young lady, because use of the loopholes repeatedly is wearing thin on our patience right now. Just after you used that as a way to go after Obi-wan, before the war started, Padme." Mace said and their twins started laughing at that remark and nodded. "You gave dad strict orders to remain on our planet and mom redirected that as you saying you gave strict orders to protect her."

"But in order to do that he went where she went and this was the reason you guys found the duo on Geonosis as well, Master?" Luke asked as Leia tried to get her laughter under control at that and the council nodded to him. "This was why your parents getting caught in these predicaments was starting to annoy us, we knew he was in love with her. But we were just waiting for him to tell us this." Kit told him and he nodded to that smiling.

"I see why Master said I was too much like my parents as it is." he said as Han covered his eyes as they restarted at that. "You both are, I saw this in your parents from the second I met them, but it's controlling the impulsive decisions. And when your godchildren are the twin children of the most impatient Jedi and Senator in history right now." Obi-wan said and Yoda, Bail and the Lars nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Impatience is a family trait, along with breaking orders?" Leia asked and the council and rebel leaders nodded to her. **" _Council meeting Governor!"_ **Anakin said and Wehutti nodded as all three age groups headed for the Young's headquarters. **_"What's going on exactly, Anakin?"_** Deila asked and he explained it. **_"After we contacted them, the alliance was already preparing for the request in aid here now."_**

 ** _"So all your problems that needed work done and I suggest you get your ancestor markers out and then destroy the buildings. Or 2) as Nield is the head of the new history department, since the last war. You block the buildings, the last remaining halls of evidence off and they are hereby out of bounds."_ **he said and the Young First nodded as Cerasi answered him then gently at that news.

 ** _"Peace isn't just a concept for me, it is life and breath, I will never pick up a weapon again, I have seen what they can do. If a weapon of destruction is in my hands sooner or later it will be used. I will not contribute to one more death on Melida/Daan!"_** she snapped and both age groups, hers and Wehutti's, nodded in agreement as he answered that and looked at Anakin gently as he said it to that.

 ** _"First order of business, begins now."_** he said and Anakin nodded as he answered. **_"First order of business, as we decided on help from the rebellion, I just got word back from the council. That Naboo is the first to arrive the others will be here every couple days."_** he said and the Young first nodded. **_"How many planets are offering to help us right now?"_** Wehutti asked and he smiled gently at that him.

 ** _"The entire human portion of the Alliance is, the Loyalist Committee is also offering to add you to the Rebellion. So if there is a dictatorship in the works, Governor, this is pay it forward later in life."_** he said and they nodded. **_"So food, fuel for the floaters and security transports, building supplies. Clothes, medical supplies, they're all shipping it to us at the momens, that's great right now."_**

 ** _"So what now mom, dad?"_** Roenni asked her parents and Nield answered that. **_"Until added help gets here, we do what we can, but nobody, starting now. Is_** ** _touching, or going near the Halls Of Evidence this time, starting now. So my age group and your grandparents, starting now, we deal in weapons confiscation. But we got aid arriving to help us in rebuilding and we need to rebuild now."_**

 ** _"So first we deal in the rebuilding and knock down the old ways with faith as they get replaced with the new building material: stone is replaced with wood. Something that was destroyed can be reborn if given the chance, but allowing hate to get in the way, it does more harm then good. Not after the damage they did between us, we turn them into museums, but no more destruction."_**

 ** _"All these problems we had in the last revolution they came from the endless wars, those wars sprang from the endless hate. Until help arrives with new building supplies, food, fresh water, fuel, medical supplies, clothes. We must confiscate all weapons and destroy them, and it will bring others hope now. Hope that we can bury the past and begin anew."_** he said and they nodded softly.

 ** _"Wehutti?"_** he asked and the elders nodded. **_"We are with you, all these problems spring from the endless wars, and those wars spring from the endless hate. I know that destroying the resting places of our ancestors is hard, and as is giving up our weapons. That is why my daughter, Nield and I have chosen the resting place of my wife, as the resting place for the first pile of weapons."_**

 ** _"The weapons and the hall itself is to be destroyed, we know asking people to sacrifice their weapons and and the resting place of our ancestors. Is asking them to give up our memories now, but we want to remember our families. And as people not warriors, we want to remember them with love, not hate. Come with us now, let us show what a great mark of unity this will be now."_**

 ** _"We start now, are you with us."_ **he asked and both age groups nodded. **_"We're with you!"_** they shouted out together and she smiled as she hugged her husband and father, as they marched to the one hall that started it all over them. as he removed his wife's marker from it, and downloaded her image into a new one. And then threw the old one on the ground and put his blaster next to it as Cerasi put hers next to it then.

As Anakin closed his eyes and mentally blew them up as the items as they caught fire and exploded as they burst into a hundred pieces. **_"The remnant of these items will now act as stones to rebuild from a lifetime worth of destruction. As of today a way to bring both the Melida and the Daan together as one. As of today, and today a new history is born!"_** the duo shouted together and the group cheered

As they threw their weapons to the ground and grabbed their family markers, as they downloaded their images, but erased the stories. And then threw the old markers to the ground next to blasters as Anakin carefully heated up the battery pack. On one of them, as they left the hall and pulled the trigger on a second and that did it. As every blaster started exploding then and the building caught fire at that as it stood there burning.

As Anakin stood between the sextet looking at the blaze then, to him it was an historic moment that he helped shape. To him, though he regretted being ordered to stay there, it didn't change the fact, that he contributed to the start of peace in the new history. And he was close to going home finally after that. "Alright that should do it now for us at this point, that is Anakin in the chapters, Ferus." Qui-Gon said and he nodded to him.

"Wait, why don't we do our reunions first, as Padme arrives first and then we get there now, so he's back to being himself again. Now that he switched his colors back from blue to amethyst, bordering on light purple." Adi said smiling and he nodded to her. "Good idea, to Anakin, he thinks and act like a Jedi right now, without total trust. The bond shatters, he fixed that and he's acting like a padawan who know who he is now, Adi."

"But he's right, raised in the temple you do not fight for your own people and planet, but what we and the council say you fight for. Growing up in the real world comes with a lot of advantages, so though starting training from five to the kids current age. He's got the attitude of a career Jedi and future council member right now." he said and Siri and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently at that as Anakin smiled then.

"Though in training, he just made such an impression on these rebel Elders they're all scared of us now, when they hear the words, Jedi and the Jinn/Kenobi/Gallia/Tachi team. So to them, it's surrender or facing our wrath right now for them forcing us to leave the youngest of our family there, because they don't know when to quit." Siri said smiling and Obi-wan nodded to her gently as Anakin said it for all of them gently at that.

"I may have grown up on the outside, but that doesn't change things, the fact that, once our memories return, I know you all better then you know yourselves and vice versa. But the deepest commitment, that commitment is total commitment to your team. You want to be a Jedi Padawan, well then you need to be sincere in that commitment now. You can't just commit, when you get chosen by your team, and then take it back now."

"It doesn't work like that and it draws in the question of total commitment by other Master/Padawan teams. How can your fellow Jedi masters be sure of their students commitment to them when a single Jedi, after three planets and missions. Decides to quit and join a revolution after being influenced by children no older then you are?" he asked and Ferus jerked as he never thought of it like that and the council nodded gently.

"But that choice changed Ferus, changed you, father, every decision and moment makes that change and every choice there is always a consequence for that choice. As such, by mother telling me to remember and looking at my crystals, I am focusing so hard on you. That I just chose the perfect solution that protects our bonds as a team, on probation maybe, but never mind that my loyalty to you can never called into question now."

"Because I never turned my back on either you, or my calling as a Jedi, I am a Jedi to the end, the apprentice and adopted brother and son, to you, my mentors. Deepest commitment, the most serious mind and I will devote myself entirely to our team. Our family came first, it always does, but I have two families, real or adopted here. I can do both and it makes me even stronger then ever." he said and Yoda nodded gently to him.

"There, just what deepest commitment and most serious mind means, that is Anakin, just read it correctly, you have, commitment, commit to your team and mentor. Must be sincere in your decision to follow through as a Padawan, that is now, understand. And perfectly you do, and show everything that we want as a padawan. Growing up on the outside you have shown now, ready you are." Yoda said, smiling proudly at him then.

"And you got my commitment, I am a Jedi of two worlds, a normal family man and a true Jedi, no one side or the other, put them together and here I am." he said as he held his hand up and every trunk was lifted off the floor as he raised them 30 feet off the floor. And the council nodded in amazement at the demonstration, before he gripped his old lightsaber as he put the boxes down and nodded to Artoo as he beeped at him.

As he fired 50 to 75 shots and he ducked and blocked every one and Mace nodded in impressed amazement at the demonstration to how fast their new recruit was growing. "Alright, I would say that just having your family and friends in your life just proved the point of a true bring balance to a Jedi and his life. But that was very impressive Anakin, nicely done right now, Padawan." Damon said for him with a chuckle at that response.

"Master, Daniel told me all about his adopted planet, their extended gifts, acrobatics, martial arts and so on started between 5 and my age of going on 10. As such that is not too old to learn here about everything we need to learn now, and with it. When looked at it from another direction, the non force sensitives can consider us evil. Just as serious as the Sith, only we don't kill people we do something far worse, we separate families."

"Look at this from the direction of Lana and her family, you ever see the heart broken looks on earlier recruits faces in the eyes of their parents?" Anakin asked and the council jerked at the remark as they realized their ways of life viewed them differently. "You as the council of this century can learn a lot about having me as a recruit in training. But though commitment in this case, until their adults, it's like their slaves here."

"This is what their version of me really meant, in his eyes, that's Vader after the slaughter here at the temple. They're trapped till they're thirteen, as they return to the outside world, but they lost the ability to connect with their families. As all they know is being a Jedi, at my age I can adjust to this and be a Jedi of both worlds. But the old code has to be retired, now, before it destroys us all over again at the moment here."

"Master I'm sorry, but technically it was your fault at the time, the Sith changed and evolved, the Jedi didn't. If you just changed the code none of this would have happened in their time." he said and Yoda closed his eyes as he heard the truth in his words. "Grandmaster and trained Jedi for 800 years, I have, my failure in their timeline it was as ended up in two stalemates we did and all that was left of the Jedi council there was."

"Are Obi-wan and myself, failure to see right in front of us that standing there all that time, he was, my failure, complete it was when realized that Leia still alive, she was." he said and nodded as that made his decision to change the Jedi code then finally. "My failure that is in their timeline and in the end destroys my life it does now. As seeing that should have changed the code the day met you I had, to the way Luke has it now."

"In their present, that what suggesting you are, change code that it is, and this like your son does in their present, we do. Trial period in your case, as see what changing the code does for us and in time as years go by, change it to recruitment. At Creche level age instead of pre-nursery age as act like across between program, he told us. And boarding school as you grow up, Anakin?" Yoda asked and Anakin nodded to him as he said it.


	41. Return Of The Jedi I: The Chosen One

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before the group from original trilogy storyline leave they have several arrivals from Melida/Daan. As the planet that started Obi-wan turning into who he was as an adult now, appear. as several alterations and lessons are given out as Anakin makes it easier for them to understand. While Obi-wan released his emotions over the shootout in book 6.**

 **From here there is going to be a rewrite of the entire story as their adult selves end up in their bodies as they continue with the rewrite. And of the Jedi apprentice novels, before we hit Raaba and Bria and from there. The reveal of his memories of his own life story give out now as this continues. And with their memories back now as Anakin is now the star pupil of Obi-wan and Yoda now.**

 **Chapter 41: Young Jedi Knights XII: Return Of The Jedi I**

"Master listen me, look at what it did to the duo and nearly to Ben, recruitment at barely youngling age, instead of at my age, focus, Xanatos, Bruck and nearly Ben. Dropped out, because he realized there was more to life then code, Bruck and Xanatos. They saw what their parents developed in their life time and then realized it at the time now. They wanted what you denied them of, their parents and family at the time now."

"You nearly the same mistake with Ben, and you don't change the code I'm next and this time it does wipe out the order with the clones that got reprogrammed." he said and the council shut their eyes as they saw what seeing their families had turned the duo into. "Now focus on the fact that just barely a month after separating from my parents and friends, look at who I became now." he said and he looked from Ferus to Obi-wan then.

Before looking at him and his eyes narrowed as he got the point. "Never learned our lesson twice with Bruck and Xanatos and nearly made the same mistake with Obi-wan. And don't do something now and Sidious wins as never learned our lesson back then. Before having it a third time, that a very close call it was now and then destroyed us. When in the end it did, because fear and desperation to save your family killed you."

"Back on Tatooine or your in-laws, before reaching your entire family, the code must be changed, though the code is changed can keep some of the old ways in the news ways. Such as one on one training at 13 to until 27 years of age and create a new council is another." he said and the council nodded. "Our first recruit for the new ways Jedi as every Jedi in the temple and all over the galaxy in 13 years are all clones now."

"So the old ways die in the second Dooku joins the lost 19, but I see it alright, Nejaa, Damon, Thracia and I all have families, and just seeing your family this soon. There's the result it just made you so powerful, that you match us in skills. As we are the strongest Jedi in the temple, no choice, we got to change the code, change our public image. We create the stage for Luke as he uses what we created as the template for him now.

"Because we learned to balance both sides of us at the time, Thracia and Qui-Gon were right all along at the time, you are the chosen one. But it means changing the code and creating the first ever Jedi dynasty and with it now, beginning a training regime. As we turn the temple and Yavin IV into a private school for gifted Jedi youngsters now." Ki Adi Mundi said and Yoda nodded in agreement to his thoughts as Mace said it then.

"Before you say it, I got one other idea, but we have to clone your bodies, like Thor clones his species and download your souls and minds into them giving all of you. That's 3/4's of the order that don't care I'm as powerful as you, when in the council. Another 80 years in humans to humanoids and you, Master, another millenium now. You as the true Jedi, influencing us, our families, our grandchildren and great for years to come."

"But Sidious killed 1/3 of you leading into the purge, my pentenve is making sure the rest of you live, as we clone you twice, the first clones. They are the Jedi order that got executed by him for treason, in their timeline. The real you is in hiding, until the rebel leaders contacts Ben and me at home when living with my parents and brothers. Let alone my family, but that should help now." Anakin said, looking between the council.

"You don't want to let go, you want to enjoy being our student, no matter how old you get as you got us until you are you are grandfather, great grandfather yourself?" Adi asked and he nodded looking into her eyes. "Things change I know that, but I can at least prevent it by giving you another century to millennium before you let go. But must changes in the code, dark times are falling, and we resurrect the Jedi, 10 years after."

"We make sure that the heart of what destroyed us is eradicated for good, before cutting off the decaying limbs one at a time." he said and she nodded. "Change the code and give us in the council another century to millennium, to influence young Jedi minds. But I agree that the code must be changed to insure we got a chance. But the Sith code grew up and evolved, therefore we do as well." she said and the sextet nodded in agreement.

"Agreed it is time to change the code as we turn the temple into a boarding school for Jedi padawans starting at creche age of 6 to 7 years old as they grow up. They have full memories of their families and parents as we act like their guardians. And every month there is a visit home for 2 weeks, they stay in contact with their families. But the real Jedi are stationed here at the temple as clones, the New Jedi order is on Yavin IV."

"Daniel could your friend clone every Jedi in the temple as we move the cubs to Yavin IV, as Sidious thinks that we don't know what he is up as Anakin creates his younger double. And we have tricked him as every Jedi that is right now in the temple are alive amd learning to cloak their signature now?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah Mace I can, and he would agree to it, what with the fact that Lama Su is working on the registration."

"And cloning order to be met on time for the war, in 10 years, so our clones are disguised as the order of what it might be are ordered to stun on high. As we make sure that he thinks you are all dead, but the real you is on Tantive V, waiting for Anakin. As you start his emotional therapy once his memories return of what happened." he said and the Jedi council nodded in agrement to his thoughts as Adi switched subjects then gently.

"The fight for truth is long one in coming right now, but O-Vieve and her counterpart, V-Tan were good for something at least. But their premonitions are really spelling the need to change the code right now, before this destroys us and for the second time. In two time-lines right now, your premonitions baby, are spelling out your pending turn. And to the darkside and death at Vader's hands as such now in this case, we of the council."

"All agree this is in our best interest to change the code we live by and create an updated one that will be taken on by Luke's Jedi order in 40 years right now. But the first step we take for this is by you Anakin, with you seeing your family and friends on Tatooine. We just reached your reminder, but we are a case of understanding this, so me. Tell us who you are now with us changing the code and we add that to your version of the storyline."

"Our doubles in their version of our lives made several big mistakes at the time, well, we're not making the same mistakes twice right now. As such at the moment, it's looking at this in only one way right now, but seeing your personality. That turning into your young adult self, had you never got drafted by Sidious or suffered that loss. Said loss and heartbreak over Darra and losing Shmi next,." she said and he made his proclamation.

"One last chapter then, before we do it his way right now, because you all think this, my attitude is far more Jedi then his is at the moment. But a Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind, I know who I am and where I come from. But my place is at your side, I do not belong on their planet, the gentle serenity now. Of being around you, my fellow M.G.'s helped me find my center again, like you wanted now."

"But I am engaged to the senator of Naboo, I am from Tatooine the son of Cliegg and Shmi Lars, the twin of Luke Skywalker. The Older brother to the younger twins Dex Vandal and Han Owen Skywalker. The Stepbrother and brother in law to Owen and Beru Lars, the son and brother in law to Jobal, Ruwee and Sola Nabarrie, and most of all. Most of all I am the Padawan to the Jinn/Kenobi team, the star pupil of Obi-wan Kenobi."

"And Master Qui-Gon Jinn the adopted Padawan to the Masters Mace Windu, Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi as a Master Guardian. The apprentice of Masters Tolan Ling, Mace Windi, Vima Da Boda and Master Yoda, in advanced training. I am a future member of the council, my true self, though Guardian, I am a Master Guardian. A star pilot and a mechanic in the Jedi, my adopted cousin my fellow early padawan in advanced training."

"I am a Jedi Padawan in training to join the Jedi council now, and my duty is being a peacekeeper and pilot, my best friends. When in the Jedi, are Darra Thel Thanis, Dane Van Purell, Tru Veld, Sarikallibow, Barris Offee. Tahiri Tana, Wedon Greidon and Corran Deltan. In non Jedi is Amee Farcloud, Kitser Banai, Seek Farstar, Melee Farstream. Wald Denati, Sirrakallibow, I am a Tatooine local and town local of Mos Espa, Tatooine."

"That is who I am, and my future is a member of the Rebel Alliance as a Jedi General, my place is at the side of my partner, Obi-wan Kenobi, my master. I am a Jedi Padawan, in service of the Galactic Republic." he proclaimed and the council smiled at that proudly as Ferus sighed at the way he held himself then as he knew what his real annoyance was. And it was the fact that Anakin acted like a Jedi and he acted like a perfectionist then.

"And that just says even more you are a Jedi, stuck on a planet like this, you got to remind yourself of who you are when looking at your lightsaber. This you as we know you, and you never suffered a true trauma yet, though Roenni is just the beginning. Before we bring you home and your trials as a young Padawan in his right of passage, to be a true member your team have begun." Qui-Gon said and he nodded in acceptance.

"And young man, if we get our memories back then your lightsaber just exposed you to us in your briefly turning to the darkside when on Korriban at the time. Anakin did as we asked, but you crossed the line, you already had plenty already. But your lust and greed destroyed your life, as did your envy and pride." Mace said sternly and Ferus paled at that remark as he realized if it came now and he was busted as Anakin acted like them.

"He envies you for being a normal Jedi, he wants to be a normal Jedi, he doesn't want the responsbility of being the chosen one. He hates his powers, and to him, what good are they if they can't protect the people he loves, his entire family. They all think this and until you accept this, like we do, and you will never be a great Jedi warrior." Ki Adi Mundi finished, his eyes beyond stern as he looked at the 11 year old as he swallowed.

"The only one of his family that want that is Jacen, everyone else, they hate their powers, the fact they are the strong, this sensitive to the force. They hate having the target on their backs, they hate having the bad guys come after them everytime they turn around. So what good are these powers if they can't protect the people they love, what exactly." Mace said and the family said it together at that as they looked at him.

"We hate the Sith, and we hate the darkside, to us these powers brought us nothing but pain and heartache for 25 years, they are nothing but trouble. We want to be normal, don't you get that yet, we don't want the responsibility, we hate being this powerful. This sensitive to the force, and how are we supposed to believe in our powers. If they fail to save someone we love, how exactly." the Skywalker/Solo clan said together sternly then.

"Skywalker/Lars/Naberrie/Solo/Calrissian Clan group up now." Damon said and the group moved behind Qui-Gon and Obi-wan as Darra and Soara did the same. "To be a Jedi is to have the most deepest commitment and most serious mind. But though we have that commitment, we must think about our families to, what we fight for. Everything we have to live for is standing right in front of us." Anakin said as his parents smiled at that.

"But that is the difference, growing up from my age to adulthood if we been with our families, the ways of being a Jedi get redirected. But we don't need anyone fighting our fights for us, people thst can't accept the bonds and friends we already have. We don't need a cause to believe or a direction in our lives, as we have all of that already. Our own planets, people and families and most of all we are Jedi, we have all of that already."

"We are Jedi knights, Sari fights for the Jedi and her home planet, Kasshyyk, I fight for my planet and people, my family, on Tatooine, Naboo, who do you fight for once we get you reunited with your parents guys?" he asked and they said the names of their planets and family as they all said it together. "We don't need a cause to believe in or a direction in our lives, we have it already we are Jedi knights." They said together and he nodded.

"But that's the first change, to insure we keep from getting sidetracked, it's time we created extra crystals and created another back up lightsaber. As we got both and they are matching our mentors lightsabers in colors, I go first on that. And then rest of the younglings my age do it them same starting now, and 2), and more importantly. We keep in touch with our families and that should do it." Anakin said and Yoda smiled at his idea.

"Cause to believe in or a direction in your life, have that already you do, you are a Jedi padawan, to remember who you are, must create crystals. And in the colors of your mentors and friends and correct, you are the first, take them with you. And everywhere you go, starting now, Anakin, starting from today and forward. You, if get our memories of their timeline we do back, then instead of creche training, go to advanced now."

"As your training is lightsaber lore, Jedi lore under your grandmother study of the restricted section of the archives and most of all. Is you're learning and taking a more advanced version to the lessons trained you, we did in their timeline. But star apprentice you are and passed our tests of patiences and controlling emotions you have, ready you are now." Yoda told him and he nodded gently to that news in relief that he did it then.

"Retrospect the council made a mistake or two with me and the code, but as did you son, you did the same. But listen to me, if you started the kids at 7 to 9 years old, Jacen wouldn't be floundering in the darkside right now. It takes years of training to get up to my level if I was an adult right now, which I am or I'm going to be. Especially if I get my memories back right now." Anakin said to him then gently and he nodded gently then.

"So everything we did so far left the blasted door open for Brakiss and his mind manipulations at the moment. The boys get hit, and while Zekk is shining so brightly with the sun, Jacen has demonstrated that he's close to not getting accepted. And needs another year, before Daniel takes charge, alright got it." Wedge and Han said together. "Yeah you just hit it exactly guys, back to basics now, but a better future for all of us."

"To grow strong in the force it's being brought back to basics, this situation your mother in law and I are in is 32 years prior to the battle of Yavin. So in total you're 97 years into the future to us, you: the past now and with the weeks leading into Ben's birthday. He's being born into what we grew up with now, your son, Luke, he gets the training. When at the most purest level now, Anakin gained it as well, but that's precisely the problem."

"The twins and their friends, and every member at the Praxeum right now never gained our training methods, they fought and beat the Sith in training. But always remember the darkside is faster, easier and more seductive, it's also more addictive. And once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Your anger and your lust for power, Jacen, have already done enough damage at the moment here right now."

"But think it over, your cockiness resulted in an injury, but you need your pride checked at the blast door right now, but you're having your memories rearranged here. You're seeing us as we train you, as Daniel trains you and you know you're ready for the trials. But we feel you're too unpredictable, and we won't let you move forward, but your sister is very correct, all of your mentors have more ways of seeing your faults, now."

"Then you'd like, it's the only way you grow up, well I'm one of such mentors as your grandfather, I'm the Jedi master that faced the darkside, faced it, spoke to it. Fought it, got burned and came back from it, I know how dangerous the darkside is. Because I was standing in the presence of pure evil right now on the platform. Young man everything you demonstrated in my presence, the council's presence, shows that that brief stint."

"Your capture by Brakiss and the shadow academy left its mark on you right now, Kyp demonstrated use of a true Jedi master that came back from it. From the very thing Zekk came back from and it barely kills them while doing it. But let me show you what a true Jedi understanding the masters of the force, the Sithlords and dark Jedi. My memories as my adult self are clear, but having the knowledge of the ages, is a very large help."

"Mainly due to the fact that I understand everything about the darkside, because of this my past deeds are in those books now. The force turned back the clock to now, and as a result now of your uncle coming home, and being reunited with me. The results are your timeline are my pains of future wrongs, as such it's doing things all over again. Just reading my history right now, I see what I did and this is enough to change me."

"The truth is seeing that the force turned back the clock and I'm stuck in my near 10 year old body, I'm not a child at all, and neither are their mother or aunts and uncles. We're all adults stuck in our preteen, teenage and young adult bodies, as is Master Yoda, young man." he said and Luke stood up at that in shock then. "That's what Siri meant young man, we're not children at all, the five of us, the ones that were around now."

"For the end of the Jedi and for Chewie, your parents and uncle gaining their very first victory against Palpatine, are your grandmother, Bail Organa, Ben, Master Yoda and me. But the ones that were here for this from your beginning to end are me and Master Yoda. And to be honest, I'd rather die then have to live with the guilt of what I've done here. You young man have no clue what it's like to go the darkside and live with the guilt."

"The trauma of every atrocity you committed when your alter ego had control of your body, as I said. Being a Sithlord is like being turned into a host, but at the moment that's why I'm changing the past here, your past and my future. I'm not going through it again, because I've been sent back to my near 10 year old body." Anakin said sternly to him. "What?!" Leia said in shock at the news and Anakin jerked as he finished saying that.

"What the, last memory of..., ahh." he started gripping his head and fell to the floor and Obi-wan quickly moved to him. "Anakin, Anakin focus, focus, it's okay, it's okay." he told him and he relaxed as he looked into his eyes, seeing eyes that held a wisdom far beyond their years Mace said it for both of them. "What was that Padawan." he asked and he relaxed as he answered him then as he gripped his old lightsaber then.

Looking into his eyes he saw eyes that knew him in more ways then one and he felt his heart speeding up then. "Oh boy, alright, I remember it now, Master, the last mission, before the purge, hang on Master Windu, Ben." he said and they both nodded. "Luke do you remember our final conversation?" he asked and Luke crouched in front of him. "You said to tell the Solos I was right about you." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently.

"Yes, alright guys, you wanted to know me in the way your godfather and Master talk about me, well my memories of the war between you and Sidious just reactivated now." he said and the twins generation crouched in front of him at that. "So that's your 46 year old self talking to us now, dad?" Han asked and Anakin nodded to him. "Yes this is me, if you guys changed me back and you had 20 years leading into your own children."

"As I taught you everything I knew about the force, but the droids belonged to me, they just took back their positions for you guys. Same positioning, Threepio belonged to your mother, Artoo came with me on missions. But would you have have given me the chance to explain this if I ran that blood test on you. Once I realized I found you first, as I get you both back in one shot, not an orphan?" he asked and Leia nodded to him gently.

"You mean before I found the guys?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, if I realized you are my baby girl, that is a step in the right direction, as instead of your enemy. I become first your ally and then we put our family back in one piece again." he said and she nodded. "If you told me you are my father, and I had a brother, then yeah I would have, as instead of the next three years as they killed my adoptive family and so on now."

"Before we changed you back, is Luke what you would have looked like as at your real age?" she asked and he nodded to her. "But add the 9 years to me, who do you see exactly, same lightsaber, same planet, same clothes." he said and Luke collapsed. "You look just like me, I took on your looks, Leia looks just like mom." he said and Anakin nodded as he looked at the council with love as he told them the entire story then.

"Yes my son, when Ben saw you that day he felt his heart break, because he saw me, and realized it was time for you to activate now. Things in the past that never came to light were based on a previous mission and one only two or three people knew of. Those people are Master, and your Jedi grandparents, my family, two of those people. Are your godparents, the Kenobis." he said and the duo crouched as they also listened to him.

"What was foretold to your grandparents was really the prophecy itself, that prophecy involved a war between the two governments one was the old republic. And the other the galactic empire, your grandparents and godparents war was really against the Sith. That war foretold another war that would later become known as the Sith/Rebel war. Every piece to that war was involved in the conversation your grandparents had now."

"And with the guides of Kegan, which is where your adopted second cousin is from." he said and they nodded as Lana crouched next to him. "My last conversation with my parents, they mentioned that prophecy and why the planet was in a dictatorship." she said and he nodded. "Yeah I know, but it was starting once the war between us and the trade federation got started, as he, that's Sidious, saw me and made his plans."

"His entire plan revolved around me, making me his student, and wiping us out, but every piece to that war, that our children got into. It was between the duo and the Keganites guides, you want to hear it?" he asked and they nodded to him. "Alright when the guides of Kegan started breaking it down by clues for mother and father. One of those clues was a man with a disfigured face dressed in a black cloak at the time."

"You ever wonder how Sidious ended up like that, looking like that?" he asked and Luke nodded. "Well the reason is self fulfilled prophecy now, the years ahead dragged me into it, but everything mentioned in the clues were pieces of the war. And between you guys and the Sith Empire, but to Ben, Yoda and Bail, they were set on vengeance. Vader very nearly murdered me, knocking me into a coma, but Sidious that was a way, in now."

"Destroying the non force sensitive look to him and bringing the Sith face to the fore, so the mask becomes the man, literally. Well how he ended up like that was the night of the purge, the star destroyers were created for the war between us and the separatists. The Storm troopers, before they started drafting normal men were really clone troopers. How I ended up in that helmet and respirator, the suit was the fight itself after the purge."

"Answering questions, connecting your lives to your mother, godfather and me was in our trilogy, as the, in earth terms, the prequel trilogy. But they were asking questions on how I ended up in that suit, how Sidious ended up looking like that. How you ended up being raised by Bail and your aunt and uncle and most of all why was the order wiped out. Where did the storm troopers come from, well I can answer those questions now."

"Your uncle Daniel was from the planet that was creating our trilogies, your trilogy and lives from the day and year before your 19th birthday. To when you were 23 and to your current ages now was created by his adopted people, 4 years ago on their planet. They created my origin story, I was chosen to rise above even the most powerful force users. Master Yoda as a Jedi and Sidious as a Sith Master, but everything that caused it now."

"The story started with this mission, before they created your godfather and grandfather's back history. But that was your adopted grandparents and your godparents and their friends at the time. And introducing his adopted people to a multitude of several of the most powerful Jedi masters in the order. Before creating the opening to war which started when I was just barring 20 years at the time, and they are doing it."

"As of this moment they are stuck in creating the concluding chapter, in how and that chapter answers the final questions their people and you had in how I lost my arm. As well as how I ended up in that suit, how you guys were separated, your mother died. And most of all why your friends in the alliance were this determined, now finally. To change me back and destroy Sidious himself as they all had bone to pick with him now."

"The Jedi and the Rebel alliance were really close friends, none more so then Bail, Mon, Carl, Jan, Crix and Ackbar. Well I can answer those question now that you and their people had, at the moment starting off in why the hell I turned to the darkside. And in the first place, it was to save your mother from dying when she had you. But the underlying catch to that fear started 13 years, or rather 15 years prior to this."

"Fifteen years prior from your age of 23 years old, I was your age when I turned to the darkside at the time." he said, looking between the elder twins and they nodded in shock to that news. "So 15 years, that would make you 7, barring 8 years old at the time dad, that's the 15 years?" Han asked for the three of them and he nodded. "Yes, but that piece was this, but I lost a family friend who was taken by Krayne, who is a slave trader."

"And with that family friend were three other slave children my age and a few other old friends, this was 2 years ago. But since that day, I figured I had two ways of freeing us here, become a Jedi or 2) start racing for our freedom and free us one by one. But the second left the door open for Krayne at the time, but that was the truth. To save those I love from being lost, I decided I had to learn to fight in self defense at the time now."

"I became a Jedi to protect those I love, not realizing I found that key already, by preventing it by getting everyone I love out of town when my spaceport got raided. Krayne and Halla was the start of that fear, as Master read that thought and realized I was afraid to lose her after nearly losing her once. But that fear turned into an obsesson when my high school to college age girlfriend was killed by 2 padawans and a lightsaber."

"A lightsaber that was damaged and needed repairs, I had the key already, but my fears were preventing me from seeing this. As I turned in the padawans that were trying to prevent it and keep that lightsaber a secret. But I lost my girlfriend anyway when she took a blaster shot meant for the accomplice. 8 months later I lost your grandmother and 2/3's of my clan and from there it started a chain reaction in losses at the time here."

"But to put this bluntly, the first to start it off was Sidious himself, Sidious is the senator of your mother's planet right now. But as of right now, the we're stuck in a crisis in the republic, but everything going on from now. To when you were born was all Sidious, we were cutting the limbs off when we should have cut the heart out at the time. But here it is, in how I lost my arm, that was in 10 years and I was in fight with Count Dooku."

"Who turned to the darkside after Father was killed by the zabrak, but what Ben told you was directly on target, son. You are the only one who met him face to face, but after hearing from Bail, every planet in the alliance decided on it, Mace is the reason for it. The scarred look, how his features ended up like that, as to how and why. But if you never studied history in being a Jedi and tracked it, they were because of force lightning."

"Listen to me, as Jedi we live a normal human life span, if we're human, Sidious had nothing left of humanity in him, only the darkside and his twisted will kept him alive. He's 60 years old in our time but 36 years from now to then and was what kept him alive. As a result, this attack was by the darkside, but force lightning, is like getting electrocuted. So the only way to deflect it, if you're a Jedi as young as Mace and Ben, is by lightsaber."

"For a skilled Master, who's been training heavily in the ways of the force, like Master himself, he can deflect it by absorbing it and then shoving it back. And at the character that fired it, I saw evidence to that after seeing Master in action in a duel. And with Count Dooku when I was no older then you, before your mother and I got married. But the amount of raw power in these blasts is the amount of hatred and primal instinct fired."

"Deflected back at the target, by a lightsaber can cause the effects of the lightning, for an extended time, to start melting a force sensitive's features. Mace had to prevent him from killing him by electrocuting him with force lightning until he stopped shooting it. Mace was now in full Master guardian mode, he was trying to save me at the time." he said and Mace's eyes widened at the revelation that he just heard as he explained it.

"To save me, he thought if he could kill the man that was influencing Vader that would save me and complete the prophecy, not knowing that with Dooku dead. The prophecy was incomplete, it was a choice he started regretting when he realized it. But he was so furious that I was looking that sick and the cause was someone I trust was the catalyst. That he was saving me by whatever means necessary." he said and the quartet nodded.

"How exactly?" Lando asked and Anakin sighed. "By killing the disease that started the tumor that just exploded in me like a hive of fever wasps. He thought if he could kill the radiation, he could surgically remove the rest of the tumor by growing back my arm. Getting my balance back was the catch, and three of my friends were dead now, the trio I was really close friends to, everyone I love in the order was either dead or dying."

"He had to stop it now, stop the disease from taking anyone else I love, by killing it himself, but the attempt backfired. And by the attempt to arrest Palpatine, that was enough for him and it caused him to call treason. Turning that around, he and Vader decided that the Jedi were enemies of the republic and to be wiped out. Vader killed my mentor, Mace, by cutting his arm off and Sidious blasted him out of the window."

"But in that one moment that was it, Vader weighed the lives of every Jedi in the galaxy, and the catch of us upholding our decree of serving democracy. And against your mother's life after losing everyone he loved starting at the beginning now. My high school to college girlfriend, I was if I was on earth, I'd been dating my girlfriend. Since we were 14, but I lost 25 loved ones and he weighed that knowledge to the order, no contest."

"Vader helped the emperor hunt down and kill my friends, he betrayed and nearly killed me, before killing the separatist movement the last to go was the federation Viceroy. Nute Gunray, he tried to have your mother assassinated and killed after doing a blockade on her planet of Naboo, though Vader was acting merciless. I couldn't believe what I just did and I knew when Ben found out or your mother, I wanted to die then live with it."

"Master Yoda knew what I wanted, I was still there, the me your godfather had trained, was hanging in there, but just barely. But Vader was consuming me like the sarlacc, destroying the me they know, to save me, the me that they knew. Master knew he, Ben, had to be the one to take me out at the time, but knowing what he was asking. Your godfather demanded to be the one to kill Sidious, kill me and he killed himself now."

"My brother, my best friend, he was trying to find a way to keep away from the inevitable, everything your godfather thought and told you was just that. But our entire family, as Jedi were dead, my friends were gone as well my big brothers and sisters. Mother, father, Siri and now me, to him, he'd rather die himself then lose me and Padme in one shot now." he said, trying to control the clog of tears tightening in his throat then.

"Your godfather knew my real wish, kill me then let this continue, without me, he can't continue this, as what was left of the order mobilized and then hunted him down. As they avenged me and the order, as we destroyed every single clone." he said and Luke nodded to him as Obi-wan rested his hand on his shoulder. "That's what happened, how you ended up in that suit?" Leia asked and he nodded as Mace looked into his eyes then.

"Betrayed me: he betrayed my beliefs, I was a peace keeper, I believed in democracy for 13 years, I just wanted to save someone I love. I never wanted to rule the galaxy, but the power lust went to his head, in that one second I was knocked into a coma. Ceased to be Anakin Skywalker, your father and the husband of Padme Amidala. And I became Darth Vader, when that happened the good person I was, was supposedly destroyed."

"So in a way everything he told you was true, from a certain point of view." Anakin said and Luke nodded as the remark finally answered his questions. "Out of the council, I was closest to the group surrounding me here at the moment. Your godfather is my best friend, my brother, I still called him master by this time. As he just been promoted to the council now, we were on mission, a double that was orchestrated by Sidious himself."

"I just got us all out, but in doing so, Sidious ordered me to kill his previous apprentice, who used to my grandfather, Jedi grandfather. His name is Count Dook, after I did it, that activated the prophecy as Sidious ordered me to the council. But though Mace and I had a certain distrust in each other at first, I respected him at the time. They knew all along that I was married to your mother, they were just waiting for me to say it out loud."

"I jumped passed normal guardian, that's the blue lightsaber Ben gave you, to becoming just like him, as powerful as he was, but impatient. And wisdom I was still learning at the time, I was a young knight, still just a padawan in many ways. I wasn't ready to be on my own, I wanted to be a padawan still, I always had a traveling companion. I was lonely after my padawan resigned from the order after being accused for something now."

"That she never did at the time here, but the war knocked my innocence right out of me, and the moniker was a facade, I was afraid to lose someone I loved after a back to back death, double whammy and then losing all my friends too. As I was being trained to join the council at this point, but though I acted like everything was fine. My heart was heavy with the losses it took, my friends in my clan, your grandmother, Darra, my padawan."

"But the duo I wanted back most, aside from my training clan, what was left of it anyway, was the rest of my new branch, your godmother and adoptive grandmother. And with them my best friends, older sister and my Jedi father." he said and the quintet exchanged looks at the revelation. "What was left of Ben's clan were Garen, Reeft, Minga and Bant, the others were dead, mine was Lana, Tru and Ferus, and 2/3's of the council as well."

"I gained my own padawan, but for 12 years I always had a traveling companion, I was lonely, the war drove my innocence right out of me here. I was hanging in there, but after 2 years since your grandmother was killed by the raiders. I changed, from the man I an now and into gaining powers and skills that would later destroy me in the end. But what I wanted back to keep me strong was my new branch, the master guardians."

"Two pieces I lost, one was by the Zabrak's brother, the other was during a last mission 18 months, before my padawan was expelled for something she never did. The only reason I lasted till I was 21 was because they gave me the strength to fight back. And showing me the light at the end of the tunnel, Mace was my mentor. But we had a problem or two, but the real problem was never him at all, they didn't trust Sidious."

"Trying to protect me, they were sterner then they were with you son, but that's what happened, everyone in the order I love, All of it is alive by this reset now. I get a second chance now finally. And it was a chance I wanted so much, that the force granted my wish finally, and by bringing your uncle home finally. Everything I am now is back in place." he said as he wiped the tears off his face that were pouring down his cheeks.

As Mace looked into his eyes and saw something that made his heart freeze at that remark. 'Oh no, everything that happened in their timeline, left him beyond traumatized it had. Must prevent our losses from happening again, or never survive the heartache he will.' Yoda thought as he saw the amount of heartbreak and pain in his body language. 'Oh force, that's not my him talking anymore, that was their him, Sidious, you scum.'

'What the force did you do to him exactly.' Mace thought in anger as he lowered his head shaking, before looking at Mace and burying his head into his shoulder. And Mace hugged him in response then. "Shh, alright tell me what just happened, if you told them that, you look like you did after the blood carver Anakin?" he asked gently and he swallowed. "The reactivation of our memories in their timeline, just started with me now, Master."

"But I see it very clearly now, alright now it just came back completely in rehearsal here now, but like I said I know you better then you know yourselves. But the deepest commitment and the most serious mind, which I did, but not my fault, not all of it. I'm sorry Master, technically if you just ignored the old code and recreated it now for me. Like you changed it now and trained me like you trained everyone else, like a normal Jedi."

"I never would have turned at all, but that was I meant like I said, you took me away from my family, but Master Yoda. We need to look at this carefully now finally, but you said Luke failed at the cave, but failure is how we learn. And by failing to not getting to know me like you did just now, you just setting aside the code a few times. And most of all by ignoring the moniker and the prophecy, this resulted in my downfall now."

"You made the same mistakes twice, before ordering me on mission to protect her, first Darra and then mom." he said and Yoda nodded slowly as that unlocked everything in his failure, regarding the fall of the Jedi. "Master you failed me in the way you failed Xanatos and Bruck, it was never Ben, it was you, if you changed the code. Met me yourself and alone and we spent the last few hours talking like we have been, Ben got to know me."

"Enroute here, none of this would have happened in their timeline, but the me you remember as a child is intact now. I also have my memories, yes I made a few mistakes I can never take back, but as did you. Instead of doing it the way that you did in that timeline, it should have been like this, I didn't care about the ranks. Or the commendations, all I wanted was your trust, but I followed the rules at the time now."

"But in their timeline you keep making the same mistakes till it finally destroyed everything you ever built it up to be now." he said and Yoda nodded as he sighed as he answered him then gently at that. "What caused me to lose you, almost made the same mistakes with Luke I did, but held firm, he did. Gave into your desperation you had, as not learn from Xanatos and Bruck, and Obi-wan, came close to crashing himself."

"He did, and my mistakes, finally destroy our you as never learned from Darra, we did to send you to Tatooine, to check on Shmi. Before bringing you home so you can do your mandate, too critical I was of the code that not change code and you. My young champion you are that in the end killed you it did, because Sith, evolved. And changed, and never allowed the code to change and in the end that was our undoing, and yours."

"We did, is that it Anakin?" he said moving to him gently and Anakin nodded. "Like we keep saying the sins are dangerous, and while Ben's only sin was his pride. Your's was your arrogance at the time, not seeing that things had to change. You tried in the fight with Sidious, but he defeated you, but you escaped and went into exile now. Everything we told the twins, both age groups, was just that." he said and the duo nodded firmly.

"I wasn't ready for either Master, but the one that started it was the one who killed Darra, by their blasted lightsaber. If not for them, I never would have wanted to rush things and waited till I was your age as you are now, Ben. Before giving it another 5 to 10 years before you all promoted me to level I, well this time, this time. I want my entire 16 years at your side, enjoy this time while it lasts, but a second chance now finally."

"A chance to fix this, I was not ready to be a knight, or a young master, without you, the weight of my title was wearing me down." he told them and Obi-wan's eyes gentled at that. "I'm not losing you again right now, he wants you and he's getting to you over my dead body this time, you are my brother Anakin, I love you." he said and Anakin pulled him into a hug and he just held onto him as he buried his head into his shoulder.

"My brother, my best friend, I love you Ben, while Vader was ready to let go and be his own man, I wasn't, I hate my title, my powers and my sensitivity to the force. The weight of that title was wearing me down, pressing down on my shoulders so heavily. That without you bearing the weight with me, it crushed me, I still need you. I'm not ready to let go, I want more time right now." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him softly at that.

"Not my you doing the talking now, but their you, Anakin, the you that Luke saved and gained redemption now by destroying your alter ego. And Sidious, their you, doing the talking right now?" Yoda asked and he nodded. "Yes it's me, I made a mistake and I can rectify that mistake, but the me you helped raise is now in total control here. That was their timeline, it's been reset now, so not quite padawan, but my mentors, Master."

"You're not going to believe this, Master, but every memory from that time period, just ended up in my head. All of this, from the day you found me, to the day he put me into a coma, all of it is our memories, but I check too soon, and it could wake him up. So best to explain this, all of it to my babies now." Anakin said as he looked at the books and mentally put the ones to explain it in front of them at that as the twins hid a smile.

"Starting now, never mind the moniker, it just puts a lot of pressure on me and my family, I want to be like the others, though I get different training, Master. I can complete the prophecy, but I blew it in their timeline: anger, lust, pride and greed." he said and they nodded in shock. "So if we just ignored the prophecy and trained and treated you like we do the others, you would never have turned, I was right, now, in your case."

"You had exceptional skills, but the moniker caused your pride to turn into arrogance?" Mace said and he nodded to him. "Bingo, a chance to talk, before meeting face to face would have been better, as one of you joined the crew. Getting to know me, like you did now, Master seeing passed everything that their you saw at the time. Which we changed and here's the result, but I meant it now, you, your trust in my eyes now."

"That matters more to me then a chance at early graduation, to the trials, I mean sure you need more knights, but that acceleration program revealed the darkness within. You see me, now, in what I was like at this age, but that moniker it did more damage. Then anything ever could, in the eyes of a case of self destruction, you said it yourself. Not all of you are masters on the council, causing the self assurance to turn to pride."

"Impatience into anger, need into lust and my current powers were already strong enough, but greed, I had enough already, but he still wanted more, so greed. In a way, we were all responsible for my fall to the darkside. But Sidious started it by isolating me from you, but Vader overwhelmed my control and then knocked me into a coma. The night I turned, was the last time I saw that: the sunset with my own eyes now."

"The very last memory of that time, before he put me into a coma, was this moment." he said as he turned on the holoprojector as they saw him and Mace talking after he arrived in their launchpad hanger to talk and report into them. "Thirteen years to the day he met you face to face, you realize you found him standing in front of us all this time?!" Kit said in shock and he nodded as he looked between the quintet as they surrounded him.

"The fact that you four were willing to bring him down to save me only served to punctuate the fact that though we had problems, you still acted like my family. Willing to save me by destroying the piece that was destroying me and influencing the tumor. But to put it bluntly, Vader was that tumor, that cancer cell in me and he just exploded. Which explains my complexion, look." he said and showed them that night finally.

"Oh gods, that's explains why you looked like that when I got a very good look at you on Mustafar!" Obi-wan said in shock and he nodded. "Vader was a disease, a cancer, my immune system just crashed, but not, the balance in me. That you 3 taught me was dangerously unbalanced, you, Mace were determined to fix it before it killed me. That you decided to deal with Sidious alone." he said and Mace, and the trio nodded firmly.

"You five and Shaak Tii, you were here with me, the sextet were in the field at the time, but Vader had become a tumor. As the one way to save Padme, he was ready to explode and he did that night, in a wave of fever wasps. But he never considered asking you about Father's studies of the Shaliman of the Whills, Master. Father's knowledge in healing would've saved her, but he didn't do it." he said and they nodded sternly to that.

"So our you would have asked about Qui's study on the Shaliman of the Whills and you would have used that as you told us the truth that morning. That you and she were married and expecting the twins, before you decided to do our misson. And before you turned him into us?" Kit said to clarify and he nodded and they exchanged furious looks. "He never wanted you to know that he broke the code and tried a different way now."

"But me I'd have told you imediately, and I was ready to tell you, that morning after you caled me, if you knew already we were married, I was at my apartment with her. And the premonitions started that night, as we decided to take a sabbatical for a few months. And until the twins were 3 months old, with her going on 9 months and returning home. And before you told me he called me to his offce at the time that day as a result now."

"But first this and then I told you the truth, as the prophecy got redirected as we realized what the blazes it was saying. Said was, as I killed Dooku, he was without an apprentice, it was I either had to take that position or we clone me. And he takes my place as Vader and his student." he said and they nodded. "So Vader chose the quick and easy, and never considered asking about Qui's studies and killing you as he cut my wrist off."

"Alright that makes plenty of sense, I knew I had a right to be concerned after we gave orders for you to learn if he was connected to Sidious and it turns out he was Sidious. But if we slowed it down it down and you told me sooner, we could have had you studying it. In the Shaliman of the Whills as that ended your anxiety and we tore Vader out by the roots." Mace said and he nodded as he dropped the bombshell to what just happened.

"Their me just ended up in my body, prior to my soul ending up in the force at the time as Luke saw me finally. Mace, Shaak Tii, Kit, Agen, Saesee, alright, guys, the remark of opening up our memories. It just unlocked everything that comes with it, I am no normal Jedi knight, you named me to the council and were about to promote me. And to level one the night of the purge, you were right all along, he was the reason for everything."

"And destroyed my family and the order." he said with a firm tone tone and they nodded. "Annie is that our you of right now, or their you, before you were put into a coma by Vader?!" Padme said as she gripped his arm and he smiled softly. "I don't know how to explain this, but their me, he just jumped into my body. And as your me now, I have my memories of their timeline." he said and she and the council nodded firmly to him.

"So that means that..." Owen said gently and he nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I mean, after you told me what happened I decided to go rescue her. And you leant me your bike at the time, you also said you would protect her till I got back." he said and Owen nodded. "Well I meant what I said, with Luke's carrying your count, I was scared out of my mind, after losing you, he would turn next." he said and Anakin nodded gently.

"Not losing me twice, my brother." he said and Beru gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her then. "That's our family now, the Skywalker/Lars clan, but right now, once their us, jumps into our us, we can deal with this. And as this gives you the chance to know me in the way mom always talked about me. But this is me as a child, so you know what I look like as a cub now." he said and they smiled and nodded to him gently.

"Great, that's just what we need right now, our you now has your memories of when Vader possessed your body and before you killed the bastard and Sidious with him." Cliegg said with a growl. "No kidding, but everything Ben said was directly on target, Vader lost his mind at the second that the power lust had gone right to his head. But that's the bad news dad, everything we told them is just that right now, so with that."

"Master the last conversation we had, before my turning, was you saying I earned your trust finally, you made your decision, all of you in the council had. By my turning him into you when I found him, Palpatine is Sidious, the chancellor is the Sithlord. Or more accurately the Sithmaster, his master is dead and I should have told you this that night. But he gave me a Sith legend focused on his own Master as it hit me that night."

"Why he did, it's because he killed his mentor, before taking the Zabrak as an apprentice, but I earned the right to my title as you were ready to promote me to master. But first you had to rip out Vader, before he destroyed me, and you knew I was close to the edge. Because of the circles around my eyes, I was close, but the me that turned him into you was the real me, Vader wanted him alive so he could learn this power and with that."

"It's a momentary lack of impatience, pain and sorrow, in their timeline, I should have listened to you from day one. And when you took me in at the time, well I see where I screwed up at the time. And when, but problem is I can't live like that, this easily and of billions of Jedi trained by you. Only two lived in the outside world longer then a month and of billions, we never understood what you meant until it results in a trauma."

"And one that can not be taken back, as a result, but I get the point of your first lesson to me, Master, because these books spell out the future. Those books are all true, who really caused my downward slide is the piece now. That I have to remember, once I do it's game over as you place the person that caused that worry. To turn into an obsession, under probation till further notice." Anakin said and they nodded gently in agreement.

"These books are our memories of their timeline, the things that caused Sidious to get to me, the last chapter. And of us as our training quartet is the piece that I got to remember now. Their you, all of you, is about to jump into my you, as you are now and I mean every member in this room. The entire group as the prequel members: aside from Jabba, me, Ben, Master and Bail: You're next, so stand by." he said and Mace nodded in shock.

"Jabba, Ben, Master and I are the only ones that have memories right up to when Luke and Leia killed him at the time. That's the entire series, and Bail right up to when Tarkin destroyed Alderaan, though she gave him the location of the said rebel base. Sidious and Tarkin killed Bail and it was because he, Mon, Ackbar, Carl and Crix. They are all Jedi loyalists along with you honey." he said and she nodded as Mace said it for her at that.

"Are you saying those books are our memories of what happened, before he got to you finally?" Mace said quickly and he nodded sadly. "Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying, Master, that was our life in their timeline, the timeline got reset. You got to me first, we had a chance to talk, before Father gave you the news that the Sith were back. So we did it now, Sidious lost me and has to find himself a new student, but that was you."

"All of you, everything that I just told the twins and Han, that is just what happened, I remember everything now, but the who and why. That is the piece I need to unlock, once I do and it's game over as the said person that caused that seed to get planted..." he said and both versions of the council and Obi-wan all nodded. "The person that was the true catalyst is the piece we got to unlock." Stass said for all of them and he nodded.

"You're going to kill the who when I de-age their voices by 10 years, but if the memories return as does the last mission the team had together. Revealing a truth they never wanted you as the council, or our parental mentors to know about. Said is they did just what Vader had done that day on Korriban and weighed the team's safety. And against the chance to get into the aceleration program and to them it was no contest."

"But you got me back finally, the me you know is back again." he said and the entire council nodded in agreement as they could finally feel the emotions. That they'd been hiding now that the code was about to be changed finally. "My student, my star pupil, he is never, ever getting to you again and I mean that." Mace said and Anakin nodded as he gave him a hug and Mace tightened his arms around him gently as that did it finally.

"Wait a second, what just happened here dad?!" Luke asked and he smiled. "Son this jolt that just shot through me, was my adult self jumping into my near 10 year old body. You remember this, you left your mind open to me to give him the near fatal injury. But that did it as I decided to finish your training that day, and by getting you to understand. In what happens if you let the trio take total control here now, but it's me, in fact now."

"Your me is back completely and here I am now, hang on." he said and looked at the twins, Han, Lando and Chewie. "Alright baby, boys if you recall the last realization you four had of me, in why I wanted your brother it's because you guys just woke this me up. The me that wanted you to free me, is this me, every word I said to you, when you were fighting me was holding a hidden clue, Luke, but the Sith use who you love now."

"And against you, that wasn't him doing the talking at all, we: that is Ben, Master and myself, we had one chance now for you to break his control on me. While I, in turn, taught you the last lesson you needed to be a knight now finally. But the trio, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering, did he ever tell you that." Anakin asked and Luke nodded to him and he nodded as he went further gently.

"It's not fear, but desperation, so fear leads to desperation, desperation to annoyance and anger, anger to hate and hate, if not checked at the blast door. It leads to devastation as it causes something you can never take back in the black out. Like..., say slaughtering the entire raider tribe that killed your grandmother by accident at the time. I finally got what he meant by that, before my trials started as I lost the arm you saw."

"As you got it in the same place by Vader, but that desperation in you was a key point in your training, as you see what happens when you let fear and desperation take hold." he said and Luke nodded as he looked at his wrist gently. "You're my padawan, so I can train you, as Ben has your sister, but to protect her, you had to start. And when Bail sends us the message through your sister, in truth, for them, it was time to free me in their eyes."

"The council and your mother, my friends in the senate, they had one chance, but everything Ben told you was true, that is just what happened at the time. When your brother shouted out to Ben that day, but that was my final test for you to make it to it. And to Jedi knight now as you learn what the trio cause in the black out, this was the test that Master put me through now at the time, Master could sense the shift in me."

"But the loss of your wrist was just the very beginning of your trials, to complete them it was understanding what happens. When you let the trio control you, that was never Vader you were fighting in the end, I needed him to focus his concentration on you. As I took him by surprise, probing his thoughts, I heard Master's remark to him. His faith in me, it could be misplaced, and as it turned out now he was right, his faith."

"And his overconfidence I used both, giving you enough time to blow the shield, after I threw him into the shaft. Before I collapsed after doing it, I sent a coded message to Ackbar, using my original Command code, General A. Skywalker: Admiral, Senator, this A Skywalker, I'm back, blow the shield, repeat blow the shield." he said and Leia grabbed her datapad and check the messages to the duo and saw an initial next to a surname.

"To go further into it guys, boys you come here." he said and Wedge and Hobbie crouched in front of him. "Did the sextet ever mention a general by the name A. Skywalker, because next to that name stood these names. And as I transmitted this into Ackbar's command control: Senator P. Amidala Naberrie/Skywalker, Commander L. Skywalker, Princess L. Organa/Skywalker." he said and they nodded shocked to that.

"Our family, whether we were ready to tell them or not." Leia said and he nodded to her gently. "Yes by the end of the war, I was ready to stop lying to the rebellion leaders and tell them the truth now, so my last right, before I died as myself. Was telling the Senate, your commanders, the truth, Amidala/Skywalker: my wife, you: my baby girl. And your brother: my son, A. Skywalker is back." he said and Han and Lando nodded shocked.

"I just avenged our family by killing the Sith that killed me, or tried to and just put me into a coma. So long live the Skywalker clan now, and as a result you were the future I left in my absence ever since. But young man, unless you control that arrogance and impatience and the Sith could get their hands on you next, now watch it." he said sternly and Luke looked into his father's blue eyes and saw his 46 year old self looking at him.

"General A. Skywalker is you?!" Lando said in shock and he nodded. "Yes it's me, Luke passed his trials that day, but now that I cut the heart out of the Empire. You and Han knew me by the moniker, what they call me?" he asked and they nodded in shock. "The Hero With No Fear and the Negotiator, Ben is General Kenobi?!" Han said in shock and he nodded. "That's right, your brother had my lightsaber." he said and they nodded to him.

"You guys getting your sister and wife, you just woke me up, but if anyone could bring me back out, it was you Lando, a family friend, your grandfather. All that was left to do was blow the shield, but that was my message: To Crix, Carl, Mon and Ackbar. Admiral, Generals, Senator, the Emperor is dead, blow the shield and the main reactor. Repeat blow the shield now." he said and Leia's eyes widened at the remark in shock then.

"Your grandfather was a parental mentor a really close friend, you are the link between my unit and your's, you never turned on us. Double agent status you did exactly as we wanted you, me and your grandfather at the time. Han lead the twins right to you as the truth comes out and the three of you gave the fatal stab wound to the back. In Vader's case, son, you saved me, like the twins did." he said and the trio nodded to the news.

As Lando closed his eyes as the tears entered them, now realizing he never betrayed their family. "Listen to me, you never turned on us, you saved me whether you know it or not son, your grandfather was a close friend. If anyone could bring me back, it was you and the twins and you did just that, what took three years to complete. The force lead you right to them, this was no coincidence and nothing happens by accident, Lando."

"It was time, bring our teams back together, our family, our team quartet are us, the Merrin/Gaul/Veld team and Gallia/Tachi/Olin team. The last members of our teams are us and you son, it was time for you to bring me back, that's why I came to you. Time for the truth to come out, you never turned on them, Han lead you right to them. You're part of the family as well." he said and tears started pouring down his face at the news then.

"I never betrayed the twins and Han, instead Han brought the twins right to me, grandpa was an adopted father figure to you, Uncle Anakin. Our families are the best of friends, and if anyone could finish it, it was me now?" he asked and Anakin nodded as he gripped his arm. "Yes son, your grandfather was a good friend of mine, with father gone he acted like another father figure to me." he said and Lando nodded gently then to that news.

"Why you exactly, if Siri and Adi were alive, as were the girls it was a clear case between you and the Gallia/Tachi team Lando, listen to me. So though your grandfather was dead by this point, you look just like him, you were making the good in me stronger. And every minute, I had to get you five to understand, Vader put me into a coma. But Luke's scream of denial woke me up and you and Han did the rest, you never turned on us."

"But learning Leia was also alive was the fatal blow needed for me to kill Vader myself, before I threw Sidious into the extension shaft. But Vader was dead, Palpatine was dead and I was back, you did the rest as you guys drove the final nail into his coffin. That death star was a separatist weapon meant to put the republic into an iron fist." Anakin explained and they nodded in shock to that news as Wedge said it for all of them.

"I'm lucky you told us that information, we never knew what your real name was or why this A. Skywalker looked and sounded like Luke when he went into command mode." Wedge said to him and he nodded. "Well if given the chance had the council yanked Vader out by the roots, this is me as if I was 46." he said and they nodded in amazement. "Dad, is that really you?!" Luke and Han said together at that quickly.

"Yeah guys, it's me alright, the me that threw Palpatine into the Shaft, who saved your life, who wanted you to remove my mask so I could see you with my own eyes. As you saw my eyes return to their natural color, like you Luke. But you're what I looked like in my late teens, to early twenties, Luke, this is me when I was a youngling. But this is what I looked like when I was going on 10, still a youngling, when Ben found me now."

"Sandy brown hair, blue eyes, this is me as a cub now, if I saw you as a youngling, your grandparents. Let alone Owen, Darred, Sola and Beru, would be in shock at how much you look like me." he said and the twins smiled in delight at the news as they saw their father acting like himself. "He's right, we would right now, but brother, if you're saying it, then our memories are next to come back right now." Beru said with a bemused smile.

"Issues in side effects right now, the problem as a Jedi raised in the outside world, they had a harder time with changing then ones who didn't." Mace said and he nodded to that. "Well this is the you we know, but you're showing the demonstrations of a truly perfect padawan. A padawan that, though, is not perfect, you show that you can be a Jedi by showing the way of a star apprentice." Adi said and he nodded as he looked at them.

"Train to let go, and I can't, living in the real world and had attachments, had I stayed away from him, none of this would have happened, Master." he said to Yoda who nodded gently. "What saying, are you?" he asked and he explained that to him. "I'm saying that there had to be changes, like what you decided to now. That was a change that had to be made and just before..." he said and felt his heart wrench at that memory then.

As he remembered the final blows before ending up as Vader. "I'm saying if we stopped the mission that killed Darra, none of this would have happened in their timeline. These books spell out the future as I was in their time-line at the time. That fear turned into an obsession till it was the desperation that destroyed me and the entire order. And with it, the first place that was hit..." he said, feeling his heart tear in pain at that remark.

Looking at his lightsaber, he felt his stomach lurch, as he remembered every single life that was taken with it. And starting with the man he just created the bonding ritual with, looking at it, he saw it slicing through Mace's wrist. As it followed that by it killing a group of six year old younglings, and slaughtering his friends, Shaak Tii. And the separatist leaders, seeing it, in his mind, shift from blue to red, he knew he had to get rid of it.

"Luke, give that to me." he said and Luke passed the lightsaber to him and he dismantled it and removed the crystals as he put it back together and gave it to Mace. "I need to make an adjustment to these crystals, but that lightsaber. Is what slaughtered the entire temple, that cut your wrist off and killed Gunray and his fellow separatists." he said and they nodded in shock. "This one?!" Leia said in shock and he nodded as he said it then.

"Get that one away from me, Ben, that's the one that took a ton of lives before missing killing you, and it was the one that resulted in killing you master. I never want to see it again, if we altered this story." he said, giving them book ten and Mace saw the image of him lying on the floor and with Obi-wan standing in front of him protectively and he nodded. Stroking his hand through the hair at the back of his head, he looked down.

"Train to let go, I have to, and before he does it twice, there was nothing I could have done to save Halla. And without getting captured, my fears over losing my loved ones is a fear that has to be dealt with, and now. I am the hero with no fear, of anything now, but knowing what I'm afraid of is the key point. But it's not anything that simple, I'm afraid of turning evil." he said as he felt the good in him start growing stronger.

And then looked at his lightsaber then as he said it. "For this to work, with you changing the code, Master, I can stop the things that resulted in that fear. Now, from turning into an obsession till it destroyed me, but this lightsaber, it's being retired as of now." he said and the council nodded. "The premonitions spelled out my turning as Vader lost it, as I did a thing or two I can never take back at the time, but not this time now."

"I'm creating a copy of it, but with a violet purple laser in the blade, this one is officially retired as a Sith blade as of now. While a starter lightsaber in blue is Luke's until Luke creates his own at the moment now. But one way or another this lightsaber is never being used again, that's my fear, turning evil, into a Sith. And in the end he used that fear to destroy you, I'm sorry." he told him and Obi-wan as he tried to hold it together.

As he gave it to him and Obi-wan hooked it to his belt as he answered him. "Either we destroy that lightsaber or it becomes the alibi for our cover story, that lightsaber. I never want to see it again, I remember every life I took with it and how close. Now that it came to killing you Ben, all Sith lightsabers look the same, aside from Dooku's. This lightsaber in a vision I had was was red, but that foreshadowed what was coming now."

"The me that was their father, before and after order 66, just after I turned just jumped into my body, my adult memories. And from their timeline are awake now, all of you, the you that my adult self knew, all of that is back in place. Master, with the fact we fixed what went wrong and got things on the table, you did it, you pulled it off." he said and he quickly explained it to them, before he could though, Mon said it gently.

"What are you saying, this lightsaber was the one that killed the separatists and wiped out the entire temple?" she said in shock and he nodded shaking. "And the same one that tried to kill Ben after he and Padme tried to talk some sense into me at the time. The power lust had gone right Vader's head, he was intending on overthrowing Sidious. And becoming the emperor, still with the dictatorship." he told her and she crouched at that.

"Is that really our you, Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear?" Malla asked as she, Chewie, Malraccor and Kallabow also crouched in front of him. "Yeah guys, it's me alright, I'm back, the fact I learned Leia was still alive and I had twins. That did it as I killed Vader and then killed Palpatine myself, but I'm back." he said and the alliance leaders crouched in front of him as Mon Mothma decided to be the one to say it.

"How far forward do you remember, both as our you and as Vader?" Mon asked at that and he sighed. "Everything from the day I met Qui-Gon to when Vader betrayed me when as my adult self. And from the second he supposedly killed me to when Leia gave him the fatal wound to bring your me back out as I finished Luke's training. And then killed Vader and Sidious myself by throwing Sidious into the core shaft, so with that now."

"It's not happening again, I'm a Jedi, but if I have to create a clone of myself at 23 to 41, then he is the one that had mom beyond worried without conversation. But one clone tried to kill Master Dyas and the other my big brother and mentor. But the one that ends up in the suit carrying the lightsaber that him made so recognizable to their generations. This lightsaber belongs to the clone that tried to kill Master Sifo Dyas now."

"Father said to unlock a way for us to know the truth in the how, where, when and why, in what caused me to turn in the first place, I'm the first to get it back. So stand by guys, you're next at the moment." he said just as Obi-wan, Padme, Mace and Yoda got hit next, followed by the rebel alliance leaders and the councils and they shook their heads then. "Too late, it just did now honey." Padme said to him and he nodded bemused to that.

"The me you know honey?" he asked and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his. "Yes love it's me, but I knew I was right there was good still in you, you can save me, just never leave me, not like that honey." She said and he nodded as he hugged her tightly as the council exchanged knowing looks. "Knew all along we did, knew made you happy she did and turned a blind eye to it, just waiting for you to tell us Anakin."

"But no secrets, all left there was of the council, you and I were my apprentice, not let go again right now, wants you and me through, he will go." Yoda told him and he nodded. "I love you to my master, but you and Ben were all I had left, you were waiting for me. And to join you as we put our trio back in one piece?" he asked and Yoda nodded. "Indeed, saw everything and relieved we were that returned to us you did now, padawan."

"Second chance we get, but if probation you ask and probation will you get as our bond, back in place, we will get now, but understand the true power. Not from either side of the force, but from heart it's from now." he said as he rested his hand on his arm. "Prize pupil you are of mine, but change course of history we have now finally. And by you and me, meeting early on the ship we did." he said and Anakin nodded softly to him then.

"I know, but the temple camera showed half the images, what was not showed was I just realized he was standing in front of us this entire time. The prophecy activated that night. Remember your conversation with Mace, always two there are: a master and apprentice, but the one Ben killed was the apprentice, Sidious was out there. But he cloaked his signature to you the whole time." he said and the council of his childhood nodded slowly.

"You already lost 60 of us who you were closest to and Shmi, you were not losing anyone else and if that little brat. I take that back, your alter ego, would have just told us the reason why he wanted to be a Master. We would have told you there was an easier way without you destroying your soul to do so." Mace said sternly and he nodded to confirm that as he answered him gently as he said it with eleven words to him then gently.

"So what's the real reason, I never would have turned here if...?" he said and the council nodded as Obi-wan covered his eyes as he got it. "If the person that started it never started a chain reaction in losses that had you beyond desperate. Just to keep from losing us or Padme at this rate, not for power, but to keep from losing us. Your family, we were your family." Stass said, translating the real reason and Kit nodded in agreement.

"Darra was the start of that downward slide, you learned from Yaddle not to take the premonitions at face value, she gave her life to save you. And you turned the culprits into us, but if they just followed the code, we never would have lost you." Shaak Tii finished and he pressed his forehead to hers as he opened up his mind to them. And as the memory recall caused them all to jerk and they nodded at that as the truth was out.

"The truth is out right now, this was not a desire for absolute power, but to save someone you love right now, but the blasted match started with me!" Darra snapped in fury at the news and Ferus paled at the remark and realized he did this to him. "Back to back, before our clan was murdered next baby." Anakin said sternly and she nodded. "It was the lightsaber, and whoever never told us." Adi said, crossing her arms and he nodded.

"So think about it, why would 'he' be desperate to make master, when I am still, in your eyes, a padawan exactly. I lost 4 years, thanks to who stabbed me in the back, I was no where even close to being ready for this right now?" Anakin and Mace crossed his arms. "Because only the masters have access to the restricted section of the Jedi archives, but that legend is not in the restricted section." Obi-wan said and the group nodded sternly.

"If there was any reason that lunatic would turn on us it was to save Padme right now, but given the chance. And we would have told you that Qui studied the very same thing in the lightside of the force, so let me guess, Plaeguis?" Kit asked and he nodded. "Yeah that was it alright, Father studied that skill?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes the Shaliman of the whills is the same ability, to save someone from death right now."

"Added side effect is that you can talk to us through the barrier and until you gain enough power we can see you finally." Stass told him and he nodded. "Well I just add that to my studies from an early age now, I have everything I need right here. But I did everything and you trained me to control the balance, he lost, you got me. And he has to find a new student, you win." Anakin said and the clone wars council smiled sternly.

"But you got me back, but he is dead in their present, I did it and I killed them both after he killed the four of you specifically." he told them, looking between the quartet and they nodded firmly. "Avenging us, who are your fellow council members, we lost you, our youngest, because Vader never considered asking us on the lightside version. And to that skill, but we start you this young, you gained a power he has no clue how powerful."

"Plaeguis may have been strong, but you gain that power from us, as the council and your unit and it's game over, Anakin. But what I can guarantee is he is going to get it now that we got 6 months to reactivate the bond we should've had. You already passed our tests in patience and empathy, though the door is left open. With you as a council member at the moment, that helps." Shaak Tii said and the 9 nodded in agreement.

"Well this is payback, were it not for Dooku and we never would have lost you in the first place, you were under too much stress that month as it is." Saesee said to him and he nodded. "Yeah that's the understatement of the century, I was going to tell you, after he demanded you put me on the council, that Padme was pregnant. We're married and you could complete my training, I want to be a padawan again, I just needed time now."

"Get away from politics and be with Ben, leading into the reveal now." he said and Mace rested a hand on his shoulder at the news then. "That was our fatal mistake that month, you asked to join Obi-wan in arresting Grievious. So if we had done that we never would have lost you in the first place, yeah alright that does it. We know the mistakes regarding you we have to change at the moment as you grow up with us right now, Anakin."

"Well he lost this time, we are this close at the moment, we just make one change, and said it you getting on the mental comline between us. Before you told us the reason you're worried about losing your mother, as it was too blasted close. When you got Amee out of town just as he attacked the spaceport that day now, but if it's not Krayne. Then it's the raiders and which turned into an accurate assessment at the moment here now."

"These characters keep pushing the wrong blasted buttons and continue in committing suicide by using you to do it right now." Mace said in annoyance at the remark. "Yep, but I got the key, as I'm there when the attack hits, but first I free the slaves. And of my hometown and regarding mom and Darra, we call off the mission after it. The lightsaber breaks and then I'm with mom the day she gets taken." he said and the council nodded.

"Agreed, I'm sending you home the week before the attack, that's your week to visit, but Dex is delayed and we have Shmi cloned and in place. As he does the deed, and you face the memory this way, so you deal with them and head for Naboo." Mace said and Anakin nodded in agreement. "You are my adult version and even your mid 50's, you're still beyond powerful Mace, he lost to a man ten years his junior and we would have won."

"If not for the fact Vader knocked me unconscious and then cut your wrist off, but I know the 23 of you way too well to the point that I will not lose your trust again. Duty to the truth, duty to my friends, my duty to you, Ben and girls comes first now. I will not lie to you, no more secrets, I swear to that Master, I told you about the raiders. I told you about Krayne and I told you I hate my title, powers and sensitivity to the force."

"I belong to Padme, but for right now, these next ten years I'm with Darra, as things change directions before the war starts. We all know I'm good, but what I don't need, in your eyes, is to have that thrown at me every time I turn around. I agree with you, just treat me normal." he said and Mace nodded as he pressed his forehead to his and they closed their eyes then as Thracia said it for both of them at the remark then in relief.

"There that's the progress we needed to hear, you want us to treat you normal, you don't want your title, and you hate your powers, we understand that. But we get it, and that did it, if you just told us everything we may have had things like this." she said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to her's. "And we do now, I just want us to have a second chance and we get it now." he said and the group nodded gently smiling at that.

"Uh which group is which if he said that exactly?" Han said and Mace answered that. "The council of his and Obi-wan's childhoods are myself, Adi, Kit, Ki, Master. As well as Plo, Oppo, Master Yaddle, Yarael, Saesee, Depa, Eeth and Even. We added Shaak Tii, Stass, Obi-wan and Anakin, just before the purge son." he said and Han nodded to the news. "He saw you and realized you were beyond strong and cloaked his signature to us since."

"That was a mistake, a bad first impression, if we had the chance to talk, before Qui dropped the bomb on us he was back, they were back. We might have been able to protect you better at the time." Kit said and Mace nodded in agreement. "On top of you being able to open up to us so easily, like right now, that was our fatal mistake. But always the big picture, but never the smaller, the living force, that changes right now."

"So that's why we never saw this coming till it was too late, he cloaked himself from us until we never saw this coming until he practically murdered you that night we lost you." Mace said sharply and he nodded to him. "Trying to save me that night you crossed the line, Mace, but your determination not to lose me showed a darkness in you yourself. I know I was practically your son, I get that, but a Jedi is calm and collected now."

"Your vaapad unlocked a darkness in you that resulted in you crossing the line completely." he said and Mace nodded as he pressed his forehead to his and they closed their eyes as he saw himself from Anakin's point of view and nodded. "They slaughtered everyone I love, but the last of our branch are you and me. I love you, I always did padawan, I'm not losing you again." he said and Anakin nodded as he hugged him then.

Holding him in a hug, he tightened his arms around him in relief then. 'I'm not losing him again, Sidious, I swear, you want him and you're going through us to get to him.' he thought as he let him go as he sat there as he saw him looking like his cub self again. 'Just a youngling, he's only a cub, I may not be a parent, but my baby boy, I get a chance to raise my boy again finally.' he thought as he looked between them gently.

"Well that just started something in your eyes, to you, I'm your cub, he wants me and he has you on his head right now." Anakin said and he nodded gently to that. "Like Jayden he wants to test me where you're concerned and he's facing a losing battle. Dex is your alter ego, you are my student, my adoptive son, so he wants you now. And he's got a war on his hands, I'm not losing you again." he said and Anakin nodded as he said it.

"Guys, we need to go over the night you lost me, but Vader, we all know and remember that day at the time, but the crystals were what set the temple on fire. Bail, you just realized that Sidious pulled a hostile take over and you and my wife. You are the best of friends, but what happened is not what you think in my case." Anakin said and the group nodded as he remembered as the events started coming forward and he looked up then.

"The way you said that to me, that sounds like the way you and I spoke before you left to..." Anakin started to say and Mace pressed his forehead to his as he recounted their conversation, before he left to deal with it then. "Master and I are the first to get it back along with Padme, Anakin, the me you remember, yes we had a problem or two. But that never stopped me from acting like your father." he told him and Anakin felt his heart lift.

"Wait a second, the night you guys lost me was the night we tried to..." Anakin started to say and felt his heart lift as he looked at the quintet in question then. "I told the quintet I found him finally, but the only ones here for that conversation. They were Mace, Shaak Tii, Saesee, Agen and Kit and I turned him into the council members still here." he said and quickly said it to them as he confirmed his version were there with him then.

"Mace, Saesee, Shaak Tii, Kit, Agen?" he said quickly to them and they nodded as they smiled and he smiled in delight. "At that age, we asked you to call us by name, but you still used the title at the time." Kit said quickly and he smiled in relief. "Our last memory that we had together before he knocked me into a coma." he asked and they smiled as Saesee laid his hand on his shoulder as he answered him as the quartet looked at him.

"You turned Sidious into us and that was it, we were ready to grant you the rank of master, before he killed us and all that was left of us council here. Was you, Mace and Shaak Tii, before he killed you three next and then murdered the others. Only Obi-wan and Master survived the slaughter now." Agen said for him and he nodded. "You have no idea how much I missed you guys right now, the real me, your me now that night."

"I couldn't let you go or he would have done that anyway, we had to recall the sextet and fast, but Vader ripped my heart out. But I wished I could take it back, but Vader weighed your lives to her's, it was no contest. But your lives were expendable in his eyes to save her now, by his lie. I was going to tell you and reveal my secrets now, but he knocked me unconscious and then turned to him." Anakin said and he nodded as he hugged him.

"That was what you meant, we can't leave you out of this, or he's going to kill us, but you share my lightsaber form and together the 5 of us could have arrested him. Just slowed it down and we took him to the Outer Rim, as we had him tried outside. And of the republic, we get you back and you stay yourself." Mace said and he nodded. "Yes, I would have broken the prophecy if you waited." he said and Mace nodded to him softly.

"So that's what happened, he never considered asking about the study Qui gave on the Shaliman of the Whills, that is the same as what Sidious was offering you." Mace said and he nodded. "If given the chance I would have." he said and the quintet nodded to him. "None of this was your fault, your alter ego was a Jedi turned sithlord, he murdered us, you didn't, we know you." Shaak Tii said as she looked into his eyes then gently then.

"We may not have shown it, but we still loved you, still very young, we were training you when he was cheating by putting you on the council, Anakin. Second chance at a bad first impression, gave way to very good second impression. This is the you we wanted to know now, kind, patient and very understanding." Kit said to him gently and he nodded. "I was going to tell you this, before you left at the time, but Padme was pregnant."

"My premonitions were really spelling out my death at Vader's hands, but everything I thought to be true was a lie. Our enemy was standing in front of us this entire time, we just never realized it, the prophecy activated that night. But the only two people that had a variation to that prophecy are mother and father, Master, the Keganites. It was being cloned or I turned, I was going to tell you to clone my alter ego, after cutting him out."

"But he knocked me unconscious before I could tell you." he said and the quintet nodded firmly to that. "Before you woke up and then he knocked you into a coma this time after we saw the playback on the camera images. There is no way in hell we're losing you again right now, but that is you as I know you. The you I left before he got me out of the way that week." Obi-wan said and he nodded smiling at his big brother in relief then.

"Old friend, more like the best of friends, you know me better then anyone right now, but I wish I broke orders and came with you, without me here we had him on the run." he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to his thoughts at the remark. "That and just telling me what you were dreaming about this time." he said and Anakin nodded. "Well never again brother." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he pulled him into a hug then.

"I'll give you two guesses, but you're only going to need one of which age version I am talking to you right now. With my dragging up that memory, but like you always said there are two sides of every story and what the next generation thought is not it at all. You knew the truth, why would I make that choice." he said and they smiled gently. "To save who you love and you loved us with everything in you at the time, but 13 years."

"We raised you from your current age to your 23 year old self, the you talking to me is the you that accepted orders and decided to help Shaak Tii. That's your 23 year old self, before the purge talking to us, the you that got put on the council, right after Dooku." Mace said smiling as he looked at him then. "Yep, only this time, I'm acting like Ben when you also made him a master." he said and the twelve members of the council smiled.

"As Jedi, we had a way to deepen our bond by fusing our link tighter." Anakin said and Han smiled as the twins did theirs. "Student/mentor bond and deepen our friendship, but as Jedi being Jedi is like being a non force sensitive. So keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer, case in point, was I was doing that before he told me. And before I told the council he was the chancellor." he said and the council exchanged smiles then.

"Which you were, you had us surrounding you all your life, but your enemies were even closer, though until we de age the characters that caused it. We just take it slow at the moment, but you're acting as the plant for the first three years. Before we end it and spend 10 years to 13 enforcing our relationship, Padawan." Saesee said and he nodded smiling as he looked between the council smiling at the remark as Luke shifted it.

"I don't understand?" Luke said and the council smiled. "Your father had his own padawan when he was a young adult no older then you. The familiarity with us, the fact he immediately deferred to us, is he was a council a member. But he loved us with everything in him at the time, our Jedi family now, us council members. We get terroritorial with each other as we're the best of friends." Kit said and he nodded to him.

"He's also the youngest of the council with your godfather right behind him now, we were training your father just before the purge. As he was still in many ways a padawan, we wanted to give it another 4 years till he graduated to level I. But we had a few knights on the council as well, not all of us are Jedi masters." Mace told him and he nodded. "Which explains the title young Skywalker, he still was a padawan, to us when we look at him."

"We still see him like this, that we didn't want him growing up too fast right now, but the duo that caused it, that's him wanting to rush training was the reason. That he changed from the way you see him right now to his rushing training right now. We're parental mentors that looking at him, at age 23, we still see him as his cub self." Shaak Tii said finishing the explanation then and they nodded in understanding at the remark.

"Haphazard with the job, which is why I continued acting as though he was my padawan, leading into the purge at the time, Luke. When I look at your father, I don't see him as a young adult, but the way he looks right now, my padawan and baby brother. I was still concerned about letting him go, which explains our conversation. When he left me he was but a padawan, but now he is the master, but not quite, right now, I was 57 years old."

"To me he still was my padawan, no matter how old he gets, but we all think like this when you're close to 2 and 3x's their age." Obi-wan said and he nodded as Anakin looked down and then looked at them with a smile. "That's the parent to big brother and sister talking right now, we, that's my clan, maybe senior padawans, but to them. And every Jedi of the next two generations up, they still see us as cubs, though we're adults."

"We're still junior padawans in their eyes right now and they don't want to let go of that yet, next to me, all that was left of our class was Lana and Tru. But in their eyes as they raised us, the fact we're now young adults under 25 doesn't matter. And to a parental mentor or your own master, they still see us like this." Anakin said and he nodded with a chuckle as he looked at his father's Jedi clan and nodded as he got it then smiling.

"That's the other change though, missions are paired up starting now, so two teams starting now, once your age group activates." Mace said and the council nodded in agreement. "With the loss of father, we're better off, in having you come with us, as you help train us until they can manage on their own. And even then you're always there acting like the parent we need." Anakin said and he nodded gently in agreement to that.

"Agreed and that is a good idea, so he tries to provoke you, we ask what the blazes that was about and you turn him into us immediately." Adi said and he nodded. "My activation mission was this one, but when on duty we still had you to talk it over with. But final mission, for father, if not him with me then...?" he started to say and Mace nodded. "Then it will be me, yes, as Obi-wan is still coming to me for advice right now here."

"When Qui-Gon's not around, but frankly you need another Master guardian to come to for advice anyway. Ferus's activation mission was in 4 years, but you spend 4 years in the field, your expertise in these areas is unmatched. So first lesson, what's the lesson when paired up, with another of the opposite side of the force. And you know more then they do at the moment?" he asked and Anakin crossed his arms as he answered him then.

"Trust in your partner and trust in the force, anger and competition have no place in this exercise, you both have your strengths and weaknesses. That's for each side to realize, skilled in ways the other is not, on your own each of you is good. But together you're unstoppable, but only if you set aside the competitiveness and work as one now. And remember the failure of looking like a fool is no excuse for doing something now."

"Or not doing it, for it is a fear, born in weakness." he said and the sextet smiled proudly at that remark. "Just getting our memories back and already he remembers one of the biggest lessons we had to teach them at the time. But it doesn't surprise me that he always did better in the field when in training right now, Then learning here at the temple at the time, but grew up in the real world, he has experience the duo don't have now."

"But that is your fatal flaw here Ferus." Siri said and he swallowed. "But he..." he started to say and Adi crossed his arms. "He is not my apprentice, you both have your own strengths and weaknesses, that was for you to realize. But you combine with the strength and cover the weakness, together you are stronger together." she said and he said it dejected. "He did no better then I did." he said and Qui-Gon said sternly then to that.

"That maybe young man, but remember the failure of looking like a fool is no excuse for doing something now, or not doing it, for it is a fear, born in weakness." he said and Ferus swallowed hard at that. "Annie passed the test after they took it twice, but Ferus never learned the Jedi lesson at all, daddy, in fact he never learned anything. So in short he was just like Galen, the secondary planet leader." Darra told him and Damon nodded.

"Yeah about that, guys that's the door left open now, but to finish that transition I want you to use my nickname, that's last piece to that transition. Nothing changes between us, but for the next 6 to 7 years, just use my nickname, then once we hit 17 to 18." Anakin said trailing of and the council nodded in acceptance. "We return it to normal, we understand, but we're not strangers, we knew you all your life now at the time."

"That a second chance to fix this, is worth the pain of reliving it twice, so long as we never lose you we can do it again and our bonds are beyond deep now." Mace said and he nodded. "Watching your prize pupil grow up a second time, I know how you guys see me, though a young adult joining the council, to you still a cub." he said looking between them and they nodded as Obi-wan smiled as he looked at his student in happiness then.

"Group into your quartets guys, we know who in teams we're matched to, so fal in." he said and his clan started pairing off with their own units then as he says with Qui-Gon and Obi-wan and Darra sat in Damon's lap as he hugged her to him. "Nine going on 10, our parental mentors, when they look at us, still see us like cubs. So when I look at you two, twins, I don't see you as adults I see you younglings still, but that's the way of it."

"Issues with growing up like this, they still act like parents, but we started pairing off in the teams, my link is your grandfather, Lando. But us, Siri and Ry', so we paired off between us, but I mostly was with the girls and your grandfather." he added and Lando nodded smiling as he looked at the way his grandfather looked at Anakin smiling then. "Catch case in trouble and take it easy on me." Damon said to him and he nodded.

"Friends of the family, and you guys raised me, so the one link to my family was you and the girls, before we added mother and Siri to it." Anakin told him and he nodded smiling at the remark. "Lando never turned on your family, Han lead the twins right to him, I was your one chance at being free as we put the family back in one piece again." he said and Anakin nodded as he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him then.

"Should have seen that coming right now, that I look just like you at this age, that he saw you when he was looking at me." Lando said in response and he nodded. "Exactly, he was awake, but the one chance to bring him back was by a single link. And between our families, you were that said link right now son, a non force sensitive Jedi." he said and Luke and Lando nodded as they exchanged looks at the news with a bemused smile.

"Before I gave Vader the fatal stab wound by revealing I was alive at the time, but the three of us, Han and Chewie saved you ourselves at the time." Leia said as she realized her existence was what killed him as they learned the final lesson. "Exactly, so answer this, why is fear so dangerous exactly?" Anakin asked and Luke answered they. "Because fear leads to desperation, to anger, to hate and if not checked at the blast door now."

"To suffering as you see what you have done, you finished my training by getting me to realize that by mentioning Leia now." he said and Luke nodded proudly. "You're a consular, but you went master guardian in the fight, Luke. I wanted you to realize it, that you allow that power to take control, it'll destroy you. Reject it, be who you were meant to be, learn from my mistakes." he said and Luke nodded as the council smiled proudly.

"Second chance to live our lives together, but we know you entirely way too well right now in this case, so watch it with the daredevil stunts. And before you scare us into a heart attack next, Anakin." Mace told him and he nodded. "He couldn't say my name or he was going to reveal the truth way too soon here. And Luke realizes Vader replaced me, but Luke had my lightsaber." he said and the council nodded to the news firmly.

"You had that lightsaber for 18 months at the time, before they tried to kill you." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "Come again?" Leia asked and he hid a smile. "Your father broke or lost about 20 lightsabers after he created a copy of the one in his hand at the time. This one was is the first stage to being being able to fight as we learn to spar and fence." he said and she nodded. "And Luke inherited it." Anakin said, smiling happily then gently.

"This one?" Stass asked and he nodded. "Yeah that was the one that killed Dooku, but Ben read it right, if I was killed in battle my lightsaber goes to Luke. And my medallion goes to Leia, while you guys protected my family, Stass, guys." he said and the council nodded. "I wanted you to have my lightsaber when you were old enough, Luke, but your uncle was scared, because Sidious would turn his sights on you next after taking me."

"But you have too much of me in you already right now, that activating as a Jedi, is, to him, a close encounter with the darkside and you barely surviving the fight." Anakin told him and he nodded. "I wanted you guys to get the truth from them, Ben and Master, as everything he told you was true, from our point of view. Vader betrayed me and just barely killed me by knocking me into a coma." he added and the twins nodded to him.

"Well that just cements it that everything Ben told us was true from the lightside point of you, betrayed you: he betrayed our beliefs as peace keepers, killed you. He hit you so hard he knocked you into a coma and hearing me in Luke's thoughts after he dropped the bomb on me. That he was my brother and you my father, we are your family, I stabbed Vader in the back and you cut his head off." Leia said and Anakin nodded to her gently.

"Well we understand and accept this now, dad, but all we want is you and mom back in our present now, our family and extended family in one piece right now." she told him and he nodded to her in relief she accepted the truth now. "But you don't have to send the twins away to protect them, just leave them here at the academy. And my friends in the council can protect them." he said and the trio and Lando nodded to the idea gently.

"He's right, we can raise the twins in their own clan group, Lowie, Tenel Ka, Lusa, Raynar, Zekk, their clan group. But we can handle this in babysitting duty with Ali now here at the temple. Same for Anakin as well, we can protect their clans easily and then from an early age we start their training. But half of us are on Yavin and opening up the academy again." Mace said and they smiled at the idea gently as the council looked at Anakin.

"It's back, it's all back Anakin, I know that's your 23 year old self talking to me right now." Shaak Tii said smiling and he smiled in relief then. "Well your me just got a hell of a lot stronger now, I'm back, your me is back finally guys. I finally avenged the order by killing the Sith that tried to murder us forever, they're dead in their future." he said and the sextet, Saesee, Ki, Stass, Tiana, Vima and Damon smiled in delight at the news.

"I avenged the five of you and Ben myself now, as he very nearly killed all of you but the others were surrounded by clones. But you five and Ben were the ones that had a dealing with both Sith, the me you know decided to avenge you guys. As I murdered Vader myself, and then finished it by throwing Sidious down the reactor core. Just as they blew the reactor itself now." he said and the sextet nodded in relief to the news gently then.

"Us, that's the six of us here at home, Shaak Tii, Kit, Saesee, Agen and me, you took them out finally, after they killed the six of us that night?!" Mace said and he nodded to him. "Yeah I did, hearing Master's remark of his overconfidence in me could be his undoing and he has no idea how right he was. Leia gave Vader the fatal wound directly to the back and I threw him into the reactor shaft." he said and the quintet smiled in relief.

"Oh gods nice knife in the back there Anakin, these Sith took us away from you and you avenged everyone in our version of the council. And by killing the ones that took you away from us right now." Stass said as she started laughing at that. "Old lesson there, if you can't cross their lines, well then let their lines cross you, he let his guard down. And I took advantage of that at the time, but the jolts damaged my respirator now, Stass."

"Sidious was thrown into the reactor shaft, poetic justice, he blasted you out the window, well now it was his turn. And as he gets thrown down the same height he threw you out of the night we had him where we wanted him. You just about had me convinced, before Vader knocked me unconscious and cut your wrist off." Anakin told him and he nodded. "Yeah that's poetic justice, you avenge me." he said with a bemused smile at that news.

"Avenge, Master Windu, there's something I never expected to hear, that the Jedi master that was avenged was the leader of your branch. So while he had his focus on me, you grabbed him and threw him into the shaft, Master Windu. He was a father substitute with grandfather now dead at the time?" Luke said in amazement then and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, Mace was killed, because Vader took him by surprise and he murdered him."

"And by throwing him out of the window, my memories of the day he did it came forward as I took advantage of his distraction. In my thoughts I said it directly, 'this is for you Mace, guys, I'm finishing what we started, the chosen one is back now." he explained and the twins nodded smiling in relief at the news then. "They killed us, well I was avenging the council and the order that day." he said and council smiled in relief then.

"I was the last of the council, but that day was my act of redemption now, as I killed the man that destroyed us finally. Not just my friends, or my mentors, but my family, I was avenging my family in the Jedi and our family, the Skywalkers, now. You just met the entirety of the Jedi council, both versions, your godfather and I are the last two. But we and Master are the last of the council." he said and Luke nodded gently to the news.

"That was why you appeared before me, you three are the last of the council?" he said and they nodded to him. "I was really saying you take up my position now, I was my passing my chair to you, my time as member was over and it was your turn. To understand now, you had to be burned by the darkside, this was part of the training. So my time on the council is like the sun, my time had set and risen with you now, Luke."

"Not a normal knight son, I'm part of the council, in training to be a level I master, as the position and debate for training was between me, Tru and Ferus. Everything Ben told you was true, but my friends are the council themselves, I was their youngest. And with Ben right behind me, as a result to them, this was a matter of avenging us now. Vader slaughtered the old order, I was avenging us." he said and Luke nodded to the news.

"Mace felt I needed more time at the time, but technically though a knight, I was still in many ways a padawan, I wasn't ready for either promotion. So no rushing it, you like me, have another 3 years and then four years later, we both become masters. As Master said, the acceleration is quicker, easier and more seductive, highly dangerous. As a couple certain someones found that out the hard way, which was the program now."

"The program brought out the worst in my padawan clan at the time, so they forestalled acceleration, we're doing to the same for you and the cubs. So be patient, once you're ready you'll know it son, girls, okay." he said and the quartet nodded and Mace and the 10 nodded in relief he was saying their thoughts directly then. "There that is just what I want to hear from you Anakin." Mace said gently and Luke smiled then softly at that.

"And I'm in no rush to grow up, life goes by fast, so make the most of your childhood while you still got the time to right now." he said and the council smiled proudly at his remark then. "Like I said, I been listening to you guys way too much that a second chance to relive the next 36 years is worth seeing what had to be changed now." he said and Obi-wan smiled as he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him.

"That's why I saw you looking like your 23 year old self, your soul was free to join the masters and Ben as you saw me with your own eyes now. Ben and Master, they were looking at you with love in their eyes at the fact they were happy you returned to them. Returned to your Jedi family as I took your place, the council, found Ikrit and took over the act of bringing us back now." Luke said and the council nodded as he said it to Mace.

"You were the one I turned him into and he gets his as I avenge you by throwing him down the same height he threw you out of now. Poetic justic, you're my branch leader and we were the only two left of our branch, the lone wolves of the order. But I'm a near 10 to 23 year old you, and to avenge the order and the council of the clone wars. I was finishing the job for you." he said and Mace smiled proudly at that remark as that did it.

"The remark of a 'good friend' was code for he loved me like brother, we're the best of friends, but Sidious got between us and Vader tried to kill your godfather. They thought he got rid of me at the time, but your mother and you were right all along. There is still a lot of good in me, I just needed to give Vader the fatal injury and you did just that. By leaving your thoughts on Leia open to me." he said and Luke smiled as Obi-wan said it.

"Anakin?!" Obi-wan said quickly and he nodded and the older boy smiled in relief as he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him. "Brother I'm back, but everything I told them was just that, I didn't realize I already found the key. Or by using the lightside version to that power Sidious offered me." he told him and the secondary council all nodded to the news as that unlocked every door needed to prevent it twice.

"Then we use that power, make a few changes and we save you from that hell for a second time, I am not losing you again, my brother." Obi-wan said in response and Mace, Shaak Tii, Ki, Kit and Stass nodded in agreement to his thoughts then. "That was what you were going to tell me, you either had to turn or we clone your alter ego?!" Shaak Tii said sharply as she realized what happened that night and he nodded to her gently.

"Yeah Master it is, but the lunatic chose wrong, Master very nearly had me convinced, to take him out, before Vader attacked me from behind and cut his wrist off." he told her and Mace nodded as he realized he could have prevented it, if he calmed down. "Then I'm not making the same mistakes twice right now, if we slowed it down. And instead of mobilizing right then, we could have done this a safer way at the time, my padawan."

"Anakin, oh thank the force, I got you back, but he was right, I figured if I could take out the character influencing Vader I could save him. He was all that was left of our branch, next to me, my youngest." Mace added and Anakin quickly turned to him, looking into his eyes he smiled in delight and hugged him and Mace tightened his arms around him. "I'm just glad to get you back, what happened, I couldn't believe what I just did here."

"I didn't want to, but you left me no choice, Master, I'm sorry." he said and Mace nodded as he answered him. "I know, it's not your fault, I should have listened to you in the first place, but I was determined not to lose you. And after losing the trio, with the sextet in the field and Shaak Tii here at the time, we can fix this. But you're me as a cub, still very young and I wasn't ready to let you go." he said and Anakin nodded softly to him then.

"Well we just started something, I passed every test you gave me right now at the moment, including the test of patience and honesty as I told you about Krayne already." he said and the council smiled at the remark. "Krayne and the fact you get the occasional attack by the raiders in Bestine Township. But this was real quick step in the right direction, but you passed every test we gave out." Adi told him and Mace nodded to him.

"If you had the chance to talk to me mentally, like we did it now, we would be the way we are now with each other." Anakin said gently and the council and the duo smiled proudly at him. "Yes and you are our golden children , you and Darra in our clan, you can do no wrong in our eyes, we're so proud of you, of the man you became. Before the end of the war padawan, be that man again." Adi said to him smiling and he smiled happily.

As she stroked her hand through the hair at the back of his head as he said it. "I missed you so much, but as I said you are like mom, Master Windu like Jayden. And Father and Damon are Will as a Jedi, but all my non force sensitive versions of you are the gang here. Second chance to fix this, but Master guardian, father maybe gone, but I still have you and the trio, guardian and Master guardian, my teachers and my family, mother."

"I love you mother." he said and she smiled. "I love you too baby, first mission back with us, be strong, it's time again for you show who you really are once again." she said and he nodded as they felt several blasts as something knocked the new order over. "Dad's back completely again!" Leia shouted out in delight and Luke nodded as he exchanged smiles of delight with Padme, Obi-wan and Yoda and they smiled proudly at that.

"Well the ones who's trust he never wanted to lose he just got all of you back, but what you said to your godfather, I said the same after they delivered you baby. Those words were my last, there was still good in your father, but it's a matter of time. Time and the love and patience of family and friends." Padme said and Nejaa and Yoda nodded. "We could turn your father back, us, his family." Padme said and the twins turned to her.

"Mom?!" Luke said in shock and she nodded as the quartet went into a four way hug as their family was back in one piece finally then. "Everything your father and I told you was the truth, but Vader nearly killed all three of us, you and me by a force stranglehold. As the power lust went straight to his head at the time now, but Vader is now your uncle. And your father's clone, we start over baby." she said and the twins nodded softly then.

"So seeing the images through Artoo, I'm not seeing dad, but Vader fight it out with Uncle Ben, his loss of his mental functions when Vader lost his mind finally. So everything is Vader and not dad now." Luke said and she and Anakin nodded. "Yes son, everything is my clone and not me now, this is me as a Jedi master now. A member of the council, I love your mother with everything in me, your godfather is my brother amd best friend."

"Your godfather raised me with the council surrounding you now, but this is me and your godfather when we met this week." Anakin said and he nodded as Obi-wan smiled as he looked into his blue eyes smiling that his student was back. "And I'm more then relieved I got you back finally, you are my brother, I love you, Anakin." he said and Anakin smiled and pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him smiling then gently.

"I love you too my brother, but I meant it, total commitment, the most serious mind, duty to the truth, my place is at your side. But the burden, I can't hold it up without help, I need you, I wasn't ready for graduation, or the promotion. I don't want to leave you, but something keeps separating us." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he held him. "I know, but he wants you, he's got a fight on his hands." he said and he nodded in relief.

"Everybody here?" he asked and they nodded to him. "Yes and like I said, everything your father told you is true." Obi-wan said and Luke nodded as he smiled in delight as he hugged him tightly. "Ben is that really you, my you?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded to him smiling. "Yes it's me Luke, you wanted to know your father in the way we explained it, well this is him when we were kids now." he said and he looked at his father in relief.

"Your father is one of our best young knights at the time, but it was a couple months before you were born that his premonitions of his pending death. And at the hands of Vader himself started, but everything we just told you is the truth." Mace said to him and he nodded sighing in relief he got the truth finally. "Do no wrong, your father is our golden child, he can do no wrong in our eyes, and he did everything at the time baby."

"Pilot, mechanic, at times a doctor, a farmer, even salvage operations to restock the electronics lab for us at the time. Your father was the perfect padawan, and it's because he was not perfect, nobody is, but he was like our Jedi father. Your grandfather, like your father, were my life." Obi-wan said and Leia nodded. "Well now I see why you getting your memories back has you guys this happy to get dad back at the moment right now."

"You doted on my father, to you he was perfect, but it's because he was not perfect, but he did everything, helped when you guys needed it?" she asked and the councils, Tiana Nejaa, Vima and Damon nodded. "Exactly, we love your father, as he was our perfect padawan, but the reason is he was not perfect, no one is. One fast change in 2 weeks, just made the change, your father is our prize pupil, to us now in truth now, twins, Han."

"He could do no wrong in our eyes at the time, but someone caused his fear of losing someone he loved to turn into an obsession. That person caused a chain reaction that started killing us one by one at the time." Soara said and he nodded sternly. "Do you remember?" Luke asked and she sighed. "Not yet, but when we do, that person is being hold back until their 14th birthdays." Adi said and he nodded as they exchanged looks.

"Jedi to non force sensitive versions, Jayden is like Mace and Will like your grandfather, all three of them, that's including your Jedi grandfather." Anakin said and Qui-Gon smiled at the title. "Adi is like your grandmother, Siri, your mother, but my childhood gang is matched to my clan, here at the temple, aside from whoever stabbed me in the back. But I just chosen the 30 best Jedi masters in the order to train you, my family now kids."

"As such, as a member of the council, you leave without telling us first twins and you're in big trouble, is that clear?" he said and the Solo twins nodded shaking at the remark as Anakin motioned to Mace and the council in their secret language and Mace nodded. "Old memories, we understand each other, because we already know everything now. I know you guys better then you know yourselves right now in this case, but know everything."

"About each other, you guys know me better then anyone now, next to your non Jedi counterparts and Padme." Anakin said smiling and Obi-wan rubbed the back of his head then gently. "Yes and this is going to go very easily, as we raised you once already, we know what to expect from you, Anakin. You understand our deepest lessons as you grew up in the real world, the things they don't understand you do entirely way too well now."

"Our star pupil, but then how could you not be, when you understand everything we wanted you to learn. And by rearranging your brother's lessons for what we taught his age group." Mace said smiling and he gave another fast hand signal and he nodded. 'Mace, just say it for all of us, he's not ready at the moment, but until he lets go of his pride, and suffers a case of falling to darkside, he's not ready at the moment now.'

'In fact all his test results say he's dangerously close to edge, but you and Kyp took over for me in heading off in how close he came to killing his brother. You just did my test results a second time and I'm now a near 10 year old version of Ben finally. But you, father and Ben are me, all three sides of me at the moment. But what does he know of being a true Jedi, he's trying to show off, like Ferus was doing to prove he's better here.'

'He's been in training 3 years and he has another 13 left on him, before we let it go, so now, he's a junior padawan, mentally and emotionally, he's not ready. But I'm a Jedi of the old ways, I grew up a real Jedi, you taught me well all this time, but I am not ready. And to just let go of our bond and be my own man, I still need you.' Anakin told him and he nodded as he answered him gently at the remark as the council logged in then.

 ** _'We know, but let me say it for you, son.'_** he said in response to that softly. 'Jedi council history lesson in the ways of the old republic, he wants to see how we function. Well, he better start paying attenton right now, because where disciplinary hearings are concerned, this is like the time you and Thracia did mine. After going below the sun barrier downtown at the time right now, the Carver, but honestly in my words now.'

'He said everything I was thinking at the time, but I am still just a youngling, on the edge of being a teenager, catches on flaws and errors are way too apparent. And mine was my mechanic and piloting abilities was driving you into insanity at the time. And as I buried myself into these things, mine is and was I hate my powers. And was not just confronting my fears, you are my mentors, you know me better then anyone right now, Mace.'

' I took it to you, as you saw this in me as a 12 year old, mentally and emotionally, he's 12 years old, a junor padawan. But a senior padawan, that's the hard part now, he's been run through temple training, one on one is just beginning. But before he can go to one on one, what is he afraid of, he's scared to admit that he's not ready. And by being arrogant and judging his brother and his choices.' Anakin said to him gently at that.

And they nodded in agreement. **_'Yes we see that too, he's you as a teenager prior to Zan Arbor, but his fears are his encounter with the darkside now. He's refusing to admit that Anakin knows more then he does right now. As he also trained our way, a way that had been established for 1,000 years. He's going through the acceleration trials and it's showing an underlying darkness now.'_**

 ** _'But there it is, his was the acceleration trials, you are the entire thing like Anakin is, but he's too quick to anger, he can't control his fear right now. Before you become a Jedi, you must reflect right now and look inward. You understand us because of this, but re-training right now, just say it. You are afraid of the amount of power you carry within you.'_ **Thracia said and Mace nodded in agreement.

 ** _'Agreed, they want to see us in our prime, they better learn how and why the senate is asking us to activate the council again.'_** Adi said and Mace nodded in agreement to her thoughts then. ** _'The twins, Han, Chewie and Lando are trying to bring a bit of our present to their's, we get why. But this is a good way to show to the youngest how we really functioned at the moment here in our present.'_**

 ** _'But you're a Jedi of the old ways, you are a real Jedi, he's a posturing child pretending to be a Jedi knight. He doesn't get rid of his pride, he's going to take that fatal step and we got another on the loose.'_** he said and they ended it at that. "What was that exactly?" Jacen asked and he explained that. "As the council we had a way to put our conversation into code, but he was saying as your mother and father."

"Let alone your uncle and Lando want to bring some of our present to yours, but before you start arguing with a Jedi of the old ways. The ways that go back centuries, your attitude sounds like Ferus right now, young man. You understand why your grandfather is acting so casual with us, we knew him all his life. We know he would prefer to be normal, but he doesn't have to hide his secrets from us anymore as we grow closer now."

"You spent what, three hours in conversation with us?" he asked and Jacen nodded. "And you don't understand why your grandfather took it to us as both versions of the council?" he asked and the boy nodded, shaking. "Well it's you barely know us, your grandfather knew us all his life, he understands this, that before you decided this. You should learn how we really were, how we functioned and how to cope with it in the new republic."

"Well this is the old republic, so I think it's time for you to let go of your pride and listen to us young man, it's time that you better learn from an expert now in the old ways. Your grandfather is a Jedi of the old ways, he grew up as a true Jedi, but your age groups. Well lets just say this is why you got captured by Sidious, you got expedited training now, your test results are saying you're dangerously close to falling to the darkside."

"As Jedi we spend all our lives learning something new now, your grandfather was slow in learning some of the lessons, but really fast in others now. Which was the definition to his remark to your grandmother, he wasn't talking about Obi-wan. He was talking about Jedi like yourself." Mace told him and his tone hardened. "Luke was saying this about you actually, and you said this whether you want to admit it or not right now, young man."

"Overly critical, never listens, just does not understand now, well maybe that's because you are the grandchildren of the most powerful Jedi Master in the order. We're overly critical, because your anger and pride is dangerous, we never listen to you. Because we see a posturing child standing in the place of a near 19 year old now. You're dangerous, and to yourself and to others now and if you're not careful you could take that fatal step."

"And be lost to us forever right now, your brother and sister, they hate their powers, their sensitivity to the force, as does your mother. They're like your grandfather, if they had us there with them, maybe they wouldn't be feeling this right now. Your grandfather unloaded that pain and said what had to be said to us and that was a very big step. Were it not for the lightsaber and Darra, he would be like he is now at the moment here."

"But we set the age of graduation to the trials at 25, barring 27 years old, you are not ready, said ready. Ready for the trials, but to your parents and uncle, you are too unpredictable, but you see this as he doesn't want you to move forward, so why is that exactly?" he asked sternly and Jacen paled as he watched his grandparents exchange knowing looks as Anakin crossed his arms as he saw the true power of a Jedi master.

"A true Jedi master got burned or has dealings with the darkside, but we know the dangers and you're a posturing child young man, listen to me carefully right now. You wanted to understand what being a true Jedi is like, you're looking at us right now. But I'm second in command of the council, honestly your grandfather deferred to me. And Obi-wan back then, with Master on duty off the planet at the time before the purge."

"We were training him at the time, but what changed, is the fact he tells us everything on his mind, but as he said, a mentor is everything you need them to be. From a parent to a best friend, teacher, healer, even a emotional healer, that's what changed. But he sees me, and Damon, as a father substitute with your Jedi great grandfather dead. When in your timeline, and that time is fast approaching right now in this one, Padawan."

"Your mother wanted to see your grandfather for what he was truly like when growing up, well this is your grandfather. And when I knew and raised him, before the scum got to him now. Your parents and uncle, Lando wanted to bring some of the old order to the present right now, well we, as the council. We govern the Jedi as a whole, but the chancellor was locked into us at the time, so that is what your parents are doing."

"They send us on a misson, we vote on who is to be sent and they go, as they report back to us, the team in the field. Your grandfather was the closest in range of the Jedi in the field, before the clone wars. Obi-wan contacted him, he contacted us and we gave him his orders now, so this how we work. We are holding you under restriction for such a reckless move, you want to live our lives, you better be ready for what that entails."

"But your grandfather, and uncle and parents are correct, that was reckless and dangerous. Care to tell me what the force you were thinking by not telling Tionne first in where you were going before you left. We can consider this reckless endangerment and going AWOL against the Jedi order." Mace said and Jacen said it quickly. "Before you say it, that's not an excuse, you violated direct orders." Adi said sternly and he swallowed.

"But master we had to save Lowie." he said and Anakin crossed his arms. "And did you, it seems to us he and his sister were the ones that had to save you. But until you brushed the darkside, and I mean every piece to it the way your uncle and the boys did, like I did. Faced it, talked to it, burned by it and returned, you're not ready, you are a posturing child, pretending to be a Jedi knight." he said in finality and Yoda nodded sternly to that.


	42. Return Of The Jedi II: Jedi Training

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before the group from original trilogy storyline leave they have several arrivals from Melida/Daan. As the planet that started Obi-wan turning into who he was as an adult now, appear. as several alterations and lessons are given out as Anakin makes it easier for them to understand. While Obi-wan released his emotions over the shootout in book 6.**

 **But from here the rewrite is changing as Anakin demonstrates his powers to them and with it now is they continue with the story. Before the drag in the next senate members against them, before the truth comes out and with it now. Is they continue with the two different versions of the Melida/Daan re-telling, before Anakin's memories come out of the accident and the truth hits now.**

 **From here there is going to be a rewrite of the entire story as their adult selves end up in their bodies as they continue with the rewrite. And of the Jedi apprentice novels, before we hit Raaba and Bria and from there. The reveal of his memories of his own life story give out now as this continues. And with their memories back now as Anakin is now the star pupil of Obi-wan and Yoda now.**

 **Chapter 42: The Return Of The Jedi And The Uncertain Path II**

"I definitely been listening to you way too much, but I sound like you when you're ripping us a new one for that reckless stunt right now." Anakin added, looking at the council and they nodded as they hid a smile to the wording then. "That or just a disciplinary hearing for your exposing yourself to the carver at the time. Before your first defense killing that year, but you sound way too much like me here." Mace said in response to that remark.

"Yeah well never mind the pit races, I'm going to get us some supplies to restock the lab, but the wings are part of the stand by equipment. So if you have to keep chasing Dex down right now guys, but lets see if he gets tempted to try this. I gave up my title, but nothing reckless, but my fatal mistake was I forgot to tell you where I went. And you felt my panic after the carver attacked me." Anakin said and the council nodded to him then.

"Force sensitive equipment scavenging, that makes a better way to stay out of trouble, just get the droid repairs under control at the moment. After the last one broke the wall and ended up in the pool a month earlier, Annie." Adi said and Mace hid a chuckle to the reminder. "Oh gods, yeah I forgot about that, after Toojay just pulled that stunt a bit ago, but I got to keep my workshop locked on both sides here, and scramble the code here."

"And before we have that happen, again." he said and the two chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Directly confronting my fears, that's the easy part, it's I'm afraid of where this power could take me, and I can't hold up that weight alone. Not ready to let go, still need you right now, just a cub, still need you." he said and the duo nodded gently. "Well that's the next step in the right direction." Mace said and he nodded gently to him then.

"Yeah and this time Thracia still makes that recommendation, but I'm still a youngling on the edge of being a teenager. Flaws and weaknesses in the padawan is always way too apparent, but you got to control the reckless impulses. And before we cub padawans scare you guys into a heart attack next." he said and Mace nodded in agreement then. "That's our assessment as well, padawan." Adi said with a bemused smile to that remark.

"Sound like Jedi council member and Master you do now, my padawan, but correct you are, but choose carefully between your family's teachers, I will. But first to return and a good teacher you will be, in training to resist the dangers of the darkside. But right on every count at the moment, Anakin, but before academy created now. Must get through these next 36 years first, my padawan." Yoda said and Anakin and the council nodded.

"Too late by us changing things in our timeline that started something, but you two and Ben are my mentors and your trust and approval are all that matter to me right now. To get it back, as I did something I can never take back at the time now Master. We take back to the beginning, starting now, when we met today." Anakin said and the duo nodded softly as he looked at him and saw his 23 year old self looking back at him then.

"All I ask is never mind the title we all know I'm the chosen one, I just want to grow up normal, but I'll reach full power by the time I'm 25." he said and the council nodded to the request. "And there's what I wanted to hear from you, forget the title, we know quite well that you're gifted, but what you don't need is to be singled out now." Thracia said smiling at him and he looked from her to Mace with a look of love in his eyes for them.

"Issues of discussion with your own counselors at the moment, and both of you are my counselors, so what goes on in missions is being told directly to you. And our remaining trio, parental mentors, my big brothers and sisters, let alone Nejaa. But you better let him have it about not minding his own business right now, but my therapy under you. And as I control this is none of his business." he said and Mace smiled at the reminder.

"Indeed I was waiting for that to return, we were the ones you never held back on at the time, I'm a mother, and Mace is your adult double in powers. The last mission before I retired myself, but I asked Mace to keep me updated on your progress as you grew up. I know you loved us, but behind the old code we never showed it, but we can now." Thracia said smiling and he pressed his forehead to hers and she smiled softly then.

"Well I know that's your 23 year old self, before we lost you talking to me right now, but you're right, we take things back to the beginning. You just told us key details we needed to know, we can fix this Padawan, but never hold back. To help you heal, we need to know these things, okay." Mace said and Anakin nodded as he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him as Stass, Shaak Tii, Kit, Saesee and Agen nodded firmly.

"Well that just started something, you sound like a true Jedi council member like we are, and I remember, we added you to the council in training. And before he had us executed at the time right now." Mace said sternly and the new Jedi order swallowed hard at the news. "Grandpa is a member of the council?" Jacen said and he nodded. "Yes I am, but the strongest of the council are Master guardians, which is what the duo and I are."

"Good or evil, but we shine with the light of the day, are a guardian or are giving the guardian the strength to fight the darkness bearing down on them. As of right now, we now, we only got five, your great aunt is a Master Guardian, but right now. Truth is we're an endangered species at the moment, but as the years go as our order shifts into yours. By then we start adding on to it, but my aunt shares Siri's color, I share Mace's now."

"Siri is one of us, but your order has 40 or 50 Master guardians, but the masters are going extinct, and your version revitalized us at the time. But like Master Yoda, I am the last remaining council member of the old order, it's my decision. And in who I choose to train our family, as he chooses the right masters for this. But my Jedi clan is matched to you in training, is that clear?" he asked and the sextet nodded as Adi gave a stern nod.

"Not a normal master either, but Master Guardian, the Jedi masters and council are going extinct in your present buster, so watch it already." Siri said sternly and he swallowed hard at that remark. "How many times have we had that conversation exactly Sis?" he asked and she crossed her arms. "Once too often, but his sensitivity to the living force is not his strength right now, like ours is not to the unifying force, we're the same way."

"But in the new version you're us in boy form, mother and me, but you're the youngest of the five of us and I'm never losing you again. So he wants you and he's getting to you and over my dead body now, baby, but I had enough of this already. You and me together, we were like you and Ahsoka, that we do great as a team, but you're right. The masters are going extinct here." she said and Adi gripped his arm as she answered that.

"Too late we already were, before Luke took charge at the moment here, but we can just clone our bodies and get another 80 years together. But we're never leaving you again, my son." she said and he nodded as he leaned his head against her shoulder. "The cub in him just took total control right now, mother, he just got us all back. He wants to stay a cub as long as possible now." Obi-wan said and she nodded as she said it to his twins.

"Just trust me, what your father and we decided is for the best after we deal with whoever destroyed your father." she said and the quartet nodded. "Whatever you decide, we will accept our orders." the twins said together and as Obi-wan refocused then. "Good thing we got you into some clean clothes after we got back right now. But you look close to your boyhood here at the temple, brother, but automatic acceptance in our eyes."

"You look like a moisture farmer here, then again, but our wear is the same as the clothes the farmers wear at home, light and comfortable." Obi-wan said and he chuckled. "After 18 years living on my planet you think of it as your own now, brother, but these clothes are just as comfortable. But we're just missing one thing to my padawan appearance at the moment guys." he said and they nodded as they thought it over then.

Looking at his student. "Immediate activation right after we redid the interview and already, you're ready to return to your padawan appearance stage again." Mace said with a chuckle and he nodded. "Well this time, before I do anything stupid, we just redo what you guys taught me so far, but this time you met my parents this early. But time to show the real me to the youngest cubs." he said and the secondary council nodded smiling.

"Well we already got 3/4's of your appearance, as a junior padawan in temple training in place. So we just have to finish it out right now, but the clothes and the lightsaber, all that is left is a haircut and you look like you did. Right after we decided to have you start training now." Stass said and he smiled. "That and six months to reboot my powers as I reach full strength again in the side of year now, but your me is my 23 year old self."

"After this mission, I need a haircut again, transforming me from my current appearance back into my cub padawan appearance once again, I'm back." Anakin said and Mace looked at the aging diorama and smiled as he couldn't wait to have them return to that beginning again. "That's your father, now that we switched his current appearance after he became a padawan, cubs." Adi said pointing at the first image and the twins nodded.

"So what he looks like now is him, before he became an apprentice and this first illustration is after as he grew up, yeah okay got it. I take it the third one was when you mentioned that mission, regarding Vergere?" Luke asked and she nodded as Thracia said it. "Yeah I remember you as a junior padawan here at the temple those first three years, but take it easy on me here." Thracia said to him and he nodded as he hid a smile.

"You guys were my counselors, I never had to hold back with you, but your true lesson to me I understand entirely too well. But after that first one, the carver, I am in no rush to grow up and I want to stay your padawan as long as possible." He told them and the duo smiled proudly at the fact he got that lesson then. "There we go, you understand and remember that, but why rush it when all it does is bring more pain and hardship now."

"Enjoy these next 12 to 15 years while you got the chance, once on your own, you don't have us bearing the burden of your title with you. But you still need us no matter how old you get right now, but you guessed right, now. You never made the same mistakes twice as you grew up now at the time, but a fresh start. We got 3/4's of your appearance down and all that is left is the haircut now, we can finished that after your mission is over."

"And return to your padawan braid again, but I remember you as a cub, I remember and I get to see you grow up again." Mace said smiling and he nodded softly. "I'd rather stay your student forever then let go this time, but total commitment. And the most serious mind, not to the order, but to you as my mentor, to our team. Deepest commitment: to my team, the most serious mind: I am 100% serious about that commitment, Master."

"Vader was ready to let go and be his own man, not me, I want to stay your padawan as long as possible, I don't want to let go. But the time is coming where I have to, but until it does, just enjoy this while it lasts, I understand your lesson finally, Masters. I'm not letting go, I may graduate, but that doesn't change anything, still our team, always." he said and the council smiled at the lesson as the duo swallowed hard at the definition.

"There, just what want to hear from you Anakin, understand perfectly you do, so finish what you began now finally, and to go where must finally go in your training." Yoda said and Anakin bowed to him, Mace and Thracia. "Master in life as a Jedi, I think it is best if we handpick the best to train the next two generations in my family and the extended. I want the twins, both versions and their brothers to have the best possible education."

"My oldest, my son, goes to my unit, but the quintet, they get picked by the best teachers in the order as we teach them the true meaning to be a Jedi. But we need to complete Luke's training, now." he said and the council nodded. "Agreed, floundering in the dangers of the darkside young Solo is, but namesake. Holding strong he is and deserves the best in training, by me and by us now." Yoda said and the council nodded.

Watching as Anakin put his utility belt back on then, Dane passed his training lightsaber to him and he clipped it onto the belt. "Jeez, add the added 9 years to your looks and you look like Luke after he started carrying your lightsaber around with him." Han said and he nodded smiling gently. "My lightsaber is at full power in training, 1 step down from doing damage, but I can protect myself until I get to the fighter I piloted with Artoo now."

"But that's your godfather and grandfather's job, covering me until I get to the starfighter as I disable the autopilot and follow the team out the door." he said and Qui-Gon closed his eyes at the memory of that. "Just make sure you don't get hit by that blasted droid son, because getting you to your ship. That was one heck of a firefight that day when we went to divide and conquer." he said and Anakin nodded to the remark in agreement.

"I'll give a demo later, but to put this bluntly after the Rebel/Sith war starts, never mind the haircut, with us on Tatooine. The clones know that the haircut in the boys, human or humanoid, which is what Tru is, but human boys. And the padawan braid and lightsabers mean Jedi padawans, so you're not getting a haircut. When you're 10, son, you look like me, so we can protect you that way." he said and Luke nodded smiling to the news then.

"Seeing you at your father's age of going on 10, it's enough your grandmother, great aunt and uncle and I are going to enjoy watching you grow up. And the way your father did son, but the farm belongs to me, that was our family estate. We preferred a simple life, we're paupers, as such you're too much like your father as it is." Cliegg said and Luke nodded as he looked at his father giving his grandfather a smile then gently.

"Like I said, as a member of the council if we had changed the situation on Bespin, I would have sent Chewbacca to go get Master now. Or just prior to it as I realized your sister was alive and we created our family prior to the Battle of Yavin. As you got a thorough education into the way the council worked right now at the time. Fast education as you saw your godfather, Master and me in action as we went looking for Mace."

"If Mace survived the blast out the window and we started rebuilding the Jedi ranks in secret and I started training you myself at the time." Anakin told him and he nodded as the trio exchanged stern smiles at the remark. "He's right on every count, I had severe reservations on leaving him alone with Sidious. And before we realized he was standing in front of us the whole time." Mace said and the Skywalkers and Solos nodded to him.

"As a master guardian, as your father reactivated, swtching from blue to purple as we started rebuilding our branch and started training the three of you in secret. Until we pulled the wild card and destroyed the second death star as you and your father. You destroyed Vader and Sidious yourselves and brought us back finally, after 23 years." he added and Mara and Leia nodded as they knew he meant them in that remark then.

"If you guys watched me and Master coordinating if I told you guys this 22 years ago, you wouldn't be having this problem right now, Han, Luke, baby as such. Just trust me, as a member of the council we coordinate on who goes to who. Though at times, like you just saw, we got a fight going on because they wanted to be picked by one team. But said team chose someone else, it's like adoption day in the real world now, guys."

"You got the team trios looking at a certain junior padawan, but they chose someone else and said's beyond jealous that they try to push the limit. Until you have the council and the said duo making it final, they're getting picked by someone else. Now let it go, before the darkside takes them if they don't control their anger and hate." Anakin explained and the council nodded in agreement as they and Qui-Gon exchanged looks of annoyance.

At the example as Adi answered that with a bemused smile. "Nice work with the metaphor, but you're right, that's what this turns into and we get squabbling matches. Until the healers have to contact us, after it results in an injury at the moment, if they used the blasted thing for said injury. And that happened when your brother was 12, before Melida/Daan at the time actually." she said as his clan exchanged irritated looks.

"Well it's already too late, we got our memories back and we return to our original teams again, but you and Damon are my team partners. But you swap off at the moment, but doing this a second time, that's fine, only I'm being the true student. That you wanted me to be, the weeks before the accident that cost us Darra. That's me again, I'm back Master, but between you, you choose for my family." he said and the council nodded.

"That 18 month span from the time that Zan Arbor got her hands on you to the accident on Korriban, padawan?" Mace repeated and he nodded. "Yes, right there, I'm back, but you train me hard as master guardian that by the time we hit that moment. I reached your color and I'm nearly ready, but we give it another 7 years now. But you and Master choose the best for my family." he said and the council nodded smiling gently to him.

"What's he saying exactly?" Jacen asked shaking and Yoda answered that. "What saying he is that under new stature, choose for you I will, your new mentor. Part of the council your grandfather is, but turning to us as senior masters of the order he is. But much like his father Jedi and brother Jedi he is that he defers to me to choose the best. And for your mother and uncles and for you now." he said and Adi translated that to them.

"Master chose the best teams in the order to train you as our prize pupil's children's mentors now, as such, when the time comes after you activate. Your sister goes to me and Siri, and you go to your father, Obi-wan and Qui, and Mara. She goes to Mace later, but we as the Master guardians, at the moment as we're the first. We are the ones training you until you're ready to become a Jedi master." Adi said and they nodded to her.

"So dad is starting me at 10 years as a padawan, and for eight years I learn the basics, before you take us out of basic training. And then when you all get reactivated, you start our training as we learn advanced training, when Uncle Daniel returns. And at the same time he takes me to Master for advanced training to deal with Vader and Sidious?" Luke said and she nodded as Siri looked at Anakin, as she saw him as a cub padawan finally.

"Friends of the family, but the master guardians have a case of arresting your uncle ourselves, but your uncle's 3/4's machine, you got him and I got Sidious." Anakin said and Luke nodded. "So this time, after I take him, you cut off Sidious's wrists to head off the force lightning and we do this together. As the Skywalkers bring the force back into balance now, as we run clean up now on Endor?" Luke asked and the quartet nodded.

"We're also teaching you to cloak your signatures, so he won't see me coming until it's too late as Agen, Saesee, Kit, Mace and I take him out. So face off against your uncle and let him have it, but keep your mind blank keep him busy until we get up there." Anakin said and the quartet smiled sternly at the remark. "We blew it with the first attempt, but the second, he's too old and his only defense is the force lightning."

"Trust me, by my returning from the darkside I got inside information we can use to destroy the sith and the empire by starting on Endor now." he said and the council smiled sternly at the news then. "Perfect, pretend I am turning myself into face him, as we destroy the reactor and the five of you are coming up as I defeated Vader. And Palpatine is seeing you alive as we finish what you started." Luke said and the council nodded.

"Exactly, your sister, Mara, Siri, Adi and I, as well as Daniel are covering your sister and Han, let alone your mother in breaking into the bunker. But the more Jedi, the more lightsabers and the better chance we have of destroying the Sith. As we get the force back into balance, but your family was destined to destroy the Sith. But to do that you need to understand our history with Sidious." Mace said and he nodded to him gently.

"Well we know these catches in training, but my team was living force to unifying, then in reverse, before the next is two living force. Before he starts me and we prepare to create our lightsabers at 22, okay I get it now. So my sister is your new prize pupil in later years as she is just like Aunt Siri?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes and trust me the attachment gets to the point you don't want to let go." Mace said and Adi nodded smiling to that.

"In other words, we, as your student, see you as a parent that what we can't tell mom we could tell you, as Han and Lando are part of the family as Lando is a non active Jedi?" Leia asked her and she nodded. "You're my youngest baby, as such with you two this powerful we got to keep your powers out of Sidious's hands at the moment. But Qui' and I are your adoptive Jedi parents." she said and Leia smiled at the news then happily.

And hugged her and she gently tightened her arms around her. "Jedi grandparents and adoptive great uncles and aunt at the moment, Damon is part of the family. And as is Mace, Nejaa and Tiana baby, my team quartet are the ones involved. And as is Mace and Nejaa, that's the reason I got them, Ki, Kit and Stass involved and with them. Is Master himself, so with that, you're getting the best possble education, next to your skills."

"You're a politician, you take your mom's position, but your brother is a mechanic and fighter pilot here right now, but as Jedi we have several careers to choose from. So being a politician is one, but farmer, mechanic, doctor and pilot, even a skilled scavenger. So like right now, even if we don't get chosen as a padawan there are other ways we can be a Jedi." Anakin said and the twins and Zekk nodded smiling as they exchanged smiles.

"And there's the you we missed after the war started baby, it's good to have you back again." Adi said smiling and he gave her hug. "Force I missed you guys right now, I don't care who's fault it was, if not for them I never would have been that desperate. Just to save Padme next, but not this time, I have the key already, get them out of town. Or just be there when the attacks hits." he said and the council and Cliegg nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, you're home when she gets captured by the raiders as you go for the more proactive approach, son." Cliegg said and he nodded. "Dad when's the wedding, as I'm here for six months rebooting my powers right now?" he asked and Shmi after that question then. "Six months after you free me, your brothers and the rest of the slave network on Tatooine, baby." she said and they nodded to the news in relief at that.

"Issues in the training they get haphazard at best when just starting out, but like we said this is how we train. But you got pillaged and you're floundering in the deep end of the beach Jacen, your training left a lot to be desired. And with the undertow directly below you young man, you don't strengthen your mental and physical muscles up. You're a Sithlord waiting to happen." Anakin said and Jacen swallowed hard at the stern tone.

"And he's not kidding, your sister and brother understand the darkside in their souls and are guardians they are purple, Zekk, is also seeing this as is Lowie. They are my color, Tahiri is like me a beacon of light mixed into the hot pink turning her amethyst. She's me as a cub, your own soulmate is a guardian and yet is consular in understanding. And in the living force, so control the arrogance now." Adi said sternly and he nodded quickly.

"Like we said, we're adults trapped in our teenage to preteen and young adult bodies at the moment, but we know everything about each other." Siri said to that with a slight smile and he smiled at her. "Yes and I know that's you big sister, I missed you." he said and she stroked her hand through the hair at the back of his head. "Missed you too baby brother, but you got me back, you got us all back." she said and he smiled playfully then.

"Anyone want to chance these situations happening for a third time here?" Anakin asked and Obi-wan smiled with a bemused look on his face. "No and remembering you at this age to 23 years old, sure I was tougher on you then normal at times. But the reason is I didn't want to lose you Anakin and I know that's you, before you became my padawan. Well we can just do it again and this time we know each other way too well now."

"But you and me, we are Adi and Siri, rather then me and Qui-Gon in the next generation, so that helps, but remember?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "I am not you and you are not father, we got to pave our way in the next generation, my brother. I failed you once, I will not fail you again, we get a second chance now." he said and Obi-wan smiled and gave him a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder then at that.

"I know that's my you when we were cubs, Anakin, but I am beyond relieved I got you back and we get a second chance." Obi-wan said and he pressed his forehead to his at that. "Luke's scream is what woke me up finally, the fact Vader killed you, I was ready to exact revenge on him and Sidious. Kill them for killing what was left of us at the time, you were all I had left and I lose you next at the time, my entire family was dead now."

"Vader ordered Owen and Beru killed, but Luke's scream was what did it finally, I lost my parents and 25 other loved ones, Jedi or no, doesn't matter. It was all Vader and Sidious, my family was dead, my friends are gone and now I lose you next followed by Master. I just wanted you back, my return was bitter sweet as I never had the chance to tell them. The quintet the truth, or return Threepio's blacked out memories at the time now."

"But in a way, like the twins, I lose everything I loved, I never had the chance to set everything right now. I can't lose you again, or I'll never survive the heart ache. I love you brother, you are my family, you always were." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he hugged him tightly and Anakin buried his head into his shoulder at that. "I'm not letting him near you or take you from me again." he said in response as he hold him tightly.

"You at this age, I remember, I remember everything we been through together, but we get a second chance finally, but you are my padawan. You always were my padawan, I don't want another padawan, you are my padawan, my brother, my son. But this is different version to Melida/Daan, but the very same thing, you made your choice. Not to be taken back, you wish to be given probation, but we need to get your powers booted."

"That choice changed us both, but we can fix this, even before our memories came back, I made my choice and you were it, from the very beginning now. He can gripe all he wants to, but his showing off will never change anything at all. As you were destined to be my padawan, me: your mentor." he added and Ferus felt his hopes shatter at that. "Deepest commitment, most serious mind." Anakin said in response and he smiled then.

"But it was never commitment to the Jedi order brother, Master knew I wanted my life equal, I had to balance both sides, I was close to choosing the right path. Had I made a detour to Tatooine to check in, before we flew the rest of the way to Naboo. That stops the nightmares and I can focus completely, it was never the order. But total commitment to our bond as a team and with those words in mind." he said, looking him in the eyes.

"You all had a right to be worried, but the one you can truly blame for my wanting to rush the trials to knight, is the duo that killed Darra with that lightsaber. Sidious was encouraging my lust, anger and hate, if I just stayed away from him. Stayed with you and passed this test you're running on me right now, we wouldn't have that problem. But my own anger was my self destruction in their timeline, I fixed it, but with that."

"I don't wish to be taken back, but to be given probation, I was arrogant, reckless, impatient, impulsive and I lost my way. My choices changed not only me, they changed you and I barely lost the trust of you and the council in the process. I made a mistake, I take responsibility for, not a child, I am an adult stuck in my youngling body. Nothing I say changes what I done, but I can make up for it by seeing it from your perspective."

"But I do not wish to be taken back now, Master, I wish to be given probation, regain your trust: you and the council. Make right what went wrong and fix it all, us like we were, being the brother, your baby brother again. The stupid idiot was griping that you were overly critical and hearing you say that. It just confirmed everything I was thinking, you're exercising both, father and big brother." he said and Obi-wan nodded gently then.

"Conversation on books 5 and 6, that cuts it, you never would have left us that fast, you were ordered to stay there, that makes all the difference. Adult version to Defenders of the Dead, but come on, you never would have gone against us. If you had no choice, but he crossed a line and you had to do it, that's what happened. Mace crossed a line that night and you had to stop him?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him sadly at that.

"Must stand trial, he controls the republic it's true, but there is one area of the galaxy we can take him, as we finish the clean up now." he said and Mace covered his eyes as he realized he screwed up heavily that night that Anakin removed his wrist. "We take him to the Outer Rim territories as your father is one of the judges for this as he delayed you. And long enough Shmi died in your arms." Tiana said and he nodded as he finished.

"Had we cloned the entire temple and everyone went under ground, I wouldn't be this emotionally damaged, I'm sorry, I had no choice. We could have him tried outside of the republic as that was considered treason as we turned on him. Taking it outside the republic directly to the Outer Rim, the Republic doesn't exist out there." he said and Yoda said it as he got it at that remark as he realized they made a fatal mistake then firmly.

"Mean you do that if every planet planning to rebel decided we take this to the Outer Rim, then what happened never would have happened at all. That's including unlocking the voices of who murdered Darra, with their broken lightsaber?" Yoda asked him and he nodded. "Yes Master that is exactly what I mean, but never again, I get a second chance to heal by you being alive in this timeline, all of you." he said, looking between the trio.

"I made a commitment, to you as my mentors, I'm serious about that commitment, I'm not letting go this time. But this time, we do this the right way, but Vader hijacked me. I was going to tell Shaak Tii, to get the younglings and padawans out right now. We save the youngest of the order, we did our jobs, we just have to finish the prophecy now. But before I could get the words out, Vader hijacked me right then and decided to join you."

"But I realized what the prophecy meant, I either had to be cloned or turn myself, but before I could get this out to her, before I checked on you. And, before Sidious stormed the temple, Vader shoved me into the background and decided. Now that he needed him alive Mace, that explains our fight." he said and the trio and Padme nodded in shock. "That's what happened that night?" Mace repeated and he nodded to him gently.

"The me you know is back." he said, turning on his training lightsaber and it glowed amethyst and he smiled in delight at that remark. Before Obi-wan pulled him into a hug of relief then. "Padme and Luke were right, there is still good in him, we just had to get him undercover as we faked his murder in an explosion as he spends 7 month now. Getting stronger, before the blast hit him, he's back." he said and Mace nodded to that.

"Well that cements it, our memories are back, but we may be in the next generation version to our age groups. But something's never change no matter what generation you're in right now in this case. He understands what Master and I meant when we explained this to you after you returned from Melida/Daan, Obi-wan." Mace said and Yoda and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to his remarks as Qui-Gon answered his remark.

"Like we said, self fullfillng prophecy, but everything that conversation Adi and I had with the guides on Kegan, it all reflected back to you, son. The very beginning was the storm troopers, the star destroyers and of course Sidious himself. As that happened towards the end of the Clone Wars and the start of it, Sidious nearly was killed. And by his own hand, literally by shooting force lightning at Mace." Qui-Gon said and Mace nodded to that then.

"Master you back?" Anakin asked, looking at Yoda and he nodded. "Indeed I am, but knew I did that leaving you alone with Sidious, accident waiting to happen it was. But never so right I was when saw that absorbing you like Sarlacc consumes a victim, Vader was. But got your message I did, I could feel you, very faintly saying, stop this, end this master, honoring your wishes I was." he said and Mace nodded sternly to that remark.

"Yes we're back alright, and I knew I shouldn't have left you alone that night after you told me he was the Sith himself." Mace said firmly as he rested his hand Anakin's shoulder at that. "Well I know that's my you doing the talking now, but again, the reason you were more strict was because you were trying to protect me at the time, I get it now. But I understand everything you say as I know you better then he does now at the time."

"But he is acting like Ben when they were kids, I was Ben after living out in the real world for three months. But things he never understood, I understand everything you say, you kept the balance in check, you and Mother. I can't leave you, I am a Master guardian, my place is at your side." he said and the trio smiled at the remark. "The he being my padawan, but yes, that's just what we meant." Siri said softly to that remark smiling.

"There's the you I know, you got everything I taught you, I made you strong and our adult versions kept the balance in check at the time." she added and he pressed his forehead to her's and they closed their eyes tightening their connection. "I knew you were in the room though I was talking to Master at the time. But here's the killer: after he gave the orders, she decided to go in after Ben." he said and she shook her head.

"You two I swear, you keep this up and I'm going to have a coronary by the time you're 25 kiddo, you have to stop doing this to me or Mother and Mace, buster." she said and Mace hid a chuckle to that remark. "Leading into the battle of the arena and that's the only time I ever seen Mace that furious as you three all got hit at the exact same time. But first this and then Artoo left the ship, before I transferred the message to you."

"Our conversation over the radio, was leaving a loophole, but that was why you found us there as well along with Obi-wan. But you remember the last time I ever heard that tone in your voice?" he asked and Mace nodded as Ki shook his head smiling. "The senator saw our orders left a loophole?" Kit repeated and Anakin nodded to him. "Yes Master she did, but if you felt the power blast, I was too late to get to my mother at the time."

"But I guess you felt that power blast and decided I was better off injecting the rest of the anger into the battle at the time, as Dooku's killing my friends. That was only reinforcing that anger, so you decided to give me a blade that had a faint purple lining to it, but again you remember the first time I ever heard that tone in your voice?" he asked and Mace nodded as he looked into his eyes and the him he knew combined with their's.

"Right after I arrived and had Jango at lightsaber point, and to answer your first question, yes I did. But the old fool finally crossed me, he just turned Vader on himself at the time, I was trying to corral that anger. And before you did it again, but most of the anger, it was injected into the fight in the arena. But he just completely ticked me off, two losses are bad enough, this is even worse." he said and Anakin smiled as he said it.

"Well I know we fixed the kinks, but you're right I was still in many ways a padawan at the time. I wasn't ready for the trials. As I still had another 6 to 7 years before you considered me ready for it at the time." he said and Mace smiled gently at him. "Yes it was, but this was why separating you after your mother was killed was a bad idea now. But I'm not making the same mistake twice Anakin, but with those words in mind."

"Alright let me have it, were it not for Darra, you would have decided on the entire 16 years with you turning 10 in a month?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yes I would have, I saw that you were right all along now, Master, I can't bear the burden. Without one of you holding it up with me at the time now, but that was the exactly the problem. The burden is to much to carry on my own without you there with me holding it with me."

"You depend on total loyalty from me, like I from you, without it, the bond snaps, but why rush growing up as the faster it goes by and you just want to hang on. The padawan that triggered the ticking timebomb in me was the fuse at the time. But the match was Halla, but as I said, not realizing I already found the key. I wanted the power to save who I love, Darra and mom were the fuse." he told him and he and Yoda nodded gently then.

"Well answers every question to why turned on us you did now finally padawan, but calmly look at the situation carefully and examine it. Without us, can not do it on your own padawan, must trust us completely you have to Anakin. Don't want to lose you for a second time, if trouble there is or you're feeling, must tell us and do it together, we can." he said and Anakin nodded to him as he looked between the trio as he answered him.

"I meant it, but not realizing I already found the key during Krayne, by getting whoever it was out of town, when he attacked at the time. Vader figured if he learned that darkside version to the Shaliman of the Whills, he could save Padme. And after losing mom and Darra back to back, followed by my clan and the girls, you, Siri and Soara, mother." he said, using his new title for her and she nodded with a gentle smile at his admission.

"Krayne was the nameless fear you carried till you decided that to save every slave in his custody, you were going to be the one to do it, for us. He was too dangerous to be left alive anyway, you did the right thing, but that wasn't going to the darkside. You went master guardian at the time as meeting your sister, that gave you the strength. To resist the darkside and you went Master Guardian." Adi said and Mace nodded in agreement

"Everybody back, you remember that last week?" Anakin asked and they nodded to him. "We are, but having to relive our entire thirteen years together, is a bit disconcerting right now." Obi-wan said with a bemused smile and he grinned at him then. "You think it's bad now, just wait for the repeat of the next 10 years, you guys know me better then anyone." he said and the council nodded as Mace said it for all of them with a smile.

"Before we go over this, Master you and I are the last remaining members of the council, we both know this right in how mysterious the force works. So there is two theories here, but 1) we got thrown into our future when you left and I was assigned to the council. As we saw what would happen if you you never changed the code. Or 2) and the more likely scenario, we all ended up in our bodies of their timeline as we saw the effect of it now."

"So with that, I think there was a reason we all suddenly got our memories from their time line back, we all know that the force has powers. Powers that are beyond our comprehension, Master never understood what the guides on Kegan meant. So here is my theory, what if the force threw us a good 67 years into the future. Those books show the future of the galaxy as a new Sith rises in my wake as we deflected it twice."

"Or four times now since Vader at the time, Luke suffered two years of servitude, but came back, Kyp suffered 4 months: returned. Zekk: also suffered close to 4 months. And he too also returned, which brings it to Jacen, his behavior after his stint now. When in the Shadow academy is showing that the shroud is starting to lower now. But of my grandchildren the quartet, 3 stay good, but one turns." he said and Yoda nodded sternly.

"See what saying you are I do Anakin and correct you are, without me dangers of the darkside exposed our future is repeatedly. Without being lead in the right direction of training, so our souls, thrown into the future they have been. To see what changes to be made are needed as sent back to this week as get a second chance. And to interview you I do, and see that when with Shmi, Padme, and your friends, the good in you now."

"Pulsing so hard, that crystal clear your future is now, but if want to take time as help you heal emotionally, I do, do that we can now. But first we must unlock who lit the match to set the fuse to your descent on fire we must. But see I do that made much progress in short time since meeting me and Sifo Dyas, and Master Qui-Gon, you have. That be ready by age 26 you will be for promotion to knight and then master at 30."

"Concur?" he asked and the entire council nodded. "Agreed Master, we see that to, but 20 years is plenty of time as reach level II by the time the twins are 10. But there is next to no anger in him, a little old and emotions are already developed maybe. But everything else matches up." Mace said and Kit, Ki and Adi nodded in agreement as did Oppo, Sasee Colemen Trebo and Plo Koon. "Point is conceded." Stass said for the secondary council.

"Then changed the code will be as of this week after mission back to Naboo, as make clear that Sidious, off limits he is as pass along Shmi's warning. But pretend for three years and spend the next 17 training as a padawan to pre master after that." Yoda said and Mace nodded in agreement to that. "Agreed, Anakin there is no rush, you get your 17 years and training to make council now." he said and Anakin bowed to their decision.

"Alright who's memories end where exactly?" Mace asked and she went first. "For me, it was Savage." Adi said and Siri went next. "Magus." she said and his clan nodded. "The arena." Corran told him and he nodded. "The rest of us it was the purge." Vima said for the 10 and Padme and they nodded. "Master and me all the way to his destruction." Anakin said and Obi-wan finished. "The Solo twins." he said and Anakin nodded in relief.

"Indeed, for me and Anakin it was when joined us in the force, he did Obi-wan, but decided you did that to watch the Skywalker twins start their own lives. And leading into when the Solo twins were born, but everyone of us that close to him, we are." Yoda said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement. "I can fix the damage by doing it this way, as this is my repentance for Sidious's acts and mine." Anakin said to the duo at that remark gently.

"Relive your life and face the acts this way is your, in your eyes, sentence for what did as Vader, you believe?" Yoda said and he nodded. "To be the chosen one, not only did I have to either become a Sith, but everything that happened. It was part of the prophecy, as such, this time I am fighting as a member of the Republic. And Sidious was in an Outer Rim planet, on Endor, that's the stand trial." he said and Mace nodded in shock to that.

"To understand the darkside someone had to fall and then come back, but that was the key you never understood, Master. So although we had a few lone wolves who crossed the limit without crossing it entirely, Vaapad brings you close. So close that it looks like we got the gift of anger and are half Sith ourselves, as such, that was what I meant. To end this, I needed to see what the future hold in their timeline and then tell you it all."

"None of you got the whole story piecing it together through the camera images at the time now, but when I said he must stand trial. I didn't mean here in the republic, I mean in the Outer Rim territories, no one in the republic would believe that. That their chancellor is a Sithlord leaving us discredited and we would be pushed into disbanding." he said and the rebel leaders nodded in agreement to his thoughts and Mace nodded.

"We got blasted to their time line, saw what the future held if you never grew up and changed the code and we ended it. When my namesake is close to being murdered by the Vong and his brother is about to get captured by Vergere. While my baby grand daughter is very close to the edge herself, before the force threw us back. To this past week, to fix it all and by you giving me a second chance, you and I can fix this now."

"Aside from Luke, you and I were the last of the council, the old order, Luke was the first of the new order." he said and Yoda nodded in agreement then. "Agreed and correct you are, must change the code or dark future happens all over again. But not have you, he will if anything to say about it, I have now, not losing you twice, I am Anakin." he said and Anakin gave him a hug and pressed his forehead to his and Mace smiled then.

As he felt his old memories of the distrust they remembered when they met get replaced by the true bonds of love he felt for him now. "Test it now, so we can be sure, Master, we did it once we can do it again, Masters, you too now, we have to be sure. As we never did that test to see if the partnership is correct right now." he said and Obi-wan went first as he felt it slam into place, seeing them in the years head, as the others went one by one.

"We got to do these next 13 years all over again and now that I know my you is in total control, let's get this under control, shall we?" Adi said and and he chuckled. "Force I missed you guys, it's good to be back in one piece again finally." he said and the council smiled at the remark, seeing the love in his eyes toward them they knew he was back. "Hey son, good to have you back." Damon said and he gave him a hug then at that.

Feeling him bury his head into his shoulder he tightened his arms around him at that. "Force I missed you guys, if not for the war or the fact the duo, whoever it was triggered a chain reaction, your me, this me would stay intact." he said and Damon smiled as he looked at Darra and she smiled and he smiled in delight as she hugged him and he pressed his forehead to her. "Annie, my Annie." she said and he smiled at her happily.

"That really you, Darra, is that my you showing now." he asked, stroking his hand through her hair and she smiled. "It's me Annie, in this world and the next, my love." she said and he smiled as he pressed his forehead to her and the council felt the connection snap back into place at that remark, as he answered her. "I missed you so much." he said to her, and she nodded, seeing the interactions between them Han got it at that.

"In this world or the next you're not losing me again Annie, I promise you that, I love you, I always did and I always will." she said softly as she hugged him a second time. "Love..., oh no, it's not, it can't be, it was her, that's what triggered that downward slide dad?!" Leia said and they nodded. "Give me five minutes baby, I need to regroup here, everyone you met today are all old friends of mine." he said and they all nodded to him.

Looking at Darra, Han nodded as he got it. "The downward slide started with someone, it was never about ruling the galaxy. He wanted the power to stop people from dying, to save someone he loved Luke, he felt that if he turned. Then that would give him that key, instead, the bastard turned him against his friends and the council. He did a deal with the devil to save you, Padme and Leia after losing her, said her, it was his best friend now."

"And possible girlfriend, as a padawan, they were freshmen in college age, if we were on earth, she was everything to him. But you, your mother and Leia, he did a deal with the devil to save you: his family, after 3/4's of his friends and loved ones were killed. In the war or just prior, say eight months." Lando said, getting it at the same time Han had. "Guessed correctly you did boys, that is exactly, just never understood why, we did now."

"But correct your father is Luke, knew him all his life, we all did, but while his mistake was trusting the wrong person, our mistake was never taking today to get know him. Spend these next hours in a test regarding certain questions run examples in training like we have been doing, but Melida/Daan was a key test in his training. And passed that test highly he has now: not commitment to your training, but to your mentor, your team."

"But when together we were, like we are right now, spent hours in drilling lessons, tests of all kinds, from theoretical to practical there were we did. And passed them all, but massive mistake we, as the council, committed by not asking him why afraid, he was. As later learned that truth from Siri, Halla Farcloud was the start of those losses. And afraid to lose your grandmother at the time, he was, but second chance to get right, we do."

"Some of us more then others, now, Leia, Luke, but when talk about your father to you, this is how we remember him as. Your father a prize pupil to us adult Jedi, a good friend, son, brother and very good man. This how knew your father and from his current age to before lost him, we did, your godfather was your father's mentor. Loved your father, just as much as he did, I did." Yoda said and they smiled as they heard the pride in his voice.

"I am one of you, the council, but the choice was made in advance at the moment, but of us boys in our trio, well the one that deserved the training to the council was me." Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded. "Passed every test, understands that violence is not the way, but the use of words, the living force is. And learning by example, Father did it with me, I did it with you, and you to Ferus." Obi-wan said and he nodded to that remark softly.

"And you thought that raising your prize pupil once was hard, trying doing it twice and with him two more clones and the youngest is the one you're all worried about. Basically that clone is the one that got your first observations at the moment. I can do this twice, but never mind the title anymore, and grow into my own. I am you, just as a cub version of you now." he said and Mace smiled as his student looked between him and Adi at that.

"Normally I'm used to seeing you as a young adult, that now it's bit disconcerting to see you as a cub again, Anakin." Mace told him and he hid a smile at that as Kit, Saesee and Agen gave a nod of agreement as they remembered him as a young knight. And recently added to the council, before looking at Obi-wan as his mentor looked at him in relief. To see the him he knew was showing again as Yoda looked at him relief and happiness.

"So this is what you and Uncle Ben looked like as padawans, dad, the way that he and Master Yoda know you both to be?" Han asked and they nodded. "Yes it is, but the names connected to us, if you never studied history make no sense at times. But your father and I were raised by the council and Master Jinn themselves, in both our cases. I already decided I would train your father, but there was an added act of promises involved."

"But my mistake was thinking I could be just as good a teacher as Master was, all four of them: Mace, Adi, Father and Master Yoda and Sidious got me out of the way. That by the time I was back it was already too late at the time, Sidious destroyed my life. Like he destroyed your father's and your's at the time son, as such right now. I am not losing your father again and we took the first steps to prevent it, but we get another chance."

"But though looking like I'm nearing 26, I have my memories of when I instructed you two, leading into my fight with Vader at the time and our extended conversations. When I was a force ghost son, boys." he said and the duo and Chewie all nodded to the news. "And trust me when together if you saw me being a pilot, we fly as though we are one, mirroring each other's movements." Anakin said and Obi-wan smiled as he said it then.

"Extended conversations and Artoo, we're not having that happen twice, so just give me a beep to acknowledge, clear." Obi-wan said and Artoo beeped once to answer him. "Was this what you meant by spring the trap and what happened if you're saying that Ben?" Han asked and the duo and Artoo started shaking in laughter. "Issues of technical difficulties and the turbolift son, long story." he said and the twins nodded, bemused.

"But that was our conversation, I was trying to figure out what the heck happened till he reversed the output, and when I was standing on top of the blasted thing. For a normal Jedi we tend to get some of the strangest situations at the time now. And this was getting better and better after our side blew the gravitational thrusters. Turned the shaft from down to horizontal, till they fixed it and we jumped into the next five decks down."

"And walked right into a trap." Anakin said and the duo started laughing at that. "Your godfather knew I was not known for my patience when I was your age at the time. As such, it's enough that his taking you on reminded him a bit too much of us. When we were in our prime son, but this was why he said that to you Han. He knew I would suggest you guys pretending to be Storm troopers." he added and they nodded to him.

"Alright guys get it together, but this was us as cubs, you two, I wasn't sure what the heck was going on up here, till your godfather told me he'd either been killed or worse. Sidious got to him finally at the time, that was it as I went to investigate, our fight was what we told you, as Ben and I saw that the power lust went right to his head. So I knew this wasn't him, Vader knocked him into a coma." Padme said and the twins nodded.

"No kidding, your me just turned him in and I was preparing to get the younglings out, but Vader hijacked me and dragged me to the senator arena and Sidious's office. Shaak Tii, do you remember that night, that's the last memory you have of me. In being me, before he put me into a coma?" he asked and the members still at the temple that night while the others were in the field gave a nod as Obi-wan and Yoda nodded in agreement.

"We do, and instead of just leaving you here, I should have taken you with me to Utapaa that month, well not making the same mistakes twice, this time you're coming with me. Not losing you again, my brother, we see where we made mistakes and we fix those mistakes now finally." Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded. "Then you two remember my joining you when we destroyed them finally." he said and they both nodded with a smiles.

Looking at him with new eyes, the duo exchanged happy smiles that their favorite student was back. "Indeed, we are Anakin, that is definitely you as remember you, I do!" Yoda said happily and in delight his student was back. "Yeah it's me alright, Master, but there is something that doesn't make since right now, why did I look like I did. And when I appeared before Luke, like you two did?" he asked and Obi-wan smiled at him gently.

"The you we knew was in a coma from your 23rd birthday to the day that you killed them both as your soul was stuck at the age of your true self. That you looked like you did as you were when we were still together, but we meant it now in the declaration, you and me. But our names are never being heard one without the other now, my best friend, my brother, my son." he said and Anakin smiled as he hugged him tightly and he hung on.

Pressing his forehead to his, they closed their eyes to fuse their connection back into place again and the council exchanged smiles at that. "The link is back in place now, I found my team and I am a member of the Jinn/Kenobi team. So guys link up with your teams, before the war started now." Anakin said and his clan moved to their appointed team trios at that as he went further as he looked at Yoda smiling gently then.

"Indeed, we know for sure who the cubs belong to in teams now at the moment and I get my baby girl back finally." Damon said as she hugged him tightly. "Love you daddy." she said and he smiled at her title for him. "Love you too princess, well that's our team again, Calrissian/Attana/Thel Thanis finally our unit is back in one piece again finally." he said and they nodded to him gently at that as Anakin and Obi-wan smiled at them gently.

"Wait, wait, wait a second here, we got our original memories of her death at the hands of Omega, but the real murderer was the owner of the lightsaber. And said owner's accomplice for never telling us that the blasted thing was broken." Siri said sternly and Anakin nodded. "Aside from that certain rules remain in the code, those rules in the code went back generations at the time, the very top of it was repeated by you, Master."

"You said this to me, and to Luke, but while I got the meaning of that sentence and remark further punctuated by Master Windu after our conversation in theory now. Ferus, let alone Jacen did not, it's not about the council or the Jedi, it's to your unit. The deepest commitment, commitment to your team, you have to commit completely. To your team, 100%, the most serious mind, Ben mistook that memory at the time there."

"But remember I just saw Padme thrown out of the ship, that he needed me then, my future family or my team, but she could take care of herself for a few minutes. And as she regrouped, I had a job to do then, but there it is, the deepest commitment. I have to commit completely to my team now, but the serious mind about that commitment. You must be serious about that partnership, anything damages that bond as a team."

"For example: such as renouncing your commitment and leaving it takes time to rebuild it, as to that, what could take six months, since as regaining those memories. And while my probation is only six months, the probations of the duo that caused her murder. They have to wait till I get you back, before you guys let them off the hook right now. So can't claim sincerity and then take it back, it doesn't work like that, that is total commitment."

"The deepest commitment, the most serious mind, secondly that the teams were always two of one kind and one of the other. But that was engrained in our training from the time we were all added to the Jedi, uphold the traditions that were ingrained in all of us. Such as training the next generation, going back generations, others we can change. But we serve the force, not just the republic, the will of the force, it brought me to you now."

"It has dictated that the code change slightly, but most of all the force has dictated that we all get a second chance to get it right. The republic had to die and be reborn as the new republic after a period of the dark times for 26 years. But we must put the force back in to balance now, the force and the code dictates that we must now." Anakin said, as they all heard Qui-Gon's words in his voice and Mace and Adi nodded in agreement.

"That was your final test to make it to the trials, your commitment to your bond with your brother and you passed. You tell us before hand, like right now you and she are engaged, we can protect her until you two are back together." Adi said and Mace nodded in agreement with her thoughts as Siri smiled proudly at his thoughts. "Your brother was still young he never completely understood what we meant by that lecture at that age."

"But you did and you showed it, again and again to us that you are a true Jedi knight, but unlike some they start thinking only about themselves. And to the limit that the line between being Jedi and dark Jedi, bordering Sith was crossed at times. But you I know from this age, before your powers started crossing line between self assurance. And suicidally arrogant was strong you knew your commitment and your duty and you did it."

"And every single time, you were completely selfless at the time here." Mace added to him and he hid a smile at the gentle praise. "What about the undercover mission to the boarding school?" He asked and she smiled at him then. "That was a repeat for Sorrus and Belasco, but the one that followed your lead was your brother at the time. Or vice versa, Ferus evidently set you up to take blame, by getting captured on purpose.

"But you made the same mistake your brother did when he was no older then you now, then again you did contact me and I gave you the go ahead at the time. But in the case of heading off a secondary hostage situation and you know the most at the time. That in these scenarios, that at times you forget that you did the same thing your student does. And when you were your student's age and without telling the council in the process."

"Although we never gave that level of reprimand to your brother, he gave to you, you never failed us, you did what you had to do." Adi and the adult duo nodded in shock. "Sorrus and Belasco, that's the repeater, I was as annoyed that day as I was then, that he got me in trouble with you. And for not reporting in sooner, before we decided to follow that lead?" Siri said and he nodded in agreement as Obi-wan said it quickly.

"I reprimanded him for not contacting me, Master." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "You did the same, before the four of us and the quartet met up on Belasco, remember. As you decided to act on a lead without telling us, not just your mother and me. But the council as well, even Jocasta and Winna, you did the very same thing now. And it put both you and Siri at risk and with you the trio and Astri, so I would be considering in this now."

"That you forgot or blocked out a lot of things that remind you of me when you were his age, you did the same on Sorrus at the time. But you recall, you acted impulsive and lost your way as well, but while you tried to get involved. The results are it put not only younglings, but yourself and Ali at risk. You made the very same mistake and after we got reunited on Belasco, I just made it clear, that, before doing anything, tell me first."

"But Ferus obviously never wanted you to be happy that he followed your orders and followed your lead. And instead making it look and decided to get captured so you could get so angry you forgot that scenario and he gets captured for his trouble. Anakin was following a lead and was able to prevent his own capture, until you showed up. But you did the very same thing as a young teenager at the time, but that was unfair to Annie."

"When in protecting them both." Qui-Gon said and he nodded, sighing at the forgotten memory. "Do you understand how your choice caused you to question my decisions ever since, when I follow the force, but not the code. You were just like Ferus, but you left us questioning your commitment and I meant it. Your one flaw is you tried to please us too much by being perfect?" he added and Obi-wan closed his eyes at his failure then sadly.

"That's how you saw it, I was just like Ferus as a teenager, but Cerasi left you questioning my commitment and you wanted me to not be perfect. Trade my pride for humility, you said your name meant missionary to the force?" he asked and they nodded. "We did, but we thought if we could show you that being a Jedi meant humility, you would change, but your pride, it caused Annie's arrogance, stickler for the code."

"Caused his desperation, you never saw it coming, because you never actively got involved in his life, like I did yours right now. It was never Anakin's fault, his desperation to save her after losing Shmi and the girls. Your choices and Master's, even Mace's were the seed to the order's self destruction. If you all let go of your pride, and in his case his jealousy, Anakin never would have turned at all." he said and Obi-wan nodded sternly.

"So we change this moment in time, we save him and the entirety of the order, but the duo that caused his desperation. By killing Darra, we keep certain things in the code the same, Anakin's idea of the best parts of our lives together stay in there. But these next seven years are the key to fix that, before we finish it out by the time he's 30." he said and Qui-Gon nodded and Mace and Yoda nodded and Obi-wan nodded smiling gently.

Just before seeing the pale look on Ferus at the fact he caught him and nodded with a stern look as he looked at his own padawan. And chastened at the memory as he saw he'd been unfair to Anakin right then on that situation and then saw without him. In teaching as himself and teaching him without backing up then at the time then. And in the other timeline as Adi nodded in agreement then as she added on to his thoughts.

"He's right Obi-wan, looking at it now, Ferus wanted him made out to be a failure of a Jedi he claimed, but like you, Anakin did the very same thing. But he's you as a teenager, wanting our trust, and wanting to please us. But you blocked out a lot of good memories of when you were his age, but second chance and though. So the return of our memories is cause for happiness right now, you're dealing in a case now of bittersweet here."

"At the moment, but this time we can learn that training Master had for you and we can talk to him and then see him later on honey." Adi said and Mace nodded as he explained the situation to Anakin gently. "Like him, you had a job to do now, knowing if you stayed, you read the situation right, you did exactly as you were suppoaed to now. So you acted too soon, that could get you both killed, but you didn't distract them now here."

"And that could kill both him and whoever else was captured, you keep this going long enough. And by that I mean either in undercover missions or just a chase and that could kill someone. Your sister understood this, but your brother does this by rules and regulations, you follow your instincts. A living force Jedi sees what we want and follows his instincts knowing what could happen if he allows his emotions to get in the way."

"So bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the enemy." Mace told him and he nodded as he answered him. "I made several mistakes as a cub of my grandson's age, I learn from those mistakes and I move on. But still need you and I always will Master, at the moment, I just got you back, so with that. I need you guys as we reaffirm our bonds." He said and Mace smiled as he rubbed his back gently.

"There that is just what we mean, the deepest commitment, you must commit completely to your team, the most serious mind, you must be serious. Serious now in that partnership, you can't just swear and then take it back, doesn't work like that. All it does is just damage the bonds between you and your mentor, damages our trust in you. And calls into question the commitment of your friends, but I see it clearly, Annie."

"You always threw everything you had into your partnership with Obi-wan, and when partnered up with anyone of the three of us. You always committed to it every time, your team leader and your partner team came first, duty to the truth. But that was always why we felt you deserved that position more now at the time here. We gave you the strength to make that choice, just before we lost her, you had mother and Ben and me."

"But though father was gone, our family was 4/5's intact." Siri said and he nodded softly as he answered her remark then gently. "And two of one kind and one of the other, the code, that was a key point, our teams force types that came standard in the code as well. But we had that conversation fifty times since I was this age, that code was exact, but two of one version of the force and one of the other, things can not be changed now."

"Then again it was him and Ben, and in the next generation a male version to you and Siri, Mother, I should have seen this sooner if she told me that now." he said and the trio smiled proudly. "You're too much like your sister and he was like me, so it only makes sense you guys were just like us when your sister was 11, barring 12. And as that was you, slight impatience and knowing that a slight warning was needed in the process."

"And him being me at the time, time goes on, you start bonding deeper and she and he were always talking quietly when your father and I were finished. And with our latest mission together when your brother was your age of fourteen that year. But that explains the wise cracks between us, that was during Zan Arbor now." She said to him in response with a bemused smile at that remark as Obi-wan smiled at the recall as Mace said it.

"Agreed and it was always two of one version and one of the other, reminding you of your years when you were junior padawans yourselves, Siri, Obi-wan. As such the one who deserves to go to Obi-wan is Anakin, Ferus is your student, the code dictates it. As nothing he says makes a difference, not when he is repeatedly showing off to us." Mace said and Adi nodded in agreement as he looked between his fellow Master Guardians.

"Where's the change up exactly, if Dex is everything you remembered in me, before the accident that killed both mom and Corde?" He asked and Mace answered that. "From now to the boarding school, is you, and from Master Yaddle to Geonosis is your brother. And before you return to finish your training under Obi-wan, you weren't ready to let go. We understand that, so from 21 to 27." Mace told him and Anakin nodded with a smile then.

And as he looked between his new branch as he said it then. "If I remember correctly you and Master said that it was nearly impossible to train a second padawan, before you said that the code forbids it." He said and they all nodded. "When the student is this close to graduation to the trials, yes it is, but we figured something was going to change. And just before Obi-wan asked that he be the one to train you and your future was secured."

"And it was because the boys chose you long before you became a Jedi." Mace said and the new order looked at them in shock as Luke repeated that piece of the code then. "The code forbid that no master or knight could have more then one padawan?" Luke said and they nodded and Jacen paled at that. "Our unit broke that rule, Master, we didn't know that." Solo said quickly to him and they nodded and the council smiled his remark.

"Who of the two of you gets along better with your uncle, aside from the fact you both are Jedi of the old ways, son. And your age group learned how to be real Jedi and the twins and their age group didn't?" Mace asked and Solo lifted his hand and they nodded. "You go to your uncle, your sister to Adi and Jacen to Daniel, as for Zekk, he goes to me. Tenel Ka to Darra, Lowie to Sirra and Zekk to Dane." Anakin said and Luke nodded softly.

"Not your fault, you didn't know son, but when training we all had a single student that we trained, either single handedly. Or on double missions from 13 to 14 years till they made the trials and graduated to knight, before taking on our next. But you'll be my second student now, I completed Ahsoka's training before you're 10. Your case is from 11 to 23, before I take on A.J., when he's 17 and I'm completing his training now here."

"And by the time you're 30, as you start teaching Kyp, our family catch now son." Anakin told him at the remark then. "It's fine, you got several areas of the code we never took the time to teach you Luke, as I passed the year before Anakin was born." Vima said for the council at that to him. "The code also forbid possession and attachment, try not to get too attached, guys, but we do anyway as at times that possession turns dangerous."

"And into crazy jealousy which explains Vader, which I can go into later after a fast practical demonstration, but no Jedi master was allowed to teach another. And when still teaching their current padawan, but Father brought me together with your godfather. Ben was close to the trials at this stage so he picked me after a one on one conference. Just after this mission we're on, but test after test I passed them all, at the time now."

"Before he decided, after getting certain details in why I scored the primary shot, like you did. They changed their minds and he decided he was training me before getting into a meeting. And with Master, long before the choosing ceremonies, but as your own mentor I can do that night. Before the cremation, but though it was honoring father, it was bitter sweet, we got Father's confirmation on this over the Sith, now, but what was worse."

"Now was now that we knew our phantom menace was out there some where and I joined the Jedi, but at the cost of being separated. And from your grandparents and uncle and your adopted grandfather's loss as a result. As a result here, your godfather was a fresh and new mentor, that the remark of learn as you go comes into it. And why Mace and I are like this together as it results in some very strange predicaments here now."

"Which goes back to this line, before Mace added on to it, as I left the temple without telling them." he said as Mace closed his eyes as he remembered that conversation as he and Thracia tried to keep from laughing at that memory. "Being a mentor can bring you wisdom." he said quoting the remark and Obi-wan nodded with a bemused chuckle. "Wisdom or insanity as it was ridiculous to be constantly chasing your student down."

"As we never confirmed that your father was the chosen one yet, but his fear stemmed from losing your grandmother. But the chosen one, not proven yet, full of fear and mine to protect and raise, so his education, it was my job now. But controlling the dangerous impulses was wearing thin on our patience till the last practical joke. It had the warning given to him and in the shape of a droid sent back to him, cut in half, by Mace now."

"But we knew he was still just a child and on the edge of being a teenager as a result here so being a cub. I was a mixture of big brother and father, while Mace at times did the lectures till Thracia dropped in and landed the message. The one he was teaching you, so again why rush growing up or rushing training as all it does. Is bring more pain and hardship, so enjoy your cub years, our partnership while you still got the time to."

"Your father got the message and started showing me a few new things, till we ran into his fellow pilots after he got his and created his lightsaber." he said, finishing off the explanation and the duo started laughing at that. "Like I said certain rules in the code can be changed, others date back centuries, so the ones that date back centuries. And by that I mean the one like your lecture on being a padawan, as in understand that now."

"Which padawan in their side of the force goes to who, that stays in there as does Master's remarks on sincerity of it. But the rules of no falling in love and having a family, that can be changed as can seeing our families. We make a few changes, but in the end it'll just make us stronger, your bench was clear. You were still in mourning at Father's loss, that's normal, at times normals stop doing things as it reminds them."

"It reminds them of who you lost, so stop doing it or mark that spot as something you always did with that person, or people. So just sit there to remember father, my spot is on the balcony at my house and so on, Master." Anakin said and the council nodded in agreement to him. "Wise advice that is, never considered that I did, but mark my bench and table in there to remind me of Qui-Gon and Tahl now, I will thank you, Anakin."

"As for Ben and me, once he's in the force and I am training my son, I can just sit on the spot we always went, but a father/son trip to Ragoon 6. Something we did two or three times in the 16 years he spent training me." he said and Obii-wan smiled softly at that. "Obi-wan has only one week left as my student, but I can help him train Anakin as he reboots his powers when in training." Qui-Gon said to the council and they nodded.

As Mace nodded to him. "Agreed and I know what's coming on this mission, last time we parted on bad terms. My brother, my friend we knew each other all our lives, and I'll take care of the boys for you, I swear. Best of friends, we are connected for life, best of friends always my brother." he said and Qui-Gon squeezed shoulder as Mace pressed his forehead to his to lock it up, as Ferus looked between them and felt his heart sinking.

"What's he saying exactly?" Ferus said and Anakin closed his eyes tightly as he remembered what happened during their return to Naboo then. "He's saying goodbye, May the force be with you and I love you brother. I'll take care of your cubs, I promise, their, my family's, timeline now, we parted on bad terms this time now. It's we know what needs to be changed and where, but as I said then you left before you lost them."

"You never lost your Jedi parent you have no clue how much this hurts, for everyone that knew him now, Ben and me. We lost our father, but that is an underlying catch to our team family." Anakin said, with trying to control his voice, though the entire clan heard the unspoken crying in his voice, the pain in his tone then, and Luke nodded. "Just how inconsiderate can you be when you grew up in the temple, exactly, Master Olin."

"Like dad lost our adopted grandfather, I lost my godfather, that same scream of denial, of pain, of loss, it shot out of me to when Vader killed Ben. If you never grew up in the real world you obviously don't know understand what love is. As either a child to their parent, real or adopted it doesn't, it doesn't matter now. Or a man when he falls in love with another Jedi, such as grandfather's loss of his best friend nine years ago now."

"When at the time, if Cerasi is like Master Tahl, only a team mate who truly understands can see why loss of your mentor. And when you see it is so traumatizing, but for a Jedi you are really inconsiderate and rude when you act like this." Luke said in disgust at him and he swallowed hard at that. "Indeed and you lost us both after you resigned from the Jedi, young man, you should consider his emotions, he lost his father to the Sith."

"The very thing you don't understand here is the very thing that you lost by your choices to consider it carefully, you wanted them, but you got us. But always remember, that your focus determines your reality and you never know. In how precious your bonds with your team are, until you lose them now padawan." Adi said in response sternly to that remark and he paled at the memory, now knowing his decisions cost him everything.

The very thing that he never understood, his adoptive family at the time then, as she went further. "This is why the code is being changed so you can understand you'll never know what you'll miss. He loved us with every thing in him, that our loss cut him deeply, as a young adult, that young adult still needed his family. He didn't want to let go, he wasn't ready to let go emotionally, but did you, did we ever mean that much to you."

"If you threw us away without a second thought, if our memories return, to why you quit and resigned at the time now, and as they reveal here something to us. And then show that your lust to prove he was not the perfect Jedi came first, over us: your own team. That mattered more to you, you sacrificed us for your own wants, but am I right, is the question that gets revealed as he digs through your own padawan years now."

"That opens the door to me and to Siri, what you really felt." Adi asked him and Siri nodded in agreement as she pointed at the pile of 11 books. And he swallowed as he realized it, his jealousy right then was already showing it and she and Siri were right. "Yes, in the end, you'll come to regret certain things at the moment and until they're gone as you see the truth to that, that you'll never know how precious that bond is."

"And until it's gone or you left it behind because of a cruel error on your part, over us everytime, your jealousy mattered more to you then your own team did." Siri said sternly her eyes showing a stern tone to them that he hardly ever saw in them. "What caused him to quit exactly?" Han asked and Anakin crossed his arms. "Gross level of negligence on his part at the time, as a Jedi the rule was anything wrong with our lightsabers."

"Say there was a crack the size of a credit chip, or the crystal was cracked itself, now as a mechanic, and a Jedi. Now, that you use the force you can listen to the tones of the lightsaber itself, I turned him and his accomplice in for this scenario. Under the code and as a Jedi, if more the one team was involved here, we had a duty to follow to tell them. We had to tell our mentors and the team, immediately, but he kept his partner's secret."

"Knowing darn well it could mean the matter of life and death for a member of the team, he broke the code, it got him expelled." he said sternly and the quartet nodded. "He's always harping on us to follow the rules, the code and the irony here now. Is he never does it himself, but his choice cost Darra her life at the time, I did my job. And someone twisted that truth to make it look like I was the one that turned on Korriban, too late."

"My records in the net during the war state my truth." he said and Luke and Leia nodded as she turned it on and read his reports, and Ferus paled at that news. "One of the good things about your past records you can learn a lot about someone from the records. And I'm seeing everything I never saw when you were Vader." She said softly as she read her father's back history right then, knowing know everything about after she was born.

"There's my baby girl, she understands now that she had the chance to see me like this, but that was a clear piece. During in the training, learn from the past to create a better future when in the new timeline. But this is the true me guys, once back you got me protecting you, though you're good son, trying these situations when still very young. That this time, it's a matter of looking at it carefully." he said and she noddd to him.

"Just because you think you can rescue them, doesn't mean you can, yes but did you save them, from our perspective, it was them who had to save you." Anakin said and Luke nodded, looking down. "Yes and that is the template for training now, that you'll learn later honey, baby. Like your father said, adopted grandmother and grandfather, you got real ones through your parents, and we're the adoptive family, Jedi family now."

"Your father chose me, your adoptive grandmother and your godmother for you as your godfather was training your brother. But back to the beginning, you and your brother are being trained in generation four of our teams now. Before your own daughter is generation five." Adi said and she smiled as she gave her a hug and she gently tightened her arms around her and Mace nodded to that and the twins smiled at the remark then.

"Master, with us training the start of the Skywalker bloodline, the one that later created the two most powerful old code students in history. So stands to reason that like their father, they get the best as well, Luke and Anakin both deserve the best. As does A.J., Leia and Jaina, but the code dictates who goes to who, Anakin gave it out. So Leia goes to me and Mother, Luke goes to him, father and Ben, before we do it again now."

"But Jaina to me, Leia and mother, Anakin himself goes to the trio, Ben goes to his father when he's old enough. But the force dictates force connection to the opposite force connection, and the guys were destined to be, so that's that, no argument." Siri said and Yoda nodded in agreement. "Agreed, deserve the best masters and training of all, but no moniker a second time and no change in teams." he said and Mace nodded to that firmly.

"Indeed, the council agrees with that, our most powerful family gets the best in mentors. Before you start arguing with me young man, the code dictates who goes to who now, the next generation, like in the twin's timeline at the time. It dictated you go to the Gallia/Tachi team, Anakin goes to the Jinn/Kenobi team. And the decision was final, well we're making that a priority here right now." Mace said, emphasizing his remark sternly.

"You are already on thin ice for Dana Chanion getting hit by that stray remote shot, but now you're getting jealous that Anakin can best you in theory. That for Anakin, I made my choice long before my memories return, that he is my student, my baby brother. Or that Darra chose him this soon like I did, or that their attention and mine. Is focused on him, rather then you, you see the dangers in that." Obi-wan said to him sternly at that.

As Anakin's blue eyes flared with an emethyst glow at the remark as he remembered who he was and who he loved as his mentor. "Wait a blasted minute, a month before the purge, you were training me and put me on the council. If I was smart I would have laid into Tru here as I exercised my authority, as Ben was here now. Leading into Grevious, but Ferus, he resigned in his thoughts, but you expelled him in our's at the time."

"Now, there as I turned him into you, but that just came back Master Windu, but I was in training, but I was in many ways still a padawan in your eyes, in training. Though technically you were right, loss of Darra had turned me beyond self assured. That self assurance, was bordering on arrogant, and suicidally proud, I thought I was ready. And that was Vader talking, both in the case of the trials and my readiness for promotion."

"And to Master, I wasn't ready, I needed more time now, I was still a padawan in many ways in your eyes, though I was a knight. He's a basic padawan/Jedi knight, Master, I am a council member, so allow me. But it's back, you already gave me that lecture, I don't know how how many times right now Master, Mace, Ki, Stass. But I understand what you mean by that lecture, Mace, you taught me well over that month long span."

"A Jedi's first duty, the deepest commitment, most serious mind, I understand that first duty if that was the last test you had for me. Before Nejaa finished my training, after I was recovered from my arm at the time here now." he said and the council nodded. "Then by all means, go ahead." Mace said and he nodded to him. "Indeed Anakin, though suffering stress and testing you during Sidious, saw I did that learned much, you had."

"Well time is evident and time it is in how much learned from us as a true Jedi you have now: as after all, prize pupil of mine, of Qui-Gon's, of Obi-wan's you are. But earned your right to a position on the council, again and again, blind we were. Now that never saw that was the meaning to the prophecy or that this was considered, show us. Show him how you understand as throw us away, he did, throw Adi and Siri away now."

"And without a second thought at the time, but you, stayed loyal until the end you did as gained our trust the night of the purge. Trust you with our lives, no need to worry anymore about that, passed my tests you did now, very proud of you we are. And budding Jedi Master you are on the council, train you from 21 to 30 on council. But time it is, do our censure for us, you will, padawan." Yoda said and he nodded to his request.

As Anakin grabbed book 7 and picked it up. "Before you start debating this, Ferus, you left by the time I was added to the council, so don't start with me. You're already on thin ice for talking back to Ben and the council this morning. But Ben was added a year before I was and when together we debated it, the it. The code as 'deepest commitment, the most serious mind', as he also told me about Cerasi and Xanatos, Bant's capture as well."

"But do you know what I realized in that?" he asked and Ferus swallowed hard. "When Master says that, he's saying that it is not about being a Jedi at all now. But total commitment, to your team, you must be sincere in your commitment to your team trio. During the theoretical testing, I just demonstrated everything they wanted to see in me, you, on the other hand, are reflecting everything he showed and they're irritated by it."

"I made a promise, I had a single way to prevent that side of me from sweeping me away, it was by going to conference with your unit and then speaking to the council. Well it worked, I never wanted to stay there, I was ordered to, that makes all the difference. I am a Jedi, I have a people, planet, family and cause already, you grew up in the temple. I swore a commitment, you quit after two missions, I passed their tests by doing that."

"The deepest commitment, the most serious mind, you betrayed your master, that choice changes you, changes them and every moment makes it so. And every choice you make, there is always a drawback to it and until you learn that, you will never be a Jedi. Ferus, they are absolutely right, your choice of staying on Melida/Daan, that changed you. It changed him and every moment separated makes it so, and that choice had a drawback."

"You expect to return as though nothing has happened, it doesn't work like that, I made a choice and I stand by it, I don't wish to be taken back, but be given probation. That takes time and patience and I am spending 6 months under probation. Starting now, in rebuilding my bonds with Obi-wan and the council, time I need. Now, to make our bonds stronger as I adjust to being fully human again." Anakin said and he swallowed hard.

"I mean that Ferus, you grew up in the temple, once in the real world you encounter things that test your commitment to your team. How can they trust you not to do it twice, not when you're still under probation, you call me an outsider. But I understand the council better then you do, I grew up in the field, I understand my first commitment. That is to my team, you come second, he and the girls come first, if paired off now."

"A Jedi's first duty is a duty to the truth, that truth is your commitment to your team, either alone or paired off, it doesn't matter. You flunked that test, but hear the truth in Father's words: you can come with us now or stay, know that if you stay. You are no longer a Jedi.', little hint right there, not just no longer a Jedi now. But no longer their padawan, are you prepared to take that step, as that is what comes down to now."

"You leave and you stay his student and a Jedi, but you stay you renounced your commitment, to your team, that is what Father is asking you now, him and Ben." he said and they paled as they realized they had no such commitment to their own mentors. "I left Ben when I was still a padawan, in Vader's words 'when I left you. I was but the learner, now I am the master.', but my alter ego was as arrogant as you can get here."

"I want my entire 16 years this time, so he takes me back when Vader is 21 and I stay his padawan till I'm nearly 27, but I get a second chance, fix our bonds. Make them stronger, we're happy, but the happiness is bitter sweet, as though our team is intact. And you don't understand this as you both lost only your mentors, not both them and your parental mentors, I lose my father on this mission, I hate the darkside, why."

"We lose our father this mission, do you understand how much that hurts, you just return to relive your life, but you got to follow the pattern. And it involves you losing your parental mentor, but your parental mentor knows it too. That your commitment to him and your real mentor is absolute, as the years go by things change. As his words echo in your heart and mind, 'the deepest commitment, the most serious mind' now."

"You're in re-training, re-affirming your bonds with everyone involved, you're building the bonds and though you get it all back. The one you lost is the one that you have to wait till you're in your mid 40's for." he said and they swallowed hard at his stern tone. "I think you drove the point home if they just turned pale like this Anakin, you understand. But then you are a council member." Mace said sternly, seeing the looks on the duo.

"Yes and every time the balance threatened to knock me off me my kilter, you talked some sense into me, you and mother. I am a Master guardian, I need balance and you three provided that balance, I know who I am and where my place is. I am your student, a Master Guardian and my place is right here, at your sides, so this is where I belong." he said and the quintet smiled at the translation as he looked at him gently then.

"I think you can guess, but though you were a good student, I took the code too seriously, and in a lawful way, Anakin. At times it's instincts and others it's following the code, you reminded me too much of Qui, that it hurt. Qui was my best friend, after we lost Tahl, I lose him nine years later now and I was taking that pain out on you. But that was the problem, why I didn't trust you when you were a young adult if I had."

"We could be like we are now with each other." he said and Anakin nodded. "We get that chance now Master, a second chance, but you three training me. And to be a Master guardian, Ben training me to be a normal Jedi, but I have to balance both sides of me. I can be a Jedi, a Master guardian, but I know my place, that place is by your side." he said and Mace nodded gently to him as he said it firmly as he looked from them to Minga.

"Alright that's enough of this already, everybody get back, I need to check the blasted thing." Anakin said and Minga nodded as she passed him the lightsaber and he turned it on and saw that the green still had a faint reddish tinge to it. "Uh huh, yeah that's what I thought, alright Ferus now with our memories, at the moment. Time to lay it on the table, face it, no matter how much you show off to Ben, I am his student, you are Siri's."

"Ferus, you better just drop it now, regarding the duo, they chose me and that's enough of that, you got picked by your unit, I got mine and we know who our trios are. But Ben is right, what he just read out were my words to him when as Vader at the time. But look at your words carefully here at the moment, rearrange them: I turned them against you. No, you did that yourself, I will not take them from you, her from you, no, you did that."

"You have done that yourself, you have allowed this Sith to twist your mind, till now, now you become the very thing that you swore to destroy. You continue acting this way and Sidious could grab you instead me, but Ben and father chose me. And years before the choosing ceremonies, I am their cub padawan, I made a commitment. To them, brother, son, said commitment not easily broken, sure I can offer to help, but first now in this."

"But the team, the family came first and screw duty to your friends, duty to the truth, always, I have a commitment, prior commitment, to my own team. Ben and the girls came first, you got a problem with that take it up with Siri, Ry' and the council. I'm doing the job I was asked to do at the time." he said and the duo flinched at his stern words. "There that's it, so a situation like Melida/Daan?" Mace asked and Anakin nodded firmly.

"I must go to council with my fellow master guardians, their team, and you, Master Windu, but the deepest commitment, the most serious mind, I have it now. That was the subtext, you don't want to hear the truth, too bad, you're going to get it. As he knocked me into a coma, but Darra chose me, I am perfect, because I'm not perfect. All perfection bring is ignorance, then arrogance and arrogance is pride that leads to self destruction."

"Before I became a Jedi I was humble, but that means she found everything she wanted in me, like the girls did, your trying to be the perfect padawan. That ultimately destroyed your life, and wrecked Tru's, but it's time to let it go I belong to them as his padawan. And her soulmate, but everything you see in me now is who I was before the choosing ceremonies, but Lana and I are the first chosen." Anakin said and he nodded, sighing.

"Two of the 3 pieces to the imprint, she was your entire world, their mother your everything. And together, they, Soara, Siri, Tahiri and the girls made up your entire life, it was your job to protect the girls when paired up. But it was us, Soara and Darra, or us and Siri and Ferus, until after the situation with Zan Arbor. As one friendship was getting weaker the other was geting strong, Darra was it." Obi-wan said and he nodded to him.

"We fixed what went wrong, it's game over now, you got to me first, you had the chance to fix your mistakes. He is never going to take me away from you now guys, I mean that, trial by lava. There is no trial, I made a mistake, I learn from it and I move on, starting now, you can train me from this age to be a Master. We both made mistakes, but we fixed a third and this is us now, Master." Anakin said and Yoda nodded firmly to that.

"Key point that was, total balance, need total balance, balance red and blue, balance Jedi with non Jedi and most of all, balance good and evil in your heart, we had to. If done that from the very beginning never would have been destroyed we were, when Sidious. Took us by surprise and if told us from the very beginning your premonitions on Padme. This time, they were, allowed you to study Shaliman of the Whills, I would have now."

"Indeed, and meant it, I did towards Sidious, that his faith in you, as his new apprentice, misplaced, it could be and right, I was. Right all along at the time, I was, but not realize I did, that the prophecy included what happened that night when gave order 66. So to destroy the Sith, either clone alter ego you had to or join him, as numbers. Become matched, they were at the time, bring balance you did and destroyed the Sith, you did."

"Our thoughts on Luke being our one chance to bring you home, correct all along they were and relieved and happy I was you returned to us in the end. My student you are not, not his, loved you like my own I have, Anakin, but right all along you were. Second impressions make all the difference, they do, that see what never had the chance to. We do that prize pupil of ours you were all this time." Yoda told him smiling happily at him.

"Yes that was the meaning of bring balance to the force, but 1) our numbers now had to match their's and 2) it's the fact that the balance was out of balance so long. That the wars brought it back into balance, but the catalyst that caused this, to destroy me. I have to remember who it was and you and Mace, let alone Obi-wan, let the duo. The duo that caused it, you deal with the duo that destroyed me in the end here now."

"But all I'm getting right now is flashes of a lightsaber, a busted lightsaber and conversation of I'm helping Ben. But the voices are aged 10 years, if I could remember who they belonged at this age, and you got them now finally." he said and the trio nodded firmly. "The voices of who exactly?" Luke asked slowly and he explained that. "You remember what you said, search my feelings, let go of my hate, remember."

"Who was it I really hated that caused me to turn, well the voices are aged 10 to 13 years now, that's the part I have to remember. Once I do and you learn who destroyed, but the catalyst was the same as your's son, as you started your life as a Jedi. At this age, I have to de-age the voices of the cause, once done and you hear the truth. In my voice, the reports are stated in the net." he said and Obi-wan, Mace and Yoda nodded.

"I reported this to the net that Krayne still had a blaster on him and waited for him to yank it on me, which was the moment Ben saw me with my lightsaber at the ready." he said and Luke nodded to the news. "The blaster carried the poison that barely killed Didi and Father, so I get hit and she captures me as they put me through a medical version. Of a Sith ritual, that destroyed my quartet." he said and the trio nodded sternly to that.

"So 10 years, we were 19 to 21 in our clan, and 33 to 35 in theirs at the time, that the quartet, our parental mentors, all in their mid to late 50's now." Dane said and he nodded as he answered him. "Aside from mine he was killed on this mission by that Zabrak at the time, Dane, but we got to de-age the duo's voices, once we do it's finished. But here's a question for you now Luke, as I am a Master guardian, finishing what I set out to do."

"De age the duo, to our current ages and once done, we got them, but fast question, would you guys side with us in duty to the truth. Or side with them in duty to your friends?" he asked and they crossed their arms. "Duty to the truth and no questions asked, we would turn them in, in a heartbeat right now." Tahiri said and Corran and Dane nodded as Ferus and Tru felt their hearts fall into their stomachs at that remark then.

"Though he was well liked, we saw this the way Ben thinks, he had no true friends, not loved, but you, when we got together. It's we acted like cubs, get playful, we love you, our brother, and we know you needed us and know you need us now. But if they're not with us, then they're with Sidious and a traitor to us all, the enemy." Corran finished and that did it for the duo, knowing they were in trouble once he figured it out then.

"But would it be any wonder that the first to die happened to be the person that the lightsaber belonged to, before Ben went to confront the person that caused it. As they were the ones that tried to implicate me in that situation for said lightsaber being broken. And never telling the council or Ben and his quartet at the moment?" he asked and Luke nodded. "Yeah I see what you mean, let go now." he said and Mace and Yoda nodded.

"Indeed, we learn from our mistakes and we start over, fix what went wrong, Sidious, he wants a student he better work harder for it. Our you is this you, five years later, nothing ever changes at the moment, as always your skills were and are invaluable to us. But whoever caused that seed to get sown is the one that is deep trouble with me right now. But again it doesn't surprise me that once again, my attention is focused here."

"Let alone Master, Siri, Thracia and Adi's attention is focused entirely on you, you're our top student, yes you came in late, never mind that. The person that caused your turning, is the one, if they're in the order, they are in serious trouble. Three years of progress destroyed in the instant the blasted lightsaber broke down. I don't care who's idea it was, they should have told us." Mace said with a stern growl and Yoda nodded to that firmly.

"Could be five years, 10 years or even 15 and nothing ever changes and one accident involving a bloody lightsaber destroys the you we know." Obi-wan said with a growl and the duo nodded in agreement to that remark sternly. "What else did they say if you were changing that much and the confidence was bordering on emotionally suicidal." Luminara asked and he said it firmly as he looked between them gently at that question.

"Despite the fact I turned it in, they still gave that implication, Luminara, though what I will say is if they expect me to cover for them, forget it. I never lied to you, your age group or the council before and why start now." he said and they nodded sternly to that. "That was the benefit to growing up in the real world, you never lied to Shmi before and you weren't about to start now as soon as I took over for Qui-Gon it was the same."

"As you never lied to me before, let alone the council and why would you do something that cruel just to prove he's not as noble as he says he is. Answer: you wouldn't, ever, you would tell us immediately." Obi-wan said to him and he nodded. "You mean a broken lightsaber was just the beginning of the downward spiral that turned you into Vader?!" Leia asked and the entire current council nodded to her as Yoda said it gently to that.

"Yes it was, and to answer your unasked question now boys, ladies, regarding your father and godfather in this case. Getting their connection back into place again they are now, our memories, back they are, your version of us, we are now. Luke, meant it I did that, before your father changed he did as a cub, said cub age, Jacen's age. Your father, full of anger and impatience till blurted out, to Obi-wan, he did that hated his powers and title."

"His sensitivity to the force and scared of what this power could cause and where it could lead, he told us. The council members of which that watched him grow up, and raised him now, including me as well, that is. The jolt saw you did, your us in your past, ending up in our younger bodies again now padawans, Han, Chewbacca, Lando. But truth to everything that Obi-wan told you Luke, all happened exactly the way said it, he did now."

"Way that knew your father I did, raised him from this age to young adult self, I did." Yoda told him and the twins nodded in shock. "Our you, you mean to tell me that the you I know just crash landed in your bodies at this age?!" Han and Luke said together in shock at that remark. "Yes and they're not the only ones, honey, Han, we did too, your us is in our younger bodies now." Mon told him and they nodded in shocked amazement.

Before Chewie nodded and gave three growls and roar at that and they nodded as Han smiled. "Our Chewie's soul just ended up in his younger body right now." he said, translating his remark and the twins nodded in shock to that news. "You as well Chewie?" Leia asked and he gave a purring growl answer her. "Hey there Chewbacca, you remember, this was me as a cub?" Obi-wan asked and he gave a growl to him at that.

"Why did you never give me your moniker that day we met?" Chewie asked and he sighed. "I'd been staying low key since I brought Luke to his paternal family, but I give out my real name and I got the clones hunting me down." he said and Chewie nodded to him. "But you got my message, you knew where Luke was, you knew Master." he said and Chewie nodded with a smile as he looked at the duo explained it to them gently.

Before he growled out an explanation. "I never got to see your parents as cubs and it was the same for Obi-wan, Luke, so I never made the connection. And between General Kenobi and Ben Kenobi, if he gave me the name of our friend in common. And with each other and you showed me your lightsaber, I would have realized now. And after you told me your surname, Anakin was your father." he said and Luke nodded smiling to him.

"Just glad we get to see you as your cub self as well Chewie, we miss you buddy." he said and Chewie hugged him gently, before Leia and Han gave him a hug as well. "You knew our mentor, Master Yoda, Chewie?" Leia asked and he nodded with a purring growl. "I did, my planet was the one that was connected to the council, so I saw Yoda in action. But I was a Jedi spy, as Bail sent the plans to you and I knew what this was now."

"As I knew only one Jedi that could help, after Vader killed Ben I wasn't leaving you, you needed me to protect you as you had to train yourself now. Until I remembered that Yoda was in the Dagobah system and I knew where you were now. But that was why they arrested us, they needed one of us as the bait to get you to come out of hiding. All three of us together, plus Lando was what did it." he said and the twins nodded firmly to that.

"You knew where I was?!" Luke repeated and he nodded to him. "Jedi loyalist, I knew things on the council no one else does Luke, to me after your case of delirium. The words made no sense to the duo, but it did to me, Dagobah, Ben and Yoda. To translate that, it was Ben sent you to Dagobah so Yoda could start training you." he said and the couple nodded in shocked amazement as they exchanged looks with Lando at that news.

"He's right I did, but that was no hallucination he was having, I reached a level where he could see me finally. As for the remarks of Master training me, we started in the training at 5 years old until we were 12, before we got chosen. And by a knight or master for one on one, but he instructed me from the time I was five. Like Bruck and Ferus, I, at times, can't control my fear and anger." Obi-wan said and the trio nodded to the news gently.

"So 57 years in the past, her adoptive father is how old?" Han asked and Bail answered that. "I'm 34 Han, in truth, like the duo I was the only one that knew their father was either dead, or the way he put it to you, in a coma right now. But 13 years, I was 47 and 19 years later after that I was 66, but I was their mother's best friend. Next to me was Mon, at the time of my execution, Tarkin." he said and Leia covered her eyes at the news.

"You want to blame anyone for the deaths of the Jedi and the fact the republic got destroyed you can blame the separatist movement and Palpatine himself. We're innocent, our big mistake was not telling the alliance leaders or the council we got married. And we were expecting you and your brother Leia." their parents said together and they nodded. "Well now this makes sense." Lando said to that and Leia nodded as she looked at her.

"Like I said everything Ben told you was true at the time kids, but the part on killing me was a bit off, what happened was that after realizing it. That I found Sidious standing in front of us all this time, he was trying to get to Vader, and I decided to turn him in. But Vader decided he had to take him alive to save your mother, Mace by that point. He was so fuious that all our friends were dead and dying, and the attacks on your mother."

'The blockade and everything, your grandmother, he knew he had to end this quick, but at times as a Master guardian, you tend to cross the line and he did. Vader cut his wrist off and Sidious blasted him out the window, in that one second he betrayed me." he said and they nodded in shock. "That's what happened?" Luke said in shock to that. "Yes it was, but I am not taking that chance twice." Mace said firmly and Anakin nodded gently.

"Alright, alright, to explain this, the twelve that were members of the council when Ben and I were growing up are Mace, Adi, Kit, Ki, Saesee Tiin, Yarael Poof, Depa Billaba, Master Yaddle, Even Piell, Oppo Rancisis, and of course Master Yoda made 12. As such though the 11 had a discussion over this, Master Yoda had the final word." Anakin told them and they nodded as the council smiled at his memory and explanation to them.

"At my stage, if I grew up here from the time I was my padawan's age, Master Yoda knew me very well, but when he said that. Well Master trained us from the time we were five and left the nursery till when we were going on 13 after that. As we get picked for one on one, or we get picked for another career, being farmers. Or we get picked as medics, pilots and doing scavenging, but I did everything so to them now here."

"My added skills came in handy now, if he trained you from 5 to now, well you're just like me as he meant alot to you, he raised and trained us. And from the time we were younglings, as a result, he was grandmaster, he and his partner. Who was a female version to his race, her name is Master Yaddle, they trained us by the basics. Making us strong in every way, we learned endurance and stamina from the time we were little."

"So taking it slow, we learned everything from an early age, this is easy as you grow into it, for example." he said as he ran at the wall up and backflipped off it then and Yoda smiled happily at that. "As you grow into it, you know everything about your mentors, but the ones you never wanted to get into trouble with are the council." he said and Mace closed his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing at the explanation as Luke nodded.

"Memory recall is wonderful thing in these cases, as you see us the way your father does, son, trust me, but a second chance at everything. But he wants to enjoy his childhood under us while it lasts now at the moment, but he's right. This is easy if you grew up into it at the moment, but a Jedi never stops learning and there are physical exercises."

"And of all kinds, like you were being taught." he said and Luke nodded with a gentle smile at that remark then gently. "So is there going to be a practical demo with dad training me later now?" he asked and they nodded, smiling. "Yes and at the moment you're getting a first class demonstration to how we work as the council." Adi said and he nodded as he answered her as he looked between both of the Jedi masters gently.

"So this is the way the council worked, you had a situation like what is going on and you voted on how to handle it. Before they sent you on the mission, but the one that had the final hearsay, was Master?" Luke asked and Anakin nodded. "War councils on the other hand, now that we know our Sithmaster was standing right in front of us. Well the ones that had more power then others made the decisions." he said and Luke nodded to him.

"Give it time and I'm training you to take my place, but if I was alive in your present and after forty years on the council, my time on the council set and rose with you now. I trained you from the time you were 30 to when you hit 46 around the same time now. That Ben was born now at the time, I spent close to 35 years on the council now, it was time I turned my chair over to you and went back to teaching as a normal master."

"But starting now a Skywalker was always a member of the council towards the end now, but by the time you take our chair, I been training Jedi for 35 years now. But like Master in our family and I'm saying this word for word Jacen, my own council young man. But I'm spending the next 13 years training to join the council and though only going on 26, Ben is also having 13 years to train for it himself." he said and the council nodded gently.

"Indeed Anakin, leave you to judge who in your family is read or not for their trials, we, the council, will." Yoda said and Anakin nodded and looked at him. "You ever notice that my family is the one that always seems to age you guys out of worry Ben, Master?" he asked and Qui-Gon hid a chuckle as the council nodded. "Yes and the reason is you push us further then our hearts can take it at times." Adi said with a bemused smile to that.

"Indeed and that just goes to show that once again you had more power then your quartet did, aside from Siri, as Adi was also still a member of the council. But for the current moment, once your memories come back and the added areas that were there. They came with it and you just got a position on the council, just before Vader put you into a coma at the time." Eeth said firmly and Mace nodded to that remark gently.

"Yes and it's time I faced that memory, this time as a Master guardian, but first, we got to find the culprit that caused it, once done. And you can start work on that, but I am Master guardian now, you three were my mentors, but like we always said. Your mentor is everything you need them to be and for right now, I need my family back." he said and Siri pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes tight as he hung on to her then.

"No kidding and at the moment, the person, the culprit, that caused his turning is being held back from graduation for the sum of five years. And being chosen for the choosing ceremonies after Anakin gets back from his mission with Krayne right now. Siri, you know what we're asking here, Anakin has to face his memories of slavery. But leave Krayne's arrest to him, you deal with the planet leader." he and Adi said together and she nodded.

"Did the character honestly expect to get away with that, that dad changed, because they stabbed him in the heart, whoever it was?" Han asked and he crossed his arms. "That's the hard part, but your father-in-law never lied to us, before, and to him and us. It was always why start now and turned in the duo directly, first to me and Siri. And then directly to the council and the parental mentors." Obi-wan told him and he nodded firmly.

"But you and Luke together, that's your father-in-law exactly in our eyes, he had the gifts of being able to do it single handedly, and a slight impatience to go with it. But the reason I sounded like that after getting into the control room above the launchpad. Seeing you guys like this I was reliving every single thing that had him and me up to our necks in traps and trying to spring it." he added and Han nodded with a bemused smile.

"Luke and me, we're both sides of dad?" Han repeated and the council, Obi-wan and Anakin all nodded to him. "Your mother-in-law is Leia, so you three together are your parents and to me, as their big brother, this tended to aggravate me and the council. And just a bit too much at the time as we tried to get it worked at the time. But your mother and me, we were the ones that knew him best." he said and the twins nodded gently.

"Well Lana has Padme, I'm busy with the shields on this mission, Lana and I got our jobs, you are a Jedi master in the body of your 25 year old self. So you got the Zabrak with father and Daniel is with Lana on protection duty at the moment. But we keep the original timeline as close as possible, only Dex is in my place for everything. The parts that dragged up your original worry, me: I am just a youngling version of you now."

"So Ben, things stay the same between us like they are now, but four years as we get things fixed, I'm in training until you decide I'm ready for my lightsaber. And in the mean time, once that memory comes back and no use arguing about it. You're my equals so with that in mind, graduation is after the purge, choosing ceremonies. After I get Siri out, but Darra, me and the sextet first and then whoever it was of my clan that did it."

"So choosing ceremonies after the guys and I get Siri out, and the graduation to the trials, after the purges and the entire order is underground. Before we separate, though the team itself is split in half and we hide our lightsabers till the time is right. But Lana, Darra and me are the first to make it our trials, and the duo, whoever it was, are last of all now." Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement and the council nodded firmly.

"Keep us together, my best friend and big sister." he said and Soara and Daniel smiled at his remark then gently. "Yes father, I agree with him right now, that the three of us are locked together at the moment. And until he decides to trust whoever it was that caused that at the time now here. Whoever it was that Darra killed at the time, but we're the only one linked to his family, because of Lando." Soara said and Damon nodded to her.

"Ideas?" Damon asked and the trio exchanged looks then. "After Sidious calls treason and kills your doubles, get rid of the original color to your lightsabers. Your original models, the ones you are using now, then when the family separates. Say at 9.5, the twins going on 10, create a copy of that same lightsaber and get your original crystals. After we start coming out of hiding and the surviving clones get involved."

"The raid over Endor, as every Jedi that preparing to create the academy itself gets involved, but the trials are shoved back until the proper age. Ben's age group, we were still too young and not ready for the trials and the mission to Korriban just proved that. So wait till after the purge and then do the ceremonies in hiding and when the twins are four, we go underground as the real order." she said and the duo and the council nodded.

"Agreed, whoever caused it is being held back from graduation for five years and the choosing ceremony till after Anakin gets back from his mission, regarding Krayne." the rest of the council agreed and Yoda nodded in agreement to their thoughts gently. "Master, the mission to Korriban and the acceleration trials showed the worst in my generation, things stay the same as in your days." Anakin quickly said and they nodded.

"Agreed, there will be no rushing the trials whatsoever, you did the right thing and it destroyed you out of that obsession, that fear, was it Darra or was it Master Yaddle?" Mace asked and he sighed. "It was them and father, mom, the girls, mother and Ry', I was losing you all one by one. But if not for the acceleration trials, none of this would have happened, as Padme was the final straw." he said and Mace and Yoda nodded.

"Then your class can wait six years to graduate to the trials, we are preventing repeat at all costs." Ki said sternly at the news. "Agreed, if this trials were the seed of our destruction and yours, by a busted lightsaber they should have told us about. Then there will be no graduating till after we assess the virtues you and Darra show. That they should show now." Mace said sternly and the duo paled as they exchanged looks at that.

"But Master what about the acceleration trials?!" Tru repeated in shock and the council crossed their arms. "There will be no acceleration trials Padawan Veld, if you're the owner of that lightsaber you are not deserving of the acceleration trials we have high standards. But Annie and Darra figured it out, loyalty to the team, and honesty grants you access." Tiana said sternly and he swallowed hard at the remark as Adi crossed her arms then.

"Your peer is part of the council, of the three of you, he got in because he showed what we wanted, that was a test by him turning Sidious into us and he passed it. By handing Sidious over to us, he earned it, graduation to level I, tell me, tell us. The truth, but would you turn him into us, or would you want the glory and get arrested. And for assassination?" she added sternly and they both paled at that as they realized it then.


	43. Return Of The Jedi III: Lightsabers

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning: With this Chapter, before the group from original trilogy storyline leave they have several arrivals from Melida/Daan. As the planet that started Obi-wan turning into who he was as an adult now, appear. as several alterations and lessons are given out as Anakin makes it easier for them to understand. While Obi-wan released his emotions over the shootout in book 6.**

 **But from here the rewrite is changing as Anakin demonstrates his powers to them and with it now is they continue with the story. Before the drag in the next senate members against them, before the truth comes out and with it now. Is they continue with the two different versions of the Melida/Daan re-telling, before Anakin's memories come out of the accident and the truth hits now.**

 **From here there is going to be a rewrite of the entire story as their adult selves end up in their bodies as they continue with the rewrite. And of the Jedi apprentice novels, before we hit Raaba and Bria and from there. The reveal of his memories of his own life story give out now as this continues. And with their memories back now as Anakin is now the star pupil of Obi-wan and Yoda now.**

 **Chapter 43: Young Jedi Knights II: Lightsabers And Lightsaber Training**

Looking at Anakin, they saw a humility in him they never showed at the time growing up in the twins timeline, as they realized he was better then them. And in every way, as Anakin sighed at that remark. "If there is one thing you taught it was that you wait for them to get desperate enough to attack, but he tried to shoot me. And sealed his fate, as I made the same decision father did when you arrested Zan Arbor 12 years ago now."

"A single chance now, mother, but we got three years of work to do as you train me to control that balance. As by then I've been in training to control the balance for five years, but a Jedi is selfles we only care about others now. As I face off against my alter ego's mentor, like Ben is my mentor, well Vader has his own. As a young adult version of one, the Zabrak." Anakin said and Mace and Adi nodded in agreement then to that remark.

"Our you is me and father, Vader had Sidious and the Zabrak." Obi-wan said to clarify and he nodded to him gently. "I'm looking at the fact that if we paid closer to the double meaning, then we would have realize Tamith Kai and her male version were back. But Zekk's own rival was her top student, his arrogance cost him his life." Luke said and Adi and Mace nodded sternly as she looked at him as she said it for both of them at that.

"I can't believe we never realized that not only were the Sith back, but as were the Nightsisters and their counterparts." Adi said to that and Mace nodded in agreement. "Just seeing his burning eyes that scared the force out of me, I had to tell you this now as I know only once race that chose to be a nightbrother. And they were the Zabraks, Agen was raised as a Jedi, I knew him all my life, that he would never turn at all now."

"So that left only one possibility and said is that our Zabrak was raised as a nightbrother and Sith all his life, but that was the meaning of his statement to Sidious. Reveal ourselves to the Jedi and the good Witches of Dathomir, now. We were on the same side, but finally, after we destroyed them, they would have their revenge against us." Anakin told them and he nodded as he ran a hand through the back of his head gently.

"So both groups were back and we had to destroy them for a second time, but to do that we, I may not a Jedi, but I am a good witch of Dathomir. But we had to combine forces with the Witches on Dathomir, my tribe, Master?" Tenenial Djo asked and he nodded to her. "Yes exactly princess, the Jedi and Grey Jedi had to join forces with your tribe and work together." he said and Obi-wan and Yoda nodded as Han moved close to her then.

"You knew the entire council all your life dad?" Han asked and he nodded. "Yes the twelve watched me grow up, Agen may be from his home planet. The one that our Nightbrother was originally from, but he's no cold blooded killer, you just met these guys. Agen was raised as a Jedi, one of seven on the council I really looked up to at the time." he said and Agen smiled in pride that he knew the young man looked up to him then.

"So unless you know what to look for in a Sith, as the only one you saw in their eyes was Sidious, you can never see the true cold blooded killer look to them. Our Zabrak was raised as a Nightbrother, but his remark was dual layered, on the one hand. It's he meant the Sith, and then the other included your own recent run in with the nightsisters. I knew this ever since I started training, so I know Agen was no traitor at the time now."

"And being around Master Yoda, Master Yaddle, I learned to interpret what they meant by these remarks they said, with time and training you learn to interpret what they say." he said and both versions of the council smiled at the explanation. 'There's the him we know as he explains it to their generations now.' Mace said to himself smiling as he went on. "Issues of getting overly protective and when you get back the lost members."

"As a Jedi, and you'll see this a lot, but the reason they get strict in these areas, is because they're acting the parent. So say like right now, Ben is my mentor, but his, that's our Jedi father, is my parental mentor, so for the Jedi their age. And they're used to acting like parents, so before you leave the temple or join who you're working with. Then tell the parent or you're in serious trouble." he said and Mace chuckled at the advice.

"No kidding, this was why I was irritated that your brother left with Cerasi and Nield, without telling me first at the time, secondly was our bond was still very young." Qui-Gon said in response and he nodded, before shifting position and leaning into his chest. "And why you told me to stay down to keep from getting hit, till I chose the fighter. That Artoo was on and I decided to destroy the ship." he said and Qui-Gon nodded as he went on.

"But Agen, Saesee and Kit were all murdered by Sidious himself, Mace was close to taking him out, before Vader took him by surprise. And Sidious blasted him out the window at the arena, I'm young maybe, but we understand each other. If we just dealt with this the way we did it now, and here's the result at the moment. But I'm not letting go this time, if there was a member of Tenel Ka's tribe we could get in touch with."

"We could alert them to the fact that they're back again and with them, the nightbrothers and sisters." he said and Mace nodded. "My grandmother is no older then your mother, and my mother is no older then you, Master Skywalker. So you can bring them in and tell them this, we're witches maybe, but we all share a common enemy. And it's the darkside and their followers." Tenenial Djo said and Yoda nodded as he smiled at her idea then.

"Tenenial Djo's grandmother, friend of mine she was, but agreed we all did, that if there was any chance that back again, both groups were. Then join together and wipe them out we did, but taken by surprise, I was, by the news that got to you, Sidious had. Had to return home, and never had time to tell the Witches in her tribe. That our darkside counterparts, back, they were, Anakin." Yoda said and he nodded in agreement then.

"That was the problem, your me preferred being a Jedi, I didn't want power I wanted knowledge, to protect the ones I love, by being a Jedi. You, as the council, father and Ben were my mentors, I wanted you, as myself, Anakin Skywalker. But Vader now, seeing our Zabrak, he saw a clear more precise edge of power and he wanted that power. The sins and his fears destroyed him in the end, like you always told me, control that fear."

"But Vader couldn't let go of his hate and in the end it destroyed him." Anakin said and the younger generations nodded to the explanation. "Who was it he hated exactly?" Han asked and he sighed. "The duo that killed the other girl he loved out of that broken lightsaber, so from his point of of view, the Jedi were evil now. Darra was Vader's breaking point, but seeing Ben caused him to lose his mind on Mustafar at the time now."

"I'm speaking Ben's words exactly, but he thought your godfather turned her, your mother, against him, and he did that himself, after he strangled her at the time. Just barely killing you two in the process at the time that day, baby, son." he said and they nodded in shock to the news. "But that was our conversation exactly, once the power lust goes to a Dark Jedi turned Sith, the ending results they're acting like they're on drugs."

"The wild animal was let out and they're too restless to hold still as a result here, but 'You turned her against me!' 'You have done that yourself!' 'You will not take her from me!' 'Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this Sith to twist your mind, till now, now you become the very thing that you swore to destroy." he said, quoting it exactly and Obi-wan nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms at that.

"I knew you been listening to me way too much, but that just made it clear right now, I was talking to Vader though I was looking at you. But I was talking to Vader when I said that, but I knew my you was saying it with me, I could feel a very small pulse in you. Enough that it meant my you was saying it with me as we said it together that day." he said and Anakin nodded as he gave him a hug and tightened his arms around him.

"Vader wanted our Zabrak as his mentor, though he loved Ben, secretly he wanted power, so he wanted the Zabrak as his mentor. That was another time and place, my self destruction was my anger and a lust for the power to save who I love. I never turned because I wanted to rule the galaxy, I did it to save my family. Well it's time, when we return to Ilum, I have to face that memory." he said and the council nodded gently then.

"Why didn't you tell us that, before whatever happened that night, or that she was pregnant?" Obi-wan asked and he sighed. "I was already guilt ridden at having to take out Dooku, I didn't want to disappoint you. And in the fact I broke the code this much, you made it clear that my commitment had to be absolute. If I wanted to stay, but I was sick of lying to you, that I chose the following morning to tell you after I told Master. "

"In what my premontions were really about this time, if I just came forward and told all of you, the members that had families of their own, none of this would have happened." he told them and they nodded gently. "We can let that go, but next time, just tell us, as Qui found the answer, you can use his studies." Saesee said to him and he nodded. "Yes Master, I will as for facing that like Zekk and Kyp did, now it's my turn, Master."

"Master you know what I'm saying I have two tests to prove his influence is no longer controlling me, one is before we get Siri back and the other..." he said and Yoda nodded. "Do that when bring Luke to me for advanced training and yes, understand what saying you are, Anakin." Yoda said and Mace nodded in agreement. "But it's time, you got to face your memories by doing it in the cave either on Ilum or Dagobah, now."

"Issues of the mental showdown, you do this and it just proves that you're completely healed after the amount of damage Sidious has done to you. If that focused on your lightsaber when you mentally faced off against that lunatic. It meant that to be your current color you had to equalize them both now, but with the fact you had a mission. This wasn't the best time to bring it up." Mace said and he nodded as Luke said it then.

"Which Zabrak?" Luke asked and Anakin passed the book to him. "Him, he's a night brother of Dathomir, Sidious chose him after killing Plaeguis the wise last decade. Or rather, and bad news here Master, before you arrived, Plaeguis had, my sense of trouble. It activated in range of him, he was dangerous, I didn't know how I knew that, but I did. So seeing the gentle look to you, and Ben, before the team arrived, I knew you were it."

"The one I was waiting for, but something was off about Plaeguis when I saw him, he was dangerous, I knew that. Before seeing Maul and that did it for me now, Vader wanted him as his mentor, to put this bluntly, me, your father, I wanted Ben. Him and Master Qui-Gon as my mentors, Vader wanted him and Sidious as his own. To keep them equaled out is the key as my color is amethyst finally." he said and the twins nodded to him gently.

"I'm glad you told us that, looks like Sidious was planning to kill him, before completing Maul's training at the time. But you never demonstrated your powers to him, because you never knew you had them. Just getting us back and with us, your memories, the you we know is showing so brightly. Your powers tripled in strength right now finally Anakin, keep this up and you'll be ready for one on one." Adi said smiling and Mace nodded then.

"Whoever caused this is in big trouble, if Palpatine wanted to destroy my family then the catalyst that caused that seed to be sown is the one that deserves to be expelled. Or just be put on probation right now, but first you, then Luke, Kyp and Zekk. Well if the truth just came out now to what happened and why then who is the catalyst. And why did they do it, because that is the only chance they have of preventing a repeat right now."

"So this is you if you came back and told me the truth, I had you around helping dealing with the twins at the time. So as Skywalkers, we have constant dealings in the darkside, we know everything about it, so as a result, you train me and Luke. And then train the twins to fight the lures?" Leia asked and he nodded. "Yes, but this was why Mon and Jan were worried about it, it was Sidious." he said and she nodded as she looked at the duo.

"He's right, we didn't realize someone let loose Kun when the twins were two and just getting back, so we never realized what it was we were afraid of. But the reason is the more power you have, and the more it can get dangerous. We lost your father to the Sith, we were afraid of it happening again when your brother wanted to reconstitute the order." Mon explained and Jan gave a nod to her explanation and Leia nodded to her.

"Aw great, by the time the Vong came into the picture you were in your 70's and close to death Mon, it was the same for the others, including Carl, Crix and Ackbar." Leia said to her and she nodded. "I know, but now that we're trapped in our younger bodies, we see where we made a mistake right now." she said and Anakin and Padme nodded. "That's an understatement, and we all trusted the wrong person to the point now, everyone."

"That's what killed me and 3/4's of what was left of the Jedi, and the council, all that was left made up the ranks of the new Jedi order, that's including Ikrit. But in our younger bodies we set the trap and let Sidious walk right into it guys. Though as a member of the council you send me the blueprints, through my daughter. And I will bring them the rest of the way to Jan and Carl." Anakin said and the alliance leaders nodded to him, smiling.

"Yes, and your sending me that message, I realized you were telling us you just destroyed Palpatine and then murdered your alter ego. As you called yourself by what we remember you as, General A. Skywalker: the Hero With No Fear was back." Mon said smiling and he nodded. "Bingo, Mon, you recognize the names next to mine though in that message?" he asked and they all nodded as Ackbar answered that question gently.

"Yes, seeing the names next to your's, I realized what you were trying to tell us, that you were going to tell us you and Padme were married and you had twins. Commander Luke Skywalker: son, Leia Organa: daughter, Han Solo: Son in law. That's your family, had you survived the force lightning as you told us everything." he said and Anakin nodded as he looked at his fellow council members at that and they smiled as they saw their him.

"Your 23 to 46 year old self, your true self just crashlanded in your near 10 year old body and your birthday is in a month after we accepted you for training!" Stass said quickly remembering gently as their memories rebooted themselves then and he smiled. "Yeah and the me you know is back once again, but the memory of who and why is the clincher. Truthfully I was going to tell you 12 in particular about this after my premonitions."

"Said were focused on Padme, and they were reading out my pending turn to the darkside, but thats the piece I needed to discuss only with you right now. Vader was getting stronger every day when you were ordered by Sidious to put me on the council." he said and they nodded to the news firmly. "That was the reason for the over reaction when we said you're denied the promotion?" Mace said gently and he nodded to him.

"Yeah it was and honestly your me was fine with a position on the council, he wanted the promotion, since as a master you had access to the section of the archives. The ones that were connected to the legends like the Sith, he wanted that promotion to get in there. I would have told you this sooner, but your me was, if this was a terminal disease. My remission was over and the cancer started up." he told him and Mace nodded gently.

"Was that what you were going to tell us, before that premonition started, you were married and expecting children?" Ki Adi Mundi asked him and he nodded. "Yes Master it was, I reached my limit in the sneaking around, I didn't care that you or the senate knew. So long as I told you this, before I joined the council it helps as we end the nightmares all at once, I could tell you everything." he said and they all nodded gently.

"Our, that is mine and Padme's, fatal mistake, we should have told you sooner on this, but this explains why the duo are so good at their jobs now. But she and I got married not long after the battle of Geonosis, you can consider leaving us alone. For that three week basis, as the reason for that at the time, I was staying focused. But my premonitions started going berserk, mom." he said and they all nodded to the news.

"We prevent the attack and make a detour to Tatooine, that gives us an extension of 2 to 3 months, before the story switches courses here now. Unfortunately for us Jedi we can never tell if these dreams are dreams or premonitions. That was the key point I should have realized, alright what the heck happened up there. If you were under that much stress Anakin, as half our branch was dead?" Mace asked and Anakin sighed at that.

"Despite the fact I disarmed him, literally Sidious ordered me to kill him and that's why I never said anything, the guilt at what I did. It was eating it's way through my Jedi restraint, the fight between us this time, if he forgot this. As I saw you in action when in Vaapad, but I think I used that so he may have thought. Now, that Vader was breaking through my restraint as I was in full combat mode." he said and Mace nodded to him.

"Should have seen that coming, and I was the only one that knew this, but if you told Damon, and Ki, that would have help as well, as we vouched for you at the time. We're all married and we have families of our own son, as like you are now. If we stopped Darra getting hit that would prevented all of this and kept you as you are now." Nejaa told him as he looked at him and Kit, Ki and Damon nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Well I see our mistake as we should have spent the last seven hours in talking, mentally and for real and while Masters Yaddle and Yoda, along with Sifo met you face to face." Kit said and Anakin nodded as the entire group saw the him they remembered as a cub then. "That and the fact we did it, before Qui told us he had a run with a supposedly dead nemesis right now." Mace said to that and Anakin looked between the sextet smiling.

"So with the fact you got your bonds back into place, so who of you in the council was he closest to exactly?" Han asked and they smiled. "Adi, Kit, Ki, me, Masters Yaddle and Yoda, in this version of the council. In the other it was the quartet, me, Stass, Agen and Saesee, Plo and Yarael, as a result at times you got two versions. Well you forget who's in the field and who isn't right now." Mace told him and Anakin smiled at him gently.

"Well we're intact now finally." Anakin said and the 11 nodded smiling in relief. "Yes and this is you if we caught Vader in the act, before Sidious took us by surprise at the time. But this is you as we remember, the near 10 year old, we met, we were idiots not to get on the mental comline with you, or I spent this entire trip. And to and from Coruscant getting to know you, my brother." Obi-wan said, seeing his adoptive baby brother then.

"Well I meant it, regarding Vergere, by that point I been part of the council for 40 years, my time has ended, Luke is taking my place on the council. I'm going back to teaching to teach the others how to resist the lures of the darkside Master." Anakin told them and the council nodded in acceptance to his decision. "Well that is you as we know you, but the strength in you, since we fixed this problem worked." Mace said to him gently at that.

"Well there has always been a Skywalker on the council now, you first and then your own padawan, who gets chosen next to take your place." Stass said to him smiling gently and he smiled. "Somebody better get this under control, I'm mentally 46, but I'm stuck in my near 10 year old body right now. But like I said, I understand your lessons better then they do, as I grew up in the real world." Anakin said smiling at the duo and they smiled.

"Fatal mistake in your case, we never knew about Krayne till your reaction, when we sent you in to get your sister out. That was the reason you were afraid to lose her, Krayne or the raiders?" Adi asked and he nodded. "Yeah it is Master, as such, we fixed that problem by my tellng you straight off, before our memories returned. I'm afraid of my powers and where they'll take me, in truth, I hate my title and my powers, my sensitivity now."

"To the force, if my double was a wizard, or someone just like Daniel, that's what I'm feeling. But honestly, I wish I didn't have to feel so much, I don't want to feel so much, I hate being this sensitive. And what good are my powers, if I can't use them to save someone I love. If growing up means I lose someone I love, I want to stay a cub and your apprentice forever now." he said and Mace squeezed his shoulder in response.

As Leia, Jaina and Solo felt that remark slam into them, as the trio nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that. 'I never expected to hear that from him, he hates his powers and sensitivity, he never wanted to be the chosen one. He'd rather freeze time right now then face losing all of us a second time, that's the progress we need. Now to push forward in his training, he did it.' Thracia and Adi thought as they exchanged looks at the remark.

"In ten years since we raised you, you never been this open with us, in their timeline, but you unloaded your own deepest fears to us in this timeline. We got a second chance now, but we made our decision, you wil be a Jedi and your team has already been chosen. Just unload those fears to us as the council or the trio, and Nejaa in us as adult Jedi. With your brothers and sisters still young like this." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently.

"You see it now, why we wanted you to learn that on Sekot?" Thracia asked and he nodded. "Yes Master, and honestly after that debacle, I'd rather freeze time with me staying as a student until I'm Ben's age then rush growing up and the trials. All growing up and the trials to knight means more pain and hardship, so enjoy this while you can. Life moves fast, so enjoy it while you can." he said and she smiled proudly at that.

"My age, of going on ten, on earth, I only got 8 to 9 years left with my parents, or you as my mentors and parental mentors. The older I get in training and the more the time is coming to leave my nest is approaching, after that I start my life as a young adult. I don't want to leave you, I want to stay a cub, your cub, forever, that's the inner fear. Stuck between preteen and teenager, you don't want to leave your family now."

"But here's the question cubs, what's your inner cub saying by thinking this and until you're ready to admit your fears?" he asked and Jaina answered that she leaned into her parental quintet then. "I'm scared to leave my parents and the net behind, once I do and I don't have anyone to catch me anymore. I'm not ready to go it alone, I still need you you bearing that weight with me." she said and he nodded as he looked at Mace then.

"I was an idiot to rush training or making master and knight, after being on the sharp end, I want the entire 16 to 17 years, as your student, Ben's student. As 16 to 17 years, Dex sees that I became you and Ben, two sides of me and the Jedi I was meant to be. But I wish to return to Ben's side as his padawan again, I know my place, and that place is at his side now." he said and the council nodded smiling to the decision he made.

"Who was in the council, before Palpatine did a hostile takeover bid?!" Lando asked and he explained that to him. "Their father, me, Master Yoda, Mace, Shaak Tii, Ki Adi Mundi, Kit, Agen, Kolar, Depa Billaba, Saesee Tiin, Plo Koon, Yarael Poof and two others. But the twelve of us made up the council, their father got added. Just after we tried to arrest Grevious, I did the year before son." Obi-wan said and they nodded as he sighed then.

"All of you recognize your own mistakes, but all of you were alienating yourselves from the living force, until it comes back to haunt you now." Anakin said and they all nodded. "No kidding, we should have seen this sooner and met you sooner, before Qui-Gon revealed that the Sith were back." Kit said with a firm growl and he nodded in agreement as Mace and Yoda crossed their arms as Mace said it for all of them at that remark

And as he looked at his prize pupil then gently as he answered him. "Yes and reason #2?" he asked and they nodded as Mace read it out. "You already had attachments, and changing from one life to another is not easy, and neither is the way we were acting. If we had the time and fix what went wrong in our meeting we could have. We could've headed this off and secondly now, is this, but Obi-wan taught you as much as possible."

"I had to finish the job and train you in the ways of being a master guardian now at the time, so with that. Seeing the mistakes we had in their timeline, this was a situation we should have seen coming. But didn't and if we had been smart, I would have ordered he stays away from you, and we are doing this. And by our own opinions at the time, but your fear, I could have helped you control it now after the Carver and Krayne now."

"But if this was it in the matter at the time, the reason we were afraid to let you return home, is if we had, he would have kidnapped you and then turned you against us now. But if that is what his remark meant, then it meant from the day we all felt the power blast, when you blew the droid control ship. That he had chosen you as his attempted new apprentice and he was grooming you to destroy you at the time, in the end."

"And he was encouraging your anger and hate, your impatience, so he was standing right in front of us from the day we met. But he is Darth Sidious and he and Palpatine are the very same man." Mace said sharply at the memory then. "Our Sithmaster, standing in front of us the entire time, and deceived by a lie we all were now. But Revenge of the Sith, the Sith's revenge, it was destroying our most powerful student in the temple now."

"And by a hostile takeover now, by separating us as the council and the only ones left with you at the time happened this did. Were Mace, Shaak Tii, Eeth, Kit and Agen, while Obi-wan and I, on mission we were, should have got you off the planet, we had." Yoda said and Mace and Obi-wan nodded in agreement then as he answered him. "Master I'm sorry to say this, but in many ways, you were the most arrogant of the council."

"I'm sorry, but with a student like me arriving this week, you had to make some changes. It meant that the code had to be changed, and instead of letting it change you kept it the way it was, but the Sith, changed with the times." Anakin said and Yoda nodded at his failure. "Indeed, changed it should have been, but not allow change and as a result destroyed us in the end, it did." he said and Obi-wan nodded to that remark firmly.

"His remark, 'We will watch your career with great interest.'. subtext in that remark, you will make a perfect apprentice, and I look forward to using your powers for my own ends. He is the Sithmaster, Plaeguis died 10 years ago, before he took the Zabrak, and if I'm right at the moment. He killed him in his sleep, after I killed the Zabrak he had plans and was getting ready, now to get to Anakin that day, that was code for we will return."

"And you will be destroyed, the prophecy has begun and we will return." Obi-wan said and he and Yoda nodded. "Agreed, meant to say we will return and your student will become a Sith. But prophecy begun it had and when least expect get the truth you will. That standing in front of you, I am all this time, we will return and you will be destroyed." he said and Obi-wan and Baill nodded in agreement as Obi-wan covered his eyes.

"Yeah, last week, more like last month, leading into when we were getting ready to create the Rebel alliance that day. And Padme wanted to bring you in to help us, but we knew your alter ego was too close to Sidious to try it. We should have brought the council in at the time now, because I wind up being the one. Now, to realize what happened to you and with it, that we had a hostile take over." Bail said sighing at that memory.

"No kidding, and yes it is and this time and I know that's you now, Anakin, you finished what we started. As you ripped the heart out of the empire as we destroyed the second death star. We weren't sure what caused that sudden power blast until Luke commed us, saying you returned and that Sidious was dead, hearing that, we realized, now. That finding out Leia was alive was the key to your returning, your coming back to us finally."

"The name Skywalker flashed through my head and then I realized Luke was your son as it hit me now in the timing. Bail told us that you died on Mustafar and Vader was returning to start something else. But the timing is exact: your last return from the Outer Rim, and Padme's pregnant, the fact he is this strong in the force. It hit us like a speeder accident that Luke is your son, before Luke dropped the bomb and told us now."

"He was not an only child, he had a twin sister and Leia looks just like Padme at 23 to 28, and that did it for us in the rebel council. As the truth hit us like a blaster bolt on full power now: they were twins, you were their father. And you and Padme married sometime between the start of the clones and the end of it. But Palpatine was dead and you return to finish the job, Vader was destroyed, Palpatine is dead and we were free."

"The Hero With No Fear was back as you finished what we started in destroying the Sith forever until C'Baoth went to the darkside on us. What was left of our most well known Jedi team had finished things now, we're not losing you again. Rather then letting anyone else know, Luke asked us to hide this from the other alliance members. When in the loyalist committee until they were ready to let them know that at the time."

"So all this time you and Vader are two sides of the same man, I remember you as a child, to when you turned." Mon said and he nodded to her gently as he passed the illustration to her and she watched his double in the other timeline. As he was aging into his adult self then and nodded and he said it then. "The ones that knew I was now Vader are Obi-wan, Master Yoda, Bail and Owen, Mon in truth now for the duo back then."

"The ones they trusted the most were you five and Bail died and the truth dies with him, as it was the same for Master and Ben, and me. The truth to why died with us and Bail, and you were left picking up the pieces as you tried to unravel the why. Into why Padme died and what caused me to turn in the first plave ever since Mon. But that's the piece to what I need to remember, but here's the other piece to it, right now."

"The force was out of balance so long that the Sith put it back into balance by destroying the Jedi order, as there were two Jedi/two Sith and we waited until the time was right. Well with being cloned, you know that Luke and I destroyed the Sith, although Dex is a war criminal, leave us to deal with him. But the only true Jedi left are us three and my son, until it's safe to come out of hiding." he said and she nodded to him softly at that.

"Then I want the truth here, during Kyp, I was the Chief of state, the chancellor, Madam Chancellor to put it for a better word, so tell me everything. Valorum is holding the position right now, but I'm next." she said and he nodded. "By that you mean after we kill him for real this time?" he said and she nodded. "Yes exactly, but the first attempt is to get our war going and once we set the trap and he's being executed for it."

"Give me a bit of time to remember who it was that lightsaber belonged and his accomplice, once I do. You got them both finally, at last, but not losing me again, I swear to that, leave me to deal with Sidious. Luke has Vader, I got Sidious." he said and she nodded as she looked into his eyes then. "We're not losing you again, so we combine together this time and they're getting destroyed." she said in response and he nodded.

As she pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around her then. "I swear to it now, you're not losing me twice guys, but the cause is the killer. I figure it out and it's game over now, but I can just hone my powers to and from Coruscant. As Ben is back to teaching me with father at his side and until the council takes charge again. But I am a Jedi and Vader is being destroyed for killing the me that you know guys, I swear it."

"Sidious, though he destroyed the Jedi, but he didn't, the council went Grey Jedi, the only ones left are me, Ben and Master Yoda. As one by one we come out of hiding and the true chosen one is back as I kill him myself and Luke arrests Dex. As we turn him over to you and this is three months prior to our going to the Milky Way. And so we can help with their problem, but Daniel is staying with us for that 2 year basis now as a result."

"If the memories come back too soon, but we need him here with us as he trains my youngest as his daughter just took a new apprentice. But we do what you would have done for me if I survived the electrocution now, Mon. In the case of Dex, only difference, is he's being arrested for the first half of the situation. Not the following 23 years of terror he'd caused, but the second he turned." Anakin told her and she nodded to him.

"Yes and Qui, just go ahead and continue training him enroute back to Naboo." Stass said and Qui-Gon nodded to her gently. "Well this should be good, the battles I saw on the movies were good, so seeing him in action when training should be entertaining." Daniel said and the council chuckled to that remark. "Just wait for it, my last lesson is the trio, I'm teaching that to Luke, his trials are Vader." Anakin said and they both nodded to him.

"Not quite the same tactic as what I decided for Kyp, but more along the lines of, if we arrested Vader during the first hours of the purge. He ended up going to jail, that what we're doing, you make the decision on him, and us leaving you in charge of this. And a month before heading to Earth, as we leave you to deal with your alter ego, the Ysalamir?" she asked and he nodded to her gently and Mace nodded to that.

"Yes that's exactly what we mean right now, Dex was a member of the council and he went to the darkside on us and became a war criminal. So as the Jedi council leave us to deal with our fallen order member and we will decide the correct punishment for him. Before we head for earth two months later as we deal with the clean up of the Endor mission now that Sidious is dead, but to answer your question though now, Anakin."

"Yes we do now, and with it, I know this is the real you, the you we raised all those years, and the man I was staring at when I had Sidious where I wanted him was Vader." Mace said and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him. "Thank you Morgan, I just wanted a second chance to fix the damage I caused, I get it finally. But honestly, I chose to follow your orders that night Master as I asked Master Shaak Tii."

"If I could help, she and the other master you left on guard as you locked up the temple were it, but he decided to break orders and that's the betrayal right there. But once is enough, I am not living with your deaths on my conscious, not again and never again." he said as he looked at Mace then as he confessed and said it then. "My mentor, you are my mentor, the bond we should have had is now complete, Master Windu, finally."

"Like Master Qui-Gon, you are like my father, I love you master." he said and Mace closed his eyes at that remark. 'Sidious I swear you are never getting near him again, once is enough, he is my padawan, stay away from him.' he said with a firm growl as he hugged him tightly as he curled up in his arms at that. Resting his head against Mace's shoulder Obi-wan nodded gently in understanding as he exchanged looks with Yoda who nodded.

"Well that ties it up now, we are the trio who's trust matters most to him now, he loves us, he'll never let us down now, Master." Obi-wan said and Yoda nodded. "Indeed, see that we all been deceived, but second chance to get it right, we do. Not take this for granted we will, but told Sidious I did when went to confront him I had now. That trust in his padawan, mislaid it could be, and right I was, it was because in the end the twins."

"Finding Luke, weakening Vader's hold on Anakin, it was as three years went by, was enough now, but the added truth now, in this. Learning his daughter, alive she was, was the key to destroying the Sith once and for all now. As to how and why, as Anakin explained to the Solo twins now, but when left your father did. Not know your mother was pregnant, with twins, but truths are she was the other hope to free Anakin, we had."

"The twins, a new hope they were and in the end new hope they are, as bring their father back and end the tyranny of the dark times was their destiny. Like meant to destroy the Sith and bring balance to force, was Anakin's, the key to that. It was by letting the old republic die and the dark times were amongst us, the balance. But out of balance so long that 36 years of war put it back into balance." he said and the rebels all nodded to him.

"So the force was out of balance so long that the clone wars and our war with the empire put it back into balance?" Leia said in shock and he nodded "Yes and the mistake of either grouping, the Loyalist commmittee and the Jedi council now. In not trusting the other, towards the end of the hostile take over, our enemy was standing in front of us the entire time..." Bail said and Obi-wan nodded to him as Padme said it for both of them.

"That was our self destruction, we both thought the other could not be trusted until we get the truth hitting us right after Anakin turns. But the truth: Sidious is Palpatine, the chancellor is the Sithmaster we been looking for all this time now. Thank the force, we got a way to fix this at the moment, alright, Luke, Leia. It's true, everything he told you was the truth, that's just what happened." Padme told them and they nodded to her.

"Your memories are returning in the second Luke and Han see each other face to face now, but remember, the betray is to betray your father's thoughts. The attempted murder, was he was in a fight to the death, before Ben took him out from behind right then. Your father survived his injuries and was having his limbs grown back. But Dex ended up in the suit, as your aunt dies of heartbreak, okay, but what we said."

"What we told you was true, from a certain point of view, your father was a good man, but even a man who grew up selfless all his life weakens. And gives in to whatever was offered to them, which Vader did, he already had everything he ever wanted. But he still wanted more and that lust, greed and anger destroyed him. So they can, if they were enough to keep from losing someone they loved." she said and the twins nodded to her.

"So with that, he attacks my consular ship and I just call him by name now starting now finally, but 'Uncle Dex, only you could be so bold. Well the emperial senate will not stand still for this, when they hear you attacked a diplomatic mission. I don't know what you're talking about, I'm part of the emperial senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan.'." Leia said and Padme nodded to her gently at the remark as she answered her.

"You had four uncles, through me and one aunt and uncle, plus two cousins, through your mother, baby, but never mind holding back. As you knew who he was from the second you saw him, but Bail is your adoptive father now. Ben is your godfather, but I am training you from age five to your 10th birthdays in the creche training program. But you have to follow your mother's footsteps now." he said and she nodded as he went further.

"You mean just wait till the Sith are neutralized, before I become a padawan?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Not quite honey, I mean the training is limited in your case, but your brother has to be the one that to do it. You trigger your inner beacon too soon, and Sidious turns his sights on you after that, you gained the basics. And from the time you were 5, after I finished training your predecessor, my first was a female togruta."

"But our bond was strong, so first her, then you guys, Mace, Siri and I are training you and your brothers, but your twin is the one becoming the one to be my side of my unit. So your training is slow and easy for a bit until after the Sith are neutralized. And then once that is done, your godfather starts training you after that now. But your future mentor is your Jedi grandmother." he said and she looked up at Adi who smiled at that.

"I hand picked your teachers myself you two, but Damon was a family friend, so as a result, Lando is and was the connection between our families. His grandfather was a parental mentor, one of my quartet." he said and Lando looked down smiling as Leia wrapped an arm across his back smiling. "I may not be a Jedi, but I understand the ways of the force, as does Han." he said and Han nodded smiling as the twins chuckled.

"Yes and it's because though I was supposedly retired, I taught you the way I did your adopted aunt son, as such, you learned to be a non force sensitive Jedi. But though Dex tries a garrison at Bespin, you were waiting for me and Anakin to arrive. And so we could get you out." Damon said and Anakin nodded in agreement. "That's going to be a bait and switch, you're a double agent Lando, so once we got his officers alone, pull it."

"You never turned on us, you were faking it until your grandfather arrived and we got everyone out, but this was a case of you guys forgetting I cloned myself. And my alter ego was standing there in physical form, as you guys all hated my alter ego. And with a passion, but you guys knew the truth for years, he betrayed me and nearly killed me. To you, this only made up another reason to kill both him and Sidious now at the time."

"We've been telling you the truth for years since you were old enough to understand what the difference was between the Sith and the Jedi. So though he is Darth Vader, just call him by name as the Emperials that arrested you hear the real name. And of the Sithlord that was leading them now, as you make it clear. You would never ultimately betray the alliance, you are a Jedi, baby." Anakin said to her and Padme finished that.

"I take it you're telling me in the flight enroute to Alderaan in the truth, so Chewie and I know that Dex is Vader and this is you as I know you?" Han asked and he nodded to him. "We are, but the twins knew the truth for years in our point of view, but certain point of view is the point of view that matters most, when Ben first met me. He got several shocks, 1) I was already a very good pilot at only 9, near 10 years when he found me."

"But even more important in 2) was that the test he ran on my bloodwork revealed I had 5x's the number of cells that connect us to the force. To the council or any Jedi master they never saw a level this high, after I destroyed the ship controllng the droids. That did it, as he requested he be the one to train me, when I was 12. As he took me as his apprentice and trained me, but the mistake of every Jedi master who is human here."

"Is thinking they could be just as good a teacher as our grandmaster, but they were wrong as their pride destroyed them and me in the process." he said and Han nodded in understanding as he got it finally at that. "Well now this makes sense to what Ben told me the day I came back to confirm what you told me dad from Master. He described it in the way you just said it to us, word for word, but that's every human Masters flaw."

"They could instruct the next generation as well as Master instructed them, but they were wrong and that pride destroys them and you in the process." Luke said and Han nodded in agreement to that. "And that's what I'm hearing about Dex, you stopped every single event that caused you turn. But his fear and lust for power, and his anger, destroys him and the clones of every Jedi I met today." he said and the council and Padme nodded.

"Yes, but Dex is your uncle, but you were shippng the blue prints to your father and godfather, so we could get them to Jan, Mon and Carl. Your mission to save your aunt and uncles, your grandparents in the paternal side had started now. But get the message to your father and godfather, and decoy them as long as possible. But your adopted father, we moved to Alderaan II now after they arrested you now, truthfully."

"Your father and I, had we just told them the second they got back I was pregnant with you, none of what happened in your timeline would have hapened at all. Your father made it clear, he was sick of sneaking around, he didn't care that the council. Or your adoptive father, the rebel leaders, knew we were married and expecting you now." she told them and Anakin gave a nod of agreement to her thoughts as he answered that.

"You were right honey, we should have told them immediately, but with that in mind at the moment now, it's time I just admitted this. I was going to tell you right when I came home that my premonitions this time were focused on her now. I wasn't sure what they were telling me, so I came to tell you, Master Yoda." he said and Yoda nodded to him. "Wanted to tell us, but Vader hiding this, did he?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him.

"Yeah that's the reason for my level of stress, making the council was more then enough I could wait till you thought I was ready for full mastery." he said and Mace told him the truth. "Not all the council members are masters, a couple were normal Jedi knights, that last six month spiel was the test needed to grant you mastery. We had to make sure as you got put together with him, a test." he said and Anakin nodded in understanding.

"I understand that now Master, truthfully your me was fine with acceptance on the council, but he was impatient to make master now. As to him there was one reason he wanted to be master, so why would the holocrons come into the conversation." he asked and Mace covered his eyes as he read it out then. "He wanted access to the restricted section of the archives and dig into the right one." he said and Anakin nodded to him.

"That was it, I was intending to tell all of you at once where this was going to lead, she is my wife, if anyone in the media found out it would turn into a scandal. So we decided enough already with the lies and tell you, all of you, the truth now. That we were married and I was expecting children now." he said and the council nodded to him. "But I'm never forgiving myself for what I did when he had control, battle scarred, in truth."

"I was praying that instead of leaving me like that for 19 to 23 years, one of you was going to finish what you started as it was a rule of two, so I'm gone. And he had to find a new one as you and every Jedi still alive started from scratch. Or two and even better, you brought me back yourselves and freed me, as you cloned Vader and you got me back." he said and they nodded to him, as he went further at that remark gently then.

"There's a few things regarding the situation after you disabled me, but first right now, with there being the possibility of another DID." he said and looked at his other older sister, standing next to Bant and said it gently to them. "I know you're all concerned about a repeater, but to insure he doesn't try that twice right now. Like Ballard attempted to when we were discussing this, before." he said as he said it to them gently at that.

"Bant, are you or Minga sensing anything about me right now, regarding DID?" he asked and she focused on his mental state and sighed. "I'm not sensing anything yet, but better safe then sorry, though he tries it again. And you just learning to control your powers, he could try it anyway to do it twice, but with you this young and learning to control it. He can't go up against 50 Jedi masters and knights." Minga told him and Qui-Gon nodded.

"Good point, but like Daniel, can't go up against four skilled Jedi when just a newly active student learning to control it right now. But at your age, you're still learning to defend yourself and if this was that tv show he told us about now. The danger is still less when still a youngling from 3 to your current age right now. Then you being an adult with your lightsaber and your adult memories." Obi-wan said and the council nodded in agreement.

"Well it's a good thing I gave you my lightsaber then, but I should tell you this now, but the Sith change the color from their normal Jedi color. Bending the crystals to their will till they look as they start bleeding and turn ruby red. I'll give a demonstration to that later, but that lightsaber is retired, I can create a copy with my true color. And that is while you're teaching me to balance it out." he said and Mace and Adi nodded to him.

As he gripped his training lightsaber and turned it on as it was glowing amethyst and the trio smiled. "There's our cub now, and you certainly acted like a Jedi all this time, I take it, if I survived and this situation happened for real?" Qui-Gon asked, holding up the four books and he nodded. "Yeah, like mom, Adi is the very same personality trait, you two were my parents, I did not want to leave you." he said and the duo nodded gently then.

"In a big way you are my family, trained and raised me, and after three years, I reached the point of not wanting to let go, in many ways, though a Jedi, I am still a youngling. A youngling that once again is forced to leave everything he knows behind, when I know. My place is at your side, I have everything I need right here or with mom, my place is at your side, always, your's and Mace's, that's my place." he said and the trio smiled gently.

"Now we got a problem, you get stuck out there and while he's trying to control things, we got added problems here at the temple. But come on, being a Master guardian is all about balance, without balance, like the act of being a grey Jedi. You let one side get too strong and it will destroy you and everything you care about." Mace said and he nodded. "That's an understatement Master, I can go back to training in that now, finally."

"Start me this young and my purple will reach your tinge by the time I'm 23 once again now." he said and Mace smiled as he pressed his forehead to Anakin's as he closed his eyes as he fused the link shut, before doing the same with Adi and Siri then. "I'm just saying this now, that we're not having a repeater of the pranks and practical jokes you played on us, wise guy." Siri told him and he started shaking in laughter at that.

"I know, but along with the memories is the relieved case as in their time line, all of you were gone by the Vader put me into a coma. I get every single one of you back now, cloning a copy of each of you that were killed works better in my eyes. Then having to relive that loss a second time, but you have no idea how much I missed you." he told her and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into her neck.

"One loss and foolish decision with a lightsaber caused a bloody chain reaction that in the end destroyed you out of desperation to keep from losing the rest of us." Tiana said with a firm growl at that and he nodded to her. "There that's it exactly, Master, one loss in our family triggered a chain reaction of other losses that destroyed me. I wanted a way to save those I loved, but there it is now." he said and the group nodded as that did it.

"So that's what happened were it not for our suspects and the said lightsaber none of this would have happened in their timeline, our first timeline. I don't care why they decided to keep silent, that doesn't matter, they should have told us, immediately. And you did cub, we were proud of you of in the progress you had made there. You were ready, and thanks to them that you, this you is destroyed." Damon said softly and he nodded sadly then.

"The only ones left of us that survived till the Solos were born were me, and Damon, baby." Vima said and he nodded as he wiped the tears off his face then. "Yeah and once was enough, I get why grandma lost it when grandpa was murdered. But that was too much at the time, instead of three dying, 150 died by my hand in the black out. I can't go through it again, once was enough." he told her softly and she nodded gently to him.

"Well we just do clones and hide the rest of us in Yavin IV as they hunt down the rest of the clones of the Jedi and we switch colors to match Kyle's grouping now. But honey, why not do a demonstration for your kids and grandchildren, as they get the truth. And to just how powerful you really are right now." Thracia said and he looked at her gently. "You sure, you want me to do that?" he asked, looking between her to the council then.

And they nodded to him. "Indeed we are sure, you prove me right to Luke that were a very powerful Jedi you are, now that set aside the title and moniker, you did. Remember everything I taught you, you do, Obi-wan and myself, so combine lessons of what Mace and Adi teach you. To what Ben and I re-teach you, and show how good you really are. But prize pupil of mine you are and what Dooku, not say he could, you can Anakin."

"But as Qui-Gon said perfect padawan you are, because not perfect you are and what makes you perfect, that does, because failure, how learn we do. But success, arrogant it makes you, ignorant, arrogant and that is a sin. Ferus, too good to be true. And if memory comes back now, then showing a true cold blooded touch now. To what keeping our attention on him causes, so show them." Yoda told him and he nodded softly to him.

"My mentor, but I am your star pupil, I can anticipate you easily now, but get into your heads easily, that was part of the training, you trained me well clearly. But my family are your most powerful students now." he said and Adi, Yoda and Yaddle nodded smiling. "The Skywalker/Starglider/Solo family, my most powerful students you are, but time to show why it is, my padawan." he said and Anakin nodded in agreement as he smiled.

"Before we do, Anakin, I need you to explain what is it you see when you're training with your lightsaber, as our family friends are the committee themselves. Specifically Mon, Ackbar, Carl and Crix, so tell us, what is it you see being a Jedi as in your eyes right now." he said and Mon, getting what he was saying nodded as she answered that. "Your grandfather's right, we need to know this so we can show you now in being a Jedi."

"Our comrades in arms as their changing their code to fit your lifestyle right now as you started on the journey that fits you perfectly. This is your grandfather as we knew him, he was you you and your uncle in every sense of the word, so tell us, what is it you think. When you're training with your lightsaber and you're beyond irritated at your brother." Reeikan said and Mon finished that sentence as she looked at the youngest Solo gently.

"Before we go into this, this says that Jacen wants to know what's inside your head before you train with your lightsaber and after you do. Anakin, you are the Jedi named after the most poweful Jedi in history at the moment. So tell us what do you feel and think, before and after you go into training with your lightsaber?" Mon said as she read the chapter focused on the fight in the galley in Vector Prime and the council nodded.

"Alright Anakin, what are you thinking before and after you go into lightsaber training, if you and Jacen keep having these arguments repeatedly right now. Because I've seen these fights repeatedly between your grandfather and Ferus. When they were your ages, but your grandfather was given the post into the council and Ferus was expelled. Though is the memory we got to unlock right now, so go ahead and tell us the truth here."

"And before we have a repeater of this and your brother ends up being the one that the one that got thrown out of the order. But of the duo, the one who thrown out of the order was the older of the duo, so let us have it son, what do you think during training. You're the one carrying your grandfather's name and his count and I don't have to run a blood test to know that?" Mace asked and he smiled as he admitted it to him and the old order.

"Does that really matter?" Jacen asked quickly and the council crossed their arms. "Yes it does right now, because contrary to popular belief young man, these debates. That you keep having with your brother are serious concern and to the point now. Where you are not ready, but he might be for one on one at the moment. So son tell us, what do you feel before and after you do lightsaber training." Nejaa asked and Solo explained it.

"When I train with the remote I throw myself into training, Uncle Ben in that was a litle strict I get that, but unlike some I can speak about as he sees the study of the force. Now, as the it's measuring our place in the galaxy and way of things now, but to me, when I train, and with my lightsaber. I barely myself deeply into the state of things, I study your training lessons and I'm the side of Uncle Luke that understands this."

"But when I train, as a master guardian now, well I pretend I'm grandpa, before he turned, when he was with you. Hearing your voices in my head, saying bring balance, a Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. You saying my focus determines my reality, I see myself at your sides as a true padawan." he said and the council nodded as Jacen felt his heart fall, realizing he missed the point of his training.

"Training in the purity of the Jedi, the old ways, only a true Jedi can understand this, I took my place under Uncle Luke when Jacen is not worthy of that position. Our family team, the team was composed of, one after another, generation after generation. Living force and unifying force, but two unifying force don't make a positive mix right now. As we just saw that debate between you now, I am living force training under a unifying."

"That unifying is your own padawan, Master Yoda." he said and Yoda nodded firmly. "Your padawan taught me well, taught me and Uncle Luke so much now. We surpassed what you come to suspect since your previous star pupil: our father and grandfather. But before being killed by the peace brigade I unlocked the lesson needed to truly go. Now, where you both wanted me to in my training, but that was a piece he doesn't get."

"Ikrit is all that was left of the old order, I gained my training from him, but of 150 Jedi, only Uncle Luke and I trained in the purity of the Jedi code." he said and Anakin nodded. "You pretend you took your place in our team, Father to Ben, Ben to me, me to Ahsoka, I completed your uncle's training now. Before he started training you, and you decided to complete the cycle, our team?" Anakin said sternly and Solo nodded to him then gently.

"We don't serve ourselves, or the senate, the force is not a balancing stick weighing our souls, we hone ourselves to make ourselves stronger. Opening up our minds to the fact that until we face what your true lessons were. That we are not ready for that next step forward in our training, unlocking the true meaning now. To what you taught grandpa, and all others prior to him, but this is what I see." he said and they nodded gently.

"I'm thinking that as a Jedi, my training is to protect and serve, never to attack, the key to being a Jedi is to look within, it's not about the darkside or the lightside. Neither side is more powerful then the other, that to understand the mysteries of the force. Is to understand the mysteries of your own soul now, fail to understand your own heart. And to an extent, you fail to understand our place in this galaxy and the ways of the force."

"But the strength of the warrior is the strength of your weapon, like a Jedi's mind, body, heart and spirit are one, so to is it the same with your lightsaber. The ways of your own heart and courage, your friends are your strength and vice versa it is the same. I am thinking that as a Jedi, to prevent an injury like what happened to Tenel Ka. I should be practicing 10 to 15 hours a day in different lightsaber drills and most of all, Master."

"To find our way in the galaxy we have to learn both aspects, the good and the bad, learn both sides of the story, before making a judgement call. Take Gallandro for instance, the truth is written in words from another galaxy, as it takes another galaxy. Just to get through his thick skull to understand not everything is all black and white. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, and the most serious mind to do that now finallyy."

"You got to study the past by having certain situations come to forefront, take Melida/Daan for instance. At first you heard the Melida side of the story and then heard from the Young Leaders and then got the Daan side of the story. Without having all the information that can be a death sentence if you don't know which road to take. As a Jedi learning the old ways I listened to your lessons so much I understand your riddles."

"When I practice I see you as the original order watching me as a promising young padawan who will make a very powerful knight and be just like grandpa. Before he fell to the darkside, deepen our understanding of the force yes, I believe that. But what I also believe is that you can use the force to heal injuries if you can learn carefully. And as much as you can, just be careful to control your sins or it could destroy you."

"To deepen our understanding we have to learn from the past to create a better future, our past, our past started with you. And long before our generations: mom and Uncle Luke, Kyp and we, were born. If you were the ones training us, so prevent situations like what happened to grandpa if there was a set up that caused this obsession. That is slowly producing itself in my own family we have to learn in the who, what, when, where."

"And most of all, the why, so looking at that in past events, we start with your order, our past as Jedi, started with you. As for getting a better understanding of the reasoning characters like Fey'lya and his fellow politicians got against us returning. And since the twins were 2, we start with the radical claims they have of us being a dangerous group. In us doing what you were asked to do by the alliance and the supreme chancellor."

"Dangerous group, don't think so, you were keepers of peace and justice in the old republic, so if you were in our present, training us like you trained grandpa. To me, I want to be like you, we serve the republic, but most of all we serve the force. The force deems us to add some of the old ways to the news ways and to change the code. Very well, we do what we must to keep the balance." he said and the council smiled gently.

"So where is the key point, if you knew us members and leaders of alliance served and were born into a time when the Jedi and we are comrades in arms. We all believe in peace and Justice honey?" Mon and Padme asked as they exchanged proud smiles at that. "Anakin, you knew me, Jan, Carlist, Ackbar, and Crix all your life, so tell us the truth, what do you see when you train as a Jedi, we were born and grew up in this time."

"When our peers and comrades in arms were the group you represent now as your chosen career path so tell us now, what's the key point here. In training, if were studying martal arts as you got a thorough education?" Mon added and he smiled at her gently. "To understand these things it's by digging into historical records and compare the reasoning into what Kyp and his squadron are doing when compared to now."

"If these gentlemen ever studied ancient history to which you were at the time, they'd see irrefutable evidence that everything that Kyp and his squadron are doing. You have been that since your generations, Masters Jedi were children no older then we are. But to understand the weapon, the reasoning, is by looking at past actions, and then. And only then can you advance in your training, the creation of the lightsaber."

"Is like the creation of who you grow up to be, study lightsaber combat, lightsaber lore and you study yourself in past actions. So with that now study history, study your training in combat, in both ways and you study yourself. By reflecting the past you create your future as you learn from there mistakes and by doing so. You learn not to make them at all now." he said and the rebel leaders and the council nodded smiling proudly.

"There that is indeed it, you practice all the time and you prevent the injury that nearly killed your sister in law at the time. But as a Master Guardian now, that is necessary, inject your frustration into lightsaber skills once depleted. And you can think straight now finally, but as lone wolves we got other ways to train, you master the evil within. And you wil stay strong and defeat the darkside." Mace said smiling and Solo bowed to him then.

"There, that's it, that is exactly what you have to learn, in coming to an understanding, to understand your place in the galaxy and understand the force. You have to understand what is inside your own soul, and before your training can truly begin. As I said you are me as a child to teenager right now, it took being on Bandomeer to understand this. And when I did, I was ready to begin." Obi-wan said to him smiling and Yoda nodded gently.

"There, Anakin you did it, just like your uncle did, had I stayed myself, I would be like you, that was my own fears, afraid of failure. It was after Zan Arbor that I said it and my training truly began now, that is the meaning of invite the master in. But we understand, you want to be like us, you both do, you understand that unless you understand it. Your fear and anger, you can never truly begin." Anakin said proudly to him and Yoda nodded.

"Exactly what wanted to hear from you we do, that is young Solo, you get the very point to your training when training with your lightsaber. This lightsaber, a very powerful weapon, a very powerful and dangerous weapon, to understand why it's dangerous, must train with it. And break it down to a sole purpose in your own training now, that only training can begin by looking inside yourself and understand what want to be within you."

"And ready you are for your training to one on one training now, you are my young apprentice." Yoda said smiling proudly and Solo bowed to him in respect as Jacen looked at the council in horror at what he just said. "I guess you considered that if I was a Jedi, than I would be like dad though, regarding the ways to do this job?" Han asked and Yoda nodded as he answered him gently at the question as the council exchanged looks.

"Indeed we do, but see I do, if you were a Jedi, you'd be the chosen one for your age group, said group, yourself, Lando and Bria. Understand these concepts better then you think, you do Han, but come into training late maybe, but still understand the concept, you do. That to train in the present, must learn from the past mistakes of others, and in doing so, never make them yourself you will now, but that is the very point to this."

"To understand the force, you must understand what is in your heart first, the lightsaber same thing it is, to create your lightsaber. Is to create who you are to become in later years, your youngest is very wise, as are you Han, may not be force sensitive. But understand the key points better than you think, to understand the force. Or the lightsaber, then must first understand what is in your heart, before ready you are."

"Learn the very concept of training, you have, like your youngest has and very proud of both of you and the girls I am, very proud, my apprentice." he said and Han and Leia exchanged smiles at the tone of pride in his voice. "Now do you understand young man, all your talk of the ways of the force right now are only words. Until you break it down in your own training, can you truly begin now." Luke said sternly and he swallowed hard.

Looking at him over his shoulder sternly at his attitude, Luke smiled at his mentor, with love and respect. "I was waiting for Anakin to say that as he unlocks his own potential as he says the words directly to you now, Master, Master Windu. I am a Jedi of the old ways, he is me as a child still, but we both were taught the old ways. And by you or Ikrit now, he understands like I do, regarding your lectures." he said and the council nodded gently.

"When did you find the Chu'unthor?" Anakin asked and he smiled. "Not long after the wedding between Leia and Han, Tenenial Djo lead me right to her. And I grabbed up the holocrons at the time as I finished training myself after I lost all 3 of you dad." he said they nodded smiling. "You are a skilled Jedi of the old ways, but that is where we take you back to basics as you learn to balance it out." Mace said smiling and he nodded.

"Does every Jedi in this room from you, to your father and Ben's generations understand what he means by that?" Han asked and the older generation nodded. "Yeah they do, but as a result, as do I Han, I too was under his tutelage at the time." Luke said and he nodded. "I'm guessing that with you understanding his speech, you know what's coming?" Wedge asked and they noded as Anakin answered him at the question gently.

Pressing his forehead to Yoda's, Anakin pushed a gentle jolt of love into the bond between them and Yoda smiled softly as he sent it back. "If I was raised in the temple after Krayne, I would have understood better in what you meant, regarding the trio. And I do now, but your trust, our bonds in the way they are right now, Master. I'm not losing that again, I love you master." he said softly to him and Yoda nodded smiling to him.

"Made me very proud at your progress in re-training Anakin, very proud, second chance to fix what went wrong, we get. But most of all, see I do that without a better understanding of the old ways, in the way Luke and your grandson have learned. That failed his training and very close to the ledge, Jacen is, but learn key points. To my ways of teaching he has to, tell them, you must." he said and Anakin looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah we do, and it's because we all spent years under his tutelage, to understand training and his wording, you have to understand the true meaning behind the riddle. If you had him raising you from Ahsoka's age up to Master Qui-Gon's age. You understand him way too easily to understand his ways of training, and honestly. The truth is if they found me sooner then Gardulla, I would match him in powers as a result now."

"But from my age to their's it's understanding their speech, and their training lectures, spoken in riddles, it takes a clear amount of trust, listening with your heart and patience. So it takes time and patience, but a Jedi does not need their eyes to see, or ears to hear. You must use all your senses as you train, stay patient and control your temper. For us that had him raising us as he trains us, he's the most important teacher we have."

"We love him and respect him, and we do not want to lose his trust, it matters more than anything to us, for us humans and humanoids, we know that one day he will pass. But when it comes, we would feel like we can not go it alone, we always had him. As a part of us in our lives, protecting us, training us, guiding us, to us. It's a loss that we can't get over and we feel like we lost a piece of ourselves." he said and they nodded to him then.

Reaching out, Qui-Gon smiled and Anakin nodded to him as he put himself in front of Qui-Gon and Obi-wan. "In many ways the only father figure I had was him, but my Jedi trio were him and your godfather, my family. But they, Siri and Mother were that family, but my brother was constantly pushing his limits. That's not your uncle, or your godfather, but Ferus, our teams were connected, but with Siri and Ben together."

"Ferus being the demanding two year older brother trying to get out of my shadow, he was good in ways I wasn't and vice versa at the time. Which was the reason the quartet put us together at the time in training, that was the point. Sure I'm the chosen one, but when it really counts it's a matter of seeing it from another angle. And my brother, my rival, Ferus, at the time, was jealous I could do what he couldn't in training here."

"He was the only padawan who was just as good as I was, but never grew up in the real world and Master knew this. Not many understand this, but in our way of life this was why we were so close and why Master Yoda was the Jedi. That I wanted Ben to send your uncle to, cubs, it's because only he had the training strategies necessary. Just to train a recently activated young padawan nearing knight, the duo knew this now."

"If I was myself and raising your uncle and your mother, I would have done this, after he recovered from the fight with the creature that attacked him. Which explains the scar across his eye at the time, but more and more Yoda was seeing him turning into me. In your timeline, which explains the remark of, much anger in him, but that anger. It was tempered by impatience, to be a true Jedi you have to calm yourself, center yourself."

"Master Yoda knew I was natural, had I stayed myself, I would be there with him as he trained him and I fixed what got blown on the fighter. As a result now, but the older you are and it becomes harder for you to understand. As Master Yoda and I taught him that seeing is not believing, believing is seeing, but the more you practice. And the stronger you get, it takes time, patience and understanding, something you have to trust."

"You never trusted your mentors know what they're talking about, you never completed trusted your mentors, that was what was holding you back." Anakin said and Obi-wan smiled at him and he smiled happily. "That was the problem, I never trust your godfather or the council, that's what was holding me back. I do now, I do and here is the result, complete trust, believing in the impossible and having heart, it makes you strong."

"But just because you can't see it, it doesn't mean it's not there, seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing. But nothing is impossible, you continue to think like that and you will fail in your training." Anakin said and Mace smiled then and Luke nodded to the lesson. "There what meant exactly I did Anakin, Luke, seeing not believing it is, believing, seeing what I meant you do, but have to trust." Yoda said and Luke nodded as Anakin smiled.

"Time, patience and understanding, I have all the time in the world to train, I recreated my bond with them and I am patient now. I am ready now, and again, you never failed me master, I failed you as my friends in the council. It's not happening again, your trust and respect is matters more to me than anything, a choice between you or my friends. I choose you and Ben, and I always will now." He said, looking between them gently then.

"In one week since they, and you, came into my life, I have learned so much, you are the most important people in my life, Masters. I'm a living force Jedi, so though I must be mindful of the future, I must keep my mind on the here and now where it belongs. Excitement, adventure, a Jedi doesn't crave these things, a Jedi must have the deepest commitment, and the most serious mind, I do now, the memory recall works too now."

"But at first when I started, I was seeking facts when I should be seeking truth, I was reckless, arrogant and I lost my way, but now, now I get a second chance. The deepest commitment, the most serious mind, to my team, you as my mentors. As the Jedi council, and with those words in mind." he said and looked at between Obi-wan and the council as he said it, knowing what was said next was what they were rehearsing then.

"I made a mistake and lost my way now, but I don't wish to be taken back, but to be given probation now. These next six months are that probation and we remake our bonds, and what was once broken can be fixed. With time and patience and that time is critical, but what was broken can be fixed. Be made even stronger and more precious then ever, we never got that second chance Master Yoda, for you to help me heal."

"We get it now, but I made a mistake in not just telling you everything today in their timeline, I should have told you the truth. I should have told you about Krayne, about the premonitions on mom and told you I was married at the time. I made a mistake, I can remedy that, but Master, I do not wish to be taken back, I wish to be put on probation." he added, looking between them and they nodded smiling as they exchanged looks then.

'There's the him we know after meeting him in this timeline, he made a mistake and that nearly destroyed him. Masters, he's back completely, our him is back, like my decision after Melida/Daan, not to be taken back, but be given probation. So he's choosing that too, but he found his path, got back on it and finished the prophecy. A second chance for him, and us, is more clear then ever now, we can do this and fix our relationship.'

'But probation for six months, before we return to Tatooine and he sees his family and friends, six months deepening our bonds and in counsel with us.' he said and Yoda nodded as the 10 gave a nod of agreement. "Yes and we have considered that, but you realize that it will take time and even then won't be the same ever again?" Mace asked and he nodded as he looked into his eyes as he answered him gently at that.

"Yes Master I realize that, but what was broken can be repaired and made much stronger and more precious then ever." he said and they nodded. "A wise analysis and you are correct, so therefore our decision will be given to you. And after this situation in the republic, after this mission, for right now, join your mentor and team. We will give you our decision after this crisis." Ki Adi Mundi said and Anakin bowed to him and did that.

Wrapping his arm across his shoulders, Obi-wan smiled at him then. "Second chance, us trapped in our younger bodies we got all the time we need, but five years. And until your brother arrives now, we got 5 to 6 years to fix that and then we're back to full power. Once again, as you and I spend our adult years together as you got me always at your side, until things at the end of their trilogy." he said and Anakin nodded smiling gently.

"Earth topics made me out to be the bad guy, but they don't have the entire story here, such as when I made a choice to turn in the owner of the lightsaber and his accomplice." Anakin said and Mace, Adi and Tiana nodded gently. "You certainly proven you're more Jedi then the duo, whoever it was that destroyed the you we know. As you don't want to be taken back, but be given probation right now." Adi said crossing her arms at that.

"Yes and the duo that caused your me to be destroyed and during that lightsaber situation, Vader wanted to keep quiet, that he resented whoever owned that lightsaber. For going to Vader's rival and I have none, save one." he said, looked at Ferus sternly and he swallowed. "So back to attachments and possessions, they turn inward and turn into crazy jealousy, so watch it." Anakin said and the council nodded in agreement gently.

"So Vader was the you in the books and when the stories came to an end this is you as you are, who everyone in our galaxy knows you to be?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Vader was the one that nearly attacked him for that provocation, who wanted to keep silent on the lightsaber, started mouthing off after the boarding school and so on. This is me after having the chance to open up to Masters Thracia and Mace in therapy now."

"I'm not ready to let go and be a knight, or a master, not for another 16 to 17 years, I want to stay their padawan. But that was the first true lesson the duo wanted me to understand, I had to understand what I was afraid of. But I was afraid to change, of change, afraid to grow up just yet, I left mom, just hang on to childhood. That's what he and Thracia needed me to understand." he said and Mace nodded to confirm that smiling.

"So what was the lesson in that?" he asked and Anakin went into lecture mode then as he looked at Ferus who swallowed. "Why rush training or growing up as all that does is bring more pain and hardship. So enjoy your training and cub years while you still got the chance to, we still need you no matter how old we get. As you're the only parent we ever known, now, as a result." he said and Mace nodded, smiling proudly at the lesson then.

"Alright guys, just stand back, stay over there, Artoo when I tell you to, shoot it off." he said and the droid beeped an 'okay' to him as the younger generation nodded. And as they moved back as he pulled his training lightsaber at that and the council nodded. "Anakin do it blindfolded in this case, remember, pretend you're wearing the helmet, as that was having you see everything in infrared." Obi-wan said and he nodded to him.

As he put the blindfold on and turned on his inner eyes as he swung the lightsaber about, getting the feel for it again right then he started moving and swinging it around then. As he planted several items on the floor and started maneuvering around them with ease then. "I don't understand, why are you practicing like this right now?" Jacen asked and he explained that, his tone going firm as he said it sternly to him at the question.

"I've been trapped as a half cyborg for 23 years young man, I need to adjust to fighting and sparring as a full human again now." he said and Obi-wan smiled at the remark as he watched him as he started speeding up then. And started practicing then as they watched him swinging it they knew he was getting back into the feel of it again. "As Ben said, a Jedi can feel the force flowing through him." he said and Luke nodded to him gently.

"There is a certain key to this, but when you learn to quiet your mind, and you can hear those cells talking to you, the Sith knew as your godfather and Master knew this. I fully let go and I outstrip even the most powerful force user, but that was the problem. At first I was like you, I never learned to let go and allow it to fill me up and let go. It gave me power that far outreaches anything that you see." he explained and the twins nodded.

"Everything you saw before, was just a very small amount of my power, but with me fully human again, I can show you the true power in our family finally. But in order to do that, you must understand this and the trio, the sins and where they lead, okay." he said and the twins and his youngest nodded. "Alright as a Jedi when training with the lightsaber, you let the equipment teach you, but such a process can take hours to do right."

"But when training with your lightsaber, you must be open the force, let it fill you up and guide you, the force is an extension of you, your body. And the lightsaber: an extension of your hand, let the force guide you as you exercise with it." he said as he moved carefully at that, as, seeing the calm fluid in his movements. They saw he was now just like the Jedi they all just met as Leia asked a gentle question as they saw it then.

"So it controls your actions?" Leia asked and he nodded. "Yes and at times it also obeys your commands, to be a Jedi, you must mind your surroundings." he said and jumped over the shot that Artoo sent at him in response then. "Stuck as a half cyborg for 23 years, it feels good to have my limbs back now. And with it, a few adjustments, and he doesn't realize that when like that, he's got a power advantage over me, fully human."

"I got one on him, but you two, son, baby, added to the mix and he's in serious danger." Anakin explained and the council nodded to the news as they exchanged looks at that. "Key that was that we and Sidious all knew this, after discovered you, your father did, Luke, but when half human, power advantage Sidious had, over your father. Fully human and 60 years younger, power advantage your father had on him now, but you and Leia."

"You and Leia added to your father's strength and destroyed he would be, why tried to turn you he did, because he was scared." Yoda explained and Obi-wan finished that news. "The emperor knows, as Master and I do, that if your father were to have any children they would be a threat to him, for this reason exactly." Obi-wan told Leia and she nodded in shock as Luke nodded his eyes turning firm at the realization to what he meant.


	44. Return Of The Jedi IV: Jedi Under Seige

**The** **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: If anyone noticed a pattern to the titles, it's because his generation was the one that had to deal with several live versions. And Of what his son's students were dealing with as the truth comes out now. And of what really caused him to turn, as he and the council lay into the duo. And for their short sidedness, before he reveals his own loss because od the very same thing.**

 **Chapter 44: Young Jedi Knights IV: Lightsabers And Jedi Reunion**

"That was the definition to what Ben told you son, but stuck in that uniform he has a power advantage on me, fully human again. I got one on him as his powers are the only thing keeping him alive, that and his twisted will to live. You guys combine your powers with mine and he's in serious danger as a result, because we kill Vader. And he's never going to survive the fight with 3 good Skywalkers." Anakin explained and Luke nodded.

"That advantage is to avenge our family, but the three of us coming together and destroying him and Vader ourselves now, that it?" Luke asked and the trio nodded. "Yes, that it is, exactly, you destroying Vader, by giving your father a chance. And to mortally wound him, if survived and explain this to you at 46, we and your father, would have. But now back in our younger bodies, we can finally." he said and their team nodded to him.

"If you were teaching me martial arts that's what I'm doing right now, but add the lightsaber to it. And it's a bit more hectic, if the lightsaber was real and not a training one." Anakin said and Mace and the adult Jedi nodded. "Good point, then again, you fall into that maneuver and the idiot that gets too close could get skewered. Especially if it was a real one and not a training lightsaber." Damon said and Mace nodded to that.

"I take it that happened before as I saw the duo in action with a ton of droids." he asked and they nodded. "It did, and the stupid fool got too close and Mace accidentally hit his leg when we were kids no older then your brother." Clee said and he nodded to her. "Laceration, not cauterization Anakin, but this is why we tell you to stay out of range with the real one, for this reason exactly, as you get older, your reach gets bigger."

"So at his size, right now, we stay where we are, and as a young adult, that's when we, as your teachers, got to get back fifteen feet to stay out range with the real one, kids." Mace said and the younger generations nodded to the example. "And trust me trying what Ferus did with the real one is beyond dangerous." Qui-Gon said and they nodded. "I take it that was why you let him have it?" Luke asked and they nodded to him sternly.

"Such as balancing on a narrow rail and dealing with a remote while doing it, but that maneuver is beyond difficult. But a couple mending bones and you're just asking to rebreak the said bone if you shift the wrong way and your grandfather had to catch me. And before I landed on the floor." Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded as Tenel Ka flinched. "Back to basics to make me stronger again, Master." he added and Yoda nodded to him.

"Had a practical demo on the ship as it ended, but 6 shots blocked, dodged the 7th and jumped over the eighth, but trust me that happens all the time. As a practice session goes on, we think we're done, so we tend to get shot in the back. And because we don't realize the blasted thing is still on." Anakin said and the council chuckled. "That happened again Annie?" Mace asked and he nodded to him with a slight smile to that remark then.

"Gods how many times have you to told it to switch off whenever it took aim at us as it ended?" Adi said as she started laughing at that memory. "Once too often, but Ben was right, I spend as much time as practicing like this as I do my piloting and wits. I could match you, Mace and Master as a swordsman right now as a result, but when you let go. That was incredible." he said and the duo smiled at the pride in his tone for them then.

"These practical demos are a good way to teach the cubs as they see the way a real padawan trains without suddenly going straight to sparring in practice. But you two, Jacen, young lady, you have got a lot to learn, and I will be spending 15 hours a day. In training you with a practice lightsaber until you can get over your pride, but this. This is not a game, it's dangerous and you lose your pride and don't get cocky now, I mean it."

"Believe it or not, what you did young lady by not checking that crystal for flaws would have killed anyone if the blasted thing goes now. And the lightsaber shorts out in range of your sister, Lowie or your uncle, what if it went now and you cut your arm off. Or you hit your uncle and sister, you think about that right now?" Anakin said and they paled at that remark as the council nodded sternly at the remark as Jacen swallowed hard then.

"Like you said be careful in training and before someone accidentally gets hit, and young lady, young man never get cocky in training or someone could get hurt." Anakin said and Tenel Ka and Jacen swallowed at the warning. "And now sound like you did when I assigned Ahsoka to you, as you trained her at the time. But that was a good way to show that even the most skilled padawan has a lot to learn." Yoda said and he nodded to him.

"Yes and until they learn that, they will never will never be padawans, but the Master guardians will at the moment." Anakin said the duo swallowed at the strict tone in his voice as the trio crossed their arms sternly at that. "Lowie, Zekk and me, and technically if you guys were still alive in our present right now. And we would surpass the duo in everything we had to learn right now from you." Jaina said and he nodded gently to her.

"Exactly, as by then I been training Jedi for 45 years and my own council in the case of you as my family, I will keep my own council on who is ready for the trials. So young man, you got a problem with that you better get over it right now as I'm not budging." Anakin said with a stern warning tone and Jacen swallowed hard at the remark. "I turned my chair over to your uncle as I decided to return to teaching now at this time here."

"After your close encounter with the darkside at the moment, but until I can determine that they never got to you, forget it with the real lightsaber." Anakin said and they quintet nodded, sighing knowing nothing was changing his mind. "And we're not kidding young man, it was too soon for that lightsaber, but Sith train with real lightsabers. But what they did to you, that is Sith training academy." Anakin and Jacen paled at that.

"And you are floundering in the deep end of the pool of the beach with the undertow directly beneath, so until you understand the dangers, you are not ready." Anakin said and the quintet involved with his family nodded. "Nice practical demonstration at that, adjusting to a practice lightsaber is safer in this case. Once in your younger body again as you adjust to being fully human again." Nejaa said and Damon nodded to that.

"Yes and you taught me well clearly guys, I was not ready for graduation or to make master, still a padawan, in many ways now in your eyes. Well 16 to 17 years is more then enough, as I complete Ahsoka's training by the time the twins are 12, Before I start Luke's and 5 years on in training that he's making knight by the time he's 27 and full master by the time he's 30 now." Anakin said and the council nodded in agreement.

"And there's the you that would have been if not for Sidious, our prize pupil, you sound like a master guardian, Anakin." Mace said smiling at the remark then. "Had a good teacher like I said Master, you taught me well, but not ready to let go. So I stay by your side until it's time for me to graduate, which won't be for 16 to 17 years now." he said and the council smiled at his decision, knowing what happened turned him back.

"That's what this portion of my retraining is for, Master, so I can adjust to be fully human again, as well as back in my near 10 year old body again." he said and the council nodded. "And with it, as the practice speeds up you show how good you really are as a human again, though once we hit you in a fight with Sidious. He's not going to last long as he sees you studied all 7 forms in 23 years." Obi-wan said and they nodded to that.

"And at this stage, with you carrying your adult memories, you see where you messed and learn not to do it twice. Then again, that's the definition of insanity, doing things over repeatedly and expecting different results, Anakin." Kit said in response and he nodded. "And technically, I've been listening to you guys way too much to know what you would say if you met Vader yourselves here." he said and they nodded as Obi-wan smiled.

"There's the you we know alright, but you know everything about us to know what we would say here to that. But that power always has strings attached to it at the moment, but if I overheard the conversation between Vader and Padme. And I am not taking that that chance and knocking Vader away from her before he sees me and loses it. As you're just as strong as both of us together, Anakin." Mace said to that and the duo nodded.

"Too late and the you I know would never turn to the darkside or hurt children, as such this was why I was ready to kill him. And for nearly killing you, my family, after I just lost Siri and our parents at the moment, you're my brother, I am not losing you again. But Master was right, good friend was code for love like a brother, he is my best friend and I loved him like a brother, son, baby." Obi-wan said and the Skywalker twins nodded.

"Under normal circumstances, had they turned me back when you were between younglings and Ahsoka's age of preteen youngling, I would just say this, you two. But when dealing with this, never allow yourself to get too attached to the person. Said who trained or raised you or the ending results are it turns into possession and crazy jealousy. That's against the code, as is attachment." he said and the twins nodded to the advice.

"That's the point, your alter ego is crazy jealous, to the point that if he can't have her, that's Padme, then no one can, but that's why I was so stern with him. Which explains why he lashed out at me, before the fight." Obi-wan told him and he nodded sternly. "And you know me, but for the moment, he was holding in the anger at the fact that the detour cost him mom and blamed you." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him at that.

As they watched him practicing with his lightsaber in swinging it around as they were talking. "Whoa, as a preteen is good, but if this is you when before the sparring match starts, then I can't wait to see you. When you and Obi-wan show us that fight later, if you guys are two sides of the same man." Han said and Luke smiled. "I get why, but in that battle we both went all out, and Djem So and Soresu in a death match, like that."

"They're even, but he knew my moves and I knew his, and we sparred together so many times we're completely matched in battle here, son. But that was us in our prime, but with me at this height and age, he's taking it back to basics. And to get me accustomed to sparring again, just back in my real body finally." Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded. "He's right, that's what Mace and I are doing." he said to the younger generations.

"If this is you now, I can't wait to learn from you, as you train me yourself, dad." Luke said and Leia nodded in agreement to that. "But first it was Darra, then mom, and then the girls and Ry next in the Jedi. Before I lost my padawan next and mother was killed by that Zabrak's brother in the wars. I reached the point where I was determined to do anything to keep from losing the rest of you." he said and the council nodded to him.

"Ry'?" Lando repeated and the young man smiled. "He means me Lando, rather than the entire name, he started calling me Ry' and it stuck with the rest of my clan. To Soara and me, we thought of him as a kid brother, the instigator was my padawan. And he and Siri's padawan were on one side of the line and he and Darra were on the other. Just before his mandate with Padme got started." he said and the younger generation nodded to him.

"Siri and Soara, with the fact that Bant and I were still alive and with us was Reeft, Lana and Garen?" Minga asked and he nodded to her. "You guys and Ben, things between me and Tru were beyond strained at the time, why I can't remember. But by the end of the war before the twins were born, it was you guys. You, the members I was closest to in the council, Tiana and Damon at the time." he said and they all nodded to the news.

"Lovely, no wonder you were determined to deal with that lunatic, you were losing your friends and big brothers and sisters. One by one in the war, all you had left was the quartet in our clan, Lana and the council. Both versions that watched you grow up, me, Damon and Tiana." Obi-wan said and they nodded. "Losing Darra was what started a chain reaction in losses till he sold my soul to the devil." Anakin said and they all nodded.

"The 'he' being Vader, and he tried to kill you that night, but you were hanging on, but just barely at the time here. Before Vader decided to take him alive and then injured you so severely that just seeing me was what put you into a coma. Though you were who I was looking at I knew that wasn't you but Vader that day. As that lunatic did a deal with the devil and for absolute power." Padme and Obi-wan said together and they nodded.

"The devil meaning Sidious himself." Lando said, crossing his arms and he nodded. "Yes and it wasn't just my balance had been shattered, but I got hit with a truth. Said I never wanted as my mentor was off planet and the only one left of my branch. Said that with me was Master Windu, were it not for whoever it was, none of it. What happened in your timeline would have happened at all." he said and the rebel leaders noded sternly to that.

"I see, so if we saved the girls and your mother, that prevents a repeat." Mace said for the trio at the revelation and Han nodded. "So that's what happened: Vader resented the owner of the lightsaber for going to your rival, and decided not to speak up. But you decided to turn in the duo that destroyed our you, dad?" he asked for the twins, Lando, Chewie and himself and Anakin nodded as the allience leaders crossed their arms at that.

"That only made it more clear that things during the purge never destroyed me, the me that you know, in their timeline, I was hot tempered, arrogant and reckless. And I lost my way, but now I am calm, patient and humble, I am a Jedi, and as a Jedi. I must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind and I do now, I'm back." he said and the council smiled proudly at the declaration as Mace said it for all them at that.

"Indeed you're ready and you will be trained, a little old and emotions already developed, that's fine, but everything else is what we look for in a model student. And you are my prize pupil, like you were to Obi-wan, Tolan and Master Yoda's. We have all the time in the world, before the trouble starts after this mission comes to an end. But one thing at a time, and patience, must have patience." Mace said to him softly at that remark gently.

"And there's the act of a true Jedi padawan, you have to listen with your heart, your feelings, when it comes to understanding our mentors. Your father has a deeper understanding in the way our minds work, because we raised him ourselves now. But the truth behind the riddles, understanding the meanings behind the riddles now. Is what being an apprentice to him and Master Yaddle is all about now, younglings, as such."

"He read it right, that's everything that describes this, our age groups are the latest ones before the purge, we had him apart of our lives for years. To us, we can't stand the thought of his not being there for us at the moment, for years. Generation, after generation, we had him teaching us, raising us, protecting us all that time now. To us, he was the most important thing in our lives, though we had friends in the temple."

"And we loved our teachers, we came to him for guidance." Qui-Gon told them and Anakin finished that. "We understand everything he says, but that was why I went to him for guidance leading into my fall. I needed his guidance, because only he could alleviate my distress, but my mistake was not coming forward sooner then that. But not this time, I have all my memories of his training me back, and as a result, I depend on him now."

"More then ever, he, Ben and the council are my family, friends, my very life as a Jedi, but they raised me. And everything they learned, Master taught us, but stay your hand, means end the match, sparring, combat training and so on. Rage is the true enemy, what he means is you let your anger and hate drive you, and you lose the fight anyway. Use of the training lightsaber now, he's saying no real weapons, you're in training practice."

"Just so no one gets hurt here, but my own council I will keep, that means though I take the opinions of the rest of the council. The final decision is up to me and your fate lies with me when it comes to being granted acceptance for the trials. Or to be allowed to be trained, it takes years to understand this, but once you do, you learn to interpret this as we follow his guidance." he said and Yoda nodded to confirm his explanation then gently.

"Family friend, I am, and your family, most powerful students I have, as such, took great care in preparing you for what was coming, I did. Many tests of all kinds to make you stronger, but when in war, not much time to train. Special care I took to help you, Luke, but if stayed longer and told you that Vader, put your father into a coma, he did, I would." he said and Luke nodded gently as he answered him then at the remark gently.

"Then why not complete my training, I am not a complete Jedi master, but a Jedi knight, my master, so you, dad and Uncle Ben complete my training. And though I learned alot, I was not ready to let you go, I still have so much to learn, you were my only teacher. Before dad finished my training when we destroyed the second Death Star." he said and the trio nodded as Yoda said it for all of them at the request gently smiling at that.

"Indeed, and grow up with me training them they did, understand my direction and guidance they do as a result. But under me and Yaddle, learn to interpret what we tell them, they do, and trained billions of Jedi I have. But every generation, loved me, they did, always turned to me for guidance as they grew up." he said, and looked at Anakin in pride as he finished, his eyes showing brightly with love in them and Luke smiled then.

"At times we had the tendency to mimic him, but we do it out of love and affection, but trust me as you grow up in this life we had the tendency to get further trouble. Which to us, after Xanatos targeted Master I could not believe this, and following that. Was the fact he sabotaged a elevator lift containing children no older than my padawan. To us that just made even more clear that to lose him was going to hurt, and alot too now."

"We couldn't stand not having him here with us, not having him to talk about our feelings, getting guidance from him. But that's what the formula that Xanatos really created was about,and Sidious utilized it to destroy us, by using me to do it at the time. As such, we note each piece and once the conclusion hits, it's game over right now." Anakin said and Luke nodded as he agreed with that thought as he answered him.

Before he held up his hand. "I ended up meeting Masters Yoda and Sifo Dyas enroute to Coruscant at the time, but during that I told them plenty. We got into a talk as he met Daniel's friends, but as a result the results were. Now, enough he saw everything that they never saw in your timeline as a result. And with it was the result getting things under control, before the council met me." he said and Yoda finished that gently.

"After having a second chance to get it right, and meet him on my own, interview him on my own with Master Dyas at my side. My thoughts on your father in your timeline had changed, much they have, twins, truthfully, never more proud of your father I am. Until now, train him to be the best, I will and back with you, he will be soon, promise you I do." he added and they nodded as Anakin looked at him with a smile and he nodded.

"My father was your favorite star pupil, but now that you had the chance to correct a few things, you love him as much as Ben does, Master Yoda?" Leia asked and he nodded to her smiling gently. "Indeed Leia, corrected mistakes we did in your timeline, we had in this one, in truth now for your family. Your father, Anakin, my pride he is, most gifted young apprentice I have now, and hold him and Obi-wan, in very high esteem I do now."

"But everything told you I did Luke, truthfully, this is the way I remembered your father, but never more proud of him I was till I had the chance to interview him on my own. As met the rest of the council he did, acceptance into training he got immediately. And train him to be the best, I will, have my word you do, but from 13 to 23 under our tutelage. But years 10 to 12, pretending to be Sidious student." he said and they nodded to him.

"As a result of understanding what he tells us here, I understand what's coming in training, but a way to demonstrate the sheer power and strength in training. To a unskilled padawan getting cocky in combat here, this is a way to say. To them, that they have much to learn still, and have only begin to discover their true powers, watch and learn." Luke said and Anakin nodded as he looked at his son's wrist, sighing then.

"I still can't believe I did that to you son, no control over my body, but though you're good, I'm better and you were at a very dangerous stage. I was draining you into exhaustion, so I could make it clear, not dead, just in a coma. Vader was like a parasite, parasitical alien, I'm the host, I want you to free me and as a result. You and I can destroy the Sith together and end this finally." he said and Luke nodded to him.

"I get it dad, but this time you're raising me and training me this time, but you, Ben and Master Yoda were my mentors, you trained me, you raised me." he said and they nodded to him. "Close confines where you were concerned as we didn't have enough room to maneuver to prevent that injury at the time now. But though you recently started your fighting style as a result, clear your mind." Anakin told him and he nodded as he focused.

"If you're doing your training in the galley of the falcon, just make sure the rest of us are out of range here when you do that. But shifting from training to real, that takes time none of us had, but doing it again helps now." Han said and Obi-wan nodded to that. "No kidding, but with your entire life of the entire 30 years with my family. Trapped in your head, you understand what we train him to do while the boys are playing Dejarik now."

"But as a result, you learn to understand our way of theology after being around the twins this long." he said and Han nodded in agreement to his reasoning. "Yeah I do, but like I said then, good against remotes is one thing, good against the living. That is something else, but don't get cocky or someone is going to get hurt. Hey dad, are you flying the falcon while we take out the fighters?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him.

"Yeah and their mother, A.J., Dor'me, Typho and possibly their sister is meeting us on Yavin." he said and Han repeated the names. " Dor'me, Typho?" he said and Padme nodded. "Yes, after I became senator, she was my bodyguard and Handmaiden, like the trio with me right now, my double is pretending to be me now. As for Typho, he is my captain of the guard's nephew." she said and Han nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Are they coming with us when I get Leia and Threepio out of there, mom, because the more passengers and the more we got problems. As this turns into a repeater of your current situation at the moment." he asked and they shook their heads. "No, it's Leia, your younger siblings-in-law, Padme, Chewie, Threepio and yourself, son. And to get back to your training session, Jacen, he's saying switch lightsabers, you're in training."

"He's saying you're sparring me, Jacen, if you're a Djem So, try going up against another now with my memories back. But listen to me, as a Jedi that employs Djem So and Vaapad together the results are it's going to show a strength that is twice what you learn." he said and looked at Artoo. "Artoo Level V." he said and and turned back to Jacen, as he looked at him sternly then as he said it then to him.

"You remember Master's remark a demonstration in the ways of being a Jedi with our memories back. Well this is a being Jedi in the old ways when your opponents are droids. Watch and learn Jacen, as this is the skill of a padawan in training from 9 to fully young adult, Artoo, now, Master the remote again. Direct demonstrations cubs, and pay attention, this is how, if you're being shot at by several directions block out distractions."

"You only focus on the remote or your opponent, nothing else and let the force go through you. Training by example, so this is when you are my age to 13, as you learn the skills necessary now for this. But a Jedi training from 6 to 12, they can do this blindfolded and stil concentrate by use of the force, but watch and learn. Master triple the remotes, Artoo, you go at the exact same time they do." he said firmly, tying the blindfold back on.

"Back to the beginning and all of you, son, baby, Cubs just relax and stay back, I may be in my 9 year old body, but when at this stage. You start speeding up in training as you get older in the point in time the results are you start adding on to the demonstration. But as you grow up, you learn to trust yourself and your partner, and the force, but this is dealing with a multiple targets." he said and the council smiled at that remark.

"Seekers and remotes at the moment, how many?" Yoda asked and he smiled. "Four of each and Artoo, but imagine 100x's that and just before you arrived with reinforcements." he said and Yoda covered his eyes at the remark. "100x's that and my arriving when all but the council, you and Obi-wan gone. Remember that day all too well, as saw me in action Anakin, and against Dooku." he said and the council smiled at that.

"Oh force, now that is going for overkill in training methods Anakin, don't over do it, you were an adult in that fight, but this is training, not the real thing." Dane said as he started laughing at the memory then. "Whatever he means by that and said in memories is right, we were adults, this is not like the seige at the palace. And when we went to arrest Gunray and his team at the time." Obi-wan said, before the meaning became clear.

"A 100x's that number, the boys in the arena, you and me going to get Ben and then came..." Padme started to say and the group started laughing. "Yes alright I see where you're going with that, that was the day the war started, this was the predecessor. To the clone wars at the time and the separatist were trying to get the Death Star blue prints out and off the blasted planet." Padme said and Anakin nodded to confirm her thoughts.

"Nice choice in memories right now and while you and I were taking cover in the carriage, we had laser blasts. And attack droids being gunned down all over the place, while you continued to follow Mace's orders of protecting me in the middle of the battle." Padme said and he nodded. "Yes and not just Mace's orders, but my unspoken orders as well, as he was protecting you while I was dealing with the ronto and the ackley."

"But if that works for training and just visualize yourself in every fight you remember from their timeline and use that in your training." Obi-wan said and Mace nodded in agreement to that. "Agreed, the padawan who knows the most and remembers, but that was just after another trauma and he threw the rest of that anger. And into destroying as many droids as possible that day." Adi said and Mace said it gently to that remark.

"Multiple targets and an unforgettable firefight, nice choice in memories there Anakin, that is the biggest firefight that we ever dealt with as Jedi. But that was a case of droid fights x's 10 and trying to keep from getting run over by the added obstacles." Mace said as the council tried to keep from laughing at the memory. "And while the family droid is adding on to the fight by repeated jokes." he said and they all nodded to the remark.

"You know what he means by that remark?" Leia asked and he nodded. "We do, but it was because we, as the council, had to go in after your parents and Obi-wan. But this was the day that we learned there was a secondary Sith that trained our Zabrak Sith. He's the one that killed Qui-Gon, as a result what wasn't in the history records that the fight started on Geonosis, but multiple targets, is code for triple the remotes."

"And Artoo acting as the fourth remote as he shows you what being a Jedi dealing with battle droids is like when in combat situations right now. What we deal with in this case is the occasional battle droid fight, but when you got a fight of this size. Then you got to watch each other's back's back in training, Artoo, put it to maximum stun. And Anakin on full blast, with your training lightsaber." he said as he set the remotes to high then.

"A mixture of the blast shield down, I'm doing this the way we were trained by you and the council, no eyesight and using only the force, Master." he said and Mace and the council smiled proudly. "Nice to know that with our memories, you demonstrate the way a true Padawan trains, but the way they did it left the door open. So back to basics right now, so triple to quadruple the electronic attack." Obi-wan said smiling at that news.

"Just imagine his reaction if you bested him in combat though, you disarm him, before doing a flying blow at his neck, and stop two inches away from it. And any Jedi master would be in shock and as would a Sithmaster, that you're this good. But you look like a padawan still at the moment, brother." Anakin said and he nodded. "Just like they would be you, you got your adult self trapped in your youngling body at the moment."

"He's seeing 40 years of changes in you and sees that though Luke's training made him powerful, you're even better at the moment. But as Luke said, his over confidence is his weakness, and yes, at times our faith in our friends is ours, it's true. But what he doesn't understand is love and friendship is the strength of the ages. You came back and you're finishing it finally, you are the chosen one." Obi-wan said and he nodded to that gently.

"Our team was the chosen one, not just me, but you as well, you found me, raised me and trained me, we just never knew it yet. But our team, chosen by fate, destined for conflict, we were destined to be the best of all the times now. With the Gallia/Tachi team and the Calrissian/Attana team right behind us now, but that's the way of it." he said and Obi-wan smiled as the new order interrupted the conversation at the training remark.

"Triple?!" Jaina said in shock and they nodded. "I'm pretending I'm in battle against a bunch of battle droids baby, but the more coming. And from multiple directions and the stronger you get as you get older right now. But I'm pretending I'm in the arena against the droids and fighting alone, what with the fact Ben is watching me train here. And with him is the council and Ben's clan group, so with that in mind, girls, Dane, Corran, Tru."

"You guys stand back, let me do this right now, but like I was saying now here, this is when you're in combat, fighting alone, until you get added back up here. So until my friends, my clan group, arrived to help me, got to go it alone right now. And when I was also protecting your grandmother at the same time while doing it." he said and Obi-wan and Yoda smiled at that as Mace set the remote for the same yield for it.

"The arena, Geonosis?" Obi-wan asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah and I remember our debate before the council showed up that day, Ben, but again. Don't panic, just relax and concentrate, and I can, visualizing these battles works well when in training. So pick a memorable one, and go with it as you are going into training. But block everything else out, but the remotes, but your eyes and ears can decieve, so don't trust them."

"So Anakin, he had the right idea while in training with lightsaber just after you decided to reactivate the council, son. But this is what I'm teaching you to do as you go through training, pick a fight that was the most memorable one you have. And pretend you're in the middle of it until you got added help arriving to deal with it. So whatever memory you chose was meant as a visual aid in training." he said and Solo nodded to him softly.

"I actually picked, when I was watching the fight through Artoo, and going against the seeker, and pretended I was in the arena at your side and fighting the droids, grandpa." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "Nice choice, you understand the reasoning into why, when a Jedi like us gets restless we go into physical exercises and release it safely. That is the way of a Master Guardian, we get restless then we drain the restlessness."

"And into physical exercises like this, so kids, as Jedi of the old and new republic, we seek justice, not revenge, we seek freedom, not a dictatorship and most of all. Our allegiance is to the republic, to democracy, to understand, look into our past. And watch the tapes, the recordings, son, honey, I want you to watch the memory. The recording in senate arena, when Master was going against Palpatine and with it now."

"When Vader attacked Master Windu and turned on me, you'll see the truth in those tapes, but remember, he's one side of me, this is the other, remember that. You'll see who we are once all of you are born, but just because you disagree with things. And the way you consider it, doesn't mean you are right and the other person is wrong. The way of the warrior, the Jedi, the balance point, it's not one way or the other now."

"It just means that the ways of the force can be interpreted differently for one person then they are for another, but just because you don't agree with that person. It doesn't mean you are not wrong, or that person is wrong and you are right, understand." he said and the generations after his nodded to the lesson gently. "Spoken like a true Jedi master and you're right Anakin, nice example in debates." Damon said and he nodded to him.

"Nice choice in memories to choose from kiddo, that works quite well as the seven of us had each others back and we were trying to keep it under control. And from getting to overwhelming at the time, but how did Threepio end up in the fight?" Soara asked and he tried to keep from laughing at that. "He ended up on the assembly line until Master Fisto knocked him over and a droid pinned him." he said and they started laughing at that.

"I don't believe this right now, one of our droids has his head switched with a battle droid and to keep from getting shot or just cut down by us who are connected to his owners. I have to force push him over and then the blaster goes off nailing another one. And said one that lands on top of him, alright just make sure that Threepio stays on board the ship next time Anakin, alright." Kit said and he nodded to the order as he tried to hold it in.

"Some of these stories in your adventures should be pretty interesting as you tell us battle stories of your life in the wars with every Jedi that died now a clone. We can learn the history of the clone wars from you now finally, dad." Leia said and they nodded. "Get ready because compared to what you went through before you found each other. This makes the previous stories of your life in the Sith/Rebel war look like a playground."

"But the start of it was the fight in the arena and it was then that your mother admitted it, she was listening to heart now as we got together. But this time, we're getting married at Varykino and the Rebel leaders, our families and the council. They are going to be at the wedding now, though your uncle is doing it there in secret later. But it's just after the war begins, we do it 3 weeks to 2 months prior." Anakin told her and she nodded softly.

While gathering two more and setting them, before he threw them up in the air. "Yeah I remember that fight and we all were going back to back at the time too. And it was total pandemonium in the arena at the time, but come on right now. I know we were good against the droids, but at least it's not like the clones, but blasters are pretty clumsy. So watch yourself, padawan." Garen said with a chuckle and he nodded to him smiling.

"Between the droids and the trio of beasts running loose we had to watch each other's backs at the time. But the fight was like a free for all at the time, and I never seen that many droids in one area that day. Sad day for us maybe, but at least everyone in the council, let alone your training clan in the room survived the fight. But the following three years were even worse at the time." he said and the two older groups nodded to that.

"Second chance, but you remember the day we met though, Garen?" he asked and the older boy nodded smiling. "Yeah I do, but it was the final situation over Bruck now, but like we said, there are things you're not ready to know. So you have to be patient, okay, little brother?" he said and Anakin nodded smiling at them as Mace smiled. "There's more good memories then bad, we are proud of you." Clee said and he nodded in agreement.

"You remember how we did this though, Padawan?" Adi asked and he smiled and took the blindfold she gave him then. "I remember, eyes and ears can deceive you, don't trust them and stretch out with your feelings. And with that, before we do this with the remotes, Dane." he said and and Dane took the second blindfold and put it on at that. "Time for a re-run, with Ferus out of commission, you can train with us now."

"As you get stronger again my brother, but you need us most now with your memories coming back." Sari said gently and Anakin nodded in agreement. "What happened to her exactly if she was one the padawans that died?" Luke asked and Anakin closed his eyes and Darra stood up. "I too was in the arena and I was killed in the firefight, most of of our clan was killed in the firefight, Darra on Korriban and the duo were disgraced."

"But don't bring that up he needs to focus, Annie, it's okay, I'm here, I'm right here brother." Sari said softly and he nodded and pressed his forehead to hers and they closed their eyes, before she pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around her gently. "Come on, back to the beginning, we're training, so training lightsaber." Dane said to him and he nodded as they moved to the middle of the room gently at that remark.

"Fighters face off!" Mace said and they nodded as they activated their lightsabers. "Begin!" Yoda called out and they watched the duo sparring as they saw the smile on Anakin's face and knew he was back to being himself again. "Issues in training you're gauging each others strengths and weaknesses and secondly now. Knowing where the flaw is, but find the opening you can exploit it." Adi said and the next group nodded.

"Alright wise guy, stop playing, let's go all out." Anakin said and Dane smiled as they acted like they were senior padawans as the fight started jumping around the middle of the room. "Whoa, is this dad when completely human?" Han said in amazement at the practice session and they nodded. "Yes and you think this is nuts, just wait till you see your father and me in battle." Obi-wan said and the trio nodded as they watched them.

As they watched Anakin duck the swing and then tap Dane on the neck with his lightsaber. "Alright scoring point goes to Anakin and nicely done boys that was really good." Mace said, before they did it again and it started going back and forth and their parental mentors chuckled at that. "Alright cubs that's enough of that, stay your hand." Qui-Gon said as he tried to keep from laughing, knowing he was enjoying himself.

"I think the reason for that is because with our memories back now, he's using what he remembers to train with and secondly we remember doing this all the time." Darra said crossing her arms smiling and Mace nodded. "Maybe, but you don't have to over do it right now, but one on one lightsaber training is over." Damon said as Adi started laughing at that remark, before another training lightsaber tapped Mace on the shoulder then.

"Young man, didn't we already have that conversation, of enough of the pranks and practical jokes." he said, not needing to turn around to know that the lightsaber was hiding behind him then as Jaina's clan started laughing. "You keep that up and you're really going to get it padawan, so watch it." Adi added as she started laughing at that as Mace turned slightly to see it floating there behind him and it tilted slightly at that.

"No, not yet, once you get back then we will, but you need to train first." he said in response and it turned on at that and before turning back off and Obi-wan's clan started laughing at that. "I think that means, I want to spar with you Master." Soara said through her laughter and he nodded and said it gently. "After the run through demonstration with the remote and then we do it." he said and tilted gently in response and floated away.

And put itself into the bag of training equipment that the council had in the room he shook his head smiling as he looked at his student at that. "Like we said before you keep it up with the pranks and practical jokes in training and you're busted. We know you're acting like your cub self again, but that doesn't mean milking it for all it's worth." he said and Anakin nodded smiling at him gently at that as he prepared to get to work.

As he closed his eyes to check the bag and smiled as a set of goggles floated out of the bag and he took them and put on and looked around the room as he saw the group. But the four remotes and Artoo vanished and he smiled. "There we go, I just found my infra-red goggles again, but this is what the Masters meant during that conversation earlier. This was the one you gave me for training Master." he said and Yoda smiled and nodded.

"I was training in a different way then my friends, because I came in late, but I was a really good at this at the time. These goggles act in the way the ones that your uncle used to trained you baby, and they work just as well as the blindfold, watch this, Artoo shoot it off." he said and he heard a beep from his direction as he heard a spurt and knocked it away from him as it hit the wall and Mace nodded smiling at that.

"Again, those goggles are the ones you used to train with instead of the helmets dad?" Leia repeated and Mace and Yoda smiled at the memory then. "Yeah they are, but as a result of the added intuition at the moment, I was even better then the others. But, and I don't have to hear the council's conversation either at the moment. They're running me through new drills as I get older, but Master Tahl lost her eyesight 13 years ago."

"So one sense is gone, you got attune the others to make them stronger, smell, taste, touch, hearing, you got to hone these. But that is what my advanced training is about to become, I am a member of the council we got other ways to train. And this is one of them, so in a pitch black room, never mind using your lightsaber. Or that will expose you, use the force and your hearing." he said and the twins nodded and the council smiled.

"Nicely thought out, train by having the remotes and laser blasts going invisible, Tahl did this to train after she lost her sight when I was 13. So pretending you're blind instead of blindfolded fits the bill of using the force and your other senses to track it." Obi-wan said as he got what he was doing at that. "Yeah that's the intention alright Master and this fits what you told Luke, your eyes senses can deceive you, so don't trust them."

"I can make an adjustment to another pair of these so this goes back to what you guys said, you must use all your senses to train. Well if one is taken away you got to make the other four even stronger after that and use the force too. So your eyes deceive you, so do not trust them as you adjust to training with the other four and hone them. And even harder, just consider it part of my training Master." he said and Yoda smiled proudly.

"Indeed, and just makes it even more clear that my prize pupil, you are now by choosing new ways to train, you have. Three prize pupils and all from your team, with Adi's team behind you, Gallia/Tachi team just behind your's Annie, done well, you have. In new training and learn much you have in a short time, so show your grandchildren. In how to be a true a Jedi padawan now, my apprentice." he said and Anakin nodded, smiling.

"You must use all your senses in a training run with the remotes." he said, pulling the goggles down as he looked at him smiling. "For a Jedi to train, we are all at certain disadvantages here, but to be a true Jedi. Well then you must, if you lose one sense, eyesight, hearing. Or both, then you use touch, smell and taste, and the force to track your quarry, so watch and learn everyone this is how a Jedi that loses a sense trains."

"Master Tahl lost her sense of sight and she learned to hone the other four senses at the time, but to be a Jedi. You must not work on using one sense alone, you must use every sense to do this and it with use the force. But young lady, you already lost half your sense of touch, if one sense is disabled, you have to learn to use the others. And combine them with the force." he said and she nodded to him as he got them back on at that.

"You're doing this by pretending your blind?!" Jacen said in shock and they nodded firmly. "Yes this is the way we train, your eyes and ears can deceive you, so don't trust them. Use the force and let the force flow through you, as you envision the remote, or in this case. Just the family droid acting like the remote, but combined together you must use all your senses, you have eyes to see and ears to hear, but you will not learn anything."

"And until you see a master do this, now control that anger, release and let the force flow through you." Anakin said sternly to him. "Like what your uncle took you through, before Tenel Ka got hurt that day, that is what I'm doing, but spend as many years as we have. Then you can do this as you go from training to practice as you grow up now at the moment, so until you control that arrogance, you will never be a Jedi warrior."

"As a result now, control your pride, your anger and let the force flow through you now, so watch and learn padawan." he said as he quickly swung his lightsaber behind him to block getting hit from behind with his back turned. As Artoo also fired as he blocked both shots. "On the count of three, speed it up Artoo, as you see this go from training to real." Anakin said and the droid beeped an acknowledgement and fired a second time.

Watching him from their positions gently, the council and Obi-wan's clan group smiled knowing their prize pupil was back to being himself again at that. "I take it the way he is with you at this age was what he was like not long after Master Jinn was killed?" Leia asked and they nodded. "Though coming into a training a little later then normal, we took more time on him as he grew up as a result at the moment as a result honey."

"Side effects of growing up without a father and 2) with him separated from his old life we gave the emotional support needed." Mace told her and she nodded. "But what you see in me, is what happens when a Jedi acts completely normal baby. They know I'm good, but it's a matter of controlling the crazy actions, before it gets too out of hand. No matter what generation in our family you are, they had to control that now here."

"Though Ben was my mentor, I had training from the parental mentors of my training quartet." Anakin said and she nodded. "We met Master Jinn and Adi who else exactly?" Luke asked and the duo smiled. "That would be me and Tiana, son, teams were paired up in quartet, we were one, Clee, Iblis, Mace, and Shaak Tii were another. While Sari was matched up with Nejaa after he finished it with Teek and Darren with Aiden now."

"New training has the quartets put together, in creche training, before basic training starts, for your father. Then it's advanced training as he's got to reboot his powers at the moment." Damon said and they nodded, smiling at that. "Ladies, Damon, I think we better deal with what destroyed our quartet and before it happens twice, after we do this guys." Qui-Gon said and they nodded in agreement and the younger quartet nodded.

"Speaking of which, you three group up with Anakin in lightsaber training." Tiana said and Darra and Tru moved to Ferus at that. "And boys, that's enough of the arguments, the only reason he is in total control is getting the chance to see his family. Before returning to the planet, but six months and we're all going to Tatooine." Adi said and the trio nodded as Ferus sighed as he tried to control his impatience that he got replaced.

"No kidding, but right now, I want to see him train." Damon said, smiling at that, before someone tapped him on the back and he sighed in exasperation. "Whoever did that younglings, you keep testing us and you know the consequences. And I mean it, you remember what he said, the playful uncle Jedi parent. Well you're testing me enough to get it right now, now that's enough playing around." he said and Anakin hid a chuckle.

"Like I said, they watched me grow up, but new training and to the point that what you see in me now, if they raised me from the time I was Ahsoka's age to now. I'd be their star pupil in my age group, then again, you never want to get smart. When with your mentors in training at my age, or they're going to let you have it here, as he said." he said and Clee crossed her arms smiling at the memory that remark activated.

"Are you trying to test us in that remark, young man?" Damon said with a playful warning tone at that and Anakin quickly turned his head to him. In hearing the unsaid warning as his memory of his tickling him repeatedly as a cub shot through his memory. 'Oh no, I'm in my near ten year old body, I'm back to being a youngling under 10, and when I was adjusting to being with my clan group he came to check on me.'

' At times tough time sleeping, him rubbing my back to help me sleep, his acting like my father all that time, but leading into a fast run through. I ever got cheeky with him, he used that tone before running his fingers along my foot and then moved his hand to my side. Oh no, please, not again, and his tone..., I know that tone right now, Master please not again, please.' he thought to himself as he answered him quickly then.

"No master, just telling it like it is, not trying to get your wrath right now." he said and and they nodded. "Yes and I do believe we had that conversation before, so keep up the wise guy attitude with us and you're really going to get it young man. You may have your 46 year old memories, but you're a cub again right now, back under our care. So back to us being your adoptive parents again." Damon said smiling gently at his remark then.

"Yeah cub again, all good memories at the current moment, but though with the way this is going I'm not testing that at the moment, as you were my legal guardian master. Though Ben was my warden, just after taking me on as his student at the time, but I remember the parental approach where getting wise with you or Clee was concerned." he said and they chuckled as they exchanged smiles with Mace at that remark.

"You start showing off to your children and your grand children and you're really going to get it young man, so watch it." Tiana said in response to that with a chuckle as he gave her a playful smile and Mace shook his head smiling. "Added issues in training at times your parental mentors still act like a real parent so the wise guy responses. Are the same as normal." he said and Luke covered his eyes as he got the message at that.

"By that you mean..." Jaina said and they nodded. "Like your father used to let you have it, that's exactly what we mean, parental mentor is code for parent here. So boy or girl if the human Jedi were training their own species the added catch. It was being a mother or father to their student when this young at the time. And everything that it entitles came with it." Qui-Gon said to her and Leia tried to keep from laughing at that.

"Adoptive parents in this age, in my case, this was my boarding school and with no father, the council assigned him as my legal guardian, baby. So separated from my mother and no father as a cub, so he decided to fill in that piece. And as the first three years leading into Zonoma Sekot resulted in the occasional tickle torture session." Anakin explained and Damon chuckled as he went further in that explanation.

"At the current moment his memories of me acting like his father came back at the moment, he needed a father figure and I had a few families out there. So being a father came naturally to me and with him separated from his mother and Qui-Gon gone. The council left me in charge of being the adoptive parent. But we had that talk ten times in three years as I helped him heal back then." Damon told her and she nodded gently.

"Oh boy, dad stop being a wise guy before their age group really lets you have it right now." Luke said and Damon nodded. "Yes that's exactly what we mean and he got it five times in three years by me after I was tutoring him in training. And I'm not kidding buster keep that up and you're going to get it again right now, you just started. And we get our memories back, so we remember what you were like at this age, so watch it."

"Try not to start showing off cub, we had all the surprises we can take after your memories came back on full blast. But this took it to the level only a student who had all the memories of our training methods can show. So relax and focus, son, remember everything we taught you, because this shows just how good you were." Damon said smiling and he nodded as he prepared to get started as he made several adjustments.

"You may not be my mentor, but still, I understand all your training strategies to the point that though just starting, there is no besting me now. When you just had that lightsaber for only 3 years and we trained with them, since we were 7 years old." he said and in response and Mace and Damon smiled in anticipation at that remark. "Yes and it's time to show just how good you really are with you fully human again finally."

"You're not half cyborg anymore, you're fully human again, so with the added control of the force, show the youngest generations just how powerful you truly are now. Force sensory perception, sword fighting, footwork and telekinesis, padawan." Tiana told him smiling as they, Adi, Clee, Kit, Thracia and Obi-wan exchanged smiles of pride. "Let go of arrogance and let the force flow through you." Mace said and he closed his eyes softly.

"You never saw your father in action, but trust me once like this, he's beyond good, but unlike Ferus, he had the skills to advance farther then, because as the chosen one. Or the children to, it's all instinct and of knowing where and when to move. But this is training, and he was pretending he was blind during the training exercises. And with the remotes as he used the rest of his senses." Obi-wan said as he crossed his arms, smiling.

"Oh this should be entertaining as we see dad show us who he truly was in training." Leia said as she and Luke stepped back and prepared for his demonstration. "I'm not using my real lightsaber yet guys, this is training, at the age I am. But we didn't build our lightsaber until our 12th birthdays and even then, we have much to learn. But when training with the lightsaber you let the equipment teach you, and even then."

"The process takes weeks to understand, your brother was under a time constraint at the time, me: I have all the time in the world, with the situation just starting here. But this is what being a padawan is and when you started as early as we did. You learn endurance and stamina in the process in training as you grow into it. So everyone pay attention, this is being a Jedi in the old republic." Anakin told them and the new order nodded softly.

"Well difference between the old republic and the new republic, that is, for 800 years I have trained Jedi by the very same ways and then once reach the months. And leading the death star we do, the ways start changing as learn the way you were taught. As such now, learn to use all your senses, but some of the old ways join with the new ways now." Yoda said and he nodded to that in agreement to that gently as he got ready for it.

As he levitated one of the boxes into the middle of the room and and left several items scattered all over the floor. "Footwork, force sensory perception, and most of doing this without sight or hearing, just let the force flow through and mind your surroundings. Cubs, baby, son, I want you all to watch a true master in the force as a Jedi padawan now." Obi-wan said and they nodded as Anakin relaxed as he went into meditation.

Slowly building up his strength for this, as they waited then, and Mace counted down until he heard Anakin give the order to his astro droid gently. "Exercise beginning in 3, 2, 1..., now." Anakin shouted as, at the order, the droid start shooting as he started dodging and deflecting every blast as he did the same with the remotes. In showing the amount of skill in him to them firmly, jumping over the boxes, and minding his footwork.

Watching their father deflecting every blast then, they nodded in amazement at that as they looked at their mother who was smiling in delight. That their first memory returned, and the fact they both enjoyed the battle, before most of the Jedi that arrived. And were being taken down, as Mace thought it to himself. 'Total focus and this is like the fight in the arena, he's really doing admirably in training.' he thought as he looked at Padme.

"Oh my gods, just getting his memories and it's back to the way it used to be here right now, I knew we were doing battles against droids. But this took just took it a little too far when we were no older then the Solo twins or Zekk at the moment. Annie focus on the moment, just use your instincts right now only.' Siri and Soara thought together as they watched their surrogate baby brother fighting as they knew Padme thought it too.

'Whoa, oh my gods, just getting his memories back and already my husband is back to full strength, but give it ten years and he's going to be just as good as the council now.' Padme thought watching him as she smiled, looking at the council, she knew they were thinking the same thing as Obi-wan gave her a nod and smile and she nodded. Having his chance at a restart to their lives together, they both knew he was going to be fine.

Seeing the amount of skill in power in their young champion, they knew that he was ready to train fully as Jacen watched his grandfather in shock at the demonstration. 'Oh my gods, this is him when as a Jedi, he's this good in training, I can't do this. And that was sparring matches this is good against robots and he's training us by example now.' he thought, swallowing at the fact his grandfather could best him with his eyes covered.

For the council, Obi-wan, Siri and their training quartet, they exchanged smiles of pride at the fact now that he was back to being himself again. They saw his true power and of the fact his connection to the force made him this good. Watching in amazement at the fact that now that his memories were back, he turned into a highly skilled fighter. Yoda called it out gently in gentle pride at the skill in his young champion then as he said it.

"Very good Anakin, but time to meditate, before you go to one on one combat, stay your hand." he said and Anakin relaxed as he went further to Jacen at that sternly. "I think you over did it Anakin, your children and grandchildren are in shock. That you're this good right now, but this was our war, their's are against a bunch living opponents. But we spent 13 to 25 years against battle droids." Garen said as he started laughing at that.

"Whoa, oh man, alright, A.J., Leia, I want you, before you go to Lando, to hide your lightsabers in the falcon, so he doesn't realize you're as strong as Luke is. After Endor, the two of you, your mother, uncle, aunt and grandmother are covering Han. And as you destroy the shields, just deflect the blasts until we have them over run." Anakin said and the duo nodded as Luke went to attention as the true stature to his position then.

"I've got 2 more years before you complete my training by then, but Sidious is going to try to complete it by getting me to kill Dex?" he said and Anakin nodded. "We get that, but 1) never throw your lightsaber away and 2) make it clear, we taught you well. Just as he gets ready to blast you that way, Mace and I are taking him out. Vader cost us our chance to destroy him we get another." Anakin said and they nodded as he said it then.

"By that you mean we do what we should have done 23 years prior as my clone made a fatal mistake that night?" Mace said and he nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I mean, that was my moment to finish what we started finally and Dex cost me that chance. But I'm telling him the truth that day, everything he ever did to us. Is getting reversed on him as I give the fatal blow." he said and Mace nodded as he answered Garen then.

"I get why at the moment, but at least we knew when to focus on the droid taking pot shots at us Garen, but whoever wasn't paying attention that's the way it is. Before we go to stage two of this portion of training now, Anakin, you try it now. Just relax, concentrate on the moment, feel, don't think, just use your instincts only." he said and Solo took the blind fold and covered his eyes as he prepared for this himself then.

"Artoo, same as me when I give the order speed it up." he said and Artoo beeped an 'okay' to him then. "Exercise beginning in 3, 2, 1..., now." he called out and Solo started deflecting every blast sent at him then, dodging with grace, his jumps to meet the bolts higher then anything his brother ever made as he deflected each blast then. "Alright son, that's good, stay your hand." Luke called out and he relaxed at that remark gently.

"Princess you're up." Han said and Jaina nodded as she put the blindfold on and turned on her lightsaber as Mace called it out. "Begin." he said and in response she started blocking every shot in the way her brother and grandfather did as she started acting like a true knight in training and Mace smiled. "Alright that's good baby, stay your hand." Adi told her and she deactivated her lightsaber and removed the blind fold smiling then.

"There you see you can do it, if you focus on the moment, feel, don't think just trust your instincts, as the children of the chosen one. This comes naturally, if you throw aside everything that can make you fail in our ways of learning now. And let the force flow through you, but only a Jedi with the force as his ally can defeat the darkside. As such now, you must let go of pride and self assurance." Obi-wan said and they nodded to him.

"Jacen your turn, without argument, we want you to try this and do it blind folded right now, your uncle and I are the children of the chosen one. To us the instinct comes naturally, so if you're truly ready, well then try it blind folded now?" Leia said and he paled, knowing this was just another test their parents were using. To show he still had a lot to learn in Jedi training then, as he looked at her quickly at that remark.

"Mom wait..." he started to say and she shook her head. "Young man, you have to learn that truth, look at your brother and sister, your grandfather. They can do it, but if you're so ready to make the trials, well then lets see how far you can get in training by doing this." Han said, before Anakin looked at his daughter, smiling at that. "Before you try this, I want your mother to now, she's just as good as your sister is now."

"Well baby, I want you to try it first, but remember what I told Anakin, feel, don't think, just use your instincts and concentrate on the moment." he said and she nodded as she took her lightsaber, removed the crystals and added them to a training lightsaber. Before tying the blind fold on and activated. "3, 2, 1..., now." he said and she started dodging and deflecting every blast shot at her then as they saw a smile of happiness then.

Knowing she was enjoying the feeling of training under her father and the council was giving her, they knew she was just like them as Mace called it out. "Alright baby that's good, stay your hand." he said, though just as she was turning it off, she quickly swung the blade behind her to block the blast aimed at her back. "Looks like the entire family has that added instinct as we all passed your test, dad, but my turn now, Leia."

"Let me try that one last time, in my case dad, it's clear we are the true chosen ones of each generation, as the ones handpicked by Master, you and his students. We share a bond of understanding each other as we all got trained by Master Yoda or someone just like him." Luke said and Anakin nodded as he took the blindfold and went into meditation. "Begin!" Yoda called out and going into the same show of demonstration.

They could see that Anakin, Solo and Luke were equally as good then as they trained in the old ways of the Jedi to understand the true power coursing through them. "Alright honey, that's very good, stay your hand." Siri called out and he relaxed, before swinging and dodging the blast shot at him and Adi closed her her eyes as she tried to hold it in. "Now do you understand padawan, the more you practice and the stronger you get."

"A Jedi's power flows from the force, but the negative emotions are quick to join you in the fight. So try to stay calm and only then can you know which is stronger. So switch lightsabers and use your crystal in a training lightsaber young man. You're facing off against me now." Anakin said as Leia tried to keep from laughing as she saw the remote go off for a fourth time and he ducked it and turned to look at the device, bemused.

"Are you going to keep shooting at us when the exercise is done and our backs are turned or is that the end of the wise guy responses here, Buster?" he asked it and the lights on it turned themselves off and it fell to the floor in response. "I think that answers your question Anakin, but that's ridiculous right now." Mace said as he and the council started laughing at the question and the response the remote gave him then.

"For crying out loud, not again, here we go again, just getting our memories and now the remotes and the droids and seekers get their memories back as well. Mace was that the one he was training with as he grew up, before we gave permission to create his lightsaber?" Damon asked and he nodded. "I think so, though if it is, then it's back to the automatic responses it used to give after lightsaber training ended at the time."

"Aw, freeze you two, get back in that bag right now." he said, and Damon and Adi turned to see the other two floating behind Anakin and Anakin turned around at that. "To repeat that, that's enough of the surprise attacks and practical jokes. Now get back in that bag right now or you're getting blasted, wise guy." he said sternly and in answer to that the two remotes floated back over to their bag, turned off and fell into it in response.

"Boy's did you get your memories back along with us?" Anakin asked and they both nodded as Artoo beeped a 'yes' to him. "We did Master Annie, and I remember now, after you were murdered by Vader, supposedly, Master Bail gave us to Captain Antilles. Telling him to erase that portion of my memory now to protect Master Luke and Mistress Leia. But I have both sides of my memory now, you, and Mistresses Padme, Beru and Shmi."

"And Masters Obi-wan, Owen and Cliegg now finally." Threepio told him and he nodded. "Alright guys listen to me, before the separation, I have to erase Leia's existance from your other master, my younger brother, Dex Vandal later. Meaning that we got to the your movie trilogy, when you ended up in your younger Mistress and Masters hands. After they intercepted Bail's orders to Obi-wan." he said and they both nodded to him.

Shaking their heads at that. "Is training always like this in the past where you got to control these remotes before they decide on surprise attacks?" Han asked with a chuckle and he nodded. "Yeah, we had a case of bickering matches and repeated pot shots between my version of you and a remote, Han. It was after the 13th shot that my version of Chewie shot it to turn it off." Daniel said and they started laughing at that remark.

"Here we go again, you remember how many times we saw that when he was in training over the years after he'd been training with remotes and lightsabers. And for close to 4 years, as a result of his being a mechanic, the remotes and seekers start acting like he's their boss and after training either put themselves away. Or 2) after it shot at us they collapsed after his telling them to cool it?" Adi asked smiling, and the council nodded.

"Life in our present the training gets a tad ridiculous, but having our training equipment respond like this. Most of us have a stronger repoire with the equipment then others do and I think this one knows it's being used by me repeatedly as time goes by. If it responded to me like that, but that's not the first time my equipment either turns itself off or just collapses after a question." Anakin said as his children started laughing at that.

"Yeah I remember that, after you going up against five seekers, after the session ended I had to duck the shot before you said for it to switch off. And the results were it collapsed in answer to that." Garen said through his laughter at the memory. "Oh gods come on already, I know that training got a bit nuts, but now that he's back. The equipment is responding to him like it used to now." Siri said as she started laughing at that remark.

"And the results are these things get a tad temperamental to the point you got to be the straight one to our training devices smart aleck responses, like what just happened. But that's going a tad too far in training methods here." Dave said as he started laughing and the twins nodded as Anakin closed his eyes and prepared to fight. As he went into meditation, gathering his strength and power and of his 46 year old self at that.

"I can feel the power coming off him in waves here while he's doing this." Leia said as she felt the true power of the lightside in her father and growing every minute in him. Watching as the crystals darkened to the hue they were in Mace's lightsaber, they knew Anakin reached the level of a master guardian as he opened his eyes then. "Alright young man, let's see your skill with a lightsaber, in me." he said sternly as he activated his.

"You think this runs in the family, that we can get more out of learning from you than the abridged training in our current present right now, dad?" Luke asked and he nodded to him. "Side effects of being the children of the chosen one, the instinct comes naturally once a skilled Jedi master takes you through training. And I've been in training for a week and the power is coursing though my body so hard, it's a slight energy rush."

"But training to use my powers and now using them frequently has helped, I'm just like the rest my clan group, but as a result of coming in slightly late. The council decided until Ben took me on to train me until then, from now till I was 12. They were the ones doing it, but I don't want my title thrown at me every time I turn around. Just be treated like everyone else, no special treatment, we all know I'm special, but I want to be like them."

"But to grow that strong it's throwing aside anger, aggression, fear, and pride, and let yourself go as you do this, so all three of you go back to back." he said and Mace, getting what he was doing, yanked three more out of the pallet that was in the corner of the room. And as he set them to the right frequency, as he threw them up in the air, as the twins and Kyp covered their eyes with the blindfold and Qui-Gon called it out then.

"Begin!" he said and they watched as the trio worked in harmony as they dodged and blocked each blast from the remotes and Artoo and for fifteen minutes. Looking between Obi-wan and Siri, they exchanged smiles of pride at how well the individualized training methods were working for their family then. "Alright padawans, good that is, stay your hand, young Solo your turn." Yaddle said and the trio relaxed as Jacen froze up.

"Grandpa..." he started to say and Anakin shook his head. "Arm yourself, you barely train at all with your lightsaber, I want to see how clear that is, arm yourself now." he said and Jacen swallowed hard as he followed orders and put his crystal into a training lightsaber as he reassembled it and then activated it then. "Fighters face off." Mace said and they went into fighting stances and Yoda shouted it out then as they knew Anakin was good.

"Begin!" he called out and Jacen started fighting his grandfather as they saw the skill of a true combatant. One skilled in Djem So in Anakin as he calmly and carefully blocked every blow. Before getting the upper hand then, while swinging the lightsaber with buzz across Jacen's wrist and he dropped it at that as it landed in Anakin's hand. "Like you were showing off to your brother at the time nine months ago now, Jacen."

"Yes you're really good, but you know what, here in my time when we had a chance to get the negative emotions under control. We went to sparring or just injecting that training into being able to do it blindfolded now here in my time. But since I was the age I am, I spent over 1,000 hours training with my lightsaber, in meditation. Undergoing different drills with my weapon honing my connection to the force, it made me strong."

"Your brother is me and like your brother does, he understands this, if we needed a way to unload the restlessness in us, we went to lightsaber training and did it blindfolded. Or our masters went to sparring exercises to get the uneasy emotions out of us. It strengthened our bonds, made them deeper and it helped us when we needed it to. But the fast you spend less than 100 hours in training with your weapon is clear."

"That arrogance in trying to train him yourself is highly dangerous young man, and to repeat your uncle's remarks, I doubt your father would take it well that you are fighting. And by using lightsabers that close to the terminal in the galley." he said and Han, Leia and Luke nodded. "You're right dad, I don't at all, young man, just because you are sick of training, it doesn't give you the right to take that anger out on your brother."

"Difference of opinion maybe, but that arrogance could be very well be the self destruct switch right now. And having your grandfather in my life and your mother's, the relief is there so highly that he's controlling that attitude where your uncle and I can't." Han said sternly and Anakin and Padme crossed their arms as he finished that. "Now do you understand Jacen, without training every day, you will lose to a true swordsman now."

"You are very lucky these are training lightsabers or you, too, would have lost your wrist, your uncle scored a shot on my shoulder. But what you just learned, now, is a way for us more skilled Jedi or Sith to demonstrate we out rank you in training and skills. You're strong, but you are only beginning to understand your true power at the moment. But to your uncle, I trained him since he was a youngling, your mother same thing now."

"They know you only begun to understand your importance, and just begun to know your true power, given time and you can end that destructive conflict. Not the darkside, but but a mixture of good and evil at the moment, that is my true power. I'm not about to cut your arm off here, but I believe we made our point now, you are not ready." Anakin said and Leia nodded sternly to her father as she crossed her arms at her son then.

"As I said if you were your grandfather, I'd see this as the next fatal mistake could get your brother or sister killed, young man. Because your beliefs are highly dangerous, and one assumption can do permanent damage to our family. Now just with your uncle here to prevent your grandfather from falling, my father has to show you. Now that you're not ready for this weapon, or graduation to full knight." she said to him sternly at that.

"Yes, only a Jedi that trains every day can prevent the type of injury you inflicted on Tenel Ka by practicing with these training lightsabers, and it takes years to practice. You get too cocky, and someone is going to get hurt, it's that simple right now, Jacen." she said sternly as she looked at her father at that in amazement then. "Watching you in training in the other way was amazing but this is just making it more clear, dad."

"You are a Jedi master, if we had you training Luke and me, we'd accept this, you training us from toddlerhood as we grew into our powers, until the age of ten years old. I was going to Aunt Siri and Uncle Ben as I trained as a Jedi as you trained us. But you three together, all three of you and master Yoda now, we could do this. As you waited until we were ready, but he doesn't and someone gets hurt." she said and her brother nodded.

"Your brother has me and Master Yoda, you have your godparents, baby, but you both need training in both ways to be equaled out as you grow into it now at the moment. But this was how we show that the apprentice is good they at times need to be shown. Now, that they are just beginnng to realize how good they are and are just beginning. Now to discover their power, by humbling them as they lose their cockiness as they recover."

"I did that with your brother, but Vader was trying to drain him into exhaustion, before he told him the truth now that I was your father. Though he didn't lose his wrist, it's the very same thing, but I'm mentally 46 years old, and I'm inhabiting my near 10 year old body. I'm a budding Jedi Master/Master Guardian, but he has to learn that his thinking can be dangerous if not checked at the door." Anakin said and the twins both nodded to him.

"You're right, if it takes humbling him you got no choice, dad." Luke said to him and Leia nodded in agreement, as Anakin turned it all the way up at that. "What level is that dad?" Han asked him and he explained that. "One step down from doing permanent damage one step up from the intars that Daniel brought with him. At this level, they can bruise easily, so he has to learn discipline and the fact not everything is all black and white."

"Son how about it, you're skilled in Soresu, I am in Djem So, this is training not real, I maybe in my 9 year old body, just pretend I'm an adult as we do this." he said and Luke nodded to him as he switched lightsabers, and removed his crystals from his. And put them in a training lightsaber, as he bowed to his father and they activated them. And started fighting and watching the skill between them, the council knew they were equal.

"Yes alright boys, that's good, stay your hand." Qui-Gon called out and they relaxed. "Ataru, Soresu, Djem So, and the one Master Windu uses is called Vaapad, but that goes by another title, and one that all darkside users use. That's why you lost to me when I was Vader, as such though you're very good and I was training you for four years. And with the starter, you weren't ready for this yet." he said and Yoda nodded in agreement.

"Seven months, not enough time, that was, if stayed longer, teach you to deflect force lightning, our history against Sidious and few other things. That, in truth now, very vital they were, to your encounter with Vader and with Sidious now. So patience, you must have patience, and yes, training you I will be until time to come out of hiding it is. But unlearn your old ways, unlearn, once amongst me, as a adult and learn advanced."

"Your father and Obi-wan got you started they did in training to use your starter lightsaber, but more time training you do and master your impatience and anger. And more that darkside and Sidious can not touch you, so patience, must have patience." he said and Luke nodded as Anakin looked at Yoda. "I should have trusted you from the second you accepted me, but Palpatine did something, and I'm not making that mistake."

"But you are my mentor now, you raised me, trained me, and guided me all my life, as my teachers, you, Ben and the council are the most important people in my life now. And with those words now, I'm not letting go, I love you Master." he said and Yoda nodded as he looked into his eyes as he pressed his forehead to his then. "Love you also, my padawan, proud, you have made me, very proud." he said and in response to him then.

"Master, you taught me well, but continued training in use of of my lightsaber and everything you taught me is made clear. You remember how many times we had these conversations though, Ahsoka got a little too impatient until I told her the truth. It's the will of the force that she was at my side, I just want to keep her there in one piece." he said and Yoda nodded as he answered him with a gentle look on his face at that remark.

"Indeed, and now know how we feel about you, you do now, but will of the force it is you are at our side. But just want to see you there in one piece, we do, trained you all your life we had, love you like our own and not ready to let go. Normal it is, but at times knows what's best for you at this age and to teen youngling years. And better then you, we do, side effect of being mentor, it is, especially if you're a few years older."

"And start acting like parents, we do with you." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "Well I get the point of that finally now, with training Ahsoka, but this time. It's I don't have so many worries as everyone we lost, in the Jedi or otherwise are all clones. Though what I will say, is once a student starts acting like this, better go to attitude correction status." he said and the council nodded in agreement to that as Yaddle said it for Yoda then.

"Indeed by all means, correct your grandson's behavior." she said and he nodded to her. "One problem or another and repeating my remarks to Ahsoka, I don't think you're old enough to be a true padawan in your behavior at the moment." Anakin told Jacen and he swallowed at that. "Well maybe I'm not, but Uncle Luke thought I was." he told him and he crossed his arms then as Luke gave a 'go ahead and say it' gesture to him.

While looking at him then, he remembered Ahsoka's behavior, leading into when she mellowed out at the time. 'Ahsoka, my padawan, my friend, my sister, don't look now Ahsoka, but you just found another version of yourself, in human form.' he thought, before they got the answering response then as the door beeped and opened. Standing in the door stood the said former apprentice, her eyes holding such wisdom then.

They were far beyond their years and he sighed. "I hear you Skyguy." she said smiling and he grinned. "Good to have you back Snips." he said and she moved to him and he gave her a hug as she tightened her arms around him. "Gods I missed you, Master." she said to him smiling and he smiled. "My student, my best friend, second chance, but the good parts that made me who I am are, Ben was right, I made a good teacher to you."

"I'm putting in my request for a padawan, but it's you, my first, we keep the goods parts as is now, you becoming my padawan and partner in the next generation." he said and she smiled in delight as she hugged him a second time. "We're back Master, the Skywalker/Tano team is back once again." she said and he smiled at her, pressing his forehead to hers, she closed her eyes and this time, they felt the connection activate.

Opening their eyes, they smiled and Yoda smiled, knowing they just connected completely as he turned to him. "It's done master, she's my apprentice now, though we changed certain things, the pieces that shaped my life, they stay the same. Her most of all, I want her back as my student once again, it's just three years being around Sidious. The rest with you, but by the time we hit Christophsis now, I'm ready now."

"But we want this, this time, no need to choose anyone else, she can be my apprentice once again." he said and Ahsoka nodded in agrement. "Yes master, no need to change that part in history, we stick to certain pieces of his history that shaped him, and me. Stick to the good parts of his growing up a Jedi, me being one of them now, but honestly we want to be our team again, we want this." she said and Yoda nodded to them gently.

"Agree with you I do, your apprentice she will be again, Anakin." he said and they nodded to him smiling. "Honestly I was lonely after she left, I always had a traveling partner, without her at my side. So called Jedi knight, I was still just a padawan, cut adrift without my mentor or my padawan, very lonely. To be alone without someone of either age group with you." he said and Yoda nodded gently as she looked at him then.

"Added side effects, it makes it harder to let go when you become a recently graduated knight, this was why we set the age to mid 20's. Just before the trials, your brother was ready, but the attachment is making it harder to let go at the moment." Mace said and he nodded. "Now that I became a mentor myself, I get the point, but I'd rather stay your padawan until the twins are 3 as I train her." he said and they nodded to his request.


	45. Return Of The Jedi V: The Final Showdown

**The** **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: If anyone noticed a pattern to the titles, it's that this is matter of his having to explain certain things to the youngest generation. As he uses the titles from the stories as he names off each one in addition to the titles given to his own circumstances as they work out what needs to be changed. And where as this continues, but this next chapter has the young knight stories in reverse.**

 **As this latest chapter reflects that, to him, that Ferus was acting like the night brother that got cleaved in half by Zekk in their present. As he ends up playing the part of Zekk and Ferus is the dead candidate for the title Darkest Knight. But it's two pieces as half is the young Jedi knights and the other half is Obi-wan's rival and the rival's side kick in thr Jedi apprentice novels.**

 **With this chapter now it continues with his explanation of Darra's death to the third generation as they prepare to change the past. As Anakin reads the truth to his past when he created his lightsaber then. Seeing their father in a new light, Luke and Leia now see who was truly to blame. regarding the destruction of their family, as they learn who it was that caused Anakin to crash now.**

 **Sorry for the rewrite everyone, I lost this chapter when I was expanding the story, so I'm working at rewriting the chapter. Just before I put it back up and continue making the story bigger, before the Skywalker twins. Han and their friends and family return to their present and the story keeps going now.**

 **Chapter 45:** **Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights V: Darkest Knights I**

"Well we're back Master." she said and Anakin nodded to her smiling. "When not on missions, I can help train you." he said and she smiled. "Does that include lightsaber practice?" she asked and he nodded. "But with both of us being younglings, we use the training lightsabers, and regarding the stunts like the wall and the cannon. Don't ever do that again, without giving me a signal here." he told her and Darra started laughing.

"Was this what you meant by being a bit rough around the edges, that what she did, just barely got you killed at the time?" Obi-wan asked and he nodded. "Now understanding your annoyance at my stepping out of the speeder, I got the point. But the first one was the fact that not telling me I was standing in the way of the only window. That was in the cement slab she dropped on top of them, I quickly covered up as it fell on them."

"Before I saw I was standing in a window shaped hole in the wall, later on after you sent me after Rotta, and I turned this into a game between us to get to the top. And of the mountain that the monastary temple was sitting on and ended up finding 3 destroyers. Knowing she couldn't keep up, my latest remark was I told her to stay close and a cannon blast shot past me in answer to that." he said and they nodded to him, bemused.

"Yes and now you know how I feel, but just to end the conversation or lecture, you step out of the speeder. And five years of this from 15 to 20, reached a level of every time you did that you push me further than my heart can take it, regarding you. But I hate it when you do that, we're together in training until you're near your 15th birthday. And before Daniel takes over, just take it easy on me okay." he said and Anakin nodded to him.

"So what was the debate that brought me up here, if you thought that to me, Skyguy, and..., who are these people. I remember you at 22, but the man there looks like you, but as a 44 year old version of you?" she asked and he explained that to her. "He's my son, that's his twin sister and her family, but my grandson is the reason for that thought. That brought you up here, you remember your insolence when you got assigned to me."

"And saying that Master Yoda thought you were ready, before I reminded you that you're not with him now, and that attitude needed to be checked at the blast door?" he asked and she nodded to him. "He's acting like you did at the moment, but this is not their present, this is the past and our present. To us he has so much to learn still, that his skills have made him arrogant." he said and she nodded as she nodded as he said it.

"At the current moment your bravado is declaring you as not ready and in fact I don't think you were ready for that lightsaber. Or for graduation, let alone training on one on one." he said and Jacen tried to keep up his side. "Well maybe I'm not not, but Uncle Luke thought I was." he said and Leia said it sternly. "This is not our present, this is the past, and they are the ruling party young man" she said and Luke nodded to that sternly.

"Your mother is right, we're not in the present, this is the past and the ways of the code were different here, the way your grandfather is. Is the way I am when training you, but it's clear to me how arrogant you really are at the moment among my equals." he said and Jacen looked at him in shock then at that remark. "But you thought I was ready Uncle Luke!" he said and Luke shook his head as he said it in finality at that remark.

"At first I thought you were, but among my equals as Jedi masters seeing through their eyes how much you have to learn still, it's clear to me, to Kyp, your mother. That it's clear you're not at the moment, young man, Master Yoda what do you see. Dad said that though you turn to them for their opinions the final decision is up to you. So I am asking your opinion and guidance, what do you see?" he asked and Yoda said it in finality then.

"Not ready he is, 10 years more of training he has, Master Skywalker, as my final apprentice before twilight came upon me. You, like your father are my pride, and yes at one point we see that for some they are ready, but when not able to control anger. And out of desperation, that shows a true Jedi master, that much to learn still, he has." he said and Luke nodded as Jacen looked down as that crushed his final hope then.

"Morgan, could you bring Borsk Fey'lya, Triebakk, Niuk Niuv, Councilor Pwoe, Cal Omas and Fyor Rodan here right now, this is a situation that needs to be resolved right now." Han asked and they nodded as several flashes lit up the room then as the group of aliens and single human looked around at that. "Where are we exactly?" Cal Omas asked and Han explained that to him sternly ad he looked at him firmly then.

"You recall your last remark right regarding the Jedi, being a very dangerous group?" Luke asked and they nodded. "Well these are the Jedi that dealt with the clone wars, would you call them dangerous right now when they are trying to control things. Before they get completely out of hand?" he said and the quintet turned to see the council and straightened up at that remark as Mace stood up firmly as he answered that look.

"What's your real problem Bothan, hmm, the fact we all see that the Jedi were there long before you were born. They were there protecting us long before you were born at the time, you were an emperial democrat, correct?" Chewie asked and the bothan swallowed hard at that remark. "Yes, but I..." he started to say and Leia hold up her hand then. "You want to criticize, try saying that in front of the people that protected you."

"You three gentlemen, try looking at the records of why Kyp Durron hates drugs and drug smugglers with a passion right now. As I understand it right now, the senators of the old republic wanted to bring back some of the old policies to the new republic. And when we are the ones that have been senators long before you were born gentlemen." Bail said sternly and Leia finished that remark as he looked at them with a stern look.

"Like my twin wants to bring back some old the old traditions to our current situation right now, Kyp and his team were merely going on the initiative. And of what their peers used to do, I looked up the records, the Jinn/Kenobi team found a few plots. And of smuggling in the medical supply shortages, slave running, even drug smuggling. That they had to arrest or board at a time or two and my father killed a slave trader."

"Just to bring freedom to billions of slaves, would you call him a dangerous man, when he and his peers are doing what they must to keep the balance of peace. And from it shifting into anarchy right now, cries of oppression that fall on death ears in your case. But were actively being taken care of here in the past right now gentlemen." she asked and the quintet paled at the news as they looked at the stern looks on the council's face.

"Do you know who Kenobi was to me and my twin?" she asked and he swallowed hard at that as she went further. "He is our godfather, dad is his best friend and adoptive little brother, you fools. But he and dad taught us everything we know, about being Jedi, but you listen to me, the reason we were so famous at the time. Now is because he and my mother, they were the most well known members in the clone wars now at the time."

"And for close to 95 years prior to the purge, but you are no older than Lando, Borsk, as such my father is a Jedi of the old republic, before the Empire was born. They value justice and peace, but those Jedi you and your friends criticize. They were the keepers of peace and justice in the old republic, your predecessors are politicians. That knew the Jedi well and were alive when the Jedi served in the republic, as such here now."

"Luke and I are the children of a Jedi master and the best known senator in the alliance Borsk, while we're working our tails off. You are sitting there on your ever widening one critizing everything my people, the Jedi, do. We have family in the Jedi order, you see these people of the first three age groups?" she asked and the Bothan swallowed hard at the stern looks in the council's face at that remark as Mace crossed his arms.

"Gentlemen, what you call a very dangerous group was doing this job long before you were born, at times we had to stop smuggling, of any kind. But a Jedi master killed a slave trader to free a very large grouping of slaves from a very dangerous man. Now we know we are not the law, but the senate had us doing negotiations for them. And believe it or not, a Jedi destroyed a blockade boycott." he said and they paled at that news.

"We try to deal with disturbances that the senate takes time to deal with, as such so they send us in their place quite a bit, at times and by hunting down escaped criminals. Dealing with kidnappings, that's including finding one of our own when they were kidnapped for dangerous experiments. But these Jedi you mentioned are only doing what we were asked to do by the previous government." he said sternly and they swallowed.

"Who are the previous government if you said that, Master Jedi?" Omas asked and Dodonna answered that question. "That would be us, Cal, as such right now, we of the new republic leaders lived in a time when the Jedi were our comrades. And in peace and justice in the old republic, we saw the amount of corruption, greed. Cruelty and dictatorships running loose after Palpatine became emperor and strived to, now."

"To bring back our old comrades in arms, so tell me, why do you suppose Kyp and his squadron are hunting down smugglers right now. So they can confiscate what they are trying to sell off, before it results in more chaos, destruction and death in the galaxy." he said and the quintet swallowed hard at that. "Instead of being reined in, why not ask for their help, as we do this all the time, hmm." Damon said with a stern tone at that.

"We of the senate asked the Jedi to get involved all the time, you ever hear of the galactic games that house a podracing circuit at the time?" Ackbar asked and they shook their heads at that. "We sent several of their best teams to police this situation to prevent it from getting out of hand. Yes, we know they are not the law, but we feel better they can prevent a riot from breaking out." Mon said firmly and they looked at the trio.

"Old friends that helped regarding over throwing the empire, but at times they have to be brought under control before a mistake could result in destroying billions of lives. We know this, as do the council, but these troublemakers you speak of. They were acting as keepers of peace and justice in the old republic, for over 1,000 years. If I was you, I'd suggest you ask Luke to look into it, instead of insulting him and his life's work now."

"When he was doing what I would do by reactivating the council as his newest students took their positions within the council gentlemen. Honestly, had I survived the electrocution of force lightning Palpatine shot into me. My life's works would be bringing back the Jedi and bringing back some of the old ways. So watch who you insult gentlemen, he's the Jedi grandmaster." Anakin said and they paled at that remark.

"You, you are..." Borsk said in shock and Anakin nodded. "I am, but your attitudes are an insult to us as it is, as the Jedi, our job was helping where needed. And at times we had to hunt down escaped criminals, at the current moment. On my wife's home planet there is a blockade and we're getting ready to free the planet. And from the trade federation's control right now, we had her under our protection too, leading into the war."

"Even Jabba came to us for help regarding his son, we had to hunt down the scientist Zan Arbor. Another dark Jedi by the name of Xanatos, even exposing a mining corporation called offworld to the entire galaxy. So tell me, does this sound like we are dangerous, when we are simply doing our jobs?" he asked and they paled at that remark. "But all of these situations you are trying to make us sound like the bad guys right now."

"Was a matter of ending the smugglers that do illegal acts, selling weapons to both sides, drugs, drug running and so on. Why do you suppose that Kyp Durron and his squadron is getting involved in trying to shut it down right now. He was trapped on Kessel since his parents were killed at the time, he hates drugs and corrupt smugglers with a passion. And was a freedom fighter like Han and Lando, even Talon Karrde are, so with that."

"Han and Lando went legit and decided to get on this side of the law, as did their friend who was involved with my daughter-in-law. But a bunch of smugglers slaughtered innocent lives, and do you what it was they did it for?" he asked and the quartet shook their heads, feeling their hearts sink at the question then. As they realized what Luke was actually trying to accomplish then as he said it to him with a stern look.

"They did it for the credits, but let me tell you, credits make you crazy, they turn you into creatures without heart. The amount one smuggler was offered resulted in killing the man she loved and Han never forgave her as he cut himself off from the smugglers. And as did Lando and their friend, we are not a police force, we are not the law. We know that, but to maintain order we act like we are and my brother, my partner."

"The Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi got involved in a war on Melida/Daan and was involved in the clean up. Following that we had a secondary situation similar to it between Rutan and Senali. Which we have to resolve yet again, situation after situation that the local security forces do, we offer a hand in helping out. As we are protectors of peace and justice in the republic, this is what we do." he said sternly and Jacen swallowed hard.

"But to maintain said law, we, like the senate, have to have a governing body, capable of policing said situations, so while you got the courts. It's we have our own version of said courts, the Jedi high council, but does it make us better than you. No it doesn't, it's just we understand the need to control said situations here now. And before the policing results in destroying innocent lives and more blood is shed, out of greed, gentlemen."

"So before you start giving my son a hard time look up the situations that we got involved in, before you do so. Well lets see here right now, from before the empire was created to when it was destroyed finally." Anakin said and Obi-wan closed his eyes as every memory that he wanted to download into the archives suddenly appeared in them. As Leia checked and she smiled sternly as she gave the computer to the quintet.

Reading situation after situation, after situation the quartet swallowed hard at their ideas getting contradicted by the irrefutable evidence given to them. And when Obi-wan was a child leading into the switch from the old republic senate. And straight to emperial senate as Borsk swallowed hard. "Before say it, you do gentlemen, sending Anakin to start destroying the empire from with in later." Yoda said sternly and Borsk swallowed hard.

"Alright it's time for the final tie up, but dad, Uncle Ben, Master Yoda, Master Windu, regarding the Jedi council. But did you ever, over the years, care what the senate really thought of you over the years. That though on call by the chancellor, you still deemed yourselves worthy of allegiance to the senate and the republic, to democracy?" Luke asked and they crossed their arms as Mace answered that question for the entire council.

"Though our allegiance is to the senate and the chancellor, we never thought ourselves higher then they were, son. Let me guess, this debate is going in the run around between you two at the current moment, right Luke, Leia. And be honest you two, you want to return some of the old ways to the new republic. While Anakin sees this as a good idea, Jacen sees that this, that the training is looked at that from within right now."

"You want some of the past in your present, when both sides worked in harmony, if the local security forces needed you, you were there to help with the investigation and so on?" he asked and they nodded as the rest of the twins age group gave a nod. "Yes Master, we do, I'm not trying to get these characters to like me. I'm just trying to return some of the past to the present at the current moment here right now."

"3/4's of the Jedi in our ranks all see these ideas as a good as we return some of the past to the present, but Jacen here has been giving this debate. And ever since we stopped Black Sun's hostile take over a year ago and it's been going in the run around. Every senator that was in the alliance when you all were still around, they agree with this." Luke said and the council they nodded to him gently at that remark firmly.

"Not needed, because instead of Borsk being the next chief of state, your mother will be son, but from Mon, to your mother. And then to Leia and finally we have someone that was connected to us in the old ways as well. But your mother's best friend in the senate was Bail Organa at the time, but that's enough of the arguing young man. Just because we have different ways of looking at it then you do right now, Jacen Anakin Solo."

"Doesn't give you the right to treat your uncle like this, when we been serving the republic, both versions since before you were born, young man." Adi said sternly and Jacen swallowed hard at that as Leia smiled in relief at that that remark. "We have orders, and we will do exactly as the council has instructed. And you will learn your place young one." Luke said to him sternly and he swallowed hard at that remark then.

"Dad, any luck in trying to figure out where it started from and when exactly, because if your memories are back then rest of it had to be close behind right now?" Luke asked and he nodded to him. "Almost there son, but not yet, who it started with is the key right now." He told him and Yoda finished that remark. "At the current moment digging into why your father turned we are, but theory possibilty it could be here."

"But not entirely certain, as Daniel's theory, suggested he, your father, has more then a bond of friendship with Master Thel Thanis, he does. And with it discovered possible implication for attempted murder by Masters Olin and Veld. As well, as such there is much to discuss, but decision, regarding Padawan Jacen Solo. Appeal is has 10 more years of training left, he does." Yoda added and Luke nodded to him at the news.

"I'm looking into that son, but I don't know for sure yet, but what I do know that is that the attitude that Ferus gave him right now, before our memories returned. It's shown a darker, more brutal arrogance than even he knows at the moment, and..." he started to say as he paged through his memories then of the near seven years together. Digging into it, he remembered their very first mission and then just before Darra was killed.

Remembering the entire 6 years of memories shooting through him, before they reached being joined together as a quartet. And then the day Darra was killed shot through his memories and his eyes hardened as he looked between the duo that destroyed him. And seeing the anger in his eyes, Ferus swallowed at the look in his eyes then. "Just gave yourself away to me Ferus, but did you honestly expect me not to remember now."

"Crazy jealousy, because my mentor chose me, long before our memories came back, you are Siri's padawan, I belong to him." he said and as he saw a golden glow in his eyes start glowing and Mace's eyes narrowed at the remark and the glow of Sith. That was appearing in his eyes then. "You wanted to have me blamed for her murder, when you knew damn well what you did at the time, you killed her yourselves, out of jealousy."

"Twisting my words, yes, I knew you never told them and I heard your conversation, I know it wasn't working right and needed more work done on it. But I was stuck in a shield trap, being bombarded by force visions, darkside force visions. I was trapped and I saw you exchange knowing looks in your eyes, your eyes turned gold. And you wanted to turn that around to implicate me in a close call murder that turned into a real murder."

"I caught you red handed and turned you both into your mentors?" he asked sternly and they paled at that remark. "You wanted to prove I was capable of murder, but you crossed the line Ferus, crazy jealousy is what destroyed you. If you can't have her then no one can, listen to your words to me and to Master Yoda. I turned them against you, I will not take them, her from you, what does that say, to me, to Ben, to Master Yoda."

"It says it was you, all that time, it was you, you killed me." he said slowly his eyes narrowed sternly at them. "Us, it was us?!" Tru said shaking and he nodded. "Killing her, you killed me and then killed yourselves you idiot, and with you, the entire order. You murdered my girlfriend, me, teenage me, but my girlfriend." he said and the word got the council's attention as Darra nodded as she pulled him into a hug then at that.

"It's back, I just de-aged your voice, Veld." Anakin said and he paled at that remark. "Yeah that's right, and did you really expect to get away with that, I'm not the one that turned or set you up, you wanted to destroy me and instead you destroyed yourselves. By killing her, you started my downward slide, you struck the blasted match and lit the fuse with your lightsaber." Anakin said coldly and Tru paled as he realized the jig was up.

"You just de-aged the culprit's voices, both of them dad?" Luke said slowly and he nodded. "Yeah I just found them right now, baby, read that that news arcticle again, you're hearing my reports in my voice now." he said and Leia reactivated the news arctcle as she heard the report said a different way and lifted her gaze up at them. "So it was you, you killed my father?!" Leia said slowly, her tone dangerous and they paled.

"You turned into a dark Jedi that day, bordering on Sithlord, you wanted to destroy me and instead you destroyed yourselves. But you just exposed yourselves to them, by this." he said as he levitated their lightsabers to himself, and removed the crystals and passed them to Damon and he got a good look as Obi-wan took one look and said it sharply. "Mace, Master, these crystals are bleeding through with a blood red tinge to them."

"The mission to Korriban should have ended long before that crystal shorted out, but his eyes glowing gold, his lashing out. Reason being is that I chose Anakin long before our memories returned, it was all there, he was too perfect and that perfection. It showed an underlying darkness in his soul at the time. The games were just the beginning at the time here." he said and Mace nodded as Anakin pressed his forehead to Obi-wan's.

Before Obi-wan pulled him into a hug tightly and as Anakin wrapped both arms around his neck, not wanting to let go, before he turned to Mace, Adi and Tiana. "My words spoken in his voice, he was crazy jealous, everything he wanted. From you and Father, the council's attention, my title and most of all Darra, I had everything. He wanted at the time, he set me up to take the fall, but he never wanted you to know this at the time."

"They both didn't but they turned in that split second." he said and Obi-wan nodded sternly. "Indeed and I am not letting you go." he said with a stern growl to that. "Master, how much do you remember as your memories go to the purge, all of you do now. As you raised me from this age to my 23rd birthday at the time, as result. You remember what the war turned me into, but do you remember, what happened prior to it."

"But how much do you remember from my growing up with you as my guardian, prior to my 19th birthday?" Anakin asked and Mace's eyes narrowed as he exchanged looks with Tolan, Adi, Tiana, Kit, Ki and Damon at the question. "We remember everything son, why do you ask?" Damon said for him and he crossed his arms sternly. "Well the reason is my memories landed on the day that started the whole thing in the changes now."

"Though mom was alive, we lost five Jedi in 10 years, but two of those were the start of the changes now. But one resulted in my blurting out the words that had to be said now to you finally and the other resulted in my downward slide. I just found the who and the catalyst to why, but the when starts sooner then just prior to Ansion. But it was 8 months prior to my 20th birthday and nearly 18, after the zone of self containment."

"I finally said what I wanted to say with Master Thracia retired and you were all that was left of my counselors as we went over things. But Zonoma Sekot, Krayne, Master Yaddle and now this now. But a certain someone tried to implicate me in murder and they're standing in this room. Our conversation as he blew his chance at being chosen by my team now..." Anakin told the council and Mace crossed his arms as he answered him.

As Anakin passed the crystals to Mace and got a good look and he nodded. "The mission to Korriban was a test, a test you passed, but they didn't at the time. But lying obstruction, implicating a fellow padawan for attempted murder. Said that turned into a real one, let me see your's and Darra's." he said and they passed their lightsabers to him and they nodded. "Master Guardian and going." Adi said and Mace nodded sternly then.

"We just found him, he exposed himself, before our memories came back?" Mace asked gripping his arm and he nodded. "Yeah, you saw me this time around, we had the chance to talk before my exams began, I can get inside your heads. Just to know you even better then he does, but your attention, Obi-wan and Darra. Everything he wants I have already, he should be grateful that the girls chose him, but he's not, he wants more."

"And he knows that he shouldn't even be thinking this right now, I thought the same, before Sidious got to me finally, if I told you sooner. Then it was game over, or if we stopped the mission and tried again later it was game over. But a mistake that we can fix right now, but their choices destroyed the me. As your cub and baby brother, because of their own sins." he said and the entire council nodded as the duo paled at that remark.

"That certain someone said, in your words, when you saw me standing on the landing platform and Vader had total control. You turned us against him, you will not take us or Darra from him, it's him, his voice de-aged 10 years, Annie?" Obi-wan asked him sternly and he nodded. "Yes, I just found him and his lightsaber just exposed him to you, his anger, like you always told me, was dangerous." he said and the entire council nodded.

"His lightsaber exposed him to us and I saw a flash of reddish gold in his eyes when he was glaring at you in total crazed jealousy that Anakin had you and Qui-Gon. And even before your memories, and mine came back now, Obi-wan. But we just found our certain someone, but will his accomplice expose himself to us at the moment." Mace said as he gripped their arms protectively as his eyes narrowed with a stern look at this.

"What was your first thought when I collapsed on you, Master after discovering the identity of our Sith?" he asked and Mace's eyes narrowed in anger. "That your system crashed, and you were beyond feverish." he said and Anakin looked at Shaak Tii. "Same for me, I could feel your pulse racing so fast I couldn't tell one beat from the next. You looked like someone gave you two black eyes and lastly your skin was pinkish pale."

"I was ready to call Winna, Bant and Minga to get you in the infirmary, before you collapsed on us a second time." she said and he nodded. "My remission was over and the tumor that caused me to lose my arm had just exploded. If you didn't cut out the rest of that tumor, I was going to die long before my children were born." he said and the quintet nodded slowly as they looked at Tru then with a stern look then at that.

"Vader had turned into a cancer that just murdered you by getting that information?" Shaak Tii said quickly as she realized what he was saying and he nodded. "The tumor started after Darra was murdered by Omega, they, the duo, had set me up. But their choices destroyed us all, I was making progress with the way you were training me. But the single cell was growing until I lost my arm." he told her and she nodded angrily.

"So the single cell that started your descent was because of a couple certain someones and a busted lightsaber they should have reported to us, immediately. But they weighed graduating early and arresting the duo and Sidious against the safety of our team. And it was no contest, in their eyes, they killed you as your remission was over. The day you realized Sidious and Palpatine are the same man." Damon said in a furious tone then.

"Certain someone?" Tru asked and Anakin looked at him coldly and Dane and Corran nodded sternly as Ferus paled at that. "Bear clan, redirect, the first of our clan to get chosen is Lana, adopted big sister/cousin now." Anakin said and they nodded as his two sides mingled until the duo were on one side of the line the rest of their clan on the other. "Followed by you now and your starters is Naboo." Dane said and he nodded gently then.

"The first to leave our clan is you and Lana, but she can still train with us as can you as we get our fighting styles back into it and work as one." Tahiri said and they nodded in agreement to that. "No kidding, but at the moment the lines were drawn, if I'd been here at the time he realized it. I would say what Darra, the girls, his mother and I were all thinking and that is don't change just to save us, but we lost all of you in the arena."

"Our starter is Naboo and at the moment I was the last of us with him, before Sidious and Vader knocked him into a coma. If given the chance I would say what Shmi and the girls would say and said is that the only way we could die is he turned to the darkside. But I was off planet and at the time Vader knocked him into a come, but he remembers now and I can't believe you could be that cruel." she said with an icy look to him sternly.

"My favorite sister as close to my age as possible, your double was Amee's big sister, she too is going on 13." Anakin told her and she nodded. "I know and you're not losing me a second time baby brother, I promise." she told him and he hugged her as he buried his head into her shoulder. "Kit and Seek, Sirra, Wald and Melee, they all had their doubles in the Jedi, but my entire Jedi version was killed in the arena, while Amee's now."

"She was murdered 9 months prior to it and on Korriban, because of an idiotic decision that day, one based on a broken lightsaber and come standard case of duty to the truth. As I said as Jedi we do not lie, to ourselves or our mentors, growing up on the outside that was a big benefit as I ignored Vader and turned them in. But said voices still made the implication." he said and Damon, Tiana and Adi nodded as Obi-wan said it for Mace.

"You just de-aged the voices to who caused you to turn on us?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him. "Yeah and those voices, one said in my own words to me, I turned you against him, I will not take you, her, from him. The other blamed me for his decisions, well those voices are two padawans that are jealous. I have your attention, you, Ben and most of all Darra, even before I start at the moment, I turned those voices into you."

"The day the lightsaber broke down and killed Darra, it's over at the moment." he said and Yoda nodded sternly. "And again, never lied to me before so why start now, in your eyes and mine, so turned the owner of the voices into me, Mace and Tolan, you did. And despite the fact that do that, you did, still tried to turn that around for their own choices. And tried to imply that gone to the darkside, you did, did they my padawan, that it?"

"The trio of items and our culprit just exposed himself to us by his temper a bit ago, my padawan?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yes that's just what I'm saying in only seven hours I passed every test you gave me, and Obi-wan chose on his own. Bringing mom, Uncle Will and my friends here, you did it, the me you knows stay me, forever now. But that key just unlocked the me you always wanted to know, slight impatience maybe."

"That stays, but no anger at all I am a youngling version to Mace and Adi now finally, as such, case driven issue of knowing what words were said. To unlock it as a youngling to adult, he said them all, my words in his voice, he exposed himself. But everything he wants I already have, everything, from your approval and attention. To Obi-wan and finally Darra chose me, it's crazy jealousy." he said and Adi and Siri crossed their arms.

"It's him and who else, Anakin?" Adi said for him and Tru paled at that, knowing that was the cause that destroyed their friendship as he said it. "He blames me for his own decision, I never turned, they did it and I said it to Ben. I'm with him and to them, I'm a traitor now, why, because I love you as more then a mentor, but a parent, or a brother. And most important of all I never, ever, not once, did I ever lie to you at the time now."

"Or hold anything back, you said it yourself: as the council, and the lightsaber lore mentor, the honesty test was the one to make it to the acceleration trials. So what if they say I'm traitor I am not losing your trust, or mom's." he said and the 14 nodded sternly. "Eighteen months after Yaddle and I was retired, though I was, Mace kept me updated on your progress, Anakin." Thracia said and Mace nodded to that remark sternly at that.

"I changed, after releasing everything I ever wanted to say after Master was killed at the time, but they decided, if I was never going to tell them what went on. When in my therapy sessions with you, then I was dangerous as a result, but here it is. After 2.5 years training to equalize the colors in me, I achieved it by telling the duo. And turning said duo into you." he said and the two Jedi Masters nodded as he weny further gently.

"Here look." Anakin said and turned his lightsaber on and they saw the bluish violet tinge to the blade, before he grabbed the duo's and they saw it. "I saw this the second I got trapped in the shield trap, the cold blooded smirks on their faces. They turned, I never did, I was a Master guardian doing my job, they let the lust. Said lust to graduate early, catch the duo tempt them, they turned on us." he said and the Duo and Siri nodded.

"Yes I remember that time frame perfectly now, you remember the who and the what now finally Anakin?" Mace said gently resting his hand on Anakin's arm and he nodded. "Oh I remember alright, I remember hearing the conversation, I remember. In realizing what they meant when he said I was with Ben. I remember the added realization to what he really meant and I remember contacting you." he said and the duo paled at that news.

"I did as you said, but they still made the implication, before he terminated his friendship with me at the time, but if he hadn't, then I would have. As he ripped my heart out at the time, but the one girl that mattered most was the seed planted. That triggered a chain reaction of losses in my eyes and tore apart 3 years of practice and progress. And under you and Adi at the time, before she was killed." he said and Mace nodded sternly to him.

"Why Master Windu?" Luke asked and Mace explained that to him. "After your father risked his and Obi-wan's life in the darker areas of the planet. We decided on pre-emptive strike to head off the next situation that could put them both at risk. By sending them on a mission to Zonoma Sekot, our primary lesson is still just a child right now. What's the rush in growing up and what the point of rushing your entire life as a padawan."

"In training, is added traumas really worth it so why would you want to learn faster, gain wisdom or grow up so quickly, just enjoy your childhood while you got the chance to. The added catch was that with the fact we knew Sidious was running loose out there. Is we try to send your father home, he could kidnap him and turn him. We weren't taking that chance as we decided to go to a training exercise now in this on Sekot now. "

"After the blood carver he mentioned, he got the point, but that was Thracia's last year as she retired right after this happened, but I promised. That I was going to keep her updated on his progress, with my being his mentor now. And in the ways of being a Master guardian, he's got me in both ways now finally, a father figure, a teacher. And an emotional counselor, Obi-wan is his big brother." he said and the twins nodded gently.

"As a result this was a matter of her concern and mine right now, because for 18 months since Master was killed he was doing fine. As we were discussing things as he studied several things not least of which was Lightsaber lore. And we knew this was coming standard in training, your father was our prize pupil as a mechanic. Though he destroyed ten lightsabers, he still knew enough right now to know what is wrong with it."

"And young lady, care to tell us what you were thinking by not making sure that your crystal was completely flawless?' Mace asked and she swallowed at the news as she tried to answer him then. "I thought that the weapon was insignificant next to the power of the warrior, and it was the same for the force." she said and Anakin nodded. "Well all of you listen up, but if the crystal has cracks or shows a severe instability."

"Either of these and they can cause the power cell or the flux aperture to blow, then the lightsaber will short out on you. This decision could have killed someone, and as I know you found that out the hard way. What if it went before you realized this and he still cut your wrist off, consider that, what if you were fighting my baby. But this attitude could be considered going to the darkside, and you did her or Luke, you consider this."

"You are half Dathomir, correct?" he asked and she nodded as Tenenial Djo got what he was saying. "We are known for our pride daughter, as such at times that pride turns to arrogance and if you do not control it, it will destroy you. But our darkside counterparts as witches are the Nightsisters, they and their counterparts. They let the sins control them, Kun was vanquished, but you were near a cave possessing dark energy now."

"That dark energy was influencing you not to take the proper precautions when creating your lightsaber, till Jacen humbled you by cutting your wrist and arm off at the elbow." she said and Mace nodded to confirm that thought and she paled in shock at the news. "Thank you my dear, as such now, did it ever occur to young lady that my son did that on purpose, he lead you to that cave in the way Master lead him to the one on Dagobah."

"That maybe the darkside possessed you not to check this, that Kun possessed you and instead of you killing your friends. That Jacen took your arm to prevent you from accidentally killing them, that day, he warned you, he may have sounded cocky. But your pride was dangerous enough it cost you your arm, and nearly the lives of your friends. And by the bartokk swarm, see what happened?" he said and she paled at that news.

"Your mother suffered a brief spout herself when she met my babies at the time, but this is what the darkside does, you get too over confident. And that could get you or your friends killed, by flaws in the design, your heritege, like your pride has to be sacrificed. Again before it could cause more traumas now, young lady." He said and she looked at him shaking as Tenenial Djo nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that.

"I..., I never considered that Master, but I'm sorry." she said and he crossed his arms gently. "Sorry will not give you back your arm, or the trauma all of you suffered young lady, until you learn past your pride you will never be a Jedi if you let your demeanor from Dathomir cloud your judgment." he said and she swallowed hard at that news now. "Indeed Tenel Ka, he is very correct, I learn past my pride and I am a jedi master now."

"But this pride and arrogance resulted in costing you your arm now, an arm that could have been there. And to catch Jacen when that Ugnaught lead you into that ambush, that is a matter you have to learn and if this conversation is heading where I think it is. Then that is the reason right now, a certain someone never checked the crystal. When they tried to fix it, and it shorted out just as their opponent got ready to shoot the wielder."

"And Master's best friend was shot and killed." Kirana Ti said and Mace nodded as he looked directly at Anakin. "Yes that is exactly what we're talking about right now, and that destroyed the amount of progress your father made kids. But let me tell you here the fact that where lightsaber lore is concerned then you have to double check. But I remember that day now, five Jedi in ten years." he said, his tone turning stern then.

"Wait five?" Ferus repeated and he nodded. "Number six was named a member of the lost 20, but Master Qui-Gon was killed, Vergere went Rogue. Master Thracia retired, Master Yaddle was killed and 19 months later Darra is killed. So in total, five Jedi, one is killed because of you and Tru and that lightsaber that needed further work done on it." Anakin said and they swallowed hard at that as Mace gave a gentle nod to his remark.

"Oh not good, I know that tone right now, but the last time I heard this tone was when he caught them in the act that day." Obi-wan said and Mace nodded. "Right before he radioed us and told you what this was and what the heck was going on after he took that hit to the head?" Adi said and he nodded sternly. "Yes that's just what I mean Adi, the who and why just got unlocked here." he said and the duo, Damon and Tiana nodded.

"When's the last time you seen him like this?" Lando asked and Mace said it sternly as he exchanged looks with Obi-wan. "After Zam tried to kill their mother and before we realized Jango's the said bounty hunter. Jango is Jango Fett, your Fett's father, he was a clone that he created for himself as a son." he said and they nodded in shock. "That's the one time I ever heard his tone that sharp to an opponent, but not an opponent now."

"His memory just landed on the week we had a run in with Sidious finally now, after he threw him into the wall in the cave on Korriban. But I know why he told me this, it's because nothing changed and nothing ever would in his eyes. I was his mentor, but this was a matter in the honesty test and your father never lied. Not to me or to the council ever." Obi-wan said and Mace nodded in agreement to his opinion as he said it then.

"When you were just beginning to adjust and heal emotionally from master's death, yes I remember that time frame perfectly. You were just getting over her loss, always with Adi and me in understanding why you were so afraid your sensitivity. And you made it clear you hate your sensitivity to the force and your powers as a result. But honestly, you didn't want to be the chosen one at the time, padawan, I understand your feelings."

"What's the memory connecting to if you're starting to remember now, because, and everyone. I want you all to be on your guard if he chooses now to make his appearance, the last time I saw that wild look in his eyes. And I remember the calm demeanor he had, just before he took me by surprise here." Mace said sternly and the other Jedi in the room, the rebels and Padme nodded, all knowing the 'he' that he meant.

"Mon, like I said, pushed passed the limit of our anger, our eyes turned reddish gold, but at my age, be ready if he chooses now to make his appearance. Said appearance without the helmet or the respirator, this was him fully human. And only Ben knows what I looked like at that age after he let the power lust go right to his head at the time. Fortunately I got everyone I loved back finally now I'm back to full strength again finally."

"But here it is and you want the answers and reasons I changed and turned into your biggest enemy, before changing back now, Mon, Bail. Jan, Ackbar, Crix, Carl you too, I'm serious everything I told you is just that, what happened. And how it happened is everything I just told to the kids, but he's going to try to hijack me. So be ready for it, with me a junior padawan now." Anakin said and the rebels nodded gently as she said it.

"What's going on if you're saying that Anakin, because if this is the reason you were stuck like that and for 23 years and the rest of us got burned by it. I want the reason now as the delegation of the 2,000, because before Borsk took over and Leia did, I was the chief of state and these two, whoever it is. Are getting tried and convicted for the entire 23 to 40 years of hell we gone through." Mon said, crossing her arms at that.

"Oh boy, here it comes, as the last time I saw you like this was after you got ticked I decided not to rest just after getting electrocuted by the force lightning." Luke said and she gave a bemused smile. "Your father, even after repeated bumps and bruises never knew when to quit or learned from a near fatal injury. Like you young man, Minga and I let him have it more than once." she said and Leia tried to keep from laughing then.

"Are you guys ever going to let me live that down?" Anakin said and Mace tried to keep from smiling as he answered that. "No and it's because you been like this since you were 14 and kept pulling stunts that were enough to aggravate us. And when you should be recovering right now, and to the point after I caught you sneaking out of your room I was ready to confine you to bed to recover." he said and the twins started laughing at that.

"Like father, like son and somethings never change in your family no matter what generation you are." he said and they nodded. "Unfortunately your watching his green turn to red was not an exaggeration right now, not at all. As everything he wanted I already had by the start of this mission, Darra, and Obi-wan, made their choice. And that choice was not him, not him, but me." Anakin said and Mace crossed his arms then.

"Uh oh, now he remembers the who, so who is it?" Lando asked for the quintet and Anakin removed book ten from the pile and showed them the image then. "The images actually show a true image into these situations, as do the names. Right after Ferus gave me a threat of training interference when we were youngling, it was 6 years later. And bordering on 7 now, but the final showdown didn't just mean against Omega."

"It meant Ferus as well." he said and Ferus paled at the news as he saw the broken hearted look of anger on his face and Obi-wan standing in front of him. Holding Qui-Gon's lightsaber and with a furious look on his face. "That moment, that day, sealed my future in stone, that I wanted the power to save who I love. But the seed had been sown, and the one reaping the benefits of that sown is Palpatine himself now, but here it is."

"At the time, since I was being trained by Father and Ben now, I was being taught key lessons that enabled me to work well with my friends. My trio are and were Darra and Tru, our first mission as a training quartet was to Radnor. And going on a guess here as this was Ferus's activation mision now at the time. And in Father's words, they knew he could and I could fight, we proved that many times in battle now, but the point."

"The key directive in this training was submission of will, we had to depend on each other for survival now in a dangerous situation. If I was Ben and he was Siri, the name of the situation is **_The Fight For Truth_** , you redirect that in my book series as a padawan. The title becomes _**The Way Of The Apprentice** , _what that mean now in this case. He was the younger padawan, I'd been in the field since I was my current age of 9 years old."

"This was not my test, but his, he had to learn to capitulate with us, specifically me and Darra, we were living force padawans, and he and Tru were unifying force. We had to work together in survival on this planet, our lives, and training depended on it." he said and Darra moved to him as Soara and Damon nodded as they got it and moved to them. "Drawing the battle lines in training, girls." Damon said and the duo nodded to that.

"As you heard him blurt it out right now, but his attitude was based on jealousy, Annie never had to work hard to get people to like him. As Annie had knack for making friends and made them easily, but Ferus had to work to make friends, though he had a lot of admirers. He had no friends at the time, but the closest thing to friends was our training quartet, but their choices now that wrecked our friendship, we went Master Guardian."

"They made their choice and we made ours at the time, the only way to prove we were ready for the trials was the honesty test. We both passed that test by turning them into you at the time, but their choice cost me my life and left him broken emotionally. He needs me to stay like we remember as he gets to see the girls and his friends. When not on Naboo or Tatooine now, starting now." Darra said as she hugged Anakin then gently.

"Not the battle lines, the lines were already drawn when they made their choices, but back track it, if this was us, Grandpa where in our storyline is this at the moment. By that I mean the very start of it when the Sith came back on the scene and Zekk got arrested by Brakiss?" Jaina asked, crossing her arms and the twins nodded. "She's right, if this was us, where are we in your series?" Luke asked and he nodded as he thought it over.

"Give me a minute here." Anakin said and grabbed the ones focused on the first half of the series in his grandchildren's case then and nodded. "Alright to put this in the case of my age group it started with this one." he said and putting book 1 in front of Leia then, before books 2, 4 and 6, and then put book 3 out and finally book 5. "This was us, son, baby, for my generation it was your children's beginning, followed by their capture."

"Not long after that was training with the lightsabers and dealing in a serious siege between us and Xanatos's son and involving the death of a friend and mentor. Not long after that, came my capture by a force obsessed scientist, I was drugged and captured. Trying to force me to use my powers I refused to feel my true pains over Master Yaddle's loss at the time, until I broke free of her control as I unloaded it all to Ben and Master."

"Free to finally feel everything I had to feel it turned this friendship between me and the duo into a resentment, I was Zekk in everything that counts, the good in him. Their mentors focused more on me, their parental mentors more on me. I could be myself as I combined both sides together and I was always with Darra and her trio after this. But this resulted in a severe case of jealousy for one padawan and wariness for the other."

"There in, is and was a truth that resulted in one Jedi padawan being expelled and the other being disgraced for the rest of their lives. But the ending results right now that choice resulted in combining with another loss that left me traumatized ever since. And left Ben worried out of his mind as to the reason to why he never wanted to ease up. In scrutiny, the reason being is because I was in stage one of grief and close to stage two."

"But prior to this I was promising young padawan, I let go of the past and I was moving on now finally and while one bond was fading, the other was getting stronger." Anakin said and the next generation nodded to him. "We remember what you were like as a teenager in your mid to late teens, padawan. But you got the point of our lesson why rush graduation, there was no reason to hurry in training, just take your time."

"It was after Zan Arbor you decided to take as much time as you needed, but your advanced lessons were the ones that changed you, for the better." Mace said, resting his hand on his shoulder and Anakin nodded. "I see where that remark is heading so go ahead and tell them the truth, you came to me, Siri and Ry and told us immediately. That said lightsaber was busted and we needed to end the mission at the time, right then."

"You never lied to me ever and why would you do something this cruel just to prove he's not as noble as he says he is." Obi-wan said to him and Cliegg and Shmi crossed their arms at that news sternly. "Back to back death and I was the second, as your pain from Darra's loss combined with mine and slaughtered a tribe of raiders baby?" Shmi asked and he nodded as he said it then as he looked at his twins gently as he explained it.

"A busted lightsaber and a jealous padawan and his partner apprentice were the reason I, your son, brother and student, changed into the man that later would become Vader." he said and Ferus tried to keep from swallowing at the looks on Mace's, Obi-wan and Siri's faces at the memory of this. "So a Padawan that let the lure of a program and a early chance at graduation to the trials is the cause?" Bail asked, crossing his arms then.

"Mon, Bail, Jan, you knew me for years, and that fear laid was one that was dragged back up by Exar at the time now, but here is my truth. I never turned for power, a lust for power, I sold my soul to the devil to save someone I love." he said and the trio nodded slowly as she rested her hand on his shoulder at that. "That's what happened, after losing 30 loved ones, you turned to save us?" she said and he nodded as he said it.

"You guys were friends of the family, I knew if anyone could protect my children and wife if we told you sooner, it would be you, and the council. But Vader never wanted to consider them, he thought he could do it himself, but Ben knew, as did they. They knew all along now." he said and she, Bail and the other Rebel leaders nodded. "As did we, we just never read the timing till Luke told me, Anakin." Mon told him and he nodded sadly.

"You guys knew, you mean we never had to tell you, you all knew?!" Padme asked in shock and they nodded. "It was never a secret, your eyes lit up when you mentioned him, every time he separated from us, we knew he was with you. So we turned a blind eye, waiting for for you to just tell us straight forward now." Damon told her and she covered her eyes and Anakin nodded as his eyes firmed up at that remark then.

"I said I was sick of hiding this from you, I didn't care you knew we were married, so long as you could protect her when I wasn't here, I could tell you everything." he said and the council, Tiana and Damon all nodded gently to him. "Well I'm not making that same mistake twice, everything in my life is open to you now. You're my Jedi family, I tell you everything starting now, Master." he said and Mace, Adi and Ki nodded gently to him.

"The reason is because one thing, by the time we hit Omega's death at Ben's hands I switched over, as Siri and the duo. By that I mean Mace and Adi, they were preparing to train me to be a master guardian now, I reached the level they wanted. And by then we, Darra and I, were close to it by then she was even calling me by my nickname now. But we shifted off the best of friends and reaching the next stage as second year college."

"Darra?" he said and she settled into his arms and the adult quartet nodded as they got it then. "Darra was the loss that destroyed you and started on this path to becoming the second most well known Sithlord in the entire galaxy next to Darth Sidious. AKA Emperor Palpatine is that it Anakin, it wasn't just a family member or a loved one. But both, back to back, before the Clone Wars even started?" Mon asked and he nodded sadly to her.

"That's the trauma that started me on the path to my becoming Vader, you two and in all honesty now, had we ended the mission than your me, this me, would be a Jedi master. As I trained you two to fight the lures of the darkside, as all three of you chose your colors and you became who you are now anyway. But I was in advanced training for several things, but the most important one was controlling the evil in my heart."

"Son, what did you think about when not piloting or when working on your grandfather's farm, before Ben told you the truth I was a Jedi knight, barring master. And aside from wanting to see the galaxy for a while, getting something more interesting. Or at least then being stuck on Tatooine?" he asked and Luke explained that. "When not piloting or running errands to help Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, I thought about mechanics, dad."

"Being a pilot was more interesting then being a farmer at the time." he said and Anakin nodded. "Well your godfather, Master Yoda and the council saw that with me when I was a year or two younger then you. When Ben activated you at the time, but that message being sent from your sister and Alderaan was meant for a council member. But your godfather was 1 of 2 Members on the council that were left alive, the other survivors."

"They went into hiding like Vima did, but how much do you understand of the force son, you were the first of the new Jedi?" he asked and Luke sighed. "Council, I intercepted a message from the Rebellion to a council member, and said is my team of all people?!" Luke repeated in shock and he nodded to him. "Your godfather was my partner in partnerships, we intended it for it to be a repeated theme here from us to you, son."

"But to him, this reminded you of you, once you had your own, say Ben, when he was born was to be your own, so though a consular, he was also a living force like Father was. But Father to Ben, Ben to me, me to Ahsoka, you to me and now you to, as first your brother became your student, Kyp and then to Ben when he was old enough at the time. Ben decided once Leia was ready he would start training her and you went to me now."

"Only natural as opposites sides of the force we're partnered to another of the opposite side, but with that, how much do you understand?" he asked and Luke sighed. "Maybe 50%, why exactly?" he asked and Mace nodded as he got why he was asking this. "Oh boy, though just going on 10 physically and 46 mentally, his knowledge of the force. It matches ours right now as we explain this to a very young Jedi master now."

"And one who is the heir to the throne, so to speak." Shaak Tii said and Anakin looked at her with a bemused smile at that. "Not funny Master, but you're right, first me, then him, as he takes his place on the council." he said and Mace explained it. "It's because to a Jedi when we reach a certain age, our powers start getting weaker. As human Jedi I mean, but the darkside was what was keeping Palpatine alive at the time now."

"But for a Sith, it's the fact they were now soul-less and evil and the darkside was sustaining their lives until it couldn't anymore. Us human Jedi lived a normal life span, 60 to 70 years, maybe 110, if we're lucky, but as we get older, our powers get weaker now." Mace said and Anakin nodded in agreement to that remark gently. "Yeah exactly your grandparents were getting weaker every day and secondly you stop using them."

"And your connection to the force starts diminishing, but as you get older your powers and ability to connect to the force is diminshed. Vima, at this point in time is in her mid 50's, her powers still very strong, but 13 years later her powers started weakening now. So this saved her life, Damon got rid of his lightsaber, as did Tiana, and Keiran. But prior to the accident that resulted in killing Darra now, the entire adult portion of the order."

"They knew this about me, if I bothered to call off the mission that day, Darra would still be alive, but here it is, mom's death at the hands of the raiders. Is similiar to a certain story that Tionne gave you after Tenel Ka lost her arm in the fight with Jacen." he said and they swallowed hard at that. "Nomi Sunrider, you suffered the very same trauma she did here?!" Jaina said and he nodded as Vima squeezed his shoulder at the revelation.

"There are only 3 Jedi masters that knew this, me, Nejaa and Vima, young lady, supposedly in the storyline, but he never had to say anything to the council. They sensed everything he was feeling, after Mace let Dooku have it at the time after 175 members. And in the rescue team were murdered, he was standing between him and Adi. With Obi-wan, me, Kit and Ki right next to him." Stass said and the Solos nodded as Vima said it.

"We lost a lot of friends that day at the time, but first Darra, then my mother, and now my true friends in my clan. The Sith were destroying us by the Clone Wars at the time here cubs, as such, this is the reason, all that was left of my real friends. And in the Jedi were the surviving members of the council, Vima, Kieran, Nejaa, and 3/4's of Ben's clan." Anakin said and they nodded as Mace rubbed his back at the memory as he sighed.

"Lana was the last of his true clan, the ones that didn't care how powerful he was, she was just reaching knight, before the purge." Stass added and they nodded to her. "And I'm not losing him again, he is my baby brother, I will not lose him again now." she said with a firm growl and he hugged her tightly and she smiled at him protectively. "That was the last remaining member of his true friends now at the time, but truthfully now."

"He never had to tell me, I felt the amount of pain he was in, and I was furious that day that I made it clear then. Dooku wanted to continue screwing with him emotionally, he was facing me and my wrath as Obi-wan and I took charge. As Ki, Adi, Kit and I had them and your mother surrounded protectively as we were all furious. But Adi and I were trying to stay in control as a result here too." Mace added and the twins nodded firmly.

"Case load in the remark, which is the last time I ever want to hear that tone in your voice, you were furious enough you were ready to kill him yourself. If I hadn't done it for you at the time, Mace." Anakin said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Said remark being, 'This party's over.' as such, he knew I meant business when I said this. But working together, we and Obi-wan destroy 150 droids." he said and they nodded to him.

"Wait, Nejaa, what's your last name exactly?" Leia asked and he smiled. "My name is Nejaa Halcyon, Corran, I'm your grandfather." he said and the man nodded in shock to the news. "As you considered the families that were linked together had a single thing in common with each other: we were all war veterans. We all faced the darkside and lived to tell about it and we were really close friends." he said as he smiled at Anakin gently.

"Which is why I had to get that message across to your uncle/brother girls, my grandmother's legacy came true twice now. That to protect you cubs from the dangers of the darkside, I was in my mid 50's when I met your grandfather. By the time your father, Han, met me I was 80 and then when Kyp found me I was close to 100. Your grandfather, he knew me quite well, I was a friend and my padawan is Kyp's father, baby, in truth."

"It's not the fact he did it like that, it's the fact he got a taste of the darkside, and this made him so sick to his stomach, that he came to me. And told me what the force happened that day, Jedi lore took on a whole new meaning. For him at the time, I was the grand daughter for the lessons that Tionne gave you. He came right to the source, as he learned from me in that." Vima added and they nodded in shock at the news then.

"But I was in counseling with the council as I studied lightsaber lore, to the council and Ben, or Vima, if I wasn't flying. Or in training sessions to equalize the blue and the red in me to make purple. Or working on the engines to make them stronger, then I thought about mechanics and working on lightsaber facts and designs to create one. And one like the one Gantoris made, only to my parameters, this was to me very relaxing now."

"As I continued counseling, I learned a lot as we worked through these things and with it, to the council, Ben and the trio I made a lot of progress at the time now." he said and Obi-wan hid a chuckle to that. "See the difference, you start me at this age in being a Master guardian and every barb thrown at me never touches me at all?" he asked and Mace chuckled and nodded as he got the point he was trying to make then gently.

"Case point now Padawans, you are not born evil, there has to be something that causes it, that something can cause your mind, as either a toddler. Or just to preteen youngling mind to get warped and repeated traumas like Zan Arbor, or the Blood Carver. Or even Krayne, and combined with it, is false remarks of power by a dark Jedi, or a Sith. But these things are like the embrace of pain." Siri said and they nodded as Mace finished it.

"That's the second time you mentioned that, what is that?" Luke asked crossing his arms and Mace explained it to them. "It's a ritual to initiate a promising light side student to the darkside, clouding their mind. As they encourage your anger and hate, until you commit a deed that destroys you completely, say killing children. When they can't even defend themselves or slaughter a group of people unprovoked, as such right now."

"And whether we knew it or not, the first step to that was on Zonoma Sekot, as he killed for the first time in self defense, before doing it again. And just to save a few thousand slaves, stretched over ten planets, from a dangerous slave trader. We can consider Zan Arbor the one that created a medical version to this by cutting him off from his emotions. But he unloaded it all to us right after that." he said and Luke nodded sternly to that.

"But the stupid fool doesn't realize he can teach you to resist mind manipulations and other ways so he can get you to turn. Your father is the best there is as he has his memories of the next 13 years, before he teaches it to you before you meet Sidious. To answer that, that's Palpatine Sith alias: Darth Sidious." he said and Luke nodded. "Well one change, I start this young and we win." Anakin said and Luke nodded with a smile.

"We see that and you are much stronger now then you were in their timeline, the good in you is pulsing so hard that you're practically glowing purple now." Adi said and Mace and Obi-wan nodded smiling. "Honestly I never was so relieved that I got you back, but like this, in many ways you were the closest thing to a mother I had now. And with the rules still in place, but you got your doubles with the code changed at the time now."

"But I remember, Maul's brother was who killed you, before we lost Siri next." he said and she pressed her forehead to his to ease the pain of the memories as he closed his eyes as Obi-wan nodded. "Yes that's you as I remember you as a teenager, if not flying then you thought about mechanics. And studying lightsaber designs to create one to your specifications at the time." he said and the council nodded smiling to that memory.

As Anakin passed the 8th book to Mace and Adi and the twins saw the love of a father, or mother, to their son in their eyes for him. "That's him as a teenager, but our bond was beyond close as he unloaded his fears to us on his being a master guardian. Helping him balance it out, the bond grew deeper at the time, but the first of the order. To make it was us, Siri and then him in the master guardians." Adi said and they nodded to her.

"You said you knew dad all his life, so this is the way you and Master remember him by, he was the best mechanic in the temple, the best pilot. And you loved him like a brother or a son, and you were determined to protect him. Before Palpatine got you and Master out of the way, before he got hit with the truth and crashed. In where I didn't at the time here Uncle Ben?" Luke asked and he nodded to him gently as he answered him then.

"I practically raised your father by myself son, in truth, in this time, once you took on a padawan you were everything they ever needed you to be. From a parent, to a teacher, counselor, even a healer, my age group is 16 years older then they are. But everything I told you was just that at the time, I met your father when he was this age." he said and the twins nodded in shock to the news at that remark then gently.

"This is when you and Master met dad, he was going on 10 when Master Qui-Gon brought you together?!" Leia asked and they nodded. "Indeed it is, fatal mistake mine was, that never got or took time to get to know him personally. And before the council, got to meet him, themselves they had this week, but fixed that in this time line, I did. And love your father, as my own as a result, but the way I remember him, this is."

"As a child I do, but to me, the pain, shot through my heart it did that the boy helped raise I did and destroyed by Sidious he was. As, at times pride in being a mentor, leads to self destruction, it can. Become too over confident of their students, a mentor can be, that intel on Qui-Gon's apprentice, Xanatos. Vader was repeater of that, as tried to fix mistakes made, we did, but be a good boy he is." Yoda said and Obi-wan finished that.

"Yes it is, this is him when I met him at the time, in many ways I loved him in both ways, a brother and son, I'm 25, he's going on 10, to me he was my entire life. Before your mother came back into it, but they and your godmother were my entire life, my family. And the Sith destroyed my life, by destroying my entire family, either my friends in the council, my clan, or just your parents." he said and Luke nodded sadly to the news.

"But the person that started it was no Sith at all just a closely turning Dark Jedi, who didn't realize their actions sealed my fate at the time. As one single loss causes a chain reaction, as I lose someone else 8 months later and 2/3's of my clan with it. And along with 2/3's of the padawans just ahead of us with it." Anakin said and the duo in question paled at the remark and Leia, feeling the fear, turned her head to look at the duo.


	46. Return Of The Jedi VI: Family Truths

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: If anyone noticed a pattern to the titles, it's that this is matter of his having to explain certain things to the youngest generation. As he uses the titles from the stories as he names off each one in addition to the titles given to his own circumstances as they work out what needs to be changed. And where as this continues, but this next chapter has the young knight stories in reverse.**

 **As this latest chapter reflects that, to him, that Ferus was acting like the night brother that got cleaved in half by Zekk in their present. As he ends up playing the part of Zekk and Ferus is the dead candidate for the title Darkest Knight. But it's two pieces as half is the young Jedi knights and the other half is Obi-wan's rival and the rival's side kick in the Jedi apprentice novels.**

 **With this chapter now it continues with his explanation of Darra's death to the third generation as they prepare to change the past. As Anakin reads the truth to his past when he created his lightsaber then. Seeing their father in a new light, Luke and Leia now see who was truly to blame. regarding the destruction of their family, as they learn who it was that caused Anakin to crash now.**

 **Sorry for the rewrite everyone, I lost this chapter when I was expanding the story, so I'm working at rewriting the chapter. Just before I put it back up and continue making the story bigger, before the Skywalker twins. Han and their friends and family return to their present and the story keeps going now.**

 **Chapter 46: Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights VI: Darkest Knights II**

"The person that did it is being expelled from the order, and the other was given denial to the trials now. But that choice came at the cost and of the destruction of our team and a broken heart. That choice ultimately was the deciding factor that started this worry, this fear I had to turn into an obsession. But first Darra, then mom, Soara, Adi, Siri, Ry and finally Ahsoka, and then I had to do my first cold blooded murder and following it."

"I get the news your mother is pregnant with you and that started it as my premonitions were of my pending turn to the darkside. But you want the main reason, it's they cost me Darra." Anakin explained and they nodded in shock to the news, looking at the duo in question her eyes narrowed in anger. "Are these two the duo you mean?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah baby, and like always now." he said as he sighed as he finished to her.

"The record, read it again." Anakin said and she looked at it as the words took on a whole new meaning and her eyes narrowed in anger at that. "Your me, is this me twins, as such right now, everything in those paragraphs was just that right now. My rival and his accomplice decided if I was never going to tell them my personal business. Then I was a threat, before they realized the even bigger threat was I was with your godfather."

"But if I was with your godfather, I was with the council and therefore I am traitor to them, but I didn't care, I loved your godfather. So you need the truth and you're hearing it from me, now finally, Padme baby, guys, so Lando, you, Han and Chewie over here. But trust me everything I said to the council on that was just that in the files there. That's the entirety and here's the rest of it right now, as you saw from his lightsaber now."

"I saw the blue and the green in their lightsabers with red tinting the color, saying that the lust for power for a chance to make it to the ceremonies was the chance. They had everything, but they still wanted more at the time at the time. But the only way, now to make it to the acceleration trial was the honesty test, but these two. They never wanted to tell the truth as they did what Vader did." he said and the duo paled at the wording.

"Where were you, if the darkside caused them to cave into their lust and envy?" Lando asked and he explained that as Han and Lando crouched in front of him then. "The mission was to the Sith planet of origin, called Korriban, we could feel it then. And I mean right then as cold blooded auras and evil were everywhere we turned there. The last time I felt that was from being around Sidious or their holocrons now, but here it is."

"What some in the Jedi don't seem to get that as human Jedi, or humanoid, is that we're like everyone else, that the darkside, on earth is considered temptation. Being on the planet was to our interpretations, Mustafar in our planetary system. Netu in the Milky Way and on earth it's the underworld, which basically translates to..." he said and Han closed his eyes as he said it. "Hell." he said and Lando felt his stomach turn over.

"So your alter ego is considered a demon, and you were on a planet that was the origin for the demonic side of you." he said and Anakin nodded as he looked at the duo in disgusted anger at this memory. "Like my adult counterparts we all spent a certain amount of time in the real world that we knew at times. Though they try to deny it, it's they allowed temptation to make a choice and decided that they sold their souls."

"And directly to Sidious for the chance to graduate early at the time, me, I turned them in immediately for this conversation, but the crazed jealousy. For the council, Damon and Tiana is bordering on turning to the darkside, the lust, envy, pride and anger. All this was what caused them to self destruct and in turn, caused me to, is because of her." he said and Darra wrapped her arms around him and he leaned into her touch and the duo paled.

"The temptation to graduate was a siren's song, that siren, the chance to arrest the duo, and with them, Sidious was a chance they did not want to give up. As it meant they could get into the acceleration program, that the council was thinking about. But for a living force Jedi, we both realized this was a test to see if they would be honest. If one of them had a problem with the lightsaber and turn it in, realizing this, I did it immediately."

"And right to your godparents, before Darra and I contacted the council and told them what I heard as the true meaning to a single sentence hit me. As they knew as the Padawan who had a life outside the temple, I never, ever would lie to them on this. So telling them, the council, immediately granted me immediate entrance into the program. And with me was Darra, the duo flunked it, by lying." he said and the twins nodded.

"By lying and attempting to implicate a fellow padawan, which is what Lorian Nod did to Dooku, but to me I took the outlets the council left to us and took it right to the council. Telling them what I overheard, I also told them what they said, I'm with your godfather, to them this meant, I was with your godfather, I am with the council. And therefore a traitor to our entire clan, if I turn them in." he said and the twins nodded to the news.

"To protect them, the team, you had to end the mission?!" Leia said and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, but I was the first to get picked at the age of 12, the first to have a steady mentor now. Obi-wan chose me, even before the choosing ceremonies, so as a result, I was the first to leave the temple, I got the team they all wanted, I have the attention. Of Master and the council, since I was the youngest and first the get chosen now."

"And past the correct date of getting chosen so I had the attention of the best masters and knights in the temple, though I came in late, didn't matter. But they thought I didn't care, as I never allowed my emotions to show after I turned them in. But in my heart, I was heart broken, my best friend was dead, thanks to them as a tesult. I made it clear, why didn't he come to me and they try to turn this around, that I turned into Dooku."

"I am nothing like Dooku, what he could never say, I did, I loved the said Padawan like a brother, but I would never, could never do something that my rival implied. And turned them in immediately at the time, but though I turned them in, they still did it. They gave this implication, like I was the one that turned to the darkside when they had. But they refused to see this, thanks to my reputation." he said and trio nodded in disgust then.

"To save us and free us from a dangerous man, you did us all a favor at the time, but to us and the council, it was only fitting. Now that the Jedi who was a slave, is the one who frees us all from a dangerous man. This was not vengeance, but justice, he's terrorized billions for years, everyone wanted him dead. Including the republic, he followed direct orders and did the job himself." Siri and Farcloud said together and the duo paled at that.

"They're right Anakin, your choice was based on waiting for him to yank that gun on you, the second he did that, he signed his death warrant at the hands of a former slave." Mace and Adi told him and he closed his eyes as Thracia gripped his arm. "I know, but that, the guilt never stops, Masters, and both kills or all three of them are in self defense. To protect us every time, they either pressed the wrong buttons and killed themselves."

"Or I took a life to save several billion slaves from our worst nightmare, did they ever do this, blast it?!" he asked, shaking in grief she pressed her forehead to his and soothed his ruffled nerves. "I don't want you to leave, just come back a few times after the carver, still need you, Master, both of you, Daiv and Krayne." he said, looking from her to Mace and they nodded gently to him and he nodded as Leia opened the file on Krayne.

"It's okay, Mace is keeping me updated, but as a Jedi if he needs to recall me I can come, if I was like Halla, that just helps even more right now for your emotional healing." she said softly and he nodded as Leia got it started at that. ** _"Krayne, slave raider, a very dangerous slave trader, reports given by Skywalker. Skywalker stated, after draining him into exhaustion during the fight and after said fight.'."_**

 ** _"That he was watching him, waiting for him to either give up or yank a weapon, giving him just cause to take him in self defense. After the slave raider yanked his blaster, Skywalker stabbed him in the heart. Desperation, in the way that Zan Arbor had done, Anakin decided on the same decision his paternal mentor. Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn had to save the people of Belasco from Zan Arbor.'."_**

 ** _"Skywalker later reported, after checking the cartridges in his blaster, that the lasers were laced with the same poison. That was shot into Didi Oddo and Master Jinn, and to save himself, as the poison is fast acting. He cut his wrist off and then stabbed him, out of self defense now.'."_** she said and Luke nodded firmly. "Self defense is not murder, it's to save your own life, by taking another now, Padawan."

"So tell us, have you ever done this, knowing that you were facing down a person that is so dangerous he's willing to die fighting?" Qui-Gon asked and they swallowed hard at that. "To save billions of slaves from this man, he risked death by getting shot with the same poison, I had to flush out of Didi's body. And this man wasn't being taken, and not without a fight, not murder, it's self defense." their healer Winna said to them sternly.

"Are you the Jedi healer training Bant and Minga?" Leia asked and she nodded to her. "I am, but I knew your godparents and adopted grandparents since we were younglings. And no older then your own children, baby, like the rest of the council, I watched your father grow up, seeing things, these things and I was never so disgusted at the duo. That just because he was different, it's they tried to frame him for murder at the time here."

"Implication of murder, I knew your father so well that I spoke to Thracia and we decided to drag this to the council. I know these stories make it look like his jealousy was turning him into Vader, but that is not true, I know for a fact. Now, that we made one very fast determination, a determination that Darra told us and Damon in confidence. That the duo resented Anakin for never talking about his traumas." she said and the twins nodded.

"I found the same cartridges in Omega's blaster at the time as well here now and to Winna, she decided to call a stand down at the time. To her once was enough, as her friend, Adi's partner, was dead and that poison had one antidote. That was created by a single lab, but said lab was shut down." he said and the duo paled. "Arbor industries, and she was after you now." Han said with a low growl and Luke nodded in agreement.

"And they think that just because you took a life in self defense, and that you never talk about your capture by Zan Arbor. As well as the fact that you had a prior commitment to Uncle Ben, you made it clear, Ben depended on you in the same way. That you depend on him and they think you turned to the darkside, because you were protecting the girls. And Ben was protecting you?!" Lando said and Luke finished that with a furious growl.

"Reputation based on infamy, you killed this trader to save billions, you were a hero!" Luke snapped and the duo swallowd hard at that. "I know, but the council and the outside world saw me as a hero, to these guys, I was murderer. But not, I am not the one forsaking everything I am to get a chance at early graduation. I followed direct orders and turned them in, I did my job, they turned to the darkside, I saw this."

"They refused to see the truth, they were the ones that crossed the line between Jedi and the darkside, by letting the envy, anger and greed, let alone the lust drive them. The lust to get into the program sooner then this, the envy that everything I had, he wanted. Greed that even though they had everything, they still wanted more, and anger that I abandoned them when I had orders by your godfather." he said and the twins nodded.

"But you were injured you needed a chance to recuperate, but you had to stay by Uncle Ben and with Aunts Soara and Darra, that is not going to the dark side. That's not going to the darkside at all, you made the best choice you could have to turn them in. Said them whoever it was that caused us to lose you, daddy." Leia said and Luke nodded. "She's right dad, you made the choice for the team." he said and Mace crossed his arms.

"Before you say it Skyguy, the twins are right, you made the right decision, I was in no rush between missions when on duty. If you needed a chance to recover we did that brother, I don't care what the duo think, you made the best decision you could have. We had to pull back and regroup at the time, I love you brother, I always did now. I was heart broken when I found out that Vader killed you, I wanted you back now."

"But us together like this, I can't take losing you for the second time in two timelines now, it was never your fault, it was them. We who love you know the truth, not a lust for power, but to save us, your family, that is honorable." Ahsoka said, resting her hand on his shoulder and he looked into her eyes and the council nodded. "I know, but without you, I was lonely, but one action destroyed my life, I can't take it twice, baby sister."

"They don't understand and how could they, they never learned to love as I taught you how to be normal, we grew into a team, we loved each other like brother and sister." he said softly and she pulled him into a hug then. "You did the right thing, Annie, you always did, Master Kenobi was right when he said you would make a great teacher. And you taught me well, but what happened was never your fault, it was all them right now."

"I understand the desperation after losing your mother and Master Thel Thanis back to back, before your clan, you trying to keep the rest of us with you. But they should have said something sooner then they did, you did the right thing, like always." she said and the council nodded to that. "She's right Anakin, she said everything we're thinking right now." Damon said gently to him as Mace said gently then to him at that remark then.

"The twins are right you made the best decision you could have now, Anakin, this was a test nearly every padawan goes through. We test every student during the choosing ceremonies and your acceleration program. This is and was the senior padawan version to the choosing ceremony, as we determine who deserves to make it to the trials. And who doesn't and you passed our test." he, Damon, Tiana and Adi said together at that.

"So to you this was not a darkside action at all, but a test you set for me and I passed the test, they flunked it and I got off easy by turning them in?" he asked and the quartet nodded sternly to him. "Yes that's exactly right, you more then them were being tested, as you turned them into me and Adi, and Siri immediately, we are your branch. You had to tell us and fast, and you did that." Mace said and he nodded as he looked at him softly.

"But here it is, when I was trapped in the shield trap, I saw two things that made clear they brushed the darkside. That darkside action had their eyes change color for one instant that is not talked about in these books at the moment. Making it sound like I was the bad guy the entire time, but no, not a chance at all I saw two things now. The third was a flash of reddish gold in their eyes as well." he said and the duo paled at that news.

"You never wanted to admit that piece, nor did you ever want them to know that, did you, you gave into the power lust, Ben kept me focused that day. But I notice that of the four of us, who here of us had his, or her, mentor get killed by a Sith. Not just any Sith, but a Night brother, a Zabrakian Nightbrother, from Dathomir. Who here destroyed that same Nightbrother and most of all right now who faced that same Nightbrother."

"When in a force vision when creating their lightsaber at near 13 years old, who here faced off against the darkside, knows every facet of it. And now just admitted that fear, you hate the darkside, because it cost you your Jedi parent, exactly?" he asked and they swallowed hard at that as Darra looked at Qui-Gon and Siri gave him a hug. And he tightened his arms around her in response as Tiana and Adi crossed their arms.

"So again, why am I a traitor, because I love your mentors like brothers and sisters, your Jedi parents like a mother, Damon a father. My Jedi father, a man acting like my father, do you understand, I grew up on the outside, you don't understand, you never did. How could I be expected to say what I really think without you trying to eaves drop. I am a Jedi having a family of my own, but all you know is the code, you don't understand."

"What do you really know of the darkside, you never lost your Jedi parent to evil, you never faced off against, mentally, the Sith that killed your parent. Nor are you the one who has to live with the fact your trials were connected to that same Sithlord. To save yourself, you killed him, so don't say I'm turning, I hate the darkside. It destroyed my family, taking away the first piece, my father." he said sternly and Adi nodded to that.

"There, that had to be said, check your lightsaber, your training one, you made the conversion, you are just like Mace, Siri and me." she said and he turned it on and it glowed with the same tinge that showed on Mace's lightsaber. As she checked his blue eyes as she saw a slight violet glow in his eyes and pressed her forehead to his. Smiling he buried his head into her shoulder as she hugged him tightly at that in response.

"Not reddish gold, his eyes carry a slight amethyst tinge to them finally." she said and Mace and Siri smiled at the news. "All that says is made clear, he hates evil and he hates the darkside, nothing wrong with that, you just got to know how to fight the lures. And we made him strong, you showing him the light at the end of the tunnel. Mace keeping him focused, me, I give him the strength to resist." Siri said and Mace nodded, smiling.

"Reddish gold, they turned in that second?!" Tiana said in shock and he nodded. "Yeah they did, but as a result, they decided screw ending the mission and protecting the team. Capturing them and getting into the acceleration trials was what mattered, you taught me this, but the first duty of a Jedi is a duty to the truth. But to them, duty to the truth be damned, it was now duty to your friends, and they crossed in that one second."

"But 1) was the knowing smirk, that they knew I couldn't intervene when Darra took the shot for them. And 2) and more importantly was a factor that you just saw, as these crystals reflect you on the inside now, they reflect your emotions." he said and Minga gave him Ferus's lightsaber and he summoned Tru's to his hand. Turning on Ferus's, they saw the red lining still on it and the duo paled as he turned it off and gave it to her.

As he turned on Tru's lightsaber and the blue color was now scarlet red in lining and the duo swallowed hard. "So tell me what does this say about you, young man, your color is showing you went to the darkside. During the mission to Korriban, Anakin did his job, but you wanted to turn that around and prove that he was going to darkside. Well there no luck on that, Padawans." Tiana said sternly as she, Adi and Damon crossed their arms.

"Indeed, I would call this that the duo were in denial, they too could turn." Qui-Gon said firmly to that. "Master, or rather Father, once said that he was proud of the way I do things at the time. I give without any thought or reward, but at times we have to do what we must and father, like the council, directed me not to say or do anything. As they exposed themselves in the fact that the dangerous effects of Korriban were starting."

"The remark of connected to Darra's death, which I wasn't, however their choices made it look and sound like I was in the storyline. I tested them in the remarks, 'you were thinking about the mission, we were all thinking about the mission.'. 'You never came to me.'. 'you're trying to trap me, both of you are.', but did you ever consider it. Did you ever consider that a group of Jedi masters know that you too can falter and turn here."

"You are the ones that turned, I went Master guardian, I was under orders, by Siri and the duo not to say or do anything, but with being stuck in a shield trap. I couldn't' have done anything anyway, I know what you were thinking, Obi-wan. But I was under orders, by the council not to say or do anything until they exposed themselves to you. And as I got the duo and Vima for the rest of it, you were in council with Adi, Mace and Master."

"That's the truth Obi-wan." Anakin asked and the duo paled as Obi-wan nodded as that confirmed his thoughts. "I was waiting to hear that, you were a double agent, you went Master Guardian, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But I felt that somehow you were connected to Darra's death at the time that week. But you would have told me if you were, Anakin, and you did now." he said and Adi said it firmly at that remark then.

"He said he sided with you once you heard this Obi-wan, but that was a test in confidence, he was under orders not to tell you. Not responsible for her death, but the ones that were are my cub padawan and Tiana's. And all he had to do was just show up for it." she told him and he nodded in relief he got the truth at that. "But Siri and Ry', they were in on this test, as he turned to our original Padawans at the time that day."

"Mace and I ordered him to not do anything, don't move, he told Siri and she told us, he made the transition finally. But this was a test for them, and all he had to do was show up for it at the time." she told him and they paled as he gave a nod. "He told us in confidence that the lightsaber was broken, as he went to our quartet: M.G.. Before joining you and telling you that it might be broken." Mace added and he nodded to him

"And as for Damon, Vima and Tiana, two members of our training quartet, well I went to them and suggested they watch the conversation while Ben was with Adi and the council. You should've seen the looks on their faces, they were furious, you try to put the blame on me for your choices that day now. You did this to yourselves, all I had to do was just show up for it." Anakin said and the trio nodded sternly as they looked between them.

"He's right, you did this to yourselves, all he had to do was just to show up for it, as you learn even a perfect padawan can falter and you did just that, while killing my daughter." Damon said sternly and they swallowed hard at that. "Anakin told me everything, the threats, the eavesdropping, your hounding him about not telling you. In what goes on his therapy, even talking behind his back, Anakin was never a perfect padawan, Ferus."

"But that makes him perfect, because he isn't perfect, he has attachments, they made him strong, but for a Jedi arriving at the age they are, he is now. But he is a Master Guardian, destined to be the best of us all now, he knows that perfection. It means ignorance, ignorance means arrogance and arrogance is a short leap away from pride. And pride is a sin, it makes him the perfect student, because he is humble in ways."

"That you are not, that makes him the perfect padawan, because he is not perfect, I expelled you for that decision. You killed your sister, that to me you turned to the darkside, therefore you were being expelled now. Not Anakin, it was all you, young man, that jealousy is inexcusable right now, as much as you learn. You still haven't learned anything at all, you failed me right now." Adi added sternly and he said it to that quickly.

"No that can't be, I am a consular, I was your best student!" Ferus said as he looked at the color in his in shock and Mace nodded. "Operative word there being was, young man, you notice that he is controlling his temper. Not showing hate or anger, his aura is now amethyst purple, demonstrating his statures as a Master guardian. He's not evil, he's a lone wolf, a wolf joining his true stature, that carries your team, his aunt and me."

"He changed, one chance to see his family and friends, before he separates from Padme, and here's the result, he knows the right answers, he knows what we want. And he's deepening an ever deepening bond with us that we never had the chance to build. Because Sidious was standing between us at the time now, he's happy and his inner crystal aura is now amethyst purple, and his future is crystal clear to me and Master."

"Anakin turn yours on, that lightsaber is the duplicate of the one you carried at 19 going on 20, show them the truth." he said and Anakin gripped his original lightsaber at that as he remembered he given Luke. "That is the duplicate of the original?!" Han repeated and he nodded and activated as they saw the crystals had switched colors. And from blue to blue with an ever deepening violet lining on the blade and nodded in stern satisfaction.

"I created it after Dooku got away, but this one lasted the entire 3 years, but my original had a leather handgrip. As I was a teenager, this was the next one up as I got out of lightsaber training, but that did it, I did it!" he said in delighted relief and Mace nodded. "Like in the way of the Sith, they try to get you to lash out in anger, and your father knew this, but he knew you were not ready to kil Sidious, you just unloaded it all."

"The real anger you felt, Sidious killed your friends, your family and now was forcing you to watch the fight between your friends and his armada. Until you couldn't take it anymore in desperation, that's what he does, forces you into a case of desperation. But your father translated the real road to the darkside, fear to desperation. Following it was desperation to anger, anger to hate, hate to suffering." Adi told him and he nodded softly.

At that news as he slumped in exhaustion at the revelation. "Listen to me, he already turned back when he forced you to fight it out. And by unloading all that anger and hate into the fight, you had two choices, turn or renounce it. And by making your choice you passed your trials to being a Jedi knight, but never throw aside your lightsaber, Luke. We knew this for years, they deflect the force lightning he shot at you honey, as such."

"In the new round, you have Vader, your father has Sidious, but just unload your anger and then just as he gets ready to fire. Your father chops his arms off, as he makes it clear, the darkside has lost once again, we're back." she said and he nodded gently then. "You learned the true power of the force, but even that power has got strings attached to it, but that was rite of passage, that was the training you needed to pass your trials."

"But to be a Jedi, bordering on Master guardian is you accept the darkness in your heart and decide to renounce as you look at who you could, shining with the light of the sun. A guardian or giving your darker purple counterpar the strength to resist the evil. The transition is complete, at this age he crossed over from a normal Guardian. To a Master Guardian, Master Guardians outrank you, there is only few in our order now."

"We master guardians control the evil in our hearts, and shine with the light of the sun, are guardians, or are giving our darker purple counterpart. Enough strength to resist the temptation of evil in a planet that carries it now. Now you see that even the best of us can turn if we let our sins drive us, which you did. Your sins were and are envy and anger, and lastly lust, they drove you not to tell us and it gets you expelled now."

"And for you young man, your lust to get into the program wrecked your life." he said to to the duo sternly. "I knew you were proud of me, that you three gave me the strength to fight the evil in my heart, showed me the light at the end of the tunnel. And Siri was helping me fight the evil threatening to take me over on that planet. Pink with amethyst, you gave me that strength to fight back against it, you made me strong, but them now."

"You and Ben made me strong enough to fight back against it." Anakin said and he nodded softly then. "Oh gods, now that the memories are back, the color shades came with it at the moment here. Showing the amount of power lust, jealousy and envy in the duo, but if we said this once, we said this 1,000 times right now. Like our non force sensitive counterparts, we are just as suspectible to the sins as they are, Masters."

"Looks to me that the duo proved they are capable of cold blooded murder to get what they want." Anakin said and the council, duo and Obi-wan nodded in agreement. "Indeed and agree with you I do right now Anakin, one change of seeing your family and friends. And this soon after leaving Tatooine and you change, your aura, crystal clear it is. That good in you, pulsing so hard that your crystal aura, gone amethyst purple it has now."

"Prize pupil of mine you are, no need to change, to save us you do, remember, not industructible or all powerful you are. Mind the gifts you possess and the one that you do not, save us, in the way you did, before change you had. The you we know was better then this, be that man again, my padawan, be that man." Yoda said and and he nodded. "Yes Master, I got the point of your first lesson after the accident on Korriban now."

"But I think we can both say this, if they just come forward, none of this in my children's timeline would ever have happened." he said and Yoda nodded sternly in agreement. "Yes indeed, remember, the broken hearted look on your face, I do that day. As told us you did that stuck in a shield trap and unable to do anything to prevent it. Not your fault it was, Padawan, Yaddle's loss, not your fault either it was, understand that I do."

"But everything could've done you did, your loss, to me and to Obi-wan now, hurt, seeing the you I know be consumed by Vader hurt it did. But come to realize not any one thing and if was, then seen this coming long before the raiders we could have. But not your fault, it never was, he gave the muja berry, but chose to take it you did. Fix this moment in time and stay yourself forever, but the true ones I can blame are in this room."

"Their fault it was, as realized what desperation was about, tell Luke, show your lightsaber to them, like you showed it to us. We saw the truth, after left the room, that knew that not anything to do with her death, you did. Followed direct orders and close to graduation ceremonies to trials you were. But honestly, worried about you ever since Darra's murder we were, that what meant, we did." he said and Anakin nodded to him.

"I think this one change just did something irreparable to the storyline that Sidious and Plaeguis never saw coming back now." he told him and Luke looked at the stories of their young adult lives and then that had the group on it and smiled in delight. "He's right, Master, instead of losing you that day, we had your soul downloaded into a clone. By that I mean your mind and your soul, the 50 of you." he said and the Jedi group nodded.

"Look at what our version of Ben's storyline looks like, you gave me the strength and showing me the light of the tunnel. Just to fight back during the Young and Melida/Daan, look at me, in one shot you prevented a repeater, you saved me. Our bonds, I chose probation, offering my help and asking to get involved in your investigation. Here at the temple, but I understand the dangers in a way he doesn't as a padawan raised here."

"I understand now in why fear is so dangerous." he said and Mace said it. "Why not explain it, Padawan." he said and Anakin nodded. "As fear is a path to the darkside, why, because it leads to desperation, so fear to desperation. Desperation to stress and annoyance, annoyance to anger, anger to hate and hate to. If not controlled in the black out directly to suffering, and as it leaves the victim traumatized at what they did."

"Out of anger, now fear to lose something leads to anger that it happened, anger leads to hate at that which caused it. Hate if not controlled can lead to suffering once the blackout ends, as you see what you have done after it ends. I understand now, you taught me well, but I am never making the same mistakes twice, you are my mentor. You always were, I am not letting go, you win." he said and Yoda nodded gently to him then, smiling.

Moving to him, he gave him a hug and Yoda tightened his arms around him. "Not losing you again, I am, become the best, you will, just be open with us. Starting now be open with us, you should my padawan, we changed the code. So get to see your family in six months you will, and see them every three weeks you will. And promise you that, I do." he said into his ear and Anakin nodded as he pressed his forehead to his gently.

"Everything Annie told me, was because he was depressed to being suicidal by that point and while he was trying to be the rational one. I was getting a bit reckless, this was what you meant at the time Obi-wan, doing something foolish. Direct translation, committing a reckless act, bordering on being suicidal after losing Darra?" Padme asked and they nodded as that cemented the real translation to his rant to her hit him as he said it.

"The overly critical, never listens, feelings of unpredictability, you were scared, because ever since Yaddle I was making progress. And then one choice, said choice has it looking, to you, that I turned suicidely reckless?" he said and the council nodded to him gently. "Yes, that's the reason alright, since Zan Arbor, we saw you making enough progress that we felt you were ready to make the trials now, their choices now destroyed that."

"That, to us, your behavior was bordering on suicidal now, broken heart." Adi and Mace said together and he nodded. "Seeing that when I saw their lightsabers, I knew they crossed the line, let me show you mine when I was that age." he said and he turned it back on as they saw a purple glow on the lining and the twins nodded. "You went Master guardian now, they were becoming Dark Jedi now, the lures of the darkside."

"So instead of turning to the darkside like they thought, your lightsaber was now showing a purplish blue glow to it and their crystals were changing color." Leia said and he nodded to her. "I reached the stage I was supposed to be to become like the trio, my mentors as a master guardian and Siri. Siri was giving me the strength to fight off against the surges of the darkside, they caved in and turned." he said and the New Jedi Order all nodded.

"I was beyond protective of your father guys, in truth to me, the fact he was my adoptive brother now, that we just admitted our feelings to each other. I knew he needed me to give him the strength to fight the lures of the darkside on this planet. I knew this and I was keeping him focused that entire time now, that his color changed from sky blue. And started giving off a purplish blue glow and I knew he made the transition finally."

"He'd gone Master guardian, fighting off the lures of the darkside in his body and soul, as both sides came together as one and he turned into Mace at that stage. So though he never said a word when Dooku was killed, he turned into Mace completely. Gone right into a mixture of Djem So and Vaapad, bringing him right to the edge. And without crossing it completely." Siri said and the twins and Han nodded to the news gently then.

As the said duo looked down at that. "The planet side effects were getting to them now at the time, I was fighting off the effects, the desire to get more recognition. As the planet is like being around total evil, we came to the Sith planet of origin. So there were many lures to draw you in, to tempt you into making a bad choice, make you brush it. Said it the darkside, till your eyes change color briefly." he said and that did it for them.

'How could he say that, he was the one that was committing a darkside action unless..., oh no. It can't be, he couldn't have been told to stand by and let 'my' lightsaber.' 'Tru's lightsaber' break down and till Darra jumped in front of us, resulting in 'me' 'Ferus' getting expelled. And 'me' 'Tru' getting hold back for eighteen months, it can't be, please, it can't be.' The council heard the duo thinking then as Adi and Tiana looked at them.

"You wanted to blind yourselves to the fact you turned and threw that accusation at him anyway, but too late, when I was looking at his lightsaber after the hearing. I saw his color shift from sky blue to sky blue with a violet tinge in the lining of the lightsaber. Siri, Mace and I saw that he made the transition from Guardian to Master Guardian. But seeing your's and Ferus's we saw red in the lining." Adi said and they paled at that news.

"She's right, Anakin told me everything after she got shot that day, as he was with the four of us telling us what he saw, everything he saw. That we knew you crossed the line between Jedi and Dark Jedi, he was hiding his pain from me. But I knew it, I knew he was so heartbroken at her loss that the color in the lining of his lightsaber. It shifted to dark cherry red, bordering on violet and I knew it, as I checked yours and saw it then."

"Anakin told us he saw your blades showing a red lining on them when he was stuck in that shield trap." Obi-wan said sternly and they paled at that. "He also said he saw the smirk on your faces knowing he could do nothing to prevent it from shorting out. That you knew with him trapped in the shield he could do nothing to prevent it. And he would get blamed for it, as you threw that accusation to me." Damon said sternly to the duo.

"But it was already too late, instead of you turning the story around, he told us what he heard and turned it into us and your own mentors, with Qui-Gon dead, that left me. Me, Adi and Siri, let alone Ry' and Soara at the time and Obi-wan himself that day. It was too late for you but: behavior unbecoming of a Jedi, failure to report a broken lightsaber. lying and implication of a fellow padawan, training interference, threats, eavesdropping."

"You wracked up so many charges young man that you never resigned at all, we expelled you, he did exactly as he was supposed to, you destroyed us." Mace said and Ferus paled at that as Tru swallowed hard as Anakin leaned into Mace's chest. And he hugged him to him as the duo paled at that as they got it. "You understand now you too, if not for this choice our quartet would be intact and the Jedi would still be alive in their present."

"Like I said, you're a basic knight you two, I am a member of the council and turned you into my fellow council members. You crossed the line between being Jedi and becoming dark Jedi, I turned you in for that action at the time. You were not my friends and Darra belonged to me now, she rejected you, and it's to you, if you can't have her. Then no one can, face it, you went to the darkside on us." Anakin said and they paled and he nodded.

"The youngest of the council, he no longer had any shatterpoints, he was a shatterpoint, the shattepoint now, but, unlike you, he had a life outside of the Jedi now. A life that him strong, but that added fear was the one that Sidious sensed now. He sensed that fear that power and he lured him to the darkside, but you know why he never confided in us?" Mace asked and they shook their heads, as Mace felt the stern anger in him rising.

As the duo started shaking at the stern look in their eyes then. "It was because of you, thanks to you, he got into the habit of hiding things from us. And he wanted to tell me the truth from the very beginning, if you just let it go right now. He never would have turned to the darkside at all, you cost me my baby brother, my padawan. My entire family in that three year situation." Obi-wan said, finally feeling the real anger then.

"I'm their cub, youngest of the council now in their eyes and to them and Ben, I did my job, but thanks to you, they lost me as every memory broke down the front door. And Vader knocked me into a coma at the time, that they know I'm either dead or worse. Why do you suppose Ben went looking for you at the time, he was ready to confront you, that your choices destroyed our entire family." Anakin said and Ferus paled at that news.

"The Skywalker/Lars/Naberrie/Solo/Calrissian clan, a family that involved me, Qui' and Adi in it and with us, Master Yoda, one choice destroys a family." Damon said and Anakin nodded as the older man crossed his arms and the duo paled. "You Master?" Tru asked shaking and he nodded. "My grandson is an adopted family member to the Skywalker/Solo family as a result, I was the first member of the family to join them.

"When I met Anakin, but you destroyed our lives: mine, his and Obi-wan's, I am his best friends adoptive father, mother, grandfather of his children's best friend. But he and I share a bond, but after Lando decided on a cross and double cross. That he joined the Rebellion and their lives came together as one a match made to change it. But I never been more proud of him, my grandson or his friends, so smugglers with a heart of gold."

"A heat that thinks about others before themselves and the best pilots we have to offer in the rebellion now, but since the order is gone until Leia and Han are married. Situations before the order is reborn when the twins are 34 later." Damon said sternly and at that remark. "Our family Ben, he was supposed to be the godfather to my children, Padme's brother-in-law and most of all, adoptive member to my family: The Skywalker/Lars clan.

"But thanks to you, and Sidious, Dooku, he loses everything as Vader knocks me into a coma. And Sidious kill Padme, to give life to Vader, he lost everything, Master lost everything. And they and Bail are left picking up the pieces, Damon and Tiana got rid of their light sabers and they're heart broken at the fact that thanks to you, their parents are dead at the moment, out of your psychosis." he said and the duo swallowed at that.

And Yoda nodded sternly. "Aside from that, did you ever consider that they, or TD-18 was listening to the conversation, that was also a test for you. That though supposedly resigned you still try to act all noble by starting another fight. TD was tape recording the entire conversation between us three, and the council, Miro and your parental mentors. Well they heard everything and I mean everything." he added and Ferus paled at that.

"He's right, Anakin set you up, you consider that we knew all along you two were the ones responsible for our top Jedi knight turning on us?" Adi and Tiana asked sternly and they paled at that. "I terminated your connection to my team, because of this one action alone, but you knew damn well that what you did was highly discouraged by the code." Tiana said sternly and Mace nodded in agreement as he said it to him sternly at that

"She's right and it was too late young man, Anakin told me everything and we said for you to expose yourselves in your lies as we knew you would be tempted. Now, to lie that your lightsaber was ready for use and it wasn't, and now that he said that. You are the culprits and we meant what we said now, your choosing for being a Padawan. This is after he and Siri get back, and you're held back from graduation till the purge."

"But it was, you two, it was a test for you, we gave specific orders for him to not say anything until you exposed yourselves, you really think we didn't know?" Mace said crossing his arms and they paled at that. "With us having our memories back, Anakin has only 18 months to get his powers rebooted and then I am taking him as my padawan. When he's 11 1/2 as well." Obi-wan said and Yoda nodded sternly as they paled at that.

"I'd rather have you training him now rather then later, but he's your cub Obi-wan, like you would be mine, if I raised you from this age to your current age now. Though now that your memories are back, no use fighting this now, Anakin is your student. Your cub, so one option left to make as I got less then two weeks left to finish your training, boys." Qui-Gon said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement as he looked between the council.

"Four years sooner then normal, I want to raise my brother until we get Dex up here, so 18 months and then I take him as my padawan after that. As Daniel and the team teach us a few things in dealing with the war that are going to useful at the moment. But Anakin, Lana, Daniel and I need this time together Master, so we can be our own team. I'll take him through basic training myself, before we do your's, Master Adi, Mace."

"Until Siri's mission, regarding Krayne, but now, starting now, like I said, I want this, he never had to say the words. No promises made this time, this time I accept this willingly, and he is my padawan, I get my brother back. And we change the basic training regime as we do this together at the moment, the training lightsabers on full power. We can practice as Qui-Gon sees us in action together as our forms are completely matched."

"I'll train him myself this time, he is my brother, I'll train him, but we are two sides of the same warrior now and we both know this, brothers and the best of friends." he said and the council nodded. "That's fine, before we do the real testing, we got to have it acting as though he's pretending to be Dex. Before you take him with you and start lightsaber training, again, Obi-wan." Mace said and Adi nodded in agreement as Yoda said it gently.

"Done and agree with you I do, once 18 months are completed, start younger then just turn 12 Anakin, your student he is and stay that way. And until Yaddle, clone is killed and Dex, takes his place as your padawan he does, Obi-wan. But youngest of my council you two are that losing my very youngest twice, I will not now. But the only two to blame for destruction of your padawan is Ferus and Tru." he said and he and Padme nodded firmly.

"It was them, to change him from the boy I know, to the way he was, before mom was killed by the raiders?" she repeated and they nodded and she, Mon, and Bail nodded in disgusted shock at that news. "Mon, Bail, we lead the alliance ourselves and we prepare to bury the seeds of underlying rebellion. We know now what caused my husband to turn into Vader, but not for power lust: he was searching for a way to save me at the time."

"Anakin told me that the Jedi turned on him, but the question of the who was something I never understood, Ben, Master. And until now finally, this was something we never talked about, he is my husband, but you are my acting big brother. You couldn't remember what the catalyst it was that started it, though now that we get it all back. You remember who it was and it was these two, the Padawan jealous of my husband."

"And the other is jealous that you have the part, both, that he wanted, it was them?" she said and Obi-wan nodded to her. "Blast it, so it was you, you are the duo that destroyed my husband now, so it was you now. But you committed the very same act that his alter ego did after Sidious killed Master Windu. You weighed your friendship and the safety of the team against graduating early, you did the same thing that Vader did now."

"You weighed your friendship with the duo, and the safety of the team against graduation and to you it was no contest, you killed us all and all for what. A chance to graduate early, if he told me what happened I'd have you tried and convicted. Is it any wonder that the first to die as he knew that you were still here at the temple, is he killed you first, Tru?" Padme said with a firm growl and he paled at that as the quartet nodded in shock.

"Lando." "Luke" Damon and Anakin said and the duo moved to them and Damon unlocked a mental door in his memories as he pressed his forehead to his grandson's. While Anakin opened up the memory of the conversation for Luke and he saw everything and Lando pulled back as he saw everything his grandfather remembered. "Uncle Anakin is telling us the truth Leia, Han, it's all true." he said as they nodded as he said it slowly.

"They weighed their friendship with you and Darra and the safety of the team against the chance to graduate early and arrest the trio. And to them it was no contest, that's what destroyed you, they killed your best friend and the one here at the temple. He dies by Vader's hand and you spend ten years looking for Ferus at the time so you can make him pay for it?!" Lando said in shock and the duo and their mentors nodded sternly to him.

"They never, ever considered long term consequences for their actions, whatsoever twins. But look at me, do I look dangerous right now. Adult memories in my near ten year old body, but my powers have not matched their's, not yet. And I'm surrounded by highly skilled Jedi masters and knights, and all friends in the council. My council now was the sextet, Plo, Saesee, Agen and Shaak Tii now?" he asked and she shook her head to that.

"Stass, were you offworld when the order went through?" Mon asked and she nodded. "I was, but the only ones here were Anakin, Mace, Kit, Agen, Saesee and Shaak Tii. As a half the council was in the field, the others were here, including Anakin himself now. So as a result, we made a fatal error that night, but by acting, before telling you the truth. In what the force happened here that week." she said and the trio nodded to her gently.

"I knew we should have waited for them to get back, or at the very least allowed you to head for the restricted section of the archives." Shaak Tii said to Anakin and he nodded. "Added fatal errors and we know where we screwed up, Master, but I was the youngest of the twelve of us with Ben just behind me, as the rest of you were in your 50's and 60's. And Master himself was 876." he said and she nodded in agreement to that gently.

"Well not making the same mistakes twice, we can just add the restricted section of the archives and the holocron studies to your training regime." Mace told him and he nodded. "No with you not that strong, yet, you're harmless, and even the council could best you. And even before you could raise that lightsaber dad, but come on now. So tell us the true reason they tried this, you would never do something that bloodthirsty whatsoever."

"After getting into this conversation we see you in the way, finally, that we always wanted to know you and mom now, dad. You would never, ever risk the entire team to prove he's not the perfect Jedi, not at the expense of the team. If this is the real you, then this is the you we want back, we want our family in one piece." Leia said and he squeezed her hand as he explained it to her then as Jaina, Han and Solo moved to them as well.

"A few months later, like ten months later, this resulted in me changing from the me you see now. And into slowly becoming Vader, as this was my first true brush with the darkside, and it all started with this story." he said and passed her book ten of his series then as she looked at him collapsed on the floor with Obi-wan standing in front of him. "What happened to cause you to change?" Luke asked him as he crouched next to him.

As Leia did the same and he looked between them as the duo paled, knowing they were going to get it by the twins generation then as he said it. "Like Ben told you, for over 1,000 years have the Jedi served in the old republic. But now that the Sith revealed themselves to us, the traditions became more vital in our lives now. Your godfather bent that tradition once and it made him more respectful to the code ever since now."

"But the thing of it was that the code was more guidelines then rules at the time, at times a Master could train a second apprentice which is what father is doing for me now. Though he is training Ben still at the moment, but these last two weeks and the following two weeks changed things as a result. As a Jedi there were traditions dating back centures, one was your first duty as a Jedi, which was being at your mentor's side."

"But that's when I let go of the past, releasing my emotions over my powers and my resentment at the duo for treating me like this, I was making progress. At the time, I was a promising young padawan, making my way into the world of being a Jedi, I had it all, friends. A family, and most of all, most importantly, being the one that they knew. Would do the right thing, even at the cost of my friendship with the rest of the team."

"The council and Ben knew I brought my honesty with me, but that day, after our confrontation with Omega. It was after the battle, said battle doing damage to a lightsaber as I was working on my studies of lightsaber lore. I was coming to talk to the guys to explain my orders, given to me by Ben, as he told me to stay with him. Though I wanted to go after Omega, I had a duty to Obi-wan, which is the thing on teams."

"In our present, but this is tradition that dated back centuries and every Padawan's duty, you want to insure a very strong bond, get to know whoever is looking at you. Know everything about them, their past, likes, dislikes just be open with them. And secondly and most important, once you become a team with your master. Your first duty is to them, and they to you, as the younger of the two, they have a duty to protect you."

"And you have a duty to them, but the most important thing of a good bond is absolute trust, you never lie as it's not the Jedi way. We never lie, make threats, or eavesdrop, for that is not the Jedi way, but a certain someone. He did all three in the course of six years now, but reason being is he was jealous, everything I had he wanted." he said and Ferus flinched and her eyes narrowed at that response as Luke said it for her him gently.

"Aside from your title, what did he want dad?" Luke asked crossing his arms. "He wanted your Godfather as his mentor, the attention of the Jedi council, but most of all. Most of all is he wanted Darra, but after his making that threat to me, she made her choice. And that choice was not him, it was me, as everything he wanted, I had already. But from the second that Zan Arbor got her hands in me things changed now, finally, here."

"Releasing my fears, my resentment to your godfather and the council, we came up with a new training regime for me. As I was in counseling with the council, studying lightsaber lore, and doing Jedi lore, my favorite story in Jedi lore. Or rather stories, were the ones that Tionne told your twins, baby, when before and after Zekk and Kyp got hit. Truthfully I got the most out of these stories, because I was a Jedi guardian now."

"So though your godfather was my mentor, Siri was my instructor on the powers of being a Master guardian and with her was Master Windu and Mother now. For years since I was released from slavery I decided to keep that up as a result. And as a result, my loyalty was to them, our bonds and with it my loyalty to your godfather. Though I had a job to do, my first duty was staying at your godfather's side, but he knew we had to wait."

"I just got hit hard enough, or rather Palpatine telekinetically threw me into the wall hard enough, I had a concussion and with it. And after three months of hunting these guys down, my system was close to crashing, I had to rest." he said and they nodded. "I take it after dad and Darra got hurt, you and Soara decided to end it now, Uncle Ben?" Luke asked and he nodded. "We did." Obi-wan and Soara said together and he nodded.

"Darra and I were with Annie and Obi-wan during this mission, before the council sent the quartet, after she got hurt. Annie also got thrown into the wall hard enough to get a concussion, but during that, these guys were resenting the fact he abandoned them. But he had orders by us to stay with us and Darra, as that ended it. And we checked them over, before he and I decided to pull back." Soara said and Obi-wan finished that firmly.

"Though we wanted to keep going, with your father and Darra injured the mission was cancelled as we decided to give it more time. Your father was running a fever and to me, we both knew he wasn't up to keep going. And he told me this directly, so we regrouped at our ship and to decide our next move. Before he came to me with an even bigger reason we had to call it off as he told me a truth." he said, crossing his arms then firmly.

"That our first duty, as Jedi is to our mentor and vice versa, the knight or master's first duty was to their apprentice. I just took a hit to the head hard enough I had a second degree concussion, but after getting that blow taken to the head. Obi-wan called off going after him and I followed orders as we regrouped at our ship now. Obi-wan, telling me to rest I nodded, I knew I had to rest to recover from it, but first now."

"First I had to tell the duo the truth, Obi-wan explained this to her, that he would have ordered them to stay with us. But he didn't have the time, as I confirmed that and that patched things between her and me up immediately. Just before I decided to tell this to the duo as well, I knew they were sulking in the cargobay so I headed there. As I got ready to explain just why I wasn't helping them deal with the droids there."

"But I was given orders by Obi-wan and their mentors to stay with mine, but just as I get to the door of the cargo bay. I hear a conversation that said lightsaber was possibly more then damaged, but needed to be replaced. As the only apprentice that studied Jedi lore, I carried the manual with me of how to build them. Listening carefully to the conversation, I heard the hum of said lightsaber escalating one minute and slowing down the next."

"In the second of hearing the hum speeding up and slowing down every few seconds, I knew that we had to end the mission. As the sounds enamating from it told me that it wasn't the flux aperture or the power cell. But more likely and this is the dangerous part that the crystal itself had been cracked now. Had that happened the crystal needed to be replaced immediately, before you recharge the blasted thing and with it now."

"You had to check the flux aperture just to make sure that the repairs would hold up right now as a result. Normally at the time the students came to me to repair their lightsabers as a result of this, my fellow padawans, that's my clan here. And with them the next age group down, my padawan, came to me for help as I determined what was wrong fixed it. But that particular day I was trying to figure out why they never came to me."

"But hearing this conversation, I hear several things, not the least of which is, now that to him, the shot at capturing Omega, is a chance he didn't want to give up and secondly. Is the fact he wanted a shot at the acceleration program that the council was considering, but then I hear a question. Why didn't he come to me, answer, I am with your godfather, before the true meaning to that hits me." he said and Luke crossed his arms at that.

And looking between the duo, Leia said it for both of them at that news. "What were they afraid of if he said that?" She asked and Anakin crossed his arms then as he looked at the duo who paled at the memory of that. "My mentor, your godfather, was mated to the one member of the team that was connected to the council. So I tell him, them and they tell his parental mentor who tells Tru's parental mentor and it goes right to the council."

"So though I'm good, I don't get cocky enough to say it's ready to be in use, before a secondary check here now. When as a Jedi, though I tended to get in trouble at times, and though I started later then I should have now. I was a very good and powerful Jedi and the council knew how good I was, but to them. They knew loyalty was what mattered most to me here, and my loyalty was to them, the quartet, your grandparents."

"Aunts and uncles, even your mother and my own padawan, I trusted them and they me. But to them, the senate, your mother, grandparents, aunt and uncle and most of all to your godparents now, as a result now, this was a test of loyalty at the time. My loyalty to your godfather was beyond question, I loved your godfather with everything in me. He was my brother, best friend and the closest thing to a father I could ever have now."

"But I was also closest to your godmother, and in therein, her own mentor, they both shared a bond with me. One Ferus did not understand, not at all, but that connection is because they, Siri and Adi. They, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon were their own team, I was part of that legacy now finally in my own right. Because of this book, my mission, regarding Krayne, in this one." he said passing the pilot episode of his book series to his children.

And as they saw him aging from his current age and into his young adult self and they nodded. "So this is what brought your teams together as one, not this one, you and the duo, like grandfather and grandmother, it's the very same thing. You balance him out the way the duo do, but Siri is a younger version of you grandfather. And Uncle is you grandmother?" Leia asked and they nodded and the twins smiled at the news then

"But the books that involved your teams and added you to it, but instead of 4 there were 5, dad. You, and Masters Qui-Gon and Adi, as well as Uncle Ben and Aunt Siri, it was these?" Luke asked and he nodded, as he explained the truth to them as he looked between the twins. "We better look at the evidence carefully honey, but Anakin never waivered in his loyalty to us when they were in training, after realizing it was broken."

"The next thing he did was he called them out in front of us at the time, and unloaded everything wlse first to us in why his aggavation was unloaded. That's when as teenagers, but as younglings with him barely out of temple training. As he decided to talk to mother and then told us and father what was up. But look at him and his choices and then look your choices and then look at Ferus's as he chose what you chose during it."

"And here is the blasted result, but the second he returns now, and he immediately asked to be put on probation. and then decided to offer his help in addition to asking for permission from the council to get involved, immediately following that was instead of going up without us holding it up, he sent the Girls to get us, the council and the security. And instead of sending us up, he chose to bring them down by use of his telekinesis."

"But seriously he has the smarts to make it in cahave changed were it not for the duo. But the one who doesn't deserve either team, or Ry and Soara is him. The penalty of doing all of this, was enough he deserved before the choosing ceremony. But Anakin had done great, as now that we got returned to now, this past month now. And leading into today, but this moment now when we made several severe mistakes here now."

"And started in patching up those mistakes with him, well it's clear to me, to you, Soara, Garen, it's that obvious, he should have been expelled, Tru with him, he should have been this month after Dana was hit by the shot by the remote before you left this month, before the crazy jealousy resulted in killing Darra now. We get our memories back after getting blasted into their lives and realized where we screwed up in the twins lives."

"We can fix this, we change the code, we practically raised him by ourselves though the council was here doing it with us. Act like the true family he sees us as, so change this moment in time and Sidious is out of luck. But he's our baby brother, we're not letting him go this time and we will fight to get him back. And by either from Zan Arbor or worse, but his family are our family, like Damon and Soara as the adopted family.

"Sure we're Jedi, but that doesn't change the fact we're only human for us Jedi that are human, attachments are needed for us human Jedi. We crave physical contact, hugs, look at him right now, he's feeling his 9, near 10 year old self getting stronger. Craving being held in your arms, needing the contact to keep him grounded now. But our first out of temple recruit, we exercise the nonforce sensitive sides of ourselves starting now."

"But you're a guardian I'm a master guardian, you're his equal in combat I'm giving him the strength to resist the evils in his heart and make him strong." She said and he and Soara nodded sternly. "Wait Anakin, why don't we look at the evidence here between you, you are me, when in the real world for a few months, he's me after returning to the temple. You already proved it, you don't want to be taken back, but to given probation.

"Following that is you asked permission by us and the council to get involved and offered your help to us. And finally, you decided to wait for us to and then gave a very good idea that protected us, us and the younglings. But your point scores in every theoretical test is 100% every time, and that was admirable and patience was necessary now. You chose the best choice there was to protect us, your peers and your younger siblings now."

"From an injury here where the younglings were concerned, instead of defying us you told them to give you an hour and came to talk to us. Before agreeing to the issue of destroying the deflection towers, you never wanted to leave us as this was, to you. The same as when you left your old life behind now, you knew now, to me. That to you, you know your place is at my side, like a true Jedi would be, your place is at my side."

"I never doubted your conviction to me it was always absolute at the time, my trust, our bond was always beyond question. Nothing got between us and nothing ever would, your place was by my side, you committed to our bonds as a team, I did the same. But he is demonstrating every act I did when, I after two missions, quit to join the revolution. We can fix this, but there is no taking back the fact that his choices at the time now."

"Before I lost you, wrecked our lives, you were always going to the one who was my padawan, promise or no promises. But his decisions destroyed you and if I learned from Darra, we could have made a stop by the farm and headed it off. But we can fix the choices that affected us and the twins for years to come finally. But never again, I am not losing you twice, you are my brother, I choose you, we get a second chance to fix it."

"This is already been pre destined, but what I guarantee is that this time with the fact we got thrown forward 60 years after the twins were born and leading into Anakin's murder. We can change this moment in time, and we win. but he is not my Padawan you are, he goes to Siri, you are mine, perfection leads to arrogance, which is why can't he is not. I remember father told me saying that I tried to please him too much at the time."

"Be his perfect padawan and now I understand what he means as you say all us mentors have more ways of seeing your flaws then you would like. Only way you grow into your powers, you are not perfect and honestly I don't want you to change. We can fix our bond, but you are my student, you always weere now, just us now, us always." he said and Ferus paled as he realized what he meant and his heart shattered at that.

"Obi-wan please." he said desperately and he shook his head sternly. "No, what you did is beyond cruel, what about the near riot you started at the time." he asked and Ferus paled. "Ahh yes indeed I remember that perfectly, were it not for Little Annie Skywalker and his fast thinking now. Then it could have turned into a bloodbath, cub Jedi, what in Mustafar were you thinking here?!" Loren Hawbeck said sternly at the reminder then.


	47. Return Of The Jedi VII: The Lethal Games

**The** **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: If anyone noticed a pattern to the titles, it's that this is matter of his having to explain certain things to the youngest generation. As he uses the titles from the stories as he names off each one in addition to the titles given to his own circumstances as they work out what needs to be changed. And where as this continues, but this next chapter has the young knight stories in reverse.**

 **As this latest chapter reflects that, to him, that Ferus was acting like the night brother that got cleaved in half by Zekk in their present. As he ends up playing the part of Zekk and Ferus is the dead candidate for the title Darkest Knight. But it's two pieces as half is the young Jedi knights and the other half is Obi-wan's rival and the rival's side kick in the Jedi apprentice novels.**

 **With this chapter now it continues with his explanation of Darra's death to the third generation as they prepare to change the past. As Anakin reads the truth to his past when he created his lightsaber then. Seeing their father in a new light, Luke and Leia now see who was truly to blame. regarding the destruction of their family, as they learn who it was that caused Anakin to crash now.**

 **Sorry for the rewrite everyone, I lost this chapter when I was expanding the story, so I'm working at rewriting the chapter. Just before I put it back up and continue making the story bigger, before the Skywalker twins. Han and their friends and family return to their present and the story keeps going now.**

 **Chapter 47:** **Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights VII: Darkest Knights III**

"Why not tell us what happened dad, this is information we deserve to know if he tried to sabotage you, and out of jealousy at the time right now." Luke suggested and Anakin nodded. "Guys group up, this was focused on us and our last race together when I met your sons and daughter, Ratts." Anakin said and the eight podracing pilots moved to him as they exchanged looks as they remembered this particular memory as he explained it.

 **The Galactic Games Arrival And Riot-Anakin's POV:**

 ** _"Hello, what the..., Guys this is podracing track."_** Anakin told the adult trio and they nodded. **_"And the group over there?"_** Siri asked and and explained it to her. **" _They're gearing up for the race right now, we do this all the time on Tatooine. We make jokes about who won the last race, who is going to win this one. At times they start debating about an old friend."_** he said, as he heard a surname and smiled.

 ** _"They're talking about the Boonta Eve Classic, that was the last race I had, they were proud that the youngest of their fellow pilots won the race. They're talking about me, evidently Jabba asked who of the Master/Padawan teams. Was going to be here, and my name came up, they're hoping I will show myself to them. Been close to 5 years, but nothing's changed."_** he said and the trio nodded to him.

 ** _"If this gets physical you may have to now, you know this better then we do anyway, but a chance to reunite with old friends is a good teaching tool."_** _Siri said, before they heard a shout and watched as Ferus charged in then._ _ **"What is he doing?"** Obi-wan said sharply and Anakin watched it carefully at that. **"Think twice, friend and then think again."** he said, and the Dug got in his face at that remark. _

_**"Jedi, this is not your fight, stay out of this schutta!"** they heard and Anakin nodded. **"Stay out of this worm, he's saying this is not your fight, stay out of it."** he said and Obi-wan nodded as he looked at the scared look on Ferus's face that his warning never worked at that._ _ **"That's not going to work, he just told him to stay out of this, that's a dug no older then I am."** he said and they nodded to him. _

_**"So what's the fight about anyway, Anakin?"** Siri asked and he explained that to her. **"It's about that dug's racer, and I...'** he started to say as he looked at the engines and nodded. **"That's my racer, this dug must be related to my former rival, oh you got to be kidding, Semta."** he said in shock and they nodded as the guard called out at that. __**"It's your's son?"** he repeated and he nodded to him._

 _**"It was, but when I used it, it was painted white and blue, but that podracer and the engines. They were built by me, but that's what the fight is about right now, Semta is in a fight with the duo here."** he said and the guard that charged up to him answered him quickly. **"You understand what their saying?"** he said and he nodded as he answered him then as Obi-wan stood next to him at that remark. _

_**"Yeah I do, and it's because I speak the same language."** he said and the guard called out. __**"Anyone want to hazard a guess of what the force this is about right now?"** the guard asked him and he nodded. **"Yeah it's standard in the case of why someone's engines keeping stalling out. And why the racer looks like it was built with a Jedi handi-cap."** he said and they nodded as Siri said it to him at that._

 ** _"And reason 2)?"_** _she asked and he hid a chuckle as he answered her at that._ ** _"Master gave me my first lesson in being a padawan as a living force Jedi that day. But realizing he sabotaged my racer by breaking a breaker on it. So instead of dicing him, he chose to teach him a lesson here and I was planning on selling it. The pod anyway after racing, but Master took it one step further as he did this."_**

 _ **"Ever since Qui-Gon sold him that racer he's been getting a strict lesson in racing cleanly. And fairly right now, and he and his family have become the laughing stock of the podracing circuit. But she and her partner have been debating this every year for months that this is considered cheati**_ _ **ng. But they considered I was force sensitive and I decided to give myself a handicap.**_

 _ **"For me this was a handicap, Sebulba this was the teach him a stern lesson in cheating but that's Qui-Gon, he tricked him. And now he's the laughing stock of the entire circuit."** he said smiking, and they started laughing at that as Obi-wan said it as he shook his head then smiling at that. __**"I can't say I blame the pilots for debating that, but that is going just a little too far in paying someone back.**_

 _ **"And for the amount of crashes they caused at the moment in this game, nice touch Qui-Gon that works well. But come on right now, is that debate really necessary right now, Padawan?"** he asked him smiling and Anakin nodded smiling. **"Yeah it is and trust me I hear this all the time on the circuit before you freed me."** he said and Obi-wan nodded smiling as the second guard called out to him._

 _ **"Jedi Skywalker, if you know what this is, and who they are, say it quick, before your peer makes it worse."** the security guard shouted out to him and he nodded. **"Ferus freeze!"** Obi-wan shouted out to him. **"Ferus, stop, this is not a riot!"** Anakin shouted out to him at that as he thought quickly as he shouted it out. **"Ke booda, chut chut?"** he called out and they heard a fast shout in different language and he nodded_

 _And he nodded as he confirmed it. **"Huttese."** he told the trio and they nodded to him. __**"Ke booda nova chut chut, ding mi chasa hopa?"** he called out and they heard a fast reaction to the inquiry and he quickly translated it to them as he said it then. **"Jedi whoever you are, if you know our language, stop your peer from hurting us. This is not a riot or a real right, we're in the middle of a debate we got into."**_

 _ **"And since this racer was sold to the dug's relative."** he said and they nodded to the remark as the guards all looked at him in shock at that. __**"Where are you from, all of you, what planet are you from exactly?"** he called out and he heard the name of his home planet. **"Where on the planet exactly guys, where on the planet do you all come from exactly, I am from Mos Espa, I am local from Mos Espa."**_

 _ **"So where on the planet do you all come from?"** he asked and she shouted out the name of his home town __and he paled as he nodded._ **_"Blast, they're all from Tatooine, they're from my home town, I know them all."_** _he snapped and Obi-wan and Siri nodded in shock._ ** _"What's your name, you and your friend?"_** _he called and he heard two name._ **" _Senia Tawbeck and Loren Hawreck."_** _he repeated and the trio nodded._

 _As they looked at the trio he was in a fight with._ ** _"Are all of you podracing pilots, and did you ever see me on the racing circuit?"_ **_he asked and they heard a fast shout._ ** _"If you raced with us then yes, if you know what this if we were old friends and comrades. When in podracing, if we know you and you know us, stop your fellow padawan."_ **_he said, translating as he called out to his fellow surviving pilots._

 ** _"Wait a second the racer next to mine belongs to Ratts, he was nearly killed in the cavern, his sons took over for him. And they, and the young Dug are arguing over this, though the duo are trying to prevent it from going to blows, hold on."_** _he said and the trio nodded as he shouted out to the young duo in a fight with the dug._ ** _"Guys, it's okay, if you remember the human pilot Anakin Skywalker."_**

 _ **"Well** **then you remember what went on during these fights on track, but stand down, alright let me handle this."**_ _he said and they heard a fast remark in Huttese as he hid a smile as he translated it._ ** _"Great where is Anakin when we need him right now we're the best pilots on our planet. And we got some little hotshot trying what Annie always pulled off."_** _he said in aggravation and the trio nodded to that._

 _ **"Come on, if you're who I think there is only one way to be sure."** he said under his breath. **"Ben, Ody, Gas, Ratts, Xelbree!"** he called out in Huttese, and he heard an immediate reply to that as they all turned to look directly at him. **"Chut, chut!"** they called out and he nodded. **"That's six and if this is who I think it is then that means this debate is over why the dug keeps stalling out at the start."**_

 _ **"My racing rival is here and that pod belongs to him."** he said and shouted out the trio's names at that in Huttese. __**"Senia, Loren, Semta?"** he called out and he heard three affirmatives to the call out. **"Who are they if you called out their names?"** the guard asked and he explained that. **"Members of my home town Mos Espa, we race at the main track, the last time they saw me was the Boonta Eve Classic."**_

 _ **"Before I left the planet, but I know them all very well, that racer used to be mine like I said that's what they're debating at the moment.**_ _ **Senia, Loren, and possibly Sebulba's son, and the others I don't know who is here, but the 6 best racers. With me off the planet now are here and he's about to cause a riot with my friends**_ _ **and fellow podracing pilots."** he said and they nodded firmly to the news. _

_**"Friends, they're your friends?!"** Siri repeated and he nodded. **"All from Tatooine, and Mos Espa, we know each other well."** he said and they and the guards nodded __**"They're all from Tatooine?"** the first guard asked and he nodded. **"Yeah I know them all, but she's saying get him to back off, before Ferus makes it worse. And he's close to attacking one of them out of miscommunication right now."**_

 _ **"This is not a riot or a real fight, I hear this all the time on Tatooine after a debate. But it's normal for a pilot if they get a new racer, then the debates, it's over who created it."** he said and they all nodded to him as he said quickly then. __**"Let me try."** he said and they nodded as he called out. **"Chut, chut?"** he called out and they heard an automatic response to the greeting as the duo turned their heads to him. _

_**"Chut Chut, E' Tatooine?"** the female racer asked and he nodded. **"Indeed Mi Chasa hopa?"** he asked and she nodded quickly to him at that. **"Jedi don't know what he's doing, could make worse if you not chasa hopa, please."** she said and he nodded. **"Come on."** he said and the trio nodded as they got closer as he headed to them. __**"Wait a minute, I know the vehicles, these two are podracers, they're all podracers."**_

 _ **"But we each chose a specific design, they're podracing pilots, quiet."** he said as he listened carefully to the fight and nodded. **"They're arguing over the fact mine was given a Jedi handi-cap, Sebulba's here. And possibly several more members I used to race with, they hear the title. And of the race that freed me that ends this guys."** he said and Obi-wan, Siri and Ry all nodded to the news in amazement._

 _ **"Who are they?"** Obi-wan asked and he explained that. **"Loren Hawrek and possibly Senia Tawbeck, the last race we saw each other. It at was at the Boonta Eve Classic, that's the one that freed me. But if this fight is over the case of Selbulba using my podracer, she's saying that a Jedi handi-cap created podracer. Is fine and this is not cheating and their debating over why he keeps stalling out."**_

 _ **"Semta is irritated that he snd Sebulba, my rival and his father keep stalling."** he said and the trio nodded in amazement to that. __**"She's from Ben's home planet, and he's from Ody's, but I know them both, 5 years and a new haircut doesn't change anything. As they'll know it's me the second I say their names as we go to our normal language, which is Huttese and that's the local tongue.**_

 _ **'And for all Tatooine locals, but as a result, their old friends, and racing comrades of mine, so let me handle this. I know thr people involved as this is my home town, but sport, people involved and hometown. Let me handle this, just get ready in case Sebulba arrives too soon. and you better take this right now."** he said, passing his lightsaber to him and and Obi-wan nodded to him smiling._

 ** _"No lightsaber?!"_ **_the guard repeated and he looked at him. **"Do you want this to turn into a riot, Ferus has his out, and we don't this getting worse right now."** he said and they nodded as Obi-wan answered him in agreement to that. __**"Nice, and you make a good point here, we get the one race, now. That has several of your friends at and you know what to do."** he said and Anakin nodded in agreement._

 _**"I don't think they're the only ones here, but as is Sebulba, and possibly three or four others. But it's the standard debate in podracing as for the aliens they never understood why a human could do this. Or said human was child and said was no older the five in racing, but this helps now at the moment. As reason being, is that the**_ _ **main racing circuit for us Tatooine locals was in Mos Espa."**_

 _ **"And the last race resulted in destroying, Ody's engine and after one of his pit droids got too close. And Ben's power coupling exploded before I shot passed him in the starter. But if the guys are all here, expect trouble from this, as Sebulba is a filthy cheater, I got the point of your last test, this is mine."** he said and the trio nodded with a bemused smile at the news as he went further at that._

 ** _"Your sensory perception test of the force now, Ferus never saw what I did and jumped right in there, he's showing off and that could get him expelled. Or worse arrested and killed by my planet we live outside the republic as a result. But here's the bad part, I just gave every slave in the galaxy hope of freedom. And then freed them from our worst nightmare, we must survive on our own."_**

 _ **"Well that answers that, we didn't know there was going to be podracing at the games, but they chose a game that I know. And one I'm an expert in this after fours years of doing it right now. Let me do this, I can stop this, before it gets worse."** he said and Obi-wan nodded. **"If you're planning on doing this, it's just this once and for the last time now."** Obi-wan told him and he nodded to the orders._

 _As Siri finished that._ ** _"Anakin that personal part of your life came up 6 months this is the other, so use that against them now. You're a Tatooine local, but a Jedi, your test was passed by seeing what he didn't see. So make it clear what this test really is."_** _she said and he nodded gently._ _ **"Son, if you know the pilots involved, then you take charge for us,**_ _ **if you did this repeatedly in your home town."**_

 _ **"And they all know you, use that now."** the guard said and the trio nodded in agreement to her thoughts. **"She's right, you know them and you know your planetary customs so you take charge right now. You're the only one who can stop this act like you did then."** Obi-wan said and he nodded. **"Obi-wan, Siri, I know under normal circumstances..."** he started to say and they nodded to him._

 _ **"We'll let it go this once, but we don't need that happening repeatedly between you, you're the veteran padawan, he's the rookie. They're your people and this is your life before we came into it."** Obi-wan and Siri said together and he nodded as he made it clear as he answered them. **"Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to do a public dressing down."** he said and they nodded firmly to that news and remark_

 _And as she answered him gently at that._ _ **"Well you take charge then, if your fellow racing pilots are here that stops this before it results in a shootout."** Siri said and he nodded as he got ready to do it. **"Better do it fast, before he makes it worse."** Ry added as he saw Ferus yank his lightsaber. **"Oh no, not now don't try it Ferus!"** he shouted out to him at that as he quickly shouted out to the pilots at that. _

_**"Everyone hold fire, don't shoot."** he called out and they froze at that as he said it to Obi-wan. _**" _Chut Chut, don't shoot, just hold fire!"_** _he called out in Huttese and that caused the entire group to freeze._ ** _"Chut, chut, if looking for Skywalker, you just found him now, guys, hold fire, don't shoot, chesko, chesko. He's a uma geesa of Tatooine, me local, so chut chut."_** _Anakin called out to them and they nodded._

 ** _"Nice thinking, your native language is the fight stopper and it keeps anyone from losing it now."_** _Siri said and he nodded as they moved closer to the group as he got a better look._ _**"Yeah it's Loren and Senia alright, they're arguing over this, but Ferus, he could have made it worse."** __he said and she nodded as he said it to her. "_ ** _Senia, Loren, chut, chut."_** _Anakin called out to them and they called back to him_

 _ **"Oh force, they see a lightsaber and there's going to be a blood bath, only a Jedi that knows the duo this well can do it, so get ready in case it gets worse guys."** he said and they nodded as he shouted out to them. **"Whoa, whoa hold fire, nobody move, Ferus put it down now."** he said as he got ready to swing it within an inch of the female racer's neck as he shouted out for as they heard a sigh of relief at that._

 **" _Ferus, stop, don't, just back off, let me handle this."_** _he called out at that as he charged in at that, as they saw the lightsaber he yanked and he threw himself in front of her and he grabbed his wrist. **"Don't, stop and put it down now, let me handle this."** he said and turned to the trio. **"Chut chut, Loren, good to see you again, ding mi chasa hopa."** he said and they relaxed in relief as the male alien straightened up._

 _ **"Semta Hekula, been a long time boys, good to see you right now."**_ _he said and they straightened up at that. **"Indeed, young Padawan whoever you are, how do you know we are?"** the alien asked him and he smiled. **"You called a surname, you were hoping I was here, but give me five minutes. And let me deal with my companion, but Chut chut, mi ki chasa hopa."** he said smiling and the alien nodded._

 _ **"Ke booda, chut chut."** the dug said in relief as the second pilot nodded in agreement gently. " **Mi chasa hopa."** the male alien and the dug said together and he nodded. **"You're welcome, you guys okay?"** he asked in Huttese to them at that gently. __And they both nodded to him gently at that as the male alien smiled in relief. And as she answered him gently at that remark as she looked into his eyes in relief._

 _ **"I am, Jedi and thank you so much."** she said and the duo nodded in agreement. **"Anything for an old friend Senia, Loren and Semta."** he said and they nodded as they exchanged looks. **"Know who we are, without needing to hear our names or where from?"** the young dug asked and he nodded to him gently as he said it. __**"No banyo, from Tatooine and Mos Espa myself, five years, but still me."**_

 _ **"Me slave, before become Jedi, Boonta Eve Classic."** he said and they nodded in shock and relief at the revelation then. __**"So race with us, or watch us race?"** she asked and he smiled at her. **"Race with you, first human racer in podraces, long story can explain in a minute while get misunderstanding worked out."** he said to her and they both nodded in agreement to that thought as the male alien said it to him._

 _ **"Indeed, but good to see a local who is a Jedi, young Jedi here, not know what this is, but relieved you do my friend, if knew each other in another life now."** he said in Huttese and Anakin nodded. **"I do, the last time we saw each other was at the Boonta Eve Classic Loren, I'll explain who I am soon."** he said and they nodded as she gripped his arm and he nodded as he rubbed her back to calm her down softly._

 _ **"Senia, you okay, it's alright, he doesn't know what he's doing, he's a very fresh student just out of basic training at the temple. I got started the year before, but it's me, it's me, Sen."** he said in Huttese and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug and he pressed his forehead to her's as he felt her shaking in fear then. **"Force that was too close, I don't believe you Ferus."** he snapped in anger at that to him._

 _As he lifted his gaze to him sternly._ _ **"You out of your mind, what the force were you thinking right now, this is not a riot, but a misunderstanding?!"** Anakin snapped at him sternly at that. **"What are you doing Anakin, their rioters?!"** he said in shock and he shook his head. **"Not rioters, this is a simple debate us locals get into all the time in the racing circuit, you don't understand huttese, Ferus."**_

 _ **"It's that clear, I grew up speaking the language and the local tongue or Tatooine is Huttese, if you heard me putting my notes. And into my local language, so you can't copy off me, this is why. This debate in huttese is a standard argument that happens all the time. They're Tatooine locals Ferus, and you just failed Adi's test right now, they're my friends in the racing circuit."**_

 _ **"Are you trying to cause it to turn into a bloodbath, they're my own kind, so stand back and watch me. I know what they are, they're podracers, Ferus, let me handle this."** he said as Obi-wan moved in with Siri, Ry and Tru behind him as they watched things. **"Senia, you okay?"** he asked her and she nodded. **"Chasa hopa."** she said as she straightened up as he looked at the fight between the dug and the racer._

 _ **"Whoa, alright hold fire, what's the problem both of you?"** he asked gently as he walked up. **"Was it just you three or did these guys also start the fight, before you three nearly got caught in the middle."** Anakin asked in Huttese and a bigger version to the young Dug answered that. **"Stay out of this human."** one of them said and he looked between them and he looked at the alien firmly, at that remark._

 _Before turning back to the trio gently as he said it to them._ **_"Chut Chut Sebulba, been a long time, but chesko, now is not the time for this."_** _he said in huttese and he nodded._ **_"Di minimento and then discuss how you know me, that is if the truth doesn't come out in the next 20 seconds. Young Jedi, if we knew and know each other already."_ **_he said and Anakin nodded as he explained it to the group at that._

 ** _"Chesko Sebulba, he's uma geesa, but remember, de doe pot sleemo?"_** _he asked softly and Sebulba's eyes widened at that as he answered that exchange in their last race together._ **_"You bantha poodoo..., Skywalker?!"_** _he said in shock and Anakin noded to him._ **_"Yes Sebulba, it's me alright, five years older and five years wiser, but Jedi and saved Semta and protected him."_** _he said and the dug nodded in relief to that._

 ** _"We do, but if you chose the only way to get my attention, that's a good one and a good way to do it. After you and Jar Jar nearly got into it at the time, before I left the planet that year."_** _he said and she answered. **"I'll asked where that remark was heading in a second, Jar-Jar, the gungun?"** she asked and he nodded. **"No kidding right now, but as for my classmate, guys, and my other friend."**_

 _ **"It's alright, I'm not like him, Ding mi chasa hopa?"** he asked and they nodded sighing. **"Ke booda?"** one of them asked and he nodded. **"De boda chut chut."** he said in response and they immediately relaxed at that. **"So what caused the fight exactly?"** he asked and they sighed. **"Long story, but debating over his podracer."** she said to him in Huttese and he nodded to her gently smiling as he answered her._

 ** _"I know that Ratts was nearly killed in the classic guys, so I take it you took his place and racer since?"_** _he asked and they all nodded. **"Indeed but how did you know that?"** the pilot's oldest son asked him. **"The only human pilot in this type of race is Anakin Skywalker, but you guys, we knew each other in another life. It's been five years now, were you hoping to see someone today, or find someone?"**_

 ** _"if you reacted like this to my team mate?"_** _he asked and they nodded to him gently._ ** _"Jabba gave us news that one of the teams, in Jedi teams, that was coming to help with security in the games, was holding a Jedi. And by the surname Skywalker."_ **she told him and Ferus paled at that remark. **_"You were hoping to, if he was here, find Anakin Skywalker now and before this debate started."_**

 ** _"You knew that your friend and fellow pilot, though a Jedi, was still showing interest in the podraces. Though a fight like this would draw him out and you would know him once you saw him finally, that it?"_** Anakin asked and they nodded to him. _**"I know most humans never get involved in a fight where podracing is concerned especially not Jedi, so why you?"** the dug asked him at that remark._

 _ **"Veteran racer actually, but I'm from the Outer Rim territories, during the weeks leading into the Boonta Eve Classic. But I didn't have to hear the words, you're arguing over this racer, because she's right and he's wrong, right?"** he asked and they all nodded to him gently at that remark. __**"So preparing for the podrace I assume, did you all just get here at the moment now."**_

 _ **"And just so you can prepare for the race, taking turns on the circuit to practice. And you see him using a human made podracer, that start it?"** he asked and they looked at him in shock. **"Indeed we are, but how did you know that?"** Senia asked and he smiled. **"I'm like you actually you two, an old podracer in my prime."** he said and they nodded in shock to that as she answered him then._

 _ **"But how could you be a podracer, you're a human?"** she asked and he smiled at her. **"Well think about it, there is only one type of racer that can survive this type of race, if they were human. Only one young human, you all knew raced in that race, but how could that be exactly?"** he said and she leaned against her pod. **"The only human that can survive it is a Jedi."** she said and he nodded to her. _

_**"Yes, but do you recall a young pilot, a human pilot in the Boonta Eve Classic?"** he asked her and she looked at him in shock. __**"Hang on, where did you get this racer from?"** he asked the dug and he explained it. **"It belonged to my father human, who are you."** he said and he smiled sternly, as he looked at him. **"Does the name Anakin Skywalker ring a bell?"** he asked and they nodded in shock to the name then gently. _

_**"Your father is Sebulba, the former rival of Anakin Skywalker, the day of the Boonta Eve Classic he lost to Skywalker?"** he asked and they nodded in shock to him at that. __**"Indeed we do, but that was five years ago."** the male alien said, as he smiled at him. **"You ever wonder what happened after the race, in what happened to him?"** he asked and they nodded in shock as he answered him then. _

_**"Guys, those five years I was in training all this time, but it's been five years and I'm turning 14 this year."** he said and they nodded in shock as he said it gently to the duo as he looked between them smiling as he said it to them. __**"Loren, Senia, it's me."** he said and they looked at him in shock at the use of their names. **"How do you know who we are exactly?"** Loren asked and he smiled as he answered him. _

_**"Been a long time, but it's easy to figure out, but you're from Ody's home planet, she's from Ben's and the last race we saw each other, now, before I left. It was at the Boonta Eve classic, that was five years ago, and that race resulted in a debate after Sebulba was beaten by me.**_ _ **You remember that young pilot, when I was a youngling at the time right now here now, 9, near 10 years old."**_

 _ **"Well then add the five years and remove the haircut you two, you were also at the race then. And as one by one each of you lost your chance to beat Sebulba, that was the last time you saw me, before you got wind that some Jedi. Said was a former slave killed the raider finally and that was last year, well here I am now, been a long time, but though five years, still me you guys."**_

 _ **"The me you remember is still there even after five years of training, new haircut and lightsaber, but still me now. Guys the hope that you would find me again was granted when my team mate got into it with you. But here I am, five years and nothing ever changed that in me, you wanted me back. Well here I am now."** he said and they looked at him in shock as they did as he suggested._

 ** _"Guys get rid of the haircut and the lightsaber, and take away the 4.5 years from my looks, it's me, remember, I was a mechanic, I helped repair things. I was either a rival or a friend and fellow pilot in podracing."_** _he said looking at her, Sebulba and his son and their eyes widened in shock as they did as he suggested then. And saw what it was he wanted them to see as she said it for the trio in shock at that._

 _ **"No, that can't be?!"** she started to say as she looked into his eyes and nodded as she said his name. **"Anakin?"** she said in shock and he nodded. **"Like I said, only a local can do this."** he said to Ferus said and the boy swallowed hard as that as he answered her. __**"Yeah it's me alright, Senia Tawbeck, that really you, five years and nothing ever changes?"** he asked and she smiled in delight at him as she said it to him then. _

_**"Little Annie, I don't believe it, we never thought we'd see you again."** she said smiling in delight at him and he nodded. **"Long story, but as I said he's a very fresh recruit just out of basic training, you already know me."** he said and the group nodded smiling in pride and relief then as they surrounded him in happiness at that. __**"Skywalker, you are Annie Skywalker?"** the Dug said in shock and he nodded to him. _

_**"I am, but I'm a Jedi now, but that racer you own is mine actually I built it, but this is why your father kept stalling out in the starts. It's a Jedi handi-cap podracer in the engines, but did you think only aliens can race. And in this particular sport, as it takes a special type of human to do it."** he asked and the Dug swallowed hard at the remark as the brothers, she and her friend smiled._

 ** _"Yes, yes it's me, but I never thought I'd ever see you again, what are you doing here?"_** _she asked before he could answer he heard a familiar call out._ ** _"Skywalker is that really you?"_** _they heard and he turned his gaze to the alien. "_ ** _Whoa, well if that tells me anything, if their best racers are here, then so is Jabba at the moment."_** _Siri said and Obi-wan nodded as they listened to them._

 _**"Who else here from our planet, if he just said that?"** Anakin asked and she quickly answered him. **"Ody Mandrell, Ben Quadrinaro, Ratts, Gasgano and Xelbree, as well as Sebulba."** she said and he nodded as he called back to him. __**"Ben, Ben Quadrinaro, yes it's me and it's good to see you old friend."** he said and the alien moved to him and with him two others as they quickly loked him over smiling then. _

_**"Good to see you Skywalker, been a long time."** the second alien with him said gently smiling at that and they smiled at him. **"Well this is a pleasant surprise, we never expected to see you here of all places Anakin, after the Classic, it's good to see you."** Ben told him and he smiled at him gently at that. __**"You too, Ben, Ody, Xelbree, it's good to see you old friends."** he said and they smiled at that gently. _

_**"You too, Annie, it is good to see you, so what has brought you here?"** Ody asked and he smiled. **"On security duty with my mentor and two more teams, though I never expected to head off a fight. And between two racing rivals in the same way I had to Sebulba, though this keeps up and he's here at the moment now. But the padawan that did that is showing off to my mentor and the council."**_

 _ **"Well it's a rematch between us, but we're friends and back together."** he said and they nodded smiling, bemused. **"Indeed, Tatooine's top six best racers are here for the games and the podraces. But with you gone, that left us five now, but we were not expecting to find you here of all places right now. We got word in on the fact that the raider is gone, that true?"** Ben asked and he nodded to him softly_

 _And as he rubbed his wrist unconsciously at that remark as he said it with a sigh to him then._ _ **"Yes it's true, I did it."** he said and they nodded as they saw the scar on his wrist and sighed. **"Refused to surrender and it turned into a murder/suicide job, right Annie?"** Xelbree asked and he nodded. **"At the moment I'd rather remember the good memories when we were competing against each other playfully."**_

 _ **"But if you guys are here, then so is Sebulba?"** he asked and they nodded to that remark. __**"Indeed, but that was a very close shave, be more careful at the moment."** Ben told him and that did it for them. **"Skywalker, as in Anakin Skywalker of the Boonta Eve classic winner Skywalker. You were the first of us that won against Sebulba, that Skywalker?"** Loren asked and they nodded to him._

 _**"Indeed, that is exactly what we do mean, so again, what's the fight about if you know each other and why did it start?"** Ody asked him gently and she sighed as she answered him gently. _**_"Jabba said you would be here, but hearing our conversation in Huttese was enough to get your attention. But followed by that, and actually throwing caution to the wind and jumping in front of her now."_**

 ** _"Just to prevent that fight from starting was enough to expose your cover. Different appearance maybe, but that's still you as we know you, s_** _ **omeone want to get this under control and before it turns into a real riot.**_ _ **At the moment though, as to why, if you hadn't intervened. And he would have been arrested for attacking her and miscommunication right now at the momeny, Annie."**_

 _ **"You knew what to do as you knew all of us and secondly at the moment here. It's because you did this all time on Tatooine and we all saw the fight and near altercation between the Gungun and Sebulba."** Xelbree said to him and he nodded firmly to that remark. __**"Trust me I know that, but he's a unifying force, who has a lot to learn still about the living force,**_ _ **and until seven months ago."**_

 _ **"He never left the temple, while I travel quite extensively right now, but clearly the council obviously knew, if the games included podracing. To send their best team as the duo with me learn by example, as I know all of you quite well."** he said and the quintet nodded in agreement to that. __**"Who's the bonehead who misinterpreted this, at the moment right now as you translated it for them."**_

 _ **"As you know what to do, as you knew all of us and we're all from Tatooine too. And the same spaceport, but seriously only you could end this as you did this all the time on Tatooine, and we knew each other already."** Ben said firmly and he nodded in agreement. **"No kidding, but seriously, he's a very fresh out of basic training student."** he said and they all nodded to him gently at that remark then softly._

 ** _"I was hand picked by the padawan to the farmer that sponsered me, but my peer, he keeps showing off to the council and my mentor. But I am like the farmer who sponsored me as a result, this was a sight sensory test now. He was trying to prove he can be better then me in a situation like this. But he blew it, we know each other, I know you way too well, friends and racing companions."_**

 ** _"The language, the sport and you guys, this was my arena now."_** _Anakin told them and they nodded._ ** _"Yes and you certainly proved you knew what you were doing, old friend, it's great to see you again. Your friends were looking for any word on you, after we got word that the raider was neutralized finally my friend. You did the right thing, but him now, that was reckless and beyond impulsive now."_**

 _ **"I don't care what he was thinking at the moment, if you hadn't stopped him, that child could've killed me. But you knew who we are, just by our planetary greeting, but I don't believe this. Just what the force was he thinking, you only needed to hear the conversation to know we're all from Tatooine.**_ _ **And secondly you know us all and we're friends and racing companions for five years."**_

 _ **"But we know you better then he does and you know us, as we spend six years together before you left Mos Espa at the time. And better then he does, so that over reaction is enough that it could have turned into a real riot. Now, if you hadn't thrown yourself in front of me, but**_ _ **honestly. It's a matter of knowing the language and shouting out to us, to know we found each other finally."**_

 _ **"You're a pilot, and secondly we know you better then he ever could, so what's the point of exercising Jedi restraint if he never learns. And to connect to the living force, you had a knack for making friends and made a lot of them, Annie."** Semta said gently to him and he nodded in agreement to that. __**"That a nickname?"** Loren asked her and she nodded as the quintet exchanged smiled then gently. _

_**"Yes we all knew him by this name as a child, but he was one of the kindest human children we ever had the privilege of knowing at the time. But five years, I know this is him, but five years Jedi training, if he said. That he had a mentor, the man was his other and this is guess. Well then the farmer that sponsored him, he was not a farmer at all, but a Jedi master, the Jedi were there."**_

 _ **"On Tatooine, possibly on protection duty of the girl that was with him and he's being trained by said master's own apprentice right now. But the girl next to that young man, she must be the Jedi undercover. Just after Halla was killed by the trader 6 years ago** **."** she said and he nodded to her. **"Yeah that's what happened alright, the master in question helped me unlock my own powers."**_

 _ **"She is my team partner, her mentor is Qui-Gon's best friend and our teams have been together for 18 years now. But she went undercover, I had to be the padawan that got arrested and together she and I stopped the trader forever. but my companion is her student, but Jedi are two one kind of one of the other. As for my old racer, that was built with a way to make the race interesting."**_

 _ **"And that racer I was using was for a Jedi handi-cap, although Selbulba is being taught a strict lesson on cheating. For me it was to make the race more fun, for Sebulba a strict leson in cheating."** he said and they chuckled at that remark. __**"Little Anakin Skywalker, force have you grown."** she said and he hid a smile to that. **"I missed you guys, but knowing you got the chance to see me and me you."**_

 _ **"But could you, the five of you, do me a favor and spread the news to my friends and mom. That you had the chance to see me here at the games as we got the chance to see each other finally."** he asked and they all nodded smiling to him at the request then gently, watching the other padawan with a look of shock then at that. __**"We missed you, it's not the same without you there to corral him right now."**_

 _ **"In fact it's not the same without you racing with us."** she said and he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him. **"You never changed, five years and you never changed a bit right now. It's that clear to me, Annie, but that's how you always used to do it before. But only a true padawan, skilled in the ways of the living force can get us to end this debate."** she said and he nodded to her at that._

 _Watching him getting a hug by the alien woman, Obi-wan smiled at that remark. **"Like we kept saying you want to learn, then watch by learning by example. Qui-Gon did it with me, I did it with him and now he's teaching Ferus by example, it's so clear. That he was well known in his home town, the other racers, they all loved him, we know he never changed a bit in their eyes and ours right now."**_

 _ **"That's his nickname, Qui-Gon and the queen called him that the entire trip back Naboo to and from now from Coruscant."** he said and the duo nodded. **"Case point in training, I don't think that the boys were expecting to meet up with a quintet of racers. And said that know Anakin on sight the second they saw each other, after he said their planetary greeting."** Ry said, seeing the shocked look on Tru._

 _ **"What's with him?"** Ody asked and he sighed. **"He's in shock that just talking to you guys can end the fight, before the weapons came out right now. He and my other flight companion grew up in the temple and secondly. He's not able to work with other beings as well as I can with you."** he said and they nodded with a bemused look on their faces as Ben said it for them with a firm smile on his face at that. _

**_"What type of Jedi are you if you could make friends this easily and make a lot of them?"_** _he asked and he explained that to him._ ** _"I am living force, I can connect to others easily, but making friends easily was part of this. I don't have to exercise that, as we know each other so well. As all it takes is calling out our greeting to get your attention."_** _he said and the Tatooine locals nodded, smiling._

 _ **"Is it really that hard to see that not only do we know each other, but you used to do this all the time on Tatooine, in preventing a fight between one of us and Sebulba. But you never changed a bit, and the fact we all know you so well is a shocker to a Jedi who grew up in the temple, aside from your mentor**_ _ **and his fellow masters at the moment?"** Loren said bemused to that news gently at that._

 _And they nodded in agreement as Ben said it to that._ _ **"He's right, you know us better then he does, t**_ _ **ypical, that just makes even more clear. You're the one that grew up outside the temple and you knew us better then they do. All it took is mentioning the race, and then say our names and we know it's you. As there is only one Anakin Skywalker on our planet, who**_ _ **was the best pilot in town."**_

 _ **"And said was a very good pilot who beat our rival for the first time in years."** he said and they nodded as they looked at Ferus sternly at that. __**"That's the next lesson that Adi wanted you to learn, but time passes and it teaches. And you are nearing 16, you have much to see and much to experience, but do not hurry. In the knowledge that you seek, for that knowledge takes it own time."**_

 _ **"I'm a living force Jedi, and this was a key point in my training, and I learn by example, but I learn better in the field. But if you never open yourself to the living force, you will never learn anything.**_ _ **For a Jedi who is learning to understand, this is a matter of not everything is all that it seems to be you two. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind, well."**_

 _ **"Then you're obviously thinking about the being out there and not focusing your mind on things in the here and now. And never your mind on where you are, nor what you're doing, as such, if I hadn't stopped this, you failed.**_ _ **Not just mentioning the race, but our term for help and you immediately responded. And to me on that, the races occupants are scattered all over the Outer Rim."**_

 _ **"Before you three came to me at the moment, but is it really that hard to see, that this is not a riot. But a simple misunderstanding, one that only a fellow local of the planet can take charge in, before it gets worse. Ferus blast it this could have destroyed your career right now, you just started. But of us, like in the last test, this was my life before we met, the trade federation mechanics."**_

 _ **"You would do well to heed my advice before immediately jumping in feet first to deal with it. And now this, tell me, were you trying to prove you're better when surrounded by my entire racing circuit companions, you hardly know them you're an outsider?"** he asked Ferus and he swallowed hard at the reprimand then. __**"Only someone, someone who knew what to do**_ _ **and opened themselves up."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **And completely, to the living force can see this as a misunderstanding a gentle debate, not**_ _ **a riot Ferus, just a misunderstanding right now, and one. That we, as Tatooine locals get into all the time, look around you to see how close it was."** he said to him firmly and he swallowed hard as he watched the guards blasters be put up and he swallowed hard __as he saw the adult trio put their lightsabers away._

 _And Anakin nodded sternly at that._ _ **"You see how close you came to causing a real riot, you have the guards ready to fire their weapons. While our mentors and fellow padawan bringing out their lightsabers. And even several vibro-axes and knives got yanked out as a result here. Had I not intervened right now, this could have turned into a real blood bath and someone could end up in."**_

 _ **"And truthfully, in the hospital while you get arrested for a near murder or a real one. W**_ _ **hat's the point of learning to be a Jedi if you never open yourself up to the living force, the living force, showing compassion. Showing compassion is not against the code, it's central to a Jedi's life, so we are encouraged to love. But you, you never look at the long term ramifications for your actions."**_

 _ **"But I see and know where I mess up, and I learn never to do it twice."** he said and Ferus swallowed hard at that. __**"Ferus for a young padawan, you really are an idiot, do you understand the seriousness of this right now, you let me have it on Radnor. But my how the tables have turned right now, so you say I should think more like a Jedi and yet when in public surrounded by every planet.**_

 _ **"And from Corsucant to Tatooine is here, and you just barely turn us into martyrs, you're lucky I stepped in here right now, padawan.**_ _ **This is the way of the apprentice now, stepping in without violence, and if there are a few locals that know you then all the better. But violence is not the answer, it never was before I left Tatooine at the time as my last encounter was a warning."**_

 _ **"And with my rival before the race and it never will be, and all it takes is a fast call out from me. In our local tongue, and it ends in a hurry, if you touched her they would have arrested you."** he said sternly to him and Obi-wan and Siri crossed their arms at that. __**"That's going a little far in the reprimand, but at the moment he's right, if this was you and me, and you reacted in the same way."**_

 _ **"Qui-Gon would have let me have it for giving you this type of telling off right now for this, but come on right now. He's right on all counts is it really that hard to see this, he knew what to do the second he saw the quintet right now?"** Obi-wan asked her and she nodded in agreement. __**"We better let that telling off go, just this once only with Qui-Gon gone."** Siri told him and he nodded in agreement gently._

 _ **"Going a little too far maybe, but never mind that, had he not intervened and the council would have expelled him for a close call murder or worse. The fact that he reacted in a way that is unbecoming of a Jedi**_ _ **when he's only going on 16, Anakin grew up in the outside world, he knows what to do."** he told her and she nodded firmly to that remark as he said it to that remark gentlu at that.. _

_**"He's right at the moment, if he attacked her with that lightsaber, that's just cause for the planet leader to evict us right now from the planet. But Anakin did the right thing by stepping in as a result**_ _ **he did it perfectly by preventing him from making the biggest mistake of his life. But that was a very near murder instead of preventing a riot, he could have killed someone here."**_

 _ **"And that could have gotten us kicked off the planet and turned into martyrs."** Obi-wan told her and she nodded in agreement. __**"I can't believe how close a call it was here, what the heck was he thinking. I mean if he slowed it down and looked at it more closely, he'd see what Anakin told us. Anakin passed our test immediately here by use of force sensory perception ag thr moment now."**_

 _ **'But it's clear how much those racers know and adore Anakin, it's clear he was close friends with all of them, they all know him all too well."** Ry said in response and she nodded to that. **"One more reason never to over react in the boys."** Siri said and they nodded. __Listening to the telling off, Obi-wan and Siri nodded._ _ **"Ferus, you are so lucky I stopped you right now, from attacking her now."**_

 _ **"Or**_ _ **you could have made the biggest mistake of your life, listen to me, if this was showing off over did it. You know I was living as a non living force, before Obi-wan met me, but as a result right, that gave me a sixth sense. Just to know a way to do this without it getting dangerous, and pulling your lightsaber. Out at the wrong moment is, you**_ _ **could have killed her out of miscommunication."**_

 _ **"Ferus, you out of your blasted mind, they were debating over the racer, I created that racer, that year. This is Senia Tawbeck and Loren Hawreck, they're podracers of my home planet of Tatooine, there was no riot about to be started. It was a simple disagreement, that podracer, they're debating about used to belong to me, but no riot, no chance at it turning it into a shootout."**_

 _ **"You realized you could have killed her, a Jedi is a peace keeper, not a local security grouping, this was a job for a living force Jedi."** he said to him sternly and he swallowed hard at that. **"But they were about to bring out their blasters, what was I supposed to do?"** he asked quickly and he crossed his arms. **"Maybe not bring out your weapon at the exact same time."** he said to him sternly at that remark._

 ** _"He's right young one, that was a very foolish thing to do right now, you could have made a bad situation worse right now. You don't know us, nor do you speak our language, but if this was a test. Then your council decided to send him as a chance to see us again, before he returns home as a senior padawan."_** _Ratts said sternly and he swallowed hard at that as Anakin gave a confirming nod._

 ** _"That's just what Adi had done, she, Master Windu, and Masters Calrissian, Yoda and Tiana decided to send me so they can watch and learn. Teaching by example, I knew you guys all my life, this was a chance to race one last time. And let mom know, through you, I was fine and I'm being well taken care of right now, Ratts."_** _he said and Ferus swallowed hard a second time at that news._


	48. Return Of The Jedi VIII: Darkest Knights

**The** **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: If anyone noticed a pattern to the titles, it's that this is matter of his having to explain certain things to the youngest generation. As he uses the titles from the stories as he names off each one in addition to the titles given to his own circumstances as they work out what needs to be changed. And where as this continues, but this next chapter has the young knight stories in reverse.**

 **As this latest chapter reflects that, to him, that Ferus was acting like the night brother that got cleaved in half by Zekk in their present. As he ends up playing the part of Zekk and Ferus is the dead candidate for the title Darkest Knight. But it's two pieces as half is the young Jedi knights and the other half is Obi-wan's rival and the rival's side kick in the Jedi apprentice novels.**

 **With this chapter now it continues with his explanation of Darra's death to the third generation as they prepare to change the past. As Anakin reads the truth to his past when he created his lightsaber then. Seeing their father in a new light, Luke and Leia now see who was truly to blame. regarding the destruction of their family, as they learn who it was that caused Anakin to crash now.**

 **Sorry for the rewrite everyone, I lost this chapter when I was expanding the story, so I'm working at rewriting the chapter. Just before I put it back up and continue making the story bigger, before the Skywalker twins. Han and their friends and family return to their present and the story keeps going now.**

 **Chapter 47:** **Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights VII: Darkest Knights III**

 **The Galactic Games-Anakin's Point Of View:**

 _As the adult trio smiled at the quickness of his insight then, knowing he saw the true point to the test right then._ ** _"Annie, there is a slight violet glow coming from your lightsaber, you must be just like the duo and if Zora was her alias. Then this miscreant's mentor as well right now, if your lightsaber is hanging from your mentor's belt."_** _Senia said and he turned and saw the violet glow going into it then._

 ** _"Oh no, I should have seen that coming right now, but I don't know if that's bad or not, but with my personality, I've been marked as stronger then my peers. But I'm possibly like the trio and Aunt Leia."_** _he told her and she nodded._ ** _"Leia and Dave are Jedi turned moisture farmers?"_** _Ody said and he nodded. **"Now that I saw their lightsabers, yeah Aunt Leia carries her color, that is Zora now."**_

 ** _"But Master Windu has purple in his lightsaber, Master Adi is an orange, near sunrise orange color in her lightsaber. So if I have that showing up in my lightsaber, I must be like Master Windu, control the red in my heart. And yet I'm a protector now in this case, as I just protected you, he's got my personality. But he's me as an adult."_ **Anakin told them and they nodded to the news gently then.

 _ **"Who's who exactly?"** Ratts asked and he explained that. **"The duo are part of the Jedi council, that's his parental mentor, mine was the farmer. The man no older then my mother, that you met at the race, but they, the second in command. And of the council and the duo are the ones that created this test and for my training quartet and with them was the grand master of the order now."**_

 ** _"I'm not entirely sure what they call that as red is, to us, evil, but I'm a protector, so I must be a lone wolf right now. Zora was her alias, her name is Siri Tachi, she's Master Adi's apprentice, but their team is my team's partner. Adi's fellow council member is a darker shade to my tinge which is a purple, if I'm changing from blue to Amethyst now."_ **_he told him and they nodded gently_

 _Looking at Ferus with a stern look he went further at that and Senia nodded sternly to that._ _ **"We're Jedi, we're keepers of the peace, we don't go running in all half cocked, Master Qui-Gon had to do this with a Hutt once. When Obi-wan was two years younger then you were at the time, but this was a very close call. Now, at the time, I'm Master Qui-Gon, and you are Obi-wan, before a mission."**_

 _ **"And one that had resulted in fixing their relationship, but this one is a master, but of us being them, our mentors and parental mentors.**_ _ **In public, Master allowed me to take this, because, if he was alive, right now. Then he'd know I can do this, and without it turning into this, this is the true power of the force. I can influence them and talk them down, simply by my knowing them all."**_

 _ **"Instead of two members we got the entire trio here, that he allows me to translate for him, and Obi-wan though with him gone. Master Windu is just as good, but if he, Adi, Tiana and Damon saw this. And in how close it was, and you'd be expelled from the academy, our job as peacekeepers. Is non violence and only if necessary is the weapon brought out as the bigger is words."**_

 _ **"That's the true power of the force, we don't need our weapons, we just need to be open to them, the living force. You weren't and you failed the test, I passed it."** he said and Ferus closed his eyes in humiliation at that remark, as_ _the trio moved to him and she leaned against his shoulder at that as he looked at him sternly. **"Well if that's not making a fool of yourself right now then nothing is at the moment."**_

 _ **"But Anakin is right, if he said that to Anakin, well the tables just turned here, as Anakin knows all of these racing pilots."** Ry said to Obi-wan and he nodded to that. **"Yeah and he's right, this is the way of the apprentice."** Siri added and they nodded to that. __**"Anakin is right at the moment, he reacted too fast to see this, and if he slowed it down, he would have seen this would take a real Jedi."**_

 _ **"And one that lived in the outside world to understand this right now, if they had problems before, instead of Ferus getting our attention. Anakin gets it and knows every person surrounding him so this was easy as we let him do it. He also speaks Huttese and that helps too, as it prevents a true riot. From getting started right now in this case."** Obi-wan said and she nodded in agreement to that._

 ** _"I'm not surprised that he got the test so quickly right now, that the sextet, if Master was still alive. As that would give him one last chance to see them and race at the moment. And before he went to see his parents, if Shmi married, as a young adult, but this was Adi, Mace's and Master Yoda's idea, Obi-wan."_** _Siri said and he nodded as he crossed his arms in pride at the way his padawan worked then._

 ** _"One heck of a benefit in our eyes, he did the last test, Anakin does this one and he passed it with flying colors right now. That was very well done that he saw what it was we wanted him to and called out in their native language. Before heading it off right now, but the reverse is very clear. But Ferus's sensitivity to the living force is not his strength."_** _Obi-wan said sternly and she nodded firmly._

 _ **"I would say Anakin passed our test in the way of the apprentice,**_ _ **by not immediately bringing out his lightsaber as he gave it to you. Sets aside the weapon by giving it to us, or the adult quintet, if they were here. As he goes in and to defuse this and**_ _ **as he talks them down at the moment now. Before it got physical right now in this case, so this Dug is the son of his rival, alright."**_

 _ **"Well that's the next test, that you better take charge, I got his lightsaber, you just get him to calm down. If this rival is the same as Bruck, that's the catch you can disengage his temper pretty fast here Obi-wan. I see this way too easily at the moment, you and I know him best, but we're his family quartet."** she said and he turned his head to her and she nodded with a smile and he smiled at that news_

 _ **"And in the way Darra did before, but that must be the problem, he's showing off to you, because he wants to prove he's better then Anakin. So he can be chosen by you instead of me, doesn't work like that. Two of one kind and one of the other, we been doing that for centuries it's the will of the force. And you and Anakin were destined to be together."**_ _she said to him and he nodded to her softly._

 _ **"You really think so, he's showing off, because he wanted me to choose him, even before Qui-Gon made me promise to train him?"** he asked and she nodded. **"Yeah I do, but nothing he says or does changes the will of the force, it was destined to be."** she said and he nodded in agreement smiling gently at that. **"The code is preventing us from saying what we really want to say here, honey."**_

 _ **"But Anakin is my baby brother, I love him, he is my padawan, it's the fear of where is his power could lead is what scares me. But promise or no promise, he is my entire world, I am strict because. And honestly, is I am scared something could happen to him."** he told her and she nodded as she squeezed his hand. __**"Catch case touch of approval and from everyone, listening to this conversation."**_

 _ **"And either Jedi or not, sees that this is the only way now to end it. At the moment I think your student is a natural, Master Kenobi."** the guard said and he smiled in pride at the way his student was handling it. **"I know, I barely had enough time to get that, before every mission. That Qui-Gon and I went on, took a jog to the left."** he said and the guards chuckled to that as Senia said it firmly to that. _

_**"Indeed, this was a misunderstanding only he understands young man, if you ever been outside of the temple at the moment. Well it makes perfect sense right now that you recently activated and I know that attitude, to you, Annie is dangerous. Because he acts like a normal person and he was one before being a Jedi, we know this."** Senia said sternly and they nodded in agreement to that._

 _And as she crossed his arms at that and Anakin did the same at that._ _ **"But I thought..."** Ferus started to say and Anakin shook his head. **"No, this is not the way to handle this Ferus, you realized you crossed into the darkside. And by how close you came to killing her?"** he snapped at him and he swallowed hard at that. **"All I needed is what's inside me to know they are my friends, I know them all so well here."**_

 _ **"But you should have paid attention to the language, you don't understand Huttese, I do.**_ _ **Teaching by example right now, is a key point in training, Qui-Gon did it with Obi-wan, Obi-wan with me and now I do it with you. By showing you what there is to learn by watching and learning now, as in a living force Jedi."** he said and the group smiled as they gave him a hug and he returned it smiling._

 _And Ferus lowered his head in humiliation at the fact he failed the latest test the council and their mentors gave him._ ** _"This was a test, not what I thought it was, but a test that the council put us through?"_** _he said in humiliation and Anakin nodded to him sternly. **"Evidently the council made contact with my aunt and uncle who told them this, giving me one last chance to race."** he said and he nodded in annoyance._

 **"My aunt and uncle are the Stargliders, they're from my possible new hometown, but they're moisture farmers. Even as farmers, pilots or mechanics, we still act like Jedi, but we never go in half cocked. Uncle Dave told them eight of us, and possibly Jabba, are headed for the galactic games. And they decided this was the perfect time for me to see everyone."** _he said and Siri smiled proudly._

 ** _"Which they did, Dave and Leia told them the podracing circuit was part of the games, so Adi and Mace. They decided one last time, before he sets it behind him now."_** _Siri said softly to the duo and Obi-wan nodded in agrement._ ** _"I just hope he's careful, I saw the cut on his arm after the pyre on Naboo. But I didn't think this was the reason."_** _he told her and she nodded gently at that as they listened softly._

 _As Senia looked him over smiling and he hid a chuckle as she looked at him gently then._ _ **"Well you certainly have grown handsome, you have a female friend?"**_ _she asked and he chuckled and nodded._ _ **"Yeah, my friend, she's a younger version to Master Tachi, she, Siri, was pretending to be the raider Zora, but she and I. Well we're like my mentor and me on duty, and we're close friends, strong bond."**_

 _ **"As of right now, not, not that stage yet though."**_ _he said and she chuckled at the news then._ _ **"She's bringing the you we know back out now?"**_ _she asked and he nodded to her._ _ **"Good to know that the you we know never changed, even after 5 years, nothing ever changes right now. Always the good deed in being a kind boy on our planet, but like she said then, if she told you this already."**_

 _ **"But never mind what this boy brings out in you, remember who you were then, our fellow pilot, the best racer on the planet and a well know young man. Ren called you young Skywalker for a reason, you are well know in our home town. That is who you are: the best pilot in town, a very good mechanic, a good and kind young man we all loved now."**_ _Ben said to him in Huttese and he nodded to him._

 _ **"And I did say if you want to learn anything on the living force, you better start paying attention as I had to do this before. And when Jar-Jar picked a fight with a very dangerous Dug called Sebulba that day. As a result, that this was a responding catch**_ _ **that I had to prevent this from turning into a riot. But Semta is Semta Hekula, the son of Sebulba."**_ _he said and Ferus nodded in shock to that._

 _ **"That's his son?"**_ _he said in shock and Anakin nodded to him sternly._ _ **"Yeah, and his father is beyond grateful I just saved his life eight now, but Master. It's safe now, come on."**_ _he called out and they nodded to him._ _ **"Nice work Anakin, that was great work, in stopping this and preventing your peer from making it worse. That was excellent work right now."**_ _Ry told him and he nodded to gently that._

 _ **"Trust me this happens all the time on my planet, if Aunt Leia told them this, they and mom told them I was the expert. So let me handle this, that remark I gave Sebulba was the clue breaker right now. That was our exchange before the race when Qui-Gon gave me my first Jedi lesson in training. But my old life at the moment, any closer it would have triggered a real riot today, but no."**_

 _ **"And I got to prevent a fight between my peers in the racing circuit, but the bonds between us are strong. But this was due to the fact that they were arguing over my racer, it was sold to my rival and they were trying to figure it out."**_ _he said and the adult trio nodded to the news gently._ _ **"Close call I take it, if she moved to your side, along with the quartet?"**_ _Obi-wan asked and he nodded to him._

 _As he walked over to him._ ** _"More like severe jumping in without thinking it all the way through right now, they needed someone that knows the language. The people involved and evidently they knew my demeanor of preventing this before it went to blows would kick in right as he did it."_ **_Anakin told him and he nodded._ **_"Standard debate over a human podracer?"_ **_Ry' asked and he nodded to the trio._

 _ **"Yeah the fight was over my podracer, I built that racer with my own hands, and Qui-Gon sold it to Sebulba. Siri, you better deal with your student, he could have killed her out of miscommunication had I not intervened right now."**_ _he said and she nodded firmly as she answered him gently._ _ **"Nicely done Anakin, that was really good right now."**_ _Siri told him and he nodded smiling at their remarks._

 _ **"I was right, this was over the debate of my racer, they were preparing for the racing by running a practice drill and Loren started a fight with Sebelba's son. Ferus tried to step in and it got worse, but have a Tatooine local and you can end the fight pretty fast if they're like the people involved. Which I am, I know everything about my planet."**_ _he said and the trio nodded to that remark gently then._

 _ **"Well that just goes to show that violence is always a last resort, like Master you certainly shown me you can influence them by just the living force. But that was very good, sight sensory perception you saw what it was that we wanted you to see. And did exactly as we wanted you to do, but sometimes you don't need real weapons, just the weapon of words."** Siri said and Obi-wan nodded then._

 _ **"And you proved the point of the way of the apprentice Anakin. Nicely done and that was really good right now, there are better ways to handle a situation. Without immediately going to violence and you just proved that."**_ _Obi-wan said to him smiling and he nodded._ _ **"Guys this is my mentor Obi-wan Kenobi, his partner, Siri Tachi and their clan mate Ry Gaul."**_ _he said and they nodded with a smile to him._

 _ **"Nice to meet you Master Kenobi."** Ody said smiling gently as the group looked at him gently. **"Indeed, it is nice to meet you and I thank you for stepping in, before he attacked my son."** Sebulba said and he crossed his arms. **"I am the padawan learner of the supposed farmer that sponsored Anakin, Sebulba. But I suggest you do not push it with us."** he said and Sebulba nodded to the request firmly at that._

 _ **"So I was right: the farmer was no farmer at all, but a Jedi Master, you are his apprentice. And just after he died, or was killed, whichever you decided to do his training for him. And you been together ever since, you are his apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn's?"** Senia asked and he nodded. **"Yes that's right,**_ _ **Watto, he let his greed get out of hand and if you know that as Jedi then you figured this out."**_

 ** _"To you as non force sensitives this came standard where us Jedi were concerned?"_ **_Siri said and the group started laughing laughing as she answered her._ ** _"Don't ever play card games or bet against a Jedi, knight or padawan or you're going to lose everything and he found that out the hard way. You three are the generation your mentors are training, but Tachi, Gaul, Attana and Kenobi."_**

 ** _"Yes I remember now, during a previous trip to the Outer Rim, you, Ry and your partner, Soara, and her mentor and your mentors were there on Tatooine. And you had a run in with my brother and his wife, his best friend. He made the mistake of betting against your mentors, and he too lost the bet against you. Like Watto lost to Qui-Gon at the time when you all were 16 years old now."_**

 _ **"So your friend there is also raised in the temple or you realized that Annie was like you as a child, Kenobi, Oh I know who you are: Melida/Daan?"**_ _Senia asked and he nodded to her._ _ **"Yes that's me, so you knew Anakin as a racer, nice to meet all of you."**_ _he said and they nodded smiling._ _ **"You too, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance now."**_ _Ben said to him gently and that did it for Ferus at that remark._

 ** _"Indeed it is, so our human podracing champion is a Jedi padawan now, nicely done Jedi Skywalker, so you and your mentor were the Jedi in Mos Espa. Nice to make your acquaintance, Master Kenobi."_** _They heard through a rush of Huttese and Anakin looked up to a hutt moving toward them as the group made way for him to reach them._ ** _"Greetings exalted one, been a long time."_** _Anakin said to him and he nodded._

 ** _"You too Young Skywalker, to answer your question, in why I am not on our planet, I chose the top six best racers we had with you gone. And came to watch the games, but I was not expecting to find you here. So security detail with your fellow padawans?"_** _he asked and Anakin nodded to him._ ** _"Yes, and had to prevent something that would destroy his career and life at the moment."_**

 ** _"And get him arrested by our planet, but nice to see several familiar faces right now. The situation those three days on Tatooine, my team and I were dealing with getting the parts needed to fix the ship. When Watto lost to my mentor the so called farmer, he tried to pull back on the agreement. And my mentor was ready to take it to you to settle this."_** he said and Jabba nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Indeed, what is your mentor's name, if he sponsered you, but in his words when gambling sometimes you win, sometimes you lose and he lost to him. After the games do you wish me to send a message back to our home town and your mother?"_** _he asked and Anakin nodded._ ** _"Yes your excellency, could you tell her and my friends that the Jedi council and the trio send their greetings."_**

 _ **"And I am being well taken care of, but that I promise to return and keep my promise I have given her five years ago. Krayne is dead and they are free, I'll come home, before I reach my trials to knight."**_ _he said and Jabba nodded to him._ _ **"I will send the message back to them, you have my word, I assume this child is the one that misread the situation and you had to stop now, Skywalker."**_

 _ **"Child Jedi, you are very lucky one of my own subjects stopped you, or I would have you arrested right now for attacking her. He may not be a slave anymore, but nothing ever changes, he had not much to live on. But what little he did have, he offered to his guests and the Jedi master that freed him. Still innocent enough that he believed you can win by racing honestly on our planet."**_

 _ **"Even with five years of changes, but what didn't and we see this very clearly right now, is he stayed himself. He is the young boy who did everything he could to help others, in our town, but our own Annie Skywalker is a Jedi. And one we take real pride in by showing nothing changed."**_ _he said to him and Ferus swallowed hard at that remark as Obi-wan heard the nickname repeated then._

 ** _"So though not a child youngling anymore, I guess you want them and Padme to continue calling you by your nickname?"_** _Siri asked and he nodded with a smile._ ** _"Just proves that five years older and the me they know never changed at all right now. Though I am a Jedi apprentice now, I'm still their human racing champion."_** _he said and they both nodded smiling at the remark gently at that._

 ** _"Issues as a Jedi and I know you understand what we mean by these things, but you just proved the point to what we mean by that remark. But to answer your question, our mentor was Qui-Gon Jinn, my name is Obi-wan Kenobi. I am the apprentice to Qui-Gon when he freed Anakin five years ago."_** _he said and Jabba nodded to him as he looked at Siri and his eyes narrowed at that remark._

 ** _"Why does this young woman next to you look familiar?"_** _he asked and Anakin explained that._ ** _"She was under cover in the raider's ranks as the raider Zora, she is a friend, her name is Master Siri Tachi, she is my team partner, my sister. She's not a threat I promise, your excellency."_** _he said and Jabba nodded in acceptance._ _ **"You know these people?"**_ _Ferus said in shock and they nodded sternly._

 _ **"Yeah I do and the reason is, because they're my fellow podracers from my home planet, but that just goes to show that what Siri said was the truth. Your sensitivity to the living force is not your strength, I had a knack. And for making friends when growing up, but I made a lot of them and this is evidence to that. But here as a result now is the only way, we knew each other for years."**_

 _ **"Had I not reacted when you yanked that lightsaber you could have started a riot and it would turn into a bloodbath now. The way of the apprentice is there are better ways to bring order then adding on to the violence and trust me. If Adi, Tiana, Damon or Qui-Gon was here, they'd say the same thing. That you have much to learn still of the living force."**_ _he said and the sextet nodded to that._

 _And as they crossed their arms._ _ **"Fast thinking that only someone fluent in the language can take charge. And that just shows a real impact of being sensitive to the living force. And in a way that your parental mentors would appreciate right now, but Anakin is a cub version to Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan. So they spend most their time in the living force, and only a living force can do this."**_

 _ **"Ferus, you are so lucky he stopped you, or you would have expelled from the Jedi order for that foolhardy move. Anakin guesed correctly: this was a sight test in sensory perception."**_ _Ry said to him sternly and Siri and Obi-wan nodded in agreement._ _ **"There are better ways to handle a riot without adding on to the violence involved in one right now."**_ _Siri said sternly to him and Obi-wan nodded._

 _ **"Indeed, and this is something that we needed to see, that only a local can stop the oncoming violence involved here. They needed to know that though five years, nothing changed and would not change and that their champion was still himself."**_ _he said and the quintet nodded to that._ _ **"Indeed, he is correct right now, but leave it to a town local who knows the people that are involved."**_

 _ **"When in said to the said local, as he brings order, we had this problem two days before the race that freed him. And he had to step in after his friend picked a fight with our racing rival. And said we all had a natural hatred for after he caused 150 crashes in five years. Annie is our best friend and equal and we miss him alot at home."**_ _Senia said to him sternly at that as Ody and Ben nodded firmly._

 _ **"You out of your mind cub, you could have made a bad situation worse."**_ _Xelbree snapped at Ferus and he swallowed hard at that._ _ **"Nice thinking in calling out to us in our native language that's the fight stopper and we know each other already. But you had a knack for making friends and made a lot of them growing up, but we knew each other for five years, that helps."**_ _Ben said to him and he nodded._

 _And in agreement as Ody said it then._ _ **"Well knowing a fellow podracing pilot helps as does knowing they're from your home planet. But to answer your other question on spreading the news around town that we found you finally. And to your mother and friends that you got the chance to see us today during the games and with you, your mentor."**_ _he said and Loren finished that smiling gentoy._

 _ **"We would be glad to, everyone in town has been asking for information on you, and this helps now. So young Annie Skywalker is now a Jedi padawan, I know what the braid means now?"**_ _Loren said and they nodded._ _ **"It left a lot of the slaves holding a lot of hope, but none of us ever understood in why he could do this and come out of it, and alive at the moment."**_ _Ody told her and he ended it at that._

 _And as he looked between them._ _ **"Alright subject change, so what is this about."**_ _he asked and Loren answered him gently at that._ _ **"I just said there was a possibility that someone was cheating here in the race. If the character was force sensitive or a Jedi and she got violent."**_ _He said and she sighed._ _ **"A Jedi handi-cap on a podracer is not cheating, is what I said, but with the blaster involved here."**_

 _ **"Than I'm defending myself."**_ _Senia said and he nodded._ _ **"I take it this fight started, because you realized Sebulba's racer was looking like a Jedi handi-cap. As a result, you knew that as Jedi we are skilled pilots and mechanics?"**_ _he asked and they nodded to him._ _ **"We did, but who the force built that podracer, exactly, because he's keeps stalling out in the start off?"**_ _she asked him gently at that news._

 _And he chuckled._ _ **"I did, that was my podracer, before I sold it and left with my friends after the race ended. You were half right, but that was meant to be a handi-cap for me in the race. As I got the news from the farmer I met I was possibly force sensitive and I decided to yank out my podracer. Which is for a force sensitive human being, making the race more fun between us."**_

 _ **"My skills as a Jedi are slightly unfair to you, so I gave myself a handicap to make it more fun and we can enjoy a bit of friendly competition. As with my powers this is considered cheating in your eyes as a result here. So I decided on a handicap to make it more fair for all of us, as no normal human can race in this game and sport."**_ _he said and they nodded with a bemused chuckle at the news._

 _ **"But there is one kind one human who can and they are part of the group that scare the heck out of the guys like Sebulba. You giving us a head start and then catch up to us?"**_ _Loren said as he started laughing and they nodded to him as Obi-wan rested his hand on his back smiling._ _ **"Yes, but I really hope that the pit droid that did that doesn't do it twice."**_ _Anakin said and Ody lowered his head at that remark_

 _And as they all started laughing._ _ **"One scream is immediately followed by a second from the balcony Jabba is on and then you come flying passed me as you catch up to Sebulba?"**_ _Ben said and he nodded._ _ **"Are you ever going to let me live that down Annie?"**_ _Ody asked and Obi-wan chuckled as he answered that question._ _ **"Why didn't you turn off before he got too close exactly, we know this happens alot."**_

 _ **"But this was the big one right now?"**_ _he asked and the quartet chuckled at the remark as the pilots all started laughing as Senia smiled at that._ _ **"Alright guys, let's get on with this and at the moment you're both right, this was the big one that changed your life. And one last chance to race, is great, the circuit is matched up to the Mos Espa race course so we can do this one more time now."**_

 _ **"As we get to go at it one last time before you let that go, but hopefully we don't have repeaters."**_ _Ben said to them and they nodded._ _ **"Were you able to get the screen and engines fixed since that race though?"**_ _he asked and Ben nodded to him smiling at that remark as the adult duo dxchanged looks._ _ **"I did, but I wasn't expecting it to break down on me**_ _ **when we had a shot at the amount."**_

 _ **"But for Gas though, that was embarrassing."**_ _he said and Anakin nodded to that remark._ _ **"Do I even want to know what you mean by that?"**_ _Siri asked and he hid a smile._ _ **"During the first lap, pre second lap, after Ody pulled into his pit crew, one of his droids came forward to fix it. But the other was talking to the first, and the first told him don't come any further, but as he did it anyway."**_

 _ **"And he got sucked into the engine turbine and barely blew the accelerator, as they had to fix that before he could start again.**_ _ **For us that's the bird getting too close to the engine and getting sucked into it, before we can turn off the blasted engine. It was after this happened we heard a second scream as what miniature wild life we had running loose all over the planet that was wondering around."**_

 _ **"It got too close to the microphone and Jabba knocked it off the balcony."**_ _Anakin said and the duo started laughing at that._ ** _"Oh gods, that is ridiculous, come on, I knew theze races got dangerous, but repeated areas that resulted in these things. That is going to far right now in this case, but never mind a harsh life. And this is you when you still lived in love and happiness, this is who you are."_**

 _ **"Shmi would just say this anyway, but never forget who you are, though a Jedi remembering your childhood is best when separated from them or us."** Siri told him and he nodded as he smiled at her gently at that remark. **"Always Master, but Krayne was meant to be taken down by a former slave. I acted in self defense, he had a blaster in his hand, but it was Qui-Gon all over again that day now."**_

 ** _"I checked the cartridge, it's the same poison."_** _he said and they nodded firmly_ _as Senia chuckled as she answered him at that remark as she switched it._ _ **"Should have seen that coming that your podracer was meant for a Jedi at the time. I saw the protocol droid, but this now, I saw that podracer, before he repainted it orange. As it was blue and white before."**_ _she said and he nodded to her smiling gently._

 _ **"The X, that was going to get changed to the symbol of the Jedi later on now, but this was mean to be a clear partnership now as two sides were crossed. But yeah I know, my friends finished painting it before the race, but that was the race that ended things for me and changed our lives. But as a result it's a matter of dealing with it, but your fight and that I understand, right now."**_

 _ **"But we can agree to disagree right now. At times there are truths you can't take, that's their opinion, I know you know that at times us Jedi bend rules, but that's understandable here now. But there's no need for violence right now, we don't need to get testy with each other, we're all racers. But if you want to get testy I suggest you loose it out on the track, guys, you especially Sebulba."**_

 _ **"And before our watchers get caught in the middle here and whoever's carrying a weapon, put it away, there's no need for that. We got a enough people surrounding us, so put the weapons away please, just relax."**_ _Anakin said and they both nodded to him._ _ **"Hey Skywalker, with you here, we could talk this over, as Sebulba is here."**_ _they heard another racer call out to him and he nodded to the pilot._

 _ **"Great that's just what we need right now, cheating in this race is illegal and with me and my mentor and our teams here. He's going to get it, if he tries to sabotage one of you for the second time in five years."**_ _he said and the sextet nodded in agreement as he called out to Obi-wan and Siri then as he turned to the duo._ _ **"Master I got this, they need a fellow mechanic to check the binders."**_

 _ **"And the engines, so I'm going to be over here and while you: you, Siri and Ry', but you are doing what you have to do."**_ _he said and they nodded to him gently._ ** _"Ninety minutes with old friends should help right now, if this is a final chance, we give him one last chance to race, as he sets aside that piece of him now. Before we move further in his training, though I'm glad Darra's not here."_**

 ** _"Let alone the queen, the last race was pretty close, and I'm not scaring our own mentors into a heart attack here."_** _Obi-wan said to her in a whisper and she nodded in agreement_ _as she said it to that._ _ **"Alright, we've got a few things we have to do, but we'll be back in 90 minutes, so stay put for now."**_ _Siri said and he nodded as the sextet smiled in delight at this news as Senia turned to him gently._

 _ **"You mind if we talk shop, we could use your help in case Sebulba tries it again now, but he's here, so be careful, he's a nasty cheater."**_ _she said and he nodded to her._ _ **"Trust me I know that, he caused fifty crashes before I got one up on him, but if you need some help I can do that for you no problem."**_ _he said and turned his gaze to Obi-wan and he nodded and Anakin smiled in delight at the news then._

 _And Siri chuckled as he nodded with a slight smile as he looked at the duo who both hid a chuckle to this._ _ **"And I thought this couldn't get any stranger right now, I never expected some planet town locals to know him on sight. And in the second they see him right now."**_ _they heard a bemused tone say to this as they saw Anakin's gaze shift to Obi-wan who had a slightly bemused smile at that remark gently at that._

 **End of Flashback:**

"So that's what happened at the time, you had to prevent a riot and a close call murder that day, because he reacted impulsively and nearly killed Senia?!" Cliegg said in shock and they nodded as Ferus lowered his head in humiliation at the memory then. "Yeah dad, he's been showing off to my unit every chance he gets to prove. Now that he's the better Padawan then I am at the moment here, but he just about blew it in this one."

"But I know the language, the sport and the people involved, by just hearing my surname shouted out by Senia, I knew it. I knew I had a chance to prevent this, my planet, my people. This was my arena now as he saw me in action as I forwarded a message through the sextet. To let you know I was fine and soon enough I was coming home to visit right then, dad." Anakin said and they nodded smiling at the news gently.

"You guys were on Tatooine when the quartet were 14 and 16, Damon?" Anakin repeated and he chuckled and nodded. "We were and again and again some force sensitives don't realize that you bet against a Jedi knight. And you will lose your entire life savings as a result, but Siri was right, we wanted you to have one last chance to race. Before you set it behind you now." Tiana said and Mace and Adi nodded and he nodded to her gently.

"And you passed our tests, the day the missions between the four of you started, I found a paper with certain tests written down on it in my quarters. The ones that the four of us gave your brothers and sisters, but you had a check in green by yours. His was marked by a red X on 20 of 30 tests, indicating he failed each one." Adi told him and he nodded as Ferus paled at that as the quartet crossed their arms as Obi-wan said it then sternly.

"Though not here physically, Qui-Gon was helping me train you all this time right now, as such right now, you passed every test he and I gave you on your own. You passed the test on team work, if Qui-Gon knew, like you did, that to go in after Ferus got captured. And by the quartet at the boarding school you passed that test too, as for your situation before the war started, you passed it all." he said and Qui-Gon nodded to confirm that.

"Your last two tests were the honesty test on his lightsaber and the test, regarding your mother and Padme, but as you got the point finally in what Master meant. But I understand, you felt the pain combine with my loss, her's and Darra's. As they all came together as one and that's what did it at the time, we understand. Obi-wan was waiting for you to choose and you passed in Dooku's case." he said softly and Anakin nodded.

"I passed everyone of mine, he failed 20 of 30 of these exams, he was showboating to you and Ben every chance he gets. Just so he could make it clear he was a better padawan then I was." Anakin said and Qui-Gon crossed his arms as he answered him gently. "Yes and that is why he failed: his pride, you were humble in your training, understanding perfection means ignorance and ignorance turns to arrogance."

"Arrogance to pride and pride is a sin, that, if not checked at the door, can lead to self destruction, I know losing me started it, your hatred at the Sith. You missed me so much you wanted me back, I understand that, but you let that hate control you. We'll lose you again Annie, don't fight your pain, just let go." he said and Anakin nodded as he threw his arms around his neck and buried his head into his shoulder as Obi-wan nodded.

"I love you father, don't leave me, not again." they heard through supressed sobs then and Mace nodded firmly as he looked at Ferus. "Do you understand, you started him on his downward slope, you, Tru, Omega, Zan Arbor and Palpatine. Not one or the other, but all of you together destroyed him in the end at the time. This was a test in force sensory perception and the way of the apprentice." Adi said with a stern tone and Obi-wan said it.

"To repeat the remark young man that was a test we put you through and you flunked this one, like you flunked the test on team work. Anakin never lied to me, he was being sincere with me at the time here and I know it. But if that was an attempt to tick him off and make him look bad and you look good, you crossed a line here. But so far every test here that you took, since Anakin arrived is demonstrating a case of crazed jealousy."

"Shall we continue with how we can see the difference between you and Anakin, Anakin and I connected, he's my baby brother. I understand him way too well. Ferus, it doesn't matter how good you are, he had lessons you didn't, duty to the truth. But that was a big one, you decided duty to your friends mattered more, I was the young mentor. Mace the older mentor on that holoshow that Daniel mentioned to us last night now."

"But of you, Anakin knew his duty from the very begining, as he combined two lives together as one now, as Anakin didn't have a choice. A choice to stay there, he was ordered to stay on Melida/Daan, you did have a choice at the time, Ferus. Your classmate understands here in how we feel, regarding your choices, however you do not. And so how can we trust you not to get sidetracked, when he never got sidetracked at the time."

"And your choice effectively destroys your life, if father was still alive in this scenario, but his commitment to me is so beyond question. That there is nothing to say, he made his choice, it was Father and me, the girls, his twin, Nejaa and Mace, nothing left to say. He never had to think twice, by talking to Adi and Siri, let alone Mace now. That made his choice, he was coming home, he just gave them a fighting chance, but coming home."

"You made the choice on your own, everything I thought, everything I feel, you chose to leave the Jedi, Anakin wanted to come home. He knew his duty was at my side, always, the deepest commitment and the most serious mind. And he's right, you can't just pledge your life to your Master and then take it back. It doesn't work like that, whatsoever right now, how can we trust you?" Obi-wan asked him and he swallowed hard at that remark.

"You never understood the true dedication he had to all that time to me, but then how could you, you barely know me. But he and I grew up to be men together, he's my brother, my best friend, practically my son, I love him. And as a best friend and big brother rolled into one, he is my entire world, his family and Siri, Adi, Qui-Gon. Do you understand this, your choices, you two, not only destroyed him, they destroyed me."

"You wrecked our lives and for what exactly, what, to prove he is going to the darkside, just to get you in trouble. And so you can get into the acceleration program I never been more disappointed in either of you. But if you wanted me as a mentor, you both blew it, he got me and you two have your own, but I am a member of the council. So therefore our decision still stands, you're both being held back till Krayne in the ceremonies."

"And till after the purges for the trials and don't bother arguing with us, you did this to yourselves and all he had to do was show up for it at the time. Anakin made the choice to come forward and tell us immediately at the time. But if you did this, because you're jealous, you destroyed your career as a Jedi, young man." Obi-wan said and Ferus paled as he realized he had done it out of jealousy and that Anakin was better then he was.

"Yes that's right, Anakin is better then you as he can be both, and combine both together, but he understands the first rule to being a team is get to know who you want, now. As a mentor and he did, he knows me and Qui-Gon and we know him, he knows us. And your mentor and parental mentor, knew this as well, but we know things on him. Now, that are personal like he knows things on us that way." he said and the twins father nodded.

"Yeah, but I knew things on your godparents, my Jedi father and mother that he didn't now, but he's unifying force, I was living force, in this timeline now. All it took me was six minutes in interactions between your godparents and I knew it, I knew he loved her and her him. But as a result, if you don't pay close attention, you never see things this clear to others, but as a result, Master Adi is his mother in law, in the Jedi, so as result."

"I wasn't holding this back from your godparents or your adopted grandparents." he said and the adult duo hid smiles at the title then. "I take it they knew this already, because to them it was a matter of being the closest thing to an older brother and sister. These books were what connected you to Master Adi." Leia said holding up the three focused on them and they nodded. "Yes it did baby." Adi told her and they nodded gently to her.

"As you heard from Amee now, regarding that near riot, he crossed the line between jealousy and crazy jealous. That while he nearly made things worse between himself and my friends, the trio you met, Kit and Amee. That I had to take charge and forestall it, before the weapons came out now, but to your godfather. He never was so proud of the way I did his lessons to the duo, as I'm his adopted baby brother, we're family now."

"His lessons were in a way, I was hearing in father's voice, him and mother, in all honesty I loved her mentor just as much as I love my own. So having your godparents training me was just as good as having their's, in Jedi terms, mother and father, train me. As I exchanged words in the lectures for what the duo would say as I got older." he said and the two Jedi masters closed their eyes as they realized he meant them in that remark.

"Yes I mean you both in that remark, Jedi family, I got the most out of their lessons as I traded the words for what you told them as they grew up. The biggest lessons I learned from the duo, if you exchanged words, was time passes as it teaches, You are still a youngling, you have much to see and much to experience, so do not hurry. In the knowledge you seek, for that knowledge takes it's own time, and secondly here now."

"In pair ups in training, your partner has his own strengths and weaknesses, that was for you to find out. But merge with the strength, cover the weakness and together you become stronger. But only if you set asides your differences and work together as one, but remember: the fear to look foolish is no reason to do something. Or not to do it, for it is a far born in weakness, what they mean by these things is that the fear, now."

"To show off to a more experienced padawan, that you know more then they do is no reason not to listen to them when they know more then you do." he said smiling and Qui-Gon and Adi nodded smiling at the remark as he went further at that remark. "So what's the main point to that lecture Padawan, you understand us masters. And more then your peers do right now, living force Jedi?" Mace asked for them, Damon and Tiana gently.

"I think you started something here Qui, if he's using your lectures in exchanging words for what you used to tell Obi-wan." Kit said and he nodded. "Well I was teaching him though I wasn't visible, he still needed me so though not here for real, I was there in spirit. Had it not been for this choice he would have been the best of us all at the time." he said and the trio nodded in agreement as Leia looked between them gently at that.

"Wait, wait, so Obi-wan to Master Qui-Gon, Siri to Adi, Ry' to you Master Tiana and Soara to you Master Damon, so dad was with Ben and Master Qui-Gon. Master Olin to Siri and Adi, Darra to Soara and Master Damon and Tru to Master Tiana and Ry'. Okay got it, but if this is your training lessons to dad and he understands you better then the trio do. Well go ahead, Jaina, Anakin, A.J. and I are just like you." Leia said and he nodded to her.

"And trust me, though your father tended to aggravate us with all the stunts he kept pulling, that never stopped us from keeping our promise. And to your grandmother and Qui-Gon, in many ways they were like his parents while I was an adoptive parent. And your godfather like a big brother and father put together." Mace said and Luke chuckled as he went over that as Artoo looked out the window and beeped in annoyance then.

"Let me guess with the fact we got an eyeful of Tahl's droid after she just jumped off of the landing pad you had to control dad's droid experiments. And the fact his racing was bordering on insanely reckless right now?" he asked and the council and Obi-wan nodded. "At times, though we got annoyed by this, this never stopped us from seeing that he was still just a child on the edge of life as a teenager, but that was the lesson."

"That Thracia and I wanted him to understand, why rush growing up at all when all growing up means is more pain, loss and trauma, just enjoy your cubhood. And while you still got the chance to, he understands that, but this is him as we remember him. As a child, though separated from his parents and friends, he's not alone anymore. The fact that Sidious destroyed my cub, I'm not letting that go, right now, but I understand him."

"More easily then anyone as I watched him grow into his adult life, but I never been so proud of him now." Mace said and they nodded to him, and watching as their father gave him a hug they watched the tears enter his eyes as he hugged him tightly. Watching him press his forehead to Anakin's, they closed their eyes as they felt the bond deepening by the minute then and they nodded. "Ready, go ahead." Mace said and he nodded to him.

"If your peer grew up in the real world let them take charge, without feeling like you got to prove you're better then they are in all areas. That fear can lead to a dangerous mistake if you get too cocky, and by blowing your appearance. As trying to show off to a fellow padawan, if said is girl is no excuse to do something. Or not to, to not listen to your peer if they know more, it's a fear, born of weakness and said is always."

"Always wanting to be in the lime light, just to feel good about yourself, when the late arrival understands life lessons that your mentors or their mentors teach you. And more then you do, but at times the mission teaches us in where and when you. As our parental mentors, can not, by showing your connection to the living force. And knowing that talking does as much good as force sometimes, but not always at times."

"The character doesn't back down and I'm taking your attack by the duo that attacked you at the cantina in Mos Eisley into account when you met Chewbacca, son. But if trying to talk them down doesn't work, you got to show you mean business here. But I deal with this day in and day out in Mos Espa, so if talking them down doesn't work. You got to step in, before the weapons come out." he said and the quintet and Yoda smiled.

"Was that remark to Sebulba really necessary though padawan, I mean it's one thing in scare tactics, but another when you practically tell them who we are. That there is a Jedi in town and said Jedi has friends with the mother's sister and her husband and of yourself. Before making it clear that if the owner of the planet found out and he was going to dice him for starting a fight in public." Mace said and Luke started laughing.

"That's what you told him dad?!" Leia said through her laughter at that and he nodded. "I did, the connection snapped into place the second I met your mother. That's how I met your mother, and when as I met Artoo this week as a result, in truth. Your mother's ship crashlanded on Tatooine, my shop was the one that sold the parts needed to fix it. So with nothing to trade, I decided to race and they went to a deal, but the deal now."

"Had Watto been smart he would have checked the fact that there, at times we never wear cloaks on Tatooine, too hot for it. But when offering him, Father I mean, a bit of the local grown fruit, from a family friend, I saw his lightsaber. But that did it, as it hit me then, she was an outsider and he was a Jedi, my dream became a premonition. But since it had been approximately 12 years since their last visit to the Outer Rim now."

"It mean that the force had a higher hand in mind now, so to me, once he explained what happened, I got involved. But I knew if father was in town, then Ben was not too far away as a result here, as when one Jedi is doing recon, if on protection duty. The other stays with who they're protecting, so it happened to be a case of master/padawan teams. So I had the master with me." he told her and she nodded to him gently at the news.

"That's how I met your godfather, not long after the connection snapped into place, the bond of being our own team came with it. Father sent me ahead to let them know we were just attacked by Sidious's apprentice. Seeing the fight, Ben pointed them out and Ric got into position just above him as he jumped on the ramp and came on board. As father introduced me to him and I saw a gentle smile in his eyes as we talked that night."

"Your godfather held 3 positions in my life, but the fourth as counselor was held by Masters Windu and Thracia for several years. But your godfather was my life line all my life as I grew up, my best friend, big brother and the closest thing to a father. That I ever had, but best friend/mentor/brother and father, the masters do everything. And be everything you need them to be once out of the nursery." he said and they nodded softly.

As Obi-wan reached out and he moved into his arms as he leaned into his chest and the adult twins smiled at the bond they had then. "As a Jedi team, we ended up with a very deep connection and your father was my first padawan. So as a result now here, this worked well, but our memories back I know him better then he knows himself now. But the second joint mission started this psychosis." he said and Luke nodded to the news.

"And realizing we find you there of all places was a welcoming surprise as well, the way you shouted it out to me, in our local greeting. Before calling out the secret password among us Outer Rim locals, was enough, before you show them by example. That as old friends though separated, nothing ever changes as we exchange greetings with each other." Ody and Senia said smiling and the sextet of Jedi masters nodded in agreement.


	49. Return Of The Jedi IX: Family Truths II

**The** **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Chapter 49:** **Jedi Quest Training Lessons Part V: A Jedi's First Duty**

"We always knew you'd be the best in the way of the apprentice, the living force, you understood what it was we were trying to do and taught them by example. After you ran into your friends and Jabba at the games as you forestalled things. And what could have turned into a riot, but you made me very proud, at the time. That is exactly what Qui-Gon and I meant, by time passes and it teaches." Adi said smiling and he nodded softly.

"Hold on a second you two, My lord, are you going to the galactic games as well?" he asked and he saw a gentle smile of pride in his eyes. "Yes Padawan Skywalker I will be, so your team, Master Tachi and Master Gaul's teams will also be there. This is you as I know you and though you are returning every few months. To see us, before your mother gets mated to Farmer Lars, I know you too well to know that you never changed."

"Five years wiser and five years stronger, but the you we know remained intact, the kindest boy we ever met, our best pilot, that's the you we know." Jabba told him and he nodded. "Well don't worry my lord, through me you got a lock into the republic and the Jedi council now, if you need me, and I'm taking Rotta into account. Contact my commander, the leader of my branch and we're the youngest of groupings, in truth."

"We're skilled at detecting deception and what Dooku intended for us, by dragging you into it and kidnapping a child crossed the line." he said and Mace nodded in agreement. "That's the truth, I never would have realized that he'd sink so low by dragging your planetary leader's baby into this with us. So you're saying just send you and Ahsoka to deal with it, while Padme catches Ziro in the act?" he asked and Anakin nodded to him.

"Yes Master that's exactly what I do mean with our memories back she and I know where to find them here, and you can send my padawan to me to let me know. But to quote you now, Master Yoda, never let your past prevent you from accepting your future. Or it could foreshadow another piece as you continue to grow." he said and the council nodded. "What mean by that, do we?" Yoda asked and he smiled as he answered him gently.

"That mistakes done in your past can forehadow your future, one choice, I should have taken a detour, before you called us back and assigned us to Padme. Said heading home the day she got captured, the four of us making it clear. We are Jedi, one of us is already too much in the eyes of the droids, but more then one, for a group of 20 or 30. Dad said that 30 went after her, and only 4 came back." he said and they nodded to him softly.

"Indeed, so fatal mistake there was, in returning immediately and should have gone detour from Ansion to Tatooine, before returning to Coruscant. As end premonitions all at once, before mandate begins, we should have, but even more, cancel mission to arrest Omega and Zan Arbor. And before lightsaber shorted out, but stopped both of these in 10 months we should have and stayed you forever, you would have, my padawan."

"But my own mistake that was, but prevent it and stay you forever." Yoda said and Jabba nodded as he got it then. "You mean we lost you, because these two cub Jedi cost you your friend, your female friend?" Loren said slowly and he nodded. "Their choices, of not tellng their mentors that his lightsaber was broken changed me. And from who you know me as, into this." he said holding up the image of his alter ego and they nodded coldly.

"So not telling their mentors that a lightsaber was broken and needed repairs was the reason this Jedi self destructed, is that correct. Their self destruction caused yours, because of Padawan Thel Thanis?" Senia said, standing up in shocked anger. "The motive is the fact I had everything he wants, but he blamed me for humiliating himself. And in front of you, all of you, including you my lord." he said and the racers stood up at that.

"They're the reason we lost you, this Jedi padawan that you had to prevent from killing me, Loren and Semta, and the boy next to him?" Senia said in shocked fury and he nodded. "We thought you were dead, but it tore my heart apart that my best friend and racing companion was murdered by a Sith." she said and he closed his eyes at the revelation. "I was your best friend?" he asked and she pressed her forehead to his.

"You are, the chance we get to see each other every few weeks, after you did your six months to reboot your powers is more then enough as we get to see you. And every few weeks, so though in training at home, we got you to prevent him. And from destroying our podracers, but not a real fight, you knew it was me the second you saw me. Took a guess and guessed right that day that his podracer was made for a human Jedi."

"But I knew only one human racer and that pod was built with a handi-cap in mind and said was to give the rest of us a head start. As your face and name, as you are, came to mind, until you shouted out to me, before stopping him. As you got into conversation with us and told me to take the years and the haircut off you. Knowing it was you, those books made it look as though your alter ego was in charge, this is you as we know you."

"My friend, though he forestalled the first fight, the second belonged to you as you know us better then anyone. Like Obi-wan said, aside from Sebulba, we, us racers that considered you an equal, loved you as a friend." she said and he nodded softly to her remark. "So now the truth comes out, the games were the start of this motive against you, you knew us, so my how the tables have turned, showing off with Obi-wan there."

"Your attempt to trigger his temper backfired, my children never knew that my next to last race against Anakin, against Sebulba was the one that barely killed me. Not only did he meet my children, but he also ran into Semta, the son of Sebulba. But Semta Hekula, son of Sebulba, and trust me to us, Jedi were our biggest revenge against him. As we all agreed that if a Jedi decided to teach him a lesson in racing then all the better now."

"These books written out, in your lives as students, Jedi, our lives were as if his alter ego were in charge. And you only fed the demon, more and more every time you tried to provoke him." Ratts said with a stern tone as Jabba finished that. "But Cub Jedi, let me make this clear, only he knows what to do, he speaks my language. But that was no near riot, his father mentor sold his rival a Jedi created podracer and one we realized now."

"Was meant to teach him a firm lesson where cheating is concerned as cheating in podraces is and was illegal in our eyes. And honestly I got the news that a group of six Jedi were arriving on the planet, one was a skilled mechanic and pilot. But praying I was right, I asked the name of the padawan and heard the name Skywalker. I knew only one Skywalker in my lifetime who was a pilot and a beyond skilled mechanic in Mos Espa."

"But that did it, as I gave the news to the other members that knew Annie Skywalker as we waited for him to show himself. And as he prevented the near riot you caused, as he told us to take the years, the haircut and remove the lightsaber from his belt. And that did it, as we found him finally after 5 years of training. And we were waiting to see who wins against Sebulba this time." Threepio translated and he swallowed hard at that.

"You are so lucky that Annie prevented you from touching her or we'd expell you now for that bravado and attempting to show off in front of us." Adi and Mace said with a stern tone and he swallowed hard at that. "But they were yanking out their weapons, what was I supposed to do Master?!" he said and Anakin crossed his arms. "Maybe not bring not your weapon out at the exact same time, they were my people and you don't speak it."

"Huttese is the native tongue for all Tatooine locals, they needed an expert, in the sport, what goes on in the sport and a person that speaks the language. I cover all three areas and the customs of the planet, you never learned anything on things in the real world. And I grew up in the real world, so they needed a Jedi with galaxy smarts to handle this." he said and Ratts rested a hand on his shoulder and Ferus swallowed hard at that.

"And that is a debate we have every few weeks on our planet, but not a riot, this debate started, because we were waiting for Sebulba or his son. Just to make fools of themselves in front of the entire galaxy." Senia said to him sternly. "Hey guys, that's my second mission with the duo involved, we didn't know podracing was involved. In the games, so they chose me as their expert, I can take care of this at the moment."

"But I'd see this a few times and trust me it's the same argument, over and over, no matter how many times we do this on the track. But this happens on the track and all the time and I got to break it up." Anakin said and she smiled and the clan saw the love and adoration in her eyes towards him as he moved to her and hugged her. And she smiled and tightened her arms around and Adi, Mace and Tiana smiled at the example.

"They never met you, but I know you need a representative to take care of this fight before it gets out of hand. My lord, I'm your first representative to the republic now, I meant it, though I joined up to protect everyone I care about. The Outer Rim needs a representative for the republic, I can do that, in the case. Of the clone wars attacking our planets." Anakin said and Jabba nodded to the request and the loyalists nodded gently.

"Indeed, that's why he had it out for us, we never gave them any time or acceptance, we don't exist that far out, but with a representative to the Outer Rim. Now involved with our youngest senator that works quite well now, we can help if you need us. Then just send out the call and Annie and I can come check on things." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "Yes, but time..." Anakin said and the sextet shook their heads smiling.

"Like we keep saying, time passes and it teaches, you have much too see and much too experience, but do not hurry the knowledge that you seek. For that knowledge takes it's own time, this is the way of a living force Jedi, the way of the apprentice, no weapons. Just the weapon of words, talking and you can stop an oncoming violent debate or physical fight." Qui-Gon and Damon said together and the duo closed their eyes at that.

"Teaching by setting the example, but you to me, me to him and Annie to the duo, but it was clear in my eyes that the quintet, aside from Sebulba, all loved him. Well known on the track and in their hometown, but his demonstration in how to end this fight. That was very well done and very admirable." Obi-wan said and Qui-Gon nodded to that smiling. "And like he said, he benefited most from our teachings in the case of the five of us."

"Different words, but still the same lecture, and this was his expertise, it only served that though he's trying to show off to you three. Or just to us in the council, that he gets humiliated to humble him. As he watches a true apprentice stopping the fight, before the people involved in this fight. Then realize that said padawan that speaks their language is really an old friend fellow and racing companion." Qui-Gon said for the entire council.

"There's the attitude of a true apprentice anyway, only a true apprentice at the prime of his temple career can understand what we mean by these lessons. In many ways, and like Siri, you were my pride as well Annie, you made me proud. Yes you got in trouble from time to time and yes, you were older then our other students. But you showed the true behavior of a Jedi all your life." Adi said and he smiled softly at the remark then.

"The planet, the spaceport we were connected to, two of them was Mos Espa and Bestine Township on Tatooine. But thanks to his being a representative to that planet, the Outer Rim territories had a lock into the republic through his team." Mace said and they both nodded in shock. "Which is why we kept running into each other and why I specifically requested him and his own padawan." Jabba said, through Threepio, at that gently.

"Your planetary local Jedi was the one you asked to send after your son?" Han repeated in shock and he nodded. "Indeed, Annie was the only one I trusted in the Jedi and with him was his mentor, Master Kenobi, before I learned. That Master Yoda had given him his own apprentice and I knew it then this meant. Now, that while Kenobi was searching out the saboteur your father went to get my son." he said and the trio nodded to the news.

"And trust me at times things get hectic in the Outer Rim Territories, I was busy on a mission to Christophsis. Before the call came in and Ahsoka sent a message to me that we had another problem now. Before we decided to clean up things on Christophsis and then leave as my team now had four members on it. Obi-wan and I decided that I was no longer his student he and I did missions together." he said and they nodded to him then.

"Snips." he added and she moved and sat next to him. "Master Yoda, there is no need to change things now, I have my Jedi trio and she is padawan. There's no need to change that with our memories back now, us members going into hiding. It's we can train our students in the safety of the areas that bring back bad memories for Dex." he said and Yoda nodded in agreement as they exchanged smiles at his idea then gently.

"Indeed and we will Annie, you are with Obi-wan, and she is your padawan, so recommend I do that once your brother 18 he is. The partnership ends early between himself and Obi-wan and takes you back he does. And as finish your training, leading into the war, as you two and Daniel and Olana are partnered leading into the purge now. But Ahsoka, meet us on Tantive V, you will." Yoda said and she nodded to the orders then.

"Well with the reactivation of our memories there is no need to choose another student for you now. You found your padawan, but as one member of our team leaves and a new one takes takes their place. It won't be long before I gained enough power to come back Annie, I'll never leave you, I'll always be with you." Qui-Gon said and he nodded softly to him at that remark. "I know, father, I remember." he said and Qui-Gon nodded to him.

"So you taught the duo by example and Darra chose you, but now that the next mission that involved all three of you, involved your expertise, you chose to show him. Now that this debate and riot was not a riot at all, but a gentle argument. And said one that one had over a human, Jedi podracer?" Leia asked and he nodded. "The other pilots you met today now baby, they didn't understand in why I was this good pilot at the time."

"Or that I could survive when I race, though I was good and heading off these kind of spats between them and Sebulba now. But to them now, it didn't matter, I was their equal, but to them, finding me on the planet the games were at. That was a beyond welcoming surprise at the time, to them, as I had to prevent a misunderstanding. And from it turning into a riot, as not only were the seven of us there as was Jabba."

"Jabba met your godfather and realized that their ship crashed on the planet and I designated myself, one of his subjects, as their guide. Gave them a place to stay and won them the parts to fix the ship now. But to your mentors, my most admirable features in my personality were my honesty and dedication to doing the right thing. No matter the cost, with knowing it was busted, I had to tell Ben and the trio immediately now."

"And with them the council, as your godfather and I were the best team in the temple and were under such high esteem by Master Yoda. So as a result of this, they knew if I did the repairs, I would tell the council and the quartet, that the repairs may not hold up. I could never lie on something this serious, not my nature nor is it the Jedi way to lie to one's master, I knew this and the council knew this as I made my choice."

"And turned it in into Ben, Siri and Ry', right after I heard the conversation at the time now. Your godfather and the council made it clear, to keep their trust, I had to tell the truth, but I never lied to your grandmother. And since I was four years old, so telling the truth came naturally but now it was matter of survival. I had to get this to your godparents, immediately, before it broke down." he said and they both nodded to him.

"What's he afraid of exactly if he said that?" she asked and he explained that to her. "Cerasi, Nield and Wehutti are that reason actually, when he was thirteen not long after getting chosen, he was involved in ending the war on their planet. As he learned what it meant to grow up outside the Jedi, but it left it's imprint on him. And for life after she was shot by a sharpshooter, but that ended things in a permanent cease fire."

"After your godfather returned from Melida/Daan, everyone was questioning to commitment he had. The loss of Cerasi was the real one, as he learned the truth to what the trio really cause. And what happens if you grow up in the temple and encounter a cause worthy enough. To leave the order, as this made him respectable to the rules and regulations, the code, so having me as a padawan benefited him in our eyes."

"And he knew it as well, like I did, as Jedi there were always two of one kind and one of the other in the next generation, two one side of the force and one of the other. That's just the way it works in our eyes, and Ahsoka was my version to our being a team now. And he, and this was a very big reason in the council's eyes too, but he also was the first Jedi padawan ever to defeat a Sithlord since they were wiped out and returned."

"But as the student to this Jedi Master, that became a clear point, but your godfather was the leader of the team. So coming to me, meant it was going to him and when they found out, it was going right to their own mentors next. But only one of the adult quartet had a mentor who was also on the council: Siri Tachi and her mentor Adi Galllia now. They were my own team partners since we were no older then your own children."

"And for them it started when he was 13 near 14, I knew this for years as Siri told me everything. But after meeting Siri four years later after starting, I gained a lot of respect for their team. In a way we were family, so I tell your godfather, he tells Siri and Ry, they tell Adi and Master Tiana. And this was going right to the council for a disciplinary hearing." he said and they nodded as they looked at the council at the news then.

"Yeesh, if I was him I would just tell you the truth immediately that we had to cancel the arrest and come home. Just so you can do more repairs on that thing and before it breaks down right now." Han and Lando said together and they nodded as Damon and Adi nodded to them. "That was our opinion when he told us this at the time now, son, in truth your father always came to the quartet or us in his parental mentor quartet."

"But this is beyond irresponsible in our eyes right now boys, and because of their choices they cost my baby girl, my youngest, her life." Damon said and they both nodded to him at that. "Uncle Ben, was someone you could never lie to and with him, the council, Master Yoda?" Jaina asked and he nodded. "Yes that's right, from the time I was born to this age now, I could never lie to my mother, though now that she's getting married."

"And in a year or so, I never lied to my parents, Ben, or the council before, and why start now. I always followed the code, though I did the occasional race, but they let it go, because I was their best pilot now. Listening to the subtext, I decided to report this anyway, and then it hit me like a speeder accident. It's that they wanted to implicate me, get me kicked out of the order, because of implication, in the fact I knew it was broken."

"But never said anything, like I was capable of murder, but I would never do something like this. And I mean ever do something this cold blooded, everyone that knew me, knew this, as I turned them in." he said and they nodded as he went further. "Seeing you now, I definitely believe that, you could never do something this cold blooded, and to prove. That neither of them were not as noble as they made themselves out to be."

"But sure we're Jedi, we're only human, we make mistakes, but we're as human as anyone one else, we make mistakes, we have flaws, we're not perfect. There is no such thing as a perfect Jedi we all have our flaws and our mentors see it more then we want, only way we grow." Leia said and he nodded to her gently at that. "But ever since Zan Arbor, Tru was wary of me, and Ferus had been giving vague hints that I'm dangerous."

"But the fear of what was in my heart now was a result here right now, the truth, it was, now the fact that I had the Sith that killed Master end up in my vision. And when I built my lightsaber, it was time I told this to them as I admitted it finally to them. To the council, Masters Windu and Adi, but the fear now, I was afraid, of the Sith. And the evil in my heart, as we went over this and Master explained to me the meaning of his color."

"Hearing that truth finally in why I saw purple, so long as I could balance out both, I was okay, there was no need to be afraid, after telling him my nightmares. And on the Carver, and that they were back now, that did it, as we started spending more time together. As he taught me his lightsaber form, and I studied lightsaber forms and lore now. But the thing of it was and I never told the duo what goes on in my therapy sessions."

"Though Darra knew about this and made it clear she was there if I needed her and this made them afraid of me right now as a result. Added reasoning is, and in truth, I had a bond with their own parental mentors and masters. But all this compiled together now finally it meant that if I wasn't going to tell them than I was dangerous. And in their eyes now at the time here, but in my eyes, what right do they have to treat me like this."

"And when my feelings and counseling with the masters was confidential, like a normal therapy time?" he asked and his twins and Han nodded in agreement and the duo paled at that response. "Has a point you two, what right do you have to treat him like this, in the real world, counseling between patient and a doctor. This is considered confidential in the non force sensitive world." Han told them and they swallowed hard at that remark.

"If he wanted to talk about it, he would, but he doesn't not to you or anyone his age, he's not like you. And he grew up a non force sensitive, he had attachments and a life before he became a Jedi now, his own kind. All grew up normal, if he was with me, he put in a way we understand, until Obi-wan found him, he had a life in the real world. So if anyone deserved to resent anyone here, well then it's him to you, for treating him like this."

"And because he wouldn't talk, so to us now, the one that had a right to know this are all adults not teenagers in his clan, but the next age group up, or in the case of Masters Windu and Adi, the parental mentors." Lando said and Leia, Luke, Corran and Kyp all nodded in agreement to his thoughts then firmly. "And the first to know in our Jedi clan was Darra, Tahiri, and Sari, as well as Dane, Wedon and our own Corran now."

"But only them, as they never spread it around, I was in training to control it and to them, like my friends at home didn't care." he said and they nodded to that. "But the duo had to get me out of the order now, but then, I was not the one giving out threats of training interference. Nor was I the one acting like nervous nexu as a kitten, when around my friends, at the time here." he said and they nodded as Mace looked at them.

"Did Darra and you tell the the quartet what he said to you?" Leia asked leaning forward as she looked at her father and he nodded. "We did, and once we revealed we were close to switching to stage three. To them, or Soara, they weren't sure what the big deal was, if I wanted to talk to them, I would, but the council ordered. That until I'm ready to talk about it, wait for me to come to them, but don't hound me for information here."

"And when it was private and privacy is highly valued as a Jedi in the old republic." he said and they nodded to him as Mace nodded. "He's right, we gave that order, but ever since Zan Arbor, he told us these two didn't know when to quit. But to him, and to Darra and the quartet respected our decision. And they waited for him to come to them as he bonded closer to the quartet, as Garen, he's Dane's mentor, was another friend."

"And of Obi-wan's, he became his best friend, Corran was the other, and they, the girls and Wedon bonded more tightly to him now. But listening to Anakin's confession here at the time. He told us and Tolan that these two were treating him with wariness, like he was dangerous, asking why. He said that though we gave that order, they weren't complying and he reached his limit as he told me at the time they were both acting."

"And like he was a wild nexu, but he's not the one acting nervous around them, he only confided in us. Or Obi-wan and their mentors, but they're the ones acting like a nervous nexu kitten." he said and the quintet all nodded to him. And they nodded as they hid a chuckle at the metaphor at that remark. "Seeing you now, you are definitely showing the true strength in you, like your pseudonym spells out at the current moment."

"The Hero With No Fear, with you controlling the fear of that evil in your heart, you're practically glowing purple here now dad, if this the real you now." Luke said and he nodded. "Yes and the entire council and our training mentor quartet knew I would never, ever lie to them, on something this serious." he said and they nodded as they looked at them, watching the council and Shmi nod in agreement with stern looks on their faces.

And they knew he was telling the truth on that remark. "Yes we all knew this about him, he never lied to us before, and to him, and us, it was always why start now. He had to tell us to keep our trust, so he went and reported it immediately, first to me and Siri. And through us and Soara and Ry, to Adi, Mace and Tiana and the council." Obi-wan said with a firm growl at the memory as Anakin rested his head on his chest then.

"This was a severe case of though he considered us not trusting him, it wasn't him, it was the fact that Sidious was getting between us and our bond. We knew your father all his life, and to me there was something I didn't trust whatsoever about Palpatine. But I couldn't place what it was till the night of the purge and he told me he found him. The Chancellor is the Sithlord we were looking for, but that did it for me now finally."

"Your father, he knew we would see this as he was ready for his trials as he told us immediately. Now realizing that though still a padawan, he was in training to make council at the time, but these two fools destroyed the him we knew and in his place. That man became Vader by the time I heard what it was Palpatine was offering him. That day at the time, trying to remind him what it was that killed Darra and his mother."

"The attacks on your mother's life, I needed him to remember, he was a council member, this was his shot now, to complete the prophecy. But the prophecy was not done yet, though I didn't know, he destroyed one Sith, but one was rising in his place. Vader was getting stronger every minute, the prophecy had activated that night now. But before this as a child to young adult he was in training to make council at the time now."

"To him, he'd been working at gaining my trust and the council's by that point now, he was like you at the time son, so we came first. And we always would, so he told us what he over heard at the time and took it to Tolan as well. As we gave the orders, don't say anything, wait until they make the decision to switch lightsabers. Even though they know it's broken, it's enough that this choice, if it gets one of them shot and killed."

"They were being expelled for breaking the code and this far now at the time here, I knew he'd tell us the truth. And though your father was training, whether he knew it or not, and he was being trained to join the council." Mace told the twins and they nodded to him. "That was the prize?" Luke said as he figured it out. "Yes, that was the prize between the trio, but the one that actually earned it now, for following the code now."

"That was your father, he earned his chance to make council, though Sidious was cheating at the time and at the time back then, your godfather, Master Yoda. And I, we were testing him to see if he would do the right thing, at the cost of his friendship or family, each time he passed it. It was bringing him closer and closer to his shot at making the council, though we were annoyed at his, Palpatine's interference in our testing him."

"And by naming him as his personal representative to it, it was after your father told us he found him. That did it, as we were going to name him full master after you were born now, as he got ready to tell me about you. As they told us, and I mean the alliance and the council, that she was pregnant with you, and he was the father. And then dropped the bomb on us, that they'd been married since the start of the war now, as in truth now."

"We were planning on bringing you into the order as we trained you from birth and helped your parents raise you now. To us and with it, what Obi-wan meant is one of you is strong, but two is an even match and three he didn't stand a chance now. But Vader destroyed that, and what happened was the result, but your father. And he would never have turned and if it hadn't been for these two, but I think this is what he meant."

"And by the Jedi turning on him and don't you turn on me too, he meant Tru and Ferus, they betrayed him, ripped his heart out. And at the time, if you never resigned we would have expelled you anyway Ferus, this is beyond cruel. But we know you have no memories of your parents by this point, though we sent you home repeatedly. You still treated him like this and your choices destroy us at the time now, truthfully."

"We should have ended that mission, but looking at this from his point of view you were Sith. And by another trauma that resulted in taking years to get over, before he lost Adi and his big brothers and sisters next." Mace said and Anakin finished that. "Why did you never tell me that, it was never me, it was him?" he asked and Mace said it softly. "Because we were concerned in what he was attempting in to get to you that month."

"I didn't like the idea of leaving you alone with him at the time, but that was what I meant: the test was telling us immediately or keeping it to yourself. You passed the test, like you did, regarding Tru's lightsaber in turning it into us. And like you ignored your wants to stay at Padme's side to do your mission in attempting to arrest Dooku. You kept giving up your owns wants to do the right thing." he said and Anakin nodded softly then.

"Well you don't have to worry now, starting me this early we know who the chancellor is, and you're training me to equalize both sides of me now. Our memories are back, but this is the me you knew all along now, but Sidious is never getting to me again. But I am a Jedi and your apprentice and only you." he said, looking from him to Obi-wan and Yoda and Mace nodded to him smiling in agreement to that as Anakin furthered that.

Before he did, he gave him a hug and Mace tightened his arms then around him, relieved that the boy he knew was now in total control right then. "Real and Master guardian mentor, you six are the ones training at the moment. If he expects this twice he better think again, you five are my mentors, and we fixed what went wrong. When in our original meeting and here's the result." he said and Yoda and Mace nodde in agreement.

"Like he said, they, both versions of the council, they knew me all my life at the time now, we met when I was this age at the time. To the point that, at times, my growing up out there was an advantage, others a disadvantage. Like any normal person, I shoved aside the selfishness of getting more recognition as a Padawan. In favor of sticking to the me that Padme and your grandmother knew, at the time after Darra made it clear."

"But to them, your godparents, Masters Yoda, Yaddle, Qui-Gon, Adi, Mace and Damon and Tiana, my ability to tell the truth was a big advantage in their eyes now. To your godfather, I could never lie to him, or hold anything back from them. Them: your mother, grandmother, Ben, the council, nor the girls and Ry, I never lied. Or hold back the truth, I was honest to a fault and my skills as a pilot and mechanic was a big advantage."

"To lie though now, since I was 4 years old, I never lied, not to your grandparents, that's paternal grandparents as your grandfather is adopting me at this age now." he said and the twins hid a smile as Cliegg crossed his arms, knowing he wasn't about to lie to him. "Issues of having a big family, at times you wish you could bend the truth just this once, but it's your nature never to lie." Shmi said and Cliegg nodded as Anakin smiled at her.

"That was not my way or the Jedi way, I never could before and why start now, the last incident, before Krayne, was the game changer at the time. What Thracia wanted me to learn and Mace with her at the time, my fears, unspoken now. That was not just losing someone I care about, but after seeing the amount of power unleashed. After the blood carver Ke Daiv pressed the wrong button and committed suicide by using me to do it."

"I was afraid of turning to the darkside, to evil, so I never held anything back, and they knew this, so I did my duty. And went to tell them what I over heard, and explained things to them. Just before dropping the added news: Ferus is eavesdropping on my conversations with your godfather. And gave a threat of training interference which to us is against the code, as is threats, lying and cheating, this is all discouraged by the code."

"In fact everything he was doing where I was concerned is considered against the code, but every sin he showed, I was showing the exact value for it. So one option here, turn him into his own mentor and mine, and with them, since Master Windu took father's place now. Right into our parental mentors as that was it now, as he got what was coming for six years at the time now, but that was the day, it was time to admit it."

" Darra and I had this bond going from friendship and into total commitment to each other. She was, if we were on earth, my high school and college girlfriend, so I had to tell her sister/mentor in that. But hearing all of this they knew it was time, I was ready for the trials as we did one last test and said test is it was the honesty test. Said is and was whether or not, that they would let a chance at early graduation cloud their morality."

"As that did it for him and Siri, as we decided to run a test and if they answered in the way I expected. Well it was enough that our friendship was over, as Darra took my side in this debate. And even before she was killed, I made my choice, I could never lie to them or call my own mentor a liar. Not happening, I love your godfather, in the way a cub loves their own mentor, my big brother: Best friend/older brother/father/mentor."

"But for my life, it's everything a normal teenager expects from their leader, I had all of it then. So we decided on a test now, as I went to tell them that Ben figured it out, as they panicked as they asked, does he have any evidence. And I said no, but he knows what caused it, as they decide to lie their way out of this to the council. But I said I can't, it's wrong, I'm telling them the truth, but that did it, as it turned into a fight."

"As they made it clear, I could stick with the team or I can resign, but don't make them pay for my guilty conscious. But they would risk the safety of the team just to get a chance at early graduation, to keep the team together, it's more important then me or them. And if they were in my place they would do it without hesitation, but that's just them, but that did it as I contacted the council and told them what they told me."

"And the quintet, but they and Master Ling made it clear, if they exchange lightsabers and it goes then, that's enough they're getting it anyway. As this was attempted implication and lying to the council as we added the others to it: reckless endangerment, death of a team mate. And attempted implication of murder of a fellow padawan, but that was it, as I got to advance to my trials, and for Ferus now, it's he was expelled for lying."

"And for holding back information, vital information from his mentor and the others. And attempted implication of a padawan along with training interference." he told them and they nodded as they crossed their arms. "And as for Tru, he was hold back from his trials till after Anakin finished his under my supervision during the war." Nejaa added and they nodded sternly as Leia said it for both of them, before Luke said it in disgust at that.

"Serves them right, so crazy jealousy is the reason for this, if he can't have Darra then no one can and he's furious at the fact you had to stop the fight with our own planet. He can't understand our local tongue, though they understand basic. We still converse in Huttese, but it just takes hearing our local greeting to forestall the fight. And you do what he can't to stop the fight from getting physical?" he said and Anakin nodded to him.

"He thinks you humiliated him when he did that himself, this was a test in sensory perception's and learning by example if all these podracing pilots know you. And you're well known and loved dad, he never left the temple, but you grew up in the outside world. He's showing off and you're not, how conceited can you be, alright, alright, so what happened next?" she asked and he wiped the tears off his face as he answered her.

"From the day she was killed to the day I was reunited with your mother, I changed as a result, I changed from the careful padawan I was, to a hotshot, close to recklessness. That was considered near suicidal, and secondly your godfather was worried out of his mind about me right now. I was suffering nightmares on your grandmother, but he was waiting for the other boot to drop, as I was depressed to the point of being suicidal."

"Just after losing my best friend/near imprint now, he was afraid to leave me alone, when we were assigned to your mother. And as her bodyguards, till stage one hit stage two and caused the slaughter of a tribe of raiders. But the loss of Darra and your grandmother combined together as one, and the pain in that blast, the anger, the pain. Shot out of me and into the force, and hit father, as he tried to get me to calm down right then."

"And don't give into that anger, that hate, yes you're still angry Darra is gone but don't fight it. And then and here's the real kicker, but that jolt, that blast, shot into the council, the members I was closest to. But that alerted them to the real meaning behind your godfather's concern over me now at the time. This was the moment he'd been worried about since Darra was killed, as they realized what happened here now finally."

"And into why the heck I was on my home planet, as they realized it, two losses came together as one, and they now left me completely traumatized. As it happened again, and this time was multiplied 100x's." he said and they nodded. "He's right, I was worried this was coming from the second we were assigned to your mother, you two. Your father lost his best friend, and now this, and his premonitions of your grandmother, Luke, baby."

"And this was worrying me to no end now. I was worried at when stage one was going to come to an end and he entered stage two, but separating us now finally. If I asked the council to let me go check on your grandmother, then that would have been enough now finally. Just to stop what was coming before it even happened, as your grandmother was alive, your mother was alive and as were my friends and Master Adi."

"But one cruel choice, results in a trauma that leaves him beyond traumatized and for the rest of his life, and it all started, because these two never told us it was broken. But first Darra and then your grandmother as the two come together, and I, like the council. Feel the amount of pain, anger and grief shoot through the force, hit Qui-Gon. And then it goes into us." Obi-wan said and the council nodded in stern fury at the memory.

"Yes indeed, do you understand what Damon, Tiana, Mace and I felt the second Shmi passed, we felt it, his anger, his grief, as two losses come together as one. The amount of pain in that jolt as both came together caused all four of us to collapse to the floor. And at the time, we felt his rage go through him, shoot into us and then heard a quick shout. And of paternal love through the force that day." Adi said as Mace nodded sternly at that.

Looking at the pale looks on the duo's face he nodded as he finished her sentence at that. "Hearing that paternal shout of 'calm down, fight it', I quickly charged up to Master Yoda's meditation chambers and seeing the pained look on his face. I knew he felt it too, whatever happened now was enough to alert all 5 of us to the fact. That all the progress he made had been destroyed at the time." he said and Anakin said it then firmly.

"That Master knew it happened again, another trauma now, but they knew, I told them my fear of my power and our link is strong." he said and they nodded gently to that as Yoda answered him. "Indeed, knew I did, but your pain, shot into me it did at the same time as Master Windu walked into my meditation chambers. Hear Qui-Gon's voice, I did and that what it was this time caused that pain to have him telling you to calm down.

"Just unraveled all the progress you had made since Yaddle's death, it did and alerted me. To why Obi-wan, concerned about you separating it had now." Yoda told him and he nodded sadly at that. "Guess I can that Shmi, reason for that it was, combined with Darra's loss it had, padawan?" he asked and Anakin nodded sadly to him. "Yeah it was my mother Master, I arrived too late and she died in my arms as the pain from Darra."

"It combined with her loss right then and something in me snapped as Vader lost it then as I blacked out." he said and Mace and Yoda nodded as Obi-wan and Padme nodded firmly to the news. "After he lashed out in the fact that he arrived way too late, I asked him what happened and he told me. Now that the entire village of raiders was dead, Master Yoda, I tried to get him to understand that though a Jedi, he was still human."

"But to him, he got your original lesson that you taught him today finally before he buried his head into my shoulder. And as he broke down a second time, but he saw it as failure." Padme said and the trio nodded firmly to the news. "I knew something was wrong when I found you guys on Tatooine as you sent my message ahead to Coruscant. But I didn't think this was why he charged Dooku, as we got ready to fight."

"Just to prevent a second loss of control, this time in front of me as nearly all of his friends. But half of his training clan were killed in the arena." Obi-wan said and she nodded firmly to that. "Half of his clan?!" she said in shock and he nodded as he explained this to her gently at that news. "The girl, who's pulse I was checking, that was Tahiri, Corran got hit by the cannon blast and the number of droids pouring in."

"They gunned down Dane and Wedon, but in total he had ten members of his clan, not counting the trio. Like Sari said she was also involved in the war at the time, she was killed that day. Or Lana, but half of his friends, his Jedi clan were dead, Ferus resigned and Tru was hold back for hiding this. And it short circuited just as Omega fired and she was killed." he told her and she nodded sternly as she crossed her arms then.

"And as a result it all started for him with Darra, before two losses in 8 months combine together and destroy a village of raiders. And all because they were thinking only about themselves, the 7 deadly sins are the cause of a massacre. And my husband turning to the darkside, if they just went selfless neither of us would be dead. Or as good as a dead and the entire galaxy would be safe, a double whammy caused this, all of it."

"I never been more disappointed in a Jedi padawan then I am in these two, my husband was completely selfless, had it not been for them. Then my family would be intact at the time, it is all their fault that our children suffered such a hard-ships. And as they grew up and reached their current ages right now." she said and Anakin nodded. "Yes and it was a double whammy that started this whole thing." he said and the duo swallowed at that.

"Double?" Ferus repeated in fear and he nodded. "Yes, first Darra and then my mother, my mother got taken, a month before I came home to check and after a month. 8 months between scenarios I was in mourning, as my anger activated. And I lost it in the black out as an entire tribe of Tuskin raiders ended up dead, thanks to you. But first her, then mom, Siri and now my wife, you did this." he snapped and Ferus and Tru paled.

"How do you know it was month, it could been a couple weeks?!" Tru said quickly, as he felt the fear that his decision was the reason his former friend turned on them. "Because I told him the amount of time it had been since she was taken now Padawan Veld. And by then I was still recovering from loss of my leg and anemia at the time. But 30 men went after her, only four came back, a bloodbath." Cliegg said sternly to him at that remark

And Anakin finished that as he looked at him, Owen and Beru. "Dad, you remember completely the day I went to see you now?" he asked and they all nodded. "Yes we remember, but I knew you were exhausted at the time and secondly here. Now, is the fact that the last mission you had is the reason for that particular fear and your attitude. This one you just told us about hardened you enough now I saw it changed you now."

"That I knew this wasn't the real you your mother always talked about." Beru said and he nodded as she hugged him and he closed his eyes as he hugged her tightly at that. "And you want to call me dad this soon that's fine, as you free her, and she's moving in with me before the wedding. Before you come home every few weeks and you split your time, half mechanic/farmer/Jedi now, you get to know your brother and your sister in law."

"But our family intact is now, and finally here, I love you son, I'm not losing you again now." Cliegg said and Anakin nodded. "Us too, we're not losing you again, my brother." Beru said for herself and Owen and he nodded. "My sister, I'm never losing you guys again, when the time comes, I'm bringing Luke home, as I train him on Tatooine. But both farmer, Jedi and pilot, as Jedi we are natural pilots, so this comes natural."

"But trust me, you're getting the real me back when I come to see you, but like Ben said. The not gotten involved is and was really not getting involved..." he said and they said it together. "Was not getting involved in the arrest and you going into hiding at home." Owen and Beru said and he nodded gently. "Now we know what caused you to be murdered at the time, my brother is supposedly dead, my stepmother is dead."

"If I needed any reason more to hate the force and the darkside it was the fact that thanks to you, you fools, you destroyed my brother, my family, you idiots." Owen said with a furious growl at that and Beru and Cliegg nodded in agreement angrily. "These fools destroyed the you we always wanted to know at the time, and this. This is beyond cold blooded, so again, who's the true reason we lost you, who exactly right now."

"And like Padme said, I never been more disgusted in a Jedi padawan, then I am now with these two fools. But this is beyond cold blooded, you would never pull a stunt like this, I know you Annie." Beru said and he nodded to her. "Yeah you know me sis, brother, but I hated these two ever since, as Tru died by my hands. When Vader took control that night, so with that, who's the true reason for my crash, I grew up a non force sensitive."

"But ten in years in the real world and ten in the Jedi world, but which involved mom in it from the time we were born and just why would I have a normal human reaction?" he asked and Owen said it with a disgusted fury in his eyes. "It was Darra, and they were the cause, causing this concern to turn into an obsession. But Darra, mom, Siri, and the girls, Ry, and Master Adi, and you lose your padawan next and finally comes the fact."

"That you killed in cold blood for the first time, and then you learn that she is pregnant with the twins now. Come on blast it enough already, you been put through enough, but it all started with Darra. If they had just done what they were supposed to do, we never would have lost you, and billions of lives never would have been lost. So it's all their fault at the moment, but to read it out, Ferus is overly critical, he never listens."

"And he just doesn't understand you, you in the way I do, the fact you never told him anything and we could be as open as possible with each other. While for both of them, it's all their fault, they're jealous, they're holding you back. If they had just told the truth, you never would have turned it's that simple. You're not a normal Jedi you grew up in the real world all your life." he said and Anakin nodded as he said it, before he could though.

Pulling him into a hug, Owen tightened his arms around him then. "Mom and dad get married in a year, we spend our entire lives together now. You and I get to see each other all the time, I know you better then ever now. But I never was more disappointed in a Jedi then I am in these two fools, had it not been for them. Darra would still be alive and you'd be yourself right now." Beru said and Owen nodded in agreement to that.


	50. The Final Showdown I: The Jedi Traitors

**The** **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Chapter 50** **:** **Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights VII: The Final Showdown II**

"Brothers, always now, I don't care what these idiots say, you did the right thing, but like you, I am the very same way. But I never lied to our parents before and to me it was why start now, we lived a simple life. Of peace, happiness and love, until they destroy that by getting her killed that year now, I know you so well right now. But this is the you I know, you didn't do it, you'd never do it." Owen said and Anakin nodded softly to him.

Pulling him into a hug, they went into a three way hug as their parents nodded softly at that. "You see what you have done here you two, if you had just told the truth, told Ry and Siri. The Order would still be alive, and we'd be training his grandchildren ourselves right now." Dane said with a furious growl of disgusted shock at that. "Dane, I think you know what this has done now, between us, brother?" he asked and Dane nodded to that.

As Dane clapped his hand on top of his. "So what if you turned them in, it was to keep the team alive, anyone of us would do the same. Yes we have a duty to each other, our friends, but we have an even bigger duty to the truth. To stay we have to come forward, one of us goes down and we all go down, we shouldn't have lost you this way. But it was their choice that one by one we die, as we lose you." Dane said and Sari nodded to that.

As Corran and Wedon did the same. "Yeah, we are more like your versions of us, from Tatooine now, but these two don't deserve to be friends with you, Annie. This is beyond cold blooded and I never been more disgusted right now, had it not been for them. The Order would still be alive and you would be a Jedi Master, instead of a Sith. I don't give a damn why they did it, it doesn't matter." Tahiri said in total disgust at this news firmly.

And he said it firmly to that remark then. "Yeah I agree with her right now, if it hadn't been for them, you wouldn't have us turned on us at all. So care to tell us what the blazes you were thinking here you two, did you not get the blasted point. He was raised a non force sensitive, he had attachments, he grew up normal. He knows what it's like to love, have attachments, family and true friends, but he hates his powers you two."

"You don't know what love is and I don't think you ever did, at the time, we all did. Because this is beyond cruel and cold blooded you two, we should have expelled you both." Garen snapped and they paled at that remark. "Do you not get the point here, I was raised in love, care and had attachments, they made me strong until your decisions. They started a chain reaction as our training mentor quartet were dying one by one."

"As was our training clan as cubs, I was losing everyone I loved: out of love or friendship, including my padawan now. And by the time Sidious got to me, all I had left was Ben's quartet of friends and 1/3 of the council that raised me at the time now here. Mom was dead, and I was sick of hiding secrets from my mentors, they knew. But my heart was being beaten black and blue, you understand any of this right now, you remember."

"You two, you remember what I was like from 17 to 20 well from 20 to 23, I was battle hardened by that point. And holding a ton of pain in my heart at the loss of who were, in my eyes, my family. My family was dying in the war, one by one, my mother was dead, and I was still suffering the pain from trauma. One I can never get over, Garen, Bant and Reeft, even Minga, they were all I had left of his clan, my older siblings, all of mine."

"That's aside from you two and Lana, were all dead now, by the fight in the arena, I had nothing left now, and even my own padawan. And she had resigned after being framed for something she never did. I had to kill in cold blood for real for the first time, and then I get the news finally. I'm a expecting father, and that is the start of the plans of his final plans for me, I had only days left." Anakin said and Tru swallowed hard at the news.

"Dying?" Tru and Ferus repeated and Anakin nodded. "Let me showing you what I looked like before I ended up in that suit." he said as an image of him appeared, as they saw him close to collapse in the launchpad as the quartet were getting ready to leave. **_"Anakin?"_** Kolar started to say as they moved towards him. ** _"No, power drainage, he looks like he's..."_** Agen started to say as he collapsed and they ran to him at that.

 _ **"Anakin!"**_ Mace shouted out as he crouched in front of him at that. ** _"Master, something's happening to me."_** he said weakly and they nodded. **_"Blast it, they been on the go for seven months, repeated missions, exhaustion. He looks like he hasn't slept, and in months and now..."_** Mace started to say and the trio nodded in agreement. **_"His system crashed finally."_** Saesee snapped and he nodded to that.

Shaking uncontrollably, Agen pulled him up and leaned him against the wall. **_"Oh force, Anakin what's wrong?!"_** Mace said trying to control his voice. **_"Master, I found him, he and Sidious are one."_** he said, trying to control his voice. **_"One?!"_** Agen repeated and he nodded. **_"He's been standing in front of us all this time, Palpatine is our Sithmaster."_** he told him shaking and Agen squeezed the back of his neck to check.

 ** _"Our cluebreaker was the day he met me, 'watch my career with great interest.'."_** he said and their eyes narrowed in fury at the news. **_"Our dead Zabrak was his apprentice, he was the master, 13 years trying to get the answer. And to that blasted question and we get it now finally, listen to me. If he told that to you, then he wanted you all this time, whatever he said fight it, Anakin."_**

 ** _"Look at me."_** Kit said quickly and they looked at his bloodshot eyes and nodded as Mace read it out then. As he pressed both hands to both his forehead and the back of his neck and Agen nodded. **_"If he was stung I could consider that's what this is, but no, the balance in him is disrupted. Check his lightsaber, we got to re-balance it and fast, or that could..."_** Mace snapped and the trio nodded in agreement to that.

As Agen took it and turned it on, as they saw the blue flickering in purple and red flashes and Mace nodded sternly. **_"Our Sith just got to his alter ego, the truth is our him is fighting it out with his alter ego, and to make matters worse. Whatever happened up there is connected to this and with it what happened next. Anakin it's okay, we can put you back into balance, fight it."_** he said softly to him at that.

 ** _"Exhaustion, shock, you're burning up."_** Agen said and they nodded. ** _"I could consider the reason here, and I'm his exact equal is that the outburst the day. When the chancellor appointed him to the council, whatever he told Master. And we did it, was the day that our supposed sting was incubated. But close to two weeks later and those wasps hatched, or second his arm became a tumor."_**

 ** _"It's okay this is over."_ **Mace said as they ended it then."It all started the day we got contacted to rescue the Chancellor after he knocked Obi-wan unconscious. The he being Dooku, I, unknowingly, went into Vaapad and finally disarmed him, literally here. I had him as I slowly went out of it and I was already to arrest him and bring him in. Sidious told me to kill him, as Dooku became the first cold blooded kill for Vader as that did it."

"Vader's taste for blood activated with this and their me, as a council member was beyond guilt ridden, this was neither justified or the Jedi way. After getting us to the ground and I told Bail that until Grievous was arrested this was was never over. Before I went to my wife and she told me she was pregnant, but that night, after we settled in. My premonitions of my supposed death and her dying in child birth started it now."

"I had only days, no more then two weeks left, before he got to me finally, as my premonitions this time. They spelled out my pending turn to the darkside, as Vader was getting stronger every day, before I found Sidious and turned him into the council. But that night spelled out my death at the hands of my alter ego by that point. And the council, they all knew this too, the premonitions, I was dying and they all knew it."

"And just before he gave me the death blow." he said and Obi-wan, Mace and Yoda nodded firmly then. "He was trying to stay strong for us, but in truth, we knew it now, he was close to death as Vader was getting stronger. And every day, until he told me he found Sidious, and it was that Sidious and Palpatine are the same man. But that did it for me, I was ready to kill now, and for everything, every trauma my padawan suffered."

"It was because of Palpatine, and I had to save him, before Sidious destroyed him completely." Mace said and they paled at that remark as the council nodded. "Vader was like a damn cancer destroying the strength of my prize pupil and we all knew this. We were doing everything we could to slow that cancer down, until it hit his mind. The night he turned he was soaked in sweat, he eyes were turning red, it was clear to me."

"If we didn't kill the reason for the cancer, we were going to lose him now, by that point. But Vader took me by surprise and then killed him, as Sidious blasted me out the window." he added and Anakin nodded firmly. "Do you understand just what the blazes you have done here, you two, you started the reason. That Sidious got to him so easily, had it not been for you, he would have stayed strong as we gave him the strength."

"Now to just keep fighting that slowly growing cancer, until we cut that tumor, and out by the roots here, but the one cell that turned into that cancer happens to be Darra!" Shaak Tii snapped at them both as they looked between them in a panic at the remark then. "So that's the truth, in the days leading into our birthday, Vader was this slowly growing cancer." Leia said and they nodded as Han clarified what he, Luke and Leia just heard.

"Even though you were cutting it back, it wasn't working until the added piece that did it, so it was his finding out that Sidious and the Emperor were the same man. As that did it as you saw him close to death, and then the cancer hit his heart and killed him. Just as Vader took your wrist off and Palpatine blasted you out the window." Han said with a furious growl at the news as Obi-wan wiped the tears off his face at the memory.

And nodded as he pulled Padme into his arms and she hugged him tightly. "Not again, I can't lose you guys again, or I'll never survive the heartache, first Father. And then mother, Siri and then both of you, my family destroyed by one decision." he said shaking in grief at the lost of his student and adoptive baby brother. "You are not losing us twice, we swear it Ben." she said pressing her forehead to his and he closed his eyes then.

"Do you even get the point, you caused him to go down a path we can't follow, my husband is my soulmate you fools." Padme said with a furious tone at them. "That's the truth dad, the reason we lost you, it's because of these two, they got Darra killed. If not for them, Omega and Palpatine, you never would have turned. That's the entire truth, in why, if we'd known, it would be us?!" Han asked quickly as the trio looked at him.

"They wrecked our family, so if you survived the electrocution, you could alleviate our fears once our children were born now. You tell us the truth to who it started with and when, and the why." Leia said as the tears started pouring down her face in grief and in anger as she stood up and turned to the duo. "Mom is dead and then we lose Ben and now you, the Darkside destroyed our family and for what exactly, what, jealousy."

"And she's right, you two, she's absolutely right, just what made you think that once we got the truth we'd let it go. You idiots, you destroyed my family, you deserve to get expelled from the temple, now rather then later. Or just go right to jail, I don't care which you're the ones responsible, you destroyed my family. And left us all in fear of a Jedi equally as powerful as my father, you idiots." Leia snapped and Ferus swallowed hard.

"You see what you two have done, you're playing with fire when as young adults and the ones that get burned by that fire, that inferno are us: Han, Leia, Chewie, Lando and me. As well as the alliance, the new Republic, and the new Jedi order, we have to live with the fear of another just as powerful Jedi as we are turning. Or even worse now, my nephews, son or niece!" Luke said with a firm growl at them and they swallowed hard at that.

And as Obi-wan exchanged pained looks of heartbreak with Padme at the remark sadly. "I don't care why they did this, it doesn't matter, if it hadn't been for them we wouldn't have lost either of you. You or Padme, but having to be the one to fight you and give the death blow, it was like I was killing myself as well. But, more then friends or blood brothers, we were two sides of the very same warrior now and kill you, I kill myself."

"But trying to back track the memories to why and when that's something I couldn't remember. But I do now, it started with Darra and one by one, you lost everyone you love, until that concern destroys you. As he buries the seed and it starts growing that month we lose you finally. I shouldn't have left you, we should have expelled them or came back to the temple or..." he started to say and Mace quickly said it to him

And at that remark as he looked at him gently. "Stop, stop, we can't dwell on the should haves or what ifs or it's going to drive us mad, we have to focus. Look we all made mistakes in their timeline, but we have to learn from them and move forward. We did several of those mistakes and corrected them all at so far right now. We just have to get through the next 4 years Obi-wan." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he went further

"I understand son, but this time, we're not losing him again, we have to clone everyone of us, but you're not losing us or we you. Not again and never again, I swear it padawan." Mace said, as he pulled him into a hug as he tightened his arms around him, pressing his forehead to his, they tightened the link between them as he did it with Obi-wan, Adi, Damon, Tiana and Yoda next, before looking at the duo angrily then.

"Why, why did you do that, do you understand what you did to me that day you two, you destroyed me, it's like you tore my heart out when she got shot. I never forgave you and that's why I would have, if you hadn't done it first, Tru. I would have terminated our friendship and reported both of you to Master, immediately." he said, wiping the tears off his face and she nodded as she said it with a growl at the memory as she looked at him.

"That's the reason daddy, they turned on you and got her killed?" Leia asked gently and he nodded. "More than just a friend, she held two places in the imprint, your mother had all three, but I decided if I never got the chance to see your mother again. I could be happy with Darra, she was my best friend, she knew me better than anyone. With her the title, my title, was less overwhelming, the stress, I could be myself finally."

"I wasn't Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, champion of the force when I was around her, I was simply Anakin Skywalker, best friend, her equal, practically her boyfriend. We told each other everything, with her, we could be like Ben and Siri. We were happy, but in the second that they pulled this stunt, that me was destroyed. And in place of that me was the me that, 4 years later, turned into Vader." he told her softly and they nodded.

"Alright now you done it guys, not only are his memories back, he's remembering the day I was killed at the time, you fools, we both said this. But you wanted to keep your career, you should have tried for humility, or it could be your self destruction. And you know what it did." Darra said sharply to that response and Ferus paled at that remark. "She's right, that's what I'm remembering right now, but what about you now."

"You remember that day, why did you not come forward and tell them it was broken and needed to be replaced exactly?" he asked and Obi-wan heard the tone he used with Zam Wessell in his voice. "Darra?" he added and she moved to him as that separated their training quartet and their mentors nodded sternly. As Soara and Damon also moved to stand next to the Jinn/Kenobi/Skywalker team and Adi and Tiana gave a stern nod.

Pulling Darra into a hug, he pressed his forehead to hers, as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck to keep them like that. "What happened between them back then, were you paying attention. And to that Dame, because this behavior suggest a more then a close friends bond. But the bond of soulmates and the fact that the look in Anakin's eyes says he is recovering from a broken heart and he's furious at the duo."

"Though why, it maybe the key to all of this." Qui-Gon asked and his eyes narrowed. "The memory just came back, he's rescinded that friendship with your cubs, ladies. And as to why exactly, I think he's about to tell us finally in why he crashed now. But if it's as serious as I think, this is why in a heart beat he chose the darkside. Just to keep from losing someone else he loves now." Damon said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.

"I think that says everything that needs to be said right now Adi, whatever stunt they pulled is enough to yank back the offer of friendship." Qui-Gon said and she and Tiana nodded. "Oh not good, I know that tone, Anakin what are you remembering now exactly?" Obi-wan asked and Anakin crossed his arms then. "Remember when I said that although I capitulated to him repeatedly and the duo he never learned the lesson."

"In fact he had learned nothing, and he was like Galen in the mental conference call?" he asked and they nodded as Adi looked at Ferus who swallowed. "A Jedi does not lie, a Jedi does not cheat, a Jedi does not threaten and most of all. It's a Jedi does not eavesdrop on a conversation between another student and their master. Well how does that fit in with your act of nobility, Ferus, sure you demonstrate yourself a model student to them."

"But to me, me and Darra, you were two steps away from being a bully, just without the taunting and cruel names." he said and he paled at that. "You are a bully Ferus, no use fighting this, because only a bully would continue to pick on someone. Try to provoke them and even try to sabotage the victim to get them thrown out of school." Darra said sternly and he swallowed as he thought over his actions that entire 6.5 years then.

"Everything you do resembles one time and place and unlike our predecessors, I outsmarted you by turning you in, before the mission switched directions at the time. But you know what, that's why I'm reading Ben's back history right now, so I can learn from the past. To change my future right now, but I'm a heck of a lot wiser then I was after Darra was killed, I knew the rules, but as a cub, I had a knack for making friends easily."

"You heard your mentor's remark, I am a cub version of my own mentors, I had a knack of making friends and I made them easily. I'm well liked, my personality shows everything they remember in my big brother, but one change turns me into him as a cub. But do you know who your personality shows everytime they put us together, for training?" he asked and Ferus shook his head shaking at the stern tone in his voice.

"Master's apprentice was just like you, as was my big brother's rival, he wanted to be the best, out of desperation he can not control his temper. But every time around my big brother he and his clan mate, a Jedi padawan called Aalto. They were constantly bullying him and and his friends at the time, leading into his chosen selection process. As my parental mentor returns for the choosing ceremony, it's not till the day before."

"That they try to set him up by provoking him into an altercation, but Masters Windu and Yoda check the cameras and learn who said what at the time. And where it lead to, but the activation mission was a trip to Bandomeer, as my brother meets his predecessor. Said predecessor is the father of the man we spent five years hunting down now." he said and the duo paled at that, as Tru got ready to say it and Darra hold her hand up.

"You may not be acting like this, but your cautionary behavior ever since Radnor and Zan Arbor shows it to us you two, but the attitude you show. It demonstrates the same thing, Anakin is Ben, and I am playing his own best friend, Bant. That I have to keep him from losing his temper entirely and in front of our own mentors. And so far I had done just that, he was doing fine, but the attitude you show is showing that same behavior."

"And you guys are playing the duo that nearly wrecked Ben's career, you honestly expected to get away with it?" she asked and he nodded at the duo. "Aalto, Bruck, and Ben, while I'm playing the part of Bant right now, but 22 years between scenarios. But still the very same outcome: Bruck, self destruction and death. Aalto: a censure and is placed on probation for 18 months and chosen by Master Anton Genroe at age 14."

"Ben: gets chosen by Master Qui-Gon and is now 25 and ready to begin facing his trials, Bant: also a padawan on the edge of facing her trials though she is a healer. So tell me who was it who crashed and burned and who was it who got to go to their trials. And at the same time, has to live with the guilt he failed me, where Ben didn't Bant." she said the duo swallowed at that remark and Anakin turned to the council at that.

As he looked between the 12, Tolan, his parental mentor and hers as he said it to the remark she just made at that. "Same scenario, but you have it right Father, what they did triggered a chain reaction of events that resulted in the destruction. And of our order, starting with the day that they too were sent on the same mission. Darra was sent on mission with me, as a result, Darra and I were working together, like Ben and Soara."

"That was the day Darra was killed and the duo broke the code entirely and in a split second turned on us. The us being her and me, but she and I made our choice, we chose following the code, ignored the temptation. And did as we were supposed to, like you told me, what would Padme do if she was in my position, answer: she would do her duty. Well we did do our duty, but they didn't, and in the instant of not telling the adult quartet."

"Regarding the fact it was broken, as they shirked their responsibilities for the chance to graduate early." Anakin said and the duo paled at that. "Don't!" Ferus said quickly and Mace hold up his hand. "Whatever reason for that remark, I'm hearing the truth from him young man. He is my padawan in the art of being a master guardian, padawan." he said to him sternly at that and Ferus swallowed hard, knowing he was screwed.

"All those times during each test Master put us through, I was never looking for a fight, but a place I could belong. Darra gave me that place, as did Siri and Soara, Ben, after we had spent 5 years together, he was acting like my brother. I had a family, and for the first time ever I was being a padawan, once I got to know them. Your masters you two, but here's the truth Master Windu, Master Adi." Anakin said and they both nodded firmly.

As Darra motioned to Lana, Sari, Tahiri, Corran, Wedon, and Dane, they nodded and moved to sit next to the young couple gently as Anakin explained the truth to the council then as he looked from them, to their parental mentors and said it gently. "What I'm about to explain now has to do with the way this was written out now. But it involved a violation to the code, said violation reporting a faulty lightsaber to the Jedi team leader."

"And with them, the said padawan's mentor now, as we all know, it is a padawan's duty to report if their weapon was damaged in battle to their master. But said padawan that fixed it, never told the adult quartet this, because acting like a friend. He was trying to keep his secret, but with it, is a darker revelation, would an apprentice. In trying to keep secrets, be talking loudly enough to be overheard?" he asked and Siri crossed her arms.

"Said over heard, by his rival, who's own mentor is the Jedi that left the order 22 years prior to this and returned with a deeper respect of the code and the rules. And is also the Jedi that defeated the first Sithlord ever since they came back into the picture. And is the partner to the mentor who happens to be the former apprentice to a council member." he asked and Mace crossed his arms as Ferus and Tru swallowed hard at that remark.

"No they wouldn't, but it's clear here, that they wanted you to hear this and then tell us that you knew it was broken and never told us. But too late on that you reported that to us and we go to a different plan, but he never resigned, we expelled him for this." Adi said and Ferus paled in shock at the news then. "My time when I was dealing with Dooku when no older then you, he was, is reminiscent and of this situation between you."

"But proud I was of you, that followed the doors open and followed outlets open to you, proud of that in you, I was. And knew I did, that never do something this cold blooded, but be a good padawan. And followed the outlets as first turn him in, you did, but with it, knew you wanted to say it, but had to follow orders. But earned right to your appointment to the council you did, even at the cost of your friendship, Anakin."

"Did what had to be done, very well done, my padawan, made me proud, you did, very proud, but earned your way to acceleration program." Yoda added and he nodded to him softly then. "I don't know about you, but how many times did we have that conversation exactly growing up at the time. I grew up in the real world. I had attachments, I knew right from wrong, and I was taught to be honest, I brought those values with me."

"And into my life as a Jedi now, but your trust and I mean all of you in that, that matters more to me. And more then any chance at fast graduation or promotion for that matter." he asked and Mace nodded with a bemused smile. "We know, but though we allow you to do your salvaging, we don't need so many droids that they start cluttering the hallway. Or your taste for sports scaring us into a heart attack when we go looking for you."

"But once too often this happens here, but honestly your taste in sports in this galaxy is enough to aggravate us or scare the life out of us. The droids and your skills as a mechanic we can take, but the racing right now. Just take it easy on us before you scare us into a heart attack, padawan." he said, gently ruffling his hair smiling. "Well you're seeing me at it for real, but get ready in case he tries to sabotage me, again."

"And for a second time." he said and the seven members of the council nodded bemused then. "Oh force, seeing it once is enough as a teenager, but seeing you do it again, and I'm going to have a heart attack if you keep this up Anakin. Especially at the age you are right now, so be careful please." Ry and Siri said together and he nodded. "When did you see him do it exactly if you're saying that?" Leia asked and they shook their heads.

"It was when he was 13 1/2, after our teams came together, but trust me we know how dangerous this sport is. But knowing your father is a hotshot racer, and seeing how dirty his rival is in racing now. The four of us now had an understanding of this lunatic after meeting him face to face a bit ago, but seeing them on the track. And he's trying to kill your father or the other racers, we decided there is only going to be two more races."

"And only two more now." Siri told her and she nodded to her gently. "Your godmother is going undercover into the ranks of a slave trader. But all of this together is the reason they were concerned at the time. Like Ben was worried about you, and the burden you were not ready for, I wasn't ready to face my past, build my lightsaber or even know. Now the truths focused on Omega's background with us, at the current moment."

"Well that background is focused on father's original padawn, just before he took your godfather now, that formula we told you was a piece to this, as was Bruck now." Anakin told them and they nodded as Anakin looked at the council members as they saw love in his eyes. And for them and they hid a smile to that, knowing he was back completely now at that as he went further at that remark as he explained that to them gently.

"They all know that as a Jedi growing up in the real world and emotions already developed, it meant taking more time, as I came in a bit late. So they get overly protective, though now that our memories are back, the parental approach. And over protectiveness with our memories back is about to take on a whole new meaning here now." he said and they nodded as Damon smiled at him and he smiled then.

"I'd consider the fact that now that we all have our memories back finally, we can fix what went wrong in our meeting over the next 10 to 13 years. And leading into the war, and we can treat this like a training academy like that academy, he's a fighter pilot,. A mechanic and a Jedi, so that helps, but all in all, he gets to see his parents. And we add on to his training and give him more to do, but the more work right now."

"And that forestalls the nightmares as he recovers from the traumas in things that he needed to learn for his admittance to the council as we train him. But at the moment is digging through every memory at the moment and fix what went wrong here. And at the moment, it's a matter of lookung at this as though we're normal right now. And we see where we screwed up at the moment right now in this case as a result now."

"But what I see is from the second that we put these two together, the rival was going to get dangerous at the time now." Soara said and Mace nodded. "Agreed, but I never expected it to get so dangerous that it results in wiping us out right now." he said and she nodded as Siri answered that remark as she crossed her arms as she answered her. "Well all I see is the fact that until Darra was killed, he had been doing fine."

"But in all honesty here first to go was Master Qui-Gon, then Halla, Darra, his mother, you, me, Ahsoka gets expelled for something she didn't do. Master Adi is murdered next and then comes the fact he has to take a life in cold blood. And following that is the fact he gets the truth and in the worst way possible as we're gone and he's all alone now." Siri said to her and they both nodded to her as she said it firmly then to that.

"Giving him the strength to fight back and then showing him the light at the end of the tunnel, with only Master Windu here, and you and Master Adi dead. That was the key now, you and Master Adi were his own kind along with Master Windu, Master guardians. Without you guys giving him the strength to fight against Sidious's manipulations. Like the re-enactment of the accident leading into Darra's murder now at the time."

"You were giving him the strength to fight against the darkness bearing down on him while she was showing him the light at the end of the tunnel. We lost him, because he didn't have you guys, Darra and I are also dead, as is half of his clan and Ry'. Ahsoka was expelled from the order and most of all, Ben and Master Yoda are on mission. He's all alone right now, so that sums it up, he needed us." she said and looked at him then.

"Like Siri, you considered me a big sister, Annie?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah I did, at first I didn't completely understand what you meant until after Zan Arbor. What was holding me back from my true potential was the anger and resentment. Till I finally let go and I started growing closer to you at the time, I considered you family. But I thought of you a big sister/mother ever since and when we hit that day I told you."

"But I had to give out that warning, just to prevent one of you, or the trio, even me from getting shot if that blasted thing broke down, I was protecting you guys. And no matter what, but you girls were my life that entire time, if it meant turning the duo in. Just to protect you then so be it, I was following the code and doing my duty. But he turned in that split second into a dark Jedi, as did Tru." he told her and the council nodded sternly.

"I'm starting to see that he's a child version to Dooku and you are very correct at the moment Anakin, I never caught that before. He is blinded to his own faults and flaws, his powers are great, but there is very small step between self assurance and pride. You cross that line and it turns into arrogance, thank you for showing us that." Sifo Dyas said and Yoda nodded in agreement as he looked at the maturity in Anakin at that remark.

"There, that's exactly what wanted you to understand, I did, failure to see your own flaws is a flaw itself and sometimes foreshadow your future, your past can, if you let it. Got the point of my lesson as an adult, just like understand what meant, I did. And by letting your fear control you, you understand now and you are ready, my padawan. Ready to be a true padawan in training, but let pride go and throw aside flaws and left yourself go."

"Made me proud you did, and by demonstrating in a very short demonstration, how much you have learned by Qui-Gon and Obi-wan enroute here." Yoda said to him and he leaned forward and ran his hands through his hair as he looked into his eyes as he said it. "The stupid idiot never went to you for help, the reason I didn't tell you about mom sooner. It was because he wanted to see Sidious for guidance." he told him and Yoda nodded softly.

"Not your fault it was, too hard on you, or more accurately, your alter ego we were, change that and save you, we can, just tell us these nightmares you have." he said softly and he smiled. "Like I said we all need help, me more than most, and just to control those premonitions, I'm living force, I have no control over the premonitions I get." he said and Yoda pressed his forehead to his as he soothed his inner uneasiness then gently.

Closing his eyes he felt his mentor's calming influence shoot through and he relaxed as he said it as he opened his eyes. "I never accepted things before, I never wanted to understand what I was giving up when I became a Jedi. In their time-line, I gave up everything for the greater good, including my soul, I can't do it twice. Not one or the other, I'm the best of both, to make it, it's total balance, family, good and evil."

"Released the burden of the chosen one and came into my own, but your words as a Master, I heard at one time or another by my mother. But with my memories back, I am never making the same mistakes twice. You were the one I could trust to help me with that, we did it now, you got to me first our bonds are back in place. And everything that his was planning was hoping for died right now." he said and Yoda nodded to him softly.

"Or more accurately, you did it, you and Ben, you just saved me yourselves, because you got to me before he could, so we could understand each other this easily. But with my memories back the connection snapped itself back into place and so hard. My bond of relationship with you two, it was the key to protecting me from Sidious's manipulations. I sound like you, Ben and Masters Windu, Nejaa and Adi now in trying to instruct him."

"My activation as a padawan started with this mission, but in their timeline, I failed your tests of patience and controlling my temper. Bad first impression between us, but this time, I'm sounding like a padawan who was taught to be more understanding. And as a result of making friends this soon, I just turned into a 9 year old version. And of your current star pupil, under the mentorship of your own previous star pupil now."

"You see the changes in me, just having my adult self end up in my body, I see things so clearly now at the moment. That I realize I was a total fool to believe anything he said at the time now, I just turned into your most promising pupil. By letting that pride go and I'm back to being my 9 year old self again when you met me now. You and Ben saved me yourselves, and by us having this talk." he said and Yoda nodded to him, smiling then

"Indeed, see we do that now that you got your memories back, and are showing us the truth behind past actions. And saved you ourselves we did at the time now, but reason why is getting everything on the table, and before mission starts we do. Act like my prize pupil you are and it's because more than your peers, you do, you understand. In the dangers, of controlling the evil in your own soul and throwing into your lightsaber."

"Showing the true career of master guardian you are and by demonstrating your powers and knowledge as one. See that you were always Obi-wan up to now, we do, but very proud of the way you deflected his attempts to get you into a fight. Know the outlets available to you and chose to use them, you do and did. Proven that model padawan you are, by simply not rising to the bait now." Yoda said and Anakin nodded to him smiling.

"We had this situation similar to your's when Dooku and I were no older then you, youngling, but to explain this now, in a situation similar to this, but when we were 13. Dooku and his friend Lorian Nod had a falling out as a result of Lorion's lying and implicating his friend, but instead of Dooku immediately telling this to Master. The council of my generation pitted them against each other in a capture the flag test."

"But these lightsabers are not meant to injure someone, but injure him he did, out of loss of anger at the time, now tell me, how is what you did to him any different?" Sifo Dyas said sternly and Ferus flinched at that remark as he watched him as he reached out and ran a hand through the hair at the back of Anakin's head. "Never had to test him in that way when instead had a conference between himself and your, Tru and Darra's masters."

"Regarding this, before contacting me and your parental masters as a result as decided to test you by use of this choice and like he said. Wanted to destroy him and instead destroyed yourself, you did and by switching lightsabers at the wrong moment. Tricked Anakin was not, offered the opportunity to come forward and took it he did. For a padawan, we offered several outlets to check animosity, but many outlets to you."

"Meditation, discussion, physical exercises, conference with a master or your mentor, know the outlets Anakin did, after over hearing your conversation with Tru. Realizing intending to implicate him for attempted murder that turned into real murder. Because knew lightsaber was broken and not turn in that fact to us as your council. Decided to report past transgressions and current situation to Obi-wan, your master and myself."

"And was a model padawan as instead of allowing anger to take control, instead decided to report that about to lie about something this serious to us. And with it the threat of training interference you gave him 6.5 years prior and hearing this. Never more disappointed I was in you then the fact that you were willing to risk your masters safety. And Darra's, to prove that dangerous he is." Yoda said sternly and he swallowed hard.

"I'm starting to wish we had done it in this way, you calling a halt on the mission, and we can delay for a week or two. What matters more is dealing with a faulty weapon, and before one of us is killed at the time Master. But why would I lie about this to you, why exactly, I never lied, before, so why start now?" he asked and Mace nodded sternly. "True enough, but the fact that the padawan that gained the commendations you deserved."

"Was now showing his true colors by attempting to set you up at the time, and for implication in attempted murder, that turned into a real one. This crossed the line and broke the code, in more ways then one at the time now. In truth we've never been more disappointed that not only he had the audacity to do this, my padawan followed his lead. And he never told me or my son it was broken, till the act was over finally here."

"But though Qui wasn't around he decided to report this to not just the council, but the parental mentors as well." Tiana said sternly and Adi finished that. "That what you call yourselves, as full adult Jedi masters, grandpa?" Lando asked and Damon nodded. "Yes it is, your adopted father-in-law saw me as father figure so as a result. What could not be said to Mace or Adi was told to me at the time." he said and the quintet nodded to that.

"The final test, if we did the one that we did for Obi-wan and Bruck, Anakin would've beat you as he controlled that temper. And we would make you fight with Tru's lightsaber as it revealed one thing and only one thing to us. You wanted to set him up for implication and instead you get it turned around and have to live with the guilt. Darra was killed by you, for not telling us until it was too late." Adi said sternly and he paled at that remark.

"Mace again, with my being gone, I'm leaving my youngest in your care, you, Adi, Damon and Nejaa, adopted Jedi family now." Qui-Gon said and he nodded firmly. "Got it, but he's a Master guardian and the rest of the adopted Jedi family are also master guardians. But what I will say is that was inexcusable at the time right now Qui-Gon. His resentment and his powers, he finally said it that he hated his title and sensitivity to the force."

"With Thracia gone, she retired from the Jedi after Zonona Sekot now, the ones left were me, Adi and Master Yoda, we were counseling him after Zan Arbor got her hands on him. Showing him that he wasn't alone in the fear we told him there was more to it now as a result of colors now in this case, as I created mine with a purple blade. As Adi had one and was showing him the light at the end of the tunnel and the second now."

"She's, that Siri, was the one giving enough him energy to keep going while I'm helping him balance the evil, together he was happy. And for the first time since Master was killed by Omega at the time, throwing aside the past and future. To focus on the present, he threw himself into his training and our council was enough to alleviate the fear. That his powers were too much to handle now, he let go and went into counsel with us."

"And from Vima and Tolan, for lightsaber and Jedi lore, to counsel with Adi, Siri and me in equalizing the red and blue. That was in his heart, at the time this happened that year, he had made a good amount of progress now at the time. But he caught the duo red handed in the act of preparing to lie to us over Tru's lightsaber. And he decided to test them, in regarding that acceleration program, and Anakin turned them in immediately."

"But they exchanged knowing glances in the trade off that day, to set him up now." he said and Qui-Gon nodded as he crossed his arms. "Anakin never lied to us before so why start now and definitely not on something this serious. Since you allowed me to train him before you took over Mace, the fact remains that even though separated. And from his parents and his friends, it's enough the pieces of him I saw still remained."

"Said was his honesty was the key factor, he never lied, not once to us and it stayed that way even though I was gone and you, the council. You took over and encouraged his honesty to us and everyone else at the time right now. He knew the rules, it's a padawan's first duty to report that there was problem with their lightsaber. But it was clear that a Jedi with a family helps to their mentor and the mentors with their mentor."

"So what's the catalyst into why they would hold this back until one of the sextet was shot or killed, Dame and we discourage it?" he asked and Damon crossed his arms. "It's the acceleration program, he wanted a chance to make it himself, just to keep them together." he told him and Qui-Gon nodded to the news as he crossed his arms. "I see it, so to you the fact that you are willing to risk the safety of the entire team is enough."

"Just so long as you can join the trio in the acceleration program at the time now, is reason enough for you. Just to keep quiet over the fact your lightsaber wasn't just damaged, it was broken?" he said sternly and the duo swallowed hard at that. "Father, in all honesty here, I was listening in on their conversation at the time. But this was critical now, as I was studying lightsaber lore now, that, without bothering to disassemble it."

"That I realized that the reason for the power failure was because the crystal was cracked." he said and Qui-Gon nodded in shocked disgust. "The crystal was cracked and they never disassembled it completely to check it?!" he said repeated with a furious growl. "Yes father, it was, I knew without needing to see it the damage that it was the crystal, so I had to report this immediately, before it gave out now at the time."

"But if the crystal is cracked it cause a disruption between the flux aperture and power cell and starts draining without warning. Without needing to think twice about this, and these books are focused on the version that turned into Vader at the time. But honestly I would never lie on something this serious and turned that information into Ben, Siri and Ry." Anakin said and the quartet nodded sternly as Mace looked at the duo firmly.

"I meant it too, I never lied to you and why start now, you knew from the time you met me, the 20 of you, from the today when we met to when I started training now. That I could never lie to you whatsoever, I mean how can I lie on this, when knowing that if I did, you could ever trust me again. You or them, no choice needed, it's you and it will always will be, you're the leader of my branch, I had to tell you and immediately."

"Siri was with me, you guys were here, I am a master guardian, I reported it to you, but one member of our branch with me, you both on the council, no choice needed, you." he said and Mace nodded gently to him. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear son, that as your leader, there is no reason to lie right now. You told us and this soon, and as your brother and sister are with you, and us here, I took Qui-Gon's place in your eyes now."

"And as your parental mentor, in both your cases, so it's simple with Adi with me, to you the choice was simple. The choice was simple in your eyes, when in the case of coming forward early, it always was, as you told us and we knew your parents. Though we didn't realize she was married, she would be as proud as we are. And of you, you did the right thing, your friendship with them had to be sacrificed to protect the team now."

"It's that simple, if they see this as you're a traitor, that's their problem, what matters more is keeping the team alive and all of you coming home together. But I don't care what they think, you did what you had to do Anakin, you always did now at the time. They made the choices, they're the reason Darra was murdered, but they knew it was broken, they knew all along now." he said to him and Anakin nodded to him softly.

"He's with Obi-wan, young man just answer this, but tell me hmm, just what is that supposed to tell me, tell us, the council. That to you, he's held in such high esteem by us that to you, he's the enemy now?" Mace asked and they paled at that. "I'd say that the one who's the enemy now is you, if you let that, the acceleration trials. Now control you, and he was doing as he was supposed to do, but he never lied to me before, ever."

"And to him it's why start now, he was telling me immediately on your decision, young man, you were out of range, he told us. You ever understood in why we took so much time on him at the time. It's because he grew up in the outside world right now, he had attachments, he needed us to be the parents he needed us to be. With him cut off from his mother and his father figure, Qui-Gon dead now, he was among strangers now."

"So one option in our eyes, we played the parts of a family, and he needed us, Qui was dead, but he had us." he said sternly as Shaak Tii finished that sternly to them as Ferus swallowed hard. "Anakin deserved all those commendations more then you did Ferus, he followed the code. And so exactly that he made council by the end of the war, but you know what. He deserved that position and had it not been for the fact Darra was dead."

"Vader never would have turned into a sexual offender, lust for power, anger, you turned him into a ticking time bomb. That was waiting to go off, you fools, you did this." Shaak Tii snapped and they swallowed hard at that. "And that's the real truth now, Vader was trying to control his hormones, but those books, are written. And as though he was the one in control, Ferus, everything, after they came to an end is me, it was always me."

"But I at least had the time to realize that I was more gentlemen then you were at the moment. But this is me, and before, I ever met you guys, I never lied to Ben, Siri, or the council, before and why start now. I don't care if you think I'm a traitor, you are not my friends, Tru." Anakin snapped at him sternly at that as Mace crossed his arms. "The explosion during the first scrimmage knocked his lightsaber out of his hand at the time."

"After over hearing that the cell got hit, that was enough to tell me that blast screwed with the connector. Before I realized it was one thing and one thing only, said is that it did enough damage to the crystal. That the crystal cracked from the stress and the flux aperture and power cell were affected by that. But that was enough I knew I had to turn them in, immediately." he said and Mace and Tolan both nodded to the news sternly.

"That's the truth I want to hear that there was more than a simple damage to the flux aperture, but that the explosion hit the lightsaber so hard. That it damaged the crystal meaning it needed to be disassembled to insure your theory panned out. But honestly right now, you never lied to us before on that after losing 9 lightsabers in six years. And at the time, you know better than anyone what kind of damage this could do."

"And turned it into us at the first chance you got, but by passing that test, the honesty test, your trials had begun whether you knew it or not, Anakin." Mace said to him gently and he nodded. "Was the reason you were a bit more stern as I got older, you were trying to see if I had what it takes to make council by year 3 as a knight, Master?" he asked and the Clone wars Jedi council members all nodded to him gently at that.

"The situation over Sidious was really a test, but that test was meant to train you and we were going to promote you when the twins were 1." he said and Anakin nodded as he got it. "At the moment the less stress and the better, but now that we know where we messed up at the time, it's not happening again. He drags it up and we're saying what we should have said from the very beginning." Kit said firmly and the council nodded sternly.

"That and you make master by your 24th birthday, we were going to give it another year before we promoted you to master. But your trial by lava was the mission we gave you, before the purge, Anakin." Stass said and he nodded to the news gently. "So I pass this test and turned him into you I would make master, after also telling you the truth. My premonitions this time were focused on Padme." he said and the council nodded gently.

"Yes and we knew all along you and Padme were together, we were just waiting for you to tell us this right now. But you were meant to join the Jedi council, had things been different once Greivous was taken out, and you told us this. We would have delayed the arrest until the time was right, but with it, we promoted you to master now. And the twins were admitted into training in being trained by us, but clearly that day."

"Vader had other ideas and wiped us out, we knew you were close to it, but that realization was the blow we knew, Master and me, that you didn't need right now. Our you was ready to graduate to level 1, but it never ocurred to us now. That the prophecy was just beginning that day, if you told us the truth and we ignored Palpatine. And with it the prophecy, none of that in their timeline would have happened at the time now."

"The problem was the stress of you trying to make us happy, but what would make you happy was the question, that was it, Padawan. Right, it was after you told me this, we knew this was the blow to the heart that finally undid everything that Adi and I tried to teach you. And as the red overwhelmed the blue, and destroyed you as the girls and Ry were all dead by then." Mace told him and he nodded firmly to that sighing gently.

"Well no need now, I'm in training to make council by acting like the true padawan I am now and secondly is that everyone of my friends, my age group to your's. That they are all clones now, but I knew that to hold this back and lie was to break your trust in me. Not going to happen, your trust and my mother's that matters more to me than some chance at the acceleration program." he said and they nodded proudly to that remark.

"But there is only one chance now for me, but until we get things on the table now and right now. It's no longer friends in either of their cases, just peers, Master." he said and they both nodded in understanding to that. "We understand, nothing changed between us and I know it didn't for you baby?" Adi asked and he smiled at her. "No master it didn't, our bond is and will always stay the same, now that I got both of you back now."

"And finally, though separated from my family, I considered you just as good as being around my mother in talking things over. If not her and Thracia, then you, that dealing, once again with the night brothers. In all honesty, what changed me completely was you: first Darra, then mom, Soara, Siri and then I lose you next. And I hated Maul even more for taking you away from me as a result." he said and Obi-wan hid a smile to that.

"I understand, but you got me back now baby." she said and he smiled as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him at that. "I wish I kept in touch with you as you are my Jedi counterpart." Shmi said smiling to that remark. "If she is you then who do I remind him of exactly?" Thracia asked and Farcloud hid a chuckle. "Halla is your exact counterpart, he loved her like another aunt." he said and she nodded smiling then.

"And only a true Jedi padawan would ignore this temptation and immediately do the right right thing in turning in that information to their mentor. What did it matter, regarding the fact the arrest was delayed a couple weeks, so long as the entire team survived the fight. That's all they care about, protecting our fellow Jedi, a Jedi would never let temptation get in the way of doing their duty at the time now in this situation."

"But that's what a true Jedi padawan on the edge of making the council would do now, aside from that though he wanted to go after Omega. He chose to stay at my side as we did this together now, but our relationship our trust. That mattered more to him then allowing this temptation at the acceleration program cloud his judgement, young man." Obi-wan said sternly and Mace and Yoda nodded in agreement to that remark.


	51. The Final Showdown II: The Lightsaber

**The** **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: This Portion of the Story covers the a few bits of the Final Showdown and the re-write of the story. As he immediately tells the adult quartet and their mentors and reports them. But from here the differences between Anakin and Ferus are made clear, before it returns to his dealing with Jacen now.**

 **The Conversations between them in my other story are going to be part of this from here on in. So first this and then The Uncertain Path as Anakin shows that to combine both sides of him together makes him ten times stronger. And even more then even they expected as to the both groups finally in their eyes.**

 **They got to keep his powers of of Sidious's hands from that day forward just to prevent a repeat then as this starts off slowly. As Anakin also tells them the story of how he created his first lightsaber with it at the time now...**

 **Chapter 51:** **Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights VIII: The Final Showdown III**

"But he had one of us with him and the other two were the ones he reported that information to at the time, Anakin decided on a test by Obi-wan setting you up. After you said what you did, he contacted me, Adi, Damon and Tiana. Told us to get Tolan into the room and with him, Master Yoda and told us the possibility that the crystal was cracked. Hearing that we decided to run that test in the way it was when it happened."

"Just what did we have to do to get you to tell us young man, that it was more than damaged, but broken. Because choice manners are calling a 10 day sabbatical from that mission, bringing you home. As he tells us the added truth, the damn thing didn't just have the flux aperture damaged on it, the crystal was cracked as well. As we decided to go to a real test and by using it in a training in a sparring exercise between you now."

"As Anakin knew what test this would be, but you didn't as we ordered the mission on a hold and you to return to the temple. 'All of you, the mission is on delay for two weeks we got time for this, but there's going to be a training session right now. Sparring exercise, Tru, could you switch lightsabers with Ferus.' We would ask as we ran this test. As we say for you and Tru to switch lightsabers and wait as we see Tru pale at that fact."

"And wait until you two were close, before we brought Darra in and seeing the pale look on your face. As we see the lightsaber starting to give as I hear the change in the frequencies inside of it now and waiting for it to give out. As I see the sparks starting to appear from it as a result to having the lightsaber short out, before you say..." Mace added and he quickly said it, knowing he just set himself up for failure at that.

As he blurted it out. "Stop, it's damaged." he said and Tolan crossed his arms at that remark. "You knew this lightsaber was damaged, didn't you?" Tolan asked with a stern growl and he nodded as he swallowed hard at that. "Why didn't you report it that it wasn't just damaged, but the crystal was cracked exactly?" he asked looking between them and he paled at that question, knowing he couldn't admit the truth then.

"Wait, wait, we better take it from the top, a mixture of both the book and our memories of this." Anakin said and he nodded in agreement. "Alright, you are my padawan this is something we both know you need, so first the realization. If Qui paged you mentally, we end up with those books on the ship and reset it. And from whatever chapter it was until you return and the test begins." Mace said and the duo nodded to him gently at that.

"That's the re-write of the entire story on this book, son, chapter 10: Jedi Quest volume 10: The Final Showdown. We were close to arresting the duo, I get blasted into the wall, head for the cargohold and then hear this conversation now. So from here, this is the rewrite of the entire storyline now starting from this moment." he said and Padme gripped his hand as she said it to him then gently as she looked between them.

"Never mind contacting me honey you just focus on this, that I know you never changed a bit from the day I saw you, if she's a Jedi version to Amee. Well then she, Amee and I are your entire life, you would protect us and the girls with your life. I know that all to well, you never changed a bit, Darra brought the you I know back out. That I know once mom and Sola saw you, they know you're perfect." she said and Sola nodded, smiling.

As he looked at Darra smiling and she hugged him tightly then as she wrapped her arms around his neck and in response he tightened his around her gently. "I'm not losing you again, any of you, you guys are my life, I love you with everything in me. Jedi maybe, but still human, I am just a young preteen youngling, but I will protect you with my life." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his then and in response.

Anakin ran his hand through her hair and she buried her head into his neck as Soara rubbed his back and he looked up and her and gave her a hug. "One choice destroyed me if we changed that choice, this would be our family right now, guys." Anakin said as he showed them a new copy of the cover and the twins saw themselves at late teens. And with their parents standing next to them and Han with his arms around them, smiling,

"You understand, that's the catch, if things had been different, this is what would have happened Ferus, they call off the mission. Call us back and run you through a test in sparring as you switch lightsabers with Tru, in training. While I'm waiting for you to come forward I see the lightsaber give out and my padawan pulls back. Just as it barely misses your arm, or worse Darra is the one holding it." Obi-wan told him at that remark sternly.

Looking between him to Obi-wan, he said it softly. "Yes Master I remembered the outlets all that time: meditation, discussion, physical exercises, a conference with a master. So I chose two of the four and turned him into you as you explained to me. That you saw this before just in Dooku and Nod's case and instead of capture the flag. And we chose to give him enough rope to hang himself now." he said and Obi-wan nodded to him then.

"That's the showing mercy in you when it came to his provocations with you now, but you made me very proud, you released the anger and decided on a gentle warning to him. That's the true act of a model padawan, let the barb not reach you and you released the anger and channeled into it something else." Obi-wan said and Mace nodded. "Yes and instead of your response to Bruck provocations to you, he took a different one."

"And discussed a piece that Master never mentioned to me as I grew up, but Nod is across between Ferus and Tru. I see this clearly, Bruck, he is a more arrogant part of Ferus who let his anger take control too fast. But at one point Bruck's taunting was petty and by the time you came home it turned dangerous. But like your brother, you threw aside your anger and let the force flow through you." he said and Anakin nodded to him.

"Yes but why change that right now, he's my mentor, he always was Master, but had I stayed clear of Palpatine, the me you know. This me, would have turned into a teenage version of Ben, as I grew up, staying at Ben's side until he was ready to let me go, which would have been when I was 23, I had much to learn from the unifying force still. But I am capable, there is little more I could learn from him." he said and they nodded gently.

"Very wise observation and you are very correct, those are my thoughts on your brother, he is headstrong and has much to learn from the living force still. But he is very capable, there is little more he can learn from me and vice versa now, as such. You were ready for the trials by the time the situation of the attack in orbit hit, but now that we know. We can change the past finally by you training your own though you're in your trials now."

"That's the way of it, a trial period as a teacher now as you enter your trials as your padawan you chose even as you be promoted to knight." Qui-Gon said and Mace, Adi and Yoda nodded in agreement then. "And I'm not letting you go until you are 23, as you made knight at 20, you start your family and you're promoted to master. And all by your 23rd birthday, before we start from scratch again." Obi-wan said to him gently to that.

"Re-arrange the wording Ben, with your fight with Bruck, you're me and he's Ferus, if he survived, he's practically teaching Ferus how to be so arrogant. That he's bullying the padawan that had his future secured in one shot now." Anakin said and Ferus looked at him in shock. "That's not true!" he said quickly and Obi-wan crossed his arms. "Then why didn't you leave him be after that, every time I was paired off with Bruck in training."

"He started throwing insults at me, taunting me, trying to pick a fight, and he sets me up to get me thrown out of the temple, before Qui-Gon can see me in action. But my future was secured anyway, by us being on our first mission together. So tell me how is this any different exactly?" he said and Ferus swallowed hard as Anakin leaned into his chest then and Obi-wan pulled him deeper into his arms at that as Obi-wan thought it over.

Shifting position, Anakin leaned his head against Obi-wan's chest and as Obi-wan tightened his arms and pulled him deeper into his chest. And Ferus swallowed at the stern look in his eyes then. "You think I want to see him suffering that trauma again, or that he's dealing with you constantly picking a fight with him now. I saw the conversation and it only takes Darra to end that flash of temper." he said with a stern growl at him.

"Trying to provoke me into a fight by threatening me with that remark, but that doesn't work, Darra intervenes to calm me. And then I hear you discussing Tru's lightsaber with him so loudly, I realize you are trying to set me up. And I quickly turn that into Siri and Ben, so tell me, tell him, who followed the channels, but learn from the past now. To create a better future, following the outlets open to me, I decided to test you now."

"And the test results came back as lying and implicating me, your friend, in attempted murder, in Master Yoda's eyes he saw this before in another way, over a Sith holocron. To him there was no need to push it that far in the testing, I acted like the model padawan. I was and turned you into them and they promoted me to the council 4 years later, as they expelled you for breaking the code." Anakin said and Yoda crossed his arms then.

"Indeed, learned from Obi-wan's past and not make the same mistakes he did, and instead followed the channels and reported directly to us. Though not need to test you that severely between you in capture the flag, still got the point you did. And reported to the council that getting ready to lie and implicate you for murder and attempted, he was. Expelled he was, but made council you did." Yoda said and Obi-wan nodded as he got it.

"I didn't follow the outlets given to me, but in the end I still got chosen after nearly sacrificing myself to get us out of the cave. But you are right, see my past, you saw your master never did that and instead took it to Master Yoda, and told him. But counsel with a master you took the outlet that got him expelled, so you did learn something. From my example and decided not to make the same mistake." Obi-wan said gently to that news.

Thinking of the debate, he heard his conversation with Bruck, listening to his arrogance, during their fight. **_"I learned well, haven't I, Xanatos has taught me what true power is. The Jedi will regret ever holding me back.'_** he heard his voice echo as he answered him softly. ** _"They never held you back."_** he whispered and then heard his voice answer him. ** _"No one chose me as a padawan."_** he yelled at him then firmly.

 ** _"Then you were not ready."_** he answered him then, before hearing his padawan's voice call him back. "Obi-wan, Obi-wan, focus brother, you are not in that fight, you are with me, look at me, look at me." he said, shaking him gently before pressing his forehead to Obi-wan's and he closed his eyes, before re-opening them. And seeing his sky blue eyes, he pulled him into a hug and Anakin tightened his arms around him.

"The things that got broken once, can be molded into something stronger because they were once broken. We have that chance, trust broken can be fixed, may take time, but the time created out of it is more precious then ever before. Because it was once broken brother, second chance we fix what went wrong now, we are stronger then ever as a result." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he closed his eyes as he tried to hold it in then.

"You are my brother Anakin, I love you, I'm not losing you again, we take this chance and fix things, you trust me and I trust you." he said and Anakin nodded. "We fix our bond, we grow stronger and we are inseparable now, brother, we fix our bond and trust. It will be worth the time and effort, because you saved me, yourself now." he said and pressing his forehead to Obi-wan's, the masters felt their bond singing in joy then.

Hearing the words, Qui-Gon remembered Tahl telling him that and he nodded as he hid a smile as he felt the connection growing deeper every minute then. 'Indeed this second chance is going to be more than worthwhile, it's going to work for them. Just heal the damage done and start over now.' he thought to himself gently at that. "I feel like this just turned into that 8 month basis, before and after Bandomeer right now, Master."

"I remember that day, hearing your words in my voice, and Bruck's in Ferus's, I'm hearing the attempted taunting in his provoking you into a fight, Annie. You were me as a 13, near 14 year old as you grew up, hearing the words, my voice is echoing father's lessons. And to me and you are me from 12 to 20, but looking at you now, I see you as me, but you are me from 9 to 20, Anakin." he said softly and Anakin nodded to him.

"Yes you see now, you always taught me that it is not the Jedi way to lie to one's master or yourself, you also said a Jedi does not threaten. You remember what you once said to Siri, Master, Jedi do not threaten, well how does this sound any different, shift that in another way, Master. But listen to this now, reverse the words into two other voices, when they were trying to stop the darkside, or rather Dark Jedi versions of us back then."

"Bruck may not act all noble and self righteous, but he always tried to provoke you into a fight until his petty taunting shifted from cruel to downright murderous now. But what was the next thing you taught me after we saw his family?" he asked and Obi-wan nodded. "This is the moment now, the very worse time is the time you must follow the code, padawan, cast away all doubt, let the force flow through you, I understand now."

"You were hearing Sebulba's taunting when you faced off against Krayne, my words echoed through you, and you defeated him, is that what happened?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yes Master, it was, in truth, though, when I heard him on my case like this, I could practically hear in his voice, Bruck's sounding like he always did to you. But I controlled my temper, the anguish, rage and fear and let the force flow through me."

"But had I grown up with only you training me and you heard the double meaning in Sidious's words, you would have taken father's approach. And we would be like we are now, but look at me now, by altering the timeline and us getting our memories back. I just turned into a 9 year old you, and I am acting more like a Jedi then he is now. By following the code and doing what must be done." he said and the group nodded to him.

"I see that the you we know once the missions end takes precedence over Vader, you act like us as you demonstrate. Now that you are preparing to become a teacher and council member yourself, but that's not the tone of a rival padawan at all. But in fact it is the voice of a council member, watching and waiting for your fellow padawans. And to make a mistake and the second they do, they get turned in." Stass Allie said and they nodded.

"You hear the difference between us?" he asked and the entire group nodded. "Yes Padawan I hear it, in your voice you are watching and waiting for him. Waiting for him to break the rules, the code so he can punished in the way he deserves it. Like he did so when he went to Tru and fixed the lightsaber, but did not report it to us. You do and did the correct thing by being a model padawan, and waiting patiently for him now."

"Just to make a mistake in the code, a mistake that could put all of you at risk as you turn him into us. That was a warning to him, he breaks the code he is being turned in for a severe enough infraction it could harm or even kill all of you." Adi told him gently at that and he nodded. "Yes in my eyes and words, that was a warning to him, for him, he was watching my anger waiting for me to lose it until it becomes dangerous."

"That was a threat, and if trying to provoke me into a fight doesn't work, this time in front of you, then implication would, as they were speaking this so loudly. That I knew they knew I was standing there listening to the entire conversation. So they could set me up for implication at the time, but here read this, I was standing at the door. Listening to the entire conversation, wondering why in force's name, would they talk this loudly."

"If they were endanger of being over heard until it hit me, they wanted to make sure I heard this, so they can implicate me for murder. Saying I knew that it was broken, but I never said anything to the adult quartet or to Darra, and why not come to me. So here's a question for you, but you know me, why would I do that, Owen, why?" he asked him and Shmi crossed her arms as Owen answered that with a disgusted look on his face.

Looking at the duo that caused his brother to turn, that cost their mother and sister their lives and destroyed their family, Owen, Beru and Sola looked at the duo in disgust then. "Fair enough question, when I first met you, I saw everything that I wanted for Padme at the time now, but kind, honest, caring. For years, Padme told me and our parents what kind of person you are, you never showed that ruthless ambition in you ever."

"You would never set someone up at the cost of the lives of the entire team, and just to prove someone is not all they make themselves out to be." Sola said and Owen nodded in agreement to that. "Yes I agree with her, for years ever since mom and dad married, mom always talked about you, telling us everything as she gave us a gentle picture. And of who you are, the good person you are, the fact that you were beyond selfless."

"I saw everything in you that demonstrated the man you really are from the age we are now to our young adult selves. But seeing you that day, everything she told me was set in stone, but I saw a more set determination in you. Was it because of Darra, you lost Darra and you're not losing mom next and not this soon right now, after losing her?" Owen asked and he nodded to him and he crossed his arms as he finished his remark.

"The bond we didn't have in their timeline, it's feeling as though you are more then my adopted family, but really my brother. I know you so well that I know you would never pull a stunt like this and you trying to pull it together. Before your fears over mom hit you and complete the prophecy, but the last blow to the heart you take. Is you surpassing Ben in skills, but come on, why would you do something this cruel and bloodthirsty."

"You wouldn't, you would turn that in that information immediately, but you would never set him up to take the fall like this at the expense of the entire team." he said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "Indeed, know you I do, not do something cruel just to prove not the model student, he is. Be a good padawan and turn him in for not immediately telling us, your mentors, that lightsaber broken, it is." Yoda said gently and he nodded.

"You would never do that, I know you baby, you would never do something this bloodthirsty just to prove he's not as noble as he says he is." Shmi said and Qui-Gon, Padme and and his friends from Tatooine all nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah well that's where you're going to kill them both guys, because they made that implication. That I risked the lives of the entire team just to prove he's a failure now."

"And even if that means I would want him to get in trouble, even if it meant exposing him, Tru, in the fact that his lightsaber was broken now. But that remark crossed a line they can not take back right now, I told you the truth that day. First telling the quartet, before calling the 15 of you and Master Tolan, before we decided on a couse of action even before the second half of the misson started." Anakin told them and they nodded.

"And you did turn him into us now, as we waited for him to come forward that day, you did the right thing, like you were supposed to. But his lying to us and Siri and Ry's that was their own doing they killed Darra, you tried, but it was their fault. And they admit to it after the mission was over and the damage is done and not until she's gone. Now does he do it, he broke the code, you didn't." Mace said and he nodded sadly to him at that.

"They destroyed me in that one second, I was in denial, but I just got over Master's death and then I lose Darra, I couldn't believe it now. I wanted her back, I was thinking of anyway I could to bring her back, but she was gone. Do they understand the meaning of grief or broken heart?" he asked and the council nodded gently. "You'd been in denial for seven months leading into your mandate." Adi said in realization and he nodded.

"In denial for seven months and then suddenly the anger goes into the pain of mom's loss and both together combine together as it slaughters the raiders that killed her!" Owen said in shock and he nodded to him. "Bingo, that's what happened, you know it, prior to being a Jedi I grew up one of you, you know this. My adult life after you thought I died, is crystal clear, but from this to age to Dooku's death, at my hands, now."

"It's so blurry I can't remember who it started with, who the people responsible were, or who the catalyst that fertilized that slowly growing plant until it bloomed. It's going to take time, but I have to remember where and when, who and why." he said and the council nodded. "That's our only chance to prevent him from destroying you again, you need to pin down the who, what, when and where." Adi said and he nodded to her softly.

"Yes Master, but the pieces necessary to unlock the true cause for my turning, we got the who and where, and the why, but the what, as in what reason they had to pull this. This stunt is still hard to figure out, but I am a council member, you. And Ben are my fellow council members, but my council was, during that last few days of the war. It was Mace, Kit, Plo, Saasee, Agen, Shaak Tii, Master, Ki, Eeth, Depa, Yareal and Stass."

"And in addition to Ben and me, but I missed you ever since Maul killed you the year before, but frankly this was much easier now. The stupid fool wanted to be on the council so he had access to the archives, the restricted section of them. Honestly, if I told all of you the following morning, none of that would have happened right now. And secondly, being able to train without distractions, but two side of me, one evil, the other good."

"I needed some way, anyway, to bring both sides of me together as one, I needed a way to balance both sides of me and two and more importantly. I have to unlock who it started with: did it start with mom, Halla, Master Yaddle, father, Darra, or Siri. I can't remember, I need a way to break through the fog in my memories. And secondly, I have to remember who the culprits that caused it are." he said and the council nodded to him.

"Was it the duo, Dooku, or even Sidious, that's the problem, I never forgave them, I can't remember, but this is what Luke meant, search my feelings. I have to remember who the catalyst and the culprits were, once I do that, if he wakes up at the same time. I can do what Daniel did and lock him back up, for good, before we clone him. Because I got the people that matter most to me back." he said and the two master guardians nodded.

"Anakin start from the very beginning the conversation you overheard from them and we go forward from there. And as we go forward from there now, the rewrite is from chapter whichever when you heard the conversation. As Qui-Gon says it for real and we go forward from there, so pretend you just turned 19 now." Mace said and Anakin nodded to the order then gently as he started it at that as Mace said it sternly to the duo.

"There is going to be no debate on this, either you do it or you're being expelled right now and sent home to your parents." Tiana said sternly and they swallowed and nodded As Anakin pretended he was walking into the room at that. As he heard a gentle conversation as he stood there. **_"I noticed it, that droid must have pulverized your power circuit."_** he said and Tru nodded in a worried response as he answered him.

 ** _"It slips back into half power without warning."_** he said and Anakin sat down at that remark in shock. ** _'Tru's lightsaber must have been damaged in the battle, but why didn't you tell Ry', an apprentice is oblibated to tell his or her master. If a lightsaber was damaged, why didn't you tell the quartet?'_** Anakin asked softly as he said this aloud for their benefit and for the 18 gently as he heard the answer.

 ** _"I knew I should have gone to Ry' Gaul, but he is so correct, he might leave me out of battle situations, or even send me back to the temple."_** he said and Anakin nodded. **_"Ry would be well within his rights to do, if your lightsaber is permanently damaged. After all, you don't want to meet a Sith without a lightsaber.'_** he said, before he heard that repeated and by Ferus and shook his head.

And with a bemused smile. **_'Typical, Ferus always had to inform you of rules, you knew by heart, well at least we're on the same page right now.'_** he thought as his remark was repeated. **_"If your lightsaber is permanently damaged,_** ** _Ry Gaul would be well within his rights to do._ _A_** ** _fter all, you don't want to meet a Sith without a lightsaber."_ **he said and then heard the next remark then gently at that statement.

 ** _"No kidding, this mission is crucial, that's why I can't be sent back, I just thought if I could fix it without having to tell Ry Gaul..., look. I know I wouldn't be the first or second candidtate to enter the acceleration program. You or Anakin would will be the first, maybe Darra would be third, but I don't want to be left behind."_ **he told him and Anakin gently thumped his head to that news.

And against the wall at that, as he said it firmly. ** _"Tru, your advancement is not the reason we're here."_** he said as Ferus repeated that to. **_"Tru, your advancement is not the reason we're here."_** he said gently and they heard the next. **_"That's not what I mean, I want to be with my fellow Jedi, because we all know darkness is coming, we need every Jedi, I want to be there."_** he said and Anakin nodded softly.

 ** _"We all do, Tru."_** Anakin said gently as Ferus repeated his remark for a third time at that as there was a ten minute pause before he finished. **_"Alright I fixed it, you shouldn't be having anymore problem, your power cell needs to be boosted."_** he said and Anakin straightened up at that remark sternly then. ' ** _If Ferus had worked on the power cell, that means you have to check the flux aperture again.'_**

 ** _'And just to make sure, I tweaked it before, but it might need a slight adjustment, to compensate for the power boost. And anyway it would be wise to double check, I better tell him that.'_** he said, and just as he was getting ready to do so, he heard a question. **_"Why didn't you ask Anakin to fix it, he is better at this, then I am?"_** he asked and he heard a sigh then to that remark as he said it to him.

 ** _"He was busy with Obi-wan."_** Tru said and Anakin crossed his arms. ** _'More like you know that I do it, I would tell them anyway that the repairs may not hold up, blast it. If your advancement is the reason for that remark, I'm turning you in right now. Friendship be damned, I am not risking the team's safety to keep your secret.'_** Anakin thought sternly to that remark as he heard Ferus's remark then.

 ** _"I don't see any reason to tell Ry Gaul, now that it's fixed, come on we better get back."_** he said and Mace held up his hand and nodded sternly. "And that is exactly what I want to hear, never mind friendship, the safety of the team comes first right now. Your way to keep the team together was what would have saved the entire team. His destroyed it and in the end it destroys you." Tolan said and Yoda nodded sternly to that.

"Indeed, be my padawan and do the right thing, protect the team, you were, and by turning them into us and the rest of the council as well as your own mentors. Pass honesty test in that one second you did, understand that wanted to win. But my you won out like always and made me proud you did, Anakin, nicely done." Yoda told him and Mace nodded as the quartet crossed their arms sternly as Qui-Gon nodded to him.

"Keep going from there, as from here it's the rewrite if I commed you before this ever happened and resulted in destroying our you." he said and Anakin nodded to him. **_'He's with Obi-wan why would that matter unless..., oh no, Obi-wan is held in very high esteem by the council. He comes to me, and though I fix it, I would tell the quartet the repairs might not last, as they report this to the council, oh Tru.'_**

 ** _'I'm going to have to tell them that anyway right now, for the safety of the team._** ** _I can't lie to them and I won't, you may have repaired the damage, but there is possibly work that still needs to be done on it, turn it on.'_** Anakin thought softly as he heard it and carefully focused on the frequency tones of the crystal connection to the flux aperture and the power cell ar that as he opened his mind then.

Hearing it go up and go back down, he nodded softly as they heard heard the tune go up and down. **_'Yeah it still needs work done on it, if it needs a new crystal then so be it right now._** ** _But we can wait to arrest them, what matters more is the safety of the team, so we can delay the arrest right now. The arrest can wait a few weeks, what matters more is making sure we all make it back home alive now."_**

 ** _'Duty to the truth or duty to my friends, if I don't tell the council and the quartet immediately. I left home so I could learn to protect the people I love, use my knowledge for defense, never to attack._** ** _Mind everything I learned, it can save me, don't give into anger and hate. As that way leads to the darkside, I'm only human, I'm like everyone else, to be angry, to be human,_** ** _to control the anger.'_**

 ** _'That is to be a Jedi now, that's the key,_** ** _one side or the other, but I continue to live separate lives it's going to destroy me, I lived in both worlds equally. That's the key, I have to talk to Obi-wan and the council later on, it maybe time for the code to change._** ** _I don't have to leave the Jedi, but it's time, it's time to return to the real world again, it's also time I told the duo what he said to me._**

 ** _'But not lying, I'm not lying to them ever, never ever, you want to hate me you two, go ahead. But so long as our mentors and Darra are not killed, and we all come home alive, that's all that matters right now. I will never lie to either of them ever you two, as I know that if I do right now._** ** _And they will never trust me again, and even mom would be disappointed, no, no, no, no, no.'_**

 ** _'No, I can't do that to them or her, them or my parents, Obi-wan and the council, I won't lie.'_** he thought to himself then as he closed his eyes as he saw her face more clearly then ever. At that as he saw the proud smile on her face at his winning the race then. Their talk, and every other memory from his life on Tatooine, as it starting coming even faster, as it landed on a single memory, as he saw for the first time then.

His parental mentor, Qui-Gon, as he heard his voice for the first time in years as he thought it over then gently as he heard a tone loaded with love at that. _**'I understand Anakin it's hard choice, but a choice that must be made. But you grew up telling the truth, to Mace, Obi-wan, Yoda, and now they want you to lie. You remember you always told the truth even before I found you, and Darra is right.'**_

 _ **"That no matter how many years go by you're still the boy I remember when I found you.**_ _ **Remember that, you are still the young pilot I found, the young boy who raced for what was right back then.**_ _ **The boy that I learned was a Jedi, remember.'** _he heard and he closed his eyes as the tears came out then. _ **'I love you father, I miss you.'**_ he thought back to him and he heard a gentle tone in his voice.

 _ **'I love you too son, I'm very proud of you, of the man you have become, so stay that way, remember."** _he said and Anakin nodded as he thought it gently as he thought it to himself gently at that as they heard him then. **'He's right, I can't lie, I never could before, so why should I start now, and knowing that. If I do, they can't trust me again, no, so to him, what difference does it make right now.**

 ** _'And at the moment now, but I have to do the right thing, I'm a Jedi, a Jedi does not lie. You and Ferus, you want me to make a choice, well Ferus, time's up, I made my choice I'm telling Obi-wan now.'_** he thought to himself at that as he thought it over carefully at that. _ **'Well things changed thanks to Master Yaddle and Zan Arbor, but what changed exactly?'**_ he thought and then straightened then.

 ** _'Is that it, while one friendship started getting weaker, well_** ** _the other got stronger. Said stronger, Darra is my entire world, she is my life right now, my best friend. Who matters more to me, I love Darra with everything in me, she's my best friend, if I never see Padme again. I can move on with Darra now, but if not, I have two girls who matter most to me, and my family is all one kind.'_**

 ** _"But red and blue, what does that mean exactly, they told me the meaning of the colors. But red and blue, I'm carrying a case of instability in me, and at the same time, fighting to control that fear in my heart. And right now, it's a matter of what is showing in my heart, what is happening to me right now. That I'm afraid to lose someone I love, that I'm going to turn to the darkside."_**

 ** _'What if that fear is the meaning in everytime I cross swords with a red lightsaber. That I have to face my fears, let them help me control that fear. I never got around to telling them what I saw in that image when I built my first lightsaber, is that what it is? What am I, if I've been afraid of this ever since, well if there is one way to find out I got to take it to Siri, she, Adi Mace.'_**

 ** _'She is the sister I always wanted,_** ** _and I love her and Soara, like they're my big sisters._** ** _Obi-wan my brother, and Garen and Ry' two more brothers, even Minga she is my sister. I have family in the Jedi, so one option to keep my family in one piece, I have to tell them the truth, so Tru. Or Obi-wan and the council, Obi-wan, it's Obi-wan and it always will be him, father would want this anyway.'_**

 ** _'That I tell them the truth, duty to the truth or duty to my friends, I have to tell the truth, for the safety of the team to protect us, it's duty to the truth.'_** he thought as he sat there softly at that. As he thought over what he heard from them and the frequency in the tones from inside it then. He realized it quickly and his heart skipped several beats as he realized the problem at that as he said it softly to the realization.

 ** _"Master would you see this as the acceleration programs clouded their judgement, because I heard them discussing this. But Tru also said I'm with Obi-wan as well right now, would you say this suggests, now. That they consider me the enemy, because our team is hold in very high esteem by Master and the council?"_** he asked in a whisper and he heard tone as he heard stern tone.

 _ **'Yes, but like any good padawan you did what needed to be done, I know everything. The planet that created your future as it is right now, created the reason you were meant to bring balance. And to the force now, but lay out the clues in what the prophecy really means, Padawan.**_ _ **You already mastered everything Obi-wan taught you, it's time you went to advanced training.'**_

 _ **'And under the council, Mace and Adi can cover that, as you invest more time in learning everything that resulted in destroying you in the end. But listen to me, the future is never certain, you must trust in the force now. Anakin, the future is not set, there is no fate, on the planet these boks came from there was a time traveling movie, that had that.'**_ he told him and Anakin nodded as he closed his eyes.

 ** _'Master Yoda could not see my future, but he said my future was clouded, that must mean that he can't see the future, okay. The future is not set, there is no fate but what we make for ourselves now.'._** _ **I can trust in the force and let things play out and I stay myself forever and for life now as a result. Or I do something about it and it destroys me in the end that's the key point now.'**_

 _ **'Fear, anger, hate, how does that lead to the darkside unless..., fear to lose something leads to desperation, desperation, I get it. Okay, fear to lose something leads to desperation to prevent it. Desperation leads to anger and annyance at the obstacles preventing it, anger leads to hate that it happened. And hate that took it from you leads to, in the black out now, a trauma.'**_

 _ **'As you do something you can never take back, Nomi, thanks Master Vima, I needed that, you are my one chance to save myself. And from my own fears and desperation at the moment, it's been five years since I saw my friends. Time to go home, I made a promise and I stand by that promise right now. Well time to go home now, no rush to graduate, want to stay a padawan a bit longer."**_

 _ **'I have to trust in myself, and the force, that's the key now, my instincts were always so good, before. But I let my emotions take control that also destroys me in the end. No, no I can't let that happen, I can change things now as do something about this now. But that way is my one chance, if I take this and do this now, I can stop what the future holds for me altogether right now.**_

 _ **Said going to the wrong person in how to save her, my mother or Padme if I get reunited now, I have to trust in the force, I'm only human I love them: my friends and family with everything in me, that's the key, I release my fears and I truly am the moniker they called me, whatever it is.'** _he said to himself and he nodded to that as he turned to Qui-Gon and for guidance then gently at that.

 ** _'Father, I've been studying lightsaber lore ever since Zan Arbor came back into the picture, is this something only I can prevent. And by turning it into Obi-wan, before the lightsaber gives completely here. And one of us is killed if it shorts out, because I'm not holding this back right now. And definitely not from the trio at the moment if we're this close here at the moment here now.'_**

 ** _'But is ending the mission now worth saving the team and keeping our team in one piece. Make one change in my past and everything in the future changes in the process now?'_** he asked and he heard a gentle tone to that as he considered that change and then saw himself and a young man next to him. Standing side by side with the same smile, the same body stance and wearing the same set of robes then.

On the book as he saw Padme and a young woman that looked just like her, as he saw a young pilot, a black man that looked like a younger version of Damon. A wookie and his protocol droid and a blue astrodroid and nodded as he got it. ** _'I change this moment, this day in the past and that opens up my future in that book. My family, my son in law and his friends, that's in 26 years.'_** he thought in shock to that as he got it.

"Freeze it, so if you changed that day, this would be us now, as our family was intact, I was part of the family as the adopted brother." Lando said and he nodded,. "And that's your brother and me, after seven years of training, before I took him to Master Yoda. And for advanced training right now son, but you are a member of the family, son." Anakin said and he nodded smiling as the quartet exchanged smiles at that remark.

 _ **'Yes, but remember now, you never changed all that much you're still you, though it's been 10 years with you turning 20 soon as a result now.**_ _ **You never lied to me, or Obi-wan, Adi and Siri, even the council, before, so why start now, I know you. You would never hold something this serious back to prove he is not as noble as he wants to show he is.'**_ he said and Anakin nodded in agreement.

And to that remark firmly then. ** _'No I wouldn't, in fact I would turn this in immediately and when my relationship._** ** _And with my parents, if mom got married, but her,_** ** _Obi-wan and the council are at stake here. But I never lied before and why start now, Obi-wan knew this about me. As did you and the council, and three years together, part of the training, I was a Jedi now."_**

 ** _"Before I became a Jedi, but Siri said she knew Obi-wan well at the time, but how is the question now, who are you and Obi-wan to her and Master Adi. Who is Mace to you and Obi-wan, friends what,and leading into now. I couldn't keep this from him and Siri and not if my theory is confirmed, In regarding that lightsaber right now, the blow to it possibly damaged the crystal that's true.'_**

 ** _"And it needs more work on it anyway, you guys, are you out of your blasted minds. You may have adjusted the frequency output, but it still needs further work on it right now. I can't keep this from them I have to tell them now.'_** he said quickly to himself as he pulled a manual out then as he checked it, studying lightsaber lore, he got a thrill out of learning from it, as the adults hid a smile then.

Knowing as a mechanic, he could build them easily and wanted to create one set to his own specifications then. And knowing like any mechanic he was unmatched in maintenance and other areas of it. He knew if he got it right, it was his only chance to prevent that flaw from destroying their team as he read through it. Seeing what it said regarding his primary thoughts he nodded, as he pulled a pen out then firmly and did it.

And circled the words as he sat there, thinking it over carefully he circled it, before something appeared on the floor, picking it up. Seeing an image of himself with Obi-wan standing in front of him. 'Father, is this from you?' he asked and he heard a gentle tone. **_'I had some help from the planet that came from, but think about it, in why would they talk about it, this loudly.'_** he heard and nodded to the instructions.

As a second book appeared at that with one of the chapter marked as he saw which one, before seeing the word effect, in bold letters and underlined three times. "Change that moment in time and Sidious loses everything as he is rigging the game. And with loaded chance cubes at the moment, the cause is this mission and the effect. The effect is the tribe that was killed by Vader, 8 monthe later." Lando snapped as he got it then sternly.

As Anakin opened the other book, in the end of the story and saw the word cause, in the same way. As he looked between them and thought it over. ** _'Cause and effect, cause and effect, why would that make me brush the darkside here.'_** he thought as he tried to crack the code and Luke nodded as he got it as Han did the same at that. _**'Anakin though only two weeks, I know you better then you know yourself.'**_

 _ **'I understand you, and you understand what I taught you. Obi-wan and you patched up your relationship we're a team trio now, but remember, from start to end we were a trio, we all had our jobs. You are a Jedi apprentice it is your duty, to me as your mentor, to Obi-wan and the council, to the trio and their mentors, to tell us this:**_ ** _Remember, I know your personality inside and out.'_**

 ** _you would never do what they are trying to make it sound like here. But you would be a model padawan and turn them in for lying that it was broken, you knew it was broken.'_** Qui-Gon told him as Anakin checked the next to last chapter and felt his heart tear. ** _'They knew it was broken and as it shorted out during the fight, they knew it would, they knew.'_** they heard him thinking as he lifted his head then.

 ** _'Why would they be talking that loudly about it if they knew I was listening unless..., oh no, no not going to happen. Alright you just got caught in the act here, you two. You honestly think that Obi-wan would not take this seriously when I tell him this right now, well if you think that. You are both out of your blasted minds, implication for attempted murder, you're too late Ferus.'_**

 ** _'The games are over, I warned you and that warning is now a promise.'_** he thought sternly as he stood up at that as he put it away as, charging up to the cockpit, at that, as he arrived in time to find the duo also standing there and nodded sternly as he said it loudly as it got Obi-wan's attention at his stern tone to them. ** _"Talking a bit too loudly, were we there, guys?_** " he asked and they looked at him in shock at that.

 ** _"Well instead of what you expect, there's going to be hell to pay when this mission ends and I mean that."_** he said and they swallowed as he watched as they tried to hide it. **_"Honestly you two, did you want me to over hear you right now, did you want me to hear you so when it breaks down you can give it. The implication to your mentors, to our parental mentors, that I knew."_**

 ** _"And never told them immediately, because if you did, if you intended that as I got ready to say it. You just screwed up your chance, because I'm telling the trio right now on that. And don't think I won't hold back on Adi, Damon and Tiana as well at the moment, bit you listen to me right now._** ** _I love your parental mentors like they are own my own family Ferus, Tru, my own is dead."_**

 ** _"And because of the Sith that just attacked me in there, but the council know this on me now._** ** _You ever lose someone you love, not a member of the council, but your own master, do you love Adi and Siri. Tiana and Ry', do you love your mentor and parental mentors, do you. I can't lie to my own and the council, I won't, ever."_** he said and the duo paled at that remark as Obi-wan said it then.


	52. The Final Showdown III: Getting Caught

**The** **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: This Portion of the Story covers the a few bits of the Final Showdown and the re-write of the story. As he immediately tells the adult quartet and their mentors and reports them. But from here the differences between Anakin and Ferus are made clear, before it returns to his dealing with Jacen now.**

 **The Conversations between them in my other story are going to be part of this from here on in. So first this and then The Uncertain Path as Anakin shows that to combine both sides of him together makes him ten times stronger. And even more then even they expected as to the both groups finally in their eyes.**

 **They got to keep his powers of of Sidious's hands from that day forward just to prevent a repeat then as this starts off slowly. As Anakin also tells them the story of how he created his first lightsaber with it at the time now...**

 **Chapter 52:** **Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights IX: The Final Showdown IV**

"Well that crossed a line, as this is, if he was normal, a matter of a true case of duty to the truth, and never mind duty to your friends." Han said as he and Lando crossed their arms as Leia and Luke nodded in agreement in disgust then. **_"So to them you're a traitor is that it, why, because you never tell them your feelings. And in your words: they're overly critical, they never listen, they just don't understand."_**

 ** _"And if this continues in the same direction it's heading it's all: they're fault, they're jealous, they're holding you back?"_** Obi-wan asked and he nodded. ** _"You just nailed it completely Master, that is it exactly."_** he said and his mentor nodded sternly to that remark as he looked at the duo at that with a firm, but stern look. ** _"What does it matter you never tell them what goes on in your therapy sessions."_**

 ** _"And not since Thracia retired, it's none of their business anyway, it's between us and Mace. So tell me you two, why should he even tell you what's going on, when all you're going to do is twist the words right now. But the truth is between us: us mentors of your mentoring quartet, himself and the council and until he unloads it to someone outside of the temple right now anyway here."_**

 ** _"Tell me young man, what do you know about love and compassion, aside from the fact that attachment is forbidden in the code as it is now. And possession is forbidden as well, these two are, but compassion now. Which I would define as unconditional love, this is essential to a Jedi's life so we are encouraged to love._** ** _So you might say we are encouraged to love and for the record you two."_**

 ** _"I too lived a non force sensitive life on Melida/Daan and I understand this like he does, but then our teacher was Qui-Gon Jinn._** ** _He followed in my footsteps and became a wise young Jedi, one that never had to show off to me. And just to show he had something to prove here, as he kept the good in his heart. And to the point he made me more then proud of him these last three years."_**

 ** _"He got the point to that and he grew up with love and compassion all his life, what does it matter he loves me as more then a mentor, but a older brother."_** Obi-wan asked him sternly and they swallowed hard to that as Anakin smiled at him. **_"More like I see you as everything I ever needed: best friend/mentor/brother/ adoptive father, so what does it matter here that we bend the rules."_**

 ** _"It doesn't mean we're turning to the darkside all it means is we got the most out of what Father taught us, and we are very wise young men. We made him proud of us now, by showing that we stuck to our principles and we never show off to the council for special treatment."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded to him with a smile. **_"Love you Master."_** he added and Obi-wan answered him in kind gently then.

 ** _"Love too you my padawan."_** he said and they swallowed hard at that. ** _"Issues as mentors and Jedi we train the next generation and he's, my Master. But our generation, mine, had the added problems to deal with. And though you maybe trying to show off to me, to get my attention back on you. It won't work at all, I am not abandoning him for you."_** Obi-wan said and Ferus paled at that remark.

 ** _"I'd hate to be the idiot that actually tries that right now, because I'm the only one of us who's mentor is a member of the council. As such our teams have been partners since I was 11 now."_ **Siri said and Anakin nodded as he answered her. **_"And that is why they never came to me for helping in repairs at the moment, reason being is I'd tell you my repairs to his lightsaber may not hold up."_**

 ** _"Reason being the crystal itself was damaged and it needs more work done on it, and I'm trying to protect the team."_** he said and she nodded as Tru said it in shock to that. ** _"And that is exactly what I want to hear from you, the true honesty and dedication to protecting the team, as one damaged lightsaber. It can effect us all and enough that we need to pull and so it can get more work done on it,_**

 ** _"But showing the compassion and honesty, and you and Qui-Gon taught me this. That is the very essence of what it means to be a Jedi and a Jedi apprentice, the way of the apprentice."_** Obi-wan said smiling and they swallowed hard as he answered him gently as he said it then. **_"So telling you immediately keeps your trust and with you the entire council right now, I get off light by telling you immediately."_**

 ** _"But they continue holding back and it's getting them called before the council and in front of their own mentors: parental mentors. And whatever is involved in this test, if this is the last piece to make it to the trials acceleration program."_** he said and the quartet nodded and the duo swallowed hard to that remark as Obi-wan answered him, as he looked at the relaxed demeanor in Anakin and nodded gently.

 ** _"Yes, that's the last piece to make it to the acceleration ceremonies, but your advancement is not the reason we're here. And you got the point to that from the second you decided to give up your shot to arrest them. And taking in the fact you and Darra are hurt, you with a concussion. And her with several lacerations across her arm, you followed orders and pulled out immediately."_**

 ** _"You passed our test and Adi's, we did this before, so what is that in your pocket?"_** he asked and Anakin pulled out the blaster. **_"I grabbed this in the cave Master, but there are two initials on this cartridge pack: A and I."_ **he said and Siri took it and opened it. **_"A and I, Arbor Industries, well Obi-wan, I believe we both know what this cartridge contains."_** she said and he nodded as he hugged him.

 ** _"The poison she used to arrest Noor and Qui-Gon, if we hadn't ended it and you would be next, if our Sith was also here. Nice work Anakin, that was the break we needed to call off this mission, this mission ends on our time. And not on their's, I'm very proud of you, you showed the exact mind of a Jedi. Just by showing that to us, you made me proud."_ **he said and Anakin smiled at him gently.

 ** _"So with those words in mind Padawan, so why call you a traitor for that, in being a model padawan?"_** he asked and they paled at that. **_"Well you read my thoughts out loud, their advancement is not the reason we're here. But we're all exhausted and injured, we pull out, we get another chance later. But right now we need to go home, and I got to report into the others at the current moment."_**

 ** _"But the masters need to know that the Sith is here, and we need to recuperate_** ** _from our injuries right now."_** he said and their mentors nodded in approval to his way of thinking then gently at that as Obi-wan said it. **_"Following orders, you exercising the fact that you get a second chance, but we need to regroup. And until you're fully recovered: the four of you now, are completely recovered from this."_**

 ** _"The duo and their Sith comrade can wait a few weeks to a month, making sure we recover from this situation matters more. And even more important now is this question: Is that turning to the darkside. Honestly, no, but all it shows is that you're showing patience and patience is essential. And to being a true Jedi knigh, you're_** ** _showing the true Jedi you are by having patience in waiting."_**

 ** _"For the right moment to strike, and reporting a problem with a fellow student's lightsaber is there is one and most of all. Is being honest right now to us as your mentors, is with us the council and their parental mentors. That is the true essence of being a padawan and Jedi right now, you're ready now, Anakin."_** he said and they swallowed hard at that as he answered him as he looked at the duo.

 ** _"So is showing compassion at the fact we can wait about arresting them against the code, when a Jedi's first rule in life is to survive, Darra got a hit and has two lacerations to the arm, Tru is also hurt, I have a concussion. Isn't it part of the code that the team comes first, we need time to recover. And from our injuries, is that against the code, to have patience?"_** he asked and they shook their heads.

 ** _"No it's not, in fact that's showing the true wisdom of being a real master and Jedi, we have to have patience and wait. But showing compassion is essential in a situation like this, Master knew he had to get me medical attention when he wanted to go after Tahl. But he knew I needed time, before we kept going, just like I know you and Darra need time, though I want to go after him."_**

 ** _"And you do to, we have to think about the team first, so we have patience and wait, as we leave the planet and go home as we report in. But that's the true essence of being a Jedi knight, patience is a virtue, and we have to regroup. So with that, you passed another test: just to stop and work through these things. Most of all, and you need to rest."_** he said and Anakin nodded as he said it to that.

 ** _"Thank you, that is exactly the point to what you and father taught me from the time we met now compassion is essential to a Jedi. But we both had an attachment and it made us strong from the time we connected to father."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded to that and the new title. **_"I take it you mean Qui-Gon by that new title Anakin?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded and he nodded with a gentle smile.

At the news as he looked into his eyes as he answered him gently at that question. **_"Yes our trios are our family, Qui-Gon is a Jedi parent, you the oldest. And me the youngest, he is our father, so if father was here now and with him, mother. They would say stop and wait, and I will, patience is a virtue so we stop, rest and recover and then keep going."_** he said and Siri chuckled as she answered him.

 ** _"Jedi Mother and Father: Qui-Gon and Adi, that makes us your brother and sister."_** she said and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah and I loved you like a sister from the second you told me the truth, big sister, I have three: you, Soara and Minga. You and the girls, the same: Garen, Ry' brothers my clan group is family, but parents, brothers and sisters and we protect our family, by having patience."_**

 ** _"And ending this mission now, before someone gets hurt, so duty to the truth, I tell the truth, get to stay and continue to train, lie you can never trust me again. So choice is made, I choose and chose you all along, it's you and the council, mom and it will always be you."_** he said and they nodded smiling. **_"So you're a traitor now, is that it?"_** Tru asked in shock to that and he crossed his arms at that.

" ** _Traitor, that's how you see me, why, because I love our mentors like they are my family. The Jedi are family, I see our mentors as family, I love them like a brother and son to his parents, big brothers wnd sisters. And to you I am a traitor, why, because I never lied to them before and I will not start now. Is that why I'm a traitor in your eyes you two, duty to the truth, the first duty."_**

 ** _"I am a model Jedi, why, because I never lied to them, not once and I never show off to them, ever. Sure I get in trouble every once in while, but that doesn't change anything, at all. But the council loves me like a son, Obi-wan and Siri, like a brother and son rolled into one since Krayne now._** ** _Who's the traitor here exactly Tru, if you think like this now, my loyalty is to my mentor."_**

 ** _"And the trio, Darra and to the council and my parents, my parents, my mother remarried, I have Jedi parents though my father is gone. If you said that about me, you made it, your feelings, clear, if I'm with them and I'm the enemy."_** he said and they paled at that remark. **_"That's not what I meant, Anakin."_** he said in shock and Ry' crossed his arms at that as Obi-wan answered that as he crossed his own.

 ** _"Love you too, padawan."_** he said and Anakin smiled at that and the duo paled at that. "Yeowch, if I was him I would just tell you the truth, before you busted them in front of the quartet right now dad." Han said and Lando nodded as he sat next to his grandfather at that. **_"Love compassion, virtue and honesty are the powers of the chosen one,_** ** _my powers come from love and trust, so tell me, how can you be a Jedi."_**

 ** _"And when you show such bloodthirsty thoughts of possession, lust, crazy jealousy and hate. Where I come from that is a need for a trip to a mental institution as you flipped out finally. Because you want everything I have, the mentor, the trust and attention of the council, and most of all Darra, Ferus? I don't care about the commendations,_** ** _all I care is about keeping their trust."_**

 ** _"You lost it finally out of jealousy and crossed the line between now here_** ** _so tell me, tell them how is it that I'm a traitor. Just because I show who I was to my mentor, your mentors and the council, doesn't mean I'm better then you. I never was, my power, my redemption comes from within, I am not a traitor, you are."_** he said softly and they swallowed hard at that as that got the quartet's attention .

 ** _"He said what exactly Padawan, as I know you?"_** Obi-wan asked slowly and they paled at that. **_"He said and I quote 'I'm with Obi-wan', hearing that I knew what he was really saying. Is I've been beyond loyal to you since we met at the time now, but at the time. And since the test activated, I chose to stay with you as you gave me an order right now as I got a concussion here and you know it."_**

 ** _"That's the problem, he thinks I deserted them, when I was with you at the time."_** he said and his mentor nodded sternly to that news at the remark as he answered him. **_"You're with me, I gave you an order to stay with me, and though I knew you wanted to keep going, you followed orders Anakin. You okay, my brother, how's that head, is it still hurting right now?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded to him.

 ** _"The headache hasn't stopped, since we regrouped Master, in fact it's only getting worse, not like the force lightning. I feel like someone hit me with a rock, but considering I got thrown into one. I think he gave me a second degree concussion, but between that, Darra's arm and the laceration on his. That is enough in my eyes to call it quits."_** he said and his mentor nodded to him gently.

 ** _"And you already had a concussion to begin with you needed a chance to recover in case that blow to the head lead to something worse. But that attitude that you chose to stay with me, that is not tolerated, and I will not tolerate that attitude right now."_** he said and turned to the duo who were both looking at him in a panic at that remark as he said it in a warning tone at that remark then firmly.

 ** _"So if he's with me, then he's the enemy, is that it, why, tell me why is he the enemy, because he can not follow in a little white lie. That he grew up with honesty, before he met me at the time or is it. You were hoping that he gets called out and kicked out of the order for lying?"_** he said with a low, but stern growl at him then they swallowed hard at that as he went further at that remark sternly.

 ** _"I don't give a damn why you said that it doesn't matter young man, but what does is he followed my direct orders. Because if he hadn't and he'd have been captured by our Sith and learn who he is. And sooner then we needed to right now, Master said so."_** he said and Tru quickly said it. ** _"Master I swear it's not what I meant."_** he said and Anakin said it sternly then as he looked at him then sternly.

 ** _"Oh no, well can you give us another reason right now to why you'd say this, if I'm not this close to the council or to Obi-wan. My team is the reason everyone lost focus, Master inspired us to show compassion. He also made me remember who I was and I got another reminder of that. And by running into my friends there at the games, that helps, and he's the reason the quartet are like this."_**

 ** _"Our parental mentors are the generation training us from the time we left the nursery, so tell me. In fact tell him, and them, your mentors, but tell them, in how is that I'm a traitor, because I act more like him right now._** ** _He, who is under such high esteem by the council, but loyalty. That is the big one for me, as loyalty is everything, and how do you suppose Padme is going to take it."_**

 ** _"She's a Jedi loyalist, as is Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Crix Madine, Carlist Reeikan, and Admiral Ackbar. All Jedi loyalists, this situation that we're in right now, about to be in now. It presents a failure to listen, we should be talking and not going to war, but to us._** ** _And in ten months we're at war you two, and we're going to be at war and with our Sithmaster later on and I don't need this."_**

 ** _"But you just sided with the enemy by saying that, right now, on the planet our doubles come from, this is considered temptation?"_** Anakin told them and they paled at that remark in shock. **_"Bit simple don't you think, I'm a Jedi, my loyalty is to the rebellion, to democracy. And I'm trying to end a dictatorship in the future and you sided with the dictatorship."_** he said and they swallowed hard at that news.

 ** _"This dictatorship is allied with a Sith and one that we've been hunting down ever since the Zabrk murdered my own parental mentor. But no, our Sithmaster slaughtered the Jedi to start a dictatorship now at this moment. That book says it all, future generations the aliens in the separatists. They were destroyed by their own lust for power, and you know what the true cause to this really is."_**

 ** _"You turned me into a Sithlord, because you started a worry that I carried_** ** _to turn into an obsession and one that starts taking countless lives."_** he said and they paled at that remark as he went further at that. **_"I'm a traitor, don't think so, you are the traitors, part of the dark Jedi, the Sith Empire. If you think that, and what your plans are for me."_** he said and they backed into the wall at that remark.

 ** _"Sith, you think we're Sith now?"_** Ferus said in shock and he nodded. **_"Yeah I do, my loyalty is to the Jedi, to the rebellion against the Sith Empire, to my parents, the girls I love. As well as our mentors, and most of all to my own."_** he said and their mentors crossed their arms. **_"I'm a Jedi, my loyalty is to the Jedi, my parents, the girls I love, and the rebellion that my wife, Senator Padme Amidala."_**

 ** _"She is a Jedi loyalist and helps in creating with the other senators right now._** ** _All of which know my babies, my twins all their lives, the only safe place to hide my baby boy is my home planet. With my brother, sister-in-law and my father, and Obi-wan knows this, that Tatooine holds many bad memories and he's safe till the loyalist committee calls him back."_** he said and the older man nodded softly.

 ** _"What's happening to you, I never heard you sound like this before?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded as he said it with a sigh. **_"It's because father talked some sense into me, before the point of no return now. But I'm back, the me you know is in full control now, but Padme is creating, or is about to create. A group known as the Rebel Alliance, that alliance is dedicated to stopping our Sithmaster."_**

 ** _"And his dictatorship."_** he said and the trio nodded in shock to the news. **_"The upcoming debate in the senate between now and when we see Padme again is the smoke screen as is the war. That follows it, is really a Jedi trap, by just fighting it, we're being destroyed one by one, the darkside is pulsing so hard. It's clouding everything, that we don't realize what the heck is going on here."_**

 ** _"And till I get the truth and by then all of you but Garen, Bant and Reeft are dead."_** he said and they nodded in shock as his mentor pulled him into a hug. **_"You never lost me, but by then he gets me off the planet and out of the way, before he reveals himself to you. And by then it's already too late as we never saw this coming, is that it?"_** Obi-wan asked and Anakin nodded as he admitted it then to him.

And as the tears started pouring down his face. **_"And that's when you lose me, he finally got me in the end, for years everything. That I believed was a lie, his non force sensitive name is someone I knew, though his clue to us is the decoder."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as looked into his eyes. **_"It's okay, I'm never letting him get to you, he wants you, and he's getting to you over my dead body now."_**

 ** _"Well that explains why he slammed you into the wall he didn't want you knowing who he was too soon right now. It's not just me, but the only members of the council left are me and Master, that it?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded gently. ** _"Yeah and you and Master decide to train my son yourselves, to get me back and kill him: Our Sithmaster, whoever the Sith is, but we both know this,_**

 ** _"I could never turn whatsoever, we only lost two people in 10 years and I never lost everyone. But again the only way that could happen, if I turned finally, it wouldn't happen, unless..."_** he said and the older man nodded sternly. **_"Unless it meant saving us from whatever at the current moment here. But_** ** _you want to save us, then stay yourself, if Master spoke to you through the void."_**

 ** _"Then that is the power that this Sith is offering you, we can learn it, in the way Master learned it, and you stay yourself. As the you we all know, but don't change to save us, us, your mother or the girls, Anakin, listen to me. The force is strong in your family we knew this already, but one member. One member of your family is clear, one twin turned one didn't we had a chance here."_**

 ** _"Only one who turned is enough, but the galaxy, from one end of it to the other._** ** _It would never stand a chance if your children turned as well, blast it, whoever the hell this is that this Sith is. He's never getting near you or the twins, I would give my life to protect them and Padme if you got married, that promise, I'm keeping it Anakin."_** he said and Anakin nodded as he hugged him tightly at that.

 ** _"I love you brother, you are my brother, I love you, that is my fear, to lose soneone I love and I'm not there to prevent it, or I get there too late."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as he said it then. ** _"I understand, believe me, I felt like a failure, as I was trapped in a shield and that prevented me from saving Qui-Gon. We share the same fears, but my brother, my son, I love you too, brother."_**

 ** _"I love you too Anakin, I'm not losing you to this Sith, you want to save us and keep our family together, both the real and the extended. Then stay yourself, there are better ways to keep us alive, then doing a deal with the devil, literally."_** he said and Anakin nodded to his thoughts as Obi-wan hugged him and he tightened his arms around him then as he buried his head into his shoulder at that.

 ** _"So tell me, why is he a traitor young man?"_** Obi-wan asked and they swallowed hard at that. **_"And while I'm on the subject, what is this secret you're holding back if you didn't ask Anakin. to fix your lightsaber and Ferus did it in secret, I know it was damaged. But how far if you never went to Anakin and Ferus tried to fix it in secret?"_** Siri asked sternly and they swallowed hard at that question.

As Anakin read it out to them as he said it in 15 words then. **_"I'm busy with Obi-wan, or to rephrase that remark,_** ** _I'm_** **_with Obi-wan, isn't that what you said Tru, I'm with Obi-wan, and in essence..."_** he said and their mentors crossed their arms at that as shr read it out then to them. **_"The council, so if he's not with you in keeping whatever secret you had to hide from us, then he's with us and the council."_**

 ** _"And in essence a traitor to every padawan in the temple is that it?"_** Ferus's mentor asked sternly and they paled at that remark, knowing they just got caught red handed in their conversation. **_"My loyalty is to my mentor, your's and the council, once reunited with my family and the senator it's over as we do this._** ** _I know what this is and it's a Sith trap, as us Jedi fight this war and one by one."_**

 ** _"And we're being exterminated now, as the Sith divides the council and then I get hit. And with the worst possible news ever, that everything I ever believed in is a lie now, in this war, and all because of you."_** he said and they swallowed hard at that remark as he said it. **_"What's going on if you said that Anakin?"_** Obi-wan asked and he crossed his arms as he looked at Ferus sternly, who paled then.

 ** _"Whatever he, Ferus, said to you last year during the Slams, just came back to haunt him right now, Master. As to why I'm saying this, if you saw the look of shock on his face that Darra took care of things during Radnor. And you did it during Sebulba, he wanted me to lose my temper that much, but that's part of it."_** he said and they all nodded as the duo crossed their arms at that remark.

 ** _"I once said, that to be a Jedi is clear point of loyalty, and not once, not once have I ever lied to you, so why would I do it now?"_** he asked and they nodded to him. **_"You wouldn't that's the point, so what is this all about if you came to report this to us and they're now classing you. As a traitor to every padawan in the temple when our team is held in such high esteem by Master Yoda."_**

 ** _"But we turned in the fact he blew the force sensory perception test on the games that day?"_** Obi-wan asked and he crossed his arms at that remark as he answered him gently. **" _Twice now since we started missions in training, did he try to get me to lose my temper completely, but I never did. But the first was done by Darra and my friend Amee did that all the time, when around Sebulba."_**

 ** _"And when he tried to provoke me, it never worked, she kept me calm, and I grew stronger as a result now. You did the second case, after he humiliated himself in front of thirty people from my home planet. And you met Selbulba on that mission and now he's talking about me behind my back to you._** ** _And I don't have to hear the words, while I was with Siri talking things over,_**

 ** _"And he's with you_** ** _and talking about how I'm a failure as an apprentice, but I just realized why he's trying to sew that doubt into your thoughts."_** he said and Ferus paled as his mentor answered him. ** _"Why exactly?"_** he asked and Anakin looked at him as he said it in 15 words. **_"He's jealous and he's envious to everything I have, starting with you, brother, she's right."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded sternly.

 ** _"Me, he's jealous you have me as a mentor, why exactly, he barely knows anything about me, and you learned bit, by bit. About my life as it brought pieces of it back into it now. So you have me for a mentor, you have our attention as we're more focused on you since Zan Arbor came back into the picture. Okay so what's the last piece of it?"_** he asked and Anakin crossed his arms.

 ** _"Darra, he wants Darra."_** he said and they nodded in shocked outrage at that remark. **"Darra chose you from the second he said whatever caused him to lose points with her, correct?"** Soara asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah she made it clear, five years and I never changed a bit, to her, it could be 5 years, 10 even 15. And to her nothing would ever change, so long as we had each other, we'd be okay."_**

 ** _"Just after breaking it down for you that day at the time now here, Soara and we started spending this much time together now. One bond was falling apart, the other getting stronger, but_** ** _by then. I became who you wanted me to become, and as a result everything she ever wanted, I showed it all. But to her, it was she doesn't want a man that is too good to be true, she wants her mate."_**

 ** _"By that I mean her soulmate, to have a few flaws, I'm not perfect, but I am to her."_** he said and she nodded to him. **_"And he's crazy jealousy correct, he wants her, but you have her, in that way Anakin?"_** she asked and he nodded as Siri shook her head to that as she answered him gently at that. " ** _You'd been a real Jedi, but you two, you remind me of Siri and Obi-wan when we were cubs no older."_**

 ** _"Then you were when we went to Radnor now, but seriously if you had that connection and I think it went from friends, to possibly..."_** she started to say and he nodded. ** _"Yeah it did, so as result now, it's he's beyond jealous and that jealousy could turn possessive, dangerously possessive."_** he said and Ferus paled at that remark as his mentor answered him then as she looked at him sternly.

 ** _"Didn't we already have that conversation young man, attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden. Compassion, which we would define as unconditional love, this is central to a Jedi's life. So we're encouraged to love, but where's the comparison, exactly, if it's you this and you that in his eyes?"_ **Siri asked and he nodded as a book appeared on the floor and she picked it up as she got a very good look.

At it as she said it to him then. **_"And speaking of which, I let go in two things, but that rivalry and my friendship, duty to the truth. That truth is telling the truth to you now, before we take it to thr council or duty to my friends. But no choice necessary, it's duty to the truth, I will not lie to you and nothing they say. Now is going to change my mind, they want to call me a traitor here, go ahead."_**

 ** _"So long as I never lose your trust, I can take what's coming right now Master."_** he said and she nodded proudly to that remark as he looked at the episode in question at that and nodded. " ** _Looks like a teenage prodigy is a pain in the behind to guys like this, but I'm the chosen one, and he's jealous. That I got your attention and with you and it's the entire council, you took me into training here."_**

 ** _"Even though I'm ten years passed the correct date, this kid got into training on the ship that belongs to his parents best friend. And said, if anything, the man is just like Mace, who is also his father's original commander."_** he said and the adult quartet nodded in agreement as Obi-wan answered him gently at that. **_"Jealousy and envy are very dark thoughts in this case, and if not checked at the door."_**

 ** _"Then could lead to the darkside."_** he said and Anakin nodded to that. ** _"Too late, it did already, and with what I had to read and learn from Master. And father, it's only going to get worse if this keeps up."_** he said and his mentor nodded firmly. ** _"Yes and you never showed any of this in the ten years since we met and I started training you."_** he said and Anakin nodded as he answered him then.

 ** _"Truthfully it's this, but ever since I started, your focus, and Master's focus, the council's was on me, you took a special interest in me. Since I came in late, but though I excelled in everything you had to teach me. I still had plenty to learn and I have, as you and Siri, whether knowing or not. Backtracked to the lessons you learned from Adi and Qui-Gon now, teaching me by example now."_**

 ** _"And I learned so much that I was ready for this last and final test now finally._** ** _Which is the honesty test and I'm taking that right now, if there was anyway to make it clear that I was a Jedi ready for my trials. Then it was telling the truth in a situation like this and where all our lives are at stake. The talking behind my back doesn't get rid of me, pushing my temper to exploding backfires."_**

 ** _"And he's running out of time right now, as the darkside clouds everything."_** he said and Soara answered that as she crossed her arms at that information sternly. **_"And instead of his provoking you, you absorbed these acts and let go?"_** his mentor team mate asked and he nodded to her. **_"Public humiliation in front of my friends, he sees this as though I humiliated him, I act more Jedi then he does._**

 ** _"And I'm not the one showing off to you, and every chance he gets, his trying to show off is his own flaw right now. But you told me this time and time again, there is a very thin line between self assurance and pride._** ** _But cross that line and it turns into arrogance, you knew from the second you met me. But it was, that I never showed arrogance, I was beyond humble at the time now._**

 ** _"And it was by blind luck that my shot hit where it was supposed to right now during the blockade Master, I was humble at my first race. And most of all I was showing mercy, and I regret ever taking a life right now."_** he said and they all nodded in understanding as his rival looked between the adults in a panic at that remark. As Obi-wan answered him gentle at the remark as he remarked on that firmly then.

 ** _"So if provocations don't work someone is now trying to sabotage you right now?"_ **he asked him and he nodded to him. ** _"Yeah that is exactly what I do mean, but guess what."_** he said and Obi-wan decided on the trick question as he hid a smile. **_"What is it exactly?"_** he asked and he smiled. as he said it **_"The me that you remember meeting as cub is back in place, so I think you know now."_**

 ** _"In what that means_** ** _, not long after we pulled it together."_** he said and Obi-wan smiled in relief at that as he answered him as he crossed his arms. **_"You would never lie to me, and to me you're like my son, I raised you. And since you were a boy, and trained you from that time, you could never do anything to disappoint me. And_** ** _why would you, to do something that cruel, is not in your nature."_**

 ** _"And you would turn that into me immediately right now, the it, whatever it might be, padawan."_** he said and Anakin nodded. **_"Yeah I'm back, my brother, I'm back, the cub me you remember is back once again, you win."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as he hugged him and he tightened his arms then. As he pressed his forehead to Anakin's and this time they felt their connection slam into place and smiled.

 ** _"Things changed, but what didn't is how we are together, but we change it now, and things are staying the way they are forever. But what I will say is that for you, it's in your nature to be overly critical after a trauma, as my big brother and mentor. But that's part of the problem I don't know what the heck is going on at home, we need to make a few changes later on in the code now."_**

 ** _And father said this already, it's passed time for me to go back as they know what's going on._** ** _And to mom, she knows I never changed and as do my friends, then again we both know this, as you met my fellow racers."_** he said and his mentor and the other members of that mission nodded in agreement to that as Ferus paled at that remark. **_"Now what's that look for?"_** Soara asked and Siri sighed at that.

 ** _"He publicly humiliated himself by nearly starting a riot."_** she said to her and she nodded to the news Ry said it firmly. **_"Where's Qui-Gon when you need him right now?"_** he said in annoyance at his tone and a second later they heard the answer to that as Qui-Gon said it gently. _**"Padawans, though not visible, I am right here, he got into a full conversation with me after hearing what he's about to tell you."**_

 _ **"But I reminded him of the person he was when we found him and he's back completely the him we know is in total control Obi-wan. But you remember your attachment with me, I understand and I shared that with you. You are my son, I love you, I love you boys, you are my sons and you made me proud. So though he completed one on one, he needs advanced training, starting now."**_

 _ **"Siri, he needs you and Mace and Adi to complete his training, he made the conversion and once he says the words, then it's over and we win. The reason he never made the conversion completely is, in truth, he is still in mourning. Because of me, it's time now, but he hates the darkside, there is nothing wrong with that, as it took me and Yaddle."** _they heard and the adult quartet nodded firmly.

" ** _Master, though in there somewhere, can you maintain that the five of us are linked together?"_** Obi-wan asked and Siri nodded in agreement. **_"Yeah I agree with him Master, can we use this as a way_** ** _to fuse the five of us together,_** ** _we've been partners for 22 years since Kegan?"_** she asked and they heard a gentle and paternal tone enter the voice as he answered them as they looked at each other at that remark.

As Anakin moved to them. _**"We can padawans, I know you three miss me, and as does Adi, I know this, but she's been in mourning long enough. It's time, you have me in some form and when I gain enough power. You can see me as well now, promise, I love all of you like my own children. I never stopped, you made me so proud, boys, honey."**_ he said and they nodded to the news in relief then gently.

As they wiped the tears of their faces at the revelation as they hugged each other. **_"I miss him so much."_** she said and he nodded as Anakin tried to control his voice as he answered her as she wrapped her arm across his shoulder then. ** _"He had an effect on us from the second we started spending so much time together. I never had to hear the words, these lessons you taught me, and I mean both of you."_**

 **"But they are the lessons they taught you, and through you to me at the time, during one of the days I went to talk to Adi, I found a list of lesson plans. Said were sitting on her desk, but they had the initials of every book. That was in this first collection that he gave me, look at this."** he said as he put each book in order as Obi-wan saw himself as a young teenager with Siri at his side in two of them.

 ** _"T.R.F: The Rising Force, T.D.A., The Dark Apprentice, I get it, several of these are before he started training me, these four are when I was on Melida/Daan. But these first eight are focused on my activation mission with him, like your's was with me. Naboo and Bandomeer, that was a training mission Master Yoda assgned us at the time."_** Obi-wan told him and he nodded gently as he said it then.

 ** _"But family, we're family, you're my brother and sister, I love you both."_** he said and she nodded in agreement to that. **_"You changed back, you mean the you I met on Tatooine, is back in place?"_** Obi-wan asked and he nodded as he answered him gently at that remark as he looked between them. **_"He reminded me of who I was when we met, I'm back, the me you know is in total control now finally."_**

 ** _"But that's the piece that is really going to tick you off,_** ** _you knew me from the time I was going on 10._** ** _And you know me better then anyone, would I do a thing like what he's about to try to imply, but that's the catch right now._** ** _I caught him with the quartet and made it clear right now, but what's going to happen when I tell the trio this?"_** he asked and they heard a firm tone at that news.

 ** _"Trio, our own mentors, with Qui-Gon in the force?"_** Ry asked and he nodded. _**"Once they hear what this is leading into, they're going to be furious here. That anyone would even consider this implication when we all know you better then this."**_ they heard sternly and the adult quartet nodded. "He's right we would be, how could anyone consider that is beond me." Kit said in shocked disgust at that remark.

 ** _"Excuse me, implication, implication of what, because I knew you longer then they do and you'd never do it. Whatever this implication is whatsoever, as you would turn that into me and Siri, let alone Ry, immediately?"_** Obi-wan said and they paled at that as Anakin gave a nod to that firmly. ** _"Yeah there you see, he knows, he knows I would never do what you're trying to imply here Ferus."_**

 ** _"If you were talking about it, that loudly."_** he said and the older quartet nodded sternly as Obi-wan crossed his arms. ** _"What you learn if you're saying that padawan?"_** Obi-wan asked him and he crossed his arms. **_"Would you take their word over mine, if they made an implication?"_** he asked and Obi-wan shook his head. ** _"No I wouldn't, the fact you never lied to me is party to that, at the moment."_**

 ** _"And with in mind, so what is this implication they think I would take?"_** he asked and Anakin said it firmly. **_"That a lightsaber was broken and I would never tell you."_** he said and they nodded in shock to that as they exchanged stern looks. **_"Is what just happened out there, before we regrouped, connected to that implication. Anakin, as I know you?"_** Soara asked as she crossed her arms and he nodded.

 ** _"Yeah, the blast shot the lightsaber right out of his hand, and chipped a piece of the hilt off."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Anything else happened that needs to be checked, and by Tolan?"_** Ry asked, meaning the lightsaber lore and training master at the temple then and he nodded as he answered him at that remark. **_"The crystal itself, it needs to get double checked, now you told me this time and time again."_**

 ** _"That these lightsabers are our life, we have to take care of them, but with that in mind. So who would you listen to more right now, you knew from the second you met me. I could never lie, it's not my way nor is it the Jedi way to lie to one's master, let alone eaves dropping on a personal conversation, on therapy and training?"_** he said and they nodded as Obi-wan said it sternly to that question.

 ** _"At times, your clan group and the ones just behind you, and by 5 to 6 years at the moment, kept coming to you. For help if they need you to fix whatever was wrong with their lightsaber._** ** _And of the four of you, only you built more the one, and of you, you're the only mechanic in the team."_** he said and Anakin nodded. **_"So what's that say to you, for years, at the time, you knew this about me."_**

 ** _"As you and the council left fixing the fighter engines to me all that time?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"It says that if anyone can see the damage and where it could lead to, if not disassembled completely it's going to be you."_** Soara said as she and Siri both stood up at that as Ry did the same at the question. **_"We also taught you to look at this and carefully analyze, and if something was wrong."_**

 ** _"Then bring it up immediately."_** Obi-wan said and he nodded. ** _"The padawan growing up outside the temple had galaxy smarts to know. If something was wrong and was a trained mechanic and most of all right now. That to us, brought their honesty and dedication to doing the right thing with them no matter the cost."_** Siri said, resting a hand on his shoulder and Obi-wan said it then.

And for all of them. **_"It's you, and it's always going to be you, if Qui-Gon was still alive, then he would to. Then listen to a padawan showboating to us at every chance he gets. You already figured this out, want to find a correct match, then we get to know each other right now."_** he said and Ferus looked at him in shock. **_"There that is it, we never did the bonding link to check it now, Obi-wan."_**

 ** _"Two ways to find a correct match in a master/padawan team: get to know each other and test the future connection fusion link. We have to now to make sure it's corect, and I have to clear the air with the council. No more secrets, total truth, four years to insure you got me and our Sith loses this game."_** he said and Siri nodded in agreement to that as she answered him gently, as he said ur to him..

 ** _"Speaking of which, time to test it now, you took me as your student, and I invited you in by telling you my doubts, fears. What's in my very heart, so with that, it's time right now, the me you know is still intact, so..."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as they pressed their foreheads to together, as they saw their added future missions. Obi-wan and him training and raising his unborn children and the years ahead

And as a team and they opened their eyes. **_"We were right, the connection is sure, you are my padawan, and I am your mentor, I know you so well, that I know you'd never do that. But how could anyone even consider that is beyond me right now, but you would never do something this cold blooded. And just to prove he is not as noble as he says he is."_** he said and Anakin nodded smiling then.

 ** _"I know and he made that implication, as did Tru."_** he said and they both paled at that as the quartet nodded in shock to that. **_"You got to be kidding me, you would never do something that cold blooded to prove he's not as noble as he says he is!"_** Obi-wan said in shock to that remark as the duo swallowed hard at the response and Siri, Soara and Ry' Gaul all nodded in agreement as Soara answered that remark.

 ** _"Yes, you never lied to us as your mentoring quartet before and why start now?"_** Soara said and he nodded as he hugged her and she tightened her arms around him before he did it with Obi-wan. Who did the same and the duo tried to keep from paling that he jumped their move then. **_"My brother, my best friend, mentor, how could I ever lie to you, I never did before, so why start now exactly."_**

 ** _"Honestly, just why start now?"_** he asked as he felt a knife go through his heart, that they could even think that. **_"I know, and with that, they want to mess with your career, I will destroy their's for even attempting to sabotage you right now."_** Obi-wan said sternly and they swallowed hard to that remark and news. **_"You ever play dejarik, because this is what, in the galaxy the books I have here._**

 ** _"And the planet, as a game called chess, and though you tried to do a surgical strike, I went to pre-emptive to prevent you from attempting this. So tell me who is the council going to believe when I tell them that you nearly started a riot, the games. Dejarik's a Jedi game, played the same way and trust me, Mace is not going to take it?"_** Anakin asked and Ferus swallowed hard at that remark.

 ** _"Uh oh, that's the first time I ever heard you use Master's first name rather than his rank."_** Siri said and he nodded. **_"Yeah and reason is, because if he and Adi are the only masters with a color that is not green, blue or yellow. That's including you and you showed me your lightsaber color, I think this unlocked the door finally, I'm one of us you and it's time, I reached the pique here now."_**

 ** _"And of what I had to learn in basic training."_** he said and she nodded as she got it then gently. **_"Mace, Adi and I have to complete your training?"_** she asked and he nodded. ** _"And I'm not surprised that I'm included in that as I've been acting like your big sister from the second we met. And things just keep getting better and better since, our family is intact, and it's a family of five now, but honestly."_**

 ** _"The fact you gave that to me made that clear, Winna is still the temple healer, you met the Oddos and you know who she is now. But from Zan Arbor and Didi to now and thanks to a repeater of Xanatos, it's started up again."_** she said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as he looked at Ferus at that remark. "Nice touch there, even if he lied, which he never could before he met us at the time."

"There is the fact he was holding on to the last piece of his old life that piece laid with his mother, Will, Halla and his friends parents now. That saves his career in duty to the truth, you tell the truth and you get to stay, lie and you get expelled at the moment." Adi said firmly and Yoda nodded. "A and I, Arbor industries and I hear those words and these two are going to get it now." Winna said and Mace nodded in agreement to her thoughts.


	53. The Final Showdown IV: Master Guardians

**The** **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: This Portion of the Story covers the a few bits of the Final Showdown and the re-write of the story. As he immediately tells the adult quartet and their mentors and reports them. But from here the differences between Anakin and Ferus are made clear, before it returns to his dealing with Jacen now.**

 **The Conversations between them in my other story are going to be part of this from here on in. So first this and then The Uncertain Path as Anakin shows that to combine both sides of him together makes him ten times stronger. And even more then even they expected as to the both groups finally in their eyes.**

 **They got to keep his powers of of Sidious's hands from that day forward just to prevent a repeat then as this starts off slowly. As Anakin also tells them the story of how he created his first lightsaber with it at the time now...**

 **Chapter 53:** **Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights X: The Final Showdown V**

 ** _"You evidently don't know anything about the trio at all whatsoever, if you think that they're going to take this lie of your's."_** he said sternly at that and they swallowed hard at that ** _. "But trust me, though a few years, they knew each other all their lives, so guess what's going to happen now, when I say this. To the duo, and to Adi, she and your own mentor are my team partners, now."_**

 ** _"She told me directly, she knew Obi-wan for years, during Krayne, and my freeing the slaves of Nar Shadaa, as a result, we knew each other for years."_** he said and Ferus paled at that remark as he went further at that remark sternly as he looked at him then. **_"All Adi has to do, is open up to the living force to know I'm telling her the truth, and she's going to yank back that commendation."_**

 ** _"And as for my holding back my therapy sessions from you, the fact you're talking about me behind my back and then the fact now. Where I come from these therapy sessions are considered private, so private in fact. That this is considered confidential, Obi-wan is my big brother, Winna my doctor. Mace is my psychiatrist and the council, let alone your own paternal mentors."_**

 _ **"The extended family, what is spoken of in therapy is private and until I decide to talk about it, leave me be."**_ he said and the duo swallowed hard at that. _**"So answer this, why should I tell you, t** **hat you you lied to Siri. In regarding the mission to Radnor, I got the point, you lied to her, to Adi. You lied one too many times, well you toed the line once too often now** **at the current moment."**_

 ** _"You honestly think Master is going to take your word over mine, when the truth comes out, he knows me better then he knows you. That the implication of I knew and never told them, no, he wouldn't, in fact if father was still alive, he would see this. In truth as it's not my way to act this cruel and cold blooded now, why, why would I do that and in in his eyes, your mentors."_**

 ** _"As even your parental mentors, my mother and the council,_** ** _Answer: I wouldn't. I would tell them immediately that if one of our lightsabers were broken. But I would never do something this cruel, this cold blooded to you just to prove you're not as noble as you think you are,mor get you in trouble."_** he said and the quartet nodded crossing their arms at the new as he crossed his arms then.

 ** _"Yes, I know as do they and the council that you would turn that into us, whatever it might be."_** Obi-wan said to that sternly as he went further at that. **_"I would tell him, immediately."_** he said and they tried to keep from paling at that as he went further at that. ** _"Obi-wan knew this from the second he met me, I could never lie, it's not my way, nor is it the way of the Jedi to lie to one's master."_**

 ** _"But what is also not the Jedi way is eaves dropping on conversations that don't concern you. And for the record, if father was here, and we had our parental mentors with us on that mission._** ** _And they saw Darra's response to that remark, she's my entire world, to her, if we were normal like my friends on Tatooine. She would be my girlfriend and this stage we're young adults, now, on earth."_**

 ** _"That's the name of the planet these books come from now, we're considered first year college students as she's close to being ready. Being ready to make that leap now, but_** ** _honestly right now this is something. The girls would see as you lost points with all of them now as our mentors take over. They'd ask me immediately on why I was that close to losing my temper at the moment here."_**

 ** _"Before I told them that, as they ask you to do that conversation with me, again, and this time in front of them."_** he said and Siri crossed her arms at that. **_"Speaking of which, what was said if Darra took charge like this at the time, young man?"_** Obi-wan asked as he and Soara crossed their arms. ** _"Ferus, what did you do exactly to cause that?"_** Siri repeated and he looked between them in a panic.

 ** _"I'll explain in a second guys, but honestly this is enough to get him in trouble with the council."_** they heard in answer to that. ** _"Honey, you okay?"_** Anakin and she nodded to him as she took his hand at that. ** _"Before they drag you in here for a disciplinary hearing, but honestly. What goes on in his training and therapy with the masters."_** Darra said and Anakin finished her remark sternly at that sentence.

 ** _"That is between me, Obi-wan and the council, so therefore it's not your concern and secondly, there is the matter of this lightsaber and mission. You know the rules you two, it's our first duty as padawans, to report if our lightsabers are demaged enough to break down on us."_** he said and hold up the book as he watched the duo pale at in shock then as he explained this to the, sternly.

 ** _"Uh let's see here, this is read out as if my alter ego is the one in control._** ** _But never mind that my alter ego is not in control. In fact, I am, in fact, I shoved him into the background so hard. That the door is shut, locked and bolted shut, this is me, when I was a youngling, when Obi-wan met me. So I think you know what I'm saying, when I raced for the parts to help the senator."_**

 ** _"And when I destroyed the blockade and when I gave my skills over to helping others, and never mind the award, it was the right thing to do._** ** _The problem in this galaxy is that no one helps each other, and not without asking or getting something in return, but you know what. I don't need awards, I do the right thing, honestly, because it feels good, it's the right thing to do."_**

 ** _"Why, because it is, I kept my honesty, my choice to do the right thing over the years now. And even my original personality traits, never mind it's five years to ten years, no matter how old I get._** ** _I'm still the me that Obi-wan met as a child, just as my 19 year old self, but how do you suppose my brother would take it that you framed me for something I never did."_** he said and Ferus paled at that.

 ** _"Brother?"_** he repeated and Anakin nodded. ** _"Yes that's right my mother got married five years ago, to a moisture farmer. But honestly, where I come from I never lived in luxury I never tried to sabotage someone out of jealousy._** ** _But long term consequences can be a very dangerous thing right now, like say oh I don't know, causing that concern I carried all my life to activate now."_**

 ** _"But honestly I cracked what master really meant now finally, and it all starts with one thing, desperation."_** he said and Tru swallowed hard as he answered him. **_"What concern if you grew up on the outside?"_** he asked sternly and Anakin crossed his arms at that as he answered him.. **_"Do you understand what it's like to have a family, loved ones, because this fear as Jedi can get dangerous."_**

 ** _"And since Krayne attacked my home town, to turn that fear into an obsession that results in, now. To result in my alter ego growing so strong that the last blow to the heart in my case. Well that results in killing the me that they know and he takes on a life of his own now. Fear to desperation, desperation to anger, anger to hate. "_** he said and Obi-wan crossed his arms at the remark then.

 ** _"Hate to suffering, which is something that I'm stopping at all costs if that does happen, Padawan, I'm not losing you now._** ** _And we already had that conversation as result here now."_** he said and Anakin nodded to him. **_"Yes and as a result a certain person never considered where his choices could lead to. And for the order, in the hands of someone like our Sithlord, if he's human now."_**

 ** _"So if he saw my powers at the same time you and father did, and ended up luring my alter ego to the darkside here. If I know one thing right now on these guys: him, Omega, and Xanatos now, it's this._** ** _It's that they use any means with us being completely human, but though Jedi, we're only human. We're human, and we're like everyone else, suffer heart break, grief amd following that._**

 ** _"Is anger now, you too suffered that pain as you got what master meant, and everything else our counterparts do now. And like everyone else, what do we suffer from that could result in a case of self destruction. We're only human for some of us who are human, but we're not perfect?"_** he asked and Siri nodded as Soara nodded as she answered him at the question then gently at that as she said it.

 ** _"The seven deadly sins: Greed, anger, lust, envy, pride, sloth, gluttony, if there is one way to get to your alter ego. Then it's fueling his lust for power, and furthering his anger."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her gently at that. ** _"Yes, and the fear of losing someone you love is just the beginning right now in this case at the moment, but here it is right now, as he already has everything."_**

 ** _"Everything he wants, but he still wants more, so_** ** _Greed: the knowledge to save someone he loves. So: Lust, and finally the fact that there is one thing he hates most here now. It's the fact that one choice, one bad decision wrecks his life, and as a result it turns it to the ones that cause it: Anger."_** he said and the quartet nodded sternly as he saw the look on the duo's faces at the remark gently.

"Alright stop, freeze it, that was our big mistake, you grew up normal, but us human Jedi are only human, we're not perfect, Daniel was right, the values and controlling the trio. That is our one chance at preventing another repeat now, and thank you, thank you for bring that to our attention, Anakin. We change this rule in the code, clone every Jedi in the temple and return the cubs to their families and we win now finally, reason."

"We changed and evolved with the times, but Sidious lost in the second our memories returned now." Mace said and he noded gently to him. "And this would be fanfiction in the next sentence, if we never caught it this early." Anakin said and he nodded to him **_"Said not looking at the fact that you grew up normal, you have attachments and secondly, and more importantly as I know you best of all here now."_**

 ** _"Is one bad decision could cause that anger in you, to escalate out of control, until it erupts and results in something you can never take back. And when I'm not there to prevent the catalyst that causes it."_** Obi-wan said and he nodded. **_"And clearly, you, Master and Adi and Siri taught me well at the moment. But here is the added add on if we never caught this that soon now, you trained me well."_**

 ** _"That's the key point Master was trying to get me to understand and I do now, but a certain someone. Fear to desperation, desperation to anger and anger to hate, I get it. They clearly don't understand that to know they are playing with fire that could turn into an inferno._** ** _I just got the point to where that lesson would take me, if we don't act now Obi-wan."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded to him.

 ** _"I'm the mission leader and you and I are the ones that know a few things on that formula. That Xanatos used to try and destroy us 22 years ago, are you saying that's what's going on here. Especially if this continues, and I don't end this mission now, and I mean right now?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded to him and he gave a nod to him as he explained that to him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Yeah that's what I'm saying alright, but a certain someone never understood a thing on your past and as you also learned that. And learning that the hard way now, like I'm about to and if we don't take charge. But Obi-wan, in truth we already had that talk here, if I can't be changed back now. Then you, you and Master Yoda, I want you to take care of my family, you two and Damon._**

 ** _"But that's what concerns me right now, that father was right, I can bring balance, if we change a couple things._** ** _And first off, it's by changing this moment in time and end the mission now, before it starts. Because even one bad decision can affect us for years to come."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded to him. ** _"What decision are you referring to Anakin?"_** he asked and Anakin crossed his arms.

" ** _That not telling you or their mentor their weapon needs more work done on it, or not disassembling it completely to check the crystal._** ** _And continued use could result it causing it to short out and just as Omega fires his blaster."_** he said Obi-wan nodded as he went further. ** _"Somehow, and I'm not sure how, father contacted me through the force, and gave me this."_** he said and passed him the book then.

 ** _"That's us, and this..., 'The Final Showdown'."_** he read out on the cover and turned it over as he read the synopsis on the back of it. As he thought it over carefully and his eyes went stern as he looked at Anakin gently at that as he said it. **_"That's this mission right now, whoever wrote this knows the outcome and what it could cause. And in you, so this is the reason for the beyond stern tone in your voice at him."_**

 ** _"You never lied to me before and your eyes, let alone mine it was always why start now, our bond will never change. And these two cause something in that does it?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded to him then as he answered him then gently. **_"Yes and evidently whoever wrote this, knew our entire lives together, leading into what they're telling their planet my future could lead to at the moment."_**

 ** _If we don't take charge now, did Master Adi ever mention anything or did Father, after you and Siri were paired off?"_** he asked and he nodded to him. ** _"There were a few things that didn't make a whole lot of sense, but that's why the Keganites closed their planet off from outsiders at the time._** ** _I'm just saying this for that decision, have you ever looked this now, in the long term side effects."_**

 ** _"And by that I mean at the long term consequences for your choices, I know you're a unifying force. Master, what is Tru?"_** he asked and Ry answered that one. **_"Also unifying force, Darra is living force, like you are, Anakin can I assume this has to do with never looking at the bigger picture. And with it where it could lead to in your case?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded to him gently at the question.

 ** _"Focused on the future, and without paying attention to the here and now, events now, like I do. For me, I prefer the here and now, I live in the moment, never thinking about the future, I want to enjoy myself in the here and now. I focus on the here and now, but that's what I'm saying here. And of long term consequences, looking at how many lives are lost, because of bad decisions."_**

 ** _"Focus on the here and now, and though we must be mindful of the future, we must not at the expense of the moment. Well now I get what Father means by that, but that is their single flaw, they focus too much on the future. But not at what one single decision does to future generations, with a student as powerful as I am comes into it."_** he said and they both swallowed hard at that as he went on.

"There, exactly what mean I do, Anakin, never focus your mind on where you are, what you are doing, never see what one bad decision, cause it can. That affect future generations of Jedi for years to come now, and with them now. With them is our counterparts in Rebel Alliance, understand my first lessons exactly, you do now. Very proud of you I am, and ready you were for trials." Yoda said and he nodded gently then.

"I knew if I just relaxed and thought this through that I would earn your trust finally, but you gave me something solid to stand on, now looking at this clearly. Sidious was letting me run wild, you gave me something solid to stand on, no this and no that. You laid down the law and I should have listened to you sooner, but I am now, Master, I swear it." he said and Yoda nodded as he hugged him and Anakin closed his eyes tightly then.

As he hold him then gently before pressing his forehead to his and to lock their bond into place permanently at that. "I'm not ready to let go, so after you let Dex go at age 20, Ben takes me back for another 5 years, so that makes the entire 16 years now. Training in everything I need to join the council, before we go into hiding. And the twins, Lando and Han start their lives over twice." he said and Yoda and the council nodded gently.

"Before do that we can, must lock up Vader, before clone him as your alter ego, turned younger brother, so just get all pain and anger out of you. And then fresh start finally we can, but not losing you twice, my padawan you are and you always will be, my padawan." Yoda told him and he nodded as he restarted it at that as he looked at the quartet. **_"But honestly the team was split in half that day after I said it to you, Brother."_**

 ** _"From the second Zan Arbor came into the picture right now."_** he said and Soara and Darra moved to him and Obi-wan as they looked at the duo sternly. ** _"Tell me, why should I tell you what's in my heart, my emotions, when all you're going to do is twist my words to the rest of our clan later. But too late right now, look at you, your arrogance nearly resulted in causing a riot that day at the time here._**

 ** _"Remember, if you have a padawan who knows the people involved in the fight, let that padawan handle it."_** he said and Ferus swallowed hard at that. **_"You remember that day, you ignored your own surroundings. In favor of showing off and hot-dogging to the council and to the trio. But 500 people in that stadium, 400 politicians, and a few dozen other members_** ** _and spectators, in total now."_**

 ** _"It's there were close to 950 people there all planets, but they all had one thing in common here now in the case of Tatooine, they needed a local. That local someone that spoke the language to break up a debate that went on repeatedly._** ** _And had I not intervened, how many would be dead or in the hospital, because of you, you acted before thinking that day, tell me, tell them, how many."_**

 ** _"Because you reacted too fast and not paying attention to what was going on and instead were showing pride and showing off. You saw the way the guards and everyone that knew me there approved of the way I handled it now?"_** he asked and the duo swallowed hard at that memory at the remark as Obi-wan nodded. **_"Yes and you are correct, you are me as a teenager you did it exactly."_**

 ** _"Exactly in the way as I wanted you to do Anakin, that's the true essence of being a padawan. But there are better ways to handle a debate or fight like this, going to violence immediately right now, and you proved that to me. You did exactly as I wanted to, and the more powerful weapon is the weapon of words. Words of peace and showing the essence of the living force pulsing in you now."_**

 ** _"If you know the people involved then let someone that speaks the language take charge, that was the point of the test. And secondly as is opening to the living force, by proving that to us and to Adi, Tiana and Mace, as well as Father. That you showed you understood Master's lesson perfectly, you understood and you passed our test easily as a result now."_** he said and Anakin nodded to him.

 ** _"So to him he's holding to your humiliating him in front of your own people?"_** Soara asked and they both nodded to her and she crossed her arms at that remark. **_"Yeah and secondly is he lied to you, again, Soara, Siri, Obi-wan."_** he said and she nodded. **_"What did he lie about if Darra had to take charge right now at the time, Anakin?"_** she asked as she crossed her arms and he sighed as he said it to them.

 ** _"The original lesson you were teaching us, I don't have to hear the words, Adi and Qui-Gon had a hand in it. As did Tiana and Damon, I knew the point and I got it in the second try, but he failed the test and lied to you."_** he said, before a paper appeared on the dash and she checked it and saw a check by their names. And then saw a red X marked next to that test and she nodded sternly to him at that remark.

 ** _"Yes and no need to say anything else, Qui-Gon just gave me this, guys, you better check this out."_** she said and the trio checked and saw three green check marks on that test next to their young counterparts and then saw a red X next to by Ferus's name and nodded. ** _"Father, did you send this same piece paper to our own mentors, by that I mean our quartet?"_** Siri asked and they heard a firm answer.

 ** _"I did and they been testing him ever since at the moment, Adi is not too happy at this, that he keeps toeing the line, Siri."_** he said and they noddd sternly. ** _"So you lied to me that day huh, well do you honestly expect to make knight. What with lying repeatedly to me as all I had to do was open up to living force. Just to know he told us the truth that day."_** she said and he swallowed hard at that remark.

 ** _"What's your opinion of understanding the mentors these lessons came from and being given second hand to us, by you?"_** he asked and Soara nodded gently. ** _"I would see that though just getting to know us, you understand this better then our own students do. As trained or not, Qui-Gon had just as much impact on you as he did on us, you are like us in training mode at the time and with it now."_**

 ** _"Is as a living force Jedi, or exercising that part if we are unifying force, we can use that to sense deception. But here's the point, but you are the perfect padawan, because you are not perfect. Perfection brings ignorance, that which causes arrogance and that is one step away from pride, which is a sin."_** she, Obi-wan and Siri said together and he nodded as Ferus looked at him in a panic as he got it.

 ** _"What's the true point to the lesson, if he got it wrong and failed another one of Adi and Qui-Gon's tests and with them, Master Yoda's?"_** she asked and he explained that to her and the duo. **_"Trust in your partner and trust in the force, competitiveness and anger, rivalry have no point in this test. You must trust your partner knows what they're doing, especially if you're the younger."_**

 ** _"When in training_** ** _then your partner."_** Anakin told her and she nodded to confirm that and Ferus paled. **_"There that is it, we know you can fight, you proven that time and time again. But the object of this was to learn to work together, in teamwork now. You both had your strengths, that was for each of you to figure out, but join with the strength, and cover the weakness now, and together."_**

 ** _"Together, you are stronger together, if you set aside your rivalries and work together as one."_ **Obi-wan said as Qui-Gon and Adi said it with him. **_"That is why you passed the test, you understand, like I did once I learned. Now to work together with Siri, you are me, Ferus is Siri."_ **Obi-wan told him and he smiled. **_"That's the real lesson, not what I thought it was?"_** Ferus asked and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Not what you thought you overheard, you were eaves dropping on us, weren't you, you were listening to our conversation. And before whatever caused Darra to go to him, Annie, why don't you give us the true point. And of the Jedi goal and the point of the lesson that day now."_** Soara said using his nickname and Anakin nodded as he hid a smile at her use of his nickname then as he said it to her at that.

 ** _"How'd you know?"_** he asked and she smiled. ** _"Going on a guess Annie, somehow I knew you preferred to be having a nickname. And I heard Adi and Damon mention a name that Qui-Gon and the queen called you by. I take it I guessed right, that's your nickname?"_** she asked and he nodded smiling to her. **_"Yeah it is, you got it right Master, but to answer your question, on the Jedi lesson."_**

 ** _"And the true Jedi goal, in what I learned that day now, as_** ** _the big point and I got it immediately. Which is this: we both had strengths and weaknesses, that was for either of us to see this, but join together. Join together and we were stronger together, but merge with the strength and cover the weakness and together, together, we are stronger together, if we set aside our differences""_**

 ** _"And work together as one, Master and I got it immediately."_** he said and the quartet nodded as she went to a trick question as she looked at Obi-wan and Siri. **_"The fear of something, of looking like a fool is no reason to do something or not to do it, for it is a fear born in weakness, tell me padawan. Who told us that and we were teaching that to you?"_** she asked and he smiled at her as he said it then.

 ** _"Master did, he told this to Obi-wan and Obi-wan to me, change the words, but still the very same lecture."_** he said and the trio nodded to him. **_"Yes, very good, that is just the point."_** Siri said and he nodded as Ferus looked at him in shock. **_"Fact is I understand their lectures and through them their own mentors. Reason as I am living force, but I never show off, no I am humble about my training."_**

 ** _"But that attitude very well could have backfired on you, just like you never looking at the smaller picture to see this. Where one decision can have consequences and for future generations, generation after generation of Jedi. But here is my point that so many families, said all of them are force sensitive, including mine now."_** he said and Ferus swallowed hard at that as he went further.

 ** _"Now I may be the chosen one and I was chosen to rise, but one single decision causes me to fall. Chosen to rise, and destined to fall, because of one decision made by you. You ever consider this choice could cause future repercussions right now. Like say..., oh I don't know, a tribe of innocents to be wiped out, by my hand and in a grief stricken black out as my alter ego lost it now finally."_**

 ** _"My seeing Padme again is the effect, the cause is this mission, do you know why and where it could lead. Had I not told them like I'm going to or Father paged me through the force, without him, I change and my family. They, Master, Obi-wan, even Padme have next to no hope of changing me back, do you know why?"_** he asked and they swallowed hard at that as he went further then.

As Siri, Ry' and Obi-wan heard the beyond stern tone in his voice at that. "Freeze it there, son, young man where we come from we are used to consistant attacks. And by a group called Tuskin raiders, these raiders, otherwise in their present. They were given the name of Sand People, and though they look human, they are vicious mindless monsters. To us, getting captured by one or a tribe, means death by a thousand cuts as a result."

"They test our pain threshold til we give into the pain and die, that tribe that killed his mother was the effect, I never had to hear the words. But whatever happened on this mission we're discussing was the cause that got jolted into the effect. And cost these raiders their lives that day, you honestly think. That I would never hold you accountable for my son's murder at his ego's hands." Cliegg said and he swallowed hard at that news.

"Or mine Ferus, you murdered my brother by this choice, you were the reason I called Ben a crazy old man, he was a wizard sure. Yes, I knew of the Jedi, but I was scared out of mind that, thanks to you, my nephew would turn as well." Owen said with a firm growl at him and he paled at that as he looked at Anakin's entire family. "You were the reason our family was destroyed, all of us." the elder twins, Han, Jaina and Solo said together.

"Keep going dad, just finish this portion of the rewrite, so we can deal with Vader if he chooses now to make his appearance as we see him when he was still fully human. Uncle Ben, we want to see the fight from your perspective as we see everything. In what you told me before, the fight, where it was and everything dad told me in his explanation about that." Luke said and the Kenobi/Skywalker team nodded to the request at that.

 ** _"You know, where I come from, we're used to standard attacks by Tuskin raiders. But this one resulted in 46 men to be killed when they went to save my mother, and my stepfather right now. He's also nearly killed right now as a result, and one month time separation, when I'm on protection duty for my original mission results in wiping out this tribe, my_** ** _mandate involved my wife."_**

 ** _"But as a result of this, I got to use a loophole and take her with me, just so I could check on them. And before my alter ego snaps, and I black out, and you know what happens?"_** he asked with a stern growl and they shook their heads shaking, as Obi-wan, listening to this, felt his heart clench. As after the two times he had to live with the knowledge of a self defense situation, and knew this was even worse.

" ** _Do you understand the meaning of a broken heart, to grieve at the loss_** ** _of a family member, because trust me, where I come from there is this fact. The person that caused it was a minor, but the loved one closest to them now. They carry this call for vengeance forever until they kill the person that caused it. But it doesn't stop there, as they hunt down another and another and another."_**

 ** _"As you realize that your life has become all about revenge, not even remembering who it started with as you come to the end of the line. Do you know that feeling, Krayne had that cartride in his blaster, that was no murder. It was self defense, the carver that was self defense now, that pain now, the real call to vengeance is one that could only be caused_** ** _the loss of a loved one."_**

 ** _"Are you aware that when in the five stages of grief as Jedi if someone pushes us too hard, it could result in something you can never take back. And with it, oh I don't know, the destruction of the entire order, also by my hand. Reason being because this worry, this fear I carry in turn, turns inward. Turns inward and then destroys me finally and_** ** _this worry, this fear, that only few know of."_**

 ** _"The council and Obi-wan know about, it turns into an obsession and all because of one thing, it, your lightsaber. It causes the death and kills my best friend, who is practically my imprint, Darra."_** he said with a stern tone and Obi-wan heard the tone he remembered when dealing with Krayne. And knew whatever he learned was enough he was determined to prevent it by any means necessary at that.

As he exchanged looks with the trio at that at the pale looks on the duo's faces at his remarks as he went on further at that. ** _"You worry about the future, but you never consider what these choices result in. Unifying force, you have premonitions, this said that the broken circle created the past and future. But bring them together and you create the present, the past is Tatooine and being a slave."_**

 ** _"The future is back to being a slave, because of you, but I change this moment in time, this time is the present. The here and now and I am free forever, by just acepting a single way to save my loved ones. That is by learning the power father would teach me, but to get that, I have to stop that which causes it. A broken lightsaber and a choice that kills her and me with her, the how is this."_**

 ** _"Two blows to the heart, back to back in the next 8 months alone starting with today, result in destroying a tribe of innocents. And said being the ones that accidentally killed my mother, as things play out, in the end on that mission. I get the truth and in the worst way possible that our Sith. Our Sithmaster, was standing in front of us, and I mean directly in front of us all this time."_**

 ** _"As he offered me power in order to save the people I love, as this continues, as it results, now, in something else that can not be taken back. You would be responsible for the deaths of millions to billions, starting with the order. And immediately following them is Gunray and his band of conspirators. All of who are working for our Sithmaster."_** he said and the council crossed their arms then.

 ** _"And as my family gets torn apart as a result, if I not caught this, and I mean now and before it could happen right now. But my allegiance is to the republic, to democracy, but my alter ego stabs me in the back. And creates a dictatorship now and the ones that hate you, and for the rest of your lives. Are the senate, the members and said_** ** _who are friends to the order as a result here now."_**

 ** _"And possibly the best friends,_** ** _of my wife, Queen Amidala, or, when in handmaiden mode now, Padme Naberrie, as she dies of a broken heart as well. That's the reason for this, and you know what, if you were intending on making it clear I was capable of whatever you were plotting, regarding me. Well you've failed miserably right now, just like our Sithmaster has right now."_**

 ** _"Do you honestly expect me not to tell this to the entire council and immediately, just to prevent a bloodbath. And prevent it from getting started at all and as my alter ego takes total control in four years time. But you know who pays the prices for this long lack of vision in your case, and the most as well?"_** he said sternly and Ferus swallowed hard at that remark as he went further at that.

 ** _"It's my entire family that pays the price here, starting with my son who is being trained by my mentor. And my daughter and her husband, who are left living in fear that, now, that by my grandchildren, they too, could also turn."_** he said and Ferus repeated that in shock then as he said it with a tone of determination. **_"But that Sithlord is never taking me alive right now and with me, my family."_**

 ** _"I'm not capable of cold blooded murder, I am a Jedi, like my father before me, my mentors, starting with Siri, Adi and most of all Master Windu."_** he said and in response to those words, they saw a dark purple glow coming off the lightsaber. And on his belt and he turned it on, as they saw it turned to the shade the second in command. Of the Jedi Council, Mace, carried and they nodded in shock as Ferus swallowed hard.

 ** _"To bring balance to the force, the old ways die and we live like normal people, I either have to turn or I have to create a copy of my alter ego. And our numbers have to match their's now, but most of all the peace and democracy. That we have served for over 1,000 generations must die, as our Sith creates a dictatorship, that is where your choices lead, that is what I must change."_**

 ** _"I am a Jedi, I am the chosen one, destined to rise and become the best of us all, well that is my destiny now, this lightsaner is a window into my own soul. I control the evil in my heart and yet I am a guardian now finally."_ **he said and Ferus swallowed hard at that as she smiled in pride at his attitude then. **_"Well if that tells me anything they just changed colors, you did it Annie, you did it."_**

 ** _"But control the evil in your heart and yet a guardian, you did it finally, it's over."_** Siri said and he nodded in relief. ** _"It's never happening, I will never turn to the darkside, he failed, I am a Jedi, like my father before me."_** he said sternly and Obi-wan smiled in relief at the declaration. **_"There's the you I know, you would never turn on us."_** he said to him gently and Anakin nodded to him at that remark.

Turning it off, he pulled him into a hug and Obi-wan closed his eyes and the feeling pain and heartbreak he felt then. At the possibility that the boy he raised could become such a monster in only four years. **_"Not you, I'm not losing you, whatever it takes, if it means ending this mission now, I'm doing it, but this Sith is never getting his hands on you, not on his life or mine."_** he said as he tried to control his voice then.

And as he hold him and and Anakin pressed his forehead to his, as they fused their link the duo swallowed hard at that remark. **_"Family?"_** Tru repeated and another book appeared on the cockpit dashboard at that, and Siri grabbed it. ** _"I was meant to change the code, that's the true point, a Jedi living in both worlds. And brings balance to the force now, is part of this conversation at the moment."_**

 ** _"But this is what the prophecy truly meant, the chosen one, destined to change the Jedi code, to create the first ever Jedi dynasty. But in order to do so, it's possibly by two wars back to back, and evening the odds._** ** _Especially if our latest lost Jedi resigned from the order now, Dooku. But Master to Dooku, Dooku to Father, Father to Obi-wan and him to me."_** he said and the quartet nodded softly.

 ** _"Lets see, peace and strife, light and dark, Jedi and Sith, bring the force back into balance, how long has the republic stood exactly. Out of balance, that's the clue break, put the force back into balance, so how long?"_** Anakin asked and Obi-wan explained that. **_"Over 1,000 years."_** he said and Anakin nodded as he looked at him gently as Ferus swallowed as he never considered his decisions then.

And where it could lead as he heard the firm tone of a Jedi council member in his voice and his heart hit the floor as Obi-wan nodded as he heard the tone in his voice as he answered him. ** _"Uh huh, what about the Jedi/Sith war, who won that, before our Sithmaster came back on the scene?"_** he asked and Siri answered that. ** _"We did."_** she said and he nodded as he read out what the prophecy really meant then to her.

 ** _"It's like the balance point between a normal Jedi and what you called me when you, Master and Adi taught me. But everything has to be completely balanced, there have been over 1,000 years of peace, and it ended when you found me, the prophecy has begun. We out number them 10,000 to 2 if Dooku also turned to the the darkside, 1,000 years of peace, we're about to go into war."_**

 ** _"They're back to two, but far younger and far more powerful, he's had designs on me from the very beginning. To put the force back into balance is close to 27 years of war, the democracy turns into a dictatorship. And we match them in numbers, the only true Jedi left of the council. As I am training to make council are me, Obi-wan and Master himself_** ** _."_** he said and they nodded to him gently then.

As Ferus ended their conversation, before he could though Soara answered him, before she could though Siri stood up anf nodded as she said it and decoded it then. ** _"Alright I see what you are saying, our colors are like the Grey Jedi, Anakin. The force is out of balance, everything needs to be in balance, good and evil. Peace and Strife, diplomacy and dictatorship, our numbers and the balance is disrupted."_**

 **"So with that in mind right now, you were born and created to put the force back into balance, end the peace as we have strife. While every Jedi in the temple aside from you, Obi-wan and Master goes underground. And evil takes over as the god had the galaxy all this time now."** she said and Soara said it. **_"And now it's their turn, revenge of the Sith, said revenge is we wiped them out."_**

 ** _"So they in turn do the same to us, as they're not targeting our counterparts in the Grey order. But we are their true enemies here, if this was read in the galaxy these books came from. Where they come from they have a different view of in certain cases religion now._** ** _We're heaven, the Sith are hell, our religion, here in our galaxy is close to whatever it is on Earth now."_**

 ** _"That is the complete opposite to a Sith, and they are the middle ground, so in other words. We destroyed them, now it's their turn and it takes the republic with it as a result. Though if you lose your arm, and it results in your clone ending up in the uniform, if that's your alter ego."_** she said showing him the red tinged book and he saw a black robed, masked character carrying a red lightsaber.

 ** _"Anakin this boy carrying this lightsaber looks just like you."_ **she said and he nodded. _**"I know, and this is where this choice they make leads, he's my son. I married Padme. And in 15 months, so later this year, and look at the girl, who does she remind you of, Obi-wan?"**_ he asked and Obi-wan checked it and felt his heart shatter, as he got the point and reason at his remark as he said it to him.

And for the stern tone in his voice, as he answered his question then gently. **_"She looks like the queen, so the boy looks like you and the girl like the queen. So the boy loks like you, the girl like her, you get married to the queen. And this is..., you're turning 20 this year and 26 years, this book trilogy. This is 26 years into the future, now Anakin!"_** he said as he got it and Anakin nodded to him sternly.

 ** _"Yes, father got these books from earth, in another galaxy, across the universe, my future was being written out."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as he crossed his arms as Anakin went on. **_"Just give me 15 minutes you two, because this future that plays out, is only going to happen if I don't change things here. When in_** ** _what's coming in this mission, we both know know this right now."_**

 ** _"But this decision causes long term consequences that I will not allow if I have anything to say about. but yes. Yes, I'm a padawan, and I'm taking this directly to the council, after I explain this to my mentor. And your's with him, but this is neither the time nor place for this debate right now. You two, could you both give us two hours privacy ay the moment, as this is personal right now."_**

 ** _"And I mean right now, but future consequences are a serious factor and the only senator that knew about my family, the twins. Let me make this clear, but in the wrong hands my powers could be very dangerous. And had I not caught this now well this would have destroyed us now. As they would destroy bilions of innocent lives, once in the hands of a Sithlord, the one that realizes."_**

 ** _"Now this was a hostile take over is a senator, one who's always been friends of the council._** ** _Said is Senator Organa, he's a Jedi Loyalist and a ally of my family, as he, Obi-wan and Master Yoda, have to hide the twins from our Sith. You know the rules, always two there are, no more, no less, a Master and Apprentice. My son is just as powerful as I am, if not more, as is my daughter, but here it is."_**

 ** _"And to them, said them: Obi-wan, Master and Bail, the twins are their only chance now. To turn me back, if I did turn and you know, why, it's because Darth Vader betrayed and murdered me._** ** _That betray is betraying my beliefs, that murder is he knocked me into a coma, to them. They will do whatever it takes to turn me back as I have to recreate the order, start from scratch."_**

 ** _"And with Ikrit out there somewhere right now, but how do you suppose the twins are going to take it. If I survived and turned back as I refocus on this moment in time. As they and Han learn the truth to my turning and said is because of you right now._** ** _They would hate you both for the rest of your lives, as their godfather is dead, their mother, their guardians and friends, all dead._**

 ** _"All dead, because of a single choice that caused a back to back blow to the heart and I have to live with the guilt. And for the rest of my life right now, to my baby girl she's just like me and a living force Jedi. But the higher the amount of midichlorines and the stronger you are right now._** ** _But because I was conceived by them, this makes my clan so strong that if in the wrong hands."_**

 ** _"And it destroys them, said them every person willing to stand up to our Sith. Because of you, you are the reason for that turning, that their father, the chosen one. He turned to the darkside, because of your choices, that it cost a friend her life?"_** he said and they swallowed hard at that. **_"Not that I would blame them right now."_** Siri said at the revelation and the duo nodded in agreement to that news sternly.

 ** _"Yes, if we had to be the ones to explain why you turned and to your children and Leia's husband. And they would want both of you arrested, boys, because not only did it nearly destroy the family. It also almost destroyed the alliance, and the alliance is our counterparts in the senate so with that. So who knew the most about your family secret, aside from Obi-wan and Master, Anakin."_**

 ** _"Exactly, that you, in theory now that you told us this, turned to the darkside, so in our terming, Vader betrayed you and then kiled you now, in our eyes?"_** Ry asked sternly and he crossed his arms. **_"Bail Organa and possibly Mon Mothma, Padme's best friends in the loyalist committee are the duo, but as a result. My alter ego was too close to the chancellor that they couldn't come to us now."_**

 ** _"And for help, but one chance now."_** he told him and they nodded as Soara answered him gently at that. **_"Obi-wan, there is one person, one group that this affects the most with us seeing her in 9 months?"_** he added to him and Obi-wan nodded to him. **_"It's time, our Sithmaster doesn't know you and I pretended that this is not the first time we made contact with her, before he suggested to the chancellor."_**

 ** _"That you and I be assigned to her as her bodyguards, that's the distraction,_** ** _keeping me away from home. And long enough she, mom dies of heart failure, not going to happen, we can keep in touch by secret. Before seeing her face to face, during our mandate later on at the moment, so change three things. and we win, but we keep in touch with by secret."_** he told him and then sighed softly.

 ** _"He pretends he knows everything, but omnipotence blinds him right now, but his all seeing is his downfall. But his over confidence is his weakness at the moment, but father just saved me and you with him. So if we pull this right, I don't care what he tries to give me. I can learn it from Qui-Gon, as he also said to follow my instincts now."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"Don't believe everything you see in the premonitions Anakin, a dream and premonition could easily spell your self destruction. Dreams pass in time, but as they get more and more frequent, they could lead to a trauma you can't take back."_** he said and Anakin nodded. ** _"Yes Master, father said the same thing."_** he said, but before Obi-wan could answer they heard a gentle response to that.

And from their mentor himself as he answered him. _**"Indeed, but did Master Yoda tell you I studied the Shaliman of the whills, boys?"**_ they heard and Obi-wan answered him. ** _"He made a brief reference to it, but I didn't you think you could talk to us this way Master."_** he said and they heard a gentle tone. _ **"Well I gained enough power that I can help train you this way, and soon enough now finally here."**_

 _ **"It's you can see me boys, Siri."**_ he said and they smiled in delight at the news as Anakin answered him then gently at that news then as he checked then gently at that. **_"That would be great, we all miss you right now father, especially Master Yoda, Mace and Adi, at the moment. Things are possibly taking on the formula that you dealt with regarding Xanatos and we caught the first two."_**

 ** _"If you hadn't commed me now,_** ** _I would never have headed off the third_** ** _to prevent the conclusion of this formula right now. Disruption was the day the council met me, demoralization is we lose you. And followed by Master Yaddle and this continus in the same direction. The distraction is my mandate and we're separated so Obi-wan can't prevent it."_** he said and they knew he nodded.

And to his remark then he answered him gently at the remark as the trio went into a line gently at that. _**"There that's it Anakin you got it, you are the only one who can get in their heads, the disciples of the darkside. You can read them and anticiapte them, so tell this to the council everything you just discussed right now. But regarding my loss I know my loss hit you all hard at the time now, Cubs."**_

 _ **"I understand that and why Anakin, but remember that though not there with you physically, I will always be there to guide you boys, honey. I love you three and I always will, my children."**_ Qui-Gon said and the trio smiled at the declaration then. **_"We love you too father."_** the trio said together as Anakin said finished that remark as he ended it at that as they went over it carefully then at that remark.


	54. The Final Showdown V: Story Rewrites

**The** **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: This Portion of the Story covers the a few bits of the Final Showdown and the re-write of the story. As he immediately tells the adult quartet and their mentors and reports them. But from here the differences between Anakin and Ferus are made clear, before it returns to his dealing with Jacen now.**

 **The Conversations between them in my other story are going to be part of this from here on in. So first this and then The Uncertain Path as Anakin shows that to combine both sides of him together makes him ten times stronger. And even more then even they expected as to the two groups finally in their eyes.**

 **They got to keep his powers of of Sidious's hands from that day forward just to prevent a repeat then as this starts off slowly. As Anakin also tells them the story of how he created his first lightsaber with it at the time now...**

 **Chapter 54:** **Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights XI: The Final Showdown VI**

 ** _"Well then I'm not letting you down, to prevent whatever it was that the Keganite guides told you, I will prevent it from happening in my case. I promise now, but trying to tie together this story and that story trilogy. These trilogies opened up a ton of questions that have to be answered. And in the possible 23.5 years, since I possibly turned here."_** he said and they heard a gentle tone to that.

 _ **"I understand Anakin, but remember, you must trust in yourself, like Luke, he lets the premonitions control him. Listen to me, it is you and your abilities the Sithmaster wants, that is why you are suffering this.**_ _ **He wants you to brush the darkside, so you can get a taste of that kind of power. Nomi helped you more then you realized, you cracked the first piece to it by tellng your brother.'**_

 _ **"Like Luke, but you let the premonitions control you, control the situation and**_ _ **it could make an already bad situation worse. Listen to me carefully, remember Yaddle, it was not your fault, it was just her time now. But for both of you, you allowed yourself to be drawn into shadow trap, and she still died.**_ _ **For him, it's he tried to stop it**_ _ **and he learns the truth**_ _ **in the worst way possible now here."**_

 _ **"In your true fate,**_ _ **but he had to save them,**_ _ **but did he?"** _he said and Anakin nodded. ** _"He tried to save Leia, Han, Chewie and Lando, but he didn't, it was them who had to save him. And he learned the truth in the worst way possible, that my alter ego didn't kill me, he replaced me. I'm in a coma and he knew that what they told him was wrong,_** ** _I wound up learning that the hard way."_**

 ** _"And with Yaddle, I can't make the same mistake twice or it's going to destroy the order. I let the premonitions play out everything turns out fine and I stay myself. I do something about and I will brush the darkside or I turn as a result."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as Darra said it quickly to him. **_"Anakin don't change to save me, your mother or the senator, stay yourself, you can still save all of us."_**

 ** _"By staying yourself, the only way we could die, and of a broken heart is we all lost you that way."_** she said and he nodded. **_"I don't doubt Tahiri, Padme and the girls would all say the same thing here, one choice prevents it all at once."_** he said and she nodded **_"Yeah and and you just saved me yourself by ending this mission now, but the future is mist and stone, there is no fate, Annie."_**

 ** _"No fate, but what we make."_ **she told him and he nodded as she pulled him into a hug and she tightened her arms around him. And pressing her forehead to his she unlocked her feelings for him and he closed his eyes. As he buried his head into her shoulder then, before he said it. **_"The future is not set, there is no fate, but we make for ourselves."_ **he said and they heard a gentle smile in Qui-Gon's voice at that.

 _ **"There that's exactly the point we needed you to understand now Anakin, the future is not set, there is no fate..."**_ they heard in response. **_"But what we make for ourselves, my one chance to change the future. And that is by ending this mission, before said lightsaber dies in the middle of a scrimmage. I have to let the premonitions play out and do nothing and she, like you, honey, survives."_**

 ** _"But with you able to talk to us like this, I still have you guiding me like you used to. And when you found me at the time now, but our team is intact, though you're in the force, we have you with us in spirit now. Master, you think it's time for me to make a visit to see mom and my friends. So I know what's going on over there?"_** he asked and they heard a gentle tone to that remark gently at that.

 _ **"Yes Annie I do, in fact it's past time for a trip to see Shmi and the others, but change this point in time, change her dying of blood loss. And heart failure to a need for a healer and it's game over, as you are there to make it clear now, as your stepfather recovers now. But with it, your brother is, if you and him had been raised together, would be exactly matched now if he was a Jedi."**_

 _ **"But your brother is Corran as a non force sensitive,**_ _ **Anakin, the keys are in the clues. Obi-wan, Siri, we know this to be true as well, it was your first joint mission together. That the guides gave me and Adi, break down each piece of it, by looking at the illustrations on the cover. They're afraid of a dictatorship, but the first and foremost now, is evil surrounds the Jedi and comes from them."**_

 _ **"What is that really saying to us now."**_ he asked and Obi-wan nodded. **_"The Sith are back, that's just the start of it, Father."_** Obi-wan and Siri said together at that news. _**"Obi-wan one more thing, I gave you that so you can focus on this, but remember what you were like as a padawan. As a child, before and after I picked you and after we fixed the rift between us now, at the time now."**_

 _ **"But remember, remember what I told you, as we caught this just in time, but Anakin cracked the bring balance to the force remark. But if it was a close call, like me our Sithmaster's own mentor studied this power.**_ _ **But those scrolls are in the restricted section of the archives right now, he learned as much as he could. And from you, my padawan, to finish his training, the council has to finish it."**_

 _ **"Especially Mace, Adi and Master, that's his one chance regarding the senator.**_ _ **And 2) he learned as much as he could from you, Mace, Adi and Siri have to teach him the rest in being a master guardian."**_ he said and Obi-wan nodded. _**"Boys did you ever consider what this action can cause, the negative repercussions in the future?"**_ he asked sternly and the duo swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"Looks like they didn't, but then, like you kept telling me, my sensitivity to the living force was not my strength when we were younger then the quartet were at the time. But I definitely get the point right now, but one mistake. And bad decision can cause severe ramifications for the future and can result. Now in a trauma and one that can definitely not be take back right now, now."_**

 ** _"And as a result here."_** Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded as he answered that remark gently at that. ** _"Yeah that's an understatement, but father would you say it's time to make contact with her and mom finally. It's been ten years and I'm close to graduation to my trials now?"_** he asked and they heard a gentle tone to that. **_"Yes Annie I do, in fact, it's passed time now, you reached the point where we."_**

 ** _"But then if I was still alive, right now and finished training both of you now at the time, I would suggest our team make a trip back to Tatooine to check in. But you made a promise and one we plan to keep now as a result here. But you gave them hope by that race and killing Krayne, not murder, self defense now. Before freeing Ratts's daughter, but that is enough, before we finish it now, for me."_**

 ** _"I would've suggested it's you got the chance to see her and your mother now, you get to see your mother and the others, even Padme. We know her true identity, but none of us cared about thar, our bond was in place. If I was still alive, I'd be, like am with you, Obi-wan and Siri right now. And adoptive father to her, as your Jedi parent."_** he said and they both nodded to that remark gently.

 ** _"Hey father, if I got this right, and in my change of personality the final prize is making it to the council. I followed the code all these years, but my philosophy came from you, feel, don't think, use your instincts. And secondly your focus determines your reality and most of all right now. Don't center on your anxieties, but keep your concentration on the here and now where it belongs."_**

 ** _"So yes, we must be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment. And we must always be mindful of the living force, I know some wish to be out there, righting every wrong, but that's the future. Right now this is the present, so yes, always be mindful of the future."_** he said and they heard him finish that with a proud smile in his voice Obi-wan nodded and in agreement to that.

 _ **"Yes, though you must be mindful of the future, but you must never do that, at the expose of the moment. Be mindful of the living force, my young padawan, and you both were meant to be the team. The one that changed the future of the republic, but these two don't realize that one action. But one action and choice, now, that, destroys the team, but their**_ _ **fear of your powers, now."**_

 _ **"It wil be their self destruction and with it the total destruction of the old ways of the order as a result now in this case.**_ _ **But if I wasn't sure before, this attitude may not match Bruck's but he's still as arrogant as Bruck was and his pride. His pride, envy and jealousy will be his total self destruction, but there is several possibilities in all honesty, Anakin's mother could be one reason, or worse."**_

 _ **"Darra could be it, they came up with many possibilities that were the reason he turned. But all of them centered around the same fear, Obi-wan."**_ he said and Obi-wan nodded to that. ** _"That fear was losing someone he loved now, but his fear at losing Padme, was the big one now. That's the key, you never turned for lust for power, but to save the ones you loce at the time, that's fine, brother."_**

 ** _"We understand that, but your premonitions of her dying in childbirth, that was really spelling out your pending turn to the darkside now, alright I get it now._** ** _What's happening to you, my brother, was it this or was it time now, you're sounding more and more like me?"_** he asked and Anakin smiled as he answered him. **_"You wanted me to change and you got your wish at the moment, brother."_**

 ** _"As a result I just matured now, but this is me, if I was a member of the council, now. But not just the council, my chosen fighting form was meant to release all the anger. In me and out of me and into the blade, Vaapad was meant to do just that as_** ** _it brings you close to the edge, without crossing entirely. Djem So, that does the same thing, but only a Master Guardian understands this."_**

 ** _"I am a Master guardian, control the evil in my heart and yet I am a guardian, I'm not dangerous, not dangerous just misunderstood now."_** he said and they paled at that and Obi-wan nodded smiling sternly at that. **_"And that's exactly what I wanted to hear Anakin, you know you can do this. But if we crack down on each piece and_** ** _we have our Sithmaster and can prevent the first two scenarios"_**

 ** _"And do the others right now, but first we have to discover the identity of our Sithmaster, his real name. Though why the Chanceller would say that to you is beyond me right now. Though if we reorganized what he meant by that, and with that, that's the first thing. Now that I really want to know here what does that mean."_** Obi-wan said and she nodded to him gently as she said it smiling to him.

 ** _"There that's what I needed you to understand little brother, you're not dangerous Annie, in all honesty. It's not the powers that make you dangerous, it's how you use them that counts. So no, you're dangerous, just misunderstood, you can be a Jedi, you just have to remember. Though ten years older and wiser, the you I know, the you Obi-wan and Qui-Gon met years ago."_**

 ** _"It's still intact, you're still you, just ten years older and wiser, still you as our brother and best friend."_** Siri said, smiling gently to that and he nodded as Obi-wan nodded to that. ** _"And if this continued in the same direction this was going in if Master decide and chose now to contact us. You're his sister, our family is us three, Adi, and Qui-Gon, we needed a key to unlock where this was headed."_**

 ** _"And we just got it now, but if what you have to tell me right now is the reason and I'm ending this, right now, before whatever happens on this mission leaves the door open._** ** _As for your remark right now, you're right and with that in mind here at the current moment. Indeed, this is a matter of life and death in your case at the hands of your alter ego, I'm not losing you without a fight."_**

 ** _"My brother."_** he said and Anakin nodded. ** _"I know, but you're my best friend, brother, more then friends or brothers. But we're family, but you're my brother, so like the council and mom, I would never lie to you, ever._** ** _And I'm not losing you anymore then you want to me, but that's exactly the problem. But to balance myself out in being a father, husband, and a Jedi, it's a matter, now."_**

 ** _"And of knowing I can change back now, my personality now that I was changing back was I turned into Mace and completely now, I was his equal. Especially if I do turn, but the acts that are going to come with it, including dealing with Jabba, if he pushes me to hard, regarding this. But that's the real problem right now, the fact that Padme and the twins knowing it now finally."_**

 ** _"That I'm changing back at the moment, they know it, as does Nejaa and Bail Organa, as I spared Nejaa's life, and immediately following that. I stage my own death in a ship crash to hide us from our Sithmaster at the time. But this determination to pretend that I'm never going to turn back could lead to your self destruction. In not just reconstituting the order, but your friendship."_**

 ** _"And with Padme and me, when she knows I'm returning is serious now here, but_** ** _Obi-wan listen to me, the fact that our last encounter. Especially if this plays out all the way to where it could, and she got the news. That I was still alive, she could decide she could try to turn me back as the twins are the key to that. The key was the power of love, by friends and family, it always was now."_**

 ** _"But every Jedi master that was willing to give it a shot believed I could return, but if you kept thinking it. That it could never happen it would have her resenting you for the rest of your life._** ** _And with her, my children, if I died because of it, as you do the damage directly in front of whoever of the twins. That came running to stop it, especially if said twin is Leia, she's living force."_**

 ** _"Because you never listened to her or me, and still used my alter ego's name, to her nothing would ever change. After she changed my appearance back to what I looked like before my turning now. But to her, this over protectiveness, this arrogance in you, to her is_** ** _beyond self absorbed. She knows she can turn me back, and with her the twins now, I know her so well that to her, here now."_**

 ** _"That if you made that choice, to kill me at the time and even though I was making progress. It would have her so furious she'd throw you out of her and the twins lives now. If she decided to return to find me, get us back together, the act of thinking I never changed back, that this psychosis you hold right now._** ** _From when the twins are 5 to 14, is going to have her thinking now finally."_**

 ** _"That you're not thinking like a non force sensitive, in fact you're still trapped in your own anger that I killed what was left of your clan group, and Lana. And that anger, that hate at my alter alter ego is enforcing mine now. And in keeping me trapped as my alter ego now, the duo made mistakes. Nejaa, Thracia, Ki, they had families of their own, as did Damon, they know I can change now."_**

 ** _"If Ki survived at the time, they can sense the shift in me, as did Master, they know that being with my family is good for me. As I am returning to myself, as Padme decides it's time to change me back now, in apearances. But as my 28 year old self, the twins and Padme are bringing me back to myself. The Jedi masters that survived know it as does Bail and Padme and I need time."_**

 ** _"But till you admit you were wrong and me stuck like that till I let go of the hate finally at you."_** he added and Obi-wan nodded in understanding at the remark as he went further at that remark then. **_"Though the same could be said for Dorme, she was with us when Rabe, Sabe. Padme and we were on Coruscant, during the blockade that year at the time now, the girls were going to be concerned here."_**

 ** _"That you're holding on to this, could result in throwing both of you out of our lives, our friendship. With you and Dorme, in her eyes, be damned, family came first, as to Padme, the fact remained. Now that so long as she continued acting like this and you pretending I'm manipulating them. And until I get a blow taken right to the chest, is going to have her hating you and resenting you."_**

 ** _"But to that you now, it's, if I changed back then why is my lightsaber still red, answer I never got the chance. Now to change crystals, to blue or purple, as I've been in hiding for several weeks. I just go out there and directly to Ilum, or return to the temple to get some new crystals and I'm dead. And secondly I just got out of surgery and the damage done by wherever the fight was."_**

 ** _"Why that landed me in that suit, had weakened my lungs and heart and that suit as a result in front of her is one thing, but the twins now. It was meant to keep me alive right now, now that I just got out of surgery two weeks earlier and the doctors assigned me a medical droid. What's going to happen if you refuse to believe I changed, and the surviving members of the order."_**

 ** _"But that's including Nejaa and Master, they know I did, I was changing back finally now?"_** he asked and Obi-wan nodded as he went further to that. **_"Making progress in the council's eyes, though once thought that if a Jedi turned. That they could not be turned back, we're getting evidence to the contrary of that. But he's absolutely right, Obi-wan, if Nejaa and Master Yoda, even Bail now."_**

 ** _"They know if you could return from the darkside, this would be the knowledge of the ages as you trained students. And in how to fight the darkside now, but to the council this is worth so much now. To us as Jedi, but to Master, he's still a council member, the one council member that understands the dangers now. As he could become the master, now, this was the key point in the prophecy."_**

 ** _"That was entirely the point, bring balance to the force, change the code destroy the Sith, as he trains future generations. Now in why the temptations of the darkside are so dangerous, as he claims Mace's color as his own now. A Master guardian, destined to be the best of us all now, why, he turned. And then returned, he went to the darkside and then returned as he started training."_**

 ** _"But this helps now as he shows the new recruits in how to resist mind manipulations_** ** _of a Sith. To fight the trio as they try to control you now, the key to that is the love of friends and family, as you were returning to yourself again. And till finally releasing the hate completely and that's it as you're back finally as our brother, father and husband, and student."_** Siri said and he nodded to that.

"We know and knew only one person with the name Calrissian, it's Lando, so my alter ego knew if he went to him, then he could find you, my children. But Damon, was a second father to me, I love him like a father, to me this meant I had a chance now. As Damon was dead by this point, so I searched out the only person with that name. As you did the rest Han, by bringing them right to us." Anakin said and he nodded gently.

"Our you, taking back control you were, that you had one chance, by going right to Lando, Damon's grandson." Yoda said in amazement that truth was coming out. "Yes my one chance was going right to Lando for help, he thought I wanted Luke. To turn him to the darkside, that wasn't it, I wanted them to free me completely as I searched out. Who was left of our quartet, in the relatives, me: the twins, him: Lando, and that was it."

"Extended relatives, our family is the team quartet, so Siri and Adi dead, father, dead, Ben, Ry', Soara, Darra, Tiana, all gone, that left one shot. As I checked the records, saw Tharen's attempt to double cross them and then it hit me. That left me one shot, I never told Lando the real truth, that I am Anakin Skywalker at the time. So I went to him, and his anger left the door open as that brought the twins to me at the time in this."

"I needed Luke to understand now, that I was waking up, as he came to terms with this, he had a single shot to save me. But by learning that lesson, your words were left in Sidious's head, he was distracted with Luke and that was it. I was free, my adopted son, my children, my son in law, and my droids, I died a Jedi Master. Lando, like Luke, Han and Leia, was the key to freeing me, as you hoped." he said and the trio smiled in relief.

"Family, the team quartet?!" Ferus said shaking in shock and he nodded. "The team saved me in the end, but out of the entire team, whose fault was it really. The descendants of our clan group in the end freed me, but they may not have had to. If you just told the truth and told them your lightsaber needed more work done on it. Darra and her team and my team saved me." he said and the Adi and Tiana crossed their arms.

"The Calrissians and the Skywalkers saved you, but may not have had to, if told the truth from the very beginning, they did at the time, correct you are. But that was the strength of the ages, your bonds to Darra, Soara and Damon, that saved you. By your twins and Damon's grandson himself, unknowlingly maybe, but in a way very true it is." Yoda said gently and he nodded to that remark as Damon looked at him in gentle relief.

"Our team quartet, that saved you in the end, through our children and students." Damon said softly and he nodded to him and the council, and the parental mentor quartet exchanged smiles in relief and happiness at the news. "I never saw that coming, my grandfather was the next closest thing to a father you could ever have at the time. I was that key now, to freeing you finally as Han brought the twins right to me now."

"So all that time, after Luke's scream brought you of a coma, you were searching out a single way to free you, as they destroyed the first death star. Before The fight on Hoth, they came to me, but you got there first. Saw I look just like my grandfather and then saw yourself as a teenager and with him, I get involved. And I destroy the second Death Star and us Jedi, or non, saved you in the end." Lando said and he nodded to him gently.

"The power of family and friendship, only that could undo everything Sidious did to us at the time, but that saved you in the end. Adopted son maybe, but you were my pride, you and my baby girls Anakin, you always were." Damon said, smiling at him and he grinned. "Just goes to show that the power of love is a powerful weapon and one that the Sith don't understand, our family and friendship saved him, our team quartet in the end."

"The one that lasted to the end was the Jinn/Kenobi/Skywalker team, but our quartet shaped the future of the republic, both old and new. And in the end our team came back together, as we saved our fallen clan mate in the end." Soara said and Darra nodded. "But it might not have needed saving at all, if this case of delusions on Korriban never caused them to turn on us." she said and Soara nodded in agreement to that remark.

As Obi-wan gave nod of agreement to her thoughts as he answered him gently to that remark. "Good point, if we stop that mission after you get hurt, both of you, that stops this in it's tracks at the moment. Then again it doesn't surprise me that you two as a team were this close and though Siri is my soulmate. It doesn't stop me from considering what may have happened if we took Garen, Jake, Corran and Dane with us."

"As the team survives and you never turned at all, before turning back." he said and they nodded. "Which he did in the end, but as a result, if we found him and got back together with him, we could change him back and bring him back to the lightside. Our love and friendship was the key to being free of the darkside, the opposite of hate is love. To have a chance to train us to fight the lures of the darkside as a Master guardian."

"That's our dad right there." A.J. said and the twins nodded as Padme smiled at that remark. "There, that's just the point, to fight the evil in your heart, you must have courage and the love of your friends and family as a result now. That is the strength of the ages at the time, given the chance every Jedi that broke the code and had a family. Knowing this could be it, if our love, friendship and trust was changing him back now."

"Then it was worth a try." Damon and Nejaa said together. **_"So this is the you I know, but this Jedi trap was a way to destroy you, your stress levels are out of control. Leading into the final destruction of the Jedi, and with it into the final destruction of the republic, we make a few changes. And you stay yourself forever, to make sure Vader never learns that the twins are alive, let alone."_**

 ** _"Let alone that she is as a result, but hiding you after our faked battle, as we work at changing you back. Then our one chance is hiding you on that planet, safely in the grid, but we clone the entire order and we win anyway._** ** _We have to go into hiding as a result, our family, but your parents and hers. But they know you're both alive now as a result as we fake it, your murder and her death."_**

 ** _"But the safe house, it could be on anyone of 3 dozen planets we went to, even Melida/Daan as by then Siri and I are married. Our Jedi family is intact now and we're together for good, as we train the twins. And in the basics, before you and I take him to Tatooine and you stay with your parents._** ** _Leia is taken to Alderaan and the council is in hiding on every planet now to you was a bad memory."_**

 ** _"But to your alter ego, these planets are the planets that held a lot of very bad memories to your alter ego."_** Obi-wan said and he nodded to him gently as he looked at him. **_"Yeah that's what I mean alright to make sure you never lose me, it's time now, we have to tell her where this is going to lead. You and the Jedi know, the senate, in the loyalist committee knows and even our parents know."_**

 ** _"Now it's not a secret, it was never a secret to you or the council, but we're married, we're expecting and you all know this now. I'm equaled out and now, with it so are you, you are me as young adult. Or teenager, you allowed yourself to reflect that day as you realized it. You also have to return to the weeks after Gala, you spent months in real world, I was raised in the real world now."_**

 ** _"We're exactly matched and you're my big brother, so what else exactly, we have to act like our third now._** ** _Soon enough you're going to be living on Tatooine, helping me train Luke. But we would have to tel the kids and Padme, we have to be like everyone else now, my brother."_** Anakin told him and he nodded he read the subtext then as he looked at his fellow mentors and Darra gently.

 ** _"Well one thing's for sure is that you learned as much as uou could from me. Mace and Adi have to finish your training right now."_** Obi-wan said to hI'm and he nodded to him at that **_"You see even they see this fact that you lying is considered illegal."_** Anakin told them and Soara nodded in agreement to that. ** _"Anyone want to hazard a guess here that the loss of one too many friends now."_**

 ** _"Or, in our case, big brothers and sisters now, we matter more to him then anything here. Is the reason that he finally gave up before his alter ego killed him?"_** she said and Siri crossed her arms at that as she nodded to her. **_"That and the fact that Adi is also dead, our teams have been partners for years. And all that is left of our team, our family, by the time we learned who it is we're searching."_**

 ** _"And their identity is Obi-wan as_** **_Adi and I are dead, but 3/5's of our family is dead now, our father and mother are dead and then he loses me next. To him, his Jedi family is dying one by one, everyone of his clan, but these two is dead, we're dead, us three, Soara, Ry'. And all he has left is Obi-wan, in our Jedi family, I gave him the strength to keep fighting at the time against the lures."_**

 ** _"While Adi was showing him the light at the end of the tunnel at the time, we were his Jedi family. While Mace was just like him, we're dead and he's under way too much pressure that he finally gives up. When he discovers who the real identity of our Sith master is now finally."_** she said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered her as he crossed his arms and firmly.

At the possibility. **_"Our friends were all dead, including our Jedi family, team partners now, but sure Qui-Gon was gone, but our family of five. He had me still, and with me, you and Adi, but one by one our family. Our is being destroyed,_** ** _if Shmi had the chance to meet me, when we do go back. And find out who she got married to, then she would accept I replaced Qui-Gon."_**

 ** _"Then in all honesty if she met me she'd see me as a so, I'd be part of the Skywalker clan as another member, as his step family if she got married. They would get a chance to get to know me as well, but these stories are another version of our lives. If we never caught this in time, before this mission comes to an, but that's the chronometer now long term ramifications here."_**

 ** _"At the moment, it's_** ** _that these two never considered, as we all know how strong in the force you are. But in the wrong hands, that power can turn deadly, wrong hands, being our Sithmaster's hands. But for us, we can use that power for knowledge and defense, never for attack."_** Obi-wan added and he nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered him then gently at his hypothesis then.

 ** _"You taught that to my son, use his knowledge for defense, never for attack, and never give in to anger or hate, that way leads to the darkside and most of all. Mind what we learned, that can save us, this is me, if I had the chance to train him. But what these two don't realize is that their choices destroy our lives: you, Master and me and it kills everyone in the order, our friends."_**

 ** _"The team, our family."_** he said and they nodded sternly to that. ** _"Losing me and Padme one after the other is too much in your case Obi-wan. And after discovering the slaughter in the temple, but the pressure was mounting. If we could consider my alter ego as anything and this is a real possibility. That he was a cancer cell and now realizing this, I had only weeks left leading into it."_**

 ** _"When I discovered the identity of our Sithmaster, the cancer, had triggered a severe case now. And of immune system problems as they showed a very high case of high body temperature, but exhaustion. Shock, and finally I was looking like my immune system crashed,_** ** _so what would this look like. To the quintet, with me, Master and the others, and to Minga and Bant if they saw me."_**

 ** _"Just after I discovered the identity of our Sithmaster, and with them, who's left of the council with me?"_** he asked and Soara answered that question. ** _"That fever had reached a dangerous stage and we had to yank that cancer cell out of you. And fast, before it reached your heart and killed you now."_** she said and he nodded as Obi-wan's eyes narrowed fury at the possibility of losing his student to the Sith.

 ** _"Issues in this case and leading into the purge at the temple, that war. Now that you mentioned a bit ago was a Jedi trap at the time right now, created by Gunray and The Sith. By just fighting in the war we lost as one by one, us adult Jedi were dying by either this army. But Gunray or whoever was connected to Gunray as a result, are the ones we have to arrest here, in this war now."_**

 ** _"So if your alter ego, once he destroys our clones at the temple, I can think of only one place he could be going. He's heading for wherever the group that Gunray is leading is hiding at. But before anything really starts it's living with the fact his first true cold blooded kill is possibly Dooku. From there he is suffering premonitions of his pending turn to the darkside, while prior to it."_**

 ** _"The secondary issue is it's destroying my clan one by one, all of your's is dead, 1/3 of the council that was here when you became a Jedi. That 1/3 is dead, including Adi, and now comes this final blow to the heart. As not only do you have take a life in cold blood, and for real, this time, but those first two were not, you then get the news that Padme is pregnant immediately following that."_**

 ** _"That night is the premonitions of your pending turn to the darkside, now, okay your arm was the start of the tumor that killed you. And as she dies from a broken heart, you told this Master, but that didn't alleviate the concern, as the final test to make it to full master started now here. Those premonitions, after you get another one now are telling you that your alter ego is getting stronger."_**

 ** _"And every day, and you're slowly looking like you are suffering a terminal disease. And until you get the truth as that cancer hits your heart and kills you that night. One decision kills everyone in the order and destroys our friendship, our lives, because your alter ego kills you in my and Master's eyes?"_** Obi-wan repeated and he nodded as he answered him as he plained that to the quartet gently.

 ** _"The twins are separated at birth, and Tatooine hold one too many bad memories. You decided to be the godfather you were going to be named and took him to the farm. Bail took my daughter, until they recalled us when the twins were going on 19, Obi-wan. A single decision destroys a family and kills the last Jedi not in the war, but Damon, Ki, Thracia, Nejaa are my one chance."_**

 ** _"But what do they know of the darkside aside from the fact that anger, now causes it now. Said uncontrollable anger and hate causes you to brush it now, aside from the fact that it leads directly to it. But one thing, father suffered that like I did, Tahl stopped him, Vader lost it. And killed the tribe that killed mom, the call to vengeance."_** he said and Siri and Obi-wan nodded sternly to that.

 ** _"Vengeance and desperation are the keys that destroy you and it all starts with this mission. We save you ourselves by locking our bonds into place, stoping this mision, going to check on your mother. And most of all is cloniing us every Jefi, but yourself, Obi-wan and Master as the rest of the prder. They go Grey Jedi and switch crystals, or even better create a copy of their lightsabers_**

 ** _"Oh that's enough of this already, I'm not losing you to your grief over your mother. Or your desperation to prevent her dying, and the starter point is what, a busted lightsaber. That has more wrong with it then we thought and that one of us gets shot if it goes now?!"_** Siri and Obi-wan said together at that as the two paled at that remark as Anakin broke down the plot as he read it out to them gently.

 ** _"Yeah and that's why I had to tell you this guys, Father sent me the truth of where this was going to lead. The planet he got that from created our future, before starting on our back history together, from your being a padawan. The four of you, to when you met me and our lives together leading into now. Just before getting reunited with Padme, our reunion, the war and finally now_**

 ** _"Right to the final destruction of everything we ever worked for and all of it is destroyed, by our Sithmaster._** ** _The death and destruction of the order and the republic, at the hands of our Sithmaster, and my alter ego now as a result here. My babies had their lives torn apart, my son grew up thinking that I'm a normal fighter pilot, to you telling him the truth, after giving him my lightsaber."_**

 ** _"I'm a Jedi, before he got the added truth, from my alter ego, he didn't kill me, I was in a coma. But he put me into a coma and took my place at the time now after I turned now."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded in shock to the news. **_"And all of this stems from their fear of you, because they never considered. In where their actions would lead to?"_** Ry' said and he nodded as he looked at the duo sternly then.

 ** _"Luke's going to get his chance to know me, but first it's preventing this situation before it can happen right now."_ **he said and Obi-wan nodded as he answered him gently at that. **_"That and everything I told him becomes true, as you and I are equally matched in lightsaber combat, Anakin._** ** _But you're Djem So, I'm Soresu, and those two in a death match fight are completely equal."_**

 ** _"Although you may get hurt, I'm taking you home and we can heal you."_** he told him and Anakin nodded in agreement to that. **_"Yeah we know that easily, but to you, it's a matter of you giving the death blow to save me, Jedi me. And you're feeling like you killed yourself, if you do that now. I'm your best friend. Though I'm your padawan, but how Luke and Leia take it that at the moment."_**

 ** _"And that I was nearly killed here, again, now, when they find out that I nearly was killed by my alter ego, because I couldn't save the person it started with. Darra, you were the one that was killed on this mission."_** he said and she pressed her forehead to his as she said it gently at that. **_"What caused it, you were fighting off the force visions, what else honey?"_** she asked and he explained that to her.

As she pressed her forehead to his. _**"You and I chose duty to the truth, they chose duty to their friends, but his remark is I'm busy with Obi-wan. So direct translation."** _he asked and she nodded. **_"He asks you to help him and you would tell our mentors, so we can take a month long break period. For us, is that the team's safety came first, keep going."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her.

 ** _"Because I'm stuck in a shield trap, being assaulted by force visions, but they swapped lightsabers. I couldn't get to you in time, but evidently they never realized that the force visions right now. I'm stuck in a trap and they are having delusions of grandeur at the moment that if they catch these guys. That gets them into the acceleration program as his lightsaber starts shorting out."_**

 ** _"And just before it gave and he fired at the same time right now. As you jumped in front of him as he did it, sure I heard the conversation. But my inner council member wanted them to expose themselves, as their parental mentors. Your mentors Siri, Ry, learn this was intentional, as they try to make it sound. Like I knew and never said anything, is it anyone's guess as they learn the truth."_**

 ** _"That my rival as a padawan is nearly the reason their entire family was torn apart. And I nearly turned, they'd be furious, my babies would never trust the duo that caused that it as a result. My babies, my son in law and his friends, you think they'd ever forgive the fact that. For Calrissian, he'd forgive that you got his grandfather killed."_** he said and the duo swallowed hard at that remark then.

"You're right, we wouldn't dad, we would never trust another so called perfect padawan for the rest of our lives, for Lando. It's the fact they're the reason his grandfather was murdered by your alter ego, Corran, Tenenial Djo, and us. Forget it, we are not perfect, no one is and their delusions of grandeur cost several families. Force sensitive families their parents, in-laws or grandparents." Han said with a low growl and they paled at that.

 ** _"Calrissian, like Thracia, had a few families out there, Obi-wan read the name of Han's fellow captain of the YTZ-1300. Their trio are rebel spies if we change this moment, Calrissian is my son in law's best friend. But to us he's familiar, look at this._** ** _"_** Anakin said and a book appeared on the dashboard in a red tinged color as they saw a young man. **_"He looks just like Damon?"_** Soara said in shock and he nodded.

 ** _"That's his grandson, he was meant to find Luke and Leis, and my son-in-law brought them right to him now. But friend of the family, I love your mentor like a father."_** he told her and she nodded sternly to the news. ** _"You never considered that did you, that in our Sith's hands, my powers can do more damage. More than anyone could ever expect?"_** he asked, taking the pilot's seat and Darra nodded.

And as she crossed her arms at that, before changing position and wrapping her arms around his shoulders then in a hug at that and Soara and Obi-wan nodded firmly. **_"Looks to me like he never considered that all right now, neither of them did now._** ** _But if honesty is not worth considering anymore and they blow their careers. And as they lied, to the council and the quartet, Ferus had done that repeatedly."_**

 ** _"And here's the killer in our eyes, the three of us, saying the lighsaber had minor damage. And when there is very good chance it could break down and the one thing holding you to the lightside is us. Said us is me, the girls and your family, you lose us and that fear you carried could turn into an obsession that could destroy you."_** she said and he nodded as he gave her hugged her arms at that.

Tightening her arms around him, before she moved in front of him, she pressed her forehead to his and Obi-wan and Soara felt the connection deepen. ** _"So why the heck would he be willing to risk the entire order's life, let alone the republic now. Just to prove you're turning to the darkside exactly, when the council can see your aura is crystalmclear for one finally?"_** Soara asked and he explained that.

 ** _"He wants to make me out to be the failure he always claimed me to be right now at the moment now. He's jealous, for ten years you and the council focused on me because I grew up on the outside. But and the council, you were taking time in my training, you heeded Master's warnings. But as time went on, I learned more and more on your lives as padawans, you especially Obi-wan."_**

 ** _"But the final pieces of my training are something that the council must teach me, advanced training. But that is part of Vima's Jedi Lore training and that ties it up as I learned the pieces needed right now. But though not a model padawan, I never asked for all the attention nor my title. I want to be like you, a normal Jedi, he wants my title to show get your attention back on him."_**

 ** _"It's because ever since Zan Arbor, they been afraid of me and he's not accepting of the fact. Right now I can control these powers if I balance my life out right now. And that, now, my emotions, my therapy under you and the council are none of his concern now. Just like my training under you and the council is none of his concern,_** ** _but he can't just but out of our business."_**

 ** _"When I'm talking to you he needs to stick his nose in everything and that attitude could destroy us. If this keeps up now, and I heard the conversation between Obi-wan and father. The day of my interview with the council, and that's the psychosis that he is not letting go of right now. And it could destroy us, if he doesn't let it go, not just me, because of my fears over all of you."_**

 ** _"And that causing the balance to go one sided as it destroys me and then the follow up. Is it wipes out the entire order now, with 1/3 of the order dead in the war."_** he said and the adult quartet all nodded to the news firmly. ** _"Of course the implication is never going to happen, because I told you this, and before it could happen now, I just prevented my life as a the future Jedi Master I was now. From being destroyed, I turn into who I was meant to become but the fact."_**

 ** _"Now was it was that it was way too close here, in the eyes of the twins mother, is enough reason that she could never trust a padawan and to my parents, my in-laws. And even the senate members that become the Rebel Alliance, they would see this. Now, as a certain someone was playing with fire, and it burns everything it touches here."_** he said and Siri nodded sternly to that news then.

 ** _"Yeah that's an understatement, if Padme, your parents, Owen and Beru, if that's your brother and sister, if she did get married. Then to your step brother and sister, they would see this as the force sensitives are nothing but trouble. This mission is the cause and the tribe that killed Shmi is the effect, I get it, we keep going and that future happens as we lose you as a result here."_**

 ** _"But to prevent that, we stop this mission now and I mean right now, you stay yourself as a result. But we don't everything you just told us comes true as one decisions destroys you now. They could never trust another Jedi for the rest of their lives, as Owen knows your protective temper. And_** ** _knows that Luke has too much of you in him."_** Obi-wan said and she nodded to that and Anakin said it then.

 ** _"Little too late for that, I was never a farmer, I was meant for more, but I carry three pieces to it. But pilot, agricorps and mechanic, but until it was time to come out of hiding we had to wait. Until Bail sent for us as a result here, and you made the decision for me, as you decided to train Luke yourself. But one shot at stopping this, we stop the mission and my entire future changes now."_**

 ** _"But as you and I spent the rest of our lives together, the future is not set, Master can not see my future. And the family is intact and more importantly the entire order is alive. That's including the younglings that we are looking after who are only two right now."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as Darra nodded as Ferus swallowed hard at that remark as the older quartet crossed their arms at that remark.

 ** _"Evidently they never considered that right now either, to me you were never Anakin Skywalker the chosen one. To me you are just Anakin, my best friend, and soulmate, if the rules changed. But honestly now, you're my everything, you always were Anakin. And that I might add is the other reason, he's crazy jealous, that he's willing to put our entire team at risk right now for this."_**

 ** _"Duty to the truth, leave now and the entire team stays in one piece, stay and we lose you, it's that simple right now."_** Darra said and Soara nodded sternly as she answered her at that. "Yes that simple, if we stopped the mission, given it another month to two, the order is alive as we clone the entire order. And we prove that love and friendship was the strength of the ages now." she said and Yoda nodded in agreement.


	55. The Final Showdown VI: Team Bonds I

**The** **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: This Portion of the Story covers the a few bits of the Final Showdown and the re-write of the story. As he immediately tells the adult quartet and their mentors and reports them. But from here the differences between Anakin and Ferus are made clear, before it returns to his dealing with Jacen now.**

 **The Conversations between them in my other story are going to be part of this from here on in. So first this and then The Uncertain Path as Anakin shows that to combine both sides of him together makes him ten times stronger. And even more then even they expected as to the both groups finally in their eyes.**

 **They got to keep his powers of of Sidious's hands from that day forward just to prevent a repeat then as this starts off slowly. As Anakin also tells them the story of how he created his first lightsaber with it at the time now...**

 **Chapter 55:** **Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights XIII: The Final Showdown VIII**

As Anakin hold her and she leaned into him. "Honestly, you can consider this me being turned into a slave for the third time in 37 years. You freed me, and yet their decisions turn me back into one." Anakin told Obi-wan and his eyes narrowed in fury at that. "We gave you freedom and they turn you back into one because of his crazy jealousy." Padme said shaking in anger at the news and Mace crossed his arms at that remark.

"The way we had it now did not leave much room for freedom at the time here, but change the code and you get your freedom back at the moment now. But 3/4's freedom back, but we're not letting you run wild during training now." Ki Adi Mundi told him and he nodded gently. "Well I'm just relieved we get a second chance, my powers were a severe concern for the 12 of you in the beginning, but allowing me to stay in contact."

"I understand now in what you were trying to tell me today in their time-line, second chance, but this is me now. The real me you know, not the person he turned me into, but the me you know is the me that will be your equal one day in time now." he said and the council smiled at the remark. "We see that and we see that making these changes has made you more then applicable in the new training." Kit said and he smiled at him then.

"And with my friends and family on my planet, you just pulled it off now." he told him and they nodded as Stass squeezed his shoulder gently at that. "What we will say is that month just before the purge, it's a trial period as a council member. Before you make full knight and then when the twins are 3, you make full council privileges. Before their 7th birthday and you make full master after that." Mace said and Kit said together at that.

"If we also just ignored the fact that Sidious was on the prowl and decoded his remark to you, the we, being a double meaning, split personality. I would have told him, your education is up us and your parents, it's family busines and as he's not family. It's none of his, so starting now stay away from you, you're off limits, and I plan to this time." Obi-wan said firmly as he looked at the image of himself at going on 40 then at that.

"So that's you Ben at going on 40, so add the near 19 years to your features and me meeting you the day you showed your lightsabers skills to us..." Han asked and he nodded. "Yes that's me when your father and I were in our prime, the best of friends and partners, and it will be us again. Just after I let Dex go and take your father back to finish his training, I'll be 43 when it happens." he said and the quartet nodded, smiling.

"And I'm not letting go this time, I made a mistake, I learn from it and I'm moving on, you are my brother, my best friend, only you. I never lied to you ever, and I only told my most deepest secrets to you, Adi, Siri, Master and Mace. with father gone, you four are my family with Damon, Soara and Siri, the rest of it." Anakin said and the eight smiled. "Just release the stress and let go now, we're your family, we also made a mistake."

"Yes you're powerful, but what you don't need is your powers and title thrown at you every time you turn around. So we make a few changes to your training, and that should help, but these next 13 years are critical as you get a trial period. When as a member of the council, as you learn the do's and don't's as you get ready to teach them to Luke." Mace told him and he nodded smiling gently at the news as the sextet smiled at that.

"Got it now, so we set the trap and let Sidious walk right into it right now, Dex is getting spiel that we had problems with, but your faith me was the one thing now. That broke his control on me now, Nejaa was right all along though, the Darkside is being a slave. You freed me and he turned me back into a slave at the time, trapped like that for 23 years." Anakin said and the trio nodded firmly as Yoda said it to him gently at that remark.

"Indeed, but enjoy this time of freedom, while lasts it does, youngling still, as grow up you let freedom take control and abuse that freedom is a possibility." he said and Anakin nodded to his remark gently. "I would also say that looking at the fact that attachments are good for us at the moment, the power of love is a strong weapon." Nejaa said and Yoda nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that as the council nodded gently.

"And one that use, we can to free you from the darkside forever, Anakin, abandon the code we will, so no longer hiding our feelings from each other. Family we are to each other, just admit that and made stronger we are. And use that against Sidious, we can." he said and the council smiled firmly at his idea. "And of them, after just seeing his friends and Shmi, Cliegg, Will, this soon after leaving Tatooine, that just makes it clear."

"Keeping in touch with his friends and family, Padme, her crew and his in-laws makes him beyond strong now. So trips homes every three weeks, three weeks on and off between visits home and the code changes starting now for the youngest. Our very youngest, as Obi-wan's age group has no memories of their parents now. They can be connected to their students families now." Adi said and Mace nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"Obi-wan's got my family anyway, but this is what cemented the connection together now, they knew Obi-wan all their lives, in the trio's cases. That there is no further problems in the family, Jobal, Ruwee, I get that you want her safety. But she's, through me, connected to both versions of the Jedi council, starting now. But it's Leia's blood that she married a man below her station as well." Anakin said and the Naberries nodded.

"Half Jedi/half politician, that's our family now, getting caught in repeated politics at the moment, we got to keep our family under control and before, in all three generations. You scare us into a coronary next at the moment, guys." Sola and Darred said together and the Skywalker/Solo clan nodded to the request smiling at that. "Honestly my rank is I'm a three star general in the new Republic, Lando, and Tolan Karrde with me."

"We made a good living and though Mon and the others offered me any ship I could want, I never gave up the falcon, it's a family ship now. And Lando uses it in his time of need as well, but the Empire strikes back, the ship falls back into his ownership. Until they get me back and then I lend it to him for the destruction of the second death star." Han told her and they nodded to the news as the council went into a fast discussion.

"All agreed to change the code starting today for our junior padawans and our students in in nursery." Kit said and they nodded. "All opposed?" Mace asked and both versions stayed quiet. "Vote, unanimous it is, change the code starting now and legal guardians when in training their students, Parental mentors will be." Yoda said and the Bear clan adults nodded gently as Qui-Gon looked at Shmi and smiled and she smiled in relief.

"My second in command of my portion of the bear clan is Damon, he's the grandfather of your grandchildren's best friend now, Shmi. Your families were linked together, but he's covering for me until I return now." he said and Damon nodded gently. "And I'll watch out for him, you have my word Shmi, Cliegg." Damon said and they nodded. "Thank you, so six months to reboot his powers then we see him at home for nearly a month."

"Three weeks on and off, and he's in constant contact with us, is that the intention?" Cliegg asked and they nodded. "Yes that's the intention alright, but before you deal with Ferus, in the future, it's a matter of. For now, fixing the damage done right now by his choices, Owen, once the twins are old enough. I'm starting his training with a training lightsaber, before we give him his starter." Obi-wan added and the Lars nodded to him.

"So his starter is the sapphire blue, before he chose he was a green blade as he was out of training and working for real as Master Yoda started speeding it up. Advanced training was what Annie does and as a result here, you teach him the history. And between you and Sidious now, that it, Ben?" Beru asked and he nodded to her. "Yes Beru, that's it exactly, so though a farmer some what, Anakin is still himself, pilot and mechanic."

"Though a Jedi, there are many careers to choose from and we stay Jedi, your choice in farming is the easy part, he can be Farmer and a Jedi, or a Mechanic and Jedi. Luke, until the message from your sister arrives, then you got to wait, okay. Our team got recalled and the droids belong to us so we have to do the mission like we did before. You keep the clones busy, I got the tractor beam." he said and the trio nodded to his remark gently.

"Yeesh and I thought just the four of us was nuts, what's going to happen when we add dad to the group in getting Leia off of the Death Star, exactly?" Han asked and the council started laughing. "What you get is what we deal with all the time, we sprung the trap and it's fighting our way out as Anakin teaches our procedures to your brother." Obi-wan said and Han exchanged bemused smiles with Leia and Chewie at that news then.

"Shall we?" Mace asked and they nodded as they started a second time at that. **_"So your turning is their fault if we don't end this mission, because that fear. That fear you have_** ** _and it turns into an obsession, Darra's the seed now. But as that seed grows, loss after loss feeds its now at the moment now. As their choices, if we don't change this, if that is what is coming right now, and I mean right now."_**

 ** _"Your choices, you two, destroyed the republic and the order as a result it lands their father back in slavery. You're my baby brother_** ** _Anakin, I'm not having you living the life of a slave, for a third time in 13 years. And after we just freed him, freed you, which is what the darkside is, slavery. But we gave you freedom and this lands you right back in it for life, with you nearly 20 right now."_**

 ** _"If Lando is Damon's grandson, that makes perfect sense right now, as my mentor is as close to a father figure as you can have. But you to the twins, Damon to Lando and that's it, my unit is closest to you. Because our children are the best of friends later in life right now, but one choice chooses the fate. And of the entire republic and the galaxy with our Sith on the loose, and with him."_**

 ** _"Our last member of the lost 20, but either way, it's either in a rival's case or your case, that's it. That's enough of this right now, if my team is connected to your family, then we do what we must now."_** Soara said with a stern tone at that. **_"Damon is a friend of the family, your team in particular of the four of us had a personal connection to my family."_** Anakin told her and she nodded in understanding.

 ** _"We cause the downfall of the republic and the Jedi Order?"_** Tru said, shaking and Anakin nodded, knowing they never considered that possibility. **_"Yes that's right, trying to implicate a friend of murder of another friend is illegal in Mon's eyes. To her, Padme and Bail, to them they all see this the same way, that the person that could be blamed for my supposed servitude is you at thr moment."_**

 ** _"It's the same for Chewbacca, Jan, Carlist, and Ackbar to them, they're afraid as a result. As Kieran's son is next directly after me, and with him my son, that, to them. Now to have another Jedi as powerful as me going to the darkside, because of you at the moment here. But I guess you never considered long term ramifications for your fears of me ever since Zan Arbor and Master was killed."_**

 ** _"As they cause the perfect reason for our Sith to take advantage of my feelings, my fear of losing someone I love. As he tells me a legend on some Sith that had the power to manipulate the midichlorines to create life. And keep the ones he loved from dying at all, with Father's help, I learn this power. In a different way and I can save my friends and loved ones."_** he asked and they paled at that news.

 ** _"Lando, Han and my babies are stuck trying to piece together what caused me to crash at the time as during this right now. My son learns in the worst way possible the truth that Vader didn't kill me, he replaced me."_** he said and the trio crossed their arms and nodded. ** _"Expecting father and I just took a life in cold blood for real, I'm under too much pressure until the cancer hits my heart."_**

 ** _"And I look like I'm close to death in Master Windu's eyes, you know why, exactly at the moment here?"_** he asked and they shook their heads shaking. ** _"It's because everything I believed in was a lie, there was no reason. Now, to fight anymore, there was nothing left to believe in as a result now. And there was no where to go, but up as a result with Padme, she's weeks away away now."_**

 ** _"And just weeks away from giving birth to my babies, if I had the time, I'd tell the trio take care of my family."_** he said as Obi-wan finished that. **_"Said reason, if I'm reading this right at the moment, you named me your children's godfather, I'm your best friend and if we were normal. Then you would have named me family and, in a few years now, their godfather, but I'm their legal guardian."_**

 ** _"I was there when they were born, and if we change the code, now, their godmother is Siri."_** Obi-wan said sharply and he nodded to him. ** _"Bingo, and it's going to happen if things continue in the same direction this is heading in. But that's the reason I want them out of the room, so I can discuss this with you, in private."_** he said and Ferus swallowed hard at that, knowing he was in trouble then.

 ** _"Yeah I heard you, Ferus, Tru, but do you expect it not to get double checked right now you two, I'm the mechanic on the team here. But there are two things you forgot, but 1) I also built 9 in ten years, and 2) I carried my honesty into my Jedi training. So before you put that to use guys, and I'm serious, you better check it again, you two, but I would like some privacy with my mentor."_**

 ** _"My mentor who is my brother, please."_** he said and they nodded to him. **_"We need to talk later guys, but this is between us, and only us right now you two, but I promise this is enough it just put things on the rocks, Tru. But right now, it's a matter of personal information between Master and me. So I would prefer some privacy with my own mentor, without you over hearing this, this time, Ferus."_**

 ** _"But this is beyond cold blooded if you intended it."_** he said sharply and Ferus nodded quickly to him at that. **_"That's the first time I ever heard you take that tone with Ferus, you sounded like Mace when you were 12, Anakin."_** Obi-wan told him and he nodded to him gently. ** _"Had a very good reason Master, but that's why I said that."_** he said as he looked at the trio surrounding him then gently at that.

And sighing as he told him what he meant. **_"I just discovered a truth that could destroy me, if we don't take charge and right now, Obi-wan, one choice. It causes this concern I carry, this fear I have of losing someone I love. But our teams, us and Soara are my one chance at returning from the darkside. Especially if this went all the way now, Damon was a friend of the family."_**

 ** _"But Darra, Darra's lost now was what has this fear turning into an obsession and in the end it destroys me. That's what my words meant, they never consider long term consequences of where their choices lead to."_** he said, sitting down in the chair, at that. **_"One too many traumas, and this is a truth I don't need where you're concerned, Anakin, what did they do to cause that remark exactly."_**

 ** _"And where it would lead if you made it clear, that you're taking this to first us and then the council?"_** he asked and he explained that to him gently as he looked at them. **_"I just gained the effect of what would have happened if we don't call off this mission and return to Coruscant now, said choice of their's kills Darra. Said is going to destroy me by that concern as the red and the blue now in this."_**

 ** _"The red overwhelms the blue and in the end it destroys me, almost as if my alter ego turned into a cancer cell, and started growing. Until it hit my heart as I get the truth and in the worst way possible that someone I trust is really the enemy. If I'm right, that fear was acting like fever wasps and hatched, as my alter ego destroyed me that night, but that tumor was like a fever wasp."_**

 ** _"And my alter ego took on his Sith alias, before going on a genocide, the temple."_** he said and they nodded in shock to that as he tried to control his shaking as Siri crouched in front of him and pulled him into a hug. ** _"Shh, it's okay, what did you learn exactly if you're telling us this?"_** she asked and he swallowed, as he buried his head into her shoulder as she felt him shaking at the discovery as she rocked him.

And before he relaxed. **_"You know my biggest fear right now, after Krayne killed Halla, I carried that fear ever since, now since we met. And said being something happens to mom or to one of you and I'm not there to prevent it, well this time. That's my failure at the moment, my true failure, I failed where you passed Obi-wan, but it's the girls, if this mission continues right now."_**

 ** _"Then it could seal my fate, the mission, it can wait a few weeks, the arrest can too, we have to go home right now."_** he said and they nodded as Obi-wan also crouched in front of him at that. **_"What happened if we stay here?"_** he asked and he swallowed hard at that. **_"His lightsaber shorts out, just as Omega fires and Darra takes the shot for him, she's killed, but with it now, it unlocked that fear."_**

 ** _"And turned it into an obsession, but two losses back to back result in wiping out the tribe. The one that accidentally killed mom, but in your eyes you were praying that nothing makes my pain worse. But your thoughts you were waiting for stage one to turn into stage two and to switch stages. With you separated from me, but they did and my premonitions were focused on mom this time."_**

 ** _"You were scared out of your mind, of leaving me alone with Padme, stage one could end at any time and it did, the tribe that took her then."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as his eyes narrowed in anger at that. **_"Your alter ego caused you to kill the entire tribe, so you figured out the meaning to what Master meant by that?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded to him as the tears of grief and pain entered his eyes.

As he tried to hold them back. **_"My alter ego had his blasted wires crossed, to him you were being too critical. But to read out the stages ever since the mission to Radnor, and he was blaming you instead of Ferus. Who is you as a teenager to young adult now, but you're overly critical, you never listen._** ** _You just don't understand and that never listen, is the fact he never stays out of our business."_**

 ** _"Following that is that he's jealous of me, and way ahead of him in training, in things he never considered yet. My alter ego, he blamed you, though in your place it's Ferus, it was always Ferus, that let go of the hate, that hate. That is holding me back from being free of the darkside, it's him. You are my brother my family, it's not you, it never was you, or Mace or even Master, it was him."_**

 ** _"Him and Tru from thr very beginning at the time, I mean if we ended the mission before that lightsaber broke down. Would that have been enough to change our lives in the end, I lose everything, because of them. Would saving Darra be enough to prevent it, mom, or most of all, father?"_** he asked him and he nodded as the tears came into his eyes, as he hugged him tightly as he said it to him.

 ** _"Seek to escape pain, I am afraid to confront those losses, because I am afraid of the evil. In my own heart, who's next after the group that attacked us got barbecued. I hate my powers, I never asked for this, I never asked to be the chosen one. Don't they get that yet, these powers have brought me nothing, but pain and for others, criminal or otherwise, suffering, pain and suffering."_**

 ** _"One choice throws me back into the shackles of slavery, how can they understand, they never could, but you and the council. You did and you tried to ease the burden ever since, I'm not ready to let go. I want another 6 years as your padawan, but do they get that without you. I have to carry the burden, alone now, you were my strength."_** he said to Obi-wan and he nodded softly to him.

 ** _"Indeed, and you're right, it's best if we post pone this mission right now for now._** ** _Especially if that lightsaber was more then damaged, but something is wrong with it. We take this to the council as you tell us what else you learned if you said that to them and you were serious here. It's going to happen, we have to run a test on this, but you meant it didn't by reading what you did."_**

 ** _"That your friendship with Tru is on the rocks right now?"_** Ry' asked for him and he nodded to him gently and he nodded. "Yes it is and I understand why, our code was serious enough that something like this. This was enough to have them expelled from the Jedi order, but instead of expulsion, they are under temple suspension. And till further notice at the current moment." Mace said and Adi and Tiana nodded in agreement then.

 ** _"Alright what's the reason for that exactly if you were that furious at the duo right now, I know your temper. You sound like me when dealing with you as a cub Anakin, so what is it. If we're getting images of the future and what would happen if you never caught them in the act of what they were intending?"_** Soara asked and he stood up, though staying near that chair as he answered her gently.

 ** _"What was that about exactly, if they reacted like that at the moment Anakin. And what's that you're carrying exactly?"_** Obi-wan asked and he sighed as he looked between them. **_"I ended up catching them in something that they didn't want me to hear right now. And secondly and even better, I got paged by father, Master, he was training me through you and the trio."_** he said and they nodded to that.

As Anakin hold her and she leaned into him. **_"So your turning is their fault if we don't end this mission, because that fear you have. You changed for the better since you released your anger, but they cause it to start boiling out of control. As that fear to lose us or your mother gets worse and it turns into an obsession. But the cause is a single member of our quartet, my baby sister is it now."_**

 ** _"Darra's the seed now, but as that seed grows, loss after loss feeds its now, until said tumor explodes. As their choices, if we don't change this, if that is what is coming now, and I mean right now. Your choices, you two destroyed the republic and the order as a result it lands their father back in slavery._** ** _You're my baby brother Anakin,_** ** _I'm not having you living the life of a slave, again."_**

 ** _"And for a third time in 13 years, but if the Senator hears this now and after we just freed him, freed you, which is what the darkside is, slavery, we gave you freedom and this lands you right back in it for life. But one choice chooses the fate of the entire republic and the galaxy with our Sirg on the loose. Either in a rival's case or your case, that's it."_** Soara said with a stern tone at the news then.

 ** _"Like always, he's watching over us, and making sure you stay on your path right now. Then again the right path for you is a mixture of Jedi and non Jedi, we got to talk to the council about bending the rules. And for our quartet at the moment, as a result, if Shmi was freed at the time, that ends that. But Krayne's gone and we can keep your promise to the slaves on your planet right now."_**

 ** _"And so far we done just that, at the moment, so what warning did he send us. You, me, and the council exactly, if you told us this, especially if you had to tell me first after your last three traumas at the moment?"_** Obi-wan asked and Anakin passed him both books then and he read the books carefully as Soara looked between them, before she could answer, another book appeared at that gently with 12 others.

"Qui-Gon was correct, yes there is a lingering Darkness in your heart, but why be afraid of it, we all have good and evil in us, but the part we choose to act on. That is who we really are, but the trick is to equal them out now and our prejudice of the darkside. That was what destroyed us in the end at the time now, to prevent that twice. We teach you to balance out both sides of you now, Annie." Adi said and Mace and Siri nodded gently.

"You two, Clee, Kit and Ki, you are my best friends, but I'm leaving my padawan in your care, guys." Qui-Gon said and the quintet, Damon and Tiana nodded. "Not making the same mistakes twice, we'll take care of him, Qui, we promise you that." Mace said and they nodded. "Vima has Jedi lore, Tolan Lightsaber lore, I have piloting lessons and as we reactivate the piloting program, as Adi and Mace have Master guardian training."

"But that's all of us now, in extended training, and never mind the creche program, the cubs have their 23 to 26 years old selves trapped in their near 10 to 12 year old bodies. We just put ourselves into our Team quartets and fix the damage done by this one decision alone right now." Clee said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to that remark. "I may not be here physically, but you have me training you, through your brother."

"And along side my fellow parental mentors, Annie, I'll never leave you and soon enough I gathered enough power to return. And I can complete your training as you become a level V master after that, you learn my studies of that power that saves your life. But there is no need to turn, you already have that power, with me teaching it to you now." he said and Anakin nodded gently to him as he sighed in relief as that did it finally.

And this time with the duo on it in a training exercise. **_"Well they got the illustrations correct, this is us when we were younglings. As Adi was named to the council before I came home and this was Siri's first mission."_** Obi-wan said and Siri checked the back of it and nodded. **_"Olana, this was the mission to Kegan, Obi-wan."_** she said and he nodded to her as Anakin answered them smiling gently at that.

 ** _"So this is how Lana because a Jedi, she's 22 now?"_** he said and she nodded. "Yes and this was a case of their thoughts turning dangerous at the time. We got captured and Father and Mother were trying to find us and Lana at the time that year. But we bonded over this mission, at first things were a bit bumpy, before we got into stride. And we became the best of friends ever since now." Obi-wan said and Tatooine locals nodded.

 ** _"You guys are 3 years apart in age, so if I'm right you were born a year after my 15th birthday?"_** Siri asked and he nodded to her. ** _"Yeah and I couldn't ask for a better adopted sister-in-law, you are the one that mattered most to me. And since I got to know you, but if she, like me, was connected to you, it only made sense."_** he told her and she smiled at him gently as she answered him at that remark.

 ** _"Yes and she loves you little brother, in truth to her, it's a matter of insuring things never change. But to do that, it's also knowing where we got to prevent it and if you're right these two never considered long term consequences. And force knows I told this to him a 100 times as well, that there is always a consequence to every action."_** she said and he nodded as he looked between them.

As he answered her gently at that. "You're right I do and I knew that for years, I was his equal in training, but he's jealous that we are from the outside the republic. They let us in and with the fact I never cared that he was that powerful at the time. We were equals and we were family, it never mattered, he can be jealous all he wants. We are better then this, we always were." Lana said as she squeezed his hand and he smiled at her then.

"There's always a bigger fish', well that is the understatement of the century, the Zabrak, the separatists and Dooku were pawns. We're cutting off the limbs of decay, when we really need to cut out the heart, and Sidious was that heart now." Obi-wan said echoing Qui-Gon's remark on the bongo and the council nodded in agreement. "Nice terminology Obi-wan, but you're right at the moment." Nejaa said, with a bemused chuckle then.

"Our bigger fish was the phantom menace and our phantom reared his ugly head by sending a Nightbrother after us this week at the time. Well too late Palpatine, we win, you want Anakin or his twins, his youngest, his grandchildren. Well then you are going through us to get to them, and you are getting to them over our dead bodies." Damon said for the entire council, himself and Tiana and they all nodded firmly in agreement.

" ** _There's a cause and effect scenario here, but the cause is the reason you were scared out of your mind. And as to why, here's the effect Obi-wan, check the marked page."_** he said and Obi-wan grabbed the book with his padawan on it. "That's 8 months from that day, as you've just turned 19, your 20th birthday, but her, that's mom. And she looks just like Leia now." Han said, looking at the image of Padme smiling then.

 ** _"Is that the queen?!"_** Siri asked and he nodded. ** _"Yeah ten years to the date, and I mean 10 years, I'm 19, going on 20 in 8 months. So father is trying to change my future."_** he said and they nodded as they read it. **_"Oh gods, one trauma after another and this one leaves you so traumatized, you're traumatized for life. At the moment, I know you way too well and in my eyes and Mace's now."_**

 ** _"Let alone Master's, you already suffered enough traumas as I know that the last two kills left you beyond traumatized. But if this one goes through and I'm taking this right to the council, this was it. Why you dragged that up to Padme at the moment."_** he said with a firm growl to this. **_"Yeah it is, to her this is beyond cruel to do this to me."_** he said and they all nodded to him firmly at that remark.

 ** _"You already been through enough here already, but this is going way too far, yes alright. Qui-Gon gave us this mission and the one focused on our possible mandate with the now, Senator. Alright, alright what is the reason for this, who's the catalyst right now for it?"_** Obi-wan asked and he crossed his arms then. **_"The book gave the possibility, but we don't end this, it turns from possible."_**

 ** _"To actual, and to you you were scared out of your mind of when the clock ends and the stages shift from one to the next. Like Father said it could have been Halla, or Darra or even mom that cause that fear to shift into an obssession. Though that's true and to prevent it, it's by ending this mission and I mean immedately right now as a result, but this it explains things right now."_**

 **" _That's the reason for the stern tone in my voice, Obi-wan, things changed, but our bond, you and me at the moment. I think this is being spoken of as if my alter ego was the one in control. And I stomped him down so hard, so I could tell you this, and as I got up here, as you know I never lied to you before. And, ever, and I'm not about to start now, but_** ** _at the current moment here now."_**

 ** _"I know these stories are all showing that side or me right now, so I could tell you this right now, but our situation right now. This is the cause and that book you're reading right now, that is the effect right now. So if they were trying to figure it out in what caused me to turn on their planet. So they may have gotten one reason for it right now, but I would never turn to the darkside, ever."_**

 ** _"But if we crack this and we can stop our Sithmaster's attempt to get to me right now is shot."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as he answered him. **_"No kidding, but if they know what happened to you now. Then I can prevent him from destroying you myself, though that's true. We got tell this to the council immediately right now, we make this one change as our Sith lord loses a shot."_**

 ** _"And at possibly making you his new apprentice right now."_** he said, before another book appeared with a cloaked Sithlord with a mask across his face, and a smaller image below it of two men fighting. **_"Well if that's Vader, we know who it is Vader is now, but..., Revenge Of The Sith, yes okay. This means that everything from now to the army creation lead to this, our Sith is working with Gunray now."_**

 ** _"But from the second he saw Anakin to now, he's been waiting 13 years for this. This was all a plot to turn you to the darkside, and destroy the Jedi, but Sidious knew, if he was influencing the Chancellor. That if Mace caught him and he was going to jail, and turned that around as treason as it declared we were to be destroyed now."_** Siri said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

And as Anakin said it. ** _"That's it, look at this, that's my alter ego, and that is us, in four years."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as Siri grabbed the book and felt her heart shatter at that, as she read the reason, into who killed their mentor and adopted mentor. **_"It gets better, we got the proof needed now, our Sith is a man that met you the day you blew up the droid control ship."_** Siri said and he froze up at that in shock

 ** _"You're not serious, Palpatine is the..."_** Obi-wan said in shock to that as Anakin collapsed and they nodded. **_"Anakin, focus, it's okay, it's we caught this just in time, he's not taking you, I am not losing you to the darkside."_** Obi-wan said and he buried his head into his shoulder at that as Soara said it for both of them at that. **_"Our Sithlord and the chancellor are the very same man, all this time."_**

 ** _"It was him, the attack on Naboo, Qui-Gon, it was him, the chancellor is the Sithlord!"_** Soara said in shock and he nodded and he closed his eyes in relief. **_"The senate and republic for the last 10 years has been in the hands of a Sithlord all this time and_** ** _we never even knew it, we have to tell the council immediately."_** Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms at the news.

As he looked at the image of his alter ego sternly. **_"Master was this the point, that because we alienated ourselves from the living force. We never saw this coming but you knew, we had to change, so that that was our own self destruction. Because if it is, that's our one chance, he had 10 years, we got four to fix it._** ** _Thanks Master for the head ups, we can take it from here, no rash acting."_**

 ** _"We have to be smart about this, so we're playing it smart here right now as we report in. But what I can guarantee right now is there is no way in the force he's taking my padawan away from me."_** Obi-wan said gently to the news at that with a firm look as they exchanged looks at the revelation. **_"You're welcome padawan, but remember everything I taught you, if you change this moment in time."_**

 ** _"You can save who are your god children and their future, prevent it, and by protecting your brother. And from the Sithlord finally, he's had plans for Anakin and he's afraid of me, as I have the power he would have offered to save Padme now. Anakin stays himself, and the first piece of the trials unlocks a new way for the future to play out."_** Qui-Gon say to them and they nodded to him at that.

 **" _All this time, he was influencing me, and I didn't realize it, alright that's enough of this right now. I'm not a Dark Jedi or a Sithlord, though I know enough to get in their heads that helps right now. My Jedi father, I am a Jedi, like my father before me now, alright's let see."_** he said and checked book 7 as he saw the formula and nodded. **_"Omega and Xanatos."_ **Obi-wan said and he nodded.

 ** _"There's our clue breaker Obi-wan, only a Dark Jedi, Sith or Sith want to be would use this formula, we had two already and we don't end this now. Number three results in my brushing the darkside, before his second attempt. It destroys the order and puts me in that suit and respirator."_** he said as he circled the trio in Qui-Gon's thoughts and Obi-wan nodded in agreement gently as he finished.

 ** _"I am a Jedi, and as a Jedi, my first concern is preventing that formula you told me about from destroying us. Alright, disruption, that's when you got too caught up in the fact that the Sith were back. And it was disrupting you from actually getting to know me, instead of the way things went right now._** ** _It was you should have spent that week long trip there, there being Naboo."_**

 ** _"And back getting to know me, as things are the way they are now between us, fortunately we fixed that. The Council same thing, in fact, had I spoken up, leading into their meeting me face to face. And into when we killed Maul and I destroyed the blockade as you told our Sithlord/chancellor..."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as he looked at the past carefully and he nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"I know you're very strong in the force, Anakin, your powers in time could dwarf us, that's very apparent to us. But at the moment, I should have made it clear, there is no reason to be afraid. You and I will be together forever, I promise you that, we just have to stop this. But I was suffering a flashback the day he was killed, in the same way I lost Cerasi 12 years before at the time."_**

 ** _"And second it's not easy, I just became a knight, but what you don't need is your powers, title and skills thrown at you, and second you should act normal._** ** _But you don't need this, either of these thrown at you every time you turn around, your training is only the concern of your mother. Me and the council, it's family business, and he's not family, so as of this moment, starting now."_**

 ** _"I want you to stay away from him, and him away from you, my student, your excellency, you're off limits.'. I see where we screwed up here, but honestly, we are not a police force. So we have to change back, we lost sight of the small picture, this is what Qui-Gon meant._** ** _Disruption, demoralization and distraction and in the end it all results in one thing."_** he told him and Anakin nodded gently.

" ** _Devastation, there's the clue breaker, Omega is the son of Xanatos, if he and Sidious are in this together. It means that this was all a plot to destroy the Jedi, by distracting us until I never got back in time to prevent it, like you couldn't, he gets you out of the way till he destroys me."_** he said and he nodded to him. **_"Sidious is our Sithmaster, and he and Palpatine are one and the same."_**

 ** _"The Sith we been looking for all these years, he's been standing in front of us all this time. And we never knew it now, I was standing in his presence all that time every time. Well that's enough of this, you failed your excellency, I am a Jedi, like my father before me, we change this now, and it's game over."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as he gave him a hug at that as he tightened his arms then.

And he tightened his arms around him. ** _"We just saved you ourselves, one chance to fix this said chance now._** ** _Said is by us doing this in one way, we have to reconnect to the others. And 2) and more importantly, we have to change the code right now. We have to change the code and change with the times now, starting now in your case, we change and we know his plans now._**

 ** _"We have to let you keep in touch with her and visit your mother, it's time, but started ten years ago, and your 10x's stronger then we know and realized."_** Siri said to him and Obi-wan nodded. **" _You're right, I should have changed things, but we get that second chance now and with it here. We just made it highly clear, after you vented to me the day we ended up in the gundark nest now."_**

 ** _"And said that and made it clear, you're my student, not his, he lost you here now. But it's over, but before we do anything, we take this to the council right now. You better get changed into clothes that match your Jedi self again, you're you again, it's time, then we'll discuss this."_** he said and Anakin nodded, as he headed for his cabin, and changed into the tunic and pants that matched his mentor.

Before pulling on a light chocolate brown robe on, as he looked at his old clothes in disgust. **_"You failed your excellency, I am a Jedi like my father before me."_** he said sternly at that as he walked backed up to the cockpit and they smiled in relief. "I think if we saw the fact your color in clothes was getting darker. Then we would have realized that sooner, since we wore milk chocolate colored robes and with them now."

"What you're dressed in right now, as a padawan, but these clothes were standard if they dressed in these on earth for martial arts training." Mace said and Daniel nodded to answer him. "Yeah I started off in this tinge as I got older my colors started changing and I dressed in that flight suit, as it shifted to turning dark brown. Before this image of me was now dressed in black." he said as they saw him just before he turned finally.

 ** _"Games up, I think, that this one change, is going to change the future right now. But if that's what these books are foreshadowing in the future, but something doesn't make sense. But it's game over, I only killed in self defense twice, I'm not a murderer, I would never hurt anyone. But I'm a Jedi, you are my mentor, the only mentor, before Siri, Adi and Mace take charge now."_**

 ** _"I love you and I wanted you to be my mentor, you were my mentor, but for my alter ego. It's if he gave it a name, said being..., Darth Vader now, Vader wanted him as his mentor."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded sternly at the news, as he felt his anger growing by the minute at that as he answered him at that news firmly. **_"It's been close to 10 years and look at the illustration from when you found me."_**

 ** _"Leading into now, before we get reunited with her right now, you saved me, as did father and Damon and Soara now."_** he said and they nodded as they looked at his aging as they saw the entire thing from 13 to 19. **_"I see it now, the you I know is slowly, in clothing, turning from a Jedi and into either a dark Jedi or a Sithlord."_** Siri said sharply and he nodded to her as he said it as he answered her gently to that.

 ** _"Would you consider making one change and that change it results in me staying myself, and before it results in whatever happens in the future?"_** he asked and she nodded. **_"Yeah we would right now, but fix a fatal mistake is the big one at the moment, but, and next on the list. Is the fact that whoever it was to trigger that obsession is the big now."_** Soara said and Siri nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Whatever caused that fear to turn into an obsession is the key that caused the red to overwhelm the blue and destroy you. We make that change and you stay yourself, but we do need a really good look at this as that is what's coming."_** she said and he nodded to her. **_"I knew you would never let me down in this area, you never did before."_** he said and Anakin nodded as he answered him then gently then.

And as he looked into his eyes. **_"And I never will now, you never failed me, without you, I have no chance, you kept the evil under control in me. But that must be why Sidious got you and Master out of the way. So you can't prevent it and by the time you came back, it was already too late now. But too late now, with you the good in me is getting stronger every minute and with it now, with it."_**

 ** _"Honestly here, is I could never disappoint you, my mentor, my brother, it doesn't matter what he thinks, you matter more to me. Remember, loyalties always mattered between us here, remember, the deepest commitment. The most serious mind, it was never about commitment to the Jedi. In the Council's eyes, it was to you, my mentor, this is what Mace really meant right now."_**

 ** _"You depend on total loyalty from me, just like I depend on you, total trust and without the bond, the trust and commitment. Then the bond shatters, I understand, but they don't well at the moment. But it turned into what matters more and without thinking twice, I chose you, Obi-wan."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded gently to that and the council smiled at the decode as he answered him smiling.

"There, you got it exactly, the deepest commitment, the most serious mind, it's not about the order at all, but your commitment to your team. You must be sincere in your commitment to your team, you understand now finally." Mace said, freezing it at that and the duo paled at that remark as they realized they had no such commitment. And to their own units and Darra and Anakin did at that remark as Adi crossed her arms then.

"And that is why you failed and your failure cost you your lives, you two, you don't have his commitment to your teams. To your parental mentors: me or Tiana, or Siri and Ry', your mentors, all you think about is yourselves. So in a way he was right, you turned to the darkside and went Sith on us at the time. Anakin and Darra, they passed that test in total commitment to their teams now." Adi said and they swallowed hard at that remark.

"That was the other test to get you into the acceleration trials, but to him, he's not ready to let go, he wants another six years, though he's 19. It's he wants to wait and enjoy his bond with his mentor while it lasts, to your own mentors, they never wanted to let go. They too wanted to hold on, but it was time for them to let go, us too, we love our students like our own children." Tiana said and they swallowed hard at the look of love.

In Anakin's eyes to Qui-Gon and Obi-wan, and the way the quartet looked at their own mentors with the love of a grown child to their parents. And as they looked between the rest of Obi-wan's clan to their own mentors who had their arms crossed. "I may have started late, but I understand this all too well, that the commitment must be sincere. But as it's not just them testing us, we test them in our bonds of love and trust now."

"And to each other, why do you suppose I kept getting in trouble at the time, I was testing our bonds of family and trust to each other. Till the final prank resulted in a warning to me, that though loaded with love, was meant to say. In their eyes, a gentle parental mentor warning, of ' stop playing with us and that is enough of the sneaking out.'." he said and the council nodded to confirm that thought and they paled at that.

"He's right, that message was from me after I caught the protocol droid in here fixing the light fixtures in here when they didn't need repairs for another three months. And I decided enough was enough of the sneaking out and pranks and cut it in half." Mace said to that as he looked at the duo sternly as Anakin looked at him then. "Issues of your youngest trainees, but at the moment of us, my team lastest the longest, so with that."

"Is it any wonder why the team split in half, we were selfless, we always care about others, the Sith only think about themselves. As a result, my unit lasted the longest out of the four of us and though Father never showed himself to Luke, like we did it. He was there, generation, after generation of our team in the end, with Luke the start of it. In the new generation as he trained Kyp now." Anakin said and Kyp smiled at that news.

"Qui-Gon to Ben, Ben to you, you to Ahsoka, you to me and me to Kyp now, before I train my Anakin and then my son when he's old enough. Our team lasted the longest with the Calrissian/Attana/Thel Thanis team right behind us now." Luke said as he rested his hand on Kyp's shoulder as he did in turn to Solo's. "The ones that mattered the most you, showed ourselves to you Luke, in the end, in your timeline at the time now."

"In this one the duo, are going to get ressurrected, Ahsoka's with us and you and I are preparing to train your brother. Our team is the longest last team in the Jedi, and as Anakin is taken on by Kyp himself as a teenager, you got Ben himself himself now." Anakin told him and he nodded. "The longest lasting and the most well known of the Jedi teams now, in the old order now." Luke said and he and the council nodded gently then.

"Our Jedi family intact, but the one thing that never changes is what Master told you, the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. You must have total commitment to your teams, either generation after generation or a newly activated team. You must be serious about that bond also, you can not just give it and then take it back. It calls into question the commitment of the others for the council." Anakin said and they nodded to the him.


	56. The Final Showdown VII: Team Bonds II

**The** **Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: This Portion of the Story covers the a few bits of the Final Showdown and the re-write of the story. As he immediately tells the adult quartet and their mentors and reports them. But from here the differences between Anakin and Ferus are made clear, before it returns to his dealing with Jacen now.**

 **The Conversations between them in my other story are going to be part of this from here on in. So first this and then The Uncertain Path as Anakin shows that to combine both sides of him together makes him ten times stronger. And even more then even they expected as to the both groups finally in their eyes.**

 **They got to keep his powers of of Sidious's hands from that day forward just to prevent a repeat then as this starts off slowly. As Anakin also tells them the story of how he created his first lightsaber with it at the time now...**

 **Chapter 56:** **Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights XIII: The Final Showdown VIII**

 ** _"I understand, our brother bond matters more."_** he said and Anakin nodded. **_"Everything I needed in you, I have Master, father/best friend/brother/mentor. Everything I needed you to be you were there, always, for me. I can't just lie to you like that, I never could before. Why now, he wants me to lie, forget it, a choice between you or him, no choice necessary, it's always going to be you."_**

 ** _"Just like bring balance, it's they are both powerful, but the way you use them is the key now, I under the meaning. Everything was out of balance, we nee to match them in strength now by everyone but us going grey Jedi. The code has to change and the republic and us dealing with a dictatorship. That's the bring balance to the force._** he said and Obi-wan nodded to him gently at his remark.

 ** _"You were the chosen one alright, we just been guessing and second guessing that possibility since we found you. But the power of light is no more powerful then the dark, the old ways must die and everything we believe in, since Qui-Gon's death. It was all a lie, everything, so we have to change now and before we lose you next, I understand, but before we tell that to the council."_**

 ** _"What was the problem, I saw Darra move to you and press her forehead to your's what was that about exactly?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded. **_"I suppose you saw us discussing something and then felt a jot of anger go through the link between us?"_** he asked and they all nodded to him gently as the trio exchanged looks gently at that as he got ready to say it, as the trio exchanged looks at the question.

And Soara said it to him gently as he looked between them. ** _"Yes we did, so what made her do that exactly, what did he say to cause that?"_** Soara asked and he sighed as he said it to them. **_"Though I told you the truth, he assumed I was lying and I made it clear that my education is your concern. And the council's and only your's, I also admitted he was right, slight case of luck, but he was right."_**

 ** _"But that's where the conversation took the turn that got your attention when you saw Darra move to me._** ** _And press her forehead to mine, as Amee did that all time, regarding Sebulba, 11 years ago. Would you call making threats like 'I'll be watching you' as training interference. just like you let it slide I reprimanded him at the games?"_** he asked and they nodded in shocked disbelief at that news then.

 ** _"Yes we do, in fact had I heard that conversation, I would ask you what that was about. Before I asked you two to repeat the conversation this time in front of us, and before we drag him on board._** ** _And for a disciplinary lecture, on that, but I know you, you never lied to me before. And why start now exactly, I know you, you never lied before."_** Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Master, ever since then, he was hoping that he could provoke me into losing my temper, just to make me look bad and him good in your eyes at the time. And said lose my temper, is entirely, but think about it, the first to head it off is Darra, and then when you meet Sebulba. You got to be the one that heads it off as I cooled down immediately, following that now as a result here."_**

 ** _"Remember you saw the rudeness in Sebulba, but you made it clear, a Jedi does not give into taunts, he is not my enemy, anger is the true enemy."_** he said and Obi-wan sighed in relief at that as he saw a several pieces of paper with a metal connector. And to hold them together, checking the first page, he saw the words **The Rising Force** on it as he realized what story the title connected to then as he said it.

 ** _"The rising force, but that would mean..."_** he started to say and their mentors lecture and nodded. **_"The weeks before my 13th birthday, Master said this when I was sparring Bruck at the time. That to defeat your enemy, you must defeat the anger in him, you defeat the anger in him. And he is you enemy no longer, for anger is the true enemy._** " he said and Anakin nodded to him in agreement then.

 ** _"Growing up in the real world, your wisdom, their wisdom, always lead me in the right direction. But father also said necessary to wait, yes you have to do some, but it's better to wait._** ** _That's why when Ferus got captured at that academy, I knew I had to rescue him, but haste was also the enemy, don't you see that?"_** he asked and Siri checked the quotes of wisdom that their mentors then.

The quartet, the council and Master Yoda always told them and they closed their eyes. **_"Force, why did I never remember that before."_** Obi-wan said and he nodded. **_"All this time as I grew up, I traded the words in your lectures, to Father and Adi's lectures._** ** _In a way father was training me through you at the time, I changed into you as I grew up, I act rashly and someone could get killed, now."_**

 ** _"But it's always tempting to act."_** he said and the quartet finished that. **_"But it's often wiser to wait, impatience is the true enemy, rage is the true enemy."_ **they all said together and he nodded. **_"You taught me, but though it's tempting to act, it's often wiser to wait, as a result, I had to wait till you arrived._** ** _As is the fact that, and to be honest, it's the fact that I couldn't get him out of there now."_**

 ** _"And without getting him killed as_** ** _things changed, but from there, it only became more clear regarding this now. But here it is, his jealousy started getting worse after Yaddle now at the time, as you guys all started focusing on me dealing with this. That I finally admitted my biggest fears to you, the fact that I hate my powers and my sensitivity to the force at the time here."_**

 ** _"But my powers, my sensitivity and_** ** _even my title at time, I didn't want that, any of it, as we went over this._** ** _But as a result my friendship with Tru was straining and the one with Darra started deepening. And as did the one I had with the four of you and your own mentors, Master. But the bring balance was the key here, it's not just the force, or balance out both sides: the good and bad."_**

 ** _"I have to combine both sides of myself back together."_** he said and Obi-wan covered his eyes at that news then. **_"In other words, it's time you returned home, so you could check on your mother. Especially if she is married now like you just said here, as you combine that side of you, before I found you. And to the you I watched grow up into who you are right now, I understand, Anakin."_**

 ** _"And you're to turn into who we want, but you're right to balance the good and the bad, it's you also got to balance out the old you and the new you."_** he said and Anakin nodded as he went further at that remark gently at the remark then. **_"But there are things we could talk about to each other, and with my being the one. Now who was growing up the real world it only made more sense here."_**

 ** _"That the masters focused more on me then him right now, it was matter, of dealing in emotional therapy anf you had a right to bring in the duo too. Now as, of my finally telling you about this after Jabitha and the Carver, followed by Krayne. Why should I tell them something this personal, when to a Jedi privacy is very valued, highly valued and secondly is the fact now, that my therapy."_**

 ** _"And with you and the council is beyond private, I know this, I'm very strong in the force, but most of all, most of al I can sense deception. We've been decieved by a lie, we all were, but now it's time to acept and deal with it now. You taught me well, a politician like him, I can never trust, but Padme, Bail, Mon. I can, and I will not let that stop me, now from doing the right thing here."_**

 ** _"But I can sense the deception in words right now, and our link covers this, what did you hear in my voice when you asked me that, you taught me well?"_** he asked and Obi-wan crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"Indeed, I taught you well clearly, but remember..."_** he started to say and Anakin rattled off the remark. **_"That Palpatine is a politician and he can not be trusted, he's good at manipulations."_**

 ** _"No doubts there, but then he almost had me, were it not for Father, you never lost me, you win, you never failed me, I almost failed you. But I snapped back in the end."_** he said and Obi-wan smiled as he answered him. **_" If he heard the sincerity of your words, you were being honest with me, but why need the force. And when spending several hours and up to a few weeks getting to know you."_**

 ** _"And Siri read the truth in your voice as well, like I did at the time as did Ry and Soara. We knew you were telling us the truth, you learned the true Jedi lesson, in Masters' words, which is..."_** he said and Anakin smiled as he read it out. **_"Trust in your partner and trust in the force."_** he said and the duo nodded gently to him to confirm that lesson as they gave a nod as she said for of them at that news.

 ** _"Bingo that's the true lesson here that we were trying to teach you, and yes he was lucky, but he was right, like you were, and you passed our test."_** Siri told him and he nodded as he looked between them. ** _"Maybe, but if you told me this once, you told me this 100 times, but my sensitivity to the unifying force. That is and was not my strength, though the same could be said about them right now."_**

 ** _"And because Darra is living force, the trust was a matter, a severe matter to keep after unloading everything I wanted to say after 7 years of this now. I was happy and here's the result, I, in your eyes changed for the better. How can I diappoint you, I never could before so why would I do it now."_ **he asked looking betweem them and they smiled and nodded as he went further at that gently.

 ** _"And as am I, if that's what Master calls it right now, but honestly why lie, never did before. But again, he clearly thought I never got the point to lesson and lied to you when you asked."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as Siri said it for both of them as she looked into his eyes. **_"Yes and I knew you were telling us the truth so go ahead and say it, what was the point here?"_** she asked and he smiled at her.

As he answered her at that remark as he carefull thought it over and said it slowly then. **_"Trust your partner and trust in the force, competitiveness and anger have no point in this exercise."_** he said and she nodded. **_"Good very good, what else Anakin, you knew me since I told you the truth, I was working under cover, and with it we already told you this."_** she said and he nodded as he looked between them.

 ** _"He had his own strengths and weakness about him, that was for me to learn, but I merge with the strength. So merge with the strength in my case to him and vice versa, cover the weakness, the same now. Together we are stronger together, if we can set aside our differences and work as one. And I did learn the value of the Jedi lesson, I understand, very well, but in all honestly."_**

 ** _"So though I did this with him, repeatedly at the time, he refused to capitulate to me, until we hit the fact you guys were trapped in a dead end. And only then did he get it, but you know me, a Jedi never lies to his mentor. And yet he did, but he also said he understod the value of the lesson, like I did here._** ** _So though I told you the truth, he lied and he didn't learn the Jedi lesson at all, Masters."_**

 ** _"In fact he didn't learn anything."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as he finished that as he crosed his arms then. **_"He was like Galen, we understand, and with the fact we were partnered up. Then I think he was deliberately ignoring the sincerity in your voice that day. But I think I better tell you this now, but during the situation over the Slams last year, he actually came up to me that night."_**

 ** _"And the focus of the conversation was you, Anakin, but same words you just described here right now. Before I let him have it, so to him what's the real reason for this, is he trying to prove to us you're dangerous. As unless it's to us, Winna or the council, you never talk about it?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded to him. **_"Yes, but what does he truly know of my personality traits right now."_**

 ** _"As you raised me, trained me since I was a youngling near 10, and with you the council, you knew from the second we truly got to know each other. That I could never lie to you right now as a result here, I never lied to you. And not once in 10 years now at the time, we fixed what went wrong. Our bond was deepening and you knew I was happy for the first time in years since now."_**

 ** _"But come on, does he honestly expect to get away with that right now, I mean I never lied to you, not once since you picked me. And a year early right now, but there's the point right now finally in this. Invite the master in, I told you my biggest fears right now, as a result and we're like this together now. Invited you in, I unloaded everything that needed to be said as things changed."_**

 ** _"But what didn't was the fact we grew even closer then ever, you four, Masters Damon, Windu, Adi and Tiana, Master Yoda. To you, I was making progress, I changed and to me you were all that mattered. But that fear, in my therapy, the fact that I finally said what had to be said. He's making it sound like I'm turning to the darkside, and I know he's twisting our conversations to Tru as well."_**

 ** _"That was my biggest fear, I have no clue what it means yet, at the moment here, good or bad in my eyes that year, I wasn't sure. And since we didn't have time to debate this after the undercover operation came to an end, I was traumatized as I had to do it. As I finally got a look at your lightsaber as a result and I've been wondering why there was near violet tone to your lightsaber."_**

 ** _"And ever since right now, that thought has been going through me ever since, but I was afraid to tell you why. Or why why does that always keep coming back, in every time I fight a red after Zan Arbor, but here it is. I have reason to believe that after Zan Arbor, he is afraid of me, they both are, but can they understand what it means to be in mourning and in recovery,_** ** _I mean look at it."_**

 ** _"You all knew this at the amount of traumas that I had to deal with at the time. You were the only one that actually cared as I got older, stop hiding behind your emotions. Or it's going to destroy you, that's the problem you lost touch, the living force, but you know my condition. Healing emotionally, from a trauma, I could vent that information to you, but it's very clear, he is afraid of me._**

 ** _"Because I wanted to be void of feeling until I was ready to open up at the time, I was in stage one grief, before Zan Arbor did stage 2. As I finally said what had to be said at the time that month."_** he said to the duo then and Obi-wan nodded in understanding to that. **_"We get why, but Siri's lightsaber is the same one she had since we were younglings no older then 15, but the color meaning."_**

 ** _"It means more then you know and we can explain that later, but certain lightsaber color. In match ups create a more powerful warrior, but the ones in red are so strong. That they become lone wolves, in training, if you allowed your fears to go through. And let them go, the crystals you chose would have turned amethyst, as a result, to a light purple, she's hot pink near violet, one shade."_**

 ** _"And as one near violet to another in a lighter shade of violet now, if we were on Melida/Daan._** ** _And as she gave you the strength and just to keep fighting that heart clenching fear of whatever you saw in that image when on Ilum. And after this ended as you told us the truth in what you saw in that image this time. As that fear and everything else, as we also. taught you in how to control that."_**

 ** _"And as your lightsaber color switched colors, from blue to red to purple that month. And the three of us and Adi worked out what needed to be changed and where at the time._** ** _But issues in this are something they can not understand, either of them right now, because you're like us. You spent years scoring the galaxy now, fighting corruption and a dozen other things over the years."_**

 ** _"But I chose you, a year early so we could stay together, you are my brother, I love you, I chose you. So if we fixed that original situation. and when we met at the time, we'd be like this together at the moment._** ** _And everything I never had to tell you, you already know and you started a year early. And during the weeks leading Zomona Sekot, but that's why he's jealous, steady mentor."_**

 ** _"You were a year early as I chose you, before the mission to Sekot at the time now. Ferus was two years late in honesty, and also and in truth here, he wanted another unifying as his mentor. But the added problem here is that he wanted me as his mentor all this time. But I know Adi is going to say this the way you phrase it now at the moment."_** he told him and Anakin nodded to him gently.

 ** _"And then there's the fact you met my friends, Hekula was the middle name of Semta."_** he said and the trio nodded. **_"So Ratts children were attempting to free their sister, you did it once you can do it again. And by freeing another slave as this gave the slaves on your planet even more hope now. And now that you took care Krayne, but that was no murder, it was self defense, we seen it before."_**

 ** _"Zan Arbor pulled the same stunt when we, the quartet, went to arrest her at the time, it was freedom or everyone on Belasco dies. Before Qui-Gon took charge, cut her fingers off and then cut the drapery right behind here. Self defense, not murder and you did it yourself?"_** Ry' asked and he nodded to him. **_"Well that we can understand now."_** Siri said and he nodded in agreement.

 ** _"As I said that a new day for a slave is another day to die, that our owners can get angry for our failing them and pull the trigger._** ** _I know and knew that Sebulba had a severe disregard for slaves, we're people, but to him we're property. Could be five years, ten years of freedom and to him it's like I'm still a slave, as for Ferus, why tell him, he grew up in the temple not out there._**

 ** _"Said out there, the outside world, you I can trust not to do that, when in concern you tell the duo what you feel. And pass on my emotions over thr situation to them, they understand._** ** _Why tell him, when he doesn't understand my life, no one did till you saw it with Krayne you two, but that's what I really meant you understand, but_** ** _I understand you_** ** _better then he does, Master."_**

 ** _"Reason being is you're me at going on 35, if the plan is good..."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as he completed his sentence and the council exchanged smiles then. ** _"If your plan is good, no reason to abandon it, and in truth, now, and why. Well the reason is that you're in my place, and I'm in his, I get the point. But you understand things about me he never could now, always it's tempting to act."_**

 ** _"But often wiser to wait, we got a connection he doesn't understand."_** He said and Anakin nodded to that remark as he answered. " ** _Doesn't work like that, each team was always two of one kind and one of the other. But_** ** _it's supposed to be like that, as the next generation business, we are you now. But we have different personalities and at times we clash, that's normal, as it reminds you."_**

 ** _"And of your own apprenticeship, it's that simple, but I have you to guide me in the right direction. And vice versa, but at this rate, now that we caught this, it's over, still me, though 19._** ** _And for the record, I think you may have to pretend you're a non force, so you can get some of this stuff at the moment. And with that, that's the problem, he can't capitulate to the other side now too.'_**

 ** _"And no matter the debate, I started early from the time you met me, my Jedi mission, whether we knew it or not. That it was Padme and the blockade, that brought us together, our Zabrak brought us together. Keeping a promise maybe, but never mind that, our bond developed out of both of those. But you know me better then anyone now you two."_** he said and the duo nodded as he went further.

As he crossed his arms then firmly at that. ** _"What does he know of your personality, as my activation mission as a young Jedi started the day. That you crash landed on my planet as I got to work in helping you get the parts. That were needed to fix the ship, as you quickly lrarned I'm a mechanic as I was working. As you got the handle on the fact I was also a pilot, a force sensirive one no less."_**

 ** _"And 2) by my destroying the blockade, we just met and soon after the cremation, and I felt it at the same time you saw it. And Father went into the force, I spent the next two years getting to know you, before you chose me._** ** _So that's why he's trying to catch your attention, when I'm this close to Siri. But it's because she, like me, has a living force connection, he's unifying force."_**

 ** _"But the way we have it now is the way it should be, but Darra is a mixture of both in Soara's case. Damon is a unifying, Soara a living force, but generation three have to be a mixture or both. That's the way it should as we learn both sides of the force in training as it's paired off._** ** _But the connection is paired off, one side is unifying, the other living that's the way it's supposed to be._**

 ** _"Father made it clear, though strong in either side of the force, you still have much to learn. And on the opposite, but in reverse, I'm very strong in the living force, but have much to learn. And on the unifying, as a result, that's why I'm partnered with you, and vice versa with me. So new generation, and we're you and father, now in this case, but j_** **ust as the next generation, now."**

 ** _"But like Master said, different personalities, and at times we clash."_ **he said and Siri chuckled at the remark. **_"Yes, and that is why the force lead me right to you, I was meant to be the one to find you and train you since we met now. You're my brother, I'm not losing you, to our enemies, but honestly. Just how can he understand that exactly."_** Obi-wan said to him smiling then as Anakin answered him.

 ** _"All he knows is you're strong in the unifying force and a very strong knight, but does he know a thing of your past aside from the fact you are the student of the great Qui-Gon Jinn. But 1) you left the order for a few months and stopped an ongoing war, during the clean up, 2) You saw your best friend die in front of you. 3) on the return, stage 2 kicks in as you learn, in the same way I do_**

 ** _as you learn what the trio cause._** ** _As you suffer years of guilt from this and as you get put on trial for this as we learn the diplomatic name for un-named agents in the senate, as a result here. The truth comes out for his family as they refuse to believe he turned to the darkside and turned into a dark Jedi. While you're trying to save Bant from drowning, at the time, you're in a fight too."_**

 ** _"Said fight is to the death, so though they have a very high tolerance for being under water, we don't know the limit as you blame yourself._** ** _And which is when I come into the picture as I meet his family now, I learn what the force happened as you explain everything to me now, as a result. 4) like me, you also get traumatized by the Sith and the holocrons, after meeting Lundi now."_**

 ** _"And 5) you know my past better then anyone, as it brings your team quartet into it now finally in that. As you see the maniac that attacked my space port, at the time and learned the truth._** ** _And as you then learn the mother of a friend was killed by him, as a result, that's the piece, we can't forget. As Jedi, though we forgive,we can never forget now, kiling in cold blood is not the Jedi way."_**

 ** _"That's what I really meant, unless you see the type of cruelty that someone like this does to a person who has to follow orders, a slave. You can never understand, to be free I had to, they can never be free until this raider is gone for good."_** he said and they both nodded to him gently. **_"Fast question if Qui-Gon survived, then how would you handle it if we gone back and this time now."_**

 ** _"Adi was the one that got hurt and kidnapped?"_** Siri asked and he looked at her as she saw the love in his eyes towards her. **_"If they asked me to help, I would take it to you and Mother first, and tell you that this is getting to me. Before we decided to take it to Mace and the council, we give them a fighting chance. But my place is with you, my Jedi family, I have a home and cause to believe in."_**

 ** _"A life, family, friends and planet, a cause, everything that is forcing me to stay there I have it already as digging through my pocket. As I get the crystals you gave me out, seeing them, that helps me find my center again. As one last mission, but I get stuck, I am not asking to be taken back. But to be given probation, the time taken make time and even then will never be the same."_**

 ** _"I understand that, but what was damaged can be fixed and made even more invaluable as it was once broken."_** he said and she smiled and pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes as he hugged her. **_"There you see, you understand the value of patience, it will take time to fix. But we'll get there, but you show and demonstrate a maturity he doesn't understand in growing up in the temple."_**

 ** _"That was a test that the council wanted to double check after Obi-wan had to deal with it, but this is why our teams are held. And under such high esteem by the council right now, we see this easily and one change. You changed for the better now in everything that has happened since Zan Arbor came back into it. But regarding your facing your past now, we understand it now finally."_**

 ** _"Until I saw for myself what you had to deal with, but we as the students of the Jedi council understand now."_** Siri said firmly to that to that remark and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah, I was meant to be your padawan, unknowing or not, you were the ones meant to train me here. One as my real mentor, the other meant to train me as a Master guardian,_** ** _this was the Point now."_** he said and they nodded to him.

As they got it then gently the news as he went on further. **_"I wasn't sure what mode I went into until after I came out of it, but for a padawan, to just come out of lightsaber training. As the first kill, and with any weapon, is beyond traumatizing, does he understand this. All he knows is the peace of life in the temple, while I see the corruption and cruelty and all over the galaxy."_**

 ** _"So what does he know of the code, outside the temple until he's in the field, you spent eight months in the field, I was raised in the field. So if anyone deserved to have anyone as a padawan, it was you to me now."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded firmly. "Yes alright freeze it, and you are absolutely correct Anakin, you spent years living in the real world, he spent 8 months in the field now, as a result."

"If anyone deserved having anyone as a padawan it's him to you, you shared a bond he doesn't have with Ferus. 10 centuries and the rules were built up, the code built up in one way two living to one unifying or vice versa, it's always been like that." Mace said and he nodded as Obi-wan answered him. ** _"And that is why he was not meant to be my padawan, only a living force Jedi could see the connection between us now."_**

 ** _"You knew everything within weeks of meeting her as a result, you love her like big sister. But you were the one who figured it out first now you knew our own secret Anakin. From the second you met her, you know the truth, past events between us, seven years before I find you. Why we both had a very serious wariness against politicians, as a result of Belasco and S'orn now here."_**

 ** _"As a result."_** he said and Anakin nodded smiling to him. ** _"Yeah I know, the first is because Sorn, you both realized she was a criminal. And said was involved in kidnapping father, as she was blackmailed by Zan Arbor. And 2) your last mission, you love her and her you, and if things had been different. She would be your wife and my sister-in-law."_** he said and she nodded smiling at that to him.

As Obi-wan smiled at him. **_"And what does he know of love or friendship exactly anyway, either of them in fact, you said it yourself now Anakin. All they know is the code, life in the temple, but we share one thing they do not understand. But you're me as child when I met you, I was a lot like you when as a teenager. At the time, no older then you, but I spent a few months in the outside world."_**

 ** _"I learn what it means to be normal, n_** ** _ow, finally, and in the worst way possible, you were meant to be my student now, because you grew up in the real world. I spent months in the real world, the partnership was correct now."_** he said and he nodded in agreement to that remark then. ** _"And that is why he is not your student, we spent several years together getting to know each other now here."_**

 ** _"He barely knows you, I knew you better than ever, everything and I mean everything._** ** _We share the same pain at the loss of father, we both spent a few months in the real world, in mine, I grew up in it. And finally and most importantly, we saw how dangerous the Nightbrothers are. But that is what our Zabrak was: a Dathomirian Nightbrother, and one studying heavily in it too."_**

 ** _"Is we know how dangerous the Sith and their followers are, but come on, honestly, what key do they always use here and what the holocrons do. And to a person's psyche now, but come on, this is as dangerous as it gets, dark Jedi, Jedi want to be's, or worse, Sithlords._** ** _We been fighting the Sith so long, that you got to control that trio and fast, before they bring you to the brink."_**

 ** _"But there is a simple matter to this that no one, but you and me know, Omega is the son of Xanatos. And Xanatos used this to try and kill Master, it's that simple, it's the formula, we caught it just in time, but think about it now. But demoralization, disruption, we have two, disruption and demoralization._** ** _But that leaves the last, my demoralization is losing someone I love right now."_**

 ** _"And the destraction with it comes our mandate with Padme and both of these at the moment. And combined with disruption in you getting a chance to know me resulted in the destruction of the Jedi. And the republic, Obi-wan: Disruption, demoralization, distraction."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded. ** _"All three equals devastation, Xanatos."_** he said and Anakin nodded to him then.

 ** _"And the last of it is the big one and Darra is part of it, as is Padme and mom, that's what I had to talk about. Just after Zan Arbor came into the picture only you understand that fear. And with you, Masters Windu and Adi, as well as Siri, just what are my premonitions supposed to tell me. But the fact that I'm growing so powerful that I'm going to match Master Windu soon enough."_**

 ** _"And in powers and with him, you and Master Yoda."_** he said and they both nodded firmly then. **_"And soon enough surpass me, but don't be afraid of that, you're not going to lose me because you're stronger then I am, or we are. You were already stronger then we are, because of that prophecy, but just because. And I mean this now, you are, it doesn't mean you need to carry that burden alone."_**

 ** _"And it doesn't mean things are going to change between us, we're not letting you go, anymore then you want to let us go. We just got to control that fear and the Sith, they're not going to be able to touch you after this._** ** _But you and I are both training to join the council, if I'm part of the council. In time, three years down the road from now later."_** Obi-wan said and he nodded as she added on to it,

And as she looked at him gently as she said it to him. **_"Yes and we all knew this about you, but that title you gained, was not your fault, you gained a reputation. And by infamy, to all the slaves you were a hero, to every Jedi not like me, you were a murderer, but not, you did what had to be done. To save us and yourself, but that is what a master guardian does, goes deep into that darkness."_**

 ** _"But without crossing entirely now baby."_** Siri said and he nodded as Obi-wan finished that as he looked into his eyes at that. Looking into her eyes, he felt a jolt of love as he never heard her call him that before. And as he hid a smile to that remark, as she looked into his eyes smiling gently at that. **_"Issues in finding new family members, I know we considered each other brother and sister here."_**

 ** _"But that's the first time you ever called me that."_** he said and she smiled at him, as she pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes as he tightened his arms around her, before she let go as he looked between them at that. **_"You grew up a non force sensitive and we're all human, five stages of grief, you were in denial as well. But the code prevents us from saying what we want to say at time now."_**

 ** _"And at the fact Yaddle was gone, as was I, but together Zan Arbor gave us stage two, and we fixed the gap between us in tightening our bonds. Stages three and four were the previous two situations and we just hit acceptance at the fact that yes we're Jedi. But we're not infallible, we're only human."_** Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded as he went further, looking into his eyes at that remark.

And then gently said it at that remark as he looked between the duo then at that. **_"Anyone catch the memo in this at the moment, that these fears and traumas are only discussed between the patient. If we were on the planet this came from and the mental healer would say this as well at the moment. I was already wracked up mentally and emotionally from the carver and Krayne. Nobody talk about it right now and give me time blast it, I'll get over these traumas."_**

 ** _"But you had to give me time right now, so_** ** _far I never lost anyone I loved, leading into Yaddle. But that's not true, first Halla and then Qui-Gon, the pain is still there and made worse. At the fact my premonitions cost me another loved one, I needed time, but I was stuck in that void. That's in the woods of the people these came from, a vaccuum until I was ready to start healing."_**

 ** _"But only between the patient, true friends and a mentor if they have one at the time._** ** _Their family and the psychiatrist, said being you two, Master Adi and Master Windu and finally the entire council. As from here, I spent the last 18 months studying things that involve this situation right now. But they pulled a stunt that can get them thrown out of the order, at the moment here."_**

 ** _"I am trying to protect the team and that protect is by us just ending the mision now, but I let my emotions get in the way, it could get me kicked out. Not going to happen, I have to focus, my emotions serve me well, right now. But honestly, it's_** ** _I have to bury them deep down and before our Sith tries to use them against me, but honestly these things tend to get worse every time, right now."_**

 ** _"But right now, am I red, or am I blue, I don't know and frankly that scares me right now, as to why. It's a matter of dealing with a fear that I have to control and said is always fighting a red, and I'm carrying blue, when the character is as dangerous. And as our alter ego at the moment, but that's exactly the problem guys, as to why exactly right now, truthfully I had to tel you this."_**

 ** _"First the blood carver and now Krayne, do they even understand what it's like here, they never had to take a life. They never had to live with the fear of losing someone they love and they never had to live with the fear. That fear that every time they see red and blue, every time they go into batlw. Now, they're scared out of their minds that one could overwhelm the other and destroy them."_**

 ** _"But still learning to equal it out, because of you."_** he asked looking between them softly and they nodded gently as Obi-wan said it for all of them sternly as he rested his hands on his shoulders. ** _"Your therapy sessions are none of their business padawan, and frankly this fear we get right now, who did you see. When you did your lightsaber though exactly if you've been afraid ever since that day now."_**

 ** _"When you saw her lightsaber?"_** Obi-wan asked and he said it then. **_"I saw the Sith that killed father, first I saw you and then you morphed into him. And following that is_** ** _that I saw the blade laser in red, and when I activated it for real, I saw blue."_** he said and they all nodded firmly as she answered him. ** _"Like I said, you're a master guardian, but you're training to control the evil in your heart."_**

 ** _"And yet you're a guardian, I'm there giving you the strength to fight and keep fighting, and Master is there. And is showing you the light, said light at the end of the tunnel, Master Windu is just like you._** ** _But there is no need to be afraid, just equal the red with the blue and you become purple now baby."_** she said and he nodded with a smile at her as Obi-wan finished that remark.

 ** _"That we can understand and you are correct, privacy over something like this is valued between us when in recovery emotionally from a trauma, Anakin._** ** _But until you're ready to open up, just leave you be as you tell us or the council with Thracia leaving the order. You grew up outside the temple, this is something they can not understand, you were in mourning at the time it happened."_**

 ** _"You needed time and until you were ready to open up to them, them or anyone outside of my generation and Father's, you could tell us. But to us and you, your peers, but leave you be, your last trauma, when Daiv captured you. And triggered it to happen, that was never your fault either at the time. He pressed the wrong buttons and killed himself by using you to do it, I saw that."_**

 ** _"I knew you needed time to recover, Krayne the very same thing, but now seeing Yaddle. As she was being killed in front of you, it comes down to one thing, these things need a release valve safely._** ** _Was this why you invited in the zone of self containment, to be void of feeling until you were ready to unload your anger at Yaddle's loss?"_** he asked and Anakin nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Yes Master it was, but in truth I resented them for treating me like this, I can't help I'm this powerful, but once, just once wish I was like you. I hate being this powerful, this sensitive, can they understand that."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded to him gently. **_"We understand that, but that was the meaning to what we really meant by inviting the master in, you unloading your emotions to us_**

 ** _over the fact_** ** _you hate being this powerful. This sensitive to the force, but pulling it over to the fact I told you to wait for me, I had to prevent whoever his sithlord companion was. From getting his hands on you, after one too many close calls and we're on the Sith home planet, so better safe then sorry._** ** _You and I both know how dangerous this is, your first encounter,_** ** _with the Sith."_**

 ** _"Is and was the Zabrak that killed Qui-Gon, we know the danger, but Sithlords are our speciality, but right now. We're meeting him on our own terms and not his, as we worked this out. But I gave orders for you to wait and stay with me, that's the truth, they want to stretch the truth. It only shows more that they don't have what it takes."_** he said and Soara nodded in agreement firmly to that.

" ** _Master, ever since Zan Arbor, I had him prying into my personal thoughts, and even when Sebulba came back into the picture. I saw him watching, waiting for me to lose it completely, does he even understand that there are things I don't want him to know. But I can tell you, but every time I try to, I catch him eavesdropping on us to over hear it?"_** he said and the trio nodded sternly to that.

 ** _"But I think the reason is he knows as long as he's around I never tell you this, but I warned him, I'd also be watching and in the first infraction. Say not telling you or the duo that a lightsaber was broken or his not telling you after he fixed it. I was telling you that myself, as your apprentice, and co apprentice in the case of you three."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded in understanding to that news.

As he crossed his arms. **_"And that just what we needed to hear, he gave a threat of training interference and is eavesdropping to prevent it from coming out. Before he committed an act that would get them both expelled and the one that came forward. Is you, my own apprentice, there's the you I know, you would never do it. Would never hold back something that serious."_**

 ** _"He does, but at times the arrogance reaches the point to where they think they can instruct just as well as we could. But just because he's older then you, doesn't give him the right to try and train you, I am your mentor, Anakin. You are my padawan, not his, and I'm just adding this to the censure, if one of you gets shot or worse."_** he said and Anakin nodded to him. as he gave him a hug.

And the older man tightened his arms around him. ** _"I was going to tell you this anyway, if I ever did have children, then you would be it their godfather. My best friend and brother and Siri, you two were their godparents, Soara and Ry, their adoptive aunt and uncle."_ **he said and they nodded in delight at the news. **_"We appreciate that Anakin, thank you."_ **Obi-wan said smiling at him then gently then.

 ** _"Who's the mother if you did get to see her again?"_** Soara asked and he smiled. **_"That image pretty much says it all Sis, she's my wife, but I think in 8 to 10 months. Sidious's plan was to have us as her bodyguards, fatal mistake here now in that. Sidious knows, like we do, I were to have children they would be a threat to him, so four years sooner then normal, you win brother, in fact."_**

 ** _"The Jedi reign supreme, yet again, because now that I know what the prophecy really means and my color, Mace's. Is very rare, this war that is coming, between us and him fighting three cases of good verse evil. And two are mixed, with his total equal ready to take him if necessary. 10 more years and my powers will dwarf his now, finally."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded in relief.

 ** _"There's the you I know, but if everyone, but us and Master, are to go underground, we must not expose ourselves or we got whatever his plan is. Ready and waiting to catch us with the gun out, or lightsaber in our hands, so low profile."_** he said and Anakin nodded. " ** _Agreed, until the time is right, for now, we head home, you get to know my family and we can use our powers only."_**

 ** _"But not our lightsabers."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded. **_"Yes to protect my godson, it's just the added skills we can use, but not our lightsabers, not directly."_** he said and sighed as he looked at him and said it then. **_"I don't believe this, did they not look at the fact if Master not contacted us in time. That you would be trapped as a slave for another 25 years."_** he said and he shook his head sadly then.

 ** _"Had you never gotten that message and Darra was it even before it came?"_** Siri asked him and he nodded smiling as he said looked between them gently at that. ** _"Yes that's it exactly, that's the reason she was acting like she belonged to me. She made her choice, said choice is me, but she made it clear that his threat. To me, it lost points with her, she doesn't want her man to be too good to be true."_**

 ** _"But have a flaw or 2, well as a result,_** ** _I'm it now."_** he told her and she chuckled at that. **_"So you're my little brother now."_** Soara said and he nodded. **_"I got the point of what she really meant when you were training me as well, key point there. If I don't release the impatience and anger, I will never learn anything. And be who I am meant to be now, well that changed after Zan Arbor now finally."_**

 ** _"Well I did now, I'm letting go of the past and focusing on the present now."_** he told her and she smiled proudly and nodded to the news he just gave her then as she said it. **_"Darra come here for a sec."_** Soara called out and she walked into the room then. **_"What is it, Master?"_** she asked and Obi-wan explained that. **_"I heard the hard tone in your voice earlier, it's not what you think, if I had the time, now."_**

 _ **"And as I was in a rush,** **I would have ordered we split the teams in half, you and Soara with me and Anakin, Ferus and Tru together."** _he said and she nodded as Anakin pressed his forehead to her's to confirm his remark. Pulling back, she smiled and pressed her forehead to his as she hugged him as he pulled something. And from his pocket then and clipped it around her neck and she smiled ad she hugged him tightly.

 ** _'You're forgiven, all we need now is timing and luck.'_** they heard and then heard a gentle smile in his voice as he answered that. ** _'Why need luck, as long as we're together, we'll make it out of this okay, like always. Stronger together.'_** they heard in response as the duo exchanged smiles at the way they were together. **_'Stronger together always.'_** she said softly as he said it out loud gently as he looked at them.

 ** _"Darra, remember we made it clear, we'd be watching and if he slips up, so severely one of us gets shot or worse, his career is ours?"_** he asked and she nodded. **_"We reached it now, I caught him fixing Tru's lightsaber, but they broke the code. And by not telling the quartet the repairs may not hold up, he also saw no reason to tell them now that he had"_** he told her and she nodded firmly to him.

 ** _"Ideas Anakin, because we have to make it clear now."_** she asked and he nodded as he answered her. **_"I set him up for failure, I checked something on lightsaber lore, this is what I found, guys. You knew this from the second I created mine, but as the mechanic, of the team our age group or our own future padawans kept coming to me for repair work on there, and I started carrying the manual."_**

 ** _"But if there is anything dangerous than a faulty lightsaber it's our pride right now."_** he said passing the manual to Ry' and he read it out loud as he saw what he caused just in time. **_"I'm lucky you're a mechanic, you caught this, before he tries it, this crossed a line, as even a small flaw in the crystal. Even that can affect us at the moment, listen to this ladies, Obi-wan, but this was the key point."_**

 ** _"And he underlined this several times._** ' ** _Lightsaber safety, important: if lightsaber still drops below 65, check the flux aperture and crystal._** ** _For is there is a flaw in the crystal it can cause the power relay to drop without warning. And needs further work done on it, before use,_** ** _but if lightsaber is recharged._** ** _Check the crystal and flux aperture to insure repairs will held up.'."_**

 ** _"So I'll give you two guess, but you're only going to need one girls."_** he read out and nodded. **_"They never dismantled the thing entirely to check, but it goes now, and one of us could be killed!"_** Soara said with a stern growl and he nodded. ** _"That's why I had to tell you this, their pride could destroy the entire team."_** Anakin told her and she nodded with a gentle smile of pride at him as she said it then.


	57. The Final Showdown VIII: The Warning I

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: This Portion of the Story covers the a few bits of the Final Showdown and the re-write of the story. As he immediately tells the adult quartet and their mentors and reports them. But from here the differences between Anakin and Ferus are made clear, before it returns to his dealing with Jacen now.**

 **The Conversations between them in my other story are going to be part of this from here on in. So first this and then The Uncertain Path as Anakin shows that to combine both sides of him together makes him ten times stronger. And even more then even they expected as to the both groups finally in their eyes.**

 **They got to keep his powers of of Sidious's hands from that day forward just to prevent a repeat then as this starts off slowly. As Anakin also tells them the story of how he created his first lightsaber with it at the time now...**

 **Chapter 57: Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights XIV: The Final Showdown IV**

"That pretty much says it all right now we know you better then you know yourself right now, to know. That you would bever lie about something this serious at the moment, young man he was correct: the idea in the test was to trust your partner. And trust in the force, but it was very clear to him you never learned anything. And about the greater Jedi goal, you never learned anything, so his opinion, in your words was correct."

"You are just like Galen, again and again he resisted the barbs thrown at him and right now, I want to hear that conversation between you. And there is no use debating this, Anakin was the better of the two of you at the time. But he at least never tried to show off and if we, your parental mentors, were there. We would do this the way Obi-wan and the trio did at the time." Adi said sternly and the adult trio nodded in agreement then.

"With you separated for 10 years we can allow this, just try to stay focused like you did when you married Padme, same as before." Adi added and he nodded to the request. "Though what I will say is if this was the other reason he turned into your rival, I want the truth right now you two, because if this was when she admitted. In how she feels about you, I need the entire story." Damon finished and the duo nodded in agreement.

"And Ferus, no use debating this, this time you're doing that conversation in front of us, and no ifs, and or buts about it. It's being done in front of me, the council and Masters Qui-Gon, Tiana and Damon, understand." Adi said sharply and he swallowed hard at that. "Agreed, at the moment with me here as his Jedi parent, he's afraid of us over hearing this, but he was viewing range of our padawans when he said it in their timeline now."

"At the rate this is going I wish I was still here to head off that fight, before she decided to deal with it at the moment. But you're right, that was uncalled for at the moment, to him that's a warning, to you it's a threat and to us, as your mentors and the council. That's what we consider training interference at the moment, but to know what was said. It's hearing it spoken in front of us this time, but first things first right now, boys, honey."

"Before we do that, let me and Obi-wan discuss the point of the lesson with him, as we see what he's learned now. But instead of Obi-wan saying it, I will now, as this is as close to our situation with Obi-wan and Siri. Just after being in the middle of a situation similar to ours on Kegan, Adi." Qui-Gon said and she nodded to to him. "Alright let's do that then, we put both situations together, and then push it forward, now, so go ahead Qui."

"He's the youngest of your trio, you do the honors of that as you're also a council member, like I am." she said and he nodded to her then as he looked at Anakin as he was standing patiently there with him and Obi-wan and hid a smile as he looked at him gently. "I am proud of you, not only did you act bravely, you worked well with the other padawans, I heard how you all collaborated on the final plan to rescue us."

"You have learned a valuable Jedi lesson, you submitted your will to listen to others, as a result you gained strength." he said and Anakin nodded as he answered him. "I was ready to rush after you to fight the droids, it was Ferus who stopped me, he was right." he said and Qui-Gon nodded as he sighed. "Slight case of luck in that too, but he was right." he told him and Qui-Gon nodded to that as he answered him gently at the remark.

"I understand that, but at times it's luck, and others it's the force, so am I right: do you feel you learned the Jedi lesson of submission of will. Do you understand the importance of the lesson?" he asked and Anakin nodded as he answered him smiling. "Yes I have learned the lesson well." he said and Qui-Gon nodded proudly and in satisfaction, as he pretended to move away from him then as Ferus said it quietly at that remark.

"It's not the Jedi way to lie to your master." he said and Anakin looked at him. "And neither is eaves dropping and I did not lie." he told him and Ferus countered that. "You did not tell the truth, you did not truly learn the Jedi lesson. You didn't learn anything, you are like Galen." he said and Anakin said it sternly. "That isn't so, and it is not your business, it is my master's business what I learn." he said to him in response to that.

"Qui-Gon and Obi-wan do not see you clearly, they are a great Jedi knight and master, but they're blinded by their affection. But I see and I will keep on looking, I will watch you Anakin Skywalker." he said as he turned away from him and Qui-Gon crossed his arms as Obi-wan nodded to that. **_"I will watch you too Ferus Olin, and if there is a battle between us, I will win."_** Anakin said, as he did this aloud and mentally to them.

Watching this, they watched as Darra crossed her arms at that, her eyes narrowing in concerned anger as she looked at him sternly at that remark. **_'I don't believe this right now, Anakin grew up outside the temple, but I see it in his eyes. No you're provoking him into a fight right now, if he has anything in common with me. It's that we, if we were normal, are beyond close, and this is the first test to it.'_**

 ** _'I don't believe this, Ferus did you expect to get away with that right now, our mentors may not have confronted you, but they're going to notice this.'_** Darra said as she moved to him and touched his shoulder and he looked at her then. "Shh, it's okay, just calm down." she said and pressed her forehead to Anakin's and the trio's eyes narrowed at that response as he closed his eyes, as they felt his anger leave him then.

Watching him with her, Obi-wan crossed his arms at that. "What do you think that was about?" Siri asked and he sighed. "Whatever was said, before she moved to him, I'm not sure, but she seems to be good for him right now, but the last time I saw him. And like this was during Krayne, but whatever caused this, I'm paying close attention to it. And to things between the boys now at the moment, but it's clear to me he's acting like he did."

"When he was a child, and in truth, I was worried, but it's clear to me how good she is for him, that's all I wanted for him, to have a friend. But if this becomes more, we got to watch things between them and them and Ferus for a while. Especially if this turns into a rivalry between them over her, at this stage in his life, he's experiencing first loves now. And though separated from the queen, that's not preventing his first teenage crush."

"He grew up a non force sensitive and that entitles everything that came with it." he said and they nodded. "That's just terrific, and my baby sister happens to be the possible one he's attracted to." Soara said with a bemused smile on her face as they watched them as she watched him look into her eyes. ' ** _There we go, Anakin don't let him get to you, that remark was uncalled for right now, sure you grew up on the outside.'_**

 ** _'But that only makes you more perfect in my eyes, but look at it like this right now, everything you have that he doesn't was because you learned it. And by growing up a non force sensitive, sure the code forbids attachments and possessions. But it doesn't for compassion, friendship and at times falling in love, but you show everything I would want if we were normal at the moment.'_**

 ** _'Caring, understanding, smart, brave, loyal, the only clear flaw in you is your temper, but that's what I want to see. A few flaws in the guy I like if I was normal, flaws that make it more clear that he is not perfect. But he is for me, either as a best friend or more then that at the moment, but you did it. You're not perfect, but then, I wouldn't want you to be, but you are for me, Anakin.'_**

 ** _'But what do you have and show that he doesn't, that's pretty clear but it's the fact you show humility, compassion, understanding. The fact you grew up a pauper, you never lived in that type of luxary, the code itself. You lived by the code even before you became a Jedi, but you took down a dangerous man. Just to save billions of lives, just like you, you offered charity to those in need.'_**

 ** _'Humility at the fact you won your first race, and though a slight flash a temper regarding your friend's older brother that was it. Patience and showing mercy to your rival in racing, that's the difference, you show every value. That he shows a sin for Anakin, that's why he never got anywhere with me. As to why it's because he's beyond arrogant, sure top of his class and best at everything.'_**

 ** _'That he does, but that doesn't count for much where values are concerned, it doesn't matter what he says, you're a good man, and a good friend. I wouldn't want you to change, just be yourself, okay.'_ **Darra said and he nodded as she pressed her forehead to his. **_'Darra you're my sister, you and I both know he lied, so what's the call now exactly?'_** he asked her and she smiled sternly at that question.

 ** _'If he's making threats like this, well then it's a simple warning to him now, but sooner or later he's going to slip up when in the rules and the code. And when he does now, his career is ours after that, Anakin, we both know. You knew more and you learned the lesson thoroughly today at the moment. You told the truth and I heard the sincerity in your voice, I'm also living force, I'm like you.'_**

 ** _'He's unifying force, and we have as much to learn about the unifying force as he does about the living force, not our fault, we're just Padawans right now. But we still have much to learn in controlling our powers at the moment. And where it concerns things in the opposite side of the force, but if our parental mentors were around, they over heard that and he's toast for training interference.'_**

 ** _"Which I think was the point when Master Qui-Gon told the council that, regarding Obi-wan, but he has much to learn from the living force still. But he is very capable, Obi-wan fixed that flaw in himself, but Ferus hasn't yet. And until he does he's never going to graduate to the trials at the moment here. We both have much to learn still, in regarding the unifying force at the moment.'_**

 ** _'I'm the youngest of the four of us, like I said I just started, but here's the truth in why he was put together with us. With Siri back, he just recently activated in the last six months, the mission that Obi-wan and Siri went on 17 years ago. That was the punchline and he failed the test though you passed it at the moment, he lied to her saying he learned the value of this test, and he didn't.'_**

 ** _'In truth he didn't learn anything at all, so he's just like Galen, you proved you learned the point of this by capitulating to me and Tru, you did learn the value. But he has not and he's not going to see it coming if he breaks the code as he gets older, for now we just bide our time. As he sticks to his high horse, as the second he slips up, his career is ours.'_** she said and he nodded to her at that gently.

 _" **Then we do that then, we wait and bide our time until he slips up as I turn him into them, but if you're the person that gets killed. And it's because of his arrogance and breaking the rules, I'm making sure he gets expelled for that. And if Tru joined with him, that cuts our quartet in half forever if you get hurt, because of them, but you and me now, I'm just saying this at the moment here.'**_

 ** _'But you are my entire world now Darra, my best friend and my sister, if I had a wolf like heart, you carry two pieces of that imprint. But you're my entire world now, love you sis.'_** he said said and she smiled as she pressed her forehead to his a second time as they closed their eyes and fused their link then. Listening to this and watching them together, Soara and Obi-wan hid a smile at that response then gently.

 ** _'Was I like anyone on your home planet in the way you responded to me like that?'_** she asked and he nodded. ' ** _Yes, it was my friend Amee, she did this when my racing rival. He tried to provoke me into a fight, acting as the buffer to my temper.'_** he said and she smiled. ' ** _Well that helps nicely, looks like I'm a Jedi version of her, so you got me to help you control it, but this just goes to show.'_**

 ** _'It's just one thing, said thing is I know you better then you know yourself, we have an empathic bond between us. But that flaw I can easily manage with so you can control it, but yes you grew up outside of the temple. That just proves you still carry many of the qualities the good ones from your childhood.'_ **she said and as she went further at that as he looked into her eyes smiling then gently at her.

Stroking her hand against the hair at the back his head, she pressed her forehead to his. **_'You living outside the temple, who knows more about the living force, the way the world works, even about women. Because if he wanted a chance with me, he just wrecked it by that threat he made to you. You know more then he does about life as a non force sensitive, you lived it, but I love you too Anakin.'_**

 ** _'I love you too, my brother, from now on every mission we have together, if we go over our plans, all we need now is timing and luck.'_** she said and Nield, Obi-wan and Cerasi smiled at that remark remembering them saying that as he answered her with a smile on his face. ** _'Why need luck, as long as we stick together we'll make it and we'll be alright, because we have each others backs now, starting now.'_**

 ** _'But as long as we have each other, we'll be okay, stronger together.'_ **he said and she nodded. ** _'Stronger together, always.'_** she said and he smiled as she gripped his hand. ** _'Anakin I understand, but never mind that, it's not who you are, but how you use it that makes a difference. But I don't see your title, I just see you now, to me, you're just Anakin, my best friend, we're 13 1/2, if you had the chance.'_**

 ** _'You're at the age where you start falling in love, but if you had imprinted on me and it's done, our bonds, you're the only man in my life now, I promise you that. He was trying to show off to me, but you never did that at the moment, you don't have to show off, just be yourself, all I see is you, my best friend.'_ **she said and they saw his eyes go tender at that as she pressed her forehead to his then.

 ** _'How your father figure takes this is anyone's guess honey, but what I can say is if it wasn't for the fact we were Jedi and this was against the code. We'd have been together from the time we were this age and all the way up to our adulthood. You would be the one I courted and married and my name would be your's after that.'_** he said smiling and she smiled at him as she answered him then.

 ** _'I know, but for now, as we are this age, you're the only man in my life, that I see, him, he's just a friend, you're it and you always will be now. You're not perfect and I wouldn't want you to be, but you are for me, you have a few flaws, but that's okay. They just make you more perfect in my eyes, you're my everything, always.'_** she said and he nodded as she gave him a hug at that to end it.

Holding her, he felt something change in him and he closed his eyes. ** _'Force I missed this kind of contact with friends, if I was normal, she was more than my friend. We're still too young for that, another year or two in the eyes of our brothers and sisters, our Jedi parents, Jedi maybe. But still a teenage boy, she's my world, my world, not losing her, not letting go.'_** he thought softly to himself then.

As he buried his head into her shoulder, watching them together, Obi-wan and Soara smiled gently as Obi-wan looked at her at that. "I think we better keep an eye on this right now, he grew up a non force sensitive life. But if this is headed where I think, I think my little brother just imprinted finally and on your baby sister now, Soara." he said and she nodded smiling gently as she answered him smiling at that remark.

"If anything, they remind me of you and Siri when we were their age after you set aside the rivalries now, but yes you're right. Best to keep an eye on that, but if your Jedi father was still around, I'd think he'd want to keep an eye on this anyway. As they get older, but at this stage in their life, then it's too soon to tell, she's everything to him. But to you and me, that's plain to see, for now at the moment, look at him, going on 14, her too."

"She's the only girl his age in his life right now, he's the only boy for her, that's plain to see, but I'm happy they got each other Obi-wan." she said and he smiled and nodded. "I think he misses the physical contant one gets from close friends, if they're a girl, Obi-wan. He's lonely with being separated from whoever his female friends at home were." Siri told him and he nodded in agreement to her thoughts as he looked between them.

"Yes I agree with you right now on that at the moment, I know of his life on Tatooine, but if he's like this with her, he's seeing and remembering being with that girl. In truth this is all I wanted for him, but to have friends and it looks he got more then that with her, but as his big brother. My right to be concerned, I'm just relieved he's not alone now." he said and she nodded to him smiling then, before they heard a shocked remark.

 ** _'No it can't be, she chose him, what does he have that I don't, exactly?!'_** the council and the quartet heard in shock and they all looked at Ferus at that remark and he paled and as Anakin lifted his head at that sternly. **_'She over heard the remark you gave me and you blew your chances here at the moment with her. But to a girl they don't want a show off, or a man that is too good to be true.'_**

 ** _"As a result she made her choice, she looks at you and sees a conceited show off trying to show off to our mentors. She looks at me and she sees what she wants, though a few flaws, I fit just right to her. What she sees in me is the fact that though I'm good, I'm humble about my ways. I'm not arrogant, but she over heard that threat you gave me Ferus, and at the moment, here it is.'_**

 ** _'You call that a warning, we call it making threats and to our mentors and the council, even our parental mentors, they call it training interference. I was raised in the real world Ferus, I'm also living force as a result as is. To a girl, remarks like what you gave me, that loses points with them, they want a boy. That is holding a flaw or two, not too good to be true, but a good man now."_**

 ** _"Do you understand anything, anything about women, Ferus?"_** he asked and Darra crossed her arms as he swallowed hard at the look on her face. **_"You really don't understand the way the world works at the moment, but this is me. And before I joined the Jedi, I'm nearly 14 and if I was normal, like the queen. My mother and others,_** ** _she would be the girl who was my new girlfriend back then.'_**

 ** _'If I had never left my planet and she was from there too, but this is what it means to be normal, having a chance to find love. And being everything to the girl you love, but this is your first lesson in being normal. But at times the girl you're in love with loves someone else and you got to accept that. But she's not having us fight over her and to her, remarks like what you said lose points.'_**

 ** _'But I don't make threats like this to my peers, but what I can say is what I say next is not a threat, but a promise to you, she's my entire world now. But you even understand the meaning of love and friendship, I grew up outside the temple. She's the first to see me as me and not by my title at the moment, I was a simple pauper growing up, but my back up skills would be enough too.'_**

 ** _'But answer this, what do you have to offer her if we were adults and not Jedi exactly, I do good things. And without asking for anything in return, but the Naboo leader paid it forward by freeing me with Obi-wan and Master Jinn. I give and give, but just once, maybe twice, I should be allowed to take, well. Right now, my heart belongs to her now, but mechanic and pilot at the moment.'_**

 ** _'If I was a non force sensitive, those skills would have me doing charters and repairs for anyone who needed them. And I have enough to raise my own family, but just because you're really good at something. It doesn't mean getting arrogant about it at the moment, as arrogance is a sin. And you let the sins dictate your life, they will destroy you in the end at the moment here.'_**

 **' _Growing up, I offered charity, I was humble and I had patience, showed mercy, but I never lorded my skills at someone, but that remark you gave me a bit ago. It only demonstrates one thing Ferus, that your arrogance knows no bounds, so I suggest you get that under control and very quickly at the moment. And before it comes back to haunt you now.'_ **he said with a stern tone to him at that.

Pulling her into his arms protectively, she leaned her head into his neck and Soara and Obi-wan exchanged looks at that response then. "If this was Siri and me, she wouldn't have moved into my arms like this right now, she's acting. And like she belongs to him right now, almost like she's his girlfriend Soara." he said and she nodded. "I'd call that the act of making it clear to Ferus, she belongs to Anakin, if we just heard that."

"He's in shock she chose Anakin, but Anakin grew up outside the temple, he knows a few things about women like you do, one of which here. Is that whatever he said to him is enough that to her, he is going to lose points with us for that remark. His slowly growing arrogance is another, but to her, she made her choice and Anakin is it. Ferus is just a friend, she belongs to Anakin, as his imprint now." she said as they and Siri heard it.

Looking up, Darra looked at him as well and she crossed her arms as she said it then. ** _'You know what, he's right Ferus, that attitude suggests your arrogance. Your envy, your greed and jealousy knows no bounds at the moment here. But I suggest you get that under control and fast, because you let those. Said those, the sins, dictate your life, it will destroy your life in the end, so be humble.'_**

 ** _'Try for humility Ferus and before you make a fatal mistake that destroys your life at the moment here.'_ **she said and looked at Anakin and he gave a nod to her and they both looked at Ferus as he was in conversation with Tru then. And Ferus, looking back at them and the quartet saw he tried to keep from swallowing. And at the looks on their faces then as they said together, as they injected a stern tone into it then.

 ** _'Ferus, one of these days you're going to make a mistake and when that happens, I will be there to turn you both in. 'Darra is' 'I am' the youngest of us, in training, but that arrogance is against the code. So just wait, you quote the rules and code to us all the time and one day you slip up. And break the code yourself and you're our's when we turn this over to the council and the quartet.'_**

 ** _"The only who is arrogant here is you, 'I', 'he' capitulated to you again and again, and yet you never did the same with 'him' 'me'. Until we realized our masters lives were endanger, you only did it once with us, we did it repeatedly with you. And 'he', 'I' submitted to 'me', 'Darra' and Tru repeatedly, so the only one lying is you, and as Jedi, one mustn't lie to our masters or ourselves.'_**

 ** _'As that is not the Jedi way, and neither is eavesdropping, for a Jedi you started the latest of all of us. After Siri got back and it's clear why they paired you up with us, this was your test, we were just there for the ride. But just wait, one of these days you're going to slip off your high horse and when that happens. Your arrogance is going to destroy your life when you are that close to your trials.'_**

 ** _'But to be a Jedi is to follow the rules, be honest and never lie to ones master, but you lied to your own. You said you learned the value of this lesson and you didn't, so just wait for it. 'Darra' 'Anakin' and I are the ones that are watching you and when the time comes that mistake is going to come back to haunt you, I promise you.'_** he added sternly to that remark, as Darra added her voice to it too.

"Nice touch and you are correct, he doesn't really understand the mind of a woman to the point that threats like this, it loses points with us. We like our exact match to have a flaw or two in them, you spend most of your time around women. You know what we want in the way of a man and you're right, remarks like what he said. That loses points with us, a lot of points with us." Sola said in a stern tone as she crossed her arms at that.

"Issues in being a gentleman, mom taught me well, from etiquette to manners to morality as a result, I knew if you knew I was protecting your sister. You saw the true man I truly was if you saw the real me and you would see I was perfect match. But like Padme, Darra saw everything in me that made me who I am and I told him the truth. Now, that living force means understand the way of the world, and searching a mate."

"You have to understand the mind of a woman to know what they want and remarks like this lose points with you, or any girl at all. As does arrogance, he wants her to like him, change the attitude and act decent in the eyes of the girl you like. Or they won't pay you a second glance, but that was his first lesson in the living force and into the mind of a woman." he said and the group nodded to him gently at the news then sternly.

"Well that answers the question to what wasn't in the stories when it came to you, as this was being written at the time when Vader was the one in control of the situation. But this is you when the storyline cuts out and changes the sequence, it's made clear. He wasn't just your rival for the council position, he was your rival for her hand as a child. To young adult, before you and Padme got back together." Daniel said and they all nodded sternly.

"Well that answers the question in why Soara and I saw you talking like this together as she pressed her forehead to your's. She was the only who could calm you down and you were discussing this, before you both made that declaration to him at the time. Well you may have caught our attention, but we weren't sure what was wrong when you looked at him like that, you two." Obi-wan said and they nodded as Darra said for both of them.

"I locked gazes with Anakin and he nodded as we made this promise as I thought it together with him at the time." she said as she took his hand and she leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly in response at that. "It was after he said that, that we made that declaration together, he was going to slip up. And sooner or later, and when he does, I was turning him into you." he told them gently at that remark.

"If your thoughts were headed in that direction, and if my heart didn't belong to Padme already, we would have gotten together, but that's the jealousy right there in his case. He's had a crush on her for three years, but she never gave him the time of day, but she did for me, because she saw past my flaws, even my flaws in her eyes, like Padme. She saw passed them, but to her my flaws, made me more perfect for her in her eyes."

"But that was the point in her eyes now, she knew I was not perfect, but to her that didn't matter, she loved me as who I was, not for my title. But he was jealous and his jealousy and his pride, that destroyed him in the end, Ben, Soara, this was it for him. Because he was beyond arrogant and conceited at the time, everything she saw in me. And like Padme did, he didn't have, but that's when I made it clear to him then."

"He had to get his sins under control and before they destroy his life now and they did in the end. You knew all along that just because I'm the chosen one, doesn't mean I let my sins dictate my life, as growing up a non force sensitive, and a pauper. You remember this, we didn't have much to offer, but we let you stay with us for a couple days. And until I won the race and got the parts you needed to fix the ship at the moment, Jar Jar."

"I was patient and showing mercy with Sebulba and I was humble at winning my first race, all in all now. I gave charity, I was humble, I showed mercy and I was patient, but every virtue, I showed, he showed that sin, until his pride destroys him. And before the final showdown and I warned him that it could, but that's the way of it. When on Tatooine, some of us don't have much, but we offer what can for those in need there."

"But that explains the few visits there when you arrived, this year, I offered to let you stay with us for a couple days. And then when you met my family they immediately did the same thing as they protected her while I went looking for the grouping. The one that kidnapped mom, all in all, that's the catch here, the people you met so far, guys. They're all just like mom and me at the time." he said and the council all nodded to him gently.

"I get why in why us running into as close to farmers as possible, which you were, not just a farmer, but a mechanic as well. But sure we're not rich, we have to live carefully, but yes we're paupers and we don't have much, but we offer what we can. And to those in need, and learning your heart immediately brought you home to us. And us meeting who was possibly your future wife we decided to get involved as we protected her now."

"My brother, as a result, that day got us started, but I never expected to have your son living with me as I raised him for you, but he was like a son to me now. Then again, with you being my brother and during that incident when you came home that week. That's the change up, she knows who's we are and feels safe with us, as we're family, not strangers now this time." Owen said in response to that and he nodded in agreement.

"Not a problem now, I know this is what you do for a living, I can take it, so long as I get to see you all the time, we'll be okay. My brother, you know my past like you know mom's now, so we just pretend the grave is mom's twin, and she was living with Aunt Leia and Uncle Dave." he said and Owen nodded as he gripped his arm smiling, before Anakin gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him, before Beru did the same thing.

"Well that's enough to lose points with us, did you really expect to get away with that, Ferus?" Mace said sharply to him and he swallowed hard at that. "Alright, now that we've see that, let's take it back to the rewrite of the final chapter to your story." Stass said and they nodded as the sextet nodded as they started a second time. **_"I knew I trusted you to do the right thing right now, but that just proved it to us now."_**

 ** _"But this crossed a line, and this is dangerous."_ **Obi-wan said sternly to that news. **_"In other words, it's not the blasted power source or the aperture, it's the crystal has a flaw or crack in it."_** Soara, Siri and Darra said together and he nodded to the news. **_"The blast hit the lightsaber so hard that it caused the crystal to crack under the stress here at the moment, but think about it, guys."_**

 ** _"I'm with Obi-wan, so re-arrange that,_ ****_what is he really saying, as my mentor is the one held in such high esteem by the council?"_** he said and they all crossed their arms as they exchanged looks at the remark then sternly as she said it then. **_"It says that to them, you're the council's pet you tell him, therefore you tell me, and through me, right to Adi."_** Siri said sternly and he nodded as he looked at Darra.

 ** _"Yeah exactly, so he comes to me, I tell you the repairs may not hold up and therefore, through you right to the council. As you send him home, and then the truth comes out, said truth a catch in implication. I knew the blasted thing was broken and didn't tell you."_** he said and they nodded as they looked at each other. ** _"Never mind that, you told us immediately and through me, Siri and Ry'._**

 ** _"And through us, directly to Adi, Damon and Tiana, and right to Mace. Mace and Adi and they're master guards, they're not going to like this."_** Soara said and he nodded as they hid a smile, as, watching them as Darra wrapped her arm around his back as he wrapped his around her shoulders and she left her head against his shoulder. The quartet exchanged gentle smiles to that response as he said it to her then.

 ** _"Darra, you remember our talk after he said that, I meant that, you are my entire world, I..., I pledge my life to you."_** he said and she smiled and pressed her forehead to his, as she wrapped her hand around his neck gently. **_"And mine to you, my Annie."_** she said and he smiled. **_"I never thought I'd hear that again, but you want to call me that, I'm fine with that, but you and me, we made it this far."_**

 ** _"Now,_** ** _I always knew that as long as we stuck together we would be okay, because we were stronger together."_** he said softly and she pressed her forehead to his then. ** _"You were my strength, you always were, as ourselves we are strong, but together._** ** _And we are unstoppable but that's because we are stronger together."_** she said and he nodded smiling as he answered her gently at that.

 ** _"We stick it out together, we'll be okay, stronger together."_** he said and she smiled. **_"Always, stronger together always, I pledge myself to you Anakin Skywalker."_** she said and he smiled. **_"And I you, Darra Thel Thanis."_** he said and the older duo nodded as they exchanged smiles at that as they exchanged a gentle remark. 'Oh no, I know what that means, like me it happened again, Tahl, oh Obi-wan.'

'It's me all over again, and the ones that got it taken out on them was the tribe that accidentally killed Shmi.' Qui-Gon thought as he said it out loud at that remark. "Obi-wan, Mace, Bant, do you recall my reaction after Tahl was kidnapped by Balog?" he asked and Obi-wan and Mace straightened at that. "It's you all over again?!" Mace repeated and he nodded to him and Obi-wan turned and looked at Ferus with a furious look then.

"Yes, she was a mixture of Tahl and Cerasi, and every batch of pain that we tried to suppress and barely missed taking out on our targets. Exploded onto a tribe of unsuspecting raiders that are the backlash of a choice that would never happened. If they did the responsible thing and came forward, before it went now and Darra took it for him." he said and Mace nodded with a furious look as the duo paled at that remark.

"Oh nice work you two, you foolish padawans, you just triggered what I forestalled in his case." Tahl snapped in fury at that remark and they swallowed hard. "Pretend everything was fine until mom is killed and dies in his arms and 9 months holding it in. It ends and results in four deaths coming together and destroys a tribe of raiders." Beru snapped in shock and the quintet nodded in shocked anger at the revelation then in disgusted shock.

"There is no forgiveness in my eyes for that, you finally caused him to brush the darkside, because two deaths come together as one. And kill a group of semi innocents, he's stuck living with the guilt for the rest of his life. And started this manic obsession in wanting the power to save everyone he loves at the time. It's not happening again for my son and I mean that, you little fools." Cliegg said with a stern growl and Mace nodded.

"Son?!" Tru squeaked in fear at his remark and they nodded sternly. "That's right young man, after we free the rest of his family now, I'm marrying her in a year. And I'm adopting him now, he and Owen are my golden children, they could do no wrong. When in my eyes, Luke and Han, his twin and Vader's twin same thing. But Vader was the black sheep of the Skywalker/Lars clan." he said crossing his arms and Mace nodded sternly.

"Alright keep it going from here right now, and then we go back to the next generation version to Melida/Daan, as we see the difference. As Anakin was waiting for us to come get him, he knew who he was, he knew his place. It was at my side, and the quartet's, his Jedi family, his true heart as a Jedi. That is where belongs now as as he has a family, cause and planet to fight for already." he said and the council nodded in agreement then.

 ** _'It's finally happened now."_** Soara said softly to Obi-wan and he nodded to her quietly. ** _'Yes it's finally happened, I think he's ready to move forward as he lets go of the past, we just have to make sure neither of them get hurt.'_** he said and she nodded in agreement. **_'That his nickname, if she knew to use it?'_** she asked and he nodded as she looked at him gently and he nodded to that remark as he answered.

 ** _"Qui-Gon and Padme called him that when we met_** ** _.'_** he told her and she nodded to him. Refocusing, they both turned to their mentors, who had knowing smiles on their faces at that and he blushed. **_"If your thoughts are headed in that direction then yes, 6 years had to change something and they did with us meeting at almost 14."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded as he tried to keep the smile off his face at that.

As he answered him. ** _"I get why, but best to refocus, over what we felt in that cave."_** he said and Anakin nodded to that softly. **_"I just got the strongest jolt possible, when Master ordered me to check, but just as he came to check, whoever our mysterious Sith was, he threw me against the wall. I know that Sithlords are our speciality, but this character, Omega, now, is not a Sith."_**

 ** _"But Dark Jedi want to be and even worse after Melida/Daan, is this now, but here it is, he's the son of Xanatos. But I'm seeing a clear case repeater of what the heck happened here, after your destroying Xanatos finally. When you guys were 13 now finally, but with those words in mind, we got to work as one. But his lightsaber, why_** ** _do I feel like this situation could result in a fatal injury."_**

 ** _"Especially if Omega is about to make contact with a Sith right now?"_** he asked and Soara sighed. **_"It's because if the lightsaber goes in the fight, whoever was holding it is exposed and could be shot. But this is why we tell you to tell us immediately if your lightsaber or damaged is broken."_** she said and he nodded as he looked between the quartet gently at her remark as he answered her.

 ** _"I don't know what the deal is, but what I heard was enough to tell me here at the moment at what I heard. Now that he wants to make the acceleration program, Darra, Ferus and I possibly made it. So he doesn't want to get left behind, Ry', Ferus said my thoughts out loud. But his performance at a chance into the program is not why we're here."_** he said and Ry nodded to the news sternly.

 ** _"And you're both right, I get we need more Jedi, but to ignore the safety of the team for this shot into it. That is considered irresponsible in our eyes and in the eyes of the trio. And the council and with those words in mind right now, you read me right. His performance is not the reason we're here, the safety of the team comes first, it always does."_** he said and Anakin nodded to him at that gently.

As he answered him at the remark. **_"Yes and you know me, why would I risk putting the team in danger just to get a chance to graduate early. Or just to prove he's not as noble as he says he is, just to get Tru in trouble now. And for not telling you sooner it was broken, why, why would I do that right now?"_** he asked and Soara answered that question at the time as he looked between them.

 ** _"You wouldn't, that's the point, with the fact you told us this soon, that lets you off the hook completely. But them, if they continue to not tell us and till after it breaks and completely and one of the three of you get hit by Omega's shot if it goes, or we do._** ** _It's getting them both dragged before the council right now, I don't give a damn in why they waited till now to tell us, it doesn't matter."_**

 ** _"what matters is the fact they risked the safety, or if the entire team and let this cloud their judgement right now, you did the right thing, and like always. You knew to tell us as your older brothers and sisters, but seriously right now, of you, you were the one that always told the truth._** ** _Even before you became a Jedi and you always did it, after you became one now, always the code for you."_**

 ** _"The pieces of the code there, if you re-arranged the wording, and in a padawan manner as you got it completely over the years. Is 'No lies, only the truth, no cheating, always being honest, no hostility, always being honest and good, and no deception to family, always the truth.'. That's the way of the apprentice, Annie, we, like you, were learning our way in the world of life as a Jedi._**

 ** _"And like you, our mentors taught you everything through us, Annie, but of you, you passed our tests most of all, I'm proud of you."_** she said and he nodded as he hid a smile at her use of his nickname then as he said it. ** _"You girls want to call me that, that's fine, Padme still does, and honestly at the moment. It's nothing has changed in me very much, Darra was right, five years, even ten years."_**

 ** _"I never changed at all right now, I never lied before so why start now at the moment, I'd tell you._** ** _And I would do it immediately and not wait till the last blasted minute when in the fight to do so right now. But that's why he didn't tell you sooner, he wants a crack at Omega and a chance. Just to get into the acceleration program right noe, we're 20 or goung on 20 this is the last one."_**

 ** _"That's what is driving him right now guys, but Ferus said he sees no reason to tell you now that he fixed it. But lightsabers 101, if you recharged the power cell, then you got to check the flux aperture as a result._** ** _Just to make sure the repairs hold up, but he needs to compensate for the power cell boost. Or it's going to short out, though I know the blasted thing will he never took it apart."_**

 ** _"And I mean completely to check the crystal, the stress from the explosion cause it to crack. You told me this time and time again, those lightsabers are our life, we have to take care of them. What am I going to do, they're going to see the fact I told you immediately as I turned on them now?"_** he said and Soara hugged him tight as he buried his face into her shoulder as she answered him then.

 ** _"If they have to learn the lesson, it's by the most painful way possible now, when you think everything is going fine and until your lightsaber goes on you. But either way you did the right thing by telling us immediately right now, Anakin. And I see you as a little brother, but the one to blame, if that does happen is them if it results now in the damn thing breaking down early."_**

 ** _"And if it's you or Darra getting hit and it does, and they're in trouble."_** she said and he nodded. **_"And we're not taking that chance at the moment, so we get a second go at them, but the safety of the team is at stake. So the mission is cancelled and we're going home right now, but first, we need to report to Adi. And the duo about it and what you told us."_ **Siri said and he nodded in acceptance.

 ** _"I'm not losing your trust, not for them."_** he said and they nodded. **_"You made the right choice, by waiting for me after he threw you into the wall, whoever it was that did it. And this was also the right decision by telling us immediately that his lightsaber was broken. But if they continue to stall, and until one of you is hurt or worse, then we're dragging them before the council for this infraction."_**

 ** _"And how close it case to killing a member of the team right now, and you told us that truth immediately."_** Obi-wan said and he nodded to him gently at that. **_"If this if the first stage to my trials it's by choosing between duty to the truth. But that or duty to your friends, but you or them, there are no trials. It's you, my mother and the council and it will always be you, they can call me a traitor."_**

 ** _"And all they want, I don't care, but you matter more, you and my parents, I will not break your trust in me, not for them. You matter more to me, you always did, but it's they come forward now and they may get off easy. But they don't and they're getting expelled if one of us gets hurt here now. But they did this to themselves and all I had to was show up."_** he told him and Obi-wan nodded.

 ** _"We understand, Anakin, but that's the you I know for sure and you're right, to keep our bonds and trust the way they are. Then you had to tell us the truth, well that only makes it more clear here. Said is that_** ** _you're a Jedi to the end, you can't lie to us and the council not for them. Let alone your mother anymore then yourself in something this serious, you never it before you became a Jedi."_**

 ** _"So why start now, I raised and trained you you since you were a youngling, I know you better then you know yourself."_** Obi-wan said and he nodded. ** _"And that is why I will not let you down, you guys, mom and the council or the duo. No choice needed, I choose you, it's you and it will always be you, Master. One direction or another, I wish there was a way to simplify this at the moment."_**

 ** _"If I was in the military and part of the academy, and my friends, my squadron committed an, in your eyes, daredevil stunt that is beyond reckless. And said stunt kills a member of our squadron, and while I'm the lone member now. The one that knows he has to come forward to keep your trust and they don't want to come forward, because they don't want to be expelled for this now."_**

 ** _"And for not telling you sooner, but to them here, but to me, I lied to you once I am not doing it again, I will do whatever it takes to get your trust back. Even if it means turning in my former friends, if they try to claim you're lying. But you raised and been there for me when I needed you, so forget it. Forget it, I won't do it, your warning is being said to them through me, but I know these guys."_**

 ** _"They don't want to come forward, they don't have a problem with lying to you, our supervisors. But if I do, just resign my commission to the academy and walk away, but don't make them pay for my guilty conscious."_** he said and the quartet nodded. **_"Whoever between the duo says that, they just sealed their fate at the moment. Because the program was a test."_** Soara told him and he nodded to her.

As Obi-wan finished that remark sternly. **_"You just said everything we're thinking here, Anakin, you understand, yes he had many admirers, but no friends. Why it's because he trying to uphold the best Jedi padawan look until you arrived. And when you arrived things changed, you got what we wanted you to do, so say this, 'when you came out of the nursery we saw in you much potential.'."_**

 ** _"Everyone in the council and all over the temple, we were convinced you would be the best as a Jedi knight. And we never once doubted that conviction, until this moment.'."_** he said and as he looked into Ferus's eyes and he swallowed hard at that as he went further then his tone stern. **_"But a Jedi's first duty is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible and it is the founding principle.'."_**

 ** _"In which the Jedi order, on_** ** _which the Jedi code is based, now we're going to make this simple, Padawans. Now either you two come forward and tell us the truth that it's needing to be replaced. And until you fix what's wrong with it or you don't deserve to be a Jedi any longer.'."_** Mace and Adi said sternly and with Obi-wan at that and Anakin nodded to the orders from him then gently at that remark.

"No need to convince me twice, but I'm forwarding that warning to them through me, but at the moment, it's someone is going to get it for this once I take it. And right to flight instructor, so to speak." he said and Tolan nodded. "And said would be me right now and I appreciate that, but me as the flight instructor and Master as the said Admiral. With the rest of inquiry already being told ahead of us." he said and the seven nodded sternly.

"And just what want to hear from you I do, do the right thing and did the right thing, without convincing, by us. We know you, know you be a good boy and good padawan and do the right thing, like always you do. And very proud of you I am Anakin, took a lot of courage to be free of the peer pressure it did and never waivered you did. Earned right to the trials, you did." Yoda said and the council nodded as he sat there head held up high.

"And you earned the right to your position on the council and in five years after making level one. But you are a council member and Master in training, you know the rules and the new code, you served your planet and the republic well. And we, as the senate and Jedi council, are very proud of you." both groups said together and he nodded as he kept his position and seeing the way he held himself, and the humility in him then.

And the duo knew that they would never reach his stature. "Yes young man, we see everything you never show in the ways of being a Jedi. But growing up outside the old code was a severe benefit for him and his family now, finally. Will be the start of the first ever Jedi dynasty created since the creation of the Jedi order now." Mace said and and the council nodded in agreement as Anakin pretended to get ready to leave the room.


	58. The Final Showdown IX: The Warning II

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: This Portion of the Story covers the a few bits of the Final Showdown and the re-write of the story. As he immediately tells the adult quartet and their mentors and reports them. But from here the differences between Anakin and Ferus are made clear, before it returns to his dealing with Jacen now.**

 **The Conversations between them in my other story are going to be part of this from here on in. So first this and then The Uncertain Path as Anakin shows that to combine both sides of him together makes him ten times stronger. And even more then even they expected as to the both groups finally in their eyes.**

 **They got to keep his powers of of Sidious's hands from that day forward just to prevent a repeat then as this starts off slowly. As Anakin also tells them the story of how he created his first lightsaber with it at the time now...**

 **Chapter 58: Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights XV: The Final Showdown V**

 ** _"You better report into our Jedi parents, regarding that news as our's is in the force right now. You have to tell Damon, Tiana and Adi."_** Obi-wan told him and he nodded to him gently as he sighed at that. **_"I wish Father was here, he would know what to do."_** he told him and Obi-wan nodded in understanding. **_"I miss him too, Anakin, but I got an idea here, regarding this, make it sound like, now."_**

 ** _"Now I called you up here_** ** _to let you know, after your reprimanding them yourself for it after you said it front of me._** ** _Regarding the fact that though they fixed it supposedly, I figured out that they're trying to keep silent. About his lightsaber and about this, said this is why he would do this right now. But make it clear, that I'm giving them a chance, one last chance to come forward."_**

 ** _"Now they either come forward and tell us what took place and why they decided to lie or we take it to the council. But of you, I know you, I know you better then anyone here, you'd never lie to me or the trio. And even the council, so make that clear, you can't lie to me ever, but you can't taking living with it._** ** _The guilt, and it's because they want to get involved in the arrest of those two."_**

 ** _"But this is not the Jedi way to lie to one's master on something this serious, especally where others are concerned. So tell them, either they come forward and tell us that it's broken and is the reason one of us gets hurt, or worse, or I will. Instead of getting recalled back to Coruscant, we do this first right now, just say it the way you phrased it."_** he said and Anakin nodded and left the room.

Walking into the cargo hold he said it to the duo quickly, pretending he was listening in on their conversation. ** _'Alright guys, one chance to admit it and tell them the truth, the quartet and council are giving you one last chance to save your career.'_** he said as he said it out loud then. ** _"Guys, did you expect me to not over hear the conversation today, because this is enough they're going to wonder."_**

 ** _"And about the stern tone in my voice, when I over heard the conversation right now. And they did and Obi-wan only had to look at a single fact here in why exactly. He just figured it out in why I laid into you both for that, but I'm with him at the moment._** ** _What is that supposed to tell him, when he knows I'm studying lightsaber lore, for the last 18 months, since Master was killed."_**

 ** _"But that your lightsaber is broken Tru, he knows, he knows what we did here, he told me if we don't come forward and tell the council the truth, then he will."_** he said and Tru quickly said it to that. ** _"Does he have any evidence?"_** he asked and Anakin shook his head as he answered him. **_'Alright just admit it, you want to lie your way out of this.'_** He thought sternly and they hid a nod as he said it then.

 ** _"No, but he knows exactly how it happened."_** he said and Tru sighed in relief as he answered hi as he said it. **_"Obi-wan doesn't know anything, he has theory, so let him tell the council what he thinks happened. They'll ask us: is it true, we'll say no, there's no evidence so there is no case, we'll get off with a reprimand."_** he said and Anakin looked at him in shock then as the twins nodded sternly in disgust.

As he looked between them in disgusted disbelief. **_'What, are you kidding me, after everything he's done for me, Master Qui-Gon. Mom, Siri, Adi, the council, Obi-wan, no, no forget about it, I won't do it.'_** he thought in shock as the entire 9 years together, before it landed on them together hit him, as he looked between them. **_"I can't call Obi-wan a liar."_** he said firmly and Ferus said it gently to that remark then.

 ** _"Anakin, we have to hang in there a little longer, then this will all be over."_** he said and Anakin said it slowly to that remark. **_"It's wrong you two."_** he said and Tru said it gently. **_"Anakin..."_** he started to say and Anakin said it firmly. ** _"I'm going to tell them what happened."_** he said and the council smiled proudly at his choice then, as they waited for the remark and Tru said it firmly to that as he crossed his arms.

 ** _"You, alone, you, are going to decide what happens to you, to me and to Ferus, you're going to tell them."_** he said and Anakin said it forcefully as he looked at him then as he felt his heart tearing at this as he said it deliberately to him at that. **_"I'm not going to lie them again, Tru, I can't live with it."_** he said and that did it finally. **_"You can't lie to them, you can't live with this, you have to be the one to decide."_**

 ** _"Who the heck are you exactly?"_** Tru snapped at him and he looked at him in shock. **_"Guys..."_** he started to say and Ferus over rode him then. **_"You're going to turn us in."_** he snapped at him and Anakin said it sharply. ** _"Wait a minute."_** he started to say and Ferus snapped at him. **_"No you wait a minute!"_** he snapped and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair as he said it to him then in disgust at that remark.

 ** _"They got to you, didn't they, Obi-wan, he told you this big speech about duty, truths and honor, well it must have been a pretty good speech. Just to make you turn your back on us, us, your friends."_** he said and Anakin said it sternly to that. "You're right and it's because I have a family, parents they would want to do the right thing, like Father does, my parents, father, the council, Obi-wan, Thracia."

"They would all want me to tell the truth, no matter the fact that it destroys a so called friendship." he snapped and the duo swallowed hard at that remark. **_"We are Jedi Padawans, we have a duty to the truth."_** he said and Tru said it firmly to that as he looked at him then. **_"And what about your duty to your friends, I got you on this team, I gave you a chance when there were others, other padawans."_**

 ** _"Just waiting in line, I told Ferus, you wouldn't let us down, you're on the best team in the temple, you know what it's like. Just to trust your partners with your life, I guess I was wrong at the time now."_** he said and Anakin said it firmly as he looked between them at that remark as he said it then. "You're right, you are, and it's because unlike you, I committed to my 100%, since I started training now, Tru."

"I was happy and this one moment where you want me to choose between doing my duty or my friendship. What's that really say but that you have no heart as a true padawan learner, we were taught to tell the truth." he said sternly and and then launched into the warning that Obi-wan gave out, as he said the entire group's thoughts then firmly. **_"Do you remember when you started basic training?"_** he asked and swallowed then.

 ** _"The days after you began when you came out of the nursery they saw in you much potential, much talent._** ** _Everyone in the council and all over the temple, they were convinced you would be the best as a Jedi knight. And never once did they doubted that conviction, until this moment now."_** he said and as he looked into Ferus's eyes and he swallowed hard at that as he went further then his tone stern.

 ** _"But a Jedi's first duty is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible and it is the founding principle._** ** _In which the Jedi order, on_** ** _which the Jedi code is based, now we're, the council. the quartet and I, going to make this simple for you right now, Padawans. Now either you two come forward and tell them the truth that it's needing to be replaced, do you duty as Jedi."_**

 ** _"And until you fix what's wrong with it or you don't deserve to be a Jedi any longer, so again tell them or 'I' will."_** he said and Tru repeated his remark. "The 'I' is a double meaning, 'I' being 'we', the Kenobi/Skywalker team, we always been like that. From the second this started, well now it's finished, there is no we, us or their here. From now on, it's you and me and I mean that you two." Anakin snapped at the duo sternly.

"The council maybe putting the four of us back together, but it's us and you starting now and I mean that, I stay adoptive baby brother to your mentors. And son to your parental mrntors, but until we can trust each other again, it's we're peers. There is nothing between us and it will take even longer for me to trust you again. Real friends don't do to each other what you did to me." he said and they swallowed hard and Mace nodded then.

As Darra pulled him close to her and he wrapped his across her knees protectively. "I agree with him, until we can trust your students again they are stuck. Starting now, under a try and trust you two, nothing changed between us as friends and team mates. But if we were the parents of these teenagers, it would time to trust the duo that hurt them." Obi-wan and Soara said together and the quartet nodded in acceptance then.

"There's the tone of a council member." Mace said sternly to his warning tone and the duo swallowed hard as he motioned to them to go on. **_"And what about your duty to your friends, I got you on this team, I gave you a chance when there were others, other padawans._** ** _Just waiting in line, I told Ferus, you wouldn't let us down, you're on the best team in the temple, you know what it's like."_**

 ** _"Just to trust your partners with your life, I guess I was wrong at the time now."_** he said and Anakin said it firmly to him. ** _'Guys one last chance to save yourselves, you say this next remark, your career is mine right now.'_** he said sharply to then. **_"Look if we all come forward and tell the council you could get get off easy."_** he said and they heard a pained mental tone to this as he finished.

 ** _'Just admit now, the chance to get into the program is worth too much to give up. Even if it means one of us gets hurt, you're going to lie to them.'_** The council and thr group heard him thinking firmly to that and the boy scoffed at that remark as he said it. **_"We don't want to come forward, Ferus and me, we don't have a problem with this, but_** ** _if you do then resign from the Jedi temple and leave."_**

 ** _"But don't make us pay for your guilty conscious."_** he told him and he looked at him in shock. ** _"You'd put the entire team at risk just to save your necks?!"_** he said in disbelief. **_"To keep us together, the team, that is more important then you, and more important then me. And if I was in your place I would do so without hesitation, but that's just me."_** Ferus told him and Anakin nodded firmly to that.

Getting up and leaving the room he went back to the quintet and they crossed their arms. Looking at the tears pouring down his face, Darra nodded to him gently as she hugged him and he buried his face into her shoulder. **_"You had to Annie, nothing changed between us, you and me, but now it's us and them now. They get what's coming to them and we stay together forever, it's okay, it's okay."_**

 ** _"It's okay."_** she said, pressing her forehead to his. **_"What they say?"_** Soara asked and he wiped the tears off his face as he answered her. **_"The conversation went as I thought, Soara, they said it for both of them. But if I can't lie to save the team, then resign and leave the order. They signed their death warrants now, they're not my friends, Darra is, as are you guys, my family, I made my choice."_**

 ** _"And said is you, it's you guys and the council, it's always going to be you now."_** he said and she pulled him into a hug as Siri pressed her forehead to his then. **_"It's clear they don't care anymore, you did the right thing baby. But if they switch lightsabers in the middle of thr fight if we stay here. And one of us gets hit, because it shorted out, it's on their heads, you did everything you could."_**

 ** _"But it's their fault one of us gets hurt or is killed, baby brother."_** she told him as he buried his head into her shoulder as he hugged her tightly then as he said it. **_"I can't lose you guys and I won't, I made my choice, but it's clear no. But my bonds with them are on the rocks now and_** ** _practically over now. So a choice, a choice of who I am and who I become in the years following this, no choice needed."_**

 ** _"It's you guys, you're my brothers and sisters, my family, I'm a Jedi, like my family before me."_** he said and Obi-wan smiled as he hugged him tightly as he buried his head into his shoulder. ** _"I'm proud of you brother, very proud, you did the right thing now."_** he said, pressing his forehead to Anakin's gently then. **_"I love you master."_** he said and he smiled. **_"I love you too."_** he said as he hugged him then.

"Alright stop, freeze it there, that day was the day that sealed your fate young man, Anakin did just as he was supposed to at the time. But it was clear to us, you had no such commitment to the Jedi code, follow the rules, the outlets, he did everything." Mace said and Darra crossed her arms at that. "He did it to save me and your choices still killed me, you two, you destroyed him that day." she said and Anakin nodded sternly to that.

"My world, my everything, I loved her with all my heart, they're breaking the code tore a hole in my heart that changed me from who you know me as. And into who I became, before I turned father, that's the truth now, she was my everything. I never got over her loss, that was the reason for Ben's worry of letting me out of his sight. His subconscious was telling him I hadn't gotten over her loss, that he had to watch me all that time."

"You remember, Master, Master Windu..." he said trailing off and Mace read out his concerned remarks to them, before they both left on their missions. "I am concerned for my apprentice, he is not ready to be given this assignment on his own, yet." he said and Yoda nodded. "True reasoning, not gotten over loss of Darra yet, he has, still needs to be watched in his depression, as of yet." he said and they both nodded as Anakin said it.

"As for Vader, that explains the tirade, 'he's overly critical, he never listens, he just doesn't understand right now.'. Well, if you would just grow up, he's playing two pieces, but the older brother and an adoptive father, you idiot. I understand why he never lets up scrutiny, he's afraid of the oncoming stage two that got thrown into the massacre. And at the raider camp, you fool." he said and Obi-wan ran his hand through his hair gently.

"I've been worried out of my mind all that time, ever since you recalled us after the mission to Ansion started and with it. His nightmares over Shmi, though I said Padme, my thoughts were turning to the fact that I knew he was still heartbroken. And at Darra's loss, my inner older brother was telling me of a shadow coming now. And one that would take innocent lives, but when and where, that I didn't know now at the time, Master."

"His depression got channeled into anger and both together, it slaughtered the camp and as a result, Vader couldn't tell us. But Anakin could at the time, but Anakin decided to admit it to us as he told us everything, but the loss of Darra. Her loss finally combined with the loss of Shmi and both together destroyed innocent lives. As a result he's now been completely traumatized, by what he just did this time now, he needs me."

"Someone else could search for answers, regarding the assassination attempts on her, I had to stay with him and Padme, or I could go end his nightmares, regarding Shmi. But either way, it's putting an end to his lack of rest, so he could sleep through the night for once now." he said and the council nodded. "There that's it exactly, we were on the same page now." Anakin said to them and the council gave a 'keep going' gesture to him.

"These tuskins, may act human, but at times they're vicious, mindless monsters Mace, but trust me, we get attacks like this. And all time, but this time, we can arrange that Anakin is with his mother and me when it happens. That saves her and we put her clone in her place as we get the next attack and Anakin tells the group that attacked us. Fake it, as I have my leg regenerated back and grown back as I recover, but to Dex."

"That keeps him from returning now as Anakin moves in with me when the twins are 10 as they see the older version of the Jedi that did it. And together, we can tell them it's clear, Jedi are wizards that can do magic, either let her go or his wand will curse them. So stay away from our farms in Anchorhead." Cliegg said and they nodded firmly at the suggestion as Mace looked at Anakin and he nodded as they started again at that.

"I heard this same conversation we had in Daniel's head, regarding a holoshow space epic, my side of the conversation and your's was quoted word for word here. And on this show during the episode my double was me, and instead of the way it happened there. It was an alternate rewrite in his mental conversation here, you two. Starting back at the beginning of this conversation now in his way with his squadron leader now."

"But, 'they know, they know what we did, they called me up there and he said that if we don't come forward then he will.' 'Does he have any evidence?' 'No, but he knows exactly how it happened.' 'He doesn't know anything, he has a theory, so let him tell the enquiry what he thinks happened. They'll ask us is it true, we'll say no, there's no evidence. So there's no case, we'll get off with a reprimand.' his team leader says and from there."

"I can't call him a liar.' 'We have to hang in there just a little longer, then this will all be over.' 'It's wrong.' 'I'm going to tell them what happened.'. Do you know what the rest of this conversation sounded like from there after we both said that. Because this conversation was read out by my non force sensitive counterpart in a holoshow. On Daniel's home planet, as it came out, four years after my return from the darkside."

"But on earth they believe heavily in the natures of honesty and as Jedi like our order counterpart, they believe in duty to the truth." He asked and they felt their hearts sinking at that as they shook their heads as the council crossed their arms. And as he quoted it word for word, his blue eyes blazing in anger and pain then. "Me, alone me, I'm going to decide what happens to me, to you and to Ferus, I'm going to tell them.'

'I can't lie to him. Or the enquiry again, I can not live with this, knowing there is only one chance to fix it. It's by coming forward and telling them the truth, before the timer ends on that clock. And we all get expelled for it, I can't lie to them, I can't live with this." he said, quoting it word for word then as he said both sides of the conversation then. As he went further and Tru felt his heart plummet to the floor as he heard his words.

"I can't lie to them, I can't live with this, I have to be the one to decide here, who the heck am I. Guys..., I was going to turn you in, wait a minute, no you wait a minute, they got to me, didn't they, the council, they gave me some big speech about duty. Truths and honor, well it must have been a very good speech to make me turn my back on you." he said and the duo swallowed hard at that, now realizing this was exactly what they said.

"We are Jedi, we have a duty to the truth.' 'Yeah, well what about my duty to my friends, you got me on this team. When there were other padawans in master/padawan teams just waiting in line, but you said. That I wouldn't let you down, I'm part of the best team in the academy, I know what it's like, just to trust others with my life. You guess you were wrong at the time." he said sternly at that and they swallowed hard at that remark.

"If we all come forward now and tell them, together you may get off easy right now, and you can still make the program. As we replace your lightsaber until we get it fixed right now, but you're running out of time, how long do you have. And before they come to the conclusion, Ben's already figured it out and they gave you chance after chance. After chance to come forward, but come on, you come forward now and you get to stay guys."

"You don't want to come forward, you don't have a problem with lying, but if I did, then resign my appointment. And to the academy and walk away, but don't make you pay for my guilty conscious. You would do that, let me throw away my career to save your necks, to save the team, that's more important then me, and it's more important then you. And if you were in my place, you would do so, without hesitation, but that's just you."

"Subtext, you see what your attitudes conclude in other storylines right now, my double was part of the best ship and crew in the fleet. Under the command of the best captain in the fleet, serving on the front lines since he was our age, of 15. Four years of trust and bonds with his parents friends, he was their star pupil, but he was in my position. So forget it, I chose them." he said, pointing at Obi-wan, his parents and the council.

And they swallowed at that. "Darra's parental mentor, in time, turned into my son's best friend, why, he realized the very same thing, that Luke is me at nearly 20. Two generations with the very same personality traits, were it not for you. I would be with who is as close to him as possible, his grandson, a friend and surrogate son. But my son in law and his friends, my twins, wife, my family." he said, his tone beyond stern then.

"I spent ten years earning their trust and Ben's, but nothing, and I mean nothing, was getting between me and them, that included you. You could hate me all you want, I don't care, but so long as I never lost their trust, or my parents, even Master Yoda's. I could deal with that as Darra was still alive as were the girls Ry and Ben. But honestly, you were the ones who don't deserve to be Jedi knights if you chose choices like this."

"I made my choice, you two, my duty to my friends, what friends Tru, from the second that Zan Arbor came into the picture. You changed and started spending more time with him now, but Darra and me we stayed loyal to each other all that time here. My loyalty was to my master, but answer this who won the test of loyalty it's been ten years. But we only known each other for 6, them, 10?" he asked and the duo swallowed hard at that.

"Come on, there is no bloody contest here, I choose Obi-wan: my brother, my best friend, my mentor, it's him and it would always be him. Him and the council, an act of trust that symbolizes everything in their eyes, without complete trust. When in the master/padawan bond, and the bond shatters, I understand that. And I committed to our bond 100%." he said and the council and Obi-wan nodded in approval to that gently.

"You destroyed me, my family all for what, huh what, a chance to get into that program, a chance to graduate early, it's not worth the safety of the team or the order. My family were future applicants of the order, but you have my daughter fearing it. That the trio will fall just like I did, and because of this choice, well now I got to repair the damage. That you did to them, Luke, Lando and the alliance." Anakin said sternly and they swallowed.

"And ten years of a bond does make all the difference, look at what you turned into at 17 now after Zan Arbor. You changed and for the better, committing completely to our bonds of trust, just to hold on to it, you knew what you had to do and you do it. Of the three of you, you were the one who earned right to being admitted as a member of the council." Mace said gently to him and he nodded as they saw the humility in him as he said it.

"There's an act of trust that symbolizes everything that has to be said now, but that one sentence, you sound like a council member when you talk like that." Ki Adi Mundi told him and he nodded smiling gently at him. "Had a good teacher Master, but honestly now, I reached the limit, you give them chance after chance to come forward. But unknowing or mot, I think my idol was either, you, Master Windu or Master Damon, your age group."

"But I spent 10 years serving as a Jedi padawan, working at gaining your trust, what were you thinking at that age?" he asked and Mace smiled. "We were convinced you'd be a great Jedi knight, when you contacted us and told us that. That cemented it for us, but this, and Palpatine, you did the right thing, no matter how much it hurts." he told him and Anakin nodded and smiled as he looked at him and Mace saw the clear trust in him.

"You were the man playing his mother's best friend, Master, your trust, that was that mattered to me, you, Obi-wan and Adi, even Master. They could hate me all they want, I didn't care, you mattered more, you always did. An act of trust that symbolizes everything we are to each other, I did my duty and came forward. My mentor as a Master guardian, you 3 mattered more, you always did." he said softly, looking at him gently.

As he took the lightsaber. "You know I never said this all too often, but I still respected both of you for having that ability now. To face that fear, but my fear was not anyone one thing, after the incident with the group that got barbecued. But like you, I was afraid of my powers and where they could take me now, the 2 years leading into the change. I changed for the better when I was with you." he said and Mace and Adi smiled gently.

Thinking fast, Anakin crouched in front of Mace then as he looked from him to Adi as he said it. "I know I made a mistake or two, in training, but this lightsaber has taken so many lives that it deserves to be changed into what it is now. A Sith blade, that blade took hundreds of lives, not counting droids, but innocent lives. I'm saying this as a recovered Force Sensitive free of the darkside." he said and they nodded as he said it.

"There are only two tests I need to ensure that, you know what I'm saying, there are only two caves needed for it: the first at almost 13, the other at the end of the purge. Master, it's time, once I create that lightsaber that vision, like Zekk and Daniel, it's my turn now, face that fear and I'm free forever from it. The darkside, is only a danger if you allow yourself to feel that fear now." he said and Yoda, Adi and Mace nodded in approval.

"The first two times were a result of these guys pushed the wrong buttons and committed suicide by using me to do it. But that lightsaber and it's predecessor, the one that was used to kill the tribe are retired, there will be no more bloodshed. They are a symbol of the desperate acts to save someone I love and in time turned. And into Sith weapons, never again, given time I can recreate it with a, first Amethyst color."

"And then as I grow up into purple, but the lightsaber, like learning about Xanatos, is something I can be patient with, so like my grandchildren. Training, starter and then my lifelong lightsaber, as I earn the right to hold it. But not till you and the trio decide I'm ready now." he said looking at the council and then at Adi, Tiana and Damon. "There's the patience of a true padawan, understanding that until you ready are, in our eyes."

"That you got to wait now and you done just that, but your starter lightsaber will be your preteen lightsaber until ready to make the real one and once done. Then and only then will your life as a master guardian be complete, by facing the evil in your heart. And facing off against Vader, but until then must have patience soon you will earn that. And your chance to the trials now, just be patient." Adi said smiling and Mace nodded gently.

"Honestly I'm not ready for the trials to let go, I want another five years at the time, you helped me by carrying the burden of my title. But the older I got, and the more it's weight started getting worse, I want ten years without it sitting there on my shoulders. I can do this, just..., I need you to keep it in check, still a padawan. I need you, my mentor, until I'm ready, I stay at your side." he said with a look of humility in him then.

"Yes indeed, know what saying you are, but to insure you are ready for a copy of your teen youngling lightsaber in purple this time. Face your alter ego's adult mentor and said alter ego's paternal mentor, before to know for sure you are recovered. Take you to Dagobah I will and face Vader in a menal standoff in the cave now, my padawan. Made me very proud you have now." Yoda said and Anakin nodded as he saw it for what it was.

And as he gave Mace the lightsaber and he nodded. "It's retired starting now, I can make a copy of it at 23, but this one, this I'm using starting the day. That you give that permission." he said, showing him his preteen lightsaber. "I can wait till you say I'm ready, but with my memories, I remember and you can train me heavily in your style. Until you and Adi give the go ahead for it." he said and Mace nodded in acceptance.

"You're sure?" she asked and he nodded. "Peacekeepers, why need weapons to break something up when you can use the force now. You said it already, Father as a cub, time to make that clear now, but for him, and Siri, you and Ben. But honestly I do it the way I always done it, from my 7 year old cub phase to now, stop the fight. Not by violence, but by hearing both sides of the fight." he said and the council smiled at his remark then.

"There you go, no matter a new haircut and a lightsaber at your belt, you're still you no matter how old you get. To them, you never changed and it's the same for us, though growing into adulthood. You kept the good in your heart, the you we know never changed at all now, best pilot in the galaxy, a cunning warrior and a good friend. Too all of us, that's the you we know, now it's time to show why that is, Anakin, one choice."

"One choice changes that, but we get to fix that, you just put both lives together and you get stronger now." Obi-wan said, squeezing the back of his neck, smiling. "This is the you we know, the you I raised, we all made mistakes we can fix, me especially. But I know you better then you know yourself, when you feel you're ready to rebuild that one. Your training is complete finally." Mace said softly and he nodded as he said it to him then.

"That training as a member of the Master guardians is complete when you're ready to create this lightsabers double, just in Mace's tinge now. But this is the you we all know, the good in you is pulsing so heart you're practically glowing purple now." Adi said and he nodded. "Yes and we never really gave each other a chance in their timeline, but this time, I've been more open with you then I had in that timeline, and with in mind now."

"We fixed what went wrong, the only way to make it clear we know who he was is wait for him to expose himself to Dex. Only this time I'm on Utapaa, and your clone makes the decision to take him out. But instead of a normal guardians, Master Guardians just gained 800 to 7,000 more members as the duo are in hiding on Yavin IV. As we start evacuating the temple, the month before the purge." he said and the trio nodded to him.

"So starting the day your premonitions on Padme start, we start evacuating the temple of every real Jedi knight and fill it up with the clones. Hidden mission to which I am a part of as the adoptive parent to your daughter, the alliance creates it's name now. And we were together at preparing for a long term situation right now?" Bail asked and they nodded to confirm that as Anakin said it to his mentors as a Master Guardian.

"Mace, just let loose, act like you did during the attempted arrest of Palpatine that night and again when Dooku killed three quarters of the rescue team." he said and Mace nodded as he crossed his arms then. "Bear clan back up slightly and Lana, Anakin, move next to your mentors, The Jinn/Kenobi/Starglider/Chion/Skywalker team. Just stand down please and relax, you're not the ones this hearing is about, so you relax now."

"However Padawan Olin, Padawan Veld you are, stay next to your mentors." Adi said sternly and the duo swallowed hard as Tiana moved next to her and they started then. And as Mace started the proceedings. "I suppose you remember the way I acted during his disciplinary heaing when Thracia came back, hmm. Were you praying that I never found out and turned that attitude, that dangerously stern tone on you right now."

"Why do you suppose he kept coming to us as we talked this over now at the time, he never told you anything, but he did us. Well the reason is he could be as open as possible with adults as there is no cruelty and stigma in the adult world. Where guidance counseling was concerned in his eyes, he could talk to us and your mentors. We never did what you were doing so as a result to that after Zan Arbor he did it finally."

"He unloaded it all to us, but knew he could tell us anything on his mind now, but seriously now, you just started this obsession. Said obsession that destroyed him in the end, because you killed his best friend, and nearly Obi-wan, Siri, Ry and Soara. With her, blast it, you killed yourself, young man, by doing this." Mace said, slamming his hand on Anakin's original lightsaber and slamming it on his chair and they paled at the news.

"That lightsaber was meant to be in his hands for life and instead it went to Luke now, a choose between being a Jedi or a Sith. And it was a choice that I left him no blasted choice in, that close to crossing then to the darkside myself. Because I was so furious, so focused on saving his soul that I crossed a line now. One that I shouldn't have that night, half our team was dead, I was all he had left, I was determined to keep from losing him."

"Do you know what it's like to fall in love, have a family, everything he loves was dying one by one and and I was the last piece to it. As he realized everything he believed in was all a smoke screen, a smoke screen for a plot that was meant to destroy him. You created the cancer cell that started it, by not telling the quartet, immediately. My padawan was close to death, if I could cut out that tumor, before it exploded."

"He had a chance, but the tumor did explode and said sliced my hand off and Sidious blasted me out the window. Prior to that, before we expelled you, I was warming up to him, we had a second chance to fix things now. But I was worried out of my mind, in leaving him alone with Sidious, to me, the way his emotions were now. It was very dangerous and I wasn't sure if Sidious was in league with Palpatine or not at the time."

"Till he gives me the news and he's looking as sick as I'd ever seen him when he did, like getting bitten by a fever wasp and that incubation period was over. Time was up, he no longer had a shatterpoint, he was a shatterpoint now, that boy. The boy I helped raised was dying out of the blow he took at the realization at the time. I wasn't losing my son and I was doing whatever it took to save him now." he said sternly to the duo at that.

Hearing the revelation Anakin felt the tears pouring down his face he thought of him that way, his trust and love, that was all that mattered to him as he looked at the duo. And seeing the look on Padme's face he knew she saw it the same way. "Our trust, all that mattered to him, it was, but in truth, loved us more then wanted to admit. Acted like the Master guardian he was and ready to be promoted for graduation and near 20 now."

"Did the right thing, he did, our mistake, not taking this time in this moment now to truly warm up to him as did lessons in controlling emotions, we did. Watch." Yoda said and looked at Anakin as he gently wiped the tears off his face as he said it to him. "How feel you?" he asked and Anakin took a deep breath as he controlled his voice. "Right now, a little nervous, but I am not afraid of failure, I was thinking about my mother now."

"Yes I am afraid to lose her, but I know things will happen that I can not control, and I can't be everywhere at once. So best to just enjoy things in the present while I still got the chance to." he said and Yoda nodded in approval. "Indeed, but why afraid are you?" he asked and Anakin explained that. "We had a slave raider, by the name of Krayne come through my spaceport two years ago and he took people, several I knew quite well now."

"All parents of my friends, my own little circle, is possibly matched to several members of my possible new clan here. But the mother of my best friend, her name is Halla Farcloud, was one of them in the raid, realizing if she was gone. Then he possibly got my mother, I went to check and found her in the corner of our kitchen. That look of fear in her eyes, I never want to see that look again." he said and the council nodded in understanding.

"We know of this trader, my padawan is preparing to go undercover in his ranks, but if there was any way we could get one of us on the inside and make contact with her..." Adi asked and Anakin nodded. "Yes Master I can do that, but this would be ironic in the eyes now of the slave market and black arms deal markets now. As to why me, your new recruit, is the adoptive son of the woman in the last raid on Tatooine now, to him."

"Hearing I am a friend of the daughter of the woman he killed is enough that to him this was serious now. The slave that he grabbed was really once a slave and that slave was now a Jedi and that the Jedi that takes him down finally is a recently freed slave now. He's been terrorizing slaves for years and it is a slave that takes him in the end." he said and she nodded in approval and relief at his remark then as Yoda said it gently.

"Indeed, but when confront him, you do, remember who you are, though a Jedi, brought hope to the slaves of your planet once. That this, next step to raising that hope of freedom, but remember: control fear and anger. Fear is the path to the darkside, as fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." he said and Anakin nodded. "I understand, but I am not afraid of failure, a little scared of my training maybe."

"But I am not afraid of failure, I won't fail you, if I was a teenager this fear of losing my mother in time would..., Okay I get it. Fear to lose something leads to desperation to prevent it, desperation leads to annoyance, annoyance to anger. Said is that something prevented you getting to the victim of that fear. And turns to hates because of who did the deed and hate, if not checked at the door, and in the black out, causes suffering."

"As you do something you can't take back." he said and Mace hid a smile. "There, point that is exactly, of mine is, not many padawans, decode that remark. But the fear to lose someone you love, dangerous that is, must control those emotions. Or use them against you, your opponents will." Yoda said and he nodded. "I understand, if I am what you call your group is there a way to unload that anger into practice, say lightsaber training."

"Working out it drains the nerves better, before unloading what's on my mind to you, you or the quartet, as you take charge?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes and for a padawan your age, we offer several outlets that can be used. And especially if there is a bit of animosity between you and another padawan. You just named two of them, the other two are a conference with a council member and meditation, for us, Master guardians."

"And we have a couple more for that right now, but if there is anything that needs to be said and you can't tell Obi-wan you can come to us or tell my padawan, Siri Tachi." Adi said and he nodded to her, as he looked at her, he hid a smile. "I will, out of curiousty who of the padawans in my age group are going to have a problem. And with me taking their position, and as possible star pupil and until Obi-wan choose me as his student."

"Because if the jealousy gets so dangerous it puts the team at risk and I'm telling you immediately." Anakin asked and she explained it. "We had a situation two weeks ago, before we sent the duo on this mission he closed himself off from his training partner. Her name is Olana Chion, but she prefers the nickname of Lana, but he closed the door. And the endings were he shifted the wrong way, and the bolt hit his lightsaber here."

"Bounced off it and hit a youngling no older then five, but no matter how many times we tell him to cooperate, he won't." she said and he crossed his arms at the news sternly. "Uh huh, okay, do you want to tell you if he starts eavesdropping on my conversation with Obi-wan, or gives a threat to me, say training interference?" he asked and they nodded as she said it for all them gently as she answered him at that.

"That would help highly right now, but I see that every sin he shows, you show the value for it, but that was a test we ran you through, before our decision. Can you guess what that test was?" she asked and Anakin nodded. "Can a Jedi live in the outside world and still be a Jedi and I just proved that yes we can. Let me guess my predecessor, was like me on his home planet as his life of solitude turned into a life of engagement."

"Well I can guess the lesson in that one, but life surprises you, so accept the gift." he said and they chuckled and nodded. "Yes that was the lesson and saying exactly, that mission had to do with how I became your team's permanent partner in missions. But it also showed us a dangerously crazed scientist and politician, so be wary. And of politicians like her." she said, passing a photo of the said politician to him then.

"She was in league with a crazed scientist, but because over the next few years our paths may cross once again with the scientist. Or my team's biggest enemy and his family, so best be prepared in case that does." he said and she nodded. "Indeed, but until then, best be patient until that does happen right now, but it's very tempting to act..." she said and he completed her sentence with a gently smile then as he finished that.

"But often wiser to wait yes, and I agree with you, but the matter or comparisions between you and my old life, before I see them. Too late, you are like my mother in personality traits, Master, if there is anything that needs to be said. Then I can come to you, Mr. Farcloud is you in personality and Jayden Starstreamer like you Master Windu." he said and they nodded with a smile then at the revelation then as they gave a nod.

"What was Farcloud's first name?" Damon asked and he smiled. "Wilhelm, but he preferred the nickname of Will. Whoever is Halla's force sensitive double, I can wait to find out, but for right now, I can see that this is the start of very close friendship. I can tell you more about them before I get settled in later on right now. But whoever in my class is matched to my friends at home, I can explain it later after this ends."

"But what I can say is that Amee had an older sister now older then Lana." he said and they nodded as Mace answered him for the entire group gently at that. "Very well, how much have you learned in your trip to run these evaluations?" he asked and Anakin explained that. "Master taught me enough I been practicing with my telekinesis and sixth sense now, I understand though that not ready for a real lightsaber, just yet now."

"I learned to sense the oncoming attack by the remote when Obi-wan was in practice now, Master. As one blast got knocked out the galley door and I ducked as it hit the window in front of me." he said and then froze and then ducked three shots aimed at him, before jumping over a fourth and they nodded at the practical demonstration as he tried to hold it in as he injected a stern tone into his voice as he said it to that firmly.

"Alright wise guy, I wasn't suggesting a practical demonstration to punctuate that sentence right now." he said as he turned to look at the remote behind him at that response and the council chuckled at his remark then. "I take they do that all the time in the sneak attacks, but if he wants to demonstrate, that fine." he said and Mace hid a smile as Kit said it for him then with a slight chuckle in his tone at that remark

"Well that's one way to give an example to what you mean by that sentence, but we understand youngling, keep going. So how has your basic training, aside from lightsaber training, been working out?" Kit asked with a smile and he explained that to him. "I reached 150 to 200 pounds in telekinetic weight lifting, I never tested my agility yet as the ship was too small to try it." he said and they nodded as Mace said it then gently.

"Well I believe it is now, that was and is exactly what we mean by use the force, you sense where the attack is coming from and then react. As it's all on instinct, but I believe that your increased level gives you the added ability of instinct in knowing what to do. And before it hits, but the tests of agility and acrobatics we can do right now, so first agility, this is part of your basic training as you join your training quartet now."

"Master Calrissian, is one of the masters leading your portion of your clan, and you know Master Adi, and Qui-Gon, the last is Master Tiana. I sense a need to control a darkness, you are, in your aura, are glowing a slight amethyst." Mace said and he nodded. "I don't understand understand, is that good or bad?" he asked and Mace smiled gently. "Like you I too show that in me, as I got older, my amethyst went from that to a dark purple."

"I sense that about you, in time I can train you to control it now, red is a sign of the evil in your heart, blue is the sign of being a protector. Completely equal in both colors you become part of my stature, I am what we call a Master guardian." he said and turned on his lightsaber and Anakin saw the color and nodded. "Are you one as well Master?" he asked and Adi nodded to him gentlu with a smile as she answered him.

"Yes I am, but mine is orange, control the red in my heart and I shine with the light of the sun, your sister, my padawan, she is a lighter version to you. Her's is a hot pink, near amethyst, the three of us are the only ones too, but if you show that yourself. Then we just added the youngest member to it, Anakin, before we do agility. We're doing a practice run in lightsaber training." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently at that

As Yoda pulled a set of goggles from the bag and then a practice lightsaber from it as he explained it to them. "These goggles, make the remote invisible, they will, test: force sensory perception and target practice, it will." he said and Anakin nodded to him, as he took both and put the goggles on. 'Concentrate on the moment, feel don't think, just use your instincts.' he thought softly as Mace made an adjustment to the setting on it.


	59. The Final Showdown X: The Warning III

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: This Portion of the Story covers the a few bits of the Final Showdown and the re-write of the story. As he immediately tells the adult quartet and their mentors and reports them. But from here the differences between Anakin and Ferus are made clear, before it returns to his dealing with Jacen now.**

 **The Conversations between them in my other story are going to be part of this from here on in. So first this and then The Uncertain Path as Anakin shows that to combine both sides of him together makes him ten times stronger. And even more then even they expected as to the both groups finally in their eyes.**

 **They got to keep his powers of of Sidious's hands from that day forward just to prevent a repeat then as this starts off slowly. As Anakin also tells them the story of how he created his first lightsaber with it at the time now...**

 **Chapter 59: Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights XVI: The New Interview**

And threw it into the air as Anakin waited as the outline suddenly appeared to him and it fired off as he blocked the shot, before it went off a second time. and he swung blocked it a second time as as it started speeding up as he dodged and ducked with grace. His jumps to meet them highest ever as he waited no time in deflecting every shot. That was aimed at him as the council nodded in amazement at how good he was then.

'Oh my, I can see that the increased count has made him beyond good, that he's going to excell in every class during his training and get chosen and before he turns thirteen.' Ki Adi Mundi said as he exchanged looks with Mace and Yoda and they nodded. **_'As do we, but if there is a danger we must protect him if our enemy returned again. Adi, Damon and I are making a trip to Tatooine after we get him settled in now.'_**

 **'** ** _And here at the time right now, if something happens to Qui, we're telling her we're keeping his promise to take care of and look after him now. But with him this good, it's better we prevent whoever our mysterious attacker is from trying it. From getting his hands on him, if both the Sith and the nightsisters and brothers are back.'_ **Mace said and he hid a nod as they watched him practice then.

 ** _'I think Qui and Obi-wan's nudge in his skills just unlocked the door right now, because none of our other students, his age. They can't go 20 minutes without missing a shot and open themselves up to the force this easily. Or keep the shot from hitting anyone of us or_** ** _the younglings by accident."_ **Kolar said, thought just as he finished saying that, the next one was aimed at Yoda and he reacted then.

But Anakin was faster and he swung and knocked it to other side of the room and they nodded. 'Got the heart of a guardian and the skills, but he's definitely a Master Guardian in training, Mace.' Adi said and he nodded. ** _'Then we train him to equalize it as he gets older, he's going to do fine, best call it though.'_** he said and she nodded. "Alright that's good, stay your hand." Adi said and he nodded just as he was ready.

He froze and then blocked three shots and swung behind him to block the fourth and jumped over a fifth and they smiled at that. As it stopped finally at that remark and he pushed his goggles up then and they nodded. "Nicely done that was really good, I see I was correct, your added count shows that it increases you ability to go instinct. As for agility now, that is the next test now, but this one is a test of patience and agility."

"Damon." he said and Damon nodded to him. "Anakin, I need you to relax and just focus on my words now, close your eyes." he said and Anakin went into meditation as Damon said it gently then . "Listen to the wall, nothing is solid, the hardest wall is just a connection of particles. Find the spaces between the particles and the wall will yield, it will push you off." he said as he said it softly a second time then to him as the waited.

"Listen to the wall and hear the wind through the gaps." he said and Anakin relaxed completely, as he heard the wind change as he then heard the howl of it. But he also heard a whisper, he heard the stir of pebbles, of a piece of trash in the wind. And then saw it, as he saw the spaces and knew it would yield to him as he ran at the wall. And up it and then pushed as it springed back against his boots propelling him backwards.

As he landed nimbly on his feet, before he opened his eyes and they smiled. "Nicely done padawan, that was good, alright one last test. Memory recall, we need to test your inner eye." Thracia said and he nodded as Mace held up the screen as he had it turned away from him as he started each one as it shot through him. "A Bantha, a T-95 hyperdrive converter, a proton blaster, a republican cruiser, a Rodian cup, a Corellian YT-1,200."

"A hutt speeder." he said, naming them one after the other as the images shot through his mind then. "Alright now, one last question, if you got paired off with a padawan who never activated passed the correct dates for the choosing ceremony. And you were on security duty, say at the intergalactic games, and a fight broke out. What do you do, if it involves your home planet and old friends?" Thracia asked him gently and he nodded.

"Sight sensory perception?" he asked and they nodded. "Hearing the language of the fight, I quickly check on what the fight would be about. Calling out in our language of Huttese, our local tongue, that would stop the fight immediately. But pass my lightsaber to Obi-wan and then check the surrounding area as I see a few vehicles only I know. Translating what the group is arguing about, I would than ask if they need help."

"But the padawan teamed up with me trying to stop it by using force as well, if the weapons are ready to come out and he's ready to as well I grab his wrist to stop him. I know one thing if I heard someone shout my surname, it meant they were waiting. And for me to reveal myself finally here, as they chose the only way possible. As we all know I did it all the time between us and Sebulba, who was our rival in the circuit as well."

"They chose the one way possible to get my attention as they know though new haircuit and a lightsaber on my belt, I'm still me. Hearing both sides of the fight, I smooth things over, as I then explain the point of the lesson. As I reunite with some old friends, if Jabba is there I introduce the quartet, or quintet to him and smooth things over. And between us and Jabba before it gets him arrested by Tatooine." he explained and they nodded.

"So what is the lesson and point to this exercise?" she asked and he smiled. "Time passes and it teaches, you are still young, you have much to see and much to experience. Do not hurry the knowledge that you seek, for that knowledge takes it's own time. This was a test of the living force, and why need to use force when you can open to the force. Words are just as good a weapon as wielding a real weapon and with it right now."

"Never just assume, you have to mind your surroundings." he said then and they nodded smiling. "Looking at this carefully, you just proved it, patience, no anger, honesty, you show the heart of a Jedi, but your future to us is crystal clear. But your starter training mission is you're with the duo during the return to Naboo. But you will be trained, and in advance you are part of their team." Mace told him and he nodded softly to him then.

As he bowed to him, before he said it. "I never lied to my mother before or my friends parents and it will the same for you and Obi-wan, I promise, Master. I don't know once I start training, but promised my mother I would free her from slavery. If Master told you this already, my one way out was by racing for my freedom, my former owner. Gambled his entire live savings away by doing that with Master, he was betting on my rival."

"A dug by the name of Sebulba, I'm not entirely sure, but this was supposed to be a strict lesson on playing cleanly. My design had the tendency to flood the engines with the fuel, not knowing I was force sensitive, I just gave myself a handicap. So with that, if you ever need someone to translate things, regarding things in the circuit. And the language and my planet I can do that, my other expertise is mechanics, repairs on weapons."

"I can help the temple engineer in repair work if you need me to, gather parts for the temple mechanics division too." he said and they nodded gently. "Thank you for telling us that and we appreciate the offer, but before you put it to the test now. We need you to get used to using your powers all the time, certain things are things. That you will learn in time, and about your team, but for now it's adjustment, but under direct opinion now."

"What is your exact wish, as there was a possibility of a prophesied chosen one." Adi asked and he explained that to her. "If I am that chosen one, I want to be treated like the others in my clan Master, no special treatment. Mom would only say this anyway, but I don't need my title or my skills thrown at me every time I turn around." he said and she nodded, looking into his eyes she felt a stir of maternal love in her at that remark.

"Agreed, I agree with that thought as well you're good we all see this, but what you don't need is your powers and title thrown at you every time you turn around. But we made our decision, you will be trained, was Obi-wan giving you some tips as he was with you?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes Master and I couldn't ask for a better tutor, our bond is deepening every minute, he's like the big brother I always wanted now finally."

"But this will work out now, I swear that if I start training I will let you know if someone in my training clan, specifically my new team quartet. Is about to pull a dangerous stunt immediately, going by what I know and this is your opinion over the lightsabers. But if that lightsaber is damaged or worse, it could put the entire team at risk. I would never lie to you or to the quartet on something that serious, I never did before you started me."

"Why would I do it now?" he asked and they nodded as that did it then. "Just hearing the sincerity in your words is enough to tell us you would never do something that cruel. Just to prove whoever it is, is not as noble as they make themselves out to be. But we all agree with that, but like you told the quartet everything, start doing the same with us. But we just came to our decision now in your training and you will be trained."

"That lightsaber, it belongs to you now, till you create the real one." Mace said, levitating the training lightsaber to him and he gripped it in clipped it to his belt then. "Master we need to make one more adjustment, as he is the first of our new recruits. And with a family of his own, for his sake and concentration at the moment. As Damon, Nejaa, Thracia and I have families of our own, he's got a life outside the temple still."

"But he gained lessons his peers haven't yet from growing up in the temple, so I think it is best that he is allowed to keep in touch and see his mother and friends on Tatooine. To keep the inner balance in check, he must exercise both sides of him equally now. Part of being a Master guardian or a grey Jedi is complete balance to stay strong." Ki Adi Mundi said and Anakin thought over the remark as he looked between them at that.

"Master if you don't mind my asking what did the prophecy say about this chosen one?" he asked and Adi answered that. "That they would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force." she said and he nodded. "How long has the force been out of balance since the last war between us and them, the darkside disciples?" he asked and Mace answered that. "If this means what I think 800 years." he said and Anakin nodded as he said it.

"There's the definition, bring balance, the balance has been out of whack, since we wiped out the Sith leaving only one alive. They created a rule of two since then, but our Sith is hiding in plain sight, the chosen one is meant to either become one, or clone a copy. And the dark times are about to fall, this conflict with the federation will never end. Until it puts the diplomacy into a dictatorship and even my clan now, if I am the chosen one."

"Is part of that definition now, I am meant to change the code and in my side of the male bloodline, to create the first ever Jedi dynasty. So which could mean I, if I am right, am appointed as one of you, the council. So we equal them in numbers, as the following 36 years, the peace shifts to strife. And as for them, it's that we wiped them out and now it's their turn." he said and they nodded as they exchanged looks at the definition to it.

"We never saw that coming, but if you are correct, then you are the true chosen one, your family was meant to part of the council when in your prime. Alright, as it is, if you were meant to change the code we take it slow and hide that fact from everyone else. But you will be trained, I vote that the code be changed, and we prepare for when their mysterious attacker reveals himself to us." Adi said and Mace nodded in agreement.

"I second that." he said and Oppo nodded as the 9 nodded in agreement. "All in favor to have the code changed, and we prepare when they reveal themselves?" Kolar asked and they nodded. "Then the vote is unanimous." Mace said and Yoda finished that. "Changed the code will and prepare for when our un named assailant reveals himself to us, we will. Welcome to the Jedi order, Padawan Skywalker." he said and Anakin bowed to him gently.

"Master I have an idea of how we can handle this, but what would happen if my next sensory perception test was destroying the control ship of the federation?" he asked and Mace smiled as he got the idea. "The power blast would hit every force sensitive in the galaxy as whoever said that remark to you has a double meaning. As it's not just them, but the mentor of the Zabrak that attacked you, double agent style son, is that it."

"Fake being his surrogate son, whoever it might be, and then once he reveals himself to you, you turn it into us immediately?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Start me this young and we got him on the run, you got to me first, you and Obi-wan. I am your apprentice, both ways, Ben's my big brother, but I have no father. So that lays in your hands, like it did in Will and Jayden's until mom gets married." he said and the council nodded firmly.

"I'd hate to be our Zabrak's mentor, if he was the apprentice, when he realizes he's been had by us all this time, because facing the evil in our souls is a key point in being a Jedi. But you are part of the order as we wait for whoever it is to say that remark to you, and then reveals himself to you, before you turn him into us. Sifo Dyas, can you run the order, the very last batch of clones are meant to have the kill switch in them."

"My prize pupil in the ways of being a master guardian is being trained this early in how to escape detection as we played them for fools. Head off their plans as Anakin finishes off Qui-Gon's decisions for him, but we got a lot of work to do, from today and forward. Padawan Skywalker, you are hereby being trained as a member of the Master guardians, as we search for the identity of your and Master Qui-Gon's mysterious attacker."

"But this is very dangerous time for you, as we start this, but remember, the older you get and the more traumatic your life gets. Just enjoy these years while you got chance to, but the burden of your title gets worse as you get older. So if you need to talk about it, that's fine." he said and Anakin nodded. "There's the catch my quartet won't get, that I prefer to talk about this with an adult only, patient/therapist confidentiality catch."

"I grew up normal, my traumas are talked about only with you, like something happens to one of you and something causes it to switch stages. But the 5 stages of grief as I unload those emotion to one of you, Obi-wan and Siri. But what right do they have ignore my privacy and wishes of that until I'm ready to say it. Then just leave me be here, my parents would say the same, let it go, give me time." he said and their eyes softened.

And gently at that. "Good point and you're right, privacy, especially emotional privacy, is highly encouraged by the Jedi. But this stigma is serious enough that if they start talking about you behind your back, because you refuse to tell them too. Just tell us and we'll take charge, you need time to recover emotionally from whatever it is. Give you time and then wait for you to come to them, but leave you be." Damon said firmly to that remark.

"And we will, but for now, one thing at a time." Adi said sternly and Mace nodded. "Okay that should do it now, you see what making a one change does for us and the future of the order. Young man, just because he is skilled ways you are not, does not give you the right to treat him like this, that was an irresponsible decision. And one that not only kills her, but it wipes us out as the time." Mace said firmly and Anakin nodded sternly at that.

"By saying that, you signed your fates, I made my choice, but you turned your backs on me and then ripped my heart out by killing Darra. You understand now in why I hated you ever since this day you two, do you understand. I was giving up everything I had, the last and final piece was when I surpassed Ben in powers now. After that I lose everything now, but all you were thinking about was yourselves, you are not Jedi."

"A Jedi's first duty is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or personal, and it is the founding principle on which the code is based. I committed to my team again and again, gave my wants for the greater good." he said as he wiped the tears off his face. "In your behaviors, the day you were expelled from the academy and ended your friendship. And with me, you both basically told me that, you don't want to come forward, that was it."

"So fine you both don't have a problem with lying to your own teachers or the council, do you honestly think they could trust you again if you lied to them." Anakin asked as Adi held up the exam sheet Qui-Gon left for her in training Ferus. "That's the thing about me, I never lied to Obi-wan, Adi or Siri before and to them, to me and to my parents. It was always why start now, it's always been like that and they know me to do the right thing."

"To come forward and we get a second chance, the duo or trio could wait, but the team and family came first, it always did, in our eyes. But if I did, just resign my commissions as a Jedi padawan and leave and when I'm this close to my trials. But don't make you pay for my guilty conscious." he said and they paled at that remark. "He's right, the safety of the team came first over this arrest." Obi-wan said to them gently, but sternly.

"I love you master." Anakin said softly and he gently nudged his head in response as he looked into his eyes. "I love you to Anakin, you're my brother, I love you, after everything we've gone through together, it's a matter of understanding things. But what this really comes down to is commitment to each other and to being a team. And with that in mind, after Zan Arbor, I was waiting for you to let go, remember this, brother."

"Remember, we had that talk, never doubt my commitment to you." he said and Anakin nodded as he pressed his forehead to Obi-wan as he answered him. "Nor mine to you, you're my teacher, my mentor, I love you, you are the closest thing I have to a father. I just feel like he's the nagging older brother that does not know when to take a hint. Darra, she means a lot to me, but I think your orders got taken the wrong way."

"She, after talking to the duo, possibly thinks I left them to investigate who the blazes it was that he was going to meet. But double agent, I had to make it seem as though I was leaving them to fend for themselves as I wait for him to make the call. But I'll be watching you, this is what I meant, and I just caught him in the act. His career is ours, if one of us gets shot because it shorts out." he said and the quartet nodded to that firmly.

"Like I said do you have parents, to make them proud of you, you would never want to disappoint them. I met him only once, but this time, this time, it's ten years together, he's my father now, do you understand me. I never lied to him or my mother, and to us, everyone of us, why start now blast it. You destroyed my family and the Jedi for yourselves?" he said, pointing at his and Cliegg crossed his arms and they paled at that.

"He's right Padawan Veld, Padawan Olin, if I raised him I would want him to tell me the truth right now, he could never lie to me before. Mace is a Jedi me, but he, and Adi, are me and his mother in Jedi form, he never lied to us, and to him it's why start now, to them. And to me it's why start now, we both knew this, I knew he was meant for more, and I let him go, but he was welcome to come home." Cliegg said and Shmi finished it.

"And any time he wanted to, make me proud, you know what you have to do, baby, but though ten years older, you're still you, still my son, my cub, remember who you are. Do the right thing, it's hard to go against the whole, but honestly you can be a warrior. Or you can be a friend, but if you choose to be both now, be both and be honest now. And you're the strongest warrior in history, well he did it, you or us, and he chose us."

"But honestly this was a matter of, to us, we wanted him to tell the truth do the right thing, he gave without wanting anything in return. He knows nothing of greed or envy, he spent 14 years telling us the truth, so tell us, just tell us. Why should he cover with you and lie, when he knows if he did we and the council and Obi-wan. We could never trust him again?" she asked and Mace and Adi nodded as Cliegg said it firmly as he nodded.

"And without thinking twice about it now, he knew if the woman playing his mother's counterpart wanted anything it was for him to tell them that truth, he's the same way. You destroyed your careers, he did the right thing, but you're the one that destroyed him, so in my eyes, the ones that deserved to get expelled were you. In fact, you should have been expelled this year." he said and Shmi nodded in agreement to that remark.

"I don't care why you did this at all, yes I grew up in the outside world, but my parents left Master and Obi-wan in charge of me when in training, I can't lie to them, I never lied to them ever, I never could before. So why, why should I sacrifice my entire life for you, why?" Anakin said with a stern growl at the duo. "I love my parents, Mace, Qui-Gon, Ben, them or you, no I'm not losing them, no!" he said in finality and Mace nodded gently.

Looking into his eyes, Mace pressed his forehead to his, and he closed his eyes and then buried his head into shoulder. "I mean that, you or them, I choose you, my wants or my duty, I have to do my duty, I have a job to do. And with Daniel here, I can focus, but for 10 years I did my duty, unloading everything that to be said. Right to Ben and then we changed things the following 18 months, but like you, I'm afraid of my powers here."

"Where they could take me, but test of trust, I choose you." he said and Mace nodded. "You made us proud padawan, very proud, you did the right thing, you can't let anyone talk you into doing something this wrong. Our bonds to you over their friendships, not worth it." Mace said softly and he felt him give a nod. "All that mattered to me, you were all that mattered, them or you, it was you and always will be Master, always."

"I did what had to be done, but first and foremost, it was letting you and the quartet know first. I didn't care if they thought of this as a betrayal, but Corran, Dane, Tahiri, and Sari, they were my true friends. As are you and the quartet, my Jedi family, with one piece of that family gone now. I was trying to hold the rest of it together, before Dooku killed all of my friends and with it killed my mother, through the Raiders that month."

"But that's enough of this, I choose you and Ben." he said and Mace nodded as he hold him tightly. "I understand, but none of this was your fault, it was their's, had they just let it go that at times, until you were ready to talk about it. Your traumas and therapy just leave you be, you grew up normal before we brought you into the order. So to us, you needed more time and special attention as we exercised the parental approach."

"And we knew you needed us more then them, we understand, we became your parents at the time, but I see in you the you we know, the little boy we met that first day." Adi said and he nodded as he buried his head into her shoulder. "The me you know is getting stronger by the minute, but frankly once was enough. I can't taking losing you again or I'll never survive the heart ache from it." he said and she pulled him into a hug at that.

Holding him, she rocked him back and forth as she felt him shaking at the memory, Mace looked at Daniel and he gave a nod gently, but sternly at that remark. "Issues in growing up normal, at the times the cub in said in young man, gets drawn out, but right now. It's he needs us more then ever, as with our memories back we can do this again easily now. Daniel, we still need your help, but let us take it from here, we know what to do here."

"But what happened to your cousin was the fault of these two padawans and breaking the code. A Jedi never lies and they did, you, when the six of you are on mission, you call the shots, so you stay with them and Luke. Lana, you're the oldest of you, you're in charge." Mace said and Daniel nodded to the request. "You want me to deal with things, as you help him come to terms now, regarding having to do everything twice now."

"Now that you know where you messed up?" he asked and the entire council and Obi-wan nodded. "Yes we do, let us handle where we messed up as we know who Palpatine is, he may keep his signature cloaked. But that's not stopping the feeling of ice cold temperatures from coming from him. But it's once he's 12 to 13, it's ending right now, as we tell him to stay away from Anakin now starting now as he takes the edge off."

"I know my padawan, but honestly being the parent, it results in the sort of pranks that you read about and in regarding the mission. And to Sekot, but what Anakin told you, that's being a parental mentor right there, but we know our students weaknesses. When in being parents, but we had that talk, force knows how many times here too. And until it lands him in here after the blood carver, but this just brings it back right now."

"You were going to set the trap and let Sidious walk right into it, but Dex is the one suffering your entire young adult life traumas. But you, my padawan, just have to face the memories by seeing it from our perspective. But you are not going through that twice, and the plan is redo things leading into Zan Arbor. And then Daniel takes you on now after." Mace said and he nodded with a bemused smile on his face at that remark.

"So I got till Zan Arbor as I unload my feelings of hating my sensitivity to the force, my powers and title to you and Ben. After that I go to Daniel leading into the year before war ends and then Ben takes me back and I complete my training at 26 as his student. As I am now a knight and then a year later after that you promote me to Master. When we're in hiding on Delaya, before we separate at the twins 10th birthday to start it over."

"Alright that works nicely, but we fixed what went wrong now, I am sounding so much like Ben now at this age at the moment. That there is no need to be worried, the me you know is tightly in place right now. Though what I will say is if certain people just told the truth I never would have turned at all. As such there is no need to think twice about it, it's going to be you and always will be you." he said and Mace and the council nodded.

"That's the conversation that was said between the kid and his squadron leader, the trio chose to cast this off as a flight accident. And was lying until the captain caught them in their lies, as the boy that voiced everything said, in his side of the conversation, chose. Said chose his mother, his best friend's parents and memory, the enquiry, his captain, and most of all duty to the truth." Daniel said and the council nodded sternly at that.

"I made my choice, so long as I never lost you, Darra, the quartet, or my mother, I could handle the betrayal and the consequences that came with it. But in the second that they switched lightsabers, they tore my heart out and I told you what happened next. But that was it, the Jedi turned on me, don't you turn on me too, I chose you." Anakin said shaking in grief and Mace, Adi, Damon and Tiana nodded as he said it for all of them.

"He chose us: Obi-wan, his mother, Damon, Soara and Darra's memory, the council and most of all. Most of all, his duty to come forward and tell us the truth, regarding what really took place. He got off easy for coming forward and telling us the truth, though the acceleration program. It got cancelled and he had to wait another 7 to 10 months for his trials." Mace said crossing his arms at the news and Anakin nodded as he answered him.

"Yes Master I did, though distant in their timeline you were with me, all I wanted was to keep your trust, I didn't care about the glory of catching Omega, Dooku, Greivous. Being the war legend everyone made me out to be, all I cared about was keeping your trust. But our bonds as a master/padawan team and officially after joining the council, your star pupil as I made master and we were watching each other's backs for years to come."

"That's what mattered now to me, if I had to sacrifice my friendship with them to keep your trust, then so be it, you mattered more to me, you always did." Anakin told him and he nodded as he ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head gently. "We knew you would never let us down, you had a hard choice to make, but you did the right thing. By coming forward regarding the fact it was broken." Adi told him and he nodded to her.

"So what was the true test between the three of us exactly, in regarding making knight and the council, and finally master?" Anakin asked and Adi crossed her arms as she answered him. "To see if you have what it takes to be made a full Jedi, by ignoring your own wants in favor of your duties. And there were 4 stages to this as well, but: team work and submission of will, as teenagers, allowing the chance at graduating early now."

"Letting it cloud your judgement as you dealt with a possible violation in the code, like you failing to report you need a new lightsaber, and until you fixed the current one. Choosing between love and your responsibilities as a Jedi, and finally, reporting you found the Sithmaster, and choosing between saving your family or your life as a Jedi. And you passed every test and in the end you made master and the council at the time."

"Between you three in your training quartet, you were the only one who passed every test as you grew up and made council. Again and again, that temptation was standing there, tempting you to ignore your responsibilities in favor of your wants. And again and again, you ignore that in favor of your responsibilities, you truly are a Jedi master. A Jedi and the true chosen one, you passed." she said and Anakin smiled in relief at the news.

"In truth this is how we and the council really knew your father, before Sidious got to him in the end, but he ignored that temptation of higher rank. His promotion to graduating early in the trials, or just a chance at being promoted to master in favor of his responsibilities. Was willing to sacrifice the one thing that could save your mother from his premonitions just to turn Sidious into us." Obi-wan told the twins and they nodded.

"Growing up outside the temple was a benefit too, he knew right from wrong and always did the right thing, no matter how much it hurts. But when your grandmother sent him to us, like he tested us in our bonds, we tested him. And in the end, we showed what he meant to us and it was alot, he was our best student. And we loved him like a son and vice versa, our trust was what mattered to him." Damon said and they nodded to him.

"Darra was my partner in that at the time, and she was part of the test, but you two made the mistakes and your mistakes result in killing her." he said and Qui-Gon, Tiana, Damon and Adi crossed their arms at that. "I want a replay of that conversation, right now, that you had with him if he sees this as he's a council member. And close to making master here as he outstrips both of you." Mace said sharply at the remark sternly then.

"We just did the test of honesty, so now the report you tell us is next, Anakin, first we do his reporting into us and then we do his next conversation to them now. As we see their determination to not end the mission yet. As they know they're screwed with us as the council and tried to deflect it here." Adi said and Mace nodded. "Before we do that, we do the re-arranged conversation as we set the trap and let Sidious walk right into it now."

"So first the real conversation and then we do it with pretending we rejected him in the first attempt, like before, as Anakin does his mission now. Stage rehearsal and then do it for real as the council leaves their minds open to Sidious until he makes his move. In the double meaning remark as the beacon in Anakin's power broke the barrier and hit every force sensitive in the galaxy." he said and Qui-Gon nodded as he got what he meant.

"Further testing just ran a perfect match and he told us everything, Qui-Gon." Adi told him and he nodded. "I take it the reason for the underlying fear was do to some situation, if he was afraid he leaves and he'll never see them again?" Obi-wan and they nodded. "The trader attacked his spaceport, and kidnapped several of his friends parents one of them is the mother of his friend Amee, the girl." Mace said and they both nodded.

"I saw two girls with him, Kitser, that's his best friend and a Rodian named Wald who were acting as his pit crew. Annie, is the girl the older of the duo?" Qui-Gon asked and Anakin nodded. "Her mother is Halla, you met her husband already he was in the escalator with you, Padme and mom. Krayne attacked my spaceport two years ago, and Master Gallia told me Obi-wan's friend is getting ready to leave to deal with it."

"The third boy was Seek Starstreamer, that you saw with me, but the seven of us, and Sirrakallibow, who is the sole wookie in the spaceport, her family. The eight of us tended to spend our days playing around after our jobs were done. And ended up running into an old spacer, like three weeks, before the race and you guys and Padme arrived, Master." he told him and they nodded to the reveal as Mace gave a nod as that did it then.

"So of eight, there was a Wookie and a Rodian in your circle of friends at your spaceport, you said that I'm like Starstreamers father. And Damon was like Farcloud, Adi is your mother's counterpart, so that leaves Halla, what's her personality like. And what was Amee's sister like?" he asked and Anakin smiled. "I think it was you, Master Cho Leem." he said and she nodded with a gentle smile at the news and he gave a nod to him.

"We made the decision in advance at the moment Qui-Gon, but he will be trained, we also chose his team in advance, it's you." he said and they nodded, smiling. "How Ferus takes that is anyone's guess, he's been want me as his mentor for three years. And ever since they got out of the nursery and started basic training." Obi-wan said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as he answered his remark with a slightly stern stone.

"The code has been in place for centuries, it's two of one kind and one of the other, you and Anakin already bonded. And Ferus never took any time to get to know you, but you and Anakin already share a bond. We just got word back from the senate, but they're voting on a new supreme chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home. Which will put pressure on the opposition and widen the confrontation now, so with that."

"I want you to go with the queen back to Naboo, and discover the identity to the character that attacked you and Anakin. As this is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith, Anakin gave us a way to spot who is it. But a case of double agent, after we arrest Gunray and his team, you hear whoever it is. That gives a certain case of praise to Anakin and a certain remark it's over." he said and they nodded to the orders.

"What kind of remark are we expecting if it's a dual meaning, Mace?" Qui-Gon asked and he explained that. "And you, young Skywalker, we will watch your career with great interest, whoever says this, they will give unlimited access to themselves. But if our Zabrak is the apprentice then it's possible whoever our new Chancellor is. Is either connected to the Master or he is the Sith Master." he said and they both nodded to him.

"Anakin just gave us his mother's opinion on things and she thinks it's best that he doesn't have his title and abilities thrown at him every time he turns around. And we agree with that opinion as well." Adi said and Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "As do I, what was the definition to prophecy exactly?" he asked and Anakin answered that. "The force has been out of balance so long that with our attacker showing himself."

"The prophecy has activated and our team is the one thing standing between them, and total control of the galaxy. But it's a matter of total balance: light and darkness, peace and strife, democracy and dictatorship. The democracy is about to come to an end and a dictatorship is buried in the shroud of the darkside." he said and Qui-Gon nodded in amazement to the news and Obi-wan said it for him at that remark in shock.

"So what does that mean for being the chosen one?" he asked and Anakin sighed. "That chosen is meant to either join the Sith or, and I gave this suggestion. But clone a copy to become a Sith and restore the balance that has been out of whack ever since. But we outnumber them: 10,000 Jedi to 2 Sith, we destroyed them and now it's their turn. I was meant to change the code and create the first ever Jedi Dynasty now, Obi-wan."

"The male bloodline, the Skywalkers are meant to join the council when in our prime, so the Sith are out to get revenge, and I got a very good look at that character. The one that attacked us, it's a Zabrak and as we all know there are only two planets. That the Zabraks come from and only one that had a similar prejudice. And to our lightside counterparts on his home planet, Dathomir." he said and Yoda closed his eyes at that.

"Back they are, the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers are back." he said and Anakin nodded as he said it then to the entire group. "He's from Dathomir, got chosen at the same age I did and was trained as an assassin to kill Jedi, Master Yoda. Ben kills this guy and whoever his Sith mentor is, turns his sights on me. I'm just as powerful as he is, if not more so, in the prime of my life." he said and they nodded to him firmly at that news.

"So that's it, the prophecy was right all along, you are the chosen one." Mace said and he nodded to him. "Well it's no wonder that..., oh boy, why didn't we see this coming, Qui, our conversation with the guides on Kegan." Adi said and he closed his eyes then. "What they say if you're just now bringing that up?" Anakin asked and she explained that to him as she exchanged annoyed looks with Qui-Gon, Siri and Obi-wan then firmly.

"I think their clues are scattered over the next 35 to 36 years actually, but the darkness surrounds the Jedi and comes from within them. Triangle shaped ships, a ship the size of a moon powerful enough to destroy a planet, soldiers dressed in white armor. Their leader is dressed in black carrying a red lightsaber, his mentor is a man. With a disfigured face and the leader of the resistance is a young man, his twin sister and their friends."

"A duo of droids, the duo are a blue astro droid and gold protocol droid, a free lance soldier." she said and Anakin nodded. "My alter ego ended up in that suit, but something caused it to happen, so to name them off: our disfigured evil leader is our sithmaster. One of us turned his features like that, so it's self fullfiling prophecy from here. Master, soldiers in white." he said and they nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that news.

"That's my catch then, Kamino." Sifo Dyas said and he nodded. "Bingo, our soldiers in white come from the cloners, we created a clone army, before those clones. They turned into the dictatorship's army now, my alter ego is the man in black. Carrying the red lightsaber, his mentor is the man with the disfigured face. So to go on, the young man, his twin sister and their friends, are my children and their friends, her husband."

"His wookie co-pilot, a young man that looks just like Master Damon and then the droids, I was going to give my protocol droid gold coverings when I finished him. And the R2 unit is Artoo himself." he said and they nodded in shocked amazement then. "If I got into a fight with our Sith when we found him, he fired off force lightning at me. And I deflected it back onto him and it melted his features as a result." Mace said and he nodded to him.

"Bingo, self fullfilling prophecy, so I just finish it off and we catalogue it, but that attack on our Sith, if he was a politician and possibly our new chancellor, he called treason. And wiped us out, while my alter ego just barely killed me and nearly killed someone. And that landed him in the suit as a result, Master, and whoever it was now. That put him in that suit, he got into a very intense fight with his mentor, age us 13 years and..., no."

"That can't be." he said quickly and looked up at Obi-wan and aged him 13 years and felt his heart give a pained jolt. "The power lust had gone right to his head now, Ben tried to turn me back, but by then I was in coma. And he knew I would rather die a Jedi then live as a Sithlord for the rest of my life." he said and the council nodded as Obi-wan pulled him against him at that and Han stopped it at that what he just said in shock.

"The entire 36 years was a case of self fullfilling prophecy, you just named our entire fight until we ripped the heart out of the empire?!" he said and they nodded to him. "Yeah that's everything son, Artoo was trying to hide the fact that Leia was Luke's twin, until I told him everything, but how he ended up in that suit. We were on Mustafar, I tried to turn him back and we got into a fight." Obi-wan said and they nodded in shock then.

"That's how Sidious ended up like that, you deflected the force lightning back at him and it melted his features, dad, Master Windu?" Luke asked and they nodded. "Yeah, right after your grandfather gave Threepio back to me, I changed his coverings. And from steel to gold, Artoo was my droid ever since your grandmother died as a result here too. The boys knew their roles as I gave Threepio to your mother and Artoo belonged to me."

"Without thinking twice about it now, they stepped back into that role with you and your sister, your sister: a politician, you: a budding Jedi knight. They knew what role they had to play and took it back for a second generation with you now. But everything the guides of Kegan told them got unlocked once I came into the picture. Until it was revealed once you were ready to start training." he said and the quintet, Wedge and Hobbie all nodded.

"So they described our past to you in detail and then it started getting unlocked, were it not for these two, you would be split in half as Vader is a Sith. And you are dressed in the robes of a Jedi master as you started my training when I was 12. Nearly six years later that image of us was you and me, father and son, Master and Apprentice." Luke said and he nodded as he sighed as he answered him gently at that remark as he looked at them.

"And it will be now, I'm getting Vader cloned, he ends up in that suit and you get me back, so that story Ben told you was true finally. He betrayed me and nearly killed me, but Ben and Master got me to Tantive V and healed my injuries. As I watched you be born and we're in hiding on Delaya until your 10th birthday. Eight years until things starts all over again, I start you at 11 1/2, son, okay." he said and the twins nodded in relief.

"A.J. was conceived 9 years, before Bail sent me to get you, dad." Leia said and he nodded and squeezed her hand. "I know Princess, but listen to me, until the time comes you have to hide your true power from Dex and Sidious. Or they could destroy you, I am not taking that chance, Han, you're with us starting the day we meet at Mos Eisley." he said and they nodded as Chewie gave two growls and a roar and he nodded to him.

"Then that's the day we want our memories back, as I see you as an adult this time dressed in full Jedi mode as I start acting like her husband. Though to everyone else we just met, aside from the Rebel leaders, Wedge, Garv, Dave and Hobbie. She's my fiance, and we're engaged as we're spending three years on the run, as I get her brother. And then Lando and Lobot come into it next." Han said in agreement and Leia nodded gently.

"Whoever's playing with the wiring on her, you better stop doing that, before you break something or electrocute yourself." Lando said and Chewie gave a growling chuckle to his remark. "Yeah and this time we know you're playing double agent, a friend of the family as your grandfather was dad's other Jedi mentor. And with him are the girls as his best friend and big sister." Leia said and Han and Chewie nodded in agreement to that.

"The wiring, what happened if the landing platform kept shorting out?" Padme asked and Luke covered his eyes as Leia started laughing and Han answered that question. "Enroute to Yavin IV we got into a case of target pracrice, one of the shots hit the lateral controls. And while Artoo was putting out the fire, Threepio ended getting tangled in the wiring, until we had to disconnect it." he said and they nodded as they started laughing at that.

"Chewie and I got piloting, you and Luke have target practice, son, like you, Ben considered my flying as an attempted suicide as I, at times, played chicken. And with the pilots or even better did the threading of the needle and until whatever. That it was they fired at me missed me and blew up the other missile they fired at me. So flying through an astroid field is something I would do." he said and Han nodded smiling at that news.

"I see that, as these guys are not good enough or crazy enough to try the stunts we do in piloting and never tell us the odds either. You said if you met me when as yourself you would approve of me immediately, dad?" he asked and the Skywalkers nodded. "Yeah honey, we would, we're civil servants, we all married below or above our station. That's in her blood in three generations." Padme said and Jobal and Shmi nodded gently then.

"Your father was a professor at the university, I am from a family of farmers, Annie's parents are moisture famers, he's a Jedi, you are senator. Luke and Leia chose your careers, and the boys and Chewbacca are all gifted soldiers in the alliance. That's our family now." Jobal said and Padme nodded. "Our family seems to keep getting targeted, but as long as we stay together, we win." Leia said and Luke nodded in agreement gently.


	60. The Final Showdown XI: The Council I

**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warnings: This Portion of the Story covers the a few bits of the Final Showdown and the re-write of the story. As he immediately tells the adult quartet and their mentors and reports them. But from here the differences between Anakin and Ferus are made clear, before it returns to his dealing with Jacen now.**

 **The Conversations between them in my other story are going to be part of this from here on in. So first this and then The Uncertain Path as Anakin shows that to combine both sides of him together makes him ten times stronger. And even more then even they expected as to them, both groups finally in their eyes.**

 **They got to keep his powers of of Sidious's hands from that day forward just to prevent a repeat then as this starts off slowly. As Anakin also tells them the story of how he created his first lightsaber with it at the time now...**

 **Chapter 60: Jedi Quests And Young Jedi Knights XVII: The Council And Truths I**

"No kidding, but right now our family has one chance here right now, but honestly right now if not for these two fools, then the family would be intact at the moment. Siri and Ben are our godparents, and we had adoptive family in addition to the real. We're orphans in our timeline, because of these two and I think we can this with certainty. But the duo deserve to get held back from graduation to the trials and choosing ceremonie."

"You and me, it's a matter of getting our family back, every piece to it now, real, adopted or our teachers as who we are." Luke said, squeezing her hand and they nodded in agreement. "Just tell us the truth, what did dad ever do to you, to have you do that him, exactly, what you two. Aside frm humiliating you in front of his own people, but he never humiliated you, you did that of your own accord." he added and Ferus paled at that.

"That was a training test Ferus, a test you failed, but dad passed at the time, so is the fact we can speak the language and you can't you never saw what dad did. Or was it you were just showing off trying to prove you're better then he is to our godparents. Hoping our godfather would drop dad and take you?" Leia asked and he swallwed hard as Luke turned and said the said same sentence to the racers gently at that remark.

"Chut chut, de nova boda chut, mi cheska hopa?" he asked and Senia smiled at the offer and nodded. "Greetings, is there trouble that I can help you with?" Han and Lando translated and he swallowed hard at the translation then. "You don't speak the language or know the people involved, let alone the circumstances behind this fight. Jabba contacted the Jedi for a little help and they chose dad." Luke said and Leia finished that.

"A Jedi does not need to right every wrong and not with a lightsaber, but be open to the living force, dad knew what this was a test of. But your choices destroyed our family and murdered who would be our last remaining paternal family member, our great uncle. You destroyed our family, us and Lando, so what did we ever do to you, for you to do that to us?" she asked, looking at the duo in angered grief at this and he swallowed hard then.

"Uncle Damon." she said and he pressed his forehead to her's and she closed her eyes, before burying her head into his neck as Qui-Gon crossed his arms. "You see what you have done, for me I knew the truth for years, but for my twin. She hates her powers, her sensitivity to the force, because of you, you destroyed our family. And for what, jealousy and a lust for early graduation." Luke said sternly and they paled at that remark then.

"Kids please..." Ferus started to say and Darra smacked him across the face at that. "No, they're right Ferus, this was beyond cruel at the time, you were jealous. Jealous I chose him, jealous that Anakin chose to follow orders and jealous now here. That he had everything you wanted, we are Jedi, we are selfless, we only care about others. Face it, you turned to the darkside that day, you two." she said and Ferus swallowed hard at that.

"We want our family back, all we got left is us, my children, Han and Lando now, Chewie is dead in our present." Leia said and they swallowed hard as Chewie pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into his chest. As he purred soothingly to her and she nodded as she said it. "I know our you is in your younger body, but we would do anything just to have you back, we want you back." she said as the tears poured down her face.

"I know you miss me Leia, I know and soon you'll get me back, but though Palpatine is the root cause to our lives when we met, the real blame is back where it belongs now." he said pressing his forehead to hers. "And the Sith destroyed our family with their help." Luke said with a stern growl and the duo swallowed hard. "Come on let's keep it going." Lando said as Damon squeezed his shoulder gently as Soara crossed her arms then.

"Focuses too hard on the future, adventure, excitement, never your mind on where you are, what you are doing, and see what did to them, you have. Prize pupils of mine they are and lost their entire family, first three generations, because of you!" Yoda said with a stern growl at the duo then. "Luke, never knew his mother he did, only a weak whisper, I was listening to her conversation with Obi-wan, before died, she did now at the time."

"The fact that that far, fell you did, only reinforced the choice that chose, I did the right padawan for training to the council. But expelled you, I did and in disgrace, you were Padawan Veld that no more disgusted in you, were I. Then the fact that felt the pain of his broken heart combine with Shmi's loss now. As both came together and tapped into Qui-Gon's soul, alerting me to his brush now." he said and they paled at that remark.

"Never wanted to tell Mace rest of it I did, that his agony, not only hit me and them it did, but tapped into the dead master, that discovered him, it did. Never more furious I was till after I saw their team lying on the floor, injured after fighting Dooku. But Mace, said my thoughts out loud he did when confronted him first, before got there. I did. Your fault it was, your fault." he said and motioned to Anakin and he nodded gently then.

 ** _"Nothing's changed between us and nothing ever will, Master, never doubt my commitment to you. I understand that commitment, it's not about the Jedi at all_** ** _, but about our team. I must have total commitment to our team and I do, our team comes first it always does, I have family. But I have a job to do and I will do my duty, never doubt my commitment to you."_** Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded.

 ** _"Or mine to you, 10 years, we managed this long, but be patient and you'll be ready soon enough. You're not ready to let go, are you."_** he said and Anakin nodded to him before they started. **_"No, not yet, a few more years is fine, I want to stay your padawan a while longer."_** he said and Obi-wan nodded. ** _"Time to contact the council right now boys."_** Soara said and he nodded as he turned on the radio then.

As he dialed it to the temple in the twelve's meditation. **_"Skywalker/Kenobi team to Jedi council do you read?"_** he asked, before they saw them, seeing who else was in the room with this at that and she smiled at the reveal. " ** _Great it's not just Adi in the room, but Damon and Tiana as well at the moment. And so we tell all of them right now, you did the right thing, but now they have to face it finally."_**

 ** _"That there is no getting out of this right now, Annie."_** she said and he nodded as Mace Windu focused on them as he saw the tears on his face and said it gently to him. **_"Yes Anakin, we read you, what's wrong?"_** Mace asked and he said it firmly as he answered him then quickly, before he could say it, Adi Gallia saw the tears on his face. And her eyes narrowed at that as she moved closer to the radio transmitter.

 ** _"Whatever was said is the reason for why your face is streaked in tears. What happened this time, if you had to contact us, Anakin?"_** she asked and he took a deep breath. **_"Reporting in Master, not only did we find the duo here, we hit a severe draw back right now that is urgent that we have to tell you this. Master, we had a run in with the Sithlord, the one who was the mentor of the Zabrak."_**

 ** _"The one that had killed Master Jinn at the time that year now during this mission when we met, but we just cracked the first clue. That was in the riddle that the Keganites gave you when the duo were padawans, Master._** ** _But as a result, we discovered that our theory of the Sith and the duo working together. It was correct, completely, but as a result of this fight with both of them now."_**

 ** _"It's done some damage_** ** _to one of my team's lightsabers, but that's where it gets more serious right now, and as to why. Master, we have a violation in the code serious enough that it could result in expulsion from the order. When in one case and postponement of graduation and to the trials._** ** _When in the other case here right now, as a result of lying and reckless endangerment."_**

 ** _"I just caught thm in the act of trying to lie about it and with it attempted implication of murder in my case by both of them right now. But for Darra and me, we're about to get a shot at the program here, but that's what this is about."_** He said and they nodded. _**"How much of the conversation did you over hear to learn this exactly?"** _Mace asked him sternly and he explained that to him.

 ** _"I arrived in time to hear that the droids that we were fighting it out with knocked it out of his hand, and from there heard the entire conversation. But it was enough to tell me, that he knew if he came to me, then I would tell you. The situation, said is that the repairs I did were not likely to last at the time, as if that's not enough. The person I'm reporting decided it wasn't important_**

 ** _"Just to tell you that he fixed the damage after he did it._** ** _But the possibility is a big one right now, as to why I'm saying this, though they know how to fix the lightsaber. They never dismantled the darn thing completely to check the crystal I believe that crystal cracked duo to stress from the jolt. And of getting knocked out of his hand earlier, he fixed the easy parts, but the repairs now here."_**

 ** _"They are not done yet, in fact they are not even close to being done, since you allowed me to help you. When repairing yours on more then one occassion and the others with them. But it's not done yet, in fact the repairs are not even close to being done right now here, it's one use away from shorting out on us, it needs more work done on it Master."_** Anakin told him and he nodded sternly to that.

 ** _"Thank you for the fast warning that was a honest way to get it to us and before it does now. Who's the one breaking the code exactly and which portion of it Anakin, if you needed us to know._** ** _And if you told us that, because this is against the code, to lie_** ** _and say it was ready for use though it clearly wasn't right now?"_** Shaak Tii asked him for Mace at the question and he explained that to her gently at that.

 ** _"Tru Veld and Ferus Olin, and the violation is over Tru's lightsaber it was damaged enough. And in the fight with Omega, and Zan Arbor is also here, along with our Sithlord now. But Tru is the one holding back the fact it was broken, and Ferus repaired it, but decided not to say anything about it. I over heard the entire conversation between them, but I gathered one thing."_**

 ** _"And even more imperatively now, I heard the tones in the lightsaber, they were accelerating one minute and decelerating the next. It's clear to me, it's needing more work done on it right now, but here it is, the stress the explosion._** ** _The amount of impact the explosion had and gave it, caused it to crack, the hilt had a piece or two missing and the crystal is cracked as a result of the stress."_**

 ** _"Done by the explosion of knocking it out of his hand, he tries to use it in combat, it could short out."_** he said and they nodded in shock to the news as Mace said it sternly. _**"They never took lightsaber lore to know that Anakin, but you're the best mechanic that we have here. Are you absolutely sure of this, so we can tell this to Tolan and Master, because Master is not going to take it well."**_

 _ **"That Tru is about to risk the entire's team safety for a shot into the program?"**_ Mace said quickly in shock at the news then and he nodded to him gently at that. **_"Yes Master I'm very sure, the last time he came to me, two months ago after Faleen. Tru came to me to help him with it and I tweaked the power cell to give it more of a boost, before checking the flux aperture to give it more of boost."_**

 ** _"When at the time now, but I had to check both to make sure that the adjustments would hold, so I created more then one and you know this. I had lost or broken mine more then one and I know the mechanics involved._** ** _But they never dismantled it to check the crystal to know it's busted here whatsoever. But it's one use away from a power short out in going in combat right now."_**

 ** _"It goes in a battle and one of us is going to get hit, but one of us does and it's me this time and it's Father all over again, Zan Arbor."_** he said and they all nodded sternly to that news as Tiana answered him at the news. **_"I take you found the cartridge holdng the poison she fired into him and Didi. Because if you called off the mission because of it, it was the right choice?"_** Adi asked and he nodded to her.

 ** _"I did, with you, the duo, Master and Winna the only ones left, I had to get that to you immediately right now. After our Sith threw me into the wall here just as I got a look at his face."_** he said and she nodded. _**"Why would he consider not telling you this right now, so you can change crystals. And make the finishing repairs exactly?"** _she asked him and he sighed as he answered her gently at that.

 ** _"You want to say it or should I, you explained this to me already, Obi-wan?"_** Darra asked him and he nodded. ** _"Aside from a concussion, we had to prevent the Sithmaster from capturing him, and him finding out too soon. And in who our Sithmaster is, 2) is I didn't want him chasing after the duo with him hurt. And you with him and 3) we had to regroup, so all of you could recover here."_**

 ** _"But Anakin, you made the right choice by showing Siri and me that cartridge right now. To prevent you from getting captured next, you had to show us that and we had to regroup."_** he said and they both nodded to that remark, as Anakin said it to Tiana, Adi and Damon at that remark. **_"Master ordered me to stay with him, after the Sith knocked me into the wall by a force push, I hit the wall here."_**

 ** _"And so hard I feel like someone hit me with a rock, right to head right now, as a result. But he, that is Tru, got annoyed and resented me not helping him and Ferus as a result here now. But I had a commitment to my mentor, way of the padawan, my first commitment is is to Obi-wan. In the case of the Jedi code, a padawan's first duty is to their master here, I just cracked what you meant."_**

 ** _"But even better and Master sent me some books from the galaxy and planet they came from. And four of the series explain why Obi-wan changed into who he did at the time now here. Before I came into his life, but the first series is focused on him and Master Qui-Gon, the second on us. And that one includes the trio and their team, ever since this started, the commitment, not the order."_**

 ** _"But to the team, you rely on total commitment by us, like we depend on you, and I committed completely to my team, Master Windu. The master and the apprentice rely on each other and total trust as well, but here it is. I understand your lecture, but it is clear to me that neither of them have it now. Said being that type of commitment to the duo or to you and Master Tiana, mother."_**

 ** _"A Jedi's first duty is to protect their padawan as a result, anyone wants to get annoyed that's acting in not the Jedi way. And a Jedi knight does not throw temper tantrums as a result here, because their team partner had a prior commitment here. My first duty as a Jedi apprentice, it was to Obi-wan, I had a job to do and Obi-wan knew I was in no condition for a further fight here."_**

 ** _"But my commitment was absolute to Obi-wan, to you and to Siri, my mentors, why should I lie to save the team. And when knowing if I did, you can never trust me again, I am not losing you, you and your trust, not for them. And gave that cartridge pack to the duo, but that was enough for Obi-wan. He's scared out of his mind here."_** he told her and she nodded to the news as Obi-wan nodded.

Resting his hands on his shoulders, Mace and Adi nodded. ** _"Leading the master in just took on a whole new meaning here right now. But he unloaded everything to us."_** Siri told her and she nodded. **_"And with it right now, with us being his Jedi family he decided never mind the team. That he told us, Ry' and Soara immediately the blasted thing was broken."_** she added and the council nodded.

" ** _He's right, after our Sith took off, I had to check him over, he hit the wall so hard, he had a minor concussion. I had to get us out of there, now, but hearing what he had to tell me, it seems that Ferus is twisting the fact that he wasn't with them. Because he wanted the glory of discovering our Sith's identity himself today, and 2) to arrest the duo, but two injuries and a concussion."_**

 ** _"Anakin took charge with me here we had to regroup at the moment, but_** ** _I told Darra, I would have told her and Soara to stay with us. But I didn't have enough time here, but first resentment at his not helping and secondly. Is his fear of Anakin helping to repair his lightsaber as he comes to me. Adding to that is the fact that Anakin had a first duty to me first and we pulled back as a result."_**

 ** _"Anakin is acting more Jedi then either of them right now, to the point he's almost ready, but he's headstrong. And he has much to learn still on the unifying force, but he is very capable. There is little more he can learn from me as a regular Jedi, Master, I need you to finish the job. His lightsaber switched colors, he's a Master Guardian."_** Obi-wan told them and they nodded to that sternly.

 ** _"Using Qui-Gon's words on you, only in reverse, Obi-wan?"_** Adi asked and he nodded. **_"He just passed the last few tests, he's ready for the trials Master, but everything that our Sith was trying to change him into. He just got caught, our him is back and in complete and total control right now. But I know he would want another five to six years, before he lets go completely at the moment."_**

 ** _"The him we remember him as, when as a youngling, snapped back into place, but the reason we kept defeating the darkside was we stepped out of the rules. The living force just resulted in handing us the bigger picture that if we never ended this mission now we lose him in four years. Our sith is standing right in front of us, Master."_** he said and the duo nodded slowly in shocked outrage at that.

 ** _"Uh huh, so the one that knows the most on lightsaber lore is the Padawan that understands their first commitment is to their mentor. I told this to you when you were 13, but a Jedi must count on total loyalty from the padawan. Like the padawan does in the case of their mentor, without total trust in the bond. And the bond shatters, Anakin understands this better then they do, Obi-wan."_**

 ** _"But that attitude blew their chances at getting into the program as this was the test to prove they were ready for the trials. Seems to me that Anakin earned that right more then they have."_** Mace said sternly to that and Adi nodded in agreement. **_"So he's resenting you because you were given an order by your mentor, to help him and while you're recovering from a concussion here too."_**

 ** _"Well we can add that as conduct unbecoming, Anakin needed to heal?"_** Adi said sternly and he nodded to her gently. ** _"Him and Darra in fact, Darra has several lacerations across her arm and Anakin has a concussion. Whatever he confiscated when I threw Omega into the wall after I got to him I'm not sure whatsoever here, but to answer your remark on conduct unbecoming now."_**

 ** _"Yes Master, like my first duty is to protect my padawan, it goes the same way. Anakin had just as much commitment to me right now, but as a result these two are not acting like padawans. They're acting like spoiled little children jealous in the fact that Anakin was acting more Jedi like then either of them._** ** _And Anakin and I already fixed our bonds, the final test to prove we were matched now."_**

 ** _"And we're more tightly bonded then we were before Yaddle, things changed and deepened between us. But in all honestly now, they twisted truths of something I know Anakin would never try. As we had a very real talk over this with the senator herself and she made it very clear. Though ten years nothing in his personality when she met him had changed much whatsoever at all here._**

 _ **" But he still carries that humility, the way he was when I met him now, the podrace.** **But this time and I know he wanted more recognition, but the good humble person he was. When I found him won out right now, like always, the him I know when I met him. It made an appearance, and kept shoving back a desire for more recognition."** _he said and the council all nodded as he sighed then.

And as he went further as he admitted it then to her and Mace gently. ** _"But now it's more serious in their case."_ **he said and Anakin finished that gently at that. **_"Going by what I know of their wariness of me right now, it's not just because of that. The fact, he wants me to be imperfect padawan, now, that he thinks I'm willing to risk the safety of the team at the moment, my turning into a dark Jedi."_**

 ** _"Just to prove Ferus is not as noble as he says he is, even if it means getting him in trouble at the moment, that is one strike and 2. And more importantly in his eyes right now is that he doesn't want to lose his shot at Omega._** ** _Now, that the crystal cracked, it could give at any minute in being used. I did a fast check here on what I heard between them at the moment now when hiding."_**

 ** _"Seems that the crystal is the reason his power supply keeps dropping so fast, but the reason, main reason on why he never came to me. Is, and I quote, 'he's with Obi-wan', but you're my mentor as a master guardian. And 2) and here's the other reason, and more immediate problem as well now._** ** _And to why he never came to me now, but think about it: what connection do I have to you."_**

 ** _"And through Obi-wan, 2) and more importantly, just why is he so scared of this if not for one thing right now. And 3) who are you and Siri to me really through Father now."_** he asked and she nodded. ** _"Our teams have been partners for 22 years, and I'm practically your Jedi mother. And 2) is the fact I'm a member of the council."_** she said and he nodded to her as he answered her remark at that gently.

" ** _Yes exactly, but my mentor has been held and under high esteem by you as the council ever since you accepted me for training. And I explained that fear to you after I got captured by Zan Arbor at the time now. But you now, now that we made our bond even stronger as a result right now as well. But I'm with Obi-wan and to you, he's your top young knight of his entire clan here now."_**

 ** _"But my unit defeated it's first Sithlord 10 years ago, so subtext?"_** he asked and Mace nodded in shocked anger at the news as he answered him as he crossed his arms then firmly. **_"Your mentor is the one, that, ever since he returned to the order, 22 years ago, always took the rules. And code seriously and secondly, he's the mission leader as well, but you're the team we depend on the most, Anakin."_**

 ** _"As this man had a severe hatred of Jedi after we killed his father, but the team that should be going after him only is you. But you two and Siri now, you three are the ones that know the most on Zan Arbor. You are the ones that know the duo."_** he said and Anakin nodded to him. ** _"We already told you about that as a result at the moment, but that fear, and from first the carver and then Krayne."_**

 ** _"That's one reason they're afraid of me and the other is thanks to Zan Arbor right now at the moment here. But honestly, what do they know of pain and heart break, they never lived in the real world, but again, I tell you he lied to Siri, and Obi-wan and they both tell you and Master Adi, who then tells you as the council right now. But come on, do they really expect me to lie to you_**

 ** _"And on something this serious, we already talked about this at the time when you all changed your minds and gave me a chance now. When you gave me that shot at the time, I made a promise to both of you on this, but who had more experience in living in the real world. And understands the meaning of honesty since he grew up now?"_** he asked and Mace nodded as he answered him gently.

 ** _"I also understand why you couldn't release me, it's because of this Sithlord and for all we know that Zabrak is still alive. Though he is and he's more then just a Sith, but a nightbrother."_** he said and Mace nodded to him. **_"It's you, but you never lied to your mother, let alone Qui-Gon, and_** ** _that was before you met us. And you'd tell us anyway if it happened now."_** he said and Anakin gave a nod to him

And Obi-wan gave a nod gently to his remark then. "There that's just the point, you never lied to us before and it was always why start now at the time. In many ways being a Jedi was always duty to the truth, there was never a case of duty to your friends. Your commitment to me was beyond question, I raised you since you were this age. Our brother bond was always beyond question." Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded to him.

"Re-starting this we know each other beyond well, so back to the beginning now, we got seven years now till Omega kills master. Before Dex takes my place and then after his 19 birthday, you let him go and finish out the entire 16 years with me. But we lost each other once, we're not losing each other again." Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement, as he gave him a hug, pressing his forehead to his, they closed their eyes.

As Mace and Adi smiled at the way they were together. "Anyone need anymore indications of everything that Ben told us was the truth here. And in why he and dad were the best of friends, if not for you idiots, I had them both training me. And with them Master, before I took out Vader and dad did Sidious." Luke said sternly and the duo swallowed hard at his remark as he refocused at the remark then gently at that.

 ** _"What you wanted me to learn and I changed as a result now in this case Master, but I spent 10 years earning your trust. But the invite the master in, well, that's the key point now, we had a bad first impression we can fix that now. And in this stage, as you watched me grow up, but as you're my counselor ever since Sekot, well it's time to fix past mistakes, right now."_**

 ** _"And before our Sithmaster destroys us here, but we fix our bond now and he's out of luck. So though bad first impression, we can fix that during the next four years. And as you complete my training at the moment, Master, I learned as much as I could from Obi-wan."_** he said and Mace nodded at that. _**"Yes, I have to finish it now, and if we had the chance to meet you on the com-line now."**_

 _ **"There, that day now, if we changed our meeting and you told us your real fears that did it now as we deepened the bond between us now. But 1) meeting you on the comlink, that the mental comlink, Siri meeting you that same day. 2) we had the chance to talk in person as you unloaded everything. That we needed to know, and about your family life amd three met your mother as well."**_

 _ **"And before we got the news that the Sith were back at the time. And with it, that you were possibly the person spoken of in the prophecy, this would have worked better. I'm starting to see that Qui-Gon is right at the moment, that his remark to Obi-wan now, over the sensitivity. And to the living force is not our strength anymore then it's Obi-wan's."** _he said and Anakin nodded to him then.

 ** _"It gets even better, but after I made it clear that I chose you, and the quintet over them, my lightsaber started glowing purple. But with me, I never checked her's yet I think she went Master guardian."_** he said and Mace nodded in shock. ** _"Well if that tells me anything, you just admitted your fears and doubts, and as a result your commitment and to you showing you're no longer afraid now."_**

 ** _"Darra turn your's on, I want to make sure so we know if the effects of the planet are starting to get to you or not."_ **Tiana said and she activated hers and saw blue with a violet lining and smiled. ** _"Yes that's what I was afraid of, Siri is giving you the strength to hold on, fighting off the evil. Trying to overtake you, you're going master guardian, you, Anakin, just made the converion completely."_**

 ** _"That your crystals accepted the changes and changed from light blue to a deeper version, Your tinge is Amethyst now, a few more years and you're matching me in colors now, but you're a lighter version to me. When in color shades of_** _ **purple, and matching my color as a result. So you just finished the transition from a normal guardian to a Master guardian now Anakin.**_

 _ **"But you're ready for advanced training by us: Adi, Siri and me finally here, so this mission, this mission has been cancelled, and before the climax. It ended what could have turned into a bloodbath, if our Sith finally got to you. Is that it, with the attempt to betray you, you discovered the identity to our Sith?"**_ he asked and Anakin nodded in agreement as the council saw the gentle smile in his eyes.

 ** _"Yes, bad first impression, but that wasn't me doing the talking it was my alter ego, and evidently the people on another planet. Qui-Gon gained and got the entire storyline of our lives, from us now and all the way to when my youngest grandson is born. and possibly my oldest also turns to the darkside, as a result he just found us a way to save me from my fate and two finish it out._**

 ** _"And by changing the next four years but here it is._** ** _They created our entire history, past, present and future, but it gets even better here, Master Adi, the Keganites were not kidding right now. If we don't pull back and the future is going to play out just the way they described it, we got the first piece to it."_** he said and she leaned forward at the news in shock at his remark as she answered him.

 _ **"The Sith, that's the first clue?"**_ she asked and he nodded as he explained it to her. **_"Yes, darkness surrounds the Jedi and comes from them, what are they really trying to tell us here, Master?"_** he asked and she nodded as she crossed her arms at that. _**"The Sith are back, yes alright, what is the rest of it, if Qui-Gon paged you. And told you that this planet created our entire storyline from you."**_

 _ **"And to your children to possibly your grandchildren?"** _she asked and he explained it to her at that. "So that's what the prophecy really meant, when the galaxy is on the edge of strife a chosen one will be found meant to destroy the Sith. And bring balance to the force, the chosen one's family is the deciding factor between the Jedi and the Sith?" Lando asked and they nodded to him as Anakin translated the meaning to them.

"Yes exactly, the chosen one was raised in both worlds, studied both the lightside and the darkside, but the world isn't composed of Jedi and Sith, one side or the other. We all have light and dark inside of us, but the part we choose to act is the imortant thing. That is who we really are, I spent 23 years as good person, but I died as Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen one, a Jedi master, so to resist the darkside you need to brush it a few times."

"Getting a taste, you learn to fight the lures of it, your brother got that taste and came back more humble as an adult then as a young adult no older then me. When I turned, Kyp is the same way as was Zekk, we faced the darkside, spoke to it. Got burned and came back, the fall humbled us, making us wise beyond our years. Until you suffered through that you can never understand." he said and looked at Jacen who swallowed.

"I may be in training, but a couple visits to Tenenial Djo's tribe should help, Master, making me 5x's stronger, then both you and Sidious. But only learning the lightside was what caused my fall, if I am a Master guardian, I must learn every side of it." he said and Yoda nodded. "Indeed and correct you are, my mistake that was in their timeline, rectify that I can, in this timeline." he said and Anakin nodded to him gently as they restarted.

 ** _"Whoever wrote the story, evidently backed themselves into a wall here, as a result of the chosen one prophecy. But as I was the one who was supposed to be the best of the best in the order as I changed the code later on here now. And I was chosen to rise, in the storyline, but something caused me to fall and they're still trying to figure it out, but a very big possibility now, Master."_**

 ** _"And this is what I gathered from the stories, but all possibilities stem from that fear we talked about that day._** ** _When we met, as you decided to go to my first training lesson. In the ways of a Jedi: mom, as such, whatever would have been the catalyst for it. In this story, I just got the cause and effect, but one loss gets shot into the next, but following that is something now, we have to change."_**

 ** _"We never learned from one mistake, made another and the fear turns into an obsession that destroys me in the end. And then results in something and that something is something I can never be take back at the time. Master's first lesson to me as a padawan, I understand the lesson now. Finally, I get what you taught me, but we prevent it now, and we win."_** he said and the council nodded.

 ** _"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later right now, but now it's very real case of a double whammy. Yes alright, okay so if we don't end this mission you're in. That lightsaber breaks down causing what could be a trauma. As said destroys innocent lives as 2 losses come together as 1?"_** Adi said and he nodded. **_"Yeah that's exactly what I do mean."_** he said and the council nodded to him softly.

 ** _"Someone you care about dies and you fail to stop it as that loss combines with another and destroys something, the very first lesson Master taught you?"_** Mace said as he leaned forward in his chair and he nodded. "That was what you meant master, all this trio starts with fear and desperation. So fear leads to desperation, desperation to annoyance, annoyance to anger, anger to hate and Hate, if not checked at the door."

"Leads to pain and suffering as you do something you can never take back now." Leia said, translating the leson and he nodded as they continued on with the conversation firmly. **_"Yes Master, it turns out that Darra could be that failure combined with mom and it results in a trauma. And the power blast is felt by you, that's why we have to cancel the mission."_** he told him and they nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Yes and I agree with you, the mission can wait a couple weeks, we do this, well we can do it on our terms not the Sith or Omega's time, even Zan Arbor's. But equalizing the good in you with the bad is a matter of severe urgency in your case now. But not coming forward till someone is injured or killed is cause for expulsion from the order, if you told us this."_** Adi and Mace said together to him.

 ** _"On top of the fact that, he tells me and Siri, and it gets back to you, but why is that?"_** Obi-wan asked and Adi nodded as she answered that gently at the question. **_"I'm the one in the council, and he's seeing my padawan as a big sister, yes alright I understand this, so he tells you, you tell me. I tell this to Tiana, and we take it to the council, and the duo are getting dragged into the council room."_**

 ** _"And for a hearing at the moment, e_** ** _specially if it gets one of you shot or killed as a result, and to prevent that at the moment here, you had to tell us and your mentor immediately, padawan."_** she said reading it out and they nodded to her as he answered her. ** _"Yes master, you were connected to my team since Obi-wan was 13, so one option had to go to my team partner, in addition to my own mentor."_**

 ** _"And that's you and Siri, but with that in mind you needed to know this, Master."_** he said and she nodded in understanding as he went further at that. ** _"Better get Tolan and Master into the room, they need to know this."_** Anakin said and they nodded as they called them in as he said it. ** _"Yes Anakin I read you son, what is it."_** Tolan asked and Anakin told him his theory as he answered him at the question then.

 ** _"Master, I was studying theory under you for the last 18 months, but he's going to say this repair was nothing major. But it is, the crystal inside of it was cracked in the fight, now I read that book cover to cover it states quite clearly. That if there is a flaw in the crystal, and it won't regulate the reaction between the power cell and the flux aperture, I did some work on a few weeks ago."_**

 ** _"And before the mission to Faleen at the time that month, that_** ** _was last time Tru came to me, I tweaked the power cell. Just to give more of boost, before adjusting the aperture on it, evidently, they never adjusted the flux aperture, and they never took it apart to check to crystal. It's one use away to exploding_** ** _or shorting out on us, and it does and not only could someone get hurt."_**

 ** _"The lightsaber could blow too."_** he said and Tolan nodded in shock at that and quickly answered him at that. _**"Sure of that, are you Anakin?"** _Yoda asked quickly and he nodded to him gently at the reveal then. **_"Yes Master, I was listening closely to the output, it's accelerating one second and decelerating the next. Now I studied under you for months and you know I built close to ten over the years."_**

 ** _"That this became a crucial fact, that the_** ** _blow to the hilt of it was so hard that the crystal cracked under the stress."_** he said and they nodded to the news sternly at that information _**"Thank you for telling us that, that is very honest decision in telling us this immediately, so is there a reason, they're not telling us this. And with the fact you did, I suppose the moment you tell us, it's a matter."**_

 _ **"Now of their not wanting to call the mission off, just so he can make repairs, so we can deal with Omega and this Sith on our time and not his?"**_ Tolan asked sternly as he crossed his arms and Anakin nodded as he answered him gently at that remark. **_"It's the acceleration ceremony program, he wants to join us three in the program, but with the fact that she and I came forward first right now."_**

 ** _"It was enough we saw your lesson to Obi-wan, it's not commitment to the order, but to your team. And committed 100% to mine, she did the same to you Master Damon and Soara. Testing them in the conversation, revealed this single fact that they show no such commitment to you, Siri or Ry'. They flunked 2 more tests you set for the them, the loyalty test and the honesty test, Master."_**

 ** _"To make it into the acceleration trials you got to show these two things to get granted permission. And for acceleration training, well these two blew their chances at getting into it."_** he said and they nodded to him. _**"Well that just goes to tell me that he's not ready for the trials. Not if he's willing to put the entire team at risk and Ferus with him."** _Mace said sternly for Tolan and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Master you knew this from the time you took me in, where this is concerned. I will not lie to you, or the quartet, not at the sake of the safety of the team. I know the rules, but they're going to claim I knew and never said anything. But it's already far too late for that, I overheard the and took it to Siri and Obi-wan, before making it clear here now, but here's the rest of it, at the moment."_**

 ** _"But we were discussing the added reason right now for why that is now, Master._** ** _And for why they are so afraid of me, but who of us spent months and up to 7 years in the outside world, and both suffered a trauma during it."_** he said and the council and Tolan nodded in agreement as Yoda said it to him. _**"Indeed, and to answer your question it's you and Obi-wan, Bruck came back to haunt him."**_

 _ **"And with him Lundi, and both of them brought you into it in the process here, but**_ _ **you know and turned it into us immediately as a result made us proud you did, by making choice to come forward. And this soon, before lightsaber breaks in battle, but lying and implication is against the code and always has been.**_ _ **And did this before I know and believe me you should, there will be consequences."**_

 _ **"And passed my test you have, Anakin, you and Darra, but consequences and**_ _ **for**_ _ **both of them in attempted implication of a friend and lying right now. There will be, but not worry you should, Anakin, though your master. Not take outlets he did, showed that stil a Jedi he was by showing there was a liar in his clan. Must do the same with you, as showed that though youngwr version you are.**_

 _ **"Seen this before many times I have in past of my previous apprentices, from your own to previous generations before. And not the least of which now is your mentor and Bruck Chun, and prior, when Dooku was a child now.**_ _ **With Dooku and Lorian Nod now, but though your master never took the outlets. Nor did Dooku, learned**_ _ **from their mistakes you have, and took the outlets to you now,**_

 _ **"That is what hoping for, hoping you would do now,**_ _ **I was and passed you did**_ _ **.**_ _ **But choice between testing the growing defectiveness in lightsaber right now in battle or training exercise now. But both will show, that when in training now, they will expose themselves, to us as you did as you were supposed to do.**_ _ **Before make it clear we do that we already know and turned them in you had."**_

 _ **"And before it went completely, you and Darra, as students, remind me of Tahl and Qui-Gon in parental mentors. And Obi-wan and Siri in padawans prior to yourselves. Passed with honors of this test and ready for the acceleration to the Jedi trials. Begin once back at the temple in this now."**_ Yoda told him and he nodded gently as he answered his question with a humble look on his face at that.

 ** _"Master you know me, so why would I lie about this at all, you knew from the second you took me in now ten years ago._** ** _I never lied not once, not since I became a Jedi, but like you always say, either you tel the truth or you don't. But I never lied to my mother before I became and I never did to you since I did. I brought my honesty into my life as a padawan since you started me back then."_**

 ** _"As not only is it not my way,_** ** _nor is not the Jedi way to lie to one's master_** ** _and never. From the day we met and we started changed certain things in my training now. Not once have I done that now, not once have I ever lied to any of you right now, but this was something I brought with me._** ** _And when you freed me now, I could never lie to you before so why would I start now in this case."_**

 ** _"In fact I never lied to my mother or my friends parents, and it's the same for you now as a Jedi. And when I know that to lie is to lose your trust, so not lying and I keep your trust, you're all that matter, you and my mother. But all of you, your trust, that's you ask the council, my mother, Obi-wan and my training quartet._** ** _Your trust, that is all that matters and my mother's, the friend my age."_**

 ** _"And who's safety matters more then my own now is Darra, but you, my mother, father, Ben, Siri, Ry and Soara, not thinking twice, I will not lie and I won't Master. I never lied before to any of you and I'm not going to start now, I grew up being honest and that's not going to change."_** he said and they nodded as Mace said it with a gentle smile of pride on his face as he answered him gently at that.

 _ **"That's the type of dedication we want to hear now, but that title of father."**_ he said and Damon said it for both of them, as he thought over the bond between Anakin and Qui-Gon and then smiled as Qui-Gon hid a smile to that. _**"There is only one person that earned that title since we came into your life right now, and said is Qui-Gon."**_ he said and Anakin smiled and they nodded as they hid a chuckle to that.

 ** _"I take it you mean Qui by that new title son, but you're right, he would be beyond proud of you right now."_** Damon said and Mace nodded softly as he said it to him. **_"Your mother would be very proud of you right now at this decision, as would Qui-Gon, they would be very proud of you. But this was the best choice, to protect the others, you had to turn them in, so let me get this right now."_**

 ** _"He's letting the chance to graduate early cloud his judgement so much it's going to put your team at risk. You already run a test on this?"_** he asked and he nodded as he answered him gently as he said it as he answered him gently at that. **_"Yes we did, and they responded in the way I accepted, but to them, it's, now. That if I can't lie to save this team, I can resign from the order as a padawan."_**

 ** _"And walk away, but don't make them pay for my guilty conscious."_** he said and Adi and Tiana nodded sternly, before they could answer, something appeared in front of them. ** _"Whoa, alright, we just got something, give me a second..., yes alright, uh huh, yes, the conversation you had with our padawans. Was said the same way between your double and his team leader, he been raised by the captain."_**

 ** _"Your double had the same remark that Qui-Gon and Palpatine gave on you to us from a version of whoever is the strongest grouping. And in the galaxy these came from, and he said the same thing on your double. And as a result he too was suffering a lot of pressure here now, as his mentor was a ship captain. And he was a friend of the family, but even better after they saw each other again."_**

 ** _"He's captain of the ship that his mother was stationed on, his mentor was like Mace, the other like Obi-wan. He was put in the same position, that you are, same conversation, but looks like he had to choose as well. But you told us immediately, he waited till the last minute and the damage is done. Well not in our case, Anakin you did the right thing and we're beyond proud of you."_**

 _ **"In fact this choice, the acceleration program was and is a test, to see if you would allow it to cloud your judgement in a situation like this. And you passed the test, you're ready for the trials, padawan."**_ she said and Anakin nodded in shock as Darra looked at him in delight at that. **_"So this last test was the honesty test and by turning them in he and I get into the trials?"_** she asked and they nodded to her.

 ** _"Master, in all honesty, he and I made the same choice together, when he told you that, you this six years ago during the mission to Radnor now. After the fight between them, I made it clear, now. he was trying to show off. And to not only me, but to the quartet, get him to lose face in front lf the quartet. But I prevented that by gettng him to calm down and release that anger now."_**

 ** _"While moving close to Anakin, that the way he was acting was losing points with me at the time. But in that one second in, if Soara told you this Master, I was getting him to calm down. And he was in shock here, that I would react to Anakin's near loss of temper like this._** ** _And as I take care of that, as a result of this right now, but his jealousy, that's Ferus, is compiled to me as well."_**

 ** _"And reason is I know that though five to ten years older then we were when he arrived. I knew he was still himself, that I chose Anakin from day one and he was in shock I would choose Anakin over him at the time. So I think he decided if he can't have me, then no one can and is trying to implicate him. And in my near murder, with_** ** _that lightsaber broken, if he hadn't caught them in the act."_**

 ** _"As it would turn into a real murder, but Anakin and I did a cross and double cross, Obi-wan, Siri and Soara with us to catch them in the act. He did the argument for me and as a result they said word for word what you read. Now in that transcript, but we're working for you, as the inquiry."_** she told them and they nodded as Mace answered her sternly as he looked between the two friends at that.


End file.
